The Ultimate Dojutsu
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: Naruto wants to be a shinobi. Kyuubi gives Naruto a new dojutsu. Watch Naruto master his new dojutsu as he shows everyone who has the ultimate bloodline. Naruto x Tsume/ Naruharem. Mini Kiba-harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey KyuubiGoku out with a new story for everyone. I hope the people enjoy this Naruto x Tsume fic.**

**Naruto: Why is it me and Tsume? **

**KG: Cause people say that there aren't enough fics of you two so I am helping a bit.**

**Tsume: You got a problem with me, pup?**

**Naruto: N-No Tsume-chan, I just thought that you would be uncomfortable with this also.**

**KG: You judge too fast Naruto. I don't think Tsume minds much.**

**Tsume: Not really Naruto, but I think Kiba might mind. **

**Naruto: Um any chance that I could avoid Kiba while we do this?**

**KG: Sorry Naruto, but you will be facing a mental Kiba, but don't worry I won't feed you to the dogs. Unless Tsume goes dog on you.**

**(Tsume looks at Naruto and licks her lips)**

**Tsume: Oh Naruto**

**Naruto: T-Tsume-chan, w-wait as second. I am still a young man. Don't give me that look. KG, help ME!**

**KG: Sorry Naruto, but you have to be the alpha here. Now disclaimers.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Tsume. I would like to, but I can dream I suppose**

A young boy was running through the streets as he made a sharp turn around a corner. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him as he tried to avoid the groups of people who screamed for his death.

"Get back here Demon. We are going to finish what the Fourth would have wanted us to," a civilian said to him. The young blond boy continued to run until he came to a dead end. The boy looked in fear as he backed up into the wall.

"P-please don't hurt me. What did I do to you?" He asked them as some of the people scoffed. One man came up as he slammed the poor child into the wall.

"What did you do? You killed all of our loved ones and our beloved Yondaime. You defile our village with your presence, but that ends today," He said as punched the child's face. The boy fell to the ground as more people crowded the area. The boy was given a merciless beating as people cut, burned, and maimed his body. The cries of the blond were only ignored as people looked and did nothing. Even some shinobi who were chosen to protect him only watched as the scene unfolded. After the moment of torture, the blond fell to the ground as people smiled and smirked at their handy work.

"Now die like the demon that you are," one person said as everyone nodded. Soon the people left as the clouds started to darken. Soon the rain poured as the blond was left in the alleyway. Soon one person shunshined next to him as they looked at his near lifeless body.

"It seems that they are getting rougher everyday that they target him," The person said as the picked up the child and shunshined out of sight.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi was currently in his office handling his paperwork as the night went by. Soon a shinobi appeared in front of the man as he soon stood up.

"Hokage-sama," the man said to him, alerting the man to his presence. Sarutobi looked up to see the man as he smiled. His smiled soon faded to utter shock and sadness as he looked at the small boy the man had in his arms.

"NARUTO-KUN!" He yelled as he laid him on the floor. His eyes barred unbelievable rage as his hat covered his eyes.

"Get the medical corps in here right now. And if they are even a second late tell them that they will be spending the next three years in interrogation of Ibiki," Sarutobi said to the shinobi. Said shinobi nodded as he moved out of the Hokage's sight. Sarutobi stared at the child as he soon cried.

"I am so sorry Naruto-kun. If it wasn't for that stupid council meeting I would have been able to stop this," Sarutobi said to the unconcious boy.

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

In a place that seemed similar to the sewers, a body was waking up as he stared at the large bars that were across from him. Naruto looked to see a piece of paper in the center that said 'seal'. He slightly whimpered, but soon heard somebody crying. Naruto looked around as he tried to find the source of the noise. Naruto soon got up as he heard the sound originating from inside the cage.

"I-is someone there?" Naruto asked. Silence reigned as he decided to sate his curiosity. Naruto passed the bars as he ventured further into the unknown. Naruto soon saw a red haired woman that was on her knees crying in her soft looking hands as he neared her.

"U-um a-are you alright?" Naruto asked her. Soon the woman looked behind her to see her tenant looking at her. Her eyes grew more watery as she clutched him. Naruto was taken aback by the action, but soon recovered as he listened to her soft words.

"**I'm sorry,"** she said to him. Naruto clutched her into a hug as her tears continued to fall.

"**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am so sorry,"** she continued. Naruto felt sad for her as he continued to hug her.

"Um it's okay, what is the matter? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked her. The woman seemed to calm down after awhile as she rubbed the tears from her puffy red eyes.

"**I am the reason, you are hated. I am the reason those damn villagers did such horrible things to you. I am so sorry,"** She continued. Naruto looked at her as he seemed too kind to be angry at her.

"It's alright. Why did they attack me though?" Naruto asked her. The woman looked at him.

"**I-I didn't want to do it, but I was manipulated. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko. I attacked Konoha, but I didn't mean to. I am the queen of the demons who your father sealed inside me,"** She said to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

"What do you mean you were manipulated?" he asked her. Kyuubi sighed as she looked at him.

"**I don't even really remember. I was just sleeping peacefully in my den, the next thing I know, I see a red looking eye. Then I heard the screams of people in your village, then I end up here,"** She said to him. Naruto looked at her and gave her another hug, surprising the queen of demons.

"It isn't your fault, Kyuubi-chan. You didn't know what you were doing. I don't blame you for this. I can only blame this village and the bastard who did this to you," the young blond said with a steely gaze. Kyuubi looked at him and hid a barely visible blush as she looked at him.

"**S-so you aren't mad at me?" **she asked him. Naruto smiled as he sat next to her.

"No way Kyuubi-chan. I can't hate you for things that are out of your control and I won't. I heard many stories that you were a violent beast, but it seems that not everything is as it seems," Naruto told her. Kyuubi nodded as her breathing seemed to slow down. Kyuubi was emotionally exhausted as she leaned on his small shoulder. Naruto managed to force back a blush as he looked over her body. She was a beautiful woman with an hourglass figure. She wore a black kimono with red stripes running through it. Her hair was quite long as it went past her shoulders. Her breasts were a D-cup size. All in all, she was the type of woman all guys would drop dead for.

"Kyuubi-chan, do you think that you could help me?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi's ears perked up as she looked at him.

"**Are you kidding? You are forgiving me so easily and you just met me, what can I help you with?" **She asked him. Naruto smiled as he breathed.

"I-I want you to help me be a great shinobi. I want to be able to protect you and me from any harm that anyone tries to give us," Naruto said to her with a solid resolve. Kyuubi looked at him with a blank face, but soon laughed as her slitted eyes captured his view.

"**Alright Naruto-kun, You can have my help. I will turn you into a great shinobi. One that is even more powerful than the fourth, but you are going to have to work hard at it and no complaining," **she said to him. Naruto turned to her shocked. Naruto soon smiled as he crashed into her chest.

"Thank you Kyuubi-chan, I am happy to have such a great friend. I will work hard for you and me. I promise," Naruto said to her. Kyuubi nodded as she rubbed his blond hair.

"**Alright, we will get started tomorrow, but you should wake up right now. We will stay in telepathic contact," **She said to him. Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes. Naruto soon woke up as he looked to see himself on a hospital bed. Naruto looked to the side as he took in a man's stature. He was quite old, but he was a timeless friend.

"Hello Naruto-kun," He said to the blond. Naruto smiled as he got up.

"Hello Jiji," Naruto said with a smile. Sarutobi smiled as he looked at Naruto.

"I am sorry for what happened to you. If it wasn't for those damn counsel members giving me that stupid fake meeting I would have known about it," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto's smile wavered as he sighed.

"It isn't your fault Jiji. You couldn't have known about this. I hold no hatred towards you," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi brightened up as he sat on the hospital bed.

"Naruto do you remember any of the people who did this to you?" Sarutobi asked him. Naruto shook his head as he was too busy screaming with his eyes closed. Sarutobi sighed as he got up.

"I will stay here with you for tonight so get some rest. Kami, only know what would happen to you if I left you alone," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he straightened the covers on his bed.

"Jiji can I have a favor?" Naruto asked him. Sarutobi turned to Naruto in confusion as to what he could want.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" He asked the body. Naruto smiled as he looked to his grandfather figure.

"C-could I train to be a ninja? I want to protect myself from people and protect those precious to me," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi quirked up an eyebrow, but soon laughed.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I don't see why not. If it will help and I think it will. Alright, you can train," He said to him. Naruto smiled with a nod.

"When I leave tomorrow, can you come shopping with me?" Naruto asked him. Sarutobi looked at him as he nodded.

"Sure, but why?" He asked him. Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he looked down at the covers.

"People are unfair to me. They don't let me buy from them or overcharge me with ineffective things," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes as looked out the window.

"_Hatred is never easy to dissolve is it?" _Sarutobi thought as he turned to Naruto.

"Sure Naruto, we will head out tomorrow and give you the necessary things for your growth as a shinobi," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto smiled as he laid in his bed.

"Thank you Jiji. I can't wait to start," Naruto said as he slipped into sleep. Sarutobi chuckled as he went through Naruto blond hair.

"_He is just like his mother and father. I wonder how much he will grow as a shinobi?"_ Sarutobi thought as he pulled up a chair and went to sleep, but had his senses on high alert in case of any unwelcome visitors.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto was released from the hospital as he and Sarutobi exited the building. Unknown to either, there was a scowl on the faces of the doctors and nurses of the building who couldn't carry out their plans for the demon brat.

"So where do we go Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked him. Naruto smiled as he went into a clothes store. Naruto soon looked at the store clerk, who instantly scowled.

"I thought I said that you couldn't come in here you demon, now get out before I-,"

"Before you what?" said a voice. The man turned to the left to see the cold gaze of the Hokage on him.

"H-Hokage-sama, I didn't mean it. He is always allowed in here," the man said in a quick fashion. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes as he turned to the clerk.

"Well then, Naruto will be purchasing some clothes from you 'lovely' establishment. That isn't a problem is it?" Hiruzen asked the man with a glare that said 'and I better get the right answer'. The man instantly shook his head that it wasn't a problem as Sarutobi stood near the door.

"Pick whatever you want Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto gleefully went through the store as he looked at the different clothes. Naruto smiled as he grabbed a black shirt with a swirl design on the back. He soon looked at a red shirt of the same design with a black swirl on it. Naruto grabbed another two pair of the shirts as he walked over to the pants. Naruto smiled as he got some standard black Anbu pants. Naruto also looked to see some blue jeans as he grabbed those also. Seeing the blond run around the store with a smile made Sarutobi's heart lighten as he softly looked at the boy's happiness. Naruto soon spotted and orange jumpsuit, but shook his head in a big NO. He was going to be a shinobi and as such he would have to be stealthy and not wear something that could make him a practice target. Naruto soon looked at the shoes as he grabbed the standard blue shoes. Naruto brought everything to the counter as he smiled.

"I have everything Jiji," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi nodded as he turned to the cashier.

"Ring it up," Sarutobi said to him. The man nodded as he priced the items fairly for once.

"T-the total for everything is 5,927 yen," The man said to him. Naruto nodded as he paid the amount and took the stuff. Sarutobi helped him carry the things home as they unloaded. Naruto smiled as he soon went out. Sarutobi chuckled as he felt the exercise kick in.

Naruto soon stopped in front of a shinobi store as he walked in with Sarutobi. Like the last store, the person could do nothing to the boy as they stood in the Hokage's presence. Naruto skipped through the store as he looked at the various weapons.

"_So what do you think I should get Kyuubi-chan?" _Naruto asked his tenant. Kyuubi chuckled behind the cage as she saw around the store.

"**Lets see. You should get about 500 kunai along with 350 shuriken. Maybe some seal tags and a sword. You should as get smoke bombs. Never gonna know when those come in handy. Also just for a simple purpose, you should get some storage seals. I am going to teach you the fuinjutsu that I know also," **Kyuubi said with a smile. Naruto nodded as he looked at the kunai and grabbed the selected amount. Naruto then ran to the shuriken and grabbed the amount Kyuubi told him. Naruto was happy to finally have a friend as nice as Kyuubi. Naruto didn't feel lonely anymore as he came up to the seal tags. Naruto took 35 seals tags and 45 smoke bombs.

"Now for a sword," Naruto said as he looked around. None of the sword particularly called him, but he soon looked at one in black leather sheath. Naruto looked in awe as he unsheathed the blade to look at the shiny steel that it was forged in. Naruto sheathed the blade as he grabbed it also. Naruto then went to pick up some storage seals as he walked to the counter.

"I have everything Jiji," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi nodded as the cashier reluctantly rang up the price.

"The total cost is 77,990 yen sir," The man said with a slight piece of distain in his voice. Luckily for him, the Hokage missed it as he was too focused on Naruto's happiness. Naruto quickly paid for the stuff as Sarutobi quirked up an eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun, how do you have so much money?" Sarutobi asked him. Naruto sighed as he looked at his Jiji.

"I have had to go hungry a few times to save money for myself. It isn't all bad, I can now get the things that I want," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes as he walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, lift up you shirt," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto nodded as he lifted his shirt for the hokage to see. Sarutobi seethed as he saw the unfit and unhealthy body that Naruto had. Sarutobi could almost see his bones as he was seriously lacking in malnutrition. Sarutobi got up as he grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Where are we going Jiji?" Naruto asked him. Sarutobi sighed as he pulled Naruto in his direction.

"We are going to buy you some healthy food so we can put some food in your stomach. I won't stand for this," Sarutobi said as he entered a food market. People suddenly bowed as they saw their Hokage. People soon gasped as Naruto showed up behind him. Some people scowled, but stopped as Hiruzen's KI went through the entire building.

"I think you can find some healthy food in here Naruto-kun, with NO objections from people in the area right?" Sarutobi said to him with a smile. Naruto nodded as he went through the store. Sarutobi walked with him as Naruto got some vegetables for his food. Naruto also got the occasional cup ramen, but he stocked up on meat, fish, greens, and a few drinks for himself. Naruto smiled as he took them to the register and had everything paid for. As they walked home, Naruto smiled at Sarutobi.

"Thank you for spending most of the day with me Jiji," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi nodded with a smile, but soon looked up.

"Naruto-kun look out!" Sarutobi said too late as Naruto bumped into a woman as they fell to the ground. Naruto rubbed his head as he opened his eyes.

"S-sorry miss. I-I didn't mean to bump into you," Naruto said in all sincerity. The woman soon looked at him and smile.

"Think nothing of it kid," the woman said to him. Naruto looked up and analyzed the woman. She had red marks on the side of her face. Her hair as a lot more spiky looking than his, but it suited her. She was wearing a navy blue shirt with some blue jeans. She was in her late twenties, but had a very nice figure going for her. The woman got up and soon helped Naruto to his feet.

"Hello I am Tsume Inuzuka, and who are you?" she asked him. Naruto blushed at her kind smile and looked up.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Tsume," Naruto said to her. Tsume quirked up and eyebrow, but smiled.

"Just call me Tsume kid. I seem to like your attitude," Tsume said to him as she looked at him. Naruto nodded as he picked up his things.

"Nice to meet you Tsume. I hope to see you again," Naruto said as he walked off. Tsume chuckled as Sarutobi walked up to her.

"So that's Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" Tsume said to him. Sarutobi nodded.

"So what do you think?" He asked her. Tsume adopted a thinking pose.

"He's cute. He has a good head on his shoulders and if it wasn't for these damn civilians, he would be more educated and more self-sustainable," Tsume said to him. Sarutobi nodded.

"He said that he is going to be a strong shinobi, who protects those important to him and knows how to protect himself," Sarutobi said to her. Tsume chuckled again as she put a hand on her hip.

"I look forward to seeing how much he grows," Tsume said to him. Sarutobi nodded as he walked off. Tsume walked in the opposite direction as she grew a smile on her face.

Soon Sarutobi caught up to Naruto as the blond turned to him.

"Who is that woman Jiji?" Naruto asked her. Sarutobi smiled as he looked back.

"That is Tsume Inuzuka. The head of the Inuzuka clan. They are quite a powerful clan of people. They uses dogs as their companions in battle," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto smiled as he turned around.

"She's cute," Naruto said more to himself than to Sarutobi, but the old man still heard him. Sarutobi gasped, but then smiled.

"_I wonder what your thinking," _Sarutobi thought as he walked off with Naruto. Soon Naruto heard the voices of his new friend.

"**So Naruto-kun likes the older women. I gotta say that that is quite the shock, though not completely unexpected,"** Kyuubi said to him. Naruto blushed as he smiled.

"_S-she's just cute Kyuubi-chan. I-I couldn't see her that way and you know it," _Naruto said in his thoughts. Kyuubi laughed as she soon calmed down.

"**I don't know kit. I saw you blush and it was a rather intense blush at that,"** Kyuubi said to him. Naruto stuttered, but soon stopped as he made it to his apartment.

"Thank you for the walk home Jiji," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi merely nodded as he put his hand in his sleeve.

"Take this Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said as he gave him a seal. Naruto stared at the seal and then at his Jiji.

"That is a security seal. Put it somewhere in the complex and you will be safe from break-ins and other unpleasant things," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto nodded in thanks as he walked into his apartment.

"Thank you Jiji, and I will become the best shinobi in Konoha. I will become the Hokage Jiji," Naruto said with a pumped fist. Sarutobi smiled as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I look forward to the result," Sarutobi said as he walked off. Naruto smiled as he closed the door to his room. Naruto soon fell to the floor exhausted, but with a smile on his face as he slowly went to sleep, thankful for the good day he had.

**End of chapter 1. **

**KG: So Naruto, do you think Tsume is cute?**

**Naruto: I-I think that Tsume-chan is quite beautiful. I am surprised the no one has tried to take her.**

**Tsume: Guys have tried, but I don't care enough to date them. They sicken me. But who knows Naruto, you might be the first to court me with the way this story is going. **

**KG: Wow Naruto I didn't know that you were such a player.**

**Naruto: I-I t-think that is-**

**Tsume: Don't be shy Naruto. I promise to have a fun time with you. (Tsume kisses Naruto's cheek)**

**Naruto: *Faint***

**Tsume: He's so cute.**

**KG: You are such a dog Tsume. No offense.**

**Tsume: No taken.**

**KG: Well till next time people. Later**


	2. Chapter 2

**KG: And we are back with another Naruto and Tsume.**

**Naruto: Aren't you moving a bit fast here?  
><strong>

**KG: I don't think so, what about you Tsume?**

**Tsume: Not really. It only means that I get to see Naruto faster.**

**Naruto: B-but w-what about the readers?**

**KG: I really don't think that the readers mind. If they do then they can tell me.**

**Tsume: Now stop complaining Naruto and let's see KG do his work.**

**Naruto: Alright Tsume-chan**

**KG: Alright Disclaimers. Tsume if you please**

**Tsume: KyuubiGoku doesn't own Naruto or me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

Naruto woke up in his bed as he took in the rays of sunshine that penetrated his apartment. Naruto smiled as he remembered yesterday as he got to spend a majority of the day with his Jiji. He also got a new friend from all rough life he had. He finally had someone close to him. Naruto chuckled as he remembered meeting Kyuubi. He heard all the terrible things people said about her through him, but she seemed more like a saint than most of the people in Konoha. Naruto broke his daze as he remembered her promise.

"_Kyuubi-chan are you awake?" _Naruto asked in his thoughts. Kyuubi soon stirred in her cage as her eyes slowly took in the sight of Naruto's apartment, which was quite tidy.

"**Good Morning Naruto-kun, are you ready for your training?" **Kyuubi asked him with a soothing smile. Naruto nodded though she couldn't see it, but she felt that he did.

"_Yes Kyuubi-chan, so what do we start with?" _Naruto asked her. Kyuubi smirked as she adopted a thinking pose.

"**Alright first you need to understand what chakra is," **she instructed. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"_Chakra?" _He asked in confusion. Kyuubi chuckled as she knew he wouldn't understand right away.

"**That's right kit. Chakra is the life energy of all living things. It follows through you and is virtually apart of your being. For a shinobi, chakra is their best friend. It allows them to perform techniques or jutsus as people call them. Chakra can be trained into many different things, but first we must raise you chakra reserves, do you get all of this?" **Kyuubi asked him. Naruto smiled with a nod as he seem to keep up with what she was saying.

"_So chakra is basically the energy within my body that allows me to perform certain shinobi tasks?" _Naruto asked her with a little bit of simplicity. Kyuubi chuckled at the simple explanation, but nodded.

"**That is right kit. A very simple description of it if I might add," **Kyuubi responded. Naruto nodded then went back to the current issue.

"_So if I understand like I think I do, then my chakra reserves are most likely how much chakra my body has amounted at the moment," _Naruto said nearly shocking Kyuubi.

"**Yeah kit, that's exactly right. How did you know that?" **Kyuubi asked very curious to know. Naruto sheepishly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"_I snuck into the library at one point just to satisfy my boredom. I took a random book and read it. It turned out to be about this chakra thing that you are telling me about," _Naruto said answering her question. Kyuubi accepted the answer as she scowled at the thought of Naruto having to get past a civilian just to read. Deciding to drop the memory for right now, Kyuubi turned back to her student.

"**Alright Kit, since you know that already I am going to skip that part. Now by doing physical, natural, and spiritual training you will be able to increase your chakra reserves. Most people only focus of the physical and spiritual because the natural is quite hard to do, but you will be one of the few people in the world who can do it. Now chakra is able to be put into 5 types of jutsu. There is taijutsu, which deals with physical attacks such as punches or kicks. Then there is ninjutsu, this deals with the combining of your physical and spiritual energies to create amazing techniques using the 5 elements of wind, fire, earth, water, and lightning. Next is Genjutsu, this is about using your chakra to mentally disrupt the opponents chakra flow and are able to influence their way of thinking. Next is Kenjutsu, which is where your sword comes into play. Kenjutsu deals with sword techniques using chakra to amplify it's sharpness, speed, strength and density. And last is Dojutsu or natural bloodline limits, which are essentially the type of jutsu that one receives through genetic inheritance. You will be getting your own, but not till a bit later. Do you understand everything?" **Kyuubi asked as she took a breath of air. Naruto smiled with a nod as he had a piece of paper out along with a pencil. Kyuubi chuckled as she knew he was listening to every word she said.

"_I understand kyuubi-chan, though I only now that the Uchiha have a dojutsu in this village, am I going to have one similar to that?" _Naruto asked her. Kyuubi smiled with a nod.

"**That's right kit. I can give you a dojutsu. I just need to look at your genetic map and make some corrections to it. Just tell me what you want and I will add it," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto jumped up and down in his room at the thought of having a dojutsu. Kyuubi chuckled at his happiness, but soon brought him out of his celebration.

"**Now kit, first we are going to train you physically. Now put on some clothes and let's get to work," **Kyuubi said to him. Naruto jumped from his bed and ran to the bathroom to wash up. Naruto brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He took a quick shower and put on his new clothes. He wore his black shirt with the red swirl on the back of it. He also wore his black anbu pants and grabbed his sword and put on his shoes. Naruto ran out the door as he ignored the obvious glares of hate at him. Some people were puzzled about his happiness and new getup, but brushed it off as demonic insanity or something like that.

_**Training Grounds**_

Naruto having left the crowd of people soon made it to one of the training grounds as he looked to see that it was very vacant. Naruto smiled as he awaited Kyuubi's instructions.

"**Alright Kit, welcome to your training. I will turn you into a shinobi that surpasses the fourth in greatness," **Soon Kyuubi stopped as she went back to her previous conversation.

"**Hey Kit," **Kyuubi said gaining his attention.

"Yes Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto said to her.

"**I remember that I told you that your father seal me inside you. I also mentioned the Fourth, by any chance did you know that the Fourth was your father?" **Kyuubi asked him with a bit of concern in her voice for fear of saddening him. She however got the opposite reaction when he responded.

"I put two and two together and found it. I mean take away the whisker marks and you got a mini Yondaime. It wasn't hard to figure out, but I would have wanted my Jiji to tell me, though I won't be mad at him if he didn't. I am sure that he had his reasons," Naruto told her. Kyuubi gasped at his big heart and his intelligence in the situation.

"**Wow nice head on your shoulders Kit," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto blushed at her praise, but both soon got back to business.

"**Alright Kit, we will now begin your training. Your body needs training in order to survive so we will start with some pushups and sit-ups. After that, you will do some laps around the training fields to increase your leg strength. After that I want you to go to the library and get a book on taijutsu and kenjutsu. Also get a book on the introduction to ninjutsu. Because of your large chakra capacity I don't think that you can do genjutsu, but learning to dispel them is a skill that you should know. Now that is the training for the day, then you can go to school," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded as he realized that he had no time to waste here. Naruto instantly got on the ground as he did his pushups. Naruto then worked on his sit-ups. After that, Naruto did his laps around the lack of the training field which was quite big. Having finished his laps, Naruto picked up his stuff and ran back to town, still ignoring the glares from the people. Naruto soon arrived at the library as he snuck to the side of the wall. Naruto spotted his special place that he managed to carve out in the building. Naruto couldn't get in by the entrance so he made another entrance. Naruto soon came into the library as he moved through the library with a nice level of stealth. Naruto quickly scanned the bookshelves for kenjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu. Naruto soon got the book and made his clean escape.

"Alright Kyuubi-chan, what now?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi smirked as she decided to teach him his first jutsu.

"**Alright Kit, to help you do this faster, I am going to teach you your first jutsu. Because of your large chakra capacity, this is the perfect jutsu for you. This is called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It is an upgrade from the Bunshin technique. Do the required handsigns that I will send to you and it will be easy,"** She told him. Naruto nodded as his mind saw the required handsign for his first jutsu. Naruto did the handsign as he tried it out.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu," **Naruto yelled as smoke appeared around them. Soon 30 clones appeared as Naruto and Kyuubi nearly gasped.

"**Nice job kit. Now the benefit of the kage bunshin no jutsu is that it is able to help the user learn things faster. Whatever the clone learns then dispels, the user will learn also. It is a good infiltration jutsu also. Now they only do physical things so the work they do won't come back to you, but the memories will," **Kyuubi explained. Naruto nodded as he turned to the group.

"Alright divide yourselves into three groups. Group 1 will read the introduction to ninjutsu book and practice it. Group 2 will read the kenjutsu book. And group 3 will read the taijutsu book and practice," Naruto ordered. All the clones nodded as they went to their respective positions. Naruto soon turned spend the next few minutes of his time in meditation, trying to 'feel' around for the natural energy that Kyuubi told him about.

"I don't get it Kyuubi-chan, I can't feel anything," Naruto told her. Kyuubi chuckled with a nod.

"**Yeah kit, you have to be perfectly still, but as a kid that is impossible, so we will wait till you are a bit older for this type of thing. After school, you will learn chakra control, so head to school while I take a nap," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto mumbled 'lucky' as he got a small chuckle out of Kyuubi.

"**You know it kit,"** She said to him. Naruto soon dispelled his clones as the memories rushed into him. Naruto smiled as he was able to learn the many different things that his clones experienced. Naruto stood in silence for a minute as he went through the memories.

"Alright now to go to the Academy," Naruto said as he ran to the town again. Naruto continued to run as he remembered his training so far. It was only his first day, yet he felt like he learned so much. As he ran, Naruto soon looked to his left as he spotted a familiar face in the park. Naruto smiled as he turned ran up to the person and smiled.

"Hello Tsume-chan," Naruto said to her. Said woman turned around to see who had the gall to call her that. Tsume soon smiled as she saw Naruto looked at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Oh Hello Naruto. How are you doing?" Tsume asked him. Naruto nodded.

"I am doing well Tsume-chan. I have started training and I am going to get strong for my precious people and for myself," Naruto said to her. Tsume chuckled at Naruto's tenacity and did something that shocked even her. Tsume knelt down and kissed Naruto on the forehead causing said blond to blush.

"I look forward to seeing how far you come Naruto. Kami knows that if only my son had your tenacity with training," Tsume said to him. Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Who is your son? Do I know him?" Naruto asked her. Tsume chuckled again as she looked at him.

"Yes you do. He is going to the academy also. His name is Kiba Inuzuka. He is a bit stubborn, but he is loyal to his friends," Tsume told him. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Tsume-chan, watch me become the strongest shinobi in Konoha, then I will-," Naruto stopped as he looked at Tsume. Naruto suddenly blushed as he looked down causing Tsume to raise an eyebrow at him.

"You will what?" She asked him with the word 'curious' written across her face. Naruto's blush deepened as he tried to get his emotions under control.

"N-never mind. A-anyway I have to go now," Naruto said as he ran off leaving Tsume in the dark. Tsume chuckled as she did notice his blush that he tried to hide from her.

"_If he grows up strong, even I might fall for him," _Tsume thought as she continued her stroll through the park thinking over her words.

_**Academy**_

Naruto soon made it the academy with time to spare as he entered his registered class. Naruto looked to see the kids talking to each other as most of the boys talked to the other boys. Naruto also saw the girls fawn over a duck haired looking boy who brooded in the corner. Naruto sighed as he picked his seat and chose to stay away from the roaring females, especially a certain pink haired banshee who probably never heard of the word 'quiet' or 'silence'. Naruto simply sat in his chair as he felt some people's stares on him. Naruto looked to see some of the girls drooling over his appearance and some of the guys talking about how cool his sword looked along with his clothes. Naruto would have smirked at the attention if not for a prissy black haired boy standing in front of his face.

"Hey dobe, give me that sword. It's usefulness is wasted on a pathetic person like you," the boy said to him. Naruto sighed as he really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Look here Sasuke, emo wonder of Konoha, I paid for this sword and it is mine. Don't demand things from me so sit down, shut up and wait for class to start," Naruto told him. Sasuke seethed as he looked at Naruto. Soon Naruto covered his ears as he heard the screeches of what he could only guess was a new species of monkey.

"Naruto-baka give Sasuke-kun that sword. You aren't fit to wield such a thing of beauty and strength," Sakura said to him. Naruto judging that she was finished uncovered his ears.

"First Haruno, learn the meaning to the words 'shut up' and second don't act like you can tell me what to do anymore than emo wonder over there can so me and my eardrums would really appreciate it if you just continued to stare at your delusions of grandeur," Naruto said to her. Sakura seethed also as she huffed and continued to fawn over a brooding Uchiha. Naruto smiled as he heard Kyuubi crying in her cage.

"**I am so proud of you kit. I have seen how that ass acts and I am so happy that my kit gave him a piece of his mind,"** Kyuubi said as she fake cried. Naruto chuckled as the class began to settle down. Soon Iruka and Mizuki came through the door. Naruto didn't miss the glare he got from Mizuki as he narrowed his eyes.

"Alright everyone, we will be learning about the history of the Kage of Konoha today. After that, we will have kunai and shuriken practice. Then we will do taijutsu training to end the day," Iruka said to them. Everyone nodded as the lecture on the history of the Hokage was explained. Naruto paid attention to the information, but did find it difficult to stay awake from the boredom. Naruto could even hear Kyuubi groan from the slow class period. Soon the bell rang as everyone exited the classroom.

All the children stood outside in the field as they all looked at the practice dummies that had been placed out for them. Naruto soon came to view as he walked up to a boy with a dog on his head.

"Hey are you Kiba Inuzuka?" Naruto asked being kind to him. Kiba turned around to see the blond talking to him and smiled.

"Yeah that's right I am Kiba. Nice to meet you um...Naruto right?" He asked. Naruto nodded as he looked up.

"And who is he?" Naruto asked him. Kiba chuckled as he took his dog off his head.

"This is Akamaru, he is my dog. Say Hi Akamaru," Kiba said to him. Akamaru barked as he licked Naruto's cheek.

"Nice to meet you Akamaru," Naruto said as he patted the dog's head. Kiba and Naruto chuckled as they resumed the class. Iruka called Kiba to throw his shuriken and kunai at the dummy. Kiba smirked as he threw the shuriken and kunai with precision into the points on the dummy as Iruka clapped at his progress.

"Nice work Kiba. Next Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka called. Naruto stood up as he looked at the dummy. Naruto hadn't practiced with his kunai as he had only gotten them yesterday, so he chose the next best thing...wing it.

"Alright here it goes," Naruto said as he threw the shuriken and kunai at the dummy. Much to his surprise, the shuriken and kunai landed within the circles of the dummy with them only being slightly off. Naruto smirked as he was afraid he would miss, but he didn't. Iruka clapped as did a few of the other kids. Naruto smiled as he returned to his place among the students. Kiba congratulated Naruto as he smiled. Naruto acknowledged his thanks and sent them back with gratitude. Taijutsu practice was relatively painful as he got handled by Mizuki much harder than the other students.

At the end of the day, Naruto was happy to finally be finished with the academy so he could get back to training. Naruto was about to run off before Kiba stopped him.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to have dinner over my house tonight at 9?" Kiba asked him. He had already considered Naruto his new friend from the academy. Naruto smiling nodded.

"Thank you Kiba. If your family doesn't mind having me then, I would really like that," Naruto said to him. Kiba nodded as he ran off to his house to tell his mother and sister about their company. Naruto smiled as he made his way to the training fields again. By this time, Kyuubi had woken up to see many naruto clones reading and practicing the taijutsu stances in the books along with performing the ninjutsu handsigns and kenjutsu practice. Kyuubi chuckled as she heard Naruto run across the lake doing his laps.

"**I miss anything important?" **She asked him. Naruto smiled as he recognized his first friend.

"I got another friend Kyuubi-chan. He said that his name was Kiba Inuzuka," Naruto said to her. Kyuubi smiled though Naruto couldn't see it.

"**Good for you kit, now I want you to continue this exercise for the next 3 months then we will work on something else. By that time you will be up to snuff with your physical training,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded as he followed her instructions.

"Oh and Kiba invited me to dinner tonight," Naruto told her. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"**That's nice. You get a new friend and now you get to see the woman who makes you blush like crazy,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto sputtered out nonsense as a blush came across his face.

"T-That is completely f-false Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said defending what ever honor he had left.

"**I don't know kit. With how you acted when you saw her today, I can only wonder,"** Kyuubi said to him. Naruto's blush deepened again as he surrendered. The truth was the woman did spark a sort of interest to Naruto, but he wasn't sure if it was any romantic interests since he was still too young.

"W-well anyway let's g-get this training over with," Naruto stuttered. Kyuubi laughed in it's cage as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Yeah then we can go see you go gaga over the Inuzuka head," Kyuubi told him. Naruto blushed again.

"K-KYUUBI-CHAN!" Naruto screamed as she laughed in her cage.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2.<strong>

**KG: Aww is Naruto developing a crush on Tsume?**

**Naruto: D-don't go there. I am not doing this because I want to. You are the one writing this thing.**

**KG: True, but even here you are blushing**

**Naruto: No I am not. I-I a-am not blushing ok, now let's drop it.**

**KG: Hey if your not happy with Tsume. I could do you and Gai.**

**Naruto: You...don't...have...the...balls.**

**KG: Oh I don't (heads to the computer).**

**KG: "Gai looked into Naruto blue eyes as he rubbed his hand through his hair, Gai's eyes beamed as he looked at his youthful blond lover. Gai slowly leaned forward as-"**

**Naruto: OK OK. PLEASE STOP. I WON'T COMPLAIN NOW. JUST PLEASE NO MORE.**

**KG: That's what I thought.**

**Naruto: Meanie**

**KG: That's the way the world works. Well everyone till next time. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**KG: Another Chapter of Naruto and Tsume.**

**Naruto: Why do you update so fast? I bet no more than 30% of the authors on this site update as fast as you.**

**KG: I will try and take that as a compliment. And to answer your question, I don't like to make people wait for chapters. I feel that making them wait for months is a sign of disrespect, but that might just be me.**

**Tsume: You sure take your readers feelings into account don't you?**

**KG: Of course. Without readers my stories are nothing, but a waste of space.**

**Naruto: Moving along, tell me why you thought it was good to set me up with Kyuubi-chan also?**

**Kyuubi: Aww Kit, don't you like lil ol' me? **

**Naruto: O-of course I do Kyuubi-chan. Just call it curiosity.**

**KG: Haha nice save Naruto. And to answer your question I am going to refer to a review from one of my readers,Ero-sennin56. He is right, how could you not fall for a hot demoness after all?**

**Kyuubi: Oh thank you for that comment Ero-sennin56(winks). See Naruto-kun, people think I am a hot demoness.**

**Naruto:K-Kyuubi-chan I think your hot. I-I mean that y-you a-are v-very-**

**KG: Okay english please, but I guess that is impossible with the blush across your face.**

**Naruto: S-shut up KG. Do your disclaimers. **

**KG: Very well. Kyuubi-chan take it away.**

**Kyuubi: With pleasure KG. *Ahem* KG don't own me, Naruto or Tsume.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that same day<strong>_

Naruto finished all of his exercises as he looked up to see the dark sky across the training field. Naruto chuckled as he dismissed his clones as the memories of all their experiences rushed into him. Naruto had worked all that evening and could only smile at his progress or what he had done for a while. Naruto took in the memories of all the taijutsu stances and the clones' actions in his head as he also remembered the necessary handsigns for channeling chakra and for performing some low level ninjutsu. Naruto also smirked when he went over his kenjutsu book. He now knew the low level techniques for sword and the practices for each technique.

"Am I getting stronger Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked the hot demoness. Kyuubi chuckled as she sat in the cage.

"**Your doing very well kit. I must say, even though you just started your making some great progress. It is almost obvious that you are the strongest academy student," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto blushed from the praise as he decided to pack up for the day. Naruto soon remembered a certain friend who had invited him to dinner for the night. Naruto smiled as he ran home to wash up and change his clothes to meet his new friend. Not even the glares of the ignorant civilian population could get him down.

_**Inuzuka Compound**_

Kiba sat at the table with his mother and sister as he went over the day with them. He told them about his day at school and his new friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Tsume chuckled as Naruto's name seemed to be coming up a lot around her lately.

"And he totally put that emo Uchiha and his banshee, Sakura, in their place. You should have seen him. He had an Inuzuka's ferocity. I'm telling you I got chills just from him talking," Kiba said to them. Tsume and her other child, Hana laughed as they imagined the 'all powerful' uchiha being put in his place by the dead last.

"If he can talk down to that Uchiha, then he is okay in my book," Hana said with a smile. Tsume chuckled at her kids antics, but soon got ready to make dinner. Soon it dawned on Kiba of his invitation.

"Kaa-san, can Naruto come over for dinner tonight?" Kiba asked her. Tsume looked at Kiba with a raised eyebrow as she took in his words. Kiba had the never ending smile on his face as he looked at his mother. Tsume turned to Hana, who seemed to be begging also to meet this friend of Kiba's. Tsume chuckled as she was going to meet Naruto for a second time today.

"_I wonder if Kami is trying to play with me," _Tsume thought as she went over her children's request.

"Alright when is he coming?" Tsume asked him. Kiba jumped with some joy as he soon came back.

"At 9 p.m tonight," Kiba said to her. Tsume nodded as she decided to take out an extra plate for their guest.

"_This night might be interesting,"_ Tsume thought as a smile graced her face. Kiba and Hana smiled as they looked forward to seeing the blond boy.

_**With Naruto, 8:00 p.m**_

Naruto soon made it home as he closed the door. Naruto smirked as he looked at the time, he had some time to spare as he took off his training clothes. Naruto soon put all his training equipment away as he smiled all the way to the bathroom.

"**Well someone is in a happy mood over a visit to someone's house," **Kyuubi stated. Naruto nodded not catching the intent of the statement. Soon Naruto stepped into the bathtub as he soaked in the soothing warmth of the water.

"Kyuubi-chan, can we talk face to face?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi looked in confusion at his strange request.

"**Sure kit, you don't really need to ask. I don't mind you coming to visit. I quite enjoy your company," **Kyuubi said to him. Naruto blushed, but nodded. He soon closed his eyes as he concentrated on his mindscape. Naruto smiled as he came to the sewer-like mindscape he had.

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

"_Note to self: Fix this damn place later. Kyuubi-chan shouldn't be in something like this," _Naruto thought as he walked past the bars. Naruto soon came up to Kyuubi as he took in her illustrious form and blushed. Kyuubi smiled as she relished in the thought that she could make him blush so easily with her body.

"**What did you want to talk to me about Kit?" **Kyuubi asked him. Naruto nodded as he sat down. Kyuubi followed suit as she knelt in a demure fashion.

"If you could assess my skills right now, how good are they?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi raised one of her eyebrows as she adopted a thinking pose.

"**Even though you have just started your training, I would say that you have high kage level chakra right now. You have around high genin chakra control of it from the exercises I had you do this morning and evening. You have genin level taijutsu and kenjutsu from your experiences with your clones and everything. It seems that it is hard to find any genjutsu books without going too far into the shinobi section of the library. I figured that the basics of things would be grouped together, but that isn't the case. Well in any case, I'm sure we will get to your genjutsu training over time. You can rely on me in helping you dispel any genjutsu for the time being. You don't really know any ninjutsu other than the ones the academy teaches you and the kage bunshin no jutsu that I showed you. We will have to find out your nature affinity for right now. Would you like to do that right now?" **Kyuubi asked him. Naruto nodded, but soon looked slightly confused.

"What is a nature affinity?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi showed a mixture of happiness and anger as she looked at him. She was chuckling from his innocence in the question, but mad that no one in the academy even taught that type of thing yet.

"**Alright listen Kit. Your nature affinity is what determines the type on element you have. There are wind, fire, earth, water, and lighting affinities. The people in Konoha lean more to katon affinities. Those in Suna lean towards fuuton affinities. Iwa leans to doton affinities. Kiri goes to suiton affinities, and Kumo goes for raiton affinities. Just place your hand on top of mine. I will soon tell you what your affinity is," **Kyuubi said to him. Naruto nodded as he put his left hand on top of hers. Kyuubi soon closed her eyes as she concentrated. Kyuubi then opened her eyes and smiled.

"**Lucky you kit. You have three affinities. You are quite special. You have a fuuton affinity, a raiton affinity and a katon affinity, though that one might be from me. You are quite lucky as I am quite skilled at those three. I can send you the information for some training in them all and it won't take you too long to start training in their ninjutsu and manipulation," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto smirked from the information and hugged Kyuubi in a thank you, being completely ignorant of her blush that came across her face.

"Thank you Kyuubi-chan, I am grateful to you for this," Naruto said to her. Kyuubi chuckled at his appreciation and nodded.

"**Any time Naruto...kun," **Kyuubi said shocking Naruto at the use of his name.

"Y-you used my name?" Naruto asked her still shocked. Kyuubi blushed as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"**Yeah I suppose I did. I will call you that now. I can't call you kit forever," **Kyuubi said to him. Naruto smiled as he hugged Kyuubi a little tighter.

"Kyuu-chan, can we work on my dojutsu right now?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi smiled as she knew that he wasn't going to be silent about that for very long.

"**Sure I can work on it, but changing one's genetic map isn't easy Naruto-kun, so it might be a few years before you can use it,"** Kyuubi said to him. Naruto nodded that he was more than happy to wait.

"It doesn't bother me Kyuu-chan. As long as I can have one that was made by you I am happy," Naruto told her. Kyuubi blushed again at his sweet words as she smiled.

"_**Flatterer," **_Kyuubi thought with a smile. Soon Kyuubi snapped out of her blush as she returned to Naruto.

"**So what kind of eye jutsu would you like?"** She asked him. Naruto thought for a minute as he smiled.

"I want a dojutsu that can copy any kind of jutsu," Naruto said hoping that was enough. Kyuubi looked at him like he had no creativity.

"**All you want is the sharingan?"** She asked him hoping that he said no. Naruto chuckled as he looked at her.

"No way Kyuu-chan. It will be like the sharingan in a sense, but totally superior to it," Naruto said to her. Kyuubi looked at him as she wondered what was going on in that head of his.

"I want a dojutsu that will enable me to even copy the blood limits of others. The sharingan can't do that from what they told us in the academy. When I look at people with my dojutsu, I want to be able to adapt to their stances and also have their eyes. My eyes will look at theirs and change my body or my eyes to one that suits the dojutsu that the other person has," Naruto explained. Kyuubi seemed to catch on as she hoped he was actually giving her a challenge.

"**So you want a dojutsu that allows you to not only copy the blood limits and dojutsu of others, but you also want to be able to mimic their movements as you see them?" **Kyuubi asked in a final summary. Naruto nodded with a smile as he looked at Kyuubi.

"Yeah, but I still wish to be able to copy ninjutsu and genjutsu like the sharingan. However, unlike Sasuke-teme except if it's an enemy I will ask permission from the person I copy or not if they piss me off," Naruto said to her with a smile. Kyuubi chuckled as she heard his declarations. Kyuubi soon cracked her hands as she stood up.

"**Alright a challenge. I can do that for you. Though due to the complexity of it, you might have to wait a few years for it. However I can tell you that when it's done you will be quite happy with it. What do you want to name it?" **She asked him. Naruto smiled as he took a thinking pose.

"Since it can copy anything. Can I call it the Shinseinagan(Divine Eye of Light)?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi smirked at the name and had to admit that it sounded good coming from him.

"**Nice name Naruto-kun. I will get started right now while you go to dinner,"** Kyuubi said to him. Naruto nodded as he soon stood up.

"See you later Kyuu-chan," Naruto said to her. Kyuubi waved goodbye as she saw Naruto leave. Kyuubi soon smiled as she breathed deeply.

"**Aright time to get to work,"** Kyuubi said as she walked off deeper into the seal until she vanished.

_**Bathroom**_

Naruto was soon brought out of his mindscape as he wondered how long he had been in the tub. Deciding to scrub himself down a bit more, Naruto washed his hair and the rest of his body as he soon got out of the tub. Naruto soon fixed his hair back into it's spiky style and looked at the time. He still had about 25 minutes left until he had to go to dinner at the Inuzuka Compound. Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the towel through is body and dried himself off. Naruto soon went to his closet as he pulled out some blue jeans along with a navy blue shirt. Naruto smirked as he put on his shoes.

"Alright, everything is good. I suppose I can arrive early," Naruto said to himself as he walked out the door. Naruto decided to be safe as he jumped across the rooftops to avoid the crowds of people and good thing too. He managed to see some people with torches and sharp objects as they headed for his apartment. Naruto wasn't worried as the seal that his Jiji gave him would protect the apartment from the short fuse that the villagers seemed to carry. Ignoring that, Naruto made his way to the Inuzuka compound as Kiba had told him about how to find it and what it looked like.

_**Inuzuka Compound**_

Naruto managed to come up to the door with no attention being drawn to him as he looked around for any people who would be hostile towards him. Breathing a sigh of relief Naruto knocked on the door. Naruto smiled as he waited at the door. He heard someone yell for a minute of time as they slowly appeared to the door. The person opened the door and looked down to see the blond at the door.

"Why hello Naruto," Tsume said to him. Naruto smiled as he nodded.

"Hello Tsume-chan. Um Kiba said that I could come over for dinner. Is that okay?" Naruto asked her. Tsume smiled as she was happy that he wanted to confirm it with her before entering.

"That is right Naruto. Kiba told me and you are more than welcome to come in for dinner. The food is already made, we weren't even waiting long for you. We only waited for about four minutes. Come on it," Tsume said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he entered the compound. Naruto took his shoes off as he walked on the wooden floor of the Inuzuka house. Naruto looked around as he saw pictures of Tsume, Kiba and another girl. Naruto looked around the house until he heard running as the noise came down the stairs. Naruto looked to see a few dogs come at him. Naruto smirked as he scratched one on the ears as the dog seemed to enjoy itself. The dog had black hair that made it seem very wolf-like, though it was from the Inuzuka clan after all. Tsume nearly gasped at the action as the dog who's ears Naruto was scratching was one of the most stubborn females in the Inuzuka clan. She wouldn't let anyone near her for some reason and yet here was Naruto scratching her ears like it was just another day at the compound for him. Tsume soon smiled as Naruto leaned up. The female dog soon licked his face as he chuckled from the affection he received.

"She is a good girl," Naruto said to Tsume. Tsume couldn't believe what she heard as she looked at Naruto.

"Naruto do you know what you just did?" Tsume asked him. Naruto shook his head in slight fear as he wondered if he did something wrong.

"You just tamed one of our most stubborn female dogs. She hasn't let anyone touch her apart from me. You just scratched her ears and now look at her," Tsume said as she pointed to her. Naruto looked down and smiled as he saw her lean her body on his right leg. Naruto smiled as he rubbed her back.

"I see no problem with her Tsume-chan. She is very cute," Naruto said to her. Tsume chuckled as the dog yipped like she was answering his compliment.

"What is her name?" Naruto asked her. Tsume shrugged her shoulders.

"We haven't name her. Every time someone tried, she only growled as a sign that she hated the name, so no one named her," Tsume said. Tsume then lit up with a smile as she looked at Naruto.

"Why don't you try it?" She asked him. Naruto looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure? I mean am I allowed to?" Naruto asked her. Tsume nodded.

"I don't see why not. You have obviously surpassed most of the clan as she has taken a liking to you already," Tsume said with a smile. Naruto nodded as he looked down at her. He smiled as she seemed to be waiting for a name from the cute blond in front of her. Naruto soon knelt down and rubbed her head.

"I think that Kasumi is a good name," Naruto said to her. Tsume looked down as the dog yipped as she seemed to accept the name. Tsume chuckled as she walked around Naruto with her body hard pressed against his.

"I think she likes that name also. Kasumi huh?" Tsume said. Kasumi accepting the name that Naruto gave her. Naruto and Tsume chuckled as Tsume took Naruto into the kitchen. Naruto soon came in to see Kiba and another girl at the table. Naruto looked down to see Akamaru next to Kiba and three other dogs next to Hana. Naruto smiled as he sat next to Kiba.

"Hey Naruto, how are you?" Kiba asked him. Naruto smiled as he sat at the table.

"I am good Kiba. I got a lot of training done today," Naruto said to him. Kiba nodded with a smile as Naruto turned to the girl across the table.

"Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?" Naruto asked her with a bit of politeness in his voice. Hana smiled as she took in his features.

"Hello Naruto. My name is Hana Inuzuka. Kiba told me about today. I personally want to say-," Hana said as she walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders and cried.

"-thank you for putting that Uchiha in his place. I have never meet anyone more egotistical than that. The stupid villagers inflating his pride doesn't help either. So I just have to say thank you," Hana said to him. Naruto nodded slightly with a blush as he heard her words.

"All in a day's work Hana-chan, I am more than happy to do it. Though for some reason I can tell that he is going to try something else that will make me want to put him in his place again," Naruto said to her. Hana nodded as she returned to her seat with a big smile. Tsume soon came into the room as she saw the both of her children smiling.

"They seem quite taken to him so far. It seems that he is quite the mood maker," Tsume said to herself as she served the food. Soon Kasumi came into the room as Kiba and Hana looked at her. Kasumi smiled as she knelt near Naruto's feet. Kiba and Hana looked at Naruto with their mouths dropped as they turned to their mother. Tsume noticed their stares and nodded.

"Yeah, it got me also. I couldn't believe it either," Tsume said to them. Both turned to see Naruto patting her head and scratching her ears. Hana remembered when she tried, but Kasumi growled at her. Even Kiba had trouble with her, but here was Naruto acting like he knew her his whole life.

"Wow Naruto. You did what no other Inuzuka clan member could do. I am impressed," Hana said to him. Naruto blushed with a slight thank you. Kiba nodded in agreement with his sister as everyone was given their food.

"Alright everyone let's eat," Tsume said to them. Everyone nodded as they ate the food that Tsume prepared for them. Tsume cooked some steak with white rice and vegetables. Everyone enjoyed the meal as they talked about the regular things in life. Everyone had a good time as they enjoyed Naruto's company. Naruto told them about his interests and his hobbies. He also told them about his dreams and ambitions. Both Kiba and Hana enjoyed his company very much throughout the dinner. Naruto even, with the permission of Tsume, told Kiba and Hana about Kyuubi and the attack on Konoha and how she was sealed in him. He decided to place his trust in someone other than Kyuubi and Sarutobi. Kiba and Hana were shocked at the news. Both couldn't hate Naruto for his life nor for the burden that he was made to carry. They in fact sympathized with him. Tsume gave constant growls over how he was treated throughout his life by the villagers.

"So the attack on Konoha wasn't intentional on Kyuubi's part, but it she was controlled?" Hana asked him. Naruto nodded as he finished telling them everything.

"Wow Naruto. I can't imagine such a life. I feel for you man, but I will be your friend and anyone who tries to say otherwise will meet my fist," Kiba said with a smile. Naruto chuckled with a thank you from Kiba as he received a nod from Hana and Tsume.

"If anything, I can't accept how this place treated you. They are trampling all over Yondaime's wish simply because they can't look past their hatred. Makes me sick," Tsume said which caused the other three to nod.

"It isn't so bad though. I got to meet Tsume-chan, Kiba, and Hana-chan along with Kasumi-chan," Naruto said as he got whacked on the leg by Kasumi's tail showing she was happy. Tsume slightly blushed at his appreciation for just meeting them. Hana smiled along with Kiba at his declaration.

"You are more than welcome to come here anytime you like Naruto," Tsume said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he helped them wash the dishes. Tsume smiled at his generosity as she assessed his qualities and features.

"_The boy is kind, and strong. He has a clear goal in mind and he looks out for others. He doesn't take things for granted and appreciates people just being there for him. He is quite the young man. I really want to see what the future holds in store for him,"_ Tsume thought as she found herself smiling a lot more with Naruto around.

Soon all the dishes were washed and everyone had some light dessert. Naruto enjoyed his time with the Inuzukas as he soon got up to leave.

"Well it is time for me to go. I will see you at the academy tomorrow Kiba," Naruto said to him. Kiba nodded with a smile as he saw Naruto get up.

"Alright Naruto, see you tomorrow," Kiba said to him. Hana said her goodbyes as Naruto turned around, but Tsume stopped him.

"You should come train with us sometime Naruto," Tsume said to him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he soon was about to leave, but was stopped by a tug on his pants. Naruto turned to see Kasumi whimper at the sight of him leaving. Naruto knelt down and scratched her ears with a sad smile.

"I will come tomorrow Kasumi-chan, I promise," Naruto said to her. Kasumi growled lowly as she felt her ears get scratched. Unknown to him, Tsume, Hana, and Kiba watched the action and smiled. Tsume turned to her children and smiled when both nodded at her. Tsume chuckled as she made her presence known to Naruto.

"You know Naruto, Inuzuka law dictates that a dog belongs to the person who names them. Seeing as how Kasumi likes you and you named her, you are rightfully her owner and companion," Tsume said to him. Naruto looked up in shock at her words.

"R-really?" Naruto said to her. Tsume nodded with a smile.

"That's right Naruto. Kasumi is yours. Grow up with her to be a good person and companion. I look forward to seeing you two together," Tsume said to him. Naruto and Kasumi smiled as she wrapped her body around Naruto's legs. Naruto chuckled as he gave Kasumi a hug. Tsume chuckled at the sight.

"Just let me know if you need any help with her. Never handle it alone if you don't now. Here is a list of her required food and supplies," Tsume said to him as she gave him the list. Naruto happily took the note as he read down the list. Naruto nodded.

"Thank you Tsume-chan. I promise to take good care of Kasumi-chan. Bye Kiba, Bye Hana-chan, see you tomorrow," Naruto said as he and Kasumi turned to leave. Kiba and Hana waved goodbye.

"And goodbye Tsume-chan," Naruto said to her. Tsume chuckled as she slightly blushed at the constant affectionate way he said her name.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun," Tsume said not realizing her words. Naruto nodded as he picked up Kasumi and put her in his shirt. Kasumi's head slowly poked out from his shirt with a smile. Naruto waved goodbye as he took to the roof and headed back to his apartment with a big smile on his face for the fun night he had.

_**With Tsume, Kiba, and Hana**_

Tsume closed the door to the house as she turned around. Tsume chuckled from the night they all had with Naruto. As everyone headed upstairs to go to bed. Kiba turned to Tsume and Hana.

"He is great company isn't he?" Kiba said to them. Both girls nodded as he headed upstairs with Akamaru. Hana turned to her mother with a smile as she looked at her.

"Kaa-san in your goodbye I think I heard you say the words 'Naruto-kun'. Did I hear that right?" Hana asked her mother. Tsume blushed and stuttered at her daughter's accusation.

"I don't know what you are talking about Hana," Tsume said as she tried to deny the accusation. Hana smiled as she knew her hearing never failed her.

"Then why is your face red Kaa-san?" Hana asked her. Tsume growled slightly at her daughter which caused Hana to chuckle.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed now Hana?" Tsume asked playing her final trump card. Hana chuckled at her mother's embarrassed face, but nodded.

"Alright goodnight Kaa-san and have a 'good' night," Hana said as she ran upstairs. Tsume stuttered again as she was left on the staircase.

"_She is never going to let me live this down,"_ Tsume thought as a smile soon graced her face.

"You are a mystery Naruto...kun," Tsume said with her smile as she walked upstairs as she was ready to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

**KG: And that's a wrap.**

**Naruto: Who so now I have a new friend.**

**KG: Aren't you happy that I can set you up with friends?**

**Naruto: Yeah, thank you I guess. So Tsume-chan, you seemed to be blushing a lot today.**

**Tsume: Don't get ahead of yourself Naruto. I don't blush a lot so you are quite lucky. **

**Naruto: I feel real lucky right now.**

**Tsume: *blush***

**KG: And there's another one.**

**Tsume: S-shut up KG. Naruto you are such a smooth talker.**

**Naruto: Only with you Tsume-chan. Only with you. Let me take you out tonight.**

**Tsume: Alright I have nothing to do. (Both Leave)**

**KG: Umm...okay then. Well see you tomorrow people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**KG: Another Chapter of Naruto and Tsume.**

**Naruto: And why did you wait until Friday to do this?**

**KG: Cause I had finals. I had to study, though my readers are fine for three days I think.**

**Naruto: Right, well anyway have you seen Tsume-chan?**

**KG: Not since you went out for your date. By the way, how did it go?**

**Naruto: *cricket***

**KG: Hello earth to ramen boy. How did it go?**

**Naruto:* blushes***

**KG: Know what never mind. You seem to jittery to answer so I will leave it for now. Now disclaimers. Since Naruto is busy doing...whatever I will go.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Tsume.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 years later( Naruto's age:9. Tsume's Age: 29)<em>  
><strong>

Naruto had gotten used to the training that Kyuubi had put him through as he was finally showing the signs of his development. Naruto had learned how to harness his chakra as he mastered tree climbing along with water walking. Naruto perfected the kage bunshin technique as he was able to fully utilize it's features. Naruto was a bit more muscular as he showed little signs of baby fat on his body. In addition to making his dojutsu, Kyuubi taught Naruto all she knew about the elements of katon, raiton, and fuuton. Naruto had become quite skilled at all three thanks to the kage bunshin jutsu. Naruto could now do element manipulation as he learned genin to high chuunin level jutsus involving the three affinities. Naruto also managed to learn a bit from the Inuzuka clan as he trained with Kasumi. As it turned out, Kasumi was actually half-wolf and was the daughter of Kuromaru. Naruto always trained with Kasumi as they had even gotten the basic stances of the Inuzuka clan down. Naruto and Kiba hung out like brothers as they always seemed to have fun and train together. Hana took a liking to Naruto as he seemed to cause more family unions to happen. Tsume, for her part, loved Naruto's company. He was always a fast learner and he never complained about the training she gave him. Tsume could only chuckled as Naruto had some special place in her heart, though Tsume had a tough time admitting it to herself. Naruto had also gotten closer to Kyuubi as he gave her a quick kiss for her efforts in training him. Kyuubi grew flattered at Naruto's company as she found out she had come to love the blond. Naruto's studies also grew as he was now second only to Sasuke, but that was because he wanted to be. He didn't feel like having Sasuke argue with him over the stupid things such as ranks. All in all, Naruto was becoming quite the academy student though he still had people and their harsh treatment to deal with, but he seemed to handle it better.

Naruto woke up to the sight of his room as he looked up at his chest and smiled as he saw Kasumi sleeping soundly on his stomach. Naruto chuckled as he closed his eyes.

"_Kyuubi-chan are you there?"_ Naruto asked her. Kyuubi smiled as she got out of the house that Naruto made for her. Naruto had renovated his mindscape to fit Kyuubi's needs as he made a small house for her along with a beautiful field of flowers. Naruto also gave her some company as multiple kits played with her. Kyuubi was extremely grateful for the gift that Naruto had given her. Smiling, Kyuubi made her presence known.

"**I am here Naruto-kun, just enjoying the bed that you made me. These silk sheets are amazing," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he got up. Kasumi soon awoke also as she liked her blond's face. Naruto chuckled at the affection, but soon got up as he let Kasumi get to the floor. Naruto soon knelt down as Kasumi climbed up to his head and curled into his hair. Naruto chuckled at the act and went to wash up. Naruto entered the bathroom as he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth as he soon exited the bathroom.

"So how far are we into the training Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi chuckled as she took a thinking pose as she rubbed a small fox's coat.

"**You have gone through the genin to chunin training much faster than I thought. Your kenjutsu skill are around the high chunin level and your chakra control is low Jonin now. Your taijutsu is high chunin. Genjutsu is still pretty low, but with me here you will be fine for now. As for your training with the Inuzuka clan, I would say that you are high genin-low chunin. You know the starters for their jutsus and stances for right now. All in all, you are the ideal academy student Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto smirked as he nodded. Naruto soon put on his black swirl shirt along with his black anbu pants. Naruto strapped his sword on his back. Naruto decided to take a few shuriken and kunai for practice as he and Kasumi exited the apartment.

"So how is the dojutsu coming?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi chuckled at his question, but gave him her honest answer.

"**It's coming along quite well. I have half the process of it done. Trust me, trying to make an eye that can copy anything it sees is frustrating, but it is a very fun challenge. The only thing that I can't change is how you receive it," **Kyuubi said to him. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow as he was to busy listening to Kyuubi talk to notice the intense glares he got.

"What do you mean Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi sighed as she straightened herself on the bed.

"**All dojutsu are activated by either some form of stress or a life-death situation. So you will have to have a situation like that to unlock this eye. I can't find a way around that sorry Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto merely shrugged as he ran towards the academy.

"There is no way around it Kyuubi-chan. I don't mind. I have had life-death situations too many times already what's one more," Naruto said to her. Kyuubi caught the joke, but didn't laugh as she cared too much about him to think about such a situation. Naruto noticed that she went quiet and panicked.

"Ahh sorry Kyuubi-chan. I promise to be careful. I wouldn't do that to you," Naruto said with a quick apology. Kyuubi smiled with a nod though Naruto couldn't see it.

"**Alright Naruto-kun. I don't want to lose you so do be careful," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded as he arrived at the academy grounds.

"And now is the time when I train my concentration to stay awake," Naruto said as he got a laugh from Kyuubi. Naruto also chuckled as he entered the classroom. Naruto was instantly met with glares that ranged from jealousy to hate and strangely lust. Naruto sighed as he saw only one true smile out of the group of students as he looked at his closest friend.

"Hey Kiba, how are you doing?" Naruto asked him. Kiba smirked as Akamaru and Kasumi barked their hellos. Naruto sat next to Kiba as he smiled.

"Doing good here Naruto. Are you still up for training at my house later?" Kiba asked him. Naruto nodded with a smile as Kasumi leapt to his lap and curled into a ball as she closed her eyes.

"I still can't believe my eyes when I see that. You got the most stubborn female in the clan. That is still quite the feat Naruto, but I am happy for you," Kiba said to him. Naruto chuckled sheepishly with a slight thank you. Soon the class settled down as Iruka and Mizuki entered the room. Naruto didn't miss the glare he got from Mizuki as he sighed. This was going to be a long day.

_**Council Room**_

While Naruto and Kiba were in the academy, Sarutobi and Tsume were attending a council meeting which both were sure about that it was about Naruto. Tsume had told Sarutobi about the dinner and conversation Naruto had with her family. Sarutobi was shocked that Naruto could talk to Kyuubi, but was also shocked when he was told that the Kyuubi attack wasn't intentional on her part. Sarutobi learned that she was manipulated by someone into attacking the village. Sarutobi got the confirmation from Naruto as they spoke at one point. Sarutobi was quite relieved at the news, but figured that he shouldn't tell the council about things. They obviously wouldn't buy it and they would think that the 'demon' took over Naruto. Tsume agreed with him to the secret as both entered the room. Tsume sat in her seat as did Sarutobi. Soon all members of the council filed in. There was the civilian part and the shinobi part. Soon followed Sarutobi's old teammates Koharu and Homura. Soon everyone sat down as Sarutobi decided to get the headache over with.

"Alright the council is now assembled. Now what are the concerns of everyone today?" Sarutobi asked with a sigh as he and Tsume knew what was coming. Soon a member of the civilian council stood up.

"We are here to express our concerns over a certain...boy in the village," some merchant said to him. Sarutobi sighed again as he turned to the civilian side of the council. He knew they were talking about Naruto or else they would have said his name.

"So what is the concern?" Hiruzen asked them. Someone smirked as they stood.

"I want to know why we are keeping that...that...thing in our village. He is obviously going to be the end of us if we don't do something," a pink monkey's mother said as she looked at him. Tsume muttered something about excessive screaming and bloodlines as she turned her head clearly uninterested in the conversation.

"That thing has a name Sakuno and I suggest that you say him name or else I will assume that there is hostility in your speak," Sarutobi said to her with a glare that made her flinch. Sakuno sat down with a grumble, but someone else stood.

"What Miss Haruno means is that we should take some precautions to make sure that Naruto Uzumaki doesn't use the demon's power to exact his revenge on us," another man said to him. Tsume slightly chuckled at his statement as she drew some people to her. Tsume whispered to herself, but didn't know everyone else was listening.

"Maybe if you didn't try to beat him within an inch of his life nearly everyday then you wouldn't have anything to fuckin worry about," Tsume said to herself, but everyone caught it. Some on the council smirked at her statement, but nodded.

"Hey that boy is at fault here. I don't know about you, but my family was killed because of that damned demon brat," The man said to her. Tsume growled as she unleashed some KI that made the man shiver.

"Oh Kami shut up. If anyone is a demon here it is you damn people along with a large majority of the village for beating on a little boy who did nothing to you at all," Tsume yelled as her growling increased. Everyone gasped at her as some on the council seethed.

"He is a demon. How do you know that you aren't being corrupted by its power right now?"Sakuno yelled. Tsume narrowed her eyes as she unconsciously became more feral.

"I know because I have actually talked to him. I have spent time with him and I have invited him to my house for dinner. He is the sweetest boy I know. The fact that he doesn't even hate you people shows how kind and forgiving he is. If he is a demon, then either demons are exaggerated by humans or there are nice demons. Either way, I won't stand for you arrogant...selfish...disgusting assholes insulting Naruto-kun," Tsume yelled at them as her hands clawed at the table in front of her. Most people, even Sarutobi gasped at her speech as everyone took in the last word of her mouth. Shikaku, Shibi, and Hiashi gasped at the word 'Naruto-kun' that Tsume said to everyone. Sarutobi smiled with a nod as he brought everyone's attention to him.

"What Tsume says is quite true. You who don't know Naruto don't have the right to say what he is and what he isn't. So if that is it, then this meeting is-,"

"Wait a minute," Sakuno yelled. Sarutobi sighed as everyone turned to her. Sakuno turned to Tsume and pointed her finger at her.

"It is more than obvious that he is playing you. No demon is kind and nice. You might be will to risk your kids safety, but I am not. I say that we banish him," Sakuno uttered. Some of the civilian council smirked, but the shinobi side narrowed their eyes. Shikaku, Shibi, and Hiashi held no malice towards Naruto as they were always neutral in their affairs. Chouza, Tsume, and Inoichi had more sympathy with Naruto than anyone else. They felt that his life was very unfair. Tsume soon stood up as she cracked her knuckles. Sarutobi along with the shinobi part of the council sweated as everyone on the civilian side was oblivious the insane amount of KI in the air. Tsume chuckled as she looked at Sakuno.

"I dare you to try it and see what the hell I won't do to your ass Haruno. You seem to be forgetting your place in this council. You have no real power here. All you do is ADVISE the Hokage in his job. You don't make decisions, you don't change laws, and you sure as hell don't decide who stays in this village and who doesn't. So shut up sit down and for the sake of all our eardrums SHUT UP!" Tsume said as she sat back down. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the problem didn't escalate any further. Sakuno reluctantly obeyed as she kept her trap shut. Sarutobi mentally smiled he coughed drawing all attention to him.

"Tsume is correct in all aspects. Now this meeting was clearly a waste of time, now this meeting is adjourned," Sarutobi said in a tone that left no room for a debate. Everyone followed out before the clan heads. Soon the clan heads left also as everyone walked up to Tsume.

"You were rather fierce in there," Inoichi said to her. Tsume huffed as she didn't feel like talking.

"Come on Tsume, what is wrong with you?" Hiashi asked her. Tsume stopped as did everyone else.

"I just hate them for belittling him for something out of his control. It makes me wonder who the true demons are," Tsume said to them as she walked back to the compound for some much needed rest. Everyone followed her lead as they went back to their respective compounds so they could rest from the day they all had.

_**With Naruto and Kiba, 5 hours later**_

School had ended as both boys left the academy grounds. Both looked to see Sasuke surrounded by countless girls as they all had hearts in their eyes.

"I don't know what's worse the girls or prick they worship," Kiba said to him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as that was a rather perplexing decision to make for both of them. Both boys walked through the streets as they ignored the glares that seemed to be more intense than usual.

"Well Naruto, let's hurry up and get to my house so we can train," Kiba said to him. Naruto nodded as both ran off as they soon made it to the compound.

_**Inuzuka Compound**_

Tsume slept on the couch as she rested her nerves from dealing with the annoying council members. Tsume didn't really let it bother her, but what Inoichi said to her did. Despite what people thought, Tsume was quite levelheaded and rational. Seeing her yell was quite a shock. Tsume blushed as she had never really yelled at anyone, yet the thought of people insulting Naruto took her over the edge as she wasn't going to allow that to happen. Tsume didn't know why she protected Naruto the way she did. Maybe it was interest or maybe it was the way he smiled at her, She wasn't sure of either option. She just knew that she really cared for Naruto.

"I wonder why I yelled like that. I never really did, but I hate the way they treat him," Tsume said as she positioned herself for a more comfortable position on the couch. Tsume soon fell asleep as the door opened. Naruto and Kiba walked through the door with Akamaru and Kasumi right behind them. Naruto looked to see Tsume laying in the couch fast asleep. Naruto chuckled, but soon stopped as he noticed the frown on her sleeping face. That looked unnerved Naruto slightly as he narrowed his eyes. He was going to find out what happened to her today after his training. Naruto pushed the thought aside as he saw Hana in the kitchen reading.

"Hello Hana-chan. What are you reading?" Naruto asked her. Hana looked up to see the blond boy behind her as she smiled.

"Just reading some literature Naruto-kun," Hana said with a smile. Naruto nodded with a smile as he and Kiba took a training ground and practiced the training they had with Tsume. Hana smiled at their interaction as she decided to watch the two and read at the same time. Hana saw her mother sleeping and soon smirked as she got up. Hana walked over to her mother and saw the frown on her face. Hana smiled as she wanted to test this theory of hers out. Hana knelt down on her knees and whispered in her mother's ear.

"Naruto-kun," Hana said to her. Instantly the frown on Tsume's face disappeared with a smile as she went through her dream. Hana gasped at the action, but soon smiled.

"_Note to self: Kaa-san might have a thing for Naruto,"_ Hana said as she put that mental note away for later. Hana sat on the floor as she saw Naruto and Kiba spar along with Akamaru and Kasumi. Naruto seemed to fit right in with the Inuzukas as no one had any problems with him. He was in fact a better Inuzuka that most of the other members. Hana smiled as she wished Naruto could really be apart of her family.

"Naruto-kun, if you could move Kaa-san this way then I wonder what would happen if-," Hana thought as the idea went through her head. Hana smiled as she wondered if she should even go along with the plan that she put together.

_**Later that day**_

Naruto and Kiba smirked as they had finished training and were now eating quietly at the table. Tsume soon woke up as she looked at Hana reading her book.

"Hana did anything happen will I was asleep?" Tsume asked her. Hana shook her head with a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Tsume. Tsume decided to let it go and got up to take a bath.

"Though Naruto-kun is here," Hana told her. Tsume stopped for a split second then she continued to walk with a slight smile across her face. Tsume saw Naruto and Kiba eating as she took in his new features. She had seen Naruto nearly everyday that she never really saw the changes in his body. She could see he was a bit more ripped in his appearance and his hair grew more spiky, but not as spiky as hers. He exuded strength, power, and overall confidence. Tsume blushed as she decided to go take her bath. Tsume soon went upstairs as Naruto and Kiba finished their food.

"Kiba do you mind if I use your shower?" Naruto asked him. Kiba nodded as Naruto soon went upstairs. Naruto soon came up to the bathroom as he slid open the door. As Naruto walked in, time slowed down as Naruto took in the form of a naked Tsume. Naruto blushed as his eyes roamed her entire body. Tsume was a completely hot woman as far as Naruto could tell. Naruto heard Kyuubi roll around in her bed as she saw the sight also. Unknown to Naruto, his body was showing strong signs of affection towards the woman as Tsume looked down to see his member reacting to her. Tsume quirked up an eyebrow as she stared at his 'package'. Tsume only had one word as it come to mind.

"_Huge," _Tsume thought as Naruto's mind overloaded. Naruto soon collapsed as Tsume smiled. Tsume soon grabbed a towel as she quickly wrapped up her body. Tsume looked to see the small trickle of blood that came from Naruto's nose. Tsume smiled as she picked up Naruto and carried him to her room. Tsume laid him on the bed as she left. Tsume soon returned to the bathroom as she washed her body. Tsume could only smile as she found Naruto's reaction to her flattering.

_**With Naruto, 25 minutes later**_

Naruto soon groaned as he woke up to the sight of a room he had never been in. Naruto scanned the room as he looked to see the door. Naruto got up as he recalled the event that came to his mind. Naruto blushed as he had seen what very few men ever get to see.

"I hope she doesn't kill me," Naruto said to himself. Soon a visitor came as it made it's presence known.

"**Aww Naruto-kun if you want to see a woman naked you just had to ask me," **Kyuubi said to him. Naruto blushed as he was assaulted with visions of a naked and playful Kyuubi.

"K-Kyuubi-chan I-I am not like that. I-I mean I d-do like you, b-but I-I," Naruto kept stuttering which only served to add to Kyuubi's entertainment.

"**Well I know what to look forward to when you get to an appropriate age," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto forced the image of what she was talking about down until it was completely.

"Ero-Kyuubi," Naruto said to which Kyuubi laughed.

"**Aww you don't like my teasing Naru-kun. That is a shame," **Kyuubi said as she cut the mental connection with a smile on her face. Naruto was left to his thoughts. Naruto soon got up as the door to the room opened. Naruto turned to see Tsume standing there in her regular clothes with a smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy the view?" She asked him. Naruto blushed, but looked at the floor. Tsume chuckled as she walked up to him.

"Don't worry about it so much Naruto-kun. I can tell it was an accident. You wouldn't purposely peep would you?" She asked him. Naruto shook his head which really caused Tsume's opinion of him to increase, although it was high enough already. Naruto soon came back to what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Tsume-chan, will you talk with me?" Naruto asked her. Tsume raised her eyebrow in confusion, but nodded as both made their way to the bed. Both sat down as Naruto went over his words.

"Why were you sad?" Naruto asked her. Tsume looked at him in slight shock as she wondered if he read her mind.

"Why would I be sad?" She asked him. Naruto sighed as he looked at the ground.

"I watched you sleep for a while and you had a frown on your face as you slept. I wanted to know what was wrong," Naruto said to her. Tsume looked at him in a new light as she discovered that he was able to read emotions, even hidden ones. Tsume sighed as she put her hands on her lap.

"We had a council meeting about you today. People said stupid things about you and it pissed me off. I defended you as best I could and the whole meeting was just a plain headache," Tsume said to him. Naruto nodded as Tsume told him about the entire meeting. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he knew that the civilian council didn't like him, rather hated was a better word for it. Naruto listened calmly and even smiled when he heard that Tsume defended him against the pink monkey's mother. Tsume ended her story and tried to gauge Naruto's reaction, but couldn't. After a minute, Naruto surprised Tsume by crashing into her body with a hug. Tsume smiled as she rubbed Naruto's hair.

"Thank you Tsume-chan. I am very grateful to you for that," Naruto said to her. Tsume nodded with a smile on her face as she looked at Naruto who was busy thinking about something.

"T-Tsume-chan," Naruto said to her. Tsume looked at him as she replied.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Tsume asked him. Naruto blushed, but steeled his resolve as he looked at her.

"Tsume-chan I believe that I l-like you a lot. I might in fact love you," Naruto said as he gave her his confession. Tsume's eyes widened, but soon settled as she looked at Naruto.

"I know I might be too young for you, but I promise that when I make chunin I will confess again and then I would like you to go out with me," Naruto said to her. Tsume mulled over his confession as it did indeed touch her heart. Tsume smiled as she went over Naruto's qualities over the years they meet. He had way more good qualities than bad and to her he was very cute. Tsume chuckled as she turned to Naruto. Tsume smiled as she slammed her lips into Naruto's as she gave him a deep kiss. Naruto was taken aback by the action, but soon recovered as he kissed her back. After the kiss, both leaned back as Tsume smiled.

"That kiss is our promise Naruto-kun. Become a chunin and I am all yours. Of course if we date you will need to be up on a few things, but get to chunin. I will be waiting," Tsume said as she got up to leave. Tsume put a little sway into her hips as she closed the door. Naruto went over the kiss as he seemed immensely happy over the promise they made. Naruto steeled his resolve as he left the room. Naruto soon came downstairs as he grabbed his stuff. Kiba took notice and waved Naruto goodbye.

"See you later Naruto," Kiba said to him. Naruto waved goodbye to Kiba and Hana as Kasumi came up and perched on his head. Naruto soon ran off as both wondered what his good mood was all about. Hana turned to Tsume who was still smiling.

"Did something good happen Kaa-san?" Hana asked her. Tsume laughed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, I am not sure just yet," Tsume said to her. Hana raised an eyebrow as she wanted to know what happened with Naruto. Hana decided to ignore it as herself, Tsume, and Kiba went upstairs to go to sleep.

"_This was a good day after all,"_ Tsume thought as she went upstairs to go to bed with a happy thought.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4.<strong>

**KG: So Naruto got a little lip action huh?**

**Naruto: Y-you pervert. How could you do that to me and Tsume?**

**Tsume: Aww come on Naruto. I liked it very much actually. Your lips are quite soft.**

**KG: *twinkle in the eyes* Oh are they now?**

**Naruto: Lay off man. I t-think that this is quite troublesome. Oh man, why am I quoting Shikamaru?**

**KG: Got me. Though you are the only one who finds it troublesome. The readers might not. Tsume doesn't and Kyuubi doesn't. **

**Naruto: Kiba might. **

**KG: True I feel for you man. But we got to go. Later people.**

**Naruto: Please readers. How do I deal with this guy?**


	5. Chapter 5

**KG: And we are back with more for everyone.**

**Naruto: Hmm, exactly why are we doing this again?**

**KG: Because I wanted to and because you don't have a choice in the matter.**

**Naruto: Fine I guess. By the way where is Tsume-chan and Kyuubi-chan?**

**KG: You missing them?**

**Naruto: N-No I just wanted to know.**

**KG: Riiiiiight. Anyway, they said they would be back later after taking care of some things. They didn't tell me anymore than that.**

**Naruto: Oh...um okay then. I will just wait for them then.**

**KG: You do that. Now disclaimers. And for our guest we have Tsume's daughter Hana.**

**Hana: Why should I do it?**

**KG: Because it is an awesome responsibility that I entrust to you.**

**Hana: Um...okay then. KyuubiGoku doesn't own Naruto or anything related to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later( last long year time skip for awhile)(Naruto's age: 12 Tsume's age: 32)<strong>

Naruto smirked as he got up from his bed. He took in the rays of sunshine as he steadily rose to his feet. He soon groaned as he adjusted his eyes to the sleeping form of Kasumi next to him by the bed.

"Alright today is the day," Naruto said with a smile as he headed to the bathroom. Right behind him was his favorite companion Kasumi. Kasumi had gotten slightly bigger as she was just below Naruto's kneecaps. Her fur was slightly thicker and more wolf-looking. Her teeth were a lot sharper and her claws were more refined. Kasumi followed Naruto into the shower as Naruto scrubbed his partner down and washed her clean. Naruto smiled as Kasumi enjoyed just being near her blond. Naruto soon washed himself in turn as he poured the hot water over his body. Naruto was even more muscular now than the last three years as nearly all traces of baby fat were gone. After washing up, Naruto soon stepped out of the bath along with a dry Kasumi as he opened his closet. Naruto pulled out his sword along with a dark shirt with red stripes on the shoulders. Naruto put on his black pants as he strapped his sword around his back and put on his new black shinobi shoes to complete the attire. Combined with Kasumi's black fur, the duo looked quite professional.

"Now time to become a genin," Naruto said as he and Kasumi left. Naruto roamed the streets as he took in the sight of the stores opening and people coming into the streets. Naruto sighed as he soon heard the murmurs of the populace. Naruto shook his head as someone soon approached him.

"And where are you going demon brat?" the man asked him. Kasumi growled lowly at the man until Naruto sighed.

"Where I go is none of your damn business, now if that is all I am leaving," Naruto said as he sidestepped the man. The man seethed at the demon brat having the gall to talk back to him. The man soon reached out and grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't walk away from me when I am talking to you!" He yelled. Kasumi jumped as she bit the man's arm as he screamed in pain. Naruto chuckled as Kasumi let go and fell to the ground on her paws. The man gripped his arm as he stared ice daggers at Naruto who was softly petting Kasumi on her head.

"Good girl Kasumi, but I told you not to bite into the trash. It isn't good for your health," Naruto told her. Kasumi yipped as she licked his face. Naruto chuckled as he ignored the man and continued walking. Naruto had been in similar incidents like that one, but chose to ignore them or have Kasumi defend him. He always loved it when she did. Naruto was soon brought out of his thoughts as someone decided to strike a conversation.

"**So today is the day for you, huh Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi told him as she laid in her bed. Naruto chuckled with a nod as the academy soon cam into view.

"_I can't wait to get this exam over with. I have you to thank for all the help Kyuubi-chan," _Naruto said to her in his thoughts. Kyuubi blushed at his kind words as she licked her lips.

"**Do I get a thank you?" **She asked him. Naruto blushed slightly, but put a finger to his chin as he thought over her question.

"_And what kind of thank you would you like?" _Naruto asked her. Kyuubi smiled as she thought it over.

"**Maybe one involving you kissing me with those sweet lips of yours," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto chuckled slightly with a nod.

"_Alright Kyuubi-chan I will do that for you. It is my way of saying thank you after all," _Naruto told her. Kyuubi nodded as she soon cut the connection as Naruto entered the building. Naruto and Kasumi roamed the halls for a while until they came to their room. Naruto opened the door as he saw all the students' gazes turn on him. Naruto closed the door as he silently made his way to his seat. Naruto could hear some of the sneers the kids made about him. He also heard some girls say how cool and hot he looked in his clothes. Naruto sighed as he soon looked up and smiled to see his longtime friend.

"Hey Kiba how you doing?" Naruto asked him. Kiba smiled as Naruto sat next to him.

"Hey Naruto. I am doing good. Well it's finally the time isn't it?" Kiba asked him. Naruto nodded with a smile as both boys looked to see Akamaru and Kasumi sit on their laps. Kasumi soon went to sleep as she snuggled against Naruto's warm body. Naruto allowed Kasumi to sleep as he looked around the room. Most of the boys were talking to their friends while the girls fawned over the still brooding Uchiha.

"That's right Kiba. Today is the day we become genin," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded as both eagerly awaited the coming instructors.

_**30 minutes later**_

Soon the class was seated as Iruka and Mizuki came into the room. Naruto met a cold stare from Mizuki as he sighed.

"Great just what I need right now," Naruto said to himself. Iruka soon looked at the entire class as he gave Naruto a knowing smile.

"Alright everyone. The academy days are over and you will now be tested over your abilities through the years here. We will be judging you on three things. The Henge, The Kawarimi Jutsu and the Bunshin jutsu," Iruka said to them. All the students' eyes beamed with excitement as they proclaimed that they would be the greatest shinobi in the lands. Naruto sighed, but mentally yelled that he would be the Hokage much to Kyuubi's delight and entertainment. Iruka went through the list of students as he called out the students one by one. Naruto and Kiba sat quietly until their names were called.

Iruka went down the list until he came up to the last name after Uchiha. Iruka smirked as he read the name.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called. Naruto perked up as he left his seat to see a thumbs up from Kiba. Naruto walked down the stairs as he felt the intense glares of people on him, but it didn't matter as he heard the shouts of encouragement from Kyuubi boasting his confidence. Naruto soon appeared in front of Iruka as he nodded.

"Henge Naruto," Iruka told him. Naruto nodded as he pumped chakra into his form. Smoke soon covered his body and shocked everyone in class as he henged into a perfect Minato Namikaze.

"N-Naruto h-how d-d-d-did you-,"

"It's quite easy when you have seen what the person looks like," Naruto said as he unhenged back into his regular self.

"Alright you go Naruto," Kiba yelled. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he turned back to Iruka.

"So do I pass?" Naruto asked him. Iruka nodded absently as he went down the list.

"N-Next is the kawarimi Naruto," Iruka told him. Naruto nodded with a smirk as he disappeared in his place was Sarutobi with an orange book in his hands. He appeared to be giggling.

"H-Hokage-sama?" Iruka said in confusion. Sarutobi continued to giggle as he read the book.

"Narumi you naughty naughty girl, I can't believe you-,"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Iruka yelled. Sarutobi looked up to see that he wasn't at his desk and the faces of the children along with the instructors who were looking at him. Sarutobi gasped as he quickly hid his book. He soon disappeared as Naruto reappeared in his place.

"Learn anything today Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked him. Iruka and Mizuki sighed as they looked at the blond in the spot where the Hokage was.

"I learned that my Hokage is a pervert. You pass that Naruto. Now bunshin," Iruka told him with a slight headache. Naruto nodded as Kyuubi drained his chakra down to the bare minimum he needed.

"Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto yelled as ten clones came into existence. Iruka nodded though Naruto saw a look of surprise on Mizuki's face.

"You pass Naruto, here is your headband. Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka said to him. Naruto nodded as he gratefully took the headband from his sensei. Naruto smiled as he returned to his seat. Kiba congratulated Naruto along with Shikamaru, and Choji. Hinata slightly blushed, but was happy for his achievement. Naruto smiled with a nod as everyone was soon done with the exams.

"Alright go outside to see your scores and see who is the rookie of the year," Mizuki said to them. Everyone nodded as they filed out of the classroom. Iruka sighed as he looked over the papers.

"I guess I will have to speak to my Hokage about today," Iruka told him. Mizuki gave a fake smile along with a nod.

"Well Iruka, I have business to do. I will see you later," Mizuki told him. Iruka nodded as he waved his friend goodbye.

"_Dammit he graduated. Looks like I will have to handle this myself," _Mizuki thought as he exited the classroom.

_**With the Naruto and Kiba**_

Both boys along with their dogs walked through the crowd as they looked at their scores. Everyone seemed happy with their overall performance, but everyone looked to see who the rookie of the year was. Everyone gasped as the girls turned to Sasuke, who was seething. Naruto looked at his name and smile along with Kiba.

"Naruto I got a 76 what did you get?" Kiba asked him. Naruto smirked as he looked at the board.

"I am #1 Kiba with a solid score of 100," Naruto told him. Kiba looked at the name and smiled.

"Looks like you are the rookie of the year," Kiba told him. Naruto chuckled, but didn't let it go to his head. He knew that some people weren't going to be happy with this.

"Please I bet the dobe cheated. He couldn't beat me fairly so it's only logical that he would cheat." Sasuke said bringing everyone's attention to him. Naruto sighed as he managed to slip away along with Kasumi.

"Please Sasuke, Naruto is the honest and fair kid I know. How do we know you didn't cheat?" Kiba asked him. Sasuke cursed as he looked at the next Inuzuka head.

"Shut your mouth Kiba-baka, Sasuke-kun would never cheat on this test. He is more powerful than either you or Naruto-baka. It's obvious that the instructors graded the results wrong. Naruto-baka isn't stronger than Sasuke-kun," Sakura said to him. Kiba seethed, but soon stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Kiba, but it isn't necessary. Come on we have to celebrate today about us graduating and ME becoming the rookie of the year," Naruto said to him. Kiba smiled with a nod as both soon left the academy with many angry faces at them both.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi sighed as he went through his paperwork after the day he had. Soon Iruka came through the door with a smile on his face.

"You learn something new everyday don't you Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked him. Sarutobi sighed as he shifted in his seat.

"So what happened?" Sarutobi asked him. Iruka chuckled at his Hokage's seriousness as he read the report.

"Everyone has graduated Hokage-sama. Naruto even graduated at the top of his class,"Iruka told him. Sarutobi breathed easily as a smile soon came across his face.

"That's good. He is going to go far. I just know it," Sarutobi said to him. Iruka nodded with a smile as he soon left. Sarutobi stared out of the window as he looked at the Yondaime's head.

"_Your son is a natural. You would be proud Minato,"_ Sarutobi thought as he continued his work.

_**With Naruto and Kiba**_

Both boys walked through Konoha as they proudly showed their headbands, though they didn't have to wear them until tomorrow. Naruto and Kiba ignored the hateful glares from people who were now worried about the demon and his follower getting stronger, but now saw that they couldn't do anything to them as they were now shinobi and technically adults**(A/N: I am going with the old enough to drink and everything, but no sex or that stuff until chunin and stuff like that)** as they walked back to Kiba's house. Both wouldn't let the villagers ruin their day.

_**Inuzuka Compound**_

Tsume and Hana were home as they relaxed after a mission together. Both were tired as they laid on the floor.

"Finally it's over. That mission was quite brutal," Hana said which only caused Tsume to laugh as she enjoyed the comfort of the soft floor. Tsume and Hana soon smirked as they remembered what today was.

"You think they graduated?" Hana asked her mother. Tsume smirked as she recalled her little promise to Naruto. Tsume soon blushed at the thought of him showing her his chunin vest, but that was quite a while off for both of them. Tsume soon sat up as she looked at her daughter.

"I think they will do just fine," Tsume said to her. Hana laughed with a nod as both heard the door open. Tsume and Hana got up as they looked to see who it was. Tsume and Hana smiled as they saw Naruto and Kiba sporting their leaf headbands.

"Hello Kaa-san. We graduated and Naruto is the rookie of the year," Kiba said to her. Tsume smirked along with Hana as they congratulated Naruto and Kiba.

"You should have seen how Mr. Stuck-Up reacted. It was totally hilarious," Kiba said to her. Tsume nodded as Hana and Kiba went to the kitchen to celebrate. Tsume began to walk until Naruto stood beside her. Naruto chuckled as he brought Tsume down to his shoulder. Naruto soon whispered in her ear with a smile.

"One more rank to go," Naruto told her as he walked past her with a slight blush. Tsume desperately tried to hide the blush that came across her face as a smile soon appeared from her lips.

"He's gotten good at his use of words," Tsume said as she walked into the kitchen to see Naruto and her children celebrating. Everyone decided to go all out and have fun just for today.

_**Later that night**_

Everyone was still having fun as they celebrate the rising of two of Konoha's new shinobi. Everyone partied until Naruto heard a knock at the door. Naruto sighed as he ran to the door with Kasumi soon following him. Naruto opened the door to see Mizuki at the door.

"_Great the teme is here," _Naruto thought as he managed to stir Kyuubi. Kyuubi narrowed her eyes as she knew something wasn't right.

"**Naruto be careful, I think this guy is going to try to trick you into something," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded in agreement as he looked at Mizuki.

"What can I help you with Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked him. Mizuki smirked as it turned into a friendly smile.

"I wanted to tell you about the reward you get as the rookie of the year. It is a test. If you can get the forbidden scroll and learn a technique then you are able to get a personal tutor," Mizuki told him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Mizuki. He knew he was lying and that this was a problem. Naruto decided to have some fun and go along with this idea.

"Really Mizuki-sensei? What are we waiting for?" Naruto said to him. Mizuki nodded as he soon ran off telling Naruto to follow. Naruto nodded, but turned his head as he closed the door. Naruto suddenly winked at the person who was listening to the conversation as a smile graced the person's face. Tsume chuckled as this was getting interesting. Tsume along with Hana and Kiba followed behind Naruto and Mizuki as they wondered where Mizuki was taking Naruto.

Tsume, Hana, and Kiba hid as they watched Naruto get through all the security in the Hokage Mansion and he came out with the scroll. Naruto soon ran to the designated point as he hid in the forest. Naruto didn't open the scroll as he already had a personal trainer and a great woman who could teach him the things in the scroll already. Naruto just waited as he smirked knowing that Tsume, Hana, and Kiba were watching him. Iruka soon came into the clearing as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Naruto, why did you steal the forbidden scroll!" Iruka yelled to him. Naruto decided to try his hand at acting as he looked at Iruka with a grin.

"Iruka-sensei when do I get my personal trainer?" Naruto asked him. Iruka quirked up an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"M-Mizuki-sensei said that if I got this scroll I and learn a technique from it I would get a personal sensei on my missions as the rookie of the year," Naruto told him. Tsume, Hana, and Kiba stifled a laugh as they heard his acting. Everyone knew the seriousness of the situation, but couldn't help laughing. Iruka narrowed his eyes as he pushed Naruto out of the way. Soon a windmill shuriken passed both as everyone saw Mizuki in the tree.

"Mizuki why did you tell Naruto such a thing?" Iruka yelled. Mizuki laughed as Tsume, Hana, and Kiba got ready to move in.

"Iruka he is a demon child. It's only natural that he take the fall for this. People will hate him and I will be one of Orochimaru's henchmen. Naruto do you know why the village hates you?" Mizuki asked him hoping to tell him the bad news. However his hopes were dashed as he saw Naruto smile.

"Of course I know Mizuki-teme. I am the Rookie of the Year. I know about the Kyuubi and what it did to Konoha. I also know that it wasn't her fault and if you and the other half-brain dead people in Konoha stopped to think then maybe you would see it also," Naruto told him. Mizuki seethed at his words while Iruka, Tsume, Hana, and Kiba couldn't help but be impressed by him.

"Then nine tailed fox, I will do this village a favor and end you," Mizuki said as he threw the windmill shuriken at him. Naruto sighed as he smirked. Naruto soon ducked under the shuriken as he grabbed the blade causing everyone who watched him to gasp.

"Yeah know Mizuki-teme, you should check your surroundings better. You never know who is watching," Naruto said with a smile. On cue, Tsume, Hana, and Kiba came down from hiding and stood beside Naruto and Iruka. Tsume smiled as she became more feral.

"You know Mizuki, I can tolerate a lot, but one of the things that I will never tolerate is you deceiving my future mate," Tsume said to him. Hana, Kiba, and Iruka were shocked over her proclamation, but Naruto smiled at her words.

Tsume shot forward as she tried to slash Mizuki. Mizuki managed to dodge the claws as he cursed. He didn't plan on this much.

"So the bitch loves the demon. How original," Mizuki said to her. Tsume narrowed her eyes at him and was about to charge, but stopped when she saw Naruto in front of her.

"It's fine if it's me Mizuki-teme, but you insult Tsume-chan and I will get angry," Naruto told him. Mizuki laughed as Naruto kept up a smirk.

"I am a chunin what can you do?" He asked Naruto. Naruto showed his handsign as he smirked.

"You are about to find out," Naruto told him.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as over 500 clones appeared in the fields. Mizuki gasped at the sheer number of Narutos along with everyone else.

"Get ready Mizuki-teme," Naruto said as they all charged at him. Mizuki didn't have the chance to fight back as he was soon overwhelmed by Naruto. Everyone smirked at the beating until Naruto dispersed the clones. Iruka tied up Mizuki and smiled.

"Nice work Naruto, but how did you learn the Kage Bunshin Jutsu. It's a forbidden technique," Iruka asked him. Naruto thought it over as he smiled.

"I guess I took a peek at the scroll," Naruto told him sheepishly. Iruka seemed to accept the answer and decided not to tell the Hokage about it till later. Iruka left the Inuzukas and Naruto in the field as everyone decided to go home.

"Naruto we watched you the whole time and you didn't look at the scroll. It was Kyuubi wasn't it?" Hana asked him. Naruto nodded as Hana soon turned to her mother.

"Well it seems that mother does have a thing for Naruto-kun," Hana said to her. Tsume blushed then coughed into her hand which earned a laugh from Kiba, Hana, and Naruto. Naruto soon looked at Kiba in confusion.

"Aren't you mad that I like your mother Kiba?" Naruto asked him. Tsume and Hana turned to him wondering the same thing. Kiba sighed as he looked at them.

"Normally I would be if you were anyone else, but I guess I can trust you. You make a better mate for her than Tou-san did, but if you hurt her I am going to maul you Naruto," Kiba said with a smirk. Naruto nodded as everyone went home after enjoying the night together. Naruto soon went to his thoughts as he came into the mindscape.

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

Naruto soon came to the field he made as he looked at the house in the clearing. Naruto walked inside and was pounced on by Kyuubi who was smiling.

"Hello Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said to her. Kyuubi smiled as she hugged Naruto.

"**Hello Naruto-kun. I heard your words and you made me so happy," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded as she let him up. Naruto soon grabbed her head as he slammed his lips into hers. It took Kyuubi a moment to register the kiss, but she soon brought her hands around him as they deepened the connection between them. Naruto even managed to invade Kyuubi's mouth with his tongue as his hands roamed her body. Kyuubi shivered under his strong arms as they broke the connection.

"**Was that my thank you?"** she asked him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he gave her another quick kiss on the lips.

"That's right Kyuubi-chan. I love you and I thank you for helping me," Naruto told her. Kyuubi blushed at his confession, but nodded.

"**I love you also Naruto-kun,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded as he gave her a hug. Kyuubi hugged back as they stayed in the grip for a while. Both soon broke the connection as Naruto left, leaving Kyuubi mull over the deep kiss they shared.

_**Outside his mind**_

Naruto and everyone appeared in front of the house as Tsume, Kiba, and Hana went inside. Naruto and Kasumi stayed outside as everyone turned to him.

"Well I am going home. I will see you tomorrow Kiba for team placement," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded as they soon closed the door. Naruto knelt down as Kasumi jumped up his arm and settled into his strong hands. Naruto chuckled as he leapt to the rooftops and dashed home.

"_This was a good day,"_ Naruto thought as he headed home thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5.<strong>

**KG: Nice Job putting that ass in his place Naruto. **

**Naruto: Thank you. It wasn't that hard. His ass brags too much. It was annoying to hear.**

**KG: I am sure it was. Well it seems that Kiba doesn't hate you.**

**Naruto: I am not complaining either. I am quite happy that he isn't.**

**(Tsume and Kyuubi burst through the door)**

**Both: Oh Naruto-kun**

**Naruto: Umm...Kyuubi-chan, Tsume-chan where did you get those clothes? Where are you taking me? Why does Kyuubi-chan have a whip? Wait NO! KYUUBIGOKU HELP ME!**

**KG: I am sorry Naruto, but nothing will make me help you. I am not facing that.**

**Naruto: find then(manages to pick of the phone) Hello Kiba.**

**(Kiba bursts through the door)**

**Kiba: Why are making a fanfic about my mother and Naruto?**

**KG: W-Well I was j-just-,"**

**Kiba: NO! I will end it now.**

**KG: NO! stop, not the computer take anything, but not the laptop. Not don't destroy the TV. AHHHH my PS3. Goodbye everyone. Please pray for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**KG: And we are back with another Naruto x Tsume chapter.**

**Naruto: *heavy panting***

**KG: What the hell happened to you?**

**Naruto: I don't wanna talk about it.**

**KG: Come on Naruto, what happened? You can tell me. And what are those red marks on your body?**

**Naruto: I-I got fed to the dogs. Tsume-chan and Kyuubi-chan are totally sadistic. They just did the most horrible thing to me.**

**KG: Do I even want to know?**

**Naruto: For the sake of you and your readers, I won't say. Simply because my pride won't allow me to. **

**KG: Umm...okay then. Since Naruto is having a moment over here. I will do the disclaimers...again.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Tsume.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning<strong>_

Naruto soon got up as he looked at his calendar. Naruto smirked as today was team placement. Naruto could only smile at the fun he was going to have today. Naruto woke Kasumi up as she yipped at her blond friend. Naruto and Kasumi did the standard stretches to start the day as both headed to the washroom. Naruto scrubbed Kasumi down as he made a shadow clone to wash his back. Naruto and Kasumi enjoyed the warmth of the bath as both soon stepped out and dried off.

"Well Kasumi-chan are you ready to go?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi yipped as she rubbed her body on his leg. Naruto chuckled as he gave her the standard food that Tsume had told him about. While Kasumi ate her food, Naruto went to get his clothes on as he picked out a grey shirt and black pants. Naruto smiled as he grabbed his sword and strapped it to his back. Naruto went over to the refrigerator and opened it as he took out some cereal. Naruto ate his food as he enjoyed the silence. Soon both Naruto and Kasumi finished their food as Kasumi took her favorite spot on top of Naruto's head. Naruto chuckled as Kasumi continued to snuggled against the soft orange fluff of hair.

"Alright let's go," Naruto said as he left the house. Naruto soon looked the door as he pumped chakra into the security seal that Sarutobi gave him. Naruto nodded slightly as he leapt across the rooftops. Naruto wanted to get to the academy a little early as he had a big smile across his face. Soon his vixen friend decided to talk with her blond.

"**A good day for a team placement huh Naruto-kun?" **Kyuubi asked him. Naruto smirked with a nod as he decided to reply.

"It certainly is Kyuubi-chan. I can't wait to see who I am paired with. But I swear if it is that loud mouth banshee or that emo Uchiha, so heads are going to roll," Naruto told her. Naruto heard Kyuubi laugh with a nod as she stretched in her soft bed.

"**Kami help the poor fools who do make you three a team," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded as he soon saw the academy grounds in sight.

_**Konoha Academy**_

Naruto soon appeared at the grounds as he opened the doors. Naruto roamed the halls as usual until he came up to his room. Naruto looked to see the place was empty as he was the first one to arrive. Naruto simply walked up the stairs as he found his regular seat. Naruto sat in his chair as he waited for people to show up. After 30 minutes of peaceful silence, Naruto heard the door open as he looked to see some of the kids enter. Naruto didn't pay them any mind as he decided that they weren't worth his time. Soon kids filled the room as Naruto looked at everyone who had managed to pass the exams. Naruto smiled as he saw the only real friend he had as Kiba took a seat next to him.

"Hey Naruto. Are you ready for the team placements?" Kiba asked him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as Akamaru started to have a conversation with Kasumi.

"I sure am Kiba. I really hope you are on my team. I couldn't find anyone else to work well with. I sure hope I don't have to work with two annoying people," Naruto told him. Kiba laughed as he looked at the girls fawn over Sasuke.

"I am with you there Naruto," Kiba told him as everyone soon settled down. Iruka soon came through the door as he saw some people's eager faces. He then spared a passing glance and Naruto and smiled. Naruto smiled back as Iruka took to the stand as he glanced over all the students.

"First I want to say that starting today everyone here are shinobi of Konoha. You are going to have more responsibilities as you grow and develop with your friends and your teachers. I am proud of everyone here," Iruka told them. Everyone enjoyed his little speech as Iruka look at his board.

"I will now announce the teams. Team 1...," **(A/N: No one until 7 is important). **Iruka continued down the list as he came up to the next team.

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki...," Naruto perked up as he heard his name. Iruka continued on.

"Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba smiled along with Naruto as they high fived each other.

"Looks like it's you and me and someone," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded as they listened to the last name.

"And Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake," Iruka told them. Time stopped for Naruto and Kiba as they dropped their jaws. Sasuke huffed in annoyance as he continued to brood. Naruto and Kiba soon hit the table they were sitting at as they drew everyone's attention to them.

"It seems that Kami is quite the prankster," Kiba told Naruto. Naruto huffed as he rubbed the lump on his head.

"It was going so well. Why Kami, why do I have to be paired up with a person who probably cuts himself on a daily basis," Naruto cried as Iruka read the rest of the list.

"Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi," Iruka said to them. Everyone nodded as Sakura heavily sighed from not being paired with her Sasuke-kun. Iruka continued down as he read the names.

"Team 9...**.(Unimportant)**," Iruka continued as he went through the people.

"Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi," Iruka finished. Everyone nodded as they waited for their sensei to arrive to the room. Soon the room was filled with Jonin level people as everyone filed out. Naruto took note of some people's sensei as he saw a good looking woman and a man with a cigarette in his mouth. Soon everyone left the room as Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke stayed in the room. Kiba soon sat next to Naruto as they left Sasuke to his own vices.

"Where the hell is this guy?" Kiba asked him. Naruto sighed as he turned to Kiba.

"In addition to an emo, we now have a super late sensei. You know if you weren't on my team, I would go completely insane. So Kiba, I thank you," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded with a smile until everyone heard the door open. Soon a grey haired man with mask covering his mouth came into the room. Kakashi took a look at his group as he narrowed his eye at them.

"My first impression of you guys...your a bunch of depressing brats," Kakashi said to them. Naruto narrowed his eyes along with Sasuke and Kiba as Naruto decided to speak.

"Well we wouldn't be depressed if someone came here on time like a respectable person," Naruto muttered. Kiba tried to fight back a laugh as Sasuke showed an approving grin. Kakashi sweatdropped as he smiled with a hand behind his head.

"I suppose you have a point there," Kakashi told him. Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke nodded as Kakashi got down to business.

"Alright meet me on the roof for a meeting," Kakashi told them as he shunshined out of sight in smoke. Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke quirked up an eyebrow at his tactic.

"_Kyuubi-chan, what was that?" _Naruto decided to ask. Kyuubi chuckled as she answered.

"**That is call a shunshin Naruto-kun. It's a faster version of travel. You imagine an image in your mind and by applying chakra to your feet you are able to move at high speeds that leave smoke in the area. There are also elemental shunshins, but they are quite harder to do that the regular, but are much more appealing," **Kyuubi explained. Naruto nodded as he and Kiba got up, both soon left as Sasuke followed.

"This team would be such a headache for me if not for Kiba," Naruto said to himself as everyone opened the door to the roof. Everyone saw Kakashi sitting on a railing as they sat down on the floor.

"Alright, to get to know everyone better we will have introductions about ourselves," Kakashi said to them. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow and smiled.

"Why not show us how it's done then," Naruto told him. Kiba and Sasuke nodded as Kakashi sighed.

"Alright. I am Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and I have many dislikes. I have lots of hobbies. My dreams for the future...I haven't thought about it. Your turn. Why don't you go first dog-boy?," Kakashi said to them with an eye smile. Naruto and Kiba sweatdropped as they looked at him.

"_All we know is your name,"_ they both thought. Kiba sighed as he decided to go as he heard his name.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like dogs, Akamaru, Naruto, and my family. My dislikes are people who are arrogant and don't train seriously. My hobby is walking Akamaru around the village. My dream is to be the best Inuzuka and be a good clan head," Kiba said as he gauged everyone's reaction. Naruto smiled at him as Sasuke ignored the boy. Kakashi nodded with a smile as he turned to Naruto.

"You next whiskers," he told Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he found a new dislike.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like dogs, Kasumi-chan, Kiba, and the Inuzuka family. My dislikes are people who judge, and those who are arrogant. I also dislike those who call me 'whiskers'," Naruto told him. Kakashi took a mental note of that as Naruto continued.

"My hobby is training myself and Kasumi-chan. My dream is to marry a certain woman and fulfill my promise to her by becoming Hokage," Naruto said with a slight blush. Kiba chuckled as Sasuke quirked up an eyebrow at that dream of Naruto's. Kakashi was also interested in this dream woman that Naruto was talking about. Kakashi nodded as he turned to Sasuke.

"You next emo," Kakashi said to him. Sasuke huffed as he turned his head to the group with a look of severe annoyance.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and many dislikes. My major dislike is the damn fangirls who don't train seriously and fawn over me. My hobby is mere training and getting stronger. My dream, no my ambition is to restore the honor of the Uchiha and destroy a certain someone," Sasuke said with an extra scowl to his face. Naruto rolled his eyes along with Kiba as Kakashi sighed.

"_Alright I got a dog lover, an ambitious blond, and an avenger. Just perfect," _Kakashi thought as he soon smiled.

"Great introductions. Now we can begin the exam," Kakashi told them. Everyone looked at him with a confused face as Kiba decided to speak.

"But sensei, we passed the exam. Why are we taking another one?" Kiba asked him. Kakashi turned to Kiba and smiled.

"That wasn't the actual test. That was just to show who would most likely become genin. I am going to test you to see if you pass those requirements. And if you don't...well...you go back to the academy," Kakashi said to them with a smile. Naruto sighed as Kiba dropped his jaw. Sasuke scowled at Kakashi as the jonin soon stood up.

"Well, we will begin tomorrow at 8 a.m. Oh and don't eat your breakfast. You will puke," Kakashi said as he left them on the roof. Everyone sat there for a minute, but soon Naruto got up.

"Well I am going to take that as a suggestion. There is no way I am missing breakfast," Naruto told Kiba. Kiba smiled with a nod as Sasuke turned to leave.

"Oh and Uchiha," Naruto called out to him. Sasuke turned around to face the blond.

"I really hate to say it, but we will have to work together to beat this guy. I can tell this won't be easy," Naruto told him. Sasuke soon smirked at he turned to leave.

"It may be hard for you, but for an elite like me, it is a cake walk," Sasuke said to Naruto. Kiba soon mumbled out as only Naruto could hear him.

"It must be so troublesome having to walk with such a large stick up your ass," Kiba mumbled. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he grabbed Kiba's arm.

"Well let me try this out," naruto told him. Naruto soon envisioned the Inuzuka compound as he applied charka to his feet. Naruto soon disappeared off the roof with Kiba as Sasuke left being none the wiser of the act, but someone saw them.

"Alright it is obvious that Naruto knows how to lead a group should I be out of commission. He also figured out the aspect of the exercise before it even started. Kiba seems undyingly loyal to Naruto. The only problem is the loner Uchiha. Oh well I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow," Kakashi said as he really left this time.

_**With Naruto and Kiba**_

Both soon appeared in front of the Inuzuka compound as Kiba dropped to the floor.

"Naruto what was that?" Kiba asked him. Naruto smirked as he turned to Kiba.

"That is called a shunshin Kiba. I just learned it," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded with a smile as he opened the door.

"I'm home and I have company," Kiba yelled. Hana soon appeared with her head poking out with a smile.

"Why hello little brother. Hello Naruto-kun," Hana said with a smile. Naruto nodded as he looked around the house, but didn't see one person.

"Kaa-san had a mission so she left a while ago," Hana said answering his question. Naruto nodded with a thank you and he and Kiba appeared in the living room.

"So how did team placement go?" Hana asked them. Naruto and Kiba turned to her with a smile.

"Me and Naruto are in the same squad...," Kiba told her. Hana nodded with a smile, then saw the frown appear on their faces.

"...along with Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto finished. Hana stopped smiling as she sighed.

"Man that's rough. I hope you get along, no wait, I hope you try to get- no correction again, I hope you can tolerate him," Hana said to them. Both nodded as Naruto turned to Kiba.

"Alright Kiba we need to make a strategy against Kakashi and I know how to by using our teamwork along with Akamaru and Kasumi-chan," Naruto said turning to the dogs who were laying on their laps. Kiba nodded with a smile as Naruto went over his plan with Kiba. Hana smirked as she saw Naruto immediately take charge and begin the planning.

"_I wonder if I should be jealousy that Kaa-san gets a mate like that," _Hana thought as she continued to read her book. Naruto and Kiba strategized for a majority of the day until the sun went down. Naruto yawned along with Kiba as Naruto and Kasumi turned to leave.

"Alright Kiba. See you tomorrow and eat your breakfast tomorrow. You will need it," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded with a smile as he was going to follow Naruto's orders. To him, Naruto was already like the head dog around the clan although he wasn't an Inuzuka.

"Got it Naruto. See you tomorrow," Kiba told him. Naruto nodded as he and Kasumi disappeared. Kiba closed his door as he walked upstairs.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Kiba said to himself as he went upstairs. Hana smirked at her brother's enthusiasm as she went upstairs also. Both soon went to sleep as the night passed.

_**Next Morning 8:00 a.m, Training Field**_

Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke yawned as they arrived at the designated training grounds. Everyone was quite pissed that Kakashi wasn't there yet, but Sasuke was more pissed as he felt his stomach rumble.

"Great, the Uchiha didn't eat. Now he is going to drag us down," Naruto said to himself, which Kiba caught. Everyone sat at the gate as they waited for Kakashi.

_**3 hours later**_

Sasuke groaned as Naruto and Kiba decided to catch some more sleep as they waited for Kakashi. Soon Kakashi appeared on top of the gate as he dodged a kunai aimed at him. Kakashi looked to his left to see a Naruto with his eyes closed and his hand out.

"_If you want to waste your own time well that's fine, but don't waste ours Kakashi-sensei," Naruto told him. Kakashi sighed as he wondered if he should play with Naruto like that anymore,"_ Kakashi thought as he gathered the group of genin.

"Alright we will administer the test," Kakashi said as he pulled out the bells.

"The objective is for you to get these two bells from me. The two who managed to get them are allowed to eat, but the one who doesn't gets nothing. Just to let you know, if you fail then you will be dropped from the program completely," Kakashi said to them. Naruto and Kiba weren't really fazed, but Sasuke did have a look of anxiety on his face.

"Alright, come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get these bells," Kakashi told them. Everyone nodded as they waited for their test to begin. Kakashi set the clock down as he adjusted the time. After that was done, Kakashi came back to them. The trees swayed slightly as Kakashi closed his eye. Everyone tensed slightly as Kakashi's eye shot open.

"Begin," He said as everyone disappeared. Kakashi smirked as he looked around.

"Alright everyone seems to know the basics of stealth," Kakashi said. Soon Kakashi was flanked on all sides as he saw around 20 Narutos coming at him. Kakashi took a fast defensive stance as he blocked the incoming punches and kicks of the Naruto clones. Kakashi found it quite difficult as he realized that each Naruto clone was using a different taijutsu form.

"This kid's clones are quite good, but not good enough," Kakashi said as he managed to land fatal blows to the clones causing them to disperse. Kakashi thought he was done until he saws seven more clones. Kakashi managed to sidestep the clones as he punched and kicked his way through them. Soon the clones dispersed as smoke covered Kakashi's sight.

"What the-, too much smoke to see," Kakashi said as Naruto and Kiba jumped out along with Kasumi and Akamaru.

"Let's go Kiba, follow my lead," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded as Naruto turned to Kasumi.

"Ready girl?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi yipped as she became more feral. Naruto, thanks to Kyuubi, became more feral also along with Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto and Kasumi jumped slightly as they began to spin violently towards the target. Kiba and Akamaru followed as they charged him.

"**Gatsuuga," **Naruto and Kiba yelled as they attacked the figure in the smoke. Both drilled through the smoke as they managed to cause utter chaos. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he was only able to slightly sidestep the spinning genin and their dogs as they made sharp turns and continued their onslaught on Kakashi. Sasuke watched in awe and slight anger as he felt useless for not doing anything. He was an Uchiha, yet he was watching from the sidelines as Naruto and Kiba fought the Jonin like they were already experienced shinobi. Sasuke seethed as he decided to show up his two teammates. Sasuke did his handsigns as he finished in a flash.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Sasuke yelled as he blew the fire at the group of shinobi. Everyone looked to see the fire coming at them as Naruto and Kiba managed to stop spinning and grab their dogs in time as they got away. Soon the fire collided with the smoke as it exploded. Sasuke smirked at the act as Naruto and Kiba seethed.

"What the hell Sasuke, you could have killed us," Kiba yelled at him. Sasuke huffed as he turned his head.

"You should be happy that you were of use to me," Sasuke said to them. Naruto rolled his eyes as Kasumi growled at the Uchiha for talking down to her blond like that. Soon the fire settled as everyone looked to see that the area of impact was vacant. Naruto and Kiba gasped as Kakashi came behind Sasuke.

"Your not like the others...your worse," Kakashi said as he easily caught Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba sighed as both rushed from the sides to attack Kakashi. Kakashi noticed the action as he kicked Sasuke out of the trees and into the ground.

"Kiba make sure the teme is okay. Then get back as soon as you can. I will try to hold Kakashi here for a bit," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded as he and Akamaru turned to assist Sasuke who was still captured on the ground. Meanwhile, Naruto engaged Kakashi in a one-on-one spare as he tried to adapt his taijutsu to the higher and more complex form of Kakashi's taijutsu. Naruto managed to parry some of Kakashi's blows, but was soon knocked into a nearby tree as Kasumi ran to his side. Naruto breathed heavily as he saw Kiba untie Sasuke then run back to him. Kakashi was quite impressed with their resolve in the fight, but looked to see the bells still strapped to his uniform. Naruto and Kiba charged Kakashi again, but Kakashi held his hand out as the ringing of the alarm clock was heard.

"Stop, time is up," He told them. Both soon stopped as they dropped to one knee in exhaustion. Kakashi smiled as he grabbed Naruto and Kiba and did the kawarimi to appear near Sasuke.

"Everyone did well...accept you Sasuke," Kakashi said to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, you allowed your pride to cloud your judgement. You interfered with a good plan that Naruto and Kiba came up with as they would have beaten me much faster if you didn't interrupt. Even though you messed up the plan, Naruto made Kiba help you as that is what teammates do. Sasuke, you need to work on your level of arrogance," Kakashi told him. Sasuke seethed in anger as he tried to move, but couldn't due to being tied up by Kakashi again.

"Naruto, you quickly took command and was able to come up with a decent plan with Kiba and your dogs. You showed quick leadership and I am impressed with that," Kakashi told him. Naruto nodded as Kasumi licked the side of his cheek in happiness.

"Kiba, you followed through with the orders that were given to you and you didn't question Naruto's ability to lead. You had faith that he knew what he was doing and you worked as a team. Good job Kiba," Kakashi said to him. Kiba nodded with a big grin as he and Naruto bumped fists. Kakashi smiled at them only to tell them the news.

"However, you still failed at catching the bells," Kakashi told them. Kiba smiled as he turned to Naruto who was also smiling.

"You mean these Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he held the two bells in his hands. Kakashi looked at the shiny metal balls and quickly turned to see two round nuts on his side.

"H-How did you-,"

"While we were in a gatsuuga frenzy, I was able to get the bells from you. The other parts were all for the purpose of training," Naruto told him. Kakashi nodded with a smile as he looked at Naruto.

"So what are you going to do with those bells?" He asked. Naruto smiled as he turned to Kiba.

"I am giving one to Kiba. And the other goes to the teme," Naruto said as he popped the bell into Sasuke's mouth since his hands were...indisposed. Kakashi chuckled with a nod as he stood up and released Sasuke.

"Very good. You have all passed. Team 7 goes on it's first mission tomorrow," Kakashi said with a thumbs up. Naruto smirked as Kasumi yipped as she ran around his legs. Kiba jumped for joy along with Akamaru, but Sasuke was still mad at the fact that he had been made fun off. Kakashi soon shunshined out of sight as Naruto and Kiba left with their dogs, leaving a brooding Uchiha at the training field.

"Damn lowlife mutts. You really don't know your place," Sasuke said as he soon walked off.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

All jonin sensei for the genin exams appeared as they lined up in front of the Hokage.

"Alright what is that status?" Sarutobi asked them. Everyone nodded as they went down.

"Team 1-6:Fail," The instructors for those groups said to him. Sarutobi nodded as they continued.

"Team 7: Pass," Kakashi said with a smile. Everyone gasped as they wondered how anyone passed Kakashi's test.

"Team 8: Pass," Kurenai said with a smile.

"Team 9: Fail," some instructor said to him. Asuma soon stepped forward with a smile.

"Team 10: Pass," He responded. Sarutobi nodded as everyone began to leave, except Kakashi.

"So tell me Kakashi, how is Naruto?" Sarutobi asked him. Kakashi smiled as he began.

"He is a good kid Hokage-sama. He shows the qualities of a good leader and helps his comrades. He considers his teammates his equal and didn't fight with either. Kiba follows him with undying loyalty as I can assume. He didn't question Naruto's motives even once. Sasuke could have done better, but he was useful in his own way. All in all, they are quite the group of kids," Kakashi told him. A smile graced Sarutobi's face as he calmed down.

"Thank you Kakashi, you may go now," Sarutobi said as Kakashi soon left. Sarutobi sat in the back of his chair as he looked out the window.

"_That team is going to go far if Sasuke can learn to trust the two. I can only wonder how strong Naruto and Kiba are when they team up,"_ Sarutobi thought, but went back to his work.

_**Inuzuka Compound**_

Naruto and Kiba were celebrating their passing of the genin exams as Hana smiled at their antics.

"It only gets tougher from here you two," Hana told them. Naruto and Kiba nodded as they turned to her.

"I trust in Naruto enough to know how to deal with things. He has my loyalty," Kiba said to her. Hana nodded as she turned to Naruto.

"Go far Naruto-kun," Hana said to him. Naruto nodded as he looked at her.

"I will Hana-chan, with Kiba, Kasumi-chan, and Akamaru," Naruto told her. Hana nodded with a smirk as everyone decided to enjoy the fun for today.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 6<strong>

**KG: Congratulations on passing your genin exams.**

**Naruto: "..."**

**KG: Okay what the hell happened to you? You have been brooding for over an hour, what did they do to you?**

**Naruto: T-The whip...the heels...t-t-the erotic noise.**

**KG: Uh...Naruto, do you need some help?**

**Naruto: Not the whip. I don't want the whip.**

**KG: Okay then. Tsume, Kyuubi please get in here.**

**(Tsume and Kyuubi appear)**

**Both: Yes KG.**

**KG: What did the two of you do that made Naruto like that?**

**Tsume: Oh just a bit of rough play KG. He will be fine.**

**Kyuubi: Aww maybe we were too hard on him eh Tsume?**

**Tsume: I don't think so Kyuubi.**

**Kyuubi: Oh Naruto-kun**

**(Naruto looks at Kyuubi)**

**(Kyuubi snaps her whip)**

**Naruto: NO! NOT THE WHIP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**(Naruto storms out. Tsume and Kyuubi soon follow)**

**KG: Umm...Okay then till next time people. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**KG: Back with another chapter of Naruto x Tsume.**

**Naruto: I read some of the reviews and it looks like you made a mistake.**

**KG: I know people told me that team 9 was Gai's team. I guess either that slipped my mind or I didn't know. Sorry everyone for that. I guess I will say it now. Team 9 is Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee. Your sensei is Maito Gai.**

**Naruto: I wonder if that helps any.**

**KG: Since they know, it's not likely to help, but I am grateful that some people reminded me.**

**Naruto: Well that's good I guess. Oh and thank you for telling me I passed the genin exams. I am finally better.**

**KG: I would hope so. You were starting to look like a certain Uchiha.**

**Naruto: Well I am glad that's over. Now, let me do the disclaimers.**

**KG: Take it away Naruto.**

**Naruto: KG doesn't own me or Tsume.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Day<strong>_

Team seven hid in the bushes of the nearby fields as they watched their target move closer and closer to the target point.

"_This is Fox 1, the target is in position," _

"_Inu-Kami, the target is in my sights also,"_

"_Hmph, I see the furball also," _

"_Alright Team seven, GO!"_

Everyone jumped from the trees as they pounced on the target. Sasuke managed to grab the target, Tora, as he caught the cat with his hands. Sasuke smirked as he held the demon cat in his hand. Tora showered her dislike by scratching Sasuke's face, which caused the Uchiha to have a fit.

"Damn furball, you dare attack me," Sasuke said as he was about to punch the cat, but was stopped by Naruto.

"I don't think that the Fire Daimyo's wife wants her cat dead Sasuke," Naruto said as he scratched Tora's ears. Tora soon purr as she leapt into Naruto arms and went to sleep. Kiba chuckled at the sight, while Sasuke brooded over animals and their damn owners. Kakashi soon appeared next to them as he smiled.

"Well that's another mission completed, let's go report," Kakashi said as everyone walked off.

_**Mission Room**_

Team seven soon came into the room as they saw Iruka and the Hokage sitting down behind a table.

"Add another to the list Jiji," Naruto said with a smile. Sarutobi nodded as the daimyo's wife came in. She was quite happy to see her cat as she squeezed the life out of it. Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi felt bad for it, while Sasuke smirked.

"_Take that you damn furball. That is the penance for scratching my face,"_ Sasuke thought as Naruto stepped forward.

"Ma'am is I may say something. I would like you to stop squeezing Tora like that. She is a cat and the way you are hugging is isn't going to make her stop running. I think you should lessen the grip and softly pet her instead. Cats like that sort of thing," Naruto told her. The woman looked at Naruto in slight awe as she never really considered that. The woman soon stopped squeezing Tora as she gave him the softer rubs that Naruto told her. To everyone's amazement, Tora didn't run, but purring softly as he tail swayed around.

"Thank you young man. I will remember this lesson," she said as she walked off with a happy Tora. Naruto had a smile on his face as he turned to the Hokage.

"So what's next?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi took the list as he read down the missions.

"Well someone needs their fence painted..."

"_D-ranks missions"_

"There is walking the dogs...,"

"_Damn D-rank missions,"_

"Then there is the...,"

"DAMN D-RANK MISSIONS!" Sasuke yelled as he got everyone's attention, while they covered their ears. Sasuke stepped forward as he slammed his hands on the table.

"What the hell is all this? No lousy D-rank missions are going to get me stronger. Give me something that will let me show my true power. I can't improve with these lame ass team exercises that you call them," Sasuke told them. Iruka sighed as Sarutobi took a puff of his smoke. Naruto face palmed himself along with Kiba, and Kakashi as they were slightly embarrassed to be his teammates and sensei. Naruto soon stepped forward as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jiji, while I severely hate to agree with the teme, I have to agree. We currently hold the most accomplished D-ranks in the shinobi system in one day than most genin do, and we have the most experience. Why not give a C-rank mission so the teme doesn't have to pout for the rest of the day," Naruto told him. Sarutobi and Iruka looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright Naruto, since you think so you will get a C-rank mission. This will involve protecting a bridge builder until he finishes a bridge in Wave Country," Sarutobi told him. Naruto nodded as he dragged Sasuke back to the team.

"Don't ever do that again Uchiha. Man, you complain like a child. That was so embarrassing," Naruto said to him. Sasuke ignored him as a smirk appeared on his face for getting a higher ranked mission. Kakashi sighed along with Kiba with a nod as the bridge builder came in. The man looked half-wasted as he inspected everyone.

"What the hell is this? I ask for shinobi and you give me kids? The only ones who look like they could handle themselves are the two with the dogs on their heads. And what's with the emo?" The man said as he took another drink. Naruto and Kiba smiled as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"I like this guy," Naruto told Kiba. Kiba nodded with a smile as he turned to Naruto.

"Me too," Kiba said to him. Kakashi turned to his genin team as he read the list.

"Alright we leave tomorrow. Everyone pack for a month trip and meet me at the gate tomorrow at 10:00," Kakashi told them. Everyone nodded as Kakashi disappeared. The bridge builder soon approached Naruto and Kiba and stuck out his hand.

"Hello I am Tazuna, nice to meet you," He told them. Naruto and Kiba smiled as they shook his hand. Tazuna soon disappeared also and Naruto and Kiba filed out leaving the Uchiha to brood as he left.

_**Streets of Konoha**_

Naruto and Kiba continued to walk through the streets of Konoha as they decided to head to Naruto's home.

"Hey Kiba, wanna help me pack? I could always use the help," Naruto asked him. Kiba smirked with a nod as they two hopped to the rooftops and ran to Naruto's house.

_**Inuzuka Compound**_

Tsume soon came through the door as she laid on the couch. Kuromaru followed her lead as he went outside to bask in the warm sun. Tsume chuckled as she laid on the couch to see Hana looking at her.

"Can I help you with something Hana?" Tsume told her. Hana blushed with a nod as she sat down.

"K-Kaa-san, what do you think of the idea of sharing Naruto-kun?" Hana asked her. Tsume quirked up an eyebrow at her daughter and soon smiled. She already knew what was bothering her daughter and it only made her more happy.

"Well I don't really mind it. As long as Naruto-kun agrees and I stay the alpha female," Tsume told her. Hana's blush deepened as she turned to her mother.

"I didn't say it was Naruto Kaa-san," Haha told her. Tsume smirked as she looked at her daughter.

"You didn't say it wasn't, plus I see the way you look at him Hana. It was quite obvious," Tsume told her. Hana scratched her cheek with a rose colored blush as she slumped her shoulders.

"It was that obvious?" She asked her Tsume. Tsume nodded with a smile as she sat up.

"I personally don't mind sharing him, but I am going to be the alpha female, got it?" Tsume told her. Hana immediately nodded as she sat down.

"So when did you start liking Naruto-kun?" Tsume decided to ask. Hana took a thinking pose as she tried to answer her mother's question.

"Umm around the time I saw him beat the mess out of Mizuki. I certainly see him as a very unique male if he does join the Inuzuka compound," Hana told her. Tsume nodded as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Well Naruto will also have to decide that, but I think that your chances are pretty high," Tsume told her daughter. Hana nodded with a smile as she took out a book and began to read. Tsume relaxed in the house as she soon dozed off from the long mission she had.

_**With Naruto and Kiba**_

Naruto opened the door as he allowed Kiba to get inside. Kiba had been to Naruto's house a few times over the years and could still say it was the cleanest place he had ever been in. Both soon headed to the living space as they put their bags down. Naruto filled his bag with 300 kunai and shuriken along with 3 windmill shuriken. He gave Kiba around the same amount as him. Naruto also gave Kiba some storage seals to save space in his backpack. Kiba packed also as he took Kasumi's and Akamaru's food and put them into the backpacks. After 1 hour of packing, Naruto and Kiba were done as they laid on the floor.

"So what are the chances that we actually meet a serious shinobi on this mission?" Kiba asked. Naruto chuckled as he thought over it.

"Umm the odds are quite high. Although, this varies from perspective," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded as he got up and grabbed his backpack.

"Alright Naruto. See you tomorrow. Kami only knows what the emo would say if I didn't show up," Kiba said with a smile as he left. Naruto chuckled as he closed the door. Naruto turned to see Kasumi staring at him as she wagered her tail left and right. Naruto soon knelt down as he scratched her ears again.

"Sometimes I wish I could understand you," Naruto said with a sigh as Kasumi licked his hand.

"**That's not impossible to do Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi told him with a smirk. Naruto's eyes shot open as he heard her voice.

"That's possible?" He asked her. Kyuubi nodded although Naruto didn't see it.

"**I can have you understand animal speak. While not all animals, I can at least do it for Kasumi right here," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto chuckled at the thought as he nodded.

"Alright Kyuubi-chan, will it take long?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi shook her head.

"**No not really only about 10 minutes. Hang on I will do it now," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded as he waited for Kyuubi to be finished.

_**10 minutes later**_

Naruto continued to wait until Kyuubi made her presence known.

"**Alright try it Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi told him with a smile. Naruto nodded with a smile as he turned to Kasumi.

"Kasumi-chan can you understand me?" Naruto asked with anticipation. Kasumi looked at him and then smiled.

"Yes I can Naruto-sama," Kasumi said to him. Naruto dropped his jaw as Kasumi snickered.

"I am surprised that you understand me Naruto-sama," Kasumi told him. Naruto nodded as he looked at her.

"You and I have Kyuubi-chan to thank for that," Naruto told her. Kasumi nodded slightly as she rolled on the floor.

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama, I always wanted to speak with Naruto-sama like this," Kasumi said with a smile. Naruto nodded as he laid on the bed. Kasumi soon jumped on the bed as she rested on Naruto's stomach.

"Exactly why do you like that spot so much?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi chuckled as she looked at him.

"When you sleep I feel the rumbling in your stomach and it's quite relaxing Naruto-sama," Kasumi responded. Naruto chuckled but soon Kasumi stood up as she smirked from an idea.

"Naruto-sama, you remember the man-beast clone jutsu right?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Sure Kasumi-chan what about it?" Naruto asked. Kasumi smirked as she hopped to the floor.

"Wanna see what I look like. My father taught me the technique early so I have a human form like him. Well it's more of a half-human half-dog look," Kasumi told him. Naruto nodded as Kasumi disappeared in smoke. Naruto coughed for a bit, but soon the smoke vanished as Naruto hung his jaw as he stared at Kasumi. Kasumi quite beautiful as she sat had a black tail, but her hair reached down to her shoulders. Some of her fur covered her body, more specifically her breasts and her some of her sides. Her hair was more tamed as it went down her slender legs. Naruto continued to stare as Kasumi as she slightly blushed.

"N-Naruto-sama, if you continue to stare I might feel embarrassed," Kasumi told him. Naruto broke form his stare as he heard Kyuubi laughing as she rolled around on her bed.

"K-Kasumi-chan, you look great," Naruto told her. Kasumi blushed with a smile on her face as she leaned on Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, your face is red," Kasumi said to him. Naruto stuttered as he felt the soft fur covered breasts on his chest. Naruto tried with a his might to keep something down as Kasumi continued to assault his mind with her presence. Kasumi smirked as she licked Naruto's face lick she had always done, but Naruto's face got redder as his mind went into overdrive.

"Naruto-sama are you okay?" Kasumi asked him. Kyuubi continued to laugh as Naruto soon fell back with a slight nosebleed. Kasumi smirked as she laid on Naruto's stomach.

"Your so cute Naruto-sama," Kasumi said as she fell asleep.

_**Later that night**_

Naruto had woken up finally as his eyes settled on the human form of Kasumi. Naruto soon chuckled as he looked at her. Kyuubi couldn't help but interrupt.

"**So are you going on half-humans now?" **Kyuubi asked him. Naruto blushed, but sighed.

"I doubt that would work out," Naruto told her. Kyuubi chuckled.

"**It's not impossible Naruto-kun. Demons and humans mate. They breed what are called hanyou. Just think of her as a dog demon. A very very sexy dog demon," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto chuckled at the idea of having kids with Kasumi of all people, but he wondered if Tsume would allow that.

"Well I will at least think about it. Right now, I have a mission tomorrow," Naruto said to her. Kyuubi nodded as she cut the connection and left. Naruto soon stared at the ceiling as he thought over Kyuubi's words. Sleep soon claimed him as he closed his eyes.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto groggily got up as he looked around the room. Naruto soon saw that Kasumi was gone as he headed for the shower. Naruto opened the door to see Kasumi humming a sweet tune as she turned to see Naruto looking at her with a blush.

"Good Morning Naruto-sama," Kasumi said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he stepped inside. Kasumi had finished her bath and left leaving Naruto to wash himself. Naruto cleaned his body as he washed his blond hair. He soon finished as he stepped out also. Naruto saw Kasumi form back into her dog form as she ate her breakfast. Naruto chuckled as he ate his breakfast also. Seeing the time Naruto got dressed and packed his clothes. Kasumi soon climbed up his head as they ran out.

_**Gates of Konoha**_

Naruto soon made it to the gates as he took in two forms at the gate. Naruto smiled as he saw Kiba along with the bridge builder.

"Hey Kiba, hey Tazuna-san," Naruto yelled. Both guys turned and waved as Naruto mingled with the two.

_**1 hour later**_

Sasuke and Kakashi soon came everyone appeared at the prepared to go. Kakashi checked everyone's bags and nodded that they all had the right equipment.

"Alright Team seven, let's move out," Kakashi ordered. Everyone nodded as they passed the gates of Konoha. Sasuke smirked as he finally got what he wanted as he arrogantly got in front of everyone like he was in charge.

"And the teme is at it again," Naruto said to himself. The sun was beaming out in sky as everyone soon passed a puddle of water. Naruto made a quick sign to Kiba, who got it and glanced at Kakashi who nodded.

"_It hasn't rained for months, there is no way that's real,"_ Naruto thought as everyone kept walking. After a few more minutes of walking, two chains suddenly came and trapped Kakashi as the two shinobi dashed forward. Kakashi was soon cut in half as the two shinobi smirked.

"Get the bridge builder," One of them said as the two dashed forward. Naruto smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Sasuke guard the bridge builder. Kiba, you and Akamaru intercept the second one. Kasumi-chan and I will take the first, GO!" Naruto yelled as everyone took their positions. Sasuke, reluctantly, guarded Tazuna as Naruto and Kiba fought the enemy. Kiba and Akamaru were able to confuse the second man as they planted smoke bombs over the area. The chunin ninja didn't have the time to react as Akamaru appeared behind him along with Kiba as they did their technique.

"**Gatsuuga,"** Kiba yelled as he slammed into the man's back sending him into a tree. The man was soon unconcious as Kiba turned to see Naruto and Kasumi fighting.

Naruto managed to handle the man easily as he kicked the man into a tree. Naruto smirked as he pointed at the man. Kasumi soon charged as she began to spin violently. Naruto did a quick flash of handsigns as he took a breath of air.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as the fire engulfed Kasumi. Soon Kasumi emerged in a katon powered tsūga(passing fang) as she spiraled into the man. Both men were knocked out as Naruto smirked.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, you can come out now," Naruto yelled. Kakashi chuckled as everyone turned to see him in a tree.

"Sorry about that. Just had to see how you would do in a situation like that and I am proud to say you passed. Naruto you gave the correct instructions as you set people to do specific jobs. You are in charge, when I am out of commission," Kakashi told him. Naruto nodded with a smile which got a scowl from Sasuke. Kakashi soon turned to Tazuna and narrowed his eyes.

"It's obvious that you lied about the mission. This is well over a B-rank mission. So why did you lie?" Kakashi asked as Tazuna sighed. Tazuna told the whole speech of Gato taking over the land of Wave. He also told how hard the people had it and how the bridge was their last hope. He didn't have the money to pay for a higher mission. After finishing his story, Tazuna checked everyone reaction.

"Hmm, well it just proves that the strong rule the weak," Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he hit Sasuke into the ground knocking him out. Naruto turned to the others and smiled.

"You all saw nothing right," Naruto told them. Kiba smirked as he eyes roamed a different place than where Naruto was along with Kakashi and Tazuna.

"Well we don't have to complete this mission, but people being made to suffer isn't right Kakashi-sensei. I would like to complete this mission," Naruto told him. Kakashi smirked as he turned to Kiba who nodded also. He couldn't expect a nod from Sasuke as he was 'sleeping' at the moment.

"Alright, we will continue as planned, let's go," Kakashi said as everyone nodded. Naruto made two clones as they picked up Sasuke and walked off. Everyone walked for about 2 hours until they came to a boat.

"So we take this boat and then we are in Wave right?" Kiba asked. Tazuna nodded as everyone chose to be quiet for the sake of stealth. The ride across took about an hour as everyone landed on shore.

_**Border of Wave Country **_

Everyone walked for about 15 minutes until Naruto looked to his left and saw a snow white rabbit. Naruto tensed as he heard the sound of something coming at them.

"Everyone get down!" Naruto said as everyone did as he ordered and hit the ground. Soon a large blade passed everyone as it rested at the top of a tree. Soon a man with bandages over his mouth appeared as he stood on top of the sword.

"Well it seems that I might have some amusement after all. No wonder the demon brothers lost to them," The man thought as everyone got up. Naruto analyzed the man and smirked.

"Zabuza Momochi. Missing nuke-nin from Kirigakure and wanted for multiple offenses to Kiri. Listed in the bingo book as class A shinobi," Naruto said as he got a surprised look from Zabuza.

"Looks like I got researched on, but I didn't think that I would be able to do battle with Kakashi of the sharingan and master of over 1000 jutsu," Zabuza said. As if on cue, Sasuke's eyes shot open as he freed himself from the clones.

"_Kakashi has the sharingan, but how. He isn't an Uchiha, so how does he have it? _Sasuke thought as Kakashi sighed.

"Guess I have to get serious," Kakashi said as he revealed his left eye to everyone. Everyone saw the red eyes along with the three black tomoes in the eye. Sasuke gasped along with Kiba, but Naruto smirked.

"So that's the pride and joy of the Uchiha. I am quite shocked, but since Kyuubi-chan told me about I can see why people think it is amazing, but it isn't an all-powerful eye," Naruto said with a slight shrug.

"Legend states that the sharingan can see into the future, what do you see Kakashi?" Zabuza said a a mist appeared and thickened. Kakashi smirked as Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke made a protective formation around Tazuna.

"I see...your death, Zabuza,"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 7.<strong>

**KG: Alright Naruto, looks like you get Kasumi also.**

**Naruto: Why are you setting me up with a dog?**

**KG: Hey you don't seem to mind being set up with a giant fox.**

**Naruto: T-That is totally different.**

**KG: Give me one way in how that is different.**

**Naruto: W-well its...It's just...man I don't know.**

**KG: Well I think you should be happy. People would go crazy if you had a catgirl.**

**Naruto: T-that...is actually a good point.**

**KG: I know it is. Now to my readers. If want a general image of Kasumi, the check my profile for the link to the sight.**

**Naruto: She was quite hot.**

**KG: Don't let Tsume-chan and Kyuubi-chan know. Well bye readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**KG: Another Chapter of Naruto and Tsume.**

**KG: Congratulations to me. I am the first author of a Naruto x Tsume fic to go past eight chapters. Wait...isn't that kind of sad?**

**Naruto: Actually yes it is. I can't believe you are the first. That is kind of sad...for the other authors anyway.**

**KG: I suppose that it is. Alright moving along to things more important.**

**Naruto: Alright, I read some of the reviews and it turns out that people really want to see me activate my dojutsu. Can't say I blame them though.**

**KG: I know. I can see why they want to see it so much. **

**Naruto: So is it just you and me?**

**KG: Yep. Tsume and Kyuubi went out shopping. **

**Kasumi: I am here Naruto-sama.**

**Naruto: Oh Kasumi-chan. How are you?**

**Kasumi: Naruto-sama I live with you. You know how I am doing. You knew how I was doing last night also.**

**KG: Oh...My...GOD!**

**Naruto: N-no that's not what she means KG. It was just-**

**KG: Hey I won't judge okay. I see what it truly is.**

**Naruto: No no you don't understand.**

**KG: Oh I understand perfectly. Now onto the disclaimers.**

**Naruto: Wait let me explain. **

**KG: I will do them. **

**Kasumi: KyuubiGoku let me do them.**

**KG: Alright Kasumi-chan. Take it away.**

**Kasumi: Yes sir.**

**Naruto: LET ME EXPLAIN.**

**Kasumi: KyuubiGoku doesn't own me, Naruto-sama, Tsume, Kyuubi, and Hana.**

* * *

><p>"Your future is death Zabuza," Kakashi said to the demon of the hidden mist. Zabuza smirked as he appeared on the field across from team seven. Know the standard drill, Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke guarded Tazuna as Kakashi smirked.<p>

"Alright they know how to protect him. Now I can fight without holding back," Kakashi muttered as he turned back to his target. Kakashi looked to see Zabuza go through his handsigns as he smirked.

"**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu,"** Zabuza yelled as a mist suddenly appeared. Everyone tensed up as Zabuza suddenly disappeared. Kakashi smirked as he tried to sense for Zabuza. Soon the KI both jonin were releasing was picked up by the genin as nearly everyone sweated. Naruto having trained with Kyuubi and Kasumi didn't mind much, but Kiba and Sasuke were a different story. Kiba sweated slightly, but seeing Naruto's composed nature managed to calm him down. Sasuke was an absolute wreck as he felt the intense pressure in the air from the two jonin.

"_S-So this two jonin. The true elite of the shinobi lands. The pressure is heavy. Too heavy. I feel like my life is being choked off. If this is to continue t-then I might as well-,"_

"Hey Uchiha-teme," Naruto said bringing Sasuke to him.

"Stand up and don't give up. You sure as hell better not or I will show you a true KI. You aren't going to die here so trust in our sensei," Naruto told him. Sasuke smirked as he nodded which caused Kakashi to smile. Soon the voice in the mist laughed as he stared at the genin.

"Bold words kid, let see if your sensei can back them up. Now then which vital spot shall I attack?" Zabuza said as he appeared between the trio and Tazuna.

"It's over," Zabuza said as he swung his sword at Tazuna. Naruto smirked as he drew his sword to parry Zabuza's attack, much to his and Kakashi's surprise.

"Sorry Zabuza, but it isn't that simple," Naruto said as he jumped and did a spin kick towards Zabuza's face sending him onto the water. Kakashi appeared behind him with a kunai to his jugular as he narrowed his eye at him.

"Now it's over Zabuza. Surrender now," Kakashi said to him. Zabuza sighed as he disappeared into water. Kakashi gasped as Zabuza appeared behind him.

"Fool," He said as he flashed his handsigns quick.

"**Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu(Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu)," **Zabuza said as the water enveloped Kakashi and locked him in place. Kakashi cursed as he couldn't move which made Zabuza smirk as he made another Mizu bunshin that appeared in front of them. Naruto and his team narrowed their eyes as Kakashi yelled.

"Take the bridge builder and run. A Mizu bunshin can't travel far from the original. Get out of here now," Kakashi told them. Sasuke inwardly smirked as he left his spot which caused Naruto and Kiba to look at him like he was insane.

"Please Kakashi, I am an Uchiha. This guy is nothing compared to me. He is going to kneel today," Sasuke said as he charged the the clone.

"Stop Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, but was ignored as Sasuke took out a kunai. The clone smirked as he simply sidestepped Sasuke and slammed his foot in the Uchiha sending him into a tree. Naruto cursed as he turned to Kiba.

"Kiba guard Tazuna, me and Kasumi-chan are going to help Sasuke-teme," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded as Naruto ran off. Kiba and Akamaru stayed guard of Tazuna as Kakashi watched his genin in slight wonder.

Naruto and Kasumi ran at the clone as Naruto made a shadow clone to handle Sasuke. The clone smirked as he drew his sword while Naruto took out four smoke bombs and threw them at the clone. Soon the smoke enveloped the clone as Naruto and Kasumi shot towards the real one as Zabuza smirked.

"So they distracted the clone and want to target me. Smart boy," Zabuza said as Naruto and Kasumi began to spin.

"**Gatsuuga,"** Naruto yelled as both attacked Zabuza. Zabuza smirked as he released his hand causing the water to fall and Kakashi to be freed.

"Good job Naruto," Kakashi said to him. Naruto nodded as he and Kasumi slid on the water.

"Nothing to it Kakashi-sensei," Naruto told him. Kakashi nodded with a smile as Naruto went to finish the Mizu bunshin that was still out. Both charged him as Kasumi changed into her half-human half-wolf as both neared the clone.

"Alright Kasumi-chan let's end it here for him," Naruto told her. Kasumi chuckled with a nod.

"Yes Naruto-sama," Kasumi said as both watched the clone aim for Sasuke. Naruto cursed as they ran faster to reach the clone before he sliced the Uchiha.

Sasuke was in a panic as he thought he was going to die. Sasuke saw the clone ready to swing as he thought of anyway he could get away. Sasuke's eyes quickly scanned the area as he turned to Kiba.

"Alright mutt. Time to be useful," Sasuke said as he used the kawarimi and vanished as Zabuza narrowed his eyes, but soon gasped as he saw Kiba in place of Sasuke. Kiba gasped as he saw Sasuke over near Tazuna as Zabuza managed to pivot his foot and slightly slash Kiba across the waist. Kiba screamed as Naruto looked in anger at what Sasuke just did. Kakashi and the real Zabuza turned to see Kiba on the ground and Sasuke huffing near Tazuna with a smirk on his face.

"KIBA!" Naruto yelled as he managed to catch the clone off guard and slashed at it. Naruto quickly checked over Kiba's wound as Zabuza turned to Kakashi.

"Wow I killed all my classmates, but even I never did that," Zabuza said to Kakashi. Kakashi's eye widened as he saw Naruto over near Kiba.

"Kiba are you alright?" Naruto asked him. Kiba coughed up blood as Naruto looked over his friend. Kiba soon closed his eyes as Naruto panicked.

"Hey Kiba, get up. Don't die here. Your going to be a clan head aren't you!" Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke in anger.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he pinned Sasuke to the floor.

"Why the hell did you do that? He was our teammate, yet you disposed of him like he was nothing. Why dammit?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke sucked his teeth as he looked at Naruto.

"He was lucky he could be used to save the last Uchiha," Sasuke said to which Naruto started to leak red chakra.

"**Naruto-kun calm down. You have to stay calm," **Kyuubi pleaded as she saw Naruto in anger over Sasuke's actions. Kyuubi gasped in horror as Naruto's teeth sharpened and his eyes narrowed. Kyuubi and Kasumi continued to watch as Naruto raised his hand at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as his hand reached lower, but stopped as he put a hand over his eyes. Naruto screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Sasuke soon got up as he got away from Naruto. Kakashi and Zabuza turned from their fight to see Naruto on the floor. While Zabuza was distracted, Kakashi decided to end things now.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu)," **Kakashi yelled as he sent the spiral of water at Zabuza. Zabuza cursed as he was swept away into a tree.

"Now it's over Zabuza," Kakashi said as he stared at Zabuza's lifeless body. Soon three senbon needles struck him in the neck. Soon a person wearing a mask came out as they grabbed him.

"Thank you for dealing with him. I had trouble finding him. Now I can complete my job as a hunter nin. Goodbye," the shinobi said they left. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and sighed as he went back to the group. Kakashi saw Naruto passed out along with Kiba as Kakashi opened Naruto's eyes. Kakashi didn't know he still had his sharingan activated as he looked at Naruto's eyes. Kakashi gasped as he saw one white ring around Naruto's eyes and a small white cross in his black pupil.

"Is this an unlocked dojutsu?" Kakashi wondered as he sighed. Too many things were happening today. Kakashi turned to see Sasuke and Tazuna standing as Kakashi made a shadow clone.

"Alright now let's g-," Kakashi soon fell to the ground and passed out. Tazuna sighed as he grabbed Kakashi while the clone grabbed Naruto and Kiba. Tazuna and the Kakashi clone turned to Sasuke and narrowed their eyes.

"We are going to have a serious talk when this is all over Sasuke," Kakashi said as they all walked off with a sneering Sasuke behind them.

**Wave Country **

Thanks to Tazuna, everyone managed to get to Tazuna's house without any interruptions as a woman came to the door.

"Father your okay," the woman said to which Tazuna nodded with a smile.

"Yes Tsunami I am alright. I had some nice protection," Tazuna said pointing the group behind him.

"Hello thank you for looking after my father. I am Tsunami nice to meet you," Tsunami said as she brought the group inside. The Kakashi clone took Naruto and Kiba upstairs as Tazuna placed the real Kakashi on the couch for rest. Sasuke sat on a chair and brooded as he saw a kid look at him strangely he run upstairs. Tsunami sighed as she looked at the boy.

"Sorry, he is Inari, my son. He doesn't talk much anymore," Tsunami told him. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he went to sleep after the long day.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto groggily woke up as he tried to open his eyes. Naruto soon covered his eyes in pain as he formed a link to Kyuubi.

"_Kyuubi-chan are you there?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed as she talked.

"**I am here Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?" **she asked him. Naruto sighed as he rubbed his head.

"_I have honestly had better day Kyuubi-chan. Why do my eyes hurt so much?" _Naruto asked her. Kyuubi slightly smiled as she gave him the answer.

"**Congratulations Naruto-kun, you have your dojutsu, though the way you got it I don't like it," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto soon strained his eyes to look into the as he gasped when he saw his eyes.

"Kyuubi-chan, these are great. Thank you," Naruto told her. Kyuubi nodded with a smile.

"**The reason your eyes hurt is because you activated the shinseinagan, you also were using some of my chakra and that caused the burning in your eyes. Try not to let the Uchiha get to you. I know what he did was very wrong, but control your emotions better. I don't want you getting hurt," **Kyuubi told him with much concern in her voice. Naruto took note of the concern and nodded.

"Alright Kyuubi-chan. I'm sorry for acting like that. Your right. I need to control them better. Sorry that I worried you," Naruto told her. Kyuubi nodded with a smile as Naruto checked Kiba. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Kiba resting and Akamaru on his stomach. Naruto turned to see Kasumi on his stomach also which made him smile. Naruto soon squirmed as Kasumi opened her eyes to see Naruto's smiling face. Kasumi suddenly jumped as she licked his face in happiness.

"I missed you too Kasumi-chan," Naruto said to which Kasumi changed to her human form and clutched Naruto.

"I thought I would lose you Naruto-sama. Don't scare me like that Naruto-sama,"Kasumi told him. Naruto nodded as he kissed her nose. Kasumi blushed at the action, until she saw Naruto smile.

"Do you accept my apology?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi continued to blush, but nodded as she changed back to her dog form. Naruto soon got up as he let Kiba rest. Naruto soon went to the washroom with Kasumi as they did the standard wash up with Naruto cleaning Kasumi and himself.

Soon both exited the shower to see Kakashi staring at Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei how are you? And what's with the crutches?" Naruto asked him. Kakashi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh you know, chakra exhaustion and all," Kakashi told him. Naruto nodded with a slight chuckle.

"Kiba is alright. He is resting right now. He will be fine in a few hours," Naruto told him. Kakashi nodded with a smile as Naruto and Kasumi headed downstairs.

"Oh Naruto," Kakashi said bringing him back.

"I want to talk to you about something later," Kakashi told him. Naruto had a feeling about what it was but nodded as he went downstairs. As Naruto and Kasumi appeared, both smiled as Tsunami greeted them.

"Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki. Thank you for taking care of us," Naruto told her. Tsunami nodded with a smile as she shook his hand.

"Hello I am Tsunami, nice to meet you," she said to him. Naruto soon went to the table to eat until he saw Sasuke eating also. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he sat in his seat. He and Sasuke didn't utter any words as both slightly glanced at each other. Naruto eat his bowl of rice and soup as he sipped some tea. Sasuke did the same as Naruto fed Kasumi also. Naruto said a quick hello to Tazuna, who smiled and nodded. Naruto soon finished his breakfast along with Kasumi as both left. Tazuna soon breathed easily as the tension in the air lessened. Sasuke finished his food also as he was about to leave, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Now then Sasuke, about that talk," Kakashi said to which Sasuke groaned.

_**With Naruto and Kasumi**_

Naruto soon walked to a secluded area with Kasumi as she changed back to her human form. Naruto soon quirked up an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you only change when no one is around except me?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi chuckled as she stretched.

"I didn't think it was something to necessarily do. Should I show this form in public?" she asked him. Naruto looked at her for a moment then thought for a second. Naruto went through all the possibilities of Kasumi walking around in public.

"No, just keep doing what your doing. I would rather not want that," Naruto told her with a hint of jealousy and possession that made Kasumi blush as she picked up on it.

"Alright then Naruto-sama. I will only show you this form," Kasumi said to him. Naruto blushed as he made it his first objective to buy Kasumi some clothes when they got back. Naruto soon sat down along Kasumi on the grass. Naruto soon closed his eyes as he put his hand on Kasumi's shoulders.

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

Both were soon in a field of flowers and trees near a waterfall as small foxes ran to Naruto and Kasumi.

"Naruto-sama, what is this?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto chuckled as he turned to her.

"This is my mindscape. I wanted to see if I could bring you here and it looks like I can," Naruto said as he walked to the house just a few feet from them. Naruto soon opened the door and smiled.

"Kyuubi-chan are you home," Naruto yelled. After a few minutes, Kyuubi came down the stairs as she wore a red kimono that matched her hair.

"**Nice of you to visit Naruto-kun and I guess this is Kasumi-chan?" **Kyuubi said to which Kasumi nodded.

"Hello you must be Kyuubi-sama. Naruto-sama told me about you," Kasumi said to him. Kyuubi smiled at her as she shook her hand. Naruto smiled at the action as everyone left house. Soon they all sat in the field as Naruto and Kyuubi talked.

"So what happened while I was out?" Naruto asked them. Kyuubi and Kasumi looked at each other and then looked at Naruto.

"**Well you might have gotten the sharingan by mistake from Kakashi. When Kakashi checked on you, he didn't deactivate his sharingan, so I think that you might have it now," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded with a slight smile to his face.

"There was also a hunter nin who 'killed' Zabuza after Kakashi defeated him, but I doubt that they did," Kasumi said to him. Naruto nodded as he was sure he would face Zabuza again.

"Alright thank you for that information," Naruto told them. Both girls nodded as Naruto closed his eyes for a second. Naruto breathed deeply and exhaled as he opened his eyes to show the red color of the sharingan with one tomoe on his eye. Kasumi smiled at his new eyes as Kyuubi looked at them.

"**Looks like a challenge completed if I must say so myself. Nice set of eyes Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded as they all talked about some other things. Naruto and Kasumi soon left as Kyuubi went to practice her fox stances and some light training.

_**Outside the Mindscape**_

Naruto opened his eyes as he saw a woman looking t him as she picked some herbs. Kasumi tugged his clothes as Naruto looked at her. Kasumi whispered in his ear as Naruto looked at the woman. Naruto soon got up as Kasumi changed back to her dog form. Naruto soon walked up to the woman and smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked her. The woman looked at him as she smiled.

"I am gathering herbs for my friend. He's in pretty bad shape and I need to help him," she told him. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"I see, well tell Zabuza to get better," Naruto told her. The woman quickly took out a kunai as she turned to see the shiny metal of Naruto's sword at her throat.

"Now I don't want to fight if I don't have to, but I will if I have to," Naruto said as he withdrew his sword. The woman relaxed as Naruto sat back down.

"So what is your name?" Naruto asked her. The woman slightly tensed, but calmed down.

"I am Haku. I am Zabuza's companion or maybe tool is a better word," Haku said with the most straight smile Naruto had ever seen.

"And you are happy to be a tool?" Naruto asked her. Haku nodded slightly like she was having some form of difficulty answering that question.

"I suppose I am. He saved my life and I am in his debt. He is my precious person. For him I am strong," Haku told him.

"So you get stronger for the sake of your precious person?" Naruto asked her. Haku nodded with a smile on her face.

"That's right. Do you have someone who you consider precious?" She asked him. Naruto chuckled as he thought over her question.

"Yes I do. I have many precious people. I will fight to protect them," Naruto told her. Haku chuckled as she finished her picking her herbs.

"I can tell you will get stronger," Haku said as she continued to walk away. Naruto and Kasumi continued to sit in the grass as Haku turned around.

"Oh and by the way...I'm a boy," Haku said to which Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Then maybe you should dress like one and not wear a girl's kimono," Naruto told him. Haku grew a tick mark as he continued to walk away. Naruto soon stood up as he turned around.

"Though I don't think that a person's precious people should use them as tools," Naruto said as he and Kasumi walked away. Haku stopped in mid-step then continued.

"_Maybe he's right,"_ Haku thought as he walked away with his herbs in his basket.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto and Kasumi soon showed up at the house as they saw Kakashi with Sasuke and surprisingly Kiba out near the trees. Kakashi soon turned as he looked to see Naruto coming.

"Oh Naruto, so nice of you to show up. I was just about to get you," Kakashi said with an eye smile. Naruto chuckled as he turned to Kiba.

"How are you up already?" Naruto asked him. Kiba chuckled with a smile.

"Please my mother has done worse to me. A slash like that does hurt, but I wouldn't die from it," Kiba told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he had received Tsume's training also. Kakashi soon brought everyone together.

"Alright, that enough talking. I believe that Zabuza is still alive, so we are going to start training," Kakashi told them. Everyone nodded as Kakashi smiled.

"Alright we will begin with chakra control. You will be walking this tree," Kakashi. Naruto smirked along with Kiba while Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Without the use of your hands," Kakashi told them. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in a disbelieving grin as Kakashi channeled chakra to his feet. Kakashi soon climbed up the tree with his crutches as he soon walked up to a branch and soon hung upside down.

"This is how it's done. Now until you learn to do this, I will stay in guard of Tazuna," Kakashi said with an eye smile as he waited for everyone. Soon three kunai hit the ground beneath them as they looked up.

"Use those as markers. You slash the tree and mark your progress and try to go higher. Remember, to little chakra and you will fall...too much and you will damage the tree," Kakashi said to them. Everyone nodded as they took a kunai.

"Alright GO!" Kakashi yelled as everyone ran. Sasuke soon went up the tree as he got up for fifteen seconds then fell back down. Kiba soon went higher as he neared the branch, but soon fell also. Naruto smiled as he walked up and stood upside down on a branch.

"Well that was easy," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. Kiba smirked along with Kakashi while Sasuke cursed.

"Well, our Kitsune has the best chakra control, nice work Naruto. You are the body guard for Tazuna," Kakashi said with a smile as Naruto nodded. Naruto soon popped of the tree as he jumped to the ground.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, well I am going to train for the time being," Naruto said as he and Kasumi walked by Kiba. Naruto soon whispered in his ear as he walked off. Kiba smirked he got the information. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he wondered what they talked about.

"Hey mutt, what did that idiot say to you?" Sasuke asked. Kiba ignored Sasuke as he ran up the tree again. Kiba smirked as he made it up the tree.

"Alright Kiba, you are a guard also,' Kakashi told him with a smile. Kiba nodded as he walked off in the direction that Naruto went in, leaving Sasuke to his unanswered question.

"Well, it seems that the Uchiha aren't as genius as everyone thinks they are," Kakashi said with a slight hint of happiness and truth in his teasing. Sasuke seethed as he tired to go up the tree again, but soon came back down.

"Dammit all," Sasuke said as he pounded the ground.

_**With Naruto **_

Naruto soon came to a secluded area as he smirked.

"Was it that easy Kiba?" Naruto asked him. Kiba and Akamaru soon appeared as they looked at him.

"It was easy. I guess all that chakra training you shared with me before we became genin paid off,' Kiba told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he turned to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, I have a dojutsu. You wanna see it?" Naruto asked him. Kiba dropped his jaw, but nodded instantly. Naruto chuckled s he closed his eyes for a second. Naruto soon opened his eyes as he showed Kiba their features. Kiba gasped at the wonder of them.

"So what do they do?" Kiba asked. Naruto smiled as he turned to Kiba.

"They allow me to copy bloodline limits and other dojutsu as well as copy ninjutsu and genjutsu," Naruto told him. Kiba smirked, but quirked up an eyebrow.

"So it's like an even better version of sharingan?" Kiba asked him. Naruto nodded.

"Nice Naruto, so have you copied anyone yet and what's it called?" Kiba asked him. Naruto smiled at his questions, but soon responded.

"I have copied one dojutsu, but that was by accident and it is called the shinseinagan," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded with a smile.

"So what dojutsu have you copied?" Kiba asked. Naruto smirked as he looked at him. Naruto closed his eyes as he channeled chakra into them. Naruto soon opened his eyes to reveal the sharingan to which Kiba nearly gasped.

"You copied the sharingan?" Kiba asked him. Naruto nodded with a smile. Kiba chuckled as he looked at the one tomoe in his eye.

"I wonder how Sasuke is going to react, when he sees that. I hope to have a clean look at it," Kiba said to which Naruto chuckled. Naruto soon deactivated the eye as they turned back to cerulean blue.

"I still have to perfect it. I wish I didn't have to, but no way around it. It might be fun though," Naruto told him. Kiba soon smirked as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Naruto asked him. Kiba turned to him.

"Let me help you. This injury isn't anything serious, so let's train. You get to perfect the shinseinagan along with the sharingan and I get to have some training. We both win," Kiba told him. Naruto chuckled at his idea.

"Alright, but take it easy after we are done," Naruto told him to which Kiba nodded. Naruto smirked as he opened his eyes and revealed the sharingan. Kiba and Akamaru got into the Inuzuka stance. Kasumi became more feral as Naruto and Kasumi sparred with Kiba and Akamaru for a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 8.<strong>

**KG: Are you happy that you have your dojutsu now?**

**Naruto: Yes...yes I am.**

**KG: Well good for you. **

**Naruto: Though I have one question.**

**KG: What is it?**

**Naruto: Since I have Tsume and Kyuubi. I know both are possessive women, so who is the alpha female in this?**

**KG: Ummm...good question. I really don't know.**

***Tsume and Kyuubi enter***

**Both: I am the alpha female.**

**KG and Naruto: Oh no**

**Tsume: Kyuubi, I am the alpha female. Don't try me.**

**Kyuubi: I am the most powerful person here, Tsume. I am the alpha female.**

**Tsume: You wanna go Kyuubi?**

**Kyuubi: Bring it Tsume. Try and challenge the alpha female.**

**KG: Wait...no stop! Not my room! Wait a damn second...don't fight. Does it matter who is the alpha female?**

***Both look at me***

**Both: What was that KG?**

**KG: Ummm...readers I got to go. Wait...Tsume-chan, Kyuubi-chan. Wait a second. AHHHHH!**

**Naruto: I hope you live KyuubiGoku. Kami only knows what the readers will do to you if you don't finish this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**KG: H-Hey E-E-Everyone. B-Back with a-another Naruto x Tsume chapter. *Heavy Panting***

**Naruto: Your alive!**

**KG: B-Barely.**

**Naruto: So what happened to you?**

**KG: Come on Naruto, let's not do this now. I don't wanna talk about it.**

**Kasumi: Maybe you will watch your mouth now.**

**KG: No kidding. I will remember one of my readers reviews. "Heck has no fury like a woman's scorn/rage/fury. Now please one of you do the disclaimers. The faster I write, the faster I finish and my broken arms rest.**

**Naruto: Alright then. I guess I will do it then.**

**Naruto *ahem* KyuubiGoku doesn't own me or the women who love me.**

_**Later that same day**_

* * *

><p>Naruto smirked as he looked at the tired form of Kiba, Akamaru and Kasumi as he sighed.<p>

"Alright everyone. Thanks for today. We should head back now. We have guard duty tomorrow," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded as they walked back to the training site as they looked to see Sasuke still going at the tree with a look of annoyance. Naruto looked to see the sun going down as they passed him. Sasuke soon turned as he saw then and narrowed his eyes, ready to speak.

"Hey dobe, tell me how to make it up this tree," Sasuke told him. Naruto and Kiba kept walking as they talked loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"I guess the Uchiha need help for everything. Kami knows that all they can do is copy what people do," Naruto said with a sigh. Kiba smirked as both boys and their dogs went inside leaving the Uchiha to seethe in anger.

"Just you wait dobe. When we get back I will get that idiot council on you," Sasuke said with a smirk as he continued to run up the tree.

_**With Naruto and Kiba**_

Both soon entered the house as they spotted Kakashi reading an orange book as Naruto sighed.

"_Another pervert huh?"_ Naruto thought as he felt Kakashi's gaze turn to him. Kakashi soon put down his book as he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, can we talk now?" Kakashi asked him. Naruto sighed as he knew what this was about, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, but let Kiba join in also. If it's about what I think it's about, then he should be here also," Naruto told him. Kakashi turned to Kiba, then back to Naruto and nodded.

"Alright then, let's go upstairs and talk," Kakashi said as he used the crutches to support himself up the stairs.

Soon all three shinobi and the dogs entered the room as Naruto leaned on a wall with Kasumi in his arms and Kiba on the bed with Akamaru on his lap. Kakashi sat on a nearby stool as he turned to the two genin.

"Alright Naruto this is about the time that we fought Zabuza or more specifically after the fight," Kakashi told him confirming Naruto suspicions.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei go on," Naruto told him. Kakashi nodded as he remembered the events.

"When you and Kiba were knocked out by Zabuza, I remember checking up on you as I saw your hand over your eyes," Kakashi told him. Naruto nodded as Kakashi continued.

"When I opened your eyes to see if you were okay, I saw a white circle around the pupil of your eye and a small white cross at the center. I have my suspicions, but can you tell me what that is if you know?" Kakashi asked him. Naruto turned to Kiba, who nodded as Naruto sighed.

"Well Kakashi-sensei, what you saw was my unlocked dojutsu. I can't go into as many details as I would want, but like most other bloodlines and dojutsu mine is activated by either a form of extreme stress or a life-death situation. I didn't have a life or death situation, but to me Kiba did," Naruto said as he and Kakashi turned to Kiba as said boy rubbed the side on his waist. Naruto soon continued as he brought the attention back to him.

"I guess the sight of seeing Kiba that was put stress on me along with arguing with Sasuke about what he did. I think my eyes activated to that stress so that's why I have them right now," Naruto told him. Kakashi nodded in slight wonder and awe as he spoke.

"I can definitely see how that would cause such a thing. Seeing the sight of your precious people nearly die does tend to have that effect on people," Kakashi said to which Naruto and Kiba nodded.

"So Naruto do you know what your dojutsu does?" Kakashi asked with interest that Naruto and Kiba picked up on. Naruto hesitated slightly, but soon heard a familiar voice.

"**Why not tell him Naruto-kun? He seems like a good person. I think you should tell him. It might make your life a little less difficult," **Kyuubi told him with her sultry voice. Naruto sighed and soon smiled.

"_Alright then. Thank you Kyuubi-chan," _Naruto said to which Kyuubi nodded with a smile and cut the connection. Naruto soon turned back to Kakashi and smiled.

"First Kakashi-sensei, I should tell you how I got this dojutsu at all," Naruto said to which Kakashi nodded.

"Kyuubi gave me this dojutsu so I thank her for it," Naruto said to which Kakashi's eye widened.

"Wait, Kyuubi is female?" Kakashi asked to which Naruto chuckled with a nod. Kakashi turned to Kiba who nodded that he knew about it as Naruto continued.

"Kyuubi-chan changed my genetic map over the years so that my body could accommodate the dojutsu," Naruto explained. Kakashi absorbed all of the information as Naruto continued.

"My dojutsu is quite unique Kakashi-sensei as it is probably the newest one in the world," Naruto said with a hint of pride. Kakashi and Kiba chuckled as Kakashi soon spoke.

"Alright Naruto. I understand all of that. Now can you tell me what it is and what it does?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded as he chuckled.

"I was about to answer those questions Kakashi-sensei. My dojutsu is called the Shinseinagan or Divine Light Eye. It is pretty much similar to the sharingan, but is quite an improvement over it," Naruto said to which Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"The Shinseinagan allows me to copy genjutsu and ninjutsu just like the sharingan, but it's better because I can also copy the kekkai genkai and dojutsu of others," Naruto told him. Kakashi chuckled at Naruto which caused him to look at Kakashi in confusion.

"Naruto, no dojutsu allows such a thing. Dojutsu and kekkai genkai are unique to every person as it runs in the person's blood. There is no way you can copy things like that," Kakashi said to which Kiba and Naruto chuckled. Naruto nearly laughed as he heard Kyuubi yell about Kakashi underestimating her power at doing things. Naruto turned to Kiba who nodded with a smile as Naruto closed his eyes to which Kakashi turned to him. Naruto soon opened his eyes as he revealed his shinseinagan.

"I wish I could activate them without activating my shinseinagan first, but I guess it doesn't work that way," Naruto said as he closed his eyes again. Kakashi continued to look at Naruto as he opened his eyes to reveal the red sharingan with two tomoe in his eyes. Kakashi's eye widened as he stood up.

"T-That's not possible," Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto's eyes. He looked to see it was a genuine sharingan with two tomoe as Naruto smiled.

"That's my dojutsu Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said to him. Kakashi gasped as he looked at Naruto.

"You copied a sharingan, but how?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smirked as he pointed at his sensei.

"When you opened my eyes, apparently my dojutsu was active and you didn't deactivate your sharingan, so I know have it. And before you ask, yes transplanted dojutsu count also. That isn't really your eye, I can tell. My dojutsu just copied the previous user's genetic map and acquired it," Naruto told him. Kakashi nodded in amazement as he decided to bring up a point.

"Wait, when we fought in the training field for the bell test, you didn't have your dojutsu so how could you do the gatsuuga technique of the Inuzuka clan?" Kakashi asked. Naruto sighed at the never ending questions as he smiled.

"Well, I have been friends with Kiba and his family for years. Tsume trained me along Kiba and I was able to acquire the Inuzuka techniques," Naruto said to him. Kakashi turned to Kiba who nodded as Kakashi turned to another question.

"So if you just copied my sharingan why do you only have two where I have three?" Kakashi asked him. Naruto smirked at the question, but explained.

"Originally, I had one today, but having trained with Kiba, Kasumi-chan, Akamaru and a multitude of shadow clones I was able to get the second one. I still have to master a dojutsu that I copy. I just can't get it right away after copying it," Naruto told him. Kakashi nodded as he seemed to be finished.

"Alright that's all for today Naruto, but I have to tell Hokage-sama about this when we return," Kakashi said to him. Naruto sighed with a nod as everyone sat in the room. Unknown to them, an Uchiha had heard the conversation and the fact that Naruto had the sharingan pissed him off. Naruto had, seemingly, stole the sharingan, the rightful birthright to an Uchiha and he got it even before Sasuke got his.

"Hmph so the dobe thinks that he is important now. Well let's just see what the council thinks when this is over," Sasuke said with a smirk of arrogance as he left.

_**With Zabuza and Haku**_

Zabuza laid in the bed as Haku tended to his wounds.

"Haku, we will attack again in a week. Be ready," Zabuza told him to which Haku nodded.

"Yes Zabuza-sama," Haku said though he had a lot on his mind after what Naruto said to him. Soon a small man in a suit came in as he smiled.

"Well well, it seems that the demon of the hidden mist can't even take care of a couple of kids," said the man. Zabuza sighed as he turned to him.

"Shut it Gato. I will take care of them soon. Don't worry about it,"Zabuza said as Gato neared him.

"You better. I am paying you top dollar for this mission. So get it done," Gato said. Zabuza smirked as a tick mark grew on Gato's head as he lunged at Zabuza. Haku soon grabbed his wrist and squeezed it as he looked at Gato.

"Don't try it Gato. Now leave us alone," Haku said as he released Gato with a small amount of KI making the man shiver.

"Fine," Gato said as he left. Zabuza turned to Haku and sighed.

"You didn't have to do that," He said as he revealed a hidden kunai. Haku smiled as he looked at Zabuza.

"Yu can't kill him Zabuza-san. We still need him for a little while," Haku said as he continued to treat Zabuza's wounds.

_**Next Week**_

Naruto and Kiba continued guard duty with Tazuna as he and his workers did the bridge. Soon most people quit due to being too scared, but Naruto and his shadow clones made quick replacements as Tazuna was able to move ahead. Sasuke had managed to get up the tree and perfect the method as he was put on guard duty though he constantly told Kakashi to teach him something better. Naruto in his free time was taught by Kakashi to handle the sharingan to which he was grateful, but asked Kakashi not to play favorites with them. Kakashi taught Kiba some more chakra control exercises as he tried his hand at kunai spinning. Kiba seemed frustrated with the exercise, but proved to be quite good at it after awhile. Soon the week passed as Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kiba went to the bridge. Naruto decided to stay behind for a few hours in case something happened to Inari and Tsunami as he saw his group leave. Naruto soon walked around as he looked at Inari.

"Why?" He asked. Naruto turned to him, confused.

"Why what?" Naruto asked him. Inari soon looked at Naruto dead set into his eyes.

"Why do you try do hard! You can't stand up to Gato! He will just kill everyone. Just cause your shinobi, you think that you are all powerful, well guess what you aren't! I bet you haven't had a single bad day in your life," Inari said to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Inari and sighed.

"I know about you Inari. Your mother told me what happened to you and the man you admired. I am sorry, but I do know a terrible life. I have probably have more lives than a cat. What story would you like to hear? I have one about having my body burned. I have one about being nearly slashed apart. Oh, I have one about nearly being slashed while I was being burned. Don't give me your depression crap story kid. I know that life, the only reason I didn't lose to it is because I had my precious people and I know that you and this village still do. So got of you 'no one knows my troubles' ass and do something about this situation," Naruto told him. Inari soon cried as Naruto felt the presence of two people outside.

"Look Inari, it' easy to give up and fall into depression, but it's hard to survive and fight for what you believe in. Inari trust me to end this Gato person and save your village. Inari...will you trust me?" Naruto asked him. Inari soon locked eyes with Naruto as he felt an unbridled warmth from them.

"How do I know you won't die?" Inari asked him. Naruto smiled as he opened the door.

"Because I won't dare die. If I did, then my precious people would be sad and I don't want that," Naruto said to him. Inari stared in shock as Naruto closed the door behind him. Naruto smiled as he looked to see two samurai in front of him.

"Well well it seems that the decision to remain behind for a bit was a good one," Naruto said as both laughed at him.

"Look kid, give us the woman and kid in the house and get lost before you die," one of them told him. Naruto chuckled as he offered a thinking pose.

"Now see that doesn't work out for me. I have an obligation to protect them. So here is what we do. Either you two leave and live or act stupid and attack me only to be beaten senseless," Naruto told them. Both turned to each other and nodded as they drew their swords and charged at him. Naruto smirked as he did his signature handsign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu),"** Naruto yelled. Inari soon heard multiple punches and screams as he remembered Naruto's words. Inari soon ran outside with his eyes closed and yelled.

"Naruto I trust you. Please free this village and put an end to Gato," Inari yelled as he opened his eyes in shock. He saw Naruto staring at him with a smile as he saw two thoroughly beaten up men as they were tied up. Naruto soon walked up to Inari and put his hand on his hand.

"Very well Inari. I won't let you down. You are a good kid," Naruto said to him as he ran off, but not before leaving a shadow clone with Inari and Tsunami.

Naruto soon raced through the trees and saw the bridge as he smirked. Naruto soon opened his black jacket as Kasumi poked her head out of the clothing and smiled.

"Ready to fight Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi smirked as she licked the top of his chin.

"Any time you are Naruto-sama," Kasumi said as Naruto looked to see Kakashi and Zabuza fighting. Sasuke looked battered as he was in a dome of ice mirrors along with Kiba. Naruto smirked as he decided to join the fun.

_**With Kakashi and the others**_

Kakashi and Zabuza fought each other on equal ground as Tazuna stayed out of the way. Meanwhile, Haku was busy dealing with Sasuke and Kiba as they tried to get out of the dome of ice mirrors. Sasuke smirked as he finally got his sharingan as he was able to dodge Haku movements with precision. Kiba did a simple tsūga as he drilled into a mirror of ice, but was repelled back.

"Dammit, this ice is harder than steel," Kiba said as he rubbed his head.

"You need more power than that to beat me. I am sorry I don't want to kill you, but I must," Haku said as he charged Kiba. Sasuke tried to take the chance to attack, but missed Haku as he neared Kiba. Haku soon gasped as he was flung out into the field as smoke appeared. Everyone turned to see Naruto with a smirk on his face as Kakashi smiled.

"Well Naruto is everything okay with Tazuna's family?" Kakashi asked him. Naruto smirked with a nod as he turned to Haku.

"Looks like I got here in time," Naruto said as Haku got up. Naruto turned to Kiba and Sasuke.

"Well looks like the teme has his gifted eyes now. Kiba, guard Tazuna. Let me deal with this," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded in a quick fashion as he and Akamaru got up and ran to leave the ice dome. Haku soon gasped as he quickened his speed to reach Kiba to keep him from leaving.

"Useless," Haku said as he moved to strike. Kiba gasped, but Naruto managed to grab Haku's wrist as he looked eyes with the boy.

"I said you are my opponent. I will not be ignored," Naruto said as his eyes glowed with the shinseinagan. Haku nearly gasped, but steeled his gaze as he saw Kiba leave and run to Tazuna. Haku sighed as he turned back to Naruto.

"Looks like our paths cross again Naruto-san," Haku said to him. Naruto chuckled as he nodded.

"It sure is Haku-san. I hope you thought about my statement," Naruto told him. Both soon broke their grip as Haku looked at Naruto then at the ground.

"I have and I can't betray the person who saved my life," Haku said as he did a quick flash of handsigns. Naruto soon memorized the handsigns with his eyes as Haku stomped the ground.

"**Hissatsu Hyoso(Certain Kill Ice Spears),"** Haku yelled as giant ice spikes emerged from the ground. Naruto soon backflipped as he avoided the spikes one by one, but cursed as he dodged a fireball that destroyed the spears. Naruto turned to see Sasuke smirked.

"Dammit Sasuke, stop trying to kill me along with the enemy," Naruto told him. Sasuke ignored him as he lunged at Haku, but soon the familiar mirrors formed as Naruto and Sasuke were encased inside.

"**Makyō Hyōshō****(Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)," **Haku said as he stepped inside the ice. Naruto smirked as he looked around.

"Well looks like that is two jutsu I have copied," Naruto said as he deactivated his shinseinagan. Naruto soon closed his eyes as he revealed the sharingan, to which Haku gasped and Sasuke seethed.

"_Him too?"_ Haku thought.

"_Damn dobe, taking my clan's sacred dojutsu,"_ Sasuke thought. Naruto smirked as he looked at Haku.

"Haku, tools break eventually and if you were a tool as you say then you wouldn't care whether Zabuza lived or died, you wouldn't value life the way you do either," Naruto told him. Haku studied Naruto silently cursed as he found himself listening to Naruto.

"Tell me the truth Haku, you only call yourself his tool because you couldn't or rather can't make decisions for yourself so you have Zabuza do them for you right?" Naruto asked him. Haku widened his eyes at Naruto as he thought. Was it true? Did he only serve Zabuza, because he couldn't do anything for himself?

"I-I wouldn't do that to Zabuza-sama," Haku said to which Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Then make the decision now. Leave Zabuza and come to Konoha with us. Have a life, have friends, don't keep killing," Naruto told him. Haku clenched his fists as he charged at Naruto. Sasuke gasped, but soon Naruto managed to grab Haku's hand as his other hand grabbed the mask Haku was wearing. Naruto soon broke the mask as he looked to see Haku with tears in his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do? He saved my life, I owe Zabuza-sama my life," Haku said to him. Naruto sighed as he looked at Haku.

"When I was a kid, I had my life saved countless times by very few people. I am very grateful to a lot of people, but if I suddenly felt that I owed them my entire life, then I would restrict myself to my future. No one can decide m future for me only I can. Haku, I am sure you will always be grateful to Zabuza, but you don't owe him anything except your thanks," Naruto said to which Haku fell to the ground. Soon the mirrors fell as Sasuke saw his opportunity. Sasuke lunged at Haku, but was soon stopped as he met Naruto's gaze.

"Back off Sasuke right now," Naruto said to him. Sasuke seethed as his sharingan locked with Naruto's as he backed off. Sasuke soon backed up as Naruto turned to see Kakashi with a ball of lighting in his hand. Zabuza was captured as he whistled for Haku. Haku soon got up from muscle memory and almost ran to Zabuza, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Haku, if you respect Zabuza at all, then live your life. Say your thanks to him and leave it at that," Naruto told him. Haku seemed to struggle with Naruto, but complied as he fell to the ground with his knees and his hands on the ground and his head bowed.

"Thank you for everything, Zabuza-sama," Haku said as Kakashi struck Zabuza.

"It's over," Kakashi said as the lighting roared. Zabuza screamed out as he soon fell to the ground, dead. Haku cried as Naruto placed his arm on his shoulder.

"Haku, I can't tell you anything to make you feel better, but if it's any consolation, you did the right thing," Naruto told him. Haku sighed as he turned to Naruto.

"For the longest time Zabuza was my purpose for living. What is my purpose now? Haku asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Haku, but you will know one day," Naruto told him. Haku slowly nodded as he got up. Naruto and Haku soon walked to the group as Haku came up to Kiba and bowed.

"I am sorry for all the harm and trouble I put you through," Haku said to Kiba. Kiba turned to Haku and smirked.

"It's alright I guess. We are shinobi, it's our job," Kiba said to him. Kakashi walked up to Naruto.

"You managed to change him?" Kakashi asked. Naruto chuckled.

"I think so. He just need some clearance," Naruto told him. Kakashi nodded as the mist soon disappeared. Soon Gato appeared with about 30 bandits and smiled at Zabuza's dead body.

"So the demon is dead and Haku joins the enemy. Wonderful, now I have a reason to kill you," Gato said to which Haku looked at him.

"And I now have a reason to kill you," Haku said as he took out three senbon needles. Naruto soon activated his sharingan again as he stood next to Haku.

"I still haven't given this thing a proper test drive, let's see what it can do," Naruto said with a smile. Haku slightly chuckled as an arrow came near Gato's feet. Everyone looked to see Inari and the townspeople with their 'weapons'.

"This is our town. We will fight to protect it," Inari yelled. Soon the villagers roared with a yell as Gato sweated.

"The one who kills the most gets paid the most. Now go," Gato yelled as the bandits charged. Naruto and Kakashi made the same handsign as they smirked.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **They both yelled as 30 clones of Naruto and Kakashi came out. Soon the clones charged with their kunai as they blocked the bandits. Naruto smirked as he turned to Haku.

"Do it Haku-san," Naruto told him. Haku nodded as he did his one-handed handsigns.

"**Hissatsu Suishō (A Thousand Flying Water Needles)," **Haku yelled as he made a countless number of ice needles Haku soon sent the needles down as they impaled shadow clone and bandit alike. Soon the there was screaming as the ice shards stuck to people. Soon from hitting the clones with the ice shards the area was covered with smoke.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, do a katon jutsu," Naruto said to them. Kakashi nodded while Sasuke grumbled, but complied as they did the same handsigns.

"Kiba, you and Akamaru follow me," Naruto said as he and Kasumi became more feral. Kiba obeyed as all four ran out. Sasuke and Kakashi finished as they yelled.

"Katon: Tsuin Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire Style: Twin Great Fireball Jutsu)," They yelled as the flames reached Naruto, Kasumi, Kiba, and Akamaru.

"Do it now," Naruto yelled as all four began to spin.

"Futago Hakai Gatsuuga( Twin Barrel Gatsuuga)," Naruto and Kiba yelled at their new collaboration jutsu as they were engulfed by the flames. Soon the flames shot into the crowd of bandits as people screamed more. Naruto and Kiba along with Kasumi and Akamaru shot out in flaming spirals as they charged the rest of the group. People were soon shredded and burned as the entire field exploded. Haku smirked at the result along with Kakashi and Sasuke and the other crowd of townspeople gasped.

"S-So these are shinobi?" Inari said in awe as Naruto appeared in front of Gato. Gato soon squirmed away as Naruto neared him.

"W-Wait spare me. I can give you what your heart desires. I can give you money, women, anything. Just name it," Gato said to him. Naruto smirked as he looked at Gato.

"I have a pretty good life. So take that offer to Haku and the townspeople," Naruto said as he knocked Gato out. Naruto soon smirked as he handed to village a bound Gato.

"Do what you want with him. He isn't in our mission description," Naruto told them. Everyone cheered as they dragged Gato back to the town.

Naruto soon walked back to his group as everyone smiled.

"Well we only have to finish the bridge now. Can we please go home now," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they walked home. Kakashi carried Zabuza's body and Haku carried his sword as they made a grave for him.

"Haku that sword is rightfully yours, so you should have it," Naruto told him. Haku looked at the blade and nodded. Haku soon strapped the sword to his back as everyone walked back to the house.

Time went by quickly as Tazuna finished the bridge with no hinderances and the people cheered. Naruto's group soon appeared at the entrance.

"Well we have got to go," Naruto told them. Everyone gave their thanks as Inari stepped forward.

"Thank you Naruto-nii-san for everything. I will remember this day," Inari told him. Naruto smirked with a nod as his group left with the new addition of Haku.

"So what do we name bridge?" Someone asked Tazuna. Tazuna smiled as he saw the five people leave.

"We will give it a name for restoring our strength and hope. We'll call it ' The Great Naruto Bridge'," Tazuna said as people cheered as Naruto and his group left to go back home.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 9.<strong>

**KG: And done.**

**Naruto: You okay now?**

**KG: NO I AM NOT! MY ARMS ARE KILLING ME!**

**Naruto: Well that's not my fault.**

**KG: If you helped me the last time, then I might have the feeling in my arms right now.**

**Naruto: Don't pin this on me.**

**KG: Oh I can and I will. Oh Tsume-chan, Kyuubi-chan.**

**(Tsume and Kyuubi enter)**

**Both: Yes KyuubiGoku.**

**KG: Don't you think Naruto should decide which of you is the alpha female?  
><strong>

***Both look at me, then at him***

**Naruto: Umm...wait a second.**

**Both: Yeah Naruto-kun which of us is the alpha female?**

**Naruto: Umm I don't know.**

**Tsume: Tell us Naruto.**

**Kyuubi: Come on Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: Dammit KyuubiGoku. (Naruto runs away)**

**Both: Get back here and tell us Naruto!**

**(They both exit)**

**KG: Well that's my revenge. Goodbye readers. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**KG: Out with another Naruto x Tsume chap.**

**Naruto; Why did you update so fast? You normally wait three to four days.**

**KG: I had the urge to write something today that's all. Plus this is rehabilitation for my arms.**

**Naruto: Your not going to let that go are you?**

**KG: Just as soon as you give up ramen.**

**Naruto: Sorry not possible. It's become a part of my life.**

**KG: Riiiiiiiight anyway, how did you escape Tsume and Kyuubi?**

**Naruto; You mean after you got them on me like a coward?**

**KG: Yep :)**

**Naruto: After hours of chasing me, they just decided to fight for it.**

**KG: And how is that going?**

**Naruto: Umm...you have insurance right?**

**KG: Yeah, of course why?**

**Naruto: Umm...just a precaution is all.**

**KG: Well alright then. Oh and to Ccebling. Look forward to something.**

**Naruto: Who is that?**

**KG: One of my faithful readers.**

**Naruto: Oh Okay.**

**KG: Well anyway, lets do the disclaimers. Here today is Kiba Inuzuka.**

**Naruto: Hey Kiba.**

**Kiba: Hey Naruto. Look forward to working with you today.**

**Naruto: You too buddy. Kami knows how I loathe working with a certain someone.**

**Kiba; Haha I know right? Alright moving on.**

**Kiba: KyuubiGoku doesn't own Naruto or the Inuzuka family.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that day<strong>_

The group of five continued their trek back to Konoha as they had completed their first mission. The feeling of completing a mission left a good feeling in most of their mouths as everyone continued to walk. Naruto had a conversation with Kyuubi over the possible bloodlines he could and would copy in the future. Sasuke continued to peg Kakashi about teaching him something worth his time. Kiba had an interesting conversation with Haku about joining team seven as an extra person to which Haku seemed to like the idea.

"Trust me Haku, you should join. The more people, the less I am able to interact with the Uchiha," Kiba said to him. Haku chuckled with a nod as he turned to see Kakashi ignoring Sasuke as he read his book.

"I see your point. If your Hokage allows it then I see no problem with it," Haku said to which Kiba nodded.

"Alright Haku, you are going to like Konoha...somewhat," Kiba said to him to which Haku raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by somewhat Kiba-san?" Haku asked him. Kiba sighed as he turned to Naruto who seemed to have things on his mind to which Kiba knew.

"If you hear people talking or giving Naruto weird looks you will wanna know later," Kiba told him. Haku slowly nodded in confusion over what this had to do with Naruto.

_**With Naruto **_

Naruto continued to talk to Kyuubi as she went over his dojutsu with him as he needed to figure some things out.

"_So I don't need to close my eyes every time to switch between dojutsu?" _Naruto asked her. Kyuubi chuckled in the field as she patted a kit's head softly.

"**No Naruto-kun, though it helps, you don't need to do it. You should be able to switch between the dojutsu quite easily. Also I know something that you will find out later and trust me you will like it about your dojutsu," **Kyuubi said piquing his interest.

"_Aww Kyuubi-chan, I thought we had a special 'no secrets' relationship going on here," _Naruto told to which Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Can't spoil the surprise Naruto-kun, but you'll like it. I wouldn't keep a secret that would harm you," **Kyuubi responded. Naruto sighed softly with a nod as he cut the connection. Naruto soon walked up to Haku and Kiba as he brought the attention to him.

"Hey Haku, can you help me with something?" Naruto asked him. Haku looked at Naruto and could only wonder what he wanted.

"Sure Naruto-san, what would you like me to do?" Haku asked him. Naruto smiled as Kiba wondered what Naruto wanted also. Naruto soon opened his hand as he brought Haku and Kiba's attention to it. Naruto concentrated a little as it was his first time doing this. Naruto soon formed an ice senbon as Haku nearly gasped.

"Naruto-san, how do you have my bloodline?" Haku asked him. Naruto soon looked at Haku as he sighed.

"Remember the fight back on the bridge?" Naruto asked him. Haku nodded as he slightly looked down depressed, but decided to move on and continued to listen to Naruto.

"Yes I remember it. What about it?" Haku asked him. Naruto chuckled.

"Well when we crossed I managed to copy two of your jutsu before you joined us," Naruto said surprising Haku.

"But how? My Houton is in my blood. You can't have it unless we are related in some way," Haku told him. Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes Naruto soon revealed the shinseinagan as Haku gasped.

"This is dojutsu. It allows me to copy any jutsu, even blood limit jutsu, that's how I have your Houton. I'm sorry if I 'stole' this, but I wondered if you would teach me to use it?" Naruto asked him. Haku looked at Naruto then thought for a few minutes over his question. Haku was the only ice user and seeing Naruto use it was slightly comforting in some way for him. Haku soon smiled as he turned to Naruto.

"I don't know if I am good at teaching, but I will try my best Naruto-san," Haku told him. Naruto smiled with a nod as everyone reached the gates of Konoha. Haku took in the sight and smiled at the thought of being accepted into such a place. Everyone soon went through the gates as Kakashi turned to his genin.

"Alright, we are back now. Let's do our mission briefing with Hokage-sama," Kakashi said as everyone nodded. Soon the five walked off to the Hokage Mansion as Naruto and Kiba decided to have a conversation on going to the Inuzuka compound. Naruto smiled at the thought of seeing Tsume after nearly a month away from the village. Haku looked around and sure enough what Kiba told him was happening. Haku could see some people look at Naruto with hate in their eyes and sneer at him. Haku could also see some of the people smile at Sasuke, who arrogantly soaked up the silent praise. Haku soon walked up to Kiba and Naruto as he leaned in slightly.

"What is with these people and why are they looking at Naruto-san like this?" Haku asked them. Naruto sighed along with Kiba as they knew it was coming, especially Naruto.

"I might tell you later Haku-san, the group of people I trust to know this is small and I kinda prefer that for right now," Naruto told him. Haku nodded as he wondered about Naruto's past. Everyone soon made it to the Hokage Mansion as they walked past the mansion guards.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Everyone walked up the stairs as they reached the main office. Kakashi knocked on the door as he waited for a reply.

"Come in," said the voice as Kakashi opened the door. Kakashi and his group soon filed in as Sarutobi took in all of their faces along with the new face.

"I see we have guest," Sarutobi said to which Haku bowed.

"Hello Hokage-sama," Haku said with respect. Sarutobi nodded with a smile as he turned to Kakashi.

"Mind doing the mission briefing?" Sarutobi asked him. Kakashi nodded as he began.

"After leaving Konoha, my group walked along the road as we went to our destination in Wave with our client. After about 10 minutes, I along with Naruto, and Kiba noticed two puddles and engaged two chunin level shinobi in battle. I wanted to see how my group would do in a real situation and everyone performed well," Kakashi said taking a breath. Sarutobi took in the information, but stopped Kakashi as he turned to Naruto.

"Alright Naruto-kun, let's hear your part," Sarutobi told him. Naruto nodded at his Jiji as he began from where Kakashi left off.

"Yes Jiji, after Me, Sasuke, and Kiba dealt with the enemy, it turned out that our client lied about the correct information as this mission should have been a higher rank than what was given to us. Our client told us the story of why he lied and we decided to continue on for the sake of helping him. Soon we crossed the border into Wave as we came into a conflict with A-ranked missing nin, Zabuza Momochi," Naruto said as Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Continue," he said as Naruto nodded.

"Knowing who the man was, Kiba, Sasuke, and I took the appropriate defense position to protect our client. Soon Kakashi-sensei dealt with the Zabuza as the two seemed evenly matched, but Zabuza captured Kakashi-sensei in a suiton jutsu and decided to turn to us for a fight. Kakashi-sensei told us to leave with our client, but unfortunately somebody decided it was better to disobey those orders," Naruto said as he, Kakashi, and Kiba looked at Sasuke who scoffed and turned his head.

"After Sasuke went against Kakashi-sensei's orders, I decided that it was best to free Kakashi-sensei as he was the best to deal with our current problem. I told Kiba to guard Tazuna, as I trust him above anyone else to protect someone," Naruto said with a smile as he and Kiba bumped fists.

"Soon after, Kasumi-chan and I managed to get by Zabuza and free Kakashi-sensei as we turned our attention back to a clone that he made. Sasuke arrogantly fought the clone, but was soon in trouble as me and Kasumi-chan tried to save him, but then Sasuke did something unthinkable," Naruto said as Sarutobi steeled his gaze towards Sasuke.

"And what did Sasuke do?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto sighed as he felt some of his chakra raise, but Kyuubi managed to calm him down.

"He...did the kawarimi jutsu and made Kiba take the blow," Naruto said as Sarutobi turned to Kakashi and Kiba who nodded. Sasuke suddenly trembled as Sarutobi raised his KI towards the last Uchiha as he started to shake. Sarutobi soon took a large puff of smoke as he wanted Kakashi to continue.

"Having seen the act that Sasuke pulled on Kiba, Naruto soon ran to Kiba's side and looked to see Kiba in a bit of danger. Naruto soon lunged at Sasuke as he demanded an explanation from him. Sasuke scoffed with an arrogant reply as Naruto nearly attacked Sasuke. Soon Naruto screamed then slipped into unconsciousness as I finished the battle with Zabuza. However, he got away as I turned to the aid of Kiba and Naruto. Thankfully, both were fine with Kiba having a slash across his waist. I checked Naruto over and he seems to have unlocked a new dojutsu," Kakashi said to which Sarutobi nearly gasped. Sarutobi turned to Naruto who nodded as he wanted Kakashi to continue.

"Soon we arrived at the client's house, where we all rested for a few days. Soon I decided to start everyone on their training as I wanted to teach them how to control their chakra. I decided to have everyone do tree walking as I waited to see the results. Naruto got it perfectly as he made it up the tree on his first try. Kiba took awhile, but with some help from Naruto, he got it also. Sasuke too the longest as he worked up until late nighttime to finish. Soon Naruto, Kiba, and I had a talk about Naruto's new dojutsu, which you will hear later," Kakashi told him. Sarutobi nodded and looked at Naruto then turned back.

"Everyone then acted as bodyguards for Tazuna as the week passed. Naruto opted to stay behind and look after the family as Kiba, Sasuke, and I went on," Kakashi said. Sarutobi went on as he turned to Sasuke and took a smoke as he was sure he would need it.

"Proceed Sasuke," Sarutobi told him. Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi sighed along with Haku as Sasuke smirked.

"After Kakashi left the dope behind. We went to the bridge and battled with Zabuza and his accomplice," Sasuke said pointing to Haku as Naruto's chakra flared again.

"Soon the mutt, and I were dealing with him to which I was about to win, but the dope soon interfered and soon told the mutt to guard Tazuna. He soon held Haku back as I saw that opportunity to deal with the enemy, but the dope got in my way as he tried to talk to the enemy and offer him sanctuary in Konoha. Soon Haku stopped attacking and Kakashi-sensei ended Zabuza. We then went home and spent the days watching over the villagers. Soon the bridge was finished as we all walked back and came here to see you," Sasuke said to him. Having that explanation Sarutobi turned to see Kakashi sigh as Naruto and Kiba narrowed their eyes at Sasuke. Sarutobi soon took a puff of smoke as he sighed.

"Alright good work everyone. You will be getting a higher mission pay for this. So Sasuke, you may leave," Sarutobi said as the Uchiha shrugged and walked out. Sarutobi soon turned to everyone else.

"Alright Kakashi, later I want to know what really happened on the bridge," Sarutobi said to which Kakashi nodded.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied. Sarutobi nodded as he turned to Haku.

"So you want to join Konoha?" He asked him. Haku nodded with a bow as Sarutobi smiled.

"You were a missing nin so they will have to update the bingo book. You are a rogue so you really have no prior record so it's easy to instate you here. Just continue to be a shinobi," Sarutobi told him. Haku nodded with a smile as Sarutobi took out a headband.

"Here you go Haku-san, I will fill out the paperwork later. Now as for a place you will live. Is Naruto-kun's apartment ok?" He asked. Haku nodded with a smile along with Naruto. Sarutobi soon turned to Kakashi.

"I'm going to place him on your team. He's too far above the academy students, but not necessarily a chunin. So he will be a part of team seven also," Sarutobi told Kakashi. Kakashi nodded as Sarutobi went back to another issue.

"So Naruto-kun, where did you get a dojutsu?" Sarutobi asked him, though he had an idea. Naruto smiled as he stepped forward.

"I thank Kyuubi-chan for it. She gave it to me and I have recently activated it," Naruto said with a smile. Sarutobi gasped as Kyuubi chuckled.

"**All in a six years' work Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi told him with a smile and a laugh. Naruto mentally chuckled as he turned back to his Jiji.

"Will you show it to me Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked him.

"Of course Jiji, I wanted to show it to you anyway," Naruto said as he closed his eyes and channeled chakra into them. Soon Naruto opened his eyes to reveal the shinseinagan as Sarutobi gasped.

"It looks amazing Naruto-kun, what does it do?" Sarutobi asked him to which Kakashi slightly chuckled as he waited for Sarutobi's reaction. Naruto chuckled along with Kiba as he smiled.

"Well it acts like the sharingan. It allows me to copy ninjutsu and genjutsu, but it is a better improvement over it," Naruto said as Sarutobi widened his eyes and wondered what made this eye more special than the sharingan.

"So what else does it do?" He asked in all curiosity. Naruto smiled as he looked at Sarutobi.

"It allows me to...copy the blood limits and dojutsu of others," Naruto told him. Sarutobi dropped the pipe from his mouth as Kiba, Kakashi, Haku, and Naruto smiled.

"I-It allows you to copy bloodlines?" He asked. Naruto nodded as he focused chakra to his eyes. Soon his eyes strained a bit, but soon changed color as the sharingan came into view.

"I got the sharingan from Kakashi-sensei by accident," Naruto said as he chuckled sheepishly. Sarutobi sat in his chair as he wondered how strong Naruto would be in the future, but he also sighed as he knew the council would eat this up, especially Danzo of all people.

"Alright Naruto-kun, you and everyone can go, but trust me I think that you will be called later," Sarutobi said as Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi nodded as the four left. Sarutobi sat in his chair as he could only smile at the council's reaction to this new event as he filled out Haku's information.

_**With Naruto and his group**_

Everyone continued to walk as Kakashi bid them a farewell with a slight giggle that Naruto caught and sighed. Naruto soon made a shadow clone and smiled at Haku.

"Alright Haku, he will take you to the apartment. Go get settled in and unpack though, we might be called out later," Naruto said with a sigh. Haku nodded as he and the clone walked off. Naruto and Kiba soon smirked as they walked to the Inuzuka compound.

_**Inuzuka Compound**_

Kiba soon opened the door and he took in the familiar smell of his house.

"I'm home and I have a guest," Kiba yelled as Hana appeared.

"Well hello little bro and Naruto-kun," Hana said with a smile. Naruto smiled as Kasumi appeared from his black jacket where she was sleeping.

"I miss anything Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked with a yawn.

"Not really Kasumi-chan, you can go back to sleep," Naruto told her. Kasumi nodded as she decided to get a more comfortable position. Kasumi soon jumped down as she walked up Naruto's shoulder. Soon she rested on his head as she curled into a ball and went to sleep. Hana chuckled at the action as Tsume soon appeared.

"Well everyone is here again," Tsume said as Naruto walked up to her.

"Hey Tsume-chan. Beautiful as ever," Naruto said as Tsume blushed.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, so how was your mission?" She asked him. Naruto chuckled as he and Kiba regaled the two women with their mission. Both were surprised that Naruto had a dojutsu, but were happy for him. Tsume soon made an insane amount of KI as she heard that the Uchiha sacrificed her son for his own hide. Naruto managed to calm Tsume down, but she was going to have a talk about this. Both continued on with the mission details as they soon finished.

"And that's pretty much it," Naruto said. Tsume growled as she looked out the window.

"Sacrifice my son will you, Oh I can't wait to see you Uchiha," Tsume said as she looked out the window. Naruto soon smiled as he placed a hand on Tsume's shoulder.

"Don't worry Tsume-chan, I won't let the teme do that again. I swear," Naruto said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tsume chuckled with a nod as she and Hana gathered.

"Alright show us the dojutsu Naruto-kun," Both said as Naruto wondered how many times he activated it in this one day. Naruto closed his eyes as he soon opened them to reveal the shinseinagan. Both gasped at the beauty and power of it as Naruto soon deactivated it.

"Though I think the council might find some way to ruin my life with this," Naruto said as Tsume nodded.

"Yeah they will. No doubt they will enact the CRA on you," Tsume said as Naruto quirked up an eyebrow.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's called the Clan Restoration Act. It makes a person take multiple partners to secure the chance of children inheriting your bloodline for the good of the village," Tsume said to which Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't sound so bad," Naruto said to which Tsume and Hana looked at him.

"Why not?" Hana asked him. Naruto chuckled as he looked at Tsume.

"Cause it seems that only the Inuzuka clan will be getting it," Naruto said to her. Tsume chuckled with a slight blush as she smiled.

"So what is the minimum of girls?" Naruto asked them.

"Four," Tsume told him. Naruto nodded as he had three. He already had feelings for Kyuubi, Tsume, and oddly enough, Kasumi, he just needed one more woman to love.

"N-Naruto if you do get the CRA, would you pick me also?" Hana asked him. Naruto and Kiba widened their eyes at a blushing Hana.

"H-Hana-chan, you like me?" Naruto asked her. Hana's blush deepened with a nod.

"Yeah, I was worried about Kaa-san taking you so I asked her about it. She said that she didn't mind sharing and I would like to if you would," Hana told him. Naruto blushed with a smile on his face.

"Well Hana-chan if you are happy with me then I would love for you to be with me," Naruto told her. Hana nodded with a smile as she kissed his cheek. Kiba smirked as everyone decided to talk about other things for a while. Tsume had just gotten back from a mission also as Hana told everyone about about her vet duties. A few hours passed until Tsume heard a knock on the door. Everyone soon appeared with her as she opened the door to see an Anbu in front of the house.

"What is it?" Tsume asked him. The man nodded as he looked at the Inuzuka clan head.

"There is a council meeting in a few minutes. Tsume-san, you must show up along with Naruto Uzumaki," The man said as he left. Tsume and Naruto sighed as they put on their shoes.

"Well Hana-chan, Kiba let's go," Naruto said to them. Both looked at him for a bit in confusion. Naruto chuckled as he looked at their faces.

"What I am sure this meeting affects you two, so you can come also," Naruto said to them. Hana and Kiba smirked as they put on their shoes also and followed out with Naruto and Tsume to the Hokage Mansion...again.

_**Council Room**_

Soon Naruto, Kiba, Hana, and Tsume came in as Tsume took her seat on the council as Sarutobi looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, why are Kiba and Hana here?" He asked the blond. Naruto chuckled as he looked up.

"I think what you want to talk about concerns them also, so I brought them," Naruto said as Sarutobi nodded.

"Alright let's begin the council," Sarutobi said as everyone nodded.

"Brat, it has come to our attention from someone that you stole the sacred dojutsu of the Uchiha clan is this true?" Someone asked. Tsume looked at Naruto who sighed.

"No, I didn't steal it. Granted I have it now, I didn't steal it," Naruto said to them. Everyone steeled their gazes at Naruto as Sakuno stood up.

"If you have it then you stole it. There is no other way that you could have it. Sasuke was right to tell us about you," Sakuno as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"So part of this council of because of the teme huh," Naruto said as people looked at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, this boy has defiled the sharingan of the Uchiha clan, he should have that eye gouged out for such a crime!" another woman yelled. Sarutobi was about to say something, but stopped as he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but you idiots of the council are forgetting one thing," Naruto said to them. Everyone soon turned to him as he closed his eyes and reveal his dojutsu to the whole council who gasped.

"I could have copied it. And even then I didn't copy your precious dojutsu from the Uchiha. It was from Kakashi-sensei, technically it's his sharingan and not the Uchiha's so I am in trouble with him not the Uchiha who seem to be quite gone," Naruto said as Sasuke soon appeared from behind someone seething.

"Take it back dope," Sasuke told him. Naruto chuckled.

"Hey teme, are you that threatened by me having such a powerful dojutsu that you would sink this low. Well nearly all the Uchiha are scum anyway," Naruto said to which most of the shinobi council chuckled.

"Face it Sasuke, you aren't the only one with the sharingan, I know have it to and there is nothing you can do about it. Well you could fight me for it, but that wouldn't work out very well," Naruto said to him. Sasuke seethed along with the civilian council as Naruto deactivated his dojutsu. Soon someone stood up.

"Mockery, that eye is a mockery. You can't just copy that eye and claim it as your own. You have no right!" the person yelled. Naruto turned to him and chuckled.

"If I don't then the sharingan itself shouldn't have the right either. It copies anything also. You people would fuckin grovel at my feet over this if I wasn't the Kyuubi container not that I care to have you grovel anyway. Your all pathetic anyway, except a few people," Naruto said to them, eyeing Tsume and a few of the clan heads. Sarutobi forced back a chuckle as another person stood up.

"Boy how did you get that dojutsu anyway? I bet it's as fake as this story," Someone said to him. Naruto turned his gaze to the man and ignored him. The man yelled the same question again as Naruto picked his ears. Sarutobi turned to Naruto.

"Why don't you answer Naruto," He asked. Naruto chuckled as he looked up.

"I don't have the breath to waste on answering him and I don't need to. They might have been able to control my life as a kid, but I am a shinobi and I don't need to answer any of their questions," Naruto said as Ino's father, Inoichi got up.

"Alright then I will ask. Where did you get that dojutsu?" He asked. Everyone turned to him as Naruto sighed.

"Must be a latent ability. I don't know much," Naruto lied though it seemed to work. Sasuke cursed as he charged at Naruto.

"You don't have the right to use that eye of yours," Sasuke yelled as he ran at Naruto. Before he could attack Naruto slammed his fist into Sasuke's stomach as the Uchiha fell to the ground. Naruto soon picked Sasuke up by his neck as he turned to the council.

"Why can't you jackasses keep your boy toy on a leash?" Naruto asked people demanded that Naruto put their 'Sasuke-sama' down. Naruto rubbed the bridge on his nose as he looked at them.

"Are you sure I should put him down?" Naruto asked them. People seethed with a nod as Naruto chuckled.

"Alright," Naruto said as slammed Sasuke's face to the ground much to people horror.

"Alright I put him down, now what?" Naruto asked to which Hana and Kiba chuckled. Most of the shinobi council chuckled also along with Sarutobi. Everyone soon felt some KI be released as Tsume appeared from her seat in front of Sasuke and picked him up.

"And if I ever hear about you using my son for a substitution ever again, then I will make the Uchiha massacre look like the greatest day in your life compared to what I am going to do to you," Tsume said as she snarled at him, but let him down. Tsume soon returned to her seat and went on with the meeting.

"Now that we are done with that, is there anything else?" Naruto asked them. Sarutobi nodded.

"As a matter of fact there is. Since this is quite a powerful dojutsu along with being a new one, I am afraid that you must have the CRA put on you. That way the security of the dojutsu will be in place," Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded in simple agreement. Hiashi smirked at the thought of having a dojutsu like Naruto's. Inoichi, Chouza, Shibi, and Shikaku didn't really care, but were intrigued by Naruto's dojutsu.

"What happens if I said no though?" Naruto asked them. Some people smirked as a merchant got up.

"Well you would be forced to marry anyone or we could do other things," He said with a sly smirk. Naruto sighed as he looked up at Sarutobi.

"What is the minimum amount of women?" Naruto asked one more time to be sure from Tsume.

"Four Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Alright then. I don't mind," Naruto said as most people smirked as they thought they got him.

"But-," Naruto said bringing all attention back to him.

"I chose who I am going to be with. I am not marrying any of your daughters or any other woman in Konoha. You will back off and will let me chose those I love. And before you get happy, I have already chosen my four," Naruto said to which people quirked up an eyebrow.

"Two of these women aren't here right now, but two are," Naruto said.

"I chose Hana-chan, and Tsume-chan," Naruto said with a smile. Hana blushed with a nod, but everyone turned to Tsume for her answer.

"You still have to make chunin Naruto-kun," Tsume said to him. Naruto smirked as he looked at her.

"Don't worry Tsume-chan, I wouldn't make you wait," Naruto told her. Tsume nodded as Sakuno stood up.

"Why are we discussing this? I don't want some demon's offspring running around the village. I would be the end of us," Sakuno said before she felt the immense pressure of KI. Naruto soon appeared in front of her as he grabbed her clothes and forced her to look into his eyes.

"With the damn way your acting I just might become a demon and kill you. Now shut your mouth, my life isn't any of your damn business anymore. I am not the same brat who couldn't do anything, but take whatever the hell you gave me, but now I can do a lot more," Naruto said as he opened his and focused the sharingan into her eyes**(A/N: Not the Mangekyou Sharingan)**. Sakuno soon looked dazed as she dropped into her seat. Everyone looked at him, then at her, and back.

"She will be having nightmares for a few weeks. And I promise, no I swear that if any of you do anything to me or them I will hurt all of you," Naruto said to them, mostly to the civilian council. Naruto soon, thanks to Kyuubi and her suggestion, flooded the entire room in KI as people nearly passed out. Sarutobi chuckled as he looked around.

"Does anyone have anything else to say?" He asked. People were too shocked to hear him as they felt like they were in a demon's hellhole, which they kind of were.

"Alright this meeting is adjourned," He said as he and the shinobi side got up. Naruto, Kiba, and Hana left as Naruto released his KI causing the civilian side to breath again.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto and the group soon made it to Tsume as Hana gave him a hug.

"Well that was fun. I never thought I would see that of all things," Hana said with a smile. Everyone nodded as they left. Naruto soon smirked as he heard someone else speak.

"**Well, I feel happy that I am one of those four women of yours," **Kyuubi said with a smile.

"_Of course Kyuubi-chan. I do love you also," _Naruto said with a smile. Kyuubi blushed with a nod as she cut the connection. Soon Kasumi woke up as she looked at Naruto.

"So who is the fourth woman?" She asked him. Naruto chuckled as he looked up.

"You were listening?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi smirked as she yawned.

"With all the yelling it was hard not to. So who is it Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto smirked as he looked up.

"Why it's you Kasumi-chan," Naruto said effectively causing Kasumi to blush and pass out.

"Wow never thought that would happen. Well I will tell her later," Naruto said as everyone walked out to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 10.<strong>

**KG: finished. Good rehab.**

**Naruto: I am sure it was. So I have four women now?**

**KG: Yes, but that's it for you.**

**Naruto: Okay, I don't really care, but you should give Kiba someone.**

**KG: I know, I might give him Hinata.**

**Naruto: Oh, well she might be nice for him.**

**KG: Yeah I think so also. So you gonna train harder now for Tsume-chan.**

**Naruto: DAMN RIGHT!**

**KG: Yeah well, you still have to deal with which of the two is the alpha female.**

**Naruto: Speaking of which.**

**(Hears Tsume and Kyuubi fighting)**

**KG: What the hell is going on!**

**Naruto: Umm...they wanna fight it out now.**

**KG: NO! NOT IN MY HOUSE! STOP THEM!**

**Naruto: I am not stopping them.**

**KG: Oh yes you are. My arms are nearly broken so you have to and if you don't, I will find Gai to give you a most unyouthful exercise.**

**Naruto: Okay Okay I am going, but don't you dare.**

**KG: WILL YOU GO ALREADY!**

**Naruto: Alright then damn!**

**(Naruto Leaves)**

**KG: Bye readers. Have a happy new year, cause I'm might not. Now if you will excuse me, I have to call my insurance company...again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**KG: And Another chapter of Naruto x Tsume.**

**Naruto: Okay, the fight stopped. I am alive.**

**KG: Good. Now no more fighting.**

**Tsume: Then how do we know who is the alpha female?**

**KG: Apparently Ccebling says that you two should settle this with good ol' rock, paper, scissors or flipping a coin.**

**Kyuubi: WHAT! Has no one got honor for good ol' fashion fighting anymore?**

**KG: Not when that honor destroys my wallet.**

**Kyuubi: Hmph, what is the world coming to?**

**Tsume: I really have no complaints Kyuubi, why not give it a try?**

**Kyuubi: Ok.**

**KG: Umm alright then you two can do that. Thank you Ccebling.**

**Naruto: I read many reviews and people say you should turn this into a bigger harem.**

**KG: I know. People must really want that harem. *Sigh* alright why not. I guess I could turn it into one. Though this wasn't my intention. **

**Naruto: So who else do I get?**

**KG: I will leave that up to the readers. I will add four more women, they just have to tell me who and why, then I'll pick.**

**Naruto: Oh alright then. So do I get the Yin release and Yang release?**

**KG: I don't see why not.**

**Naruto: Cool.**

**Kyuubi and Tsume: Rock...Paper...Scissors .**

**(Me and Naruto turn to them)**

**Both: Tie, again.**

**Both: Tie, dammit.**

**KG: Umm girls?**

**(Both look at me)**

**Both: What?**

**KG: This only works if you both pick something different.**

**Naruto: Wow, I found a box.**

**KG: What box?**

**Naruto: Some kind of ice cream. It says Sweet Sea Salt Ice Cream for all of us.**

**KG: Who sent it?**

**Naruto: Ccebling.**

**KG: Thanks Ccebling. Wait where is the box?**

**Tsume: It was here a second ago. Wait, where's Kyuubi?**

**KG: *Gasp* Find Kyuubi! Find her NOW!**

**(Everyone runs off)**

**KG: *sigh*, well let's do this. Disclaimers.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anyone in the Naruto universe. Except my OC, Kasumi.**

* * *

><p>Naruto and the Inuzuka family continued to walk as they came to the Inuzuka Compound.<p>

"Well I am going to go. I have to train with Haku," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded with a smile as they went inside.

"See you tomorrow Naruto," Kiba said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he and an unconcious Kasumi left the compound.

As Naruto walked, Kasumi soon woke up as she realized she was on top of his head.

"Wow, Naruto-sama, I had the best dream of my life. You said I was the fourth woman in a harem," Kasumi said as she rubbed her eyes. Naruto chuckled as he covered his mouth.

"That wasn't a dream Kasumi-chan, you are," Naruto told her. Kasumi widened her eyes at the revelation as she looked at Naruto.

"But Naruto-sama, I am a dog, why would you want me?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto smirked as he looked at Kasumi.

"I also love a giant fox woman, I think your fine Kasumi-chan," Naruto told her. Kasumi blushed slightly, but smiled as she stayed on Naruto's head.

Naruto soon made it to his apartment complex as he came to the room that Haku was in. Naruto knocked on the door as he waited for a reply, but didn't get one. The door slowly leaned open as Naruto peered the the door.

"Um Haku, you in here?" Naruto asked as he looked around. Naruto looked around the house as he saw various clothes on the bed. Naruto soon heard the shower running as he turned to the bathroom.

"I guess he is taking a bath Naruto-sama," Kasumi said to him. Naruto nodded with a chuckle as he waited for Haku to come out. After 15 minutes, Haku came out of the shower as he dressed his body with a towel.

"Mmm that was a nice shower," Haku said as he left the room. Haku turned to see the door open and raised an eyebrow.

"Did I leave that door open?" Haku wondered as he walked into his kitchen. Naruto soon came in to see Haku on the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey Ha...ku," Naruto stopped as he saw Haku' body. Naruto saw the white towel covering his body, but he still saw two round orbs forming inside the two.

"N-Naruto-sama are those-,"

"Breasts Kasumi-chan, wait Haku said he was a guy," Naruto said as he saw the supposed woman take a drink of milk.

"I guess Naruto is coming over soon for training. Guess I will get dressed," Haku said as Naruto widened his eyes.

"T-That's really Haku. H-he's a she," Naruto said as his mouth began to hang. Naruto backed away slowly as he could, but cursed as the floor creaked. Haku turned her head and gasped.

"N-Naruto? Haku said as she looked at the guest. Naruto gasped as he turned around fast.

"H-Hey Haku," Naruto said as Haku stared at the boy who was in her room.

"W-Why are you here so early?"

"Umm...the early bird gets the worm?

Haku continued to stare, but then her eyes rolled back as she slipped into unconsciousness. Naruto soon ran to Haku as he placed her on the bed. Naruto sighed as he wondered how weird of a day this was.

Haku soon woke up as she rubbed her eyes to see that she was on her bed. Haku turned her head and gasped as she saw Naruto looking at her.

"So many questions right now Haku," Naruto said to her. Haku sighed as she raised her head from her bed.

"I guess you would have some. First, yes I am a girl. I lied, because I saw how Gato treated women and needless to say, I didn't need the added attention on me," Haku said already answering Naruto's question.

"So that's it. Well what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked her. Haku sighed again as she looked at Naruto.

"Well I still want to be a part of team seven. Since Gato is gone, I don't see the need to hide the fact that I am a woman," Haku told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he got up.

"Well, you can tell everyone. I won't spill your secret," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. Haku chuckled with a smile and nod as Naruto left the room for her to get dressed. After putting on some new clothes, Haku and Naruto exited the building as they took to the streets of Konoha. Haku narrowed her eyes as she felt the hard gazes of the civilians on them, but she could tell they were mostly directed at Naruto.

"Naruto-san, can you please tell me why everyone is looking at you like this," Haku said to him. Naruto sighed as they left the busy portion of the village and made it to a random training ground. Both took in a fresh air.

"I will tell you Haku, but maybe later tonight," Naruto said to her. Haku could see he didn't want to be pressured into the issue and left it alone.

"Alright Naruto-san. Well shall we begin your Houton training?" Haku asked with a smile. Naruto soon perked up with a smile as he turned to her.

"Alright Haku, I am in your care," Naruto told her. Haku smiled with a nod as she went over the style.

"Ice release is basically the combination of the fuuton nature and suiton nature. I don't know about, for anyone even jonin, it is tough to combine two natures, but my body naturally combines these natures for me. Now since you seem to already have ice manipulation down from when you saw me, I guess your body can combine them also. You simply have to practice the different forms of manipulation that you want," Haku told him. Naruto nodded in understanding as he stood. Haku took out a scroll as she taught him the various handsigns for certain jutsus that she and her clan had, some of the jutsus she didn't even know yet. Naruto scanned the scroll as he looked at Haku.

"So where did you get this scroll anyway?" Naruto asked her. Haku smirked as she looked at the sky.

"Zabuza-sama, gave it to me. He said it was the only thing he found when he searched my home," Haku said with a sad smile. Naruto sighed as he made ten shadow clones to practice the various handsigns on the scroll, along with doing some random kenjutsu practice and some katon jutsu. Haku saw the clones train as she went over the scroll herself. Haku went over the scroll as she took out the heavy sword that she took from Zabuza as she tried to get used to the weight of it, though it was proving to be very difficult. Naruto decided to spend time with his raiton nature as he went over Kyuubi's instructions.

"So I have to change my chakra nature into lightning and channel it through my body?" Naruto asked.

"**That's right Naruto-kun, raiton is quite unique to Konoha, but is almost as common as the katon nature," **Kyuubi said to him. Naruto nodded in some agreement as he continued to practice along with Haku.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke sat in a chair, nursing his pride, as he mulled over the fact that he couldn't get the council to get rid of Naruto. Sasuke seethed at the thought of Naruto have his prized dojutsu and seemed to handle it better than he ever could. Sasuke soon walked up to the council and slammed his hands on the table.

"Why can't I have a private sensei. Why am I teaming up with these weaklings? Give me someone who won't waste my time. I can unlock the secrets of the sharingan faster and prove my power," Sasuke said to them. Like a sponge, most of the council sucked in his words as smiles graced their faces. Most of the council nodded in agreement as Sasuke smirked.

"Just you wait dope. I am going to show you what it feels like to have true power," Sasuke said with a arrogant smirk.

_**Back with Naruto **_

The sun was starting to set as the field changed to a orangish glow around it. Naruto fell to his knees in exhaustion from the training as he turned to see Haku nearly asleep. Naruto chuckled slightly as he dispelled the clones as their memories transferred to him. Naruto shook his head slightly from the overflow of memories, but got up as he rubbed his temples.

"Gotta remember those troublesome memories," Naruto said as he shook Haku awake.

"Come on Haku, let's go. You look dead tired," Naruto said to her. Haku chuckled with a smile as she got up slowly. Haku soon looked at the damaged field and whistled.

"Do I want to know the type of training you do?" Haku asked him. Naruto chuckled as he shook his head.

"No, you probably don't," Naruto told her. Haku chuckled with a nod as they picked up their stuff and left the training field. As the two entered the business district of Konoha as they made it to their apartment complex. Naruto sighed as he saw various people outside his apartment as he looked at them.

"Is there a reason your in front of my apartment?" Naruto asked them. Soon the people turned to him and sneered at him as Naruto sighed.

"Haku, go inside," Naruto told her. Haku turned to him, then the villagers. Haku smirked as she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sorry, no can do Naruto-san. I may not know what's going on, but I can't lose my friend and student to a misunderstanding," Haku told him. Naruto chuckled with a smile as he stepped forward.

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked them. One man stood as he held up a kunai.

"We want you gone. You shouldn't even be here you demon brat. We are going to end you today," He said to Naruto. Haku narrowed her eyes as Naruto smirked.

"Sorry, but one your not killing me, two you can't kill me and three, if you try you will fail...badly," Naruto said to them. Everyone narrowed their eyes at Naruto as some people yelled at him to leave.

Naruto smirked as he revealed the sharingan to which people gasped and seethed.

"You wouldn't hurt a bearer of the sharingan, would you?" Naruto said with a smile as he simply passed through the people along with Haku. Naruto soon turned back to the people as Kasumi growled at them.

"And I am a shinobi of Konoha. You try to hurt me and I have every right to stop you. Hell, you try to kill me I have every right to kill you," Naruto said as he released a KI that made the mob freeze in their tracks. Naruto smirked as he and Haku went to their separate rooms and closed their doors. The mob could do nothing as they watched the demon humiliate them. Soon the mob dispersed as Naruto sighed.

"Trying to kill me never gets old does it?" Naruto wondered as he sat on his bed.

"**I'm sorry," **Kyuubi said to him. Naruto chuckled as he closed his eyes and mediated. Naruto appeared in his mindscape as he saw Kyuubi leaning on a tree softly crying.

"Come on Kyuubi-chan, it isn't your fault," Naruto said as he gave Kyuubi a soft hug.

"**But I'm the reason your hated. Why are you protecting me so much?" **She asked him. Naruto smiled as he looked at her.

"Well I do love you after said your sorry and explained what happened, so I guess those are my reasons," Naruto said to her. Kyuubi slightly blushed with a chuckle as she kissed the side of Naruto's cheek causing the blond to blush.

"**You so sweet Naruto-kun. Here, activate your shinseinagan, I want you to have one of my personal katon techniques," **Kyuubi told him with a smile. Naruto smiled as he squeezed her tighter as a thank you. Naruto soon gave Kyuubi a quick kiss as both got up. Naruto showed his dojutsu as Kyuubi went through the various handsigns. Naruto managed to copy everything perfectly along with the required chakra amount as Kyuubi slammed her hands on the ground.

"**Katon: Kitsune Jigoku no Funka(Fire Style: Fox Hell Eruption)," **Kyuubi yelled as various towers of fire erupted from the ground causing the place to place to burn. Naruto smirked at the destruction she caused, but turned to see Kyuubi frown at destroying the mindscape he made for her. Naruto chuckled as he repaired the fire engulfed place and made it new, much to Kyuubi's joy.

"Very destructive Kyuubi-chan. Thank you," Naruto told her. Kyuubi chuckled as she turned to him.

"**No Naruto-kun, thank you for accepting me despite the life that I put on you,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto chuckled as he gave her another quick kiss.

"Not your fault Kyuubi-chan, but anything for you," Naruto said as he left a blushing Kyuubi in the field.

Naruto soon opened his eyes as he saw Kasumi on his stomach. Naruto soon got up as Kasumi opened her eyes to see her blond wake up.

"Have a nice talk with Kyuubi?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto smiled as he got up.

"Yes I did Kasumi-chan," Naruto said as he heated up some ramen from his cupboard for dinner. Naruto soon poured Kasumi her food as she ate blissfully. Naruto finished his food as he threw the ramen away. Kasumi soon finished her food only to see Naruto staring at her.

"What's wrong Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto smirked as he stood up.

"Kasumi, change to your half-human form for a second," Naruto said to her. Kasumi nodded as she smoke covered her form. Kasumi appeared in her illustrious form as Naruto had to blush again. Naruto smirked as he neared Kasumi, causing the girl to blush. Naruto smirked as he put a finger to her lips.

"You have some food on your lip...right...about...here," Naruto said as he gave her a kiss. Kasumi gasped while she felt Naruto's soft lips over hers. Naruto soon brought his arms around Kasumi as he brought her closer to him. Naruto soon separated from her as Kasumi continued to hang her mouth open. Naruto smiled as he looked at her.

"N-Naruto-sama, d-did you just-,"

"Kiss you. Yes I did," Naruto said to her. Kasumi soon touched her lips as she looked at him.

"Naruto-sama, your lips are quite soft and ramen flavored," Kasumi said as she slowly formed a smile. Naruto chuckled as he looked at her. Kasumi smiled as she soon crashed into Naruto as both fell to the floor.

"Naruto-sama, you tease," Kasumi said with a slight pout. Naruto chuckled as he kissed her again to which Kasumi returned it this time. Kasumi felt the ramen flavor as she savored the taste of Naruto's lips. Both soon parted as Kasumi stayed on Naruto for a little.

"Naruto-sama,"

"Yes Kasumi-chan?"

"I love you so much," Kasumi confessed. Naruto looked at her in amazement, but a smile passed his face as he kissed her nose.

"I love you too Kasumi-chan," Naruto said to her. Kasumi nodded with a smile as she allowed Naruto to get up.

"Well Kasumi-chan, we have a big day tomorrow," Naruto told her. Kasumi nodded as Naruto got in the bed. Kasumi soon followed as she jumped in the bed with Naruto. Naruto turned to see Kasumi and smiled.

"Wanna sleep like this this time huh?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi nodded with a smile as both let the exhaustion put them to sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto woke to the rays of sunshine as he looked to see Kasumi across from him. Naruto smirked as he got up and took a shower. Kasumi soon followed him as they did the standard wash up. Both exited the shower as they ate their food. Naruto got dressed in a dark red shirt and standard black anbu pants as he strapped his sword to his back.

"Naruto-sama," Kasumi said bringing the blond's attention to her.

"Yes Kasumi-chan?" Naruto said to her.

"How good are you with that sword? Kasumi asked. Naruto unsheathed his sword as he did a few standard katas.

"I am quite good with it now. I can keep up with high-low jonin people. Why do you ask?" Naruto wondered. Kasumi looked his sword over and smiled.

"I saw another one in a weapons shop. It had a calm aura around it. I could tell it was powerful, but I figured this one was more powerful so I didn't say anything," Kasumi said to him. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow and looked the sword over.

"Well I have used it a lot. I started in powerful sword techniques and everything, but against a sword like Haku's then it wouldn't last long in a full time fight," Naruto said to her. Kasumi nodded as both left the house and knocked on Haku's door. Haku soon appeared with a smile.

"Hello Naruto-san, are you ready to go?" She asked him. Naruto nodded as they set out. Both walked through the village as businesses started to open up. Naruto turned to the weapons shop that Kasumi mentioned as he did feel a powerful aura coming from the sword she told him about. Naruto saw the dragon seal over it and with a golden scarab. The blade was in a black sheath with a golden stripe design running through it.

"Your right Kasumi-chan, that is a magnificent piece of work. So magnificent that I got to get it," Naruto said as Kasumi chuckled. Naruto soon turned to the shop as Haku followed him. Naruto entered the shop as he walked directly to the sword in question. Naruto took the blade from the shelf as he took it to the cashier.

"What do you think Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"**It's a good sword. I can tell it's more powerful than the one you already have. You should take it. It's not an ominous aura, so it's not dangerous. I think you should take it," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto smirked with a nod as he put the sword on the stand. Soon the cashier appeared and narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Naruto pretended not to notice, but smiled.

"What is the cost for this sword?" Naruto asked. Due to him being a shinobi, the man couldn't send Naruto out like nor could the others. They all had to treat him fairly or risk having their shop closed or relocated. The merchant put up his standard smile with a hint of irritation as he checked over the weapon.

"The sword is unique sir. The total cost is 7,692,950 yen," He said to the boy. Due to his training, Naruto didn't have to eat as much as most children, so he had the money to save and took out his wallet. Naruto scanned through the bills and coins and paid the man the appropriate money. The man slightly seethed at having to give the 'demon' a weapon, but he had no choice anymore. Naruto took the blade and exited the store with a smile. As soon as he got out Naruto snorted as he unsheathed the sword.

"That man's an ass," Naruto said as Haku came out also with some new senbon needles. Haku soon added them to her pouch as they walked away. Naruto looked at the blade and smiled.

"It's fantastic," Naruto said as he viewed the features. The metal of the sword was black with a red stripe design. The blade was slightly curved into a katana form. Naruto smirked as he turned to Kasumi.

"Thank you Kasumi-chan. I love it," Naruto said as he picked Kasumi up and kissed her nose. Kasumi smiled with a yip as she licked his cheek. Haku smiled at the action as they made it to the destined meeting place for team seven. Naruto smiled as he waved at Kiba. Kiba took notice and soon got up as he ran towards Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, how are you and Haku doing?" Kiba asked. Naruto and Haku smirked as they turned to Kiba.

"Doing fine here Kiba. Where is the teme and Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto decided to ask as neither were there yet. Kiba shrugged his shoulders as Naruto sighed. Everyone soon sat down on the training posts as they waited for their fourth member and their sensei to arrive. 2 hours passed as Haku sighed.

"Is he always this late?" Haku asked. Naruto and Kiba turned to each other and sighed.

"Yeah, get used to that. Though the teme isn't. I wonder where he is," Naruto said as Kiba smirked.

"Probably went to the Konoha Hospital to get the enormous stick out of his ass," Kiba said as Naruto and Haku stifled a laugh. After 20 more minutes, Kakashi appeared on top of a training post with an eye smile.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I-,"

"-got lost on the road of life, had to help a woman with her things. No wait, met a black cat and with the fear of bad luck had to cross the entire village to be safe from it. Moving along to more important things Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said to him as Kakashi sweatdropped. Kiba and Haku laughed as Kakashi appeared in front of the three.

"Alright, before I begin the team training, I have some news," Kakashi said earning everyone's attention.

"Sasuke Uchiha is no longer a part of team seven. He now has a personal trainer and will be taking separate missions from everyone else," Kakashi said as Naruto narrowed his eyes and Kiba sighed.

"Wow, looks like the stick is too far in there to be removed," Kiba said as Naruto sighed.

"He'll learn one of these days," Naruto said as he stood up. Following his lead, Haku and Kiba got up as Kakashi looked at them.

"Alright we are going to have a mission today. It will be good to start Haku out as a genin for team seven," Kakashi said to them. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So is it another C-rank mission?" Kiba asked.

"Yes," Kakashi simply said. Causing Kiba to smile again

"It is a C-rank escort mission," Kakashi said as the three groaned. Haku was used to at least B-rank missions. Nothing was lower than that with her. This was almost insulting.

"Oh come on guys. You should be happy to get another C-rank mission," Kakashi told them. Everyone nodded with slight agreement as it was better than doing a D-rank mission.

"Technically that last mission was a B-rank mission and an escort mission," Naruto said to him. Kakashi noted his point and smiled.

"Good point Naruto. So this is a step down," Kakashi said to them. Everyone sighed, but nodded as Kakashi took out a scroll.

"It says we are to a noble to Rice Country for some sort of wedding ceremony," Kakashi said to them. Everyone nodded as they went to the Gates of Konoha to wait for their client. As they all walked, Haku decided to tell Kiba and Kakashi she was a woman. Kiba nearly gasped and turned to Naruto who nodded as Kakashi showed a face of indifference as he read his book.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you continue to read that book, I don't think you will live long enough to get married," Naruto told him. Kakashi chuckled as he turned to Naruto.

"You will understand this work of art one day," Kakashi said to him. Naruto chuckled as he already had works of art in his life as everyone neared the gates.

_**Gates of Konoha**_

Soon Team seven made it to the gates as they saw Team eight at the gates also.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto yelled. Soon the members of team eight looked to see team seven at the gates.

"H-H-Hello N-N-N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a blush. Kiba walked up to Shino and smiled.

"Tell me the truth here, man. How is it working with the banshee?" Kiba asked as Shino quirked up an eyebrow, but then grabbed Kiba's collar.

"Please take her. Make her leave, make her resign. No logic works on this fangirl. I can't keep my calm nature with her," Shino said to him. Kiba chuckled with a sigh and gave Shino the best of luck. Sakura soon came up to Naruto as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hey Aka, where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yelled to him. Naruto picked his ears as he felt his eardrums ring from the noise. Kurenai sighed as she wondered if having such a loud voice was an unheard of kekkai genkai.

"Well Haruno, find out yourself. Maybe he's cutting himself with a kunai right now," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. Sakura fumed as she tried to hit Naruto on the head. Naruto simply moved to the side as Sakura put too much weight into her punch and nearly fell over. Naruto sighed as he turned to Kurenai.

"Tell me Kurenai-sensei, how many missions have you been on?" Naruto asked her. Kurenai looked at him then went over the mission count in her head.

"13 mission. 2 C-ranks and 11 D-ranks," Kurenai responded. Naruto nodded as Haku and Kiba wondered what he was getting at.

"And how many of those missions have you had to rescue the fangirl from something?" Naruto asked. Haku, Kakashi and Kiba turned to Kurenai genuinely curious. Shino and Hinata held their heads down in shame along with Kurenai.

"Umm...13 times," Kurenai said. Team seven suddenly laughed as Shino, Hinata, and Kurenai sunk a little lower in depression. Sakura huffed in annoyance as the client came to meet everyone as he appeared in a carriage with four carriers.

"Alright alright let's get this show on the road," He said to them. Everyone turned to him as they nodded.

"Wait this is a joint mission with Team eight?" Kiba asked. Kakashi nodded as Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned to his sensei.

"So why does a C-rank mission need this many two jonin?" Naruto asked them with suspicion in his voice. Kakashi turned his eye to avoid the gaze of Naruto, but was nearly failing. Kakashi though had to thank Sakura for intervening.

"Because, knowing you as a baka, the client would probably die before getting to his destination," Sakura said with a smirk. Kasumi growled at Sakura as Naruto patted her head.

"At least I can pull my weight on my team, unlike someone I really don't want to know," Naruto said Kiba chuckled. Sakura grew a vein on her head as she stomped towards Naruto.

"What was that Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked as she cracked her knuckles. Naruto smirked he turned his head from her.

"Oh goody now she's deaf ladies and gentlemen, just great," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. Sakura cursed as she charged at Naruto, but due to being academy level, Naruto easily dodged her as he held a kunai to her neck.

"You forget that I was the Rookie of the Year Haruno," Naruto said as Sakura sweated. Kakashi soon placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled.

"Now now Naruto don't kill your teammates. No matter how annoying they are," Kakashi told him. Naruto sighed with a nod as he withdrew his kunai from Sakura's neck as the pink banshee fell to the ground. Soon the client stepped forward.

"Can we go now?" He asked them. Everyone nodded as team eight took one side of the carriage as team seven took the other side.

"Alright let's go," Kakashi and Kurenai said to their genin. Everyone nodded with smiles on their faces as they passed the gates of Konoha.

"Try not to die baka," Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes as he turned to Sakura.

"Same to you Banshee-san," Naruto said as he mimicked Haku to which the ice user smirked and Sakura seethed. Soon the group of eight disappeared along with their client in his carriage.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 11.<strong>

**KG: Done. And did you find Kyuubi?**

**Naruto: Found her KG. She ate two the sticks that were given to us.**

**KG: *sigh* alright, then we only have four left. Alright Hana, Naruto, and Tsume take yours.**

**(Three take theirs)**

**KG: And Kasumi take yours.**

**Kasumi: Umm...KyuubiGoku I can't eat ice cream or these sticks. I am a dog after all.**

**KG: Oh umm...okay then. Don't worry Kasumi, I'll get you something.**

**Kasumi: Alright then.**

**Kyuubi: Sorry everyone. It was really good.**

**KG: I'm glad you liked it Kyuubi.**

**Kyuubi: Oh I did.**

**KG: So Tsume, Kyuubi did you two settle your game yet.**

**(Both look at me)**

**Tsume: No so we are just going to flip a coin as Ccebling said. **

**Kyuubi: It's a much simpler method.**

**KG: Alright tell me how that goes.**

**(Both nod and leave)**

**Naruto: Why do I have to be paired up with the banshee?**

**KG: Not sure, just accept it for right now.**

**Naruto: *sigh* fine.**

**KG: Alright we gotta go readers. Tell me the four extra women you want and I will pick. Remember to tell me why though and I will look into it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**KG: Another Chapter for Naruto x Tsume.**

**Naruto: So what women do I get?**

**KG: Naruto that's a shame for you.**

**Naruto: I know. I am ashamed, but I gotta know.**

**Tsume: Am I not enough for you Naruto-kun?**

**Naruto: O-Of course you are Tsume-chan. No one is better than you.**

**Kyuubi: What about me Naruto-kun?**

**Naruto: K-Kyuubi-chan, your also important to me a-and-**

**KG: Yes well, before you dig your grave anymore. Let me see. Oh we have another box.**

**Naruto: More Sweet Sea Salt Ice Cream?**

**KG: Yep. And a bowl of this stuff is safe for dogs. Hear that Kasumi-chan.**

**Kasumi: Horray. KyuubiGoku, we should have Ccebling join us. I like em'.**

**KG: Me too. **

***Door opens***

**Hana: KG did you always have that door?**

**KG: No, and why is Jiraiya strapped to a chair. *Reads note***

**KG: Oh boy. Umm...ladies apparently it's a present. **

**Tsume, Kyuubi, and Hana: Thank you Ccebling. Now Jiraiya-san, Please be a good boy and stay calm.**

***Women advance towards Jiraiya***

**Jiraiya: HELP!**

***Punches fly around***

**KG: Haha. It's your own fault Jiraiya.**

***Screaming outside***

**KG: What's that?**

**Naruto: I'll go check it out. **

**KG: Alright then.**

***Women return***

**KG: Where's Jiraiya?**

**Tsume, Kyuubi, and Hana: What ever are you talking about KyuubiGoku?**

**KG: Ummm...Never mind.**

**Naruto: HAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN! EVERYONE GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! HAHAHA!**

**KG: What's all the noise Naruto?**

***Naruto points***

**Tsume: It's a bird.**

**Hana: No, Kaa-san it's a plane. No it's-**

**KG: HAHA! Wow is that Sasuke on a flag pole? **

**Naruto: It's a god atomic wedgie. Haha! How's the weather up there Teme?**

***Naruto falls to the ground laughing***

**Naruto: KG, you gotta let Ccebling join us. I love this guy.**

**KG: Me too. It's like a birthday for us.**

**Naruto: Horray for Ccebling. Now KG, which women do I get?**

**KG: That's a shame Naruto. But I got so many choices so I am going to up the four women to seven women. I have a good idea for a much later chapter.**

**Naruto: Alright, so who do you pick?**

**KG: It was a tough choice. I tell you, no joke, but I will choose these seven. 1. Anko Mitarashi, 2. Yuugao Uzuki, 3. Fem Haku, 4. Kurenai Yuhi, 5. Yugito Nii/Nibi, 6. Tayuya, 7. Fu.**

**Naruto: Nice picks. Though for Yugito and Nibi isn't that twelve instead of eleven?**

**KG: Yeah I think so. I just figured it you have Yugito, you might as well have Nibi. So maybe it is twelve. *Shrugs shoulders* well let's do this. Disclaimers.**

**KG: I don't own anyone in the Naruto Universe.**

* * *

><p>Team seven and Team eight continued their trek to Rice country as they guarded their client inside his palanquin. While everyone walked, Naruto decided to read a scroll for a Hyoton jutsu from Haku. Haku decided to do the same as she took out a scroll also. Kiba and Kakashi talked about the possible connections and dealings of Rice Country with the client. Kakashi was surprised that Kiba of all people wanted to know about political dealings of all things. Kiba told him that he felt more inclined to learn things after hanging around Naruto. Kakashi smiled at Kiba as they talked about a few political tips. Team seven, were doing fine and still kept their sense up in case of danger. Meanwhile, Team eight wasn't doing so well as Hinata, and Shino tried to ignore the loud boastings Sakura made about Sasuke as she had hearts in her eyes while saying it. Kurenai sighed as she wondered if Kami was evil or just the natural prankster. Soon everyone made it to a small pond as decided to stop for a break.<p>

"Alright we will rest here for about 10 minutes then we will set off again," Kakashi said to everyone. The palanquin men set the man down as he climbed out of the seat. Naruto, Kiba, and Haku walked off somewhere as Team eight filled up on water from the pond.

"Man, my feet hurt," Sakura said as Shino adjusted his glasses and Hinata sighed. Kurenai began to wondered how in hell the academy passed someone like Sakura.

"Sakura, we have only been walking for 3 hours. Calm down," Kurenai said to which Sakura huffed. Kurenai decided to find Kakashi as they went over the map given to them. Kurenai looked to see Naruto, Haku, and Kiba gone as she turned to Kakashi, who could only smile.

"I guess they want to try a some new jutsu. It's amazing, without Sasuke they seem much happier. I can tell they really wanted this to happen, though they don't show it," Kakashi said to her. Kurenai chuckled with a nod as Naruto, Kiba, and Haku returned from the woods. Everyone finished the rest of the break in silence as they soon set off again. Naruto smirked as he walked up to Kiba and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Kiba, wanna meet Kyuubi?" Naruto asked him. Kiba turned to him and made a small smile with a nod. Kiba had always wanted to met Kyuubi, but Naruto seemed reluctant in the past years until today. Naruto closed his eyes along with Kiba. Naruto focused on his mindscape and Kiba as both entered the beautiful scenery of Naruto's mind.

"Wow Naruto, what is this place?" Kiba asked him as Naruto chuckled. Naruto could see Kiba fascinated with the place as they looked to see a house off in the distance.

"It's my mindscape Kiba and that house is the house I made for Kyuubi," Naruto told him. Kiba gasped as they heard barking next to them. Both turned to see Kasumi and Akamaru next to them.

"How did they get here?" Kiba wondered. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as Kasumi climbed to her second favorite spot and settled into Naruto's blue jacket shirt. Kiba chuckled as both walked to the house and knocked on the door. Naruto opened the slid door as both came into the simple looking house. Kiba walked around for a while as he saw multiple foxes around the house. Kiba took notice of the simple things. He even saw a place that Kyuubi used for training along with a bath and bedroom.

"**Hello Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said making her presence known to the two. Kiba turned fast to see a red haired woman with slitted eyes and a black kimono that made him blush.

"Naruto, that's Kyuubi?" Kiba asked as he pointed his finger at the woman. Kyuubi chuckled along with Naruto as he nodded.

"Kiba, meet the famous and sexy Kyuubi no Yoko," Naruto said as Kyuubi took out her hand.

"**Nice to meet you, Kiba Inuzuka," **Kyuubi said as Kiba shook her hand. Kiba had his mouth slightly hanged as Naruto closed it.

"Yes your not dead. Now please stop staring at my mate," Naruto said as Kiba's eyes widened and turned to Naruto.

"Wait, she's one of the women you said couldn't be at the council meeting?" Kiba asked him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he gave Kyuubi as kiss on the cheek to which she blushed. Kiba dropped his jaw as he slowly walked towards Naruto and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Why is it always you?" Kiba asked as Naruto laughed. Naruto seriously didn't know either, but he wasn't one to complain about such things. Kyuubi certainly didn't mind it either. Kiba soon let go as he chuckled.

"So have you decided," Kiba asked him. Naruto folded his arms and quirked up and eyebrow.

"Decided on what?" Naruto asked him. Kiba suddenly chuckled which turned into a full-blown laugh as Naruto wondered what he meant, but Kyuubi had an idea.

"**Naruto-kun, he means is Tsume-chan or me the alpha female," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto slammed his fist into his hand in realization.

"Oh so that's what he means. Well I am not really sure, but knowing Tsume-chan she might want to be the alpha female," Naruto said to which Kiba and Kyuubi nodded. Kiba knew his mother was that kind of women. Kyuubi shrugged her shoulders in and smiled. She didn't really care if she was or wasn't, she was just happy to be with Naruto. Everyone exchanged some more pleasant conversations as Kiba and Naruto decided it was time to go. Both left Kyuubi as she changed to her training clothes and went to train.

_**With Naruto and Kiba**_

Both soon left Naruto's mind as they opened their eyes to see that they were already in Rice Country as they saw that the sun was going down.

"Umm..Naruto how long were we with Kyuubi anyway," Kiba asked him. Naruto chuckled as he turned to Kiba.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, that time moves differently in the mind that the actual world. It seems we were in their for about 3 hours. So we were probably walking for about 5 hours," Naruto said to him. Kiba nodded in agreement as they turned to see Haku and Kakashi slightly ahead of them.

"Oh so you guys are awake now?" Kakashi said with a smile. Naruto chuckled as he shortened the distance between him and his sensei.

"Not really just getting my friend to know someone else," Naruto said to Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled with a nod as he knew Naruto and Kiba were talking to Kyuubi. Haku wondered about it, but was too into her scroll to care too much.

"Well, I am glad you had a conversation. There wasn't much to go on, other than Sakura talking about Sasuke and how great he is," Haku said as she rolled her eyes. Naruto and Kiba chuckled as they turned to see their client gone.

"Did we complete the mission?" Kiba wondered. Kakashi nodded as they turned to see the client meet with some important people. Naruto smirked as they didn't have any trouble from the mission. Having completed the mission, Naruto decided to make some shadow clones as they walked off into the forest area to practice more Hyoton techniques. Kakashi had set up a hotel for everyone along with Kurenai, as Team seven and eight entered the exquisite place. Kakashi set up the rooms as Hinata, and Sakura slept in one room, Shino and Kakashi had the another, Kurenai and Haku had the next, Kiba and Naruto had the last. No one complained about the arrangements as Naruto left the room and followed his clones leaving everyone to do their own thing. Haku noticed Naruto leaving and decided to follow him as she left also causing Kiba and Kakashi to smile.

Naruto managed to find an open space as he smirked knowing that Haku was following him. Naruto spotted his clones doing the standard Hyoton practices as they were able to come through quite well in the practice. Naruto took this opportunity to perform the standard katas with his new katana as he chose to get a feel for it. Naruto even made some clones to work on the katon techniques Kyuubi had taught him. Naruto began remembered the theory behind the techniques, but putting theory to the test was harder than the theory itself. Naruto went through the katon handsigns as he took a deep breath.

"**Katon: Ryu no Jigoku Ikari(Fire Release: Dragon Hell Rage),"** Naruto yelled as he shot a giant dragon of fire at some nearby trees causing a giant fire to sweep the forest. Seeing the impending destruction of the forest if he didn't do something, Naruto made a quick flash of fuuton handsigns as he created a gust of wind that blew out the flames before they started to rise. The wind was quite strong as Haku was blown back slightly. Haku managed to apply chakra to her feet as she saw Naruto looking at her.

"Enjoy the performance?" Naruto asked her. Haku smiled as she tried to straighten her hair after Naruto wind hit her. Haku chuckled as she took out a senbon.

"I can only wonder if you didn't make this a performance," Haku said as Naruto smiled.

"Aw then it wouldn't be any fun at all Haku-chan," Naruto said with the intent of making Haku blush. And what a blush it was as Haku's face turned red from the affectionate name. Haku was never called that, but being called that by Naruto made her heart a little. Naruto seemed to notice as a smile came across his face. Haku stuttered slightly trying to respond, but her words left her for a minute as she tried to calm herself down, which wasn't working.

"You okay Haku-chan, your beet red," Naruto said as he placed his hand on top of Haku's head. Haku's head shot up as she saw Naruto's face in front of hers. Naruto chuckled as he took his hand off her head and sat back against a tree.

"Well I didn't tell you yesterday, so I guess I can tell you now," Naruto said as Haku forgot her blush for a second and turned serious. Haku took a seat next to him.

"Do you know about the Kyuubi no Yoko?" Naruto asked her. Haku nodded that she did. Haku remembered the rumors about the attack on Konoha. Haku continued to listen to Naruto's story as he continued.

"It was controlled to somebody and attacked Konoha. The Yondaime at the time could only stop the Kyuubi by sealing it in a child. That child became the container of the Kyuubi. It grew up hated for something that was out of it's and the Kyuubi's control," Naruto explained. Haku started to piece everything together and turned to Naruto.

"And your the child," Haku said in realization. Naruto nodded as he turned to Haku.

"That's right. Now you know why people hate me," Naruto said looking down at the ground. Naruto soon gasped as he felt Haku give him a tight hug. Naruto turned to see her slightly smile.

"Well people are idiots. You've been alone a lot longer than me and can still smile. I am sure you have precious people now. I-I at least think your one of mine," Haku said causing Naruto to blush. Naruto gave a soft smile as he returned to hug.

"Thank you Haku-chan," Naruto said to her. Haku nodded as both stood up. Both stood up slowly until Naruto turned his head sharp to the left. Naruto grabbed Haku as both barely dodged a kunai from hitting them. Naruto immediately took out his sword as Haku took out three senbon and faced the direction of the kunai. Soon a man appeared with Kumo headband with a slash across it as he faced the two genin.

"Well well, looks like I found something good," He said to them. Naruto nearly cursed their luck right now as they were facing an A-rank missing nin. Naruto learned from Kyuubi all about the nations and some of their elites. This man was considered the second best in raiton manipulation only being topped by the Raikage.

"So to what do I owe the Storm of Kumo's presence today?" Naruto asked as Haku widened her eyes at the man. Knowing about the bingo book since Zabuza was in it also, Haku had to know about potential targets. Haku read about him. His name was Raimin Hichazi, more formally known. No one had been able to beat him, not even most experienced fuuton users.

"Haku, this guy is very dangerous. We need to get Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai right now," Naruto told her. Haku nodded in agreement as the two watched Raimin close the gap between them.

"Look brats, give me whatever money you have and scram. I don't feel like killing, but I will if I should," He said to them. Naruto soon flashed the sharingan as Raimin smirked.

"Ahh an Uchiha. I haven't faced one for quite a long time. I remember when I had to kill some simply because of their cocky attitude," He said as Naruto smirked. Naruto made his handsigns fast and yelled.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as he made 100 clones that surrounded the Storm of Kumo. Raimin smirked as he took out a sword and coursed lightning through it. All the Narutos narrowed their eyes as the real Naruto grabbed Haku and shunshined out of sight. After they vanished, the hundreds of clones charged Raimin as they clashed their kunai with his sword. Raimin smirked as he pushed all of them back. 15 of the clones dispelled as the others readied themselves. Raimin soon flashed by them as all the clones dispelled. Raimin put his sword back in it's sheath and smirked.

"So the brats aren't so stupid after all. Use shadow clones and retreat. Not bad," He said as he gave chase after Naruto and Haku.

_**With Haku and Naruto **_

Both continued to rush through the trees and could see the town in site as they hurried back to the hotel were Kakashi and the rest of the group were. Naruto cursed as he felt Raimin's chakra signature coming at them and fast. Naruto soon turned to Haku and grabbed her arm.

"Haku get Kakashi-sensei and the rest of the group. I'll try to hold him off," Naruto told her. Haku looked at him like he was insane.

"Naruto, you can't beat him. He's too strong," Haku told him. Naruto chuckled as he grabbed her arm.

"Who said anything about beating him? I have to stall him. Now GO!" Naruto commanded as he flew Haku forward. Haku reluctantly nodded as she ran to get Kakashi and Kurenai. Naruto in turn took out his sword as Raimin got closer.

"**Naruto-kun, what are you doing? Don't fight him! I don't want to lose you," **Kyuubi pleaded. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to show the shinseinagan. Naruto smirked as he added fuuton chakra to his new sword.

"Kyuubi-chan, I'll be careful. Try not to worry. After training with you, I doubt I'll find anything worse," Naruto said with a smile. Kyuubi sighed as she couldn't back Naruto out of his decision. Naruto opened his jacket as Kasumi jumped out and stretched.

"Hello Naruto-sama, what's the matter?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto got in front of Kasumi as he gripped his sword tighter.

"Long story short. We are about to stall an A-rank missing nin and I need your help," Naruto said as Kasumi smirked.

"Anything for my Naruto-sama," Kasumi said as she became more feral. Naruto, thanks to Kyuubi, got his nails bigger. Naruto's whiskers grew more defined as red charka swirled around him. The wind on Naruto's blade intensified as Naruto felt Raimin closing in on him. After 5 minutes, Raimin appeared with his thunder blade as Naruto readied himself into a low-jonin stance. Raimin got in his stance as he smirked.

"Trying to let the girl get away, huh Brat? Well it won't help. You could have made this simple, but you made this difficult for yourself," He said to Naruto. Naruto smirked as felt the KI from the A-ranked missing nin. Naruto steeled himself as he made a simple katon jutsu. Raimin smirked as he say the tiger handsign.

"Katon techniques don't work on me kid," Raimin said to him. Naruto chuckled as he turned to his sword.

"Who said it was for you?" Naruto said as he blew the simple katon jutsu on the sword. Soon the sword combusted from the wind and fire as the flames cover the entire length of the steel. Raimin quirked up an eyebrow as Naruto smiled.

"I'm not sure how long I can stall, but let's try it out to see my limits," Naruto said as he and Kasumi charged the missing nin. Raimin threw out three kunai at Naruto as the blond blocked the three with his sword. Naruto landed on a tree branch as Raimin dodged a Tsūga from Kasumi. Naruto took the moment of distraction as he launched at Raimin. Raimin smirked as he turned and collided his sword with Naruto. Fire and Lighting flared in the forest as Naruto tested his new sword against Raimin.

"Not bad Brat, your certainly good. Much more than I gave you credit for," Raimin said as Naruto smirked.

"Thanks, I try," Naruto said as the fire blade and lighting blade dueled it out. Naruto cursed as Raimin was stronger than him and felt the weight of his sword against his. Naruto hoped Haku could get to Kakashi in time Raimin gave up the challenge since Kasumi passed by him again. Raimin backflipped and landed on an adjacent branch as Naruto got back up.

"Well, your kenjutsu is good. Now show me your ninjutsu," Raimin said as he flashed his hands. Naruto smirked as his eyes kept up with the movement as they copied the handsigns that Raimin was using.

"Brat, my raiton techniques are capable of beating fuuton techniques. So whatever advantage you think you have...you don't," he said as his sword cackled. Raimin threw his sword back as Naruto's fire blade flared. Naruto brought his blade back also as Raimin smirked.

"So you wanna fight it out huh Brat?" Raimin said as the cackling grew louder. Naruto poured nearly every ounce of chakra into his sword as he was sure he would need it. Raimin yelled along with Naruto as they swung their blades at each other.

"**Raiton: Gyaku Kaminari no Todoroki( Lighting Release: Reverse Thunder Roar)," **Raimin yelled as he swung the blade at Naruto. Kasumi backed up behind Naruto as he swung his his sword at Raimin.

"**Katon: Ryu no Hiken( Fire Release: Dragon's Fire Fist)," **Naruto yelled as swung the blade at Raimin. Soon the techniques collided as they fought for supremacy. Raimin smirked as he felt the pressure of Naruto's technique. Naruto in turn, felt himself get pushed back slightly as he continued to fight with Raimin. The field exploded as a crater appeared between Naruto and the missing nin. Raimin smirked as he seriously felt that he might lose, but he didn't come this far to die by a brat. Raimin pumped more chakra into his technique as it managed to push Naruto's technique back. Naruto cursed as he felt his chakra leave his body. He had to do something fast. Haku, was taking longer than she should have and it started to worry him a bit. Soon a puff of smoke appeared next to Naruto as Kasumi changed to her half-human form.

"Naruto-sama, how are you doing?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto cursed as he turned to her.

"Not well Kasumi-chan. It's been over 12 minutes," Naruto said to her. Kasumi soon bit his arm as Naruto turned to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. Kasumi smiled as Naruto's suddenly got more power into his technique.

"I am giving you some chakra, Naruto-sama. It's the only way I know how right now," Kasumi said to him Naruto smirked as Kasumi soon let go. Naruto cursed as he only needed one more edge over Raimin, but soon smirked.

"Thank you Haku-chan," Naruto said as he let one hand off the sword. Naruto lost some ground, but soon did some one-handed handsigns as he stopped the ground. Naruto managed to find the small traces of water in the ground and cause them to surface. Naruto smirked as the water turned to ice.

"**Hyoton: Sensatsu Suishō(Ice Release: A Thousand Water Needles)," **Naruto yelled as the daggers flew towards Raimin. Raimin smirked as he decided to abandon the duel of their jutsus and backflipped some away as the needles impaled the ground. Naruto breathed heavily as he dropped his sword to the ground in exhaustion. Naruto soon fell to one knee as he looked at Raimin get back up like he didn't break a sweat yet.

"Well kid it was fun, but now you die," Raimin said as he charged at Naruto with a triumphant smile on his face. Naruto breathed hard and looked up with a smile as he, thanks to Kyuubi for worrying about him, added as much chakra as he could muster into the ground. Kasumi looked anxious as she couldn't move from giving Naruto the chakra that she did earlier.

"**Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyoso(Ice Release: Certain-Kill Ice Spears),"** Naruto yelled as he sent multiple ice spears from the ground causing Raimin to look in awe at how much chakra Naruto had. Naruto breathed heavily as he looked up. Naruto looked to see Raimin with his sword inches form his face. Naruto gasped as he saw a giant ice spear pierce Raimin's body as blood poured from the man's mouth.

"Dammit, I let my guard down in the end. Killed by a damn genin. How the mighty have fallen," Raimin said as blood slowly poured over over the ice spear that was plunged into his body. Raimin's eyes seemed lifeless as he slowly brought his sword towards Naruto.

"Brat, I could tell you were going to be a pain when I saw you," Raimin told him. Naruto looked at him and narrowed his eyes as Raimin turned his head to Naruto's sword.

"I didn't think a mere genin would have one of the five swords of the elements," Raimin said as Naruto widened his eyes. Raimin could only stifle a painful chuckle at Naruto's confusion of his words.

"Haha...kid you don't even know what you have. Take care of that sword. Not even Kiri's swords can beat that sword that you hold there. Hehe...kid...take this," Raimin said as he held up his blade to Naruto. Naruto eyed the sword before turning back to Raimin.

"Your sword is the embodiment of the element Fire. Mine is the embodiment of Lighting. Fire and Lighting go quite well with each other. Not *cough* as well as Fire and Wind, but well enough to be a serious problem," Raimin said as Naruto absorbed his words. Raimin held out his hand as Naruto grabbed the sword. Lighting flashed through it briefly, but settled down as Naruto narrowed his eyes. Raimin smirked and looked at the kid with a smile.

"Brat you beat me, so don't go losing to anyone else," Raimin said as his hand dropped. Naruto and Kasumi looked at him as the lifeless body stayed on the spear of ice. Kasumi turned to Naruto and decided to speak.

"Naruto-sama, are you okay?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto chuckled slightly with a sad smile and a nod.

"Yeah Kasumi-chan, I just realized how much I connected with him. He may have been after me and Haku-chan, but I don't think that he was all that bad as he seemed," Naruto said as he looked picked up his sword. Naruto looked over the lighting sword as he took in the features. The sword was curved like his own blade, but the stripes on it were blue and in a zig-zag. The handle was yellowish gold and the metal of the blade was silver. Naruto compared the two swords and saw they were the same length and weight. Naruto soon took the sheath Raimin had and placed it on his back in an X-shape. Naruto took his old sword, that he used as a kid, and looked it over.

"**Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" **Kyuubi asked him. Naruto sighed as he sheathed his sword.

"Nothing Kyuubi-chan, just thinking a little too much," Naruto said to her. Kyuubi nodded as she could tell that Naruto was on the verge of passing out. Naruto smirked as he felt Team eight's chakra signature along with Team seven's chakra signature as he passed out.

"Damn, you guys are late. Maybe Kakashi-sensei rubbed off on everyone," Naruto said as he closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Everyone from the group soon arrived as Kakashi looked at Naruto on the group.

"How is he doing?" Haku asked Kakashi. Kakashi checked Naruto's pulse and smiled as he found it to be steady.

"He's fine Haku. He's just exhausted," Kakashi said to her. Haku breathed a sigh of relief as Kiba and Shino picked up Naruto and walked back to the hotel. Kasumi jumped on Naruto's stomach and went to sleep.

"Hmph, look at Naruto-baka trying to take on someone that clearly outclasses him. What a worthless idiot, thinking his is up to Sasuke-kun's level," Sakura said as Hinata narrowed her eyes at Sakura.

"He did better that you ever could," Hinata muttered to herself as she walked off. Sakura didn't hear her as she soon followed the Hyuuga out of the forest. Kurenai, Kakashi and Haku turned to see the man that tried to kill them, dead on an ice spear as Kakashi gasped.

"Naruto's good. I don't know how good, but he beat an A-rank missing nin," Kakashi said as Kurenai gasped.

"He's Raimin Hichazi. An A-ranked missing nin of Kumo. He's called the Storm of Kumo. Why is he in Rice Country?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi narrowed his eye at the dead man.

"I don't know. His mastery over raiton manipulation is said to equal the Raikage's and yet Naruto beat him. For some reason that doesn't sound right," Kakashi said to them.

"I wonder if I should feel proud that he beat an A-rank missing nin with my jutsu," Haku said to which Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. Kakashi did the standard hunter nin job and cut off the man's head and sealed it inside a scroll. Kakashi wrote a note on along with the scroll as he summoned Pakkun to the scene.

"What can I do for you Kakashi?" Pakkun asked him. Kakashi smiled as he looked at his dog.

"Pakkun give this scroll to Hokage-sama for me," Kakashi said to him. Pakkun nodded with a smile as he vanished in a swirl of smoke. Kakashi soon sighed as the ice turned back to water as the lifeless body fell to the ground.

"I can only wonder what Hokage-sama will think," Kakashi said as Kurenai nodded in agreement as the three shunshined back to the hotel with their teams.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi sat in his seat as he went through the dreaded paperwork. Soon smoke appeared as the papers flew all over the room. Sarutobi sighed in irritation as Pakkun appeared with a scroll in his mouth.

"News from Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked. Pakkun nodded as he dropped the scroll from his mouth. Sarutobi picked up the scroll and unsealed the scroll as a head poofed out. Sarutobi quirked up an eyebrow until a note fell out.

"_Hokage-sama,_

_Here is the head of A-ranked missing nin, Raimin Hichazi. He fell in battle fighting one of my genin, Naruto Uzumaki. I was able to severe the head of said shinobi, but Naruto was able to beat him. I surmise that Naruto managed to end the fight also. I don't know how he did it as he is unconscious right now. I should tell you to add the money to the bounty to Naruto's account. That is all Hokage-sama,_

_Kakashi Hatake"_

Sarutobi read the letter as shock appeared on his face. Sarutobi soon dropped the letter as he stared at the paperwork currently on his desk.

"Naruto-kun did WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 12.<strong>

**KG: And done.**

**Naruto: Good now eat your ice cream. **

**KG: Yeah, alright why not. It's not bad.**

**Naruto: Of course it isn't.**

**KG: Is Sasuke still up there?**

**Naruto: HAHA! Yeah, can't get enough of it I tell you.**

**KG: Oh where are Tsume and Kyuubi?**

**Naruto: Over there.**

**KG: Tsume-chan, Kyuubi-chan.**

**Both: Yes KyuubiGoku?**

**KG: Who won?**

***Both look at each other then at me***

**Kyuubi: *Grumbles* Tsume won.**

**Tsume: yep I'm the Alpha female.**

**KG: How did you decide it?**

**Kyuubi: She said that since this is her and Naruto-kun's story then she should be the alpha female.**

**KG: I see. Well good for you Tsume-chan.**

**Tsume: Thank you KG.**

**KG: Where's Jiraiya?**

**Hana: Getting Castrated.**

**Naruto: Damn! Ero-sennin may you live and learn your lesson.**

**KG: No Kidding. Well readers that's it. See you next time. Oh and Ccebling, everyone wants you to join so you are more than welcome to. Bye Everyone.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto: And we have another me and Tsume chapter.**

**KG: Who the hell said you could steal my introduction?**

**Naruto: Don't be so stingy KyuubiGoku. Here have a Madara/Tobi voodoo doll from xNamikazeKyuubix.**

**KG: A Madara voodoo doll? WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH- (suddenly smiles)**

**KG: Naruto, hand these plush dolls to all the girls. I'll be right back.**

**Naruto: You got it KG. Here Tsume-chan, here Kyuubi-chan, here Kasumi-chan, and here you go also Hana-chan.**

**All: Thank you Naruto-kun, thank you xNamikazeKyuubix.**

**KG: Okay I'm back.**

**Tsume: Where did you go?**

**KG: Umm...had to visit an old friend.**

**Tsume: Umm...o...kay. Anyway mind explaining the reviews I found about adding Konan to this harem.**

**KG: I have no idea what your talking about Tsume.**

**Tsume: Oh you don't?**

**KG: N-No I don't.**

**Tsume: Well...alright then. Kyuubi probe his mind.**

**Kyuubi: Got it.**

**KG: I keep a stash of Icha-Icha in my closet!**

**Everyone: ?**

**KG: And Ccebling wanted me to add Konan to the harem! He threatened me to pin it on Jiraiya! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!**

**Tsume: So Ccebling did it huh?**

**KG: I'm so sorry. Here's a chakra restriction seal. Don't hurt me! (runs out the door)**

**Naruto: Tsume-chan, you can really put the fear in someone.**

**Tsume: It's how I do Naruto-kun.**

**KG: (Holding a megaphone) Can someone do the disclaimers while I type this thing out?**

**Tsume: I guess. I'll do it.**

**Disclaimers: KyuubiGoku doesn't own Naruto or any of us. **

**Tsume: Now prepare yourself Ccebling. I'm not sharing anymore women with Naruto-kun. (Everyone runs off)**

* * *

><p>Shino and Kiba took Naruto into the hotel as they placed him on his bed. Kiba was quite anxious as he wondered about the fight between Naruto and the missing nin. Everyone else followed in as they gathered around the room. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Haku being the last ones inside closed the door and turned to Naruto.<p>

"How is he doing?" Haku asked them. Kiba and Shino sighed in a negative fashion as Haku sat on a chair.

"I'm still surprised Naruto managed to beat an A-rank missing nin," Kiba said to them. Sakura scoffed with a smirk as everyone turned to her.

"I bet Naruto-baka only won by luck. Had it been Sasuke-kun, he would have beaten that guy without breaking a sweat," Sakura said as everyone rolled their eyes. Haku slowly formed an ice senbon as she wondered if anyone would miss the loud mouth girl.

"Well regardless of the case, it doesn't change the fact Naruto did beat him. It seems it took a toll on his body though," Shino said to which Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"I sent a message to Hokage-sama, I'm sure it will be discussed when we return," Kakashi told them. Everyone nodded in agreement, but turned to see Naruto mumble.

"N-No don't do it," Naruto said in his sleep. Everyone could only wonder what he was talking about.

"Is he dreaming?" Hinata asked. Kurenai could only nod as the others heard him.

"You can't do it that way. You have to take...it...in your mouth slowly. That's it, calmly feel it on your tongue," Naruto said as he continued to dream. Haku, Kurenai, and Hinata blushed a deep red as Kiba slammed his head on the bed with a laugh as he held his stomach. Kakashi and Shino raised an eyebrow at him, but if one looked close enough, they could see a smile appear on each of their faces. Sakura didn't know what to make of the situation at all as she had a blank look on her face.

"Kakashi, you should stop reading that smut in front of your genin," Kurenai said to which Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Why does everything come back to my book?," Kakashi asked as Kiba turned to his sensei. Kiba still held his stomach as he tried to calm down.

"Kakashi-sensei, w-we should all go now. If I stay here, I am going to die from the laughter," Kiba told him. Kakashi sweatdropped again along with everyone else.

"Kiba, your Naruto's roommate," Kakashi said simply. Kiba stopped laughed, but soon started laughing again with a nod as Naruto continued.

"Ahhh, the ramen was nice and good. Just like always," Naruto said as he went back to silent. Everyone's mouths hanged slightly as they got the wrong impression from Naruto.

"It was about ramen?" Hinata asked in massive shock. Kakashi chuckled while Shino twitched an eyebrow. The Aburame turned to leave as he closed the door.

"Well everyone, we completed our mission, let's get some sleep. We will leave in the afternoon," Kakashi said to them. Everyone nodded as they all filed out, leaving only Kiba and Naruto in the room.

"Well, Naruto, you are full of surprises," Kiba said as he started to go to bed. Sleep claimed Team seven and eight laid in the soft beds prepared for them.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto opened his eyes to the rays of sunshine as he turned his head to see Kiba sleeping. Naruto chuckled slightly, but got up as he stretched his arms. Naruto winced at some sudden pain as he turned to his left arm.

"I don't remember taking that much damage," Naruto said as Kyuubi stirred from the light sleep she was having.

"**That's the price you pay for making your left arm handle that technique while you did the one-handed handsigns with your right hand," **Kyuubi told him with a slight chuckle in her voice. Naruto pouted with a huff as he took out his new sword. Naruto glanced over the features of the sword again as he remembered his fight with the missing nin.

"I wonder if there are more sword like these two," Naruto said as Kyuubi went into a thinking pose. She had heard about the swords of the elements, but had never seen them herself. This was her first time actually seeing them with her own eyes, but she wondered if Raimin was right.

"**If that missing nin was right, then there are three other swords out there,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded in agreement as he put on the clothes he had and exited the room. Naruto exited the hotel as he stood in the field where he had the fight. Naruto looked to see that the body was gone and the ice spikes melted. Naruto sighed as he made some shadow clones and took out his fire sword and his lightning sword. Naruto smirked as the flames covered the sword in his right hand and the lightning cackled in the sword on his left. Naruto turned to his shadow clones as he gave his trademark grin.

"Alright, come at me with all the styles of taijutsu that we learned. I might as well get a dual sword style down," Naruto told his clones. Everyone nodded in agreement, but smirked as Naruto turned his head.

"And why couldn't you ask us to help you?" someone asked. Naruto turned around and smiled as he saw Kiba and Haku appear from the trees.

"Well I thought you two were sleeping and girls need their beauty sleep don't they?" Naruto asked as Kiba stifled a chuckle and turned to Haku. Haku eye twitched as she looked at Naruto with an innocent smile.

"Please Naruto-kun, don't mistake me for someone else. I might take offense to it," Haku told him. Naruto nodded with smile as he took a basic stance that he knew on dual swords. Naruto turned to see Haku unsheathed her sword as she had managed to get used to the weight of it in a sense. Kiba took out Akamaru as the dog took the minute to run around the field. Naruto opened his jacket as Kasumi came out and stretched.

"A good day for training isn't it Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as Kasumi went through the standard stretches as her black fur grew wilder and her teeth sharpened. Naruto smirked as he looked behind him to see Kiba on all fours along with Akamaru. He turned to also see Haku and strangely her sword was slowly was looking more and more ice-blade looking. Naruto looked in front of him as his clones readied their kunai and shuriken.

"Man, your all going to try to kill me aren't you?" Naruto asked everyone. The clones nodded along with Kiba and Haku. Kasumi having trained with Naruto didn't need to give an answer, but smirked as she claws sharpened a bit more.

"It wouldn't be training if we didn't Naruto," Kiba told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as the fire and lightning blades burned and cackled again. Naruto closed his eyes for a second and opened them to reveal the sharingan. Naruto revealed the two tomoes in each eye as he readied his two swords.

"Well then, come at me," Naruto said as everyone charged at him.

_**With Team eight and Kakashi**_

Kakashi and Kurenai were up already as they exited the hotel. Kurenai suddenly felt a massive group of charka signatures as she turned to Kakashi.

"You feel that Kakashi?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi nodded as both went into the direction of the multiple chakra signatures. Both rushed through the tree and landed on a branch as Kakashi smirked.

"I guess we found our problem," Kakashi said to which Kurenai chuckled. Both looked to see Naruto dual wielding his swords as his lighting blade clashed with Haku's sword.

"I guess he wants to get used to that sword. It's not everyday that you get a sword from an A-rank missing nin," Kakashi said to her. Kurenai nodded in agreement as the two watched the training.

"It's also not everyday that a genin beats an A-rank missing nin," Kurenai said with a chuckle. Kakashi nodded in agreement as they watched the battle unfold on the field.

_**On the Field**_

Naruto battled with Haku as he started to feel the pressure of her sword on his lightning blade. Naruto slightly cursed as he gave up the fight to avoid a rain of kunai that would have struck him had he not moved. Naruto turned his head fast to see Kiba, Akamaru, and Kasumi spiral at him as he spiraled also.

Naruto smirked as the lightning and fire from his swords coursed through the technique. Naruto slammed into Kiba, Kasumi, and Akamaru as he yelled.

"**Kōgi no Arashi Gatsuuga( Firestorm Fang Passing Fang)," **Naruto yelled as he battled against his three friends and the dogs as the explosion came to the field. Kiba and Akamaru hit a nearby tree along with Kasumi as Naruto hit the ground. Naruto picked up both swords as he steadily rose to his feet. Naruto became slightly exhausted as he'd been fighting for over an hour with his friends and his clones. Naruto saw all the clones around him and decided that he might as well try a new jutsu that he managed to work on in his earlier years. Naruto's clones surrounded him fast as Naruto weaved his handsigns fast as he disappeared.

The Naruto clones stopped as they looked around the field. No one could find the real Naruto, but soon they saw the clouds darken as thunder and lightning dominated the skies. All the clones soon dodged the lightning strikes as they tried to find Naruto in all the chaos. Soon the ground erupted in flames as everything that ranged from the trees to the grass burned as all the clones stared in horror of the action. Everyone wondered what kind of ninjutsu this was, but soon saw Naruto coming onto the field as he had both swords in his hand. The clones smirked as they ran at Naruto, but stopped midway as the real Naruto smirked at them.

"What is the one thing that makes you tremble?" Naruto asked his clones. Naruto flashed behind them as he sheathed his swords.

"**Magen:** **Sekai no** **Shōnetsu( Demonic Illusion: World's Never Ending Nightmares)," **Naruto simply said as all the clones poofed out of existence. Haku and Kiba quirked up an eyebrow as they found that the clones were randomly screaming suddenly like they were in some form of torture, then poofed out of existence. Naruto appeared behind them with a smile on his face as he soon hit the ground.

"I think that's enough training guys," Naruto said to them. Haku and Kiba nodded as Kasumi ran to Naruto. Naruto breathed heavily as Haku and Kiba ran to Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, you can come out now," Naruto said to them. Haku and Kiba turned around to see the two jonin walking towards them as everyone smiled. Kakashi smiled while Kurenai had a look of shock on her face as she approached Naruto.

"Naruto how did you do that?" Kurenai asked him. Haku and Kiba were confused at what he did as Naruto smirked.

"I learned a few things growing up Kurenai-sensei," Naruto said as Kurenai just stared wide-eyed at the blond. Haku and Kiba turned to Kakashi with a blank look.

"What did Naruto-kun do?" Haku asked Kakashi. Kakashi smirked as he turned to see Haku and Kiba's confused faces.

"Naruto just ended the fight with his clones using a genjutsu," Kakashi said to them. Haku gasped along with Kiba.

"Naruto did a genjutsu?" Kiba asked to which Kakashi nodded. Kakashi was just as surprised as them, but Kurenai was even more surprised.

"I saw everything. That was a true genjutsu. How did you do it?" Kurenai asked him. Naruto chuckled as he slowly stood with the help of Kiba.

"It's a genjutsu I learned about three years ago. I was under some training and was able to do it. Because of my large chakra capacity I had to find an alternate way of doing genjutsu and I found it," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded, but looked at the time as it was close to twelve, so they decided to talk on the road back. Everyone headed back to the hotel as they saw Sakura, Hinata, and Shino waiting for them.

"Where have you guys been?" Sakura hollered as Naruto, Kiba, and Haku rubbed their ears. Kakashi and Kurenai sighed as they made it back to their group.

"Alright everyone, our mission is done. Let's go home," Kakashi said to everyone. Everyone nodded as they quickly hit the trees and ran off back to Konoha. Everyone moved at a high speed back so as to make it back before nightfall. Kurenai turned to Naruto with a smile on her face as Haku and Kiba turned to him also.

"So as you were saying earlier Naruto," Kurenai said to which Naruto could only smile. Naruto held Kasumi on his arm as he softly patted her head while beginning to talk.

"Well, the genjutsu basically shows the target a picture of the world around them bursting into a sea of lightning and fire. I had the idea from a thunderstorm I experienced as a kid. It was hard to learn, but I got it down. I need to expend a lot of chakra for me to be able to do it or genjutsu techniques won't work. That is virtually the only high level genjutsu technique I have come up with right now. I know only other genin level ones," Naruto said to them. Kurenai nodded with a smile as she found the genjutsu spectacular as she found her opinion of Naruto rising.

"So what rank is it?" Kiba asked him. Naruto smirked as he turned to Kiba. Naruto wasn't sure, but based on how much of a nightmare his clones experienced and the amount of chakra to influence their minds. Naruto had to say that...

"It's an B-rank genjutsu," Naruto told Kiba. Kiba nodded as everyone raced back to Konoha for a needed break. Everyone decided to have their own chat while their traveled back. Kurenai gave Naruto some helpful tips on the genjutsu field while Kakashi gave Haku a scroll for an advanced suiton jutsu. Haku gratefully accepted the scroll while she read up on the requirements of the scroll. Hinata and Shino kept to themselves while Sakura dreamed about asking her beloved Uchiha on another date. Kiba decided to ask Kakashi on the better ways of improving his chakra control so that he would be able to use more of his clan's techniques to become stronger.

_**Gates of Konoha, 7 hours later**_

Team seven and team eight finally appeared in front of the gates and smiled as they hit the dirt road and decided to walk. The sun was just about to go down as everyone began to walk, but stopped when they saw Sakura on the ground huffing.

"Did we have to move so fast? Man I'm tired," Sakura said wiping the beads of sweat that continued to drop from her face. Naruto groaned slightly along with Kiba and Haku as everyone waited for Sakura to catch her breath. Naruto turned to Kurenai with a smile on his face as he walked up to her.

"Thank you for the genjutsu tips Kurenai-sensei. I'll put them to good use," Naruto told her. Kurenai chuckled with a nod as she turned her attention to Naruto.

"Your welcome Naruto. Come talk to me again if you need anything else," Kurenai told him. Naruto nodded with a chuckle as Sakura soon got up and the group continued to walk. Upon reaching the gate everyone flashed their identification to the guards as they made it into their home. Everyone gave a sigh of relief like they got back from a tough mission, which in the case of Naruto, did. Everyone began to walk through the village as they made it to the Hokage Mansion to give their report. Upon entering, they all saw Sasuke along with his new sensei as the two turned to see the group.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as the group winced while they covered their ears. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as they met Naruto.

"Well dope, how was the mission? I bet you didn't get anything done did you?" Sasuke asked him. Kiba and Haku narrowed their eyes at Sasuke while Naruto smirked.

"Oh nothing emo, just beat an A-rank missing nin. Yeah nothing too hard," Naruto said with an innocent smile. Sasuke gritted his teeth as Naruto smirked.

"I also got a new sword. Isn't it wonderful?" Naruto said as he pulled out his lightning sword. Sasuke had to stare in awe at the blade as Team eight, save Sakura, and Team seven chuckled at Sasuke's reaction. Kakashi soon stopped laughed as he turned to Sasuke's sensei.

"Hey Genma, so your Sasuke's new sensei," Kakashi said as the jonin sighed. Genma took the senbon out of his mouth with a smile as he turned to Kakashi.

"Not by choice, I'll tell you that Kakashi. I have better things to do that teach some arrogant brat," Genma said to him. Kakashi chuckled as he took out his book and began to read.

"So you just got back from a mission?" Kakashi asked him. Genma nodded in a positive fashion as he turned back to see Sasuke talking down to most of the team.

"We just finished another C-rank mission. The brat has been telling me to take him on stronger missions. So I take him on those with the least risk," Genma said to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded with a sigh as he patted Genma softly on the shoulder.

"Well, good luck with Sasuke," Kakashi responded. Genma nodded with a sigh as he and Sasuke turned to leave, but Sakura stopped him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, would you like to-,"

"No," Sasuke said as he slammed the door. Sakura sighed, but pumped her fist in the air full of determination. Meanwhile, Team seven and eight reviewed their mission with Sarutobi as the man smiled.

"Nice work everyone. Team eight your pay will be added to your account. You may go," Sarutobi said as Kurenai, Shino, Hinata, and Sakura filed out leaving only team seven in the office.

"Now with that taken care of. Naruto-kun please explain how you beat an A-rank missing nin," Sarutobi said with his ears at full attention. Naruto nodded with a smile as Kakashi put up a privacy seal for security reasons.

"Well Jiji, I can tell you that I completely beat him by luck," Naruto said as his story began. Naruto told Sarutobi about the interaction between him and Haku, which caused said girl to blush slightly. Naruto went on to talk about the fight between him and Raimin. While Sarutobi and Kakashi heard Naruto's story, both were impressed with his sense of fighting as Naruto ended the story with the small discussion he and Raimin had about the elemental swords. Naruto ended his story as he gauged Sarutobi's reaction. Sarutobi had a blank expression on his face as he tried to come to terms with what Naruto had told him.

"Umm...Jiji are you okay?" Naruto asked him. Sarutobi looked at Naruto and a smile came across his face.

"Nice work Naruto-kun, very nice work. I am very impressed with you. And not only you, but I am also impressed with Haku and Kiba. Both you have done a good job. I know that the jonin is supposed to recommend his students, but I fully allow all three of you to take the Chunin exams in one month. I must say that the three of you are more capable at this than any of the genin I know," Sarutobi said with a smile. Naruto, Haku, and Kiba smiled with nods as Kakashi chuckled.

"Well it seems that you three show much promise," Kakashi said to them. All three nodded as they turned to leave, but Naruto was stopped by Sarutobi.

"And Naruto-kun, the money for the bounty of Raimin has been added to you account," Sarutobi told him. Naruto smirked with a nod as team seven left the Mansion. Everyone walked home as they decided to talk.

"So we only have a month to prepare for the Chunin exams. Sounds interesting," Kiba said to which Haku and Naruto nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Wow, to be recommended by a kage. I feel so important," Haku said with an innocent chuckle. Naruto and Kiba could only nod as Kiba went home.

"Kiba, say hi to Tsume-chan and Hana-chan for me," Naruto told him. Kiba chuckled with a thumbs up as he took to the rooftops and rushed home. Naruto and Haku continued their trek home as they enjoyed the night air.

"You know Naruto-kun, you scared me when I saw you passed out on the ground," Haku told him. Naruto chuckled as he nodded his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that Haku-chan. I didn't mean to worry you, but if you got hurt then I don't know what I'd do," Naruto told her. Haku blushed slightly as her heart skipped a beat for a second. Both continued to walk back to the apartment as Naruto's stomach grumbled. Naruto blushed while Haku chuckled.

"I guess you would be hungry. You didn't eat any dinner or breakfast," Haku said to him with a soft chuckle. Naruto nodded with a smile as he turned on a corner. Naruto soon got a twinkle in his eye as he turned to Haku. Naruto suddenly bowed his head and got down on one knee with his hand sticking out facing Haku.

"Lady Haku, would you give this wonderful shinobi the honor of taking you to dinner tonight?" Naruto asked her. Haku blushed with a smile as she adopted a thinking pose.

"Is this wonderful shinobi asking me for a date?" Haku asked him. Naruto smiled as he looked up at her and chuckled with a nod.

"If the lady allows me to," Naruto said to which Haku blushed a bit more. Haku chuckled as she walked up to Naruto and calmly smiled as she extended her hand.

"I would love for this handsome shinobi to take me to dinner," Haku told him as she grabbed his hand. Naruto smirked as he pulled Haku in the direction of favorable location to eat.

After a bit of walking, Naruto brought Haku to the small stand. Naruto held up the curtain as he took Haku inside. Haku smelled the warm scent of noodles as her stomach grumbled also.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one," Naruto said to her. Haku blushed with a slight nod and smile on her face as she took a seat next to Naruto. Soon an old man came out behind the counter as he and his daughter smiled at their two customers.

"Well it's been quite a while Naruto, how have you been?" The man asked him. Naruto chuckled as he looked the man over along with his daughter.

"Hey Teuchi-Jiji, Hey Ayame-chan I'm fine. How have you been?" Naruto asked him. Teuchi smiled as he turned around.

"Business has been the usual. And who is this?" Ayame asked him while eyeing the person with him Naruto smiled as he turned to Haku.

"This is one of my friends. He is Haku," Naruto said deciding not to spill the secret that she was a woman without her approval. Haku smiled as Naruto did indeed keep his promise. Haku smiled as she shook Ayame's hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you Ayame-san," Haku said showing her acting skills. Naruto stifled a chuckle at the interaction as Ayame turned to Naruto.

"So Naruto what are your orders?" Ayame asked him. Naruto smirked as he went over the menu they had.

"Two miso ramens for me and a vegetable ramen for Haku," Naruto said to her. Ayame nodded as Haku turned to Naruto.

"How'd you know I wanted vegetable ramen?" She asked him. Naruto smirked as he adopted a thinking pose.

"Well I figured that women like to watch their figure," Naruto said to which Haku's eyebrow twitched slightly in a slight annoyance, but she had to admit that Naruto was right. Both talked over the mission they had as they awaited their food. Haku went through some of her life as a runaway shinobi and Naruto told of most of his life in Konoha, well the pleasant memories anyway. Both soon had their food made as Naruto took a whiff of the food. Naruto gave Haku her chopsticks as they each broke them and brought their hands together.

"Itadakimasu," Both said as Naruto took the noodles in his mouth, but made it careful not to slurp like he usually did since he was in the presence of a woman. Haku took note of the politeness Naruto was using with his food and smiled then whispered.

"Are you trying make an impression on me?" Haku softly asked him. Naruto chuckled as he took another tiny slurp of ramen.

"I wasn't aware that I was doing that, but is it working?" Naruto asked her. Haku chuckled as she nodded with a soft smile.

"I must say that you are. Your still eating faster than me," Haku told Naruto to which the blond looked down to see more than half of his first ramen bowl done. Naruto blushed from the embarrassment and sheepishly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. I'm just very hungry right now," Naruto said to which Haku chuckled with a nod. Haku took another mouthful of the delicious noodles as she took some of the broth with it also. Haku's smiled as she never had such delicious noodles in her life, though she was happy to not have to eat in a hurry like most of the former times of her life. Naruto soon finished his first bowl as Haku finished half of hers. Ayame gave Naruto the second bowl as Naruto took the noodles into his mouth at a slightly faster pace than the last one. Haku could hear the slurping, but it didn't bother her much. Haku soon finished her bowl as she continued to stare at Naruto as he calmly finished the second bowl.

"Good as always Teuchi-Jiji. What's the cost?" Naruto asked them. Both turned to each other and smiled.

"It's no cost Naruto," The both said, but Naruto chuckled at them which raised a few eyebrows from the father-daughter pair and Haku. Naruto simply took out his wallet and smiled.

"Let me pay this time. I have the money for it now," Naruto said to them. Ayame and Teuchi glanced at each other and chuckled with a nod as they knew that Naruto wouldn't take a no.

"Alright then Naruto-kun, your total cost is 806 yen," Ayame said to him. Naruto nodded as he paid the bill and took Haku to go home. Both enjoyed the quiet of the village as they walked home.

"So are you ready to start training tomorrow?" Haku asked him. Naruto chuckled with a smile as he turned to Haku.

"You gonna help me with my training?" Naruto asked her. Haku chuckled as she looked up at the stars and softly smiled.

"If you okay with me, then I don't mind. We still need to finish that collaboration jutsu with Kiba," Haku said to him. Naruto nodded as he remembered when he, Haku, and Kiba walked off to a small spot in the ten minute break period that Kakashi gave them on their mission.

"True, it does revolve a lot around your use of the ice mirrors," Naruto told her. Haku nodded with a chuckle as they soon appeared in front of the apartment. Naruto walked Haku to the door as she slowly opened it.

"Thank you for the dinner Naruto-kun," Haku told him. Naruto nodded with a smile and turned to leave, but stopped as he turned back to Haku.

"I might be dense, but I just noticed that you said 'Naruto-kun'," Naruto told her. Haku blushed with a slight smile and nod as she turned back to Naruto. Haku felt her heart beat rapidly as she looked into Naruto's deep cerulean eyes as she blushed deeply.

"I-I did say that to you. I-I am j-just grateful for the life that you allowed me to have. I can only wonder where my life would be if I ran to Zabuza-sama at the time that you stopped me. So I just w-want to s-say-," Haku suddenly looked at the ground as Naruto quirked up an eyebrow. Haku soon slammed her lips into Naruto's lips for a quick kiss as Naruto widened his eyes. Naruto continued to be emotionless as Haku soon let go.

"Good night Naruto-kun," Haku said in a quick fashion as she slammed the door. Naruto continued to stare at the door a little while longer until he heard the voice of someone.

"**Hello, earth to Naruto-kun. Are you alive or do I have to restart your heart after that little act?" **Kyuubi asked him with her soft voice. Naruto soon snapped out of his daze as he walked to his door.

"And where have you been?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi chuckled as she did some stretching.

"**Oh doing some things. I had my private training time and private bath time. Then I had a nap on the soft silk sheets you made me. And you are going to tell me when you learned such a genjutsu too," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto sweatdropped as he instantly nodded and told her how he managed to make the technique up three years ago. Kyuubi smiled that he was able to use genjutsu despite his chakra capacity, she felt a sense pride from the proclamation, but wasn't sure why. Naruto soon closed the door to his room as Kasumi came out of his jacket.

"*yawn* Hello Naruto-sama, anything happen while I was asleep?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto chuckled as he sat on his bed.

"No Kasumi-chan, other than the fact that we are competing in the Chunin exams in a month," Naruto said to her. Kasumi smiled as she ran around the room in a happy fashion to which Naruto chuckled. Kyuubi quirked up an eyebrow at Naruto's statement, but soon smiled.

"**Well, looks like you are going to have more training now from me," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he fed Kasumi.

"So what are you going to teach me now over the month?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi adopted a thinking pose as she laid on the bed.

"**Well, since you have a genjutsu technique now, then we will start you on some genjutsu training. I will now teach you the fuinjutsu that I know also. Then you will develop that dual sword style that I saw you doing earlier. And to end it off, you will learn more raiton, katon, and suiton techniques to end the month. That enough for you?" **Kyuubi asked him. Naruto nodded with a smirk as he changed to his pajama clothes.

"Sure Kyuubi-chan. Top that with the training Kakashi-sensei will have us do and I will be thoroughly exhausted by the end of the day," Naruto said as he knew that he was going to have a long month ahead of him.

"That's my Naruto-sama, but don't worry, I will training with Naruto-sama also," Kasumi said to him. Naruto chuckled as he gave Kasumi a slight kiss on the nose and smiled.

"Thank you Kasumi-chan," Naruto said to her. Kasumi nodded with a smile as Kyuubi's eyes twinkled.

"**So Naruto is almost meeting the requirement to that promise eh?"** Kyuubi said to him. Naruto blushed with a nod as he remembered his promise to Tsume.

"That's right Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said as he turned off the lights to his room. Naruto soon laid on the bed as Kasumi jumped on his stomach. Kyuubi got in her own bed as she turned off the lights also. Naruto looked up at the dark ceiling and smiled.

"Haku's lips are quite soft," Naruto simply said as he let the sleep claim him. Naruto sighed as he knew that the next four weeks till the Chunin exams would be hectic for him, Haku and Kiba as he went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 13.<strong>

**KG: And done.**

**KG: Where is everyone? I finally return to my room and they're all gone. Hm...what's this note?**

"**Dear KyuubiGoku, **

**We have all left to kill Ccebling. We will be back later. Thank you for telling us the truth and for that we won't hurt you or your Icha-Icha. You did good man. Thank you for the chakra restriction seal and for being honest. Cause if you weren't, well then we would've killed you. Good Luck with your story.**

**Your pals, **

**Tsume, Kyuubi, Hana, and Kasumi."**

**KG: Well, I'm happy. I did good. Horray for me.**

**KG: Oh to the readers. I changed my mind about two things. One, Naruto will be able to copy the other jinchuurikis' jutsus like Gaara's sand. I made his dojutsu to copy anything so I suppose that counts also. Two, I am going to make a change to the harem choices I made. Instead of Tayuya, I am going to put Mei in the harem. I wanted a red-head in the harem and chose Tayuya, but I like Mei much better. She's just so hot. So it's Mei instead of Tayuya. Tayuya fans, don't hate me please.**

**KG: That's all everyone. See you next time. And guys remember...lie to your women and the line between reality women and anime women will be blurred completely. Bye readers. **


	14. Chapter 14

**KG: Out with another Naruto x Tsume chap.**

**Naruto: Ok, let's get this over with. Just tell them the news.**

**KG: Thanks for the vote of confidence. Due to numerous strongly worded pms from people. I will add Konan to the harem.**

**Tsume: I still don't like it.**

**KG: I suppose you wouldn't. Well people that's the news.**

**Naruto: Your weak hearted KG.**

**KG: Don't go there Naruto. **

**?: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Naruto & Tsume: What the hell was that?**

**KG: It seems that my voodoo doll gift was a success.**

**Naruto & Tsume: *sweatdrop***

**Naruto: I'm not pissing him off anymore.**

**Tsume: Me neither. Oh Naruto-kun, good luck in the Chunin exams. **

**Naruto: Thanks Tsume-chan, watch me dominate everybody.**

**Tsume: Looking forward to it.**

**KG: I'm sure, it's been 3 years since that promise.**

**Tsume: Yes it has. 3 very long and lonely years.**

**Naruto: Aww Tsume-chan.**

**Tsume: Win Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: Of course I will.**

**KG: Aww acting like a married couple.**

**Hana: Kaa-san works fast.**

**Tsume: S-Shut up, both of you.**

**Naruto: KG do your disclaimers. **

**KG: *death glare* Don't tell me what to do Naruto.**

**Naruto: Y-yes sir. Sorry.**

**KG: Good boy. Now let's do this thing.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the people of the Naruto world.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning<strong>_

Naruto woke up to the bright sunshine as he stretched himself awake. Naruto smirked as he looked down to see Kasumi still curled into a ball on his stomach. Naruto ruffled her soft black hair slightly as Kasumi opened her eyes to see Naruto's soft and pleasant smile. Kasumi gave a quick yawn as she jumped off her mate's stomach and onto the bed.

"Good morning Naruto-sama, good day for training isn't it?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto smirked with a nod as he got up and walked to the bathroom. Kasumi followed after him as she changed to her half-human form. Naruto ran the water as he saw Kasumi appear with a towel. Naruto instantly blush as he backed up to the wall and pointed his finger at Kasumi, who could only smile at Naruto's reaction each time she did this.

"K-Kasumi-chan, w-why are you coming in here like that?" Naruto asked her with a slight nosebleed. Kasumi smiled as she put a sway into her hips as she moved closer to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, don't you like this?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto stuttered as he saw Kasumi's face just inches from his own. Kasumi's tail swayed slightly at the entertainment she was getting, but gasped as she felt Naruto lips over hers. Kasumi felt her legs go numb as she fell to the ground. Naruto smirked as he pulled her a little closer as he deepened the kiss with her. Naruto soon chuckled as he let go of Kasumi as he watched her gasp for air.

"N-No fair Naruto-sama," Kasumi said with a slight blush as Naruto got up and ran the warm water over Kasumi's back.

"Sorry Kasumi-chan, but you started this and I just had to finish it. That's the way it works," Naruto told her. Kasumi chuckled with a confused nod as Naruto scrubbed her back down to her tail. Kasumi in turn did Naruto's back with her gentle hands as both enjoyed the relaxation of the bathroom. Naruto and Kasumi soon exited the bathroom as Naruto went to the closet to get some clothes. Kasumi sat on the bed as she watched Naruto rummage through his clothes closet. Naruto smirked as he pulled his black shirt with the red swirl and black anbu pants. Naruto grabbed his two elemental swords he put them in an X-shape on his back. Satisfied with what he had, Naruto closed the closet and went to the kitchen and took out some vegetable ramen. Naruto smirked as he figured he found the way to have healthy food and it being delicious at the same time. Naruto took out Kasumi's food as he put it in a bowl on the table. Kasumi walked over to the table as she ate her food along with Naruto. Naruto slurped his noodles as he turned to the clock to see it was almost the meeting time for team seven. Naruto quickly finished his noodles as Kasumi finished her food also.

"Ready to go Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi smiled as she kissed his cheek before changing back to her dog form.

"Ready whenever you are Naruto-sama," Kasumi said as she took her spot on Naruto's head as the two exited the room. Naruto locked the door as he ran down the stairs and stood in front of Haku's room. Naruto smirked as he remembered their encounter last night as it still made him blush from the action. After 3 minutes of waiting, Haku appeared out as she closed her door. Naruto smirked as he noticed the slight blush on Haku's face as he placed his hand on Haku's shoulder.

"You ready to go Haku-chan?" Naruto asked her. Haku smiled with a nod as they both jumped to the rooftops and headed for the Inuzuka compound. Naruto looked down at the streets to see the people converse as usual. Naruto shifted his eyes to the far right as he saw some of the anbu moving through the village also. Naruto scanned the group to see one of them with dark purple hair and a cat mask covering the person's face. Naruto simply shrugged as both rushed to make it to the Inuzuka compound.

_**Inuzuka Compound**_

Kiba was sitting in silence with Tsume and Hana as he continued to eat his breakfast. Tsume and Hana noted the silence also, but there wasn't much to talk about so no one said anything. Hana decided to break the ice as she turned to her little brother.

"So Kiba, I heard that you and your team have been nominated for the Chunin exams," Hana said as Kiba looked up from his meal and smiled.

"That's right sis, we got nominated by the Hokage last night. It felt amazing," Kiba said as Tsume and Hana chuckled. Hana turned to her mother with a smile as she narrowed her eyes.

"Counting down the days Kaa-san?" Hana asked her. Tsume dropped her fork as her face turned slightly red. Kiba and Hana laughed at their mother's actions as Tsume stuttered.

"Why would I be counting the days?" Tsume asked her. Hana raised an eyebrow as Tsume blushed a little harder. Kiba smirked at his mother as Tsume sighed. Tsume quickly ate her food and put the dishes in the sink as she sped past her children closing the door to the kitchen to which Hana and Kiba chuckled as they both finished their food also. Kiba's ears twitched as he and Hana heard the door being knocked on. Kiba smirked as he knew that it was Naruto and Haku meeting with him. Kiba said his goodbyes to his mother and sister as he met up with Naruto and Haku.

"Hey guys, is everyone ready for a day of training?" Naruto asked them. Kiba nodded with a smile full of determination along with Haku. All three headed to the training grounds as they waited for Kakashi to arrive. Everyone knew the standard protocol from Kakashi so Haku and Kiba turned to Naruto for any kind of instruction while they waited for their sensei to arrive.

"Alright, since we are on time and he arrives late every two or three hours, let's use our time and training. We will each take a soldier pill when he arrives to teach us," Naruto told them. Haku and Kiba nodded in agreement as Naruto decided to talk to Kyuubi.

"_You awake Kyuubi-chan?" _Naruto asked her. Kyuubi smirked as she lifted her eyes and stretched while her tail flailed around before wrapping around her body.

"**I'm up and about Naruto-kun. Is your sensei late as usual?" **Kyuubi asked her blond. Naruto sighed with a nod as Kyuubi shook her head.

"**Oh well, nothing you can do about that. Well let's get started. First, we are going to train you in some of my genjutsu techniques which make perfect use of your chakra capacity. After that, I will instruct you in the ways of fuinjutsu. You might want to go to the library and study up on the fuinjutsu also. It's not as good as mine, but you never know," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he made three kage bunshins. Naruto turned his head to see Haku near the pond of water while she read up on a scroll about turning water into an ice shark. Naruto turned his head in the other direction to see Kiba and Akamaru practicing their newest techniques taught by the Tsume. Naruto chuckled as he turned to see Kasumi on the ground waiting for her instructions. Naruto turned back to his clones and pointed to the first one.

"You, go to the library and get me some books on the beginnings of Fuinjutsu," Naruto told the clone. The clone saluted the real Naruto as he disappeared in a fire and lighting shunshin. Naruto smirked as he turned to the second one.

"You are going to practice the genjutsu techniques taught by Kyuubi-chan with some other clones," Naruto said to him. The clone nodded as it made three more clones as ran off into the trees leaving the real Naruto, one more clone, and Kasumi in the clearing. Naruto turned to Kasumi and his clone as he drew his fire and lighting sword.

"You and Kasumi-chan are going to help me develop my twin sword kenjutsu," Naruto told his clone. The clone nodded with a smile as they paired off and backed away from Haku and Kiba a bit more to be safe. Naruto smirked as his clone took out a kunai and covered it in fuuton chakra. Kasumi changed to her half-human form as Naruto flashed his sharingan.

"Let's develop the sharingan while we're at it," Naruto told them. Both nodded as they charged at Naruto with the intent to kill him. Kiba and Haku turned fast as they heard the clashed and noises of Naruto's swords as they saw the brief flashes of fire and lightning as they turned back to their own training.

_**1 hour later**_

Naruto returned to the field to see some of the tree torn with Kiba huffing and a frozen pond with Haku smirking at the accomplishment. Naruto breathed heavily as he sheathed his swords as he saw his clone return with the Fuinjutsu book. Naruto smirked as he dispelled the clone. Kasumi took the time to the improve her stamina as she ran around the training field doing some tiring laps. Naruto sat on a tree as he opened the book. Naruto soon called Kyuubi as she took a look at the book through Naruto's eyes. Kyuubi sighed as she saw enough.

"**Naruto-kun, return the book. These people know nothing about true fuinjutsu. Come to your mindscape, I will teach the real way to you," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded as he sat in a meditative pose and closed his eyes. Naruto appeared in his mindscape as he saw Kyuubi sitting under a branch as she looked over the scenery. Naruto walked over to her as he sat down next to her.

"Nice to see you Kyuubi-chan" Naruto said to her. Kyuubi chuckled with a nod as she gave Naruto a quick kiss on his cheek.

"**Nice to see you too Naruto-kun. Now let's begin," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto's eyes immediately burned with determination as he and Kyuubi sat under the cherry blossom tree.

"**Alright Naruto-kun, fuinjutsu is definitely the hardest thing for a shinobi to master as it takes careful concentration and effort that not many people want to put into. That's why there aren't many seal masters. Your father was one of them as he was considered the greatest seal master of his time. Alright Naruto-kun, channel first you must write a precise kanji on the paper in front of you. It takes careful strokes to do so penmanship is important," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. Kyuubi looked over his shoulder as he tried to make the precise kanji that she told him about. Naruto finished as he placed a kunai over the paper as he channeled chakra into it. Naruto and Kyuubi covered their eyes as they saw a small poof and noticed that the kunai was gone. Kyuubi smiled at the act while Naruto turned to Kyuubi for an answer on the matter.

"**Not bad Naruto-kun, it's not perfect, but it's quite good. You just made your first storage seal. There are seals that range from storage to combat to sealing. It's quite an extensive collection. For storage, you simply have to write the name of the item you want to seal and apply chakra to it. However, you should probably know that storage seals must have limits. If you constantly seal things, then the dimension space will shatter and all your stuff will be destroyed with it," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto took note of her words as he held up a confused face.

"So how do I know when the seal has too much inside it?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi chuckled as she pointed towards the paper. Naruto looked to see a small tear on the paper as he got a confused face again.

"**Each time you seal something into the paper, the paper will eventually tear into smaller pieces until it is destroyed. Of course this also depends on the type of ink and paper you use. You simply used a single stand of paper. Ordinary paper can hold only 15 things inside it until it tears. There is paper made for shinobi who use seals. That type of paper can hold countless things, but it's better for you to just buy the blank scrolls instead of trying to make your own," **Kyuubi said to him. Naruto nodded at the new information as he exited his mindscape for a second. Naruto opened his eyes and squinted them slightly due to the sudden brightness of sunlight as he stood up. Naruto made a quick kage bunshin and told it to go to the store and buy some storage seals along with kunai that had seals on them also. The clone nodded as it shunshined to the appropriate store. Naruto turned to see Haku resting on the ground along with Kiba, but suddenly gripped his head as the memories of the genjutsu training came into view. Naruto widened his eyes as he mentally chuckled to Kyuubi.

"_Your genjutsu techniques are scary Kyuubi-chan," _Naruto told her. Kyuubi chuckled as she decided to train in the dojo Naruto made for her.

"**It comes with the title of strongest Bijuu Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi told him with an innocent chuckle. Naruto sighed with a nod as he saw his clone appear and handed him a ton of scrolls that it got from the store. Naruto thanked the clone as he dispelled it an tried his hand at the various sealing techniques that Kyuubi taught him currently. Naruto soon turned his head as he saw Kasumi finish her run as she slowly climbed onto Naruto's lap and went to sleep.

"Overexerted yourself didn't you?" Naruto asked as Kasumi smacked his side with her tail much to Naruto's amusement.

"I sure did Naruto-sama, but don't worry. I'll be ready when your sensei arrives," Kasumi said as she went to sleep. Naruto chuckled as he went over the seals that he got. Kyuubi began her lengthy introduction into the different type of scrolls along with the type of seals that would best suit Naruto. Needless to say, Naruto was nearly getting a headache from the information.

_**1 hour later**_

Kakashi appeared on top of one of the three log posts as he looked to see his team on the ground exhausted. Kakashi sweatdropped as he saw Haku struggle to open her eyes. Kakashi gave her an eye smile, but stopped as he met her gaze.

"Your late," Haku said in a threatening tone. Kakashi nodded as he rubbed the back of his head. Kakashi approached the ice user as he brought her up.

"Sorry about that. I saw a strange bird and...," Kakashi stopped as he dodged a fire sword and turned his head to see Naruto with his hand extended. Kakashi turned to see Kiba up also as all three genin took soldier pills.

"Forget lessons today! I just need to hit something right now! Besides to get experience you should challenge stronger people," Naruto yelled as he and Kasumi charged at Kakashi. Kiba and Akamaru followed Naruto and Kasumi's lead as Haku took out her sword as all three charged a stunned Kakashi. Kakashi gasped as he saw the fury in all three of their eyes as they neared him.

"Maybe I should stop going to the stone. I don't think I will live long enough to even feel my regret anymore," Kakashi thought as he took a defensive stance as his pissed off genin caught up to him with all intents of sending the man to his grave.

_**At the Hokage Mansion**_

Tsume was currently in the room with Sarutobi as the man had a shocked face at the request Tsume just made of him.

"Tsume are you sure you want to do that? You don't really have to,"Sarutobi told her. Tsume gave a small smile, but nodded as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Yes I do. I have a feeling it will be fun," Tsume told him. Sarutobi sighed, but nodded as Tsume walked out of the room. Sarutobi sighed again as he looked out the window.

"I guess, I will need to up the security for the next month," He said to himself as he turned around and stared at the enormous stake of paperwork as his face paled.

"How the hell do you get rid of this thing?" Sarutobi wondered as he sat back down and handled the paperwork.

_**Back with Team seven, 3 hours later**_

Kakashi sweatdropped as he looked at the tired form of his genin as they were all on the ground huffing. Kakashi walked a bit closer to them, but was soon flashed a KI from all three that told him to back away fast. Kakashi slightly trembled, but steeled his nerve as he had the gall to take out his orange book and read as he backed away. Naruto dropped his jaw as he clenched his swords in irritation.

"I'M GONNA BURN THAT BOOK!" Naruto yelled as he rushed back at Kakashi. Kakashi countered with a shunshin as Naruto slashed a tree with his lightning sword. Naruto's head grew a giant tick mark as he swore to the heavens that he would finish off the person who made the accursed book. Naruto sighed as he turned back to his teammates.

"I guess that's training then. We have been out her for 5 hours. Let's go," Naruto said to them. Both nodded in agreement as they left the training ground. Unknown to them, Kakashi appeared on a tree branch as he had a smile on his face.

"To think they would train before I even got here. Those three are scary," Kakashi said as he left in a poof of smoke to go somewhere else. Naruto, Kiba, and Haku smirked as they walked into town after their fierce day of training.

"We're gonna get stronger aren't we?" Kiba asked them. Naruto smirked along with Haku as they headed to a random location.

"Of course Kiba. We are going to get much stronger. I know we can," Naruto said to him. Kiba nodded with a smirk along with Haku as the three walked off into the distance.

_**1 Month later**_

Naruto, Kiba, and Haku stood on the posts of the training field as they had their eyes closed as if their were concentrating hard on something. All three looked at the three fast moving clones of Kakashi as Naruto slightly opened his eyes.

"Go," Naruto simply said. Haku smirked as she opened her eyes and charged at one of the three clones while doing a quick flash of handsigns

"**Hyoton: Hieru Hyo no Haka( Ice Release: Chilling Ice Graves)," **Haku yelled as she slammed the ground causing multiple ice spikes to erupt around the field. All Kakashi clones gasped as they avoided the random ice spikes. One clone was unfortunate as it was decapitated by the ice. Haku smirked as the other clones charged at her. Haku did more handsigns as the ice shattered causing a thick cloud of mist to envelop the field. Haku went through the handsigns again as her mirrors formed.

"**Hyoton: Makyō Hyoso( Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors)," **Haku yelled as she trapped the entire field in several giant ice mirrors trapping the two remaining clones inside. Haku slightly huffed at the extended use of jutsus, but smirked as Naruto and Kiba jumped into the mirrors as Haku did the last of her handsigns.

"**Hyoton: Hyoiro no Jutsu( Ice Release: Ice Prison)," **Haku yelled as the mirrors grew smaller and clung together leaving no escape at all for the clones.

"Let's go Kiba," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded as both got more feral as they charged the clones.

"There is no escape. **Futago no Gatsuuga( Twin Fangs Passing Fangs)," **Naruto and Kiba yelled as they unleashed the chaos in the walls. Due to the restricted movement, the Kakashi clones could do nothing as Naruto and Kiba teared at the ice walls. Soon Haku dispelled the technique as Naruto and Kiba emerged. Kakashi appeared in front of all three and smiled.

"Well, it appears that the collaboration jutsu between all of you worked out after all," Kakashi said to them. Haku, Naruto, and Kiba nodded with a few smiles as they looked at the time.

"Well Kakashi-sensei, it's time for us to go," Naruto told him. Kakashi nodded as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto, Kiba, and Haku smiled at each other as they walked out of the training field. Everyone took one more look back as they saw the destroyed field.

"Things are going to change aren't they?" Kiba asked them. Naruto chuckled with a nod as Haku toyed with a new senbon.

"Yep, they are also going to get interesting," Naruto told them. Both nodded as they entered the streets of Konoha. Team seven smiled as they talked about their training over the past month, but could only chuckle as they saw the streets of Konoha filled with so many people coming to watch the Chunin exams take place. Naruto turned his head to see some genin shinobi along with their jonin sensei as they looked over the village and it's features.

"Hey put me down," someone yelled as Team seven turned their heads to see a person who looked like a clown along with a girl with a fan on her back as the team walked over to the situation.

"Kankuro put the damn kid down. Don't get us in trouble already. We aren't in Suna," the girl said to the clown boy.

"Shut it Temari. I'm going to teach this brat to respect his superiors," Kankuro said as he swung his fist at the kid, but stopped as a rock hit his head. Kankuro turned his head to see Sasuke in a tree with a smile as Naruto and his group came into view.

"Nice shot Sasuke-chan, your accuracy has improved over the month," Naruto told him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, but turned back to the two Suna genin.

"What are you doing here in Konoha? Answer me," Sasuke demanded. Kankuro and Temari smirked while Naruto, Haku, and Kiba face-palmed themselves.

"It's the Chunin exams Uchiha. I'm sure your taking it also aren't you?" Naruto told him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but nodded as Naruto shifted his eyes.

"I think your chakra detection might need some work though," Naruto said as Sasuke turned his head to see a red-haired boy with a gourd on the tree with him.

"Kankuro stop this nonsense at once. Your a disgrace to Suna," The boy said to him. Kankuro suddenly flinched as he dropped the kid to the ground.

"But Gaara, he-,"

"Shut up or I'll kill you," Gaara said to him. Sasuke soon let out a punch, but missed as the Suna kid shunshined in a array of sand only to appear at the bottom between his two teammates.

"Sorry for the trouble, what's your name?" Gaara asked. Sasuke smirked as he stepped forward.

"I am Sasuke U-"

"I wasn't talking to you. I mean the blond whose blood Mother craves," Gaara said as Naruto smirked while he stepped forward.

"It's a sign of politeness to give your own name before asking for someone else's," Naruto told him. Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto, but got back to his emotionless face.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. Now who are you?" Gaara asked him. Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto told him. Gaara nodded as he turned to leave with his teammates.

"Mother will have your blood Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara said as he walked away. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow as he formed a link to his beloved Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-chan, you know anything about him at all?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi adopted a thinking pose, but nodded soon enough.

"**I don't know the kid personally Naruto-kun, but I know he's the jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku. Man, Shukaku always was a crazy bastard," **Kyuubi told him with a smile. Naruto chuckled as he knew that these Chunin exams would start to get interesting. Sasuke, meanwhile, seethed at being ignored as he stomped off to go register for the exams. Haku and Kiba walked up to Naruto as they broke him from his daze.

"Ready to go Naruto-kun?" Haku asked him. Naruto turned to her and smiled with a nod as the three genin walked off. All three made it to the building as they saw a bunch of kids lined up at the door. Naruto looked at the number and sighed as he and his team passed all the kids unnoticed. Soon a boy wearing a green spandex outfit with big eyebrows got pushed to the ground as his female teammate helped him.

"Please let us through, we have to take the exams," The girl said to the two kids blocking the door. Both kids smirked as they looked at the girl and her teammate.

"Get out of here weakling. We are saving all you genin from the terror of the Chunin exams," a kid said as he blocked the door along with his partner. Said partner smirked as he looked at Naruto's group pass by everyone.

"_Finally someone gets it," _he said as both looked to see Sasuke with two random teammates approach.

"Drop the damn genjutsu. This is the second floor, everyone still needs to go up a floor," Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk as he heard the understood nods from nearly all the genin. One of the kids pointed to Naruto's group as everyone stared at them.

"Maybe you should follow them then as they seemed to know it a lot more than you do Uchiha," The boy said as Sasuke seethed at Naruto.

"Great Sasuke, that's more work for you. You really need to keep your mouth shut at times," Naruto told him. Some people snickered while Naruto and his team walked off. Soon Team seven made it to the door as Naruto opened the door as they were flashed a level of KI from the rest of the crowd. Naruto had a bored expression on his face along with his teammates as they looked to see the others walking towards them.

"Hey Naruto, your here," Shikamaru said as he patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Of course I'm here Shikamaru, but to you that might be troublesome," Naruto told him. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head with a sigh and a nod as team eight came into the room. Sakura instantly glared at Ino as the two girls dueled against each other as they butted their heads at each other. Naruto, Haku, and Kiba shook their heads along with Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Shino as Sasuke's team entered. Sakura and Ino stopped their glaring as they both crashed into Sasuke as they squealed.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," They both said to him. Sasuke huffed in annoyance as a silver haired boy appeared.

"Your all quite dense aren't you? Can't you see how tense everyone is?" he asked them as everyone chilled from the looks of frustrated genin, except for Naruto's team.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke said to him. Kabuto smirked as he adjusted his glasses.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi. I'm also entering the Chunin exams. I have information on nearly everyone here. I thought I might help the rookies out a bit," Kabuto said to them. Sasuke's eyes gleamed while Naruto glared at the man. Naruto turned to his teammates and brought their attention to him.

"Something's not right here. Haku-chan, Kiba, keep your eyes open. That guy is hiding something, but I don't know what," Naruto told them. Haku and Kiba nodded as they turned back to see Sasuke talking to the man.

"I want to see Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said to him. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow at Sasuke's mention of his name, but settled for nothing else.

"Aww you know there names. That's no fun," Kabuto said as he drew the three cards. Naruto and his team moved in a bit closer as they tried to hear.

"Let's see, Sabaku no Gaara. His teammates are Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. He has completed 11 D-ranks 3 C-ranks 2 B-ranks and, wow, 3 A-ranks. Apparently he hasn't gotten a scratch on him in any of his missions," Kabuto said surprising all the genin while team seven raised their eyebrows slightly.

"Next is Rock Lee. His teammates are Tenten Higurashi and Neji Hyuuga. He has completed 11 D-rank missions and 3 C-rank missions. His taijutsu is considered the best out of any genin," Kabuto told them. Sasuke smirked as he now found the reason behind something that seemed important to him.

"Next is Naruto Uzumaki," Kabuto said. Naruto sighed as he stepped forward for this one.

"His teammates-," Kabuto stopped as Naruto took the card from his hand. Naruto scanned the information as he found nearly a good percentage of it to be true. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he ripped the card into pieces and threw the card in the trash much to Sasuke's irritation.

"Why did you do that dope?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto smirked as he turned to Sasuke.

"It's none of your business what my stats are Uchiha. And you Kabuto, tell me how did you find out about such secret information that only our Hokage should know?" Naruto asked him. Kabuto faulted for a second, but smirked as a guy in a bandana appeared in the room.

"Alright sit your asses down and shut the hell up. I am Ibiki, your proctor, and welcome to the gates of hell," Ibiki said startling most of the genin. Naruto smirked as his team turned to Ibiki. Soon everyone sat down as they all awaited his answers.

"Alright, we will now begin the written test. There is to be NO cheating. If you are caught cheating you will be deducted points from your score. Anyone who is caught five times with fail automatically," Ibiki told them.

"What how the hell is that fair?" Sakura yelled. Ibiki's KI flared as he turned to her.

"Nothing in life is fair, now shut your damn mouth and sit back down. After the written test, there will be a tenth question. I suggest you try to stay alive until that time," Ibiki told them. Naruto smirked as he made a small ice mirror and reflected the light at Kiba and Haku. Both saw Naruto moved his hands in a code that both caught.

"_Understood Naruto,"_ they both thought as they got his message. Ibiki stared at everyone as he smirked.

"Begin!" He yelled as the clock ticked. Everyone began as Naruto looked to his right to see Sasuke flash his sharingan as he obviously followed the stroking pattern of the person in front of him. Naruto smirked as he used his ice mirror to see Haku using her ice release to make mirrors as she copied the answers from people onto her paper. Kiba used Akamaru to spot the answers off of other people. Naruto smirked as he called for Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-chan, mind helping me cheat?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi smirked with a nod as she shrugged her shoulders.

"**Sure Naruto-kun, it's for a good cause anyway,"** Kyuubi said to him with a soft smile. Naruto chuckled with a nod as Kyuubi gave him the required answers to the problems on his paper. Time passed as Ibiki smirked.

"Number 65 fail. Numbers 45 and 23 fail," Ibiki said as the team left. Five more teams were caught as the time was up.

"Alright stop writing. Now is the time for the tenth question. But first I want to know if you want to attempt to answer the question or not," Ibiki said which raised a few eyebrows.

"What happens if we don't answer the question?" Temari asked him.

"Well, you fail, but should you answer the question and get it wrong. Well, you will never make it past genin," Ibiki told them. Naruto narrowed his eyes while Sakura slammed her hands on the table.

"That's insanity. You can't decide that!" Sakura yelled. Ibiki threw a kunai as it passed her hair startling the pink banshee.

"I said shut up. My exam, my rules. Your just unlucky to have me for a proctor," Ibiki said to them. Ibiki saw several hands go up as the people exited the room.

"Anyone else?" Ibiki asked them. Hinata wanted to raise her hand, but Naruto placed his over hers as he turned to her and shook his head. Ibiki looked around one more time and smiled.

"Good job. You all pass," Ibiki said causing everyone to gasp and question him. Ibiki chuckled as he looked at them.

"How did we pass? We didn't get the question," Kankuro said to him.

"That was the tenth question. It was to test your resolve in wanting to become chunin. The other questions were to test your information gathering skills. Those who got caught failed the test. There are times when a shinobi can't choose his missions and must lead others into hostile territory. Those who which to save the lives of their men and fight another day aren't shinobi at least not to me they aren't," Ibiki said to everyone. Naruto smirked along with his team as all the rookie nine passed the first part. Soon a ball of cloth bursted into the room as two kunai hit the ceiling and two other hit the ground holding up a banner.

"Hey Maggots I am the second proctor for the exam, the beautiful and sexy Anko Mitarashi. You haven't witnessed anything yet. Now follow me and let's go," Anko said as she pumped a fist in the air. Everyone in the room sweatdropped as Ibiki appeared from behind the curtain.

"Your early again," he said as Anko sweatdropped. Soon someone else came through the giant hole in the window as she smirked.

"Anko, you sure know how to cause a scene don't you?" the person asked. Anko smirked as she turned to her exam proctor partner.

"Come on Tsume, you have to live a little," Anko said to her. Naruto, Kiba, and Haku along with everyone else turned their heads fast to see Tsume walking along with Kuromaru.

"I am the partner proctor for the second exam, Tsume Inuzuka. It's time to begin the next portion of you exam," Tsume said to everyone. Naruto smirked along with his team as he and Tsume locked eyes for a second. Tsume smirked as she winked at Naruto which caused the blond to blush.

"What the hell Ibiki, 76 people made it? Your getting old," Anko told him. Ibiki smirked as he looked at the chunin candidates.

"Or we have a strong crop this year," He told her. Anko smirked as she looked at everyone.

"Well it doesn't matter. When me and Tsume are done, more than half of this group will be dead," Anko said as she startled everyone.

"Follow us to Training Ground #44, we will begin there," Tsume said as she and Anko left. Naruto and his team got up as they turned to everyone else.

"Well? Get your asses in gear and let's go," Naruto said to them as he, Haku and Kiba left. Everyone followed out as Ibiki collected the papers. Ibiki stopped as he saw a note on Naruto's paper.

"_To Ibiki,_

_There is something off about that Konoha nin, Kabuto Yakushi. He has an ominous chakra and Kasumi-chan said that he smells of snakes. He has information that he should have about the shinobi of our village. Please run it by Jiji aka Hokage-sama. That is all._

_Chunin Candidate, _

_Naruto Uzumaki," _The note said. Ibiki narrowed his eyes as he took the note.

"Not bad Naruto Uzumaki. Now I will go run this to Hokage-sama," Ibiki said to himself as he shunshined to meet with the Hokage about the issue that had just come to light thanks to Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 14.<strong>

**KG: And cut.**

**Naruto: Finally. So, Tsume-chan I can't wait for that day, can you?**

**Tsume: Of course I can't Naruto. It's going to be good I bet.**

**KG: Aww, how love grows.**

**Both: SHUT UP KG!**

**KG: Aww, you both wound me so.**

**Naruto: Hmph.**

**Kyuubi: At least I got some screen time.**

**KG: Yeah you did. **

**Hana: So how much life going?**

**KG: What do you mean?**

**Hana: I mean, how do like your life currently?**

**KG: I like it just fine. Why?**

**Hana: No reason. Just asking.**

**KG: Ummm...Okay then. Well readers bye and see you later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**KG: And we have another chapter for everyone.**

**Naruto: Okay let's get this done. KG what's wrong? You seem depressed.**

**KG: Not depressed, just a little frustrated.**

**Naruto: About what? **

**KG: I'm going to take off the limit of girls and just add those that I can think of. Having a set limit is taking a toll on me. I don't even know how many women you'll have for your harem, but I suppose it will come along with the story.**

**Naruto: Oh well ok then. But why?**

**KG: Apparently some of my readers think that some of your harems shouldn't have a set limit. I don't know.**

**Tsume: Must be tough for you. **

**KG: Not really. I don't mind adding any girls. I guess I'll just add those I think are good for Naruto.**

**Naruto: Oh well that's nice.**

**Kyuubi: So we are going to continue the Chunin exams?**

**KG: That's right, now let's get this on.**

**Everyone: Yes sir.**

**KG: Someone do the disclaimers so I can type.**

**Kasumi: I call doing the disclaimers.**

**KG: Go for it Kasumi-chan.**

**Kasumi: Yes sir.**

**Kasumi: KyuubiGoku-sama doesn't own anyone in Naruto-sama's world.**

* * *

><p>Naruto and the rest of his team left the examination room as they followed Tsume and Anko to the site of the next exam. Naruto could tell that this next part would be interesting as he turned his head to see most of the competitors lagging behind them by a big margin. Naruto remembered his note to Ibiki as he hoped the man would send word to his Jiji. Naruto could tell that something was going on, but he wasn't sure what it was. In no time, Tsume and Anko landed in front of the gates as they waited for everyone to catch up.<p>

"Well Tsume, I was surprised that you wanted to help proctor the Chunin exams," Anko told her. Tsume smirked with a nod as she sat down and leaned on the fence of the training ground.

"It's nothing Anko. I just decided to have a little fun with our new contestants," Tsume said to her as she gave a small chuckle. Anko eyed her suspiciously with a smile that showed she was curious as to know Tsume's true intentions. Anko decided to let go of her curiosity as the two proctors felt the arrival of one team which made Anko gasp at how fast they were and caused Tsume to chuckle.

Soon enough, Naruto and his team arrived to the site first as they looked at their proctors. Tsume and Naruto exchanged a small glance at each other as small smiles came across their faces. Naruto turned back to his teammates as they decided to wait for the rest of the competitors to arrive to the site.

"So what do you think this part of the exam is about?" Haku asked as them as she stared at the giant forest just past the fence. Naruto and Kiba took note of her question and turned to look at the forest also. Kiba, for all his life, couldn't answer Haku's question as both turned to Naruto to see if he had anything. Naruto simply opened his jacket as Kasumi came out and landed on his lap. Naruto softly petted her fur as he seemed to be thinking things over.

"This might be a survival type of thing. The first part was practical and this leaves us to test our wits. I'm not sure, I could be wrong, but that's what I think," Naruto told them. Haku and Kiba nodded, but could feel something ominous about the place. It seemed like the place literally called for the death of those who entered into it. It unnerved Haku slightly, but being with Zabuza all those years made it more bearable. While the proctors and Team seven sat in silence, everyone got back up as they felt the other teams near the site. After another 3 minutes, all teams filed in as Team seven mingled into the crowd. Anko and Tsume smirked as they turned to each other and decided to begin.

"All maggots, this is the next place for your exam. This is one of our most brutal training grounds. Training ground #44 or as we like to call it, The Forest of Death," Anko said unnerving most of the genin. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Anko and Tsume took out some forms and passed them all out.

"Before you begin, you must all sign these forms," Anko said to them. Tsume passed all the forms out as everyone looked at them in confusion of what the purpose to the forms were.

"Why do we need to sign these forms?" someone asked the snake mistress. Anko smirked as she turned to them.

"These are waivers. They state that Konoha is not responsible for your deaths should you sign these. It's used to avoid war among the nations," Anko explained. Most of the genin stiffened from that explanation, but nodded as everyone took the minute to sign the forms. After a few minutes, Tsume and Anko collected the forms as they began their explanation.

"The purpose to this exam is to make it to the center of the forest where there is a tower in it. The primary objective is this," Anko said pulling out two scrolls, a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. Everyone eyed the individual scrolls as Tsume continued from where Anko left off.

"Each team will be given one of the two scrolls. Teams will then engage in combat over the scrolls as one team must have both the heaven scroll and the earth scroll. You must reach the tower in a span of five days. If you don't die then you forfeit. Try to stay alive," Tsume said as everyone turned their heads to see someone whine.

"NO! What will we do for food? I can't not eat for five days straight," Choji yelled as most of the exam participants chuckled. Tsume twitched her eyebrow slightly at the boy, but Anko spoke before she could reply.

"Calm down gaki, there are numerous edible plants in the forest. Of course they also think your delicious also.," Anko said as everyone sweatdropped. Tsume nodded as she continued.

"The exam will begin in 10 minutes. Get yourselves situated in that time," Tsume said as Naruto turned to his team. Everyone was ecstatic about it as Naruto opened his mouth.

"Alright, this is going to be fun. Let's show them how Team seven does things," Naruto told them. Haku nodded along with Kiba as Naruto turned around. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to dodge a kunai that was aimed at his cheek as Anko appeared behind him and licked his cheek much to Tsume's slight irritation.

"Acting confident will get you killed Gaki, though your blood is quite good," Anko told him. Naruto smirked as he had a kunai in his hand and licked the top part of it as Anko raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Yours isn't so bad either Anko-chan," Naruto told her. Anko narrowed her eyes as she saw a small cut across her collarbone area. Anko smirked along with Naruto as her curiosity of him was raised. Anko turned her head fast as she swung the kunai back to a person who had a long tongue holding the previously thrown kunai.

"Sorry, I just wanted to return your kunai," the woman said to Anko. Anko nodded with a smile as she put the kunai away.

"Thank you, but don't try to sneak up on me. I could have killed you," Anko told her. The woman nodded as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the supposed woman. Naruto formed a link to Kyuubi as both decided to talk.

"_Kyuubi-chan, do you feel something off about this woman?"_ Naruto asked her. Kyuubi turned her gaze to the woman that Naruto was talking about. Kyuubi narrowed her eyes at the woman as she adopted a thinking pose.

"**Naruto-kun, stay away from her. I can feel a malicious level of chakra from her. I doubt she's even human anymore,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto took her warning and gave a quick thank you as he cut the connection. Naruto looked to see Anko back with Tsume as the ten minutes quickly passed. Naruto and his team lined up to their appropriate gate as they waited for the signal. Tsume and Anko looked the genin over with Tsume paying specific attention to Naruto and his group. Tsume chuckled as she saw Naruto gave her a small smile as he winked at her. Tsume slightly blushed as Anko waved her hand.

"Begin!" Anko yelled. The gates swung open as all teams scattered into the forest. Naruto smirked as he jumped to the trees with Kiba and Haku as they ran through the forest to find their targets.

"Alright, we have to get this done. Kiba and I are good trackers and Haku-chan is perfect for assassination. Me an Kiba will find the enemies and Haku will dispose of them. Unless we have a different situation, we will go with that plan of attack," Naruto told them. Kiba and Haku nodded in agreement as they decided to start their exam.

_**With Tsume and Anko**_

Both continued to stay outside the gates as the heard some of the various screams from the participants of the exams.

"Sounds like people are getting eliminated now," Anko said to Tsume. Tsume gave a laugh as they heard another scream.

"I guess they don't have what it takes," Tsume responded to her partner. Anko smirked with a laugh of her own, but both were interrupted as they saw a team of ANBU arrive to the scene.

"Anko Mitarashi, Tsume Inuzuka, we found something disturbing. We found three bodies out in the field," one of them said to her. Anko shrugged her shoulders along with Tsume as they looked at the ANBU.

"So? It's an exam. There are bound to be a few bodies found throughout the exams," Tsume told them. The ANBU shook their heads as Tsume and Anko turned to each other. The ANBU told the two women to follow them as both sighed. They didn't know what was going on, but if it warranted the ANBU's suspicions then it was worth looking into. After running for 12 minutes, everyone came up to three bodies on the ground as Anko trembled and Tsume narrowed her eyes.

"T-Their faces. There gone," Tsume said as Anko knelt on the ground and examined the bodies.

"We found them about half an hour ago. We aren't sure what the cause is," One of them said to the proctors. Anko knew and it made her shiver at the thought of 'him' being in the exam. Anko stood up fast as she turned to the ANBU.

"Alert Hokage-sama now. Tsume come with me, we are about to have some trouble," Anko told her in a serious expression that told Tsume to obey and not ask questions and just follow. Tsume nodded fast as the ANBU vanished and the two women ran through the gates and into the forest as they searched for their target.

"Anko, who are we searching for?" Tsume asked as she wanted to be able to pinpoint their target with her smell. Anko cursed as she gritted her teeth in irritation.

"Tsume, we are going to find Orochimaru. I think he has infiltrated the exams," Anko said shocking Tsume. Tsume also knew about Orochimaru as he was someone that all chunin and jonin had to know about. Tsume cursed as she didn't want to have to deal with this right now. Both women vanished into the forest as they searched for the snake sannin.

_**With Naruto, Haku, and Kiba**_

Team seven continued to run through the trees as they spotted their first targets. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw the Iwa headband on their heads. Naruto slowly remembered his father and his heard about battles with the nation of Iwa. Naruto smirked as he turned to Haku and Kiba.

"Alright, we have a heaven scroll. It'd be quite fun if Iwa had and earth scroll," Naruto told them. Haku and Kiba nodded as Naruto and Kiba jumped out of the trees and landed in front of the Iwa genin surprising them. All three genin got up and readied their kunai as Naruto and Kiba walked up to them.

"Alright, make this easy on yourselves and just tell me what kind of scroll you have," Naruto said to them. One of the genin walked in front of the other two with a smirk on his face as he looked at Naruto. Naruto smirked as he walked forward a bit also.

"We have an earth scroll. So what are you going to do?" He asked Naruto. Naruto smirked as he set Kasumi on the ground. Kiba did the same with Akamaru. All three Iwa genin narrowed their eyes as they took out their kunai. Naruto gave a foxy grin as he turned to them.

"Well that puts us at a very big disagreement. Just gave me the scroll and I won't have to hurt you," Naruto told them. All three genin chuckled as Naruto and Kiba channeled chakra to their bodies as Kiba became more feral and red chakra swirled around Naruto. All three genin stopped laughing as Naruto got on all four along with Kiba. Kasumi jumped on top of Naruto as Akamaru did the same to Kiba. Both ran at the three genin as they decided to end this quickly. Naruto threw out five smoke bombs as Kiba and Akamaru tore up the smoke and those inside. Naruto smirked as Kasumi ran forward to help Kiba and Akamaru as Naruto went through a quick flash of handsigns.

"**Katon: Kitsune Endan( Fire Release: Fox Bullet),"** Naruto yelled as he sent the flame fox at the mist. Kiba, Akamaru and Kasumi got out of the way in time as the smoke exploded from the fire while Naruto smirked at his work. Kiba came back to Naruto as they turned their eyes to see the three genin had escaped in time.

"Not bad for Konoha trash. Now let us show you the power of Iwa," one of them said as all three went through handsigns. Naruto took out his two swords as Kiba awaited for the jutsu to be called. However the jutsu wasn't called as all three genin fell to the ground. Naruto chuckled as he saw three senbon sticking out of the necks of the genin. Naruto turned to a tree branch and smiled.

"Nicely done Haku-chan," Naruto told her. Haku soon appeared next to Naruto and Kiba as she looked at the genin.

"Nothing to it Naruto-kun, now let's go," Haku said as Kiba took the scroll from the leader's pocket and gave it to Naruto. Naruto took the scroll into his pouch as he gave the heaven scroll to Haku. Naruto sealed the small scroll into one of his scrolls as Haku did the same.

"Alright, we have completed our objective. Let's get out of here," Naruto told them. Kiba, and Haku nodded as they took to the trees again and left the three Iwa genin indisposed.

Naruto, Haku, and Kiba continued to race through the trees with a few feelings of pride at their accomplishments as they continued to head to the center of the forest as to get to the tower on time. Naruto turned his head to see Kiba with a big smile across his face as Naruto smiled. Naruto turned to Haku, who also had a smile on her face. Everyone was in high spirits, but Naruto narrowed his eyes as he yelled.

"Kiba, Haku-chan. Look out!" Naruto yelled as a gust of wind came and blew everyone back. Haku and Kiba hit the tree stumps while Naruto applied chakra to his feet and withstood the onslaught of the wind. Soon the winds settled as the team recollected to the nearby tree branch.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked as Naruto gathered chakra to his nose. Naruto smelled the air as he turned to his left.

"That wasn't natural. That was a jutsu and I smell Sasuke. He's fighting against someone else and losing badly," Naruto said as Kiba and Haku narrowed their eyes. Everyone felt the ominous chakra coming from the place as Naruto sighed.

"I might as well help the teme," Naruto said to them. Haku and Kiba sighed with nods as Naruto gave his scroll to Kiba.

"You two go to the tower and wait for me there. I promise not to be long," Naruto told them. Both put up complaints, but Naruto steeled his resolve as Haku and Kiba reluctantly left. Naruto turned to the direction of the destroyed forest and ran to the cause along with Kasumi.

"**Naruto-kun, please be careful. I think this might be a bad idea," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded that he would be careful as he and Kasumi rushed along the trail to find out the source of the destruction. After 3 minutes of running, Naruto and Kasumi looked over the field and saw that it was completely battered. Naruto saw Sasuke's teammates unconscious on the ground as he saw Sasuke on the ground trembling.

"Sasuke, what the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke managed to turn his head to see Naruto as his eyes got back their light.

"That Kusa genin. He isn't normal," Sasuke said as he fell to the floor in pain. Naruto turned his head to see the person walking up to them. Naruto narrowed his eyes the man walked closer and closer.

"Well well, if it isn't the Kyuubi brat. Are you going to interfere with my conquest?" The man said to him. Naruto cursed his luck along with Sasuke's luck as they stared off against the sannin Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, S-ranked missing nin from Konoha. Wanted for many crimes ranging from unlawful experimentation to kidnapping of innocent people. Known to target little boys," Naruto said with the last one being a joke. Orochimaru twitched his eyebrow as Naruto pulled out his two swords. The fire and lightning swords flared as Orochimaru took out his own sword.

"Well, it seems that I have some entertainment," Orochimaru said as Naruto and Kasumi charged at him. Orochimaru smirked as his sword clashed with Naruto. Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to match the amazing power that Orochimaru. Naruto cursed as he saw Orochimaru disappear before kicking him into a nearby tree. Naruto cursed his pain as he slowly exited the tree.

"Might as well see how I can keep up with him," Naruto said as his eyes flared with the sharingan. Orochimaru gasped at seeing Naruto have the sharingan. Orochimaru chuckled with a sinister smile as Naruto looked at him like he was insane.

"Kukuku, so little Naruto has the sharingan also. I must say that this is quite the surprise. You will make a wonderful host in the future," Orochimaru said as he extended his neck to strike at Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he managed to dodge the neck strike and backflipped onto a tree branch.

"How the hell is this guy even here? Were the hell is the anbu when you need them?" Naruto asked as he tried to formulate whatever plan he could. Naruto smirked as he made a kage bunshin and went through his handsigns and yelled.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu( Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bombs),"** Naruto yelled as he sent the fire towards Orochimaru. Soon the bunshin went through its own handsigns as it yelled.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa( Wind Release Great Breakthrough)," **The clone yelled as the wind picked up and was launched at Orochimaru. Orochimaru smirked as Naruto was proving his worth more and more. Thanks to the wind, the fire grew much bigger as a giant explosion engulfed the entire field. Naruto and Kasumi looked around as they couldn't find Orochimaru anywhere.

"Naruto-sama, is he down?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto sighed as he turned to Kasumi.

"No Kasumi-chan, he isn't. Worst of all this is getting dangerous. I don't have the chakra to keep up with him right now," Naruto told her. Kasumi nodded as Orochimaru came behind Naruto. Naruto managed to react in time as he blocked Orochimaru's sword.

"Excellent Naruto-kun. Show me the power of the Kyuubi. Show me all of your tricks," Orochimaru said to him. Naruto smirked while Orochimaru turned to see Kasumi in a tsūga as she managed to hit Orochimaru into a tree. Naruto thanked Kasumi as he brought both his swords back. The fire and lightning flared again as Naruto swung them at Orochimaru.

"**Kaminari no Yōna Higamoeru( Thunderous Firestorm Roar)," **Naruto yelled as he sent multiple slashes, that alternated from lightning and fire, at Orochimaru as he swung fast and hard with the intent of destroying his target. Soon the tree behind Orochimaru broke as it fell to the ground. Naruto stopped his technique as he dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Naruto cursed as he felt a slight burning from his swords as his arms went numb. Naruto turned his head to see Kasumi exhausted also as they dropped to the ground. Naruto soon gasped as he felt Orochimaru's presence behind him. Naruto cursed as he saw Orochimaru clapping.

"Wonderful Naruto-kun. You have exceeded my expectations. Here is a little gift from me to you. You will seek me out for power and I can't wait till you do," Orochimaru said as he bit Naruto's neck. Naruto screamed out as three tomoes appeared on his lower neck. Naruto fell to the ground as Orochimaru left. Naruto began to lose his consciousness as he passed out from the exhaustion.

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

Naruto opened his eyes as he saw multiple snakes around the place he made for Kyuubi. Naruto turned to see Kyuubi fighting with the main snake as Naruto got up.

"**Naruto-kun, you really know how to worry a girl. Will you please destroy this thing with me? I'm already here. I don't need anymore people. It'll get crowded in here,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto smirked with a nod as he turned to the big snake. Naruto materialized his fire sword as he pointed it at the snake.

"Sorry but only Kyuubi-chan is allowed in here. So for me and her...," Naruto said as his sword flared. Kyuubi added a bit of chakra to the sword as Naruto swung it at the snake.

"GET OUT!" Naruto yelled as he sent a massive fire slash at the snake burning it in half. The snake writhed in pain, but dropped dead as it fell to the ground. Naruto and Kyuubi stayed in the mindscape as Kyuubi slightly smacked Naruto on the head causing him to smile.

"**I said be careful Naruto-kun. Do you know what would happen if I lost you? Don't let me lose you,"** Kyuubi told him with a smile on her face. Naruto nodded with a smile as he crashed into Kyuubi chest. Kyuubi ruffled his blond hair as Naruto gave her an unexpected kiss that she gratefully accepted. Kyuubi wrapped her slender arms around Naruto as Naruto's hands roamed her soft red hair. Naruto and Kyuubi broke the soft kiss as Naruto smiled.

"I'm very sorry Kyuubi-chan. I would never mean to worry you like that on purpose. I didn't think I'd meet an S-ranked missing nin today either. I promise to be more careful. I promise not to worry you so much anymore," Naruto told her. Kyuubi smiled with a nod as she looked at the place.

"**Well the snakes are gone and so is that awful hickey that Orochimaru gave you,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded with a chuckle as he saw his fire sword vanish.

"I guess, I will have to go soon. Man, I sense Kiba coming," Naruto told her. Kyuubi chuckled with a nod as she felt Haku also. Naruto smirked as he fond that they came back for him even though he told them to go ahead. Naruto turned back to Kyuubi as he decided to bid her a farewell. Kyuubi waved goodbye as Naruto left.

_**Outside**_

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kiba and Haku as they picked him up. Kiba put one of Naruto's arms over his shoulder as Haku picked up Kasumi. Everyone ran across the trees as Naruto turned to Kiba.

"I guess I need more training," Naruto said with a painful chuckle. Kiba smirked along with Haku as they got to a secure spot.

"You gonna be alright Naruto?" Kiba asked him. Naruto grinned as he felt his neck to feel that the mark was gone. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as Haku handed Kasumi to Naruto. Naruto took Kasumi in his hand and slowly got up as he turned to Haku and Kiba.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for coming back. Kami only knows what would happen if you didn't," Naruto told them. Kiba and Haku chuckled as Naruto took a soldier pill. Naruto sighed as he felt his chakra get replenished.

"Alright, it's obvious that we need to finish this exam. We have to worry about Orochimaru later. Let's go," Naruto told them. Haku and Kiba nodded as everyone jumped to the trees and headed to the tower. Naruto went to his own thoughts along the way as he reviewed his fight with Orochimaru.

_**2 hours later**_

The tower came into view as Naruto and his team came up to the door. Everyone entered as they unwrapped the scrolls and set them on the floor. Soon enough, smoke appeared as Kakashi appeared in front of everyone, surprising them.

"Well well, you made it. Good job you three. Your even three days early," Kakashi told them. Everyone nodded with smiles as Kakashi pointed to the upstairs lounge.

"Go and rest there. The exam isn't over so rest for these three days and wait," Kakashi told them. Everyone nodded with their thanks as Kakashi disappeared. Naruto, Haku, and Kiba walked up the stairs as they came into the lounge. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he heard that the Suna genin made it much earlier than anyone. Naruto sighed as he sat on the couch along with Haku and Kiba.

"So what do we do now?" Kiba asked them. Naruto looked around the room and shrugged his shoulders. Haku did the same as she went through her backpack and pulled out a book on her clan's mastery of hyoton jutsu. Naruto took out a book on seals for the intermediate that Kyuubi approved of. Kiba decided rummage through his own backpack and and pulled out a scroll that his mother gave him to practice. Everyone stayed in their room as they waited for their three days to pass.

_**Three days later**_

The waiting period was now over as all genin who made it came into the room. Naruto along with Haku, and Kiba smiled at the sight of seeing that the other rookies made it also. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Sasuke grip his neck slightly. Naruto could only sigh from the thought of Sasuke having whatever power Orochimaru gave him. Naruto sighed as his team filed in also. Everyone looked to see Anko and Tsume at the top of the stand along with the jonin of the genin and the Hokage.

"Well done to all those who made it. We would have had a tournament, but there are too many people and thus we will hold a preliminary match first," The Hokage said to them. After he said that, a man with eyes that had probably seen better days appeared.

"I am Hayate Gekko, your (cough) proctor. If anyone doesn't want to do this tournament, say so right now and you can leave," Hayate said to them. Kabuto soon raised his hand as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the the silver haired genin. After him, Sasuke's two teammates forfeited also only leaving the Uchiha. No one else seemed to be up to forfeit so it was called and everyone entered the stands as they came next to their jonin sensei. Hayate appeared on the field as he pointed to the board.

"This will tell us the names of the people who you are to fight. When you name is called, you will come down and fight. Know that I can stop a match whenever I chose. Now let's (cough) (cough) see who's up," Hayate said as the board went through some random names. Soon the board stopped as everyone looked up.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Akado **

Sasuke smirked as he entered the field along with Akado. Sasuke smirked as he waited for the proctor to give the call.

"Well an Uchiha. Show me what you've got," Akado said to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as Hayate waved his hand for the fight to start. Akado's hand glowed with chakra as he charged at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he managed to dodge the first few strikes, but cursed as Akado grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground. Naruto raised an eyebrow as Akado smirked. Sasuke soon felt his chakra get drained as he turned his head to Akado.

"My ability is to steal chakra from others. I will drain all of your chakra," Akado said to Sasuke. Sasuke struggled as he grabbed a kunai as swung it at Akado. Akado cursed as he had to let go while Sasuke got up. Sasuke smirked as Akado narrowed his eyes.

"What's so damn funny?" Akado asked Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled as he ran at Akado. Sasuke soon disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"What's funny is that you think you can beat me," Sasuke said as he kicked Akado into the air. Everyone gasped as Sasuke jumped also. Sasuke appeared behind Akado as he felt the curse mark slightly spread through his body.

"Calm down. Don't let it control you," Sasuke said as the curse mark receded. Sasuke continued his technique as he swung his leg at Akado who managed to block it. Sasuke smirked again as he brought his other foot around and slammed Akado in the stomach. Akado continued to fall as Sasuke gave a final kick pinning him to the ground.

"**Shishi Rendan(Lions Barrage)," **Sasuke yelled as he backed away from the unconscious Akado. Hayate looked the man over and waved his hand.

"Winner(cough): Sasuke Uchiha," Hayate said as Sasuke smirked and the arena rang with praises from Sakura and Ino. Sasuke walked up the stairs and stood next to Genma as the board lit up again. Everyone faced the board as the people came down.

**Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi**

Both fighters came down as Shino looked to see Zaku had a broken arm apparently. Hayate let the match begin as Shino stayed in his spot. Zaku smirked as he used his left hand to reveal a hole in it. Shino quirked up an eyebrow at him, but soon dropped an air blast that came out from the hole as Zaku smirked.

"Try and beat me. It won't work out for you," Zaku said to him. Shino sighed as he sent a ball of bugs at Zaku as the Oto genin dodge it. Shino sent more at him as Zaku blew the air around him causing all the bugs to disperse out. Zaku smiled as he saw that Shino was no match for him, but turned his head to see he was surrounded by bugs on all sides and Shino on one side.

"Attack me or attack the bugs. Either way, your finished," Shino said to him. Zaku cursed his lucky, but steeled himself as he lifted his broken arm at the bugs.

"I'll just blast you both," Zaku said as he pumped for the air to come out, but it didn't Zaku widened his eyes as he saw that the holes were plugged with bugs.

"I did that while you were distracted. It's over," Shino said as the air compressed in Zaku's arms. Zaku gasped as he felt the pain consume him. Zaku screamed as his arms exploded from all the air as he felt to the ground unconscious. Hayate looked over Zaku as he waved his hand.

"Winner: Shino Aburame," Hayate said as Shino walked back up the stairs. Everyone clapped for him as the board lit up again. Everyone waited with anticipation as the board announced the names.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Sabaku no Kankuro**

Naruto smirked as Kiba and Haku gave him a thumbs up. Naruto jumped off the railing as he came to the arena.

"Go Naruto! Kick the clown's ass," Kiba said which caused everyone to laugh, expect Kankuro. Said boy made it to the spot as he looked Naruto over.

"Man, why do I have to get this guy?" Kankuro asked as Naruto Naruto his eyes at the Suna nin.

"Must be unlucky for you," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. Kankuro grew a tick mark on his head as Hayate waved his hand for them to begin. Naruto opened his jacket as Kasumi jumped out and stretched.

"Well, let's get started Kasumi-chan," Naruto told her. Kasumi nodded with a smile as Naruto unsheathed his swords. Kankuro raised an eyebrow at the swords as Naruto made a shadow clone. Naruto charged Kankuro as he closed the distance between them. Kankuro didn't know how fast Naruto was as Naruto closed the gap in no time. Naruto slashed Kankuro as he ripped the his shirt. Kankuro gasped as he pulled away and took off the thing he had on his back. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow, but smiled he threw out three smoke bombs as Kankuro was engulfed in the smoke. Naruto smirked as he saw his kage bunshin and Kasumi pass him. Both began to spin violently as they attacked the mist. Naruto made four more clones as they surrounded the smoke covered area. Everyone gasped at Naruto's use of techniques as everyone figured that he was a genius among the genin. Kiba smirked along with Haku while people like Lee and Gaara stared in awe at the power Naruto was using. All the Naruto's went through their handsigns as Kasumi and the other kage bunshin came out in time.

"Here, let me show you some of my ninjutsu arsenal," Naruto said as each Naruto clone finished.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu( Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu),"** One clone yelled.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa( Wind Release: Great Breakthrough),"** The second yelled.

"**Raiton: Ryu no Raikage( Dragon's Thunder Shadow),"** The third yelled.

"**Hyoton: Reito Gekido( Ice Release: Frozen Rage),"** The last yelled. All the techniques attacked the smoke and collided. Everyone gasped as they felt the impact of the giant explosion. Naruto covered his eyes along with everyone else as the explosion shook everyone to their core. Naruto smirked, but knelt to one knee as he wondered if he overdid it a little. Naruto turned his head to the right to see Kankuro huffing in shock over what he saw. Naruto smirked as he turned to Kankuro. Naruto saw that Kankuro had just barely escaped his techniques as he didn't want to know what would happen if he lost.

"Proctor I forfeit," Kankuro yelled. Hayate nodded as he turned to Naruto.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki," Hayate said still in slight shock over Naruto's power. Naruto smirked as he and Kasumi walked back up the stairs. Everyone gasped at him as he felt their stares on him. Naruto smirked as he saw Sarutobi with a shocked look on his face along with Anko who had a slight blush to her face for some reason and even Tsume. Kiba chuckled as he patted Naruto's back.

"Nice one Naruto. You scared him out of his wits. That was awesome," Kiba told him. Naruto smirked with a nod as he sat on the wall.

"Unless my chakra reserves get bigger I probably can't do that again," Naruto said as he rested on the wall. The board lit up again as everyone turned to it.

**Haku Momochi vs Sakura Haruno**

Both girls turned to each other as they walked down to the battered arena. Sakura and Haku faced off as Sakura smirked.

"Your a cute boy, but I still have to end you **(A/N: No one except Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi know she's a girl)**," Sakura said to Haku. Haku chuckled as she waved the comment off. Hayate waved his hand as the match began. Haku wasted no time as she appeared in front of Sakura. Sakura gasped at the speed, but cried out as Haku kicked her into the wall. Sakura gasped hard as she fell to the floor. Haku soon took out two senbon as she threw them at Sakura's neck knocking the girl out.

"Well that's that," Haku said as she walked away. Everyone sweatdropped at the quick match as people wondered how Sakura even survived the second part of the exam at all.

"Winner: Haku (cough) Momochi," Hayate announced. Haku returned to her spot. The board lit up again as names were randomly called. Kiba smirked as he saw his name and who he was facing.

**Kiba Inuzuka vs Ino Yamanaka **

Both fighters entered the field as Hayate stared at both. Ino decided to say something as she looked at Kiba.

"Well dog breath, please keep this somewhat entertaining. I don't wanna end this too fast," Ino said to him. Kiba smirked as he set Akamaru down. Kiba simply nodded as Hayate waved his hand.

"Begin," Hayate yelled. Ino wasted no time as she ran at Kiba as she took out three kunai. Kiba, however smirked at how slowly she was as he and Akamaru got on all fours. Akamaru turned to Kiba as they shocked Ino. Naruto smirked as he knew this fight was over. Kiba threw out three smoke bombs as they scattered around Ino. Ino coughed from the smoke as Kiba and Akamaru charged into the smoke.

"**Gatsuuga," **Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru shredded the smoke along with what was ever inside. Soon enough Kiba stopped as he saw Ino on the floor.

"Sorry if I ended it to fast," Kiba said as he walked away with Akamaru.

"Winner: Kiba Inuzuka," Hayate said with another cough. Kiba smirked as all of team seven made it to the finals. Everyone gasped at how strong they were as people wondered if it was Kakashi's teachings. Tsume smirked along with Anko at the team's success as the next fight was called.

**Sabaku no Temari vs Tenten**

**(A/N: Do I need to say anything?)**

"Winner: Sabaku no Temari," Hayate said as Temari chuckled while Tenten was carried away by the medics. The board flashed again as everyone looked at it.

**Neji Hyuuga vs Hinata Hyuuga**

Neji made it down the stairs along with a reluctant and nervous Hinata. Naruto saw the look of disgust on Neji's face as he narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga. Neji and Hinata gathered to the center as Neji spoke.

"Give up now Hinata. You are weak. You aren't meant to be a shinobi. You will always be weak. I will not live if you die," Neji told her. Hinata flinched under his gaze as Naruto gripped the railing in anger. Kiba showed the same reaction as he gritted his teeth.

"I-I c-c-can change Neji. I-I-I know I I can," Hinata said as she activated her byakugan. Neji shook his head and activated his own byakugan as they got into their family's taijutsu stance. Naruto and his team decided to watch the match with interest as Hayate waved his hand.

"Begin," Hayate yelled. Hinata charged at Neji as she let out a palm strike. Neji immediately countered with his own palm strike as he and Hinata did the same things as they exchanged blows trying to hit the critical vital points of the other. Naruto smiled as he saw Hinata was really trying. Kiba smirked also as people cheered for Hinata to win. However, Neji was still more skilled than her as he managed to hit her several times before she could hit him. Neji smirked as he saw Hinata's tired form. Naruto continued to grip the railing as the metal slowly started to bend from the pressure Naruto had on it. Naruto, unconsciously, showed his shinseinagan as he continued to watch the match between the two Hyuugas. Neji continued to beat Hinata until she fell to the floor.

"I told you it was useless. Now accept your fate and forfeit," Neji said to her. Hinata coughed up some blood as she tried to stand. Everyone gasped at her tenacity, even Neji, as she tried to find her breath.

"Admit it Neji-nii-san. You don't hate me. You hate that the main branch forced this life on you. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you. I believe I changed while you till harbor hatred in your heart," Hinata said to him. Neji cursed as he gritted his teeth and charged at Hinata for a final blow. Soon enough five jonin appeared and stopped Neji, but what shocked everyone was Naruto in front of Neji with his fire sword to his throat. Neji's eyes locked with Naruto's, who still had the shinseinagan active, as both had the staring contest.

"Hinata is done. Now back off right now," Naruto told him. Neji narrowed his eyes at the blond as the jonin nodded in agreement with Naruto. Hinata soon collapsed as everyone ran to her.

"Naruto-kun, do you t-think I changed? Even a little?" Hinata asked him. Naruto smiled with a nod as the medics took her away. Naruto sighed heavily as he turned to Neji and pointed his sword at the Hyuuga.

"I'll show you exactly how much of fate you know about. Know that I will kick your ass Neji," Naruto told him. Neji huffed as he walked back up the stairs followed by everyone else. The board flashed again as everyone looked up.

**Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi**

**(A/N: Same thing. Shika knocked her out)**

"Winner: Shikamaru Nara," Hayate said as the board flashed again.

**Rock Lee vs Sabaku no Gaara**

**(A/N: Same thing as Canon)**

"Winner: Sabaku no Gaara," Hayate said as the board flashed one more time.

**Dosu Kinuta vs Choji Akamichi**

**(A/N: Come on people)**

"Winner: Dosu Kinuta," Hayate yelled. And with that the fights ended as the remaining people drew their numbers.

"Good work everyone. We will wait a month for the finals to take place. Practice and gain new techniques to impress the audience with and make your village proud," Sarutobi said to everyone as Hayate put the roster for the finals. Everyone gathered to look at the names.

"Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga,"

"Match 2: Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Gaara,"

"Match 3: Shikamaru Nara vs Sabaku no Temari

"Match 4: Kiba Inuzuka vs Shino Aburame,"

"Match 5: Haku Momochi vs Dosu Kinuta," Everyone memorized the roster as they left the building to begin their one month of training until the Chunin exams begin.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 15<strong>

**KG: Finished.**

**Naruto: Quite long.**

**KG: I suppose, but I'm happy.**

**Naruto: I'm gonna kick Neji's ass!**

**KG: You do that.**

**Tsume: Well this is going to get interesting.**

**KG: No kidding.**

**Hana: I can't wait to see my little brother and Naruto-kun fight. **

**KG: Just wait a little longer.**

**Naruto: Why did I get my ass kicked by Orochimaru?**

**KG: Cause you aren't an S-ranked shinobi yet.**

**Naruto: Damn that sucks.**

**KG: That's life Naruto. **

**KG: Well readers see you next time. Just to say, this harem limit is over. Right now, it might as well be called a massive harem story *shrugs shoulders*. Well later everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16

**KG: Here with another Naruto x Tsume for our story.**

**Naruto: Its about time. Man, you waited a bit today.**

**KG: I was busy.**

**Tsume: Doing what?**

**KG: Why are we going on my life right now?**

**Tsume: Don't be so defensive. It was just a question.**

**KG: Sorry. I wasn't being defensive. **

**Naruto: You kinda were.**

**KG: Shut it Naruto.**

**Tsume: So what? Anything new?**

**KG: Yeah I did a bit of thinking and I'm going to leave the harem as it is. Naruto, you have enough girls. Anymore and your a pimp.**

**Naruto: I'M NO PIMP!**

**KG: Suuuuuure you aren't.**

**Tsume: He's got you there Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: Tsume-chan, not you too. Why is everyone against me?**

**KG: Sorry Naruto, but that's the way it is. **

**Naruto: *pouts* Fine.**

**KG: Alright readers that's my decision. I'm a bit indecisive when it comes to things like this. Sorry for having you put up with it. Now enough of our conversation. Let's do this thing. Someone do the disclaimers.**

**Naruto: I call doing the disclaimers.**

**KG: Go ahead.**

**Naruto/Disclaimers: KyuubiGoku doesn't own me and or the women of my world.**

* * *

><p>After hearing the news of the up and coming exam tournament that would take place in one month, Naruto and his team left the tower and the forest of death as they decided to gather at Naruto's house. Everyone filed out as the stadium became empty.<p>

_**Naruto's house**_

Haku, Kiba, and Naruto came into the room as all three sat on the floor. Kasumi and Akamaru stayed near their friends while Haku unstrapped her sword and leaned it on the wall. Everyone sat in silence for a while as Naruto gathered his thoughts together. Naruto breathed a sigh he turned to Kiba and Haku.

"Alright, it seems that we all made it to the finals. We shouldn't train together for the month. It'll be more exciting to see what each of us can come up with," Naruto told them. Haku and Kiba nodded while Naruto stood to his feet.

"I suspect that Kakashi-sensei will want to train one or two of us. You guys can take that training. I will do mine on my own," Naruto told them as he already had a sensei better than Kakashi in mind. Haku and Kiba were taken aback by Naruto's statement as Kiba chuckled.

"I think Haku will be receiving training from Kakashi-sensei. I have no doubt that Kaa-san is going to train me. Haku you should have Kakashi-sensei help you," Kiba told her. Haku had on a blank face, but nodded in agreement as she got up also.

"Well I certainly don't mind being trained by Kakashi-san. I'm sure I could learn a lot," Haku said to them. Naruto and Kiba nodded with smiles on their faces. Haku wondered if they were planning something, but decided against saying anything as she took her sword and opened the door.

"Alright then. I'm going to find Kakashi, but if I find out that there is some plot behind this...," Haku paused as she gave an innocent smile while an Oni mask appeared behind her caused Naruto and Kiba to cower in fear.

"I'm going to freeze you both to where no katon jutsu can get you out, alright Naruto-kun, Kiba-san?" Haku asked them. Naruto instantly nodded as he jumped behind Kiba. Haku smiled with a nod as she closed the door and walked away. Kiba and Naruto blew sighs of relief as they slowly fell back to the floor.

"She's scary," Kiba simply said. Naruto couldn't help, but nod in agreement and yet he found that strangely exciting though he didn't know why. Naruto stood back up as he turned to Kiba.

"Well Kiba. See you in a month. Well I'll drop by every now and then for a hello. Tell Tsume-chan I said hi," Naruto told him. Kiba smirked with a nod as he grabbed Akamaru and turned to leave.

"Alright see you later man," Kiba told him. Naruto gave a firm nod as he saw Kiba hop to the rooftops to go home. Naruto closed the door to his room and closed his eyes while he focused on his mindscape. Soon enough, Naruto appeared in the beautiful field as he walked towards the house. Naruto opened the door, but didn't see Kyuubi anywhere as he wondered the house a little more. Naruto sighed as his search came up negative as he heard loud sounds to the far right. Naruto cocked his head to the side as he walked into the direction of the noise. Naruto spot a small building next to the house as he poked his head inside. Naruto looked to see Kyuubi training as she went through some forms that were unique to her.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said alerting the red-haired vixen to her blond. Kyuubi stopped training as she grabbed a small towel and rubbed the sweat off her face.

"**Hello Naruto-kun. Are you ready for your training for the month?"** Kyuubi asked him. Naruto nodded with a smile, but it seemed different from what Kyuubi had known. This smile was one for if Naruto did his standard pranks. Here was Kyuubi, the most powerful bijuu in existence and yet she couldn't figure out the mind her 12-year old blond. Naruto walked up to Kyuubi as the mysterious smile never left his face leaving Kyuubi in the dark about his intentions.

"Yes I am Kyuubi-chan. We should get started soon," Naruto told her. Kyuubi gave a blank nod as she for the life of herself couldn't figure Naruto's smile out. Kyuubi stopped thinking and shrugged her shoulders as she decided to wing it.

"**Aren't you gonna tell me why your so happy right now?" **Kyuubi asked him. Naruto's smile widened as Kyuubi's curiosity increased as to why he could be so happy. Naruto turned his back to Kyuubi as said vixen raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to surprise you Kyuubi-chan," Naruto told her. Kyuubi's curiosity went up even further as she wondered what could surprise her of all people. She wouldn't be the strongest if she was surprised by every single thing that came her way. Kyuubi decided to humor Naruto a little and went along as she nodded.

"**Alright Naruto-kun, surprise me. What is it?" **Kyuubi asked him dying to know. Naruto smirked as he exited the mindscape leaving Kyuubi to her unanswered question.

_**Outside the Mindscape**_

Naruto opened his eyes as he saw Kasumi asleep on his lap as he ruffled her black hair. Naruto gently placed Kasumi on the bed as he formed a link to Kyuubi.

"Are you ready Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi was literally pacing the floor in agony as she wondered what Naruto was thinking.

"**Come on Naruto-kun. Show me the surprise already," **Kyuubi whined as Naruto decided to not keep her waiting anymore. Naruto did a simple handsign as Kyuubi recognized it.

"**That's the Chi Bunshin Jutsu( Blood Clone Jutsu) I taught you over the last month," **Kyuubi said to which Naruto nodded. Soon an exact replica of Naruto appeared. Kyuubi taught Naruto about the next bunshin jutsu that surpassed the kage bunshin. She taught him that to make a chi bunshin would require about five percent of a person's blood as the clone was more self sustainable and couldn't be dispelled, but could get hit just like any other person. Naruto had bit of difficulty with it, but he got it soon enough in a few weeks. Kyuubi also told him not to use it too much for fear of blood loss causing death. Naruto having made the clone smirked as he ordered the clone to lift up it's shirt. The clone obeyed as it showed the Tetragram seal to Naruto. Kyuubi quirked up an eyebrow, but gasped as she realized what he was about to do.

"**Naruto-kun, don't tell me your going to try to-,"**

"That's right Kyuubi-chan. All those times you went to sleep, I was figuring out how to release you and I just found it," Naruto told her. Kyuubi gasped as she wondered how he figured it out. Kyuubi had a number of ways to get out, but all of them resulted in either Naruto dying or entering a coma and she didn't want either of them to happen to him. Kyuubi watched as the tips of Naruto's fingers glowed white as Naruto stepped towards his clone.

"Now Kyuubi-chan, when you get out I want you to mask your chakra level and fast. If you don't then chunin, jonin, and anbu will be on us," Naruto told her. Kyuubi nodded absently, but snapped out of her daze as she saw Naruto near his clone.

"**Naruto-kun wait a second! Maybe we should think it out,"** Kyuubi said a little too late as Naruto slammed the seals on his fingertips into the tetragram seal as his clone winced in some slight pain. The light glowed around the room which made Kasumi open her eyes to the bright light. Kasumi closed her eyes fast to avoid being blinded by the light as the light shadowed the entire room. Naruto closed his eyes also as the light began to fade. Naruto and Kasumi opened their eyes and turned to the figure as Kasumi gasped and Naruto smirked. Kyuubi stood in replacement of the chi bunshin as her eyes widened while she looked around Naruto's room.

"**I-I'm out,"** Kyuubi simply said. Naruto smirked as Kasumi stared at Kyuubi with a disbelieving look. Kyuubi checked over everything from her hair down to her clothes to her hands and body.

"**I'm really here. I'm outside,"** Kyuubi said to which Naruto smiled at her. Naruto gave out a thumbs up as Kyuubi looked at him.

"Surprise Kyuubi-chan!" Naruto said to her. Kyuubi gave black look, but it turned into a smile as she rushed at Naruto. Naruto nearly gasped at the speed that Kyuubi used as she gave him a big hug as both came crashing to the floor. Naruto smiled as he saw Kyuubi with a foxy grin on her face. Kyuubi could nearly cry. She was finally outside again. She could actually feel Naruto's body, his hands, his face and his hair. Kyuubi smiled as she slammed her lips into Naruto's. Naruto gasped as he felt the softness of Kyuubi's lips over his Naruto brought his hands around Kyuubi's body as Kyuubi deepened the kiss between them. Both enjoyed the moment, but stopped as they blushed as someone decided to speak.

"Naruto-sama, you really are quite lucky," Kasumi told him. Naruto and Kyuubi stopped the kiss as they turned to see Kasumi staring at them with a smile on her face. Naruto and Kyuubi blushed as they forgot they still had company. Both got up and dusted their clothes as Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe sorry about that Kasumi-chan," Naruto told her. Kasumi smirked as she changed to her half-human form and leaned on Naruto's body causing said blond to blush.

"Naruto-sama has never kissed me like that," Kasumi pouted slightly with a tease in her voice. Naruto chuckled as he cupped Kasumi's chin as he gave her soft kiss that made her gasp. Kasumi wrapped her arms around Naruto as Naruto brought his arms around Kasumi as the girl's tail swayed slightly from his touch. Naruto soon broke the kiss as he stared into Kasumi's eyes.

"Is that any better Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi's only answer was to keep her mouth hanged in the air as Naruto and Kyuubi chuckled at her reactions to Naruto. Kyuubi got a gleam in her eye as she turned to Naruto.

"**Imagine if you took it further with her,"** Kyuubi said to him. Naruto's face turned blank as he took in her words. Naruto's mind took a perverted turn as he wondered how Kasumi would act if he did go that far with her. Naruto gave a strong blush as a drop of blood came from his nose. Naruto broke his daze and wiped his nose free from the blood as he turned to Kyuubi.

"D-Don't joke like that Kyuubi-chan. That's not funny," Naruto told her. Kyuubi chuckled with a smile as she stared at his blush.

"**I don't know Naruto-kun, you must be having some intense images to have a blush like that," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto stuttered as he quickly turned his head and coughed into his head.

"Yes well, let's forget about that for right now. So Kyuubi-chan, how does it feel to be back outside?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi smiled as she stretched her arms and legs as she sat on Naruto's bed.

"**It feels great. The fresh air and all the other things are great to see again,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he sat next to Kyuubi.

"So, you think you can train me for the month?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi shrugged her shoulders as she turned to Naruto.

"**Sure I don't mind. Though you may have to drop by the Hyuuga clan for a few weeks,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms in a confused fashion.

"Why is that Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked her clearly oblivious to the fact that he unconsciously got the byakugan from the previous matches of the chunin exams.

"**Naruto-kun, you must have unconsciously activated your dojutsu when you saw they Hyuuga boy and girl fight. You were quite angry at the match and that anger activated your dojutsu thereby copying theirs. You probably even got down their basic stance since you didn't deactivate it for the entire match,"** Kyuubi explained. Naruto nodded in agreement as he was angry about the fight, but he didn't know he copied the byakugan of all things from the tournament. Naruto closed his eyes for a second as he remembered the single handsign they did to activate it. Naruto made the same handsign as he focused chakra to his eyes.

"Byakugan!" Naruto yelled as Kasumi and Kyuubi sat the veins on the side of his eyes. Both looked into Naruto's eyes as they saw the blank eyes yet the evidence of the pupil was still there, but it was barely visible. Naruto looked at Kasumi and saw nearly all of her chakra network and turned to Kyuubi. Naruto gasped as Kyuubi was literally a well-spring of chakra.

"Kasumi-chan's chakra is a light blue color. It's got a calm feeling around it. It's also seems...needy for some reason," Naruto told them. Kasumi blushed while Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto looked at her chakra network and raised an eyebrow.

"Kyuubi-chan, yours chakra network is really coiled. It's also red instead of blue. Some parts of it are a bit agitated, yet it's calming in a way. It seems to be completely at peace with whatever is going on," Naruto told her. Kyuubi nodded with a smile as she knew it was because of Naruto that it could act this way. Naruto deactivated the byakugan and stood to his feet along with Kasumi and Kyuubi as Naruto took out some paper.

"Alright, I guess I will plan my training schedule. I guess the first week will be learning new fuuton, raiton, and katon jutsu along with some genjutsu also. The second week can consist of taijutsu and kenjutsu training along with new collaboration jutsus with Kasumi-chan. The third week should be more fuinjutsu training and...,"

"**Getting you the fox contract," **Kyuubi interrupted. Naruto and Kasumi turned to her in confusion as Kyuubi sat back on the bed. Kyuubi had a never ending smile on her face as Naruto and Kasumi's face begged for an explanation of sorts. Kyuubi decided to enlighten them as she brushed her hand through her red hair.

"**I wanted to give Naruto-kun the fox contract when I got out of the seal so I could do it personally. Naruto-kun has the potential to use it effectively. It also means that Kasumi won't be your only partner in at times. Naruto-kun, you and Kasumi can get acquainted with the foxes. In truth, I'm the head of the fox clan. You don't need to summon me as you gave me this form. None of the other foxes are as big as me, they are at most the size of Kuromaru from the Inuzuka clan," **Kyuubi told them. Naruto and Kasumi turned to each other and smiled as they turned back to Kyuubi.

"Thanks Kyuubi-chan. I'll do my best to be a good summoner for the fox clan. I won't let you down," Naruto told her. Kyuubi smiled as she supported her head on one of her hands.

"**I know you won't Naruto-kun. I wouldn't have come to love you if I knew you would disappoint me. Just one thing,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto decided to pay attention to this new information as he and Kasumi listened to her.

"**Foxes are naturally cunning and also quite the pranksters. Everyone in the fox clan enjoys pranks so they will definitely see you as a good source for entertainment given your wild ideas at times,"** Kyuubi told her blond. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he turned back to his paper. Kasumi continued to watch Naruto write as he added gaining the fox contract in the third week. Naruto smirked as he went to the fourth week.

"Let's see the fourth week can be spent on training the sharingan and the byakugan. I should probably go now to see if anyone is training there. I don't really like to take techniques without permission, but the Hyuuga clan is almost as stuck up as the Uchiha clan. Also given my reputation for things out of my control and Kyuubi's control, they aren't the most friendly of people to get along with," Naruto said to them. Kyuubi nodded along with Kasumi as Naruto tapped the table he was using as leverage to write on. Naruto smirked as he got a gleam in his eye which to Kyuubi and Kasumi meant some kind of trouble for whoever was the target.

"Kyuubi-chan, Kasumi-chan, I just got the most brilliant idea," Naruto told them. Kyuubi and Kasumi turned their eyes to Naruto as said blond whispered his special plan in their ears. Kasumi gasped while Kyuubi smiled at her blond's ingenuity in such things.

"Naruto-sama your cold," Kasumi said with a smile. Naruto chuckled as Kyuubi lowered her chakra level as she walked out of the apartment with a smile on her face. Naruto and Kasumi left also to enact Naruto's plan of action.

_**With Kyuubi **_

Kyuubi walked through the village with a smile on her face as she stared at all the civilians as she walked towards the Hyuuga compound.

"_**You all don't even know that I'm walking among you right now. It's quite the shame actually. I could take care of everyone, but I wouldn't upset Naruto-kun that way," **_Kyuubi thought as she continued to walk. Kyuubi sighed soon as she felt a few stares from the male population as their eyes roamed her body. Kyuubi rolled her eyes at the simplicity that men had as she arrived at the Hyuuga compound. Kyuubi smirked as she henged into a perfect Sasuke and modified her voice to match his. Kyuubi knocked on the door as a lower branch Hyuuga opened the door.

"What can I do for you Sasuke Uchiha?" the man asked Kyuubi. Kyuubi smirked as she gave her best arrogant grin which was quite convincing. Kyuubi smirked as she walked up to the man.

"**I have to see Hiashi Hyuuga for something important. May I please come in?"** the fake Sasuke asked. The man not knowing any better let Kyuubi in as she had a hidden smirk on her face as she remembered Naruto's plan.

_**With Naruto and Kasumi**_

Naruto and Kasumi ran to the Uchiha compound as they were sure they would find Sasuke there training. Naruto and Kasumi stopped jumped and landed a few feet away from the Uchiha compound. Naruto henged into a perfect Hyuuga as did Kasumi as both entered the Uchiha compound. Naruto managed to sneak in the place a few times without Sasuke noticing as he got most of his katon information and jutsus from the place so Naruto knew the layout pretty well. Naruto found the main Uchiha compound as he knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Sasuke opened the door as Naruto and Kasumi smiled to the Uchiha. Of course Sasuke saw two Hyuuga in front of his door as he remained his stoic self.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked them in an arrogant tone. Naruto smirked as he took out a fake notice from the council.

"We have orders to train you along with Genma for the chunin exams," Naruto told him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but smirked as he would finally receive more training. Naruto and Kasumi smirked at each other as Kasumi turned around to leave.

"I'll be right back with your training equipment Sasuke Uchiha," Kasumi said as she left the henged Naruto and Sasuke alone. Sasuke smirked at his luck while Naruto had a smirk of his own.

_**With Kasumi**_

Kasumi went around the Uchiha compound as she followed Naruto's instructions to the vault. Kasumi walked around, but soon found what she was looking for in one of the houses as she opened the tatami mat in the far back. Kasumi walked down the stairs as she came to see tons of scrolls on katon jutsus and even some ration jutsu. Kasumi took out a piece of paper as she opened various scrolls and wrote down the appropriate information. Kasumi took down four katon jutsu and three raiton jutsu along with the instructions for all seven. Kasumi smirked as she rolled up the paper and sealed it into a scroll. Kasumi turned around and put everything back as she came out of the floor and placed the tatami mat back and left the room. Kasumi ran back to Naruto's position as she huffed slightly.

"Sorry it took s long. Apparently renovations are taking place and the equipment has been relocated," Kasumi said to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't really care either way he was just happy to have more training. Naruto and Kasumi each smirked as they turned to the Uchiha.

"Oh we have a problem here Sasuke Uchiha. We forgot that as shinobi we don't have to listen to the council. We are sorry, but we can't train you. Apparently, you aren't worth the Hyuuga's precious time," Naruto said as he and Kasumi shunshined out of sight. Sasuke seethed in anger as he felt his pride as an Uchiha challenged by the Hyuuga. Sasuke stormed out of the house as he ran straight towards the Hyuuga clan to give them a piece of his mind. Meanwhile, Naruto and Kasumi were moving fast as they made it to Naruto's apartment and closed the door.

_**With Kyuubi **_

Kyuubi was allowed to see Hiashi as she was escorted through the grounds. Kyuubi followed after the man as she did a made a small kage bunshin and sent the Sasuke clone to move stealthily through the compound to find the Hyuuga vault. The Kyuubi bunshin found the vault as she wondered why no one was guarding it right now. Kyuubi shrugged her shoulders as she moved through the vault. Kyuubi noticed the various traps and managed to avoid them as she opened the Hyuuga scrolls. Kyuubi smirked as she took down the information. Kyuubi found the genin to jonin Jyuuken stances and their katas. Kyuubi smiled as she found the technique for the **Kaiten**, **The Gentle fist: Hakke Rokujuyon Sho( Gentle Fist: Eight Tri-grams Sixty Four Palms), and the Gentle Fist: Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho(Gentle fist: Eight Tri-grams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)**. Kyuubi smirked as it was all she could get at the moment, but it was more than enough for right now. The Kyuubi/Sasuke clone took the paper and transferred it to a scroll as the clone ran out the vault. Luckily, no one was there as the clone made a narrow escape from the compound. The clone managed to make it back to the apartment as it closed the door.

_**Back at the Apartment**_

"Kyuubi-chan how did it go?" Naruto asked the clone. Kyuubi unhenged and smiled.

"**I'm still there. I can tell Sasuke is on his way I'll leave soon," **Kyuubi said as she gave Naruto the scroll and dispelled. Naruto smirked as he looked at the jutsu he got.

"I think we might have created a feud Kasumi-chan," Naruto told her. Kasumi chuckled as she laid on the bed.

"I think your right Naruto-sama,"

_**With Kyuubi**_

Kyuubi received all the information from her clone as she made a simple katon handsign and shot the small fire at the compound. Everyone in the near vicinity of it gasped as the fire began to spread through the compound. Kyuubi smirked as everyone turned to her.

"Sasuke Uchiha what is the meaning to this? One of the major branch members yelled. Kyuubi smirked as she turned to the branch member.

"**Sorry I just wanted to knock your damn clan down a peg. You think your so strong since the Uchiha clan was diminished. I just felt the need remind you of your place in the pecking order,"** Kyuubi said as she ran into town. Most of the Hyuugas were pissed as they followed her. Kyuubi could only chuckle at the rush of being chased again. Kyuubi found a good place and dropped her henge as she came out in her normal attire. Kyuubi smirked as she saw a number of Hyuuga rush past her as she smiled at the connivence. She turned her head to see Sasuke coming also as the Hyuuga met with the single Uchiha.

"You damn brat who the hell do you think you are?" one of the Hyuuga yelled. Sasuke seethed as his sharingan was in full blast.

"Me? Who the hell do you think you are tricking me and mocking my clan?" Sasuke countered. The entire village formed a circle around the arguing clans as Kyuubi tried not to burst out laughing at them. Kyuubi soon shunshined out of sight and appeared in front of Naruto's apartment. Kyuubi came in laughing along with Naruto and Kasumi as they all laughed to their hearts content.

"Naruto-sama that was ingenious. I've never had so much fun in my life," Kasumi said to him as she held her sides while rolling on the floor laughing. Kyuubi nodded in agreement as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"**Oh man, we might have started a clan feud. That was so much fun. I was right, the fox clan is going to love you Naruto-kun,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded as all three had began to settle down. They could still hear the shouting from Sasuke and the Hyuuga as they wondered what was going on. Everyone soon stopped laughing as they glanced over the scrolls.

"Alright Kyuubi-chan got me the Kaiten along with some taijutsu Hyuuga forms and two of their signature moves. Kasumi-chan got me four Uchiha katon jutsu and three raiton jutsu. Thank you both. That was fun, we should do it again sometime," Naruto told them. The two women nodded as Naruto changed his clothes. Naruto put on a black jacket and black pants with his shinobi shoes and walked out along with Kasumi and Kyuubi. All three smirked as they saw Sasuke arguing with the Main branch family. Ironically, Kyuubi missed the side branch family houses and aimed for the main branch. The side branch actually had smiles on their faces from "Sasuke's" act. All three passed as they entered a small training field. Naruto decided to begin his schedule as he made a multiple number of kage bunshins.

"Alright, we will get started on these katon and raiton techniques from the Uchiha vault. Split up into group and practice these handsigns. Another group will do fuuton training and genjutsu training. Kasumi-chan will increase her stamina and strength through her laps around the training field. Kyuubi-chan and I will be working on one of her katon jutsu. That is all for this week, go!" Naruto yelled as everyone disappeared to their assigned places. Kasumi began to run her laps as Kyuubi sat with Naruto.

"**Alright Naruto-kun, this katon jutsu utilizes the power of the raiton affinity. It's called ****Katon: Hirai no Kitsune( Fire Release: Demon Fox's Thundering Fire),"**Kyuubi explained. Naruto nodded with a smile on his face at the chance of learning a new jutsu for his Kyuubi-chan. Kyuubi stood up along with Naruto as she showed him the required handsigns for said jutsu. Having finished Kyuubi sent a giant fire fox coated in small lighting sparks into a faraway tree, but the damage was still quite large as they felt the impact of the technique. Naruto didn't copy the technique with his shinseinagan or the sharingan, because he felt that the best feeling of doing a jutsu would be the hours it took to perfect it and finally do it. Second, he didn't want to disrespect Kyuubi by simply copying it from her. Naruto breathed easily as he went through the handsigns as fast as he could remember from Kyuubi as he tried his hand at it. Naturally, he failed miserably, but Kyuubi didn't care. That's what this week was for. The practice and perfecting of katon, fuuton, raiton and genjutsu techniques. Kyuubi went through the handsigns a bit slower this time as Naruto managed to remember them all. Naruto was a trial and error type person. Kyuubi knew he learned better from mistakes and making corrections. Naruto nodded in understanding of the handsigns as he tried his head at them again. Naruto smiled as he sent a small fox towards a few trees, but it wasn't near Kyuubi's level.

"**That's not bad Naruto-kun. In truth, nearly all my jutsu would be classified kinjutsu(Forbidden Jutsu) by Konoha. Your probably the only one besides the Hokage and the Sannin who could do it,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he went through the handsigns again. Naruto added more chakra to it. Naruto managed to make the shot bigger this time as he destroyed a portion of the field. Naruto had the handsigns down and just needed the appropriate amount of chakra to add to the technique. Naruto decided to practice it later as Kyuubi taught him some fuuton jutsu. Naruto managed to handle fuuton better than the other as Kyuubi figured that it was his primary affinity with the other two being equals in second affinities. Naruto and Kyuubi trained hard along with Kasumi as they trained the day away.

_**Training field, Nighttime**_

Naruto, Kyuubi, and Kasumi all huffed from the training as they all fell to the ground. Naruto chuckled as he dispelled his clones. Naruto slightly cursed as he gripped his head to deal with the sudden rush of memories. Naruto remembered everything from the Uchiha's katon and raiton techniques to the genjutsu and fuuton training the other clones did. Naruto smiled at his clones creativity as he rested on the ground. Kasumi laid on Naruto's lap as she felt exhausted. Kyuubi chuckled as she seemed to have a bit more energy than the other two. Naruto hesitantly opened his eyes as he took Kyuubi's form it.

"Is this how all you Bijuu train?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi chuckled as she turned to Naruto.

"**Sorry Naruto-kun, but we train much harder. If you did our train well...you would die,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto sweated slightly as he saw Kyuubi give an innocent smile which meant she was very serious about what she told him. Naruto nodded sheepishly as he picked up Kasumi slowly as not to wake her. Naruto willed his legs to move as he and Kyuubi returned back to the apartment.

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

Naruto took out his key and smiled as he opened the door. Naruto managed to find the light switch as he gently placed Kasumi on the bed. Naruto sighed as he took off his clothes. Naruto turned to see Kyuubi standing as he offered her a T-shirt and some of his shorts.

"Sorry Kyuubi-chan. I promise to buy you some clothes tomorrow," Naruto told her. Kyuubi smiled with a nod as she took his clothes and went to go change. Naruto went into the shower as he washed the sweat from his body. Naruto's hair fell down and lost it's spikiness as he heard the door slid open. Naruto turned his head fast to see Kyuubi and Kasumi in their towels.

"K-Kyuubi-chan, K-Kasumi-chan, why are you in here?" Naruto asked though in his heart he knew the answer.

"Oh Na-ru-to-kun," they said as they neared him. Naruto sweatdropped as he understood why Shikamaru called women troublesome. Soon the multiple screams of Naruto could be heard in the bathroom as the two girls did who knows what to him**(A/N: It wasn't sex so don't get giddy)**.

_**Later**_

Naruto emerged from the both room with a major blush on his face as Kyuubi and Kasumi followed out with smiles on their faces.

"You two are mean. How am I supposed to resist that of all things?" Naruto asked them. Both girls turned to each other and smiled as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Sheer willpower Naruto-sama," Kasumi told him. Naruto sighed as he changed to his pajama clothes. Kasumi didn't have a need for one as she changed back to her dog form. Kyuubi put on the T-shirt and shorts that Naruto gave her as all three went to bed. Naruto turned out the lights as Kasumi took her spot on Naruto's stomach and curled into a ball and went back to sleep. Kyuubi climbed into bed also and grabbed Naruto's arm as she held it tenderly. Naruto turned to Kyuubi as she gave him a small, but satisfying kiss on the lips. Naruto smiled as he looked at her wonderfully red, slitted eyes.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi chuckled as she tightened her grip on Naruto's arm.

"**My thank you for getting me out. Even though our lives are still connected by the seal. I'm happy that I can be out here and be next to you like this. I love you Naruto-kun,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto gave her a foxy grin as he massaged the back of her red hair.

"I love you too Kyuubi-chan. I was more than happy to do it. I want you to be with me," Naruto told her. Kyuubi blushed, but smiled as she kissed Naruto one more time and went to sleep. Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes to wait for the next day with full energy as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 16.<strong>

**KG: And done. **

**Naruto: *crying* that part was nice.**

**KG: *sweatdrops* Naruto are you...crying?**

**Naruto: No way man. I'm sweating through my eyes.**

**KG: Um are you okay?**

**Naruto: I'm fine.**

**Kyuubi: Aww Naruto-kun has a soft side that I did know of. **

**Naruto: Kyuubi-chan is also very hot to me.**

**KG: I feel like a third wheel right now.**

**Naruto: Kyuubi-chan.**

**Kyuubi: Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: Kyuubi-chan.**

**Kyuubi: Naruto-kun.**

**KG: Umm okay. Well readers these two are busy staring in each other's eyes right now. They might have really felt something though what I don't know. Well I'm not changing the harem and no one else is getting added. That's final. I'm sorry again for my indecisiveness, but I came to this conclusion.**

**Naruto: Kyuubi-chan.**

**Kyuubi: Naruto-kun.**

**KG: Yeeeeeah well bye readers. Maybe Naruto and Kyuubi will be more talkative next time. See ya.**


	17. Chapter 17

**KG: Hello Everyone. We have another chap for everyone.**

**Naruto: Well finally. I could tell some of the readers were getting impatient.**

**KG: I know. (Bows head to all my readers). I'm sorry for making you all wait. These past few days gave me too much work that I didn't have the time to write. Everyone please accept my apologies. I wouldn't make you wait on purpose.**

**Naruto: Nice apology.**

**KG: I will repeat I don't like making people wait for chapters. It's disrespectful. Again sorry everyone.**

**Tsume: Well moving along, everyone wants you to gave a definite list for this harem aspect.**

**KG: I know. I'll do that now. There will be NO more changes after this so no one ask anymore. Here you go, 1. Anko Mitarashi, 2. Yuugao Uzuki 3. Kurenai Yuhi, 4. Fem. Haku 5. Yugito/Nibi. 6. Fu. Apparently quite a lot of you wanted her in this after the MANY pms to me about her. That's all there is people no more no less.**

**Naruto: Finally a definite list.**

**KG: Hey, I'm an indecisive person. **

**Naruto: That's a shame for you. **

**KG: I know. Now then, let's all get ready for the next generation of sports.**

**Naruto and Tsume: WTF?**

**KG: That's right everyone. It's time for the NNFL or The Double NFL.**

**Naruto: What the hell is the NNFL?**

**KG: The National Ninjas Football League!**

**Naruto: ? **

**Tsume: ?**

**KG: (Kicks football to Tsume). Run Tsume-chan. It's you, Naruto, Kyuubi, Hana, and Kasumi vs the Miami Dolphins. **

**Tsume: WHAT THE HELL!**

**KG: And Tsume got the ball. Tsume runs for the goal and OHHHH! Tsume is tackled down.**

**Tsume: What kind of sport is this?**

**KG: It's the new Football League.**

**Naruto: Shouldn't we at least know the rules.**

**KG: Yes, I suppose. Here you go.**

**Everyone: Thank you (Everyone reads the book)**

**KG: Well you guys read and I'll type. For the disclaimers we have my cute little sister, the destroyer of my sequel to my NaruTen story.**

**May: Hello everyone. It was a joke, let it go.**

**KG: Tell it to the readers who wanted to read it, not me.**

**May: Hmph, you all have no humor.**

**KG: Just do the damn disclaimers.**

**May: Fine. My brother doesn't own this Naruto anime or anything related to it. Can I go now?**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Week of Training<strong>

Naruto huffed on the ground as he dropped his lighting sword and fire sword. Naruto looked at Kyuubi who had a smile on her face as she waited for Naruto to get up. Naruto had finished nearly all the katon, raiton, and fuuton jutsus that he gathered and even made a few new genjutsu techniques with the help of Kurenai Yuhi. Naruto was now on his kenjutsu and taijutsu as he turned to see Kasumi exhausted form next to him.

"**Come on Naruto-kun, you and Kasumi aren't done you?" **Kyuubi asked them both. Naruto narrowed is eyes at Kyuubi as he found her to be a slightly tasking woman. Kyuubi for the first week enjoyed being outside and did so many things that ranged from eating to pulling pranks on the villages who were coincidentally mean to Naruto. Thanks to all the training, Naruto's sharingan had managed to get the third and final tomoe as he found Kyuubi's movements to be slower than before. Naruto turned to Kasumi and gave her the standard grin as Kasumi did the same.

"Are you done Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi continued to smile as she turned back to Kyuubi. Kasumi black hair grew wilder as her teeth and claws sharpened.

"Naruto-sama, I am far from finished," Kasumi said her blond. Naruto nodded as he dropped back to all fours. Naruto gripped his swords tightly as he and Kasumi charged back at Kyuubi. Kyuubi cracked her knuckles and gave a small grin when she charged back. Naruto and Kasumi nodded to each other as they broke off from each other to attack Kyuubi at her sides. Kyuubi turned to see Kasumi coming at her, but switched her view to Naruto who was making his handsigns as fast as he could catch Kyuubi.

"**Hyoton: Makyō Hyoso( Ice Release: Crystal Ice Mirrors),"** Naruto yelled as the ice formed all around Kyuubi. Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto walked into the mirrors. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he tried to hit Kyuubi with the same speed as Haku, but Kyuubi being so cunning managed to grab Naruto and kick him out of the ice mirrors and into a nearby tree. Naruto painfully grinned from the strength of Kyuubi's kick as he steadily rose to his feet. Naruto saw the ice mirrors still up and decided to try something else as he carefully manipulated one to up for him and the others to close leaving only one way out for Kyuubi. Naruto drew his fire sword back as the fire blazed.

"**Houhou no Naku(Phoenix Cry)," **Naruto yelled as he swung the fire sword at Kyuubi. The fire formed into a beautiful phoenix as it charged at the only opening Kyuubi had. Kyuubi turned her head to see the incoming fire and smiled as she closed her eyes. The fire exploded in the ice as the mixture began to create a thick mist. Naruto switched to his byakugan and looked around for Kyuubi, but cursed with a smile as the fog vanished and showed Kyuubi with one of her claws aimed for Naruto jugular. Naruto sighed as he dropped his swords.

"I give Kyuubi-chan," Naruto told her. Kyuubi nodded with a smile as she removed her hand from Naruto's neck as said blond fell to the ground with a disappointed sigh. Kyuubi sat next to him with a smile as Kasumi came and rested in Naruto's lap.

"I guess I still have a lot to learn. You made quick work of me and Kasumi-chan, Kyuubi-chan," Naruto told her. Kyuubi nodded with a slightly confident grin as she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"**It's all simply because I'm a bijuu. If I was human...well you would definitely make me sweat a bit, but that won't be happening anytime soon,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto couldn't help, but nod in agreement with her as he knew where his limits stood, not that they would stop him, but he at least knew them to an extent. Naruto stretched with groan as everyone looked to see that the sun was going down. Naruto looked at Kasumi asleep on his lap as he turned to Kyuubi.

"Ready to go home? We've been training all week. We're about to enter the third week, which is mostly reading and experimenting," Naruto told Kyuubi. Kyuubi nodded as Naruto sheathed his swords and carried Kasumi in his arms as the three left the training field, more than satisfied with what they were able to do with the training.

Naruto and Kyuubi continued to walk through the streets of Konoha as they talked about the training so far. Naruto had gotten the three raiton and four katon jutsu, from the Uchiha vault, down in the last week due to the kage bunshin jutsu. Naruto was quite happy with his training so far and having Kyuubi for his teacher. Naruto was at the end of the second week and was able to acquire a few moves from Kyuubi, though he had the bruises and aches to prove it. Naruto and Kyuubi continued to walk, but stopped as they saw Sasuke along with Genma. Naruto noticed that Sasuke had a deep extra scowl added to his face as the prank he, Kyuubi, and Kasumi pulled on Sasuke was still fresh in his mind. Naruto could only give a small chuckle as Sasuke and the Hyuuga clan seemed to be in a very strained relationship since that incident. Sasuke looked up and spared a glance at Naruto which caused the last Uchiha to narrowed his eyes as he walked past the blond. Genma sighed as he gave Naruto a slight wave till they passed Naruto and Kyuubi with both disappearing into the crowd.

"He's getting more and more emo by the day," Naruto said to Kyuubi which made the red haired fox women laugh. Kyuubi turned around to see that they were gone and turned back to Naruto.

"**I always thought it was by each passing hour, but maybe it is each day," **Kyuubi said as Naruto snickered at her joke. Both came up to Naruto's apartment as Naruto opened the door. Naruto laid Kasumi softly on the bed as Naruto took off his clothes. Naruto laid his two swords near the bed and turned to see Kyuubi put on some of her own clothes. Naruto remembered when he took Kyuubi out shop. Boy, what a day that was. Naruto now knew why Shikamaru called women 'troublesome'. Trying to keep up with Kyuubi while she did her shopping was training enough for Naruto as the blond wondered if all women were like this. Naruto turned his head in a blush as he saw Kyuubi put on a red nightgown. Naruto for all his life tried to keep something down as he crawled into the bed. Naruto lifted up Kasumi as he placed her on his stomach, which had become her favorite place to sleep. Kasumi seemed to wake up briefly, but gave a small smile as she found out where she was sleeping. Kasumi closed her eyes again as she curled into a ball. Kyuubi got into the bed also as all three went to sleep in preparation for the next week.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto adjusted his eyes to morning light as he turned his head slowly to see Kyuubi breathing softly with her arms attached to Naruto's left arm. Naruto looked up to see Kasumi's form on his stomach which caused him to smile. Naruto gave a kiss to Kyuubi's cheek which caused the hot red head to smile. Naruto slowly moved from the bed and placed Kasumi on the bed as he went to take a shower. While in the bathroom, Naruto decided to go over the third week of training as he mumbled to himself.

"Let's see, Kyuubi-chan will be teaching me more fuinjutsu and I'll get the fox contract. There is nothing else aside from that. Maybe I should look over the chakra network for the body since I have the byakugan now," Naruto said to himself as he ran the warm water over his body. Naruto sighed like he was in heaven. After about 5 minutes, Naruto exited the bathroom to see Kyuubi beginning to wake up.

"Hello my sexy vixen. Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked Kyuubi. Kyuubi chuckled as she stretched her legs.

"**I slept real well Naruto-kun. I take it your ready to learn more fuinjutsu?** Kyuubi asked him. Naruto nodded with a smile as Kyuubi nodded her head. Both turned their heads as they heard a yawn coming from the third member of the house. Kasumi squinted her eyes as she took in the form of Naruto and Kyuubi. Kasumi stood to her feet shortly after, but fell down as she chuckled.

"My arms and legs are sore. It hurts to stand," Kasumi said to them. Kyuubi and Naruto chuckled as Naruto lifted Kasumi up and carried her into the shower. Naruto reheated the bathtub with water as he gently laid Kasumi into the water allowing her to soothe her sore muscles. Kasumi gave a perfect sigh as she waded in the warm water. Kyuubi came in also with a towel as Naruto blushed with a stutter.

"K-Kyuubi-chan, y-you were going to come in now?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi nodded with a slight smile as Naruto got up and calmly walked towards the door. Naruto, having made it past the door, closed said door as he sat on the table trying to find the reason that Kami should give him for having such a woman. After 10 minutes, Kyuubi came out also with the towel wrapped around her body along with Kasumi as she put on some clothes and Kasumi dried herself off. With both being dry, Kasumi climbed into Naruto's jacket and poked her head out of his jacket with a smile.

"You feeling any better Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi smiled with a nod as Kyuubi put her clothes on also. Kyuubi wore a black sleeveless shirt and black jean shorts with a few red stripes on the side. Kyuubi wore some simple looking black shoes on her feet since it was going to be a hot day. Naruto, Kasumi, and Kyuubi headed out of the house and entered the training field. Naruto sat on the ground as he waited for Kyuubi's instructions to ring in the new week.

"**Alright Naruto-kun, let's get started. Make twenty kage bunshins and separate them into four groups. I will make four kage bunshins to teach each group a different type of fuinjutsu. If we tried to teach you everything by yourself, well you would never be finished. In fact...you might have ended you life before I was finished teaching you all about it," **Kyuubi told Naruto. Naruto gasped as he wondered how it was that no one took fuinjutsu seriously. Naruto followed Kyuubi's instructions and made twenty clones. Kyuubi in turn made for clones as the impostors went into the forest out of sight so that Kyuubi could talk to Naruto.

"**Alright Naruto-kun. I'm going to give you the fox contract now. Signing it will put you in a summon-summoner contract to where the foxes you summon will help you. Remember, that you should spend time with them such as inviting them on your pranking sprees,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded in complete understanding as Kyuubi bit her thumb. Kyuubi went through the necessary handsigns and slammed her hand on the ground as smoke covered the place where her hand was. Naruto saw a medium sized scroll in place of the seal as Kyuubi unrolled the scroll on the ground. Naruto looked to see it was entirely blank and turned to Kyuubi for an explanation.

"**Your the first person to able to summon the foxes. Use it well Naruto-kun,"** Kyuubi said to him with a gentle smile.

"Of course Kyuubi-chan. I would never let you or the foxes down," Naruto responded to her. Kyuubi nodded with a grin as she pointed to the very top of the blank scroll.

"**Bite your thumb and write your name into the paper. The scroll will show a bright light briefly then fade. After that, you will be able to summon the foxes. It should come naturally to you so it won't be hard,"** Kyuubi explained. Naruto nodded as he bit his thumb and wrote the kanji for his name into the scroll as the light glowed around them. Naruto closed his eyes for a second, but the light faded as Naruto looked to see his name engraved into the scroll. Kyuubi rolled up the scroll and placed it away while she and Kasumi turned to Naruto and waited for him to try the summoning. Naruto breathed deeply for a few minutes and went through with the handsigns.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as he hit the ground with his palm. Smoke covered the area as Naruto, Kyuubi, and Kasumi waited for the summon to appear. Soon the smoke dissipated as everyone stared at the Kasumi-sized fox that came out. The fox looked around until it spotted Kyuubi and bowed to her.

"Kyuubi-sama, it's good to see you again. Are you the one who summoned me?" The fox asked as Kyuubi turned to see Naruto near the lake poking some weeds with his head down as rain poured over his body. Kyuubi sweatdropped as she pointed to Naruto.

"**No I didn't. The person who summoned you is over there. It seems you indirectly hurt him,"** Kyuubi said as the fox turned around to see the blond poking some weeds. The fox sweatdropped also as it ran to Naruto's side.

"Umm I'm sorry about how I said that. Kyuubi-sama is the only one who summons us so I thought she was the summoner. I'd like to start over if that's okay?" The fox asked Naruto. Naruto gave a small smile with a nod as he turned to the fox and sat down.

"Hello. My name is Kya. I am one of the many foxes that you can summon at your disposal. I like taking walks, doing pranks, and training. What is your name?" She asked her new summoner in a polite fashion. Naruto gave his standard grin at the standard introduction as he decided to answer her.

"Hello Kya. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm happy to be the new summoner of the foxes. I like Kasumi-chan, my dog, Kyuubi-chan, the foxes, ramen, and training. I hope to be a good summoner for all of you," Naruto told her. Kya nodded with a smile.

"Well Naruto-sama, it is a great honor to be your summons. I know you'll use us well. Don't forget to summon us for pranks. We love them a lot. We also come to respect natural pranksters," Kya told him, Naruto nodded with a smile as Kya poofed in smoke. Naruto stood to his feet and dusted off his clothes as he walked back to Kyuubi and Kasumi.

"Their good summons. I'm going to enjoy being the first fox summoner," Naruto said with a grin. Kyuubi chuckled along with Kasumi as everyone turned to leave, but not before Naruto turned his head to the far right as he looked into the trees. Naruto gave a chuckle as he closed his eyes.

"It's not nice to peep on people Anko-chan," Naruto yelled as Kyuubi and Kasumi turned around to see Anko come out of the tree while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that Naruto. It wasn't my real intention to peep, but you looked to be doing something interesting so I decided to watch for a while," Anko said with a grin and turned to the red haired woman with Naruto.

"So who is this Naruto?" Anko asked with much curiosity in her voice. Naruto faulted slightly from the question, but recovered fast enough as he decided to respond to Anko's question.

"This is my Natsuki. She's one of my trainers until the Chunin exams," Naruto said as Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the name.

"_**Natsuki?" **_Kyuubi thought as she wondered how Naruto came up with a random name so fast. Anko nodded with a smile as she shook Kyuubi's hand.

"Nice to meet you Natsuki-san," Anko said to her. Kyuubi nodded as she very well couldn't say her name to Anko. The woman would have a panic attack.

"**Nice to meet you too Anko Mitarashi-san,"** Kyuubi said to her. Anko grinned as she turned back to Naruto.

"So you working hard for the finals Gaki?" Anko asked him. Naruto grinned as he gave a thumbs up to Anko.

"That's right. I'm gonna blow everyone away," Naruto told her. Anko nodded with a smile as appeared near Naruto with her arm around his neck.

"So the Gaki thinks he's all that huh?" Anko said as she twirled a kunai. Naruto in turn twirled a shuriken with his right finger.

"I don't think, I know that I will Anko-chan. You of all people should also know what happens when people try sneak up on me," Naruto said to the snake mistress. Anko chuckled with a nod as she did remember her encounter with Naruto.

"Oh well I thought it was a love bite of sorts," Anko said as Naruto shook his head with a smile at Anko's antics. Naruto grinned with a devious look as he turned his head and had his eyes meet Anko's.

"Well it seems that you aren't used to such love bites," Naruto told her. Anko narrowed her eyes with a small smile as Kyuubi and Kasumi chuckled at the act of flirting between the two shinobi.

"It's not something that I generally allow. Maybe I let you get away with it," Anko cooed as Naruto closed his eyes for a second before responding to Anko's statement.

"Does that mean you have a thing for me?" Naruto asked to which Anko hid a barely visible blush from her face.

"You think I would have a thing for you. What brings you that kind of assumption?" Anko asked decided to try Naruto at his game.

"Well you certainly find my blood satisfying. Not to mention the flirting that your doing right now," Naruto pointed out as Anko gave a blank face at his answer. Naruto smirked as he took Anko's silence as means of not being able to answer. Naruto turned around to face Anko who had her kunai at his jugular.

"Normally people who talk to me this way end up in the hospital," Anko told him. Naruto as he took out his fire sword and aimed in at Anko's side.

"Would you like to be the first to the hospital. As the saying goes 'ladies first'," Naruto said to her. Anko and Naruto stared each other down for a second as Kasumi and Kyuubi stared at the showdown with interest in their eyes. Anko having met Naruto's blue eyes formed a smile which turned into a chuckle with then changed into a laugh as Anko withdrew her kunai from Naruto's neck and Naruto withdrew his sword from Anko's side. Anko laughed a bit longer, but stopped as she faced Naruto again.

"Your alright Gaki. You certainly have more balls than the average genin. Now I see why Tsume talks about you so much," Anko said to which Naruto gave an immediate blush as he looked at the ground. Anko turned around and decided to leave as she had stayed longer than she really intended to. Though to her, it wasn't all bad as she finally found someone entertaining.

"Well Gaki, I'll see you later. Show me something good in the Chunin exams in two weeks," Anko said as she vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto smirked as Kasumi and Kyuubi walked up to him.

"**Natsuki? Out of all the names you could come up with, you came up with Natsuki?" **Kyuubi asked as Naruto laughed and sheepishly rubbed his head.

"I panicked Kyuubi-chan. It was the only thing I could come up with on the spot," Naruto told her with his trademark smile. Kyuubi sighed as she silently chuckled from the name and had to admit that it didn't sound so bad. Naruto decided to pack up his things as Kasumi jumped back into his jacket. Kyuubi and Naruto dispelled their clones from the fuinjutsu lessons as Naruto gripped his head.

"Damn, why is there so much fuinjutsu information? My head is killing me," Naruto said to which Kyuubi walked with a grin on her face.

"**Being over a thousand years old does wonders for you when you have all that information,"** Kyuubi told Naruto as she left the training field with Naruto as the blond rubbed his head softly.

Naruto and Kyuubi continued to walk throughout the village as Naruto started to separate memories and started to decide which ones were relevant or vital to his training. Kasumi, not having anything to do, decided to go to sleep and snuggle into Naruto's chest as she felt the warmth from his body. Naruto and Kyuubi stopped their walking as they landed near the hot springs. Naruto looked into a tree to see a white-haired man with a handheld telescope who appeared to be giggling and writing. Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples from the still aching excess of memories.

"_Not what this village needs right now,"_ Naruto thought as Kyuubi watched him walk over to the man on top of the tree. Naruto channeled fuuton chakra around his body as the winds began to pick up. Naruto gave a small smile as he sent the rushing winds at the tree thereby cutting it in half as the man screamed after falling into the women's side of the hot springs. Naruto and Kyuubi smirked as everyone in the village heard the loud cries of what sounded like an animal in pain. After 10 minutes, the man appeared with bruises all over his body as he saw Naruto and Kyuubi sitting on a bench sharing a popsicle. The man walked over to the duo and pointed his finger at Naruto and breathed heavily.

"That...was...too...cold," He said as Naruto gave him a smile.

"It's not my fault your a pervert. You shouldn't be peeping," Naruto told him. The man narrowed his eyes at Naruto as he grew a tick mark on his head.

"I am not a pervert!" The man said as Naruto and Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at him.

"**So what are you?"** Kyuubi asked him now genuinely curious to know. The man chuckled as he put his hands at his sides and gave a goofy looking grin.

"I'm a mega pervert," Jiraiya said as he flexed his finger in a weird way. Kyuubi and Naruto sweatdropped as Naruto rubbed the bridge between his nose.

"So who are you anyway?" Naruto asked him. The man smirked as he did a slight dance as Naruto wondered if he should have asked.

"I am the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku. I am Jiraiya, one of the Sannin and the Toad Sage of Konoha," Jiraiya said as Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto, mentally, nearly faulted from the information as he wondered how a pervert became one of the people to rival a kage. Naruto finishing his popsicle as he stood up.

"Are you known for anything else?" Naruto asked him. Jiraiya laughed again as he rummaged through his clothes and pulled out an orange book as Naruto, mentally, gave an evil smile.

"Perhaps you recognize this book. It has moved the hearts of many men who have read it," Jiraiya said as anime tears fell down his face with the sun gleaming on his face. Naruto needed clarification as he thanked Kami for the early birthday present.

"Your...the...author...of...that...book?" Naruto said to him. Jiraiya nodded with a confident grin as Kyuubi smirked at knowing what Naruto was planning.

"I see, well then I have five words for you," Naruto said to him. Jiraiya nodded as he brought his ear close to Naruto to listen as Naruto grabbed his fire sword and lightning sword.

"I'M GONNA DESTROY THAT BOOK!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Jiraiya. Jiraiya gasped as he saw the level of rage Naruto had in his eyes. Jiraiya vanished in smoke as Naruto stuck his swords in the ground.

"Oh no, your not getting away that easily. I've finally found you. Your days are numbered Ero-sennin," Naruto said as he vanished in a fire and lightning shunshin. Kyuubi stayed on the bench, but got up shortly after and headed home as she wondered how many Sannin would be left in the world.

_**Later in Konoha, nighttime**_

Naruto cursed his luck as he couldn't find Jiraiya. He suddenly sighed as he sheathed his swords. Naruto had kept the chase with Jiraiya for about a good five hours, but lost Jiraiya after a few minutes. Naruto grumbled as he decided to go home and leave Jiraiya for another time. As Naruto disappeared, Jiraiya came out from the ground as breathed heavily as he leaned on the side of a tree.

"So that's Naruto Uzumaki. He's a hyper one, but he definitely has great potential. It almost makes him scary especially with those swords of his," Jiraiya said as he enjoyed the quiet from running so long.

_**Naruto's apartment**_

Naruto sighed as he came up to his door, but turned his head to see Haku coming up the stairs breathing heavily as she dragged her sword.

"Hey Haku-chan," Naruto yelled. Haku looked up to see Naruto and smiled as she waved at him.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how goes your training?" Haku asked though she was genuinely tired. Naruto smiled as he looked at his teammate.

"It's going well. The Chunin exams are going to be a fun time. So, how is Kakashi?" Naruto asked her. He suddenly jumped back as he saw Haku's eyes narrow while she, unconsciously, added hyoton chakra to her sword making it into an ice sword.

"Naruto-kun don't talk about him for a while. I might kill something. He's a slave driver. He's not as tough as Zabuza-sama, but he really comes close to it," Haku said to him. Naruto bursted out laughing as he gripped his sides while Haku aimed her sword at Naruto effectively making him be quiet.

"Is something funny Naruto-kun?" Haku asked as Naruto gulped an backed away slowly.

"N-No Haku-chan. Well get some rest for tomorrow. I wish you the best of luck," Naruto told her. Haku nodded with an innocent smile as she dropped her sword and walked into her room. Naruto left and opened his door to see Kyuubi on the bed.

"**Did you get him?"** Kyuubi asked, but chuckled as she heard Naruto grumble.

"He's fast for a pervert," Naruto said to Kyuubi. Kyuubi nodded as Naruto took off his clothes and placed Kasumi on the floor. Naruto filled her bowl with food as Kasumi ran hungrily to the food placed for her. Naruto sighed as he placed his clothes on one of the chairs and sat down as he looked at the ground. Naruto replayed all of his memories from the fuinjutsu training and was able to understand everything from Kyuubi's words as he stood in his white T-shirt and shorts that showed his defined body that make Kasumi and Kyuubi blush with traces of lust in their eyes as they wondered how Naruto would be in bed, but both quickly swatted those thoughts away as Naruto laid on the bed with Kyuubi. Kyuubi turned to Naruto as she put down a book she was reading that she got from the local bookstore.

"**What's wrong Naruto-kun?"** Kyuubi asked as Naruto turned to her. Naruto turned to her and gave her an assuring smile as he decided to answer.

"Nothing Kyuubi-chan. Just thinking a bit too much that all," Naruto said as Kyuubi nodded. A lot of stuff was going on and Naruto could have been feeling a bit of pressure from it all.

"**Well get some sleep Naruto-kun, you still have tons of information to take in about fuinjutsu," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded as he knew it was coming. Naruto simply decided to go to sleep as Kyuubi finished a part of her book and turned out the light. Kasumi took her rightful place on top of Naruto's stomach and curled into a ball also as she went to sleep. Everyone knew that the third week would be the most headache causing.

_**Time skip: One week later, fourth week and final week of training**_

Naruto huffed from the ground as he saw Kyuubi and hundreds of clones backing her up along with Kasumi as Naruto spent the entire last week developing and mastering the byakugan and it's techniques, which wasn't all that hard thanks to the Kage bunshin jutsu. Naruto managed to do his own exercises that tested his byakugan's field of vision. Naruto remembered from the taijutsu scrolls of the hyuuga clan that Kyuubi took as he found the adjustment to a new taijutsu stance and it's forms tiring. Naruto in the first to third day of the week got his body and eyes adjusted to the byakugan as he managed to the standard hyuuga exercises. Naruto took a bit of time in learning the Kaiten, but he got that down as well as the attacks and stances of the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho. Naruto still had difficulty with the last one, but Naruto managed to master it after a few hours. Naruto even managed to do something that no other hyuuga did as he managed to incorporate his elemental natures into each of the techniques he acquired. Naruto couldn't wait till the chunin exams at the beginning of next week. He knew he was going to surprise everyone who was watching, especially the Hyuuga clan and Neji. Naruto continued to huff, but got back up as Kyuubi yelled for him to get up.

"**Come on Naruto-kun, you still have to complete the challenge. You must defeat everyone here using the Jyuuken in an hour and it looks like you have 30 minutes left,"** Kyuubi said to him. Naruto smirked and nodded as he got back up and took the Jyuuken stance, which to Naruto was quite frustrating to maintain at the beginning of the week, but he generally got used to it.

"Got it Kyuubi-chan. Don't think I'm out yet," Naruto said as the Kyuubi clones and Kasumi charged Naruto. Naruto breathed heavily as he knew he was getting tired. Naruto smirked as he decided to try it out and risk the strain on his arm a little bit. Naruto activated his byakugan and saw the chakra points of everyone near him as he brought his lower his body and moved his legs a bit apart from each other. All the Kyuubi clones gasped as Naruto smirked.

"Your all within my field of divination," Naruto said as his fingertips coursed with raiton charka. Naruto smirked as he charged at the massive group of clones and yelled.

"**Raiton: Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Kaminari Sho( Lightning Release: Eight Tri-grams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Thunder Palms),"**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 17.<strong>

**KG: We are done.**

**Naruto: Finally. So this NNFL thing. Are you really doing this?**

**KG: Yep, think of it as recreation.**

**Tsume: I'm lucky I had training otherwise that tackle would have hurt.**

**KG: So you guys read the rules and everything.**

**Everyone: Yep.**

**KG: Alright, we will have your match later for everyone.**

**Naruto: Aww. I wanted to try it out.**

**KG: You'll try next time.**

**Naruto: Alright. Man, this sounds fun.**

**Tsume: I'm gonna pay those people back for tackling me like that.**

**Kyuubi: This might just be fun to do.**

**KG: Well everyone's excited now. Well readers I gave you the definite harem list and I offered my sincere apologies about waiting to write. That is the definite harem list, no more no less.**

**Naruto: Bye everyone. **

**KG: Peace out readers. Till next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**KG: Hello. We have a good chapter for everyone today.**

**Naruto: A little enthusiastic aren't you?**

**KG: No not really. Why? Should I be?**

**Naruto: Yes you should.**

**KG: Why is that?**

**Naruto: Cause I get to kick Neji's ass!**

**Tsume: I can't wait to watch.**

**KG: Stop spoiling both of you.**

**Naruto and Tsume: Sorry.**

**KG: Now then, did you guys read the book?**

**Both: Yes we did. We got all the rules down.**

**KG: That's good. However your opponents will be decided by the readers. Not me.**

**Naruto: You mean I gotta wait to tackle someone?**

**KG: That's right.**

**Naruto: Damn.**

**Tsume: Oh well. I can wait.**

**KG: Naruto you should be more patient. Like Tsume.**

**Naruto: That's why I love her.**

**Tsume: Oh Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: Tsume-chan.**

**KG: ANYWAY! Let's do these disclaimers. Who's gonna do them?**

**?: I will **

**(We turn to the person)**

**KG: Oh it's one of Naruto's mates. Everyone, meet Anko.**

**Anko: Hey Gakis. I will do these disclaimers for the author gaki.**

**KG: Did you just call me a brat?**

**Anko: Yes I did.**

**KG: Oh it's on Anko.**

**Anko: This Gaki here doesn't own any of us here. Now then, bring it on KyuubiGoku Gaki.**

* * *

><p><strong>Later that same day<strong>

Naruto fell to the floor in exhaustion as his arms dropped to the ground. Naruto looked at the field to see the hundreds of clones gone while Kyuubi and Kasumi were in shock at Naruto's action. Naruto chuckled as he struggled to stand.

"Well looks like I got it with 2 minutes to spare," Naruto told them. Both females snapped out of their shock and walked up to Naruto as Kyuubi checked his arms.

"**I didn't think you would use that. You really surprised me Naruto-kun. Your speed when using the technique was amazing. Your going to stun the Chunin exams stadium," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto grinned with a nod as Kasumi jumped on his head.

"That was amazing Naruto-sama. You sent chills up my spine. You looked amazing with that jutsu," Kasumi told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as the three saw the sun going down. Naruto closed his eyes as he laid on the ground. Kyuubi leaned on a tree as Naruto looked at the stars forming in the sky.

"We completed everything in the schedule. It was a rough month, but we did it. Tsume-chan, I'll win tomorrow. I'll become a chunin and I'll finally hold you in my arms again," Naruto said to himself. Kyuubi and Kasumi chuckled as they heard him, but looked at the stars also.

"Let's make it happen Naruto-sama," Kasumi told him. Naruto gave a foxy grin and nodded as he got up after a while and left the training field. Naruto entered the city to see some of the store lights flaring. Naruto felt the calm and cool air on his face as he turned to Kyuubi.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi chuckled, but shrugged her shoulder as the two headed to Naruto's favorite ramen shop. After a bit of walking, Naruto came into the ramen shop as he saw Teuchi and Ayame smiling at him.

"Hey Teuchi-Oji-san, Ayame-chan," Naruto said to the father and daughter duo.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I haven't seen you since that other person you had with you. It was Haku right?" Ayame asked him. Naruto nodded and sat on the stool as Kyuubi came in also. Ayame raised an eyebrow at the mysterious woman while the woman took a seat next to Naruto.

"**Hello. I'm Natsuki, it's nice to meet Naruto-kun's friends,"** Kyuubi said to them with a smile. Teuchi, being a guy and all, blushed at the sight of the woman in front of him while Ayame narrowed her eyes slightly. Kyuubi kept up her innocent smile, but she looked eyes with Ayame for a few seconds as the girls seemed to be dueling with each other without doing anything. Naruto sweatdropped along with Teuchi before he brought the pair back to him.

"Can we have something to eat?" Naruto asked them. Teuchi nodded with a grin as he slightly banged his fist on his chest.

"Sure kid, what ramen do you want today. I heard you were in the Chunin exams. This one is on me," Teuchi told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he looked at the menu.

"I'll have a miso ramen and BBQ ramen. What do you want Kyu- eh, Natsuki-chan?," Naruto asked to his vixen. Kyuubi looked into the menu and wondered what she should get, but laid her eyes on something and decided to try it out.

"**I'll take a shrimp ramen please,"** Kyuubi told them. Teuchi immediately nodded with Ayame being a bit reluctant. In a few minutes, both were served their food as they took their chopsticks. Kyuubi tasted the ramen with a slight amount of shock as she found it to actually be good. Kyuubi smiled as she saw why Naruto loved ramen so much. Kyuubi turned to see Naruto finished with his first bowl and gasped as she dropped her chopsticks.

"**That's a little too fast,"** Kyuubi said to herself and quickly finished her own bowl. Kyuubi turned to see Naruto waiting for her as she finished the last of her noodles and drank the broth which to her was a bit too salty, but she didn't care too much. Kyuubi placed her bowl on the table and got up along with Naruto as the pair left. Ayame and Teuchi waved goodbye to their customers for the night.

_**With Naruto and Kyuubi **_

Naruto breathed a sigh of contempt as he walked back to his apartment. Naruto smiled as he and Kyuubi walked up the stairs to the door. Naruto turned his head slightly to see Haku coming from the streets with a fierce glare on her face. Naruto sweatdropped as he saw Haku come up to her own door.

"Hi Haku-chan," Naruto said to her. Haku turned her gaze to Naruto as she seemed to be trying to focus her eyes on Naruto's figure. Haku turned her gaze back to the door and walked inside and turned out the lights. Naruto sighed as he heard a plop from Haku's room.

"She must be tired," Naruto said to himself, but shrugged it off as he gave an small yawn. Naruto walked into his door to see Kyuubi already in the bed as he replaced his clothes with his pajamas. Naruto placed a sleeping Kasumi on his stomach as he softly ruffled with Kyuubi vibrant hair. Kyuubi turned around to see Naruto with a smile on his face which caused her to raise an eyebrow at him.

"**What's the matter Naruto-kun?" **Kyuubi asked him. Naruto gave a soft smile as he rubbed the side of Kyuubi's cheek causing the sexy vixen to lightly blush from his touch.

"I'm just happy that you helped me so much. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you. Thank you for being there for me Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said to her. Kyuubi's blush deepened slightly, but she nodded nonetheless as Kyuubi closed the distance between her face and Naruto's face.

"**Think nothing of it Naruto-kun. I would do anything for you. I just glad you accepted me those few years ago," **Kyuubi honestly told him. Naruto smiled as he kissed Kyuubi. Kyuubi felt the soft feeling as she found complete joy in this one. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't really care. Kyuubi wrapped her slender arms around Naruto as she enjoyed the warmth of his body.

"I'll always accept you Kyuubi-chan. Don't let anything tell you different," Naruto told her. Kyuubi closed her eyes and smiled with a quick nod as the two went to sleep for they knew that tomorrow was going to be the day.

_**With Tsume**_

Tsume chuckled as Kiba exhausted form as she looked up at the sky. Tsume gave a small smile while Kiba looked at hi mother. Kiba chuckled as he knew why she was happy. He then turned to Hana who was smiling at the same thing. Kiba stood to his feet and gazed up at the sky also. Kiba smirked as he turned his eyes to his mother.

"All that waiting is going to pay off Kaa-san," Kiba told her. Tsume blushed with a smile as she ruffled Kiba's hair.

"What are you talking about Kiba? I wasn't waiting for anything," Tsume said with a smile. Kiba chuckled as he turned to Hana and grinned while the chunin wondered what he was thinking.

"Are you kidding Kaa-san? Ever since I told you about the chunin exams, you've been more out of it than usual. You were even looking at the calendar a few times," Kiba told her. Tsume's blush deepened while she heard Hana's laugh. Tsume stuttered as she tried to find any way of denying Kiba's claim, but she couldn't. She knew Kiba was right. Tsume was looking forward to tomorrow.

"Can't wait to see Naruto-kun can you Kaa-san?" Hana asked her. Tsume sighed with a smile as she felt that she might as well not deny it anymore.

"These chunin exams are going to be so exciting tomorrow. Well Kiba, go to bed. You have a long day tomorrow," Tsume told him. Kiba nodded immediately as he ran upstairs with Akamaru following him. Hana set her book down and turned to her mother as Tsume came into the house. Hana kept her never ending smile as Tsume breathed a long sigh.

"What are you staring at?" Tsume asked her daughter. Hana's smile turned into a light laugh while Tsume narrowed her eyes.

"It's been a long time since I saw you blush like that Kaa-san. You won't say it, but your really hoping for Naruto-kun to win aren't you?" Hana asked her mother. Tsume gave a blank face for a response and turned her head away from Hana which was all the answers she really needed.

"Go to bed Hana," Tsume said with a smile though it carried an authoritative tone. Hana chuckled, but shrugged her shoulders as she heeded her mother's order. Hana went upstairs and decided to go to sleep. Tsume looked around the empty lit room, but smiled as she turned out the lights.

"_Show me something amazing Naruto-kun," _Tsume thought to herself as she went upstairs also. The night was slow for most people, but those who were in the competition felt it was going by fast. Everyone had their month of training and now it all came down to the final day.

_**Next Morning**_

The village was ablaze with people as the multitude packed into the stadium. Sarutobi was on top of the stadium building in his Hokage robes along with the Kazekage. The people were packed inside as Genma stood in the middle of the field. Across from him stood all the participants of the Chunin exams, minus one emo. Genma sighed as he wondered where the hell his 'student' was. Naruto turned his head slightly to see Kiba and Haku giving him the same smile. All three nodded as Naruto's eyes turned to the stadium. Naruto gave a soft smile as he saw Tsume and Hana along with most of the other jonin. Tsume gave Naruto a small wink as the blond blushed. Naruto turned back to face the proctor as he balled his hands into fists.

"I'll become a chunin today. I know I will," Naruto said to himself. Genma checked his watch and smiled as he looked at all the participants.

"Alright, before we begin, a word from our Hokage," Genma said to everyone in the stadium. People cheered as they turned their heads to see Sarutobi stand from his seat.

"Since old days, we have had these exams as a way to build relations between villages. These are not simply exams for going up in rank. These are to showcase your village's strengths to all those watching. Use this opportunity to increase your skills and learn your limits. Best luck to everyone here," Sarutobi finished as he sat back down. Everyone cheered again as the stadium roared in excitement. Genma smirked as he turned to back to the participants.

"Alright then, let's have the Chunin exams begin. First match, Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga. All other participants leave the field," Genma said to everyone. Haku and Kiba turned to Naruto, but stepped and turned to leave.

"Don't lose Naruto," Kiba told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he stared at Neji. Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto as everyone left. The people in the stadium started to mutter to themselves as they saw who was going.

"That Uzumaki kid stands no chance of beating the Hyuuga kid," someone said while another person nodded.

"I agree. Man that Hyuuga kid just got a walk in the park. I just hope the demon doesn't release itself and go on a rampage," another person said as the nobles and lords from across various lands turned to others.

"How much on the Hyuuga?" one of the lords said to the other. Said lord smirked as he looked at Naruto.

"Forget the Hyuuga, I'm going for the blond kid. He looks down right tough. I can tell, he won't lose," the lord said as the other shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, more money for me then," He said to himself. Everyone seemed confident that Neji would win as most of the rookies were thinking the same thing also.

"I feel sorry for Naruto, he's got no shot at beating Neji," Tenten said while Sakura and Ino nodded in agreement.

"Naruto-baka is going to get his ass handed to him. I can tell this will be easy," Sakura and Ino said while Choji ate some chips.

"I *munch* think Naruto will put up a good fight against Neji. He was always *munch* unpredictable," Choji said as he stuffed his face with chips. Ino sighed as she wondered why she couldn't get Sasuke on her team instead of a big glutton. Hinata sat in her seat with anticipation of seeing Neji and Naruto fight. Even in the podium, the participants had something to say.

"So Shino, who do you think will win?" Kiba asked him. Shino remained stoic as ever, but looked at the field for a few minutes.

"I'm actually not sure. Neji is considered the Hyuuga clan's genius and Naruto is unpredictable. Only way to tell is to watch," Shino responded to Kiba. Kiba chuckled with a nod as he stood next to Haku.

"So are you read to fight?" Kiba asked her. Haku chuckled as she closed her eyes.

"I would be, but I don't see that bandaged guy anywhere. I wonder if he'll forfeit," Haku said with glee. Kiba chuckled with a nod as everyone turned back to the stadium.

"This fight is gonna be so troublesome.* yawn* why didn't I just forfeit in the prelims so I could get out of this mess," Shikamaru said to himself, but turned his head to see Gaara muttering to himself.

"That Uzumaki kid. He seems powerful enough. I can't wait to prove my existence by killing him," Gaara said to himself. Temari being close enough heard him as she slightly shivered.

"He's got that look. That looks that says he wants to kill. It's terrifying. I feel sorry for that blond. He was cute," Temari said to herself as everyone paid attention now.

Naruto stood across from Neji with an intense gaze as the Hyuuga did the same.

"I'll give you a word of advice before we start," Neji said to Naruto. Naruto raised and eyebrow at his opponent as he wondered what he wanted to say.

"Fate has decreed me the winner. A second place academy loser like you has no chance of defeating me. The best solution here is for you to resign and dropout. I will not be responsible for the outcome of this match," Neji said to Naruto as he closed his eyes. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head and gave a soft smile. The smile turned into a chuckled which turned into a laugh as the entire stadium wondered what was so funny. Tsume even wondered what was funny, but knowing Naruto the way she did, she didn't pay it much mind. Naruto placed Kasumi on the ground as Naruto looked at Neji.

"Kasumi-chan. Stay back, let me do this one myself," Naruto told her. Kasumi looked from Naruto to Neji and back and smiled.

"Yes Naruto-sama," Kasumi said as she backed up and left the field. Naruto turned his head an in a few minutes, Kasumi appeared next to Kiba as Naruto turned back to Neji.

"I didn't know you knew the workings of a god Neji. Have you talked to Fate? Have you seen Fate? Have you even heard from Fate?" Naruto asked him. Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto as Naruto continued.

"No I guess you haven't. Don't give me your 'fate is the reason my life sucks' crap. I'll simply show you that your just as beatable as a certain duckbutt shinobi," Naruto told him. Neji seethed as Genma waved his hand for the signal.

"Begin," Genma said as he backed up. Neji wasted no time and charged towards Naruto with the intent of finishing the match fast. Neji quickly targeted Naruto's chest for a shot at his heart. Naruto smirked as he managed to counter the action which caused a few stunned reactions from everyone in the stadium especially the Hyuuga clan. Naruto pivoted his foot as he maned to get behind Neji. Neji grinned as Naruto brought his foot around to hit Neji, but gasped as he missed Neji just inches from his chin. Neji backflipped away from Naruto as the blond kept up his smile.

"Avoiding me Neji?" Naruto asked him. Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto as he closed his eyes. Neji channeled chakra to his eyes and opened them fast as he showed his byakugan. Neji smirked as he saw all of Naruto's chakra points, but raised an eyebrow to see Naruto with his eyes closed also.

"What are you waiting for?" Neji asked him. Naruto waved a finger at him as he opened them to reveal the complete sharingan of the Uchiha clan which caused an uproar from all the people watching.

"Naruto has the sharingan?" Anko asked someone, but everyone was too surprised to respond. Kurenai widened her eyes at the red eyes with three tomoes in each of them as she wondered how it was possible. All the rookie nine gasped also. Ino dropped her jaw at the eyes along with Sakura. Tenten widened her eyes as she wondered how less easy this fight was for Neji. Kakashi smirked as he saw his pupil having a good time.

"Well Hokage-dono it seems that all your shinobi are quite surprising. I didn't expect the Uzumaki to have the sharingan. Tell me he actually an Uchiha?" The Kazekage asked him. Sarutobi smirked with a feeling of pride from Naruto as he continued to watch.

"Sorry Kazekage-dono, but I can't reveal all my village's secrets," Sarutobi said as he wondered how interesting this match would be. Shikamaru gasped as his hands gripped the railing.

"How is it possible? Naruto isn't an Uchiha. How does he have the sharingan?" Shikamaru wondered. Haku and Kiba beamed as they were the only real ones who knew why. Temari, Shino, and Gaara also were surprised, but hid it better.

"Alright kick his ass Naruto. Show that Hyuuga bastard the power of the sharingan!" Kiba yelled. Hana and Tsume smirked as Tsume already found the match interesting.

"You never fail to surprise people Naruto-kun," Tsume said to herself. Neji narrowed his eyes at the sight of the sharingan in Naruto's eyes as Naruto decided to speak.

"So Neji, how much of a shot do you have at winning now? Since you wanted to turn this Dojutsu fight, who am I to disappoint you," Naruto said to him. Genma smirked as he found the rumors to be true.

"_Naruto you really are one unpredictable ninja," _Genma thought as Neji resumed his family's Jyuuken stance. Naruto smirked as he weaved a familiar handsign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as five clones came into existence. Neji smirked as he looked at the five clones across from him.

"_Impressive. He's divided his chakra among them so I can't even find the real one. Not to mention they all have the sharingan. A simple set back, but it won't change fate," _Neji thought as the clones charged at him. Neji smirked as he made fluid movements that managed to hit the clones and precise points and had them dispel. Naruto smirked as he received the appropriate information. Naruto sighed, but smiled as he turned back to Neji.

"Alright then Neji, let's continue our fight," Naruto said as he ran towards Neji. Neji smirked as he and Naruto collided. Neji tried to hit Naruto multiple times in the chakra points that would end the fight, but Naruto wouldn't let him as he saw all of Neji's movements easily and even managed to connect a punch on the Hyuuga as Neji skidded back from the pressure. Neji rubbed his cheek as Naruto held out his fist.

"You'll have to try harder than that," Naruto told him. Neji seethed as he found Naruto closing in on him again. Naruto let out a punch as he tried to connect with Neji again. Neji smirked as Naruto hit a small wall of chakra. Naruto grinned as he didn't really find the technique surprising as he was propelled back as Neji yelled.

"**Kaiten," **Neji yelled as he finished the technique. Naruto hit the ground a few feet from Neji as the main branch head, Hiashi Hyuuga, narrowed his eyes.

"_To think you learned one of the best techniques of the Main branch. It's true, you have been denied your rightful place in the Hyuuga clan, Neji,"_ Hiashi thought as he watched the match between Naruto and Neji. Neji walked up to the unconscious Naruto as everyone sighed.

"What? Is it over already?"

"Well, he was better than I thought. Still got his ass kicked though,"

"Please that Uzumaki never had a shot,"

People pretty much deemed the fight over as Neji stood over Naruto.

"This is fate. Accept it," Neji told the unconscious Naruto. While on the ground, Naruto suddenly smirked as he vanished in a poof of smoke. Neji gasped as he looked for Naruto.

"Right here Neji-teme," Naruto yelled as he had his lightning sword in his hand. The sword raged with lightning as some people were blinded by the intense light.

"**Kaminari no Todoroki(Thunder Scream)," **Naruto yelled as people heard the sword cackling like it actually was screaming. Neji gasped but began to spin as he made another Kaiten. Naruto and Neji yelled as they techniques collided. Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the resistance from Neji's technique. Neji in turn grinned as the field exploded. Naruto was pushed back as he hit the stadium wall. Neji huffed, but didn't falter as he charged Naruto. Naruto had little time to rebound and gasp as he saw Neji in front of him. Neji lowered his back as he smirked.

"It's over for you. Your within my field of divination," Neji said to Naruto as Hiashi gasped.

"H-He even learned that technique?" Hiashi asked no one in particular expect himself as Neji coursed his fingers with chakra.

"**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho(Eight Tri-grams Sixty-Four Palms)," **Neji yelled as everyone gasped. Neji struck Naruto two times and yelled.

"**Ni Sho," **Neji yelled. Naruto gasped as Neji spun his foot and continued his barrage of attacks.

"**Yon Sho," **The Hyuuga yelled as he hit Naruto four times.

"**Hakke Sho," **Neji's movements flowed as he hit Naruto eight times. Naruto started to cough up some blood as Neji continued.

"**Juroku Sho,"** Neji hit Naruto sixteen times.

"**Sanju Ni Sho,"** Then thirty-two.

"**Rokujuyon Sho," **and finally sixty-four as Naruto fell to the ground. Neji huffed as he looked at Naruto's battered form. Naruto cursed as he looked up at Neji. Neji's breathing slowed down as he stepped away from Naruto.

"I have struck all sixty-four of your chakra points. There is no point in continuing this fight. Proctor call this exam. This fight is over," Neji said while Genma twirled his senbon in his mouth. Genma sighed as he was about to call it, but stopped as he heard laughing. Neji turned his head and gasped as he saw Naruto come out of the bushes.

"Nicely done Neji. You managed to defeat a Chi Bunshin," Naruto said as he clapped his hands. Neji turned his head fast to see some blood on the ground where Naruto was supposed to be. Neji seethed as he turned back to Naruto.

"Why do you fight? You destined to lose. You won't get where you want just by training hard. People are born with their destinies predetermined. They can do nothing, but accept it and follow it. The only end to it all is...death," Neji said to Naruto. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes.

"So why are you angry with the Main branch?" Naruto asked him. Neji quirked up an eyebrow at his question as Naruto decided to showcase something special for everyone in the stadium.

"You say you must accept the fate placed on you and just follow it. If you say that, then you should treat the Main branch with respect, not bash it into the ground like you did Hinata. Admit it Neji, you don't believe in fate at all. In fact, you despise fate with all your heart," Naruto told him. Neji gritted his teeth as his byakugan flared. Neji rushed at Naruto with the intent to finish him off as Naruto opened his eyes. Naruto smirked as he sent a palm strike to Neji's chest. Neji gasped while Naruto smiled.

"I guess I'll give you a lesson in changing your destiny," Naruto said as he saw Neji fall to the floor. Everyone in the audience was dumbfounded as they saw Naruto's eyes. The Hokage, the Kazekage, the rookie nine, Tsume, Hana, everyone was shocked especially the Hyuuga clan.

"H-He has the byakugan?" Hiashi said as he stared at a true genuine byakugan in Naruto's eyes. Naruto smirked as he heard people murmurings about him. Kiba and Haku gasped also as they wondered when Naruto got the byakugan.

"Well Hokage-dono, Naruto Uzumaki is full of surprises," The Kazekage said to Sarutobi. Sarutobi nodded absently, but smiled as he knew Naruto already deserved the Chunin rank no matter what anyone said now.

"H-How is it possible? He has Neji's dojutsu," Tenten said as everyone was just as speechless as her. Neji struggled to stand to his feet, but seethed as his eyes locked eyes with Naruto.

"How do you have the byakugan? Your not a part of the Hyuuga clan. You shouldn't have that!" Neji told him. Naruto smirked as he sent a palm strike at Neji. Neji countered with his own as he tried to understand how this was all possible. Naruto was actually using the Jyuuken stance of the Hyuuga clan. He was using it like he had it his whole life. Hinata widened her eyes as she wondered if Naruto would teach her. Naruto and Neji continued their Jyuuken strikes on each other as blue chakra escaped from both their palms. Naruto chuckled as he never had so much fun using the Jyuuken before. Neji huffed as he tried to keep up with Naruto's movements.

"_How is it possible? He's almost better than me. I've trained for years, but he uses it like it's nothing. He was only second to the Uchiha. How is it possible?" _Neji thought as Naruto hit him in the chest. Neji winced as he jumped back from Naruto. Naruto grinned as he looked at Neji.

"Well I'll tell you something Neji. Actually, Sasuke wasn't the Rookie of the Year. It was me, I surpassed him in everything during graduation day. So right now...," Naruto said as Neji turned his head to see a clone behind him. The clone kicked Neji in his back as he was sent flying towards Naruto. Naruto grinned as he lowered his back into a similar stance. Hiashi and every Hyuuga watching gasped as they saw Naruto with they technique. Neji gasped as Naruto smirked.

"...your facing the Rookie of the Year. Your within MY field of divination and I will show you how it's better," Naruto said as his fingertips coursed with raiton chakra. Neji gasped again as Naruto hit him.

"**Raiton: Hakke Rokujuyon Kaminari Sho( Lightning Release: Eight Tri-grams Sixty-Four Thunder Palms),"** Naruto yelled as he struck Neji two times, then four, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, then sixty four. Neji hit the ground as he felt the burning from the lightning on his clothes. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and returned them to his cerulean color eyes.

"You can't move. In addition to closing your chakra points, you have been paralyzed all around your body from the raiton chakra," Naruto told him. Neji cursed as Naruto turned around.

"If you wanna give in to fate then do so with your life, but don't push your life on others," Naruto said as he walked away. Neji groaned as Genma chuckled.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki," Genma said to him. The crowd was silent for a second, but roared as people cheered for Naruto. Naruto smirked, but didn't really care for their praise except for a few individuals. Neji was carried away in a stretcher as he stared at the open sky.

"_Hmph fate sucks. Destiny wasn't on my side nor Naruto's. Naruto shaped his own destiny and persevered through everything I threw at him. I owe Hinata-sama an apology," _Neji thought as he was carried away to the medic room. Naruto returned to the bleachers with everyone's eyes on him as he had on a blank face while Kasumi climbed up back to his head.

"What?" Naruto asked them. Haku and Kiba faulted along with Shikamaru as Haku grabbed Naruto's shirt.

"Don't you 'what' me. How the hell did you get the byakugan?" Haku asked him. Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Haku-san, couldn't tell you. Maybe later," He said to her. Haku gasped as Naruto waited for the next match. Genma stared at the field as he wondered where the hell Sasuke was.

"Next Match Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Gaara," Genma yelled. Gaara came down to the field in a sand shunshin as he waited for Sasuke to arrive. Everyone cheered, but Sasuke never came as Sarutobi sighed.

"I guess I will have to disqualify Sasuke," Sarutobi said as the Kazekage eyed him with a bit of haste.

"Please reconsider Hokage-dono. The crowd was so excited by the first match, they are really expecting the Uchiha to fight my son," Kazekage told him. Sarutobi turned his gaze to the Kazekage and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"The crowd doesn't matter Kazekage-dono. If the Uchiha wishes to be arrogant and not show up then it's obvious that he is far from ready to be a chunin. I will not show favoritism to anyone," Sarutobi said as he waved his hand to a shinobi next to him. The shinobi nodded as he disappeared onto the field. He came up to Genma and whispered in his ear as Genma sighed with a frustrated look.

"Those are Hokage-sama's orders," the man said as he disappeared. Genma played with the senbon in his mouth as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Sasuke, your pathetic and a waste of my time as a Jonin," Genma said to himself as he spoke to the crowd.

"Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified for lateness to attend. Sabaku no Gaara is automatically the winner and will proceed to the next round," Genma said as he felt ashamed to be Sasuke's sensei. Gaara sighed as he returned back to the podium. Naruto shook his head in disappointment of Sasuke's actions.

"_Oh well Uchiha, your ass got bit and it's going to hurt later,"_ Naruto thought as he heard the crowd roar for Sasuke to participate, but were stopped by Genma's KI.

"That's enough. Sasuke Uchiha isn't fighting and is disqualified. We will proceed with the next matches," Genma said effectively causing people to be quiet. Genma sighed as he rubbed the temples of his head.

"Next Match is Shikamaru Nara vs Sabaku no Temari," Genma said. Shikamaru sighed as Temari jumped down and waited for him to come.

"So damn troublesome. Why do I always have to fight girls? I wonder if I should just forfeit," Shikamaru said to himself. Naruto rolled his eyes as he patted Shikamaru's back.

"Oh get on the damn field lazy bones and fight," Naruto said as he shoved Shikamaru off the railing. Shikamaru sighed as he hit the ground.

"Damn troublesome blond. Why am I doing this again," Shikamaru said as he entered the center field.

"Begin," Genma yelled as Shikamaru backed up. Temari smirked as she took out her face. Temari swung her fan at Shikamaru as the lazy genin received scratches all over his body. Shikamaru used his shadow and lunged for Temari as the woman backed up from it's range.

"Please I know about the Nara clan's use of shadows. As long as I stay out of your range, I'm all good," Temari said as Shikamaru yawned. Shikamaru cursed as he tried to get her again, but Temari evaded him left and right. Temari was getting bored as she threw her fan forward sending the rushing winds at Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed as he found Temari to be too troublesome. Shikamaru soon got down on one knee and placed his fingertips together in a circle and closed his eyes for a second. Shikamaru opened his eyes and smiled as he sent another shadow at Temari. Temari evaded the technique again as she found the overuse of it boring. Shikamaru smirk as he threw up a flash bomb.

"Just as I calculated," Shikamaru said as the glare blinded Temari. Shikamaru rushed at Temari fast and used his shadow to bind her. Temari gasped as she was trapped in the shadow. Shikamaru smirked as he and Temari walked back to the center of the field.

"_H-He got me. I can't believe this. Am I going to lose?"_ Temari thought as both combatants raised their individual hands. Shikamaru gave a yawn and rubbed the back of his head.

"I give up. As I thought, it's troublesome to continue. My chakra won't last. I'm pulling out," Shikamaru said surprising everyone. Everyone in the stadium sweatdropped as Shikamaru released Temari.

"Well that's that. The winner is Sabaku no Temari," Genma said as Temari fell to the floor. Temari seethed as she looked at Shikamaru.

"Why did you give up? You have me! Was it because I'm a woman that you gave up!" Temari yelled as Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her pathetic display in front of thousands of people.

"Troublesome woman, didn't you hear me?" Shikamaru said to her. Temari seemed confused as Shikamaru sighed at having to say it again.

"I'm tired, my chakra is low. It's troublesome to continue. That's all. Deal with it," Shikamaru said as he left.

"As expected of the Nara clan. He is definitely Chunin material for his intelligence and forward thinking," Sarutobi said to which the Kazekage nodded.

"_I should call this invasion off. Nothing is going how it should,"_ Orochimaru thought as he continued to watch the matches.

"Next Match Kiba Inuzuka vs Shino Aburame," Genma said to which Kiba smirked.

"See you down there Shino," Kiba said as he and Akamaru left. Kasumi looked at Naruto and smiled.

"So who do you think will win Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto chuckled as he looked at the two in the field.

"Hard to say Kasumi-chan, but I'll bet on Kiba," Naruto said with a smile.

"Alright let's start. Begi-," Genma stopped as a swirl of leaves came as Sasuke showed up. Kiba sighed while Shino adjusted his glasses. Genma narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and stepped forward.

"Sasuke, get off the field. Your disqualified from these exams," Genma told him. Sasuke gasped then seethed as he walked up to Genma.

"Why am I disqualified? I'm an elite shinobi. I should already be a chunin. Why can't I fight if these weaklings can?" Sasuke asked. Genma gave a frustrated sigh as this was why he didn't apply for a jonin sensei position.

"You were late to your match. You don't have the assets of a Chunin. Now get off the field now!" Genma ordered. Sasuke gritted his teeth and was about to say something, but was stopped by someone.

"Get out of here Uchiha. You had your chance and blew it. Now leave so me and Shino can enjoy our fight," Kiba told him. Sasuke glared at Kiba and was about to retort, but was again interrupted by someone.

"You should leave Sasuke-san. You haven't earned the right to stand on this field. Leave. Your a disgrace to your clan," Shino told him. Sasuke gritted his teeth even more and disappeared as Kiba, Shino, and Genma sighed in relief.

"Alright like I was saying. Next Match Kiba Inuzuka vs Shino Aburame. Begin!" Genma yelled as the next fight began.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 18.<strong>

**KG: And done.**

**Anko: Now what do we say KyuubiGoku?**

**KG: *grumbles* I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused Anko-sama.**

**Anko: Good little Gaki. I'm glad you know your place.**

**KG: Damn snake mistress.**

**Anko: I'm just good like that.**

**KG: Whatever.**

**Naruto: Haha you got your ass kicked KyuubiGoku.**

**KG: Shut it Naruto. Dammit.**

**Tsume: Well let's hope you learned your lesson.**

**KG: Yeah, never tangle with Orochimaru's student.**

**Anko: Don't say that! I am ANKO! I'm not Orochimaru's student.**

**KG: Really Orochimaru's student? I didn't know that.**

**Anko: Want me to kick your ass again?**

**KG: Bring it one Orochimaru's student.**

**Anko: KYUUBIGOKU!**

**KG: ANKO!**

**Naruto and Tsume: *sweatdrops***

**Naruto: Umm well bye readers. See you next time.**

**Anko: Give in KyuubiGoku.**

**KG: As soon as your ass gives up dango.**

**Anko: NEVER!**

**Tsume: Naruto-kun get the popcorn.**

**Naruto: On it Tsume-chan.**


	19. Chapter 19

**KG: We are here with another Naruto x Tsume chap.**

**Naruto: Good, I was getting bored.**

**KG: Here play this game.**

**Naruto: Some Madden NFL game. **

**KG: Yep. It will be good experience for you. Plus it will honor the Super bowl today. Though it's over with the Giants beating the Patriots 21 to 17.**

**Naruto: Alright. Hey Tsume-chan wanna play with me?**

**Tsume: Alright.**

**Naruto: So many teams who do you want?**

**Tsume: I'm gonna be the Baltimore Ravens.**

**Naruto: Then I'm the Philadelphia Eagles.**

***Both play***

**Tsume: Wow touchdown already Naruto-kun, I think I clipped one of your eagles wings.**

**Naruto: We're just getting started Tsume-chan.**

**Tsume: Bring it on pup. I could even be the alpha in this game.**

**Naruto: That's my spot and only my spot.**

**KG: What's the score?**

**Tsume: I've got 7 points. Naruto-kun is at 0.**

**KG: Naruto, you let a girl beat you in football and I will feel sorry for you.**

**Tsume: What does that mean?**

**KG: N-Nothing. Well let's do the disclaimers then.**

**Naruto: TOUCHDOWN!**

**KG: Anyway. I don't own Naruto or anyone in his universe.**

* * *

><p>"Begin," Genma yelled as Kiba charged Shino. Kiba threw a kunai with the hopes of causing a distraction to Shino, but cursed as the bug boy's eyes followed him as his insects blocked the kunai. Kiba kept up his charge and added chakra to his feet as he appeared closer and closer to Shino. Shino raised an eyebrow at Kiba's speed, but wrote it off as he sent his bugs to swirl around Kiba. Kiba pivoted his foot fast which caused him to vanish from site. Tsume and Hana smirked as they saw the results of their training with Kiba showing. Shino looked to the right and left for Kiba, but couldn't find him as Kiba appeared behind him. Shino turned his head fast and narrowed his eyes.<p>

"He's fast," Shino said as Kiba and Akamaru spun violently at him.

"**Gatsuuga," **Kiba yelled as he charged at Shino, but Kiba underestimated Shino's bugs as the Aburame made a wall of insects to take the blow. Kiba sighed as he backed away from Shino and cracked his knuckles. Kiba gave a smile showing his canines.

"That's right Shino, it's no fun if your not into it," Kiba said as he charged back at Shino. Shino allowed his bugs to gather around him as Kiba threw out multiple smoke bombs and threw them at Shino. Shino covered Shino's form as Kiba tried again. Kiba shredded the smoked area as the crowd cheered from the exciting match. Naruto chuckled along with Haku as they watched the match.

"He never did know how to hold back or let up," Naruto said with caused Haku to nod with smile. Soon the smoke dissipated as Kiba and Akamaru backed up away from the area. Kiba gasped as he saw Shino was gone before seeing bugs crawl out from all sides of the arena. Shino appeared in a tree as the insects neared Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru backed up, but smirked as they ran up the wall of the arena. Naruto smirked as he found what Kiba was going to do.

Kiba and Akamaru ran along side the wall as they felt Shino's intense gaze on the them as they bugs began to climb up the wall. Kiba sighed as he yelled for Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, do you mind if I take a jutsu from you?" Kiba asked him. Everyone in the stadium turned to Naruto and awaited his answer. Tsume and Hana wondered what they did as Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"Go for it Kiba. I have no complaints," Naruto told him. Kiba smirked as he made a familiar handsign.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu," **Kiba yelled as three Kibas came into view along with three Akamarus. Shino arched his eyebrow at Kiba as he wondered what the Inuzuka was planning. Kiba turned to his mother and sister with a grin.

"Kaa-san you should add this to our family's jutsu scroll," Kiba yelled as all the clones jumped off the walls. Everyone spun violently as they wrecked the ground, the walls, and everything else.

"**Tajuu Gatsuuga( Multi Fangs Passing Fangs)," **Kiba yelled as they drilled through the bugs that surrounded them. Shino gasped as one aimed for him and left the three. Shino tried to maneuver through the many passing drills, but found it increasingly difficult as there was too much chaos to try to think. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head as he thanked Kami that he didn't have to go against something like that. Shino stepped on the ground as all the spinning Kibas shot into the air.

"And now to end everything," Kiba said as Shino turned to see the Akamarus closing in on him from the sides. Shino couldn't see a way of escape from the drilling madness as they all collided and hit their target causing a mess of dust and earth to rise around the arena.

"The Inuzuka clan is as powerful as ever Hokage-dono," Kazekage said to Sarutobi. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the Kazekage, but turned back to the field.

"Sometime the person who trains the most brings out the best of their abilities," Sarutobi responded. Kazekage nodded in agreement as the dust settled down.

Genma walked up to the middle to see Kiba on top of Shino with a kunai to his neck. He had one his trademark smile while Shino sighed and turned to the proctor.

"Proctor I resign," Shino said to him. Genma smirked with a nod as he raised his hand.

"The winner is Kiba Inuzuka," Genma yelled. Everyone cheered for Kiba while he jumped up and down. Genma chuckled as he turned to the next match.

"Last match, Haku Momochi vs Dosu Kinuta," Genma said. Haku appeared on the field and waited for her opponent, but he never came as Genma looked at his watch. Haku started to groan, but couldn't do anything about it.

"Due to lateness, Dosu Kinuta is disqualified," Genma announced. The crowd booed as Haku began to leave, but was stopped by Genma.

"Haku Momochi you might as well stay here," Genma told her. Haku raised an eyebrow, but nodded as Genma read the list.

"Next match, Haku Momochi vs Gaara," Genma yelled out. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Gaara came to the field. Haku smirked as she stared at the sand user. Gaara gave Haku a weird twisted smile as they came to the center of the field. Genma stared at both of the fighter and took his senbon out of his mouth.

"Alright, let's do this," Genma said as he raised his hand. Kiba turned to Naruto to see his dojutsu in full blast as Kiba quirked up an eyebrow at him. Kiba never saw Naruto have such a look of eagerness on his face before and it made him shrink under Naruto's presence.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kiba asked him. Naruto continued to look at the arena as he kept his dojutsu active.

"Pay attention to this match Kiba. I think something interesting is going to happen," Naruto told him. Kiba gave Naruto a serious look, but nodded as he turned back to the arena. Genma dropped his hand with the signal to begin and jumped back. Haku and Gaara didn't move for a while and engaged in a stare off. Naruto kept his gaze on Gaara as he felt something off about him. Naruto knew he had the Shukaku inside him, but it felt like it was more than that.

Haku dropped her sword to the ground and charged at Gaara. Gaara remained stoic, but shot a wave of sand at Haku as Naruto copied the sand with his dojutsu. Haku grinned as she quickly moved to the side, but kept up her charge and threw three senbon at the Ichibi jinchuuriki. Gaara stood motionless as the sand block the senbon by making a sand bunshin. Haku smirked as she continued to charge.

"Why is he still charging? He won't get to me," Gaara said, but gasped as the sand in front of him exploded leaving an open spot for Haku. Gaara narrowed his eyes as Haku managed to get through his defense. Haku smirked as she attempted a giant slash across chest, but the sand got in her way as Haku pivoted her foot. She suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Gaara as he turned back to her.

"He's fast," Gaara said as Haku kicked him across the arena. Haku gave a warm smile as she picked up her sword and rested it on her shoulder.

"Well Gaara-san. It seems that your armor is quite resilient, but I can stop it right here and now," Haku said as she went through various handsigns. Gaara raised an eyebrow before Haku finished her handsigns.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu( Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu)," **Haku yelled as she sent the water dragon at Gaara. Gaara remained emotionless as the sand shot forward at the dragon, but he suddenly gasped as the sand couldn't fight the dragon. Instead, the dragon changed the sand to mud as it still rush and slammed into Gaara. Gaara was drenched and his sand was mostly mud while he gave Haku another weird smile.

"Yes, that's it. Make me feel alive!" Gaara said which Haku smirked. Haku picked up her sword and ran her hyoton chakra through it making it an ice sword.

"Oh I'll make you feel alive. I'll grant your request Gaara-san," Haku said as she charged back at Gaara. Gaara having his sand turned to mud couldn't use it to defend as Haku closed in on him. Gaara smirked as he made an unknown handsign as the arena started to shake. Haku looked to see the dirt and sand around them converse on her as the ice user backflipped away from the incoming sand.

"_So he can control more than just the sand in that gourd," _Haku thought as she backed up to the wall. Gaara's sand stopped as it formed around him and encasing him in a small dome.

"_Gaara, is he going to use it now? We haven't got the signal to start yet,"_ Temari thought to herself. Haku threw three senbon at the dome, but it was too tough and simply flung them off as Gaara enchanted some words. Haku narrowed her eyes as she turned to her sword, but a smile came across her face as she closed her eyes.

"Alright Gaara-san, stay in there. I can show my new hyoton jutsu to everyone," Haku said as she focused her chakra into her sword. Naruto wondered what she was doing along with Kiba as everyone saw a fierce ice storm swirl around the arena. Haku smirked as everyone wondered what was up with the weather. Haku charged at Gaara as she ran down the wall. Haku moved fast across the sand as Naruto looked at her sword in awe.

"Kiba look at that," Naruto told him as he pointed his finger at Haku's sword. Kiba looked in the direction he was pointing and widened his eyes.

"What is that?" Kiba wondered along with Naruto. Haku continually charged at the dome and made a clean slash with her sword as she yelled.

"**Hyoton: Tsumetai Kaze no Ken( Ice Release: Sword of the Cold Wind),"** suddenly multiple ice shards came from the dome as everyone wondered about the person inside. Gaara stopped his chanting as he felt Haku's sword aimed at his side. Gaara put his hand on his side as he saw blood drip on his fingers.

"What is this warm feeling? Blood? AHHHHH! BLOOD IT'S MY BLOOD!" Gaara yelled shocking everyone including Haku from the outburst. Haku gasped as she felt something tug on her sword. Haku gritted her teeth as she tried to take it out from the sand dome. Haku widened her eyes when she was a weird looking hand clinging onto her sword. Haku managed to get her sword away as she dropped to the ground. The arm regressed back into the dome as a sudden roar come from the dome. Haku sweated as she wondered what she got herself into, but didn't run away. The shell soon shattered as Gaara came out holding his side.

"He's hurt. He's hurt really badly," Temari said to herself. Suddenly white feathers came across the stadium as people began to fall asleep. Most of the shinobi recognized the genjutsu and dispelled it soon enough.

"Kiba, hold still," Naruto said as he dispelled the genjutsu that was casted on him and Kiba. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he consulted Kyuubi for some help.

"_Kyuubi-chan, do you feel anything?" _Naruto asked her. Kyuubi nodded from the audience where she was sitting as she turned to a weird anbu.

"**Yes Naruto-kun, get ready. I think something big is going to happen so-" **Kyuubi didn't finish her sentence as everyone heard a giant explosion come from the top of the tower. Everyone gasped as they turned to the source of the explosion to see their Hokage facing off against someone other than the Kazekage. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Kyuubi appeared next to him.

"**Naruto-kun, it's an invasion. That's Orochimaru in there," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto slightly cursed the timing as he saw Temari and Kankuro take Gaara away. Naruto saw Sasuke go after them along with Sakura while most of the other genin went to escort civilians to safety. Naruto and Kiba appeared next to Haku as the ice user pouted.

"Man, I never get to fight for long," Haku said despite the situation and the sounds of clashing metal. Naruto sighed as he turned to the direction the Suna genin escaped in.

"Sorry Haku, but we'll have to leave that for later. Right now we need to find Gaara and stop them. I don't know what their planning, but it's a good start to stopping this invasion," Naruto told them. Haku and Kiba nodded as team seven left the chunin stadium and ran after them Suna genin. Naruto and his team ran through the trees as they saw and heard the sounds of the invasion over the village.

"Man, this is bad. Let's hurry up and get this over with," Naruto told them. All three nodded and since they were a tracker team, they were able to find the footprints fast and followed them. Haku turned her head and knew they were being followed, but smirked as she saw Shino and Shikamaru behind them.

"Man this is such a drag. Why does this have to happen now," Shikamaru asked his rhetorical question. Everyone shrugged their shoulders as Shikamaru stopped.

"You guys go on ahead. I have a few pains in the butt to deal with," Shikamaru said to them. Everyone narrowed their eyes, but nodded as they left the lazy genius behind. Soon around six Oto shinobi came out from the bushes.

"Alright guys, how many moves while it take before the King is brought down?" Shikamaru asked as he took out a kunai.

The rest of the group ran through the trees, but where stopped by a rain of kunai that came from the trees. Everyone saw Kankuro come of with his puppet next time him and a smile on his face.

"Your not getting past me. Surrender or die," Kankuro told them. Everyone narrowed their eyes, but Shino stepped in front of them as he turned to the rest of his group.

"You guys go, your the only ones who came stop this from happening," Shino told them. Haku, Kiba, and Naruto nodded with their thanks as they ran ahead leaving Shino to fight against Kankuro.

Naruto channeled as much charka to his feet as he could until they all came up to see Sasuke on a tree branch and Sakura strapped to a tree, unconscious. Naruto saw what looked like a transformed Gaara lunge at Sasuke in an effort to end his life. Naruto sighed as he took out his lightning sword and sped towards Gaara.

"DIE!" Gaara yelled as he tried to hit Sasuke, but the hit never came as Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto block the punch with his sword. Sasuke gritted his teeth while Naruto saw the curse mark nearly across Sasuke's face.

"Well Teme, you never fail to disappoint me," Naruto said as he kicked Gaara back and into a tree. Haku and Kiba came after him as Gaara gave a maniac laugh.

"I will destroy you all. You can't stop me," Gaara said as Naruto turned to Kiba and Haku, who were waiting for Naruto's orders as for what to do.

"Haku, try and get the banshee out of than sand. Kiba, come fight with me and Teme...stay out of the way," Naruto said as the three did their jobs. Sasuke seethed as he felt like he just couldn't match up to Naruto in anyway.

"Why is that damn dope so strong? I'm a damn Uchiha, an elite. Why can't I surpass that damn bastard?" Sasuke asked in anger as Haku came up to Sakura. Haku inspected the sand for a weak point while Temari watched Naruto and Kiba fight the mini-Shukaku form of Gaara.

"Why are they fighting? They must be stupid," Temari said to herself as Naruto took out Kasumi and Kiba took out Akamaru.

"Kiba, how many clones can you make?" Naruto asked him. Kiba cracked his knuckles with a smile as they neared Gaara.

"I can make about five without straining myself. Same with Akamaru. Why? Do you have a plan?" Kiba asked him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he whispered the plan in Kiba's ear. Gaara narrowed his eyes as he swung five sand shuriken at them.

"You can't beat me with anything. Just give up and DIE!" Gaara yelled as Naruto and Kiba moved out of the way. Naruto landed on an adjacent tree branch to Kiba along with their dogs.

"Ready Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi nodded as Naruto started the plan. Naruto charged at Gaara with a grin on his face as Gaara sent a sand shuriken at Naruto.

"Alright let's go.** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as he made a clone. The bunshin grabbed his clothes and flung Naruto out of the way as he continually charged at Gaara. Naruto kept up the smirk as he managed to get far enough to Gaara for his plan.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** Naruto yelled as he made hundreds of clones. All the clones smirked as they attacked Gaara from all sides. Gaara gasped at the sheer number of them as he managed to dispel a few with his attacks, but it wasn't enough as about five Narutos got under Gaara. Naruto smirked as he just needed to cause Gaara some form of damage. Gaara was suddenly kicked into the air as Naruto yelled.

"**I-nu-zu-ka...," **Naruto said as he sent Gaara higher and higher until he was high in the air. Gaara gasped as Kiba, Kasumi and Akamaru appeared above him and spun violently and slammed into Gaara.

"**...Gatsuuga Rendan( Inuzuka Fang Passing Fang Barrage)," **Kiba finished as they sent Gaara spiraling into the ground. Naruto and Kiba smirked as they landed back onto the trees. Gaara looked up from where he was and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm losing? To these weaklings? I will not die. I will not cease to exist!" Gaara yelled his sand shot upward into he sky and a poof of smoke came out covering a vast area. Everyone jumped back as the smoke dissipated. Naruto widened his eyes along with Kiba, Temari, Haku and Sasuke as they saw the Shikaku in full form.

"So that's Shikaku. I didn't know he had such a homicidal looking demon inside him," Naruto said as he turned to Kiba.

"Kiba, get back. I'll take care of this. You get to a safe distance," Naruto told him. Kiba seemed reluctant to obey that order, but the seriousness in Naruto's eyes told him to trust him. Kiba slowly nodded and backed up with Akamaru as Kasumi came up to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, what are you going to do?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto picked up Kasumi and placed her in his jacket as Gaara yelled.

"Alright Naruto Uzumaki, try and fight me now!" Gaara yelled as made a handsign.

"**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu( Play Possum Jutsu)," **Gaara said as he went to sleep. Naruto gasped as he acted fast and went through his handsigns.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as giant smoke covered the field. Everyone waited for the smoke to disperse before looking, but what they saw surprised them. Sasuke and Temari were dumbfounded at the sight while Haku and Kiba wondered how it was possible.

Naruto smirked as he stood on top Kyuubi in her full nine tailed form. Kyuubi looked up at Naruto on her head and smiled.

"**A rather pleasant way of calling for help Naruto-kun,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as Kyuubi turned back to Shukaku who was laughing like a manic.

"**I'm back baby!" **Shukaku yelled as Kyuubi rolled her eyes at him. Shukaku turned to see Kyuubi in front of him as he gave a twisted chuckle.

"**Kyuubi, still working with that brat of a container? You should simply dominate him then kill him,"** Shukaku said which made Kyuubi chuckle. Naruto smirked also as everyone else wondered what was so funny.

"**Sorry Shukaku, but I respect my container. At the very least he treats me the nicest way in the longest time," **Kyuubi told him. Shukaku narrowed his eyes as Naruto turned to Kyuubi for a bit of advice or help.

"So Kyuubi-chan, how do we get him to leave?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi narrowed her eyes, but saw the spot where Gaara was as she pointed at him.

"**Hit him there. Shukaku can't be here if the host is awake. Walk that Gaara kid up and we can have Shukaku gone in an instant," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded as Kyuubi lowered her back and charged at Shukaku. Shukaku chuckled as he took a breath of air and hit his stomach.

"**Fuuton: Renkūdan( Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet),"** Shukaku yelled as he sent three air bullets at Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto and Kyuubi stopped as Kyuubi and Naruto did the tiger seal together.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu,"** Naruto and Kyuubi yelled together as they shot the fire at the three bullets of wind. The air bullets enhanced the fire as the fire hit Shukaku which caused the bijuu to wine about being burned. Naruto and Kyuubi took the momentary distraction and managed to catch up to Shukaku and hold him down with Kyuubi's teeth and claws.

"**Go Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said as Naruto jumped off her head and ran up to Gaara as Naruto pumped his fist full of chakra.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist into Gaara's face. Gaara opened his eyes as Shukaku groaned.

"**No! I just got here. I don't want to go back!" **Shukaku said, but it was futile as he vanished and the sand shattered. Naruto fell the ground also as he tried to stand to his feet, but couldn't so he made due and crawled towards Gaara.

"No, don't come near me. I will not cease to exist. I'm not gonna die here," Gaara said as he saw Naruto ever so slowly move to him. Naruto gave a soft smile and looked up at Gaara who wondered what there was to smile about.

"I know that pain. The pain of being alone and rejected. The feelings of loneliness. I thought like you at one time. That no one loved me nor cared for me," Naruto said as Gaara widened his eyes at the perplexing blonde coming over to him.

"But why? Why didn't you end up like me?" Gaara asked him. Naruto smirked as he stopped for a second, but gave another smile.

"I had my friends and my family to help me. I had Kyuubi-chan, Kasumi-chan, Hana-chan, Kiba, Haku, my Jiji, and Tsume-chan. I had plenty of people. For me, to fight and protect what's important to me is more important than even my life," Naruto told him. Gaara shifted his gaze from Naruto as looked up at the blue sky as he sighed.

"_Friends? Family? Bonds? Are these the things that make you so strong, Naruto Uzumaki?" _Gaara thought as Naruto smirked with a nod like he was answering his question. Soon Temari and Kankuro came to Gaara's aid which made Naruto wonder about Shino. Both seemed ready to fight Naruto, but were stopped by Gaara.

"That's enough. I'm done," Gaara said to them. Temari and Kankuro gasped as they looked at their brother's tired form.

"_I can't believe it. He's had enough fighting," _Temari thought as they turned back to Naruto. Both saw he couldn't do anything and took Gaara and ran off. Haku and Kiba came to Naruto's aid as they watched the Suna genin leave.

"So what happens Naruto? Show we give a chase?" Kiba asked him. Naruto chuckled as he rolled on his back as Kasumi came out of his jacket. Kasumi rubbed her body on his face as Naruto held her in a loving embrace.

"No Kiba, we'll let them go. I think they've got a lot of making up to do," Naruto said as he passed out on the field with Kiba and Haku smiling at him. Sakura was on the tree branch knocked out along with Sasuke who wondered what he was still lacking so he could achieve power and avenge his clan.

The war of Oto and Suna against Konoha ended in a victory for Konoha as the forces from both villages ran away and the people cheered in victory. Not much damage was report due to the work the shinobi of Konoha were doing against the enemy. Orochimaru and his accomplices were driven out also as the Anbu recovered a passed out Sarutobi who spent the next few days in the hospital. All in all, Konoha had been very lucky as not much needed repairing for the village.

_**One week and a half later**_

Thanks to the efforts of the shinobi, the village and most places were repaired in a few days and people started going on missions again. Sarutobi was able to go back to the Hokage Mansion as he called the Chunin exam participants and their sensei to the room. Naruto had spent the week relaxing with Haku and Kiba as they all felt they all needed that week off. Naruto managed to catch up to Haku and Kiba on their way to the Hokage Mansion.

"Well did you guys enjoy the week?" Naruto asked them. Both nodded as there wasn't much work to be done, but due to everyone's efforts they could enjoy the week off.

"It was pretty boring. Makes me want to get invaded again," Kiba said which caused Haku and Naruto to chuckle. Haku shook her head and looked at the sky.

"I hope I won't have to face anymore psychotic people," Haku said with make Naruto and Kiba stifle a laugh behind her. Haku turned to them and gave a warm smile as she slowly unsheathed her sword and had an Oni mask appear behind her. Naruto and Kiba paled as they looked at Haku.

"Is there something funny about what I said?" Haku asked them. Naruto and Kiba shook their heads fast while Haku continued to walk to the Hokage Mansion. Kiba turned to Naruto and whispered.

"Remind me why you like here again?" Kiba asked him. Naruto chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his head while trying to think of the best way to answer Kiba's question.

"She has her fun and nice points when you don't make fun of her," Naruto said to which Kiba nodded absently trying to get his mind around that answer as team seven made it to the Hokage mansion.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Everyone arrived in the office to see Shino, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke with them along with Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Genma. Naruto gave a wave to Kurenai who formed a soft smile and waved back which caused Asuma to narrow his eyes at the blond. Everyone waited for Sarutobi to arrive as they spent their time in the room. After about ten minutes, Sarutobi came through the door and sighed as he sat in the chair. Sarutobi glanced at all the people in the room and smiled.

"Sorry about that. The council meeting took longer than I hoped," Sarutobi said to them. Everyone chuckled with a nod as Sarutobi turned to all the genin in the room.

"First of all I want to say congratulations on making it to the chunin exam finals and second, a thank you for helping the village in that time of crisis. There a time in every genin's life that they gain the ability to lead and tackle greater challenges and missions. They show intelligence and power that brings them to the next level. These are called Chunin. I can't promote everyone, but I wanted everyone to know that they did above well and beyond," Sarutobi told everyone. The jonin smirked while the genin showed their excitement. Sarutobi pulled out a chunin vest and smiled.

"For great intelligence and use of tactics, I promote from genin to chunin, Shikamaru Nara," Sarutobi said as Shikamaru stepped forward and rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, troublesome that just means more work for me," Shikamaru said which made everyone sweatdrop, but it got a laugh from Naruto and Asuma. Sarutobi took out the next vest and smiled again.

"For a spectacular show and use of power and techniques. I promote from genin to chunin, Kiba Inuzuka," Sarutobi said as he gave the chunin vest to Kiba. Kiba gasped as he grabbed the vest and bowed to Sarutobi with a thank you. Naruto patted Kiba on the back while Haku gave a warm smile to him. Sarutobi took out one last chunin vest and looked at the others.

"For a good show and astounding the audience. I promote from genin to chunin, Haku Momochi," Sarutobi said to her. Haku smiled with a nod as she took the light green vest and smiled. Naruto smiled as he gave Haku a hug, but really felt sad that he didn't get promoted. He really didn't want to tell Tsume, but he knew he'd have too. Sarutobi chuckled, but took out one last vest which was dark green and brought everyone's attention back to him.

"For astounding everyone, even me and the former Kazekage with your power, speed, and overall use of very unique jutsu that you technically shouldn't have. I promote from genin to tokubetsu jonin, Naruto Uzumaki," Sarutobi said as Naruto dropped his jaw along with Kiba and Haku. Kakashi smiled along with Kurenai and Asuma. Shikamaru smirked as he talked about troublesome blondes and their luck. Shino had a small smile underneath his coat, but no one knew that. Naruto absently grabbed the jonin vest and looked at it as a few tears came down his face. Sarutobi got up and faced the window.

"I'm happy for all of you, but it has just gotten harder for everyone as you all have more responsibilities to uphold,"

"Hokage-sama,"

"The path of the shinobi isn't an easy one and-,"

"Hokage-sama!" Asuma said which caused Sarutobi to turn around.

"What is it Asuma?" Sarutobi asked him. Asuma chuckled with his cigarette and pointed along with everyone.

"Naruto's gone," Asuma said to him. Sarutobi chuckled as he knew where Naruto was going as was Kiba and Haku. No one could really blame him. Hiruzen sighed as he took a puff of his smoke.

"Well, I'll save the speech for later. Enjoy the rest of you days off," Sarutobi said as everyone filed out. Haku and Kiba decided to celebrate, but didn't bother looking for Naruto since he was probably already celebrating.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto ran across the rooftops at a high speed with a smile on his face as he looked at his vest. Naruto had the biggest grin across his face as Kasumi popped her head out of Naruto's jacket.

"Well Naruto-sama, you must really be happy. What's the occasion?" Kasumi said with a tease though she knew what the occasion was. Naruto smirked as he looked at Kasumi and kissed her on her head which caused Kasumi to blush.

"Don't tease me Kasumi-chan, I'm happy enough as it is," Naruto told her. Kasumi chuckled, but nodded as they came up to the Inuzuka compound. Naruto smiled as he came into to see Hana reading and Tsume on the couch. Naruto smiled as he came into the room.

"Hello Tsume-chan, Hana-chan," Naruto told them. Tsume smirked and Hana dropped her book as they turned to Naruto. Tsume got up and faced Naruto with a smile as she looked at him and the grin on his face.

"I take it you made chunin?" Tsume asked him. Naruto kept up his grin and shook his head which caused Tsume to raise an eyebrow at him. Tsume's smile faded slightly, but didn't vanish as Naruto kept up the mysterious smile.

"Then why are you so happy?" Tsume asked him with Hana curious to know also. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and grinned as he held up the dark green vest to Tsume and Hana.

"I made Tokubetsu Jonin, Tsume-chan," Naruto told her. Tsume gasped along with Hana as their smiles were back and in full bloom. Hana kissed Naruto on the cheek and smiled.

"Nice job Naruto-kun," Hana told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he turned to Tsume. Hana glanced at her mother and simply backed away and gave the two a moment alone.

"Do I meet your conditions?" Naruto asked her. Tsume chuckled as she knelt down and slammed her lips into Naruto's causing the blond to blush and drop his jonin vest. Naruto smiled as he heard Kyuubi jumping up and down in her cage. She didn't have to be there, but she wanted to see this day without raising a fuss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Tsume as they went deeper into the kiss. Tsume cupped Naruto's face as they deepened the kiss between them as they played with each other's tongues. The need for air became too great as both parted and panted. Naruto turned to Tsume's flushed face and smiled.

"Tsume-chan, will you go out with me?" Naruto asked her. Tsume smiled as she thought over Naruto request. Tsume smirked and turned back to Naruto and gave him another soft kiss.

"Of course Naruto-kun. I'm more than happy to go out with you," Tsume told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as Tsume stood to her feet and grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow as he felt Tsume leading him somewhere.

"Tsume-chan where are we going?" Naruto asked her. Tsume smiled as she led Naruto upstairs.

"Now that you an adult, you are going to fulfill an obligation you have to me," Tsume told him. Naruto suddenly blushed as he heard Kyuubi fake cry.

"**My Naruto-kun is an adult now. Make her scream Naruto-kun,"** Kyuubi said as Naruto's blush deepened. Tsume led Naruto to her room and closed the door. Naruto saw the bed that was made for two people as he turned back to Tsume.

"Are you sure Tsume-chan? I don't want you to think that you have to rush this," Naruto told her. Tsume smirked as she walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but as the alpha female, I need this and I know you want this. Do you want to?' Tsume asked him. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled before cupping Tsume's face and giving her a soft kiss.

"Of course Tsume-chan," Naruto said as Tsume gave a soft smile.

* * *

><p>Tsume gave Naruto a deep kiss as she played with his tongue. Naruto already felt dominated by Tsume, but fought back surprising Tsume as he invaded her mouth. Tsume's body began to heat up as Naruto used one of his hands to knead her breasts. Tsume moaned in the kiss as Naruto used his other hand to massage her shoulder. Tsume loved the feeling of Naruto's hands on her body. Naruto brought Tsume's body closer to him as they managed to stand and walked over to the bed without separating. Both fell to the bed as Naruto moved one of his hands under her shirt and gave Tsume's breasts a hard squeeze.<p>

"Oh Naruto-kun. Do it rougher," Tsume said as Naruto complied with her and squeezed it harder. Naruto smirked as he came to the assumption that Tsume enjoyed being dominated, not to mention that she might have enjoyed some rough play. Naruto decided to test his theory as he broke the kiss with Tsume and stared at her hungrily. Tsume looked into Naruto's powerful eyes as she saw the look of a pure alpha male in them. It all made Tsume blush as Naruto ripped the shirt Tsume was wearing as her breasts popped out. Tsume grinned from the rough play as Naruto found a weak point with her. Tsume decided to have her own fun and try to turn the role of dominance as she flipped Naruto over and hungrily devoured his lips. Naruto felt his animal instincts kick in as his nails sharpened and his body grew more feral. Naruto grabbed Tsume's back as she felt his claws dig into her skin. Tsume gave a pleasured moan as she became more feral also. Naruto grabbed her breasts roughly and stared to play with them as Tsume gave more moans that she was enjoying it.

"Do you like this Tsume-chan?" Naruto asked her as he began to suck one of her tits. Tsume tried to stifle a moan, but it was hard to from the increasing pleasure. Naruto managed to turn the tides back to his favor as he switched positions with Tsume and continued to suck her breasts. Tsume knew she got dominated, she wasn't really one to give up so easily, but the vigor in Naruto's eyes told her that she was better off surrendering now. Naruto gave Tsume a small bite on her left tit and let go as he kissed his way down her body. Naruto instinctively came down her body until Tsume took off her pants and watched Naruto pull them down showing her glorious spot. Naruto dove into Tsume spot as he gave her some pleasure licks and kisses as Tsume gripped the sheets of the bed slightly tearing them. Naruto smirked at the constant movement Tsume did a she tried to cope with the pleasure. Tsume suddenly grabbed Naruto's blond hair and held him close to her sweet spot as Naruto gave a small bite on her clit. Tsume arched back from the ecstasy as Naruto got up and took off his shirt and his pants. Naruto dropped them to the floor as the new tokubetsu jonin stood in his boxers. Tsume marveled at his muscular body and her eyes went down to see his bulge threatening to rip his boxers.

"It looks so big," Tsume said as Naruto grabbed her last piece of garments and ripped it from her body. Tsume got up and knelt in front of Naruto's covered wood as she licked her lips with anticipation. Naruto watched as Tsume pulled down his drawers and showed his thick member. Tsume looked at it for a bit, but devoured it fast into her mouth which caused Naruto to gasp and hold her head tightly. Tsume didn't slow down as she bobbed her head up and down sending Naruto into an endless world of pleasure. Naruto felt the sloppy, wet area of Tsume's throat and Naruto bent over and smacked her ass. Tsume gasped at the action and let out a large moan as Naruto grabbed her head and moved faster. Tsume almost lost herself to the feeling of Naruto's dick in her mouth as she felt Naruto's cock tighten.

"Tsume-chan. I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled as he shot his load into Tsume's mouth. Tsume allowed some of it to drop, but savored the taste of Naruto's white milk in her mouth and swallowed it all leaving no trace behind. Tsume looked at her cum covered breasts and smile as she gave Naruto's dick a small kiss.

"Now Naruto-kun, no more foreplay. Show me that you can be the alpha male," Tsume said to him. Naruto smirked with a nod as Tsume turned around and placed her hands and knees on the bed with her butt in the air. Naruto quickly accepted the invitation and stuck his dick in Tsume's pussy as he felt the warm feeling. Tsume in turn, felt completely filled as she wondered how long it had been since she felt this way. Naruto rocked his hips back and forth as he grabbed Tsume's thighs and moved faster for her.

"Tsume-chan, your so tight inside. It's incredible," Naruto said as Tsume laid her head down and gripped the sheets tightly. Naruto continued his rhythmic thrusts as he heard Tsume's pleasurable moans. Naruto brought Tsume up on her knees as she rested on his lap. Naruto used his hands to give Tsume's breasts a tight squeeze.

"Naruto-kun fuck me harder! Pound my pussy faster! Dominate your alpha female!" Tsume yelled as Naruto granted her wish and moved his hips faster and harder for her. Naruto stopped for a second to switch to a missionary position as Naruto shoved his cock back into Tsume's tight spot. Naruto leaned forward and gave Tsume a kiss which she returned and clawed at his back with her fingers. Tsume could feel herself getting close along with Naruto as she gripped him even harder as Naruto winced at the pain, but let it alone as he felt them get healed thanks to his vixen.

"T-Tsume-chan, I'm about to cum soon," Naruto said as Tsume wrapped her legs around Naruto preventing his escape. Naruto turned to Tsume who gave him her smile.

"Then cum inside me Naruto. Make me yours. Become my alpha male," Tsume said as Naruto moved faster while Tsume felt her erotic high coming. Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and gave one final thrust.

"TSUME-CHAN, I'M CUMMMING!" Naruto yelled as he sent his entire load into Tsume's pussy. Tsume felt so warm as her high came also.

"NARUTO-KUN, I'M CUMMING!" Tsume yelled as Naruto felt his cock get drenched with Tsume's juices. Tsume dropped her hips to the bed as Naruto slowly pulled out his cock. Naruto laid on the bed next to Tsume and gave her a soft kiss. Tsume returned the kiss and looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"Your the perfect alpha male for me Naruto-kun," Tsume said to him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as a gleam got in his eyes.

"Then let me prove that title again," Naruto said as he got back on top of Tsume. Tsume gasped, but smiled as they two continued their session which ended up in tearing the sheets and some of the bed to pieces.

* * *

><p>Naruto laid back on the bed with Tsume and gently rushed his hand through on her face as he watched her sleep peacefully.<p>

"I love you Tsume-chan," Naruto said as he went back to sleep with his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 19.<strong>

**KG: And done.**

**Tsume: TOUCHDOWN!**

**KG: (turns to Naruto and Tsume)**

**Naruto: Dammit Tsume-chan, why are you so good at this game?**

**Tsume: I'm a beast in everything Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: You took it a bit too seriously.**

**Tsume: Maybe you need more practice.**

**Naruto: It's not that bad.**

**Tsume: Oh it isn't. KyuubiGoku please come here.**

**KG: Alright, what's up?**

**Tsume: Tell me does Naruto-kun need practice?**

**KG: (I look at Naruto's score)**

**KG: Naruto you got three touchdowns which is 21 points, nice one**

**Tsume: But look at mine.**

**KG: (Looks at Tsume's score)( Drops my jaw)**

**KG: Y-You got 89?**

**Tsume: Yep**

**KG: Naruto, never play against Tsume. In fact please stick to the computer for a while.**

**Naruto: Hmph, your both mean.**

**KG: It's the truth, I still can't believe you lost.**

**Tsume: I'm too good.**

**KG: Now it's my turn.**

**Tsume: Bring it. I'll mop the floor with your ass KyuubiGoku**

**KG: Try it Tsume-chan.**

**Naruto: Hey where's everyone else?**

**KG: Movies.**

**Naruto: Oh. Now KyuubiGoku avenge me.**

**KG: You got it.**

**Tsume: Bring it on.**

**KG: Hang on. Well bye readers. Till next time. See you later.**


	20. Chapter 20

**KG: (Crying) Hello everyone. We have another Naruto x Tsume chap for you.**

**Kyuubi: Why are you crying?**

**KG: I'm not crying. I'm sweatin' through my eyes.**

**Kyuubi: Believe it or not, that's crying. Come on KyuubiGoku-san, tell me what's wrong.**

**KG: Tsume beat me at Madden NFL football.**

**Kyuubi: …...**

**KG: What?**

**Kyuubi: HAHAHAHAHA! Seriously, you must suck.**

**KG: Shut up, let's see you play the damn game against Tsume.**

**Kyuubi: I will then. Where is she?**

**KG: Naruto took her upstairs.**

**Kyuubi: What are they doing upstairs?**

**KG: Really? You don't know? And your the famous Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

**Kyuubi: (blushes) Oh that. GO NARUTO-KUN!**

**KG: My house is full of perverts. Anyway, you do the disclaimers today.**

**Kyuubi: Why should I?**

**KG: Cause if you don't do the disclaimers five times in a row for each chapter, I'll drop this story from all my readers and they'll blame you for it.**

**Kyuubi: That's not fair.**

**KG: Life's not fair Vixen-san, now do it.**

**Kyuubi: Fine!**

**Kyuubi/Disclaimers: KyuubiGoku doesn't own anyone of the Naruto world.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning<strong>_

Naruto groggily opened his eyes to the rays of sunshine as he turned his head to see it was morning. He slowly rubbed his eyes across his face and looked from where he was sleeping to see Tsume next to him. Naruto widened his eyes as he found himself in the Inuzuka compound. Naruto then chuckled softly when he remembered how he and Tsume 'celebrated' his promotion to tokubetsu jonin yesterday which seemed to have caused multiple scratches and claw marks on the walls and a torn bed. Naruto suddenly shivered when he recalled Tsume's amazing stamina. Naruto didn't even think it was possible for him to get tired, but Tsume proved such a point wrong. Naruto cut the memories and kissed Tsume's cheek getting a stir from her. Tsume slowly opened her eyes to see a toned chest in front of her and looked up to see her new boyfriend's face.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. I'm surprised you got up before me," Tsume said which made Naruto chuckle. Naruto breezed his hands through Tsume's sharp looking hair and brought her closer to him.

"It wasn't easy Tsume-chan. You really know how to celebrate," Naruto told her. Tsume blushed, but nodded with a smile and leaned forward to give Naruto small kiss. Naruto gratefully accepted the warm feeling of her lips while their tongues danced around for a while. Both separated and panted slightly as Naruto got up from the ripped covers. Naruto got to his feet and turned his head to Tsume who was starting to get up also. Naruto grabbed his shirt and pants and got dressed while Tsume did the same.

"So what now? Am I the head of the Inuzuka clan?" Naruto asked as a small joke. Tsume chuckled and put on her shinobi sandals before walking towards the door. Naruto followed her lead out the door as both entered the kitchen where Hana, Kiba, Akamaru, and Kasumi were. Kasumi turning to her blond, yipped as she jumped into his arms and licked his face.

"Naruto-sama, you smell like Tsume. Not to mention you were both quite loud," Kasumi said with a smile. Naruto blushed and tried to avoid her gaze, but failed miserably at the act.

"Sorry about that Kasumi-chan. I'll try to be quieter," Naruto said which made Kasumi roll her eyes.

"Yeah right Naruto-sama," Kasumi said as she leapt back down to the floor. Naruto turned his head to see Kiba with a big grin on his face along with Hana and took a seat between them while Hana continued to drink her tea and Kiba continued to pet Akamaru. Naruto found the silence deafening and turned grabbed both of their shoulders.

"Don't ignore me you two!" Naruto yelled which made Tsume smirk while preparing breakfast for everyone. Kiba grinned along with Hana as the two Inuzukas turned to Naruto with their smiles blooming. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he feared that something was coming, but he didn't know what it was. Kiba and Hana kept up their grin while Tsume gave Naruto some water. Naruto took the cup and drank it slowly while still keeping his eyes on his best friend and his sister. Kiba placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and got a gleam in his eye.

"Sorry Tou-san, didn't mean to ignore you," Kiba said effectively making Naruto choke on his water. Hana chuckled hard as Naruto coughed from the water nearly suffocating him. Naruto glared at Kiba and gave a soft but deadly smile to the Inuzuka boy.

"Kiba, don't call me Tou-san," Naruto said to him. Kiba kept up his smirk along with Tsume and Hana. Kyuubi being woken up had to laugh also from the joke that the Inuzukas were putting on Naruto. Hana soon placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave a confused, but amused look.

"Why shouldn't he call you Tou-san, Tou-san? Your our Tou-san and that's the way it is," Hana said while Naruto turned his glare to Hana. Naruto sighed and stood up before cracking his knuckles. Kiba and Hana sweated slightly and began to back away as Naruto reached for a kunai. Naruto suddenly dashed at Hana and Kiba while barely missing the brother and sister duo.

"Stop calling me Tou-san!" Naruto yelled as he chased after them around the compound while flailing his kunai around like a madman. Hana and Kiba laughed as they avoid Naruto and his rants. Tsume placed breakfast on the table and could only chuckle while she saw Kiba yell for her.

"Kaa-san, tell Tou-san it's dangerous to chase his kids with sharp objects," Kiba yelled as he avoided another slash from Naruto. Naruto seethed from the joke that Kiba and Hana were using against him and suddenly got serious.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled. Kiba, Hana, and Tsume turned their gazes to see 13 kage bunshins appeared which caused Hana and Kiba to sweat slightly. In little to no time at all, Kiba and Hana were cornered out in the yard, but couldn't keep the grins of their faces as Naruto neared them.

"Now stop calling me Tou-san. At least wait until I'm actually married to Tsume-chan," Naruto pleaded. Hana and Kiba chuckled, but nodded and decided to stop their games. Tsume called for everyone that breakfast was ready as the Naruto, Kiba, and Hana returned to their seats and ate the food in silence. Kasumi sat in Naruto's lap while Naruto gave her small bits of dog food for her to eat. Tsume slowly ate a bowl of rice, but placed it down and put her elbows on the table.

"Well let's all talk now," Tsume said to everyone. Naruto stopped eating along with Hana and Kiba and gave Tsume their full attention. Tsume gathered all of her remaining thoughts in her head before speaking and turned her stares to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I hope you realize that dating a clan head is quite serious," Tsume said to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes since he remembered that Tsume said, in his earlier years, that he would need to know some things should they date. Naruto simply nodded which allowed Tsume to continue with the conversation.

"Since the CRA was enacted on you, you have to choose the women you want to be with. I'm not going to have weak females in this life so you will have to discuss things with me before acting. Just cause your the alpha male, it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want in the Inuzuka compound," Tsume said to him. Hana and Kiba turned their gazes to Naruto who narrowed his eyes and looked at the table for a second before answering.

"So this is simply a discussion between you and me about the women I should have. I was planning on telling you about them anyway. I mean it not like you wouldn't see them around if your the alpha female," Naruto calmly responded. Tsume nodded slowly while Naruto had a grin on his face that no one missed.

"Then can you meet someone right now?" Naruto asked her. Tsume and Hana quirked up and eyebrow, but Kiba smirked as Naruto bit his thumb and slammed it on the floor.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as smoke engulfed a portion of the kitchen. The smoke didn't stay long before everyone was staring at Kyuubi in her black kimono and her red hair flowing down her back. Kyuubi had a incredulous look on her face and turned to Naruto.

"**A little warning next time would be nice Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said with a small pout. Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head while looking at his sexy vixen.

"Sorry about that Kyuubi-chan. I simply figured that Tsume-chan would want to met my vixen," Naruto said which surprised Hana and Tsume. Hana widened her eyes along with Tsume as the two girls stood to their feet and pointed at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, how is Kyuubi out? Shouldn't she be sealed?" Hana asked. Naruto went into a thinking pose while trying to answer the question that Hana had posed on him. Tsume took in Kyuubi's features and could say that she looked like the type of woman guys would kill for. After hearing Naruto's story about the Kyuubi and Konoha those few years back, Tsume and Hana didn't really hate Kyuubi anymore since she was more of a victim than an attacker, but the thought of Kyuubi being out in the open was a little unsettling.

"Technically she isn't free Hana-chan. I was able to release her from the seal so she can enjoy the outdoors, but the seal is still in effect. If I die then she dies also. Kyuubi promised me that she wouldn't hurt the civilians despite the life I lived and she's been there all my life, so along with you, Tsume-chan and Kiba, I trust and love her," Naruto said to them. Tsume kept her gaze on Kyuubi while Kyuubi turned her own to Tsume and smiled.

"**It's nice to see the one whom Naruto-kun loves so much,"** Kyuubi said which got Tsume out of her serious gaze before she smiled and reached out her hand. Kyuubi gave it a firm shake as the two women smiled at each other.

"Can I trust that you won't destroy my clan and the village?" Tsume asked as a joke to which Kyuubi gave a soft smile and shrugged her shoulder at the question. Tsume's chakra flared along with Kyuubi's as both their grips got harder. Naruto, Kiba, and Hana sweatdropped while their dogs backed behind their individual masters. Both women kept up the duel for a while, but Kyuubi ultimately stopped and released Tsume's hand before going back to a sweet tone.

"**I'll try not to destroy this village for Naruto-kun's sake, but I make no promises with it's civilian council nor the bastard who placed me under that genjutsu," **Kyuubi responded, though was surprised when Tsume snickered and nodded in agreement with Kyuubi about the council members. Tsume turned to Naruto and the others and smiled.

"Well due to 'circumstances' I'm sure Kyuubi is more than strong enough so if you love her then I don't see why not. Anyone else you going to surprise me with?" Tsume asked. Naruto gleamed and was about to point at Kasumi, but stopped as everyone heard a knock on the door. Naruto paused while Tsume went to answer the door. After about three minutes, Tsume returned with a groan while scratching the top of her head.

"Naruto-kun, we need to get dressed. You, me, and Kiba and Haku are needed in the council room immediately," Tsume said unconsciously turning her gaze to Kyuubi. Naruto paled slightly at the thought of someone having seen Kyuubi when he summoned her for help against Shukaku. He was going against a damn bijuu who was hell bent on destroying the village. Why shouldn't he have asked Kyuubi for help? If he didn't Konoha wouldn't have been destroyed, but people wouldn't be able to call it one of five the Great Nations anymore.

Naruto sighed and simply nodded having left the kitchen with the others as he found his dark green vest on the couch. Naruto, having already been dressed, put on his shinobi sandals and strapped his two swords to his side and placed his jonin vest around his usual clothes. Tsume came down the stairs in some better clothes for the meeting. Kiba came after Tsume deciding not to wear his chunin vest since it wouldn't look good with his regular clothes which reminded him that he needed some new ones after the meeting.

"Alright is everyone ready to go?" Naruto asked them. Tsume and Kiba nodded while Kasumi, Akamaru and Kuromaru, came into the room. Kasumi jumped into Naruto's jacket and Akamaru took his place on Kiba's head while Kuromaru stayed at Tsume's side sparing a glance a Naruto with his daughter. Kuromaru had respect for Naruto since the boy exuded strength, confidence and an overall power that could just make anyone nearly fall before him. Kuromaru didn't really care that his daughter had a love for Naruto. It actually made him happy, but he would still be the overprotective father that he was when it came to Kasumi.

After spending some time walking, Naruto and the others came to see Haku waiting for them at the entrance to the Hokage mansion. Naruto gave a small wave while Haku smiled and joined the group. Naruto started to make small conversation with Haku and Kiba since he wondered what they did yesterday. Kiba told Naruto that they simply celebrated at a BBQ restaurant with Shikamaru and Shino. Haku chuckled when she remembered Shino's stoic, but slightly depressed face when he told them that they had a reason to celebrate and he didn't. Naruto snickered since he felt bad for Shino, but he knew the man would try again and succeed. Everyone walked inside and passed the receptionist who gave Naruto a scowl, but her gaze shifted to a scared expression when she felt the stares of Kyuubi, Tsume, and Haku on her. Naruto simply ignored it while everyone went into the council room.

"Looks like everyone's here," Naruto said to his group while the civilian council glared at him and most of the shinobi council had impassive looks on their faces. Tsume sighed and turned to Naruto with a small smile and kissed his cheek which effectively got a rise out of nearly everyone in the room who didn't know about Tsume and Naruto's relationship since it pretty much just started yesterday. Tsume waved goodbye to Naruto and the others as she took her seat on the council with Kuromaru laying down at her side. Naruto gave a soft yawn trying to keep himself cool, but inside he was wrecking himself trying to think of a way to tell the council about Kyuubi if they saw her. Soon Sarutobi came to the center and sat in his seat as the meeting began.

"Alright we are all here so let's have this meeting go underway," Sarutobi said. Everyone nodded and turned their gazes to Naruto who felt like he was a lamb to the slaughter seeing most of the shinobi council look at him. Hiashi especially glared at him harder, but he tried to ignore it all.

"Naruto-kun do you know why you have been summoned here?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto shook his head in a negative while Sarutobi took a puff of his smoke and returned his gaze to Naruto.

"It seems that most of the shinobi council would like an explanation for your match against Neji Hyuuga during the chunin exams," Sarutobi mentioned. Naruto seemed to relax a little as it wasn't the question he thought it was.

"Alright Jiji, what would you and the shinobi council like to now?" Naruto asked them. Sarutobi turned his eyes to the shinobi side to enter the conversation though out of the corner of his eye, he saw Danzo smirking and took note of that. Inochi stood to his feet and looked at Naruto with a calculative look before speaking.

"Naruto-san, we would like to now about some of your...skills during the Chunin exams," Inochi said trying to find the best words to use. Naruto raised and eyebrow at the Yamanaka head, but nodded as Inochi continued.

"We would like to now how you acquired the dojutsu and the skills of the Hyuuga clan. We are very much aware of your new dojutsu and that it allows you to copy bloodlines, but please tell us how you acquired those skills," Inochi said as everyone clan head had their gazes on Naruto, even Tsume really wanted to know, but she didn't seem to interested since she could ask Naruto about it whenever she wanted. Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his blond, spiky hair.

"I got the byakugan when I saw the match Neji Hyuuga had against Hinata Hyuuga. I was angry that he could do that to a member of his own family and I unconsciously activated my dojutsu while Neji's was still active. That's how I got the byakugan. As to how I was able to use the Jyuuken so effectively that I was able to beat Neji, well...I remember watching two Hyuuga clan members sparing in a training ground and I watched them during that time. I didn't know if they were Main branch or Side branch members so I simply watched," Naruto simply said to them. Everyone nodded with their understanding even if only Naruto, Kiba, Kyuubi, and Kasumi knew it was only half-truth. Inochi nodded and took his seat while Hiashi stood to his feet.

"I find it nearly impossible that you could master the Jyuuken to such a level in a mere month. Not even the most efficient Hyuuga member can learn the Jyuuken that fast," Hiashi said trying to refute Naruto stance. Naruto sighed again and scratched the back of his head while looking at Hiashi.

"Nothing impossible with the Kage Bunshin jutsu. What would take nearly twelve years for you people, would only take about two to three weeks for me. So imagine hundreds of clones with the byakugan and Jyuuken while they practice. Although I'm not, I think I could t least make even you sweat Hiashi-san," Naruto said with a smile. Haku and Kiba snickered while Hiashi gave Naruto a deep glare for a response, however the entire room was shocked at what Naruto did after that. Naruto bowed his head much to everyone's surprise as he kept his head low before Hiashi.

"Hiashi-san, I am however sorry that you think I stole your dojutsu from you and your clan. I wouldn't intentionally still techniques from others without their permission. I would simply like to say sorry if I offended your clan in any way," Naruto simply said to him. Hiashi's glare softened while he gave a quick nod and sat back down. Sarutobi smiled at Naruto for his apology while Shikaku stood up.

"So Naruto, you can copy any dojutsu or bloodline? It doesn't matter what it is?" Shikaku asked. Naruto simply nodded while Kyuubi scoffed in her house in the mindscape.

"**Is he saying that I can't make something like that? Sure it took me quite a bit of time to make, but come on. I'm one hell of a genius. Hmph, some people have no respect for the brilliant," **Kyuubi said while Naruto gave a soft chuckle before turning back to Shikaku to answer his question.

"Yes Shikaku-san, it doesn't matter which dojutsu or bloodline I copy. I'm capable of copying them all. I could even copy yours, Inochi-san's, Shibi-san's and Chouza-san's bloodlines," Naruto said with a simply shrug of his shoulders. Shikaku raised an eyebrow along with Inochi while Chouza had his jaw slightly hanging. Shibi raised an eyebrow at the proclamation, but didn't say anything. Tsume chuckled slightly, but didn't pay too much mind to all the things that she already knew. It did baffle her in the earlier years how Naruto was able to use the Inuzuka techniques, but she chalked it up to Kyuubi and her abilities instead of asking questions. Shikaku turned to Sarutobi with a questioning gaze.

"Hokage-sama what do you think we should do? Naruto isn't a part of any of the clans of Konoha, yet he can use our techniques. Do you think he should have his own clan or should he join one of the already exiting ones?" Shikaku asked. Sarutobi sighed and put his elbows on the table and looked at the clan heads, then Naruto and back. Sarutobi soon scratched the back of his head as he found this to be unavoidable anymore.

"Naruto-kun already has his own clan," Sarutobi said which made everyone gasp. Even Tsume got interested. Haku and Kiba turned to Naruto in confusion while Naruto had the same look on his face while everyone wondered what their Hokage was talking about. Danzo and the elders turned their heads from Sarutobi to Naruto and back.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama? This...boy doesn't belong to any clan within Konoha," a member of the civilian council said to him. Sarutobi chuckled and took out his pipe while continuing to look at Naruto.

"Actually he does. Naruto-kun here is actually a member of two families, He's the heir to the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki were a proficient clan allied with Konoha. Their actually one of the founding clans of Konoha, but were wiped out. Naruto-kun is the last Uzumaki and therefore the heir to the clan and all it's jutsus. He's also the last person of one last family. It wasn't a clan, but it was an important family," Sarutobi said keeping everyone in suspense. Well, almost everyone. Naruto knew about being the last Namikaze, but being the clan head of the Uzumaki clan he didn't. Naruto nearly fell to the floor from that information. All the clan heads turned to him along with the civilian council while Danzo gritted his teeth.

"Well Sarutobi, tell us who this boy's family is? It might be important to the benefit of Konoha," Danzo said while Sarutobi chuckled and turned his gaze to Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, due to circumstances, I wasn't able to tell you about your parents. I'm sorry about that, but it was a promise. I wasn't able to tell either until you turned 18 or became a chunin which you made tokubetsu jonin so your more than eligible to hear this," Sarutobi said while everyone tensed. Naruto for a fact knew who his father was, but his mother, he wanted to know so much. Kiba gulped along with Haku like they felt they were about to hear something amazing.

"Well Hokage-sama what is it now that the Uzumaki is 'capable' enough?" Homura said while Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. Sarutobi gave a grin and pointed at Naruto.

"I'm actually surprised that no one figured it out, especially you Shikaku," Sarutobi said to the jonin commander. Shikaku turned to Naruto and squinted his eyes at the blond.

"_Wait? Blond hair, blue eyes, remove the whisker marks, add a few years to his current age and-,"_ Shikaku suddenly gasped and dropped his jaw while Sarutobi smirked.

"Naruto-kun is the son of the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, and the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki. He is the last of the Namikaze family," Sarutobi said stunning everyone in the room. Naruto widened his eyes at the mention of his mother's name. Tsume dropped her jaw along with the other clan heads while the civilian council muttered to themselves about such an impossibility. Kiba and Haku gave Naruto an incredulous look while Danzo showed a hidden smirk across his face.

"How is it possible? The Yondaime never had a son and even if he did it wouldn't be such a lowly shinobi like this," someone said as Sarutobi leaked some KI around the room. Everyone stiffened and kept quiet while Sarutobi continued.

"Naruto-kun there is a compound deep in the woods past the Aburame family and the Hyuuga family. You will find the Namikaze compound there. As to the benefits of being a clan head, you are allowed a seat on the council. However since your a clan head, you the CRA strengthens with you and you need more than four women to maintain a stable clan," Sarutobi said while Naruto raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"So how many this time?" Naruto asked to which Sarutobi chuckled at his frustration in the matter.

"You will need at least ten women for a stable clan," Sarutobi said to which Naruto's mouth hanged slightly in the air. Naruto wondered if it was too late to revoke his shinobi license, but didn't dare since he'd be at the mercy of the civilian council and he would have none of that. Naruto groaned and turned to Shibi, Shikaku, and Inochi.

"I don't see why those three don't have that many women hanging around them," Naruto said while Shikaku, Shibi, and Inochi softly chuckled at his point in the matter. Sarutobi smiled, but nodded as he switched his gaze to the three clan heads of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"It varies for clans depending on the dojutsu or bloodline. Dojutsu users are more substantial so the amount of people for a stable clan depends. Since yours is new and quite powerful, you need that many to make sure you have a successful chance of passing your dojutsu down to the clans," Sarutobi explained. Naruto slumped his shoulders and turned his gaze to Tsume who smiled weakly at him and shrugged her shoulders. Naruto rubbed his temples while Sarutobi took something out of his pocket.

"Naruto-kun, here is a note from your father. I wanted to give it to you sooner, but you ran away so fast I couldn't. I assume you had some other business to take care of," Sarutobi encoded while turning his gaze to see Tsume blush along with Naruto. Naruto got the note from an Anbu and looked at the contents.

"_Dear Naruto,_

_Hey son how are you doing? This is your father talking to you. The Kyuubi is currently outside Konoha and it doesn't look like it's going to leave. I know you must be mad at me for the burden I placed on you, but I want you to know that I believe in you and that you can use the Kyuubi for the benefit of the village. You should have seen your mother when I told her my plan. She got really mad at me, but I had no choice. She was still weak from the child birthing so I had to knock her out. I have no idea where she is right now, but if she's still alive, I'd imagine that she thinks your dead. If you find her, please don't be upset with her. I think it's her maternal instinct that she has so much grief. I asked Sarutobi not to talk about you until you could handle yourself against my enemies. I was a rather sore spot with Iwa and they would love for the chance to kill me. I didn't want you dying because of your Tou-san so I kept it hidden. Find our compound and lead it well. I leave my most proficient techniques with you, the rasengan along with the Hiraishin. Both are quite difficult to master, but I know you can do it. I think I'm out of time so I must go. Make your Tou-san proud and find your Kaa-san for me and tell her I'm sorry. I love you Naruto,"_

_Your Father, _

_Minato Namikaze,"_

Naruto finished reading the note and let a few tears fall down his face while he clutched the note in his hand. The council room was unnaturally silent while people tried to judge Naruto's reaction. Naruto gave a soft smile and chuckled slightly.

"**Are you okay Naruto-kun?" **Kyuubi asked feeling very worried for the blond that she cared so much about. Naruto smiled and lowered his head a little more before answering.

"I'm fine Kyuubi-chan, just a little shaken up," Naruto softly said before returning to everyone's attention. Naruto smile and looked at Sarutobi.

"Thank you Jiji. I would love to take over the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze family. I know it will be hard, but I know I can do it. Just one question," Naruto said bringing everyone's attention to him.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked with everyone wanting to know his question.

"If the sharingan is so important, then why don't you enact the CRA on the teme or give him a clan seat?" Naruto asked wondering if he would regret that question. Everyone widened their eyes as most were simply tending to the Uchiha, but never thought of that as some turned to Sarutobi.

"That is a good question Naruto-kun. One that I don't have an answer to unfortunately," Sarutobi said which caused Naruto to shrug his shoulders at the response.

"So if that's it then why did Haku and Kiba have to be here?" Naruto asked which brought Sarutobi back to some other matters. Haku and Kiba turned their gazes to their Hokage while everyone went back to their matters.

"Right, well it seems during the invasion some anbu claimed to have seen two bijuu fighting each other. I know that one of Suna's genin is a jinchuuriki, but did your seal weaken any?" Sarutobi asked while some of the council got worried. Naruto mentally cursed as he wasn't prepared for that question. Naruto knew if he told them about Kyuubi being free, dojutsu or not, Namikaze and Uzumaki family or not, he would be done for.

"I admit I was fighting Gaara's full bijuu form of the Shukaku, but I don't remember the giant fox the anbu probably saw was one of my fox summons. I have the fox contract and there are some foxes that are as big as Kyuubi, but their nowhere near as strong. Maybe that's what they saw," Naruto said while some of the clan seemed to relax. Tsume mentally chuckled at that, but didn't say anything as such a secret would surely cause mass hysteria in the village.

"Haku-san, Kiba-san can you confirm Naruto's statement?" Sarutobi asked the two recently promoted chunin. Haku and Kiba nodded in agreement with Naruto since they knew how much of a touchy subject Kyuubi was for everyone. Sarutobi and the council nodded, not deciding to push the issue any further.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I have just one more piece of information for you and your squad," Sarutobi said to them. Naruto, Haku and Kiba raised their eyebrows while being tossed a book. Kiba and Haku looked over Naruto's shoulder while they all gasped.

"You can't be serious!" Naruto said which made Sarutobi nod his head. Naruto, Haku and Kiba were looking at the bingo book and all their names where in it which was incredible.

_**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**_

_Birth: October 10_

_Height: 5 ft._

_Weight: 96 lbs_

_Occupation: Tokubetsu Jonin of Konohagakure_

_Information: Known for possessing above average skills with Katon, Fuuton and Raiton jutsu. Defeated the Ichibi no Shukaku. Container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Known for defeating A-rank missing-nin, Raimin Hichazi, more formally known as the Storm of Kumo._

_Skills: Ninjutsu: High, Taijutsu: High, Genjutsu: Medium, Kenjutsu: High. Naruto Uzumaki is somehow able to utilize bloodlines and dojutsu from different clans in battle. Has a dog for a companion that he uses in battle. Is more powerful when teamed up with Kiba Inuzuka._

_Bounty: 30,000,000 yen for capture and brought to Iwa._

_Status: B-rank. Approach with caution. Approach with extreme caution when Kiba Inuzuka is with him._

_**Name: Haku Momochi**_

_Birth: January 9_

_Height: 5.2 ft_

_Weight: 95 lbs_

_Occupation: Chunin of Konohagakure_

_Information: Possesses a kekkai genkai for ice release from the Yuki clan. Used to be the companion of Kirigakure missing-nin Zabuza Momochi. _

_Skills: Ninjutsu: High, Taijutsu: Medium, Genjutsu: Low, Kenjutsu: Medium. Is able to uses the guillotine sword of Zabuza in battle with kekkai genkai._

_Bounty: 15,000,000 yen for capture and brought to Kumo._

_Status: B-rank. Approach with numbers_

_**Name: Kiba Inuzuka**_

_Birth: July 7_

_Height: 5 ft._

_Weight: 98 lbs_

_Occupation: Chunin of Konohagakure_

_Information: Heir to the Inuzuka clan. Uses a dog in combat. Sometimes brash, but an overall troublesome opponent._

_Skills: Ninjutsu: Medium, Taijutsu: High, Genjutsu: Low, Kenjutsu: none. Is able to time his attacks to deal the most damage to his opponents. Is more powerful when teamed up with Naruto Uzumaki._

_Bounty: 10,000,000 yen for capture and brought Oto._

_Status: B-rank. Approach with slight caution. Approach with extreme caution, when Naruto Uzumaki is with him._

All three looked at their names and turned back to the council members with looks of surprise on their faces.

"This is a joke right?" Kiba asked which caused some of them to shake their heads. Kiba, Haku and Naruto sighed at the troublesome news while their attention was brought back to the Hokage.

"It seems some of you exploits were noticed during the Chunin exams. People are going to be coming after you so be careful and more alert from now on," Sarutobi told them. All three nodded as Sarutobi clapped his hands.

"Alright if that's the end of this meeting,"

"Wait, Jiji one last question," Naruto said bringing everyone back to him. Sarutobi sat back in his seat and gave Naruto his best smile.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled as he sensed that everyone wanted to go, but wanted this last question answered.

"Is it possible for two clan heads to combine their clans into one major clan?" Naruto asked. Everyone raised an eyebrow at his question with some wanting to know the answer to that question.

"While it's not common it is allowed between clan heads if they want. Why do you ask?" Sarutobi asked as he noticed a gleam in Naruto eye which made him slightly shudder.

"Oh nothing Jiji. Just natural curiosity," Naruto said to them. Everyone gave him a confused grin, but shrugged their shoulders while Sarutobi stood to his feet.

"If that's all from everyone then I hereby declare this meeting adjourned," Sarutobi said as everyone filed out. Naruto, Haku and Kiba met up with Tsume as all four walked back to the Inuzuka compound.

"Never thought I'd be in the bingo book so early," Kiba said while Tsume patted his back.

"That's my Kiba. Don't lose pup. I don't take kindly to losers," Tsume said, but stiffened when she felt a finger trace her back. Tsume turned to see Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Don't be like that Tsume-chan. You know me, Kiba and Haku won't lose to anyone," Naruto said while Tsume blushed. Tsume then chuckled and kissed Naruto cheek out in public which got a few murmurs from the people who saw. Naruto blushed before looking back at Tsume.

"I didn't know you were so bold Tsume-chan," Naruto told her. Tsume smirked as they continued to walk.

"There's lots of things you don't know about me Naruto-kun," Tsume said to him. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but grinned and whispered in her ear.

"I look forward to learning a lot more about my alpha female," Naruto said effectively causing Tsume to blush a near deep shade of red.

"So Naruto-kun, when are you going to your compound?" Haku asked him. Naruto smirked and turned to the direction of his apartment.

"Right now, as soon as I pack my things. You should pack also Haku-chan, your going to be living with me. I don't mind adding you to my clan. We aren't lovers yet and I know Tsume-chan would want to test you in some way, but I think I can do this much," Naruto told her. Haku blushed slightly, but nodded as she and Naruto walked off to the apartment, however Tsume stopped him and brought him back to her gaze.

"Before you go and before this whole having a ten woman harem thing started, who was the last of the four you wanted?" Tsume asked which made Naruto blush. Naruto unzipped his jacket slightly as Kasumi popped her head out from the jacket. Naruto pointed to Kasumi which made Kiba and Tsume gasp.

"You picked Kasumi? Your into that stuff?" Kiba asked finding the situation quite funny. Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders and gave Kasumi a small kiss on the head which she return with a lick on his cheek.

"Sorry, but I love Kasumi-chan also. I can't be without her Tsume-chan," Naruto told her. Tsume looked at Kasumi who seemed to be whimpering and suddenly smiled.

"Kasumi showed you her human form didn't she?" Tsume asked causing Naruto to gasp that she knew. Tsume rolled her eyes and waved his confusion off with her hand.

"Please Naruto-kun, your not the first to be attracted to their companion. Some of the more earlier members loved their companions that way too. It was really looked down upon by most so they either kept it secret or didn't do anything. Don't feel bad about it too much," Tsume said to him. Naruto chuckled while Kasumi gave a small yip of happiness.

"I never knew that. Why is our clan so weird?" Kiba asked while Tsume patted his back.

"I want you to see one of our female dogs use the man beast clone jutsu and see their human form. You won't think it's so weird then pup," Tsume said which made Kiba blush. Tsume and Kiba walked back to the Inuzuka compound while Naruto and Haku walked back to their apartment to pack their things.

"Naruto-sama, do you think I could talk to Kyuubi-sama for a few minutes?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto turned to and nodded with a smile and spoke to Kyuubi. Kasumi closed her eyes and was suddenly brought to the mindscape. Kasumi changed to her half-human form and walked around to find Kyuubi. Kasumi saw Kyuubi sitting on a tree and sat next to her.

"**Naruto-kun said you wanted to talk to me?"** Kyuubi said. Kasumi nodded with a small blush across her face. Kasumi looked up at Kyuubi's form for a second and looked back down.

"Umm Kyuubi-sama, do you think I could ask for a favor?" Kasumi asked her. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"**Depends on what you want, but sure. What's your favor?"** Kyuubi asked her. Kasumi's blush deepened, but for Naruto she felt that she should go along with it.

"Kyuubi-sama, I-I want to be able to have kids with Naruto-sama,"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 20.<strong>

**KG: And done.**

**Kyuubi: Horray for you.**

**KG: What's with you?**

**Kyuubi: I got my ass kicked by Tsume. What's up with her and that game?**

**KG: Now you understand my pain.**

**Kyuubi: No kidding.**

**KG: To my readers, Kushina is alive, but she's not in the harem. I said NO changes would be made to the harem for this story. Also, if any of you are uncomfortable with me having Naruto and Kasumi being together then, I'm sorry you feel that way.**

**Kyuubi: Talk about killing the mood.**

**KG: I know, but I wanted to make that fact known to them.**

**Kyuubi: Meh. It's your story.**

**KG: And in addition, I'm sorry to most people, but I'm discontinuing my The Fox loves the Cat Story. Simply because I just found a much better story line for a Naruto x Yugito couple so bare with me on that.**

**Kyuubi: Well I'm gonna go challenge Tsume to a rematch. By readers.**

**KG: Well that's all readers. See you next time. Later.**


	21. Chapter 21

**KG: Happy Valentine's Day people.**

**Naruto: I've got my gifts already.**

**KG: You bought gifts? Well how kind and...uncharacteristic of you.**

**Naruto: What do you mean uncharacteristic of me? I give out gifts.**

**KG: -_-**

**Naruto: Don't go there. So maybe I don't, but I can try if I want.**

**KG: Riiiiiight. We anyway. Readers why would you want me to set Kushina up with a woman? I'm sorry, but I'm not that kind of author.**

**Naruto: Damn right you won't. Cause I'll kill you if you do.**

**Kg: Oh look whose gotten into a Gaara persona.**

**Naruto: Shut up or I'll kill you.**

**KG: Try it blondie.**

**Naruto: Oh it's on. Wait just a minute, Tsume-chan, Kyuubi-chan, Hana-chan, Kasumi-chan**

**(All Enter)**

**Everyone: Yes Naruto-kun?**

**Naruto: Happy Valentine's Day ladies. *Hands each girl a card and a box of chocolates***

**Kasumi: That's so sweet of you Naruto-sama.**

**Tsume: Thank you Naruto-kun.**

**Kyuubi: Your too sweet Naruto-kun.**

**Hana: Thanks for the thoughtful gift Naruto-kun.**

**KG: *grumbles* damn lucky blond.**

**KG: Well whatever. Kyuubi do the disclaimers.**

**Kyuubi: *sigh* again?**

**KG: Hurry up woman.**

**Kyuubi: Fine.**

**Disclaimers: KyuubiGoku doesn't own Naruto-kun or any of us.**

* * *

><p>"I-I want to be able to have kids with Naruto-sama," Kasumi said in eagerness. Kyuubi widened her eyes and turned to Kasumi who had a massive blush on her face for telling Kyuubi her favor. Kyuubi dropped her jaw slightly while not being able to take her gaze off Kasumi. Kasumi continued to look at the ground for a bi longer before meeting Kyuubi's eyes again. Kyuubi at first gave a small smile which turned into a chuckle, then became a full blown laugh as the sex vixen tossed and turned on the grass while holding her stomach.<p>

"**Y-You want to have kids with Naruto-kun?"** Kyuubi asked. Kasumi's blush deepened, but she slowly nodded. Kyuubi laughed a little more for a few minutes, but ultimately stopped and leaned her back on the tree while looking across the plains. The wind blowed for a bit as Kyuubi's eyes softened.

"**That's impossible Kasumi," **Kyuubi told her flat out. Kasumi widened her eyes and turned to Kyuubi who couldn't look into Kasumi's eyes since she knew what the girl was thinking. Kasumi turned her gaze from Kyuubi to the ground and softly smiled.

"I suppose it would be. I'm just a dog and Naruto-sama's a human. We're too different. It's just that...the way he looks at me with so much love in his eyes and the way he caresses me when gave gives me those kisses I just want him so much more than that. For me, Naruto-sama is more than a potential mate. He's my first love and my only love," Kasumi said while she began to cry and clenched her hands into fists.

"He's been so alone. I want him to see that I could have his kids also. That we could be a happy family, even if we were too different. I guess it was a stupid request. I'm sorry Kyuubi-sama, I'll go now," Kasumi said as she slowly got to her feet to leave. Kyuubi watched Kasumi's retreating form and could only give a small smile. Kyuubi looked back out to the plains a little longer before getting to her feet. Kyuubi suddenly ran after Kasumi and managed to grab the dog-girl into a small, but compassionate hug which only startled the girl more.

"**There is a way Kasumi. There is a definite way for you to have kids with Naruto," **Kyuubi said to her. Kasumi widened her eyes, but smiled while some more tears came down her face. Kyuubi brought her back to the tree where they were sitting. Kyuubi placed her hands softly over Kasumi's and gave the girl an assuring nod that she wasn't kidding about her previous statement.

"**Kasumi, you can have kids with Naruto, but with you being how you are now it's impossible," **Kyuubi told her. Kasumi raised an eyebrow since she didn't know what Kyuubi was saying. Kyuubi always did like to code things unnecessarily and it managed to make Naruto unsettled a few times when she did.

"What do you mean as I am now? You said I could have kids with Naruto-sama so what's wrong with me?" Kasumi asked. Kyuubi sighed as she wondered how long this conversation was going to take, but Kasumi needed to hear it. What Kyuubi would tell Kasumi was something the girl would never have thought of.

"**What I mean Kasumi is that right now, you and Naruto-kun are two different beings. Your even different species. Remember, your a dog and he's a human. In order for you to have his children either he would have to become a dog or half-dog or you would have to become a human or half-human," **Kyuubi said effectively making Kasumi gasp and look at the ground. Kyuubi kept her gaze on the girl since this was her life Kyuubi was talking about. Kasumi was quickly getting the picture to what Kyuubi was saying, but turned back to the vixen in confusion.

"But you and Naruto-sama are two different being also. Your a demon and he's a human. I know that there are rare cases where a demon and human mate and their children are called hanyou so why don't you have to change if you want his kids?" Kasumi asked. Kyuubi blushed a deep red that matched her vibrant hair at the thought of kids with Naruto in the future.

"**The reason for that is a rather complicated one. Humans and demons have both been around for nearly the same time so they have a few similarities in their genetics. Demons are generally the more powerful race, but humans are the most resourceful. Simply a for some demons, their reproductive organs, for some unknown reason, can correspond well to a human's. That's why I can have k-kids with Naruto-kun. You, however, don't have this genetic trait and you will need it to make your body compatible to his," **Kyuubi explained. Kasumi, having understood everything, looked at the ground again before turning back to Kyuubi. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow when she saw Kasumi's eyes. They seemed to be glowing with happiness and confidence.

"So what do you have to do? I'll do anything to have a family with Naruto," Kasumi said with utter confidence and seriousness that Kyuubi took note of. Kyuubi chuckled at her seriousness which made Kasumi calm down and blush that she was so adamant about having such a future with Naruto. It all made Kyuubi smile at how Naruto could find a mate such as this girl.

"**Well Kasumi, I'm going to have to change your genetic map. For one, you won't be a full dog anymore. I'm sure Naruto would want you to still help him with the Inuzuka stuff and carry some of your heritage so I'll be making you a half-dog half-human woman," **Kyuubi told her. Kasumi raised an eyebrow, but was surprised when Kyuubi pointed towards her form.

"**Basically, how you look now is how your going to be for the rest of your life," **Kyuubi said showing a mirror to the girl. Kasumi eyed her long black hair that went past her shoulders. Her soft black fu covered breasts and her slightly furry hands. Kasumi looked down to see her black tail swaying around. Her teeth were still canines, but a little shorter. Her wolf-like ears on top of her head. Kasumi slowly touched her body and turned to Kyuubi with a look of shock and clarification.

"So I won't be a full dog ever again? And if I don't do this, I can't have kids with Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked. Kyuubi for some reason felt burdened by these questions and closed her eyes with a nod. Kasumi traced one of her fingers over her jawline and down to her collarbone. She soon wrapped herself with her black, furry tail and closed her eyes for a few minutes. Kyuubi watched her the whole time, but for the first time she couldn't read Kasumi's reaction. Kyuubi had more than half a mind to bring Naruto into the conversation, but luckily Kasumi opened her eyes and turned to her.

"Kyuubi-sama, can we talk with Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked. Kyuubi nodded as Kasumi left the clearing. Kyuubi sighed as she wondered what Naruto was going to think about all of this. Kyuubi opened a channel to Naruto and awaited his presence.

_**Outside the Mindscape**_

During the time Kasumi and Kyuubi talked, Naruto had been busy with Haku packing their things so that Naruto could move into the Namikaze Compound. Naruto saw how small his apartment looked with all the things gone and sat on the bed. Naruto looked at the battered walls and nearly wrecked cupboards. It amazed him that none of this stuff was actually broken despite the numerous attempts on his life. While Naruto was in a daze, Kasumi stirred knocking the blond out of his stupor. Naruto turned to Kasumi with a smile, but it quickly vanished when he saw Kasumi with a small frown on her face.

"Hey Kasumi-chan, did you have a good talk with Kyuubi?" Naruto asked her while starting to get genuinely nervous and curious as to what they talked about. Kasumi jumped from Naruto's lap to the floor before turning back to him to see Naruto muttering to himself.

"_Must be Kyuubi-sama talking to him," _Kasumi said as she watched the blond's lips mover back and forth. Normally, anyone would think someone was insane for talking to themselves, but Naruto was as far from normal as Gai was, okay maybe a bit of an exaggeration of Kasumi's part, but come on.

"So you an Kasumi-chan need to talk to me? Alright let's talk then," Naruto said as Naruto made a kage bunshin and made the same seals as last time letting Kyuubi roam free. Kyuubi stretched her legs and sat on the bed while Naruto turned to both Kasumi and Kyuubi.

"So what is there to talk about?" Naruto asked them. Kyuubi turned to Kasumi and motioned for her to say something since this was what she wanted, but Kasumi stiffened. She wasn't sure how to go about such a conversation as she never had one like this before, except with her father and even then it wasn't this serious. Naruto raised an eyebrow before Kyuubi sighed and turned to him.

"**Naruto-kun. It's not really my place to start this conversation, but it seems that Kasumi is having some trouble so I'll say it," **Kyuubi said beginning to start. Naruto shifted his gaze from Kasumi to Kyuubi. Kyuubi was about to say something, but Kasumi stopped her with a slight yell.

"No Kyuubi-sama! Let me say it to Naruto-sama. I-I want to be the one to tell him about this since I love and respect him. He should hear it from me," Kasumi spoke bringing Kyuubi's gaze to her. Naruto kept a confused expression, but turned to see Kasumi's eyes avoiding his gaze. Naruto's face saddened at the thought that Kasumi couldn't tell him what was on her mind. Naruto simply got up surprising both women and picked up Kasumi into his arms.

"Kasumi-chan, tell me what's bothering you. You know you can talk to me about anything. You also know I love you so please tell me what's wrong," Naruto pleaded. Kasumi looked down at his chest and contemplated his words. Kasumi looked back up and gave him a soft smile with a nod.

"Alright Naruto-sama. I-I want to have your kids and start a family with you," Kasumi said to him. Naruto widened his eyes at the statement while Kyuubi and Kasumi waited for the words to sink in for him. Naruto quickly got out of his daze and turned back to Kasumi and Kyuubi.

"Please explain," Naruto said to them. Both girls nodded and told hum about their discussion in the mindscape. Kasumi told him how she wanted his kids since she loved him so much while Kyuubi told him about the things Kasumi would have to do to be able to have kids with him. After all was said an done, Naruto didn't know what to say. Here was Kasumi willing to give up nearly all of her genetic traits simply to make him happy.

"Naruto-sama, please say something," Kasumi pleaded since this did center around him too. Kyuubi kept her gazes locked between Naruto and Kasumi simply wondering how this was going to turn out for both of them. Naruto simply stood up from were he was sitting and walked in front of Kasumi. His hair was covering his eyes so it made Kasumi slightly cower at the thought that she did something to make Naruto upset. Naruto closed the distance until he was directly in front of Kasumi while Kasumi jumped to the ground in haste.

"N-Naruto-sama, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. You don't have to say anything. I'll just take it all ba-," Naruto suddenly lunged at Kasumi and gave her a hug and lifted the surprised dog into his arms. Kasumi gasped when she saw Naruto smiling along with his body shaking. However, the tears were from uncontainable joy as a smile graced Naruto's face.

"Thank you Kasumi-chan. I can't believe you'd do this for me just to have such a happy life with me. I don't know what to say, but thank you. I'd thought it was impossible to have kids with you also, but I'm so happy that you want to have a family with me. It's ultimately your decision, but I just want to tell you how happy I am and I'll stand by any decision you want," Naruto told her. Kasumi's eyes gleamed as she brushed her head against her blond boyfriend's chest.

"Oh Naruto-sama," She said simply. Naruto chuckled while Kasumi gave a soft lick of his face before turning back to a smiling Kyuubi. Both blushed, but smiled as Kasumi jumped to the floor and approached Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-sama, I've made my decision and I'd like to have a family with Naruto-sama. It that means that I must be a half-human half-dog then I don't mind it in the least. I want to make Naruto-sama happy and have a happiness of my own. Please, change me from a dog to a half-human," Kasumi asked her. Kyuubi chuckled with a nod while Naruto backed away. Kyuubi cracked her knuckles before going through some handsigns. After a few minutes passed, youki stared to flow from Kyuubi into Kasumi while Kyuubi's eyes changed slightly darker.

"Kyuubi-chan, what's going on? Why did your eyes change color?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi stayed focused on Kasumi's form, but could still answer Naruto's question while not taking her eyes of the semi-anxious Kasumi.

"**I'm looking at her internal structure. I can see her genetic map if only a little. I was connected to you so I was able to have a clearer look at yours, but since me and Kasumi are separate then I can only do it this way. I'm manipulating my youki through her body. It's tough cause I have to avoid all the major organs since my youki is poisonous to humans and animals. It's going well so far. I simply need it to slowly move throughout her body and it will change her genetic code, her appearance, and her...reproductive organs. Virtually, her entire body will literally be half-human and half-dog. I need quiet so as to do this with the best time and efficiency. If I make one slip-up then the youki will overpower Kasumi and will ultimately kill her. So Naruto-kun, don't talk for about half an hour,"** Kyuubi said to him. Naruto slowly nodded and sat on the bed. If what Kyuubi told him was right, then for thirty minutes Kasumi's life would be in a near death experience. It all made Naruto's heart beat faster and faster, but he didn't dare leave. He knew Haku would be waiting in her room for him, but he needed to be here right now. Whether she succeeded or failed, Naruto would stay near Kasumi just to give her and himself some reassurance.

"_Be careful Kasumi-chan, Kyuubi-chan," _Naruto thought as he watched the slowly process between Kyuubi and Kasumi. He wasn't sure why Kasumi would want to risk so much for him and her to be happy, but seeing his companion put her life on the line for his happiness, well it made Naruto's heart skip a few beats.

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

Naruto sighed softly so as not to disrupt Kyuubi's concentration. Naruto slowly got off the bed and made a simple handsign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," He said softly as a clone came into existence. Before the clone could yell out a good hello, Naruto placed his hand over the clone's mouth effectively silencing it before giving it his suitcase and some other things.

"Please meet up with Haku-chan and help her move these things to the Namikaze compound. I can't leave Kasumi-chan or Kyuubi-chan like this so do this for me," Naruto told the clone. The clone glanced over to see Kyuubi staring at Kasumi while some red chakra floated around Kasumi's form. The clone got the picture and gave a silent nod before disappearing without so much as a sound. It all made Naruto chuckle and he thanked Kami for Kyuubi's teaching in movement without making a sound. Naruto sat back on the bed and watched Kyuubi while silently praying to Kami that this would be successful.

_**With the clone**_

Naruto appeared in front of Haku's door with all the stuff the boss gave him and knocked on the door. Haku quickly opened it and sent a glare at Naruto before the clone gulped and slightly backed away.

"Sorry about the wait, but the boss is busy and sent me to help you with moving the things into the compound," the clone said to her. Haku's glare softened while looking at the grinning clone. She soon sighed with a nod since she was sure she would get the information one way or the other. Haku grabbed her stuff while she and the clone walked off.

"So what's Naruto-kun doing that he couldn't help me?" Haku asked the clone with an innocent smile that mean danger. The clone gulped and wondered why the boss such a weird taste in dangerous women, but him being a clone could answer that question himself. The truth, Haku was so much hotter than the girls at the academy. Ironic since she was an ice user.

"Well it will take some time to explain so let's walk and talk," The clone said to which Haku nodded. The clone and Haku passed the village streets and came in between the Aburame clan and the Hyuuga clan. Coincidentally both meet up with Kiba who simply wanted to see what the compound looked like. From that point, team seven walked through the narrow passageway and came into the woods while Kiba told Haku and Naruto about his...experience with seeing one a man-beast clone jutsu with one of the females. Needless to say, Naruto and Haku laughed when they heard Kiba fainted and did wake up for quite a few minutes.

"Now I see why you feel for Kasumi Naruto. If she's anything like our females, and I know she is, then you must have one sexy mate," Kiba said while Naruto blushed. Haku chuckled and nudged Naruto shoulder with a smile. Naruto's blush deepened while the teammates continued to walk through the woods. After about 12 minutes of walking, Naruto and his group came up to a medium sized house.

"That looks to be it, but what's that aura surrounding it?" Kiba asked. Naruto came up to the building, but was stopped and placed his hands on what appeared to be a barrier.

"It seems to be a blood seal barrier. Only though with Tou-san or Kaa-san's blood can open this door. Well let's try it out," Naruto said as he took out a kunai and sliced a small bit of his thumb. Naruto allowed the blood to pour over the seal as the team heard several gears turn and the seal vanish. The house was now accessible as they all went inside. Naruto saw everything looked beautiful. The yard was filled with plenty of flowers along with a small pond. The house looked relatively new so it was obvious that someone was cleaning it. Naruto saw a seal on the door and placed his hand on it. The door automatically opened and allowed the team inside.

"Wow this place seems so nice and quaint. I wonder if there are any scrolls in here. Maybe you have your own jutsu vault Naruto," Kiba said to them. Naruto and Haku chuckle, but still looked around. The house was relatively simple looking. It had a nice living room which was connected to the kitchen. Next was the staircase were about six rooms each with their own bathroom and shower. After peering through the downstairs things, Naruto, Kiba, and Haku went upstairs and looked around. There were four more room which included the master bedroom and three other rooms. Naruto also saw one door to the far back and opened it.

"DUCK!" Naruto yelled as he hit the floor which caused Haku and Kiba to follow as twenty kunai, 12 shuriken and three windmill shuriken came out and hit the far wall behind them. Kiba gasped along with Haku while Naruto chuckled.

"I guess Tou-san really didn't want anyone getting in here. Well, let's go in and keep our guard up," Naruto told them. Both obeyed and put their senses on hight alert. Naruto tried to find a light switch and lit the room up to see a large bookcase with many different scrolls. Naruto's eyes gleamed while Kiba and Haku dropped their jaws. Before he knew it, Kiba placed his arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well Naruto, you best put your kage bunshins to good use. Cause you try to read these yourself and you'll never be done with it," Kiba said while Naruto nodded. Naruto decided to check those later and walked out.

"Well let's set our stuff up Haku-chan. Since I'm the clan head, I'll take the master bedroom," Naruto said with a devious grin. Haku narrowed her eyes while Kiba snickered. Haku's eyes closed while she gave an innocent smile with the Oni mask behind her growing bigger and bigger while the clone sweatdropped and Kiba moved to the far back next to the bookcase.

"Just cause your a clone doesn't mean I can't make you feel pain Naruto-kun. I'll be more than happy to give you the master bedroom right?" Haku said with a slight chuckle. Naruto nodded dumbly as Haku walked away with her stuff.

"_She might even be more of an alpha female that Tsume-chan/Kaa-san," _Naruto and Kiba thought simultaneously while Naruto picked up his stuff and with Kiba's help settled it into the bedroom.

_**Back to Naruto, Kyuubi, and Kasumi**_

Naruto continued to stare at Kyuubi who was basically finished and was putting the last touches on Kasumi's form. It had been more than half and hour, but Naruto didn't really care about the time. He just wanted Kyuubi to finish and for Kasumi to be okay. Kyuubi slowly sighed while the red chakra evaporated. Kyuubi leaned on the bed and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"**Well I think that does that,"** Kyuubi said while Naruto saw Kasumi on the ground resting. Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned to Kyuubi for an answer.

"But Kyuubi-chan, she's still a dog. Shouldn't she be more...human looking?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi chuckled and rested her head on the pillow of the soft bed.

"**She'll change in about three...two...one,"** Kyuubi said as Kasumi was covered in smoke. Naruto turned his gaze to the last place he saw Kasumi and fixated his gaze on the smoke. Less than a minute and the smoke dissipated leaving a beautiful girl with black hair and a black tail that swayed around slightly. Naruto blushed across his entire face as he stared at the unconcious half-human half-dog girl.

"Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked as the girl stirred. Kasumi opened her eyes and focused on Naruto's form before charging into him causing both to fall back onto the bed.

"Did it work Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked as her tail swayed around waiting for an answer. Naruto's blush deepened and he tried with all his might to resist a very powerful nosebleed from coming.

"_Calm down, calm down. Kasumi-chan is super hot. Oh who am I kidding? She's too damn hot right now. No no I'm not a pervert, but hot damn!" _Naruto said in his thoughts. Kyuubi smiled and held up a mirror to Kasumi. Kasumi smiled as she examined every inch of her body. Kasumi turned back to Naruto and smiled upon seeing his reaction.

"So Naruto-sama, am I a hot female now?" Kasumi asked as she did a sexy pose. Naruto dropped his jaw while Kyuubi got up and headed for the door which surprised Naruto.

"Umm Kyuubi-chan, where are you going?" Naruto asked with a bit of helplessness in his voice. Kyuubi turned back and smiled while she opened the door to the outside.

"**Oh...well I'm going to go and help Kiba and Haku set up the house. Also I'll put up a privacy seal around the house for some...reason. Well Naruto-kun, see you tomorrow. Try not to be exhausted when you show up," **Kyuubi said before closing the door. Naruto watched the vixen leave with a hidden grin that he noticed before his senses kicked in and turned back to Kasumi who seemed to be breathing heavily while looking at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow before placing his hand on Kasumi's body. Kasumi stiffened while Naruto leaned up.

"Kasumi-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi struggled to answer, but managed to get it out, but not before giving a Hinata style blush across her face. Kasumi leaned on Naruto's shoulder while Naruto sniffed the smell in the air.

"_What's this honey scent? It smells sweet and needy. Oh crap," _Naruto said before eyeing Kasumi. Kasumi had such a needy look in her eyes while she crawled up to Naruto while the blond moved back until he hit the wall leaving him with nowhere to go as Kasumi neared him. Kasumi licked her lips and gave Naruto a sultry smile.

"Naruto-sama I think this timing is convenient for me and you. I-I'm in heat Naruto-sama and I need you right now. I'll go insane if I don't have you and I'd rather go insane than do this with anyone other than you. So Naruto-sama, will you give your Kasumi-chan some quality time?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto stuttered and blushed, but knew he couldn't say anything that would help since the words left his mouth. Naruto saw that Kasumi was only inches from his face and still couldn't move.

"K-Kasumi-chan, y-you just got this transformation. Y-You m-m-must b-be t-tired right now. M-Maybe y-you s-should get some rest or a shower, yeah, a v-very cold shower right n-," Naruto paused as he felt Kasumi's lips over his. Naruto widened his eyes while Kasumi wrapped her new arms around Naruto and leaned back causing Naruto to fall on top of her.

"Oh Naruto-sama, I need nothing right now except you. Now please hurry and do something for me or I'll lose it. This is the first thing I wanted to do with you when I became a half-human. I want to be Naruto-sama's woman so fuck me Naruto-sama. Please fuck me," Kasumi said with lots of eagerness in her voice. Whatever restraint Naruto had was gone as he crashed his lips into Kasumi's. Naruto didn't let the kiss stay long and smiled.

"Alright Kasumi-chan, become my woman and let's raise a family together in the future," Naruto said to her. Kasumi smiled with a nod and placed her soft, slightly furry hands on Naruto's chest.

"I'd love that Naruto-sama," Kasumi said as Naruto decided to mate with his next woman.

* * *

><p>Naruto gently placed his lips against Kasumi's as he felt the softness of them over his mouth. Naruto brought on hand behind Kasumi's head and pushed her forward deepening the kiss between them. Kasumi wrapped her arms around Naruto's body. Both their tongues danced in their mouths as their bodies began to heat up. Naruto felt even hotter from the feeling of Kasumi's fur, but he didn't care about it at all. In fact, he was rather happy that she could give him such a reaction. Naruto broke the kiss for a second to which Kasumi pouted, but he silenced her pout with a strong kiss on her neck. Kasumi gave a low moan while Naruto's hands massaged one of her thighs. Kasumi's tail swayed back and forth at a fast pace showing how she felt about the moment.<p>

"Oh Naruto-sama. That feels good," Kasumi said while Naruto used his left hand and traced a small line along Kasumi's chest. Naruto got a pleasurable moan for a response and leaned a little forward to nibble on Kasumi's right ear. Kasumi gritted her teeth trying to fight back the coming moans, but she continued to fail constantly until Naruto brought his tongue down and licked Kasumi on her cheek and back down. Kasumi gave a low growl and brought her hands up to Naruto black jacket and began to unzip the clothing. Kasumi fumbled with the zipper for a bit since she hadn't used her hands much before, but she finally her efforts paid off and she slowly took the jacket off Naruto and placed it on the floor near the bed. Kasumi saw another black sleeveless shirt and growled as she sharpened her claws and tore the clothing off Naruto's body exposed his ripped chest to her. Kasumi licked her lips in anticipation, but give a loud and unexpected moan as Naruto smirked.

"So Kasumi-chan, are you that desperate to get me naked? Not so fast Inu-hime. I'm going to control the pace here," Naruto said as he placed both his hands on her fur covered breasts and began knead and play with them. Kasumi threw her head back as she found out that her breasts were very sensitive.

"B-But N-Naruto-sama, I-I c-can't-," Kasumi tried to say, but was silenced by Naruto's kiss. Kasumi simply let go and allowed Naruto access to all of her easy spots. Kasumi's breathing got harder and harder as she felt Naruto's chest against her own chest. Kasumi rubbed her claws slowly over Naruto's chest simply admiring that toned body that had been through tough training since the day she met him. Naruto soon stopped his hands for a second and got off Kasumi and removed the torn remains of his shirt fully exposing his chest making Kasumi blush and growl lowly showing that she really wanted him back on top of her.

"My turn Naruto-sama," Kasumi said surprising the blond as she jumped on top of him. Naruto widened his eyes as Kasumi took advance of his surprise and sealed his lips with her own. She suddenly moved her hands down his body to his still remaining pants and slowly rubbed his lower area. Kasumi smiled while Naruto gritted his teeth at her soft hand. Kasumi continued to rub his lower area and shortly gasped after she felt a bulge in his boxers threatening to rip it apart.

"Wow Naruto-sama, your so big. I don't think I can control myself if you take me," Kasumi said as she licked Naruto neck. Naruto felt so good with Kasumi's tongue over his body. He softly chuckled, when Kasumi unconsciously licked his cheek, but it felt different. Her tongue traced his whisker marks thereby making him growl out in pleasure.

"K-Kasumi-chan that feels great. How are you this good?" Naruto asked. Kasumi giggled and gave him a sly look as she maneuvered her hands around his pants and began to slip them off.

"Right now, I'm going on instinct Naruto-sama. You really seem to be enjoying yourself so I'll continue and make you growl for me," Kasumi responded as she pulled Naruto's pants completely off leaving only his boxers and placed them near his shirt. Kasumi crawled back up to Naruto's boxers and stared at them hungrily when she saw them twitch from his member. Naruto noticed her tail swaying along with her eyes like she was mesmerized by the movement. He soon chuckled before bringing Kasumi out of her stupor and pinned her against the wall.

"Well Kasumi-chan, since your going to play games. Let me play mine," Naruto said as he tightly gripped her breast extracting a moan from her delicate lips. Naruto's mouth traced down her body while his left hand stimulated that hairs across her body. Naruto went down even further and stopped as he stared at her exposed sweet spot.

"_Note to self, get Kasumi-chan some clothes at the first opportunity. Only I get to see this," _Naruto thought with a devious grin as Kasumi looked down to see Naruto looking at her. Kasumi blushed, then gave a sudden scream as Naruto latched onto her pussy and began to give small licks on her chambers. Kasumi, never experiencing such a feeling, easily gave her first orgasm as Naruto lapped at the liquids. Kasumi sighed while Naruto gave her a small wink.

"Delicious Kasumi-chan. Very sweet," Naruto said to her. Kasumi breathed heavily, but Naruto wasn't done and slipped two fingers as he played with her already soaked walls. Kasumi arched back and widened her eyes while her hands gripped the sheets nearing tearing them apart while Naruto looked at his vulnerable Kasumi.

"Wow, Kasumi-chan your so wet. Are you this excited by me?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi tried to answer, but her words escaped her while Naruto exited his finger from her twat. Before Naruto could rebound, Kasumi jumped him and quickly took off his boxers in the confusion. Kasumi stared at the thick rod in front of her and licked her lips again.

"Oh Naruto-sama, let me have a taste of what's in front of me," Kasumi said as she quickly devoured his meat before he could respond. Naruto gritted his teeth while Kasumi released her hold on his cock and gave it a small lick.

"It's so big Naruto-sama. I'll never mate with anyone if your this hard," Kasumi said as she took his cock back in her mouth. She, instinctively, began to bob her head up and down while she other hands played with her soaking spot. Naruto gripped the sheets hard while Kasumi continued her new movements.

"K-Kasumi-chan, I'm gonna cum," Naruto said as he shot his white load into Kasumi's mouth. Kasumi widened her eyes, but swallowed it all and quickly let go of Naruto's dick.

"That was great Naruto-sama. It's so hot. It's kind of sticky, and salty, but really good," Kasumi said as she got back on the bed. Kasumi soon got on all fours and shook her ass at Naruto further enticing him to claim her and pound her like there was no tomorrow. Naruto, not being one to ignore a woman, quickly placed his member near her spot and slowly put it in much to Kasumi's pouting.

"Come on Naruto-sama, you don't have to worry about hurting me. Just pound me Naruto-sama. Claim me, dominate me, make me your bitch," Kasumi said using some dirty talk and suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs when Naruto plunged deep into her. Kasumi felt her entire body shake in pleasure as Naruto rocked his hips back and forth making the bed shake. Kasumi gasped and leaned her hands on the wall in front of them as Naruto kept up the pace making her roll her eyes back like she was in heaven.

"Oh Naruto-sama it's great. Harder Naruto-sama! Give your bitch a good fuck," Kasumi said causing Naruto to move even faster. Unconsciously, Kasumi's began to give into her animal side which Naruto noticed. Naruto's whiskers grew defined and his fingers grew claw marks and his teeth turned to canines. Soon the pleasurable moans were replaced with loud growls and grunts as Naruto flipped Kasumi over and fucked her good. Kasumi in turn, gripped Naruto's back giving way to claw marks on his back, but he didn't care enough. Naruto had only one need right now and that was to mate with Kasumi.

"Yes Naruto-sama. I think I'm close. I can't hold myself anymore!" Kasumi yelled as Naruto gave her a final thrust.

"Kasumi-chan, I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled as he flooded Kasumi with his white liquid. Kasumi felt the warm semen enter her body as she slumped to the floor with beads of sweat going down her face. Naruto huffed and leaned back as Kasumi turned to Naruto.

"That was amazing Naruto-sama," Kasumi said, but Naruto got his second wind and approached Kasumi's entrance again.

"Sorry Kasumi-chan, but you aren't leaving this bed until tomorrow. We're gonna spend lots of quality time together," Naruto said as he plunged back into Kasumi. Kasumi's moans rang throughout the room as both were thankful that Kyuubi placed a privacy seal on the door. Needless to say, Kyuubi had helped Kiba unpack Naruto's clothes and things since the clone had dispelled earlier for some...unknown reason.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

Naruto laid asleep in his torn up bed along with Kasumi as the girl laid her head on Naruto's chest. Naruto smirked and brushed his hand through Kasumi's raven color hair. Suddenly Naruto heard a knock on the door and began to curse whoever it was as he went to answer it. Naruto twisted the lock and opened the door to see Kakashi in front of him. Naruto narrowed his eyes since he wanted to stay in bed with Kasumi a little longer, but he wasn't about to tell Kakashi that. Somehow...word spreads when it starts with Kakashi and Naruto wasn't going to take any chances.

"Can I help you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked him with a glare that pretty much told the jonin that he wasn't wanted at the moment. Kakashi sheepishly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head while giving an eyesmile to his student.

"Well Naruto, I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, can I come in?" Kakashi asked him. Naruto shook his head fast and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but you can't at the moment now what is it?" Naruto asked with haste wanting the man to get to the point already. Kakashi seemed to notice, but didn't say anything and told Naruto the news.

"Hokage-sama has summoned you and the rest of team seven for a mission. So hurry up and let's go," Kakashi said as he disappeared in a shunshin. Naruto sighed and began to grumbled about the wrong time to be told things, but quickly put on a spare change of clothes and opted not to wear the jonin vest this time since he didn't have anything to go with it so he simply wore his black jacket with a red shirt and black pants. Naruto quickly brushed his teeth with the things he left over in the apartment and stood over Kasumi.

"Kasumi-chan, time to get up my Inu-hime," Naruto softly said as Kasumi opened her eyes. Kasumi gave a smile and woke to her blond mate.

"Mmm morning Naruto-sama, do we have anything planned?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto nodded and told her about the mission that they needed to do and visit the Hokage which made Kasumi grumble about wanting more 'quality' time with Naruto, but ultimately complied. Kasumi borrowed some of Naruto's clothes for the mission since she didn't really have any. Naruto and Kasumi soon left the apartment and ran to the Hokage Mansion.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto and Kasumi entered the room to see Haku, Kiba, Kakashi, and surprisingly Anko and Kurenai with them. Everyone turned to Naruto, but didn't know the girl who was with him.

"Naruto this is for us only. Your gonna have to ask the girl to leave," Kakashi said while Naruto sent him a glare, but ultimately settled since Kakashi didn't know.

"What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei, you do know who this is," Naruto said causing Haku to smirk along with Kiba. Kurenai and Anko raised an eyebrow as Kasumi took a seat on Naruto's lap.

"I think I'd remember who such a cute girl was Naruto," Kakashi said like it was a reminder. Naruto instantly scoffed as he turned to his one eyed sensei.

"Just like you can 'remember' to be on time for our meetings. Right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as Kakashi paled. Haku and Kiba snickered along with Anko and Kurenai while Kakashi took out his orange book, much to Kurenai's irritation and Anko curiosity.

"Touche Naruto," Kakashi said and turned his gaze from the two. Haku came up and smiled.

"That's Kasumi isn't it?" Haku asked making Kakashi whip his head around fast and Anko to widen her eyes. Kurenai seemed lost for a few minutes, but dropped her jaw as the three jonin looked at Naruto's dog companion.

"And the cat's out of the bag. Or in this case it's the dog," Kiba said with a laugh. Naruto nodded while Kasumi nuzzled into Naruto's chest causing a few raised suspicions.

"What?" Naruto asked, but everyone turned their gaze from him especially Kiba, Anko and Kakashi.

"_Those two smell of sex. How in hell did Naruto score that?" _Kakashi and Kiba thought at the same time.

"_Wow she seems really content in his arms. I wonder how good the Gaki is in bed. Maybe I should take an interest in him," _Anko thought with a gleam in her eye which made Kurenai's eye twitch.

After 3 more minutes, Sarutobi came through the door and sat in his seat. He eyed Kasumi for a minute, but didn't have the time to go over such things right now. Naruto waited for his Jiji to start, but jumped slightly for a second and calmed down when he felt Kyuubi's presence back in the seal.

"**So did you rock her world Naruto-kun?" **Kyuubi asked genuinely curious. After all the work she did, they had better have done something worthwhile. Naruto blushed, but then chuckled and spoke softly.

"It was wonderful Kyuubi-chan. Maybe next time, you'll have a shot at me," Naruto said as Kyuubi licked her lips and sat on the grass of the mindscape.

"**You challenging me kit? Cause I will win," **Kyuubi stated.

"Just try it Kyuubi-chan. I'll be more than happy to show you," Naruto said, but both stopped as Sarutobi began to speak.

"Alright, everyone is here. I have a mission for you all. Recently after the invasion we have heard of another attempt by Oto and they are trying to get Iwa to back them up this time. Your mission is to stop Oto from reaching Iwa and deal with them accordingly. Naruto-kun will be the leader of this mission as a way of handling his new position. I want everyone to leave by close to midnight tonight that is all," Sarutobi said to everyone. Everyone bowed, but glanced at Naruto with a smile on their face along with his own.

"Hai Hokage-sama,"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 21.<strong>

**KG: And done.**

**Naruto: Good job. Wait..what the hell am I saying? You damn pervert how could you do that to me and Kasumi-chan?**

**KG: Hey your the one who got into it after awhile. Don't pin this on me.**

**Naruto: Oh I'll pin it on you and your gonna like it.**

**KG: Don't complain when your the one getting it. Trust me there are plenty of people who would want to be you.**

**Naruto: Name one person.**

**KG: *mutters underneath breath* Me.**

**Naruto: What was that?**

**KG: Hmph, nothing now then. Why don't you go give your girls another valentine's day present?**

**Naruto: Like what?**

**KG: Something they all want from you.**

**Naruto: My money?**

**KG: *shakes head* Never mind. Well readers that it. See you later.**


	22. Chapter 22

**KG: We are back everyone.**

**Naruto: *breathing heavily* H-Hello.**

**KG: What's up with you?**

**Naruto: You know, I took your suggestion on the Valentine's day thing and...that's the reason you haven't seen more for those five days.**

**KG: NO WAY! YOU DIDN'T!**

**Naruto: Yeah, and now I'm dead tired. KyuubiGoku, please water, and ramen, but PLEASE some water NOW!**

***Naruto slumps to the floor***

**KG: *sweatdrops* That's what happens when you take your stamina for granted.**

**Naruto: I know, but water please. Also some of those resses. I love resses.**

**KG: Riiiiiight. Thanks for the bag Ankeith.**

**Naruto: Please water.**

**KG: Here.**

**Naruto: Thank you. Now I'm gonna go lay down.**

**KG: You'll be fine Naruto.**

**Naruto: Let...me...sleep.**

**KG: Whatever. Kyuubi get in here!**

**Kyuubi: What do you want?**

**KG: Do the disclaimers.**

**Kyuubi: *sigh* fine.**

**Disclaimers: KyuubiGoku doesn't own the people of Naruto-kun's world. Now then...GIVE ME THOSE RESSES!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the Hokage Mansion<strong>_

After receiving their mission from the Hokage, Naruto and the others left the Hokage Mansion to start their packing for the trip. Naruto grinned at the chance to lead an official mission, but he did know the risks of leading. Naruto didn't want to fail so he knew he had to act accordingly. The fox boy suddenly sighed and turned back to his team. They had about eight hours until they had to go so Naruto decided give a small command.

"Kakashi-sensei, by any chance can you tell me how good you think Iwa shinobi are?" Naruto asked. Thanks to Kyuubi teaching him, Naruto had a general idea, but it was always good to have a second opinion. Everyone's gaze turned to Kakashi who looked down from his book and stared at the blond.

"Well Iwa is quite strong. I can see why Oto would want to ally themselves with Iwa. Iwa has always had a deep resentment toward Konoha since they lost the war because of Minato-sensei. It's best not to underestimate them," Kakashi spoke. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the ground. Everyone started at Naruto who seemed to be muttering to himself before meeting their eyes again.

"Alright, I have a formation in mind, but for right now let's pack and head to the gates," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded soon went separate ways with Naruto and Haku going to the Namikaze compound. Naruto spotted Kasumi walking with them and it only made him smile that she was a human, well technically half-human, but still human in a sense. Kasumi felt Naruto's gaze on her and it only made her blush which caused her tail to sway back and forth slightly. Naruto suddenly gasped and turned to a clothes store.

"Haku-chan, you go back to the compound. I've got to buy Kasumi-chan some clothes," Naruto told her. Haku nodded and before long disappeared into the crowd while Naruto dragged Kasumi into a clothes store.

"Why are we buying clothes Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto smirked and turned to Kasumi then startled the woman by giving her a hug while whispering in her ear.

"I told you Kasumi-chan. I'm the only one who gets to see you in such an stunning body. I won't let any other guy stare at you," Naruto told her. Kasumi blushed with a nod before Naruto took her to get some clothes. Kasumi not really being one for clothes decided to let Naruto pick what she would wear. Naruto not being one for girls clothes, asked Kyuubi for some help which the vixen generously accepted. Naruto took a sleeveless red shirt and some tight black jeans. Naruto allowed Kasumi to try them on and needless to say, if they weren't in a clothes store, Naruto would have jumped her right there.

"How do I look Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked. Naruto nodded that she looked great and took the same shirt only the color was blue and some navy blue girl jeans. Kasumi modeled all the clothes for Naruto as the blond placed them on the counter. Naruto also, reluctantly, had to pick put some undergarments for Kasumi and had to deal with the various blushes and murmurs from the female population as he swiftly picked what he thought would fit Kasumi. Naruto, having gathered everything, placed the things on the counter. The saleswoman gave him an incredulous look before watching him point towards Kasumi who was sitting on a chair. The woman blushed and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry sir. I just suspected that-,"

"I was a pervert?" Naruto asked finishing her question. The woman nodded while Naruto sighed. He simply told her to forget it and ring up the price. Kasumi simply sat on the bench while waiting for Naruto to finish her shopping.

"The total is 6,769 yen," the woman stated. Naruto nodded and took out his wallet then gave the specific amount to the woman. Naruto looked at all the money he still had from defeating the A-rank missing nin from Kumo and started to mutter.

"Kyuubi-chan," Naruto called. Kyuubi suddenly stirred on her bed and gave a quick yawn then a few stretches.

"**Yes Naruto-kun?" **Kyuubi replied.

"Remind me to open up a saving account. I don't want to spend all of this money. I'll have to save some for later," Naruto said to her. Kyuubi nodded that she would remind him and calmly went back to sleep.

Naruto having taken care of Kasumi's shopping, walked out of the store with the girl and headed towards the compound. Kasumi walked behind Naruto and simply enjoyed the walk. She took a look at so many of the sights that she had been used to, but their was something about seeing the world through human eyes. She could now see things in color and it all fascinated her**(A/N: I read dogs are color blind. Correct me if I'm wrong)**. Naruto smiled at Kasumi's shocked expression, but knew why she was so happy. Naruto suddenly got a gleam in his eye and stopped walking. Kasumi, not knowing he stopped, continued walking until she crashed her lips into something soft. Kasumi widened her eyes to see Naruto kissing her in public. Some people stared at the sight and blushed while others scowled at the thought of some girl actually falling in love with the 'demon child'. Naruto released his lips from Kasumi while the girl stared at him for a few minutes.

"What was that for Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto smirked and scratched his cheek while averting his gaze from Kasumi.

"A simple 'I love you' Kasumi-chan. Never forget that," Naruto said as he walked off. Kasumi stayed in the streets, but soon followed after him with a smile on her face.

"I will never regret my choice Naruto-sama," Kasumi said as she ran after her blond.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto and Kasumi came up to the compound as the girl took in the features for the first time. Kasumi took a smell of the fresh air while Naruto unlocked the compound. Naruto, having all the memories from his clone from yesterday, got a good look at the compound and it all made him smile. Add to the fact that Naruto's mother was alive simply made that even better.

"Alright Kasumi-chan. Let's go inside and get ready," Naruto told her. Kasumi nodded as they entered the house and saw Haku running around the house. Naruto showing a confused expression while Kasumi tried her best to follow Haku's movements. Seeing the ice user move so fast. Naruto wondered how much her speed had increased over the training.

"Ummm Haku-chan, why are you running around the house?" Naruto asked. Haku stopped for a second and turned a gaze towards Naruto's direction. Haku had a frantic look on her face and lunged at Naruto nearly taking the blond down with her.

"Where's my sword? I can't find Zabuza-sama's sword. I know I had it," Haku said trying to remember where she put her precious sword. Naruto sweatdropped along with Kasumi while bringing Haku's attention back to him.

"Haku did you check your room?" Naruto asked. Haku paused and gave Naruto a blank look for a response. Haku kept up the face, before running past Naruto and up the stairs into her room. Naruto chuckled along with Kasumi as the blond walked up the stairs. Naruto came up the the master bedroom and gave a small depressed sigh seeing it so empty. Naruto turned his head to see a small picture of what appeared to be his mother and his father while Kushina was pregnant. Naruto brushing his hands across the photo and softly cried for his father. Kasumi watched the action and really wanted to comfort Naruto. It pained her to see her usually strong, funny, and always smiling blond so...so...sad and vulnerable. Kasumi simply left the room and closed the door and walked downstairs.

"Hey Kasumi, where is Naruto-kun? Is he packing?: Haku asked her. Kasumi turned her gaze to Haku with a sad smile on her face. Haku suddenly frowned while Kasumi turned back.

"Yes. Naruto-sama is packing so I'm gonna let him pack and...not disturb him for a while," Kasumi said sending Haku a hidden message. Haku slowly nodded and went back to her room hoping Naruto was going to be okay. Kasumi decided to explore the house since she didn't really need anything to pack.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto after nearly fifteen minutes, stopped crying and laid on the bed. The blond sighed and wiped his eyes and set the picture on the stand. Naruto was met with silence for a while and decided to simply stay like this for a while.

"**Naruto-kun are you feeling any better?" **Kyuubi asked him. Naruto gave a tired smile and placed his soft, blond hair on the bed.

"Yeah Kyuubi-chan. I'm fine. Just emotionally exhausted. I'm slightly relieved though," Naruto said confusing the vixen slightly.

"**What do you mean Naruto-kun? Why are you relieved?" **Kyuubi asked genuinely curious. Naruto chuckled softly before making a chi bunshin and completing the process for Kyuubi to come out. Kyuubi stood in her illustrious form, but not for long before Naruto rushed her and gave her a hug then a surprisingly well felt kiss. Kyuubi seemed utterly shocked, but it didn't last long before she wrapped her arms around Naruto deepening the kiss between the two. Both broke the kiss when the need for air became great while Kyuubi dazed at Naruto causing the blond to smile.

"I'm relieved because I know my Kaa-san is alive and also because of her and Tou-san that I got to meet the sexiest vixen of all time. I wasn't happy with those earlier years, but i'm more than happy now. I have you to thank for this Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said with a smile. Kyuubi chuckled with a nod as Naruto set his backpack on the floor. Kyuubi sat on the bed and looked around the house while Naruto packed his backpack with all the essentials that he would need on his mission. It took about 2 hours, but Naruto got everything ready for the trip and walked out of his room with Kyuubi. Both walked downstairs to see Kasumi laying softly on the carpet and Haku sipping some tea she made. Both turned to see Naruto and Kyuubi coming down as they stood to their feet.

"Naruto-sama are you okay?" Kasumi asked while lunging at Naruto. Naruto smirked at softly rubbed Kasumi's hair and nodded.

"I'm much better Kasumi-chan. Sorry I worried you," Naruto told her. Kasumi shook her head that it didn't matter while Naruto went into the yard to simply warm up his body. Kyuubi, Haku, and Kasumi watched him for a while wondering what he was going to do.

"Alright, I haven't practiced this yet so I don't know how good I am with it," Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Everyone watched him for a while as dust began to pick up around Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and turned to Haku with a smile.

"Haku-chan, throw a senbon at me," Naruto said to her. Haku raised an eyebrow, but nodded as she threw three senbon at Naruto. Kyuubi and Kasumi watched at the senbon began to reach Naruto, but awed when sand from the ground shot up and blocked it. Haku widened her eyes along with Kasumi. Naruto smirked as the sand regressed back to the ground.

"I was right. I knew I copied his sand. Though the control doesn't feel right. I might need to work on this a bit more," Naruto said with a grin. Haku jumped to her feet and walked out to the yard.

"So you copied Gaara-san's sand armor?" Haku asked. Naruto nodded and tried it again. This time the sand swirled around him and suddenly lunged at Haku who immediately dodged with a backflip. Haku gasped while Naruto snickered.

"It seems automatic. I wonder why is wasn't automatic those other times while I was fighting Gaara?" Naruto wondered.

"**It's not automatic because you don't have Shukaku in you, thank goodness," **Kyuubi said causing Naruto, Haku and Kasumi to chuckle at her before Kyuubi continued.

"**Shukaku protected Gaara with the sand. Gaara in turn could use the sand to attack and defend. Attacking took chakra and defending didn't require much of any. In your case Naruto-kun, it takes chakra to attack and defend, but don't worry. With your reserves the way they are right now, you'll be fine. Though control of sand is different to me so you're going to have to learn to use it yourself," **Kyuubi told the blond tokubetsu jonin. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sighed. Of course it wouldn't be that simple to master the sand. Naruto sighed again and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh well, might as well get this down since I have the time," Naruto simply said before making a hundred kage bunshins. Haku took out her sword and Kasumi decided to get used to fighting in her new body.

"Alright everyone. Come at me so I can test my defense and offense," Naruto said as the sand picked up and began to swirl around him. Kyuubi smirked as she summoned twelve fox summons to aid Naruto in his training. Naruto looked at all his enemies and slightly paled.

"I hope I'm not too banged up to not do my mission," Naruto said before chuckling as the clones charged him with the intent to kill. It wouldn't be training if it wasn't like that would it?

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi sighed for what seemed like the hundredth today while signing documents. Most were for recompense to Suna and Oto for the damages to Konoha. Others were simply billings about marriage proposals to Naruto for his estate and future Namikaze children. Sarutobi denied them all while fussing that it shouldn't matter if Naruto was a Namikaze or not, but that they should marry him for him and not anything else. It seemed that the Hyuuga were really determined to try and get Naruto to marry one of the two daughters of the Hyuuga clan's main branch, but he declined it all. As Sarutobi signed papers he suddenly heard a strong sequence of knocks at the door along with some constant yelling. Soon the door was kicked open while Sarutobi sighed.

"_This can't be good at all,"_ Sarutobi thought as Sasuke came to the desk and slammed his hands on the table.

"Hey old man, why haven't I been promoted yet? I've been doing mission after mission. Why does that blond dope get promoted and I have to remain a genin. I need to get stronger so give me harder mission and stop wasting my time," Sasuke bellowed while Genma bowed low to the ground for the Hokage's mercy on his student. Sarutobi took a huge puff of smoke and placed his elbows on the table.

"The reason you don't get promoted is because you don't act like a chunin. You act like a cocky brat who thinks the world belongs underneath his feet. Those aren't the qualities of a chunin. I should have you arrested for barging into my office like this, but then I'd have to deal with that pain in the ass council. Now get out of my face Uchiha, your getting on my nerves," Sarutobi said while unleashing a KI that made Sasuke shiver. Genma reached out and grabbed Sasuke's collar while dragging him to the door.

"My sincerest apologies Hokage-sama," Genma said as they left. Sarutobi sighed again as he heard the complaints that Sasuke was making behind the door.

"Why did you people build up the boy's confidence so much. He's only one kid. No matter what he thinks, power is something earned through hard work. It's not the dojutsu Uchiha it's the person who wields it," Sarutobi said before going back to his paperwork.

"Still doing all that work and not being able to figure it all out," someone said while Sarutobi grinned.

"Still peeping on women and getting your ass kicked as usual eh Jiraiya," Sarutobi said knowing the mega pervert was behind him. Jiraiya came through the window and offered a smile to his old sensei.

"I take it you meet Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked. Jiraiya smirked, but then paled slightly as he remembered his encounter with the blond.

"He's a scary kid. Gaki must really be upset with me or my book. Maybe it's both, but he's definitely scary when he wants to be. He's just like his mother in a sense," Jiraiya said with a chuckle. Sarutobi nodded and turned to Jiraiya.

"I'm getting too old for this job. I know you can't do it because of your spy network so I'm going to need you, Naruto, and Kiba to go on a mission for me when Naruto gets back from his mission," Sarutobi stated. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as to the last person on that list.

"Why the Inuzuka boy? Does he have some connection to Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. Sarutobi's chuckle turned a laugh while he slowly took his hat off his head.

"That Inuzuka is Naruto's best friend. Trust me when I say that if you fought them both at the same time, then even you would need help. He's not only Naruto's best friend, but is also Naruto's-," Sarutobi suddenly paused which irritated Jiraiya.

"He's Naruto's what? Come on old man tell me!" Jiraiya insisted as Sarutobi's laughing calmed down.

"He's technically Naruto's stepson," Sarutobi said with a snicker. Jiraiya widened his eyes at that and gave a devious grin.

"So the Gaki got with Tsume Inuzuka huh? No wonder he seemed so scary. To date Tsume of all people is near suicide, even to me," Jiraiya said while Sarutobi nodded.

"Nevertheless Naruto and Tsume are dating each other. I also think Naruto might marry her in the later years and combine the Namikaze and Inuzuka compounds," Sarutobi responded. Jiraiya gave a perverted grin while he took out his notepad and started to write.

"This next book is going to be a sellout. 'Icha-Icha Sexy Milf Edition'. A guy goes after his best friend's mother along with the other women around the neighborhood. Oh, yes," Jiraiya said as Sarutobi blushed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_**With Tsume**_

Tsume was busy doing patrol duty around the village while thinking of her blond boyfriend which brought a small smile to her face, but suddenly shuddered while Kuromaru turned to her.

"What's the matter Tsume?" He asked her. Tsume adopted a thinking pose for a second and closed her eyes.

"I just feel like I'm going to kill a white haired man for some reason," Tsume said baffling Kuromaru who sweatdropped at her.

"What does that mean?" He wondered as the two continued their patrol.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was covered in cuts and scratches while he blocked a rain of kunai from Haku with his sand. Naruto breathed heavily, but then got extra irritate and launched his sand at a bunshin making it dispelled. Everyone stopped their onslaught and looked at Naruto's irritated expression.

"What's the matter Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto's breathing slowed as he felt their gazes on him.

"I think I'm going to kill someone from some reason. I don't know, but it has nothing to do with the mission. It's creeping me out. Oh well, I'll worry about it later, now then, let's continue," Naruto said with everyone grinning and began charging back at him.

_**Konoha Nighttime**_

Naruto noticed the sun going down and smirked when he saw that he was finished with the clones. Naruto still had the sand swirling around, but it suddenly dropped showing how tired Naruto was.

"Alright then. That's training everyone. I think the rest next few hours should be spent on resting and getting some of our chakra back. Remember we have to leave before 10:00," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded and stayed in the house for the next few hours. Naruto decided to bring his bag to the front door and left leaving Kasumi, Haku, and Kyuubi to talk about various things.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha to see some of the people who sneered at him have looks of awe and were actually smiling at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he suddenly knew the reason for their immediate change.

"_So you all found out I'm the son of Minato Namikaze. Well it doesn't matter. If all of you can only smile at me because of my father then I have nothing to say,"_ Naruto thought as he headed to the Konoha bank. Naruto sighed as he saw the various stares again. He suddenly found himself glaring at people who thought he was lower than a bug(No offense to the Aburame clan) only to see they were trampling over the Fourth's son. Some people smiled and others waved at him. Glares like that, Naruto could do without, unless he changed their views himself. The blond walked up to the counter and waited for a woman to assist him.

"Hello, how may I help-, Oh Namikaze-sama, hello how can I help you?" The woman asked with the biggest smile across her face. Naruto sighed heavily already feeling the discomfort from being called 'Namikaze-sama'. He nonetheless ignored it and gritted his teeth to smile.

"Hello I'd like to open a savings account right now. Can I fill out the form?" Naruto asked. The woman nodded and gave Naruto a sheet to fill out. It took Naruto less than five minutes and handed the form back to her. The woman took the form and smiled again.

"And how much money would you like to deposit?" She asked him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled since he was going to expect a reaction from this.

"I'd like to deposit 7,957,000 yen(**A/N: Around $100,000)**," Naruto told her. The woman dropped her jaw and turned to the boy before giving a smile.

"H-How much did you say?" She asked again feeling she heard wrong. Naruto sighed since he did indeed expect this.

"I said I'd like to deposit 7,957,000 yen," Naruto said to her. The woman nodded as Naruto gave her the required money and she sealed it into a envelope. Naruto saw how drained his wallet was since he only had about 7,000 yen left in his pocket which was more than enough for right now. The woman still dropped her jaws an added Naruto's name to the list under 'Namikaze' which slightly pissed him off, but he didn't have the time to care about such things.

Naruto exited the bank only to see Tsume walking through the streets. Naruto smirked and managed to sneak up behind her before giving her ass a small smack which startled Tsume and had her turing around fast so she could maul the person who did that.

"Hey Tsume-chan. How is my Inu-hime doing?" Naruto asked. Tsume gaze softened while a smile as she turned to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun I heard you have a mission. It looks like I won't see you for a few days," Tsume said with a small smile. Naruto sighed giving Tsume a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry Tsume-chan, when I get back. I promise to have lots of 'quality time' with you," Naruto said encoding his words. Tsume chuckled before simply kissing Naruto on the lips while many people stared. Tsume didn't really care and neither did Naruto. No one else in the world mattered at that moment. Both broke the kiss while Naruto got a gleam in his eyes.

"I have a few hours. How about I take you on our first date? It can't be as long as I want, but we can still have one," Naruto told her. Tsume nodded with a smile and leaned up.

"If it's a quick date then take me to Ichiraku's. I've found myself going there quite often since you got together with me," Tsume told him. Naruto nodded as the couple walked off to the ramen stand.

_**Ichiraku Ramen**_

Naruto and Tsume came through the curtains and sat on the benches alerting Ayame and Teuchi to their presence.

"Ah Naruto-kun, and Tsume-san. Your both here together?" Ayame asked. Naruto and Tsume nodded before placing their orders for the father-daughter pair. In the meantime, Tsume and Naruto talked about most of their lives. Tsume told Naruto about Kiba and Hana's father and how he became a missing nin, because the family was getting in the way of him doing what he wanted. Naruto gritted his teeth while his eyes went red.

"Do you remember his name Tsume-chan?" Naruto asked for a future reference. Tsume nodded and looked at the counter.

"The bastard was Kobayashi's Inuzuka. With him gone I ran the compound. I find it funny that I trust such a worthless guy," Tsume said to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes with a reminder to look for Yutara through the bingo book when he had the time. Trying to lighten the mood, Naruto told her how his day went and about the people calling him 'Namikaze-sama' which irritated him to no end. Tsume chuckled at and could definitely see why Naruto would be mad at that. All his life he wanted to be recognized as himself, but now he's recognized as the Fourth's son. Being in the father's shadow is never what a son wants.

"Your meal is ready Tsume-san, Naruto-kun. Please eat up," Ayame said to them. Both said their thanks and dug into the ramen. Naruto watched Tsume eat hers with a small hint of animal prowess involved. Naruto chuckled at the sight which made Tsume blush and rub her head.

"What? I'm hungry," She said with a slightly cute pout that made Naruto love her even more. The dinner was relatively simple and fast. Naruto gave Tsume a kiss goodbye so that he could start his mission. Tsume waved goodbye also while heading back to the Inuzuka compound.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto looked at the time and saw that it was getting close to the exact moment of their mission. Naruto shunshined out of sight and appeared in front of the Namikaze compound. He unlocked the seals on the door and went inside to see Haku and Kasumi take a small nap on the couch and carpet. Kyuubi was still up with some water in a cup that she was drinking before glancing at Naruto.

"**Hey Naruto-kun, are you ready for your mission?"** Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded with a small smile before giving Kyuubi a quick kiss on the lips. Naruto did the same for Haku and Kasumi as both stirred awake. Haku touched her lips while Kasumi blushed and had her tail sway slightly.

"That's a good wake up call Naruto-sama. I take it that we are to get ready now?" Kasumi asked. Naruto nodded fast and grabbed his bag. Kasumi henged into her usual dog form and jumped into Naruto's jacket. Haku quickly washed her face and grabbed her things. Kyuubi began to fade and disappeared into the seal as Naruto turned out the lights to the compound.

"Alright let's go," Naruto said as he ran through the trees with Haku in an attempt to make it to the front gates.

_**Gates of Konoha, 9:56 p.m**_

Naruto and Haku hit the ground and walked up to the entrance and smiled seeing Kiba and Kurenai waiting for them.

"Hey Kiba, Hey Kurenai-chan," Naruto yelled. Kiba smirked while Kurenai chuckled before both gave their greetings to Naruto. Naruto and Haku were seven minutes early and only had to wait for Anko and Kakashi. After four minutes, Anko came and gave everyone their greetings especially Naruto with involved a wink.

"Where is Kakashi? Don't tell me he's going to be late," Naruto said looking at his watch. Everyone sighed as only one minute remained before they had to leave. Naruto inwardly cursed wondering if Kakashi had the gall to show up late. However, Kakashi surprised everyone by being on time with ten seconds to spare.

"Yo," the one eyed shinobi said to them. Everyone widened their eyes before following Naruto's lead as they put their fingers together.

"**Kai,"** Everyone said wanting the genjutsu to disappear from their view. Kakashi sweatdropped and held up one of his hands while turning his gaze to everyone.

"Ya know, I can be on time when I want to," Kakashi told them. Everyone nearly scoffed and started to walk past the gates. Naruto led the group into the trees as they left the village behind.

"Alright everyone this is an A-rank mission. We have to neutralize Oto before they contact Iwa. If by chance we do encounter Iwa then we try to fight their forces and destroy the contents they seek. This is my first mission as a Tokubetsu Jonin so if I make any mistakes or if you feel you have a better option than what I have then don't be afraid to tell me. Now let's go," Naruto told them. Everyone gasped at his maturity especially Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai. They all smiled and nodded as they followed Naruto to their objective.

_**A few hours later, 2:00 a.m**_

Naruto and his team continued to run through the trees towards their destination before taking a small break. Naruto jumped down to the ground and looked around for any sign of enemies, but didn't see anything.

"Alright we will rest for thirty minutes then we will continue. We should at our current pace we should reach the point in two days. So let's rest while we can," Naruto told everyone. No one had any complaints with his orders and started the fire, got water, and picked up some food. After everything was taken care of, Naruto brought everyone together for a small time strategy meeting.

"Alright, Jiji told us that around three Oto shinobi were going to meet with five Iwa shinobi. That's eight to our six. The odds aren't totally stacked against us, but Kakashi and Kurenai-chan if you were an Oto shinobi who would you take with you to deliver an important document? Naruto asked them. Both jonin adopted thinking poses for a few minutes and thought over Naruto's question.

"If I was Oto I would send one jonin and two chunin. And for Iwa three chunin and two jonin," Kakashi answered. Naruto nodded and looked back at the layout of a map they had acquired from their Hokage.

"I would probably do the same, but reversed from Kakashi. Two jonin and one chunin for Oto and three jonin and two chunin for Iwa," Kurenai answered. Naruto nodded and pointed to a single point on the map. Naruto thanked Kami that Kyuubi taught him leadership skills while he was younger or he would be a staggering mess right now. That wasn't to say that he wasn't nervous, but not as much as he could have been.

"**Think nothing of it Naruto-kun, I'm glad I could make you into a good leader. Had to really drill those skills into your thick skull though," **Kyuubi said with a chuckle. Naruto's eyebrow twitched, but he ignored it and only smiled and continued.

"Alright so we can all assume that these are at least chunin and jonin level people. Alright then. Haku-chan your an all round type person, you work well with long range, mid-range, and close range. Alright I want Haku-chan and Kurenai-chan to stay long range. Hopefully we can get the drop on the chunin and take them out. Anko-chan, Kakashi, Kiba, and I can deal with the jonin, but once we have dealt with the chunin, I want Kurenai-chan to stay back in case they have more than we thought. Haku-chan will then assist Kiba with tone of the other jonin. Then I will have Kasumi-chan with me and my fox summons. So how is my plan everyone?" Naruto asked. Haku nodded along with Kiba in agreement. Anko seemed slightly skeptical, but she went with it since she had nothing to add or take out. Kurenai felt it was a little risky, but it had it's benefits and it's flaws, but the benefits were better for them so she agreed. Kakashi nodded that he didn't find anything worth mentioning and went with it. Naruto rolled up the map and smiled.

"Alright that's the plan. Now let's rest. By morning we should be halfway there and the next day we will be there by nightfall," Naruto ordered. Everyone nodded and began to relax while going over some other things. Kakashi came up to Naruto who was eating a fish and sat down. Naruto turned to him and smiled.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked the copy ninja. Kakashi looked at the fire and smiled.

"You, Kiba, and Haku have grown. It feels like only a month ago we were just students and teacher," Kakashi said while Naruto sweatdropped.

"Kakashi-sensei it was a month ago, but I get what your saying. A thirteen year old is leading is leading people more than twice his age into battle. It feels amazing yet frightening at the same time," Naruto said with a sigh. Kakashi chuckled before turning back to the fire.

"Don't worry Naruto, you have all of us here. Our comrades aren't going to die. You'll do great. I know you will, that why I want to teach you my technique. It's the only one I haven't copied from anyone else. It's called **Chidori.** I want to teach it to you Naruto. I have a jutsu in mind for Kiba and Haku. However I want you learn my move, to protect the bonds that you've made with everyone," Kakashi said to him. Naruto widened his eyes at the revelation, but suddenly smiled.

"Thank you Kakashi. I promise to work hard at it. If it's used to protect bonds, then I will protect my bonds with it," Naruto told him. Kakashi nodded and before long the two simply made idle chitchat until the time was up.

"alright everyone. Time's up let's go," Naruto ordered. Everyone nodded and picked up their stuff. They all went back into the trees and started to run towards their destination. Naruto was proving to be very capable, but his skills still had to be tested.

_**Two Days Later**_

Naruto and the others finally made it to the meeting point. Naruto had given them all a fifteen minute break to go over the plan of attack and rest up. The sun was going down and the stage was set. Naruto and the other waited calmly in the trees and watched as five Iwa shinobi came out into the plain and three Oto shinobi came out also. Naruto narrowed his eyes seeing that Kurenai's assumption seemed to be the most right. There was two jonin and one chunin from Oto and two jonin and three chunin from Iwa. The jonin began from Oto and Iwa began to meet while Naruto turned to Kurenai and Haku. The blond gave each the signal to begin as Haku readied her senbon. Kurenai started to go through various handsigns while Naruto activated his byakugan to scoop out the range. The chunin were more back than jonin so it was almost perfect.

"Do it Haku-chan," Naruto mouthed without speaking. Haku nodded and three senbon at the chunin as the needles whistled through the air. No one heard the sound as the chunin from Iwa and two from Oto got struck in the neck making them fall over dead. The enemy gasped and readied their kunai as the jonin raised their senses.

"Come out we know your here," One of the jonin from Iwa yelled. Naruto smirked as he, Kiba, Anko, and Kakashi exited the trees making all the enemy's forces gasp.

"Konoha scum huh? Here to stop the alliance of Oto and Iwa of your destruction huh?" Another Iwa jonin said while Naruto stood to the front.

"Well whether you like it or not, you are all going to get hurt so just hand over the document and we won't have to kill you," Naruto ordered. One of them laughed and charged at the blond.

"If you want it then try and take it you little brat," an Oto jonin said to him. Naruto nodded and charged at the man with his fire sword. Naruto and the Oto jonin clashed which initiated all the conflict as Anko, Kakashi, and Kiba engaged their targets. Haku finished her job and went to join Kiba with his problem. Kurenai also smirked as she gave the last Oto chunin an invigorating nightmare before she silenced him. Kurenai then followed her orders and stayed back in case of reinforcements by the enemy.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto in the meantime was dealing with his own problem as he and the Oto jonin had a power struggle. The jonin was surprised that Naruto was so skilled for a genin.

"Wow kid, you actually quite good. Killing you might bring me into a good mood," the man said to Naruto. Naruto smirked and managed to push the man back while keeping said smirk on his face.

"I'd like to see you try. You'll find I don't die so easily. Now then let's have some fun," Naruto charged at the man looking for a weak spot as he and the man engage in a taijutsu fight. The jonin was quite good as every punch Naruto gave the man either blocked or dodged. It was reaching a stalemate and Naruto wondered if this would become an jutsu fight. Naruto backflipped away as the man smirk.

"Gotcha Gaki," The jonin said going through some handsigns. Naruto saw the tiger seal at the end and smirk as he began to spin.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **The man yelled as he sent a giant fireball at Naruto. Naruto smirked as he made the best defense to a jutsu he could think of.

"**Kaiten," **Naruto yelled as the blue chakra swirled around him and blocked the giant fireball causing a small explosion. The jonin smirked, but it didn't last long when he saw that Naruto had survived.

"Well I'm facing a Hyuuga. I should be honored. I get to kill a member of the prestigious clan of Konoha," the man said while Naruto grinned. Naruto sheathed his fire sword and decided to humor the man as he dropped into the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist stance.

"Alright then, show me how insignificant you are compared to the Hyuuga's family's main branch," Naruto said adopting a Hyuuga persona. Naruto rushed at the man as the two fought it out.

_**With Anko**_

Anko wasn't having much trouble in her fight, but her opponent was quite good. They weren't jonin level, but their knew what they were doing.

"Damn bitch stop moving around and fight," The woman said to her. Anko smirked as she evaded another punch which was the basics of her Hebi taijutsu stance which involves being swift and flexible to dodge enemies and strike at the right time. Anko soon planted her foot to the women's stomach and groaned.

"I don't know what the promotion way for Oto is, but it's obvious that you aren't at my level. Right now, your just a chunin level Jonin," Anko said knocking the woman out with the blunt of her kunai. Anko decided to take her back for some interrogation which was her way of relaxing. Anko soon went to assist Kakashi in his fight, but backed up seeing that he didn't need it.

_**With Kakashi**_

Kakashi threw a kunai only to have it deflect by the Iwa jonin. Both went into a strict taijutsu fight with both appearing evenly matched.

"Not bad Sharingan Kakashi. I might actually have to work hard," The Iwa jonin said as he moved back and went through his handsigns nice n' swift. With Kakashi going through his own.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu," **Kakashi yelled as he sent the intense fire at the Iwa jonin. The jonin slammed his hands on the ground and yelled.

"**Doton: Doryūheki( Earth Release: Mud Wall),"** the man said as a giant wall came up and blocked the fire keeping the man behind it safe. Kakashi narrowed his eye at the man until the wall started to grew spikes as the copy ninja backflipped away from the wall.

"**Doton: Chikyū Dantō (Earth Release: Earth Decapitation)," **The jonin yelled as he sent the spikes towards Kakashi. Kakashi backed up into a tree and gasped as the spikes hit dead on causing a loud crash. The Iwa jonin smirked and walked away.

"Take that Konoha scum," he said, but suddenly heard lightning cackling as he turned his head to see Kakashi charging at him.

"It's not over till it's over, but for you it's definitely over," Kakashi said as he impaled the man.

"**Raikiri," **Kakashi yelled as the lightning flared from the man's chest. The jonin cough up blood as Kakashi withdrew his hand from the man's chest.

"It doesn't matter if you defeat me. Konoha will fall. No one can save you," The man said as he laid in a pool of his own blood. Kakashi looked down at the man and sighed until Anko appeared next to him.

"You okay Kakashi?" Anko asked. Kakashi gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'm fine Anko. Let's go. Head back to Kurenai and wait if they have reinforcements. I'll go find Haku and Kiba," Kakashi told her. Anko nodded as the two went to separate routes.

_**With Haku and Kiba**_

Kiba cursed their luck of facing one tough Jonin. His doton techniques were quite powerful and tough to break. Haku managed to hold her ground, but she had to admit that it was tough to fight a jonin other than Kakashi or Zabuza.

"Alright you little kids. It's time to die," The man said as Kiba rose to his feet and did a familiar handsign.

"Yeah right Iwa trash. I'm not dying like this," Kiba yelled while Haku rose to her feet.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Kiba yelled as six clones came into existence. The jonin raised an eyebrow then smiled as Kiba and Akamaru charged him.

"Haku I'll buy you some time. Try to complete a jutsu to win," Kiba said as Haku nodded. Haku started gathering traces of water found in the ground while gathering her chakra. The jonin smirked and went through his handsigns.

"You think I'll let you finish? Well your sorely mistaken," he said as the earth started to shake.

"**Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu( Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bombs)," **The man yelled as a giant earth dragon started shooting bombs at Kiba. Kiba steeled himself through and smirked.

"**Rendan no Gatsuuga( Barrage of the Fangs Piercing Fangs)," **Kiba yelled as he drilled through all of the bombs that were aimed at him. Kiba managed to spiral into the man sending him into a tree while Kiba smirked with a tired expression.

"Looks like a chunin can't keep up with a jonin without help," Kiba said as Haku smirked as she finished her handsigns.

"That's what teammates are for Kiba-san," Haku said as ice mirrors stared to form.

"**Hyoton: Makyō Hyoso," **Haku simply said as she stepped into the ice mirrors. The Iwa jonin got up and paled while Haku gave him a cold glare.

"Let me ask you. Can you keep up with me?" Haku asked as she started to slashed the Iwa jonin left and right as the blood from the jonin began to fall until he made a handsign.

"**Doton: Chikyū no Boei( Earth Release: Earth Shield)," **The man said as he encased his form with an earth dome protecting him from Haku's strikes. The man smirked inside his armor thinking he was safe.

"Let see you try something now. Nothing can penetrate this armor," he said triumphantly. Haku grinned and made a new sequence of handsigns.

"Then show me how sturdy that armor is ," Haku said as she stepped out of the mirrors. Each mirror began to harden then on the inside produced ice spikes as the mirrors drew closer to the Iwa jonin.

"**Hyoton: Kōri Haka Tanken no Wana( Ice Release: Ice Grave Spikes Trap)," **Haku yelled as the ice mirrors closed in on the man leaving no escape as they impaled through the earth armor making the man scream out in agony. Haku let the jutsu stay for a minute before dropping it to see the man impaled in so many parts of his body. Kiba walked up to Haku and sighed.

"We do what we have to do," Kiba told her. Haku nodded and sighed along with Kiba.

"But that doesn't mean we have to like it," Haku said as Kakashi joined them to make sure they were okay.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto wiped some blood from his mouth after the kick he received from the Oto jonin. Naruto smirked since the Oto jonin took the same amount of damage of not more.

"Well Hyuuga I pretty much have your form down. There is no way you can hit me," the man said as Naruto narrowed his eyes then suddenly smirked which confused the Oto jonin.

"Well then that's not good. I guess I'll go with something else," Naruto said deactivating the byakugan. Naruto smirked as he flashed his sharingan making the man gasp.

"Y-Your not a Hyuuga," The man said to the blond. Naruto smirked as he took out his fire sword and lightning sword making both flare violently as they magnified the intensity of red in his eyes.

"That's right I am the last person you will ever see. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, believe it," Naruto said with a grin before he charged the Oto jonin looking to end the fight between them.

**End of chapter 22.**

**KG: Done.**

**Naruto: Good for you. I must be quite long.**

**KG: I suppose. I simply felt like writing.**

**Naruto: Okay then, question. One of the reviews made a joke about Kasumi, saying will she give birth to six kids at once or is it one at a time.**

**Kasumi: WHAT? I have to give birth to six human children all at once?**

**KG: Now Kasumi-chan it might not be so bad. Okay maybe it is, but won't it be worth it.**

**Kasumi: NO KG! MAKE IT ONE AT A TIME!**

**KG: Calm down Kasumi-chan.**

**Kasumi: I am not giving birth to six kids at once. I'll die from the hurt.**

**KG and Naruto: Kasumi-chan calm down.**

**KG: Alright it will be one at a tim, just put the chair down Kasumi.**

**Kasumi: Thank you.**

**KG: Readers stay away from Kasumi when she's like this. It only makes me wonder about we she's actually pregnant.**

**Naruto: What do you mean?**

**KG: Sleeping patterns, weird eating patterns, and *shudders* mood swings. How insane is she going to be?**

**Naruto: Good point.**

**Kasumi: What are you talking about Naruto-sama?**

**Naruto: N-Nothing Kasumi-chan *nervous laugh***

**KG: Real smooth Naruto. Well Readers that it. Laters.**


	23. Chapter 23

**KG: Hey everyone we're back and we have a special person with us.**

**Tsume: Oh really? Can I ask whom?**

**KG: Whoa, you actually tore yourself away from that Madden game.**

**Tsume: I crushed everyone here so I'm simply enjoying my reign as the Queen of Madden.**

**KG: Rub it in why dontcha'.**

**Tsume: That's exactly what I'm doing.**

**?: Then I'll have to teach you some humility.**

**Tsume: N-No way. She's the guest?**

**KG: That's right. Everyone meet our very own, Kushina Uzumaki!**

**Kushina: Hello everyone. Nice to meet you dattebane!**

**Tsume: Where did you come from?**

**Kushina: Oh you know, played poker with the Shinigami, I won my life back. Ya know, the regular stuff.**

**KG and Tsume: (sweatdrops) That's the regular stuff?**

**Naruto: KAA-SAN!**

**Kushina: Sochi-kun, I'm happy to see you dattebane!**

**Naruto: It's got to see you too Kaa-san. **

**Kyuubi: What's all the...noise...about? KUSHINA!**

**Kushina: KYUUBI!**

**(Both glare at each other)**

**KG: Umm...Naruto as the alpha you should go over there and stop them.**

**Naruto: Um...I don't think so. I'll just say over here on the opposite side of the room.**

**Tsume: Ditto.**

**KG: Agreed. Well let's get started. Kyuubi, Kushina p-please do the disclaimers.**

**(Both glare at me)**

**KG: (gulps)**

**Both: Fine.**

**Kyuubi/Kushina: KyuubiGoku doesn't own Naruto-kun/Sochi-kun's world.**

* * *

><p>"I am the last person you will ever see. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, believe it," Naruto spoke with a large amount of power in his voice when he attacked the Oto jonin. The man widened his eyes at the son of the Yondaime and took out a kunai to block Naruto's strike. The blades clashed with white sparks falling all around the area. Naruto gritted his teeth against the man's strength, but stood fast as he twirled his lighting sword in his right hand and aimed it at the Oto jonin's neck. Seeing the incoming blade, the man did a quick maneuver and ducked only to see Naruto smiling when he kick the man across the face sending him through the plains of grass.<p>

"I won't allow you to bring harm to Konoha. Surrender right now," Naruto practically ordered. The man coughed up some blood, but scoffed and shifted back into his stance while his gaze clashed with Naruto's.

"Life's not that simple brat. I'll give you the honor of seeing something amazing," The jonin said as strange markings appeared on his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes while what seemed to be dark, purplish chakra swirl around him. Kakashi and the others were silently watching Naruto's fight since they didn't want to give away their location and offer Naruto some backup only if he needed it. Naruto kept his gaze on the man, but widened his eyes when he suddenly disappeared. The blond turned his head fast only to barely block a strike aimed at his skull.

"What's the matter Gaki? Am I too fast for you?" The man asked as he disappeared again. Anko, subconsciously rubbed her curse seal trying to think of how the man was fighting against Naruto.

Everyone tensed when they saw Naruto get slammed into a tree before slumping to the ground. Naruto tried to get up and counter, but the man was too fast as he seemed to dance around Naruto in a blinding speed further injuring the blond jinchuuriki. Kiba seethed along with Haku while they readied their weapons to stop the man from hurting Naruto, but where stopped by Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I can't watch my best friend get killed! Move!" Kiba said raising his KI, but Kakashi didn't flinch. Kakashi wanted to see it. The underlying potential that Naruto possessed. The thing that made him stand out from everyone else.

"Kiba, let's trust Naruto here. We won't always be there to help him. This is his first mission as a team leader. Naruto knows the plan and we did our parts. Now we must let him do his," Kakashi told the Inuzuka. Kiba gritted his teeth and balled his fist, but complied then withdrew his kunai while he continued to watch.

"_Well I didn't see this coming at all," _Naruto thought while his body seemed to be shaking from the damaged. Kyuubi seemed to be working almost overtime to heal his injuries, but he was getting too many so she had to focus on the more lethal ones.

"**Naruto-kun, you can't give up here. I don't one to lose you to anyone. Someone else really ****doesn't want to lose you either," **Kyuubi spoke causing Naruto to slowly stir. He forced himself to look up and a sight shocked him. It seemed that to prevent him from getting to Naruto, Kasumi decided to do her own fight and take the Oto jonin on, all for the sake of protecting her blond. Naruto felt the guilt wash over him as he saw Kasumi fight.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto-sama!" Kasumi yelled as sent a kick to the jonin face, but it was futile as he countered with a fast punch and sent her into a tree. Naruto's anger rose while the man advanced on him. He suddenly gasped when he saw Kasumi struggle to her feet despite the pain she was feeling.

"_Kasumi-chan, stay down! Don't fight!" _Naruto yelled mentally as she charged back at the man. The man cursed as Kasumi slammed her head into his chest with a tsūga blasting him into a tree as the dog girl huffed. She wasn't used to fighting in such a form and simple taijutsu was becoming exhausting, but she would be damned if Naruto would get hurt simply because she couldn't do human taijutsu. Kasumi turned her head to Naruto's battered form and smiled before she walked over to him to help.

"Naruto-sama! Are you okay?" Kasumi asked as she ran over to him, but she didn't make it when the same jonin came out and lunged at her throat. Kasumi gritted her teeth as she felt her wind pipe get crushed. Naruto rose to his feet, but it didn't last long before the man turned to him.

"This curse seal is amazing. You said you were a Namikaze? Pathetic, and to think I actually feared you for a split second. Don't make me laugh!" He said as he snapped his fingers. Naruto suddenly screamed out in a futile attempt to cover his ears.

"You like my kekkai genkai gaki? It allows me to turn any fast movement into a high pitched noise. I bet you must be suffering, but not as much as her," the man said seeing Kasumi desperately try not to scream out from the high pitched noise on her sensitive ears. Naruto reached out his hand and grabbed the man's boots while he huffed.

"Don't you touch her with your filthy ha-," Naruto didn't finish until he was kicked across the fields again while the man gave a maniacal laugh as he squeezed Kasumi's throat harder causing her to choke. Naruto's sharingan blazed in anger while Kiba turned turned to Kakashi.

"Dammit Kakashi-sensei. How much longer? I got to help!" Kiba said dashing past everyone and ran at the jonin. Naruto widened his eyes at Kiba and watched as his best friend neared the man.

"**Tsūga," **Kiba yelled as he ran spun violently towards the man, however his attack missed when the Oto jonin jumped into the air. Kiba gritted his teeth, but gasped when the jonin appeared in front of him and snapped his fingers making Kiba give a loud yell from the pain until he was slammed into the ground by the jonin.

"It's all too easy Gaki. So much for the leader. I'm sure your other friends abandoned you when they saw this. That's all I can think of when I don't see anyone helping you other than this mutt and this bitch in my hand," He said while Naruto's hair covered his eyes. Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, and Haku all narrowed their eyes in anger of the man's insult to Naruto's leadership of their mission, but still didn't move.

"_Come on Naruto. Show him, he's wrong. Make him regret everything," _Kakashi mentally said while the man picked up Kiba by the throat and walked over to Naruto.

"You know, I happened to glance at your team and you had a good looking woman with purple hair. She'd fetch a hefty sum in the slave trades. Maybe I'll look for her and sell her off after some fun," The man said while Naruto widened his eyes in anger. Kyuubi gasped when she heard that. She knew Naruto valued all people. He saw everyone equally and to hear a man say that, was downright sickening.

"Heck I might even sell this dog girl right here. There are some guys who are into that sort of thing," He said while Naruto gritted his teeth. Kasumi slowly stopped struggling and her arms began to fall to her sides while Naruto's sharingan began to twist and turn in an odd shape.

"It makes me wonder how you even lasted this long. Oh well, it was fun gaki, but I have things to do. I guess I'll have some fun before I kill you," The man said bringing his mouth closer to Kasumi's. Naruto suddenly raged as red chakra leaked from his body. Naruto snapped. Kyuubi couldn't pull him back, he was going to kill that guy if it was the last thing he ever did. Naruto stood to his feet in front of the surprised man while his eyes seemed to be bleeding.

Kakashi gasped along with Anko, and Kurenai, but Haku was confused by the new set of eyes that Naruto had.

"Kakashi, what is with those eyes? They seem so different from the sharingan," Haku said while Kakashi looked speechless for a few seconds. Anko and Kurenai turned to him as Kakashi explained though he was still shocked.

"It's the next level of the sharingan. The thing that nearly stands above the rest. It's called the Mangekyou Sharingan. It allows the wielder control over time and space, bending it to his will with one eye and the other...judgement of black flames that people claim are from Heaven. Only two people I know of unlocked it. There was Itachi Uchiha and Madara Uchiha. To think Naruto achieved such a form. He's surpassed me," Kakashi said before Haku turned back to the field with so much interest in her eyes that she saw Naruto in a different light.

"But Kakashi, don't you have to kill your best friend to attain that level?" Anko asked while Kurenai nodded. Kakashi did indeed nod that you had to, but Naruto seemed to be different.

"I don't know if it's the mental trauma of seeing all of us threatened by his words, but Naruto's attained the Mangekyou sharingan. One things I'll say is...that man will die no doubt," Kakashi spoke drawing everyone attention back to Naruto.

Naruto walked up to the man all evidence of fury in his eyes while his newly achieved Mangekyou sharingan flared. Naruto's gaze was intimidating, so much so that the man had to drop a coughing Kasumi and Kiba as both squinted their eyes and watch Naruto pass them before stopping and staring at Kasumi. Kasumi slightly flinched under his gaze, but widened her eyes when Naruto knelt down to kiss her forehead and smiled.

"I won't let anyone hurt you anymore Kasumi-chan. Stay there and rest," Naruto said to her. Kasumi nodded as Naruto slowly placed her head on the grass. He then turned to Kiba and smiled.

"Thank you Kiba. I'll make this asshole pay," Naruto declared. Kiba gave a painful chuckle and nodded while Naruto turned his cold, hard stare back at the man.

"You threaten my loved ones. Planned to rape them and sell them off. I won't forgive you. I'll make you pay," Naruto declared in a strangely calm voice before the man laughed.

"Alright then brat show me what you've got. I'll end you pathetic existence now," He retorted before charging at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes as the blood slowly seeped out.

"DIE!," Naruto yelled opening his eyes which seemed to be straining on the jonin's form before he was slowly covered in black flames. Everyone gasped while the man screamed from the pain. Naruto didn't let up as Kasumi and Kiba watched in fascination of Naruto's new ability.

"AHHHH! Get them off. What jutsu is this?" The man screamed as he was burned alive. However, he didn't get an answer as he was burning to ashes and his screams silenced. Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right eye and immediately closed it then placed his hand over it. The black flames slowly dissipated with Naruto falling to the ground while he gripped his eyes. Everyone in the bushes dashed towards him, Kiba, and Kasumi.

"Naruto are you alright?" Kakashi asked. Naruto breathed heavily not really wanting to reply, but decided to anyway.

"Not really Kakashi-sensei. My eyes are killing me, not to mention I think I put too much chakra into that technique," Naruto said between heavy breaths. Kakashi chuckled and slowly picked Naruto up and helped the blond to a tree while Naruto slumped to the ground. He didn't open his eyes or rather he couldn't. He tried, but something demanded that he keep them closed.

"_Kyuubi-chan why can't I open my eyes?" _Naruto whispered to his vixen. Kyuubi finally put up the mental link to talk to her blond with only a few words.

"**You. Seal. Now."** Kyuubi ordered before cutting the connection. Naruto gulped, but complied as he focused on his mindscape.

_**Mindscape**_

Naruto appeared in the beautiful plains and looked around for Kyuubi before he could react in time, Kyuubi gave Naruto a hard slap across his face which made the blond jinchuuriki shift his stance so he didn't fall to the ground. Naruto turned to see Kyuubi crying while he widened his eyes.

"Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked while Kyuubi turned around showing her back to Naruto. The blond rubbed the side of his cheek and looked at the ground while facing Kyuubi. He knew she was pissed. He let his emotions control his actions again and it was easy to get killed that way. He survived though right? He simply wanted to protect his comrades.

"I'm sorry Kyuu-chan. I don't have an excuse for what I did, but I had to make him pay! I couldn't live with the thought of him doing that to the ones I loved. I'm sorry if I used your chakra, but I was angry at the time. And I...I...I'm just sorry," Naruto said bowing to her. Kyuubi shifted her gaze to him and muttered something in her head before standing in front of him and grabbing his face to slam her lips into his. Naruto was effectively taken back by the action, but he quickly recovered and easily dominated Kyuubi's mouth. Both their tongues wrestled together for dominance, but Naruto easily won it out while he guided Kyuubi slowly into the grass. Much to Kyuubi's annoyance, Naruto stopped for a second and locked his blue eyes to her red, slitted ones.

"Kyuubi-chan, do you forgive me?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi closed her eyes before poking Naruto in the head with a small smile.

"**Baka, of course I do," **Kyuubi said while the two continued their make-out session which causing a lot of rolling around on the soft mindscape grass. After around 20 minutes in an intense make out, Naruto and Kyuubi leaned up to a tree and sighed.

"I really am sorry though Kyuubi-chan," Naruto admitted to his vixen. Kyuubi chuckled and ruffled his hair slightly before giving a kiss on the cheek.

"**It's alright Naruto-kun. I understand your reasoning. I just don't like how you handled it, well...it got better down to the end anyway," **Kyuubi answered blushing with embarrassment. Naruto chuckled before coming back to a problem he encountered.

"So Kyuubi-chan, why can't I open my eyes right now?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi sighed while watching some of the kits around her play with each other.

"**It seems that you achieved the next level of the sharingan Naruto-kun. It's called the Mangekyou Sharingan. What you did was one of it's techniques. It's called Amaterasu. You casted black flames on the jonin and burned him alive. Those flames are like flames from purgatory. They can't be quenched or die, they are eternal flames unless you have direct control over it. There is also a technique called the Tsukuyomi. It grants you the control over time and space for as long as you wish. It's considered one of the best genjutsus in the world. It's virtually unbreakable expect to people with the sharingan. The last technique, I won't say simply because you'll love it when you use it. However all this power has a price. You will go blind from overuse of it, but it can be rectified by attaining the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Though for right now you don't have to worry about it. I'll heal your eyes and can slow the process of blindness down," **Kyuubi explained. Naruto nodded before feeling his friends calling him.

"Alright then. Thanks Kyuubi-chan. I'll see you later," Naruto said before leaving and seeing Kyuubi wave goodbye to him.

_**Outside the Mindscape**_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes though it hurt to do so for a while before they could fully be opened. Naruto could only see blurry forms of what he hoped were his friends, but hearing their voices he calmed down.

"Hey guys. Are we done?" Naruto asked them. Though he couldn't see it, everyone nodded and after a few minutes they all came into view of Naruto's eyes as the blond sighed.

"Alright we should get some rest. We did good here and there doesn't seem to be anymore people. Let's go before we have more to deal with," Naruto said walking over to a sleeping Kasumi and taking her in his arms as everyone rushed to the nearest town which was only about 15 minutes away.

_**Town Street**_

Everyone trudged into the town while feeling more than a little tired, but they all persistent to a random hotel, not really caring where they slept right now.

"Alright. I'll put us up for the night and get us a good meal to eat. So lets go register," Naruto told them. Everyone nearly drooled at the idea of getting something to eat as they entered the hotel. Naruto went to the front desk to register while the others dropped their things and sat in some chairs.

"Hello can we have some rooms please?" Naruto asked struggling to keep his open from the pain. A woman nodded and told him about the rooms, but Naruto didn't really care an got six keys.

"Alright everyone. We'll stay here and return to Konoha tomorrow. Let's go," Naruto said as gave everyone their key. Anko and Kurenai were in one room, Kiba, Naruto and Kasumi were in another, then Haku and Kakashi took the last one.

Naruto settled with Kiba in their room while Naruto easily placed Kasumi on the bed. Naruto saw Kasumi breathing slowly which indicated that she was having a good dream. It brought a smile to Naruto's face that she was peacefully sleeping despite the mission. Naruto suddenly groaned getting his attention from Kiba.

"What's up Naruto?" Kiba asked his friend. Naruto sat on the bed and calmly shifted his hand through Kasumi's hair.

"Nothing really Kiba. It's just that I should've been able to beat that guy. I know in the end I did, but you and Kasumi-chan had to get hurt in the process. It just shows I'm not ready to lead," Naruto remarked. Kiba raised an eyebrow Naruto before grinning

"Well anything can happen on a mission I guess. I certainly didn't expect that guy to have so much power, but you won in the end. I think that's all that matters," Kiba said while Naruto gave a mock expression of shock.

"What?" Kiba asked not seeing what the problem was. Naruto looked at the ground with his mouth hanging.

"You think? I never would have guessed," Naruto said before chuckling. Kiba's eyebrow twitched before he retorted by throwing a pillow in Naruto's face as the blond laughed. Kiba shook his head at his 'friend' and his games before giving a smile.

"Whatever man, I'm going to bed. Good night. What are you going to do?" Kiba asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and headed for the door.

"I won't be gone long, I'll just get something to drink then I'll follow you to bed also," Naruto said turing out the light and watched Kiba got to sleep and Kasumi continue to rest. He then slowly turned his head to see Anko and Kurenai's room light out along with Haku and Kakashi's room light.

"Looks like my wallet is safe and no one wants to eat. Oh well, I'll go get a drink then," Naruto said leaving the hotel and walking around the town. He saw the various lights up over the town before stopping in front of a random bar. It really wasn't his custom to drink...well anything that was alcoholic, but then he wondered if most leaders did this when they got through a rough mission. He didn't really know or care and simply shrugged his shoulders before going inside. Naruto saw various people around the room that ranged from shinobi of other villages to lowly bandits who were looking for a quick buck.

"Yup, really don't know why the hell I'm in here. I succeeded in my mission and yet why the hell am I here? (sigh) Is this one of the 'being lost on the road of life' things?" Naruto wondered before he took a seat on the bar counter. While he was looking around, Naruto saw some bandits crowd around a woman who had red hair, but he assumed it was a woman looking to earn some quick cash to spend so he didn't pay too much attention to it. Suddenly Naruto turned his head to meet a man in front of him with the biggest smile across his face.

"Hey kid, aren't you a little young to be here?" the guy said while Naruto scoffed and pointed to his headband.

"Hey old enough to kill, old enough to take a few shots of liquor. Besides, you need the money don't you?" Naruto asked. The man's eyebrow twitched until he patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"That's true kid. I like your style. What'll ya have?" He asked. Naruto didn't know the first thing about any strong drinks, but Kyuubi did teach him about using some drinks for medical purposes.

"Since I don't know my limit here, I'll play it safe and just give me a bottle of some not so strong liquor and a saucer," Naruto said to him. The man nodded and disappeared, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. It still amazed him how many times he told himself he wouldn't be like those people who showed up in these types of places yet here he was.

After about 10 minutes, the bottle and saucer were brought to him and Naruto poured some of the liquor into the saucer then took a drink. It wasn't strong so it didn't dry his throat or his tongue so he complied with it until he heard Kyuubi chuckle at him.

"**I never pegged you for a drinker Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said while Naruto shrugged his shoulders. It felt nice to have someone to talk to even if they weren't there physically to talk to so no one would think you were insane.

"**Hey you can let me out ya know. Then you can talk to me and no one will think your insane," **Kyuubi added. Naruto grinned with a nod and told the man he would be right back and left. After about 3 minutes, Naruto returned with Kyuubi around his arm and he already regretted it. Too many guys were freakin' eye humping her with their eyes and it pissed him off. Kyuubi found it nice to see her blond's jealous face.

"Holy cow kid, where did you get a babe like that?" the guy asked him. Naruto rolled his eyes, yet found it funny when he heard lots of guys grumbling about him and his luck. Kyuubi took a seat next to Naruto while Naruto decided to reply.

"She's been with me for a long time. And she's all mine," Naruto spoke with a clear amount of possession that made Kyuubi blush. The man paled and slowly backed away from the blond.

"Hey kid it's all good. You can have her. I'm not that kind of guy," He said while Naruto snickered. It was all too easy to keep people from Kyuubi not that she really cared. Kyuubi really didn't want such shady looking people staring at her body like that. She only needed Naruto for that. Kyuubi took a sip of the liquor Naruto had and it only made her smile that he got it so weak since he didn't want to get drunk like most people.

"How is it Natsuki-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi slowly smiled at the masked name and licked her lips.

"**It's alright I guess. I've had stronger liquor before, but I don't feel like getting drunk either," **Kyuubi muttered lowly while Naruto smiled. Soon the red haired woman, that was getting hit on by some of the guys, came over and took the empty seat next to Naruto, but she had her head covered. The only reason you could tell she had read hair was because the cover didn't go all the way and simply left some of her vibrant hair out. Turning a gaze to Naruto, she seemed to be inspecting him for something.

"Aren't you a little too young to be in here?" She suddenly asked. Naruto could have done two things right then. He could have ignored her and go about his business or he could talk. He didn't like to be rude so he chose the latter. Even if it was with a complete stranger.

"Technically no. I have my headband so I'm an adult. Still I have enough sense not to drink what the most of you adults drink and get wasted," Naruto said while the woman laughed.

"I suppose you have a point. Some people never know how to take no for an answer," She simply stated while Naruto turned his head to see most of the guys knocked out. Naruto sweatdropped before turning to the woman.

"I didn't know you were the violent type," the blond said while the woman shifted in her seat slightly.

"I'm not violent right now am I?" She asked. Naruto shook his head before in a negative that she wasn't though she didn't seem like the type of person you generally mess with without a very good reason. The woman then turned her gaze to his sword and raised an eyebrow at the exquisite design they were sheathed in.

"I see you have two swords. Do you study kenjutsu of any kind?" She asked him. Naruto turned a side glance to her before taking another sip of his sake. He noticed she had a sword also. It was relatively the same size as his swords, but it probably wasn't like them at all.

"Yeah I do. I'm not want you could consider a master, but I could give anyone a run for their money," Naruto said while the woman smiled. She decided to order a bottle also since they were actually having a conversation. Kyuubi simply watched the conversation unfold, but she felt something big was going to happen sooner or later and she for one was gonna see it happen.

Naruto and the woman continued to talk for a while longer, about an hour, and they were doing well so far. She told him how she was originally from Konoha and she left because of some...problems. Naruto in turn told her about the earlier years of his life and rejection by most people. The vibrant redhead was slightly pissed at the thought of a young man not having anyone to look after him. It calmed his heart that she thought that, but he told her that he already had people he cared about in the village and that made it alright. The woman wanted to retort, but decided against in all for the sake of keeping a pleasant conversation.

"Are you sure you should be up this late?" She seemingly asked. Naruto scoffed and looked at his half-empty bottle then turned to Kyuubi. Kyuubi was still as wide awake as ever. She claimed she didn't need as much sleep as most people. Naruto narrowed his eyes and wondered why she had to sleep so many times then. Kyuubi sheepishly grinned while she rubbed the back of her head saying she was simply lazy and didn't really want to do anything. Naruto rolled his eyes before placing his elbow on the table and turing back to the woman.

"I'm fine. I'm used to staying up past this. Besides my team and I finished our mission so I'm gonna head back to Konoha tomorrow then get permission from Jiji to go look for my mother. My father left a note that she was alive and I'm going to find her then bring her home with me," Naruto said as his eyes gleamed with confidence while Kyuubi, the bartender, and the woman glared playfully at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow before slightly blushing in embarrassment.

"Wow listen to me, tell my ambitions to two strangers," Naruto said while both cackled at him.

"Hey kid, sometimes its good to unload your troubles and just talk to someone. I at least doubt we're all strangers now," The bartender said as he washed a glass. Kyuubi nodded with a smile as did the woman sitting next to Naruto. Naruto nodded before the woman asked him another question.

"So who is your mother? Maybe someone here has seen her," She said to him. Naruto took out a note and glanced it over from Minato before putting it back.

"Her name is Kushina Uzumaki. My father said she's alive," Naruto responded. The woman faulted completely backwards and was about to hit the floor when Naruto grabbed her and steadied her back onto her seat.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. The woman seemed to have trouble breathing and it worried Naruto, Kyuubi and the bartender slightly. She turned to the blond and placed her arm on his shoulder like she was trying to comprehend those words that he just told her.

"W-What is your name?" She asked. Kyuubi eyed the woman suspiciously along with the bartender while Naruto looked at her impassively.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Why?" He asked her. The woman widened her eyes and suddenly started to cry. Naruto panicked and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Um...are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked her. The woman shook her head fast then out of nowhere simply hugged Naruto like she was trying to squeeze him to death.

"Y-Your alive? How? Why? When?" She asked so many questions that Naruto couldn't answer simply because they were too fast to respond and due to the lack of oxygen that should've been going into his lungs.

"Air lady. Air. I need air!" Naruto exclaimed. The woman blushed and nodded before letting go allowing Naruto to fully use his lungs again.

"Alright now then. What happened?" Naruto asked her. The woman quickly took off her cover and showed her vibrant red hair to Naruto, Kyuubi, and the bartender.

"Your my Naruto-kun. My sochi-kun," she yelled. Naruto widened his eyes before they both went crashing to the floor due to another hug making Kyuubi gasp along with the bartender.

"Ow that hurt like hell dattebayo," Naruto said causing the woman to smile and hug him even more.

"Yep, no doubt. Your my sochi-kun dattebane," She said to him. Naruto turned to her and saw tears flowing down her face. Naruto hesitantly wrapped his arms what he hoped wasn't a dream. He softly touched her red hair while her fingers traced his blond hair.

"Y-Your my Kaa-san?" Naruto asked, tears beginning to flow from his eyes. The woman just shook her head constantly like she was telling herself and him to believe it all.

"Yes, I'm Kushina Uzumaki. Your my Naruto-kun. Your my sochi-kun," Kushina said while Kyuubi gave a small smile and turned to the bartender.

"**So how much for the small liquor? I don't think those two are going to leave each other anytime soon,"** Kyuubi said while the man laughed. He then waved it off and said it was on the house since this was a special occasion. It's not everyday a mother and son reunite. Kyuubi simply nodded and turned to see the two on the floor still hugging the mess out of each other. Only the small, yet distinguishable cough that came from her caused the two to stop and blush from the embarrassment. Both quickly returned to their seats while Kushina looked Naruto over.

"My sochi has become a shinobi. I can't believe your alive. They told me you died after the extraction," Kushina said while Naruto raised an eyebrow along with Kyuubi.

"Who said that Kaa-san? I've always been alive," Naruto asked her. Kushina scanned her memories for the individuals before narrowing her eyes.

"It was Koharu, Homura, and Danzo on the civilian council. They said you and Minato died along with Kyuubi. I was so grief stricken and left," Kushina responded. Naruto's eyes nearly went red from that information. If not for his mother's presence he most certainly would've exploded right there.

"_Got to have a talk with certain people and keeping secrets from me," _Naruto thought with a devious smile which made Kushina wonder what he was thinking, but ignored it. She could care less about anything else right now.

"So Naruto-kun, how's Konoha? What's been going on? Do you have a girlfriend? What rank are you in the Shinobi system? How's-,"

"Whoa Kaa-san, one at a time. Your talking too fast here," Naruto snickered while Kushina blushed, but still gave him another hug. Naruto returned the hug before Kushina gazed on the liquor and squeezed Naruto a little harder.

"Then first question is why are you drinking alcohol in a bar this late?" Kushina asked with a tick mark. Naruto gulped and decided to retort, which probably was a bad idea, but there was that whole 'try and be the alpha male' thing he had going on.

"What about you? You shouldn't be out this late either Kaa-san. Especially since such shady people can come up on you out of nowhere and you would be down for the count Kaa-san," Naruto said turning his gaze to the still passed out bandits. Kushina turned her head and scratched her cheek.

"Good point Sochi-kun," Kushina said as she paid for her drink. Naruto did the same as Kyuubi followed them out of the bar. Naruto followed Kushina around for a while with both simply enjoying the late night air.

"So Kaa-san, where have you been staying since you left?" Naruto asked her. Kushina pointed to a small building to her left and smiled.

"Right there Sochi. It's kinda small, but it suited me perfectly. However, I'm gonna pack it all up. I might not be as good a sealer as your father, but I can get this done in a few hours. Sochi-kun, I'm sorry that I left you to survive on your own. I can only imagine the loneliness and hurt you must have gone through," Kushina said while Naruto gave her a simple hug and smiled.

"It's alright Kaa-san. I didn't like that you left, but I can forgive you. I'll put it in the past and I want you to do the same. We'll...simply start here as mother and son," Naruto added. Kushina calmly nodded and gave a soft cry. Unknown to either, Kyuubi simply smiled and vanished into the seal deciding not to cause a fuss for right now.

"You should see it now Kaa-san. Everyone in the village doesn't call me 'demon' now," Naruto told her. Kushina slightly flinched at that name and mentally cursed then dared for anyone to call him that in front of her. She would send them on a one way trip to hell with no chance of coming back.

"Oh and what do they call you sochi-kun?" Kushina asked with the KI rolling off her body. Naruto gulped and tried to slightly scoot away, but Kushina didn't let him go while inching closer with a too innocent smile to be real.

"T-They call me 'Namikaze-sama' now," Naruto said causing Kushina to backup and gently giggle at the name. Naruto sweatdropped and watched Kushina's hand slightly tremble while veins began to show allowing him to see how hard of a fist she was making.

"_Mothers are totally scary," _Naruto thought. After a while, Kushina calmed down and the two had a long talk while Naruto helped Kushina pack the stuff in her house. It really helped to have kage bunshins to help with all the work. What would have taken Naruto and Kushina around four hours to do was only done in about an hour or two. All the scrolls were sealed with Kushina's things while Naruto learned some interesting things about his mother.

"So you're a kenjutsu legend?" Naruto asked her. Kushina nodded that she was one at the time, but she hadn't been active for a while so it must have died down.

"That's right Sochi. All the people who came at me...I cut them all down without a hint of hesitation. I was call the Red Death. All people saw was a red blur from my hair before they fell to the ground," Kushina said with that all too innocent smile that made Naruto sweat. Suddenly the blond got an idea and gave a foxy grin while turning to his mother.

"Hey Kaa-san, would you teach me kenjutsu? I'm good, but I'd like to know my mother's techniques if I can," Naruto pleaded to his mother. Kushina gave a small smile at the thought of Naruto defeating enemies with her techniques and the idea wasn't so bad.

"Alright Sochi-kun. I don't mind, but be ready for me. I won't hold back just because your my son," Kushina answered making sure Naruto understood what she was saying. Naruto cracked his knuckles before pumping his fist in the air.

"Bring it on Kaa-san. I can take whatever you dish out and then some dattebayo," Naruto replied. Kushina nodded as she looked at the clean and totally empty house. It amazed her why she didn't learn the kage bunshin no jutsu before she left. It would have made life much easier for her.

"Well Kaa-san, I have to go. I was supposed to be back hours ago, but something interesting happened so I'll come get you tomorrow morning," Naruto affirmed to her. Kushina nodded and gave a small yawn before going to bed, but not without giving Naruto one more hug as the blond left.

Naruto grinned all the way back to the hotel. He had never been so happy in his life, well except for Tsume, Kasumi, Hana, and Kyuubi.

"**Good save Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi spoke shocking Naruto. Naruto chuckled, but nodded as he entered the hotel and walked up to his room. He wasn't sure how late it was, but he had to guess that it was around two in the morning if not later. Naruto put his key in the lock and opened the door to see Kiba and Akamaru sleeping, but Kasumi was quite up and smiled at the sight of her blond coming into the room.

"Naruto-sama your back. I was worried when I didn't see you anywhere so I simply waited. Where did you go?" Kasumi asked him with her tail swaying back and forth. Naruto gave a wide as hell smile on his face while he took off his clothes and stayed in nothing, but his T-shirt and his boxers which all made Kasumi blush.

"Sorry Kasumi-chan, went out for a longer than intended stroll and came back with a lot more than I bargained for," Naruto mysteriously stated to her. Kasumi raised an eyebrow at what he found that was so intriguing. Naruto slipped into the bed and Kasumi followed as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's body and brought him close. Naruto shifted in the bed so that he was face to face with Kasumi and softly sent his hand through her raven black hair.

"Thank you Kasumi-chan. You fought so hard for my sake. I'll train harder so that doesn't happen to you again," Naruto calmly declared to her. Kasumi smiled and touched her forehead to his.

"It's okay Naruto-sama. I'd gladly fight if it meant that you would live. I love you Naruto-sama," Kasumi confessed to him. Naruto smiled and gave her a soft kiss which she gratefully accepted. Both soon went to sleep ready to go home and meet an interesting guest.

_**Next Morning**_

It was quite early in the morning. The sky was also quite foggy, but not too much for travel back to Konoha. Ironically, Naruto woke up first and sent a kage bunshin to get his mother while he got dressed. Kiba and Akamaru stirred after him along with Kasumi as everyone grabbed their things and opened the door to see the others up and about also.

"So did everyone have a good sleep?" Naruto asked them. Everyone nodded and followed Naruto downstairs into the lobby while Naruto paid for the stay. After all was said and done they went to the front gates of the town until Naruto stopped them from leaving.

"What's up Naruto? Did you forget something?" Kiba asked. Everyone suddenly became curious to Naruto and narrowed their eyes on the mysterious smile he had across his face.

"Not something Kiba. I forgot_ someone_," Naruto encoded. Everyone was now more curious than before and waited for a few minutes to leave until they all saw a lone figure in the fog. Kakashi strained his eye to see, but the fog was too thick. Everyone wondered who it was until a red haired woman came out with a sword strapped to her back and backpack with her. Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai widened their eyes as their jaws hit the ground. How Kakashi's mask stayed on his face is anyone's guess but the three jonin were definitely surprised. Kiba, Haku, and Kasumi still wondered who the woman was before she made her presence known to Naruto.

"Hey Sochi-kun, sorry I'm late. Had to unseal something special for Sarutobi," Kushina said to him. Kiba and Haku stood dumbfounded as they heard those words.

"_S-Sochi-kun? T-Then that's Naruto's-," _Both paused since Naruto was about to complete their train of thought.

"It's alright Kaa-san. We were just about to go anyway," Naruto said before turning to everyone else. Kakashi blazed by Naruto so fast, the blond could swear Kakashi learned the Hiraishin.

"K-Kushina-san, your alright? Where have you been? Are you returning to the village?" Kakashi asked her. Naruto nearly felt jilted, but didn't really care too much about it. Kushina chuckled and patted Kakashi on the shoulder before glancing at his left pocket and tightened her grip which was causing the copy ninja to wince from the pain.

"I thought I told you not to read those books Kakashi," Kushina said while Kakashi paled. Naruto snickered at Kakashi's expense until Kasumi brought his attention to her.

"Naruto-sama, that's your mother?" Kasumi asked. Naruto nodded with a sincere smile while Kasumi looked her over. Based on the red hair you couldn't think that the two were related, but there was something that linked her to Naruto. For Kasumi maybe it was that they smelled the same?

"Well Sochi-kun, we can give introductions on the way back. Now tell me about Konoha and Sarutobi so that I can give both a...proper welcome," Kushina said while cleaning her sword and keeping up her smile. Naruto paled as did Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi and Kiba.

"_She's pissed at someone. I sure as hell hope it's not me,"_ They all thought before Naruto brought everyone's attention to him.

"Alright everyone. It's time to go so let's hurry up," Naruto said to them. Everyone agreed and quickly rushed into the trees with Kushina looking back at the town then gave a small smile as they all dashed into the fog, disappearing without a trace.

_**Somewhere hidden in the plains**_

Where the fierce battle between Konoha, Iwa, and Oto took place, there was an intense burn mark on the ground while a shadow was hidden in the forest that had stayed there all night remembering that incident.

"What did I just see? That jutsu. It can't be. I have to tell Tsuchikage-sama about this at once. That damned Namikaze family has come back to haunt us. Tsuchikage will be pleased with this result," The shadowed person said before disappearing completely.

In another part of the forest was another shadow, but it wore the Kumo headband having seen the fight also.

"I can't believe I got to witness one of the most powerful katon jutsus in the existence. Not even your katon jutsus can beat that," the person said.

"**Hey I resent that. I might not be as good as that, but I still pack one hell of a punch. And speaking of packing a punch, that blond was too damn hot. I'd love to have a go at him any day," **Another shadowed figure said as they licked their lips.

"Stop being a pervert. We might as well report this to Raikage-sama. That was one interesting match," the figure said to it's partner.

"**Yeah, doesn't his body just make you wanna go at it all week long without stopping?" **

"That's not what I meant," the figure retorted.

"**No, but that's what I meant. If we see him again, you better bag him kitten, Raikage's orders or not. You can't let a cute kami like that get away from you,"**

"Why are you such a pervert?"

"**I find it fun to mess with you. It adds fulfillment to my dull life in here. As soon as you get some action, I'll try to stop being a pervert. Emphasis on the word 'try'," **

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you?" The figure said before disappearing completely from view.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 23.<strong>

**KG: Done.**

**Kushina: Alright I got some screen time dattebane.**

**KG: Horray for you.**

**Kyuubi: She's gonna destroy us all, you know that right?**

**Kushina: I'm insulted Kyuubi. How could you think that of me?**

**Kyuubi: Cause it's you Kushina. Just cause it's you.**

**Kushina: Hmph, yeah well. Where's Tsume? I've got to kick her ass in Madden dattebane.**

**Tsume: You can't beat me Kushina. I'm too good at it. It's a blessing and a curse.**

**Kushina: Then you should have no problems against me dattebane.**

**Tsume: Bring it on Uzumaki.**

**Kushina: Alright Inuzuka. You were warned. KG, get your ass over here and watch me mop the floor with Tsume.**

**KG: Who the hell do you think your talking to lady!**

**Kushina: Is there anyone else named KyuubiGoku in here?**

**KG: You wanna fight lady? Cause I can fight.  
><strong>

**Kushina: I will not be responsible for putting you in the hospital.**

**KG: Cause you can't! You must have lost your touch over the years. Ahh..I understand. I didn't know the Uzumaki were coward-.**

**(Sent through the wall)**

**Kushina: Don't you dare finish that sentence dattebane!**

**KG: *cough* *cough* That's more like it Kushina. Now then *cracks knuckles* who the hell were you talkin' too?**

**Kushina: *cracks knuckles* I was talking to Ky-uu-bi-Go-ku.**

**KG: That's what I thought. Let's go lady.**

**Kushina: Bring it. I'll kick your ass then Tsume's ass then Kyuubi's ass.**

**Kyuubi: Try it lady. I got all day.**

**KG: KUSHINA!**

**Kushina: KYUUBIGOKU!**

**Kyuubi: KUSHINA!**

**KG: Oh...hold on ladies.**

**(both stop)**

**KG: Later readers. That's all for today. Now then. LET'S GO LADY!**


	24. Chapter 24

**KG: Hey everyone. We're back. Yes, it's true. I'm alive.**

**Kushina: Only cause of my mercy.**

**KG: Whatever Kushina, you know it was over when me and Kyuubi pinned you to the floor in a half-nelson.**

**Kushina: I got you in a full Nelson dattebane. I'm still too good.**

**KG: whatever lady. So are you going to challenge Tsume?**

**Kushina: already did.**

**KG: And?**

***Tsume enters***

**Tsume: I demand a rematch!**

**Kushina: That answer your question?**

**KG: Perfectly. So how much did you win by?**

**Kushina: Are you kidding? She didn't even get one touchdown.**

**KG: DAMN!**

**Tsume: She cheated! It's not possible that I lost so easily.**

**Kushina: It's all talent Tsume. Accept it dattebane.**

**Tsume: NEVER!**

**KG: Yeah well, you two have your rematch. I guess I'll do the disclaimers.**

**KG: I don't own the Naruto world. If I did, Naruto would have taken Sasuke back to Konoha already...in pieces.**

* * *

><p>Naruto and his team could be seen running through the trees back to Konoha along with an extra person. That person was Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother and kenjutsu legend. Over the course of the trip everyone had been asking her questions and she didn't mind answering them, but she barely got to ask her own or have a talk with her sochi. She was, however, happy that he had a smile on his face whenever he looked at her. It filled her heart with a sudden warmth that she had long missed. The redhead soon turned back to finishing her current story of dealing with an assignment she had taken up from a local town a few weeks ago.<p>

"...and that's I burned the entire building to the ground and still managed to kick that guy's ass," Kushina said nearly shocking everyone with her story. Anko and Kurenai slightly winced while Kakashi and Kiba widened their eyes at Kushina. Haku showed some slight expression, but wasn't into the conversation too much. Kushina then turned back to her son who was still leading the ground and decided to ask her questions.

"So sochi, has anything exciting happened in your life lately?" Kushina asked making Naruto blush. Nearly the whole group gave him a sly grin as Naruto tried to hid his face from their view.

"N-Not really Kaa-san. Just the usual stuff," Naruto said making Kiba and Haku chuckle. Kakashi and Kurenai smiled, but Anko was loving Kushina blank expression to Naruto's answer.

"Oh come on Naruto. Surely something has happened to you in your life that was exciting right?" Kiba asked. Naruto's blush deepened and it only further edged Kushina into wondering what everyone was hiding from her. She felt so in the dark. Based on everyone's expression it was either something really good or something really embarrassing. The thought of not knowing was killing the red haired woman.

"**Why not tell her Naruto-kun? She's gonna find out eventually. Right now this can go two ways. You tell her and she kills you or you wait, she founds out and then she kills you," **Kyuubi explained making Naruto sweatdrop.

"So either way she kills me?" Naruto asked his redhead vixen. Kyuubi smiled and nodded making Naruto sigh and turn to everyone.

"_It was nice knowing everyone," _Naruto said mentally really cursing the situation right now.

"Yeah Kaa-san. I'm going out with someone," Naruto stated causing Kushina to widen her eyes at her son. Naruto gave a sheepish grin while Kiba and Haku decided to mess with him a little more.

"Tell her who it is Naruto. I'm sure Kushina would want to know who the lucky woman is," They both said at the same time. Naruto turned a deadly glare to them, but it just couldn't stop them from laughing and then Kushina nodded.

"That's great Sochi. Tell me who the lucky girl is," Kushina said. Naruto gulped and turned his head to see Kakashi snickering along with Anko and Kurenai making Naruto narrow his eyes at them.

"_Damn traitors," _Naruto grumbled in thought and wondered how much of his life was going to be gone when this was over.

"I-I'm dating Tsume-chan of the Inuzuka compound," Naruto said and everyone immediately turned t look at Kushina's reaction and what they saw completely stunned them. Kushina was smiling. It wasn't an overly large smile. It was gentle and calming. However everyone tensed when they saw her hand that seemed to be choking her sword handle into a dented shape.

"I'm so happy for you Sochi," Kushina said making the air very tense. Naruto, not wanting to see his mother's gaze anymore, turned his head to the front and shivered in fear.

"_Tsume-chan...RUN AWAY!" _Naruto yelled. Back in Konoha, Tsume shuddered while she cooked some lunch and wondered what brought it on.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to die today?" Tsume wondered, but then went back to cooking.

Meanwhile, the entire trip was done in silence and that silence unnerved everyone slightly, but they didn't have to put up with it anymore as they all made it back to Konoha. They all saw the giant gates and Kushina felt a sense of slight remorse, but it didn't last long when she saw Naruto's smile.

The group arrived in front of the gates and came up to see Izumo and Kotetsu doing the usual work of guard duty until they saw Naruto's team come in.

"Hey Naruto. Haven't seen you for a few days. It's been pretty boring here without you and your pranks. Did the mission go well?" Kotetsu asked the blond. Naruto gave a hidden smirk on his face at their question, but nodded with a positive.

"Yeah it went well. A few problems here and there, but it went alright. We even found someone to come back here," Naruto said pointing to Kushina. Both eyed the beautiful redhead in front of them while Naruto and the others showed their identification papers.

"So pretty lady what's your name?" Izumo asked. Naruto twitched his eyebrow at that question and everyone knew it too. Sure it wasn't Izumo's fault since he didn't know her, but something about seeing your mother get hit on didn't feel right to him. It was then that Naruto wondered how Kiba really thought about Naruto and his mother. He made it a note to talk with Kiba later.

After the incident at the gates, Naruto and his team made it back to the Hokage mansion to report their mission to the Hokage. While they headed to their destination, Kushina could see the glares some people gave her son while others held respect, admiration, and strangely...regret. The people who did glare at him really did piss her off. Though she wasn't going to start something simply because some people glared at him, but if ANYONE tried anything on him there would be hell to pay. Naruto sighed as he did see his mother's reaction to the people that glared at him and it made him happy that she would glare back at them. He also saw some people eye his mother up and down her body like some stupid pervs, but the blond simply gritted his teeth and ignored it all.

**Hokage Mansion**

Naruto and the others made it past the receptionist desk and up the flight of stairs before coming up to the door. Naruto slowly breathed like it was his first time doing a mission report, which is wasn't, but still. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Anko seemed to notice and could only smile at their blond leader's anxiety.

"It's alright Naruto. We did the job now all we have to do is confirm it with Hokage-sama. Then we get paid for our work. It's simple," Kurenai told him. Naruto nodded before Anko patted him on the back.

"And if worse comes Gaki-kun, we'll bail you out. Me, Kakashi, and Nai-chan have all done this before," Anko added making Naruto feel a little better. The blond huffed then knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

"Come in," Sarutobi said allowing Naruto and his team to enter the room. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw Genma and Sasuke in the room with the latter having a deep scowl on his face like he just heard the most hated news of his life.

"Ahh Naruto-kun, how did the mission go?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto grin with a thumbs up.

"Mission accomplished Jiji. We all completed our mission. Here's the scroll that Oto wanted to hand to Iwa," Naruto said placing the scroll on the desk. Sarutobi nodded with a grand smile and took the scroll then placed it into the drawer under him.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun. I want you and your team to give me a written report of what transpired in three days. You will receive your A-ranked mission's pay within the week," Sarutobi ordered. Naruto nodded that it was fair before turning to see Sasuke and Genma.

"So what's wrong with the teme Jiji? He looks like someone who just found out that his whole life was brought to an end," Naruto asked making Sasuke seethe some more. Sarutobi sighed and cast a glance on the scowling Uchiha.

"It was recently decided by the council that just like you Naruto-kun, Sasuke Uchiha will have the CRA enacted on him also. Apparently he said he's not ready to revive his clan until he kills his brother, but we didn't really give him and choice and he's not taking it well," Sarutobi said while Sasuke huffed. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke along with Kiba before a smirk graced Kiba's face and he leaned towards Naruto's ear.

"Maybe he doesn't like the fact that he's getting women. Maybe he would prefer guys to girls," Kiba said making Naruto chuckle at his words. After the laugh, Naruto turned his head back to Sarutobi and gave a foxy grin.

"Well Jiji, I have a surprise for you today," Naruto mentioned. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow before Naruto could give his reply. Sasuke and Genma seemed interested also, but not as much as the Hokage.

"Oh you do huh Naruto-kun? Well show me what it is," Sarutobi pleaded. Naruto kept up his grin before chuckling when he turned his head to the door.

"Kaa-san please put the sword down. I don't want you to get in trouble already," Naruto said making Sarutobi pale while Sasuke and Genma raised an eyebrow.

"Aww sochi, you ruin all my fun," Kushina said entering the room. Genma widened his eyes and dropped his jaw slightly at the redheaded woman since he wondered how it was possible.

"Hey Sarutobi. You've been well," Kushina admitted making Sarutobi stand to his feet. Genma walked up to Kushina and pointed his finger at her.

"Y-Your Kushina Uzumaki. You were Yondaime-sama's wife?" Genma asked. Kushina nodded at the question with a small smile on her face. Kushina turned back to Sarutobi and placed her hand on his shoulder. Sarutobi wondered what she was doing before the grip got tighter and tighter making the old Hokage wince.

"Sarutobi please summon your council right now. I have a few choice words for everyone. And if I don't get what I want...I'll find an alternate method," Kushina declared making everyone back away from her. Sarutobi gulped and immediately nodded while Kushina turned to everyone else.

"Sochi, you and your friends can go do what you want. Kaa-san has an appointment with some people," Kushina encrypted. The room suddenly felt cold and tense, but then Naruto decided to just comply with his mother's wishes and filed out of the room with Kiba, Haku, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Anko who only had one thing on all their minds.

"_I'm so damn happy I'm not a council member," _They all thought before Naruto gasped and turned back to his mother with a hint of depression in his voice.

"K-Kaa-san. I was given a council seat on the shinobi council, though I don't think it was finalized. Jiji, do I have to attend this meeting?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi shook his head at the blond making Naruto nearly thank Kami for that.

"No Naruto-kun, your exempt from it for now, but you might have to be in the next one. Unless Kushina does it," Sarutobi hinted towards Naruto and Kushina. Naruto turned his gaze to his mother and was surprised when she shook her head.

"Sorry Sarutobi, but I can't. Minato and I were never officially married. We planned for it after Naruto's birth, but it didn't happen so I'm still an Uzumaki and the Uzumaki were never really a part of Konoha. Looks like Naruto-kun is on the council in my place," Kushina explained. Naruto smiled at that, but still wondered something else which made him groan.

"So does that mean that the teme is on the council?" Naruto asked eyeing Sasuke who had an arrogant smirk on his face confirming Naruto's suspicions. Sarutobi rolled his eyes and sighed with a nod making Naruto dread and pale at his question.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Sasuke has a seat also. Granted both of you should have had them long ago, since your both adults your within your rights to have secure your seats. I'd advise you both to study up on the rules for the council in the Konoha library," Sarutobi replied. Naruto sighed and nodded then made a kage bunshin to go to the library and read up on the conducts and rules for the council.

"Alright Jiji, take care and try to stay alive while in that room," Naruto said having his team and himself leave the room along with Sasuke and Genma while Kushina and Sarutobi had a...talk about certain things that involved Kushina giving a lot of cursing to Sarutobi.

_**With Naruto and the others**_

Kurenai and Anko had parted from the rest of the group saying their goodbyes as they each went to their homes for some long deserved rest with the latter giving Naruto a small wink before leaving making the blond blush. Haku decided to go home and work on improving her sword techniques. All that was left was Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba and Kasumi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, do you mind if we train right now?" Naruto asked him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the blond tokubetsu jonin and wanted an explanation.

"Well I have nothing to do for right now other than train in some other things. I'd at least like to know the basics for the Chidori so I can get an idea," Naruto commented. Kakashi gave an eye smile before nodding while Kiba walked in a different direction making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Kiba, aren't you going to train with us?" Naruto asked. Kiba grinned with a nod before scratching the side of his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I just thought I'd bring Kaa-san for some training also. I need to catch up on it now anyway," Kiba said dashing off towards the compound. Naruto giggled and shook his head at his best friend before Kasumi and draped an arm over Naruto's shoulder.

"So Naruto-sama what should I do while you train?" Kasumi asked in a sultry voice that made Naruto's throat dry. Kakashi chuckled at the act, but went back to his book while Naruto talked with Kasumi.

"Well Kasumi-chan, why don't you take this scroll? It consists of one of the many taijutsu forms that I learned. You can get a better feel for you hands and legs. Not to mention seeing you glisten in the forest makes for a good addictive," Naruto said making Kasumi blush and Kakashi widen his eyes at the two as the three walked towards the training grounds.

_**Council Room**_

It took a bit of time, but every council member was organized and in their assigned seats while they waited for Sarutobi to arrive.

"Any idea why were here right now?" Shikaku asked as he gave a tired yawn.

"I think Hokage-sama said that this was some kind of urgent meeting that needs to take place. Though apparently the Uchiha and Namikaze aren't showing up until the next one," Chouza said making a certain pink haired woman stand to her feet.

"Would you stop calling that demon brat Namikaze! He is not the child of our precious Yondaime. I refuse to acknowledge that...that thing as a an important person," Sakuno yelled out making everyone wince, especially Tsume who had sensitive ears. The shinobi side rolled their eyes at her before Tsume decided to speak.

"You refuse to acknowledge it or refuse to see that fact that you were wrong and that Naruto-kun, the son of our Yondaime, was beaten, tortured, poisoned and any other number of things simply because people like you were too damn blind to see it?" Tsume asked with a little snarl while trying to suppress the urge to rip the Haruno banshee's throat out, but that would create more problems than it solved though it made Tsume think about it a little.

"I refuse to accept it either. Unless there is some undeniable proof then that demon is not a part of the Namikaze clan. It's an insult to our Yondaime that people call him 'Namikaze-sama'. Giving that demon any respect is sick," a merchant man stated before Hiashi stood to his feet fast and his gaze falling on the man who slightly cowered. Hiashi was friends with Minato along with Hizashi before his death. Hiashi and Minato were on the same squad as kids and Minato was actually the last in the class while Hiashi was the first and yet the man became the one of the most powerful people in shinobi history. When he learned that Naruto was his son, Hiashi instantly felt bad for all the hard times he gave Naruto.

"Haruno-san whether you and Hiroshi-san like it or not, Naruto is a Namikaze and I suggest you stop calling him 'that demon' and give him the respect we have all denied him for 13 years," Hiashi calmly said, but there was a strong sense of authority in his voice along with a hint of regret. Sakuno gritted her teeth and simply huffed her annoyance of the issue and sat down while muttering.

"Whatever, I know I'm right. There is no way that demon holds the Yondaime's name," Sakuno muttered while everyone waited for Sarutobi.

After about 15 more minutes of tensed waiting, Sarutobi came into the room and sat in his seat before glancing over the civilian council and the shinobi council, though he gave a sour look to Koharu, Homura, and Danzo which all three noticed, but didn't know why. They didn't have much time to think though since Sarutobi started the meeting.

"I'm sorry for assembling everyone here on such short notice, but I have received new information that is crucial for people to hear," Sarutobi stated. Everyone murmured among themselves about what the old Hokage could bring before them.

"Hokage-sama, what is this meeting about? What new information have you acquired that warrants our attention?" Shibi asked him. Sarutobi gave a small smile at how this meeting was going to go and it only serviced to add to the wonderment of what would happen to Koharu, Homura, and Danzo.

"I'm glad you asked Aburame-san. One of our top kunoichi has returned to Konoha as of today, but she felt that she should make her opinion known to some of us since she recently found out a new truth," The Sandaime smirked and told one of the anbu to open the doors. However, Kushina had another planned and kicked the doors open startling everyone in the room. Though the fact that the door was kicked down wasn't the issue, it's the person who kicked the door down that nearly everyone in the room gasped, especially Homura, Koharu, and Danzo. A KI flooded the room enough to make members of the shinobi council sweat. Everyone gazed upon Kushina's face and even though who didn't know her could tell one thing...she was pissed off and pissed off badly. Shikaku dropped his jaw slightly along with Tsume, Hiashi, Chouza and Inoichi. Shibi was the only one who seemed to be emotionless, but even he had a confused look on his face though his jacket hid it well.

"K-Kushina Uzumaki," Homura said with some slight fear in his voice. Tsume gasped at the name Uzumaki. She figured it was Naruto's mother and she was even more tense than usual. However, Kushina spared a glance at Tsume and it shocked her that the mother of Naruto gave her a sincere smile and an unnoticeable wink of her eye. Tsume seemed to calm down from the act before Kushina's gaze fell on everyone else.

"Hello everyone. It's...good to see some familiar faces," Kushina said with a too innocent smile to be real. Danzo quickly turned to Sarutobi looking for a complete explanation to the entire matter of the woman in front of everyone.

"Sarutobi what is the meaning of this? Is that who we think it is?" Danzo asked, but before Sarutobi could answer Kushina decided to make a retort.

"Aww don't you remember me Danzo you lying snake," Kushina spat making everyone turn to Danzo who was mentally sweating.

"Who the hell are you lady? You can't just barge in here like that and apologize to Danzo-sama this instant," Sakuno screamed. Kushina narrowed her eyes at the pink haired woman and for some reason it pissed her off even more.

"Shut up and stay over there. I've got a little matter to settle with three lying bastards about my son and I'm GOING to get my answers right now," Kushina declared. Everyone widened their eyes at her. Some people paled while others wondered who her son was.

"And who is your son?" Sakuno asked being a little dense since Kushina's last name was already said earlier.

"My son is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I want to know why the hell I wasn't informed that he lived through the procedure, but was instead told that he died along with my husband," Kushina said trying to contain some of her anger at everyone in the room.

"Your the mother of the demon!" Someone yelled and before anyone saw it happen, Kushina was already at the side of the room with her sword impaled through the man's chest killing him instantly. Kushina hardened her gaze on anyone else who dared to call her sochi that damn name. Even the anbu were slightly scared and while they could have intervened most of them rather liked Naruto. He always kept them on their toes with his pranks. For them, he was great training in endurance and tactics.

"Anyone else wanna call my sochi a demon?" Kushina asked them effectively making everyone keep quiet. Well, almost everyone.

"Hokage-sama do something! She just killed a council member. Have her tried and executed," Sakuno yelled causing Kushina's gaze to fall on her.

"Kushina-san is perfectly within her rights to do this. I did make a law that if people called Naruto-kun a demon they would instantly be killed, but I was too lenient. Remember that Kushina-san isn't nowhere near as merciful about this as I am," Sarutobi mentioned. Everyone gulped before talking and decided to choose their words carefully.

After about 2 minutes, no one said anything until Kushina turned her gaze to Danzo.

"I remember those words Danzo. The same words that you, Homura and Koharu told me the day after the extraction process," Kushina raged while keeping her glare cold.

_Flashback_

_Kushina was in the hospital in aching pain from the extraction process. Minato told her about his plan and she instantly didn't like it. She didn't remember much, but she saw that Naruto, her bundle of joy, was gone from her arms while she looked at the ceiling._

"_Minato is actually going to do it. Please Naruto...live. I couldn't bear it of you died. Minato don't let our son die," Kushina said before laying back on the bed. She was tired. Childbirth was no joke and the feeling of having the Kyuubi. However it was weird, when the Kyuubi was released it simply ran somewhere like it didn't want anything to do with anyone, but before long it came back and was terrorizing Konoha. It baffled Kushina slightly, but she was brought out of her stupor when the door opened to revealed Danzo, Homura, and Koharu._

"_Kushina Uzumaki, we have some news regarding the extraction. It seems that Minato died and Naruto went with him. We're sorry Kushina, but both are gone. Kyuubi was killed along with them. We were told by Sarutobi to tell you this. We are sorry for your lose," All three said then immediately left. Kushina widened her eyes at the news and suddenly tears flowed from her eyes as her screams filled the hospital in mourning for Minato and Naruto._

_Flashback End_

"Do you all know what I went through for 13 YEARS! All the loneliness, the tears, the frustration of knowing that my son and future husband were dead when it turns out that the former is alive! Why? Tell me WHY? Why did you lie to me?" Kushina yelled.

The entire shinobi council turned their gazes toward Koharu, Homura, and Danzo for an explanation also with slight rage in their eyes, but more evident in Hiashi and Tsume. Even the civilian council wanted to know this one. Sure most of them hated Naruto for what he carried, but others admired him for going through it all and still keeping his sanity.

"It was for the village Kushina. Try to understand that we were looking out for the villages best interests. That boy doesn't need a mother. He needs training and discipline. He needs to be ruthless in what he should be doing best," Danzo said resting his arms on the table in front of him.

"And...what...is...that?" Kushina asked visibly shaking from the rage she was feeling. Danzo narrowed his eye at the woman, but Koharu spoke in his face.

"It's to be our weapon. He has no need for emotions. All he needs is to destroy the enemies that oppose us. Nothing more and nothing less," Koharu said making Sarutobi's anger flare. Hiashi's byakugan flared and Tsume was currently clawing at the desk itching to beat all three members into the ground, but the worst was Kushina. Use her son as a weapon? He doesn't need a mother? He is nothing more nothing less? It's all bullshit.

"Die," Kushina softly. So soft that not even Tsume could hear her.

"What did you say Kushina-san?" Homura asked. Kushina's chakra flared, she gripped her sword tightly and lunged at Koharu.

"DIE!" Kushina yelled impaling Koharu with her sword. The members of the council gasped in fear when Koharu coughed up some blood. Kushina turned her gaze to Homura and did the same to him not leaving the elder with any chance to defend himself before he too met the wrath of Kushina's blade. And then there was Danzo. Sarutobi winced at the deaths, but he knew he couldn't stop Kushina. Hell, not even the anbu hidden in the room could do anything, but watch.

DANZO!" Kushina yelled and almost had her sword run through his head, but was stopped by two unknown anbu who blocked Kushina's sword with their kunai. Danzo suddenly tensed that a huge problem had suddenly come out.

"Danzo who are these anbu? I know their not mine," Sarutobi said sending out his anbu surrounding the two unknown ones. Danzo narrowed his eyes while Kushina smirked.

"So Danzo's got a secret huh? Well it doesn't matter. Your little shinobi won't stop me," Kushina said moving so fast that the two anbu only saw a red blur until they hit the ground dead. One anbu managed to place a chakra seal on Danzo the Kushina and the anbu turned their blades to him,

"Danzo, for keeping unknown military power without my authorization, I hereby placed you under arrest without a trial. Punishment...execution. Time...right now," Sarutobi said as Kushina and the anbu impaled the elder while making him scream. The civilian council literally puked at the events that happened in front of them. The shinobi council were more tolerant, but it still left an impression on them. All three elders of the council were dead on the ground while Sarutobi sighed and waved his hand for his anbu to take the three bodies away.

"Kushina I am sorry for all of this. I can only imagine the sorrow that you felt. I'm also sorry that I couldn't protect your son as much as I could have. Please forgive us for what we have done," Sarutobi nearly begged. Kushina rage lowered, but it was still there before she sheathed her sword before walking to the door of the council room.

"Sarutobi...right now, I am just happy that my son is alive and well. I won't take an revenge on Konoha, but anyone who tries to hurt my son will die. Right now the only person I feel I can trust are you and Tsume Inuzuka," Kushina said surprising everyone.

"Why me?" Tsume asked wondering if she did something to make Kushina gave the Inuzuka head her trust. Kushina gave a sincere smile and opened the door to leave.

"You stole my sochi's heart Tsume. I don't know how long he's been alone, but stay with him. If he's anything like me and Minato, he'll definitely make you happy so stay by his side," Kushina said confusing Tsume slightly.

"It sounds like your leaving Kushina," Tsume said nearly shocking everyone. Kushina giggled then laughed loudly before wiping a tear from her eyes.

"No I'm not leaving. My sochi would be sad if I did and I don't want that. I'm just saying that I trust you to make Naruto-kun happy," Kushina said leaving while everyone stared at a blushing Tsume, which seemed to be a bit more evident in the world.

"Well I guess that's the end of this meeting. This meeting is adjourned," Sarutobi said to everyone. The shinobi council sighed before being followed out one after the other and in a few minutes the weak stomach civilian council moved also and left with Sarutobi groaning about additional paperwork due to the meeting.

_**With Naruto, Kakashi and Kasumi**_

While the events in council room transpired, Naruto, Kakashi and Kasumi made it to the training field for some practice and Naruto immediately summoned a scroll for Kasumi that ranged genin to chunin taijutsu. Naruto wondered if Kasumi even needed to learn taijutsu since she was already his Inuzuka companion and his girlfriend. Though, if she was going to be half human then she couldn't away rely on the Inuzuka style with him could she?

"Here Kasumi-chan. There are the stances for genin to high chuunin level taijutsu. I'll make a kage bunshin to watch you and help you out," Naruto told her handing the dog girl to scroll. Kasumi nodded and took the scroll in her hands while Naruto made a kage bunshin and the two disappeared into the woods.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei. I'm in your hands," Naruto told him. Kakashi gave a grin and closed his book before facing Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, watch me first," Kakashi said holding out his hand. Kakashi focused his chakra into his right hand and concentrated hard. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but they suddenly went wide when he saw lightning beginning to cackle in Kakashi's hand. Kakashi concentrated the chakra into his palm while the lightning flare around his body. Naruto backed up a few inches while Kakashi charged at a tree and ran right through it bringing it to the ground. Naruto was astounded by the way it worked.

"That's the Chidori Naruto. It takes precise chakra control and a strong lightning affinity. I'm sure you'll be able to do it. First, you must charge chakra into your hand. Second, you must turn that chakra into lightning and third, is that you must concentrate the shape manipulation into your dominate hand. However Naruto you must be careful. If you use to little it won't have much impact on the target and too much it will burn your hand and could ultimately cripple it," Kakashi explained. Naruto nodded in understanding while Kakashi watched him.

"Normally I'd say that watch out for chakra exhaustion or it could kill you, but I think you'll be fine. I can only use it four times before I'm drained. I think if you master it you could use it eight times and still end up fine. So just practice, though take it easy if you use the kage bunshin technique to train. It's a kinjutsu for a reason," Kakashi instructed. Naruto nodded and began to practice. He held out his right hand and tried to concentrate his charka into it. Luckily for him, Kyuubi had taught him many raiton jutsu so it was quite easy since she did teach him to direct raiton chakra into certain places. He had also been practicing the Jyuuken which utilized high chakra control and putting it into specific places. So far this was simply like his raiton version of Hakke Rokujuyon Sho except a bit more lightning based and shape manipulation based.

It took Naruto about an hour to get throw the first step of directing his chakra to the palm of his hand. It took a bit longer to convert it into raiton chakra and make that chakra strong enough to become visible. He was happy that he found the time to do it, but that didn't mean it was easy for him.

"Hey Naruto-kun," Naruto looked up from his work and wiped the sweat from his brow to see Kiba, Tsume, and Hana walking into field. Naruto gave a small smile before giving Hana a kiss on the cheek and Tsume a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey Tsume-chan, Hana-chan. Are you two gonna train with Kiba?" Naruto asked. Tsume nodded along with Hana and before long Kiba was fighting off Tsume's attacks and Hana's attack with Akamaru while Naruto continued on the next step. The blond had stopped several times to ask Kakashi for a bit more detail into the step before Kakashi narrowed it down a little more. It also helped that Kyuubi could help him contain the chakra into his hand.

Also Naruto decided to work on his new Mangekyou sharingan which he found out, that after overuse could really hurt like hell. It did help him achieve the second step in about four hours time.

In that time, Kiba was nearly covered in bruises while Tsume and Hana chuckled at him. Kiba grumbled at them both, but didn't say anything since he did feel himself getting stronger.

Everyone noticed that the sun was going down and decided to stop. Naruto was almost done with the second step and by this time tomorrow, he would be done with the third step...he hoped.

"Alright...I'm exhausted. I...think I'm...gonna...drop," Naruto said immediately slumping to his shoulders only to be caught by Kakashi who smiled.

"_To master the first two steps in only a few hours. Naruto, your gonna go far when you get older. You might even surpass your father one day," _Kakashi thought while Naruto peacefully snored away. Kakashi turned his head to see Kiba being supported by Hana and smiled at that also. Both Kiba and Naruto took it too far at times, but that made it all the more amazing between the two boys.

"Looks like we did a lot today. I guess we should go home now," Tsume pointed out to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded before they turned their heads to see a Naruto clone walk out of the woods holding Kasumi in his arms bridal style as the girl snuggled into his chest.

"She trains so hard. You should have seen it. She got into the mid-chunin stances by the time she was done. She was so wobbly at first, but she really came a long way," The Naruto clone said giving Kasumi a small kiss on the cheek making her slightly stir. Everyone chuckled then left the training ground with feelings of progress overwhelming them.

Meanwhile, there was a shadow out of the trees. It smirked and it's eyes were red with two tomoes.

"Well thank you Kakashi for teaching that loser. Don't worry I'll use your jutsu better than that loser ever could. Now to go train and perfect it," the figure said before disappearing from view.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

It seemed that Naruto and Kiba weren't the only ones training as Haku had gotten some instruction from Kushina on kenjutsu and she could honestly say that Naruto's mother...was the real demon. Haku never had so many bruises over her body. She wondered if this pain would keep up it'll she became Kushina's daughter-in-law. Wait...what?

"_M-Married to Naruto-kun? I've never thought of that. I would like to join the Namikaze clan though. I'll have to talk with Naruto-kun about if he hasn't exhausted himself,"_ Haku thought as she rested on the couch in the living room. Kushina was currently in the kitchen making dinner. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Haku opened it to see Kakashi give a sheepish chuckle while on his back was a passed out Naruto. Haku giggled slightly and motioned for Kushina.

"Kushina-san, I don't think Naruto-kun can have dinner right now," Haku yelled bringing Kushina to the door. Kushina gave a small smile at Naruto's gentle, sleeping face.

"Just lay him on the couch Kakashi. I'm sure the smell of my food will wake him up soon enough," Kushina said to him. Kakashi nodded and placed Naruto on the couch before leaving via shunshin. Haku sat on the couch and smiled as she rubbed her hand through Naruto's blond hair while simply marveling his toned body that had developed through training. Kushina smiled at the action and resumed cooking and Haku gave the sleeping Naruto a quick kiss on the lips before getting up. However, she underestimated the strain of her training with Kushina and her legs gave out making her fall on top of Naruto's chest. Haku blushed at the situation, but the soft beating of Naruto's heart silenced her while she closed her eyes and simply slept on Naruto's chest.

Kushina continued to cook, but the door rang again and this time she was surprised to see Naruto carrying a girl in his arms. Naruto gave her a silent signal that they would talk about everything tomorrow and slowly maneuvered the real Naruto to sleep while leaning up on the couch with Haku on one side of his shoulder and Kasumi on the other. Kushina smiled at the two girls sleeping on Naruto's shoulders while the clone poofed away.

"_He's just like his father. A real chick magnet. I remember when I had to threaten most of the girls to stop going after him when he was taken," _Kushina thought before leaving back to the kitchen.

_**Outside the village **_

Two figures were coming into the distance of Konoha wearing black coats with red clouds on them and straw hats covering their faces. They both appeared on top of the wall before one of them spoke.

"I heard Orochimaru failed in his attempt to take down this village. So Itachi, how does it feel to be back?" a blue face colored man asked. His partner revealed the sharingan in his eyes and huffed.

"I feel nothing for this place. Let's just complete our objective and get out of here. We must capture the Kyuubi jinchuuriki at all cost," Itachi said before the two disappeared.

_**Naruto's mindscape**_

Kyuubi was currently looking through all of Naruto's memories and smiled as she saw his training progress. He truly was a natural at what he did. He was also a very hard worker. When Kyuubi saw him unlock the Mangekyou sharingan she suddenly smiled.

"**Alright Naruto-kun, it's time for you to start the real training. Your going to love this,"**

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 13.<strong>

**KG: Done.**

**Kushina: Well it wasn't so bad I guess.**

**KG: True. **

**Tsume: I want my rematch!**

**Kushina: Tsume, your still asking for that?**

**Tsume: DAMN RIGHT!**

**KG: (sigh) so troublesome.**

**Naruto: Wow, you quoted Shikamaru.**

**KG: I sure did. Having all of you in my house is so damn troublesome though.**

**Kushina: You love us anyway though right?**

**KG: *rolls eyes* sure Kushina sure.**

**Tsume: I WANT MY REMATCH! **

**Kushina: STOP YELLING DATTEBANE!**

**KG: Yep, totally troublesome dattebamen.**

**Naruto: Dattebamen?**

**KG: Yep. **

**Naruto: Cool dattebayo.**

**Kushina: Horray dattebane.**

**KG: Sweet dattebamen.**

**(sudden burst through the door)**

**KG: No not that!**

**Gai: TSUME! I HEAR YOU WANT A CHALLENGE! I CHALLENGE YOU!**

**Tsume: Uhh...**

**Lee: Gai-sensei, I vow to beat Tsume-san at this and if I can't it's 20,000 laps around the town before next morning.**

**Gai: That's the spirit Lee.**

**Lee: Gai-sensei.**

**Gai: Lee.**

**Lee: Gai-sensei.**

**Gai: LEE!**

**Lee: GAI-SENSEI!**

**KG: Oh HELL NO! *grabs Naruto and Kushina* EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!**

***Everyone hits the floor and covers their eyes***

***Sudden sunset genjutsu***

**KG: Don't open your eyes, you'll turn to stone.**

**Tsume: Close the chap! Do it now before we die.**

**KG: Got it. Readers that's it for now. See you next time. DON'T LOOK AT IT!**


	25. Chapter 25

**KG: Welcome back people. **

**Naruto: Is the genjutsu over?**

**KG: Yeah, I think it's- NO! CCEBLING!**

**Naruto: He got caught!**

**KG: NO! He's got a buzz cut and eyebrows. Now he's talking about youth! MAKE IT STOP!**

**Naruto: DO SOMETHING DATTEBAYO!**

**KG: Like what!**

**Naruto: Slap him! I don't care do something now!**

**KG: Wake up Ccebling. Wake up man! WAKE UP!**

**Tsume: Don't kill him KG.**

**KG: Which do you want? A dead Ccebling or (shudders) this?**

**Tsume: ….KILL HIM!**

**Kyuubi: End it now!**

**KG: I will begin the chant readers. Not all things are youthful, not all things are youthful, not all things are youthful.**

**Naruto: CHANT LOUDER!**

**KG: Well readers while we do this. The disclaimers.**

**Kyuubi: KyuubiGoku doesn't own my Kit's world.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Days Later<strong>_

Naruto had continued his training in the Chidori and it only made Kakashi proud that the blond managed to get the technique down in little to no time at all. With the help of the kage bunshin technique, Naruto managed to fully make the chidori his own. Meanwhile, Naruto also supervised Kasumi's taijutsu training and he loved the fact that she was so hardworking. She wasn't one for ninjutsu or genjutsu like Naruto thought, but her taijutsu was incredible and having it integrated into their Inuzuka taijutsu that the dog girl and the blond work hard on with Kiba, Tsume, and Hana it made them a fierce team. Naruto remembered when he had to hold his mother back from mauling Tsume about taking her son. It took Naruto and Kiba to hold the woman down while Kushina ranted about Tsume and finding people her own age, but Naruto managed to convince Kushina that he would always be there for Tsume and Tsume was really kind to him when he was younger and that what made him love her. Tsume basically said the same thing while talking about Naruto drive to get stronger for her and others and that made her love him. It took Kushina awhile, but the redhead relented and left them alone. Naruto was currently with Kiba and Haku while they were walking to the Hokage mansion. Sarutobi wanted to see them for some reason, maybe it was another mission.

"So what do you guys think we have to do now?" Kiba asked as the trio walked towards their destination. Naruto shrugged his shoulder while opening his black jacket allowing Kasumi to poke her head out. Surprisingly, Kasumi could at least henge back to her original dog form so it was a better travel for everyone on the team. Kiba kept Akamaru on his head like always since the white dog seemed to really like it up there.

"Maybe it's another C-rank mission. You'd think we'd get a break with all the shinobi forces that Konoha has," Haku stated making the two guys laugh. Though what she said was true, Konoha did have a lot of shinobi and the fact that team seven was called out rather quickly and frequently made them slightly irritated. Naruto barely got the time to spend with Tsume and Hana anymore and that irked him a bit.

"Well let's just get this done so we can have a better rest when we come back," Naruto told them. Both nodded and quickly ran for the Hokage mansion.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi was still at his desk cursing his greatest enemy. It was worse that Orochimaru. It was worse than the Council, it was...paperwork. He was however more relaxed and knew that Naruto and his team would be coming in a few minutes for their mission. Right beside the aged Hokage was Jiraiya who was leaning up on the side of the wall.

"So you think the Gaki and his team are that good?" Jiraiya asked. Sarutobi nodded before stamping another document with a reject for a proposed marriage to Naruto. Ever since Naruto's true heritage was mentioned, Sarutobi got so many marriage proposals from families to marry Naruto that it was ridiculous. No one wanted anything to do with him when he was thought to be the Kyuubi, but NOW it's all about the Namikaze bloodline. It slightly made Sarutobi sick at how fast people can change their minds.

"Well Naruto-kun is a tokubetsu jonin while Kiba and Haku are chunin. I really believe they can handle themselves. Hehe, they might even make you sweat if they attacked you together," Sarutobi proclaimed making the old pervert scoff.

"That'll be the day old man. A day I hope to never see," Jiraiya returned while Sarutobi snickered. After about 10 more minutes, Naruto, Kiba and Haku came through the door and saw Jiraiya along with Sarutobi. Naruto instantly scowled at his target, but didn't do anything since wasn't so into it for today.

"Alright Jiji we're all here. What's our mission?" Naruto asked with Kiba and Haku nodding mentally asking the same question.

"Ahh your here Naruto-kun. Alright, as you know I have aged and I can't take up the Hokage title anymore, so I think it's best to give it to another person. Right next to me is Jiraiya. He is one of my old students and you three will help him track down the my replacement," Sarutobi said making all three raise their eyebrows. They wondered who the third person was, but they figured it was a sannin. Naruto had heard from Kakashi about Jiraiya and his spy network so him being the Hokage was out. No way in hell was Orochimaru going to do it so that left one person.

"So you want to look for the woman called Tsunade Senju?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi widened his eyes along with Jiraiya that Naruto knew who they were looking for, but nodded.

"That's right Naruto-kun. How did you know?" Sarutobi asked causing Naruto to chuckle and sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"Well Jiji, I narrowed it down. Not to mention they talked about the three Sannin during the academy so I know a little about her," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. Sarutobi nodded with Naruto's assessment before Jiraiya walked up.

"Good then this is a higher mission and will be an A-rank assignment. Failure isn't an option Gaki. We four head out right now in ten minutes. Grab your things and meet me at the gates," Jiraiya said before leaving, but Naruto stopped him.

"And before you go Ero-sennin. Mind telling me how you knew my father," Naruto said effectively making the man pale. Jiraiya walked back up to Naruto and sighed.

"I suppose that's fair. Man, Naruto you look more and more like Minato. I was relatively shocked when I first saw you. You really surprised me. I was Minato's sensei when he was younger. He and Hiashi were always the funniest of people. However, I was told by Minato not to mention him to you until you were ready, but it seems like your more than ready to me," Jiraiya said giving a small grin. Naruto couldn't help, but give a small chuckle at that and nodded while turning back to Sarutobi.

"And Jiji, there is something I need to show you. Promise not to have every single shinobi in here or this will cause problems," Naruto pleaded making Jiraiya and Sarutobi pay much more attention.

"Alright Naruto-kun, what do you want to show me?" Sarutobi asked. Kiba and Haku backed up while Naruto made a Chi bunshin. His hands glowed with white seals on their finger tips for he slammed the blood clone in the stomach. Sarutobi and Jiraiya wondered what he was doing before another poof of smoke came out covering the clone. Naruto grinned as the smoke dissipated showing Kyuubi with her red hair flowing along with her black kimono and strapless sandals. Sarutobi and Jiraiya gasped and paled when they saw the red, slitted eyes that they just couldn't forget.

"Naruto-kun what have you done! You released Kyuubi!" Sarutobi nearly yelled. Jiraiya got ready to make a suppression seal, but Naruto moved between him and Kyuubi making the white haired man raise his eyebrows at him.

"Wait a minute Jiji. It's not what you think. Let Kyuubi-chan explain. Just listen to her for a few minutes and I promise she will make everything clear," Naruto told them making Jiraiya cautiously fall back and Sarutobi to slightly relax. Kyuubi smiled at Naruto's concern over her and it touched her heart greatly that he moved between her and Jiraiya. Naruto stepped to the side and Kyuubi walked up to the table and gave her best friendly smile.

"**Hello Sarutobi, Jiraiya. I'm not here to cause trouble for anyone, mainly Naruto-kun. I'm simply here to explain some things to you. Naruto-kun thinks I should trust you two and I trust him so I'll start with an explanation," **Kyuubi said making Jiraiya and Sarutobi wonder if this was the same beast that threatened to destroy Konoha those many years ago.

"**First, I want to explain that I had no intention of attacking Konoha. You both remember that I was Kushina Uzumaki's jinchuuriki. I want to tell you that I was controlled and was forced to attack you," **Kyuubi started making both men widen their eyes. There's not that many humans out their that can control a bijuu and their power, but apparently someone can.

"**Now I want to say that who controlled me was someone in your village. I don't remember his face since he had a red mask, but I can say that while Kushina was giving birth to Naruto the seal on her body loosed and I got away. I was happy to be out and not wanting anymore trouble with you humans, I simply ran off back to my den and just wanted to get on with my life, but that wasn't the case since after I just made it, the guy with the orange mask used his red eye to force be back to Konoha and attack it. Listen, I personally didn't have anything against you so I want to tell you that the attack wasn't my fault. Granted I should have been prepared for anything. I am sorry for the trouble I caused your village," **Kyuubi said shocking Sarutobi and Jiraiya. Both turned to each other and before long turned back to Kyuubi and narrowed their eyes like their were in thought.

"So this wasn't deliberate on your part. I suppose I understand that much, but who other than Hashirama has the power to control you?" Sarutobi asked. Jiraiya took out a book and glanced through it before narrowing his eyes.

"Madara Uchiha. His sharingan was unmatched by anyone and he could control the bijuu just as well as Hashirama-sama. He was from one of the founding clans also. It is claimed that the Senju and Uchiha were direct descendants of the Sage of Six Paths. No wonder is sort of plausible," Jiraiya said bringing Sarutobi's attention back to the red eyed vixen.

"So now that your free what are you going to do?" Sarutobi asked. Kyuubi grinned and leaned to the side giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek making the blond blush.

"**I'm going to stay with Naruto-kun. He's precious to me and I love him. That's all. Of course if your civilians hurt him, not that they can, I will hunt them down and kill them. No exceptions," **Kyuubi said before disappearing back into the seal with a wave goodbye to Naruto. Jiraiya and Sarutobi breathed easily and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, how long has she been able to leave the seal?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto adopted a thinking pose for a second before giving a simple grin.

"Umm..A month and a few weeks I think. I had her out during the month of the Chunin exams," Naruto answered. Sarutobi nodded and rubbed his temples from the new information.

"Alright. This is the most top secret thing right now. NO one is to know about this except for us. Naruto-kun who else knows?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto adopted a thinking pose before smiling.

"Well it's rather small. Only you, Ero-sennin, Tsume-chan, Haku-chan, Kiba, Kasumi-chan, Akamaru, Hana, and Kuromaru," Naruto responded. Sarutobi nodded and rubbed his temples some more. Meanwhile, Jiraiya was contemplating how Kyuubi was female, but even more on her body while he wrote some things down on a notepad while giggling. Naruto eyed him for a bit, but didn't do anything since people like that could be found everywhere no matter how much Naruto wanted to Amaterasu them all into the ground.

"So when do we leave?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi looked at the time and sweatdropped slightly before turning to Jiraiya who was still giggling.

"You should have been gone already actually. So pack your things and go. I don't know how long this will take so you should pack for maybe three weeks," Sarutobi said. The trio nodded then excused themselves from the room to go pack.

"Never thought Kyuubi could be good," Jiraiya said putting his notepad away. Sarutobi chuckled with a nod before going back to his paperwork.

"Never though Kyuubi would fall in love with Naruto-kun either," The aged Hokage added. Jiraiya nodded before exiting through the window thus blowing all the papers on the floor of the office. Sarutobi gave a heavy sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yep. Definitely too old for all this shit," Sarutobi said before slumping his head on the table.

_**With Naruto and the others**_

Naruto, Kiba, and Haku all went back to Naruto's house, but Kiba said he had to go pack and would meet up with them later. Naruto and Haku having made it to the Namikaze compound, entered to see Kushina sitting on the couch while reading a book.

"Hey sochi, Haku-san. What did Sarutobi want with you?" Kushina asked.

"We have a mission Kaa-san. We're going to go and retrieve our next Hokage for Konoha," Naruto replied earning a nod from Kushina before she turned back to her book.

"Alright then. Well come back Naruto-kun. I just met my son. I don't want to lose him just yet," Kushina stated making Naruto and Haku sweatdrop.

"Really Kaa-san? Cause you didn't seem to mind when you were swinging that sword around like a madwoman after Tsume-chan," Naruto said as Kushina blushed and put her face deeper into her book.

_**Flashback, 1 day ago**_

"_TSUME!" Kushina yelled as she marched towards the Inuzuka compound. She did mean what she said in the council room, but dammit who the hell in their right mind at her age goes out with her son. Tsume gulped and cautiously backed away while Hana and Kiba watched._

"_Now Kushina, let's not be violent. Besides it's not so bad once you get used to-," Tsume paused and dodged a blade slash while looking at Kushina's stare._

"_Tsume, you will die for corrupting my sochi!" Kushina yelled as she chased Tsume around the compound with her sword. _

"_Kushina it's all a misunderstanding. Why can't you let me explain?" Tsume asked before dodging another slash._

"_No explanations. Just pay with your body," Kushina yelled as she brought her sword over her head. Tsume gulped again and closed her eyes, but she then heard a clash and saw Naruto between her and Kushina._

"_Now Kaa-san, we can talk about this, but I won't let you hurt Tsume-chan. EVER. As the alpha male of the Namikaze clan and the Inuzuka clan I won't let you hurt my alpha female," Naruto said going a bit feral to prove his point. Kushina widened her eyes along with Tsume, but the latter chuckled when she heard him call himself the alpha of the Inuzuka clan. Which in some truth, he was, but it just wasn't finalized yet. He had to be at least fifteen to be granted the alpha of the Inuzuka. Either that or be a seasoned jonin._

"_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, do you really think you can stand up to your mother?" Kushina asked and even though no one knew it, she was slightly happy._

"_If it means protecting Tsume-chan then...," Naruto flashed his shinseinagan making Kushina gasp at his eyes and their seriousness._

"_...I'll fight you Kaa-san," Naruto told her. Kushina raised an eyebrow, but then smiled and then laughed making everyone wonder what was so funny._

"_Well your the first to talk back to me like that. Not even Minato could do it. Alright Sochi, I'll talk it out. However, you try and fight me again with that sword and I will hurt you," Kushina said making Naruto sweat and the blond quickly took note of it._

_**Flashback End**_

"Hey it was on the spur of the moment. When are you going to let that go sochi?" Kushina asked while Naruto took a thinking pose with a smile.

"Well if you offer me a lifetime's worth of ramen-," Kushina paled at the thought of it all. She, herself, was a big ramen eater and her son was just like her. No way in hell would she take that bet. Not even if it killed her. Well it wouldn't, but it would kill her wallet.

"NO WAY!" Kushina yelled. Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then we keep bringing it up Kaa-san," Naruto said making Kushina sigh with a playful huff. Haku chuckled at the interaction between the mother and son duo, but then realized something important.

"Oh Naruto-kun, let's go pack, but before we leave I have to do something so wait for me," Haku said running up the stairs. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything and went to pack his things.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke smirked as he saw the shattered remains of a boulder he had been targeting. His left hand cackled with lightning and it only made the gaze of his sharingan intensify by the blue light.

"This chidori, I will use it do kill Itachi. Well dobe, it appears that you aren't as useless as I thought. I might not be able to keep you from stealing my clan's sacred dojutsu, but you will never have an Uchiha's pride to use it. I am the sole heir to the sharingan," The emo proclaimed not knowing that he would be able to try and prove his point soon. Emphasis on the word 'try'.

_**Inuzuka Compound**_

Kiba was seen packing his clothes and his bag full of kunai, shuriken and other various shinobi items. His sister and mother were gone on a long-term mission and wouldn't be back for the month so the Inuzuka was alone. He contemplated staying with Naruto and Haku at the Namikaze compound, but he didn't in the end since someone had to look after the clan. Even if there were better clan members than him. Kiba looked down to see Akamaru whimpering and then smiled.

"Hey Akamaru, what's the matter boy?" Kiba asked. Akamaru still whimpered and slightly licked Kiba's cheek.

"Hmm it's lonely around her? Yeah, I know what you mean boy. Don't worry, they'll be back soon. And besides we have a mission also. We get to search for a sannin. Now then, no more moping let's go," Kiba said picking up his stuff. Akamaru nodded and climbed on top of Kiba's head before the Inuzuka left. However, somewhere in the compound was a rather unhappy person.

"Tsume Inuzuka is weak. She's become the mate of a lowly ass brat. Tsume is prize worthy of only the top male. I will have her and I will show that brat not to muscle in on what is rightfully mine. How dare he come in here and claim to be the Inuzuka head. That honor is mine and mine alone. I'll fight Naruto Uzumaki to the death to make it happen," one of the males said before giving an ominous smile across his face.

_**Back at the Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto was sitting on his couch waiting for Haku to appear and Kushina was in the garden practicing her katas for her sword. She promised to train Naruto in her kenjutsu skills when he returned from his mission with Haku and Kiba. Naruto appreciated her waiting, but the waiting for Haku was taking longer than he thought.

"Man, where is she? Haku-chan you need to hurry up," Naruto muttered to himself before he heard the stairs creaking. The blond turned his head and watched Haku come down in some different clothes than her usual. She was wearing a kunoichi's battle kimono made for fluid movements that suited her style. It was black with a dark blue pattern of icicles on the top shoulders. It ran down to her knees so it wasn't really revealing anything. Her hair was simply let down to her shoulders and her sword was strapped to her back. Lastly, were her dark blue, strapless shinobi sandals. All in all, she was quite breathtaking and rather deadly looking in Naruto honest opinion.

"Nice look Haku-chan. You look amazing," Naruto complimented. Haku gave a small blush and smiled before standing in front of Naruto. Naruto wondered what she was going to do, but he received his answer when Haku got on her knees and bowed to Naruto while keeping her head low to the ground. Naruto raised an eyebrow and wondered what Haku was doing before Kyuubi explain.

"**It's a plead Naruto-kun. Haku is doing a customary plead to join your clan. You are the clan head so it's only appropriate that she does do this. It's not necessary, but to her it might be. Congrats Naruto-kun, you have your first clan member," **Kyuubi announced with a bit of faking crying. Naruto widened his eyes, but they softened and he formed a small smile across his face as Haku continued. Unknown to them, Kushina was watching with interest. She knew what Haku was doing, but simply went back to practice with a smile on her face.

"_Rule the clan well sochi," _Kushina said in thought before continuing her practice.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I, Haku Momochi, would like to make a plead to join the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. Normally one has to bring gifts to show appreciation, but I couldn't buy any so I made these," Haku said holding out a box for Naruto. Naruto had a curious look on his face and opened it so see an impressive collection of 25 senbon needles inside. Haku said she didn't buy a gift so she made one. They were really impressive. They were heavier than the normal senbon and were decorated in a silver metal with a white fox design on them. Naruto glanced over the senbon in wonder. A shinobi couldn't get this type of thing in the stores. It was so amazing and beautifully made. Naruto gave a small smile and closed the lid on the box.

"You made these for me?" Naruto asked. Haku immediately nodded while keeping her head low to the ground.

"Yes Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama. I also can give you my services and abilities in the clan. I hope you accept my plead Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Haku said while lifting her head up. Kasumi managed to poke her head out, but having heard everything she smiled.

"Haku Momochi. I love the gift you gave me and I know of your talents and abilities. I would love for you to join the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan," Naruto said making Haku widen her eyes, but not at the revelation, but what followed it. Naruto had planted a soft kiss to Haku's lips and it made the ice user happy that he did. She was know the first official member of the newest clan in Konoha. Well considering it that way since she figured making two families into one made it new anyway.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I promise to do my best in the clan. That's what I wanted to do. I wanted to be welcomed into the clan," Haku said with a smile. Naruto nodded and looked at the time before paling.

"Okay Haku-chan, I'm glad, but we got to go. Let's hurry up. I'll tell Jiji about it when we return," Naruto said as the two ran out the door and headed towards the gates. Meanwhile, Kushina had disappeared from her spot and went off without a trace.

_**Gates of Konoha**_

Naruto and Haku appeared at the gates and saw Jiraiya along with Kiba waiting for them, but by the looks on their faces, they hadn't been waiting long.

"Alright so everyone is here. Let's begin our search. My latest news told me that she was near some of the gambling halls around Fire country. There is only a handful of those so it narrows down the places. We should hurry before we lose her," Jiraiya told them. Kiba, Haku, and Naruto nodded as the group of four ran out of the gates and towards the next town.

_**Somewhere else in Konoha**_

The two Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame had searched a remainder of Konoha looking for Naruto, but they came up empty each time. It frustrated Itachi's partner the most since Kisame was more of the 'let's go and destroy everything' type.

"Dammit Itachi where is this brat? Our intel said he's in Konoha and yet we can't find him," Kisame grumbled making the Uchiha sigh.

"Kisame, our intel is never wrong. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki is here and we just have to find him," Itachi said before two figures came from behind the trees.

"And what are you going to do to my sochi when you do find him?" Kushina asked appearing to the two men. If Itachi was shocked, then he really hid it, but he was slightly panicked mentally.

"Well it seems that we have a rat in the trap," Kakashi said with his book in his hand. Kisame scowled that they got caught, but he then formed a smile.

"So Itachi who are these people. I know the grey haired one. The famous Kakashi of the Sharingan, but who is the woman?" Kisame asked clutching his sword deviously.

"Kisame we're leaving," Itachi simply said. Kisame widened his eyes before turning to his partner.

"For what Itachi! We can take these two no problem," Kisame said, but was met with a cold glare from Itachi.

"We could handle Kakashi, but not that woman. Kisame, she could kill you and still hold a lot back. We're leaving right now before one of us dies," Itachi ordered while keeping his glare. Kisame seemed to struggle with the order, but complied.

"Man, I didn't get to have any fun," Kisame said, but before they could run, Kushina charged at Kisame with a simple smile on her face.

"Well who am I not to allow the fish-man some fun dattebane," Kushina said swinging her sword at Kisame. Kisame quickly dodged the sword, but he wasn't fast enough as the blade grazed his chest area. Itachi mentally cursed before turning to see Kakashi in front of him.

"Sorry Itachi, but we can't just let you go. Your both S-ranked criminals in Konoha," Kakashi said while Itachi sighed.

"I guess it can't be avoided," Itachi said while taking out a kunai. Kakashi flinched, but widened his eyes and backed up just in time to avoid two massive drills of water slamming into him.

"_To make a jutsu without handsigns. He truly is a genius," _Kakashi said mentally as Itachi brushed a hand through his hair.

"Nice job Kakashi, however it's over. You have fallen into my genjutsu Kakashi. You will never wield the sharingan like a true Uchiha no matter how much you train," Itachi said to him. Kakashi narrowed his eye at Itachi and before the jonin knew it the world seemed to be in reverse for him.

Kushina on the other hand was having the time of her life fighting Kisame. She took into pride that her skills didn't rust in the least and were still quite top-notch for a kenjutsu legend and she loved the frustrated look she gave Kisame. Kushina sent multiple slashes at Kisame while the swordsman barely countered them. Kushina astounded Kisame as he had never been this driven before. He felt Kushina would end his life in one shot if he wasn't care. Both clashed again with their sword sending sparks off each other.

"Just what I'd expect of one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist," Kushina replied getting a smirk from Kisame. Soon the power struggle tipped in Kisame's favor due to him having bigger muscles that Kushina, but the red haired woman wouldn't let it end like this. Her sword slowly gained a green aura and Kisame narrowed his eyes into a grin.

"Better think of something else lady. My sword eats chakra like a shark to it's food," Kisame told her. However, he got the opposite reaction and instead of a gasp it was a smile.

"Then it's good that this isn't chakra then," Kushina said before the sword's aura intensified nearly blinding Kisame.

"**Tetsu Kaminari( Iron Thunder)," **Kushina yelled making the aura lash out like a green lightning strike at Kisame. Kisame backflipped from the lightning, but he wasn't safe yet as Kushina drew her sword back and with it the lightning went back like a whip until she sent it back at Kisame. Kisame jumped back then left then right trying to dodge the lightning while due to the heat of the attack the water was gaining fog and fast.

"Alright I have an advantage," Kisame said while doing some handsigns.

"**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu( Water Release: Water Shark Bullet)," **Kisame yelled sending the five shark bombs at Kushina through the mist. As the mist cleared, Kisame saw Kushina's form come into view and smiled, but it was instantly replaced with a gasp when Kushina jumped into the air and brought her sword behind her back.

"**Tobu Tsubame Shushu( Gathering of the Flying Swallows),"** Kushina said making a quick slash through the air sending five bird looking fires at each of the sharks coming for her. The field exploded as Kushina landed back on the water. The mist thickened again and it was Kushina's turn to smile.

"Alright time to have some fun," Kushina said while doing some handsigns. Meanwhile, Kisame wasn't having the best luck as he could only stay hidden from her.

"Hehe she's good. Samehada will enjoy cutting her to pieces," Kisame said, but he suddenly dodged when a chain came up out of the water.

"What the," Kisame shouted and before he knew it there were five different sets of chains all aimed at him and the swordsman had no choice but to dodge them all while using the mist for cover. One chain charged at him, but he immediately countered it with his sword and deflected it, but the other four wrapped around him and had him caught.

"Gotcha dattebane," Kushina yelled charging at Kisame looking to end the fight, but a kunai stopped her and the mist dissipated.

"That's enough Kushina-san. Unless you want Kakashi to die that is," Itachi said pointing to an unconscious Kakashi. Kushina narrowed her eyes at Itachi before smiling.

"You know Itachi, Mikoto would be ashamed of you, but I won't reminisce. Simply because, we have anbu who are fast approaching due to our fight and I take it that's not what you want is it?" Kushina asked. Itachi mentally cursed that she was right and turned to the trapped Kisame.

"Drop him and we'll leave," Itachi bargained. Kushina narrowed her eyes before bringing her blade to Kisame's throat and Itachi bringing a kunai to Kakashi's head.

"It seems we're serious, but me more than you anyway," Kushina said and before Itachi could know what she meant he jumped out of the way to avoid two more chakra chains which grabbed Kakashi and pulled him to Kushina.

"Now then. How do you like these odds Itachi?" Kushina asked. Itachi narrowed his eyes and turned to Kisame and sighed before disappearing since he didn't want to get caught. And after five minutes, the Anbu appeared and stared in wonder of Kushina holding Kisame with her chains and a passed out Kakashi.

"Tell Sarutobi about this one. Also take Kakashi to the hospital. I don't know what Itachi did, but it probably isn't good," Kushina exclaimed. The anbu nodded and vanished, but a particular one stayed. One with a cat mask to be more exact.

"Your the kenjutsu legend Kushina Uzumaki right?" The person asked. Kushina gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Guilty as charged I guess," Kushina said before disappearing. The anbu disappeared also and the events of the battle lost.

_**With Itachi**_

Itachi raced through the trees to get to a safe spot and stopped at a lake near the outreaches of Konoha. He then deactivated his sharingan and sighed.

"Now do you see why I said we can't win?" Itachi asked as the water shot up to reveal his partner. Kisame scowled and sat on the edge of the bank.

"Damn bitch cut my chest. If I didn't use that Mizu bunshin I might have been caught right then," Kisame added. Itachi nodded and the two left since they figured that Naruto wasn't in the village.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was on the outskirts of a nearby town and the sun was still out shining so for him it was a good day to be training while they searched. Kiba and Haku spent about an hour searching and then decided to go get something to eat which left Naruto all alone, not that he minded.

"Alright let's try this again. Naruto said taking out a kunai. He remembered the seals exactly and this was his fifth time trying it out. Naruto threw the kunai at a tree and channeled his charka to it before disappearing only to slam into the tree itself.

"Dammit, I have the seals down, why can't I do the Hiraishin?" Naruto yelled out in frustration before falling to the grass.

"Maybe if I tried a different route. No, no, Tou-san's library said that this was the best way to master the Hiraishin, but damn this is insane," Naruto said as he laid down. Naruto had been going over his father's notes for the Hiraishin and the Rasengan. With the Kage bunshin technique, Naruto managed to get it down in a day since he found it similar to the Chidori except the Rasengan was more chakra involved and handsign-less. Kasumi popped her head out of his jacket then jumped to the ground.

"Come on Naruto-sama. Don't give up. I know you'll get it down," Kasumi said making Naruto chuckle with a nod. Naruto gave Kasumi a chaste kiss on the lips which made Kasumi wrap her arms around Naruto thus deepening the connection.

"There are other people here you know," Naruto and Kasumi turned to see Haku and Kiba smiling at them and both blushed before turning away.

"No Naruto don't mind us, just keep up the training," Kiba said making Naruto sigh before the blond smiled.

"So when were you going to tell me and Haku-chan that your were going out with Tenten?" Naruto asked making Kiba drop his jaw. Haku widened her eyes while Kiba stuttered.

"I have no idea what your talking about man," Kiba countered. Naruto's grin widened as he wrapped an arm around Kiba's shoulder.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about Kiba. You think I didn't see it. The vacant stares, the new smiles, and the smell of someone's perfume? Your caught Kiba," Naruto said making Kiba sigh before slumping to the ground.

"How long have you known?" Kiba asked.

"About 2-3 weeks. I don't think Haku-chan knew though," Naruto said and Haku confirmed his theory by shaking her head.

"It was a bit after the Chunin exams. It was the week we were off. Tenten was shopping and got stood up by Neji so I just walked with her and we talked for a bit. Then over the week, we chose to date and things took off from there. It's not much to tell about," Kiba spoke. Naruto chuckled and nudged Kiba's shoulder. The blushing act kept up on Kiba for a bit before everyone was back to seriousness.

"So now that we're all out here, what should we do?" Kiba asked. Naruto sighed and didn't know what to say, but then they all saw that it was getting cloudy, not to mention the weather seemed to be getting worse for everyone.

"I suggest we find our old pervert and get inside the house now," Naruto said to them. Haku and Kiba nodded and went back to the town then went to their hotel. Jiraiya came not a moment too soon and shivered.

"Man it's cold out there, what's with this weather?" He wondered. The trio shrugged their shoulders before looking at a map that Jiraiya placed out.

"Alright, we are here so we'll have to check these areas for the day. Remember we are here to find Tsunade not drive her away, but she was never one to run away...much so I don't think it matters much," Jiraiya said making them nod. The wind howled outside, but everyone ignored it and focused on the map.

"So Naruto, how is it going learning your father's techniques?" Kiba asked. Jiraiya's ears perked up when he heard that until Naruto sighed.

"It's hard Kiba. I get the rasengan, but the Hiraishin is difficult. I can't get it without slamming my head into a tree," Naruto said making Jiraiya snicker at him. Naruto sighed and got up then left the room to get something to drink. Naruto walked down the staircase and came into the lobby of the hotel, but saw a massive wind blowing outside. He wondered what kind of storm it was, but suddenly his swords started to shake. Naruto wondered what the hell was going before he walked towards the door.

"Hey kid, that's dangerous, you should get back inside now," a man said. Naruto ignored the warning and walked outside. He saw the storm raging and the winds picking up rapidly.

"What's with this wind? It's insane," Naruto said as he applied chakra to his feet to keep from leaving the ground.

"**Naruto-kun shouldn't you go back inside? I mean, this storm is bad and it could get worse,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded and was about to go back until he heard a small ping sound. It was weird, it was storming and yet the sound was clear. Naruto through some of his caution to the wind and walked further outside. His swords where shaking even more and it puzzled him. The blond looked up and saw something flying over head and wondered what it was. The rain became heavy and Naruto was really feeling cold now.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan what is that thing?" Naruto asked squinting his eyes at the flying thing in the sky. Kyuubi wasn't sure what it was either, but it seemed to be attracted to Naruto's swords for some reason.

"Well then let's find out," Naruto simply said and crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and made fifteen clones. Each clones grabbed the other's legs and began to twirl Naruto around until they let go and launched the blond high into the sky. Naruto reached for the item, but it repelled him back and made him crash into the ground with a loud bang.

"Dammit. What the hell is that?" Naruto wondered and stood to his feet again. Naruto did the same thing again and launched himself at the thing in the air except with a difference. Naruto did a few handsigns. His right hand cackled with lightning as Naruto lunged for the item in the sky.

"**Chidori," **Naruto yelled sending his right arm into the fierce wind. The resistance from the wind was great and it pushed Naruto back slightly, but the blond didn't give up and continued to lunge for the item and surprisingly his efforts started to pay off when the lightning parted the winds for him. Naruto grabbed what seemed like a handle and tried to pull, but the damn thing wouldn't budge at all.

"What is this thing? It so hard to get out of this shell of wind," Naruto said struggling to pull whatever he had out. After about 10 minutes, he managed to get the handle out and it appeared to be a sword handle. It was a white-ish color for a handle and had a dragon symbol on it so the blond pulled some more.

"Almost...got...it," Naruto said finally pulling out the sword, but not before falling to the ground with a hard thud.

"Alright that hurt. Now then, what's...this?" Naruto wondered looking at the sword. Naruto widened his eyes at the sword and felt like he held it before even if he hadn't. It felt so familiar for some reason yet he wasn't sure why. It suddenly hit Naruto, his sword were reacting to this one.

"Kyuubi-chan, I think I found another elemental sword," Naruto said giving the sword a good swing which caused the winds around it to swirl around him.

"**Wow Naruto-kun, I think you found the sword that embodies wind. You know have three swords," **Kyuubi said making Naruto glance over the blade. He placed it on the ground then took out his fire sword and lightning sword. The aligned the three swords together and touched the fire sword. The sword slightly flared. Then the lightning sword. The sword cackled loudly and then the wind sword which gave a small howl of wind.

"_It...coming...gather...together...or...the...end," _a small voice said startling Naruto. Naruto looked around and wondered who said that, but saw nothing. He turned back to the swords and shrugged while picking up his fire sword and lightning sword along with his new wind sword.

"Kyuubi-chan, I'm not sure, but I think things are going to get interesting," Naruto said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 25.<strong>

**KG: Done.**

**Naruto: Good. I hope your chanting works.**

**KG: Me too. And to my readers. I will tell you this now. I did continue my The Fox Loves The Cat, but now I have four stories out. I told you I can only do three at once so you need to pick the top three for me to finish. One is going on hiatus just to let you guys know.**

**Tsume: Hmph, that rough.**

**KG: It sure its. Well I got to go readers. Do the poll for me please that's all. Laterz dattebamen.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**KG: Good day everyone. I'm ya host KyuubiGoku we got a good chapter and show for everyone. It's the Namikaze family-**_

_**Naruto, Minato, Kushina, and Naruko: Alright!**_

_**KG: Playing against the Uchiha family.**_

_**Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, and Itachi: Alright let's show the Namikaze family!**_

_**KG: Two families lookin' to win a trip to the Bahamas with six other friends. Give me Minato, give me Fugaku. Let's play the Feud people.**_

_**(Minato and Fugaku arrive)**_

_**KG: Alright Minato, Fugaku. We got the top six answers on the board. We asked 100 married men, so you guys should be good. Name something you'd like to see your wife do around the house.**_

_**(Fugaku hits the buzzer first)**_

_**KG: Fugaku?**_

_**Fugaku: Do the housework...nude.**_

_**KG:...(Turns to readers) And you people said he was too uptight. Do the housework on the nude!**_

_**(Board pops up with number one answer of 46 people)**_

_**KG: Uchiha family control the board. Minato go back. (Walks over to the Uchiha family and turns to Mikoto)**_

_**KG: Mikoto-san, you...got an interesting husband. Looks like you got some advice.**_

_**Mikoto: I've never done that before. I don't know where Fugaku got that idea.**_

_**KG: Sure alright then. Mikoto-san, name something you'd like to see your wife do around the house.**_

_**Mikoto: Umm...clean?**_

_**KG: Alright. Yeah why not. Clean!**_

_**(Board pops up number four with 12 people)**_

_**KG: Ya know, I wish my fiancee would clean, but her and cleaning is oil and water. (moves to Sasuke and slightly glares)**_

_**KG: Be ready for the first strike people, but we will continue later after these messages. KyuubiGoku doesn't own the Naruto world nor the Family Feud franchise.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto returned to the hotel his team was staying at while holding his new sword. Naruto could only smile that he got the swords that matched his affinities first. He know he found a good weapon and it only added to the fact that the blond might as well collect the other two swords themselves. He wondered if he should become a weapons collector or try to become a great swordsman in the near future. However, he wasn't going to learn right now since he had to get back to his team, but he had a feeling that he sure as hell would learn to use the sword later.<p>

"Alright it seems that the storm is over and it's late. I better got to bed," Naruto said to himself and headed to his room, but not before hearing the sweet melody of his vixen.

"**Not to mention, getting some new clothes Naruto-kun. You look like you went through a tornado, which you probably did. So I suggest some new clothes," **Kyuubi suggested making the blond smile. Naruto nodded and opened the door to his room and he instantly felt the gazes of Jiraiya and his friends on him. Haku and Kiba stared at his attire wondering what the hell happened to him. Jiraiya wondered the same thing, but his gaze left Naruto's clothes and went to the weapon that the blonde was holding in his hand.

"Naruto where have you been? Why are your clothes wrecked? What's with the sword?" Kiba asked all these question and Naruto went to his bed. He placed the wind sword near his bed and took off his fire sword and lightning sword before placing them next to it. Naruto sat on his bed and turned to the others who were still waiting for his answer. The blonde tokubetsu jonin sheepishly grinned, but not before sighing slightly.

"Well guys. In that order, I went to get a drink an saw the storm raging outside. The reason my clothes are wrecked is because I went outside in that dangerous storm and looked around," Naruto answered making everyone gawk at him. They all saw the storm outside and it would have been stupid to go out in that, but then it settled so easily. Naruto decided to continue his explanation.

"When I left the hotel I saw something in the air flying around and I struggled to get it. It took a bit of time, but I managed to get this sword. It was the cause of the storm. This sword it the embodiment of the element wind," Naruto told them. Everyone turned to the sword in awe and shock. Only Naruto would have the guts to brave a storm and stop it by taking a sword from the sky. Kiba got up and walked over to the sword and inspected it a bit while looking at the other two Naruto owned.

"It looks just like your lightning sword and fire sword, except for the fact that it has a different color handle and different color of metal. So now you've got three out of five. Gonna become a sword collector Naruto?" Kiba asked with a grin. Naruto took a things pose before shrugging his shoulders.

"Not sure Kiba, but we'll think we should think it over later. Right now it's late and according to Ero-sennin right here we have to leave early tomorrow," Naruto said making everyone nod. Jiraiya did in fact say that so everyone let the topic rest for right now. Jiraiya and Kiba left to go to their room and Haku went to her own. Naruto's room had only one bed, but he wasn't alone. Naruto made a chi bunshin and released Kyuubi from her cage allowing the vixen to stretch her legs. Kasumi had already been asleep in the bed, but her tail was swaying slightly while she slept. Naruto chuckled before watching Kyuubi take a seat on the bed.

"**So Naruto-kun, what are you going to do? Swords like these don't show up normally and you already have three. Maybe Kiba's right and you should just get the other two," **Kyuubi reasoned making Naruto turn to the three swords he had near his bed.

"Ya think Kyuubi-chan? I'll admit that since I learned kenjutsu I've gotten a strong appreciation for swords and these three are more than top of the line swords. You remember Raimin from the mission a few months ago. He said that these are even better than the ten swords of Kiri," Naruto remembered his fight with Raimin. It was one of the closest fights he ever had with anyone. It also made him a better ninja in a way.

"Well let's go to bed Kyuubi-chan. I'm sure I can figure this out tomorrow," Naruto said with a tired yawn. Kyuubi nodded and got into the bed making Kasumi stir slightly. Kasumi opened her eyes slightly to see Naruto in the middle and Kyuubi on the far right. She smiled slightly and grabbed Naruto's left arm pulling it close to her body and Kyuubi mimicked her action grabbing Naruto's right hand and the three fell asleep.

_**With Tsume and Hana**_

The two Inuzuka women just got back to the compound and were about to go to bed. They had a long day and a tiring mission and just wanted to relax for the rest of the night.

"Kaa-san I think I'm just gonna plop on the couch," Hana said as she immediately hit the couch and gave a comfortable smile. Tsume chuckled and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink of water from the refrigerator.

"Hello Tsume-sama," someone said making Tsume turn around to see who was in her house. Tsume raised an eyebrow at the man, but she knew who he was. He was Akira Inuzuka. He had black hair that was brought into a ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt with a black jacket which hid his mesh shirt underneath. His companion was beside him also. The dog had brownish hair and seemed to be the same size as Hana's companions also. Out of all her clan members, Tsume had to watch Akira the most. He was always a shady person when it came to doing things. He was currently the strongest male in the compound and yet he could never beat Tsume which irritated him. Now normally in the compound, the strongest male would be with the strongest female and since that was Tsume, the woman could guess what he wanted.

"Akira, what do you want? I'm tired from my mission," Tsume said already getting slightly irritated. Akira grinned and stood up from the chair he was sitting on. He slowly advanced for Tsume, but a growl from Kuromaru and Tsume stopped him and he slightly backed up.

"Come on Tsume-sama, you know why I'm here. Tell me why," Akira said making Tsume narrow her eyes. Soon Hana came into the room when she heard talking going on and immediately glared when she saw who was in their part of the compound. No one except Kiba, herself, and Tsume lived in the master part of the compound and Naruto was the only one who ever stayed overnight besides their father, Kobayashi. Hana never liked Akira. He was always a prideful jerk and totally inconsiderate at times. He always held some sort of resentment towards those who tried to go out with Tsume. Hana could understand the whole male pride thing, but it still unnerved the Inuzuka daughter.

"Akira what do you want with Kaa-san?" Hana asked keeping up her glare at the man. Akira smirked and leaned on the wall of the kitchen.

"Come on Hana, you should know that Tsume can't lead the clan by herself. Especially since she's got a brat with her after all," Akira said making Hana and Tsume narrow their eyes at him. Both could tell he was talking about Naruto. Tsume gripped her glass slightly before showing her canines in her teeth.

"Who I'm with shouldn't be of any concern to you Akira. You may be the strongest male in this compound, but you've never beaten me and I don't take kindly to those who try to overpower me," Tsume said effectively making her point come across. Akira narrowed his eyes before slamming his hand on the table making Hana widen her eyes and Tsume slowly reached for a kunai in her back pocket.

"And your telling me that Naruto Uzumaki makes a better mate for you than I do. I refuse to accept that. There is no way a brat like that could be worth your time Tsume. I also find it traitorous to our clan that you taught the brat our techniques as a clan. How could you betray us like that!" Akira yelled. Tsume had half a nerve to maul Akira right now and Kami knew she sure as hell could do it too. Tsume brushed her hand through her spiky hair as she gave Akira one of the most intense glares she could ever give.

"Listen Akira, I don't you what your deal is, but as the clan head I can teach our techniques to whomever I deem worthy to learn them. I know Naruto-kun is more than worthy of them and me. And Unlike you, the entire clan accepts Naruto. No one has had a problem with him before and they don't have one know. Akira even if you are the strongest male, you would never rule the clan. Kiba is my rightful heir and it's going to stay that way. Now Akira get out. I've had a long day and I don't want to repeat myself," Tsume said trying to exit the kitchen. Akira growled his protest along with his companion before slamming the table again nearly breaking it into pieces.

"Alright Tsume, I'm game. Then I'll just show you how much of a loser Naruto Uzumaki is. He might be a Namikaze, but he far from Minato's level. Then Tsume we'll make a deal," Akira said to the Inuzuka clan head. Hana gritted her teeth at Akira's disrespect to her mother and was about to charge him and make him apologize, but Tsume stopped her daughter making Hana turn to her.

"Kaa-san how can you let him talk to you like this? You don't have to listen to him," Hana said to her. Tsume knew that. Of course she didn't have to listen to him, but she knew he wouldn't stop with his talk and it might become something of a problem in the future so Tsume decided to nip this in the bud right now.

"What is it Akira?" Tsume asked. Kuromaru really wasn't liking the turn this was going in. He had been quite interested in Naruto since the blond took his daughter for a mate. It was very weird to Kuromaru, but he knew his daughter well and she couldn't have been with anyone better. He also didn't like anyone talking down to Naruto or Tsume for any reason.

"Simple Tsume, I get to show you how worthless that Uzumaki brat is. Him and me and our companions. Two on two Tsume. If I lose then I will back down and even leave the clan, but if the blond loses then you become mine and you never see Naruto Uzumaki ever again," Akira declared. THAT was the last straw for Tsume. She gripped her glass too much and effectively broke it into pieces. Hana gritted her teeth at such a deal. No way in hell would her mother take such a bet.

"Akira, you know I could simply kick you out now and save us all the headache right?" Tsume asked wondering if he understood. Akira merely nodded and Tsume nodded back.

"Fine then Akira when Naruto-kun gets back you can have your fight, but it will be done in the Chunin exam stadium with the Hokage present to account for the match," Tsume said walking off with Hana giving Akira a glare as she disappeared also. Akira smirked and left the main building of the compound.

"All according to plan," Akira said as he disappeared from view.

_**With Hana and Tsume**_

Tsume was walking up the stairs to her room, but was stopped by Hana and the elder Inuzuka sighed. She knew her daughter really cared for Naruto and she was pissed off.

"Kaa-san how could you accept that bet! You and Naruto-kun have nothing to prove to him," Hana shouted. Tsume knew her daughter was right, but it was a bit more complicated than that and she knew Hana didn't know about it.

"Actually Hana, I know I didn't have to, but I needed to. In a clan like ours, hierarchy is a key element and you know that. Tell me Hana in your honest opinion where do you think you stand in this hierarchy?" Tsume asked. Hana stopped her angry glare and took a small thinking pose, but wasn't sure so she turned to Tsume for her answer.

"It's below me Hana. You and Kiba as my kids are right below me and so your more liable than most," Tsume said. Hana nearly widened her eyes, but before she could say anything Tsume continued with another question.

"And even if he's not in the clan, where do you think Naruto-kun stands?" Tsume asked. She was really making Hana think and the veterinarian really wasn't sure how to answer. She remembered that her mother had told her about the system of things in the Inuzuka clan, but she wondered where this was going.

"It right next to me Hana. When Naruto-kun became the mate that I wanted, he became my equal in status. You could even say that Naruto-kun has just as much a say in what the clan does as I do. Now normally he wouldn't since he's not an Inuzuka nor is he apart of the clan, but he's been around us since he became friends with Kiba and that, unknowingly, made him a member. Also the fact the entire clan, except for Akira, accept him then when he's with me we are treated as equals," Tsume explained. Hana began to understand and was in shock that Naruto could have that much power over the clan just from dating her mother. However, Hana was still confused about the whole thing. She really didn't understand what this had to do with Tsume accepting the bet with Akira.

"Kaa-san, but why? Your the clan head, you should be able to tell him off. He can't talk to you or Naruto-kun like that at all," Hana countered and it made Tsume smile at her daughter before a frown came across her face.

"Hana if I declined that would tell Akira that I was keeping Naruto's abilities hidden from him and that would have played off as weakness to him and Akira would have made the assumption that I wasn't good enough to lead the clan. And besides...," Tsume walked up the stairs and came up to the door of her room and smiled.

"Naruto-kun isn't going to lose. I don't date weak men Hana and Naruto-kun is about as far from weak as Akira is from competent," Tsume said laughing and closing her door. Hana chuckled before walking back downstairs and going to her room.

"That's right Naruto-kun won't lose. He became a tokubetsu jonin at thirteen. Not to mention he was trained by Kyuubi. Naruto-kun isn't going to lose," Hana nodded with her assessment and quietly drifted off to sleep while Tsume did the same.

_**Back with Naruto, Morning 10:00 a.m.**_

Naruto woke up to a knock on the door and groggily opened his eyes to see Kasumi sleeping soundly. He then turned his head to the left and saw Kyuubi apparently up awake, but her face wasn't cheerful like he would have liked. It was actually ominous and more alert.

"Kyuubi-chan, what's-," Kyuubi placed her hand over Naruto's mouth and shushed him. Kyuubi pressed her forehead to Naruto's and the two had a telepathic conversation.

"_**Naruto-kun, there are two people at the door. It's not Haku, Kiba, or Jiraiya. This chakra level is high. One is around Kakashi's level and the other...it rivals mine. Naruto-kun I want you to answer the door, but use extreme caution when you do. Your good Naruto-kun, no doubt, but your not ready to fight S-rank shinobi yet. It might be good to scout first before you open the door though," **_Naruto took Kyuubi's words to heart and he agreed with her assessment.

"_Got it Kyuubi-chan. I'll be careful. Just in case, you wake up Kasumi-chan and I want you both to hide behind the door," _Naruto said mentally. Kyuubi nodded and both opened their eyes and heard more knocking at the door. Naruto sighed and activated the byakugan to scout the two people outside. When he did that, Naruto gasped and narrowed his eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. What do they want with me?" Naruto wondered, but didn't dwell on it long before closing the byakugan and showing his shinseinagan. He didn't really have a reason for it, but he had no idea on what to expect. Naruto quickly got dressed and placed fire sword and lightning sword on his back in a cross shape. He glanced at his new wind sword and wondered what to do with it. He didn't have a sheath for it since he got it yesterday, but he suddenly got an idea. Naruto took a scroll from his pouch and unfurled it. He applied chakra to it and instantly a sheath around the size of his sword came out.

"Good thing I bought this sheath when I had to go kunai shopping that one time," Naruto said, but before he could sheath his sword a small light came over it and instantly it was placed in a white sheath that covered the sword. Naruto raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"You should have done that earlier," Naruto said to the sword before leaving the extra sheath on the floor. Kasumi was up and about, but Kyuubi moved her to the side of the door and nodded an okay to Naruto. Naruto nodded and opened the door to greet the two shinobi.

"Hello who are-, Oh hello Itachi Uchiha," Naruto said with his eyes closed. Itachi wondered why Naruto didn't have his eyes open, but didn't have the thought up long before Naruto opened his eyes and it nearly shocked Itachi. Sharingan met Shinseinagan and Itachi simply stared at the eyes wondering what type of eyes they were, but he didn't dwell on that long.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I'm going to need you to come with us," Itachi said making Naruto narrow his eyes. Kyuubi and Kasumi listened from behind the door and wondered what two S-rank shinobi could want with Naruto, but Kyuubi was able to fathom an idea even if it was just that, an idea.

"And why would I want to go with two S-rank criminals?" Naruto asked making Kisame irate as the shark man grabbed his sword.

"Itachi-san why is this really the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? He's so puny," Kisame said making Naruto glare at him slightly.

"Don't make me turn you into a fish cake Kisame," Naruto said effectively causing Kisame to grow a tick mark across his face. Kisame quickly reached for his sword and Naruto did the same. However, Itachi stopped Kisame and Naruto stalled seeing the act.

"Kisame we are here to get the Kyuubi, not kill its host," Itachi said to him. Kisame scowled, but nodded and Naruto narrowed his eyes before turning to the door.

"_So he's after Kyuubi-chan. I wonder why," _Naruto thought and closed his eyes. Itachi turned back to Naruto and moved slightly to the left.

"Naruto-kun please come out of the doorway. We won't hurt you if you cooperate with us," Itachi promised. Naruto walked out of the doorway and now he stood between Kisame and Itachi. Itachi was about to move, but both Akatsuki members felt Naruto's chakra flare and the blond sighed.

"Itachi-san, tell me what made you betray the Uchiha clan?" Naruto asked. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the question and wondered what the blond was implying, but didn't reply. Kisame wondered about the question also, but Naruto didn't give them the chance to think anymore since the tokubetsu jonin opened his eyes making Kisame gasp and Itachi to narrow his own eyes. Naruto showed a fully tomoe sharingan and turned to Itachi.

"Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere and I'll make you regret coming for me," Naruto said taking out his fire sword, but before he could strike, the three in the hallway heard a yell.

"ITACHI!" someone yelled. Kisame, Naruto, and Itachi looked to see Sasuke behind Itachi's side of the hallway with his sharingan flaring, then Naruto sighed.

"_Oh that's just fuckin' great. I don't need an emo right now!" _Naruto yelled out mentally while Kisame came a small smile.

"Itachi who is this brat? He looks just like you," Kisame observed almost seemingly pointing out the obvious. Itachi sighed, but kept the impassive face not even bothering to look at Sasuke's form.

"He's my younger brother," Itachi acknowledged making Naruto roll his eyes since he knew that already. Kisame gave a small grin showing his shark teeth while Sasuke left arm cackled. Naruto widened his eyes and gritted his teeth in sheer anger.

"Itachi, I've done what you wanted. I have hated you, despised you, and thought of nothing, but killing you. Now I will take my revenge and kill you here and now!" Sasuke yelled charging at Itachi with the chidori in his hand. Meanwhile, Naruto continued to seethe in anger.

"_As far as I know Kakashi-sensei only taught me the chidori. Sasuke isn't his student so he's got no reason to teach him so Sasuke must have-,' _Naruto widened his eyes and suddenly an explosion brought the blond out of his stupor to see Sasuke with his hand slightly burned and Itachi holding his wrist. The two Uchiha brothers locked eyes with each other.

"Hmph pathetic," Itachi said breaking Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke screamed out in pain, but he was suddenly kicked across the hallway and into a wall were he slumped to the ground. Naruto sighed and took out his fire sword making it flare. The blonde charged at Kisame and the shark man brought his sword against Naruto's and the two dueled it out. Naturally Kisame was stronger than Naruto and could almost immediately push the jonin back. Naruto gritted his teeth at the strength, but then got an idea.

"Not bad gaki, but your wasting your time channeling your katon affinity through your sword. My sword absorbs chakra of all times. Your sword is useless," Kisame said to him. Naruto smirked made his sword flare even more. Kisame widened his eyes when he realized Samehada was getting burned at quickly backed away. He stared at Naruto's red eyes which only seemed to be intensified by the fire sword.

"If it eats chakra, then I'll give your sword some indigestion," Naruto said and before long the two clashed again, but Naruto looked past Kisame to see Sasuke getting the shit beat out of him by Itachi.

Sasuke looked worse for wear before Itachi grabbed him by his throat and held him tight to the wall before whispering in his ear.

"Your still too weak. You don't have enough hate," Itachi said as Sasuke struggled to open his eyes. Naruto cursed and made a quick movement sending Kisame back. The blond then sidestepped the swordsman and ran for Itachi. Kisame was about to go after him, but the door to Naruto's room was kicked open and Kasumi came out of the room in a high chunin taijutsu stance.

"From here on I'll be your opponent," Kasumi said engaging Kisame into their own fight. Naruto had to thank Kasumi for the time she bought him and he finally made it to Itachi, just as the Uchiha opened his eyes to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan to give Sasuke a terrifying nightmare.

"Fall into despair Sasuke," Itachi said focusing his eyes on Sasuke, but Naruto intervened shocking Itachi and Sasuke as Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan met with Itachi's. Itachi was now beyond shocked. Both stared at each other and before long time slowed down and Itachi brought Naruto into the Tsukuyomi. Naruto felt the air around him tense up and he had to calm down.

"Naruto-kun, I don't know how you have the sharingan let alone the Mangekyou Sharingan, but I'm going to get some answers right now," Itachi said and Naruto found himself burning alive from the base of his feet. Naruto felt like his very existence was fleeting from his body, but the blond held on.

"Sorry Itachi, you have your secrets and I have mine," Naruto said straining his Mangekyou a little making it slightly bleed, but as a result the Tsukuyomi began to crack and then shattered completely shocking Itachi. Naruto felt his eyes twitch and immediately closed them while wiping the running blood from them. Itachi was certainly shocked. There was so much he didn't know. Naruto had the sharingan, he had the Mangekyou sharingan, he shattered the Tsukuyomi, one of the shinobi world's best genjutsus. It took some time, but Naruto then opened his eyes and they were back to the regular sharingan before Naruto turned to Sasuke incredibly pissed.

"Sasuke your going to tell me how you know Kakashi-sensei's jutsu when we're done," Naruto affirmed making the emo scowl at him. Naruto turned his attention back to Itachi, but then a poof of smoke came and everyone gasp.

"Say hello to the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku. I'm Jiraiya," The perverted sage said making Naruto sweatdrop. Everyone stopped their fighting as Jiraiya scanned the room. He saw Kasumi huffing from her small scuffle with Kisame and Naruto with Sasuke breathing heavily along with Itachi.

"Alright time to get to work. Naruto grab Sasuke and get over here," Jiraiya ordered. Naruto nodded and grabbed Sasuke's collar and shunshined to Jiraiya's position. Kasumi also jumped back next to Jiraiya while the toad sage went through some handsigns.

"**Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari( Summoning: Toad Mouth Trap)," **Jiraiya yelled and the walls of the hotel transformed into a toad's stomach. Itachi and Kisame looked at their options and as far as Itachi knew it, they weren't good at all.

"Kisame we're leaving," Itachi said to him. Kisame scowled at everyone, but ultimately nodded and the two ran out while Jiraiya sent a spiraling fire at the two Akatsuki members. However it was too late as both escaped through a burned part of the toad's stomach. Naruto walked up to the hole in the wall and looked over the black flames.

"Don't touch it Naruto! Those are Amaterasu flames," Jiraiya said making Naruto chuckle. Naruto turned to Jiraiya and gave him a small grin.

"I know what they are Ero-sennin so calm down," Naruto said forming the Mangekyou sharingan. Naruto's eyes focused on the black flames and after awhile, the flames died down and disappeared. Naruto returned his eyes back to normal and looked at Jiraiya's surprised face.

"You can stand there and gawk, but we have to go Ero-sennin. I suggest we drop the teme off back to Konoha. I'll have a clone do that so let's get going," Naruto said sending Sasuke an intense glare of hate for the Uchiha. Sasuke naturally huffed and turned his gaze from Naruto's stare. Naruto made a chi bunshin and it grabbed Sasuke sending the Uchiha and the bunshin back to Konoha. Naruto turned to see Jiraiya glaring at him and sighed.

"I take it Jiji didn't tell you? Oh well. I'll answer your questions later. For right now let's go," Naruto said as he walked off. Kasumi followed Naruto and the blonde looked in his room to see Kyuubi sitting on the bed.

"**Your quite loud ya know. Well I can't wait to know more about this Akatsuki organization," **Kyuubi said, but then she disappeared and turned into a small red fox surprising Naruto.

"**I'd return to the seal, but it takes too much time and this is more convenient," **Kyuubi reasoned and jumped on top of Naruto's head. Kasumi naturally huffed her playful annoyance, but henged back to her dog form and jumped into Naruto's jacket. Naruto looked at the destroyed hallway and sighed.

"I'm not payin' for this," Naruto said as he jumped out of the destroyed wall and into the public area of the town. Naruto was soon bombarded by Kiba and Haku who were severely worried.

"Naruto are you alright? Kyuubi managed to get us here in time. Sorry we left, we all saw you sleeping and we went to get something to eat. Did they do anything?" Kiba asked. Naruto chuckled at his best friend's concern over him, but shook his head in a negative.

"No way Kiba. I'm fine. We dealt with them quite easily. _Or rather not as hell, but I'll keep that to myself," _Naruto thought before hearing Kyuubi snickering obviously knowing his thoughts. Naruto went through all the details that happened from the fight earlier. It surprised Kiba and Haku that Sasuke was there, but they snickered when Naruto told them how the emo got his ass kicked.

"So that's how you escaped. Naruto-kun you shouldn't worry people like that," Haku stated giving the blond a slight hug. Naruto chuckled and returned the hug before Jiraiya came up to the group.

"Alright we had an encounter with Akatsuki and Naruto you need to be careful from now on. It's amazing you held your own with that dog chick of yours against Itachi, but don't get a big head. Had they wanted to, they could have killed you where you stood. They only underestimated your skills that's all. Next time you won't be so lucky," Jiraiya warned. Naruto nodded and the group continued their trek to find Tsunade while Jiraiya explained what the Akatsuki was and it's purpose. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard they wanted to collect all the bijuu for some ultimate weapon. He wouldn't allow it. No way in hell would they take Kyuubi from him. Kyuubi's heart lifted at his words and she felt all the more safe. Naruto in turn told Jiraiya about his dojutsu and how he got it which involved telling Jiraiya about his life and meeting Kiba and Tsume. The result was Jiraiya apologizing to Naruto for that portion of his life, but Naruto wrote it off. It was simply best not to dwell on things.

"So any idea where she is?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya nodded and took out the map and showed everyone.

"I heard she's in Tanzaku town. We'll go there. It's only a few hours away so let's hurry and not lose her again," Jiraiya told them. Everyone nodded and quickly ran off in the direction of Tanzaku town.

_**6 hours later**_

Naruto and the others had been walking and truth be told, they were dead tired from trying to get to Tanzaku town. It pained the tokubetsu jonin and two chunin that they had only just made it to the town and now they would have to begin the long searches for the Tsunade woman.

"Alright you guys we're here and it seems so things have gone down," Jiraiya said narrowing his eyes at the place where the Tanzaku castle should have stood, but was crumbled to the ground. Naruto and the others had no real will to walk so they each took a soldier pill and shot off with Jiraiya into the town.

Since they were a trackers team, they were able to be united like one. Jiraiya said he was better off by himself and went to search while Naruto, Haku, and Kiba went off in the opposite direction. Haku search the rooftops while Naruto and Kiba were on the ground. Kiba allowed Akamaru to roam around and Naruto did the same with Kasumi. Having a half-dog girl sniff the ground for clues who be weird so the fact that Kasumi was henged worked out perfectly. Naruto asked Kyuubi to give him some chakra and she did just that. Naruto directed the chakra to his nose and started to sniff the air. Kiba did the same, but they had no idea what Tsunade's scent was like so that trail ended up cold however, both did smell some snakes in the area and came up to a secluded place. There appeared to be a shattered wall and on the opposite wall were three senbon in the walls. Naruto sniffed a certain spot and growled lowly before turning to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, I think Orochimaru was here," Naruto said making Kiba narrow his eyes. Kiba never doubted Naruto since Naruto's sense of smell was just as good as any Inuzuka's.

"What do you think he was doing here?" Kiba asked. Naruto really didn't know. He hadn't seen the fight between Orochimaru and Sarutobi so he could only fathom a guess.

"I think he's looking for Tsunade just like we are. You never know what that pedo is up to. For now we should meet up with Haku-chan and share the information we learned," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded and Akamaru recollected by to his partner with Kasumi doing the same. Naruto and Kiba left the destroyed site behind and walked around for a little more to find Haku.

After about 30 minutes, Haku appeared with them and told them what she found. She had investigated the destroyed castle. She told them she had found so evidence of snake skin along with some venomous snake spit. That seemed to back up Naruto's theory of Orochimaru being involved.

"So if Orochimaru is involved then this mission is more dangerous than it looks isn't it?" Haku asked making the others nod. After a bit more sharing of intel, Haku and Kiba waited for Naruto's orders and the blonde sighed.

"_This Tsunade lady better be worth it cause I swear if she isn't then I'm gonna lose it," _Naruto thought before turning back to Haku and Kiba.

"Alright I'll send a kage bunshin to Jiraiya and tell him what we found. Right now we should continue searching. He told us that this Tsunade lady is a gambler and an alcoholic. Haku-chan, you search the casinos around here while Kiba and will search the local bars. Well meet back here in one hour. Let's go," Naruto told them. Haku and Kiba nodded before vanishing from view and Naruto did the same.

Like Naruto wanted, Haku went through the casinos trying to find any hint of what the Tsunade woman could look like. She was Jiraiya's teammate so she had to at least have some distinct characteristics. The town had at least 30 different casinos and it would be impossible to cover them all in an hour. Haku sighed, but continued her search nonetheless.

Naruto and Kiba weren't having much luck either. The bars reeked of sweaty men and alcoholic which masked whatever scent they wanted to find. It had been like that in ever bar they went to, but they couldn't really blame the places. They were in Tanzaku, the place for great gambling and drinking so that was understandable. Naruto and Kiba had check eight bars...each and still came up short. The hour was up and the three rendezvoused back to their original spot.

"Any luck you guys?" Naruto asked. Haku and Kiba shook their heads and Naruto sighed. They were all tired and they knew it. Naruto then decided to get them their rooms and went to a motel. The blond cursed the fact that they didn't have much money, but the receptionist asked them if they knew a man called Jiraiya. All three wondered how she knew him, but nodded. It turned out that Jiraiya had paid for the rooms everyone would be sleeping in and they were more than a little relieved. Once their rooms were picked, the trio decided to get in a quick nap and head out again for a later time.

_**A few hours later**_

Naruto and the others woke up in their respective rooms and yawned. Naruto looked outside to see that it was close to night time outside and they decided to put in one last search attempt before calling it a day. Naruto had slept in his clothes so he was ready to go. Kiba quickly changed clothes and Haku stared in her battle kimono. All three exited their rooms and walked down the stairs and saw Jiraiya waiting for them.

"So I take it you three had a good sleep?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded as did Haku and Kiba, but then Kiba's stomach grumbled and after his was Naruto's. Haku chuckled at them, but then her own stomach growled which made her blush. Jiraiya chuckled at all three and looked at his wallet.

"Alright I'll treat you guys today so let's go eat," Jiraiya suggested. All their eyes gleamed at that news and the trio instantly nodded. All four left the hotel and quick walked into the nearest restaurant that they could find. Jiraiya appeared in the door first and was soon followed by Naruto, Haku and Kiba. As they walked, everyone glanced over the restaurant and saw it was sort of nice. It was rather quaint for eating and didn't have too many drunk people. Suddenly Jiraiya turned his gaze a little to the left and slowly he widened his eyes. He then pointed in the direction of a blonde woman sitting with a raven haired woman while Haku, Kiba, and Naruto wondered what he was pointing at.

"Oh my god!" Jiraiya yelled making everyone look at him. The blonde woman turned around and stared at Jiraiya. Naruto and the others got a glance at her and widened their eyes.

"Tsunade!"

"Jiraiya!"

Both teammates yelled and Jiraiya immediately walked over bringing his group over with him. The noise then settled down and everyone took their seats. Tsunade, Haku and Tsunade's assistant were on one side while Jiraiya, Naruto and Kiba were on the other. Naruto turned to the raven haired woman and smiled.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked her. The woman pointed to herself and gave a warm smile in return to Naruto's.

"I'm Shizune Kato. I'm Tsunade-sama's assistant. I never expected to see Jiraiya-sama here," Shizune said making everyone nod. After a few eats and drinks, Tsunade placed one of her elbows on the table and glared at Jiraiya.

"So you old perv. What do you want? I doubt you tracked me down for a simple hello of old friends," Tsunade scolded making Jiraiya chuckle before he took a sip of some strong alcohol.

"Your right Tsunade. Konoha was invaded by Oto and Suna. We were attacked by Orochimaru, who had his hands damaged in the fight," Tsunade stiffened at that and Naruto was able to take quick notice of it. He wanted to say something, but decided not to this time.

"Anyway Sarutobi-sensei is now too old to be the Hokage and everyone in Konoha wants you to have the honor of being our Godaime Hokage," Jiraiya said making Tsunade arch an eyebrow. Shizune turned to her master and wondered what she would say. Kiba, Naruto, and Haku waited also for her answer. Kyuubi and Kasumi could literally feel some tension in the air and hoped someone would talk soon.

"Not thanks. That stupid job is for fools. The Hokages died and wasted their lives protecting that place. They were nothing but old fools," Tsunade answered. Haku widened her eyes and Kiba gasped, but Naruto shook with anger. That was his father she was freakin' talking about. Jiraiya sighed and twirled his empty saucer.

"Think of the Hokage that came. The only reason this village stands is because of them. My group found bits and pieces of your little scuffle with Orochimaru and I'll say this. Don't do it. Whatever he has promised you it is not worth it," Jiraiya countered. However Tsunade wasn't moved and took a small sip of sake.

"Whatever Jiraiya, I'm still not going back and that's that. Let's go Shizune," Tsunade said and was about to get up, but stopped when she heard snickering. Everyone turned to see Naruto chuckling and she didn't know why, but that snickering pissed Tsunade off and she answered his snicker with a glare.

"And what are you laughing at?" Tsunade asked. Naruto stopped laughing and turned to Tsunade still smirking.

"I just find it ironic of how many rumors go about with you. People say Tsunade's the best, she doesn't back down, she's the greatest woman in the world. I makes me wonder if such a woman ever existed if this is how low you've become to insult the protectors of the village," Naruto said making Tsunade grit her teeth. Kiba and Haku widened their eyes while Shizune and Jiraiya wondered about the outcome of this talk.

"And what would a mere genin know about the Kage position?" Tsunade asked.

"A lot more than an old, drunk baa-chan would in this case," Naruto said as Tsunade then slammed the table making it shake.

"You wanna go gaki? I'll kick your ass got it?" Tsunade said, but Naruto wasn't fazed and placed his elbow on the table also.

"Bring it on Baa-chan. I walked for three days in the heat to find your ass. I've got no problem putting you in line," Naruto said as he followed Tsunade outside. Everyone else sighed and walked out with them. Shizune was concerned for Naruto. It was like he sighed his ticket to the grave, but she saw Kiba and Haku smirking and was confused.

"Why are you smiling? Shouldn't you stop this before Naruto-san gets hurt?" Shizune asked.

"He's fine Shizune-san. Naruto-kun wouldn't be our leader if he didn't know what he was doing," Haku stated making Shizune raise her eyebrows.

"He's not a genin?" Shizune asked. Kiba and Haku shook their heads and Shizune was now more confused that ever before.

"So what rank is he?" She asked. Kiba smirked as did Jiraiya and Haku, but the Inuzuka answered.

"Naruto is a tokubetsu jonin while me and Haku are chunin. Trust me, he won't lose to her and on the off chance that he does then it just that he can't match up to the sannin yet," Kiba said making Shizune gasp.

Naruto and Tsunade stood in the street and the older blonde had to sigh. She challenged a genin to a fight in the streets. She felt like a bully on the kid. Naruto unzipped his jacket and Kasumi hopped down. Kyuubi climbed off Naruto's head and the two walked off to the side to watch the fight.

"Kiba hold on to these for me," Naruto said throwing his wind, fire, and lightning swords to Kiba. Kiba caught them and Naruto turned back to Tsunade.

"You know we could stop this now Gaki and save you the humiliation," Tsunade said, but Naruto simply smiled.

"No thank you. I'm good. I'll make you take back those words about the Kage especially my father," Naruto said making Tsunade raise an eyebrow.

"What's your name gaki? So I can remember the face I pummeled," Tsunade asked. Naruto grinned and showed his shinseinagan. This was the right chance to get a close up of some intense super human taijutsu. No chance like this would ever come again.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and after today it 's gonna be known that I took down one of the sannin," Naruto exclaimed as he to a low jonin taijutsu stance. Tsunade tightened her fists and smirked.

"Yeah right Gaki. I'm gonna mop the floor with you. _So he's Kushina and Minato's kid. No wonder he hates me for what I said, but he needs to grow up," _Tsunade thought. The night air felt nice for both and Naruto showed his shinseinagan.

"Your going down Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto yelled as he charged at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 26.<strong>_

_**KG: And people were are back with the show. Sasuke Uchiha, we asked a hundred married men. Name something you'd like to see your wife do around the house.**_

_**Sasuke: Hmph raise the kids.**_

_**KG: No offense right?**_

_**Sasuke: Whatever.**_

_**KG: Ugh. Raise the kids!**_

_**(Board pops at number six with 3 people)**_

_**KG: Forgive him ladies. Damned Uchiha pride and all. Now then, Itachi what's your answer?**_

_**Itachi:...**_

_**(Buzzer sounds)**_

_**KG: Ohhh too late Itachi. That's strike one Fugaku your still alright. **_

_**Fugaku: Cook?**_

_**KG: Cook? Well yeah I guess. I'd like my wife to cook for me. Not saying I don't, but still. Cook!**_

_**(Buzzer sounds)**_

_**KG: Strike two. Namikaze family get ready to steal. (Namikaze family huddles)**_

_**KG: Alright Mikoto-san, your the last hope for the family. **_

_**Mikoto: Tidy up the place?**_

_**KG: Well...yeah sure. I'd like a clean house. Tidy up the place!**_

_**(Board rings with number five and 5 people)**_

_**KG: Alright two answers left. Sasuke your the last hope. Go!**_

_**Sasuke: Sweep.**_

_**KG: Sweep? Ummm...okay. Sweep!**_

_**(Buzzer sounds)**_

_**(Walks over to Namikaze family)**_

_**KG: Alright Minato, it's all on you. You got two answers left, you steal you earn the points...taken first blood. We asked a hundred married men. Name something you'd like to see your wife do around the house**_

_**Minato: Relax. Like spend some time for herself. **_

_**KG:...alright. I can see that I think. If it's up there you win this round taken the points from the Uchiha family. Relax!**_

_**(Boards rings with number three and 16 people)**_

_**(Namikaze family cheers and earns 82 points)**_

_**KG: Alright what's number two?**_

_**(Board pops up)**_

_**Everyone: Have quality time with partner. **_

_**KG: Hehehe alright we have the Namikaze family at 82. The Uchiha family have yet to score, but it's anyone's game. We'll be back with the second round later. Bye people and here to sign us out is my sexy co-host Kyuubi.**_

_**Kyuubi: Bye everyone. And see you later.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**KG: Hey readers, KyuubiGoku here with another chapter and another round of Family Feud. Namikaze Family at 82. Uchiha family have yet to score, but it's anyone's game. Give me Kushina, Give me Mikoto. Let's do the feud.**_

_**(Both women arrive)**_

_**KG: Alright time for the second round ladies. We got the top 6 answers on the board. If you were a teacher and your top student came onto you, what would you do?**_

_**(Kushina hits the buzzer first)**_

_**KG: Kushina?**_

_**Kushina: I'd slap the mess out of them dattebane.**_

_**KG:...I promise not to mess with you. Slap them!**_

_**(Boards pops with number 2 with 23 people)**_

_**KG: Mikoto, you got one shot.**_

_**Mikoto: I'd accept it.**_

_**KG:...Fugaku watch your wife. Accept it!**_

_**(Board pops with number 3 with 16 people)**_

_**KG: Namikaze Family control the board. Pass or play?**_

_**Kushina: Play dattebane!**_

_**KG: Alright then. (Walks to Naruto) Alright Naruto Namikaze you should know this, your a high school student.**_

_**Naruto: W-What's that mean?**_

_**KG: Hehe, I see your game Naruto, but whatever. If you were a teacher and your top student came onto you, what would you do?**_

_**Naruto: Say No!**_

_**KG: You said that rather quickly Naruto, don't hide stuff. Say No!**_

_**(Board pops with number 1 with 47 people)**_

_**KG: Alright we will have our commercial break readers. Kyuubi, my sexy co-host please do them for me.**_

_**Kyuubi: We don't own Naruto nor the Family Feud game. Be right back(gives a small wink).**_

* * *

><p>"Your going down Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto yelled as he charged her. The blonde was pissed that she could insult the Hokage like she did and the woman need to be taught a lesson and he would be more than willing to give it to her. Naruto neared Tsunade even more before he saw her smirk. Tsunade lifted up a finger and slammed it into the ground causing the streets to shatter. Naruto managed a sidestep of the impact which surprised Tsunade before Naruto reached her in no time. Naruto let out a punch, but Tsunade caught it only for her to see Naruto grin and shift his with his foot coming under her left leg making Tsunade trip. The blonde sannin nearly fell back, but with a small change in her stance she tossed Naruto over her arm sending the Kyuubi jinchuuriki into the rooftops.<p>

"Well your not as bad as I thought, but you still have a long way to go brat," Tsunade said. Naruto smirked and did a backflip before landing on the roof of one of the buildings.

"I don't want to here that from a half-drunk/half-sober sannin," Naruto yelled out making Tsunade grow a tick mark on her head. Tsunade cracked her knuckles and Naruto had the feeling that things were going to get even more interesting. Tsunade applied chakra to her fist and Naruto knew what she was about to do. Naruto jumped of the building and into the air before he spun wildly towards Tsunade.

"**Tsūga," **Naruto yelled making Tsunade narrow her eyes at him. She didn't stay in the same stop and backed up before seeing Naruto drill into the ground.

"He knows an Inuzuka technique?" Tsunade wondered, but Naruto didn't give her the time of day to think anymore and quickly went through some handsigns and his right hand began to cackle loudly.

"I'm gonna make you take it back Baa-chan," Naruto said with the sharingan flaring. Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade were all surprised by the change in his eyes and all three really wanted an explanation.

"_He even has the sharingan? He's not an Uchiha, he said he was Minato's son. Does he have a dojutsu?"_ Tsunade thought until the sound of multiple birds chirping brought her out of her stupor. The sannin widened her eyes when she saw Naruto charging at her and she had to act fast. Tsunade quickly pumped her right fist with chakra and slammed the ground making a large impact of gravel shoot at Naruto. Naruto cursed as the chidori required straight movement for power, but he was already to far into it and suddenly got an idea. Naruto held up a single handsigns with his left hand and before long he touched the ground and yelled.

"**Hyoton: Daihyoshi( Ice Release: Great Ice Death),"** suddenly large ice spikes came from the ground and blocked the stone slabs that were aimed at Naruto, but that's not all they did. If one looked closely, they formed a sort of ramp that gave Naruto the edge he needed. The blonde jonin ran up the ran and jumped in the air above Tsunade. The sannin gasped at Naruto's mastery over certain techniques that he shouldn't have had and Naruto shot at her with his right hand out.

"**Chidori," **Naruto yelled, but he saw Tsunade smirk at the last moment and sidestepped the attack. Tsunade cocked her fist back and slammed it into Naruto's stomach. Naruto gasped when he felt the chakra enforced push which sent the blonde flying into a building with a giant crash.

"Don't underestimate your better Gaki. Your 30 years to early to beat me," Tsunade said with a confident smirk. Jiraiya and Shizune wondered how Naruto was doing, but one look at Kiba and Haku's smiles and they knew it wasn't over yet.

"No Tsunade-baachan, your 50 years too old to think that this could take me down," Naruto said coming from the rubble with some of his clothes in a battered form. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Naruto, but the blonde sannin was more or less shocked that Naruto had survived a punch from her. Sure she held back a lot so as not to kill him, but it should have at least put the blonde out for at least two days.

"Well Gaki, mind telling me how your so good? I noticed you had the sharingan, the Inuzuka techniques and even some skills from Kiri's Yuki clan," Tsunade said not feeling drunk anymore. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. It was always funny to see someone's shocked face and he loved the sight of it.

"Only if you tell me what the hell your problem is," Naruto countered making Tsunade arch an eyebrow at him. Everyone heard the conversation going on and wondered where Naruto was going with it all.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked with a confused expression. Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in slight frustration.

"Why did you insult the kage? What did they ever do to you?" Naruto asked shocking Tsunade. The blonde sannin remembered her painful memories of her love and her brother before sucking her teeth at Naruto.

"You wouldn't understand. You being so happy-go-lucky. I've got nothing to say about it. It's my business," Tsunade barked making Naruto grit his teeth at her. He'd only had a little practice with it, but Naruto had enough.

"Then I've got nothing to say to you Baa-chan," Naruto returned causing Tsunade to huff her annoyance. Suddenly the dust around Naruto began to swirl and it was then that and Haku backed up slightly. Jiraiya and Tsunade noticed them back up and unconsciously did it themselves. Naruto raised his hand and lunged it out and suddenly sand shot at Tsunade taking the sannin by surprised, but she ultimately dodged it with some of her hair getting cut off while looking at Naruto and the sight shocked her. She met the coldest blue eyes she had ever seen and saw Naruto weaving his hand around and the sand followed his movements trying to capture Tsunade. The blonde woman dodged left and right then backflipped, but Naruto didn't let up and drew his right hand back. Tsunade turned her head and saw the sand at the back of her coming for her and she almost dodged, but the sand grabbed her right leg and another shot of sand grabbed her right arm. The sand continued to overwhelm the sand until her entire body was covered. Naruto raised his hand and with it was the sand that was in the middle of the air. Tsunade tried to move, but she noticed that the sand grew tighter around her and winced.

"I wouldn't move. Every major movement makes the sand constrict you even more. I've won this fight Baa-chan. Had you not been drinking you might have beaten me, but it is what it is," Naruto said making his sand drop and softly placed Tsunade on the ground. The blonde relinquished his control of the sand and watched it regress into the ground. Naruto walked up to Tsunade who was downright pissed at the result and watched Naruto come up to her.

"Now then Baa-chan, let's go. I'm tired from this day and whether you like it or not you WILL becoming back with me even if I have to drag you back and you now know damn well that I can," Naruto said to her. Tsunade tried to get a punch at Naruto, but everyone was shocked when he disappeared in a flash of yellow lightning and appeared behind her.

"_Hiraishin?" _They all thought. Tsunade was so shocked that she forgot her rage and turned to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, have you been teaching him the Hiraishin? Why the hell would you do that? It was an amazing act that even Minato made it. How could you fill up his hopes of ever using it?" Tsunade yelled out. Jiraiya sighed and said that he didn't teach Naruto the Hiraishin.

"It's not finished, but I have most of it down. And besides I beat you without it so you shouldn't really say anything about it," Naruto told her. Tsunade stood to her feet and huffed her annoyance at the blond and his words.

"Please it took Minato most of his life to do the Hiraishin. A genin like you could never make it happen,' Tsunade said to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and smirked feeling a bit of a challenge coming on from Tsunade.

"Please Baa-chan, give me three days and I'll have the Hiraishin down like it was a memory," Naruto said to her. Tsunade grinned at that bet and nodded.

"Alright, I'll give you a week. If you can master the Hiraishin in that time then I'll take back what I said about the Kage and I'll return to the village and I'll also give you this," Tsunade said holding up her necklace. Naruto raised an eyebrow at it, but grinned and nodded.

"Fine you got yourself a bet Baa-chan, but regardless if I win or not you WILL come back to Konoha," Naruto told her. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at Naruto's cheekiness in the matter, but she relented and nodded. Shizune widened her eyes and quickly intervened.

"Tsunade-sama you've never betted that necklace. This is a foolish thing to do," Shizune told Tsunade, but the sannin waved it off and then stormed off to go an get a desperately needed drink. Naruto turned to Kiba and thanked his friend for holding his swords. Kyuubi and Kasumi came up to Naruto with the former resting on his head and the latter taking up residence in his jacket.

"So Naruto-kun are you going to train?" Haku asked him. Naruto nodded and walked off towards a private place to train. Jiraiya decided to go after Tsunade while Kiba and Haku talked with Shizune for a bit.

"So has he always been like that? I mean how did he get so powerful?" Shizune asked. Kiba and Haku looked at each other for a minute and smiled.

"You might want to sit down Shizune-san. It's a long story," They both said to her. Shizune absently nodded and the two went on with their story about Naruto and his power.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde finally made it out of the town and into an endless plain of grass with only a single tree in the middle of it. Naruto smirked and allowed Kyuubi to jump off his head and Kasumi jumped out of his jacket. Kyuubi changed to her illustrious form and so did Kasumi and both women sat on the grass feeling the cold breeze.

"**So Naruto-kun, you made a bet with a sannin. You really are reckless, but I can see how you would. Judging from your trial and errors with the Hiraishin before, I think you bit off more than you can chew Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said making Naruto slump to the floor.

"Don't I know it Kyuubi-chan, but I'll make her take it back. I'll show her that's she wrong," Naruto returned making Kyuubi smile. Kasumi smiled also before rubbing her soft hands on Naruto's shoulder.

"Then what are you waiting for Naruto-sama? You should be training then," Kasumi told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod and stood to his feet. Naruto took out one of his father's kunai and threw it at the tree. Naruto pinpointed his chakra to the kunai and disappeared until he slammed into the tree and cursed. Kyuubi and Kasumi sweatdropped at the action and sighed.

"He's gonna be at this for awhile isn't he?" Kasumi asked. Kyuubi nodded and both girls watched the blond train his heart away.

_**With Tsunade **_

Tsunade was currently inside a stand drinking some sake while slumping her shoulders to the small table in front of her. Drinking always helped her escape from problems, but this time she just couldn't get drunk no matter how much she drank.

"Drowning your problems in alcohol again?" Jiraiya asked her, coming out of nowhere. Tsunade sighed and gave a tired glare at him.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked twirling her saucer around. Jiraiya sat on the stool next to her and ordered some of the same drink and took a sip of the strong drink. Jiraiya leaned up off the chair and slightly chuckled.

"He won't be able to do it in a week. And you know that don't you?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade just stared at her cup which seemed to answer his question and she turned to him.

"What's his deal? I can understand that he wants to defend his father, but the brat really needs to grow up. He's just a damn genin. What does he know anyway?" Tsunade grumbled while gulping down some more sake. Jiraiya grinned and knew he was the one who would have to tell Tsunade the news and knew it was going to surprise her.

"Come on Tsunade, you know from how he fights and how he beat you that he's not a genin," Jiraiya said making Tsunade stiffen at his claim.

"He's not a genin?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya sighed and rubbed the back of his head at the sudden tension in the air before he asked her a question.

"Do you think a genin could beat a sannin? Even if they were drunk?" Jiraiya asked her. Tsunade shook her head with a HELL NO for a response and Jiraiya nodded.

"Naruto's a tokubetsu jonin. He really impressed everyone and you should know see why he earned that position," Jiraiya told her. Tsunade widened her eyes at Jiraiya and turned back to her saucer.

"I just screwed myself didn't I?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya nodded and drank from his saucer again.

"Yeah you did, but at least you've got me," Jiraiya told her. Tsunade chuckled and glared softly at him.

"You trying to get me on a date again? Not after the last one," Tsunade said and Jiraiya grumbled in protest of her words.

"It was one time Tsunade. Man, you women never let anything go do you?" Jiraiya asked her. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples over the conversation they were having. Today was definitely not her day.

_**Back In Konoha**_

The Naruto chi bunshin had just made it back to Konoha and it was exhausted, but since it had a mission to do from the real Naruto, it intended to keep it. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and the two passed Konoha's gates.

"I can't believe you did that Sasuke! Why did you copy Kakashi-sensei's technique?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke simply 'hmphed' and turned his gaze from Naruto.

"You could never understand Naruto. You've been alone just like me, but you have a family. You get the training and all the others things that should rightfully be mine. I'm a fuckin' Uchiha and your just a stupid Uzumaki brat. You may be Fourth's son, but he must have hated you to put Kyuubi in you," Sasuke stated and suddenly Naruto stopped and grabbed Sasuke's collar and steadily lifted the emo off the ground with his eyes turning to slits.

"How the hell do you know that?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke gave an arrogant grin and rolled his eyes at the blond jonin.

"Please dope, those idiots on the council would bend over backwards for me and my clan. It's not hard to extract information from them. Their all worthless people anyway," Sasuke said and was only met by a punch in the gut that made him gasp.

"Listen here emo, you may have most of Konoha worshipping the dirty ground you walk on, but me and my family aren't most of Konoha and don't think I won't kick your ass for insulting my parents," Naruto said making damn sure that Sasuke understood. Sasuke gave a snort for a response and before long a jonin came to see what the fuss was about.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Naruto aren't you supposed to be with Jiraiya and the others looking for Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked showing his face. Naruto grinned with a nod before he explained.

"Well Kakashi-sensei, I'm just a Chi bunshin from the boss. He had me drag Sasuke-teme back here. Also Kakashi-sensei, I learned something from Sasuke that you should know about," The blood clone stated making Kakashi slightly glare at Sasuke for an unknown reason.

"Oh? And what should I know about that involves Sasuke?" Kakashi asked while still reading his ero book. Naruto glared at Sasuke who still had a defiant look on his face and suddenly smiled.

"Sasuke-teme thought that it would be good to watch you and me train and copied the Chidori that you taught me," Naruto said making Kakashi widen his eyes and turn to Sasuke.

"He copied it?" Kakashi asking trying to wrap him mind around that idea. Naruto nodded and before long he dissolved into a small pool of blood on the ground. Sasuke and Kakashi were a little freaked out by that, but it didn't last long before Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and gave an eyesmile.

"Sasuke Uchiha, may I have a word with you right now?" Kakashi asked and before Sasuke could respond they both disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**_

Seven figures appeared on top of the fingers of a weird statue and began to converse with each others.

"Itachi, Kisame report. Have you captured the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" The leader asked. Itachi closed his eyes while Kisame grumbled something incoherent.

"I guess that's a no then. Hmm," one of the others said while grinning. Kisame grew a tick mark on his head, but didn't really say anything and neither did Itachi for the moment until someone else spoke.

"How hard could it be to capture a little brat?" another asked, but it was muffled since his Akatsuki coat covered his mouth. Kisame simply couldn't take it anymore and decided to let some of his pent up aggression out.

"Hmph, it's not like you've had any luck with the Nanabi. Sure she ran off from her village, but I didn't think you'd have so much trouble," Kisame retorted making the man sneer at him.

"I have contacts Kisame, it won't be long before Hidan and I take care of the Nanabi,"

"Just don't slow me down Kakuzu. You always have your stupid side trips for money," Hidan said and then hell broke loose between the two teammates who argued about the importance of their individual time spending activities until the leader stopped them.

"Enough!" Itachi what can you tell us about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" the leader asked. Itachi nodded and turned to him.

"Well Pein, he's very mysterious at the moment. I'm not sure of all the details, but he has the sharingan and even managed to break my Tsukuyomi," Itachi said nearly shocking everyone in the room.

"Naruto Uzumaki has the sharingan? Do you leave another family member alive Itachi? Hmm," the man asked causing Itachi to glare at him before he kept quiet.

"It matters not Deidara. Zetsu keep a close watch on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He may turn out to be more of a problem later on," Pein said the a venus-flytrap looking man. He seemed to be divided by two sides, one black and the other white.

"**Yes Pein-sama**. I wonder if he's any strong," The black and white said before vanishing. Soon the other members started to vanish also leaving only two members on two different fingers.

"So Nagato, what do we do with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" a female asked. Pein narrowed his eyes before answering.

"At the moment nothing Konan. We will merely observe him. However one day he will die and his death will become the bridge to peace," Pein said as he disappeared. Konan merely gave an inaudible sigh and left leaving the conversation of the Akatsuki members in the past.

_**With Naruto, late afternoon, 4 days later**_

Kyuubi and Kasumi opened their eyes to see Naruto on the plain grass sleeping and both chuckled at him. The blonde had spent nearly the entire night each day practicing the Hiraishin and he was still at the same level he was before. The tree had dent marks on it from the multiple impacts it sustained. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and got to his feet.

"Naruto-sama how are you doing?" Kasumi asked. Naruto struggled to his feet, but with the help of Kyuubi and Kasumi, he managed to keep his balance pretty easily.

"I feel like I took a hundred of Tsunade-baachan's punches and then some," Naruto said smiling. Kasumi chuckled at her blonde and before long everyone's stomach grumbled and they all laughed while blushing.

"I guess we should get something to eat," Naruto told them. Kasumi and Kyuubi nodded and before long, the three walked off back to the town to get something to eat.

It didn't take them long to enter the town and all three saw Kiba and Haku looking around some stores. They appeared to be window shopping for some items, but it didn't seem like anything.

"Hey guys," Naruto called making the two turn around. Kiba smirked and Haku waved as Naruto, Kyuubi, and Kasumi walked over to them.

"Hey Naruto-kun, you didn't come back to the hotel for five nights in a row," Haku said with some slight worry in her voice. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry about that Haku-chan, I've been practicing all those nights and I exhausted all my chakra before passing out in the fields," The blonde explained. Haku and Kiba sweatdropped at that and sighed before letting it go.

"So what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked them.

"I'm training with Akamaru in another part of the forest. Kaa-san gave me a new clan technique to master before I got back and I intend to do it," Kiba said with a feral grin. Haku held her sword in her hand and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm gonna look for a blacksmith. I wanted Zabuza-sama's sword to have an upgrade so I'm going to look around and hopefully get some new things. What about you Naruto-kun?" Haku returned. Naruto smirked and pointed to a small restaurant.

"I'm gonna get something to eat then it's back to training for me. I'll probably be at the hotel this time I think," Naruto told them.

"**And here I was just getting used to the comfortable grass out in the field. It's actually quite relaxing," **Kyuubi assessed making everyone raise an eyebrow at her.

"So has anyone seen Shizune-san, Tsunade-baachan or Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked. Haku and Kiba shook their heads in a negative that they didn't. Naruto sighed since he remembered his conversation with Shizune three days ago. It motivated him even more to get through with the Hiraishin, not to mention learning a little more about Tsunade.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto huffed and fell to the ground as he saw the kunai stuck in the tree. He still couldn't get the trajectory for the Hiraishin down. He had to be able to judge distances for a long time, but he still hit his head on the tree. It was rather embarrassing and chakra-taxing, but he didn't complain. He always enjoyed a challenge and it spurred him on even more. He however, wasn't neglecting his other training as he made kage bunshins to get some kenjutsu done. He also made two other kage bunshin spar with each other a one had the sharingan and the other had the byakugan. Naruto was about to get up and start again, but he felt a presence behind him and he sighed._

"_Can I help you Shizune-san?" Naruto asked making the brunette appear from where she was hiding. Shizune came up and smiled at the blonde before coming over to his position. She saw his clones training along with a red haired woman who was teaching a dog summon she presumed. Shizune ignored it and walked up to Naruto._

"_Hello Naruto-san, do you mind if we talk? It's about Tsunade-sama," Shizune said to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, but nodded and the two of them got to talking._

"_What is it Shizune-san?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi and Kasumi with their hearing were able to listen to the conversation, but kept up their talk about Kasumi's training. Shizune looked at the ground for a few minutes and mulled over how to bet choose her words before staring at Naruto with a sudden look of conviction._

"_Don't do it Naruto-san! Don't keep the bet with Tsunade-sama. That necklace has a history. It's only safe with her and no one else. Anyone else who wears it will eventually die," Shizune said making Naruto narrow his eyes at her. Shizune went on to explain how Tsunade first gave the necklace to her little brother, Nawaki, and how he would be the Hokage, but he died when he was a genin and it caused Tsunade a lot of grief. She then went to explain that Tsunade gave her necklace to her lover, Dan and how he would also be Hokage, but he died on a mission and Tsunade couldn't save him. She was traumatized by the sight of blood from that point on. Naruto could only feel some of Tsunade's pain. It made him wonder what he would do if Tsume, Haku, Kiba, Kyuubi, or Kasumi died. He shuddered at the thought, but he turned back to Shizune._

"_Thank you Shizune-san for sharing that story with me, but I can't let go of this bet," Naruto told her. Shizune looked at him wide-eyed and wanted him to explain and Naruto was more than glad to._

"_I'm sorry that she has had a lot of grief in her life Shizune-san, but that's no excuse for insulting the kage of Konoha. When I win this bet I'll show her that her necklace isn't a curse, but it will be my gift," Naruto told her. Shizune widened her eyes at Naruto and the blonde smirked._

"_Besides what kind of kage would I be if I couldn't do this much?" Naruto asked her before turning back to the tree in front of him._

"_Tell Tsunade-baachan that I'll make her regret making a bet with me," Naruto said walking from the tree. He came to about quite a few feet from the tree and stared at it. Then he disappeared in yellow lightning and hit his head on the tree AGAIN._

"_Dammit this is hard," Naruto said falling to his knees. Shizune watched him for a bit before smiling and leaving Naruto to his own training._

_**Flashback End**_

"Well that being the case, I'll see you guys later," Naruto told them. Haku and Kiba nodded before taking off into the restaurant. Naruto, Kyuubi and Kasumi had a nice meal in the restaurant and it helped that Naruto still had money left over from his wallet to pay for the three of them. The three had a real good time, but before long they left and went back to training in the plains. Naruto trained until the sun went down and he was making progress, but not as much as he wanted. He could go quite far now, but it was also a matter of keeping it going. He wanted to be able to do a continuous Hiraishin, but it was harder than he thought.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan do you have any idea on how I'm supposed to do this?" Naruto asked his sexy vixen. Kyuubi shook her head in a negative. The Hiraishin was one of the jutsus she had the pleasure of seeing when she fought Minato, but she didn't have the time to analyze it due to 'circumstances'.

"**Sorry Naruto-kun, you'll just have to keep at it for a bit longer," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto sighed with a nod and continued to train unaware that someone was watching him from a distance.

"Wow he's training rather hard. I wonder if he could help me out," a girl with green hair said to herself. She had orange eyes and wore a short, sleeveless white midriff shirt with her fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets and fishnet shorts with a soft white apron over top. She was also wearing a red wrapping on her back which was probably for some purpose.

"**Girl go over there! I see Kyuubi. Man, it's bee so long since I've seen her. I wonder how she got out of her seal," **a giant beetle-like creature said to her container. The girl's name was Fu and she was the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi, however she had run away from her home which was Takigakure in order to escape the abuse she felt from the place. She'd only just escaped a few weeks ago so everything was relatively new to her. Fu was generally surprised to find another jinchuuriki, but it kept her at ease slightly.

"How do I know he won't attack me?" Fu asked. Nanabi sighed and decided to humor her container a little.

"**You don't and if worse comes to worse, I'll help you out so get a move on NOW!" **Nanabi ordered. Fu reluctantly left the place she was hiding from and walked closer. Naruto had already sensed her, but didn't say anything since she wasn't causing him any trouble that he knew about. He had formed a mental link to Kyuubi and she told him it was the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi. Naruto was surprised at the revelation, but he certainly didn't mind it at all. He knew Fu was coming closer to him, but he felt she was cautious in doing so and it made him chuckle.

"You know, I don't bite," the blonde said shocking the Nanabi jinchuuriki. Naruto turned his gaze to meet hers and he had to admit that Fu looked rather cute. Fu also had to admit that Naruto was good looking in a sense. He really knew how to bring out the color of black and orange on his jacket.

"Sorry I'm just not used to being so close to people without having them hurt me," Fu said making Naruto raise an eyebrow at her. Fu did her best to smile at him, but it felt somewhat strained and Naruto knew that it was.

"Well is there something that the Nanabi jinchuuriki wants with me?" Naruto asked her. Fu was shocked that Naruto knew she was a jinchuuriki, but she immediately chalked that up to his bijuu telling him about her.

"W-Well can I at least know your name? I didn't mean to interrupt your training, but I felt the need to ask," Fu said making Naruto smile. The blonde dusted his clothes off and gave a foxy grin.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze nice to meet you," Naruto told her. Fu widened her eyes at the revelation and immediately shot up to Naruto and had stars in her eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki? The same Naruto Uzumaki that fought Zabuza Momochi in Wave and the same who stopped the Ichibi from going wild?" Fu asked and Naruto had to blush slightly at her actions along with Kyuubi and Kasumi. The three found it cute in a way.

"That's right. How did you know that?" Naruto asked her. Fu nearly scoffed and searched her clothes and her bag and then took out a book and flipped through the pages.

"Right here, your in the Bingo Book," Fu said sounding even more excited. Naruto chuckled with a nod and decided to rest his body and talked to Fu for a bit. He was on guard for an attack just for precautionary measures, but he didn't have to worry about it too much since there was little that did catch him off guard anymore. He learned that from Raimin's experience.

"So Fu-chan what are you doing out here?" Naruto wondered making Fu slightly blush at the affectionate use of her name. Fu then looked at the ground and gave a depressive sigh.

"I-I ran away from Taki. I hated it there. They always treated me like dirt and would never give me the time of day for anything. The only reason I'm even alive is because of Nanabi," Fu said and she smiled knowing that Nanabi was getting a sense of pride from the statement. Naruto nodded since he knew what that was like. Fu soon turned her eyes and saw Kyuubi correcting Kasumi on a mid-jonin taijutsu stance. Suddenly she heard Nanabi yelling her head off and Fu got to a main issue.

"Naruto-san, can I ask you a question?" Fu asked him. Naruto grinned and adopted a thinking pose.

"Well you just did, but sure what's up?" Naruto asked. Fu chuckled at the small joke that Naruto played before getting serious again.

"H-How did you get Kyuubi to be free? Did you release your seal?" Fu asked and Naruto scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Well it took a bit of thinking, but I got her out with a way of bypassing the seal. I could teach the method to you, but that would require some expert knowledge on the mechanics of Fuinjutsu and I don't think you know about it do you?" Naruto asked her. Fu held her head down and shook it in a negative fashion. Naruto sighed and looked at the sky for a few minutes.

"Well for now Fu-chan I'll give you this book. It's relatively short and explains the basics to Fuinjutsu. Try reading this and you'll be fine until you understand it," Naruto told her. Fu's face lit up in appreciation, but then she looked at the damaged tree and raised an eyebrow.

"So Naruto-san, what are you doing?" Fu asked. Naruto turned to the tree and made an handsign. He dispelled his clones and suddenly gripped his head from getting a major headache.

"Oh it's nothing to serious. Konoha is just looking for our new kage and right now our candidate is being difficult," Naruto replied rolling his eyes. This piqued Fu's interest and Naruto told her about most of the things that happened. He wasn't sure why he was telling mission secrets to someone he just met, but it seemed alright to him. Soon it was getting late and Naruto told Fu about Konoha such as the good things and the bad things, but mainly the good things. The more Fu listened, the more she got interested in Konoha. It sounded like a great place. She was sort of scared that people harmed Naruto in his past, but he told her that it wasn't nearly as bad and most of the bigotry had really gone down for him. He told her about a certain stand that made the best ramen in the world and told her about his clan. It all got Fu interested and her admiration for Naruto grew by the passing hours. Naruto told her about Tsume, Hana, Kiba, Haku, Kushina and all the other people he had the pleasure of knowing.

"Wow Naruto-san, your life sounds so fun and exciting. It makes me wish I could be in Konoha. It doesn't sound like a bad place at all," Fu uttered with a giggle.

"So why don't you come back with me?" Naruto asked her. Fu paused and a small blush grew from her face at those words.

"B-But I just met you," Fu told him, but Naruto waved it off and grinned.

"We also told our life stories to each other despite it all. Your probably a missing nin right now Fu-chan and I can tell that you don't like to be chased so why not come back with me?" Naruto insisted. Fu blushed and looked at the ground trying to find some reason to refuse Naruto's offer, but for the life of her and Nanabi she couldn't.

"Well Naruto-san if you don't mind then I guess that's okay with me," Fu said and was about to leave, but Naruto stopped her.

"You don't have a place to stay do you?" Naruto asked her. Fu's face lit up in embarrassment.

"I do...not," Fu ultimately said in a depressive tone. Naruto chuckled at her and it made her even cuter when she pouted at him. Naruto motioned for Kyuubi and Kasumi to come with him and Fu took the time to inspect the girl with Kyuubi.

"Naruto-san, who's that? Fu asked pointing at Kasumi. Kasumi smiled and did a slight bow.

"Hello I'm Kasumi. I'm Naruto-sama's familiar and one of his loves," Kasumi said shocking Fu at those words. Her heart for some reason sank from those, but Kasumi also pointed to Kyuubi.

"And this is Kyuubi-sama, she is also one of Naruto-sama's loves," Kasumi said and Naruto had to smack himself in the head for not teaching Kasumi the term punctuality. Fu by this time had her eyebrow twitching and it only made it worse when Nanabi joked about not judging someone on how you saw them.

"Well anyway Fu-chan, let's go you look hungry," Naruto told her. Fu giggled at that, but she shook her head in a negative.

"No thank you Naruto-san, I ate a few hours ago so I just want to go to bed," Fu told him. Naruto nodded and the group of four walked away from the plains leaving the results of Naruto's training behind.

_**Back at the Hotel**_

Naruto and Fu had just arrived at the hotel and Naruto fished for his keys into his pocket. He opened the door to his room and it was still empty like always, but he didn't really care. He looked at the size of the bed and looked at everyone else.

"Alright Four people aren't going to fit into this thing," Naruto said and he noticed Fu's blush when she looked at the single bed. Naruto quickly shook his and blushed along with her.

"N-No no no no Fu-chan, I didn't mean it like that. Y-You don't have to sleep in the same bed as me. We just met and all. I wasn't suggesting anything," Naruto said trying to defend any honor he had left. Fu gave a soft laugh and Naruto's nervousness and sighed.

"I-It's alright Naruto-san, I don't mind too much," Fu said to him. Naruto nodded and before he did the covers Kyuubi disappeared into the seal and smiled.

"**I'll just stay in here tonight. It's not so bad when you get used to it," **Kyuubi said hopping in her bed and going to sleep. Kasumi henged into her dog form and waited for Naruto and Fu to lay down. Naruto allowed Fu to change into some clothes, but she said she didn't have much so she slept in what she had. Naruto decided to do the same and only took of his jacket and pants which left him in his sleeveless black T-shirt and some shorts. Fu blushed when she saw Naruto's toned arms and his toned chest that seemed to stretch the fabric of the shirt some.

"_Dammit I'm blushing. Calm down Fu, just calm down,"_ Fu told herself and climbed in the bed. Naruto followed and pulled the covers over them. Kasumi took her spot on Naruto's stomach and Naruto turned out the light as both jinchuuriki went to sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto and Fu were still sleeping the day away, but suddenly the door bursted open waking up the duo when they turned their gazes to see Haku and Kiba in the room.

"Naruto we have a problem-... Are we interrupting something?" Kiba asked while keeping up a feral grin and Haku chuckled along with him. Naruto and Fu glanced at each other and blushed madly before Naruto spoke in his defense.

"I'll explain later, what's the problem?" Naruto asked them. Haku dragged in an injured and unconscious Shizune and narrowed her eyes.

"Tsunade has gone to Orochimaru," Haku told him. Naruto felt the heaviest weight slam into his head when he heard that.

"SHE DID WHAT?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 27.<strong>_

_**KG: And we are back with the Feud. Naruko, your turn. If you were a teacher and your top student hit on you, what would you do?**_

_**Naruko: I'd do nothing, ignore it.**_

_**KG: Kinda cold aren't you?**_

_**Naruko: *shrugs shoulders***_

_**KG: Ignore it!**_

_**(Board pops with Number four with 12 people)**_

_**KG: Alright back to Minato.**_

_**Minato:Ummm tell their parents?**_

_**KG: Tell the parents!**_

_**(Buzzer sounds)**_

_**KG: One strike. Kushina, your turn.**_

_**Kushina: Ummmmm...**_

_**(buzzer sounds again)**_

_**KG: Too slow dattebamen. Naruto your turn, if you make this your still alive if not the Uchiha family can steal.**_

_**Naruto: I'm not sure. Sorry.**_

_**(Buzzer sounds) (Walks over to Uchiha family.**_

_**KG: Alright Fugaku, let me tell you the situation. If you steal you win the points. If not, the points go to the Namikaze family.**_

_**Fugaku: Talk them out of it.**_

_**KG: Very civilized. Talk them out of it!**_

_**(Board pops up with number 6 with 8 people) (Uchiha family cheers)**_

_**KG: Number 5!**_

_**(Board pops up)**_

_**Everyone: Give detention?**_

_**KG: Damn that's harsh. Alright Namikaze at 82 and Uchiha at 106, but it;s still anyone's game. Kyuubi sign us out.**_

_**Kyuubi: Till next time our readers. Bye bye.**_

_**KG: See ya later.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**KG: Hello readers. We are back. Unfortunately we don't have a game show anymore since Ccebling decided to destroy it along with Gai and Lee.**

**Ccebling: I said I was sorry.**

**KG: Yeah, I know your sorry and your gonna be sorry all the way to the bank when you pay me for the damages.**

**Ccebling: SAY WHAT!**

**KG; That's right and I'm gonna use your money to build a Karaoke bar. **

**Ccebling: Why that?**

**KG: Cause I can. It'll be fun. Just think $9.00 per person, $12.00 for food and drink service, and $5.00 to use a karaoke room. **

**Ccebling: Mind hiring me?**

**KG: Sure I don't mind. You'll need a job. Naruto, Kyuubi, Kasumi, Tsume, Hana and all the others will be working here too.**

**Naruto: Why us?**

**KG: Cause employees get free admittance to the bar. Everything is free for them.**

**Tsume: We get a private room?**

**KG: Of course. **

**Kasumi: So we get a free private room, free food, and we get paid to work. Naruto-sama, I have no complaints here.**

**Naruto: I don't either, let's work. By the way, what do we call this Karaoke bar anyway?**

**KG:Ummm...(suddenly grins) Kitsune's Karaoke Bar.**

**Naruto: Alright, I like it I guess.**

**KG: Good. Alright then, Me and Ccebling are off to the bank. Be right back you guys.**

**Tsume: One question, how much are we paid?**

**KG: With current market stocks, the government's tax and the quality you all have as workers, I'd say 100,000 a year.**

**Naruto: That's good to me. Now onto the disclaimers KG. We will take Ccebling to the bank.**

**KG: Alright then. I don't own Naruto, if I did Haku would actually be a girl and not a Bishounen.**

* * *

><p>"SHE DID WHAT!" Naruto roared and quickly got out of the bed. Haku and Kiba could tell Naruto was pissed and the blonde quickly went to get his clothes. Fu simply stayed in the bed for a bit longer before stepping out and grabbing her clothes also. Suddenly Shizune stirred herself awake to see herself in Naruto's room and saw the blonde himself and a girl she didn't know in the room.<p>

"Shizune-san can you tell me what happened?" Naruto asked her. Shizune gave a depressed look and told Naruto and the others how she stood up to Tsunade and told her master that Dan and Nawaki wouldn't approve of what she was doing. They then had a heated fight ultimately with Tsunade knocking Shizune out. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the information and then strapped his fire sword and lightning sword to his back while his wind sword stayed on the side of his hip.

No sooner than that, did Jiraiya come through the window startling the hell out of Fu, but she saw he was a little weak at the moment and helped him to the bed. Jiraiya thanked the mysterious girl for her help and rubbed his temples.

"Tsunade has really done it this time. Damn, to make a elixir that even I couldn't detect. No wonder she's a sannin," Jiraiya said and Naruto mentally cursed. He then made a chi bunshin and with the slow process Kyuubi came out of the seal and stretched herself awake.

"**Looks like we all have a problem. Tsunade not a pushover even if Naruto-kun did take her down. We should hurry up and meet them," **Kyuubi insisted. Everyone nodded, but Jiraiya turned to the girl with green hair.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere. Mind telling me your name?" Jiraiya asked her. Fu seemed to hesitate in answering him and turned to Naruto who gave her a small grin and nodded that she could trust everyone in this room. Fu gained some confidence from the silent conversation and nodded back.

"I'm Fu or better yet the Nanabi Jinchuuriki. I'm from Taki, but I escaped and became a rogue kunoichi," Fu stated making Haku and Kiba gasp. Shizune was busy healing Jiraiya of the effects of Tsunade's drug.

"Well that's interesting," Jiraiya said before getting back to the matter at hand. Soon the clashing of metal brought everyone's attention to Naruto who was twirling on of his kunai in his hand with a strong glare that only intensified when the shinseinagan showed.

"If you think your getting out of this bet that easily Baa-chan then you've got another thing coming," Naruto said and everyone nodded. Kasumi had changed to her human form and opened the door.

"So what are we waiting for Naruto-sama?" Kasumi said running out of the room. Naruto chuckled and followed after her along with Kyuubi and after them was Fu, Haku, and Kiba. Shizune and Jiraiya were a little behind since Jiraiya was still slightly weak from the drug.

"Shizune you go, I'll catch up if I can. Right now they need you more than I do," Jiraiya told her. Shizune hesitated, but nodded eventually and followed after the group.

**With Naruto and the others**

Kasumi had managed to pick up on the scent of Tsunade and it took them to the outskirts of Tanzaku town. They all saw Tsunade on the ground shivering while Orochimaru and Kabuto were smirking. They then looked up and locked eyes with Naruto's group who came to Tsunade aid.

"Ahh Naruto-kun and the members of Team 7. Also the Nanabi Jinchuuriki how quaint," Orochimaru said licking his lips. Kabuto chuckled also while Naruto gritted his teeth at them.

"Tsunade-baachan you really are hopeless you know that?" Naruto told her. Tsunade seemed to calm down, but some slight shivering was still there while she saw Kiba and Haku next to him along with a red haired woman and a girl with wolf ears.

"N-Naruto, what are you and the others doing here?" Tsunade asked. Naruto grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm here to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life Baa-chan. Now then until you actually become a sannin who isn't afraid of blood, watch us kick their asses!" Naruto yelled as his fist glowed with chakra and he slammed it into the ground making it shake violently. Tsunade widened her eyes at Naruto's use of superhuman strength and for that second she stopped shivering. Orochimaru and Kabuto narrowed their eyes at Naruto and found him to be a little more troublesome.

"Well this certainly raises the stakes right Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto smirked while adjusting his glasses before making his left hand glow with chakra.

"Alright then, Kasumi-chan, Kyuubi-chan you go handle the pedo. Haku, Kiba and I will handle Kabuto. Fu can you take care of Baa-chan?" Naruto asked. Fu nodded and everyone went to their respective assignments. Orochimaru thought he heard wrong when he heard Naruto say 'Kyuubi-chan', but he ignored it. He then took out Kusanagi from his throat and chuckled while staring at Kyuubi and Kasumi.

"He's always so creepy eh Kyuubi-sama?" Kasumi asked with a grin. Kyuubi smirked with a nod and she took an anbu taijutsu stance.

"**This is gonna be so fun. I haven't fought in so long. I hope he doesn't disappoint me," **Kyuubi said as she and Kasumi engaged Orochimaru.

Meanwhile Naruto, Haku and Kiba dealt with Kabuto and they knew the man was skilled. He was able to perfectly dodge Haku's sword strikes and he blocked Kiba hit and countered them with his own. Naruto gritted his teeth at Kabuto and pulled out his fire sword to strike Kabuto, but the medic was just as slippery as his master. Naruto slashed at Kabuto however, the medic dodged out of Naruto's way and backflipped. Naruto, Haku and Kiba regrouped until they heard Kabuto snicker.

"Is this the best team seven can do?...pathetic. And you call yourself shinobi. You aren't even worthy of being in Orochimaru-sama's services," Kabuto barked. Naruto narrowed his eyes and so did Haku and Kiba while Akamaru growled at him. Naruto closed his eyes and walked forward making Kabuto's grin lessen.

"Alright Kabuto, then we won't hold back anymore. Haku, Kiba let's try it out now," Naruto told them. Haku and Kiba grinned while Naruto opened his eyes and his sharingan blazed. Kabuto widened his eyes at the blond having the Uchiha dojutsu that Orochimaru wanted so much. He then heard cackling and saw Naruto grip his right hand. Lightning cackled in Naruto's hand and it intensified his sharingan's glare.

"GO!" Naruto yelled. Immediately Kiba ran forward and crossed his fingers while his chakra linked with Akamaru's.

"**Kage Bunshin no Justu," **Kiba yelled as six bunshins came into existence along with six Akamarus. Kabuto gasped and stepped back, but Kiba and his bunshins began to spin violently with Akamaru's clones and they launched at Kabuto.

"**Tajuu Gatsuuga," **Kiba yelled and spiraled at Kabuto. Kabuto countered by jumping in the air and smoothly dodged all the Kibas and Akamarus who were spinning at him. He kept this up for a long time and his clothes were getting torn from the friction of the spinning. Suddenly Kiba stopped and grinned.

"Kiba get back," Naruto called and Kiba did just that. Kabuto turned to see Naruto running at him while his chidori was in full blaze. Kabuto chuckled and figured it was easy to dodge naruto since the chidori could only work in a straight line and it was rather easy to dodge, but when he was about to dodge, ice spikes came from the ground and held him in place. Kabuto cursed when he saw Haku with a gentle grin and he gasped when Naruto was in front of him.

"**Chidori," **Naruto yelled out slamming the chidori into Kabuto's chest. Kabuto screamed out and Naruto added more chakra to make the chidori expand even more dealing more damaged. The ice spikes began to break and Kabuto fell to the ground. Naruto's right hand held the remnants of the chidori through a small lightning current, but it stopped soon enough.

"Well I can't say we were entirely serious, but I think that get the job done," Naruto told them. Haku and Kiba nodded and walked away, but Kabuto wasn't done as he slowly stood to his feet.

"Not bad, but it's not over yet," Kabuto told them. Naruto and the others growled and watched the amazing healing abilities that Kabuto possessed as the damage that was dealt to him faded until he looked perfectly fine.

"I'm not Orochimaru-sama's assistant for nothing. I'm able to heal my body no matter how damaged it is," Kabuto told them. Naruto growled lowly and saw Kabuto take out a soldier pill as his chakra replenished quickly. Kabuto grinned and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the medic.

Both shinobi charged at each other and Naruto brought a kick to Kabuto's face, but the medic saw it coming and quickly countered it with a block. Naruto's sharingan flared as he anticipated Kabuto's block and brought his other foot around to hit Kabuto on the side. Kabuto winced at the pain, but steeled himself as he grabbed Naruto's right foot and with a jerk he made the blond lose his center of balance. It was all Kabuto needed before he pressed his arm to Naruto's chest and the blonde gritted his teeth in pain, before being kicked across the plains by Kabuto.

"Dammit," Naruto said as Haku and Kiba ran to his aid. However, Naruto wasn't the only one feeling the effects as Kyuubi gripped her chest in pain while Kasumi kicked Orochimaru across the field only to see her friend on the ground.

"Kyuubi-sama are you alright?" Kasumi asked. Kyuubi nodded and started to breath heavily. She definitely wasn't alright.

"_**What's this pain? Is Naruto-kun in danger?" **_Kyuubi thought to herself while Orochimaru smirked. He swallowed his blade into his throat while sending Kyuubi and Kasumi a glare, but Kyuubi had seen worse so it didn't do much, but for Kasumi she slightly cowered under the gaze.

"Well you two are most interesting, especially you with the red hair. You exude power like it was second nature. How would you like to join me and my quest for power," Orochimaru told them. Kyuubi gave him a painful chuckle while Kasumi growled at him.

"**Humans like you are a dime a dozen. Your no different from the humans of the past and I doubt the humans in the future will be different from you, but to answer you question, I'd rather not join those who give hickeys to children," **Kyuubi told him. Orochimaru's eyebrow twitched at that last remark before shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"Very well, then you can both experience hell together," Orochimaru said running at them. However, his sword was blocked by a kunai and that sight made Orochimaru slightly scowl.

"Well looks like I just made it in time," Jiraiya said with a small grin. Orochimaru backed up and cursed his luck of seeing Jiraiya also, but then he got a good idea. It made him smile.

"Well Jiraiya, still a perv as usual and still a loser," Orochimaru stated making Jiraiya chuckle.

"Still the same pedo as always huh Orochimaru?" Jiraiya said to him. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth before slowly lifting his hands to his mouth and he tore off the wrappings of his arm to show a seal.

"Now then, Kabuto come to me," Orochimaru yelled out. Kabuto obeyed and stayed near his master.

"Do it," Orochimaru ordered. Kabuto nodded and bit hid thumb before tracing it over Orochimaru's seal.

Meanwhile, Naruto carefully stood to his feet with the help of Kiba and Haku. He coughed up some blood slightly before his hazy vision pointed him to see Kabuto about to slam his hands on the ground.

"Tsunade-baachan be prepared to hand over that necklace right now," Naruto said gripping his kunai. Tsunade watched as Naruto wobbled a bit, but he then stood perfectly still and breathed slowly.

"Alright it's no or never," Naruto said as he threw the kunai at Kabuto. Tsunade and Shizune watched and so did Kiba and Haku as the kunai flew towards the medic nin.

"_Connect your chakra to the seals of the kunai. Let the distance between them and you make the difference in your chakra and just...GO!" _As the kunai neared Kabuto, Naruto vanished in yellow lightning shocking everyone who saw him and quickly turned to Kabuto's location which shocked the snake sannin and the medic nin. Naruto grinned and held out his right hand. Soon a blue sphere started to form and Naruto slammed it into Kabuto's back.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto yelled sending Kabuto across the fields and into a tree. Everyone was surprised at him and Naruto smirked.

"I win Tsunade-baachan. Fork over that necklace right now!" Naruto yelled out to her, but Tsunade couldn't reply. She just lost. Naruto had performed a perfect Hiraishin. Tsunade seemed to choke slightly while she looked at the ground. She then gave a small smile and stood to her feet. Jiraiya gasped at the sight and so did Orochimaru, who conveniently forgot that Naruto was right next to him. Naruto turned back to Orochimaru and his eyes showed a deep hatred for the man in front of him.

"Now it's your turn," Naruto said to him. Orochimaru looked at Naruto, then he saw Haku, Kiba, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Kyuubi and Kasumi. He was severely outmatched, outclassed and as of this moment, out of luck. Orochimaru seethed and turned to Tsunade.

"There are plenty of other uses besides you Tsunade," Orochimaru said as he disappeared in a snake shunshin. Naruto narrowed his eyes then turned to where Kabuto should have been, but he was gone and Naruto sighed.

"Well that's just perfect. He runs off like a snake. Oh well at least we're...umm...what are you guys looking at?" Naruto asked noticing the stares everyone had on him. The blond blushed from the extensive gazes until he was bombarded by everyone in the excitement.

"Naruto-sama you did it! You did the Hiraishin perfectly," Kasumi said hugging the hell out of Naruto. Naruto chuckled and Kiba ruffled his blond hair slightly. Kyuubi, Haku, and Shizune smiled at Naruto and his accomplishment while Jiraiya seemed to be looking in the sky and he was smiling.

"_Minato, you would be proud of your son if you could see him today. He mastered your most difficult technique. He really is amazing," _Jiraiya said mentally. And last was Tsunade, she walked up to Naruto and proceeded to bonk him on the head. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her before seeing one of her calming smiles.

"You really are a stubborn brat, but a deal's a deal. I'll bet place this bet one more time," Tsunade said taking off her necklace and she gently wrapped it around Naruto's neck. Everyone watched the green jewel gleam in the sun and Tsunade sighed.

"Well I guess I'll be the Godaime Hokage then. I'll hold the seat as long as I can until you get to it Gaki," Tsunade said and everyone grinned at that.

"Well that's all nice and good. I'm glad Baa-chan," Naruto told her and Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at his remark.

"You keep calling me Baa-chan and you'll never meet another mission above C-rank again," Tsunade stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. He wasn't sure if she was gonna make good on that threat of hers, but he would be damned if she got to one-up him after everything they just did.

"So, but it ain't happenin' Baa-chan," Naruto said with a grin and Tsunade sighed at him and his cheekiness. Jiraiya then placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sorrowful expression.

"Tsunade, He called Sarutobi-sensei 'Jiji', He calls me 'Ero-sennin'. Your not getting out of this if we can't get him to stop so just accept it," Jiraiya told her. Tsunade arched an eyebrow and them slumped.

"_What have I gotten myself into?" _Tsunade wondered and the group began to walk back, but not before Tsunade turned to see Kyuubi walking with them.

"It just crossed my mind, but who are those two?" Tsunade asked pointing to Fu and Kyuubi. Both women grinned and Naruto decided to introduce the two to Tsunade since she didn't know them.

"Well first this is Fu-chan. She's from Takigakure. I want her to come to Konoha with us," Naruto said shocking Fu and the others at his statement. Fu suddenly blushed at Naruto's words and she looked at the ground. Everyone noticed and smiled at her act before she said something.

"I never said I'd go to Konoha with you Naruto-san," Fu said and Naruto turned to her with a grin.

"Well if you don't then I could just capture you as a missing nin and turn you in to Taki for the reward," Naruto said and everyone dropped their jaws. Fu immediately had a look of horror on her face and clutched Naruto's clothes.

"P-Please don't do that. I couldn't stand it if I went back. Please don't send me back," Fu said and Naruto chuckled. Everyone knew he would never really do such a thing and he was just kidding. Naruto lightly touched Fu's green hair and just smiled.

"Sorry Fu-chan. I didn't mean it. Just a joke. Besides you really should join Konoha. If your worried about Taki, then don't be. From this day forward, your under my protection as the head of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan," Naruto said and instantly Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune all gasped. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's shoulders and immediately shook the blonde violently.

"When did you become the head of a clan? I never heard about this!" Jiraiya yelled out with Tsunade and Shizune nodding in agreement with the sannin. Naruto laughed at them and began to explain the detailed things about his mother and the council while Naruto found his compound and he was named as the youngest clan head along with Sasuke. As they walked, Naruto also told them how Haku became his first member besides himself and it made the girl blush slightly at remembering her plead. Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were all shocked at Naruto for what he had done and all three couldn't wait to return to Konoha to see the compound.

"So who is this?" Tsunade asked pointing to Kyuubi. Kyuubi grinned and Naruto rubbed the back of his head. This wasn't going to go well on multiple levels.

"Before I tell you I'd like you to wear this chakra restriction seal," Naruto told her holding up the seal. Tsunade was confused as to why she would have to wear one, but didn't complain and put on the seal. Naruto sighed and began his introduction. Meanwhile, Kiba and Haku took a step back out of fear for the revelation. Jiraiya did the same and so did Kasumi.

"This is Kyuubi-chan or rather Miss Kyuubi no Yoko. She's my tailed beast," Naruto said making Tsunade and Shizune go wide eyed. Both were about to interfere, but Naruto stopped them.

"Please lets talk and I'll explain. Just don't do something I know you will regret," Naruto told them. Tsunade and Shizune looked at Naruto like he was insane, but nodded and awaited Naruto's explanation. Naruto told them how he met Kyuubi when he was younger and she helped him become how he was today. He had mentioned that the attack on Konoha wasn't her fault and he forgave her. He even told them that she was one of his mates. Tsunade and Shizune turned to Jiraiya who nodded and looked at Kyuubi from head to toe.

"Will if Naruto-san thinks she's okay then I've got no real complaints Tsunade-sama. It sounds like it was all a misunderstanding," Shizune said and Tsunade had to nod. Both were still cautious, but trusted Naruto's judgement in the matter and then everyone went back to go pack.

_**Back In Konoha**_

Sarutobi was sighing as he just heard the news from Tsume and Hana. There was an issue in the clan with status being the main issue. The old Hokage sighed and looked at Tsume and Hana. He knew that the two were dead serious and it made the Sandaime cringe slightly.

"And there is no other way out of this?" Sarutobi asked. Tsume and Hana shook their heads and Sarutobi sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. He knew it was a clan issue, but to have Naruto involved in it was so frustrating.

"Alright Tsume, have this issue resolved as quickly as possible. Man Tsume, could you date someone who didn't attract so much attention to himself?" Sarutobi asked and Tsume cackled at his question. Hana gave a small grin, but Tsume began to reply.

"Now Hokage-sama, you know that's no fun. Naruto-kun is my mate and I'll stand by him. Hana will also. Thank you for accepting this spar Hokage-sama," Tsume said as she and Hana bowed. Sarutobi nodded and he allowed them to leave. The Sandaime sighed as he knew Naruto was gonna be mad when he learned of this. Apparently Akira really didn't like Naruto taking what he thought was 'his'.

"Naruto-kun, hurry up and bring Tsunade back so I can retire. I'm too old for this shit," Sarutobi said while laying his head softly on the desk. He just wanted to drop this work and spend the rest of his days in peace that seemed to evade his grasp with each passing day. Suddenly a chunin came through the door with a scroll in his hand.

"Hokage-sama urgent news. It's probably important," The chunin said making Sarutobi groan. It was just one thing after another wasn't it?

"Alright good work. Let me see it," Sarutobi said and the chunin had him the scroll then left. Hiruzen glanced through the contents of the scroll and narrowed his eyes. Immediately after that they widened and Sarutobi dropped the pipe from his lips.

"_Is he for real? What's the Raikage thinking?" _Sarutobi wondered before he sighed. It was going to be a LONG talk when Naruto was finished with his business with the Inuzuka compound. Everything seemed to revolve around the blonde now. It was so troublesome to think about.

_**Back with Naruto and the others**_

Everyone had been packed up and ready to leave. It felt so weird to Tsunade that she would be leaving and going back to the place that she said she would never return to. Naruto and the group were happy that they completed their mission and they even got a new friend from it all.

"Alright let's get back to Konoha. I can't wait to relax and spend some time in my bed," Kiba said and everyone nodded in agreement with him. Kyuubi and Kasumi henged into their animal forms and took their respective positions on Naruto's head and in his jacket. Everyone began their trek towards Konoha and simply talk about some things for a majority of the trip.

It generally took about a three days worth of traveling for everyone to make it to Konoha and luckily there were no problems. When they all saw the gates come into view, everyone gave a sigh of relief. Naruto made it a point to place the seal around his compound and at specific places in the village. When the entire group came into view, Izumo and Kotetsu looked up from the gate stand and watched as everyone came over to them.

"Naruto, Haku, Kiba and T-T-Tsu-Tsunade-sama," Izumo said as he widened his eyes at the female sannin. Tsunade gave a warm smile and gave the two chunin a quick hello before looking at the village.

"This place hasn't changed at all. It really takes me back," Tsunade said and everyone walked through, well almost everyone anyway.

"Who is this? She's not from our village," Kotetsu said almost taking out a kunai aimed at Fu. The Nanabi jinchuuriki tensed up, but Naruto quickly came to her aid.

"Easy guys. She's with me. She had protection under the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan," Naruto declared to them. Kotetsu and Izumo shot Naruto a blank look before putting their kunai back in their pouches.

"Oh well alright then Naruto. As long as she's in your protection she's alright, but you might want to run it by Hokage-sama just in case," Izumo mentioned and Naruto took note of that. Fu walked past the gates and immediately thanked Naruto for getting her out of that jam. Naruto told her that it wasn't a problem at all and the group continued to walk through the village and towards the Hokage mansion with Tsunade and Shizune taking in the sites of their old home.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto and the entire group had finally made it to the Hokage mansion and after some time they walked into the office and everyone filed in while Sarutobi saw a new face, but he was going to deal with that later since he was his two students in the room with him.

"Tsunade your back," Sarutobi said and Tsunade gave a sheepish grin.

"It's good to see you too Sarutobi-sensei," Tsunade replied making the old Hokage smile and nod at her. After a detailed description of the mission by everyone in the room, Sarutobi was shocked to learn that Orochimaru had gone to Tsunade to fix his arms, but was happy that he never got the chance. He was even more shocked to learn that Naruto had mastered the Hiraishin. It was probably a milestone for the young tokubetsu jonin.

"That's amazing Naruto-kun. I can't believe you were able to complete it. Minato would be proud of you," Sarutobi told him. Naruto gave an embarrassed blush, but he nodded and thanked the Sandaime for the compliment. Hiruzen looked over the report one more time and gave a small smile.

"Well it's obvious that this was an A borderline S-rank mission. Naruto, Haku, Kiba I'll have your appropriate mission earning sent to your accounts in a few days," Sarutobi told them. Everyone nodded and then the Hokage glanced at Fu who seemed to be trying to hide behind Naruto's shoulder. It was slightly cute to everyone, but knowing how Fu was raised and treated back in Taki, it was no surprise that she would be wary of powerful figures in the villages.

"And who is this?" Hiruzen asked them all. Naruto smirked and grabbed Fu then placed her right next to him, but she then at least grabbed his one of his jackets folds keeping him close to her. Naruto figured it was the little sense of insecurity that she had experienced, but he didn't really mind and neither did anyone else.

"This is Fu-chan Jiji. She's a rogue who ran from Taki for their abusive nature towards her. We found her while we were looking for Tsunade-baachan. She's also the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi," Naruto told Sarutobi. The Sandaime widened his eyes and looked at Fu for a second which seemed to be an inspection of some sort.

"Naruto, you know we would have to return her to Taki unless she has something that can keep her here in Konoha," Sarutobi revealed and Fu tightened her small grip on Naruto's clothes a little more and turned to Naruto for help, but when she saw the blonde smile; she suddenly felt at ease.

"Well she does have something that will keep her here. She's under my protection as the clan head of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan and if I remember from the laws and rules I read about then it states in one of the books that in any time a person from outside the village comes under the protection of someone in the clan namely the clan head, that person is entitled to stay in the village so long as they keep the village laws and the clan takes responsibility for their actions," Naruto stated and it amazed nearly everyone that he had read up on that.

"Well that is correct Naruto-kun, but are you sure you can trust her?" Sarutobi asked not wanting Naruto to make a mistake as a clan head so young and one that he might regret in the future. Naruto narrowed his eyes then turned to Fu who gave him a pleading look and smiled.

"I'm sure Hokage-Jiji," Naruto asserted. Sarutobi sighed with a nod and allowed Fu to stay, but not before telling her to read up on Konoha's laws and other things. Fu thanked the man for his kindness, but not everything was finished yet.

"Naruto-kun there is one more thing I need to talk to you about," Sarutobi told him in a warning tone that made Naruto know this was probably bad news. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune picked up on it while Kiba and Haku knowing Naruto could tell it was probably a problem.

"What is it Jiji?" Naruto asked with a small glare.

"It has to do with the Inuzuka clan," Sarutobi mentioned and immediately Naruto wanted to know what was up and so did Kiba. Usually nothing in the clan warrants the Hokage's attention since it's relatively peaceful and everyone gets along with. Granted fights spring up every now and then, but something about this news disturbed Naruto slightly.

"Alright then Jiji, Haku-chan take Fu-chan to the compound and tell Kaa-san that she's with us. I'll inform you about the situation when I get back," Naruto said with a small air of authority in his voice. Haku wanted to retort, but she could see the look in Naruto's eyes that just told her to go and she complied.

"Hai Naruto-kun," Haku said as she and Fu walked out of the room although a bit reluctantly. Kiba decided to stay since this involved his clan and he wanted to know what was going on. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune stayed since it was either out of concern for Naruto and the Inuzuka clan or since Tsunade was about to be Hokage, the need to know what the details were.

"Alright Jiji what is is? Is something wrong with Tsume-chan or Hana-chan?" Naruto asked immediately and Kiba slightly tensed at his tone.

"No Naruto-kun nothing is wrong with them, but it's a matter than involves the clan. You see three days ago Tsume and Hana came to me and they told me that there was an internal clan issue. It seems that someone in the clan didn't like you courting Tsume and he wants to fight you for the right to mate with her and rule the clan. His name is Akira Inuzuka and he's considered the strongest male in the compound," Sarutobi told Naruto. The blonde narrowed his eyes and then gritted his teeth at the information. This sounded like Akira was treating Tsume as a damn prize or possession He would gladly fight anything to stay with her, but the way this happened it didn't sit right with Naruto.

It also didn't sit right with Kiba either. The Inuzuka knew about Akira also. He knew Akira was the strongest male only being topped by his mother as the strongest member. However, while he was strong, he was all the most arrogant and conceited jerk some of the compound knew about. Some members had told Tsume to kick him out of the compound, but she always said that the Inuzuka take care of one of their own unless it was something inexcusable.

"He wants to fight me over Tsume-chan?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi nodded. Since it was a clan issue, he couldn't really dispute it himself even if he was the Hokage, he could do it if it would cause harm to the village, but this was over some trivial thing so he couldn't.

"And if I didn't fight him what would happen?" Naruto asked bringing everyone's attention to him. Kiba was probably the most worried that Naruto wouldn't fight for the right to be with Tsume, but knowing Naruto for years, Kiba came to expect most unexpected things.

"Well he would win by default and Tsume would be his. Granted I think she would fight him to remain single, but he would be named as the head of the compound anyway," Hiruzen replied. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the ground with his hair shadowing his eyes. Everyone was silent as they waited for Naruto's reply to the situation, but suddenly Naruto's chakra flared as he balled his fists.

"I'll kick his ass! Tsume-chan is no object, but she's mine and I refuse to let anyone take her or Hana-chan from me! Jiji, when do I have to fight him?" Naruto asked and everyone smiled. Kiba grinned as did Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Sarutobi.

"I'm not sure Naruto-kun. You'll have to ask either Tsume or Hana, but I know it might be next week or a few days later just to give you some time to rest from your mission," Sarutobi told him. Naruto nodded and walked out the door with Kiba following him.

"Ironic that he's very protective of Tsume and Hana. I hope I can watch that fight," Jiraiya said with a grin. Tsunade and Shizune nodded before Tsunade raised up her hand.

"1,000 yen that the Gaki kicks his ass to the ground," Tsunade yelled. There was a silence in the room for a bit and Tsunade gave an embarrassed chuckle before everyone smiled.

"I got 2,000 yen on Naruto-kun," Shizune yelled out. Normally she wouldn't bet, but you never get a chance to bet on a sure thing such as this. Sarutobi and Jiraiya chuckled, but then they decided to bet also since they knew how strong Naruto was. It also helped that he, never would give up even if it killed him.

_**With Naruto and Kiba**_

The two boys walked back to the Inuzuka compound and Naruto was pissed off. He knew from Kyuubi and Tsume about being the alpha male in certain cases and that there would be challenges, but he was still pissed that someone who try to take Tsume from him. He'd be damned if ever lost Tsume to someone else.

When the two came up to the compound, Naruto grabbed the door and slid it open. Both he and Kiba took off their shoes and came into the compound. Naruto looked around the place for Tsume or Hana, but then there was yelling out in the back which was drawing quite a number of Inuzuka to the fight so Naruto and Kiba followed the noise until they saw Hana arguing with Akira.

"Akira your acting like a spoiled brat! Kaa-san isn't yours to take!" Hana yelled out and Akira gritted his teeth at Hana which increased his ferocity slightly.

"And that brat has the right to take her Hana? I'm much stronger than him, sure he's a tokubetsu jonin, but he hardly lacks the experience of one. Face Hana, both you and Tsume-sama know I'm better to lead the clan that he is. He already has his own clan to lead so why is he with us?" Akira asked and Hana faulted for a second, but luckily for her she was saved.

"I'm here, because I love Tsume-chan and Hana-chan. I care for them as my loved ones. I don't see them as objects like you do," Naruto said making everyone turn to face him. Some murmured and others seemed rather happy to see the blonde. Akira however, gritted his teeth and his feral features became more evident. Naruto wasn't backing down either. His eyes were slits and his whiskers were more defined thanks to Kyuubi. Akira's chakra flared and so did Naruto's.

"Your just a brat kid. Tsume-sama deserves better than you and that's just what I am," Akira said with a grin. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Akira and he could say this much already.

"_Kiba was right, he's no joke, but he's definitely cocky and arrogant. I'd never lose to someone like this," _Naruto thought and suddenly Kyuubi smirked from on top of his head.

"**Damn right you won't Naruto-kun. I didn't train you for all those years just for you to lose to someone like that," **Kyuubi remarked and Naruto chuckled with a nod.

"What's going on out here?" Tsume suddenly yelled out and saw Naruto locking eyes with Akira. While she walked to the two, some of the members told Tsume what happened and the Inuzuka head instantly scowled at Akira. Naruto broke his gaze from Akira and looked to see his girlfriend walking over to them. Akira broke his gaze to, but he huffed his annoyance and walked off with a sour look on his face with his companion growling at them before walking off. Naruto sighed and most of the clan dispersed when the fighting had stopped. Tsume sighed along with Naruto, but she then gave him a small smile.

"Well not what you expected was it Naruto-kun?" Tsume asked. Naruto shook his head and rubbed the back of his head. Kiba had asked how this all happened and Hana explained the situation to him while they were gone.

"He always was a stubborn one, but now he's gone overboard," Tsume said to them. Everyone nodded in agreement with her and for some reason they knew Akira didn't really love Tsume. He might've professed it out in the open and to her privately, but for some reason they could feel his heart wasn't in it.

"So Tsume-chan when do we fight?" Naruto asked. Tsume raised an eyebrow as did Hana and Naruto smiled while he walked past them and gave Tsume's ass a firm smack and felt Hana's ass causing the girl to yelp out and blush at his actions. Kiba's eyebrow twitched at that and the tree turned to Naruto.

"What? Tsume-chan and Hana-chan are mine. I'm not giving them to anyone," Naruto said which made Tsume laugh. Hana blushed at his words and Kiba rolled his eyes while a grin came across his face.

"You really like the ass don't you Naruto-kun?" Tsume asked. Naruto blushed, but didn't reply however that blush was all Tsume and Hana needed to know. Kiba then stretched with a groan and began to walk into the house.

"Well I'm gonna go change. Tenten and I have a date in about an hour," Kiba said walking off leaving a snickering Naruto and two smiling Inuzuka women.

"That reminds me. Hana-chan, before I left I was able to book a new restaurant that just came out last week," Naruto told her. Hana raised an eyebrow before remembering the places name and she suddenly gasped at him.

"You booked the Red Dragon?" Hana asked and Naruto had to nod. Hana knew that the place was probably crazy expensive, but with Naruto assets as they were it wasn't impossible for him to get a spot on the list for the restaurant.

"Yeah I wanted to take you on a date with me so I booked it and was going to tell you about it, but then the mission came up and everything. So I waited till now to tell you," Naruto told her. Hana smiled at that and Tsume chuckled while patting Hana's shoulder.

"Well Hana it seems you have a busy night scheduled. Wish I could go, but I've got some mission reports to fill out. You two have fun," Tsume said walking in the house while leaving the two behind. Hana blushed and so did Naruto.

"So when do we go out now that I have a date?" Hana asked. Naruto grinned and thought of an appropriate time for the two to go out.

"It's tomorrow and I'll pick you up at 7," Naruto replied to her. Hana nodded and gave Naruto a small kiss on the cheek making the blonde blush.

"Well I'll go find something to wear then. Oh Naruto on Inuzuka tradition, the fight is next week in the back of the compound where all fights are held," Hana told him. Naruto took that information to heart and stored it in his memory.

"Alright then thanks for the information Hana-chan. I promise I'm not gonna lose you or Tsume-chan to anyone," Naruto said with a thumbs up. Hana gently giggled and nodded before walking back to the house, but then came out for one more piece of information.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I forgot to tell you, but Anko and Kurenai wanted to see you about something when you got back," Hana told him. Naruto nodded and left the compound to do it's own thing.

Right now, Naruto was happy he placed the seals around his house as he closed his eyes and locked his chakra onto one of the three seals he had placed around the compound and instantly vanished in the Hiraishin towards his compound.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

While Naruto was busy at the Inuzuka compound, Haku had taken Fu to the compound and allowed her to look around. Fu was quite amazed at it as the compound was rather peaceful looking and it had an air of tranquility that she loved.

"We have lots of rooms so pick one Fu," Haku told her. Fu nodded absently and walked around the house. When fu selected a room, she quickly placed her things down, but she didn't unpack as Haku wanted to show the Nanabi jinchuuriki around more and she then introduced Fu to Kushina. Kushina had smiled at the girl and invited her to stay as long as she liked. Fu nodded and she went to work on reading the fuinjutsu that Naruto gave her. It seemed relatively simple and Nanabi helped explain some things that she didn't know so that made it better for her.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared in the living room of the house and nearly startled Fu from here reading.

"Oh sorry Fu-chan. I didn't mean to disturb your reading. I'll leave you alone," Naruto told her and was about to leave, but Fu immediately stopped him and blushed slightly while looking at the ground.

"T-Thank you Naruto for this. Your putting yourself and your clan on the line for me. I've never had anyone protect me this much before so I just wanted to thank you," Fu said and waited for Naruto to reply. However, he didn't give one and Fu was surprised when she felt his chiseled body over hers. She gave an immense blush across her face, but she calmed down when she heard Naruto speak.

"No need to thank me Fu-chan. I'd do it again if I had the chance to. Your always welcome here," Naruto told her. Fu gave a small and nodded with a few tears rolling down her face. Unknown to the two, Kushina and Haku were smiling at them both along with Kyuubi and Kasumi. It amazed all the woman that Naruto would never let any of them feel alone. Kasumi never liked to be with anyone in the Inuzuka clan before she met Naruto. Haku was simply with Zabuza and was never able to fully laugh or smile like she was. Kyuubi never had one and she was feared until she found her blonde. They all saw he was the one who could make any girl happy if given the chance.

Naruto then let go of Fu and he suddenly gasped.

"Oh that's right I have to go and see what Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan want," Naruto said to himself. Everyone then chuckled at Naruto's innocence in certain situations and Fu slowly let him go.

"I"ll be back later Fu, then I'll help you with your fuinjutsu," Naruto told her. Fu nodded and Naruto took off. Kyuubi and Kasumi were still with him when he ran out the door, but they didn't have anything to do so they decided to hang around Naruto a little longer.

After a bit of searching, Naruto found Anko and Kurenai in a training field and the blond jumped to the field to see them talking.

"Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan how have you been?" Naruto called out. The two jonin turned to see their equal in rank walking over to them and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Gaki, I take it Hana told you to meet us?" Anko asked and Naruto nodded.

"That's right Anko-chan. So what did you two need me for?" Naruto asked them. Anko and Kurenai grinned at each other and for a second Naruto wondered if he asked the right question.

"Well Naruto, you have the sharingan right?" Kurenai asked. Naruto nodded not knowing where they were going with this, but he heard them out.

"That's right. What do you need?" Naruto asked and Kurenai grinned along with Anko again.

"I want us to have a genjutsu fight. I heard about the sharingan's genjutsu and it's power and we'd like you to train us to overcome it," Kurenai said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. They wanted to be trained by him? That was almost like a dream if he ever had one like it.

"Well Gaki, will you teach us how to match up to the sharingan?" Anko asked. Naruto was about to reply, but then he snickered by accident making the two women look at him with confused expressions.

"So basically I'm your guinea pig?" Naruto asked. Anko gave a mocked expression and Kurenai narrowed her eyes at him. Anko moved fast and rested her arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"Aww don't be like that Gaki. You always training so why not help us out? We'd really appreciate it. What can we do to make you say yes?" Anko asked and Kurenai instantly stuttered.

"Anko! Naruto-san is dating Tsume. I don't think she would like you hitting on Naruto-san like this," Kurenai retorted and Anko simply gave a grin. Naruto closed his eyes for a second and smirked.

"Alright," He said and the two women turned to him.

"I'll help Kurenai-san and Anko-san out. I don't mind, but I've got one request," Naruto told them. Both jonin arched their eyebrows at him and simply shrugged their shoulders. They figured it was to treat him to some ramen, but Naruto gave a mysterious grin that made their hair stand on end.

"It's simple and we'll make this interesting. If you win, I'll train you for free, but if I win I get one date with each of you for the training," Naruto said with a foxy grin. Kurenai widened her eyes and so did Anko, but the latter gave a smirk and nodded.

"Fine by me. What do you say Nai-chan?" Anko asked. Kurenai turned from Naruto to Anko and back before sighing.

"Alright I guess. What is it Naruto-san?" Kurenai asked. Naruto's grin got bigger and he crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and six clones came into existence with three wielding a three-tomoe sharingan and the other three wielding the byakugan.

"If you two came take these six down then I'll train you and I lose, but if you lose to one then I win," Naruto told them. Anko got an even bigger grin while Kurenai seemed to be interested.

"Good by me. Ready Nai-chan?" Anko asked as she readied a kunai. Kurenai did a simple stretch before taking a kunai from her pouch also.

"Ready. Be prepared Naruto-san, you just made the worst bet of your life," Kurenai said. Anko nodded and the real Naruto leaned up on a tree with a smile as both jonin charged his clones.

"_Well I would've helped them anyway, but this is more interesting right Kyuubi-chan?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi chuckled and jumped off Naruto shoulder, she then turned to her human form and allowed her red, vibrant hair to flow down.

"**Your such a natural prankster Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi told him.

"Well I try," Naruto replied seeing Anko get kicked in the stomach.

"_Oh that's gotta hurt/**Oh that's gotta hurt," **_The two thought as they continued to watch the jonin spar with the clones.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 28.<strong>

**KG: Done.**

**Naruto: And we're back from the bank!**

**Ccebling: My savings! (crying) My savings!**

**KG: Don't worry. With how popular our Karaoke bar will be, you will rebound in not time.**

**Tsume: So when do we officially open?**

**KG: Umm...with everyone's help and Naruto's high chakra reserves I'd say a week maybe more.**

**Kasumi: Cool. I wonder if I have a talent for singing.**

**Hana: Maybe you do, and maybe I do too.**

**Kiba: Maybe if we sing well we'll get discovered.**

**KG: Not likely.**

**Kiba: You need to have some faith.**

**KG: Whatever. Now then readers. The poll is closed and we got a blowout.**

**Poll: Which Naruto romance fanfic should I start next?**

**Naruto x Kushina: 192 people**

**Naruto x Yuugao: 134 people**

**Naruto x Anko: 117 people**

**Naruto x Kurenai: 106 people**

**KG: Naruto x Kushina wins you pervs! And as a special consolation prize, for taking second place, this fic will be a Naruto/Kushina/Yugao fic. That's all people. Until next time later.**


	29. Chapter 29

**KG: Hey readers. We're back with more. And our bar is up and running!**

**Ccebling: Alright! **

**KG: We also have a new employee with us. Welcome Zombiehunter1982 to the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar.**

**Zombiehunter: Hey people. I hope to work well with everyone here.**

**Naruto: Sweet dattebayo. **

**Kushina: So Boss, what do you say we break in the new bar?**

**Kyuubi: Yeah I want to sing. All those weeks of building and installing appliances I really want to sing now.**

**KG: Haha, alright alright. Let's go inside people. We still need a chef those for this place, but that's not important right now. (Everyone goes inside and takes a room). Alright you have a mic and the screen showing a song. Everyone go wild!**

**Everyone: ALRIGHT!**

**Naruto: I'm first please. (Everyone nods) (Naruto takes the microphone and selects a song)**

**Naruto: Alright, I need a partner. Umm...Gaara help me out with this.**

**Gaara: I don't sing.**

**Naruto: Until today. Now come on brother and help me out.**

**Gaara: Sigh fine. What's the song?**

**(Screen shows the song 'Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin'" (Music starts)**

**Naruto: Ready?**

**Gaara: Ready.**

**Naruto: 'They fall in line one at a time. One a time. Ready to play'.**

**Gaara: 'I can see them anyway'.**

**Naruto: 'No time to lose, We've got to move. Steady your helm'.**

**Gaara: 'I am losing sight again'. **

**Naruto: 'Fire your guns. It's time to run. Blow me away'.**

**Gaara: 'I will stay, in the mess I made'.**

**Naruto: 'After the fall, we'll shake it off. Show me the WAY!**

**Both: 'Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven when we die. I am the shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all'.**

**Naruto: 'There's nothin' left. So save your breath. Lying it wait!'**

**Gaara: 'Caught inside this tidal wave'.**

**Naruto: 'Your cover's blown. No where to go. Holding your fate'.**

**Gaara: 'Loaded I will walk alone'.**

**Naruto: 'Fire your guns. It's time to run. Blow me away'.**

**Gaara: 'I will stay, in the mess I made'.**

**Naruto: 'After the fall. We'll shake it off. Show me the way'.**

**Both: 'Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven when we die. I am the shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all'.**

**Naruto: 'Wanted it back'.**

**Gaara: 'Don't fight me NOW!'**

**Both: 'Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven when we die. I am the shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all!'.**

**(song ends)**

**Everyone: WOOOHOOO! YEAH NARUTO! YEAH GAARA!**

**KG: Now disclaimers. The Kitsune Karaoke Bar doesn't own any Naruto characters. Now let's type.**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kyuubi chuckled when they saw Kurenai and Anko on the ground panting. It was getting late in the day and there were still two clones left. Anko had to curse the fact that Naruto was skilled enough to earn the jonin position. The blonde was such a pain in the butt and his clones were an even bigger pain in the butt. Apparently, Naruto had been able to master an exercise where his clones could take more damage and not dispel. It was considered a tough chakra control exercise, but Naruto managed it and Anko sighed.<p>

"I'm out gaki," Anko said admitting her defeat. Kurenai nodded in agreement with her best friend. The clones just wouldn't give her the time of day to cast a genjutsu and even if she did, it was already dispelled by either the sharingan or seen through by the byakugan. Kurenai sighed in frustration. Both jonin realized they still had a lot to learn. One thing was for sure, they could really improve if it was with Naruto. The blond always had that type of spark in him and they knew they might benefit from his training. Even if it pissed them off that they lost.

"Naruto-san, I give up too," Kurenai said and the real Naruto chuckled before dispelling the clones and walked over to the two tired jonin. Both saw his mischievous grin and they knew they fates were sealed with that bet, but they learned an important lesson. Don't bet against Naruto.

"Well looks like I win ladies. Since it's late we'll start your training tomorrow morning at one of the usual jonin training grounds. For now, you both can rest and enjoy the evening air," Naruto told them. Anko simply nodded and felt the cool breeze blow past her hair along with Kurenai.

"So when are you going to take us out on a date like you want?" Anko asked and both were graced with another grin from Naruto.

"I'll hold onto that part of the bet. Just rest assured that you will like it," Naruto said grabbing Kyuubi and vanishing out of sight. Anko sighed and so did Kurenai as the two stayed on the ground in the field.

"We never speak of this to anyone," Kurenai said making Anko give a painful chuckle while she rubbed her sides.

"Aww what's the matter Nai-chan? I'm not afraid of going out with Naru-kun. Tsume said he's like a beast in the bed so why shouldn't we jump at the chance?" Anko asked and Kurenai instantly blushed from her friend's words.

"Umm...because he's so much younger than we are. Aren't you worried about what people will think?" Kurenai asked and Anko scoffed. If she was going to worry about what people thought then she wouldn't be herself. Sure she wanted to be accepted by people and not just as the so called 'Snake bitch' but it's better to be accepted for yourself than be accepted for something else.

"Please Nai-chan, the gaki is an adult in the eyes of the Shinobi world. Tsume's already gotten with him and no one seems to give a damn so why should you or I?" Anko asked and Kurenai had to give that point to Anko. She hated it when Anko made sense. It was always so unlike her friend to be like that. Kurenai huffed in annoyance and settled for looking at the setting sun over the sky.

"I hate it when you make sense," Kurenai said and Anko bursted out laughing with a nod.

"I like to believe that I can get one in every once in a while," Anko countered and Kurenai simply closed her eyes.

"Well if you have no problems then why don't you date him first?" Kurenai asked.

"I'd like to, but it's the Gaki's decision. So I guess we'll just be on edge for the next few days," Anko said to the Genjutsu Mistress. Kurenai sighed and then gave a chuckle.

"We just fought six Naruto bunshins for four hours and even with this pleasant breeze I'm still tense," Kurenai admitted and Anko nodded.

"Wanna hit the hot springs when the feeling in our arms and legs return?" Anko suggested and Kurenai immediately smiled.

"I could think of nothing better," She said and the two stayed in the plains for a bit longer to rest from their fight.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto had appeared in front of his compound and immediately came inside to see Fu, Haku and Kushina practicing outside. The blonde chuckled when he saw them working and he was about to go upstairs before Haku stopped him.

"Naruto-kun, I have something to give you," Haku said and Naruto turned to see what she wanted. Haku left the fields and went into the house and before long she came back with a large stack of papers that made Naruto sweatdrop at the sheer amount.

"Haku-chan, what's that? Naruto asked and Haku placed them on a table in the living room next to the couch and Haku smiled.

"An Anbu came and gave me these papers. Since I'm your vassal and first clan member, they gave it to me. It's your clan regulations, responsibilities, along with some fealty papers about those who will join your clan in the future and the land around it," Haku said and Naruto mentally shuddered. So this was the dreaded paperwork the all the Kage feared. Naruto felt his situation go in a complete reverse. He now understood how Sarutobi felt and he had the feeling Tsunade was going through hell also.

"Sigh, alright. Thank you Haku-chan I'll get right on it," Naruto said and the blonde sat down on the couch. He took a paper and glanced it over. He could have used his kage bunshins for this, but sometimes it was best to look things over for yourself. So the blonde, reluctantly looked them over. The first sheet was about his responsibilities as a clan leader and some finalizations. Naruto signed his signature at the bottom of the paper and wrote some added things before placing it in adjacent to the stack in front of him and got to work on the second. He then found solace in the fact that Sasuke must have been going through this also. He could imagine the emo king burning the entire stack of papers with a katon jutsu.

"Man, this is so boring," Naruto whined, but he still did it anyway as he heard the laughs of Fu, Haku, and Kushina at him making Naruto glare at them.

"_Kyuubi-chan are any of the foxes good with managing?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded that there were a few and Naruto thanked kami for that information. The blonde bit his thumb and when through the handsigns for a summoning.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and a puff of smoke came blocking his view, but it soon dissipated to show a fox with crimson fur and one tail. It looked around it's surrounding as before turning to Naruto and bowed.

"**Hello Naruto-sama. How may I help you?" **The fox asked. Naruto grinned and placed the fox on the couch.

"Think you can help me with some paperwork?" Naruto asked. The fox looked at the large stack of papers and nodded.

"**Of course Naruto-sama. It shouldn't be too hard to do," **The fox said and Naruto grinned with a nod. The two got to work over Naruto's paperwork and the tokubetsu jonin always appreciated the extra help.

_**With Tsume, Hana, and Kiba**_

The three Inuzukas were currently in their home relaxing on the couch from the day. Akira was really being an ass about everything. Tsume had already decided that if Naruto won the fight then Akira would be out of the clan. This was all starting to become too much for Tsume to handle and Akira had a shady enough reputation with the clan as it already stood.

Kiba rubbed Akamaru's head as the dog slept on his friend's lap and Hana was doing the same thing with one of the Haimaru brothers.

"So Kaa-san this definitely sets the mood of a drama doesn't it?" Hana asked and Tsume gave a tired groan. She wanted to laugh at that comment, but she just couldn't at the moment. She was just too tired at the moment, but that didn't stop her from replying.

"I was never one for much romance after your Father left,but since Naruto-kun came I can see your point Hana, even if this entire situation pisses me off," Tsume said with a growl.

"Well it's Akira's own fault. I acknowledge only Naruto as your mate Kaa-san and no one else," Kiba replied making Tsume blush and Hana nod in agreement with Kiba's assessment.

"You two have become quite taken to Naruto-kun. Hana if I remember correctly, you said that if any guy tried to get with me, you would maul them while Kiba ripped the guy's eyes out before I could do anything," Tsume said remembering her kids words. It was then that Hana and Kiba gave an embarrassed chuckle while averting their eyes from Tsume's gaze.

"Hahaha, I have no idea what your talking about Kaa-san," Hana replied Kiba just stayed in silence for the remainder making Tsume laugh. It was strange, she really didn't feel like laughing and yet her kids managed one out of her.

"Alright you two, I'm going to bed. Hana, don't you have to prepare for your date?" Tsume asked making Hana blush. Kiba laughed at Hana's expense which earned him a pillow to the face.

"I'm gonna go to bed too. See ya later little brother," Hana said leaving only Kiba in the room.

"I guess I'll go to bed too. Tenten-chan said she wanted some practice tomorrow so I guess I'll get going," Kiba said walking up the stairs with a sleeping Akamaru in his arms.

_**With Naruto, 3 hours later**_

"**Come on Naruto-sama. Only 120 more papers and then your done," **The fox said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched at said fox's easygoing nature when it came to paperwork. The blonde's hand was already starting to cramp up and he almost stopped signing the papers all together. He had already eaten the dinner that Haku made for him and the girls were all currently in their separate rooms doing who knows what, but the blonde couldn't dwell on that right now.

"_Only 120 more papers? I've signed 100 of these damn things already and you have the gaul to say only 120 more?" _Naruto screamed out mentally and the blonde heard Kyuubi laughing in the background of him mind. Between the laughing and the signing of papers, Naruto finally broke down and he crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled out and five clones came into existence. It was then that Naruto ordered the clones to help him with his paperwork and pretty soon, they were all working with Naruto in signing the papers. It took roughly another hour, but they all got it done and the large stack of papers was put to rest on the top of the table.

"Finally finished. My hands are killing me," Naruto said and the fox smiled at him.

"**Yes Naruto-sama, for those who aren't used to paperwork, it is quite taxing, but you got it all done," **The fox said and Naruto rubbed his ears making the fox groan before laying on Naruto's lap.

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked the fox. The fox growled lowly before responding and Naruto realized he just found a weakness with all of his summons. They all loved to have their ears scratched by their summoner.

"**My name is Furin Naruto-sama. I'm one of the foxes whose job is to regulate the financial parts of Mount Makai or you humans call it the Fox realm," **Furin said and Naruto nodded. Naruto felt Kasumi snuggling up inside his jacket making the blonde slightly ticklish.

"Well Furin, I'm gonna put Kasumi to bed. I'll summon you and the others if I need anything else," Naruto told him. The fox nodded and jumped to the ground and with a quick bow he left. Naruto sighed and unzipped his jacket and pulled Kasumi out then held her in his arms hoping not to wake her up. When the blonde walked up the stairs he started to turn off the lights to the downstairs living room.

When Naruto came upstairs, he saw most of the lights out and the blonde walked into a vacant room. He knew Kasumi would want to sleep with him like always, but she was so peaceful at the moment that he didn't want to wake her up. Naruto placed Kasumi on the bed and made a kage bunshin to stay with her for the night. It made Naruto smile when Kasumi curled into the clone's clothes and went into a deeper sleep.

"Sleep well Kasumi-chan," Naruto said giving her a small kiss. He then left the room and went into the master bedroom. The blonde sighed and fell to the bed with his hands throbbing.

"Hands hurt badly. Don't wanna move them," Naruto said and Kyuubi chuckled. She had been slightly healing Naruto's sore muscles, but she then had a better idea for him.

"**Naruto-kun, let me out. I know how I can help you," **Kyuubi said making Naruto raise an eyebrow at what she could want. Naruto made a Chi bunshin and with the same process as before he allowed his vixen to roam free. Kyuubi stretched slightly and sat on the bed with Naruto.

"**Give me your hands Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said and Naruto did just that. Kyuubi traced his hands a bit before slightly pressing them making the blonde wince, but then he sighed. It was a massage. A very wonderful hand massage. Kyuubi went over Naruto's pressure points in his hands and easily relaxed them with her silky fingers.

"Wow Kyuubi-chan, you give a great massage," Naruto told her. Kyuubi smiled at his compliment and continued her soft touches over Naruto's hands and the blonde felt all the pain go away from the wonderful massage. Kyuubi then stopped and Naruto slightly pouted, but then his blue, ocean eyes stared into Kyuubi's red, fire eyes and both were speechless for a few seconds before Naruto said something as he cupped Kyuubi's cheeks.

"Kyuubi-chan thank you for everything. I really don't know where I'd be without you," Naruto told her. Kyuubi blushed from those kind words and she gently placed one of her hands over Naruto's right hand.

"**I love you Naruto-kun. Why shouldn't I do this for the man I love?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded. He knew she meant every word of what she said. She was the one who had been with him the longest. He even dared say that he trusted Kyuubi the most out of anyone he had ever met. And on that note, Naruto instantly startled Kyuubi when he kissed her. Kyuubi widened her eyes at the instant and affectionate contact. She then closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the taste of Naruto's lips for the duration of the kiss. When the need for air became too great, Naruto separated from Kyuubi and the two panted for a bit with their cheeks bright red.

"**Naruto-kun, I-," **Kyuubi wanted to say, but Naruto stopped her and gave her his warmest smile that he could muster.

"Don't worry about anything Kyuubi-chan. Let me make you happy for once. You've done more than enough for me. Now it's my turn," Naruto said and that made Kyuubi's blush increase as she widened her eyes, but she gave a small smile and simply nodded. She could never say no when Naruto said something as sweet as that to her.

* * *

><p>Naruto brought Kyuubi's lips back to his own and the blonde savored their taste in his mouth. It was such a vibrant feeling as the blonde deepened the connection he had with his vixen. Kyuubi gave a small moan from the feeling of Naruto's lips and his hot breath around her own lips. Her hands traced the form of his waist and steady rose to where she brought her hands around his soft blonde hair. Naruto found Kyuubi's advances enticing and he wasn't one to ignore them.<p>

"_Alright Kyuubi-chan, time to make you feel good," _Naruto said in thought as his tongue slowly forced its way into Kyuubi's mouth. Kyuubi was generally shocked by the initiative Naruto took with her and it made her blush that she, the Queen of the Demons, would be so vulnerable looking right now. Kyuubi then opened her mouth and allowed Naruto access to her insides where his tongue met hers and the two danced for awhile and both were feeling their bodies heat up considerably. When the need for air became taxing, both broke the kiss, but a small trail of saliva connected their tongues together. Kyuubi panted and so did Naruto. Both their cheeks were blushing furiously, but neither wanted to stop. Kyuubi brought her hand up to Naruto's cheek and gave it a soft rub.

"**Naruto-kun, I love you," **Kyuubi said and Naruto widened his eyes before smiling. The blonde grabbed Kyuubi into a fierce hug and Kyuubi wrapped her own arms around Naruto. They stayed like that for a while and Kyuubi suddenly grinned. She broke the hug with Naruto and grabbing Naruto's hand, she guided it to her left breast making Naruto blush.

"**Go on Naruto-kun. I want to be with my handsome blonde," **Kyuubi implored and Naruto's breathing hitched for a second and he gave the breast a soft squeeze. Kyuubi moaned slightly and Naruto continued his ministrations. Naruto rubbed his hands over Kyuubi's kimono covered breast and softly rubbed it again getting an even better moan from her lips. The blonde kneaded Kyuubi's breasts in his hands in a circular motion as he enjoyed the supple weight of them.

"Kyuubi-chan, your breasts are amazing," Naruto said making Kyuubi blush and get even more stimulated. Kyuubi breathed heavily and her hands continued to hold onto Naruto's body for balance while the blonde continued to play with her soft mounds. After that, Naruto traced his right hand to Kyuubi's black kimono and slowly removed the clothing from her shoulders while his left hand cupped her chin and brought both back to the full contact of each other's lips. While they kissed, Naruto took the kimono off and it startled him that Kyuubi wasn't wearing a bra under it, but he didn't care about that at the moment.

Kyuubi felt the soft clothing leave her body and she nearly gasped when Naruto's hands made their way to her exposed D-cup breasts. Naruto played with them even more than before with his hands while his tongue took full advantage of Kyuubi's stunned surprise. When the two parted from their quick kiss, Naruto immediately kissed her neck making Kyuubi nearly moan out. The blonde grinned at the sight of his beloved vixen in such an amount of pleasure and he wanted to continue seeing more and more of that.

"**Ohh Naruto-kun, more, give me more pleasure," **Kyuubi pleaded and Naruto wasn't going to let her down. The blond shifted his weight and he slowly pushed Kyuubi to the bed making him be on top of her. Kyuubi's head rested on the pillow of the master bed and Naruto moved one of his hands downwards to Kyuubi's thighs. He went underneath the bottom half of her kimono and laced her thighs with the warm movements of his hands while his mouth was busy on her left breast and his other hand played with her right breast. Kyuubi bit her lower lip at the excitement she was feeling. She also felt Naruto's member stroking the side of her thighs and Kyuubi wanted to take Naruto right then and there, but this was a good moment for the two and she didn't want to ruin it.

"**Yes Naruto-kun. Play with my breasts. Give me more Naruto-kun!" **Kyuubi yelled out and Naruto increased his motions. He licked, sucked and teased Kyuubi's breasts until the vixen was nearly sweating from the heat between them. It was then that Naruto took Kyuubi's breast from his mouth and he traced his lips downwards while planting small kisses along the way for Kyuubi to simply enjoy. Naruto came down to her soaking wet spot and he marveled at how pink it looked. Kyuubi had never felt so embarrassed in her life. Naruto stared at it for a bit longer before he attacked it and gave it plenty of aggressive licks. His tongue penetrated the walls of her honeycomb as he felt the small traces of sweet juice fill his mouth. Kyuubi gritted her teeth and clenched her claws at the bed sheets almost ripping them at the seams as Naruto attacked her vulnerable spot.

"**YES Naruto-kun! Use that amazing tongue of yours! Make me cum!" **Kyuubi yelled out and Naruto thanked Kami that those in the house were heavy sleepers. Boy, would this be the type of situation that he wouldn't be able to explain. Naruto removed his mouth from Kyuubi's wet slit and he gave her clit a small bite making Kyuubi arch back and widened her eyes as she released her high.

"**Naruto-kun, I'm cumming!" **Kyuubi yelled out sending the liquids into Naruto's mouth. Naruto fervently drank the entire thing and watched Kyuubi slump to the floor. The blonde jinchuuriki had to smirk and leaned up while licking the traces of it found on Kyuubi's thighs.

"Did you enjoy that Kyuubi-hime? Naruto asked and Kyuubi huffed with a nod. It was then that Kyuubi felt Naruto's raging member and smiled.

"**Now it's my turn Na-ru-to-kun," **Kyuubi said in a sultry voice making Naruto gulp. Kyuubi gently kissed Naruto's neck and her mouth traced his chest not missing any details. She unzipped the black jacket the blonde was wearing and placed it on the floor next to her black kimono. She then went on to his black, sleeveless shirt which revealed his defined arm muscles from the extensive training in his youth. After the shirt was the mesh shirt the blonde was wearing and his entire chest was fully exposed to Kyuubi. The redhead vixen licked her lips when she saw Naruto's toned chest muscles and she traced a finger between the ripped stomach the blonde had.

"K-Kyuubi-chan, your hands are so soft," Naruto said making Kyuubi giggle. With her other hand, Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's shaft and started to pump it up and down making Naruto grit his teeth from the feelings of Kyuubi's hands over his rock hard member.

"**Is this a good massage Naruto-kun?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto could only nod that it was. While she stroked him off, Kyuubi was planting kisses all over Naruto's body and before the blonde even knew it, he was in his boxers with his pants on the floor next to the bed. The tent in his pants looked like it was about to rip out and Kyuubi grinned. She quickly disposed of the boxers and Naruto's cock was in full bloom. Kyuubi blushed at the sight, but quickly regained her bearings and licked her lips. She pumped him a little longer and gave Naruto's cock a small kiss at the top sending Naruto over the edge in pleasure. After a few more kisses, Kyuubi started to lick Naruto's dick even more with her right hand keeping the large meat steady and the other played with his balls.

"K-Kyuubi-chan, if you keep that up I think I'm gonna-," Naruto didn't finish and Kyuubi moved her mouth over Naruto's cock and slowly took his entire length in her mouth. Naruto gritted his teeth when he felt the slippery, wet throat that Kyuubi had and before long he realized that he was feeling the back of Kyuubi's throat. Naruto's eyes suddenly gleamed as he slowly rocked his hips while Kyuubi kept his thick meat in her mouth. It almost made Kyuubi gag and she was sure that's what Naruto wanted to see and popped it out of her mouth for a second.

"**Naru-kun, you naughty boy," **Kyuubi said before swallowing Naruto's cock again and this time she moved up and down at a faster pace making Naruto brace himself multiple times for a sudden deepthroat which Kyuubi had tried multiple times. She could literally feel the drops of precum flowing into her mouth and the scent of Naruto inside her mouth only made her suck him off faster.

"K-Kyuubi-chan, I'm at my limit! I'm gonna cum!" Naruto yelled sending his semen rushing into Kyuubi's mouth. The vixen widened her eyes at the sudden intake of the white fluids, but she gulped it all down and didn't let a single drop escape her lips. When Naruto relaxed, Kyuubi kept her mouth over his cock a little more before letting go.

"**Naru-kun that was great. Your semen has a delicious saltiness to it. Now then, are you ready to continue, my blonde mate?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto smirked with a nod feeling his member getting ready for the final round. Kyuubi slowly crawled backwards to the top of the bed and Naruto followed her. When Kyuubi was comfortable enough, Naruto captured her lips in a quick, but passionate kiss that Kyuubi loved so much. When both parted, Kyuubi looked into Naruto deep blue eyes.

"**Naruto-kun, do you love me?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto gave Kyuubi a blank stare for a minute, but then he gave her his best smile while he rubbed the back of her head brining her close to his body.

"I love you Kyuubi-chan. I don't know where I'd be without you. Everything you've ever given me, I want to give back to you. When I kiss you and hold you, I feel a deeper connection to you than anything I can think of. Kyuubi-chan without a doubt you are mine and always will be," Naruto told her. Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's words and the blonde was going to ask what was so funny before he saw tears coming from Kyuubi's eyes while she was laughing.

"Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked and he was instantly met with a hug. Kyuubi kept her arms around Naruto in a tight fashion like he was a dream that she would never see again if she were to let go. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi also and she leaned up to whisper in his ear with a soft, melodious voice.

"**Naruto-kun, take me. Right here, right now. Let me feel you inside me. Make me think of nothing else, but you. Naruto-kun, make me completely yours," **Kyuubi told him and Naruto didn't have to be told twice. The blonde rubbed his cock across the folds of Kyuubi's pussy lips stimulating the woman a little more before Naruto grabbed her hips and pushed his cock into Kyuubi's sweet spot. Kyuubi widened her eyes when she felt herself get filled by Naruto's dick and the blonde plunged deep inside her. Kyuubi was now connected to Naruto and they both stopped for a few minutes to realize that fact. Kyuubi's breath hitched and so did Naruto's.

After those few minutes, Naruto began to rock his hips back and forward giving Kyuubi the stimulation she was craving from the blonde. Kyuubi moved her hips to match Naruto's small thrusts, but by then the blonde started to move faster as he moved his shaft through Kyuubi's tunnels. Kyuubi moaned out loud from the feel of having Naruto insider her and it was really good for her.

"**Oh Naruto-kun, right there! Your cock feels good," **Kyuubi said and Naruto grinned. He picked up the pace and started to fuck Kyuubi a lot faster than the last time making Kyuubi brace herself on the bed while her eyes rolled back from the pleasure.

"**YES Naruto-kun! Faster! Harder! FUCK ME!" **Kyuubi yelled out and Naruto didn't disappoint. The blonde grabbed Kyuubi and leaned up placing him in a sitting position and her on his lap. Naruto hugged Kyuubi's waist while he pumped his long meat through her folds making Kyuubi widen her eyes and moan like there was no tomorrow.

"Kyuubi-chan, your so tight. It's amazing," Naruto told her. Kyuubi just moaned even more as Naruto pounded her in and out. A few times, Naruto felt like he hit something inside Kyuubi, but each time he did it she would scream out even more and it made the blonde do it even more.

"_**H-He's hitting my womb. He's so BIG!" **_Kyuubi thought and she felt Naruto's dick tighten while her walls were getting wetter and wetter.

"K-Kyuubi-chan, I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled out and Kyuubi arched backwards when her high came.

"**Naruto-kun, I'm cumming!" **Kyuubi shouted and the semen rushed into Kyuubi's vagina walls while Kyuubi doused Naruto's cock with her juices. The two fell to the bed with beads of sweat coming down their faces and Naruto turned to Kyuubi with a smile.

"That was great Kyuubi-chan," Naruto told her. Kyuubi smiled with a nod and she found Naruto unconsciously looking at her breasts and his cock slowly stood to attention making Kyuubi giggle. Naruto blushed in embarrassment, but Kyuubi just smiled and traced a finger over Naruto's face.

"**Haven't had enough of me huh Naru-kun? Well that's good, because I haven't had nearly enough of you," **Kyuubi said making Naruto blush. The vixen then stood on all fours and waved her ass at Naruto making the blonde lick his lips in anticipation. Naruto quickly recovered his lasting stamina and while grabbing Kyuubi's waist, he slammed his cock back into her pussy making the woman scream her pleasure.

"**YES! Harder Naruto-kun! Fuck me harder! OH KAMI! Your amazing!" **Kyuubi screamed out and continued to pound his vixen well into the night.

"Kyuubi-chan your so hot. I can't believe I'm doing this with you right now," Naruto said and he moved his hands from her hips to her breast while the sweat from their bodies stained the bed sheets. Kyuubi had never felt so good in her life. Naruto was everything she could ever want in anyone. She truly loved the blonde tokubetsu jonin and Naruto felt the same way about her. Both were still moving t a fast pace until Naruto made one final thrust.

"Kyuubi-chan, I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled out sending his cum splashing into Kyuubi's soaking wet pussy. Kyuubi arched back and she screamed out her orgasm along with Naruto.

"**NARUTO-KUN!" **Kyuubi yelled out and the two slumped to the bed with Naruto on top of Kyuubi. Both were sweating and panting profusely on the bed and after a few minutes the two finally caught their breath and laid on the bed.

"Kyuubi-chan, that was amazing," Naruto said and Kyuubi wrapped her slender arms around Naruto's naked form. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and leaned back with a smile, but that smile unnerved Naruto slightly before Kyuubi started to kiss him more fervently.

"**The night's still young Naruto-kun and your not getting away from me," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nervously chuckled. He could only hope that Anko and Kurenai wouldn't be pissed off when he looked tired tomorrow. It was then that the sounds of pleasure moans filled the room and luckily Naruto placed a privacy seal so they could be as loud as they wanted or in Kyuubi's case, even louder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning<strong>_

Anko and Kurenai were already at one of the training grounds that Naruto said he would meet them and they simply waited for the blonde to arrive and begin their training. Now Anko wasn't a morning person most of the time so she was a little irritable, but Kurenai had given her some tea for a sort of pick-me-up so Anko was generally alright. It was nine in the morning and Naruto still wasn't around.

"Where is he?" Anko wondered and Kurenai simply leaned on one of the gates wondering the same thing as her friend. Both knew Naruto was one of Kakashi's students and they seriously hoped that he didn't have the habit of being late like his sensei.

"Maybe he's running a little late Anko. You know how busy clan heads are and with Naruto-san being a recent one, I'd say he's got a lot of catching up to do," Kurenai said and Anko had to reluctantly agree, even if she didn't know the first think about running a clan.

"I suppose your right. Still it's rude to keep us waitin' like this," Anko said and the three jonin decided to wait a little longer for the blonde to arrive to their training spot.

After about 10 to 20 minutes, Naruto finally showed up to see Kurenai and Anko waiting for him. The blonde yawned and walked over to them. It took hours to fully satisfy Kyuubi and boy did she need to be satisfied. Naruto guessed that being in a cage for 13 years would do that to some people. The blonde hardly got any sleep at all and he was deadbeat tired. He knew Haku and the others were still sleeping so it was only him. Even Kyuubi was sleeping when he left with a certain glow to her face and Naruto simply sighed. It was tough being the man and keeping promises, but he'd be damned if he did break them. So while they were all asleep, Naruto made some tea for himself and he was basically fine after that, even if he was still tired.

"Hey Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan. Sorry I'm late," Naruto said with a grin. Anko and Kurenai were happy that the blonde finally made it and the three went into the training ground. It was a usual open space like some of the others, but it had a large pool and bigger trees surrounding it. When the three grouped into the middle of the training field, the two jonin immediately waited for Naruto's instruction which was weird that they would need help from someone younger than them, but they weren't about to complain. It's not everyday you get taught, willingly, how to counter a complete sharingan or at least fight against it.

Naruto rubbed his eyes for a bit and then took out a notepad that he had been carrying with him. Kurenai and Anko arched an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything when Naruto was about to speak.

"Alright ladies let's begin, but before we do start that, well I hate to be blunt, but your both not going to be able to fight against a sharingan user as you are right now," Naruto said shocking the two jonin. Anko wanted to grind Naruto's skull into the ground and Kurenai narrowed her eyes. Somewhere inside they knew Naruto was telling the truth and the blonde continued.

"Don't get me wrong. I know your both strong, well you wouldn't be jonin if you weren't, but anyway. I had a reason for that bet and I was able to take a few notes of both your abilities," Naruto told them. Kurenai and Anko widened their eyes at Naruto's claim and eagerly awaited what he thought. Naruto flipped through the notepad and turned to Kurenai first.

"Kurenai-chan during the fight you mostly kept your distance from my clones. You also knew you were in trouble when none of your genjutsu was going to work on my sharingan clones or my byakugan clones. Kurenai-chan, you rely too much on genjutsu. I know that your the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, but you need to diversify more. Right now the area that you need to work on the most is your taijutsu. It has good delivery when someone is too close to you, but you lack some of the necessary strength to execute your taijutsu fully so I'm going to drill that into you for the training," Naruto declared making Kurenai nod. She was slightly depressed to hear that her most preferred art was holding her back, but she decided to just deal with it.

"Alright Naruto-san, I'm in your hands then," Kurenai said with a small smile. Naruto nodded and turned to Anko while flipping through his notepad.

"Anko-chan, your were really direct when it came to fighting my clones. You don't have a lot of strength in your techniques so you used agility to make up for that. Your ninjutsu was good and well balanced, but you were putting too much chakra into it so you got tired rather fast. You should lay off the dango for a bit," Naruto said making Anko's eyebrow twitch and Kurenai stifled a laugh and before long Anko bonked Naruto on the head making Naruto grow a small lump.

"It was just a suggestion dattebayo," Naruto said with some anime tears rolling down his eyes. Anko huffed and Kurenai consoled Naruto slightly. When all was said and done, the three were back to talking and Naruto coughed.

"So all in all, you two need to work on your endurance and taijutsu. That's one of the keys to fighting a sharingan user. I'm sure Gai also has a lot of experience with fighting the sharingan since he deals with Kakashi a lot. Also, I'm going to teach you to really on more than just sight," Naruto told them. Anko and Kurenai wondered about that one. They knew how to heighten their senses to good levels and while they might not have been as good as others, they were still really okay nonetheless.

"What do you mean by 'fight with our other senses'? We already use chakra to enhance our sense to above human levels so why are you training us in that?" Anko asked and Naruto was glad she did. As far as Kyuubi taught him, Naruto had an extensive history of knowing the sharingan and its drawbacks. She still never told him what the third ability to the sharingan was besides the Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, but he figured he'd merely wait and not rush the process, but he was regressing.

"What I mean is that I'm going to have you fight with your eyes closed. When we spar, you will always have your eyes closed and you will be relying on your other senses. The sharingan's truly deadly when it encounters your eyes so I'm going to instill the fact that you don't need your eyes to beat your opponents. So are the two of you ready now?" Naruto asked them. Anko nodded and so did Kurenai. Naruto nodded with them and he took out a scroll and unsealed two light leg weights from them.

"Alright then, Kurenai-chan, I want you to do some standard stretches and then you can run around the training ground's pond for a half an hour and then you can work on about 5 sets of push-ups and sit-ups. We'll get into the heavy stuff later," Naruto said and Kurenai sweatdropped.

"_That's not the heavy stuff?"_ She wondered, but by then Naruto turned to Anko and relayed his instructions to her also.

"Alright Anko-chan, you'll be doing the same thing as Kurenai-chan, however, you'll be wearing some stronger leg weights since your taijutsu is naturally better than Kurenai-chan's. I set up this schedule for the both of you to do for the day and I'll adjust it accordingly," Naruto told them. Kurenai took her training regime and so did Anko.

For Kurenai it was 30 minutes of running around the lake to build stamina, 100 push-ups and sit-ups for 5 sets, a 30-minute break and then a spar against 2 Naruto clones to end the training for the day.

Kurenai looked at the list and she nearly paled. When Naruto said he'd train them, he ready would train them. Naruto loved the small shocked look Kurenai had on her face at the list, but he knew it would be beneficial to her in the future. He wondered if this was how Kakashi felt when he trained them. Anko grabbed her list and looked it over also.

For Anko, it was 1 hour of running, 150 push-ups and sit-ups for 3 sets, a 30-minute break and then a spar with 2 Naruto clones also.

Anko wondered why her list was more than Kurenai's and Naruto explained that Anko was slightly stronger than Kurenai in the field of strength. In terms of taijutsu, the two were basically tied with each other with Kurenai only being a bit higher since she'd been a jonin longer than Anko.

After looking the lists over for a bit longer, both girls nodded and walked off to start their training. They decided to start on their running at the same time and the two jonin ran off leaving Naruto to start his own exercises. The blonde had an idea of a good way he could use Gaara's sand to an even better degree and it wasn't something he had tried out before. He still wasn't sure how he could pull it off, but he knew better than to give up without trying. The blonde made a Chi bunshin and he started to go through a light spar with the blood clone. He always wanted to spend at least a quarter of his day training or at least have his body moving. His blood clone activated its sharingan and Naruto took on the shinseinagan. He decided to brush up on some Hyuuga stances and work with the still problematic sand control he had.

While they ran, Anko and Kurenai saw Naruto training and they eyed his form for a bit. They saw the blonde tokubetsu jonin's face glisten in the sun as he trained and it gave the two the faintest of blushes across their faces.

"The gaki sure is built eh Nai-chan?" Anko asked, but Kurenai didn't respond and simply settled for running further ahead. Anko chuckled and ran after Kurenai to get the answer to her question.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Anko and Kurenai finished their run and both were sweating a considerable amount. They saw Naruto still sparing with his clone. They recognized the Hyuuga stances the clone was doing. Kurenai also recognized the sand that Naruto was using from the time that Gaara kid used it in the Chunin exam prelims. The two watched the blonde spar a bit before getting into their push-ups and sit-ups.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

"Lady Tsunade, please take me as your student," Sakura said to the Fifth Hokage lady. Tsunade raised an eyebrow while doing some paperwork. Haku was also there in the room as the two had come to Tsunade at the same time looking for training.

"And why should I do that? You both have teachers so you should us them," Tsunade said and Shizune sighed. Her master was always like this with everyone, but she figured it was for their own good.

"Well Kurenai-sensei's busy with her own training so I didn't want to interrupt her and besides that...Shino and Hinata are so far ahead of me. I mean he's just a creepy bug boy and she does nothing, but stutter so how are they stronger than me. At this rate I won't be able to get Sasuke-kun's attention," Sakura said making Haku, Tsunade, and Shizune narrow their eyes at her. There were girls like this everywhere and it really pissed Tsunade off. Back in her day, people trained seriously and a genin could even do B-rank missions, but they had become so lax in the times of peace. Tsunade then turned to Haku and wondered about her answer.

"I want to train for myself and Naruto-kun. I want to get stronger all for the sake of restoring Naruto-kun's clan. I see it as a duty, but it's also something I want to do. I think that I can get stronger for our clan also. Naruto-kun is precious to me and I'll do anything to help him achieve his dream and mine," Haku said and Tsunade had to actually look up from her work and stared at the resolve in Haku's eyes. Sakura raised an eyebrow and Shizune widened her eyes. To Tsunade and Shizune, it was rare to see a woman want to give so much to make someone else happy, but someone else was different.

"Why do you want to get stronger for Naruto-baka? He's nothing like Sasuke-kun. Didn't you know that Sasuke-kun officially became the head of the Uchiha clan, the greatest clan in all of Konoha?" Sakura asked and Tsunade rolled her eyes and massaged her temples. She had only been Hokage for about a day and this happens. She could tolerate Haku, but Sakura was a different matter all together.

"I'm glad Sasuke-san is the head of his clan, even if he's the only member. Besides Naruto-kun is the head of our clan also and I'm its first member. That's why I want to get stronger Tsunade-sama. To prove my worth as clan member of the Uzumaki and as a kunoichi," Haku said with a bow. Tsunade smirked and placed her hands lightly on the table.

"Alright then. Haku, you have shown me your determination with your words, and tomorrow you will show me with your actions. I will take you as my student," Tsunade proclaimed and Haku immediately bowed her head in respect to her master and teacher. Tsunade then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, you still have yet to show me the determination in your words. So until I see that, I can't train you," Tsunade said while leaving to go somewhere. She mentally cursed that Sarutobi got to enjoy the start to his retirement today so this just sucked, but she figured it couldn't all be bad. Shizune left after Tsunade and congratulated Haku, but when the two walked out Sakura made her discomfort known.

"Why'd she pick you and not me?" Sakura asked and Haku rolled her eyes at the pink haired banshee.

"It's because you don't know have the purpose for getting strong," Haku said walking off from the Hokage mansion while Sakura seethed and stomped off in the distance.

_**Back with Naruto, Anko and Kurenai**_

Anko and Kurenai were enjoying the last remaining amounts of their break and Naruto was taking a sip of water from a bottle he brought with him. Both of the jonin were almost relatively exhausted from the warm-up, but they didn't relent any. They really should've been used to this kind of thing, but the feeling of having extra weights on really made things difficult.

"Alright ladies, that's it. Time to start the spar," Naruto told them. Kurenai and Anko nodded before wiping off some sweat and stood in the middle of the field. Generally about 2 hours had passed from their warm-up alone. The three walked to the middle of the fields and Kurenai was first. Naruto handed Kurenai a blindfold and he waited for her to put it on. Kurenai looked at it for a while and sighed.

"_Here goes," _Kurenai said placing the blindfold on. When it was tight enough, Naruto inspected it a bit and nodded.

"Alright Kurenai-chan, we'll begin, but remember, we are here to improve your taijutsu, endurance, and strength. So I'm placing this restriction, NO genjutsu until I say so," Naruto said and Kurenai nearly gasped. Anko widened her eyes when she heard that condition. Naruto just virtually took away everything that Kurenai was about and Anko learned on thing. If he wanted to or when he wanted to, Naruto could be a sadist.

"_N-No genjutsu? I only know a few bits of ninjutsu and we're working on my taijutsu. This can't be good," _Kurenai thought and Naruto made two shadow clones. Since it was taijutsu, Naruto didn't or wasn't going to use weapons. Each clone used wielded the sharingan and Naruto stepped back.

"Alright Kurenai-chan, 1 hour. Last as long as you can using nothing, but taijutsu," Naruto told her. Kurenai nodded and she went into the taijutsu stance that she knew. She'd never done training blindfolded so this was an entirely new experience for her. Naruto placed a timer on the grass and pressed it. The bell rang and Kurenai was already on the edge. She had no idea what either clone was doing, but that was the point.

"_Alright let's see if I can do this,"_ Kurenai thought and channeled chakra to her ears. She heard the silent steps of the Naruto clones and it still made her tense. When one got too close, Kurenai turned her head and charged in the direction of the noise and let out a punch, but she didn't hit anything since the Naruto clone ducked underneath it and countered with a kick to Kurenai's side. Kurenai gripped the side of her waist and she sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

Soon the Naruto clones charged at Kurenai and thanks to their footsteps, she could hear them coming. One clone let out a kick and sent it at Kurenai's face, but the Genjutsu Mistress managed to narrowly evade the hit and let out a kick and to her surprise, she made contact sending the clone into a tree, but it didn't dispel. Naruto had learned how to make his clones more durable and it was payin' off.

Over the course of the hour, Kurenai was really being tried as she had multiple bruises and scrapes from her spar with the clones. Not to mention with the other 'warm-up' exercises, she was slightly tired. When she kept her distance to long range fighting, she didn't have to worry about moving too much so this was all new to her. Kurenai dropped to the ground and panted while the beads of sweat came across her face. She could sense that the clones were still there and they were still ready to go.

"Naruto-san, I give," Kurenai said and Naruto stopped the timer. When Kurenai go to her feet, she reached for the blindfold and undid it. Naruto took the blindfold into his hand and saw Kurenai's intense stare on him.

"Who fights like this?" Kurenai asked. Naruto grinned and turned around.

"Gai-san, Kakashi-sensei, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and even Tenten. I've dabbled in it so I have sort of an edge on it," Naruto told her. Kurenai looked at the time and saw that the hour wasn't even over yet. She'd only been going for at least 40 minutes.

"Well that was good for a first try. Don't worry Kurenai-chan, it will come naturally to you and Anko-chan once I'm done with you," Naruto told her and Kurenai nodded with a thank you and a smile.

"So Gaki-kun, it's my turn right?" Anko asked putting on the blindfold. Naruto chuckled at her eagerness to get started and nodded, but he still had to set the conditions and he knew she wouldn't like them.

"That's right Anko-chan, now then. You won't be using ANY ninjutsu. I know your genjutsu is good, while not as good as Kurenai-chan's, but still alright so limit that if you can help it. Well get started," Naruto said making two more clones. Kurenai leaned up on one of the trees to watch Anko fight and the purple haired jonin smirked while she licked her lips.

"_Now this is what I call training. I'll show the Gaki not to mess with me," _Anko said in thought and Naruto set the timer again.

"1 hour Anko-chan. GO!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 29.<strong>

**KG: And done. Damn, this is the first chapter to go past 10,000 words. I'm kinda proud with myself**

**Naruto: Nice work. The singing felt great also. I've never had so much fun. How about you Gaara?**

**Gaara: It was alright. Though I still don't think I'm good at it.**

**Zombiehunter: Are you kidding? You were great! I'm goin' next.**

**Ccebling: No I am. **

**Tsume: I should go next.**

**KG: And the fighting begins.**

**Kushina: It's gonna get lively in the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar.**

**KG: No kidding. Well it comes with the music I guess. Though we still need more employees to work for us.**

**Kyuubi: You have all of us and you still need more workers?  
><strong>

**KG: Well if you want to run this place 24/7 then that's your decision.**

**Kyuubi: HELL NO!**

**KG: Didn't think so.**

**Kiba: I still think we might get discovered.**

**KG: That'll be the day.**

**Zombiehunter: I believe Kiba. We could get discovered.**

**Ccebling: Ya man, I know we could to.**

**KG: Whatever. Believe what you want. Now then onto some news. Readers I have a favor for you, I want you to check another story for me. It's called The Prodigy Child by sarutobihokage. Please can you all read the first two chapters of that story. I tell you I swear he ripped them off of my first two chapters for this story. So please check that out and you tell me that we aren't the same.**

**Naruto: What are you so mad about? You should be happy someone wants to copy you.**

**KG: I'd be happy if he told me he'd copy, but NOOOO!**

**Naruto: That's rough.**

**KG: I know. Also people, I have another poll up on my profile so vote on that please. It's 'What kind of Naru x Kushi fi should I make next?' **

**KG: Also a bit of advertisement from the author, Ilovebashing. He has a poll up on the best Dark Naruto fics so why don't you people check that out.**

**Naruto: I think I'm good as a dark character.**

**KG: Whatever. Your troublesome either way dattebamen.**

**Haku: So when do we start working? **

**KG: Next week. We just have to finalize something. And we DO need a cook.**

**Naruto: So find us one**

**KG: Shut up! Don't order me around or should I fire you?**

**Naruto: I'm sorry.**

**KG: Hmph, well readers that it. This is the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar and we will see you next time. Laterz. **


	30. Chapter 30

**KG: Hey people we're with more for everyone. We also have two new employees with us today. Everyone welcome The Unknown Uchiha and Duanemaster. The Unknown Uchiha is our new cook.**

**Naruto: We're starting to bloom here. We've only been open for a week.**

**Kushina: It at least gives us something to do. By the way KyuubiGoku, do you have our uniforms ready?**

**KG: I thought you'd never ask Kushina. I had someone make your uniforms and I must say that they all look great. Be right back. (Leaves).**

**Ccebling: I wonder what they look like.**

**Zombiehunter: I bet their cool. And how long are we going to fight over this mic?**

**Ccebling: Until your ass let's go!**

**Zombiehunter: Not on your life! It's my turn!**

**Ccebling: IT'S MINE!**

**Kyuubi: Oh come on people! why can't you just both go at once? Do a collaboration song.**

**Ccebling: I guess that's fine. **

**Zombiehunter: I'm cool with it I guess. **

**Kyuubi: Good, then you'll be my back up dancers.**

**Both: WHAT!**

**Kyuubi: I'm going next and what I want I get. **

**Ccebling: Hmph, fine I guess. Mikoto-chan watch me dance.**

**Mikoto: I'll be watching then.**

**Zombiehunter: What's the song? **

**(Screen shows 'My Immortal by Evanescence') (Music starts)**

**Kyuubi: 'I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here...and it won't leave me alone.' (raises tempo) and it won't leave me alone.**

**'These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time can not erase. You'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears. You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have...all of me.'**

**(Kyuubi breathes for a second)**

**'You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life, you left behind. Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.**

**'These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase.'**

**'You'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears. You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have...all of me.'**

**'I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though your still with me. I've been alone all along!'**

**'You'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears. You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have...all of me.'**

**(Music stops)**

**Naruto: K-Kyuubi-chan, you've voice is wonderful. That was great! **

**Kyuubi: Thank you Naruto-kun. That was fun. I'm going to enjoy this job if I get to do this.**

**The Unknown Uchiha: Nice one Kyuubi, here have some of my specially blended juice. It really revitalizes the throat.**

**Kyuubi: Thank you. Ccebling, Zombiehunter your both great dancers. **

**Ccebling: Well I try I guess.**

**Zombiehunter: It was good for a first time!**

**KG: I'm back. (Holds uniform)**

**Naruto: Hmm, not bad. It's a red velvet jacket with a white shirt and red tie and black pants. Not bad**

**Kyuubi: And for women, the pants are actually skirts. I look so sexy in this.**

**KG: I knew you'd like it. Now then, let's all-,"**

**(Door opens)**

**KG: Okay guys get to work. Right now, it's Naruto and Kushina's shift. The Unknown Uchiha, it's time to start cooking. Everyone else will be cleaning the place. I've got documents to file.**

**Naruto: Gotcha alright. Welcome to the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar, we don't own any characters of my anime.**

* * *

><p>"Alright Anko-chan, 1 hour GO!" Naruto yelled. Anko quickly jumped into the field and instantly felt excited. She had never fought anyone blindfolded before so this was an entirely new experience for her. Anko stood unmoving so she could feel for her targets. She heard the rapid movement of something and quickly turned her gaze to the impending noise and shot forward.<p>

"I got a clone already!" Anko yelled and sent out a kick, but she didn't hit anything and she cursed. So this wasn't going to be easy. It was like trying to freakin' fight in the dark. It was then that Anko gasped when she was slammed in the stomach making her fall back. The Snake Mistress rebounded with a backflip and tried to land on the grass, but her leg was grabbed and she was suddenly being spun around in a twirl.

"_Dammit, I can't see anything," _Anko thought and all of a sudden, she was sent flying and slammed into a tree. Anko gasped from the hit and rubbed the back of her head. She suddenly grinned and licked her lips. This was starting to get good.

"_Looks like the Gaki delivered on his promise. I wanted training and I got training, but I'm not gonna let myself get smacked around like this," _Anko said to herself in thought and took out a kunai. At least she could use weapons. Anko threw the kunai at the nearest sound of the clones that she heard and hopped for at least some sort of reaction. She was graced with a clanging sound and she charged at the noise. From her training as a kunoichi, Anko could identify the sound as her kunai being blocked with another one and that let her know where the clone was.

The clone cursed itself for falling for such an obvious trick, but that was Anko. Clever and tricky. Just like a snake. The clone ducked underneath a punch that Anko let out, but due to it being so close, Anko could practically smell him. She grinned as she pivoted her foot and her luck payed off as she slammed the clone in the face. Naruto and Kurenai widened their eyes when they saw Anko getting the hang of it already. Both had to figure that practically being a resident in the Forest of Death allowed Anko to hone her sense a little better than Kurenai.

The clone was sent flying back a few feet, but Anko would be damned if she lost him. Trying to judge the amount of distance she made from her contact with the clone she tried to calculate other things. It was all making her head hurt. She had to judge the skill of Naruto's clones which was very good. She had to calculate distance, power, speed and other things. This just wasn't her forte, but then it hit Anko. Naruto's face gleamed when he saw that she figured it out. This exercise had two purposes, it was to teach both Anko and Kurenai to fight without relying on their favorite styles in case things didn't work out for them in battle and it was to try and get them to begin better strategizing. If Anko didn't know better, she would swear that Naruto was a Nara, but being taught by Kyuubi might have had something to do with this.

Anko, however, couldn't celebrate her accomplishment yet as she felt the wind pick up. She could only fathom that one of the clones was going through with a fuuton jutsu, but the direction of the wind was hard for her to discern. It was only thanks to a yell that Anko could dodge.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **The blonde clone yelled sending the wind at Anko. Anko knew that a jutsu like that was normally directional and she felt it still coming at her. She could only block and held her stance, but the wind was tough and knocked Anko to the ground. She was about to get up, but then she felt a kunai to her throat. Anko widened her eyes through the blindfold, but sighed and grinned.

"Alright Naruto, I give too," Anko said and the clones withdrew their weapons. She was then helped to her feet by Naruto who took off her blindfold. Anko opened her eyes and rubbed them to get them used to the sunlight. Naruto clapped and so did Kurenai.

"Nice job Anko-chan, you lasted for 50 minutes. I really thought one of my clones was gonna lose for a second," Naruto told her. Anko grinned and after a congratulation from Kurenai, the three sat on the ground while Naruto assessed their abilities.

"Alright ladies, you both did great. You actually lasted longer than I thought you would. Your bot amazing," Naruto admitted. Kurenai and Anko blushed from his praise and then Naruto got back down to it.

"Alright you did great, now then, it seems you both have some problems in most discerning distance and timing between attacks. That's why I have another exercise for you, but this one is more long term than anything else," Naruto told them. Anko and Kurenai raised their eyebrows at him and Naruto took the two blindfolds and placed them on the ground. He then began to write on them with an ink pen and started to write some seals over the headbands. Naruto had been practicing his fuinjutsu and he was happy when Kyuubi said he was at a moderate level. Granted his was all that good by Uzumaki or Minato's level, but he was good. There was no disputing that, but he had the time to learn to be just as good as any of them. Anko and Kurenai watched as Naruto drew the seals on the blindfolds and they wondered what he had planned for them.

"Alright done," Naruto said holding up the blindfolds. Anko and Kurenai raised their eyebrows at the blindfolds and were about to ask what they were for, but luckily Naruto was about to answer their unanswered question.

"Okay, I slightly enhanced these blindfolds. Now I wouldn't do this unless I knew you couldn't handle it, but I know you can. For the rest of this week, the two of your are going to wear those blindfolds wherever you go," Naruto explained. Anko and Kurenai widened their eyes and thought Naruto's training idea was ridiculous.

"Y-You expect us to walk around the village and live out our lives wearing a blindfold for a week?" Anko asked hoping she heard wrong.

"That's right. Keep in mind that you will still be training here with them on. I want to get you two accustomed to living in the dark. Kyuubi-chan taught me that always relying on one's eyes can get them killed. In truth, the only reason my other senses are as good as an Inuzuka's is because Kyuubi-chan taught me using this method. I tell you it was tough, but I learned it well. This is also the best way I can think of for you two to combat a sharingan user like either me or Itachi. I think Sasuke might one day become a jackass with it later if he unlocks the sharingan's powers," Naruto said to them. Anko and Kurenai seemed to understand Naruto reasoning as the blonde handed them the blindfolds.

"Depending on your experience with the blindfolds, they will change color. I have the colors for the blindfolds selected already. All you have to do is just get adjusted to them. If you keep them on the entire week then they should change from black to dark blue. I know it's be weird, but I know my Snake Mistress and Genjutsu Mistress can do it," Naruto said making the two blush.

"Since when were we yours?" Kurenai asked and Naruto simply smiled.

"I'll let you figure that out," He said replied slyly to her as Kurenai took the blindfold into her hands. She then sighed at how she was going to explain this to her team. She could already imagine at least Sakura laughing at her. Oh well, she could always put the girl in a genjutsu where Sasuke died. That would definitely make her shut up.

Anko and Naruto backed away when they saw Kurenai give a small, twisted smile and wondered what she was thinking. The blonde then gave Anko the blindfold and she took it in her hands. She could see Ibiki, Hana, and Yuugao laughing at her. Naruto had better pray to Kami that this works or Anko would give him the new meaning to the word 'terror'.

When all was said and done, Anko and Kurenai stared at their blindfolds and turned their gazes to Naruto. The blonde gave a cheeky smile and nodded to them. Both sighed and decided to put on their blindfolds. When they did, the two were completely blind and it was a new experience for them. Anko couldn't even see the front of her hands while Kurenai tried to check her surrounding though that was hard to do.

"And just to make sure of some things, I'm going to have these two Kage bunshins shadow you. Wouldn't want my two students to be in any trouble would I?" Naruto asked and the two women heard a poof. Anko was startled when someone grabbed her shoulder, but she relaxed when she Naruto told her it was his clone. Same things happened with Kurenai and Naruto dismissed the training session.

"Well I gotta go SEE Kyuubi-chan about something. SEE you two later," Naruto said vanishing in some yellow lightning laughing as he left the two blind women and their Naruto bunshin escorts behind.

"I'm gonna kill him when I take this blindfold off," Anko said and Kurenai nodded. It was then that they walked off trying to remember Konoha as they had seen it so many times. The Naruto clones followed behind them so they wouldn't get lost.

_**With Naruto**_

Having left his session with Anko and Kurenai behind, Naruto utilized the Hiraishin technique and appeared in front of his house. He sighed as he stepped inside his house and looked to see Kushina walking down the stairs in her night clothes making Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," Kushina said with a smile and Naruto sweatdropped.

"Kaa-san it's the middle of the afternoon," Naruto declared and Kushina widened her eyes. The redheaded Habanero then chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh is it? I guess I slept longer than I thought," Kushina said and then Naruto looked around the house. He saw Kasumi and Fu in the yard doing a sparing practice.

"By the way son, who is this?" Kushina asked pointing at Kyuubi who was drinking some water. Naruto cursed under his breath that he hadn't told his mother about Kyuubi yet. It probably slipped his mind, but then he wondered why Kushina didn't see Kyuubi all those other times, but he chalked that up to her training and simply not noticing.

"Oh well that's...um," Naruto felt his breathing hitch while his mother sent him a small glare. Naruto's mind was working in overdrive of the situation and how to explain it to his mother who was still waiting. Kyuubi smiled at Naruto's desperation and wanted to know how Naruto would get out of this jam. Suddenly Naruto's eyes gleamed and he gave his mother a warm smile.

"This is Natsuki. She's someone I met on one of my missions," Naruto replied. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and Kushina gave a blank look. Naruto nearly sweated when when he felt Kushina's gaze on him.

"Oh is that right? Okay then. Nice to meet you Natsuki-san," Kushina said holding out her hand. Kyuubi had to snicker at this and saw Naruto breathing a sigh of relief. Kyuubi grabbed Kushina's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"**Nice to meet you Kushina-san," **Kyuubi said to her. Kushina nodded and continued to walk around the house. Naruto slumped to the floor and sighed as Kyuubi walked up to him.

"I just felt a bit of my life slip away from that," Naruto said making Kyuubi giggle at him.

"**Well you can breathe now Naruto-kun. Granted I'm surprised your up. I thought I left you in a coma last night," **Kyuubi said with a smile. Naruto blushed when he was reminded of last night. Granted, he and Kyuubi didn't go all day like him and Kasumi, but Kyuubi more than made up for it with vigor. Kyuubi really was a demoness. Naruto had never been so tired in his life and he sort of still was.

"Though I outlasted you which is something I'm actually proud off. Man, if not for those privacy seals that I placed around the room, you might have made all of Konoha wake up from those screams," Naruto said and it was Kyuubi's turn to blush. While they talked, Kasumi and Fu came into the room and the do girl draped her arms around Naruto's form.

"So Naruto-sama where were you? I was so lonely. You should have taken me with you," Kasumi said huskily in Naruto's ear. The blonde stuttered making Kyuubi and Fu chuckle at him.

"K-Kasumi-chan, don't you have some taijutsu stances to learn?" Naruto asked. Kasumi smirked and leaned herself more on Naruto's body pushing her breasts against his form.

"I already learned all the Chunin stances and most of the jonin stances. Now is there any other excuse you would like to try Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked. Naruto chuckled at her and it seemed that as soon as she said that Haku appeared from the front door with a large stack of papers.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama said that there're some more documents for you to sign. She said that you had to do these and bring some of them back to her in two days," Haku said and Naruto paled.

"Oh come on dattebayo!" Naruto yelled making Kyuubi, Fu, Haku, Kasumi and Kushina laugh at him.

Naruto sighed and headed to the table. He pulled out an ink pen and resigned to his fate.

"Alright put them down and just hand me the papers," Naruto said with anime tears going down his face. Everyone chuckled, but then Haku placed them on the table and sat next to Naruto.

"I'll help you Naruto-kun. I am a member of your clan. I'm also your vassal," Haku told him. Naruto eyes gleamed and he grabbed Haku's soft hands making the girl blush.

"Thank you Haku-chan," Naruto said and the ice user gave him a warm smile. It was then that Kyuubi and Kushina took some of the work also.

"I've never signed documents before, but there's always a first," Kyuubi answered.

"I can't let my sochi suffer, so I'll help out also," Kushina said to him.

"We'll make snacks for everyone. You can't do paperwork if your hungry," Fu said and pulled Kasumi into the kitchen. Recently Kasumi had been eager to learn how to cook and she had fumbled a few times, but she managed. She claimed that something inside her wanted to learn how to cook and Kyuubi told her it was probably the female inside her wanting to show Naruto something else good about her.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others were signing paperwork like mad and wrote the blonde's signature on everything. Sometimes they stopped to ask for Naruto's opinion on a specific subject, but other than that they could get everything else done.

_**With Kurenai**_

Kurenai sighed as she felt the stares and heard people whispering. She had never been so nervous in her life. She sure as hell didn't know where she was going. She had a meeting with her team soon and she'd had preferred not to get lost already. She then stopped walking and looked at the ground.

"_Where am I going? This training is tough," _Kurenai said, but then she smelled something good. She smelled barbeque. She smelled grilling meat. She was near the BBQ joint that most of the teams went to, especially Asuma's team. Kurenai suddenly grinned and her nose followed the smell of the meat for a bit until she was directly in front of the restaurant. She still had her blindfold on so it was easier for her to concentrate on her nose.

"Okay I'm in front of the BBQ restaurant that Asuma said he team likes to be at. So then the training grounds are an hour to the east," Kurenai said and changed her direction then walked off. Not far behind her was Naruto's bunshin who smiled.

"_She actually got it. Man, Kurenai-chan really learns thinks fast," _the clone thought before running after her.

Just like Kurenai thought, she was beginning to recognize the smell of trees and the smell of the fresh water that was in a lake. She was definitely in a training ground. She knew that much. Kurenai could feel the sort of rocky terrain as it differed from the plain and more walkable streets of Konoha.

"Okay let's see, the first training ground to show up is usually guarded by a gate. Well all of them have gates, but that's beside the point," Kurenai continued to ponder her conundrum, but then she was brought out of her stupor by a voice.

"Kurenai-sensei your early,"

By the deep voice, not to mention the slightly creepy way it sounded. It could only be one person that Kurenai knew and it made her smile.

"Ah Shino, your here too. That's good," Kurenai said with a smile. Shino walked up to her with his hands in his pocket and he then raised an eyebrow at her blindfold.

"Why are you blindfolded?" Shino asked and Kurenai's reply was a sigh while she brushed a hand through her hair.

"Umm...training?" Kurenai said with a shrug of her shoulders. Shino continued to look at his sensei for a little longer and watched her walk towards the center of the field.

"Well Shino, why don't you have a small spar with me while we wait for Hinata and Sakura. It seems I've learned of my weak points and I need to change those. You should too. You might learn some things," Kurenai said adjusting her blindfold slightly. She didn't take it off, just moved it to give some of her hair a bit of relief.

"Well Sensei, if you think it will help, but are you going to fight with that blindfold on?" Shino asked. Kurenai sighed again with a nod.

"Yes I believe I will. Trust me, this isn't underestimation rather it's training for me," Kurenai said as she took a low jonin stance. Shino's bugs swarmed out of him and the sounds of all the insects buzzing hit Kurenai's ears.

"_I've never felt so weirded out in my life. That buzzing is creepy," _Kurenai thought and soon the student and the teacher began to spar for a short while.

_**With Anko**_

Anko was currently walking cautiously to the Hokage Mansion, she heard from an Anbu that the Hokage wanted to see her. Anko decided to go and she could hear the snickers of the Anbu behind her mask making Anko narrow her eyes.

"_Yep, totally gonna kill the Gaki when this is over," _Anko thought and continued to walk in the direction of the Hokage Mansion. She heard people whispering about her and she sighed. This wasn't in her schedule of things to do. Anko had been walking from her house to the Hokage Mansion and it was relatively easy since she had done that many times before. It only pissed her off that she couldn't jump on the rooftops of the buildings to get there faster.

"Anko?" someone called in a soft tone. Anko's ears looked in on the person who called her and turned in the direction of the voice.

"Who is it?" Anko asked. She was never one for discerning voices so this was still new to her.

"Why not take off the blindfold and find out?" The person asked and Anko gave another sigh.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Now can you stop wasting my time and tell me who it is?" Anko asked making the person snicker before they bursted out laughing making Anko grit her teeth.

"I'm gonna kill Naruto for this," Anko said and the person fell to the floor.

"So it was Naruto-kun. Oh that's rich," the person laughed and all of a sudden Anko lunged at the person and grabbed their shirt collar.

"Alright enough laughing. Who are you?" Anko asked and the person finally stopped laughing. She leaned forward a little more and Anko suddenly smelled something. She smelled the scent of dogs on the person and Anko only knew two female dog users.

"Hana!" Anko yelled and Hana patted the Snake Mistress's shoulder. Anko breathed a sigh of relief when she guessed right.

"So why is Naruto-kun making you wear a blindfold?" Hana asked. Anko huffed and told Hana about her training up until that point and by the end of it, Hana really trying to fight back the increasing urge to laugh her head off.

"_I'm definitely bringing this up in the date tonight," _Hana thought with a grin and noticed Anko heading to the Hokage Mansion. It was then that Hana snickered and patted Anko's shoulder.

"Umm Anko, if your going to the Hokage Mansion, it's the other way," Hana said stifling a laugh. Anko stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Oh is it? Thanks Hana," Anko said and Hana could only snicker some more. This was just too fun to not try. Hana knew she shouldn't be that mean, but this was fun as hell.

"Not wait it's that way, you were right," Hana giggled and Anko narrowed her eyes behind the blindfold.

"No Anko it's that way or maybe that way. I'm sure it was this way, I forget," Hana continued chuckling at Anko's expense. It was then that Anko stopped running and, using her ears, locked in on Hana's laughing and lunged herself at the Inuzuka female.

"Enough! Now I don't know which way it is!" Anko said and Hana stopped her laughing and nodded.

"Alright sorry Anko. It's this way. I hope your meeting goes well," Hana said walking off. Anko huffed her annoyance at one of her friends and walked in said direction. The Naruto clone grinned as it saw a natural prankster in Hana.

"_Man, why didn't I think of that? Hana-chan your a genius," _The clone said in thought before following Anko to the mansion.

_**Back at the Namikaze Compound, Nighttime**_

Naruto sighed as he put down his ink pen and slummed into the couch of his compound.

"Finally done," The blonde said and with him was Haku, Kushina, and Kyuubi. It was then that the Queen of Demons began to fear paperwork. It was a dreaded monstrosity. She really wanted to vaporize the damn thing leaving no trace behind.

"I'm not making fun of anyone who has to do paperwork. My fingers are killing me," Haku said using her ice release to relax her fingers. Kushina got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make us some dinner. Anyone want anything?" She asked.

"Nothing for me Kaa-san, I'm going out today. In fact, I've got to get ready. I'll see you all a little later,' Naruto said getting up and walking upstairs.

"What's Naruto-sama got to do?" Kasumi wondered as did everyone else, but Kyuubi knew and she could only smile.

Naruto walked into his room and took off his clothes. He laid them on the bed and quickly took out a suit he bought. He was never one for suits, but Kyuubi told him that women like men in suits so the blonde figured 'what the hell'. Naruto wore a black suit and white shirt with a red tie. He had on black shoes and then he checked himself in the mirror. He thought he looked alright and walked out of his room. He didn't have much time before he had to pick up Hana so he quickly rushed downstairs. All the women in the room looked at him and blushed.

"Wow sochi, do you look sharp," Kushina complimented and Naruto grinned. Fu gave a Hinata-style blush while Kasumi and Kyuubi licked their lips. Haku seemed all to stunned by Naruto's appearance and nearly passed out.

"Thank you ladies. Well I'll be back later," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded as they watched Naruto leave. The girls stayed in the room for bit, before Kasumi jumped to her feet and appeared in front of Kyuubi.

"Umm Natsuki-sama, do you think you could train me? I've learned nearly all the forms of taijutsu in the scrolls, but I don't think I'm strong enough yet. So can you teach me some new things?" Kasumi asked. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, but then smiled with a nod.

"Alright, we'll start tomorrow then," Kyuubi replied and Kasumi grinned with a nod. Meanwhile, Fu took up her book on fuinjutsu and was almost done. She knew there were other books, so she wanted to get through the first one. It was all relatively simple to her thanks to Nanabi. Haku was checking over somethings as Tsunade told her that her training would start tomorrow. All the girls had something to do and they knew that their night wouldn't be boring.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was jumping across the rooftops and he saw the village lights around Konoha give it a lovely glow that seemed to just make the blonde smile. It would be just him and Hana tonight. He had even planned on take Haku and Kasumi somewhere, but those were a secret for now. He hoped they would be happy with where he was going to take them, but he wasn't going to think about that tonight. No, tonight was about Hana.

After 3 minutes of running, Naruto appeared in front of the Inuzuka compound and opened the slid in door. The blonde saw Tsume sitting on the couch reading a book about genjutsu until she saw Naruto in the doorway.

"Why hello Naruto-kun. You look great. Sigh, I wish I could go, but I have work to do," Tsume said with a grin. Naruto gave a grin also and sat on the couch next to Tsume and gave her a peck on the cheek and then leaned to her ear.

"So why aren't you doing it now?" Naruto asked. Tsume looked into her book and sighed.

"I'm lazy," Tsume said with a shrug of her shoulders. Naruto chuckled at that and simply went for nodding in some agreement with her. It was then that Naruto heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Kiba wearing some casual clothes.

"Hey Kiba, where are you going?" Naruto asked. Kiba turned to see his best friend sitting next to his mother. Kiba grinned at Naruto's question and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well Tenten and I have another date so I'm taking her to the BBQ joint so I'm gonna go pick her up. Oh, she told me to tell you that she'll be watching you kick Akira's ass so you'd better not lose," Kiba told him. Naruto smirked with a nod and before long he turned to Tsume.

"By the way, where is he anyway Tsume-chan?" Naruto asked and Tsume's smile turned into a slight glare.

"He said he was going to stay in the woods for training. I think he's coming back today. Remember Naruto-kun, you have to fight him in a week," Tsume told him. Naruto nodded and simply rubbed Tsume's shoulders making the Inuzuka head raise an eyebrow before giving a groan from the softness of Naruto's hands.

"Don't worry Tsume-chan. I'll be damned if I lose you and Hana-chan. Your both mine after all," Naruto said standing to his feet. Tsume blushed at his smooth talk and all of a sudden everyone heard the sound of footsteps again. Everyone watched Hana come down the stairs and Naruto widened his eyes.

"_Kami-sama, I can die now," _Naruto thought as Hana came down the room. She was wearing a a red dress with strings that held it on her shoulders. It went down to her ankles where she was wearing red shoes. Her hair wasn't in the usual ponytail that she had it in. No, this time she allowed all of her hair to flow down past her shoulders. She was in won word...stunning.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how do I look?" Hana asked and Naruto only response was to stare and admire the perfection in front of him. Tsume laughed at his reaction and Hana giggled. Kiba placed his hand in front of his friend's face and waved it slightly.

"I think you broke him Nee-chan," Kiba replied and then Naruto broke from his stupor.

"Hana-chan you look amazing. Did you pick that dress for me?" Naruto asked slyly making Hana blush with a slight nod. The blonde smiled and grabbed Hana's arm around his own.

"Well then shall I take you on our date then?" Naruto asked. Hana giggled again and nodded. Naruto escorted her to the door and the two left leaving Kiba and Tsume in the room.

"Well Kaa-san, I'm gonna be with Ten-chan. I'll be back later," Kiba said walking towards the door.

"See ya later pup," Tsume said and suddenly the place was quiet.

"Looks like I can relax now," Tsume said adjusting her position and decided to take a short nap on the couch.

_**With Naruto and Hana**_

Having left the Inuzuka compound, Naruto brought Hana into the streets of Konoha. Both walked through the people-filled streets and could feel some of the stares they stared to give the couple. Hana blushed as she walked with Naruto, but the blonde didn't seem to mind.

"So Naruto-kun, how do you plan on beating Akira? He is the toughest out of our clan besides Kaa-san," Hana mentioned though she wasn't sure why. This was about her and Naruto so why was she bringing something like this?

Hana was about to apologize for talking about something like that during their date, but Naruto only gave her a mysterious grin across his face.

"Don't worry about that Hana-chan. I haven't been slacking either. I've been working on a way to use my sand jutsu so watch out and I'll shock you all, but you don't have to worry. I won't lose you to anyone. Now enough of that, you come with me," Naruto said dragging her along. Hana's face calmed and she simply walked with Naruto. She wasn't going to bring that up tonight. It was just her and Naruto so the night shouldn't be filled with unpleasant things.

Both walked for a little longer until they came up to the new place that Naruto had reserved for Hana. The Red Dragon was an exquisite place that any man would want to take his woman for a date. Granted the food was expensive it was so good that it completely made up for the cost. Naruto and Hana saw quite a few people in front the door and Hana sighed.

"I don't think we're getting in with that crowd Naruto-kun," Hana said to him. Naruto grinned and gently patted Hana's shoulder.

"Don't you remember what I told you Hana-chan?" Naruto asked her. Hana raised an eyebrow and before she could ask, Naruto pulled her towards the front not minding the people. They were stopped by one of the guards of the place with a notepad.

"Name?" he said to them. Hana looked at Naruto and the blonde grinned. He knew this would attract some attention, but right now he didn't give a damn.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I made a reservation," Naruto told the man. Hana soon heard people start muttering to others about Naruto and his name. She giggled when she realized that the name 'Namikaze' was basically a celebrity name. She also got some jealous looks from the female population, but Hana only grinned that she was the one on a date with Naruto. The man went down the list as he repeated the same words 'Namikaze'.

"Ahh here you are. Yes Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, top floor room. Right this way sir," The man said opening the door for the blonde. Naruto grabbed Hana's hand and guided her inside leaving the other people behind. After walking inside, Hana stared in awe at the place. It was amazing. There were multiple tables lined up perfectly next to the windows. There were three upper rooms each being more expensive and better looking that the last. Naruto guided Hana up the stairs and they stopped on the second floor. This floor was covered in red wallpaper with a golden dragon symbol. Hana marveled at the interior and suddenly they were brought up to a door. Naruto opened the door and Hana walked inside. She then widened her eyes again.

"N-Naruto-kun, this is-," Hana stared at a private room for two with a great view of Konoha.

"You'd be surprised what I can buy with the missions I do Hana-chan. Granted having some of my father's inheritance to spend isn't bad either," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Hana simply they caution to the wind and grabbed Naruto's head and brought his lips to hers. Naruto widened his eyes as he didn't expect a kiss from Hana so early on, but he wasn't complaining. Hana's lips were so soft on his, but before the blonde could enjoy them anymore, Hana pulled away and blushed leaving Naruto to long for the softness again.

"Well it's amazing Naruto-kun. The view is wonderful here," Hana said staring outside. Naruto chuckled at Hana's interest in the place and he then allowed her to sit at the table. Naruto followed suit and sat across from it.

As they waited for their food Naruto and Hana talked about their relationship over the years. Naruto told Hana about his clan and the TONS of paperwork that came with it. Hana laughed at Naruto's expense and the blonde had given a cute pout. Hana talked about Naruto's training with Anko and Kurenai and how she totally messed with the Snake Mistress. Naruto chuckled and congratulated Hana on a good prank, but then told her not to do it again since he really wanted Anko and Kurenai to train. Hana had agreed to it, but not before telling the blonde that Anko said what she would do to him and Naruto actually paled. Yep, this wasn't going to be good for him at all.

It was then that their food was served. Because Naruto got a private room, the food was already a predetermined meal, but the blonde got the choice when he made the reservation. He was sure Hana would like it. Naruto got some beef steak with rice and steamed vegetables. Hana had some grilled chicken and steamed vegetables. Hana had complimented the food and said that it smelled amazing to which Naruto agreed with her. Both dug into their food and Hana's eyes gleamed. The food was good. Amazingly good. Not to mention the view around them seemed to enhance the mood of the room. Both ate their food in silence. They did make casual conversation, but that was about it.

"Naruto-kun,"

Naruto looked up from his food to see Hana tossing some of her vegetables left and right on the plate. She seemed to be going over her words and it made the blonde slightly nervous.

"What is it Hana-chan?" Naruto asked her. Hana sighed and looked out the window, but then she turned back to Naruto and gently touched his hand.

"I want insurance Naruto-kun. Please tell me how you can win against Akira. It's not that I doubt you. I don't, but I-I'm scared. After Tou-san left, Kaa-san pretty much shut herself off from the world. She did have me and Kiba, but I could tell she was sad for those reasons. I knew that indestructible strength was a show in front of us. Naruto-kun, your the only person that Kaa-san has entrusted her heart to again. I don't want something stupid like Akira's selfishness to take that away. So Naruto if you have a technique or style that can beat Akira, then please tell me," Hana said to him. Naruto stopped eating and looked at the plate for a second. Hana watched his reactions and the blonde sighed. Hana lowered her gaze in sadness. She just ruined her date and she could belittle herself for it. She was about to apologize, but then Naruto tightly grabbed Hana's hand making her look at him.

"Alright Hana-chan. I'll tell you the thing I'm trying to do with my sand control. It's a new technique I'm trying to do. It's called Flame Sand Control," Naruto told her. Hana raised an eyebrow at the name and Naruto decided to explain.

"It involves coating my sand in oil and then using katon chakra to ignite it. It's like burning sand to it's limit. I'm freely able to control the movement of the sand and the fire that surrounds it," Naruto replied. Hana was confused by Naruto's words. Light sand on fire? It sounded weird.

"Um Naruto-kun I don't understand. Mind explaining?" Hana asked. Naruto chuckled and decided to explain his technique to her. Granted, he didn't know that many things and it wasn't fully tested, but he figured he had I down. After the explanation, Hana seemed to understand it a little better so she seemed to calm down some.

"I haven't told this to anyone yet so keep it a secret," Naruto said to her. Hana nodded and simply formed a grin and continued to eat her food. Naruto did the same and the two easily enjoyed their date in peace.

It was a little later that Naruto took Hana from the Red Dragon and was walking her home. Hana had a wonderful time. Granted, this brought up some unwanted talk, but it was alright. Naruto got to spend some time with and that was all they wanted. As they walked, Naruto and Hana suddenly heard a yell that made them turn.

"Hey brat!"

Naruto turned his head along with Hana to see who it was. Both growled as Akira appeared just a few feet from them. Naruto moved in front of Hana and sent Akira a glare.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked with a bit of venom in his voice. Akira approached him and Naruto was prepared for anything. He just hoped that Akira wouldn't be stupid enough to try and attack him in public.

"Calm down brat. I'll kick your ass when this week is over. Enjoy your time with Tsume and Hana. It's the last time you'll ever be with them again," Akira said walking past Naruto, bumping the blonde's shoulder a bit. Hana narrowed her eyes and watched Akira go off into the distance.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," Hana apologized. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright Hana-chan," Naruto said to her. Hana gave a small smile and the two walked off, but as they walked off, Naruto narrowed his eyes while looking at the moon.

"_Just you wait Akira, I'll give you the new meaning to the word 'Play dead'," _Naruto said in thought. The week that Naruto would fight Akira was underway and the blonde would win, count on it.

_**One Week Later**_

One week had passed since Naruto's date with Hana. The blonde had stepped up his training for that week and he didn't let it up either. Naruto had asked Kushina to help him with his training to which his mother was more than happy to oblige. Naruto really got the stuffing pounded into him by Kushina, but he didn't use his swords. He was told it would strictly be him and Kasumi against Akira and his companion. It took a bit of convincing for people that Kasumi was Naruto's original companion, but they all agreed when Kuromaru had smelled that she was his daughter. So Naruto and Kasumi were working on their teamwork. Meanwhile, Kyuubi trained Kasumi in some of the more advanced styles of taijutsu, but Kasumi decided to use the Inuzuka-style taijutsu that she remembered since it would be her and Naruto together.

Naruto also wasn't breaking his promises. He still remembered his training with Kurenai and Anko. It still made him laugh when they tried to catch him for the all the awkward moments that they had with their blindfolds, but the results were start to show. Kurenai was moving a lot faster thanks to Naruto's training regime and Anko was gaining more power in her attacks. The two's sensory capabilities were improving also. Anko could make it to the Chunin exam stadium to her house and then to the Hokage Mansion without any trouble. Kurenai could now make it from her house to the Hokage Mansion to the training grounds with little difficulty. Not to mention that they got better at fighting, their skills were still hindered because of Naruto's restrictions and their blindfolds, but they were doing much better. Just like Naruto had said though, their blindfolds had changed from black to dark blue and the two realized they did improve. Granted that didn't stop Anko from chasing Naruto telling him how embarrassing it was to be wearing a blindfold all day.

In the week, many things happened. Haku had told Naruto that she would be having her training with Naruto. The blonde was more than happy for her too. Fu had finished her fuinjutsu book and Naruto then had her practicing on making simple seals to start and then he would have her read an advanced book. Fu seemed to go real well with fuinjutsu. Why Naruto didn't know, but he wasn't about to complain. He also got closer to the Nanabi jinchuuriki as she told him about her life and his told her about his. Fu seemed comforted by the fact that Naruto had been through what she had and came to respect the blonde a lot more.

Naruto was currently walking with Haku, Fu, Kyuubi, Kasumi and Kushina towards the Inuzuka compound. They could all hear people muttering about the fight he would have with Akira and it almost pissed the blonde off. He still couldn't believe that things happened like this, but he wasn't about to complain or back down. He'd show Akira what happened to people when they tried to muscle in on what Naruto had earned. He wouldn't let some selfish bastard take what was his.

It didn't take long for the blonde and his clan members to make it to the Inuzuka compound. Naruto opened the slid in door and quickly walked into the yard. They saw nearly everyone there. It was Kiba, Hana and Tsume like he thought, but he also saw Kakashi, Genma, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko and Kurenai. He even saw most of the Konoha 13 there. This was a clan affair so why were they there?

"Hey Naruto, Kiba-kun told us about your fight and he allowed us to attend," Tenten said leaning on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba gave a sheepish chuckle when Naruto glared playfully at him.

"Alright Naruto-san! Let your youth explode as you fight your unyouthful opponent!" Lee yelled making the blonde sweatdrop. He even saw Ino and Sakura arguing over Sasuke. Said emo looked at Naruto and the two had a staring match.

"Hmph, try not to lose too badly idiot," Sasuke said to him. Naruto glared at him and sighed.

"I'm not you Teme," Naruto said to him making Sasuke seethe. Kushina, Kyuubi and Fu took their places among the crowd of people who were gonna watch. Haku stood with the other genin and Naruto made his way through the people and came to what looked like until he and Kasumi came up to a large area of the field. It had multiple claw marks and slashes. It really showed the history of how many Inuzuka had fought there. And in the middle of that area was none other than Akira along with his companion. It looked about half the size of Kuromaru. It's fur was black with a red stripe pattern.

"Kasumi-chan, just to ask, but do you know him?" Naruto asked pointing at the dog. Kasumi sighed with a nod.

"Yeah, he's Katomaru. When we we're pups he always tried to follow me around everywhere. It was creepy to me, but he was so pushy at times. He's one of the main reasons why I came to hate being close to anyone," Kasumi replied and Naruto nodded. Akira patted Katomaru's head and then turned to Naruto.

"Well at least your not a chicken like I thought you were," Akira said to the blonde. Naruto rolled his eyes and then Tsunade stood in between them.

"Alright this fight is for control of the Inuzuka compound. No matter who wins, there will be no complaints after this is over. Understood?" Tsunade asked. Akira and Katomaru nodded. She then turned to Naruto and Kasumi who nodded also. Tsunade looked at both of them again and sighed.

"Fight!" She yelled and quickly backed up. Akira and Katomaru grinned and they immediately charged at Naruto and Kasumi.

"Alright brat, now is the time that you disappeared from Tsume's life forever!" Akira yelled out. Naruto and Kasumi nodded to each other and ran at Akira. The blonde threw a kunai at Akira only for it to be blocked by one of Akira's own kunai. Kasumi dropped to all four and quickly got into a fight with Katomaru as the two companions of their respective masters snarled at each other. Everyone watched the fight get started and kept their eyes glued to the match up.

Naruto let out a punch only for it to be blocked by Akira, but the blonde wasn't done as he was able to maneuver his body and placed his hand on the ground. Using his arm's strength, Naruto managed to kick Akira under the chin, sending the man in the sky. While Akira was in the sky, Naruto quickly went through some handsigns and gripped his right hand. Lightning cackled in his hand and everyone widened their eyes at Naruto's power.

"Alright I've just thought of something interesting," Naruto said as he ran at Akira. Said Inuzuka member was able to backflip in the air and saw Naruto running at him.

"Please kid. That little jutsu won't stop me," Akira said and with a twist of his body, began to spin violently towards Naruto.

"**Tsūga," **Akira yelled spiraling at Naruto. Everyone watching widened their eyes and wondered what Naruto was going to do, but luckily the blonde was able to smile. Naruto jumped into the air and even with the Chidori in his had, he managed to spin in the air also as he decided to unleash his variation of a the Inuzuka technique.

"**Raitsūga( Lightning Piercing Fang)," **Naruto yelled and everyone was shocked when the lightning from Naruto's Chidori began to spread throughout the technique turning the Inuzuka technique into one completely Raiton chakra charged. Tsume, Hana, and Kiba gasped as Akira and Naruto collied in a clash. Kasumi and Katomaru looked at the two collied, but Katomaru didn't stare long and used Kasumi's moment of distraction and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kasumi turned back to the dog, but Katomaru's place was a guy around Kasumi's age and height. He had black hair with slight red stripes and Kasumi narrowed her eyes.

"So Katomaru, that's your form when you use the Beast clone jutsu?" Kasumi asked. Katomaru gave a feral grin and ran at Kasumi. Kasumi in turn ran at Katomaru also. The two gripped each other's hands and started struggling against each other.

"S-Still the same old arrogant mutt eh Katomaru," Kasumi asked with a small grin. Katomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Please it's not like you've changed either. You actually disgraced your own kind for being with a human. Oh yeah the others don't mind, but I find you sick. Your love for that blonde idiot over there is disgusting," Katomaru replied and used on of his legs to strike Kasumi in her stomach. Kasumi gasped and fell to the floor in pain as she grabbed her stomach. She then growled at Katomaru like she was about to maul him for badmouthing Naruto.

"What's that look for?" Katomaru said and Kasumi's hair grew wilder. Her claws scratched at the ground and she stood to her feet. She really hated that only she, Kyuubi and Naruto could understand what Katomaru was saying. She really wanted everyone to hear those words, but she heard the growls of dogs at Katomaru and she grinned before giving a chuckle which confused Katomaru.

"That's right Katomaru. It might be sick. My unnatural love for Naruto-sama, but there is something that will never change. Naruto-sama loves me! He cares about me! You wouldn't understand," Kasumi yelled out and using her speed, she slammed Katomaru in the jaw shocking the beast as he was sent flying into a tree. Kasumi grinned and turned to see Naruto and Akira still fighting.

"_Thank you Naruto-sama," _Kasumi said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Akira were in a heated combat. It was Naruto's advantage that he and Kasumi were good at taijutsu. Having learned from the Inuzuka, Naruto knew that their taijutsu comes form their partners and collaboration so he and Kasumi used their own teamwork to destroy it, but he had to admit that Akira was good. Naruto had was managing since he was using the sharingan to follow Akira's movements, but even then they seemed kind of blurry at times.

"Come on brat. Tsume's tougher than this," Akira said and Naruto was still on defense. The blonde cursed slightly and turned one glare to se Kasumi and Katomaru still going through some fast movements. Naruto raised an eyebrow and grinned. The blonde was able to maneuver his foot and sidestep Akira and backflipped away from the chunin.

"Oh don't worry. I'm just getting started," Naruto said to Akira. The blonde closed his eyes and they returned back to their ocean blue color. Akira saw the perfect chance when Naruto went through some more handsigns and charged at the blonde.

"I''l wipe that damn smirk off your face brat!" Akira yelled. Naruto finished and slammed the ground.

"**Hyoton: Hyoheki(Ice release: Ice Wall)," **Naruto yelled and then a massive ice wall came from the ground and stood between him and Akira. Akira slashed at the wall, but it didn't make one scratch mark and the Inuzuka gritted his teeth.

"I didn't know Tsume's mate was a coward! Why don't you fight me Uzumaki!" Akira yelled out. Naruto narrowed his eyes and softly pressed his hand to the ice wall.

"Why don't you go back to the ice age?" Naruto asked and slammed his hand on the ice wall. The wall threw out three large ice spikes and Akira had to dodge them all. They were then on their way to Kasumi and Katomaru. Both dodged the attacks and Kasumi backflipped away from her opponent.

When Akira landed on the ground, he realized that without his noticing the ice trapped on of his legs restricting his movement.

"What the hell?" Akira said and heard Naruto yell. In the blonde's hand was a blue sphere that made everyone gasp. Naruto slammed the rasengan into Akira and with a loud noise sent the man spiraling into the trees. Katomaru widened his eyes and ran after his master while Naruto grinned.

"Looks like that distraction worked," Naruto said and he then heard some people clap.

"Naruto-kun is amazing! Look at his youth explode!" Lee yelled making the others sweatdrop.

"Uzumaki-san is really impressive, but this fight isn't over. You could tell that both of them aren't trying yet," Neji responded. Hinata activated her byakugan and looked at Naruto's chakra points.

"He's not exhausted and he seems fine internally, but Neji-kun is right. N-Naruto-kun's fight isn't over," Hinata responded.

"Yeah as much as I hate to admit it, Akira is more than tough enough to handle that. In actually, he's jonin level material, but he says that being a chunin just means less work for him so we know how tough he is. Naruto's got his hands full," Kiba said making everyone sweat. Tsume was unsettled and so was Hana both just wanted this fight to be over.

Naruto and Kasumi waited for them to appear, but then they felt an evil chakra. It was familiar, Naruto could recognize it if only he remembered. It was vile and had a choking feeling. Akira and Katomaru appeared out of the woods and the sight startled everyone. Akira's face and arms were covered in black markings while his grin deepened. It was then that it hit Naruto. Sasuke and Anko widened their eyes and immediately traced their fingers over their curse marks.

"Kid, you just made me start to have my fun. I'm gonna rip out your heart and feed it back to you," Akira said making his chakra surge. Naruto cursed and clutched his knuckles.

"Are you an idiot? That power will kill you! What's Tsume-chan going to do if you act like this with the clan?" Naruto yelled out and Akira laughed.

"It won't matter what Tsume wants. I'll be the head of the clan and you'll be gone. Never to appear in the Inuzuka clan's life again," Akira cackled and Naruto balled his fists. Everyone turned to Naruto and were amazed when they saw the sand and dirt of the ground swirl around him. Kasumi backed up slightly while the sand hovered above Naruto's head.

"T-That's Gaara-san's sand attack," Lee said, but Neji raised an eyebrow.

"No it's different. Look, is that...steam?" Neji asked. Everyone looked at the same and saw steam was really coming out of it. The sand lost some of it's brownish color and immediately became more crimson color like the autumn leaves of Fall.

"I'll make you pay Akira, right now. I'll be damned if you lead the clan. I'll make you regret going up against me and Kasumi-chan," Naruto said as the steamed sand swirled around him in a violent motion.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 30.<strong>

**KG: Done. I think that was good.**

**Naruto: I'm sure it was. Man, Akira's an ass.**

**Tsume: No doubt.**

**Ccebling: Maybe he should take a vacation.**

**Duanemaster: He still kind of an ass though.**

**Zombiehunter: Imagine if he dies from that curse mark. That'll be funny.**

**KG: I doubt that.**

**The Unknown Uchiha: Hey people, I've got ten plates of hamburgers and fries. And twelve bowls of Steak Ramen for Naruto-san.**

**Naruto: AWESOME!**

**KG: Yay, let's dig in dattebamen. Well readers that it. Oh, but one question. I want to add one more girl to Kiba. I have Tenten, but I want to give Kiba one more person. Any ideas? Let me know.**

**Naruto: Hurry up! I'm drooling here.**

**Kushina: Me too dattebane.**

**KG: Hehe, Alright. Well people that's it. We are the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar and we'll see you later. Bye.**


	31. Chapter 31

**KG: (Bows to readers) Welcome Everyone, to the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar. We, the staff, hope to provide you with a good chapter as well as some good music. The ladies will be escorted to their paid rooms by Naruto Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka, Ccebling, Duanemaster, Myself, and our new employee, Necroking. The gentlemen shall be show their ways by our lovely ladies Kushina Uzumaki, Kyuubi, Tsume, Kasumi, Hana, Anko and Kurenai. We hope you will enjoy your time here. Our cook is our very own, The Unknown Uchiha. He will provide you with all the glorious food. Now then, please enter our establishment.**

**Naruto: Welcome ladies. I'm your escort Naruto Namikaze.**

**Kiba: And I'm Kiba Inuzuka and I'll be escorting you ladies to one of our rooms.**

**Ccebling: I'm Ccebling ladies. Welcome to the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar.**

**Necroking: I may be inexperienced ladies, but I hope to treat you well today.**

**Duanemaster: Follow us ladies to your rooms.**

**Ladies: O-Okay, Who are those guys? I don't know, but their totally hot and good looking. Look at that blond with the whisker marks. He's so hot. I know right? That guy with the red marks on his cheek is so good looking. He could ravish me any day. (Walks up to Ccebling)**

**Ladies: U-Um would you mind singing for us? All six of you?**

**Ccebling: Well boss, do we sing for them?**

**KG: Let's do it then. It might be fun**

**Naruto: Alright then. We'll be back Kaa-san, Tsume-chan, Kasumi-chan, Hana-chan, and Kyuubi-chan.**

**Kurenai: right this way sirs. The ladies will show you to your tables.**

**Gentlemen: Man that girl with the red hair is HOT! Look at that figure and those red slitted eyes. Look at the other redhead, she looks amazing, she could be a model. That dog girl is freakin' hot also. I'm normally not into stuff like that, but DAMN!**

**(With the guys)**

**Kiba: Well ladies, how would you like a rock song?**

**Ladies: Y-Yes please.**

**Naruto: Alright. We have the song. Enjoy our performance (Screen shows 'Follow Me by Breaking Benjamin') (Music starts)**

**Ccebling: 'I'm losing sight. Don't count on me!'**

**KyuubiGoku: 'I chase the sun, it chases ME!'**

**Naruto: 'You know my name, you know my face. You'd know my heart if you knew my place'**

**Kiba: 'I'll walk straight down. As far as I can GO!'**

**Everyone: 'I'll follow you if you follow me. I don't know why, you lie so clean. I'm breaking through the irony!'**

**Duanemaster: 'Enlighten me. Reveal my fate. Just cut these strings that hold me safe!'**

**Necroking: 'Y****ou know my head. You know my gaze. You'd know my heart if you knew your place.' I'll walk straight down. As far as I can go!'**

**Everyone: 'I'll follow you if you follow me. I don't know why, you lie so clean. I'm breaking through the irony!'**

**Ccebling: 'Curse this wait! I hate this wait! I hate this wait!'**

**Everyone: 'I'll follow you if you follow me. I don't know why, you lie so clean. I'm breaking through the irony!' **

**Duanemaster: 'I don't know why, I don't why.'**

**Everyone: 'I'll follow you if you follow me. I don't know why, you lie so clean. I'm breaking through the irony!'**

**(Song Ends)**

**Ladies: KYAAAAAAA!**

**Naruto: Was that good ladies?**

**Woman 1: Amazing!**

**Woman 2: I loved it. Another please.**

**KG: Hehe, of course ladies. What song would you like?**

**Woman 2: Anything! Just sing please!**

**Duanemaster: Yes ladies. **

**KG: Just before we start ladies. I must say something. **

**KG: We at the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar don't own Naruto's universe.**

* * *

><p>"Alright Akira, you've pissed me off and your going to regret it now!" Naruto said with his new sand swirling around. The steam coming off it was enough to make everyone sweat from the heat of it.<p>

"What kind of sand is that? It's so different from Gaara-san's sand," Lee said while Neji and Kakashi activated their sharingan and byakugan. They looked into Naruto's chakra network and nearly widened their eyes.

"So that's what he's doing," Neji said bringing everyone's attention to him. Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's ingenuity while Tenten wanted to know.

"What's Naruto doing Neji?" Tenten asked. Everyone grouped around him and even some of the chunin leaned in close to hear. Neji gave a small grin and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-san is manipulating his chakra network into the katon affinity. It's leaking from his body and he pours that katon chakra into his sand which heats the sand up to an incredible degree. That accounts for the sand's crimson-ish color and the steam. It's amazing that Naruto can do that. The chakra control it takes to do that must be insane," Neji uttered and everyone stared at Naruto. The blonde's eyes were burning from the Shinseinagan.

Naruto always wanted to save his own dojutsu for last resorts. Can't let the enemy know all his tricks, not to mention that having the byakugan and sharingan were kind of cool since he could piss of some people who were mean to him in the past. It's why Naruto stuck mainly to the byakugan or sharingan, but this situation demanded the shinseinagan and Naruto wasn't one to ignore that calling at all.

Meanwhile, Akira's body was glowing with purple-ish chakra. The markings becoming evident all over his body. It really did suck that in this match the officials couldn't interfere since this was a clan issue and Akira hadn't directly done anything to Konoha so they couldn't stop him from using the curse mark either.

"Well brat let's go. I'll mop the floor with your ass right now!" Akira yelled and in a blur of speed that made Naruto almost gasp, he punched at the blonde, but to Naruto's surprise, the sand quickly came to his defense and blocked it. Akira quickly removed his fist from the burning sand and Naruto watched the sand retreat back to his form.

"_I don't remember telling it to block. How'd it move?" _Naruto wondered in thought, but he couldn't dwell on it long before Katomaru charged at him. Naruto was about to attack, but Kasumi came from behind him and pushed Katomaru to the side and out of Naruto's way.

"Sorry, but your fights with me Katomaru," Kasumi said with a growl. She dropped low to her stance in front of Naruto and to Akira and Katomaru, she seemed to be protecting Naruto while the blond was her support. Naruto had just turned into a long range fighter and Kasumi would be his protector as the close combat fighter.

"Ready Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked. Kasumi grinned while her nails grinned the grass and the ground leaving some claw marks.

"Let's go Naruto-sama," Kasumi said and Naruto nodded. Naruto shot out his hand and on that command, the sand shot at Akira and Katomaru which made the two dodge. Kasumi ran at Katomaru and quickly kicked him across the face, but Akira grinned when he managed to catch Kasumi's kick in time and hurled her at the ground. Kasumi gasped and was about to cushion the blow to the ground, but she landed in something soft and turned to see Naruto's sand softly holding her. The blond allowed some of his sand to return to normal so he wouldn't burn Kasumi. Setting her on the ground, the blonde shifted his gaze back to Akira and Katomaru. With a quick flash of handsigns Naruto's burning sand seeped into the ground and before long the blond slammed his hand to that ground and yelled.

"**Moeruze Sabaku: Tajuu Suna Yari( Burning Sand: Multi Suna Spears)," **Naruto shouted sending dozens of sand-like spears at Akira. Said Inuzuka cursed and with Katomaru, the two maneuvered through the barrage of spears and successfully made it to the ground.

"Not bad brat," Akira said and made his own handsigns. Naruto eyes locked in on the handsigns and while he wasn't sure if he should copy this or not, now wasn't the time to be second guessing himself.

"**Katon: Kami no Hanketsu( Fire Release: Divine Judgement)," **Akira yelled out and sent the fire at Naruto at Naruto. Kasumi jumped behind Naruto while Katomaru did a Tsūga in the fire increasing the fires intensity. Naruto cursed and added chakra to his fist. He shocked everyone who was watching when he slammed the ground making it crack underneath the pressure.

"**Moeruze Suna no Tate( Burning Sand Shield)," **Naruto yelled and his sand immediately shot up to block the fire. The flames collided with the sand and Naruto could feel the heat on the other side of the wall of sand.

"_**How are you hanging Naruto-kun?" **_Kyuubi asked in thought. Naruto kept pouring chakra into his sand to keep it up and grinned.

"_This might be tough Kyuubi-chan. His curse mark is making him move faster than before. Also this sand is draining my chakra, thanks to my reserves and your chakra I'm fine, but if I continue to use this sand then I might fall soon," _Naruto answered and turned back to his problem. The flames subsides and Naruto let the sand down. It was amazing how his sand was able to block that fire, but he knew that this was far from over. Naruto could just win with Amaterasu, but he doubted Akira would give him the chance for the blonde to focus on his body.

"**Alright Naruto-kun, do you remember that other feature I told you about your dojutsu a few months back?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow at thought back to his successful mission from Wave Country.

_**Flashback**_

"_So I don't have to close my eyes each time I switch between bloodlines?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi shook her head while she roamed her cage._

"_**No you don't Naruto-kun. Granted it helps, but it isn't required. Plus there is another feature to your dojutsu that you will just love, but I can't tell you know. It will run the surprise," **Kyuubi replied. Naruto widened his eyes and decided to voice his complaints._

"_What? Com on Kyuubi-chan. I thought we had a no-secrets relationship going on here," Naruto said and Kyuubi giggled playfully in her serene environment._

"_**Sorry Naruto-kun can't tell you, but trust me when I say you will love it," **_

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto widened his eyes that he did in fact remember that. It felt so long ago that he did hear her say that and it slipped his mind. However, it must be important now and Naruto really wanted to know before he dropped his sand.

"So what is it Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked Kyuubi grinned at Naruto's enthusiasm and she knew the risks, but Naruto would be fine. She knew that much for her blonde.

"_**Keep in mind that it takes a large amount of chakra to do, but you'll be fine. Now then do you know what bloodlines you've copied so far?" **_She asked in thought. Naruto raised an eyebrow and tried to remember. He had his shinseinagan, Haku's ice, Kakashi's sharingan, Neji's byakugan, Gaara's sand and the Inuzuka taijutsu if that could be considered a bloodline, but he figured it was.

"Yeah I know, so what's the importance here?" Naruto asked again and Kyuubi grinned. She was such a genius that it almost scared even her at times.

"_**Naruto-kun, focus on two particular bloodlines you want to you. Your shinseinagan has to be active for you to use this feature, but regardless of that, your sand is out now try using something else,"**_Kyuubi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He looked at his sand crumbling and looked at his other hand. He held it out and it made him gasp when he formed an ice senbon. His eyes gleamed and he turned to Kyuubi.

"You mean if my shinseinagan is active, I can use two bloodlines at once?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded with her same foxy grin.

"_**That's right. It will take a lot out of you the first time, but as you use this feature over and over, your body will become accustomed to the rapid changes of bloodlines. Now go and get him Naruto-kun," **_Kyuubi said cutting the connection to her. Naruto grinned with a nod and turned to Kasumi.

"Kasumi-chan until I say so, I want you to stay out of the fight for a bit," Naruto told her. Kasumi widened her eyes and immediately shook her head.

"No Naruto-sama! I can fight just fine," Kasumi countered, but Naruto smiled and rubbed her head making Kasumi blush.

"I know you can Kasumi-chan, but trust me on this. My control might be shot so I don't want you getting hurt while I test this out," Naruto told her. Kasumi looked into Naruto's blue eyes and bit her lower lip. She hated that she was so vulnerable to his eyes when he looked at her like that. Kasumi stood to her feet and nodded.

"Thirty minutes Naruto-sama. I'm coming back after that. I couldn't live with myself if I lose you," Kasumi stated walking to a vacant spot. Naruto thanked her and watched his sand fall. He saw Akira and Katomaru grinning at him.

Akira looked to see Kasumi walking off and turned to Naruto with a scowl on his face.

"You tryin' to prove something brat?" Akira asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He tried to focus his chakra on the two bloodlines that he would use at the moment.

"No I just don't want Kasumi-chan getting hurt over something that has to do with you and me alone," Naruto retorted and Akira raised an eyebrow. He saw Naruto's mysterious smile and for some reason it pissed him off so much, but he had to admit that Naruto was right.

"Katomaru get back. I'll take care of this whelp myself," Akira said to his companion. Katomaru wanted to retort, but Akira sent him a glare that made the dog whimper and walk back. He then turned back to Naruto and the marks on his body grew more evident.

"Alright brat. It's just you and me now brat. I'll make sure you know your place," Akira boasted and everyone gulped when the chakra around him grew a bit more malignant.

"Bring it on Akira. I'll show you how serious I am about keeping Tsume-chan, Hana-chan and the Inuzuka clan from you clutches," Naruto said to him. Akira growled and seethed. Naruto always had such a mouth and it was pushing Akira to the limits of his patience. In a flash, Akira erased the distance between him and Naruto as he let out a punch.

"Then try it!" He yelled and his fist collided with Naruto's sand, but unlike the last time Akira didn't withdraw his fist. He persisted through and pumped chakra into his hand. Naruto widened his eyes when he saw Akira's nails coming through his sand. The blonde looked at his left hand and sighed while his shinseinagan flared.

"Time to see if this works like I want," Naruto said and using that one hand, he did his one-handed handsigns and, finding all the small traces of water in the ground, he stomped the dirt. Haku smiled with a sense of pride and watched Naruto use her clan's bloodline.

"**Hyoton: Sensatsu Suishō( Ice Release: 1000 Water Needles of Death)," **Naruto yelled out and the countless barrages of needles charged at Akira. Said Inuzuka gasped and in a blur of speed evaded the the water needles. He backflipped then skidded to the right dodging all the strikes. Naruto narrowed his eyes and quickly maneuvered his body to the right when he saw Akira throw a kunai at him. It was easily blocked by the sand so Naruto didn't have too much trouble with it.

"Alright it works now then I'll make you pay!" Naruto said going through some another set of handsigns. Akira widened his eyes when he saw the sand swirled around his foot and slowly creep up his body. The Inuzuka cursed while Naruto wrapped Akira's entire body in sand and hoisted him into the air with a glare that made Akira nearly shake from looking into his shinseinagan eyes.

"**Moeruze ****Sabaku Kyū****( Burning Sand Coffin)," **Naruto yelled out as he remembered what Gaara tried to do one time when he, Kiba and Haku fought him in the chunin exams. Everyone watching gasped at the captured Akira, but the most surprised where Tsume and Hana.

"Naruto-kun's doing it. He's beating Akira. Kaa-san I think Naruto-kun could win." Hana said and Tsume chuckled.

"You doubted Naruto-kun? Hana you need more faith in him," Tsume said and Hana narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"Kaa-san weren't you sweating slightly went Akira sent that giant katon jutsu at Naruto-kun?" Hana asked and Tsume turned her gaze from her daughter who chuckled at her.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was watching the match, but he clenched his teeth tighter and tighter when he was being reminded of the distance between him and Naruto. The blonde had surpassed him in nearly all aspects and Sasuke was getting sick of it. First it was the council telling him he needed women to revive his clan. Second, Genma wouldn't send him on higher missions to test his power. Lastly, he was forbidden from using the one source of power he felt he had. They all wanted to stop him. To keep him as the village's prize. He wanted revenge. He didn't have the time for girls. When Sasuke saw Akira fight with the curse mark, he suddenly realized the power that Konoha wanted to hid from him. The speed that make Naruto actually focus to see. The power and chakra that was poured into the techniques and the strength. There didn't seem to be any downside to this.

"_Orochimaru was right. I've got to get out of here. If he can give me power then I'll take it from his slithery hands. He might actually be useful to me," _Sasuke thought with a grin that made Sakura and Ino looked at him with worry in their eyes.

Naruto used his sand to tighten Akira making the Inuzuka wince at the pressure of the burning sand. It also added that he was starting to get burn marks across his body from Naruto's sand. Naruto made another one handed handsign and he calmly placed his hand on the ground.

"**Hyoton:****Hiryū no Haka( Ice Release: Grave of the Ice Dragon)," **Naruto yelled as the ground began to open up, inside was a hole filled with ice spikes and everyone had to wondered where Naruto was getting all this water from.

"Maybe he's using his own chakra. With his reserves as large as they are it wouldn't surprise me," Kurenai stated making some people nod. It was still a strange sight, but Naruto was finished.

"Alright give up Akira. I can drop you in this ice grave right now if I want to. It's over," Naruto told him. Akira narrowed his eyes at Naruto and then smirked. His body was shaking and suddenly he bursted out laughing. Kasumi suddenly got a chill up her spine and so did Hana and Tsume.

"You think you've won kid? You haven't even scratched the surface of what I can do. My fun time with you is over and I'll get serious-," Akira's curse marks wrapped around his entire body. His hair grew longer and his teeth sharpened.

"So try-," His skin grew dark and his eyes turned into perfect slits.

"Not to die!" Akira screamed out and Naruto felt his sand crumble. The blonde widened his eyes at the new Akira who looked more like an animal than a human being. Kasumi stood to her feet fast, but Naruto shook his head and told her to stay where she was. Kasumi gritted her teeth, but complied with Naruto's orders. The sand around Akira dropped and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He was probably in some trouble right now.

"_Great, out of one problem and into another. His chakra increased drastically. What did Orochimaru give him anyway? Wait, was it that hickey he tried to give me that one time?" _Naruto wondered and suddenly paled.

"Well brat are you ready to fight?" Akira asked. Naruto looked at Akira and held up his hand.

"Just one question," Naruto said and Akira gritted his teeth. Was now really the time for questions?

"What?" Akira asked in a pissed off tone.

"Where did you get that hickey?" Naruto asked. Everyone got a blank look on their face then sweatdropped. Leave it to Naruto to make a situation less serious by asking a question like that.

"He..he..heh HAHAHA!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Kiba laughing along with Haku. Both laughed and after them was Kyuubi, then Hana, and even Tsume. It seemed everyone just forgot the mood and started laughing. Akira gritted his teeth and growled at Naruto.

"What does it matter where I got this? You'll be gone soon enough anyway," Akira said and in a blur of speed, he quickly appeared in front of Naruto. The blonde gasped and was sent flying into a tree. Everyone stopped laughing and saw Akira in a foul mood. Naruto got up slowly, but fell to his feet.

"Damn that hurt," Naruto said holding his stomach. Akira quickly appeared in front of him and kicked him across the field before the blonde could react. His speed and increased to an amazing degree and in that speed he appeared behind Naruto. The blonde cursed and twisted his body to avoid the strike. Naruto barely dodged the hit and with a flip of his foot he managed to hit Akira over the head, but the Inuzuka blocked that hit and grabbed Naruto's jacket. The blonde gasped when Akira wrapped his arms around Naruto's body and the two were sent spiraling into the ground.

"I've been working on this technique for a bit. If you survive which you won't tell me what you think," Akira said as they spiraled into the ground.

"**Gyaktsūga( Reverse Passing Fang)," **Akira yelled as he slammed Naruto into the ground head first. It was simply a variation of the Primary Lotus, but it probably wasn't as powerful, but with Akira's curse mark, the destruction behind it was devastating. Everyone gasped when they saw the dirt and dust pick up from the explosion.

"Naruto-kun!" Hana yelled. Tsume narrowed her eyes and gritted gritted teeth through it. She wanted to move, but she couldn't.

The dust settled and Akira still in his new form smirked when he saw Naruto on the ground. The blonde was motionless while Akira walked up to him.

"That's the difference between you and me," Akira said with Katomaru barking in agreement with his statement. Kasumi widened her eyes and quickly ran to Naruto's aid. The blonde's clothes were in tears and he wasn't looking good at all.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Are you alright?" Kasumi asked. Naruto squinted his eyes on Kasumi's form and then turned to Akira.

"Akira you bastard. I'm not done with you!" Naruto said and Akira turned around and scowled at the blonde. Hana and Tsume smiled while Kiba cheered for his buddy. Naruto struggled to his feet, but with Kasumi's help he stood up just fine.

"Still trying to act tough huh?" Akira said and with his quick speed he grabbed Naruto by his throat and kicked Kasumi away from the blonde and into a tree.

"Pathetic. A real pup knows when to walk with its tail between its legs," Akira said and Naruto glared dangerously at the Inuzuka with his shinseinagan active. Akira narrowed his eyes at Naruto's and brought the blonde closer to him.

"What's that look for?" Akira asked. Naruto coughed slightly from the last attack. Even if he used his sand to cushion that blow it still hurt like hell. Not to mention that the use of two bloodlines at once was taxing on his chakra. He only had one shot it was all he had going for him right now.

"_Kyuubi-chan I need your chakra right now. Not a lot, but enough," _Naruto said in thought and Kyuubi looked at the ground for a second.

"**If it's only a little then fine Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said to him. Naruto nodded and he knew he would have to put it all into what he had planned. He was sure Akira was tired also. That curse mark must have been taking up his chakra. It just had to be. Plus...that form was getting tougher to look at.

Naruto suddenly felt his chakra reserves fill and he could feel it go through him. Naruto grinned and reached into his pouch. For what he had planned he would need to do it faster, but this was alright for now. Naruto took out a seal and slammed it on Akira's chest. The Inuzuka looked down at it and while he was distracted Naruto sent a chakra enforced punch to his face making Akira fly into a tree. Katomaru whimpered at the sight of his master getting her and Kasumi was the same, but both followed their masters wishes and stayed back.

Akira coughed and looked at the blonde who put some real distance between them and grinned.

"So the pup still has some fight left huh?" Akira said with a smirk. Naruto cracked his knuckles. Akira wanted for the blond and Naruto breathed deeply. He would only have one-shot at this and he hoped it worked. Naruto charged at Akira in an extreme speed that made Akira whistle at his speed, but he could keep up and ran at Naruto. The crowd looked on as the two were about to collide. Some of them closed their eyes for fear of what would happen to either of the two fighters.

"It over now brat!" Akira yelled and swung his fist and Naruto grinned which wasn't lost to Akira and, making everyone gasp, he disappeared in the Hiraishin and appeared behind Akira. Naruto quickly went through his hands signs and gripped his right arm. It cackled in lightning loudly and the blonde wanted to be quick.

"**Chidori," **Naruto yelled and slammed Akira into the air. Akira gasped at the hit, but Naruto wasn't finished. He was going to make Kyuubi's chakra boost count. Akira screamed as he was launched into the air and Naruto grinned. He really had to thank his father for making the Hiraishin, no matter how chakra draining it was. The blonde disappeared again and appeared behind Akira then held out his left arm. A blue ball appeared in his hand and Naruto could only grin that Kyuubi's chakra was being used and his plan was working.

"Not done yet! **Rasengan," **Naruto yelled and slammed the spiraling sphere into Akira's back. Akira yelled out his pain as he was sent flying into the ground. Naruto still didn't want it to end. He wanted Akira down and he was going to make sure as hell that Akira stayed down. Said Inuzuka slammed into the ground with a gasp and Naruto vanished again. He appeared above Akira with both his hands stretched out.

"**Rasenrengan," **Naruto yelled and smashed the dual rasengans into Akira again making them both grind against his back and make the field explode. The wind, dust, and dirt picked making everyone closed their eyes from the impact.

"_**So that's what he wanted my chakra for. Naruto-kun your so reckless," **_Kyuubi thought with a smile.

"_That's my sochi. He's just like his father," _Kushina said mentally.

It took a while, but the dust finally settled and everyone saw a panting Naruto standing over an unconscious Akira. His curse marks had receded and the Inuzuka was back to normal. Naruto gave out heavy breathes and turned to all the others watching.

"I think I overdid it," Naruto said as he hit the floor and passed out also. Everyone seemed generally shocked by the outcome, but nonetheless people were happy. Tsunade grinned and walked up to the two unconscious fighters.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He wins the fight!" Tsunade declared.

"Naruto-kun won!" Hana yelled and suddenly Kiba stood to his feet. He ran over to Naruto and grabbed the blonde.

"Nice going man. You really showed him," Kiba said to the unconcious blonde. Everyone else crowded him while Kiba helped Naruto to the compound.

"I guess he's gonna sleep it off Kaa-san. Kami only knows how this fight looks," Kiba said turning to the damaged field. Tsume nodded and looked at Naruto sleeping face.

"_He really fought hard not just for me and Hana, but for the Inuzuka clan also. I knew I made the right choice when I met you," _Tsume thought as everyone walked off.

_**Inuzuka Compound, 5 hours later, sunset**_

Naruto's eyes cringed as he looked at the room he was in. The last thing he remembered was knocking Akira out with his new rasengan version the Rasenrengan. It really worked out better than the blonde planned. It would have made a better impact if he used that alone instead of mixing the Chidori, Hiraishin, and three rasengans into one move. It really made him pass out too.

"Ugh what happened?" Naruto wondered as he slowly stood up from the bed. He rubbed the back of his head and saw some of his torn clothes on a chair. The blonde was out of his normal clothes and was wearing just his boxers and his white T-shirt. He saw everything was fine, but his swords were gone. Naruto sighed as he went downstairs, he at least decided to put his pants on before leaving though.

"I wonder where everyone is. I passed out before I heard if I won," Naruto said to himself. The blonde walked downstairs and saw the lights on. When he came down, he saw lots of people conversing and talking. One person looked at him and grinned.

"Hey everyone, look whose up," Kiba said alerting everyone. People turned their gazes to Naruto and the blonde was immediately met with countless cheers and claps. Not even a second after that did Naruto receive a bone-crushing hug from Hana.

"Naruto-kun, your up," Hana said making Naruto gasp.

"Not...for...long," Naruto managed to say and Hana blushed before letting him go for the blonde to breathe.

"Sorry about that. I was worried," Hana said and Naruto smiled.

"We were all worried," Tsunade said offering Naruto a drink. The blonde looked at the cup and quickly took it into his hands and gulped down its contents making people laugh at him.

"By the way, where are my swords?" Naruto asked them. Kiba sighed and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Yeah sorry about that Naruto," Kiba said pointing out in the field allowing Naruto to see Tenten checking the three swords out with a look of glee on her face. Naruto sweatdropped and then sighed.

"Forget it Kiba. So where's Akira?" Naruto asked them. Everyone seemed to quiet down while Tsume spoke.

"He was banished from the clan a short while ago. I told him to tell me the origins of that curse mark. At first he refused, but Anko gladly told me that it was from Orochimaru. So I not only banished him for danger to the clan for associating with an S-rank criminal, but he's been placed under arrest by Konoha since our personal clan matters are over now," Tsume said to Naruto. The blonde looked at the ground and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I see," Naruto simply said and for a while there was some silence from everyone, but then Kushina spoke up.

"However Naruto-kun, if you ever do anything that chakra exhausting again. I'll hurt you myself," Kushina said and Naruto chuckled. Tsume then squeezed Naruto's cheek making the blonde yell at her to let go.

"I'm with her Naruto-kun. Don't do that again," Tsume told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he rubbed his cheeks free of the pain.

"Hehe got it," Naruto said and then he was met with a plate of food.

"Eat up Naruto-kun, this is a celebration after all," Haku and Kyuubi said at the same time. Naruto chuckled with a nod and settled for eating the delicious food. He saw some of the others around, but Sasuke and Sakura were gone. He assumed the emo left and the banshee with him. He also saw Fu conversing with the other genin. She seemed to be reserved about it, but Naruto knew she would come around.

"Come on Fu-chan lighten up. No one here is gonna hurt you," Naruto told her. Fu looked at Naruto and blushed before looking at the ground with a nod.

"So Naruto, by any chance did you think you would win that fight?" Kiba asked. Naruto stopped eating and looked at his plate.

"Honestly, I think I only one because Kyuubi-chan told me about my dojutsu special feature that I didn't know about. I'll have to train to get it down. Trust me I think the only downside to my dojutsu is the chakra tax. I guess it shows that even my dojutsu has a setback," Naruto said to Kiba.

"Are you kidding? With chakra reserves like yours why should that be a setback?" Kiba asked. Naruto chuckled with a nod.

"I see your point," Naruto said finishing his plate. He then stood to his feet and looked around the room.

"Kiba, where's Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked. Kiba's smile faded and he pointed somewhere out in the woods.

"She left about half an hour ago. She was kind of sad so we just left her alone. We don't know what she's doing," Kiba said and Naruto sighed. Yeah, this was gonna be a long talk.

"Thanks I'll go look for her," Naruto said walking off, but he didn't get far before Tenten stopped him.

"Naruto, where did you get these swords? Their amazing. I haven't seen anything this well crafted since, well...anything. Tell me who made them," Tenten said to him. Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle as that was a hard one to answer. Sure he could tell her, but would she really believe that he simply got his fire sword because someone didn't know its value, he got the wind sword from a raging storm that happened a few weeks ago or that his lightning sword came from him thanks to an A-rank missing nin. Oh yeah, she'd really believe that of all things.

"Umm...found them?" Naruto asked like an answer. Tenten raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything Naruto ran off leaving a confused Tenten behind along with the festivities at the Inuzuka compound.

Naruto walked through the thick forest and saw that the moon was already out. He sighed and wondered where his cute dog girl was. Kasumi had always been with Naruto and not seeing her when he woke up was kind of saddening.

"_Kasumi-chan, where are you?" _Naruto wondered as he traversed the woods. He really wanted to find Kasumi, but for the life of him he couldn't. If only he could find her by some means of contact.

"Wait...duh," Naruto said closing his eyes. After a short time, he flashed the byakugan and using its ocular powers. He managed to increase the range of his find and actually found Kasumi about half a mile up ahead. Naruto grinned as he switched back to his regular eyes and shot towards her location.

Meanwhile, Kasumi sighed as she looked at the moon in the sky. She wanted to be with Naruto and see if he was up and about, but something stopper her from going. She headed out to the woods to think and be alone, but that wasn't working out for her at all. So she simply settled for sitting on the soft grass and looking at the moon. It was then that her ears twitched and she turned her head.

"Hey Kasumi-chan," Naruto said with a smile. Kasumi widened her eyes when she saw Naruto, but the blonde wasn't met with a smile only a frown.

"Naruto-sama, your up. I'm glad for that. I'd like to be alone right now," Kasumi suddenly said and Naruto stopped advancing towards her.

"Is there something you need to talk about?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi narrowed her eyes and her tail swayed a bit. She then proceeded to get up and face Naruto with her head down.

"It's something I want to think about on my own Naruto-sama," Kasumi said walking off. Naruto was about to turn around and leave Kasumi to her thinking, but then he stopped. He never was one to leave people to their problems by themselves so why should he start now. Naruto turned to see Kasumi gone a bit ahead and ran to catch up to her.

In a few minutes, Naruto was walking behind Kasumi who sighed. She knew Naruto wouldn't leave her alone if she had a problem, but he didn't have to keep following her right.

"So what is it Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked with the same smile he always had on his face. Kasumi's eyebrow twitched and she continued to walk. Naruto walked up to her and Kasumi walked a bit faster. This process continued for about 5 minutes until Naruto narrowed his eyes and grabbed Kasumi's left arm surprising the dog girl.

"Kasumi-chan, please tell me what's wrong," Naruto told her with his softest glare. His smile was gone and the look of concern adorned his face. Kasumi trembled underneath his gaze and relented. She bit her lower lip and looked at the ground, but Naruto wouldn't have any of that. He gently cupped her cheeks and drew her eyes back to his.

"Tell me please," Naruto pleaded. Kasumi balled her fists and then lunged for Naruto's T-shirt and actually cried.

"Why Naruto-sama? Why did you fight without me? I know Katomaru was out also and that the fight was a one-on-one fight, but I could have help you so why did you tell me to stay back?" Kasumi asked him. Naruto widened his eyes at her words and it was his turn to look at the ground.

"Kasumi-chan I-,"

"Is it because you thought I'd get hurt or would I get in the way? I was fighting just fine so why did you take me out?" Kasumi asked clutching Naruto's shirt.

"No Kasumi-chan! You could never get in my way," Naruto told her.

"Then why? Why didn't you let me fight with you. I had been there when you fought that A-ranked missing nin, I was there when you fought your sensei, I fought Orochimaru with you, Gaara, and those Oto shinobi one that mission. I've been in every fight with you to the end so why couldn't I finish this one with you?" she asked again.

"I guess I was scared," Naruto told her. Out of all the things she could have guessed that definitely wasn't one of them. Kasumi stared into Naruto's eyes and the blonde wrapped her in a hug.

"What were you scared of?" Kasumi asked lowly, but Naruto heard her anyway.

"I was scared that I would lose you Kasumi. I never got over how I couldn't beat that Oto jonin and couldn't protect you. I didn't want to see that again. A useless me while you tried so hard to protect me. I just couldn't let that happen again. Kasumi-chan, you know I love to fight with you. I trust you to be my partner through it all and I'd rather have no one else by me than you," Naruto told her. Kasumi smiled and leaned into Naruto's chest. She gave it a soft rub and looked back up at Naruto.

"So I don't get in the way?" Kasumi asked. Naruto smiled and surprised Kasumi with a kiss on the lips making her gasp, but she wrapped her arms around Naruto and returned his affections.

"You could never get in the way Kasumi-chan. Now let's go back. I'm sure some of the others are worried about you," Naruto told her. Kasumi nodded and the two continued to walk, but Kasumi stopped for a second.

"Naruto-sama do you think it's wrong for me to love you?" Kasumi suddenly asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. He wondered what brought on a question like that and Kasumi decided to explain.

"K-Katomaru said that my love for you is sick. I know some of the other members have felt this way, but the way he said it unsettled me. Naruto-sama, do you think it's weird for me to as a dog to fall for a human?" Kasumi asked. Naruto gave a smile and walked up to Kasumi.

"Tell me Kasumi-chan, do you think it's wrong for me to love you?" Naruto asked making Kasumi stare at him. She wasn't sure how to answer that. She knew Naruto just turned the question on her, but she didn't mind. Maybe she wanted to answer it for herself.

"N-Naruto-sama, I'm not sure," Kasumi said looking at the ground. Naruto chuckled and looked at the moon.

"Kasumi do you remember the day that you actually changed into that form?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi looked over hr body and nodded. How could she forget the most drastic change she had ever wanted to undergo.

"Of course I do Naruto-sama. I could never forget it," Kasumi replied.

"Then do you remember what you told me you wanted that day?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi looked at the ground for a second to remember that day and suddenly she widened her eyes and looked at Naruto.

"N-Naruto-sama, I-I said-,"

"You said you wanted to start a family with me Kasumi-chan. Do you think I'd want to have a family with someone I didn't love. I think I told you this before Kasumi-chan, but I'll say it again. I love you Kasumi-chan, don't let anyone tell you different," Naruto told her. Kasumi widened her eyes and nodded.

"Yes Naruto-sama. I do love you. I know I love you. I'm sorry about that," Kasumi replied. Naruto smiled as he scratched his dog girl's ears making her growl lowly.

"Nothing to be sorry for Kasumi-chan," Naruto told her and the two walked back to the Inuzuka compound with soft smiles on their faces as they enjoyed each other's company.

_**Somewhere in the forest**_

Sasuke cursed and yelled out at the moon. He wanted power. He wanted his revenge. He wanted Itachi to pay for all the damn things he did, but he was no closer to completing his goal. The last Uchiha was fed up with Konoha and its restrictions. They just wanted to hinder him. No one wanted him to succeed. The only place where he could get his power was from Orochimaru.

"That's it. I'm leaving this damn village. Who needs these worthless people anyway. Always getting in my way. I should dump this damn village right now. Stupid CRA and it's rules. I don't even care about any damn girls. Why the hell should I have to go and find them then? That stupid sensei doesn't take me on any of the higher missions that I need to gain power anyway. They told me I shouldn't use the Curse Mark, my one ticket to power. Well fuck all of you. I'm going and by the next morning and you'll never see me again!" Sasuke shouted out.

"Well that makes this easier than we thought,"

Sasuke turned his head to see four people come out of the woods. One was fat, the other had six arms, another look like a freakin' one-eyed ghost and the last was a female.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked them.

"We're escorts of Orochimaru. We were told to bring you to Orochimaru-sama as soon as possible," The guy with six arms said to the Uchiha. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well what took you so long? It's time to leave this damn place behind," Sasuke said and the four nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Everyone turned to see Sakura arrive from the woods and Sasuke scowled. This wasn't what he wanted right now.

"Who's this bitch?" the redhead of the four asked.

"An annoyance," Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-kun don't leave Konoha! Please take me with you. I-I can help you with your revenge just don't leave me," Sakura said in tears. Sasuke rolled his eyes while another of the four spoke.

"I'm gonna be fuckin' sick," The fat one said until the others nudged him to be quiet. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and looked her right in her eyes.

"How can you help me when you can't even help yourself at times?" Sasuke simply asked and turned to leave.

"Sasuke, if you leave I'll scream and-,"

Sasuke vanished and disappeared behind Sakura.

"Hmph, you really do like to try my patience," Sasuke said as he slammed her in the neck. Sakura gasped and dropped to the ground in tears.

"Kinda harsh aren't you?" one of them asked.

"I could care less. I'm going to grab my stuff. It's time to get started with my revenge," Sasuke said with a grin that was magnified by the moon as he walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 31.<strong>

**KG: Done and the ladies have left and so did the gentlemen.**

**Kushina: Okay, I'm tired. Trying to keep up that act is impossible. My feet hurt in these shoes dattebane.**

**Naruto: I could feel myself choke in this uniform, but it wasn't all bad.**

**Kiba: No kidding I got a girl's number.**

**Tenten: KIBA!**

**Kiba: T-Tenten, I was just kidding.**

**Tenten: KIBA-KUN!**

**Kiba: Tenten-chan wait, I can explain.**

**Naruto: That sucks.**

**Ccebling: No kidding.**

**Necroking: Well it's fun here. I'm glad I work here.**

**KG: We're glad to have you. Hey, Unknown Uchiha, can you make us some food?**

**Unknown Uchiha: Already did, here have some steak pizza.**

**Kyuubi: It smells wonderful.**

**Kushina: No kidding dattebane. I could eat it all by myself. In fact-**

**Naruto: Kaa-san! Don't you dare!**

**Kushina: Too late sochi. Itadakimasu.**

**Ccebling: AHHHH! She's eating all the pizza!  
><strong>

**KG: STOP HER!**

**Kiba: She ran away with the box.**

**Naruto: NOOOOOO!**

**KG: Sigh, well readers that all for today. (Bows to readers) We hope to see you again. We are the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar and we bid you a farewell. Laterz.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**KG: Hey people we are back. First of all I would like to apologize for the late update. I had finals and that's the way it goes. Unfortunately we don't have a song for people today, but we have a good chapter.**_

_**Naruto: What's good about it? That pissant Uchiha ran from the village. And who's gonna go get him?**_

_**KG: Why you are of course.**_

_**Naruto: WHAT! Why the hell is it me?**_

_**KG: It's what lots of people want.**_

_**Naruto: What about what I want?**_

_**KG: You have Tsume, Kyuubi, Kasumi, Haku, Hana, Anko, Kurenai,, and Fu currently. You can't complain.**_

_**Naruto: B-But-**_

_**KG: As your boss I order you to return that emo to Konoha.**_

_**Naruto: NO!**_

_**Ccebling and Zombiehunter: Oh no.**_

_**The Unknown Uchiha: Hey people I brought...some...snacks (gulp).**_

_**KG: What did you just say to me?**_

_**Naruto: NO! NO WAY! NEVER IN THE SEVEN LOWEST RINGS OF HELL!**_

_**Kushina: Umm m-maybe we should all calm down and just talk this out?**_

_**KG: (Walks out).**_

_**Kiba: It was nice knowing ya Naruto.**_

_**Naruto: What do you mean?**_

_**Kyuubi: He's the author. Remember the last time you complained?**_

_**Naruto: Yeah he said he was going to pair me with- OH HELL NO! KyuubiGoku WAIT!**_

_**KG: (In my personal office on the computer) Well let's get started.**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto. If I did well...Kushina and Minato would be alive and Naruto would be appreciated as a jinchuuriki host.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning<strong>_

Naruto sighed as he woke up in Tsume's room. Apparently when he and Kasumi had gotten back to the compound Tsume "offered" for Naruto to spent the night and he gladly accepted which in turn started a long night of moans and even screams of pleasure throughout the compound. It was still weird to some of the clan members of the relationship that Naruto had going with Tsume, but no one really cared. Kiba had stayed with Tenten for that night and Hana had a late night mission so they were pretty much by themselves which they didn't mind in the least. Everyone else had go home for the rest of the night.

Currently Naruto was getting up from the bed and saw Tsume was gone. He wondered where his Inuzuka head had gone, but his question was soon answered as he smelled the delicious scent of food coming from downstairs. The blonde's stomach grumbled and he quickly got dressed into his clothes. Granted they were slightly tore, but that was beside the point for right now. The blonde got to his feet and immediately walked downstairs. He saw his three elemental swords leaning on the wall outside their room and the blonde picked them up and tied them to his back like always. He then continued his walk downstairs and saw Tsume in the kitchen setting up some food for the two. Tsume turned to see her blonde mate awake and it brought a small smile to the Inuzuka.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. How did you sleep?" Tsume asked him. Naruto grinned and took a seat at the table.

"I slept real good Tsume-chan. Fighting all day for the one you love makes one tired," Naruto replied and Tsume gave a small blush to his response. She quickly decided to set the food on the table and gave Naruto his own food which the blonde accepted with open arms.

It didn't take long for Naruto to get to eating his food and for Tsume to eat hers. They both enjoyed the silence of the compound and simply relished each other's presence. It was then that Tsume studied Naruto's form for a bit. She admired the toned muscles the blonde was starting to show along with the way his eyes seemed to be piercing anything they saw. She felt a mysterious warmth from them and his bright attitude. She figured someone like Naruto really had no chance of being real, but he was right in front of her. In a lot of ways Naruto was so much better than Kobayashi that much was certain to Tsume. He had all the endearing qualities of a mate that Tsume could feel attracted to. He wasn't intimated by her even when she wanted to be he still wasn't. He knew when it was time to be serious and time to be fun. He actually made her feel like a woman, which she was, but being the Inuzuka head somehow gave the appearance of being the 'male' dominant so that's what most thought Tsume was, but not Naruto. He just saw a tough, strong woman leading the clan. Tough and strong, but still a woman nonetheless.

"So Naruto-kun what are you going to do now?" Tsume asked. Naruto looked up from his food for a second and thought over her question.

"Well I'm gonna go see if I can't help Fu-chan with some fuinjutsu today and also train in some kenjutsu. I do need a partner also," Naruto said letting it trail towards Tsume. The Inuzuka head chuckled and took a bit of rice into her mouth.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I have a mission later so I'll need to be well rested and start packing," Tsume told him. Naruto's good mood deflated slightly at not having Tsume around for a bit. Now he would have to find something to do after giving Fu her lesson.

Tsume noticed Naruto's depressed look and grinned before she ruffled his hair. Which was a sign of complete affection to members, normally lovers and mates, so Naruto was alright with it.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'm sure you'll have something to do while I'm gone," Tsume said and Naruto just sighed. He hoped she was right about that. Naruto had no idea that his prayers were just about to be answered for him. The Namikaze and the Inuzuka were brought from their moment by a frantic knock on the door. Tsume walked towards the door and opened it to see an anbu in front of her.

"Tsume Inuzuka, is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze with you?" He asked her in a rushed tone. Tsume nodded and motioned for Naruto in a hurry. The blonde quickly ate his food and made himself known to the anbu.

"What's going on Tsume-chan?" Naruto asked and Tsume shrugged that she didn't know. Both turned to the anbu who seemed to be relieved.

"Finally I found you. I tried your house, but they said you weren't back yet. They told me to check the Inuzuka compound and I found you. Lady Tsunade has requested your presence immediately," the anbu said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He wondered what was up with Tsunade and nodded. He then bid Tsume a goodbye and good luck on her mission. Tsume watched her blonde leave her house and she quickly shut the door and started to pack for her own mission.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto and the anbu ran towards the Hokage Mansion and out of the corner of Naruto's eye was Kiba and Akamaru along with Kasumi.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba yelled and Naruto turned his head to see his best friend rushing towards him. The blonde gave Kiba a quick hello and gave Kasumi a slight pat on the head making the girl growl lowly. It seemed she was still as much a dog as she was human. Kiba told Naruto he had been informed to come to the Hokage Mansion also and soon they all dashed for the mansion. It didn't take long only about five minutes and they came into the receptionist room and ran up the fleet of stairs. Naruto knocked on the door and waited for his permission to enter.

"Come in," Tsunade yelled and the anbu opened to door. He bowed to the Hokage as Naruto, Kiba, and Kasumi came through the door.

"Tsunade-sama, I've brought Namikaze-sama and Inuzuka-san," the anbu said making Naruto narrow his eyes with the damn -sama added to his name, but he quickly dismissed it off. Tsunade nodded and allowed the anbu to leave. Naruto and Kiba saw Shikamaru, Neji, Choji and Haku in the same room along with Sakura whose eyes were bloodshot, probably from crying too much.

"Alright so everyone's here then. I will get right to the chase. Last night, Sasuke Uchiha left the village," Tsunade said and quickly got some reactions. Shikamaru, Haku and Neji narrowed their eyes while Kiba, Naruto, and Choji showed shock. The blonde tokubetsu jonin balled his fists and gritted his teeth. Was power that much of an obsession to Sasuke that he would leave Konoha to go get it?

"He left? But why and how?" Haku asked the Hokage who was about to explain, but Shikamaru stopped her and he continued.

"If we think about it, it's not that impossible to believe. Sasuke has his ambitions and to fulfill it, he needs power and he thinks he's not getting that in Konoha so he left. I also think that the fight that Sasuke saw with Naruto might have spurred Sasuke on to achieve his power," Shikamaru theorized and everyone could agree that it was a sound idea.

"So when did he leave?" Naruto asked trying to keep his anger in check. Tsunade noticed that, but didn't say anything about it.

"I presume that Sasuke left last night. Apparently Orochimaru is quite anxious to see the Uchiha and couldn't wait so he sent four of his best guards to go get Sasuke," Tsunade reported. Everyone gasped when they heard that and then Tsunade stood to her feet.

"Everyone you must retrieve Sasuke Uchiha at all cost. This is a B-rank mission for all of you. You'll be known as the Sasuke Retrieval Squad. Since he is the highest, Naruto will lead all of you off in fifteen minutes. Remember that time is of the essence people. Once Sasuke crosses the border, there is no way we can chase him down," Tsunade told them. Everyone nodded and were about to leave, but Sakura stepped forward.

"Lady Tsunade I would like to go with them," Sakura announced. Everyone looked at her in confusion and slight awe while Tsunade placed her forehead on her hands.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you can't go. You already tried to stop Sasuke and that didn't work so you will stay back," Tsunade ordered. Sakura wanted to retort that and say something, but she knew that she should just keep her mouth shut this one time.

"Naruto," Sakura said and the blonde turned to her almost surprised that he didn't hear the -baka reference to his name. Sakura cried and held her hands to her eyes. She looked at the ground and bowed to the blonde.

"Naruto, I know I haven't been nice to you and you have every right not to listen to me, but please, please bring Sasuke home. T-This is a once in a lifetime request. Just bring Sasuke-kun back," Sakura said crying and everyone turned to Naruto. The blonde looked at Sakura with a slight impassive face, but in his eyes he looked at Sakura with some sympathy. Naruto walked up to Sakura and proceeded to lift her head up.

"Fine Sakura. If it'll make you happy then I'll bring him back. I promise, believe it," Naruto said to her. Sakura widened her eyes as she watched Naruto and the others leave the room. They all quickly dashed home to pack for their trip with Naruto and Haku going back to the Namikaze compound.

"I can't believe Sasuke-san left the village. I wonder what he's thinking right now," Haku said and Naruto sighed. Guys like Sasuke usually only had one track minds so it was relatively easy to know what was on their minds.

"I'm not sure Haku-chan, but for right now we'll have to hurry up and get our stuff ready," Naruto told her. Haku nodded in agreement and then Naruto grabbed her making the ice user blush before they disappeared in the Hiraishin.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Instantly Naruto and Haku appeared into the house and the blonde quickly unlocked the gates. Both came inside to see Fu, Kyuubi and Kushina in the living room.

"Hello ladies," Naruto said earning a giggle from each of the three present. Fu got to her feet and walked over to the blonde and held up her book.

"So when do we start my lesson Naruto-kun?" Fu asked and Naruto then slapped his forehead. He forgot that he had to teach Fu the fuinjutsu. Dammit Sasuke really could ruin things for everyone even when he wasn't there.

"Sorry Fu-chan, I just got a mission. It seems that Sasuke left the village so I've got to go get him back," Naruto said making the three women present gasp.

"We have to leave in about fifteen minutes so we can't really stop to talk," Haku said running into her room. Naruto chuckled with a nod, but then he bit his thumb and slammed the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and instantly a small fox was placed next to him. The fox bowed to Naruto and then Kyuubi.

"Aya, can you teach Fu a little bit of fuinjutsu while I'm gone?" Naruto asked the tiny fox.

"**Yes Naruto-sama it would be my pleasure," **Aya said and jumped to Fu's shoulder. Naruto patted Fu on her other shoulder and gave an apologetic smile.

"Deal with this for now Fu-chan. I promise I'll help you when I get back," Naruto said to her. Fu merely nodded and turned to Kushina.

"Would you mind helping me also?" she asked. Kushina raised an eyebrow, but nodded that she would love to. They didn't notice that Kyuubi had disappeared back into her seal. It wasn't that she wanted to, but she figured that there might be something worth investigating about Naruto's dojutsu that she designed.

"Well I'm gonna go pack. I'll see you girls later," Naruto said going into his room.

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

Naruto and Haku appeared in front of the Gates of Konoha and they saw Shikamaru, Neji and Choji along with them. It didn't take less than a minute after Naruto and Haku that Kiba arrived and everyone was in place. Naruto looked from everyone and checked all his clothes. He had his two of his swords on his back and the third was strapped to his waist. The blonde nodded to himself and walked forward. Everyone found the situation ironic. They never thought they'd be taking orders from Naruto, but the world was a funny place wasn't it?

"Alright guys. I'm still new to leading missions so it's still an experience for me, but we'll get our job done. Okay show of hands, how many people like the emo?" Naruto asked and it was to be expected that no one raised their hands. They all at best tolerated Sasuke if not anything else.

"Yeah me neither. Kiba and I know from experience how much of an ass Sasuke is, but that teme is a part of Konoha and in the words of Shikamaru 'it'll be troublesome, but we have to get him back. We lay down our lives for our comrade'," Naruto stated and everyone chuckled. Shikamaru gave a small blush and rubbed the back of his head.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Shikamaru replied and everyone chuckled a bit more. After that, everyone got serious and Naruto decided to start. While he was packing, he used those fifteen minutes to come up with a plan of action.

"Alright then. We'll do this in pairs. Since there's six of us I think it would be better if we didn't fight them alone. Tsunade-baachan said Orochimaru sent some of his guards to get Sasuke. I think I don't have to tell all of you that if Orochimaru sent them then they aren't pushovers. So I think we'll play it safe with that. I'll make the correct adjustments as we go along through this mission," Naruto told them. Everyone agreed with him and the blonde started to tell them everything.

"Alright then. Since we have a wide range for vision and smell. I think Neji and Kiba will be in front with Me and Kasumi-chan in the back of them. Next will be Shikamaru and Choji since their families compliment each other's skills. Well Haku-chan has been training with Tsunade-baachan and she's got excellent trackers skills along with stealth so she'll be our back support," Naruto assessed. Everyone seemed to follow him and the blonde walked past the gates.

"Alright everyone, let's move," He told them. Everyone nodded and Kasumi changed to her dog form. She slipped into Naruto's jacket and everyone shot off. They figured Sasuke couldn't have gotten far and they wanted as much time as they could possibly get.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke and the Sound Ninja Four were currently walking through the forest of Fire country and onward to Oto. Sasuke grinned as he finally had the chance to get his power and kill Itachi.

As they walked, Sasuke turned to see the other four had stopped walking and the brunette Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing? Let's go," Sasuke told them. The four looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah yeah, keep your shorts on motherfucker. Sakon tell this ass what's up already," Tayuya yelled and Sakon sighed. He nodded and brushed his hand through his hair.

"First of all Sasuke, before we continue to walk anymore, I'm afraid you'll need to die this once," Sakon said with a grin. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and watched the other three smile also. He tensed when he saw Sakon reach into his pocket, but he calmed down when Sakon held a pill in his hand.

"Unknown to you, the curse mark has a second stage. There are two ways of getting it. The first is the longer way of having your body grow accustomed to the seal, but the second is what we've done. This pill will force your body to adapt to the seal and it's power granting you more power than you could ever think of," Sakon told him. Sasuke seemed to grin at the chance, but the fact of having to die made him question it.

"So if I die how will I be able to use the seal?" Sasuke asked. Sakon nodded and turned to his six armed comrade. He was called Kidomaru and he really was a freaky person. He placed a seal on the ground and out came a small container. Sasuke looked at the wooden container and turned back to Sakon.

"That's what we're for. We are experts at barrier jutsu and for the duration that your inside this box your body will get used to the seal which will prevent it from completely killing you. When you awaken you will feel amazing," Sakon told him and handed Sasuke the pill. The Uchiha looked at the pill for a bit and sighed.

"Fine then. I'm in your hands, but if this is a lie then I'll make you regret it," Sasuke said looking at all four of them. The four grinned at Sasuke while the Uchiha took the pill and swallowed it down. Nothing happened for a few minutes, but then Sasuke's body started to heat up and he suddenly fell to the ground.

"Arrrgh!" Sasuke yelled as he hit the floor.

"Quickly, we mustn't waste a single second," Sakon said and everyone gathered around. They did their handsigns and immediately Sasuke was placed into the container.

"**Shikokumujin( Four Black Mists Formation)," **They all yelled simultaneously. Suddenly a black mist appeared for a while and was absorbed into the container. It was placed with four or five suppression seals on it. Everyone sighed and slumped to the floor.

"Looks like we made it in time," Kidomaru said to them. Everyone nodded and then they gave the container to their big teammate, Jirobo.

"Why do I have to carry it?" Jirobo asked them.

"Because your fat ass is the strongest of the four of us. Now stop your fuckin' complain' and get to trudgin'," Tayuya ordered. Jirobo gritted his teeth at her, but grabbed the container and hoisted it over his back.

"Fine let's just go. We can't disappoint Orochimaru-sama," Jirobo said and everyone immediately nodded. They knew he was right so it was time to go. They all dashed for the trees and went on their way.

_**With the Sasuke Retrieval Squad**_

The Sun was going down. It was starting to turn to nighttime. They had been tracking the Sound Ninja Four for hours and they didn't seem to be getting any closer, but they felt like they were so they decided to keep running. Kiba, Akamaru and Kasumi could still smell Sasuke's scent so it wasn't lost to them. Haku was also using her exceptional abilities at tracking to find them. She told the group that they weren't very far behind. Apparently one set of tracks was more sluggish than before like it was carrying something heavy. So on that note, everyone quickened their pace.

"Hey everyone, let's stop for a minute. We'll take a break. In the meantime Neji and I will scout ahead," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded and quickly settled down. It was then that Naruto and Neji went a bit further ahead and left the others to their own devices for a bit.

After gaining some distance between their group, Naruto turned to Neji and pointed out in front of him.

"Neji on the count of three let's use the byakugan to see how far they are from us. We might be able to sneak up on them if we're even a little close to lucky," Naruto told him. Neji nodded and the two counted.

"One...two...three! **Byakugan," **they shouted at the same time and they instantly used their byakugan to see over a long distance. Due to training with clones, Naruto could probably see as far if not slightly further than Neji, but it didn't matter. As for them, both shinobi could see four figures and a large container. They seemed to be resting for a bit.

"You see them Neji?" Naruto asked. He knew he could see them, but just wanted to be sure that Neji could also.

"Yeah I see them. I think their resting right now. Though there must be some kind of special barrier jutsu cause I can't see what's inside that container they have. I see their from Oto who attacked us so they must be with Orochimaru. That means it's the group that Sasuke took off with. I think Sasuke might be inside that container, for what I don't know though," Neji told Naruto. The blonde nodded and he could even see the thin layers of chakra that covered their area. Apparently someone didn't want Naruto and his group to get to them undetected. Well that was to be expected anyway.

"Alright then. Come on Neji, we'll rest then we'll continue. We don't wanna lose them," Naruto told the Hyuuga. Neji agreed and the two went back to their group to tell everyone else what they had discovered.

Their break lasted for about thirty minutes and then they decided to go. By then, the sun was long gone and night had settled it. The moon was high in the sky and the perfect time to move was now.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Naruto asked. They all nodded and the group ran off. Naruto and Neji warned them about the traps so it would be easy to avoid. They were at least an hour and a half away from the enemy, but they still had to be cautious.

"Alright everyone, let's move. Remember to stay alert and avoid traps," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded and quickly took off to the trees to erase the distance between them and the Sound Ninja Four.

It took quite a bit of time, at least half an hour or so, to actually get within range of the enemy for the Konoha shinobi. Naruto's plan was, when they were close enough, to cause a distraction while someone grabbed the container and shot off while the others fought the Oto shinobi. They start to creep through the thicket of bushes, careful not to make a sound. When they got close enough, Shikamaru noticed some wires and told everyone to stop.

"Hey Naruto, you see these?" Shikamaru asked. The blonde jonin nodded and everyone decided to step back and wait for a bit.

"We shouldn't touch these. Their laced with chakra. One touch of these and the vibration will alert our enemies. We should proceed with caution. We're still quite a distance from them. If we want any chance of getting to Sasuke then move easily," Neji told them. Everyone nodded and made it their mission to get through the traps the enemy laid. They moved softly and were able to get through most, but it scared the hell out of everyone when Kiba almost touched one with his foot. It was all thanks to Shikamaru and his shadow possession that they weren't detected, but what they didn't know was that one of them was double wired and Choji stepped on it.

_**With the Sound Ninja Four**_

All four of the group were sleeping peacefully around the container that held Sasuke in it's place. As they slept, Kidomaru felt his index finger twitch and his eyes quickly shot open. He then sucked his teeth and stood to his feet.

"We got company closing in fast," Kidomaru told them. Everyone's eyes shot opened and Tayuya cursed their luck.

"Oh fuck. Just what we need right now. Let's get the hell out of here," Tayuya uttered and everyone nodded. Jirobo quickly picked up the container and the four shot off through the woods to get clear of the incoming annoyances.

About twenty minutes later, Naruto and his team came to the site where the Oto shinobi were and cursed.

"Dammit, if only we were faster. Sigh, alright let's hurry up. The stealth part is pretty much over since they know we're following them. It would be best if we caught up with them now before they gain anymore distance over us," Naruto told everyone. They all nodded and quickly vanished into the night. The long game of cat chasing mouse was going on for a while. It even continued well into the daytime that Naruto and his team caught up with the Oto shinobi.

The Sound Ninja Four stopped in an open field and Jirobo placed the container on the ground.

"I've had enough of this running shit! Their probably weaklings so let's go take them out now!" Jirobo told them. Everyone sighed and looked at their big teammate.

"Dammit Jirobo, now is not the time. We have to deliver the Uchiha to Orochimaru-sama immediately. We don't have the time to deal with your issues," Sakon told him. Jirobo huffed and looked towards the tree where Naruto and his group were about to come from.

"Fine then you guys go ahead. I'll take care of them all right here and now," Jirobo told his teammates. Everyone gritted their teeth and him, but they did think about it. They really needed to get some time away from Naruto's group and if Jirobo could stall them then that was all the more great for them.

"Fine, but you'd better catch up if you know what's good for you," Kidomaru said using his six arms to pick up the container. Tayuya, Sakon and Kidomaru then ran off leaving Jirobo in the fields. About five minutes later, Naruto and his team came through the bushes, but the blonde had Haku stay back just in case.

"Alright make it easy on yourself and hand over Sasuke right now," Naruto yelled out while his team glared at Jirobo. The Oto shinobi chuckled and turned to see the face of everyone.

"Well I guess I should congratulate you guys on actually getting this close to us, but this is as far as you go," Jirobo told them. He infused his fist with chakra and slammed the ground making it quake. Everyone felt their balance shift slightly and almost fell to the floor.

"That's some monstrous strength," Kiba said to them, but then turned to Naruto and grinned. The blonde had a glare. If it was going to be a power fight then Naruto had learned from one of the best there was.

"Not bad. Now let me try," Naruto said covering his own fist in chakra. He slammed the ground and made it shake even louder than Jirobo. The blonde was actually pissed off. He didn't have the time to deal with this asshole. Jirobo gasped at Naruto's strength and wondered how a puny runt could be stronger than him.

"_This brat. He's no joke," _Jirobo thought to himself. Meanwhile, Naruto lifted his hand and cracked it.

"_It's not complete. Man, this requires some wicked control. Oh well, I'll practice it later," _The blonde thought to himself and turned to Jirobo.

"Now move or we'll take you down," Naruto said to him. Jirobo laughed loudly and placed his hand on his head.

"Are you stupid or something? You think that just because you can do that you've beaten me?" Jirobo asked in between laughs. Naruto narrowed his eyes while Kiba and Choji gritted their teeth at him.

"We don't have time for this," Naruto said and threw a kunai at Jirobo. The man easily dodged the attack and watched as the kunai embedded itself into a tree past him.

"Was that all you got brat? Man your team must fuckin' suck if your their leader," Jirobo told him. When that was said two people snapped. Choji stepped forward and Haku made herself known from the trees.

"Naruto-kun, you go ahead. Choji-san and I will handle this guy," Haku told him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at really thought abut it.

"_What do you think of this situation Kyuubi-chan?" _Naruto asked his tenant. Kyuubi stopped looking at her designs for the dojutsu and looked up.

"**If it's for time Naruto-kun, then this is the best option. I'm not sure what to say, but your calling the shots," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto balled his fists and cursed. He never wanted them to actually split up, but he had no choice.

Naruto walked up to Haku and gave her a soft peck on the cheek making the girl blush at him.

"Be careful Haku-chan," Naruto whispered to her. Haku nodded and gave Naruto a gentle smile across her face. It made Naruto feel a little less tense. The blonde walked back to the others and sighed.

"Haku-chan and Choji will handle this. Let's go," Naruto told them. Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru looked from Haku and Choji to Jirobo then back. They wanted to refute and protest to Naruto's order, but they all knew he was right. Time was of the essence and they had to get their mission done.

"Got it Naruto," Kiba told him. Naruto nodded and Jirobo stopped his foot.

"Don't think I didn't hear you guys. Your not getting past me!" Jirobo told them. Naruto ignored him and turned back to his team.

"Hold onto me guys and be prepared to run. We'll only have him shocked for a few minutes," Naruto told them. Everyone wondered what he was planning, but obeyed and each touched his clothing. Naruto grinned and using his chakra, they disappeared in the Hiraishin. The kunai that Naruto threw was one of his father's specially made kunai and instantly they appeared behind Jirobo. The Sound ninja gasped at what they did and Naruto shot off.

"Come on! Go now!" Naruto told them. Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru nodded and, with Naruto, they shot off forward leaving Haku and Choji behind. Jirobo sighed and turned back to his remaining entertainment.

"Well your shitty leader is just full of surprises, isn't he?" Jirobo asked and Haku grinned her sword. Choji cracked his knuckles and both glared at Jirobo.

"For insulting Naruto we'll never forgive you!" They yelled and quickly Haku erased the distance between herself and Jirobo. She had been training her speed while she spared with Kushina. Fighting with a kenjutsu legend really was fun and beneficial. She tried to slash at Jirobo, but he dodged the sword much to Haku's surprise.

"Not bad," Jirobo said and Haku narrowed her eyes. She quickly jumped back and avoided a hit from the Oto shinobi, but luckily for her Choji came rolling it at a high speed and slammed into Jirobo. Haku grinned at Choji's help and while he was spinning, she was doing her handsigns. Her sword grew colder and colder and she brought it back.

"**Hyoton: Tsumetai Kaze no Ken( Ice Release: Sword of the Cold Wind)," **Haku yelled and ran back at Jirobo. Choji stopped spinning and backed up while Jirobo nearly dodged Haku's strike. He looked to see only a bunch of ice shards where he would've been and sweated. He was already getting cornered and it was pissing him off.

"Alright if that's how you two want to play then I'm game," Jirobo said and instantly Haku and Choji were put on their guard. This fight was just getting started after all.

_**With Naruto and the others**_

Naruto and his team raced through the forest to catch up to the enemy. It was then that Kiba closed the distance between himself and Naruto.

"Naruto are you alright?" Kiba asked him. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"I guess. Though I don't like that I had to leave them," Naruto said to the others. Everyone nodded in agreement with him on that. It really left a bad taste in their mouths to actually leave their friends behind.

"It's a mission. We'll just have to get ours done faster and help them out. We'll just have to trust them," Shikamaru said and the others agreed. They could feel themselves getting closer to the enemy, but then they were surrounded by a giant spider web and cursed.

"Well looks like you stumbled into my trap. Now none of you will escape," Kidomaru told them. Naruto turned to Neji and he nodded. He wasn't sure how good this might be, but it was worth a try.

Shikamaru, Kiba stand back," Naruto said as he did his handsigns, but dodged when Kidomaru threw three curved blades at them.

"You think I'm gonna let you go through with that?" He asked them. It was then that Kiba and Shikamaru went to challenge Kidomaru while Naruto and Neji got themselves out of the pickle they were in. Naruto restarted his handsigns and Neji focused his chakra again.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,"** Naruto yelled and sent the blazing fire at Neji. The Hyuuga grinned and began to spin. The fire collied with Neji's Kaiten and the Hyuuga yelled out their new collaboration jutsu.

"**Goen Kaiten( Flame Rotation)," **Neji yelled out and a fierce spiraling flame was sent around the entire webbing melting it and allowing Naruto and his team their freedom.

"Impossible," Kidomaru said and after he stopped spinning, Neji turned his gaze towards Kidomaru and in a swift fashion, he appeared in front of the Oto shinobi and waved a palm strike and launched him towards a tree.

"Naruto-san, you have to keep moving. I'll take care of this guy. Don't let them get away," Neji told him. Naruto sighed, but nodded. He gave Neji his thanks and he, Shikamaru, and Kiba shot off.

"_Naruto-san, Sasuke might be a prick, but he's stuck in the darkness. I know you can get him out of it. Just like you did with me," _Neji thought and grinned.

"Now then. How about I show you the Jyuuken of the Hyuuga family," Neji said and Kidomaru grinned. This might just be worth being a decoy.

_**With the other Sound Ninja Four**_

"Dammit wasn't Jirobo supposed to stall them? It figures he'd let some get by. This is so damn annoying," Tayuya said as she watched Sakon carry the container.

"It's not like we have a choice here. We have to get this brat to Orochimaru-sama," Sakon said and Tayuya sucked her teeth.

"_What does it matter anyway? As soon as the brat is with Orochimaru, I'm getting out of there. Without Kin there's no point to staying anyway," _Tayuya said to herself in thought. Normally she'd never try anything against Orochimaru, but she had enough. It was time for her to leave and leave she was going to do. Where she was going to go she had no idea, but any place without Orochimaru must be good.

"Well let's hurry up then," Tayuya said, but then Sakon sucked his teeth. He felt Naruto and the others right behind him again and they were fast approaching.

"Dammit don't these guys ever give up?" Tayuya asked and immediately Sakon gave Tayuya the container and them he made a copy of it.

"You go. I'll lead them away. Just hurry up!" Sakon said dashing off. Tayuya cursed and ran off. Meanwhile, Naruto and his friends came through the trees again and looked around.

"His scent is this way," Kiba said, but then Naruto looked the other way.

"Yeah, but she's going another way. They both have the same container. Looks like we'll have to split up," Naruto said and opened his jacket. Kasumi jumped out and stretched her legs.

"Kasumi-chan, can you go help Kiba?" Naruto asked her. Kasumi nodded and changed to her human form which still made Kiba and Shikamaru blush, but now wasn't the time for that.

"Alright Naruto. Kasumi, Akamaru and I are leaving. We'll be seein' ya," Kiba said dashing off after Sakon along with Kasumi. Naruto and Shikamaru turned to each other and nodded at the other for them to continue onward.

_**With Haku and Choji**_

Both shinobi were on the ground panting. They were dead tired. Still they managed to win. Jirobo's body was lifeless due to a giant slash across his chest and a fierce crater from a punch. Haku could honestly say that she and Choji just barely survived that fight. If Choji didn't eat that mysterious red food pill that she saw him take, then they might have actually died. It astounded Haku that the Oto shinobi had the same curse seal and even had a step beyond that. He really was a pain in the ass.

"H..ey Haku. They...left..us a note," Choji said to her and Haku giggled while on the floor.

"What does it say Choji-san?" Haku asked not really wanting to speak, but she just did for the sake of it. Choji smiled as he looked at the wall which read 'Don't die on us and catch up when you can'. Choji finished reading and Haku sighed with a gentle smile.

"Hehe I don't think we'll be going anywhere," Haku said with a sigh. Choji nodded and the two rested in the sunny field.

"No kidding," Choji said as he closed his eyes and Haku closed hers.

**With Neji**

Neji was having a tough time also. His body's injuries were even worse tan Choji's or Haku's. He looked like he had been hit several times with bows from an arrow which he had. Neji was able to suppress Kidomaru, but it really costed him a lot. It turned out that Kidomaru was quite the archer and a deadly marksman. He had figured out the blind spot of Neji's byakugan which would leave him vulnerable. It took all of Neji's wits just to avoid all he serious injuries he would have taken. Neji managed to hit all of Kidomaru's vital spots with his Jyuuken. It turned out that the arrow that he used to hit the Hyuuga with was laced with chakra that was connected to his internal chakra network so Neji was able to take advantage of that and was able to strike his chakra network even from a long distance. Kidomaru wouldn't be causing Neji anymore problems. Now all he had to do was stay conscious.

"It's up to you Naruto-san. Bring Sasuke back," Neji said as he leaned on a tree and passed out.

_**With Kiba, Akamaru and Kasumi**_

Kiba, his dog, and Kasumi managed to catch up to Sakon. It wasn't hard when the guy wasn't really trying to move so that made it easier.

"Alright hand over that container and we might not kick your ass," Kiba said to him. Sakon chuckled and then gave a full blown laugh.

"Well there is a problem with that. You see it's like this," Sakon said and the container poofed away. It turns out Naruto was right. It was a decoy. Oh well, at least Naruto and Shikamaru were on the right track, Now Kiba and Kasumi could deal with Sakon no problem.

"Well I'm gonna make this quick for the both of you. I'll go all out from here on end. Ready brother?" Sakon asked and suddenly the second head on him grinned and responded.

"Ready brother. Let's show them the terror of Sakon and Ukon," The brother said and the two allowed the curse mark to completely take over their bodies. They looked to be one person, but they could actually split in two.

"That is one freaky trick. The circus must pay you a lot," Kasumi said and despite the situation Kiba actually laughed. The two brother gritted their teeth and charged at Kiba and Kasumi. Kasumi shifted into a high jonin taijutsu stance and was more than ready. Kiba and Akamaru used the man-beast clone jutsu to make two Kibas.

"Die," Sakon said as he sent a punch at Kasumi. The dog girl blocked it and went for a midsection kick to the ribs, but she underestimated the density of Sakon's skin and simply watched him skid back.

"Didn't even hurt," Sakon said which made Kasumi growl at him. Alright so it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. Kasumi decided to go on the offense and, with thanks to Kyuubi for brushing her up on her speed, she disappeared in a fast movement that could rival Lee without his weights on. Kasumi might have been the female version of Lee. Not having any genjutsu or ninjutsu, but straight taijutsu. Maybe she should become the Taijutsu Mistress of Konoha, but anyway. Kasumi appeared behind Sakon and slammed her fist into his face, but didn't stop as she launched her foot towards his stomach. Sakon fell the ground and as soon as Kasumi touched the rocky floor she pivoted her body to bring her left foot towards Sakon's face sending the Oto man flying.

"Hmm I'm in good shape today. I must be hyped or something," Kasumi said and continued her onslaught. Meanwhile, Kiba and Akamaru were having a tough time dealing with Ukon. The bastard was as slippery as they came. Kiba and Akamaru jumped back then Kiba crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Kiba yelled making two Kiba clones. Ukon raised an eyebrow, but watched as Kiba smirked.

"It's time to show you why this dog has a lot of bite!" Kiba yelled and immediately his clones charged at Ukon. The brother of Sakon was overwhelmed and tried to block each Kiba, but it wasn't meant to be as the Kibas kicked him into the air.

"**I-nu-zu-ka," **The Kibas yelled and soon the real Kiba and Akamaru appeared above him and became to spiral as they slammed into his body.

"**Gatsuuga Rendan," **Kiba finished as they sent Ukon into the ground. Kiba dispelled his clones and huffed. Akamaru yipped at him and Kiba patted his dog's head.

"It's alright Akamaru. I'm fine," Kiba said, but then he got a chill when he heard a voice behind him.

"But your not going to be for long," Ukon said and Kiba shifted his gaze behind him. Ukon slowly started to seep into his body and Kiba felt the right side of his body go numb.

"Dammit," Kiba said and Akamaru looked worried. Ukon had possessed a bit of Kiba and grinned.

"This is my kekkai genkai. I get to take over a portion of my enemy's life. We now share the same form. Your heart is my heart," Ukon said and Kiba gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile, Kasumi was continuing her relentless barrage of attacks on Sakon. She was really cutting loose and she felt more fluid with her movement. She was able to measure her chakra so that she could do as much damage as she wanted. She even made Sakon bleed a few times and that allowed her to see that she was making progress. Kasumi was about to unleash another punch, but stopped when she saw Sakon point to his left. Kasumi turned her head to see an Ukon possessed Kiba with a kunai to his throat.

"I think that's enough out of you girlie," Ukon said and Kasumi growled. Sakon stood to his feet and wiped off the blood from his face.

"Well that's the way it goes. Now stand there and take this," Sakon said slamming his fist into Kasumi's stomach. The dog girl gasped and dropped to the floor. Sakon didn't let up as he continued his constant barrage of attacks on Kasumi. Kiba balled his fist and quickly stabbed his leg. He stiffened through the pain, but Ukon yelled out that same pain and Kiba yelled.

"Kasumi just fight. I'll be fine. This guy won't risk killing me if he kills himself," Kiba yelled and Kasumi huffed. She saw the total conviction in Kiba's eyes and nodded. She grabbed Sakon's punch and grinned.

"There's a new taijutsu move I've been working on. Why don't you watch me do it," Kasumi said and quickly kicked Sakon back. She dropped to all fours and her claws scratched the ground. In a blur of speed Kasumi disappeared and quickly came behind Sakon. She launched him into the air with a kick and appeared above him. Kasumi gave a feral grin and quickly hugged Sakon tight.

"**Omote Tsūga( Primary Passing Fang)," **Kasumi yelled and she began to spin violently towards the ground. Kiba saw it was a simple version of Lee's Omote Renge, but what he didn't know that Kasumi wasn't she spun towards the ground Kasumi only had one thought.

"_Kyuubi-sama thank you for the training," _Kasumi said in thought and smiled at Sakon.

"Ya know, a human couldn't do this without strenuous exercise and fitness, but I'm different. As a half-dog half-human that limitation isn't set on me," Kasumi said and spiraled Sakon into the ground. Kasumi quickly rebounded and crossed her fingers.

"Okay, so I can do one jutsu sue me. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Kasumi yelled and made one clone. That was her limit. Only one clone and this was her only jutsu, but it would have to hold.

"Alright let's go," Kasumi said as she and her clone ran at Sakon. Kasumi kicked Sakon in the air and the clone kicked him across the plains. Seeing his brother in trouble, Ukon got off of Kiba's body and ran for his brother. Kiba grinned and quickly gathered his chakra.

"Come on Akamaru. Let's show them right now. **Henge," **Kiba yelled and both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Meanwhile, Kasumi and her clone were fighting Sakon and Ukon, but they all stopped when they hear a growl. Everyone turned and widened their eyes when they saw Kiba and Akamaru as a giant two-headed wolf dog.

"Alright now it's show time. Kasumi move!" Kiba yelled out and the dog duo launched into the air and with a giant spin they charged at Sakon and Ukon.

"**Garuga( Wolf Fang Passing Fang)," **Kiba yelled out and Kasumi instantly moved out of the way. Kiba spiraled into Sakon and Ukon and tore through their bodies.

"What the hell was that?" Ukon wondered. Kiba grinned and decided to speak.

"This is our transformation. We move so fast we can't even see, but we can smell you just fine. You have some of my blood on you and that's enough," Kiba said and was about to charge again, however Sakon and Ukon bit their thumbs.

"**Garuga," **Kiba yelled and went after them again. Meanwhile, Kasumi did a tsūga and piggybacked off of Kiba's technique to enhance her own. The severe spiraling winds were mixed into her own and Kasumi's tsūga was now more than double the strength of a regular gatsuuga.

"**Zettai Tsūga( Absolute Passing Fang)," **Kasumi yelled out and the three attacked Sakon and Ukon, but the two brothers slammed their hands on the ground.

"**Rashoumon," **They yelled and immediately a large Oni gate came between them, Kiba and Kasumi.

"That wall is indestructible. Nothing can break it," Sakon and Ukon said. Kiba, Akamaru and Kasumi slammed into the wall and didn't stop either. They were going to break it one way or the other. When Sakon and Ukon saw the how the wall was cracking they started to sweat.

"T-That's not possible," Ukon said and they watched as Kiba and Kasumi tore through the wall. They gasped and tried to evade the incoming drill-like attack, but were too slow and they were hit right on with it again. Kiba, Akamaru, and Kasumi poured all their chakra into the attack and swiftly sent the brothers flying. When everyone stopped spinning Kiba and Akamaru poofed back to their human selves and dropped to the ground.

"I hope that's it. I can't fight anymore. I'm out of chakra," Kiba said with a smile. Kasumi nodded and dropped to the ground also.

"I can only hope that Naruto-sama is doing better than we are," Kasumi said laying on the ground. Kiba nodded in agreement and softly petted a sleeping Akamaru.

_**With Naruto and Shikamaru**_

"Shikamaru if you have a plan, then I would like it right now," Naruto said dodging a demon figure. Shikamaru sighed and dodged two more. They finally managed to catch up to Tayuya, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She was already in her Curse Mark Two form and was using her flute to attack Naruto and Shikamaru. Not to mention that she handed the container to a guy named Kimimaro not too long ago.

"Just a minute. Damn this woman is troublesome. Alright Naruto, you go ahead I'll handle this," Shikamaru said and Naruto shook his head.

"We should just take her together," Naruto told him and honestly Shikamaru would like nothing more, but time was critical.

"Naruto just go. Your the leader so you need to go get Sasuke back. I'll keep her here," Shikamaru said and Naruto turned to him. Shikamaru gazed into Naruto's eyes and realized he had his dojutsu active. It must have been for trying to fight Tayuya, but that wasn't the point right now.

"Like this," Shikamaru said and instantly Tayuya gasped when she was frozen in place. Naruto closed his eyes and turned to Shikamaru.

"Looks like you kekkai genkai is gonna help me fight," Naruto said and Shikamaru sighed. So the Nara clan wasn't the only one with the Shadow possession now.

"You really are troublesome you know that?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey someone has to be don't they?" Naruto asked and with a kunai he disappeared behind Tayuya and shot off, but for some reason he looked back at the redhead and grinned before going on.

"_Why did that fucker just grin at me? Well whatever now it's time to kick this current fucker's ass," _Tayuya said in thought.

"You know your friend is dead. Kimimaro is never a pushover. He capable of being even your best jonin," Tayuya said and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well Naruto's no pushover either. He'll win and you'd better believe that Sasuke is coming back to the village with us," Shikamaru uttered. Tayuya grinned and simply looked at the pineapple haired boy.

"What makes you think he'll win?" Tayuya asked. It was Shikamaru's turn to grin and he rubbed the back of his head which in turn made Tayuya rub her head also

"Well I trust in him. Besides as far as I know, no tokubetsu jonin is a pushover either," Shikamaru said making Tayuya widen her eyes.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde tokubetsu jonin ran through the trees of the forest and was determined to catch up to Kimimaro. He wasn't going to stop here. That ass still had his ass-kicking coming for leaving Konoha. Naruto was gonna make Sasuke regret it. The blonde noticed Kimimaro in the fields and came down also.

"Slippery aren't you?" Naruto asked. Kimimaro had an impassive face on and simply placed the container on the ground.

"Don't interfere. It will only be bad for you. I will deliver Sasuke to Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro said to Naruto. The blonde narrowed his eyes and unconsciously showed his shinseinagan again. 'Orochimaru-sama', 'Orochimaru-sama' man fuck that snake sannin. How the hell can people be this stupid when it comes to serving one guy? It really pissed Naruto off. It was like these fuckin' people couldn't think for their selves.

"If I hear you use that word, I'm gonna lose it," Naruto said an Kimimaro sighed. It was no use talking to those who didn't know anything about what others went through.

Soon the container poofed and both looked to see Sasuke come out. He had a grin on his face and turned his gaze to Naruto.

"Sasuke! Get over here. I'm taking you back to Konoha," Naruto told him. Sasuke 'hmphed' and ran off.

"It seems that Sasuke has made his choice," Kimimaro said blocking the path. Naruto narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles.

"Then I'll make the choice now. If Sasuke returns then I take him back, but if he doesn't then I'll take his ass back by force if I need to," Naruto said and Kimimaro narrowed his eyes.

"You'll never get past me," He said allowing the curse mark to cover half his face. Naruto went through his handsigns and gripped his right hand. It began to cackle and chirp with lightning while Naruto grinned while his eyes seemed magnified by the chidori's appearance.

"Then I'll beat you down until I can pass you," Naruto said and charged at Kimimaro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Done.<strong>_

_**(Door slams open)**_

_**Naruto: I'm sorry! Don't pair me with Gai! I'm sorry I'll get the damn Uchiha, just no Gai! **_

_**KG: Well I wasn't actually going to do that to you. (Shudders) Never would attempt it either.**_

_**Naruto: Thank Kami.**_

_**KG: Yeah I guess that's it. Oh readers, the poll is closed and my Naruto x Kushina fic will be set in the shinobi world. It was a blow out.**_

_**Naruto: Gonna be weird having my mother do this with me.**_

_**KG: It's alright I think. I'll try my best for you guys. **_

_**Naruto: Whatever.**_

_**KG: And onto other news. Readers I am terribly sorry for this delay. I never wanted it to take this long. Unless I have finals for school I swear you'll never have to wait this long again.**_

_**KG: That's news one and second order of news. I'M DONE! This no changes thing is killing me! It's my story and I'll add who I want to add. I have no discipline people. I'm adding Tayuya and Mei Terumi to the harem. Screw no changes. I want changes dammit! **_

_**Naruto: Okay, you need to calm down.**_

_**KG: Sorry just had to let that out. Now then, I decided on the second girl for Kiba and I want him to have Kurotsuchi from Iwa. If you have a problem then take it up with me.**_

_**Naruto: Why her? She hates Konoha doesn't she?**_

_**KG: Probably. Oh well it'll be fun.**_

_**Naruto: Riiiiiight -_-'.**_

_**KG: Well readers that's it. We might have music next time. Cya later.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**KG: Hey people we are back. Sorry fro the late update, but its here for you all. Our bar is doing well and we are all currently on vacation. **_

_**Naruto: Ahhh the beach is great. I've never felt so good in my life.**_

_**Kyuubi: After putting up with stupid customer after stupid customer we deserve a break.**_

_**Ccebling: No kidding. It's about time.**_

_**KG: I know. Oh and readers I hope you liked my new story. I plan to update them all within the week.**_

_**Zombiehunter: Good on ya. Now then can we get something to eat?**_

_**The Unknown Uchiha: Thought you'd never ask. Here have some a hot fudge sundae.**_

_**Zombiehunter: Awesome!**_

_**The Unknown Uchiha: Compliments of the Chef. I make a mean Sundae if I do say so myself.**_

_**KG: Yeah well that's nice. Alright onto the story. I'm going back to the Hotel room.**_

_**Naruto: I get to kill Sasuke right!**_

_**KG...No.**_

_**Naruto: Hmph.**_

_**Kushina: Come on Sochi. It'll be fine I guess.**_

_**KG: Okay see you guys later. I don't own Naruto. If I did Madara would get his fuckin' ass beat to the ground by now.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto yelled at Kimimaro with his chidori blazing in his hand. He was losing time to catch up to Sasuke and the blonde wasn't having the damned emo get away from him.<p>

"Move!" Naruto yelled and in a swift motion he slammed the chidori into Kimimaro, the blonde widened his eyes when he saw the enemy nin blocked his attack with what Naruto saw as an arm full of bones making the blond narrow his eyes at Kimimaro.

"Kyuubi-chan what is that?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi looked at the Sound shinobi and his arm.

"**That's a Kaguya clan member. They were notorious kekkai genkai users. Their bones were quite unique. If lost, then their bones can replace others in an instant. I remember their clan being wiped out due to too many wars to expand their power. I never thought I'd see another one," **Kyuubi said and Naruto turned to Kimimaro with an eye of interest.

"Well looks like your more tough than I thought dattebayo. But I'm not done with you," Naruto said as he crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and immediately dozens of clones came and Kimimaro took on a defense taijutsu stance.

"_There's quite a number of clones," _Kimimaro thought to himself. If nothing else then he had to admit that Naruto was interesting with how much chakra the blonde had. One Naruto clone stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

"Charge!" the clone yelled as everyone ran with him. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes and soon he was overwhelmed by the number of clones or so it seemed.

"**Tsubaki no Mai( Dance of Camellia)," **Kimimaro said and immediately the clones started vanishing out as Kimimaro used a long bone sword and with his swift movements he tore through the clones with little to no difficulty at all. To Naruto it only attested to Kimimaro's true abilities as a shinobi and the blonde did have to respect that much, but now wasn't the time for this. It was then that Naruto noticed Kimimaro closing in on him and the blonde was about to counter, but before long sand came between the two making Naruto and Kimimaro back up. Naruto turned to see who the wise guy was that interrupted their fight, but suddenly he smiled. He knew only one person who used sand other than him.

"Gaara!" Naruto while Gaara walked up to him.

"It's not like you to stall Naruto Uzumaki. You go ahead. I'll take care of him," Gaara said making Naruto chuckle. Kimimaro and Gaara wondered why the blonde was able to laugh when time was of the essence for them.

"Oh I already left. I'm just a Chi Bunshin. I left quite a while ago," Naruto said making Kimimaro narrow his eyes. When did Naruto pass him? He wasn't sure, but it hardly mattered right now. Now was the time to take on Gaara and Naruto's Chi Bunshin at once.

"Well hen you should dispel. I'll take care of this," Gaara said to him, but the Naruto clone wasn't about to have that. This was his fight just as much as Gaara's and somewhere Naruto knew Kimimaro wasn't an all around bad guy just mixed with bad company.

"Sorry Gaara, but I'm not moving back. You want to know why? Because I'm gonna show Kimimaro something important," Naruto said making Gaara narrow his eyes. Kimimaro raised an eyebrow, but didn't dwell on it and then dashed at Naruto. Gaara moved in front of the blonde and with a swift hand movement he controlled his sand to block the attack. Naruto grinned and decided to surprise Gaara with his ability. The blonde's hands touched the ground and the sand under it swirled around.

"Gaara, move!" Naruto said and Gaara turned his head to see Naruto gripping the ground tightly like he was trying to hold it, but that's not what the blonde was doing. He was controlling it or bring it up to fight for him. Naruto grinned and shot his hand upward. Immediately his sand followed at it made Kimimaro back up to avoid getting hit. The sand regressed to the ground while Gaara looked at Naruto in some confusion.

"I'll explain later," Naruto said with his shinseinagan flaring. The blonde raised his hands and Gaara moved behind him. The sand began to shake and crumble around the entire field as Naruto concentrated on his chakra, but unfortunately Kimimaro wasn't going to let the blonde finish. He dashed for Naruto and was about to strike the blonde dow, but Gaara moved his sand in front of Naruto blocking the attack making the Naruto clone smile at him.

"Thanks Gaara, I'll be done in a few minutes," Naruto said moving through his handsigns as fast as he could. Gaara in the meantime distracted Kimimaro with his sand as the bone user dodged left and right trying to evade the sands.

"Your both good, but it's time to end this pointlessness," Kimimaro said and sent multiple heavily dense bones at the two. Gaara blocked them all with his sand, but it was tough as the bones were breaking through the weak points of Gaara's sand.

"Are you done Naruto Uzumaki?" Gaara asked and Naruto nodded. He was more than done and he had to thank Gaara for it.

"Yeah now I'll show him what I got dattebayo," the Naruto clone said. He could only hope that his real self had caught up with Sasuke and was keeping him contained.

_**With the Real Naruto**_

Naruto raced through the trees at a fast pace to catch up to Sasuke. This was such a load of crap. If Kimimaro hadn't been distracted by those clones in order for Naruto to make the switch then it wouldn't have worked. He also had to thank Kami for Gaara getting there when he did.

"Sasuke. Is power really that important to you?" Naruto wondered and before long his quickly exited the trees and came to a valley. He stared in slight awe at the place. The blonde saw the statues of the first hokage, Senju Hashirama, and the most powerful Uchiha, Madara. The place where the founders of Konoha met, fought, and allied.

However, Naruto couldn't take in the scenery long until he saw Sasuke on top of the Madara statue's head. The blonde narrowed his eyes and instantly jumped down while yelling at the brunette Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out making the Uchiha turn around. Naruto widened his eyes when he saw Sasuke's face half covered in the curse mark. The blonde growled while Sasuke gave an arrogant smirk.

"Well if it isn't the loser. It's amazing what someone like you can accomplish when you have the Sharingan huh? I bet you'd still be the same old loser that you always were if you didn't have my clan dojutsu," Sasuke said and Naruto gritted his teeth even more. He knew it was stupid to wonder it, but was Sasuke really that arrogant about his clan?

Receiving no answer to his question, Sasuke smirked and walked off while Naruto stayed still. If only for a moment. The blonde added chakra to his feet and quickly jumped in the air then quickly dashed for Sasuke. It didn't take long before the blonde slammed Sasuke into the ground and grabbed his collar.

"You think your so damn special huh? You think you can get away with anything and it will be alright! I'll tell you something Sasuke, your clan would be ashamed of you right now!" Naruto yelled and instantly Sasuke fumed. No one talked about him and his clan and no one told him what they would think of him.

"What the hell do you know! Your not an Uchiha! You wouldn't know how I feel! Your just a damn-" Naruto lost and instantly punched Sasuke across the face. Sasuke coughed up some blood while the blonde punched the Uchiha again.

"Wake...the...fuck...up! Naruto said between each hit making Sasuke try to wake up from his arrogance. The blonde slammed Sasuke into the ground and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Your so pathetic. Sakura cried about you! She wants you home! Are you really planning on wasting your life on this stupid thing you call revenge? What happens after that? I doubt Konoha's gonna easily accept you back just because you want it!" Naruto yelled and immediately the blonde was slammed in the face knocking him off his body. Naruto back flipped through the air and landed on his feet. The blonde wiped his chin and gritted his teeth, but saw Sasuke pull out a kunai. Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke did the same thing and the two kunai collided with each other and fell down to the waters below them. Naruto jumped back into the air and exchanged blows with Sasuke in midair. Naruto had to admit that Sasuke had matured with his sharingan. Sasuke was still holding back all that he knew, but then again so was Naruto. The blonde threw out a punch and Sasuke countered with his own. Sasuke's eyes moved fast to anticipate Naruto since despite his words, he knew how strong Naruto could be so he had to be quick or if possible even faster than Naruto. Sasuke managed to break into Naruto's guard and gave the blonde a hard kick sending him back.

"I'm not done with you dobe," Sasuke yelled and while reaching into his pouch he pulled out three kunai and some wires. He threw them at Naruto and immediately tied the blonde to a tree. Naruto cursed while Sasuke did his handsigns.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu," **Sasuke yelled making the fire glide along the wire and aim for Naruto. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the impending fire and looked at the ground. He focused his chakra into the dirt and made it shoot over him making it collide with the fire. Sasuke sucked his teeth and backed away while standing on top of the Shodaime's head.

"Is that all dobe? Your a tokubetsu jonin? Yeah right. You don't know who your messing with!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto's hair covered his eyes. The blonde looked at the ground and balled his fists. Alright, so Sasuke wanted to play hard. Well, Naruto could play just fine. Naruto cracked his knuckles and took out his fire sword.

"Fine Sasuke! I'll kick your ass all across this damn valley!" Naruto and immediately he appeared behind Sasuke in a flash of yellow lightning. Sasuke widened his eyes when he saw Naruto's fire sword flare up. The blonde slashed forward with the intent to kill Sasuke, but the Uchiha managed to dodge thanks to him anticipating the strike. Naruto really had to start his training with his mother in the use of swords or this wasn't going to go well for him as a kenjutsu user. Sasuke did a somersault in the air and managed to hit Naruto and spiral the blonde into the water. Sasuke grinned at his speed, but he had no idea what Naruto had in store for him.

Naruto waded underneath the water and the blonde sighed. Sasuke must have really been training under Genma or this wouldn't be happening. Sasuke wasn't this fast nor this much of a problem. Frankly to Naruto, he could easily end this with the Amaterasu, but then again he had to bring Sasuke back alive or rather in a conscious state at least. Well he could always bring Sasuke back dead, but then there was the whole council thing, then the Sakura never shutting up thing. It might have been better for his life if Sasuke was just alive he figured.

"Kyuubi-chan any ideas on how I can end this fast?" Naruto asked while still in the water. Kyuubi rested in her room and sighed.

"**Well there are multiple ways you could end this fast. It's not really that hard so just go with it," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. The blonde held out his hand and quickly with his other hand began to form the rasengan in his hand. He quickly did it as fast as he could and the blue sphere started to take form. Also since he was in the water, Naruto noticed that the swirling of his rasengan was making the waters around him swirl. It was then that the blonde had an idea.

"**Naruto-kun, what's that grin? Your not going to do something stupid are you?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto's grin only got bigger as the blonde swam lower into the water. Air wasn't an issue right now so it could wait. When the blonde got low enough he quickly formed the newest addition to his rasengan arsenal. The blonde held out his right hand again. He focused all his power into the rasengan and watched as it changed from the blue that it was to a simple white color, maybe it was grey, but that didn't matter right now.

"**Tōketsu**** Rasengan( Frozen Rasengan)," **Naruto yelled and immediately the water started to twist and turn violently in the form of a whirlpool. Naruto grinned as he just created a new suiton jutsu courtesy of his Mother's home in Uzu no Kuni.

"**Suiton: Kairyū Dai Konran( Water Release: Ocean Current Maelstrom)," **Naruto yelled as the ocean began to twist and turn.

Meanwhile Sasuke was looking down at the water waiting for Naruto to emerge, but then he saw the tides twist and turn in a violent shape and Sasuke was ready for anything, but he wasn't ready for when Naruto instantly appeared behind him with a grin on his face. The blonde went and smashed Sasuke in the stomach sending the brunette Uchiha into the raging whirlpool. Sasuke gasped as he headed for the raging waters and tried to send chakra to his feet to stay on top, but the water was too fast and too strong as it pulled the Uchiha underneath. Naruto grinned with a sense of pride and decided to have some more fun. Naruto went through some more handsigns. It was time to heat things up.

"**Katon: Garuryu no Honoo( Fire Release: Wolf Passing Dragon Flame)," **Naruto yelled blowing a fierce fire into the water. The mixture of heat and cold created a very thick mist, but that wasn't what Naruto was aiming for. No, it was something much worse.

Sasuke cough and struggled against the strong current of the waves that crashed at him as he was tossed and turned. He had to use all his energy just to stay afloat. Sasuke cursed and tried to get out, but his struggles were making this a lot tougher, but it was then that the water started to heat up, a lot. It was even to the point of burning.

"What the hell?" Sasuke wondered and then he heard Naruto yelled at the top of his voice.

"How's the water Sasgay. I heated it up for you. Stay in there too long and its not just your neck that's gonna have a mark on it," Naruto said and immediately Sasuke panicked. He threw out a kunai and attached it to some wire. Twirling the kunai he flung it to a ledge and the Uchiha immediately got out of the water while his clothes dripped in their wetness.

Sasuke still couldn't see because of the mist and he really wanted to find Naruto and kick his ass for playing that damn trick on him.

After some time the waters stopped raging enough for Sasuke to stand back on the water. Naruto appeared on the water also and the two stared at each other.

"Always getting in my way, you never learn dobe. I'll make you pay!" Sasuke said as he went through the handsigns that Naruto recognized all too well. Sasuke gripped his left and it cackled loudly with the sound of birds. Naruto narrowed his eyes and did the same handsigns. He clutched his right hand and made it cackle also. The two shinobi stared each other off looking with their respective dojutsu flaring. The two immediately charged at each other with their destinies on the line.

_**With Gaara and the Naruto clone**_

Gaara and the blood Naruto clone managed to contain Kimimaro for a while. It turned out that the blood clone had been making the handsigns for his new sand jutsu. It was designed to basically to create a giant sand kitsune that would engulfed Kimimaro and keep him restrained, but it turns out that the bone user used his second stage curse mark which made him look like some sort of humanoid dinosaur.

"Any ideas Gaara?" Naruto asked and Gaara looked impassively at Kimimaro. Naruto turned to him and sighed, but it was then that Gaara responded.

"Only one for right now. It requires a large amount of chakra so keep him busy for me," Gaara said going through his handsigns. Naruto nodded and quickly moved his sand to go after Kimimaro. It was easy to see that the Sound nin easily dodged all his moves. The blonde gritted his teeth at trying to catch Kimimaro, but then sighed. He looked closed his eyes for a second from the simple strain of using them and looked at his left arm. He touched it weirdly before turning back to Kimimaro.

"Tell me, why do you serve Orochimaru?" Naruto asked making Gaara look at him before turning to Kimimaro. The sound nin looked at Naruto and while his face didn't show it, he was confused by the sudden question.

"Why should it matter to you? Lord Orochimaru is my master. I am more than willing to die for him. I will do anything he asks of me," Kimimaro said and the Naruto clone narrowed his eyes.

"So if he decided to throw you aside you wouldn't complain right?" Naruto asked. Kimimaro looked at the ground and hesitantly nodded in an affirmative. Naruto noticed the wandering look in his eyes, but ignored it for the time being.

"So why serve someone who will abandon you?" Naruto asked. Kimimaro looked Naruto in his eyes and never strayed from them.

"Because Orochimaru-sama gave me a purpose. I had nothing when I was little. He gave me a reason to live. He said he wanted me to help him with his ambition. Sasuke will go to Orochimaru, because he wants power and power is something that Orochimaru-sama will give him. It must be nice, to never have to worry about anything. You must be oblivious to the troubles of the world," Kimimaro said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Oh I know troubles, but unlike you I actually did something about it. I worked hard to change people's views about me," Naruto said though he grumbled that most of it was due to him being the Yondaime's son, but that was beside the point at the moment.

"So now that's Sasuke's left, then your purposeless right?" Naruto asked, but Kimimaro was tired of the questions and dashed at Naruto. The blonde widened his eyes and immediately went to intercepted Kimimaro. He had his eyes closed and his before long they flared with the byakugan. Kimimaro didn't stop, but Naruto was on him. The blonde shifted his stance and moved his feet apart. Kimimaro was a mere foot away from Naruto before the blonde grinned.

"Your in the zone of my eight trigrams," Naruto said and before Kimimaro could react, Naruto hit him two times, then four, then, eight, then sixteen...thirty-two and then sixty four.

"**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho," **Naruto yelled sending Kimimaro flying back a few feet. Gaara was done with his hand signs and Naruto moved back.

"**Ryūsa Bakuryū( Sand Tsunami)," **Gaara yelled and immediately a giant wave of sand came from the ground in the form of an actual tidal wave that made Kimimaro widened his eyes. He tried his best to dodge the incoming sand, but it quickly overwhelmed him and engulfed the bone user into its contents. Gaara narrowed his eyes and slammed the ground.

"**Sabaku Taisō( Giant Sand Burial)," **Gaara yelled making the sand cushion and crush the ground beneath it in a violent burst of shaking. Naruto decided to assist Gaara and did his own handsigns.

"**Katon: Houkayu no Jutsu( Fire Release: Great Phoenix Ball Jutsu)," **Naruto yelled sending the massive fire crashing into the sand making it explode from the intense heat. The two jinchuuriki looked closely at the destroyed field and sighed.

"He's not down is he?" Naruto asked and Gaara shook his head. As if on cue, Kimimaro shot up from the air and dashed for Naruto and Gaara with the massive bone drill on his arm spinning violently.

"**Tessenka no Mai( Dance of the Clematis Flower)," **Kimimaro yelled as he aimed for Gaara. The sand jinchuuriki widened his eyes as he didn't have the time to react, but what came next was unexpected. Naruto jumped in front of Gaara and took the hit much to Gaara and Kimimaro's surprise. Naruto grinned and winced at the pain. It was then that Kimimaro widened his eyes at what he saw. He was looking at Naruto blocking his arm with his own arm, but that arm was full of bones that blocked his attack. If Kimimaro was shocked, he didn't show it, but he was shocked.

"Your bones are tough. I think you said their tougher than steel so I figured it was the best defense. Looks like I just made it in time.

"How do you have my bloodline? I've never heard of such a thing. And I know your not a Kaguya," Kimimaro said and in all honesty Gaara wanted to know also. First it was his sand and now this. It was beyond confusing.

"Like I'd tell you that. If you want to know then you'll know when I take you back to Konoha for interrogation," Naruto said and Kimimaro narrowed his eyes. Gaara gave a small, unnoticeable smile across his face. It was then that the Naruto clone got an idea and grinned.

"Gaara how long can you restrain him?" Naruto asked. Gaara raised an eyebrow. While his sand swirled around.

"A few seconds maybe less. What are you going to do?" Gaara asked. Naruto's grin got bigger and he told Gaara his plan. The redhead widened his eyes while Kimimaro looked at them with no emotion.

"It's useless to strategize. You will both die here anyway," Kimimaro said to them. The bone user was completely unaware that Gaara's sand managed to snake around his two legs keeping him locked in place. It was then that Naruto dashed forward to get near Kimimaro, but the bone user tried to swing his bone drill at the blonde. Naruto however saw it coming an dodged it then, mere inches from Kimimaro's face, the blonde looked straight into the bone user's eyes and the last thing Kimimaro saw was Naruto's Mangekyou sharingan**. **

The world around Kimimaro took a weird turn as he found himself in the dark. Along with him stood Naruto and the blonde simply grinned. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes and dashed off at Naruto and with a quick strike he pierced the blondes' chest. To his surprise, Naruto disappeared and in his place was a fire that took out Kimimaro's right arm. Naruto appeared behind him and grinned.

"This is the Tsukuyomi Kimimaro. Just like Itachi Uchiha, I can control time for the next 72 hours. I don't think you need to know what I could do to you if you when your trapped in here," Naruto said and Kimimaro glared at the blonde. Naruto sat on the ground and before long a simple landscape appeared in front of the two shinobi. Naruto laid on the ground while Kimimaro cautiously kept his distance from the blonde.

"Hey it doesn't matter if your cautious of me or not. Your not leaving here for 72 hours my time so you can either fight and get burned to a crisp or you can just relax for a bit and we can talk this out," Naruto said to him. Kimimaro glared at Naruto a little more and tried to figure out the blonde's game, but he did see the truth in Naruto's words. He had been trapped in the genjutsu and he was at the blonde's mercy at the moment so Kimimaro did just what Naruto told him. He sat down, but still kept his eye on the blonde tokubetsu jonin.

_**With the Real Naruto and Sasuke**_

Naruto and Sasuke huffed as they exchanged blows. Right now Naruto had to curse the fact that he had a Chi Bunshin out and the fact that whatever that clone was doing, it was damn chakra exhausting. Naruto could feel his movements getting slower than Sasuke. That Chidori duel that had really took a bit from Naruto, but the blonde would be damned if Sasuke beat him at something so Naruto persisted through it all.

Sasuke's curse mark had engulfed the left half of his face and the Uchiha grinned. This would be so much more better than he ever imagined. Sasuke kicked Naruto across the water making the blonde skid back. Naruto grinned and wiped his cheek.

"Not bad Teme," Naruto said and Sasuke grinned. It would be so much more than that.

"That's right dope. I'm gonna make you regret coming after me," Sasuke said as he dashed at Naruto. The blonde did the same and the two quickly exchanged blows while their dojutsu locked eyes with each other. The Sharingan against the Shinseinagan. Naruto managed to block all of Sasuke's punches and kicks this time as he counter with his own. Sasuke was getting pushed back fast as he wondered why Naruto was stronger than him. Genma had been training the Uchiha constantly and Sasuke was at least convinced that Genma wasn't a worthless jonin like Kakashi with his stupid teamwork aspects.

In the constant barrage of punches and kicks, Naruto slammed Sasuke in the face making the Uchiha bounce across the water like a rock being skipped until Sasuke disappeared into the waters below. Naruto huffed and he wiped his brow. This really wasn't good for him. His use of the Hiraishin to help catch up had drained him quite a bit. His fight with Kimimaro was and still is causing him to lose chakra and the fight with Sasuke was taking longer than he wanted. Naruto wanted to use the Tsukuyomi on Sasuke and simply make the Uchiha pass out, but that probably wasn't a good idea for him at the moment.

"**Naruto-kun, I know what your clone is doing. It used the sand to cooperate with the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. He also has Kimimaro trapped in the Tsukuyomi. That's why it's so chakra taxing on you," **Kyuubi said making her presence known. Naruto cursed and sighed. That was just fuckin' perfect.

Naruto was soon brought out of his stupor when he saw a giant fireball launch at him and the blonde gasped then dodged with it burning some of his hair. Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and kicked him into the air. The blonde knew what was coming and quickly turned around. Sasuke grinned and immediately Naruto was shocked when Sasuke grabbed him and wrapped his legs around Naruto neck.

"**Hayabusa Otoshi( Falcon Drop)," **Sasuke yelled and slammed Naruto headfirst into the ground. He huffed and threw Naruto's body into the water where it floated for a bit.

"_Kyuubi-chan. You'll hate me, but I need your chakra. I'll deal with the consequences, but I really need it now," _Naruto said mentally and Kyuubi narrowed her eyes. She knew that Naruto knew about the effects of using her chakra, but she could see he had a point. With the chakra he used just to catch up to Sasuke it was no wonder that the blonde was at least winded and the fight over with Kimimaro wasn't helping either.

"**Fine Naruto-kun. I make this an exception just this once. Take it," **Kyuubi said and immediately Naruto's eyes grew red. Red chakra flowed out of his body and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sight. Naruto grinned and stood to his feet.

"Alright Sasuke, I've had it with you. By the time I'm done with you...**even Sakura won't want to be with you!" **Naruto roared making the water twist and turn again. Sasuke felt the amazing pressure of Naruto's chakra and the blonde dashed forward and immediately he slammed Sasuke in the stomach making him fall to the ground. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar and lifted him into the air. Sasuke gritted his teeth and tried to swing his fist at Naruto, but the blonde easily dodged it and cocked his fist back.

"**Your coming back! Even if I have to break every last bone in your body!" **Naruto yelled as he pushed Sasuke hard across the water and into the surrounding rocks. Sasuke coughed and slid to the ground. He felt like his jaw got dislocated, but it wasn't. The Uchiha quickly stood to his feet and gritted his teeth.

"Then just try it. You think your so special! Well I'm more special than you!" Sasuke yelled as his curse mark covered his body. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Sasuke's hair grow longer and light grey. His skin was a little darker and his sprouted wings from his back. Naruto widened his eyes before snarling. Sasuke went through his handsign and let out a large breath of air.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu( Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu)," **Sasuke yelled sending the fire at Naruto. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the incoming fire and brought his hands together.

"**Raiton: Kaminari Kage( Lightning Release: Thunder Shadow)," **Naruto yelled and immediately lightning came from the sky and intercepted the fierce fire blinding Naruto and Sasuke to the intense explosion. The explosion was closest to Naruto so Sasuke grinned.

"Take that dope," Sasuke said, but in the middle of it all Sasuke widened his eyes when he saw Naruto's form in the smoke and the blonde was doing more handsigns. Naruto gripped his right with the Chidori, but then he held out his left hand. Now this was different for him, but he wanted to try it so he did. A small swirl began in Naruto's left hand and the blonde smiled.

"**Chidori in the right hand. Rasengan in the left," **Naruto said as the swirling and cackling of the two jutsus raged on Naruto's hands. They were both powered by Kyuubi's chakra making the rasengan purplish and the chidori purplish also. Sasuke cursed and quickly went through his own handsigns.

"**Chidori," **Sasuke yelled as the cackling raged around his arm. It was so different from the regular since it was turning into blackish color. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other and soon the two dashed for each other.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled.

"**SASUKE!" **Naruto yelled out. The two clashed with their respective attacks as a giant explosion came across the battlefield.

_**Inside the Tsukuyomi **_

Naruto and Kimimaro were simply enjoying the peace that Naruto was giving them both, well Naruto was. Kimimaro was still tense about the whole thing and Naruto sighed.

"Would you lighten up? I'm not gonna attack you and your not stupid enough to attack me while we're in here. What's your problem?" Naruto asked. Kimimaro narrowed his own eyes and looked at the blonde like he lost his mind.

"Namikaze-san, in case you forgot we are enemies. That's my problem if you must know," Kimimaro said and Naruto figured that was the case. It was then that the blonde wondered if things were if things were that cut and dry.

"Well fine then. We can fight and then you can die," Naruto said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Kimimaro looked at him then down at the ground.

"It doesn't matter. I'll die soon enough and my purpose to Orochimaru-sama will have ended," Kimimaro said and Naruto widened his eyes. He turned to Kimimaro with a look of seriousness.

"What do you mean you'll die soon. You look fine," Naruto said and Kimimaro's eyes changed from a look of sternness to one of slight appreciation for Naruto's concern though it wasn't needed.

"I have a disease that is destroying me. It will take my life soon. I've been on some medication, but it only stalls. I don't think there is a cure for it," Kimimaro said and Naruto looked at him before looking back to the field.

"So why are you wasting the rest of your life serving that pedo? You should find your own reason for living," Naruto said and Kimimaro shrugged his shoulders.

"Orochimaru-sama is my reason for living. I need no other reason," Kimimaro said to Naruto and the blonde sighed again.

"So if Orochimaru casts you aside to die without a care in the world you simply would?" Naruto asked. Kimimaro immediately nodded in an affirmative. Naruto dropped his jaw at how fast Kimimaro responded to that.

"You know, you remind me of Haku. She was like you when I first met her too," Naruto said making Kimimaro raise an eyebrow at him. Naruto gave a small smile and chuckled soon after.

"She told me about her mother and father. How they died because of the Kiri Bloodline Purges. She found Zabuza and like you she thought she was only a tool to be used. I told her that the only way you can show respect to someone for saving your life is to live your life the way you should and hold no regrets," Naruto said to Kimimaro. The bone user looked at the ground like he was having trouble contemplating Naruto's words.

"Lord Orochimaru saved me from my lonely life. It's not so easy to simply move on like that," Kimimaro said and then Naruto chuckled which turned into a laugh. Kimimaro wondered what was so funny as he turned to Naruto.

"No one's saying that it has to be simple. I've been saved by a lot of people my entire life and I do owe my life to them, but I'm not their tool. I live my life just like they do and so should you," Naruto said and Kimimaro slightly widened his eyes. These were the words he should've heard when he was a kid and he was slightly moved by Naruto's words.

"I at least think that you should live for someone different. Why is living for yourself such a hard concept for you," Naruto asked. Kimimaro looked at him sternly for a second, but he couldn't hold that look.

"Maybe I'm just too weak. Maybe that's why Lord Orochimaru sent me here. So I wouldn't be a bother to him anymore. With my disease I guess it was only a matter of time,' Kimimaro thought as he looked down to the ground again. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

"Exactly. He abandoned you when you were sent to get Sasuke. So with that your free of him. Once you abandon something you can't get it back. Same goes with Orochimaru. Kimimaro-san, you should come back with me to Konoha. I can tell your not a bad person so stop hanging around bad people," Naruto said and immediately Kimimaro shook his head.

"I must decline Namikaze-san. I have far too many crimes being one of Orochimaru-sa- uh Orochimaru's elite guards. Plus, my disease will end my life soon enough if not in the next hour or so. There is nothing you can do for me," Kimimaro said and before long Naruto stood to his feet and turned to Kimimaro.

"If your worried about those crimes then just provide us with intel on Orochimaru and Tsunade-baachan will do something about that and about your disease I'll personally request that she help you. She's considered the greatest healer so I'm sure she can do something for you," Naruto said and Kimimaro unknowingly smiled at the mysterious blonde in front of him. Somewhere down this conversation both forgot the line between being enemies and actually started to talk.

"Why would you go so far for me? We're enemies and yet your doing all these things for me. Why?" Kimimaro asked and Naruto chuckled before he laid back on the grass again.

"I hate to see good people with wrong people. You know it, I know, we both know it so let's just go with it," Naruto said and Kimimaro gave a grin. It was a small one, but a true grin.

"And besides when you come back you'll be placed under my protection since I'm the head of the Namikaze Compound no doubt I'll be giving Tsunade-baachan more paperwork, but it's alright," Naruto said with his trademark grin. Kimimaro looked at Naruto and then at the fake sky.

"Your...strange you know that?" Kimimaro asked making Naruto chuckle.

"I suppose I am," Naruto said and before long the blonde noticed his Tsukuyomi ending not to mention he felt weak. Kimimaro noticed and turned to his new reason for living. It might have been sudden for him, but he figured Naruto would be a much better master than Orochimaru and if all went well, then Kimimaro could serve Naruto for a long time.

"Namikaze-sama what's wrong?" Kimimaro asked making Naruto look at him with a glare.

"Not you too. Sigh, it looks like I passed out. Used too much damn chakra to catch up to you and the teme. Do you know how hard it is to fight someone without killing them? Damn emo. Well Kimimaro if you really want to change then I'll take you. If Orochimaru can't see your usefulness then I see it. Time to choose Kimimaro," Naruto said and then disappeared. They hadn't even been in the Tsukuyomi for 36 hours yet. Only about 20 hours had passed. The Tsukuyomi broke and the Naruto blood clone dissolved into the ground.

Gaara watched as the Naruto clone disappeared and the sand around Kimimaro vanished. It wasn't long before the bone user was conscious and got his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. The Tsukuyomi felt so real to him, but that wasn't the point right now. Kimimaro noticed Gaara looking at him cautiously then he looked at the blood on the ground.

"Naruto-san!" Kimimaro said in a rush and dashed off in a hurry. Gaara was left in the field until everything caught up with him. He dashed off after Kimimaro towards Naruto's position.

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

Naruto huffed as he looked at Sasuke's unconscious form. The blonde chuckled when he knew that he had the more power in his technique. Naruto grinned and grabbed Sasuke then flung the Uchiha over his shoulder.

"Damn ass. Making us come all the way out here after you. Now to begin the damn long trip of carrying you back. I'd Hiraishin if I had the chakra to use it which I don't because of you," Naruto said with a smile. He was about to walk off, but his vision was hazy and soon the blond dropped to the ground.

"Okay, maybe that was a bit more chakra than I thought," Naruto said as he forced himself to stay conscious. However, luck wasn't on his side as he heard some chuckling at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and didn't even have to turn around to know the pain in the ass that just showed up.

"It seems I was wrong about you Naruto. To beat Sasuke you must have some ninja talent," the person said and Naruto sighed.

"Well I am a tokubetsu jonin. So Kabuto, I take it Orochimaru was too late to get his boy toy," Naruto said as he turned to see Kabuto walking up to him.

"It's a shame that Orochimaru-sama couldn't Sasuke in time, but the Uchiha will be in Orochimaru-sama's possession. Now I hate to be here longer than I should, but hand over Sasuke right now and I promise to at least bury you when you die," Kabuto said adjusting his glasses. Naruto cursed his luck of being tired. Hell he was even too tired to even try and get Kyuubi. It was then that Naruto made it apparent to rip that damn seal off Kyuubi's cage so this kind of thing would stop happening, but that was beside the point right now.

"I don't think so Kabuto-teme. This ass is coming back with me and if you don't like it, well then tough," Naruto said and Kabuto chuckled at him.

"You think you're in a position to do anything. You can barely stay conscious let alone stand up. It would be so easy to dispose of you and take Sasuke to Orochimaru-sama right now," Kabuto said making a chakra blade. Naruto narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth before giving a painful grin.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Naruto asked and Kabuto charged at the blonde. Naruto was exhausted and his chakra was nearly gone. He really had no way of getting out and the blonde closed his eyes.

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kimimaro block Kabuto's chakra blade and the blonde smiled. He knew he was right about Kimimaro after. So on that note, Naruto fell into the water with a smile on his face and passed out.

"Kimimaro, what are you doing you ungrateful bastard? Are you forgetting what Orochimaru-sama has done for you?" Kabuto asked while Kimimaro narrowed his eyes while he glared at the medic nin of Orochimaru.

"I will never forget Kabuto-san, but I'll leave it behind. Orochimaru has no more use for me, but this mysterious blonde here. This...kid has a purpose and has given me the reason to live. I will serve him now," Kimimaro said while Kabuto narrowed his eyes. The medic nin backflipped while Kimimaro blocked his path to Naruto's life and to Sasuke.

"No one defies Orochimaru-sama. You will regret this Kimimaro. Don't think I can't beat you by myself. Especially with your disease acting the way it does," Kabuto said making Kimimaro narrow his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I will make sure that Naruto-sama takes Sasuke back to Konoha," Kimimaro said to him. Kabuto could only chuckle at Kimimaro's ignorance and went to charge at him again. Kimimaro was ready for a fight, but soon three sand bullets came between the two making Kabuto back up again and Kimimaro turn to see who interfered with their fight.

"Sasuke is coming back to Konoha Kabuto. If he doesn't do it then I will, but I doubt you can take the both of us," Gaara said coming down to the area. Kabuto narrowed his eyes at even more trouble and realized that this wasn't good. Taking on Kimimaro alone was one thing, but taking on Kimimaro and the Ichibi jinchuuriki was another matter. Kabuto chuckled and then laughed before settling down and adjusting his glasses.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events. Don't think you've won. Sasuke will come to us whether he wants to or not," Kabuto said as he shunshined out of the area. Kimimaro sighed and so did Gaara. The last of the Kaguya clan walked over to Naruto and Sasuke making Gaara tense, but he relaxed when Kimimaro plopped the two on his back and turned to Gaara.

"I'm going to take them back to Konoha. I doubt I'd make it far without some help from an outside source so I'll need either you or someone else," Kimimaro said and Gaara looked at him with an emotionless face, but the sand user nodded and the two shot off back into the forest.

It was relatively silent the entire time and maybe awkward between the two for a bit, but that was before Naruto hazily opened his eyes and realized he and Sasuke were being carried. The blonde looked to see Kimimaro and Gaara running through the forest and the blonde silently chuckled.

"_Yep definitely wasn't wrong about you," _Naruto thought before passing back out.

As Kimimaro ran through the trees, he unintentionally gave a small unnoticeable smile across his face. No one could tell, but if they looked in his eyes they would see a small warmth in them that wasn't there the time Gaara and Naruto fought Kimimaro.

It didn't take that long for Gaara and Kimimaro to come up to a sight that left them confused. It was so treeless. They saw Shikamaru panting and Temari next to him grinning. Kimimaro and Gaara came down to meet them while made Shikamaru tense at see Kimimaro.

"Gaara what's going on? Why is he with you? And why is he carrying Naruto and Sasuke?" Temari asked. Gaara turned to Kimimaro and looked at him for a bit before turning back to his sister.

"Naruto managed to change his attitude. He said he'd go back to Konoha or rather Naruto said he would take him there, but seeing the state the blonde's in, well you can guess," Gaara said making Temari widened her eyes along with Shikamaru. That was just like Naruto after all. Always the unpredictable and troublesome blonde that everyone came to like.

"Well at least you got Sasuke. Now we won't have to hear Sakura scream at the top of her lungs," Shikamaru said to them. Temari giggled at him and before long Kankuro showed up with Kiba having one arm over his shoulder for support. On Kiba's head was Akamaru who was sleeping and on his hands was Kasumi who changed back to her dog form and rested.

"I heard the entire thing. That's just like Naruto too. Hehe I can only imagine the looks on people's faces," Kiba said with a painful smile.

"Hey man, stop talking your already banged up pretty badly. Though you look nice as compared to those two," Kankuro said staring at Naruto and Sasuke on Kimimaro's back. The Kaguya member looked down and saw Tayuya passed out on the trees. He quickly shot down to the ground and everyone followed him. Tayuya groaned while Temari grinned.

"Pretty good huh? I did it myself," Temari said holding Shikamaru and the genius Nara sighed while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Troublesome woman, you really don't know the meaning to hold back. You didn't have to do all tat you know," Shikamaru said which earned him a slap on the head.

"Hey at least I knocked her out. I could've killed her if I wanted to," Temari said with a pout.

"Oh yeah your a saint," Kankuro said and was slammed into the ground by Temari's fan.

"Shut up you clown!" Temari said which caused Kankuro's eyebrow to twitch. He shot up with Kiba still attached to his shoulder and glared at his sister.

"I'm not a clone and IT'S WARPAINT!" Kankuro yelled and Temari huffed her annoyance. Everyone chuckled at the brother and sister duo while Kimimaro sliced a tree off of Tayuya's body. Kimimaro was about to grab Tayuya also, but he was interfered by Gaara who used his sand to carry Tayuya's body. Kimimaro looked at him in confusion and Gaara just stared at him.

"I got a second chance. I guess you should too," Gaara said making Kimimaro nod with appreciation. Everyone shot off for Konoha and wasted no time in trying to get there either. On the way, they had seen Kidomaru's body and Jirobo's body. Kankuro said he really disposed of Sakon's body and Kiba could attest to that fact. Even if he didn't show it and wasn't going to show it, Kimimaro was for the first time in a long time, he was happy.

_**Konoha Hospital, 2 days later**_

Naruto groggily woke up and rubbed the back of his head. He had never been so sore and so tired. The blonde looked at the ceiling then turned his head to see Sasuke next to him completely out cold.

"Naruto-sama your awake," a voice said and Naruto turned to see Kimimaro next to him in a chair. Naruto laid up from his bed and leaned his body to the wall.

"Kimimaro, what happened?" Naruto asked. The Kaguya member patted Naruto's shoulder and stood to his feet.

"We got you and Sasuke back to Konoha. You really should have seen it. We had so much trouble trying to get your Hokage to believe that I changed. She fixed you up and was about to send me to prison, but I never left your side and said I would go when you woke up," Kimimaro said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He was about to say something, but the door was opened and the blonde turned to see the very woman in the door. Tsunade lunged at Naruto and squeezed the life out of the blonde.

"Man do you realize how hard it was to treat you? I'd never seen such a low case of chakra exhaustion," Tsunade said making Naruto chuckle. She then turned her gaze to Kimimaro and narrowed her eyes. Naruto noticed it and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Don't try it Tsunade-baachan. He's with me. I'm willing to have Kimimaro undergo a session with the Interrogation department, but he does not go to prison," Naruto said in a small authoritative tone making Tsunade widened her eyes. She then proceeded to grab Naruto's cheeks and squeeze them.

"Who do you think your talking to Gaki?" Tsunade asked making Naruto wince. She then let go and looked at Kimimaro then at Naruto.

"Your really exploiting that stupid rule for clan heads aren't you?" she asked and Naruto immediately nodded. Tsunade turned to Kimimaro who was still sitting in his chair and sighed.

"Fine, but we will have Anbu arrive first thing in the morning tomorrow to take him to Ibiki and Anko. If he speaks honestly about everything then he can officially stay with you," Tsunade said and Naruto nodded. He turned to Kimimaro who nodded also and she was about to exit the room until Kimimaro stopped her.

"What about Tayuya?" Kimimaro asked. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and turned around. Naruto remembered the redhead and didn't know she was alive. She had the most colorful vocabulary out of anyone he had ever met. Not that he minded it reminded him of his mother and Tsunade in a way.

"She's fine for the moment. We treated her so now she's only in a slight comma. She'll wake up when she wants. Your lucky though. If you were even a day late, she might have died," Tsunade said making Kimimaro look at the ground.

"So how is everyone else?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sat down in a chair and placed her hands on her lap.

"Haku and Choji are fine. They had a few heavy injuries and mild chakra exhaustion, but they pulled through and are resting in their rooms. Neji was a bit more severe and had heavy injuries, but he's fine also. He's still unconscious, but he'll wake up soon. And as you can see, Kasumi is fine. She's sleeping soundly next to you," Tsunade said and Naruto looked to see the dog girl curled into a ball while her body raised and lowered from her breathing. The blonde carefully took Kasumi into his arms and grinned as he watched her adjust to the sudden warmth she felt against Naruto's body.

"What about Kiba and Shikamaru?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade nodded and told Naruto to calm down for a few seconds.

"I was just getting to that. Kiba and Akamaru are also fine. They are still resting from their fight. Kiba was heavily injured and had heavy chakra exhaustion. It was a miracle he pulled through, but he made it. Shikamaru also made it out with mild injuries and mild chakra exhaustion. You were the worst case, granted that was partially my fault because you immediately had this mission after that fight with Akira a day before so I assume you were still exhausted from that. Gaara and the others are still here simply waiting for you all to get up," Tsunade said and Naruto nodded. She then got to her feet and walked over to Naruto.

"Mission accomplished tokubetsu jonin, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. You managed to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha with your team. Nice work. Your will all receive your pay through the week and you all have a vacation until your able to assume duty again," Tsunade said and Naruto nodded with a grin, but then turned to Sasuke.

"What about him?" Naruto asked and Tsunade turned to the last Uchiha.

"He's being discussed right now. We're only lucky that he didn't end up in Orochimaru's clutches. Well Naruto you still need to rest. Kimimaro said he would stay with you for the time being. Oh Fu was worried about you too. You should check with her when your better," Tsunade said as she was about to walk out again.

"Wait one more thing Tsunade-baachan," Naruto called out and Tsunade turned around again. Naruto looked at Kimimaro and grinned.

"Do you think you can help Kimimaro? He told me that he has a disease and he might die, but I know you can heal him so I was hoping you might be able to do something about that," Naruto told her. Tsunade looked at Naruto then at Kimimaro and proceeded to rub the bridge of her nose.

"Alright once Kimimaro checks out with Ibiki, I'll take a look at him with Shizune and the other medic nin. Now if you'll excuse me have to fill out the damn paperwork for you allowing Kimimaro to stay here. Nice going brat. Give me a break once in a while. Oh and Naruto once your up there is something I need to tell you about. It was supposed to be Sarutobi-sensei's job, but he didn't get the time to do it so it falls with me. It's about a message Kumo sent us that concerns you. I'll wait till your better to read it to you," Tsunade said as she slammed the door. Naruto chuckled even though he wondered what Kumo could want with him and laid back down on his bed.

"You'll get used to her in no time," Naruto said and Kimimaro nodded absently.

"Something on your mind?" the blonde asked and Kimimaro turned to him then looked out the window and looked out the window.

"It's different. I'm not sure how to adapt to something like this," Kimimaro said and Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry man. I'll help you out. After all, you need a guide to this place and what better guide than me," Naruto said making Kimimaro snort at him.

"Before that, you'd better get some sleep," Kimimaro said and Naruto nodded in agreement and was about to doze off, but Kyuubi stopped him.

"**Wait Naruto-kun. I'm glad that your up and alright, but could you let me out. I need to talk to you Hokage about something," **Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed. He really didn't want to get up, but he willed himself to. Kimimaro watched his blonde master get to his feet and saw Naruto cross his fingers.

"**Chi Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and made a blood clone. His hands glowed in a white light and he slammed it into the blood clone's seal on its stomach. The light loomed brightly, but then faded and Kimimaro saw a red haired woman in its place.

Kyuubi smiled and gave Naruto a hug to show how much she missed and worried about Naruto and the blonde hugged her back.

"**Don't scare me like that!" **Kyuubi said to him. Naruto nodded with a grin and Kyuubi headed for the door.

"**I'll be back a bit later," **Kyuubi said and walked out the door. Naruto nodded and watched her leave along with Kimimaro. The bone user looked from the door to his master and raised an eyebrow.

"Who was that?" Kimimaro asked and Naruto grinned.

"It's a long story," Naruto said laying down. Kimimaro nodded and leaned against the wall in his chair.

"I'm not going anywhere Naruto-sama," Kimimaro said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He leaned up from his bed and glared at Kimimaro.

"What's with the Naruto-sama thing?" Naruto asked. Kimimaro looked and him and simply crossed his arms while he looked up at the ceiling.

"I will call you that from now on. I refuse to be casual with you. I can't just be casual with you. It's impossible. Plus I'm more at peace if I address you like that," Kimimaro said and waited for Naruto's response. The blonde looked at Kimimaro with a blank face before giving a heavy sigh while he slammed his head on his pillow.

"This is gonna take some getting used to," Naruto said to himself as he missed the smile on Kimimaro's face. It was definitely going to be interesting from here on end.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Meanwhile, Tsunade was signing and stamping papers while she talked with Jiraiya. Shizune was watching her master and mentor work while she conversed with the old pervert. It seemed that Jiraiya had some vital information and wanted to propose something.

"So your saying that you want to take the brat on a two year training trip?" Tsunade asked signing another document. Jiraiya nodded as he leaned on the wall.

"That's right. It's to keep Akatsuki from getting to him. If we keep him here then they will most likely attack him here. So I think this will be good and on that note I'll help him learn how do deal with Kyuubi's chakra. He'll be much stronger over the trip," Jiraiya said with a grin and Tsunade sighed while going over papers. She was about to okay it, but then Kyuubi came through the door. Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya could tell it was her only because Kyuubi never changed her form so it was easy to recognize her. It was slightly still weird for them to see Kyuubi walking around, but she hadn't made any aggressive moves to Konoha so they were relaxed about it for the most part.

"**Sorry to interrupt, but I overheard Jiraiya-san;s plan and I disagree with it," **Kyuubi said making the three look at her in surprise. Kyuubi sighed and was about to explain before Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean you disagree?" Jiraiya asked. Kyuubi nodded and began to speak.

"**I'm saying that your two year training is a waste of time. It takes more than two years to master my chakra and I never liked Naruto-kun using my chakra anyway since it's poisonous to you humans. The only reason Naruto-kun has such a high tolerance for it is because his chakra coils have been formed to handle it at a young age. That's why this is a waste of time. Naruto-kun is allowed my chakra anytime as long as I watch it myself to prevent him from injuring himself. And besides that, I'm going to train Naruto-kun. I've been doing it for nearly all his life so I know him the best," **Kyuubi said to them. Tsunade and Shizune could see where she was going, but Jiraiya couldn't.

"What do you mean? Your the reason we have to have him travel. His life could be in danger as long as he's with you!" Jiraiya said making Kyuubi look at the ground. He then covered his mouth when he saw Tsunade and Shizune glare at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," Jiraiya said and Kyuubi shook her head.

"**No your right, but I trust Naruto-kun and he trusts me so I'll do my best for him. I've got more knowledge on things more than all of you combined. I can teach Naruto-kun things that you still don't know about. While I appreciate the fact that you want to train Naruto-kun, I'm more suited to doing it. You can try and say I'm not, but the one thing that doesn't change is that I've lived much longer than any of you so I know so much. The only way this can happen is if Naruto-kun stays in Konoha. The constant movement will add to a lose of time and he doesn't need that. I'm not asking you to let me do this. I'm letting you know I will do this. Remember I only tolerate you because of Naruto-kun that's it. Other than him and the Inuzuka family, I have no tolerance for any of you," **Kyuubi said as she bowed and walked out the door leaving Tsunade and Jiraiya speechless. It was Shizune who decided to break the silence.

"I guess she has a point," Shizune said as Tsunade slammed her head on the desk.

"This can only mean more paperwork for me. Well Jiraiya it looks like Kyuubi is overseeing Naruto's training. Better luck next time," Tsunade said and immediately Jiraiya shunshined out of the room making the papers fly all over the place.

"Dammit all!" Tsunade yelled as Shizune left her master to her work. Tsunade sighed and slammed her head on the table again.

"Hurry up gaki and take this damn job from me so I can be free. I hate this!" Tsunade yelled out making her frustration known.

Naruto will now be trained by Kyuubi to increase his skills and Tsunade could only wonder how much stronger Naruto was gonna get under the watch of Kyuubi herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End chapter 33.<strong>_

_**KG: done. Man I'm tired. Readers sorry for this late update. I had some loose ends to tie up and it distracted me.**_

_**Naruto: Come on the hotel is hosting a feast.**_

_**KG: I'm coming. As I said, I plan to update the other three stories in the week. Look forward to them. I'm glad you people like the first chapter to my Naruto x Kushina fic. I really hoped you would. To everyone, that fic is STRICTLY Naruto x Kushina. It's no one else, but those two. **_

_**Naruto: Hurry up! Kiba's eating all the sushi!**_

_**KG: I'm coming dammit! Sigh, alright readers. That's all. Later. **_


	34. Chapter 34

**KG: Alright people I'm back. Not much to say here. Other than our bar is a complete success. Also it's payday!**

**Ccebling: Alright, fork over that money right now!**

**Naruto: Me first!**

**Zombiehunter: No me!**

**Kushina: Calm down, we're all getting paid anyway dattebane.**

**KG: That's right Kushina. Here is one for everyone for their hard work.**

**Kyuubi: Alright I can finally buy some new clothes.**

**Tsume: Yes! I'm gonna treat myself to a night out.**

**Naruto: so why don't we all go out? KG's paying for us.**

**KG: Say wha?**

**Kasumi: How generous of you KyuubiGoku. Let's go somewhere expensive**

**KG: NOOOOOOO!**

**Naruto: YESSSSSSS!**

**KG: (Sigh) I guess now I can start that diet I always wanted to go on. Well anyway, enough talk. I'm gonna update the harem because I love changes and I want them. No one tells me otherwise. It's Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Tsume, Kyuubi, Kasumi, Haku, Yugito, Nibi, Fu, Tayuya and Mei. That's probably it. Now then let's get to typing. One of you do the disclaimers.**

**Hana: I'll do it.**

**Hana: KyuubiGoku doesn't own Naruto. If he did, then he would be making his work a reality.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Room<strong>_

Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed his head. He saw he was still in the hospital room and sighed. He had only been asleep for about 3 hours. He noticed that the Sun had gone down and the entire village was dark. He could only think that maybe he had woken up to only go back to sleep. He then turned his head to see Kimimaro sleeping on the chair and he saw Kasumi cuddling up close to him making the blonde smile at her. Naruto then looked at his newest ally and grinned. This must have been exhausting for Kimimaro. The blonde could relate to it. He looked up at the ceiling and just laid his head back down on the pillow.

It was then the he heard the door clicking open and turned his eyes towards it. The blonde was greeted to the sight of Tsume and Hana coming into the room. They saw Kimimaro sleeping and made sure to be quiet. Naruto laid up from his bed and smiled at his two Inuzuka females.

"Oh Naruto-kun your up," Tsume said softly as she and Hana sat on opposite sides on the bed. Naruto looked at the two and wondered why they were smiling so much at him.

"Hey Tsume-chan, Hana-chan. What's the matter? And why are you smiling at me?" Naruto asked and before long the two Inuzuka female turned to each other, but Hana was obviously the most excited about it. Naruto still wondered what was up, but he had a smile nonetheless.

"Well Kaa-san tell him. We did have to say this sometime," Hana said and Tsume nodded. The blonde raised an eyebrow before Tsume calmly touched his hand. Naruto used his other hand to placed Kasumi on his lap making the dog girl shuffle quietly on his warm body.

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked and Tsume's grin widened.

"Well I talked with Tsunade a few hours ago and she told me that you would be getting trained by Kyuubi," Tsume said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He wondered what this was about and made it a note to talk with Kyuubi later, but for now he was going to hear Tsume talk.

"Well Naruto, what I wanted to tell you is that I want to combine our clans," Tsume said and Naruto widened his eyes. Tsume wanted to combine clans with him? Naruto remembered back to when he asked Sarutobi if clans could combine and the old Hokage said that they could. Naruto had really never forgotten it at all. He had always wanted to combine clans with Tsume.

"Really Tsume-chan? You want to combine our clans?" Naruto asked and Tsume immediately nodded with no hesitation in her movements. Naruto's face formed into an ear splitting grin and the blonde only smile.

"You talked with your clan about it?" Naruto asked and Tsume nodded immediately.

"Everyone saw nothing wrong with it. They said that the clan is more lively with you around so they figured that it would be a good idea. The Inuzuka clan is already agreed to it the only think is for you and your other members to decide it," Tsume said and Naruto widened his eyes again. He wondered how great this would be. It would be an amazing thing would it?

"Alright as soon as I'm out of this hospital I'll talk to everyone about it," Naruto said and his head was immediately grabbed into a kiss by Tsume. The blonde gasped and so did Hana at Tsume's impulsive behavior. Tsume quickly ended the kiss with Naruto and immediately Hana pouted and grabbed Naruto's head and kissed him also. Naruto wonder where this came from, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Hana's kisses were always sweet to him, though he could feel a combination of Hana and Tsume in his lips from the two kisses. Hana soon let go and Naruto was left with his mouth open.

"What was that for?' Naruto asked making Hana and Tsume shrug their shoulders.

"Just for being you I guess," Tsume said and got up to leave. Hana soon followed her while Naruto closed his mouth.

"Where are you two going?" Naruto asked making Tsume and Hana giggle.

"We're going to go see Kiba. He might be sleeping, but he always got up around this time so we're going to pop a little hello then be on our way," Tsume said and Naruto nodded with a small grin.

"Oh congratulations on the success of your mission Naruto-kun. You actually got the Uchiha back," Hana said and Naruto blushed in embarrassment, but gave her a quick thank you. The two Inuzuka's left and Naruto looked back up at the ceiling.

"_Combing the Inuzuka clan and the Namikaze clan. I never thought Tsume-chan would mention it before me," _Naruto thought before closing his eyes. It was then that he was brought out of his thoughts by Kyuubi and her sultry voice.

"**Who knows, maybe you'll actually be the first to combine their clans," **Kyuubi said making Naruto smile as he settled into his bed.

"Maybe Kyuubi-chan. Oh, Tsume-chan told me about-,"

"**About the training? That's right Naruto-kun. It's time we continued from where you left off. I talked with your Hokage and that perverted sage and both thought it'd be best if you went with Jiraiya on a training trip for two years, but I told them I would train you here. It's a better plan for right now," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. He could hug Kyuubi to death right now.

"Thanks Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said and before long Kyuubi smiled and sat down on the grassy mindscape that she still loved to be in.

"**Naruto-kun, I think it's time I told you my real name. Kyuubi is just a title, but I really want to tell you my name," **Kyuubi said and Naruto smiled with a nod. He told her to wait a second and he closed his eyes.

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

The blonde walked into his mindscape and enjoyed the look it had. He hadn't been there in a while. It also made him laugh when the small kits that Naruto made for Kyuubi came up to him and rubbed their bodies on him. Naruto turned his head to see Kyuubi on a tree looking into the distance and the blonde sat next to her.

"Alright I'm here. Yeah, you haven't told me your real name before," Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded to him.

"**For us bijuu our names are important. We refer to ourselves by our titles. We only give our names to those we have absolute trust in and Naruto I want to tell you mine," **Kyuubi said making Naruto gasp at her. Kyuubi smiled at her blonde's surprise and laid her head on his shoulder while Naruto waited for Kyuubi to give her name.

"**It's not really feminine just so you know, but it's Kurama. My name is Kurama Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said and Naruto gently smiled at it.

"Kurama. So maybe Kura-chan," Naruto said and Kyuubi snickered at his try at an affectionate use for hr name.

"**But there are other instances where a bijuu will forsake their name and would want another one. Naruto-kun why don't you try and give me a name more feminine or at least another title than Kyuubi," **Kyuubi said and the blonde grinned with a nod. He racked is brain for something to say and before long his eyes gleamed

"Kanari-chan or Kana-chan," Naruto said and Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. She went over such a name for a few minutes before she understood what that word meant. It was the kanji for the word 'Pretty' and it effectively made Kyuubi blush.

"**I like it. Kanari or Kurama. I think I'll go with Kanari. I'm Kanari," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded with a kiss on her cheek. Kyuubi giggled and stood to her feet while Naruto got up with her.

"Well when do I start training Kana-chan?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi thought it over for a few minutes.

"**Let's start in three days. That'll make sure that you have enough time to heal. Your perfectly fine, but I just want to be sure," **Kanari said and Naruto nodded in agreement with her. It was then that the blonde noticed the word 'seal' around Kyuubi's neck and narrowed his eyes.

"Kana-chan come here for a second," Naruto said and Kyuubi walked over to the blonde and stood in front of him.

"**What is it Naruto-kun?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto stared at Kyuubi's neck. He raised his hand and reached for small collar. His method was only temporary so if Naruto's chakra ended then so did Kyuubi with the Chi Bunshin. Kyuubi watched Naruto grab her collar and widened her eyes.

"Then I'll trust everything to you Kana-chan," Naruto said and was about to tear off the seal, but then a hand grabbed his and the blonde widened his eyes. He was quickly pushed away from Kyuubi making the two narrow their eyes at who could be in this seal other than them. Naruto gritted his teeth and rubbed his head before looking up and gasped. He was staring at himself only a few years older and in a white coat. He couldn't be dreaming so the blonde grinned. It was his father Minato Namikaze right next to him.

"Tou-san," Naruto said and Minato turned around and grinned. He took a look at his son's attire and smiled.

"Well my son looks really good in those clothes," Minato said and Naruto quickly got to his feet. It was then that Minato stared at Kyuubi, but what shocked him wasn't the fact that it wasn't a giant beast, but rather that it was a young, beautiful woman.

"Another trick Kyuubi?" Minato asked and Kyuubi rolled her eyes and decided to not give Minato a response. Naruto knew about this and could tell that Minato hadn't had the good time of speaking to Kyuubi like he had. Naruto quickly got to his feet and sighed.

"Tou-san calm down. Kyuubi-chan's alright," Naruto said and Minato widened his eyes at Naruto's affectionate use of the tailed beast's name. It really shocked the Yondaime. He turned to his son to see the sternness in his eyes and could tell that Naruto knew Kyuubi a lot better than Minato ever did.

"Naruto," Minato said and the blonde walked over to Kyuubi. He grabbed her collar and smiled.

"Tou-san trust me and trust Kana-chan. I wouldn't do this if I didn't trust her and love her," Naruto said and Minato widened his eyes enough to drop his kunai at the word 'love'.

"Naruto how can you love a bijuu?" Minato asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow before smiling and quickly grabbed Kyuubi's head then slammed his lips to hers shocking both the bijuu and the Yondaime. Kyuubi soon caught up with the act and wrapped her arms around Naruto. The blonde grinned as he held Kyuubi with his arms around her waist. Kyuubi let out a small moan making Naruto chuckle at her. Kyuubi blushed in embarrassment, but pouted when Naruto let go of her lips. The blonde turned back to Minato who had a blush across his face at the interaction between his son and Kyuubi.

"Tou-san please don't hate Kyuubi. It's not her fault for what happened and I don't blame her," Naruto said making Kyuubi blush and Minato gasp.

"**Naruto-kun," **Kanari said in shock. Minato walked towards Naruto and eyed Kyuubi who stayed behind him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at a possible attack by his father, but his father's actions were misunderstood and Minato placed his arm on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair making the blonde confused.

"Your just like your Father. You must have a thing for red hair," Minato said and Naruto widened his eyes. Kyuubi smirked and grabbed Naruto and pressed him to her body. Naruto chuckled and turned to Kyuubi.

"Maybe I do Tou-san," Naruto said and then Minato stood to his feet, but then Naruto sat on the ground and Kyuubi follow. Minato soon sat down also and Naruto turned to him.

"Why me?" The blonde asked and Minato sighed. He knew Naruto would want to know and he could only imagine the kind of life he put on Naruto with such a burden, but he was grown and he decided to tell his son.

"Because I knew you could do it," Minato said making Naruto and Kyuubi raise their eyebrows at what Minato could mean by that.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and Minato chuckled while Kyuubi allowed the two to talk. She might have been at odds with Minato, but she loved Naruto more than enough to put that aside.

"What I mean is that I knew you could control Kyuubi's power. I knew you would by some way use Kyuubi's power to help the world and become a great shinobi even surpassing me. I also chose you because I couldn't ask someone to give up their child if I wasn't going to do the same thing. It really made Kushina sad and she really went on a rampage. I think I still feel the lump on my head," Minato said with a smile and Naruto chuckled at him.

"Trust me, I know it's not Kyuubi's fault," Minato said shocking Naruto and Kyuubi with his words.

"Yeah I know 'she's' not the real problem. I know Kyuubi was being controlled by someone. If I had to say then I'd guess it was Madara Uchiha," Minato said and Naruto narrowed his eyes while his shinseinagan unconsciously flared in anger. Minato seemed to notice and wondered about the look in his son's eyes, but he ignored it.

"Madara Uchiha, but he's the one who helped the allegiance of Konoha with our Shodaime. How's he alive?" Naruto asked and Minato sighed.

"I wasn't able to figure that out. Maybe you can son, but he wanted to control Kyuubi to destroy Konoha which is all I know. He had such a weird ability too," Minato said and Naruto raised an eyebrow along with Kanari. If Kyuubi could know about Madara's ability then she would be able to train Naruto better against it.

"What was it Tou-san?" Naruto asked and Minato narrowed his eyes at the ground. Naruto must really have wanted to know, but if Minato could help out and get his son to fight Madara then it would be alright he figured.

"It was a space-time jutsu. He was able to make himself intangible to anything that would try to touch him. You would simply be passing through nothing. It fooled me for a bit, but I got it down. The thing you need to know Naruto is that if you do fight him, you must predict when he will attack you and strike one second faster," Minato said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He had to predict Madara's attack a second faster or he wouldn't hit him at all?

"I know it sounds impossible, but you can do it son. Although I still can't let you take off the seal to Kyuubi. She can't be allowed to roam free," Minato said and Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. The last thing he would want to do was fight his father for the freedom of Kyuubi and he really doubted he could win by himself. He wasn't even S-ranked in the bingo book...yet.

"Well Tou-san right now even if you try anything with the seal I'm just going to use the method that I've always used to get Kana-chan out. It's worked multiple times and while I'm nowhere near your level of fuinjutsu I know this method works," Naruto said and Minato narrowed his eyes. Naruto was able to bypass the seal enough to get Kyuubi out.

"Look Tou-san, I love Kyuubi-chan she's the first real friend I've had other than Hokage-Jiji, Ayame-chan and Teuchi-ojisan. Besides I'm going to do what I think is right and I think it's right that I let Kyuubi-chan out," Naruto said as he touched Kyuubi's collar, but Kyuubi stopped him as she gently placed her hand over his.

"**It's alright Naruto-kun. I'm happy that you trust me enough to take it off, but it might be better if I do stay to the seal. You know I'd like to roam free like I used to, but the seal actually brought us together. You gave my the name Kanari and I loved it. Kurama is still my name, but you gave me a name that made you think. Maybe even Minato brought you to me. Seal or no seal Naruto-kun I'm not going anywhere so there's no need to take it off," **Kyuubi said and Naruto saddened his face. Minato watched the conversation in awe. The blonde never thought that Kyuubi would this affectionate.

"Kana-chan," Naruto said, but nodded and moved his hand from the seal. The blonde sighed and turned to his father.

"Alright Tou-san, thanks for telling me that. I'll definitely get the person who did this," Naruto said and Minato nodded.

"Alright Naruto, just watch it. I was actually supposed to appear if you went past the eighth tail of your jinchuuriki form, but since I appeared now I guess I can't repair the seal since my chakra's fading. I wish you the best of luck son," Minato said and soon faded completely leaving Naruto and Kanari in the field.

"I'm sorry Kana-chan," Naruto said and Kyuubi smiled as she gave Naruto another kiss.

"**Don't worry Naruto-kun. It doesn't matter to me. Now get some sleep. You'll need it tomorrow," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded then faded out of existence of the mindscape.

The blonde appeared and noticed it was still dark. He sighed and slumped to the bed before sleep claimed him though there was a slight smile on his face.

_**Somewhere in Oto**_

Orochimaru was seething mad as he laid in his chair. He was using every last nerve to not go on a rampage right then and there. Sasuke hadn't made it to Oto, no much worse, he was taken back to Konoha. He was pissed off to also learn that Kimimaro went against him and helped Naruto and his team bring the Uchiha to Konoha. He always thought Kimimaro would be loyal to him for what he did. When Kabuto told Orochimaru that Naruto had managed to change Kimimaro to Konoha the Snake Sannin immediately wondered if the bone user would divulge all of his secrets. He even heard that Tayuya of the Sound Shinobi Four was captured while the others were dead.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru yelled and immediately Kabuto came and bowed to his master.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked and Orochimaru gritted his teeth while more than half his body was wrapped in bandages. He was so pissed off that he threw a vial at Kabuto, but it passed the medic nin and shattered into the wall.

"How could this happen Kabuto! They were some of my most elite guards," Orochimaru said and Kabuto nodded while making sure not to piss off Orochimaru anymore.

"I understand Orochimaru-sama. How would you like to proceed?" Kabuto asked and Orochimaru sighed before smirking.

"If Konoha want's to play hardball then we will too. Kabuto make preparations for our newest project," Orochimaru said making Kabuto widen his eyes. He was about to go, but soon he saw Orochimaru glare.

"Well well it seems that your still struggling as always," someone said behind him. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as he turned to see a man with a dark cloak and an orange mask with one eye open. It had the full sharingan active while Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Orochimaru asked.

"Details that needn't be concerned right now. It turns out that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is stronger than you thought," the mysterious man said while Kabuto made a chakra blade and dashed for him. The man sighed as Kabuto passed through him and hit the wall.

"What the," Kabuto said while the man turned to him.

"Don't be an idiot. I could kill you if I wanted, but I want you to join me Orochimaru," he said and immediately Orochimaru scoffed.

"I work for no one," Orochimaru said and the man smirked behind his mask.

"Don't be like that. I can get you Sasuke, but it will take a few years. Just you wait and you'll have the Uchiha's body. For now you and I will be partners and we'll join an organization that your all too familiar with," he said and slightly laughed. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and watched the man slowly vanish into a small space-time hole.

"What organization is that?" Orochimaru asked as this man piqued his interest in the idea. As he faded away the man chuckled.

"You should remember Akatsuki," He said and vanished. Orochimaru widened his eyes and so did Kabuto. He remembered that Orochimaru was once a member of Akatsuki.

"Orochimaru-sama are you really going to go along with this?" Kabuto asked dusting himself off.

"For now I will, but we'll keep an eye on him. I can't take Itachi, but if it's only a few years to get Sasuke-kun's body then I can wait," Orochimaru said then laughed with his voice echoing throughout the hidden tunnels of his base.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto exited the hospital with a sigh of relief along with Kimimaro. He had been released thanks to Tsunade and Shizune's word and with his injuries completely healed. However, as soon as Naruto and Kimimaro left the hospital they were confronted by a purple-haired anbu who told Naruto that Kimimaro was to come with her to the Interrogation department. Kimimaro turned to Naruto and the blonde nodded. He decided to go with his newest clan member and it was quite a walk, but they made it and the anbu knocked on the door. Soon Anko opened it and immediately she brought Naruto into a hug making the blonde blush while Kimimaro and the Anbu sweatdropped.

"Gaki, your okay. I was so worried about you. Who would help with my training if you kicked the bucket?" Anko asked as Naruto was crushed between her gloriously soft globes.

"It's good to see you two Anko-chan. Did you make it through the entire week?" Naruto asked and Anko nodded.

"Damn right I did. And so did Nai-chan. We're waiting for your other training methods now," Anko said and Naruto nodded, but he wondered if this would become trouble for the blonde with his other training with Kyuubi.

"**It's no problem Naruto-kun. Really I can train you while you train Kurenai, Anko and even Fu. I'm not letting you go to waste here," **Kyuubi said which made Naruto sigh in relief, but there was also some nervousness in there.

"Mitarashi-san I've brought Kimimaro-san here," the anbu said before Anko chuckled and grabbed the anbu's mask and tore it off revealing to Naruto the drop dead gorgeous face behind it making him gulp. Anko swung her arm around the female anbu's shoulder and grinned.

"Come on Yugao. Stop being a stick in the mud. Learn to enjoy life," Anko said and Naruto saw the beautiful anbu's face sadden a little more before she sighed and walked away.

"Don't do that again. I'm an anbu, I can't go around showing my identity to everyone you know," the now known Yugao said and shunshined off. Naruto and Kimimaro turned back to Anko and the woman grinned before guiding them inside.

"Don't mind her. She's Yugao Uzuki. She's a little bit stubborn since her life has been depressive as of late," Anko said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He then gasped and headed for the door.

"Sorry Kimimaro, Anko-chan, but I've got to go see Tsunade-baachan about something so I'm going to go. I'll be back later," Naruto said and vanished in a fire and lightning shunshin.

"I've got to learn how to do that," Anko said before she and Kimimaro walked off to go through the bone user's interrogation.

_**With Naruto and Kasumi**_

The blonde walked from the Interrogation Department to the Hokage Mansion as Kasumi poked her head out of the blonde's jacket.

"(Yawn) Good morning Naruto-sama," Kasumi said as she licked his cheek. Naruto chuckled and took Kasumi out of his jacket and placed her on his head like always.

"It's good to see your up," Naruto said and Kasumi smiled with a nod. Her having been made half-human by Kyuubi along with most of Kyuubi's chakra being inside her she was able to regenerate almost as fast as Naruto so that was all good for her.

"Where are the others?" Kasumi asked and Naruto sighed with a lonely expression.

"They're still in the hospital. I don't think they'll be coming out for another few weeks. They don't have our regeneration after all," Naruto said and Kasumi nodded with a smile whimper before Naruto patted her head.

"Come on Kasumi-chan. It'll be alright. They are my precious comrades after all," Naruto said and Kasumi lightened up with a yip of happiness.

"I only hope that Kimimaro will be alright," Naruto said as he entered the Hokage Mansion. The blonde sighed as he was subjected to multiple people bowing to him and the various callings of 'Naruto-sama or Namikaze-sama'. It really pissed Naruto off. The only ones who could get away with that because it was more endearing and real than this were Kasumi and Kimimaro. Not that Naruto found Kimimaro's words endearing, no he was straight all the way, but at least Kimimaro said it as his own way of addressing Naruto so the blonde didn't mind it at all. He could only grit his teeth and say 'Hello' in his pleasant voice which irritated him. All his life they hated him and now because he's the son of their valued Yondaime the blonde is now worshipped. Well he didn't need it in the least. He would just grit his teeth and let it leave his mind the second he got away from them.

Naruto walked up the stairs and came knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade yelled and the blonde twisted the knob and opened the door. Naruto came in and saw Sakura, Lee, and Shino in the room. The blonde raised an eyebrow, but paid it no mind as he walked up to the Hokage's desk.

"Oh Naruto, your already here. I was just about to go get you. I let you go from the hospital, but it slipped my mind about the news I was supposed to give you from Kumo. Well it's good that your here anyway," Tsunade said and Naruto nodded.

"What did Naruto-san do against Kumo?" Lee asked and Naruto rolled his eyes. The blonde turned his head to see Sakura and she had a small scowl on her face, but the blonde ignored it for now.

"I bet he did something stupid," Sakura said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. So that was the thanks he got for getting Sasuke. Oh the blonde would remember that. He so would.

"So Tsunade-baachan what's the matter?" Naruto asked and immediately Tsunade pulled out a letter and handed it to the blonde. Naruto took the note into his hands and read it over as did Kyuubi and Kasumi.

"_To Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze,_

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, we have heard that you were the one who defeated Raimin Hichazi. He was our second strongest shinobi and we express our gratitude for his defeat. I, A the Raikage of Kumo, would like to express my gratitude formally to you at your earliest connivence. I would also like to propose a marriage to one of our shinobi in the hope that we can form a treaty with Konoha. We know of your status as a Namikaze and a clan head so we know of the CRA placed on you and want to tell you that it won't be a problem. As per to the defeat of Raimin, the rest of his possessions are rightfully yours and we would like to deliver them to you. If you are okay with then we would like to meet when you reply. That is all," _

_Raikage of Kumo,"_

Naruto stared at the note and narrowed his eyes. A marriage proposal? How the hell could he get married already? He also wondered what Tsume would think. Raikage did say that the CRA was good so he wouldn't have worry about losing Tsume, but the idea of marrying someone other than Tsume or the girls he loved was some kind of joke.

"Well Naruto, what does it say?" Tsunade asked. The blonde looked at the note a little longer like his head was trying to come to terms with what the note was telling him. Shino, Lee, and Sakura waited in silence or at least tried.

"I bet Naruto-baka is in trouble," Sakura said and before long Shino placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder making the blonde look at him.

"Namikaze-san would you please tell us what it says?" Shino asked and Naruto sighed. Kasumi ruffled Naruto's hair and Kyuubi told him to go on ahead. Naruto breathed deeply and sighed then told them all.

"It says that their happy for my defeat of Raimin Hichazi and said that since I killed him then all of his possessions are mine to do with what I please and he would like to deliver them formally," Naruto said making everyone widen their eyes. Tsunade narrowed her eyes while Lee and Shino seemed to respect Naruto, but Sakura's scowl seemed to deepened.

"Anything else?" Tsunade asked and Naruto nodded. Shino, Lee and Sakura paid attention as Naruto cleared his throat.

"He said that he'd like to propose a marriage between me and one of his shinobi to solidify a treaty between Kumo and Konoha," Naruto said making Tsunade widen her eyes. Lee followed Tsunade's example while Shino corrected his glasses.

"Liar," Sakura said to herself and immediately Naruto gave a heavy sigh.

"What's your problem Sakura?" Naruto asked and the pink haired banshee turned to him and tried to hit the blonde, but Naruto easily sidestepped her punch.

"You almost killed Sasuke-kun. He's still in the hospital. You didn't have to go that far," Sakura said and Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Your the one who cried to me to bring him back and I did. It's not like he would have come back if I simply asked him. I had to fuckin fight. Mind you that I was tired from the fight with Akira the day before and I wasted even more chakra just getting to his ass. You should be lucky that I brought him back at all if not in pieces," Naruto said making Sakura gasp. The blonde widened his eyes and sighed. He then turned to Tsunade and bowed.

"Sorry Baa-chan. I didn't mean to explode in your office. May I go now?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded and took the note from Naruto. She asked him if she should reply and the blonde sighed. He didn't want to make that decision now, but it didn't matter anymore right now.

"Yeah Tsunade-baachan. Tell them I said thank you and before I agree to that marriage proposal I'd like to talk it over with them with Tsume-chan present," Naruto said and received a nod from the Godaime Hokage showing that she would do what he wanted. Naruto thanked her and left the office.

Tsunade turned to Sakura and narrowed her eyes at the pink haired girl.

"Sakura that wasn't right. Remember, you did cry for Naruto to bring him back and he did. Haku, my apprentice, is in the hospital because it was her mission and because she wanted to help you. You should apologize not to just Naruto, but also the rest of his team," Tsunade said and Sakura huffed her annoyance.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto exited the Hokage Mansion with an irate expression on his face. That was the last time he'd risk his ass to bring back Sasuke for that damn bitch. If she wanted Sasuke then she would fight him and then maybe she would change her fuckin' tone.

"**Naruto-kun forget about her. For right now it's time that you go home and be ready to go into the Forest of Death for at least a week. I don't think that reply to Raikage will be done until about two weeks so until that time I'm going to train you to control my chakra and also help you in something that you should know about your heritage as an Uzumaki," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded in agreement with her.

"Alright Kana-chan. So should I tell Fu-chan and Kaa-san to come with me also?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi nodded. She could teach Naruto a lot of things, but Kushina would be able to take his kenjutsu to the next level with his elemental swords. He had only found three, but if there were two more then Kyuubi would be more than happy for Naruto to have them all.

"I'm going with Naruto-sama. I want to train also. That last fight showed me my limits and I'm gonna break them all," Kasumi said sounding excited and Naruto chuckled and patted her head. He soon dashed off towards his home. He would also have to work in controlling his new bloodline from Kimimaro. He also wanted to come up with some new things with Haku. It was all making Naruto shiver in excitement.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Kushina and Fu sighed as they felt the emptiness of the compound. They were excited that Naruto and his group came back and the mission was a success, but they heard about their injuries and it made the two girls tense, Fu especially.

Currently Fu and Kushina were sitting in the living room on the couch with Kushina offering Fu some tea to calm her down. Fu thanked Kushina and took the warm cup into her hands and sipped it.

"Come on Fu, Naru-kun will be fine. He was trained by Kyuubi after all," Kushina said and Fu widened her eyes. She turned to Kushina and gasped. She had known that Naruto told her to keep it a secret from his mother that he was trained by Kyuubi and even more that Kyuubi could roam free. Fu of course agreed to it and never said anything so this generally surprised her a lot.

"How did you know?" Fu asked and Kushina chuckled. She was a jinchuuriki at one point. She had often seen Naruto talking to himself or his bijuu, but the smiles on his face told Kushina that he might have had a good relationship with Kyuubi even if she didn't really believe it. When she was a jinchuuriki, her seal was so tight that she had never talked with Kyuubi before. The only reason Kushina hadn't approached Naruto about it was because she trust her son to make the right choices and she knew he would handle the consequences if it came to that.

"I have my ways," Kushina said and simply sat back with a grin on her face. Fu nervously chuckled at her and continued to sip her tea in silence.

It didn't take long for both to hear the sound of the doorknob turning and both saw Naruto come through the door surprising them. Fu immediately shot up from her seat and tackled a surprised Naruto into the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Fu said and clung to him like her life depended on it. Naruto smiled and rubbed her soft green hair and sat up.

"Hey Fu-chan. How are you?" Naruto asked and Fu smiled and sat up. She grinned and simply hugged Naruto again, but what happened shocked everyone. Fu had unintentionally pressed her lips to Naruto. The blonde gasped as he felt the Nanabi jinchuuriki's lips over his. They were strangely warm and herbal flavored. Maybe it was tea, but he didn't care about that. As soon as Fu recognized the kiss she backed away and blushed in embarrassment of her actions.

"S-Sorry about that," Fu said though she touched her lips and felt that she was savoring the taste a bit. Naruto chuckled at her action and got to his feet.

"It's alright Fu-chan. Your lips are quite soft," Naruto said effectively making Fu blush in embarrassment of her actions.

"Hey Kaa-san, how are you?" Naruto asked and Kushina immediately grabbed her son into a hug. Naruto smiled and hugged his mother back. Fu watched the simple exchange between mother and son for a bit until the two decided to let go of each other.

"We heard you managed to bring Sasuke back. Congratulations on the mission Naruto-kun," Fu said and Naruto grinned with a nodded of appreciation. He then looked at the books that Fu had on the floor about fuinjutsu and smiled.

"Well you've been busy Fu-chan," Naruto said and Fu nodded. She had been practicing nearly the whole time that Naruto wasn't around. She only had a grasp of it and Naruto smiled before he stood back up to his feet.

"Alright you two. It's time we got serious. I realize that I still need training and can still improve. Fu-chan it's time to start your fuinjutsu training and Kaa-san I'm ready to begin our kenjutsu lessons. Tsunade-baachan said that I've got two years to make this work so I don't want to waste any time. We should pack and head to the Forest of Death. We'll be there for at least a week," Naruto told them. Fu grinned and Kushina smirked. That authoritative tone that Naruto used just sent a small shiver down their spines, but the two nodded and were more than happy to nod and go get ready. Kushina ran to her room and Fu to her own.

"**Alright Naruto-kun. Let me out," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. The blonde made the regular Chi Bunshin and his hands glowed with the white seals as he slammed them into the seal releasing Kyuubi from the small prison.

When the bijuu was released, she stretched her body and smiled.

"**Alright Naruto-kun, I'm going on ahead. I'll meet you at the Forest of Death soon. I'll keep in touch with you through telepathy," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded as she vanished from the room. Naruto grinned as he was about to walk up to his room and head up to pack, but soon there was a knock on the door and the blonde raised an eyebrow and headed for the door. He opened it and the sight that he took in was Hinata at the entrance. She was blushing as always and Naruto smiled at her.

"Hey Hinata how are you?" Naruto asked and Hinata gulped while she looked at the ground. Naruto chuckled and found her nervousness to be slightly cute in a way.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun. Umm I was w-wondering if you'd train me," Hinata said making Naruto widened his eyes at her. Hinata found his gaze to be nerve racking and she gulped again.

"Well I don't mind training someone, but why?" Naruto asked and Hinata gently smiled at him.

"Because y-you have the Byakugan also. I'm not as good as Neji-niisan or my little sister, Hanabi. Kurenai-sensei said that if I'm having trouble then I should a-ask you for help. She told me how she improved thanks to her training with...blindfolds and her taijutsu improved a bit. In fact she said that she'd like you to continue training her, but I still wanted to ask if you would train me also," Hinata said and Naruto looked at the ground. He saw the match between her and Neji and while Hinata was good, he knew she could really compete with Neji.

"Alright Hinata-chan, you have good time. I was about to go training with some others. You should get your Father's permission before coming, but if you can then I'll train you to use it," Naruto said and Hinata nodded with a slight thanks and walked away. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why am I training everyone? I might as well just bring Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan, when she's done, to the Forest of Death also. Odds are we all might need training," Naruto said to himself and closed the door and walked up the stairs.

Naruto walked into his room and stared to seal his clothes into his scrolls. He only took the essentials which was three pairs of shirts and three pairs of pants. He probably didn't need his jacket so that would be fine. Naruto sighed and sat on his bed for a second. He wondered how much stronger he'd be under Kyuubi's training, but he also wondered if he'd be good enough to teach everyone. Naruto knew his training with Kurenai and Anko was a success, but he wondered if there was anything to improve on. Let's be serious here, he might have been the Yondaime's son, but even he had troubles every now and then.

"Oh well. I'll just do things as I go along," Naruto said and jumped to his feet. The blonde then heard humping. He turned his head and the sight shocked him. If he wasn't awake then he wouldn't have believed it. His swords were humming next to each other. The blonde reached out his hand and touched all three of them. The blonde felt their humming and they soon settled down. He raised an eyebrow at each of them and realized that he knew next to nothing about them, but Raimin did. When Naruto fought him Raimin was able to instantly realize that Naruto's sword was the embodiment of fire which Naruto didn't even know. Now Naruto was happy that he would be getting some of Raimin's things. It would give the blonde the time to go over his notes if he had any on the swords.

Soon it was Fu who brought Naruto out of his stupor with a yell.

"Naruto-kun, Kushina and I are ready to go!" Fu yelled and Naruto sighed.

"Well I'll think about it later," Naruto said to himself and picked up his things. He placed them all into his backpack and walked downstairs. He saw Kushina with a backpack also and Fu with the travel pack she always had with her.

"Alright then, let's go now. I'll keep a clone here just in case someone else comes back," Naruto said making Kushina and Fu nod in agreement. The three soon left the house and dashed off for the Forest of Death

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke was quietly sleeping in his bed after his fight with Naruto. However, there were anbu guards placed at the door since they didn't want anyone getting any funny ideas about the Uchiha. Sasuke still had to face a trial for leaving Konoha, but they couldn't very well conduct the trial while he was passed out.

In the room with Sasuke was none other than his two main girls, Sakura and Ino. They were both staying by the Uchiha's side. Ino was really there only for support. Contrary to most belief, after the Chunin exams Ino had stopped acting like a fangirl and started to actually become a kunoichi. She still liked Sasuke, but that had lessened to a degree as she stared to realize that Sasuke wasn't the greatest in the world.

"Sakura how long do we have to stay here?" Ino asked in a hurry. She hadn't planned to stay long since she had other things to do and one of them wasn't staying near Sasuke all day. Sakura looked at Ino and scoffed.

"How can you be so cold Ino? Sasuke-kun needs us by his side," Sakura said and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Sakura don't you need meet with your team or something? Asuma-sensei, Choji, Shikamaru and I have to meet in like 10 minutes. Gai-san gave Tenten, Lee and Neji the week off since Neji is in the hospital because of Sasuke. You should've seen Tenten's face when she heard about Kiba. I heard she hasn't left his bedroom all that time. Heck even Kakashi-san gave Haku, Naruto, and Kiba their time off since Naruto only left today while Kiba and Haku are still resting," Ino said and Sakura narrowed her eyes when Ino said Neji was in the hospital because of Sasuke.

"It wasn't Sasuke-kun's fault. It was this stupid curse mark. It's controlling him," Sakura yelled and Ino sighed.

"Whatever forehead. You have your view and I have mine. Well I got to go," Ino said and opened the door.

"Oh and I'm not gonna be around for awhile. Tsunade-sama agreed to make me her apprentice along with Haku so I'll be tied up for the time being," Ino said and left. Sakura narrowed her eyes and brushed a hand on Sasuke's face while she simply admired the Uchiha's face.

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes shot open startling Sakura as he got up from the bed. Sasuke looked around the room and noticed he was in the hospital. He immediately noticed Sakura also or rather he was forced to notice her since she was right up in his face with a smile.

"Sasuke-kun your awake!" Sakura yelled and hugged the Uchiha. Sasuke looked out the window to see he was back in Konoha and seethed.

"_Damn dobe. Now I'm back in here," _Sasuke thought and quickly told Sakura to get off him. The pink haired girl obeyed and Sasuke immediately stood to his feet.

"Sasuke-kun you shouldn't get up. Your still hurt," Sakura said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not so weak that I need you to help me or tell me that. Just stay out of my way," Sasuke said and came up to the door. He was immediately met with two anbu guards who grabbed him by his arms and held him tight.

"Hey let go of me!" Sasuke yelled with his sharingan flaring. The two anbu were hardly scared of the genin and looked at him with their KI flaring only to scare him a little.

"Sasuke Uchiha you are confined to this room until your trial," They said and Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Trial? What trial?" Sasuke asked and the two anbu narrowed their eyes at him. Sakura also widened her eyes and ran to Sasuke's aid.

"Wait Sasuke-kun hasn't done anything wrong. Why does he have to have a trial?" Sakura asked the the anbu stared at her.

"Maybe if you've forgotten, but Sasuke Uchiha left the village and that makes him a criminal. He is confined to this room now until we receive word from Hokage-sama," one of the anbu said and put Sasuke back in the room. The Uchiha seethed and huffed as he sat down. His day really started off wrong.

_**With Kiba**_

Kiba groaned as he woke up. His head was killing him as he laid up from his bed. The Inuzuka immediately winced and noticed the multiple bandages on his body.

"I don't remember taking this much punishment," Kiba said with a smile and then he heard a groan. He saw Tenten next to his bed sleeping the day away and the Inuzuka chuckled as he looked at her calming face.

"She really is a pain and stubborn, but that's what I like," Kiba said and immediately Tenten woke up and looked to see Kiba awake.

"Kiba! Your awake!" Tenten said and hugged Kiba causing the Inuzuka to wince in pain. Tenten gasped and apologized then backed away.

"How long was I out?" Kiba asked. Tenten sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"At least three days if not four," Tenten said and Kiba sighed. He knew he wouldn't be leaving the hospital just yet so he knew he and Haku were still here, but Naruto was totally different.

"Where's Naruto?" Kiba asked and Tenten chuckled.

"He left a few hours ago," Tenten said and Kiba sweatdropped. He just couldn't beat Naruto when it came to getting out of the hospital could he?

It was then that he narrowed his eyes and looked out the window.

"And Sasuke?" Kiba asked. Because of the mirror's reflection he could see the slight looks of disdain on Tenten's face. She was kind of overprotective of Kiba, but he didn't mind that. He actually found it to be rather cute.

"He's in another room. I don't know what's going to happen," Tenten said in a less than pleased voice. Kiba chuckled with a nod and laid back on the bed.

"Jeez I swear if he gets off easy I'm gonna go on a rampage," Kiba said and he heard a yip from Akamaru who was next to him on the bed. Kiba smiled as he petted his friend's head making Tenten giggle.

"Not before me Kiba-kun," Tenten said as she laid back in the chair. It was then that Kiba grinned and turned to Tenten.

"Say Ten-chan, did you ever hear about the nurse who managed to make the patient better in only a few days," Kiba said and Tenten blushed. She grew a tick mark and slapped Kiba on back.

"Oh you must be better already Kiba-kun," Tenten said as she slapped Kiba's back harder and harder making the Inuzuka cry out his pain. He made it a note not to joke with Tenten like that ever again.

_**With Haku**_

Haku sighed as she laid against the wall in her hospital room. Tsunade had told her that she would be fine and could leave in a few days. Haku was ready to leave the hospital and begin her training with Tsunade. She was told that Kakashi had given them all time off and would he would be doing a couple of B-rank missions for the time being with Gai and Genma. So that left Haku to deal with things herself. Luckily for her, she was already acquainted with the body and most of its contents. She could say that she was a moderate medic nin already. She had already used some of her knowledge of the body to quicken healing. If all went well then she could be out by tomorrow or the next day after that. She had also been told that Naruto left a few hours ago and chuckled when she remembered his stamina, regeneration and natural fear of hospitals.

"So I've got nothing to do for the next two days. Let's see, what can I do," Haku thought and grinned. She rummaged through her some of her stuff and took out a book on the wonders of kenjutsu. She looked at her sword and gripped the handle.

"I guess some reading won't hurt," Haku said with a simple smile decided to begin her reading on kenjutsu.

_**Back with Naruto**_

The blonde and his three companions finally made it to the Forest of Death. Hinata had been granted permission by her father to go, granted that Naruto took care of her while she trained there. Naruto got a mental note from Kyuubi that she was ready inside and told them to come to the far left of the place which was where the dangerous animals stayed away from.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Naruto asked the three ladies. Fu nodded as did Kushina and Hinata. Naruto grinned and the three passed the gates and ran through the trees. The place that Kyuubi told Naruto about wasn't that far off so they would get their in about 15 minutes tops. For now they were all taking the place in. It would be a week until they were done and Naruto had every intention of using that week. To also not waste time, Naruto and Kyuubi agreed that the blonde would be trained in his sleep. To Kyuubi that's anther reason why she wanted to train Naruto. She could put in double the training time that Jiraiya could give Naruto so if two years was for Jiraiya then Kyuubi would be giving Naruto something like four years.

_**15 minutes later**_

Just like Naruto thought, the blonde and his group made it to the spot that Kyuubi told him about. It was an open space with a waterfall. Perfect for training, bathing and all that good stuff.

"Alright, we'll worry about pitching up camp later. For right now, we'll just get right into it," Naruto told everyone. The girls nodded and immediately placed their things down on the ground. Fu and Kushina were used to camping, but Hinata wasn't or at least Naruto didn't think she was so the blonde made that a note for later.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Naruto asked. Fu grinned and went through her backpack.

"I'm ready here Naruto-kun," Fu said taking out some books. Kushina nodded and so did Hinata.

"**Naruto-kun come into the woods. You'll find me about 10 feet from where you guys are," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded with her.

"_Alright Kana-chan," _Naruto said in thought and crossed his hands.

"**Chi Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and made three clones.

"Alright, I'm going into the woods for a bit. I'll be back later," Naruto said and ran off. The three blood clones turned to the girls and smiled.

"Alright. I'll work with Fu-chan on her fuinjutsu. Let's go over here Fu-chan," Naruto said and took Fu to a more private spot. The other two turned to Kushina and Hinata. One took out it's elemental swords and turned to Kushina.

"Kaa-san and I will work on Kenjutsu over there," The blonde said and Kushina ran off with her son to begin his training.

"Looks like it's me to teach you the byakugan Hinata. I hope to work well with you," Naruto said and Hinata nodded also. This was going to be a good day for training.

_**With the real Naruto**_

Naruto ran through the trees and appeared in another part of the forest. He saw Kyuubi on a tree and the bijuu smiled as she somersaulted to the ground.

"**Ready to begin Naruto-kun?" **Kyuubi asked. The blonde nodded with a grin and Kyuubi smiled.

"**Alright then. I'm going to start teaching you about your clan and it's connection to the Sage of Six Paths," **Kyuubi said and Naruto's eyes gleamed. The Sage of Six Paths created all known forms of ninjutsu. He was also the wielder of the mythical Rinnegan dojutsu. The blonde would've called it fake, but he knew better than that to know he just wasn't sure if it was real or fake, but Naruto listened intently until Kyuubi asked a question.

"**Tell me, what do you know of the Sage of Six Paths Naruto-kun?" **Kyuubi asked and the blonde sat on the ground for a bit and thought with Kyuubi following him.

"I know he's the one who is basically the creator of for all ninjutsu. He was said to have the Rinnegan, but that's all I know," Naruto told her. Kyuubi nodded with a sigh. She had to curse that the Sage wasn't as common anymore as back in those times.

"**Then let me tell you that that's all true about him," **Kyuubi said and Naruto widened his eyes. There was such a thing as the Rinnegan?

"**Alright I'll backtrack a little. You know of the Uchiha and the Senju right?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, they're the founders of Konoha with our Shodaime, Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha," Naruto said making the last name extra spiteful. Kyuubi nodded and continued.

"**That's right, they're the founders of Konoha, but they are also the two ancestor clans of the Sage of Six Paths," **Kyuubi said and Naruto gasped. So the Senju and Uchiha really were big names, well much bigger than before. Naruto could only imagine if Sasuke found out about this. He's ego would go through the freakin' roof.

"**When the Sage of Six Paths died both the Senju and the Uchiha wondered who was the rightful heir to the Sage of Six Paths. They weren't sure so they fought it out in a war that last for a long time through most of their lives. It wasn't until your Shodaime, Hashirama Senju, and Uchiha Madara signed a treaty to stop fighting and build a village instead where they would be in charge. So they made Konoha," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"But what does that have to do with me as an Uzumaki?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi giggled at her container's impatience.

"**Getting to it Naruto-kun. Now then, as you know or rather should know, the Uzumaki were the greatest fuinjutsu masters. In fact, their fuinjutsu was mainly what made them a powerful clan. They could do so many amazing things with the seal arts. In time, they were even feared for all their techniques. The only none-Uzumaki who could match up to them was your father, Minato Namikaze. Now the Uzumaki were still a small clan, but they had agreed to a treaty with Konoha and the Senju. It was then made that Konoha would be complete allies with the Uzumaki clan of Uzu no Kuni. So much to the point that their swirl symbol was made an actual part of all Konoha attire," **Kyuubi explained and Naruto took off his jacket and widened his eyes to see that she was right. He had the red swirl on the back of his jacket. Now that he thought about it, Naruto saw a lot of swirls on the back of jonin vests. He always wondered what they were about, but Kyuubi continued.

"**So it was agreed that Konoha and Uzu no Kuni would have a marriage proposal. One of your grandmother, Mito Uzumaki, and your Shodaime, Hashirama Senju. If I can recall then Mito was my first Jinchuuriki with your mother being the second and you the third, but anyway. It was then that the Senju bloodline had been passed down to both Uzumaki ancestors and Senju ancestors. In a way, you and Tsunade are more than likely to be distant cousins or something like that. Now it is claimed that the Sage of Six Paths had his dojutsu passed down to the Uzumaki also, but it was never proven because the Uzumaki were wiped out from fear that they would try to attack anyone else. There is no record of any other Uzumaki except for your mother and you. Now I'm not sure if the Shodaime and Mito had any kids, but if they did then there is a slim chance that you also inherited the Shodaime's wood release, but don't know it. It was his famed wood jutsu that he somehow used to control the bijuu. He also had a brother who was considered the greatest Suiton jutsu user of his time. He was the only person able to take actual water particles from the air and use them for his techniques. No one has been able to do that since," **Kyuubi said and Naruto gulped. This was so much to take in. He would never be able to handle all of this if he was younger, but Kyuubi had one more surprised for the blonde.

"**But let me tell you one other thing. The Sage of Six paths had three other kekkai genkai. They were the Yin Release, Yang Release and Yin-Yang Release. Yin release is ****techniques that are based on the spiritual energy that governs the imagination. It can be used to create form out of nothingness.**** Yang release is techniques, based on the physical energy that governs vitality. It can be used to breathe life into form. When these two come together they create the Yin-Yang Release which is basically the creation of all things with the combination of Yin Release and Yang Release," **Kyuubi said and if Naruto was surprised before then he was nearly having a heart attack. This was all amazing. Naruto never knew this before in his life.

"But what makes you think that I have all of these? It's like you said, it hasn't been proven that any Uzumaki has any of this," Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded.

"**That's because they were wiped out before anything could be found, but you Naruto-kun. You or Sasuke or even both of you could be the sole successor to the Sage of Six Paths. I know it could be you," **Kyuubi said and Naruto's grin widened. He would be so awesome in two years.

"Well Kana-chan what are we waiting for? Let's get to training," Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded.

"**Alright Naruto-kun. I'll train you to the best of my abilities," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded.

"Oh Kana-chan," Naruto said bringing Kyuubi to him.

"**Yes Naruto-kun?" **She answered.

"If it's possible. I'd like to go to Uzu no Kuni when I get the chance," Naruto said and Kyuubi agreed with him.

"**Consider it done then," **Kyuubi said as both she and Naruto stood to their feet to begin the blonde's training.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 34.<strong>

**KG: Finally done. Well readers, I'm not much of a Naruto historian and even with flashbacks my memory of everything is hazy. If you find anything wrong with my logic on the Sage of Six Paths and the story then tell me so I can know. I'm still trying to make this good for everyone after all. **

**KG: Not much for me to say here anyway so see you later. **


	35. Chapter 35

_**KG: Hey people we're back. I'm the only one here today since everyone else went out. It's quiet, but anyway. I've really don't have much to say at the moment. So just read the story below.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto, having heard all of Kyuubi's explanations about the Shodaime and his heritage as an Uzumaki, found a new resolve to train harder for the sake of the clans. He could only imagine the responsibility that would entail, but he didn't care. He was already the clan head of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan so he wasn't going shirk his responsibilities. Kyuubi or as her new name by Naruto, Kanari, stood to her feet and smiled.<p>

"**Alright Naruto-kun, it's time for us to get started. I want you to remember that we've got two years to turn you into an even more amazing shinobi. Now then, tell me what you want to learn first and we'll go with it," **Kana said and Naruto nodded while he stood to his feet. He went over all of Kyuubi's information and thought it over for a second. There were so many things that he wanted to try, but he wasn't sure what to start with. Kyuubi waited patiently for Naruto to ask for his training, but no matter what he would be trained in everything that she had to offer.

"It's too much to pick, but I guess I want to know if I have Mokuton jutsu. To be that related to the Shodaime I can't wait to see," Naruto said and Kyuubi giggled. She figured that he might want the Rinnegan, but that could wait also.

"**Alright then Naruto-kun. Let's get started. Try not to tire yourself out...yet," **Kyuubi said and Naruto gulped, but nodded as they began.

_**With Naruto and Fu**_

"So you see Fu-chan, if you write it this way then apply chakra to it then you get this result," Naruto said and Fu nodded in understanding. She felt a lot more capable knowing that she was learning one of the most difficult arts in the Shinobi world.

"I think I understand, but why do the brush strokes have to be so careful?" Fu asked and Naruto chuckled before he took out another pen and some paper. He wrote the kanji for the word 'Fire' and turned to Fu.

"Because Fu-chan, it it's going to backfire if you don't. I wrote the kanji for fire, but I wrote it with errors. Now see what happens when you put chakra into it," Naruto said and made Fu back away. He made another clone and made it put chakra into the paper. When the clone did, a massive explosion came from the spot shocking Fu at the power of it.

"That's what happens. If I did it right, then it would be fine and the fire would've just ignited the paper, but it exploded. That's why brush strokes are important. I can't have you releasing chakra into the seals until you work on your brush strokes so I'll give you some exercises. I want you to start working on the kanji for 'fire', 'water', 'earth', 'wind', and 'lighting'. I won't teach you anymore till you get those five right down to the spot," Naruto said making Fu widen her eyes and drop her mouth.

"That's not fair Naruto," Fu said as she pouted in a cute way. Naruto grinned and patted her shoulder.

"Come on Fu-chan don't be made. I'll give you a reward if you do well," Naruto said making Fu blush with the way he used his deep voice. It was then that she took out a pen and five pieces of paper. She also watched as Naruto bit his thumb and slammed the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled making Fu turn around and she saw a crimson fox looking at Naruto then immediately bowed.

"**Y-Your Naruto-sama, our summoner other than Kyuubi-sama," **the fox said in a feminine voice making Naruto raise an eyebrow. The blonde then smiled and knelt down.

"And what is your name?" Naruto asked making the fox gulp. Apparently, Naruto was quite famous in the fox realm as a lot of them wanted to meet him.

"**I-I'm Kairi," **she said as she bowed again. Naruto grinned with a nod took out a piece of paper.

"Would you mind delivering this to Tsunade-baachan? And when your done could you stop by my house and get one of the book on fuinjutsu from my bookshelf?" Naruto asked and Kairi nodded with a yip. She took the scroll into her mouth and vanished from view. He turned back to see Fu's confused face on him and smiled.

"Come on Fu-chan chop chop," Naruto said and Fu immediately went back to her writing while Naruto watched her.

_**With Naruto and Kushina**_

While the Chi Bunshin was teaching Fu her fuinjutsu, the other was getting a hard lesson from Kushina on kenjutsu as the multiple sounds of metal clashing rang through the forest.

"Come on sochi, you have to be faster than that," Kushina said as she dodged one of Naruto's elemental swords. The blonde cursed as he blocked one of his mother's lethal strikes and made an impressive spin in the air before kicking his mother to the side surprising her. Naruto landed on his feet and grinned while he drew his sword back into his hands. Kushina smiled and nodded.

"Good sochi. Keep your movements free and don't hyper-extend. Your doing great, but that's not all I can do," Kushina said and closed her eyes. Immediately Naruto dodged a chakra chain and widened his eyes. He saw Kushina dash for him and he blocked her sword, she put more weight into her body as the two clashed. Naruto gritted his teeth while Kushina smiled at him. She was still holding back and Naruto knew it. It pained him because this was strictly kenjutsu. No sharingan, no byakugan, no shinseinagan or any other kekkai genkai that he had. As the blonde clashed with his mother they both jumped back from each other and he could feel his sword humming. Their vibrations around his hands becoming more violent. Naruto narrowed his eyes as felt his wind sword howl before it calmed down.

"_What's up with these swords?" _ Naruto thought, but didn't think about it anymore as he trained with his mother.

_**With Naruto and Hinata**_

Naruto watched Hinata fight with against a tree post while the blonde examined her foot work and her palm strikes. He could see that the majority of her attacks were just like any other family members expect for Neji. He could strike with his fingertips and so could Naruto. That accounted for faster movement and better power behind an attack. At the moment, Hinata's problem was her mainly her speed and attack delivery. He saw her trying hard, but she also probably needed to get some more confidence.

"Nice Hinata-chan, just keep it up. Later you and I will have a spar and we'll be able to see in greater detail where your flaws are," Naruto said and Hinata nodded with a large conviction in her eyes that Naruto didn't miss.

_**With Tsunade**_

The blonde Hokage sighed as she heard that Sasuke had woken in the hospital. She would have the trial tomorrow since there was no avoiding this. Sasuke had left of his own free will and no doubt she knew people wouldn't accept that. To them, even if Naruto had the sharingan, few doubted he could master it like Sasuke could so that's why they wanted the Uchiha around. Tsunade knew about Naruto's use of the Mangekyou Sharingan. She had been told by Jiraiya about it and said it was truly genuine like any other sharingan that the old sage had seen and to Tsunade, Naruto might have been greater at using the sharingan that Kakashi since the white-haired jonin hadn't even unlocked that part yet.

Tsunade sighed and set her head down on the table. She had to gather the clan heads together for the trial and Naruto wasn't anywhere to be found. She knew Kyuubi was training him, but she would still like to know where the blonde had gone.

It was then that a puff of smoke made Tsunade jump as Kairi appeared on her table. Tsunade looked at the fox for a bit and then she noticed the scroll in it's mouth.

"A summon?" Tsunade said to herself and Kairi wiggled a bit before turning to Tsunade.

"**Tsunade, I presume?" **Kairi asked and Tsunade nodded. Kairi smiled and dropped the scroll from her mouth and smiled.

"**This is from Naruto-sama," **Kairi said and Tsunade looked at the scroll. She unfurled it and looked inside.

"_Tsunade-baachan, if your wondering then I'm in the Forest of Death currently. I was hoping to get an update on Kimimaro, Kiba and Haku. The fox there is Kairi. She's new a bit. I sent this in case you needed to contact me for anything. Later dattebayo," _

Tsunade grinned and took out another piece of paper. She started to write inside it while Kairi waited for her to finish. Tsunade knew Naruto was gonna be mad that this was happening, but she needed him to attend. Tsunade finished writing and gave the scroll to Kairi.

"Can you give that to Naruto for me?" Tsunade asked and Kairi nodded with a bow then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade grinned and sat down and about five minutes later Shizune came through the door holding a scroll in her hands.

"I have the scroll Tsunade-sama. I can't believe you're going through with this idea. Are you only doing this to get out of work?" Shizune asked and Tsunade's smile widened.

"Of course not Shizune. This is for the benefit of the village. The HPT will cause the village to give an uproar," Tsunade said and Shizune sighed. She felt things were going to get rowdy after this.

_**With Naruto and Fu**_

Naruto continued to watch Fu work and corrected her on certain strokes while Fu continued to pout her frustration, but she didn't mind it at all after a while. Her arms were slowly getting used to it and before long Kairi poofed back surprising the two.

"**I'm back Naruto-sama," **Kairi said holding a scroll in her mouth and a book with her nodded with a slight thanks and sent Kairi off. The fox girl bowed and left while Naruto gave the book to Fu.

"Here Fu-chan this is a book I used on fuinjutsu writing when I first started. Use this and you'll have it down in no time," Naruto told her. Fu nodded and began reading the book while the Chi Bunshin opened the scroll. It read the lines and widened its eyes.

"_Boss has got to know about this now!" _The bunshin said and told Fu he would be right back leaving the Nanabi jinchuuriki o her reading in the field.

"**He's in a hurry isn't he?"**Nanabi asked while Fu continued to read through the book.

"Maybe something happened from his reaction to that scroll," Fu suggested and Nanabi shrugged while she laid in her cage.

"**So when is something gonna happen between you and him?" **Nanabi asked making Fu blush while she brought the book close to hide her face.

"What are you talking about?" Fu asked and Nanabi rolled her eyes at her container.

"**Oh get real girl. It's time to wake up and smell the hot tea. You like him so much that you nearly strained yourself to keep from blushing while he was teaching you," **Nanabi said and Fu sighed. Was it that obvious?

"I-I wasn't," Fu said, but Nanabi didn't believe any of it. She could see or rather feel the affection that Fu had for the blonde. She still remembered when she saw him training in the fields near Tanzaku Gai. It was really amazing how much they had known each other over those months. She still blushed when she remembered her encounter with the Hokage and how she hid behind Naruto's shoulder that one time.

"**See? look at your face. Your blushing so much that your not even focused on your reading," **Nanabi said and Fu widened her eyes before turning back to the book in front of her.

"Then stop distracting me!" Fu yelled making Nanabi laugh and she decided to quiet down...for now anyway.

_**With Naruto and Kyuubi**_

Naruto sighed as he laid on the ground. He knew the two natures to have for Wood release would be a combination of Suiton and Doton natures, which he wasn't proficient in. Well if he counted Haku's hyoton release which included water then he was probably good with that, but he didn't know any doton techniques at all. Sand was a type of earth, but not the type of earth that required to make wood at all.

"Well this isn't good. I don't even have doton release Kana-chan," Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded. She hated to admit it, but she didn't know much either. At best the element was probably a sub-element that Naruto didn't know about.

"**It's alright Naruto-kun. Don't get depressed yet. Tell you what, we'll work on you learning Yin release first, then Yang release and then your Yin-Yang Release," **Kyuubi said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"But Kyuubi-chan shouldn't I have the Rinnegan before I try that? I don't want to fry my brain," Naruto said and Kyuubi giggled making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"**Sorry about that. Well I'm not sure if you need it or not. According to the Sage of Six, these techniques were some of the highest level of techniques in the world. I'm sure anyone can do it, but most think it's a myth a best so they don't attempt it, but imagine Naruto-kun. You with your imagine and being able to make that imagination a reality and bring it to life. You will have surpassed Minato if you master that. I said I'd make you stronger than the Yondaime and like you, I never go back on my word," **Kyuubi said and Naruto grinned. He quickly got to his feet and was ready to try it, but then his Chi Bunshin came through the forest

"Boss, Boss, you have to read this! It's out of this world," The blood clone said making Naruto and Kyuubi turn to him. He handed Naruto the scroll and ran off to go back to Fu.

Naruto gazed at the scroll from Tsunade and raised an eyebrow. He turned to Kyuubi and the female bijuu nodded allowing Naruto to read it. He unfurled it and opened it.

"_Naruto, it's good to hear from you. I know it's only been a few hours since you disappeared and as you know the sun is going down so I'll make this quick. I got your message from your summon, Kairi and I want to tell you that Sasuke has woken up," _

Naruto narrowed his eyes and so did Kyuubi at the mentioning of Sasuke, but the blonde continued on and read the rest of the note.

"_Fortunately or unfortunately, we have to have a trial for him since he left. I must have all the clan heads present tomorrow. It's might take most of the day so I hope you have the time to spare. That's one thing and the other one is...Congratulations brat. You've been selected to participate in Konoha's up and coming HPT. I'll go into further detail of what it is at a later convenience. See you tomorrow brat," _

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the words HPT. He wondered what that was supposed to be, but he also sighed when he read that he'd have to appear at Sasuke's trial just like all the other clan heads. It would actually be his first meeting as a clan head. Naruto sighed again and rubbed the back of his head.

"Looks like I'm gonna be busy," Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded. She was upset that Naruto had to set a day aside for his clan head duties, but that's what the Kage Bunshin technique was for.

Naruto furled up the scroll and placed it into his pocket.

"Well let's get done what we can get done," Naruto told her. Kyuubi nodded and closed her eyes.

"**Alright Naruto-kun, it's like I said. Yin release governs your imagination. You must think of something you want and bring it to a form. It's difficult since you're creating something out of nothing. It's extremely difficult, but you can do it. I'll try to demonstrate if I can," **Kyuubi said and Naruto watched as she breathed easily while she kept her eyes closed.

In about five minutes, Naruto saw Kyuubi's chakra leak from her body and watched as it formed into a small fox which refused to move. Naruto widened his eyes while Kyuubi slowly opened hers.

"**Wow I didn't think I'd actually get it, but that's what it is. Imagination pushed to the limit of it becoming real. I only used my chakra since I'm not all that good with it. The key is to clear your mind of all other things and create one soul thing that you want," **Kyuubi instructed and Naruto nodded. He quickly sat down and closed his eyes. Kyuubi watched him as he sat there in silence. The trees swayed around him while the wind blew his hair.

"_Imagine what I want to create and use my chakra to give it a form," _Naruto said and for an experiment, he envisioned his father, Minato Namikaze. He pictured his father's yellow hair and the clothes he was wearing when he first met him. He, however, knew that he couldn't bring his father back and that this was only an experiment. He just wanted to start big.

After ten minutes Naruto opened his eyes and didn't see anything around. The blonde cursed and laid in the grass.

"So much for that," Naruto said and Kyuubi giggled. The blonde narrowed his eyes at her and Kyuubi poked him in the head.

"**Naruto-kun these are high-level techniques. Of course you won't get them that easily. I was lucky enough to make that fox right there. It looks more like an ornament, but I know I did it. You'll do it to and I'll help you," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded

"Thank you Kana-chan," Naruto said and Kyuubi kissed his forehead. She then got to her feet and Naruto got up with her.

"**Well I'd say that we got a bit done today. Just send a clone when you leave and I'll teach it even further. Not a single day can go to waste," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded.

They walked away from their spot and came back to the area to see Fu resting at their campsite along with Hinata. Kushina was smiling and Naruto was suddenly flooded with all the memories from his experiences with Fu, Hinata, and Kushina making the blonde fall to the ground.

"Okay, nice work Fu-chan, Hinata-chan. Kaa-san...your evil," Naruto said huffing making Kushina giggle.

"So are we going back to the house now?" Hinata asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, we're camping. That's why we have our bags and everything else. So we'll get in some food and wash-up then we'll go to sleep," Naruto said and all the girls nodded as the all underwent preparations.

_**With Kimimaro**_

The bone user was currently getting up from a chair while Ibiki and Anko nodded to each other.

"And that's all you can tell us from Orochimaru and his bases?" Ibiki asked and Kimimaro nodded. The last thing he wanted was to cause for Naruto, his master, so he told all the truth and nothing but the truth. Ibiki and Anko looked at him for a little longer and nodded.

"Alright, in accordance with Tsunade-sama and Naruto's orders, you can go. Anko knows the way to Naruto's house so she'll take you there," Ibiki said and Kimimaro nodded with a bow and left the room. He had been in there for eight hours and he was relieved to be done.

"Alright Kimimaro let's go. Though I doubt Naruto will be home. He said he's going on a training trip. I don't know where though. Well I'll just drop you by his house," Anko said and Kimimaro nodded. As the two left the Interrogation Department, but both stopped when they saw Tsunade leaning against the wall.

"Tsunade-sama?" Anko said and Tsunade got to her feet.

"Hey Anko, I see Kimimaro's done with his interrogation. I'll take him now. I promised the brat I'd look him over and I want to get that done before tomorrow," Tsunade said and Anko nodded. Kimimaro then followed Tsunade to the hospital while Anko decided to find out what Kurenai was up to.

Closing her eyes Anko walked off. She'd found that this was much better and fun to do so she did it. She had Naruto to thank for that.

_**With Tsunade and Kimimaro**_

Both entered the Konoha Hospital and Tsunade smiled at Kimimaro.

"That brat, always doing the unexpected. Only he would get me to get a look at one of Orochimaru's former shinobi," Tsunade said and Kimimaro looked at the ground. The Hokage gasped and patted his shoulder.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You did tell us everything so I guess the brat is a good judge of character," Tsunade said and Kimimaro nodded absently.

"How does he do it? I thought I was completely loyal to Orochimaru until my life ended, but now I find myself following Naruto. It feels strange," Kimimaro said and Tsunade nodded in agreement with him.

"Yeah, he's a weird one. He always has that weird power that just makes people want to be near him. No matter what, he just wants to see everyone happy and not throw their lives away," Tsunade replied making Kimimaro give a small smile.

They walked into an examination room where they saw Shizune waiting for them. The brunette saw her master and Naruto's newest clan member arrive to the room.

"Shizune prep the table," Tsunade said and Shizune nodded. Kimimaro watched the two women work then laid on the table. He closed his eyes and Tsunade got cracked her knuckles and was ready to work along with Shizune.

"Alright let's see," Tsunade said as her hands glowed in a green color while she placed them on Kimimaro's body. Shizune stayed next to her and watched Tsunade work.

The blonde Hokage scanned Kimimaro's body and turned to him.

"Do you know what kind of disease you have?" Tsunade asked, but Kimimaro shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. Kabuto wasn't sure what I had either. I only took medication that temporarily helped me," Kimimaro stated making Tsunade sigh. So she was dealing with an unknown disease.

"Alright then, let's see," Tsunade said and her hands roamed Kimimaro's body again. She went from his head and down to his throat. She sensed all the chakra points and vitals in his body and went down to his chest. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and kept moving. Her hand went to his stomach and then traveled through his arms and legs. The old Hokage widened her eyes and turned to her assistant.

"Shizune get me a vial for calcium right now! I want you to extract it and prepare for some minor surgery tomorrow," Tsunade said and Shizune nodded then walked off in a hurry. Her hands stopped glowing and Tsunade allowed Kimimaro to lean up.

"You have osteoporosis. It's a condition where the bones in the body dwindle and become brittle. This is mostly due to a massive decrease in calcium, vitamin D or tissue loss. Your ability as a member of the Kaguya clan and it's use of bones uses up a large amount calcium. Normally this isn't an issue, but overextended periods of time without proper calcium will cause the disease to affect you in other ways. If you had kept fighting with Naruto in the forest, you would have used up the rest of the calcium in your body and that would've killed you," Tsunade said and Kimimaro slightly widened his eyes. The Hokage saw his distressed face and smiled.

"Luckily for you and Naruto, this isn't anything major now. Had we waited a day or more, then it would be a big surgery, but now we can take the appropriate steps. I've had Shizune prep you for surgery tomorrow and I'll get right to work after my meeting. Right now Shizune's gonna give you a shot with a full bottle of calcium. This will revitalize your bones for now and try to soak up as much sun as you can tomorrow. That'll help you a lot," Tsunade said and Kimimaro nodded. Shizune came back with the bottle and she gave Kimimaro the shot in his arm.

"You should stay here for the night. I'll come get you tomorrow," Tsunade said and Kimimaro nodded. He laid down on the hospital bed while Tsunade and Shizune turned out the light. Kimimaro went to sleep and thought about the next day.

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**_

"Madara, what is the meaning of this?" Pain said to the man behind him. Madara chuckled while next to him was Orochimaru. Konan tensed, but Nagato told her to calm down and so she did.

"If we want this to work then we need Orochimaru. He's a powerful asset," Madara said behind his mask while Pain narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru.

"He had his chance at Akatsuki and left. I don't see why we need him," Pain said while Madara's sharingan flared.

"It's ideal that we have him. Deal with it," Madara said then vanished into his black hole leaving Orochimaru with Nagato and Konan. The air around the three was tense while Orochimaru walked away.

"I'm watching you so don't do anything that will get you killed. After all, you're still a mortal and I am a god," Pain said while Orochimaru chuckled.

"Kukuku, wouldn't dream of it," Orochimaru said and walked off while Konan stood next to Pain.

"Nagato is this a good idea?" Konan asked and Pain walked around the room.

"For now we'll go with it, but don't let Orochimaru out of your sight. Who knows what he'll try," Nagato said and Konan nodded as the darkness enveloped them.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto saw the sun rise and the blonde stretched himself awake. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Kyuubi had the nice idea of training him in the mindscape while he slept so that was good and nice. Naruto turned to see Kushina, Kyuubi, Fu and Hinata still sleeping and grinned. He made the four Chi Bunshins then left them with the girls. He had to go home and change his clothes so that he wasn't in the same thing from yesterday.

"See you ladies later," Naruto said and ran off into the trees. Naruto yawned as he ran through the trees, but then his senses kicked in an dodged a kunai that embedded itself on the tree limb next to him. Naruto turned around with his own kunai, but widened his eyes and chuckled before seeing the smile in front of him.

"Hey Gaki, what are you doing here on this fine day?" Anko asked making her presence known. Naruto grinned jumped up to the tree in front of him and stood before the still good-looking Anko.

"Hey Anko-chan, just doing some training. You know how it is," Naruto said and Anko nodded with a cheeky smile.

"So where you off to?" She asked and Naruto groaned.

"I have to go get ready for Sasuke's trial. You'd think that they'd wait till he was out of the hospital to do this," Naruto said and Anko nodded. She heard about Sasuke's trial also. In fact the whole jonin section heard about it.

"I see. Well good luck with that," Anko said and Naruto nodded. He then turned to her and grinned.

"So did you get a scroll about this HPT thing also?" the blonde asked and Anko smiled.

"Yep. Though I have no idea what it is. I heard it was given to all the jonin and tokubetsu jonin. Tsunade won't tell anyone what this is," Anko said and Naruto sighed. Looks like he got no where with that.

"Well I'm gonna go," Naruto said before Anko grabbed his arm.

"Come on Foxy-kun, why not stay with me for a little longer?" Anko said licking her lips and Naruto chuckled before turning around.

"Because Tsunade will have my head if I don't go. And since when did you start calling me Foxy-kun?" Naruto asked and Anko shrugged her shoulders.

"Should it matter? Tell Tsume, he should share the love," Anko said and Naruto grinned.

"She already does, though she's the alpha of them. Unless you think you can beat Tsume-chan," Naruto said and Anko immediately shook her head. The blonde grinned while Anko pouted.

"Well see you later Hebi-hime," Naruto said with a wink then disappeared in the Hiraishin leaving Anko on the tree.

"Now he's just being a tease," Anko said to herself and ran off to find Naruto's little group, if he had one.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto came through the door to his house and saw that it was vacant. He sighed and walked up the stairs then looked into his closet. He didn't really have anything in the way of formal wear to a council meeting so the blonde took off his jacket and pants and took out his black jacket and black anbu pants. He decided to wear an orange sash that he bought at one point and wrapped it around his waist. He didn't think he'd need to, but Naruto just took one of his elemental swords with him just in case and the blonde immediately left his house and hit the streets.

He walked towards the Hokage Mansion and noticed that most of the people were up already and walking around. He was greeted to the usual good morning greeting with 'Naruto-sama' or 'Namikaze-sama', but he ignored it.

"Hey Naruto," someone called making the blonde turn his head. He saw Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai at a table and smiled.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-san, Kurenai-chan," Naruto said and all three jonin nodded.

"You going to Sasuke's trial?" Asuma asked and Naruto nodded. The bearded jonin sighed and took a puff of his smoke.

"That's not going to go well," Asuma said making Kurenai and Kakashi nod.

"Well good luck Naruto. Oh did you get the scroll about the HPT?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded.

"I wonder what it's about," Kurenai said and Everyone shrugged.

"Well I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys later," Naruto said leaving the three jonin behind.

It didn't take long before Naruto met up with Tsume as she was walking also. Tsume was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants with her dark green jonin vest.

"Well Tsume-chan let's hurry up and get this over with," Naruto told her. Tsume chuckled with a nod and the two started walking.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto and Tsume walked up the stairs and came into the meeting room. They saw Hiashi, Chouza, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Shibi in the room at their seats.

"Good morning Inuzuka-san, Namikaze-san," Inoichi said making the two nod giving their own good mornings. Tsume sat in her seat and Naruto sat in his. Naruto was right next to Hiashi and Shikaku while Tsume was between Inoichi and Chouza.

"This is so bothersome. Why do we have to be early for this?" Shikaku said while Naruto rested his head on the table.

"What can we do? That's life," Naruto said which made Shikaku snort in agreement.

Hiashi turned to Naruto and the blonde could feel his gaze on his head. It's like he was begging for the blonde to turn around.

"Can I help you Hiashi-san?" Naruto asked without turning around. Hiashi nodded even though Naruto couldn't see it.

"How is Hinata's training going?" Hiashi asked and Naruto grinned. So that's what this is all about.

"She's doing great. I think you'll see some improvement when I'm done with her," Naruto said getting a raised eyebrow from Hiashi. Feeling tense, Naruto changed the question.

"Where's the civilian council?" Naruto asked and everyone sighed in relief.

"Those Uchiha suck-ups can't attend. This has to do with Sasuke as one of our shinobi so we deal with it. Thank Kami," Tsume said getting a collective nod from the other clan heads.

About three minutes later, Tsunade came through the door and sighed. She gave a glance at Naruto and smiled before sitting in the center of everyone.

"Alright, I'm sorry to call you all like this, but we must do the trial for Sasuke Uchiha right now," Tsunade said and everyone nodded in agreement with her while an anbu came into the room and bowed before the council.

"Bring Sasuke in," Tsunade ordered and the Anbu immediately bowed and left to go get the Uchiha.

Less that two minutes later, Sasuke came in with a few bandages, but he had a scowl on his face as he sat in a chair while everyone was looking down at him. Sasuke made an extra glare at Naruto, but the blonde glared back. This was his own fault and he'd realize that.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you know why you've been summoned her today?" Tsunade asked in a stern voice while the Uchiha refused to speak. The Shinobi council narrowed their eyes at the brunette Uchiha, especially Hiashi.

"You'd do well to answer Tsunade-sama Uchiha," Hiashi said while Sasuke scowled at them all and huffed his aggression.

"How could I not know? This is my trial or something right," Sasuke said and the council felt their chakra flare at his disrespect, but now wasn't the time for personal feelings so they all let it slide.

"That's right. We are discussing your punishment for leaving the village without authorization," Tsunade said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Have you anything to say?" Inoichi asked and Sasuke looked up at them all.

"What I did is of no consequence to any of you. It's my problem and I wanted to deal with it in my own way. I'm sick of this village holding me back from my revenge on Itachi," Sasuke said making everyone narrow their eyes. Naruto sighed while he observed Sasuke. He had been in that spot so many times that it felt weird to be looking down at it, but now wasn't the time for that.

"And what would you do after you got your revenge on Itachi?" Naruto asked deciding to come into the conversation also. Sasuke thought over Naruto's question even if it did irritate him slightly. Everyone on the council waited for Sasuke's reply.

"I'm not sure, but I refuse to let that stop me from killing Itachi. Orochimaru offered me the chance to get power and I took it," Sasuke said making Naruto glare at him.

"Did you know that he simply wanted your body? He wouldn't train you if there wasn't anything in it for him. He wanted you since he couldn't get Itachi. Shouldn't that show how powerful Itachi is?" Naruto asked making everyone else widen their eyes. They didn't know that much about this. They knew Orochimaru was obsessed with immortality, but he wanted Sasuke's body or rather the sharingan. It was then that everyone was thankful that Naruto managed to bring back Sasuke.

"Orochimaru is a fool. He could never defeat the wielder of the Sharingan. I would have dealt with him as soon as I got all the use I could out of him. Besides only a sharingan wielder can defeat another sharingan wielder," Sasuke said making them all sigh. Naruto found it almost ironic and slightly stupid when he learned that he was Sasuke's cousin by family marriage. Senju and Uchiha being brothers, Senju married Uzumaki, Uzumaki and Uchiha distant cousins. How great was that?

"Wrong Uchiha, Orochimaru was and still is a genius shinobi. He could kill you without batting an eyelash about it. Sasuke, getting power the easy way isn't like a shinobi. If you want power then you should get it through hard work like everyone else," Shibi said in a stern voice. Sasuke seethed then turned to Naruto. He gave a hidden grin and Naruto could tell he was going to do or say something stupid.

"Then what about the dope there? He has his own dojutsu and took the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and other kekkai genkai. He gets power so what's wrong with the way I do it?" Sasuke asked and before anyone could answer him Tsume stood to her feet.

"Because Sasuke I, as the Inuzuka head, taught Naruto the Inuzuka clan's techniques myself and allowed him to use them. I trust him enough to allow that," Tsume said making Naruto smile. Hiashi stood to his feet also.

"Naruto-san has apologized to my clan for coping our dojutsu. To me that is worthy of respect. In addition, we don't dwell on things like that. Naruto-san has proven himself, in my eyes, as an excellent user of the Jyuuken and I trust him to use it wisely. Tell us Sasuke, would you apologize to those you copied from?" Hiashi asked and Sasuke scowled since his plan backfired.

"So what? Are you going to send me to jail now?" Sasuke asked not wanting to hear anymore of this. Tsunade looked at everyone and wanted anyone's reaction.

"Your just like Itachi," Naruto said bringing everyone's attention to the blonde while they turned back to Sasuke who was seething. His hands visibly shaking while his sharingan flared in his eyes. Sasuke immediately stood up knocking the chair back while his shook his hands in anger.

"Don't you dare compare me to Itachi! I'm nothing like him! Take it back!" Sasuke yelled as he seemed to forget his place. Some of the anbu were about to move and intercept the Uchiha, but a silent hand from Tsunade stopped them as she wanted to see where Naruto was trying to take this.

"Oh your not? Itachi left and betrayed Konoha. You left and pretty much betrayed Konoha. Itachi joined a group of S-rank criminals. You tried to join Orochimaru, an S-rank criminal. Face it Sasuke, your just a younger version of the current Itachi," Naruto said and Sasuke remained silent. He knew for a doubt that he couldn't refute what Naruto said. He wanted with all his might to tell him off, but he couldn't and wasn't sure what to do. He looked at the ground and narrowed his eyes.

"So what should I do? I don't know what to do," Sasuke said surprising everyone. It was like Naruto completely shot Sasuke's arrogant pride to the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes and felt everyone's stares on him wanting him to give the answer and while it was unorthodox to do so, Naruto jumped off his seat and walked towards Sasuke. He stared Sasuke in his eyes and grabbed the Uchiha by the collar.

"You stay. You're an ass for sure, but your Konoha's ass. As long as you're in Konoha, I'm not letting you go anywhere. Train here and earn your power the right way and then when the time comes you fight Itachi. That's what you're going to do," Naruto said in utter conviction. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and the two engaged in a staring contest before Sasuke looked at the ground. Naruto stepped back and turned away.

The blonde returned to his seat and saw some of the others smiling at him.

"Well Sasuke, there is still the matter of your punishment," Tsunade said and Sasuke sighed. He looked up at everyone and was ready for it.

"Sasuke Uchiha for leaving Konoha without supervision. You are hereby placed in jail for four days and when you are released, you will be on probation and will have Anbu watching you until you are deemed trustworthy," Tsunade said and Sasuke wanted to say something, but didn't and simply nodded while Tsunade waved her hand allowing the anbu to take Sasuke away.

"A very unorthodox method Namikaze-san," Shibi said and Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. Wasn't it awesome dattebayo?" Naruto said making the others chuckle.

"I suppose it was. Well if that's all Tsunade-sama, I'm going to go to sleep," Shikaku said getting up from his seat making everyone else sweatdrop. The Naras really were lazy, though Naruto could only wonder what time it was, but that was before he finally did have Tsunade in the room.

"Oh yeah, Tsunade-baachan what is this HPT thing that you sent to everyone?" Naruto asked and immediately the clan heads sat down and turned to her. They all wanted to know that also. Tsunade grinned and her eyes reflected amusement at their confused faces making them all eager for an answer.

"No spoilers. I'll tell you all before the end of the week," Tsunade said as she headed for the door and walked out. Everyone else sighed and headed for the door.

"Why do I feel like a prank is coming?" Naruto asked and everyone shook their heads.

"Who knows. This is just too bothersome. I'm going home," Shikaku said to them. Everyone nodded and walked out the door. They all left the Hokage Mansion and Naruto saw that the sun was close to setting. Was he really in there that long? Man, time must pass slowly in that room.

"I guess I'll get back to everyone else for whatever training I can get in today," Naruto said and gave Tsume a good bye. He walked down the road and suddenly his stomach growled making the blonde sigh.

"Oh right. I haven't eaten at all since I was in a hurry. Ichiraku here I come," Naruto said and ran in the direction of his favorite restaurant to visit some friends.

_**Ichiraku Ramen**_

Naruto entered the hut and smiled when he saw Teuchi relaxing and decided to come inside.

"Hey Teuchi-ojisan. Mind making me some ramen?" Naruto asked and all of a sudden Teuchi looked up to see Naruto grinning at him.

"Naruto, my boy. How have you been? I haven't seen you for a while," Teuchi said and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. I've been a little busy. How's about fixing up some ramen for me? Say six bowls," Naruto said and Teuchi nodded.

"Is that Naruto-kun?" someone said and Naruto turned to see Ayame looking at him.

"Nice to see you Ayame-neechan," Naruto said and was instantly brought to a hug making it hard for him to breathe.

"I thought you forgot about us for a second," Ayame said and Naruto grinned.

"How could I do that?" Naruto asked while Ayame shook her shoulders.

As Teuchi did the ramen, Ayame and Naruto caught up on some old times. It was great having Naruto around again.

"So that's what happened with Sasuke," Ayame said and Naruto nodded.

"When it should make sense it doesn't," Teuchi said and Naruto could only agree with that. He set three bowls of ramen on the table and smiled. Naruto took his chopsticks and ate the noodles with fervor like he hadn't had the food in forever. Ayame and Teuchi watched the blonde slurp up the noodles and set the other three down. Naruto quickly downed those also and his stomach was full as it could get.

"Thanks for the ramen you guys. I'll definitely be back," Naruto told them as he waved goodbye. Ayame and Teuchi waved goodbye also.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking the streets with a sigh of content before he saw the same purple-haired anbu jumping along the rooftops. The sun was already replaced by the moon so Naruto was treated to a nice sight of how her hair looked in the moonlight. It was then that the blonde decided to chase off after her while keeping himself hidden.

Yugao ran along the rooftops of the houses to go to the Memorial Stone. She a few flowers in her hand while she ran and she wasn't sure, but she felt like someone's eyes were watching her. She's was an anbu, she lived the paranoid lifestyle mainly because it was normally true. When your in the anbu normally your suspicions are true and you act on them, but for now she would simply watch herself.

Naruto continued to hide from Yugao as she ran across the buildings. All his training in stealth from Kyuubi was working out and the blonde wanted to keep it going. Naruto hid a little better when he thought she saw him, but when she kept moving, he did also.

This continued for about 30 minutes and the anbu entered a small training field and Naruto followed. He watched her stop and she looked at the Memorial Stone. He watched her set some flowers on the site and Naruto narrowed his eyes. She must have lost a loved one.

"_Wait a minute. Anko-chan said that Yugao had a difficult time lately. I wonder if this is why," _Naruto thought as he saw Yugao drop her cat mask revealing her beautiful face to the blonde while her hand softly touched the memorial stone. Naruto calmly watched and was about to leave until a kunai embedded itself near his face. Naruto widened his eyes and narrowly dodge Yugao's sword which was aimed at his throat. It was dark so Yugao couldn't really see his face. Naruto backflipped away from Yugao and went into the field. He took out the sword strapped to his back and immediately it flared. Yugao raised her eyebrow at the sword and wondered what type of sword it was, but didn't dwell on it long.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Yugao asked while Naruto sighed. He really found it too late to fight and he was tired from the meeting. He really didn't want to start something that would likely have every anbu on him and Yugao.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. As for why I'm following you, well I don't know either," Naruto said and Yugao dropped her sword. It was the same blonde who Anko was talking to yesterday when she brought Kimimaro to the Interrogation Department. Yugao sighed and withdrew her sword.

"I see well if you don't mind I'll be leaving," Yugao said, but before she could leave she was stopped by Naruto.

"Now don't be in such a rush Yugao-chan. It's not like your doing anything right now so drop the cold look and relax. It's not like I'm a threat to you, well I could be, but I don't want to be. So why are YOU out here?" Naruto asked grinning like mad. Yugao narrowed her eyes and for some reason, she felt like Naruto wasn't going to let her leave and even though she was an anbu, she could feel that he could stop her from leaving if he wanted to. Deciding to avoid any more conflict, Yugao relented.

"I was just putting some flowers near the Memorial Stone. Can I go now?' Yugao asked getting impatient with the blonde's pestering. Naruto chuckled and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"No you can't. Not until you tell me specifically why your here," Naruto said and Yugao narrowed her eyes. Was she being told what to do by someone younger than her? Not even her anbu captain, when she was in the wrong mood, could tell her what to do.

"You do realize who your talking to right? I could kill you right now and totally make it look like an accident," Yugao said and Naruto chuckled. He had never been threatened like that before and while it was slightly intimidating he knew she was joking or rather he hoped.

"Well I don't think it'd do you much good to kill a clan head. Besides I might not look it, but I could take you on," Naruto said and Yugao scoffed. She wondered why she wasn't leaving and why this blond was touching all the right buttons to piss her off. She really didn't have to take this did she?

Yugao turned to leave and Naruto smiled as he remembered a special jutsu he had. Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu( Shadow Possession Jutsu)," **Naruto yelled and with the little stuff he could remember about it. Naruto sent his shadow and successfully got Yugao.

"Yeah I got it on my first try dattebayo," Naruto yelled jumping up not knowing that he was making Yugao jump the same way.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, but could you stop jumping like an idiot," Yugao said and Naruto grinned before stopping.

"Sorry, I got too excited," Naruto said and Yugao sighed. This really wasn't her day.

"If I tell you then will you let me go?" Yugao asked and Naruto nodded. It wasn't his intention to take things this far, but it was so much fun to push someone's buttons. Especially an anbu.

Naruto walked over to a tree and Yugao mimicked his movements. He at down and Yugao did in turn.

"Alright so what's up? Naruto asked and Yugao sighed.

"I...was here for Hayate. He was the Chunin exam proctor for the preliminaries," Yugao said and Naruto widened his eyes. He could never forget that guy.

"That guy with the weird cough almost every time?" Naruto asked and Yugao chuckled. It was probably good to get a small laugh in.

"That's right. He was like that. He was...killed in the invasion. I never got to say goodbye to him," Yugao said getting silent and Naruto looked at the ground.

"Oh sorry about that," the blonde said and the purple haired anbu grinned.

"It's alright I guess. I do miss him a lot though. Maybe doing missions takes my mind off of things," Yugao said to him. Naruto nodded and stood to his feet making Yugao stand also.

"Well I didn't want any trouble. So I guess I'll leave you alone now," Naruto said making his shadow recede back giving Yugao her free movement. The anbu smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Thanks for listening to me. I really needed to talk it out. I feel a little better," she said making Naruto nod.

"Yup, it's best to talk it out dattebayo. Well if you want to talk then just come to the Namikaze compound. I'll be willing to listen to you," Naruto said with a smile then disappeared in yellow lightning leaving Yugao in the field.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto huh?" Yugao said to herself and vanished in a leaf shunshin.

_**Forest of Death**_

Naruto sighed as he appeared in front of the gates of the Forest of Death. The blonde was beyond tired and he just wanted to go to sleep. He entered the Forest of Death and quickly ran towards the campsite. It was dark so it was harder to see than he wanted, but he could deal with it. He jumped from tree to tree and quickly came up to the tree where he met Anko those hours ago. Naruto sighed and rushed himself towards the site.

It took the blonde another 10 minutes, but he made it to his campsite to see Fu, Hinata, Kyuubi and Kushina resting, but he also sighed when he saw Anko sleeping also. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and walked towards his group. He saw them sleeping leaned against a tree. He knew about his mother and wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of her being cautious of him.

"Looks like I was right that you'd show up here," someone said and Naruto turned around. He saw Kurenai in a tree looking down at him. Naruto waved to her and she jumped down.

"What are you doing here Kurenai-chan?" Naruto asked and the Genjutsu Mistress gave a small smile and flicked her hair.

"You didn't think you were done teaching me did you? Besides I only completed the first step to my training. You said you'd train me and you aren't leaving until I get some training done. Same with Anko over there," Kurenai said and Naruto paled. He could only hope that this late night stuff wasn't going to kill him when it really mattered. The blonde had a lot of life to live and didn't want to die from the strain of teaching all these girls while getting taught himself by Kushina and Kyuubi.

"Just give me a break once in a while. First my clones got tortured by Kaa-san and Kyuubi, then there was the trial with Sasuke and after that I had a talk with Yugao and now Tsunade-baachan won't tell us what this HPT thing is. I've got one massive headache," Naruto said and Kurenai nodded.

"Stress of being the clan head isn't it?" Kurenai asked and Naruto laid down.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Kurenai-chan I don't think I'm gonna survive these two years," the blonde said and Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked. Naruto grinned and closed his eyes.

"Cause if this stress won't kill me, then the training will," Naruto laughed and Kurenai chuckled along with him.

"Well if anyone can handle it then it's you I suppose. And whatever this HPT is I'm sure it's nothing major," Kurenai said and Naruto nodded before they both went to sleep. Little did Kurenai, Naruto, or any other jonin suspect of what it actually was nor what Tsunade was actually planning for all of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 35.<strong>_

_**KG: That's it people. I guess I'm satisfied with this. And to those present, I'm gonna minimize the Sasuke bashing now. He'll still be an ass at times, but I won't make him out to be the ass he was in earlier chapters. I just want him to be somewhat changed by Naruto's words. I still don't like Sakura...all that much. **_

_**KG: And people, please stop asking me to add Hinata to the harem. Trust me when I say I like her. I do, she's freakin' hot especially at 16 and she really goes with Naruto I admit it, but there are too many Naruto x Hinata pairings. I just feel that she's overused is all. I'm not going on her, but people should expand some more besides Naruto x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura, or (shudders) Naruto x Sasuke. If you all hate me for this comment then so be it. **_


	36. Chapter 36

_**KG: Hey people I'm back and I'm still not gone yet. Well anyway, I'm glad you people don't want me gone. I really don't want to leave either, but anyway I'll get straight to it.**_

_**KG: I know some of you are confused as to why I gave Sasuke a weak punishment, but there's a reason for it I promise. Trust that I wouldn't do that if I didn't have a plan for it. **_

_**KG: Also I hate you all! I know I made it obvious, but you all got at least two words right for HPT. It's not fair!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning<strong>_

"Come on Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan. You have to fight longer. Mix your speed with your taijutsu," Naruto ordered while Kurenai and Anko spared with each other. Naruto had been teaching Kurenai and Anko since they suddenly and unexpectedly became apart of his little training group, not that anyone minded. Naruto just used the kage bunshin jutsu to its limits as he taught Kurenai, Anko, Hinata and Fu while he was taught by Kushina and Kyuubi.

It was now nearly the end of the morning with the sun high in the sky. It was good that there were no missions for anyone to do so they had the time to train like they wanted. To everyone, Naruto was a good trainer and most wondered why he didn't apply for the regular jonin position which the blonde said he would if he thought it over a little more.

"Alright you two can stop," Naruto said and immediately the two jonin stopped their movements and huffed. Kurenai wiped her brow while the sweat dripped down her face. Anko took a small slip of water from the river next to their little camp.

"Man, he's intense," Kurenai said and Anko nodded in agreement with her friend. They both let a small breeze blow past their faces.

"Well we did ask him for training and he's delivered it to us. Come on Nai-chan, it's always good to be intense sometimes," Anko stated and Kurenai could acquiesce with that completely. She had seen Naruto in a different light over the times she had met him. She really did think that the blonde had potential and he wasn't bad-looking at all. Even if she would never admit it to herself and more or less Anko, she knew that she MIGHT have been starting to feel something for the blonde tokubetsu shinobi. She knew about Naruto having Tsume and Hana for mates and she secretly wondered if that meant that Tsume was alright with sharing a man.

Little did Kurenai know that her friend was thinking the same thing. Anko had to say that she was fascinated by Naruto. She had been since the first time he dodged her kunai and had the gall to actually threaten or stand up to her during the Chunin Exams. She knew that not many shinobi had that much balls when facing her. He really was good looking in Anko's opinion and she more than made that evident to the times she flirted with him. Naruto had even responded to mot of her flirts and she did enjoy a tease every once in awhile. Contrary to what people thought about her, Anko was completely blood loving woman that most saw her as. Nah, she was just a woman looking to scare people and even get a man to try and come after her if they could. To her, Naruto was probably that type of man.

"Anko, what are you thinking?" Kurenai asked and Anko chuckled before rubbing the back of her head.

"Nothing Nai-chan. Absolutely nothing," she said before getting back up to her feet and walked off somewhere with Kurenai following her.

Meanwhile, Naruto could smile as he say Hinata's progress. It was still too soon to tell anything, but he knew that Hinata was working hard in her endeavors with the Jyuuken. It still surprised Naruto that Hiashi would allow him to train his daughter, but he didn't really care. He was more than happy to do it any day.

"Come on Hinata, strike harder and faster," Naruto instructed as he watched Hinata exchanged blows with one of the blonde's clones. Naruto knew how to hold back and he also knew when he was letting someone off, but he was sure to be mixing it in between the two.

"I understand Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she put more power into her techniques to make her training work. She had been training all morning and the last thing she wanted was for the one person who she admired to see her not try anymore. Hinata struck the clone and sent it into a tree while she huffed, but the clone quickly rebounded and charged back at her. Hinata wiped her head and got back into her Jyuuken stance.

In another part of the area, Naruto grinned while Fu pouted her face at him.

"Come on Fu-chan, just keep at it," Naruto said as fu glared at him. She had been practicing her strokes for fuinjutsu for who knows how long. Her arms were tired and she really hated it. Naruto was being very strict in his fuinjutsu, but on the results that she saw she could understand. She still remembered what happened when she misspelled one word and nearly burned the forest if Naruto didn't stop her. The blonde consoled the Nanabi jinchuuriki and told her that when he first started out he didn't like it either, but he got it down and he knew she would. Fu smiled with a nod and continued at it.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I'll keep trying, but I tell you that I hate this art. Now I see why no one uses it," fu said and Naruto laughed with Fu laughing with him.

"Maybe, but do you know how awesome you'll be when you master it?" Naruto asked and Fu looked at the sky and imagined herself as a fuinjutsu mastered. Naruto watched as she got a gleam in her eyes and her smile widened before she got back to drawing which made Naruto sweatdrop at her. Whatever he thought Fu saw it must have been something really good as he watched hr progress.

Currently, Naruto the real Naruto was laying on the ground huffing away while Kyuubi and Kushina stood over him. The two had decided to combine their training with Naruto since the blonde was using charka in his kage bunshins to teach the other women.

Kyuubi had told Kushina what she was teaching Naruto and told her of all the knowledge she knew about the Sage of Six Paths which did involve disclosing the secret and Naruto feared the worst, but Kushina told him that she already and knew and when the blonde asked her why she didn't panic or go overboard she simply replied that Kyuubi hadn't done anything yet and if she did then Kushina would've cut her in half. Simple as that.

"Maybe you should teach Naru-kun some doton jutsus if that's the case. As for the Yin release, I have no idea about it so I can't help you there. If Naru-kun had doton jutsus under his belt then that might help you both with his problem," Kushina stated making Kyuubi and Naruto agree with her.

"So Kana-chan do you know any doton techniques?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"**Sorry I really don't. I know maybe one to three because I just never bothered to learn that many. I just know the basic principles behind it,"** Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed. Oh well, the blonde would take what he could get for the moment.

_**With Kasumi**_

Kasumi roamed the village as she was sent by Naruto to deliver a note to the Inuzuka compound. Kasumi had long since delivered it to one of their clan members so before she went back she would enjoy a simple walk around the village. She watched the people talk to each other and simply enjoyed the fresh air that was around her. She had talked with her father about it when she could and Kuromaru was happy that she had adapted well though he never thought that she would be a half-human, but it was what Kasumi wanted to he respected his girl's decision. Kasumi had been a half-human for at least half a year now and she was more or less used to it by this time.

"Sigh I wonder what I should do now. Naruto-sama is working with the others and I delivered his message so what should I do?" Kasumi wondered, but she got her answer when she saw Tsunade walking through the village.

"Hey Tsunade," Kasumi yelled out making Tsunade turn to her. She recognized Kasumi as she always did. She would've scolded the girl for not adding the -sama out of respect to her name, but Kasumi had told her one time that she only said -sama to Naruto since he was her most precious person.

"Oh Kasumi. How are you?' Tsunade asked and Kasumi smiled while her tail waved around. It still surprised her that no one found this strange in their eyes, but maybe they figured she was in a henge to look this way so she kept it like that.

"I'm fine. Just delivered a note to the Inuzuka clan for Naruto-sama. He also told me about the note that you sent to all the jonin. What is this HPT thing?" Kasumi asked and Tsunade grinned. The dog-girl was really interested now while Tsunade chuckled.

"So you know about that. Well only Shizune and myself know, but would you like to? I refuse to spread this until about two to three weeks. It's gonna be so good," Tsunade said and Kasumi vowed that she wouldn't tell a soul until Tsunade would and the Godaime Hokage seemed to trust her and she whispered into Kasumi's ears.

"It's my own little version of fun. I call it the Hokage Placement Tournament," Tsunade whispered and Kasumi widened her eyes. Her tail began to wag around. Tsunade's grin got bigger as she explained the entire meaning of everything to Kasumi and needless to say Kasumi was very surprised and couldn't wait till Tsunade announced this. Naruto-sama would have a fit about it.

_**With Kimimaro**_

The bone user sighed as he opened his eyes. He didn't remember anything after last night. He remembered Tsunade rushing inside and making him change his clothes. He did so and then Tsunade, Shizune and the other Konoha medics took him into a room where he fell asleep. He could only think that it was the surgery that Tsunade had promised to do. Kimimaro groaned as he sat up, but he was slowly pushed down by Shizune.

"It's good to see you're up Kimimaro-san," Shizune said as she wrote on a notepad. Kimimaro looked at the ceiling for a second then at Shizune.

"How long have I been out?" he asked while Shizune stopped writing for a second to answer him.

"All night and most of the morning. We did your surgery which was a brilliant success. I'm not writing down the things you'll need for a few days then you can leave good as new so long as you get your calcium. You should be better in the next three to four days just to recover from your surgery so for now I'd like you to rest," the medic said and Kimimaro laid back down before closing his eyes.

"Thank you Shizune-san," Kimimaro said before going to sleep and Shizune smiled as she turned out the light and left.

_**With Kiba**_

"Ahh come on. How much longer do I have to stay in here?" Kiba asked making Tenten giggle at him. The Inuzuka had been given rest for another day or two, but he insisted that he was fine.

"Kiba calm down. Yelling won't get you out of here any faster," Tenten told him making Kiba pout at her. The Inuzuka boy sat down and sighed as he leaned his head against the wall.

"This is so boring. I really want to start training right now. Right Akamaru?" Kiba asked and Akamaru was about to agree with him, but he whimpered when he saw Tenten give a smile at him making the dog keep quiet.

"Doesn't look like Akamaru agrees with you," Tenten said while Kiba glared at her.

"Or are you forcing him to be quiet?' Kiba asked while Tenten whistled making the Inuzuka smile at his girlfriend's playfulness. Tenten could make a great Inuzuka someday if she wanted to or if she were a part of his family.

"Hmph, Naruto got to leave on the second day. Why don't I get to?" Kiba asked grumbling and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Because you're you. Your not Naruto Kiba-kun. Now then stay there while I got to sleep," Tenten said as she stayed on Kiba's chest. The Inuzuka blushed, but sighed with a small nod and gave up. He had already learned that Tenten couldn't be beaten in an argument except by a few people that the Inuzuka knew for himself.

"_I guess I'm not going anywhere for awhile. Oh well I'll get out of here some time," _Kiba thought before finally going to sleep with Tenten beside him.

_**With Haku**_

"Alright Haku, I see you can go now, but take it easy for a few days then you can get back to training like normal," Shizune said while Haku nodded. She was finally happy to be out of the hospital and couldn't wait to do something else other than lay in a bed all day. She heard that Choji was going to be released after her along with Shikamaru. Neji and Kiba were still a case, but Haku knew that it was life. Besides, she would finally be able to start her training with Tsunade.

"Thank you Shizune-san. Do you know where I could find Tsunade-sama?" Haku asked and Shizune thought it over.

"She should be in the Hokage Mansion doing those documents like I asked her to. Go check there," the medic woman replied and Haku bowed with her thanks as she left. Haku let the sun hit her face and smiled. She had felt so good to be out of there. She also couldn't wait to see Naruto. Haku had missed the blonde even if it was a few days.

Suddenly Haku was brought form her thoughts, but some one next to her.

"Haku-san, you got released from the hospital," Kasumi said next to her and Haku smiled. She turned to her friend and nodded.

"Yeah it feels good. So what are you doing Kasumi?" Haku asked while Kasumi shrugged her shoulders.

"Just enjoying the village for now, but I know something good is going to happen," Kasumi said and suddenly Haku was all ears.

"What is it?' Haku asked, but Kasumi just grinned and walked off.

"I can't tell you. I promise Tsunade. See you back at the compound," Kasumi said walking off while Haku raised an eyebrow. What secret could Kasumi have that would make her act like that?

"Oh well I guess I'll find out later. Kasumi can be like an open book when it comes to secrets," Haku said to herself and walked off towards the Hokage Mansion.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke grumbled as he saw in his prison cell. He had three more days of this crap to deal with, but he was lucky to only get four days in jail, but it was a big ass pain. The people that the Uchiha met where insane. A lot of them turned out to be Uchiha haters and Sasuke was probably smart enough to know that mot of them could kick his ass so he didn't pick that much of a fight with them. Especially not with the chakra restriction seal added to his back keeping him in place. Sasuke sighed as he looked at his lonely bed. The place felt the same as his compound. The Uchiha sighed again and slightly banged his head on the wall.

"This is so stupid. I should be out getting stronger, but I'm in here. How nice is that?" Sasuke said to himself, but he got a response.

"Please brat, be lucky you've only got four days in this dump. I hate brats like you who think they can do what they want. Hell even I didn't betray my village. You really need a life," one of the inmates said while Sasuke snorted.

"And look where that got you," Sasuke said making a long pause come between the two.

"I suppose you have a point. I still don't like you," the man said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Sasuke said mellowing down slightly as he brunched up against the wall of his cell. The food was disgusting and even worse were the living qualities, but that was prison.

"You're just like your brother," the man said and Sasuke gritted his teeth. He slammed his fist into the wall leaving a small crater.

"I'm nothing like him!" Sasuke yelled. So many people said he was like Itachi. How in the hell was he the same? Naruto pointed some stuff out, but Sasuke refused to admit it even if the blonde made sense.

"Say it all you want, but you know the truth brat. You're just LIKE Itachi," the mysterious man said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Soon all the inmates started in on it making taunts at Sasuke for being like Itachi and it was driving the Uchiha up the wall.

"Like Itachi, like Itachi, Like Itachi,"

Sasuke grinned his teeth at it all and he felt his anger flaring even more. He would have to go through another three days of this shit? Man Kami was so fair yet cruel at the same damn time.

"_I'm not Itachi! I'm not Itachi! I'll never be like him. I'll show them all!" _Sasuke shouted in thought while he grinned and sat in silence. Just a day in here and he was already about to lose his mind.

_**With Yugao**_

Yugao seemed to be in a better mood as of late and her anbu friends took notice of it. She was a lot more involved in conversation and she was talking more. Some were curious as to why she had the sudden change in attitude, but she never told them.

"And why are you in such a pleasant mood?" one of them asked the cat-mask wearing anbu. Yugao smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing really. Just glad to get some things of my shoulders. Now are there any missions for us today," she asked and some on them shook their heads and pouted.

"No, Tsunade-sama has requested that all anbu come back to Konoha. Some kind of even for all jonin and tokubetsu jonin is to be going on," another said and Yugao raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of event?" She asked her superiors. Mot of them shrugged their shoulders and said that they had no idea on what it could be which piqued the purple-haired anbu's interest to find out.

"Well since we don't have any missions, why are we still here?" Yugao asked while another person came up to her and her group.

"Well we're on standby just in case. Can't get too lazy can we?" he asked while Yugao sighed.

"Hey Weasel. Still hiding out here?" Yugao asked making the man twitch an eyebrow though they couldn't see it.

"I'm gonna forgive that Cat since you seem to be in a good mood," Weasel stated making Yugao chuckle behind her mask.

"Oh well since we're on standby I'm going to go out," Yugao told them and walked away.

"Really, what has her in such a good mood?" Weasel asked, but no one had a response for it cause they didn't know either at all.

_**At the Inuzuka compound**_

Hana sighed as she leaned on the table. She was so bored. The vet was closed today and she had no idea where Naruto was so she could bug him like she wanted to. Tsume had a mission and was gone so it was just here and some other people. Hana sighed again and stood to her feet.

"Let's see Kiba's still in the hospital, Kaa-san's out on a mission and Naruto-kun is somewhere probably training. Sigh, what can I do?" Hana wondered as she sat on her chair. Soon a knock on the door broke the chunin from her stupor and she walked towards the door. She turned to see the Haimaru brothers sleeping the day away and she wondered if she should do that after she answered the door.

"Hello?" She asked opening the door and the sight surprised her.

"Mind some company?" an anbu asked and Hana raised an eyebrow.

"With how your almost never around I thought you would've forgot about me," Hana said and the anbu removed the mask from their face.

"How could I forget you? Sure I didn't hang around much, but I thought we were still friends," The female anbu said to Hana.

"Well that's being an anbu I guess right Yugao?" Hana asked still grinning and Yugao nodded also.

"Where are Anko and Kurenai?" Yugao asked and Hana rolled her eyes. If she knew that then she wouldn't be at home bored to death for something to do.

"I have no idea. So what's up?" Hana asked as she knew that anbu were regularly busy and didn't have that much time to socialize with just anyone.

"Well all the anbu got called back so I figured I'd check on you. Come on and take a walk with me," Yugao said and Hana stepped out of the house to follow her friend.

_**Somewhere near Konoha**_

"It's been a long time since we had a meeting with Konoha of all villages. I hope we can get through this without any trouble," someone said with a yawn.

"Oh stop your whining Darui. I can't believe you want to go through with this Raikage-sama," another said next to him. Right behind the three men was a woman in her late teens.

"Stop your complaining C. Raimin has been a thorn in our sides for a long time and we finally get to meet the brat who killed him. I wouldn't mind having a spar with him myself," the Raikage said while making the woman behind them giggle.

"Raikage if you did that then they would really hate us," she said while C nodded in agreement with her.

"Yugito give the brat some credit. It's not every day that an A-rank missing nin gets beaten," Raikage said while Darui rolled his eyes.

"Whoever this guy is I'd rather not fight him either. Even Yugito can't beat an A-rank missing nin," Darui said and C chuckled while Yugito narrowed her eyes.

"Don't crack jokes Darui or I'll show you how a jinchuuriki can really fight," Yugito said while Darui sighed.

"Oh yeah use Nibi on me Yugito. That's real fair," Darui responded said making Yugito chuckle.

"And besides why are we in such a hurry. We could've taken another day or two to get there yet we left as soon as we got their reply," C said and Raikage grinned.

"It doesn't matter right now. Let's just hurry up and get there," the Raikage said as they walked away.

"**Man he's in a hurry. Whoever this kid is he must be quite impressive. I hope he's good looking too," **Nibi said coming into the conversation. Yugito sighed at her bijuu and wondered why she chose this time to talk.

"**Aww you're being too cold Kitten. Just a little longer and you can meet your soon to be husband," **Nibi said and Yugito rolled her eyes.

"I hope you're right Nibi. I guess," Yugito said as they walked towards Konoha.

_**With Tsunade**_

Tsunade sighed as she slammed her head on the desk. She had just kept going through paperwork after paperwork and the damn pile just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. There was no visible end in sight for the Godaime Hokage and to make matters worse for the female sannin her apprentice and her assistant both came through the door at the same time.

"Tsunade-sama we have an urgent report," Shizune said making Tsunade rub her temples. Haku decided to wait for her chance to talk while Tsunade responded.

"What is is?" Tsunade asked and Shizune bowed.

"It seems that Raikage and his escorts are on their way here right now. They will arrive in about ten minutes," Shizune said and Tsunade widened her eyes along with Haku.

"He's WHAT!" Tsunade yelled making the building shake and Haku felt the urge to leave.

"He says that he'd like to meet Naruto when he arrives," Shizune told her and Tsunade cursed underneath her breath. Haku raised an eyebrow at what the Raikage could want with Naruto while Tsunade walked out the door. She still remembered that Naruto was in the Forest of Death so she could reach him, but she had to greet the Raikage right now.

"Shizune send an anbu to go get the brat. Tell him about the Raikage coming," Tsunade said and Shizune nodded. Haku tapped Tsunade's shoulder making the Hokage turn around in a hurry.

"Haku? What is is?" Tsunade asked in a bit of a hurry.

"I can go get Naruto-kun. My speed is just as fast as any anbu's," Haku said and Tsunade nodded, but told Haku to hurry and the ice user ran off in a hurry to go get Naruto. Luckily Tsunade had mentioned where she could find Naruto and quickly ran to the Forest of Death.

_**Back With Naruto**_

The blonde sighed as he was taught the basics to doton techniques. He was already had fuuton, katon, and raiton affinities, but this was going to be much harder since he had no idea what to expect from using doton techniques. Kyuubi instructed the blonde as best she could in what she knew, but that wasn't much and Naruto made it a point to go and visit the library for any doton techniques or books on the such.

Since that was the issue, Naruto and Kyuubi had spent the time in having Naruto learn the Yin release. Naruto still had his problems, but it was only the second day so he would just have to deal.

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed his imagination to roam. He thought of all the things that he could think of to make something appear. Kyuubi told him to solely focus on a single object, anything that the blonde would like to see in real life and make it happen. The key was to not let the mind wander too much and solely focus his chakra and his imagination to the limit to make it happen.

Naruto breathed easily and thought about anything. He pictured a small bowl of ramen in front of him making sure to be specific as to what he wanted to appear in it. Naruto's chakra flared and his breathing became steady. Kyuubi and Kushina watched the blonde concentrated and Kushina chuckled.

"_He's grown. I never thought that he'd try to free Kyuubi. I'm even more surprised that Kyuubi's female AND even more surprised that she loves my sochi. Naru-kun you really are something else," _Kushina thought with a grin before both saw Naruto leaned back with a sigh of frustration.

"Gaaah this is impossible dattebayo!" Naruto yelled out making Kyuubi and Kushina giggle.

"**Come on Naru-kun you're on the right track I'm sure. Just remember that you're dealing with high level techniques this is so much harder than the Hiraishin that you got understand? It will take some time," **Kana said and Naruto pouted, but he understood what she was saying. He really wished he could use his shinseinagan and copy the damn thing, but there would be no point and besides a copy can't-.

"I got it dattebayo!" Naruto yelled shocking Kyuubi and Kushina. The blonde looked around and picked up a leaf. He looked at it intently for a few minutes then closed his eyes. He concentrated all his chakra and his thought on what he could remember from the leaf while Kyuubi and Kushina watched. Slowly, but surely a small leaf was beginning to form in Naruto's left hand making Kyuubi and Kushina widen their eyes. Naruto opened his eyes and gleamed as he showed them the leaf.

"I did it! I know now. The first step should be a copy. Yin release could be a copy of something. I take something I see and focus my chakra and imagination into it then it appears. It takes chakra that required large reserves, but I got it. I just have to make a copy of something I see each time and then focus my chakra to my head to make it real," Naruto said while Kushina tried to wrap her mind around that way of thinking. Kyuubi seemed to understand it. If Naruto broke it down into step then that made this a lot easier. It was definitely a lot easier than the step Kyuubi was trying for him.

"**That's good Naruto-kun. You've got the basics to it down. Now try that again with another leaf," **Kyuubi said and Naruto grabbed another one to get ready to try.

"Naruto-kun!" someone yelled making Kyuubi, Kushina and Naruto turn to the noise. The blonde widened his eyes when he saw it was Haku racing through the trees.

"Hey Haku-chan, you're out of the hospital? That's great," Naruto said and Haku huffed for a bit, but got serious.

"Naruto-kun, you need to go now. Tsunade-sama said that the Raikage is coming now. He arrived earlier than expected and wants to meet you," Haku said and Naruto froze. He dropped his jaw and slumped.

"He coming? NOW! It's three days to get from Kumo to Konoha or at the least two. Who is this guy?" Naruto wondered and Kushina smirked. If it was who she thought it was then it was no surprise.

"Well sochi, if he's coming right now then you need to go," Kushina said and Naruto sighed. He need to take a shower, put on some new clothes and just stop smelling like he was camping which he was.

"Alright I guess I'll go then. I'll come back later. Kaa-san, can you grab my swords for me?" Naruto asked and Kushina nodded.

"Sure sochi, but why?" She asked genuinely curious. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and slightly grinned.

"Umm I feel better when their with me. I don't know why," Naruto said and Kushina shook her head at her son as she gave his his three swords. They had been ringing a lot lately and Naruto always felt the need to keep them close just for anything. They were his precious swords after all.

"Thank you Kaa-san," Naruto said and rushed off leaving Kyuubi, Kushina and Haku behind.

"**I think I'll go with him. You never know when he'll need some help on politics," **Kyuubi said an immediately poofed out of sight.

"So what are you all doing out here?" Haku asked Naruto's mother and Kushina's eyes seemed to shine a bit as she stared at Haku.

"Training camp," Kushina said and Haku sweatdropped.

"_A what?"_Haku thought, but she had a feeling that Kushina would verify for her.

_**With Naruto**_

Meanwhile Naruto was racing through the trees as he felt a surge of chakra through his body. He grinned as he jumped through the trees.

"Come to keep me company?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi walked around the mindscape for a few minutes.

"**If I left you to deal with politics then it would be a disaster. Just call it insurance," **Kyuubi said and Naruto chuckled as he exited the forest and ran towards his house.

"I'm sensing a lack of faith here Kana-chan," Naruto said and Kyuubi chuckled as she walked into her old house while being welcomed into by the kits she remembered.

"**Don't try to be funny. Just thought I'd look out for you Naru-kun," **Kyuubi said and the blonde grinned then used the Hiraishin to get to his house. He opened the door and ran up the stairs. The blonde took off his torn clothes and quickly headed into the shower giving Kyuubi a good view of his form. Suffice to say that the fox woman blushed and nearly drooled at all the work and training that had been applied to that body. Kyuubi gulped as her eyes trailed his form. Naruto turned on the shower and his hair slowly covered his face while giving Kyuubi a full show.

"_**Damn he's so good looking. I'd jump him now if I wasn't in this seal," **_Kyuubi thought as she watched Naruto take his shower. The blonde stayed in for about five minutes which before stepping out and washing his hair. He was in a rush so he didn't have time for a long shower that he would've wanted. Naruto dried his hair and his body before heading to his drawer and took out some clothes. He didn't have the time to completely pick so the blonde simply wore his black pants and black shoes and a dark blue short sleeve shirt. Over that was his tokubetsu jonin vest that he had yet to wear since he saw some people without it, but he decided to put it on over that and walked out with his swords and raced towards the Hokage Mansion.

"**It's a shame I couldn't enjoy that view a bit more," **Kyuubi said with a sigh while Naruto blush.

"Now isn't the time for that Kyuubi-chan and you know it," Naruto said while Kyuubi was sure to nod.

_**With Tsunade**_

"well Raikage-dono it's nice to meet you so early. Mind explaining why you came this early? We weren't expecting you for another two or three days," Tsunade said while Raikage stood across from her with Darui, C, and Yugito behind him. The Raikage grinned while he looked at Tsunade.

"The Slug Princess. Well I was just interested in what the brat looked like. Maybe he takes after his mother or his father. Plus I like to get things like this out of the way if you know what I mean," A asked and Tsunade nodded. She had next to her Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi next to her while Shizune was behind her.

"Yes I understand, but isn't a marriage proposal kind of sudden?" Tsunade asked making Asuma widen his eyes and Kakashi do the same in turn.

"_Someone's getting married to a Kumo nin? I wonder who it is," _Asuma thought and Kakashi wondered the same thing.

"Well surely you can understand how the defeat of an A-rank missing nin could become such a big deal. Since you have your own," A said making Tsunade narrow her eyes. She really didn't know if he meant Itachi or Orochimaru, but she sure as hell knew that he wanted her to ask, but she wouldn't.

"I suppose I do. All the elemental nations have S-rank missing nin so I can understand that," Tsunade said as she felt A trying her nerves and it really was working.

"_Sigh, Raikage-sama why do you have to instigate people? This is so dull," _Darui thought with a yawn while Yugito wondered if their Raikage would get blasted through the roof for his mouth. However luckily for them all there was a knock on the door making everyone turn their attention to it.

"_Finally he's here. I almost couldn't take much more of this," _Tsunade thought and sighed.

"I guess that's him. Come in," Tsunade said and the door opened. Everyone was greeted to the sight of blonde hair on a young man who came through the door. Darui and C raised their eyebrow while Raikage scanned over him. Yugito seemed to look him over also while Kakashi and Asuma were downright shocked.

"Am I late?" Naruto asked walking into the room. Tsunade grinned and placed her elbows on the table.

"No brat, you're right on time," Tsunade said as she stood to her feet. She grabbed Naruto to her side and introduced the blonde.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze who you sent the note to," Tsunade said and A looked at him. It was hard to believe that he was a tokubetsu jonin at his age, but stranger things in the world have happened.

"So you're Naruto Namikaze. Your really take after your father," A said while Darui and C were sure to nod in agreement with him.

"Thank you I guess," Naruto replied since he wasn't sure what to do in such a situation. Maybe he was lucky to have Kyuubi around. The blonde then noticed A call Yugito to the front and Naruto saw the cute and very attractive blonde across from him.

"**Well he's certainly not bad looking. I think he's a keeper Kitten. Granted he's younger than you and he's already close to rank as you," **Nibi stated and Yugito narrowed her eyes, but bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-san I'm Yugito Nii," the blonde said and Naruto nodded with a cheeky grin.

"Just Naruto is fine. I've never been one formalities Yugito-san," Naruto said making Yugito raise an eyebrow, but she nodded anyway.

"I still find it hard to believe that you came all this way because I defeated an A-rank missing nin," Naruto said and everyone could nearly fault. The blonde said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"**Cute and funny. I like him," **Nibi said while everyone straightened themselves out.

"Well it's quite a shock for us. As you received our note we'd like a marriage proposal to you and Yugito as a way of thanks. Also we're here to give you Raimin's possessions. We hope this will solidify a sort of treaty between Kumo and Konoha," Raikage said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Everyone waited for Naruto to say something and the blonde felt all the stares on him, but before he could do anything he asked his question.

"How does Yugito-san feel about it?" Naruto asked making the older blonde raise an eyebrow. Everyone wasn't sure where this was going, but Yugito replied anyway.

"I'm okay with it Naruto-san," Yugito said and Naruto sighed. Kakashi felt something was wrong with Naruto and so did Asuma and Tsunade. C could tell by some means and so could Darui, but no one was sure why.

"I didn't ask what you thought about it I asked how you felt about it," Naruto said making Yugito widened her eyes. Everyone turned to Yugito for an answer making the Nibi jinchuuriki nervous.

"**Wow he's good. I remember when you first heard about it. You weren't happy at all Kitten. I think he knows that. Looks like you can't fool this one," **Nibi said, but Yugito was in too much thought to answer her bijuu.

"I said I'm alright with it Naruto-san," Yugito said and the blonde sighed again.

"Baa-chan can I go now?" Naruto asked shocking the entire room with his question.

"Why?" She asked confused and Naruto turned to Yugito before turning back.

"I don't like people who lie to themselves," Naruto said and walked out of the room.

"_Naruto," _Kakashi thought with a long gaze as he saw his student had left. Darui and C sighed as they could sort of tell how Naruto felt. Yugito might have agreed to it, but she never really 'agreed' to it.

"Please give Naruto some time. This might be new to him," Tsunade said and A nodded.

"I'll prepare some rooms for all of you," Tsunade told them and everyone bowed to her, but as soon as she bowed Yugito left the room and took off after Naruto to get an explanation which showed some genuine surprise to her Kumo group.

"_Wow she's never gone after any guy before. This might be interesting to see," _Darui thought with a grin.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde sighed as he walked away from the Hokage Mansion. He knew that was probably the wrong move to make and he hoped he didn't upset Yugito or insult her, but he didn't like something like that.

"**Naruto-kun are you alright?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto stopped walking. He sighed and stood in the middle of the street.

"Sorry Kyuubi-chan. I probably shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I did, but I can tell in her eyes that she hated the idea," Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded. Having an arranged marriage and having to move to a new village must have taken a toll on the woman so no wonder Naruto could notice it.

"I suppose I should at the very least apologize maybe," Naruto said and Kyuubi agreed.

"**That might be the best thing for you right now," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded with her.

"Naruto-san!" Yugito yelled running through the crowd of people. Naruto turned around and saw Yugito coming at him and the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"_Kami's weird," _Naruto thought making Kyuubi giggle with a nod, but she definitely had to agree with it.

"Yugito-san," Naruto said still a little shocked that she came after him. Yugito sighed and quickly looked down in contempt.

"I'm sorry. You were right. I did hate it. I didn't know you and I'm gonna be living here so I was upset," Yugito said and she really wasn't sure why she was spilling her thoughts like this, but she felt that Naruto probably deserved to know and judging by Naruto's small smile he appreciated the honesty.

"You said you did hate it right?" Naruto asked and Yugito slightly blushed.

"Umm well you're at least considerate so I probably jumped to the conclusion that you weren't. I'm still not sure as to a marriage with you, but I don't mind getting to know you better," Yugito said and Naruto nodded in agreement with her.

"I'd like that also Yugito-san and please call me Naruto," The blonde said and Yugito wondered why he wanted that, but she didn't mind it at all.

"Alright then Naruto-sa-, I mean Naruto," Yugito corrected and the blonde nodded.

"Alright then I'll see you later then," Naruto said running off. Yugito merely nodded and watched him leave.

"**Wow not only did you run after him, but you also said you'd look forward to getting to know him. Maybe being here won't be so bad after all," **Nibi said and Yugito nodded in agreement with that.

"I suppose it will," Yugito said and immediately left.

_**Back with Tsunade**_

"I guess I'll leave it at that for today. I'll give him this scroll tomorrow after he's calmed down. Not sure why, but that's beside the case. Oh and Raikage-dono how long can you stay in Konoha?" Tsunade asked A raised an eyebrow along with C and Darui.

"I was only planning to stay for a few days then head back to Kumo. Why do you ask?" A asked and Tsunade's grin got bigger while Kakashi and Asuma turned to her before they saw Shizune face-palm herself on the head.

"Well we have an event that's going to happen in Konoha. It's an event I designed and I thought you and your shinobi would like to watch since we're 'allies' now," Tsunade said and A narrowed his eyes. Darui and C glanced at each other and wondered what event the Slug Princess was talking about.

"And what event is that?" A asked genuinely curious to know.

"It's called the HPT and it starts in two weeks. I'll be making the announcement next week and I hope you can watch if you have the time," Tsunade said making Asuma and Kakashi turn to her in surprise since like Naruto they got their invitations also.

"Well I'm interested to know what this is," A said and Tsunade smiled before telling Kakashi and Asuma to leave. Once the jonin left, she placed up a privacy seal and told A her entire idea.

"Now that does sound interesting. I think I will stay. I can have my assistant take over for the next few weeks and I could stay here," A said and Tsunade's grin got even bigger while she rubbed her hands together.

Meanwhile Darui and C moved close to Shizune.

"Your Hokage is very...creative," Darui told her and Shizune sighed.

"I don't know where she gets it from," She said with her head hung down.

"Well at least Konoha is interesting I guess. This will be interesting to watch," C said and soon the meeting was put to rest between the two Kage.

_**Konoha Hospital Room**_

The certain redhead laid in the bed of the hospital and groaned herself awake. She wasn't sure how long she had been out since the lat thing she remembered was getting blown away by some blonde bitch's fan.

Shizune came into the room and smiled at her patient before taking out a chart.

"Well you're finally awake," She said making the redhead groan.

"Who the fuck are you lady?" she asked making Shizune's eyebrow twitch.

"I'm your doctor for today. Now then you're Tayuya right?" Shizune asked on the chart making the female nin sit up.

"That's right, but what the fuck is it to you lady?" Tayuya asked and Shizune smiled before taking a deep breath.

"Well I'd rather know my patient's name so I don't get medication mixed up. And would you stop cursing all the time?" Shizune asked making Tayuya growl.

"Fuck you! I'll curse when I fuckin' want to and before. You got that!" she yelled, but then the air got cold as Shizune smiled eerily which made Tayuya gulp.

"I really must insist that you stop cursing or I'll leave you to die in this bed right now," Shizune said keeping her smile making Tayuya shiver slightly. Maybe she could go a few minutes without cursing if it meant she would live.

"So where the am I anyway?" Tayuya asked and Shizune's smiled brightened.

"You're in Konoha. You've been sleeping for about five days maybe. Your friend asked us to help you so we did. After your failed attempt to take Sasuke we took you back here," Shizune explained and Tayuya sighed.

"_Great, I can't go back to Orochimaru now. He'll fuckin' kill me and it's not like these fucks are gonna let me leave either. And who the hell is this friend she's talking about?" _Tayuya thought and Shizune walked out of the room.

"You should be lucky though for two reasons," Shizune said bringing Tayuya's attention to her.

"And why the hell is that?" Tayuya asked letting her small feeling out, but Shizune ignored it for that time.

"Well for one that we helped you out. We normally don't treat criminals here, but Kimimaro-san told us that he would really appreciate it if we helped you," Shizune said making Tayuya widen her eyes. Kimimaro helped her? He was here?

"He's here?" Tayuya asked and Shizune nodded pointing to the room two doors down from Tayuya.

"He's resting now so don't disturb him. He just went through some surgery for his disease. Also the next thing you should be happy for is that you aren't in prison," Shizune said and Tayuya raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun placed his clan on the line and said that he would take full responsibility for your actions to this point so we can't do anything since he's the clan head. Though we'd appreciate it if you'd give us intel on Orochimaru like Kimimaro-san did," Shizune said and Tayuya gasped. This was nothing like the Kimimaro she knew.

Tayuya stayed silent for those few times to try and process Shizune's words. She remembered Naruto as one of the brats who got in her way to deliver Sasuke to Orochimaru along with his fuckin' friends. Why would he protect her? She tried to kidnap the Uchiha so this didn't make any sense to her at all.

"Well I'm gonna go now. Try and rest Tayuya-san," Shizune said leaving the room.

"_This place is fuckin' weird and I need to see Kimimaro," _Tayuya thought as she stared off into the distance, but if someone looks close enough then they saw a smirk on her face. Maybe she was happy to be away from Orochimaru.

_**Nighttime**_

Tayuya got out of her bed and slowly crept towards the door. She wasn't sure why she was sneaking around, but that was beside the point at the time. She slowly opened her door and walked through the hallway. Tayuya wasn't sure if she should run or try to leave, but she at least wanted to know why Kimimaro who do something like this before she left. Not that she knew where she was going to go, but that was beside the point.

Tayuya came up to Kimimaro's door and slid it open. She walked inside and sure enough she saw Kimimaro, but he wasn't sleeping rather he was looking out the window at the moon shining over the village.

"Kimimaro," Tayuya said and the bone user turned around to see Tayuya coming toward him. He might have kept an impassive face, but he feel some happiness that she was alright. He wasn't sure why, but he tolerated Tayuya a lot more than the others.

"i take it you're better if your getting up," Kimimaro said leaning up from his bed while Tayuya grabbed him by his collar.

"What did you do dammit! I thought you'd never betray Orochimaru. You know I hate the guy, but you also know how fuckin' strong he is. He'll kill the both of us if we don't do something. Why did you bring us back here?" Tayuya asked trying to keep quiet as much as possible, but was failing badly. Kimimaro kept staring at her and the look unnerved Tayuya slightly.

"Tayuya for the longest time I've known Orochimaru as my reason for living. If he didn't accept me then I was worth nothing to him. He felt the same way about you. So long as he got Sasuke he didn't care who died," Kimimaro said and Tayuya couldn't dispute that fact. Se knew Kimimaro was right in that fact.

"Still why? You even told them all the information you had just tell me the fuck why!" Tayuya demanded making her anger known while Kimimaro gazed out the window.

"It's because I have a new reason for living. When I learned that Orochimaru didn't need me anymore he said that he would take me. He said spoke like he needed more or rather wanted me. Not to throw my life away, but to have a new one. It's actually thanks to him that I'm even alive. I owe him my life and even if you leave I'm going to stay here," Kimimaro said with a glare that wouldn't leave any room for an argument. Tayuya looked at Kimimaro and narrowed her eyes. It was the first time she had seen Kimimaro so approachable and certain of something like this.

"You really believe that this blonde shithead can protect us from Orochimaru?" Tayuya asked and Kimimaro didn't waste a second in pondering that question since he had the answer.

"I believe that if anyone is harmed or taken then he will fight to bring them back. I know he can protect us Tayuya. It's the reason why I told them that information about Orochimaru because I trust Naruto-sama," Kimimaro said and Tayuya growled. She really hated the 'calm and always sure of himself' Kimimaro. She looked at him for quite a long time before letting go of his collar. She then headed for the door and sighed.

"I think you're being a stupid fuck to believe in some brat and I still don't see what's so great about him, but if what you say is true then I'll be the stupid fuck too and trust him. I still think this is a bad idea," Tayuya said grinning as she left Kimimaro in his room. Kimimaro looked back out the room and sighed.

"Naruto-sama, you have your hands full with her," Kimimaro said to himself before going back to sleep.

_**With Yugito and the others**_

The Raikage and his associates had stayed in a hotel thanks to Tsunade's courtesy and were already getting settled. It seemed that they would been staying in Konoha for a little while and were currently getting settled in their rooms and unpacked most of their clothes.

"Well looks like we're staying in Konoha for a bit," Darui said making C nod with a groan.

"All because of some event that their Hokage is planning for her shinobi. I admit I'm curious to know how it will turn out," C answered.

Meanwhile A was talking with Yugito will handing her the scroll that he had earlier.

"Deliver this to the Namikaze brat. He's cheeky, but he deserves this. I think I'd be best if you gave this to him," A said and Yugito nodded with a sigh. She didn't think that she'd meet Naruto again so soon, but she nonetheless bowed.

"Yes Raikage-sama, I'll go now," Yugito said as she left the room.

"**Well you seemed almost eager to do the job. Is he that interesting to you?" **Nibi asked and Yugito sighed.

"I'm just delivering a scroll. Nothing more, nothing less," Yugito said, but then stopped before she sighed. She had no idea where his house even was. Yugito groaned before she came up to a woman a little shorter than her.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find the Namikaze compound?" Yugito asked and the girl nodded.

"Yeah I live there with Naruto-sama. I'll take you to him," the girl said and walked off with Yugito following. She especially paid attention to the tail the girl had and raised an eyebrow.

"Now I've seen everything," Yugito said making Nibi laugh.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto sighed as he looked around his room. He was looking for a book for Fu to learn from since she was starting to get the form for good brush strokes down. That also reminded him that he would need to buy some more high grade ink to use.

"Kuso, now where is that damn book dattebayo!" Naruto yelled out looking through his bookshelf. Yeah that's right, the blonde had a bookshelf.

Suddenly the blonde heard a knock on the door and groaned. He made a kage bunshin to search for the book while he answered the door.

"Hello?" Naruto asked and immediately he was met with a hug.

"Hello Naruto-sama," Kasumi said giving the blonde a hug before kissing him. Naruto gasped from the feeling, but soon a cough interrupted the two and both turned to see a blushing Yugito staring at them.

"**He really is popular. I know you were informed about the CRA, but still. If he's okay with a half-dog girl then I wonder if he's alright with me," **Nibi said smirking at the idea making Yugito sigh while Naruto got to his feet.

"Sorry about that Yugito-san. I didn't expect you here. Can I help you?" Naruto asked and Yugito opened her pouch and gave Naruto a scroll.

"This is from Raikage-sama. He said he wanted to give this to you now so I delivered it," Yugito told him and Naruto took the scroll in his hands. Naruto thanked the older blonde and grinned.

"Well since you came all the way out here would you like something to drink?" Naruto asked and Yugito nodded since she was rather thirsty. She walked into the house and whistled that she was impressed. For someone of Naruto's age, the house was very clean. It was more like a mansion of not anything else, but Yugito didn't want to dream too much.

"Here you go," Naruto said offering the Nibi jinchuuriki some water. Yugito thanked him as the blonde sat on the couch. He applied chakra to the scroll and soon some weapons, money and two books fell out. Naruto raised an eyebrow and Yugito wondered how much money Raimin left behind when he became a missing nin, but Naruto picked up the book that read 'Journal' and the other was 'Sword Mythology'. The blonde opened the journal first and widened his eyes.

"_**Day 1,** I've found possessed and elemental sword. It seems to really like me. I'm only a chunin and yet I feel a strong connection to this sword. It seems that Raiton attacks don't work on me when I use this sword or rather their channeled into my sword. I think I've stumbled on something good. A true sword of myths. I feel like an old man for keeping this journal, but I must remember all of this. I don't know if there are more, but I believe there might be. Tomorrow I will go to the library to get the book on Sword Mythology. I think it might hold something inside it,"_

Naruto closed the book and looked at his three swords. He narrowed his eyes and looked more intently at the lighting sword in it's handle.

"What are you guys?" Naruto wondered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 36.<strong>_

_**KG: Well I'm done and I'm slightly tired. I suppose I did make that HPT thing obvious. Just shows I can't fool my readers. Well I've got nothing more to say, but just check my profile for the new site where I upload my stories. Cya laterz.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**KG: Hey people. I really wish I had something to say to you all, but I don't at the moment so I won't bother wasting your time and my time with my banter so I'll get right to it. Someone do the disclaimers.**_

_**Tayuya: Whatever shithead. Listen you fuckers, this piece of shit doesn't own Naruto got it?**_

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the couch as he looked at his sword while Kasumi and Yugito watched the blonde ponder over his thoughts. The air in the room was tense for some reason as Yugito and Kasumi had nothing to really talk about.<p>

The Nibi Jinchuuriki continued to sip her water while the silence seemed to be deafening for her. It was so quiet that the smallest sound would cause someone to jump, however both the girls were very happy when Naruto decided to say something.

"Yugito, what can you tell me about Raimin?" Naruto asked making the older blonde raise an eyebrow at him. She set her glass on the table and thought over his question.

"Well I wasn't around the guy much. I just know that he was our village's second strongest ninja. He was always fascinated by his sword for some reason. In truth no one knew why he left Kumo in the first place. They just know that he was considered the Storm of Kumo because whatever raiton jutsu was used on him he would be able to return it twice as strong with his sword," Yugito said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He held the journal in his hands and rubbed his eyes. He thanked her for the information while Kasumi walked up to him.

"Anything I can help you with Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked and Naruto looked at her for a moment. He looked at the scroll with the money from Raimin as well as the bounty for Naruto's kill and the blonde handed them to Kasumi.

"Yeah, Kasumi-chan can you put these into the vault?" Naruto asked and Kasumi nodded. Naruto still had plenty of money in the bank, but he wanted a personal vault also just in case something ever happened with the bank.

Kasumi took the scrolls of money and disappeared from the room leaving Naruto and Yugito alone. The younger blonde sat back into the chair and was about to continue reading until he saw his clone come back down with the fuinjutsu book the blonde requested. Naruto took the book into his hands and turned to Yugito.

"Well I'm gonna go. Stay here as long as you want I guess. Kasumi-chan will show you out if you want to leave," Naruto said and Yugito nodded before putting her glass near the sink.

"Where are you going so late?" she asked making Naruto snicker at her while he opened the door.

"Se-cr-et," Naruto answered and closed the door making Yugito narrow her eyes while she pouted which to Nibi was rather cute in a way.

"**Hehe he got you so good. I might really like him," **Nibi said and Yugito groaned before rolling her eyes while she looked around the house a little more.

Soon Kasumi returned and saw Yugito on the pouch looking at the moon. She raised an eyebrow and walked outside also to join the Nibi jinchuuriki in her thoughts.

"Something bothering you?" Kasumi asked and Yugito shrugged her shoulders. She really wasn't sure when she was going to leave since she did her job and wondered if the others were already asleep.

"Not really just wondering if I should go now. Naruto said that I could stay here as long as I wanted so I just thought I'd look around before leaving," Yugito said while Kasumi's tail wagged for a second. She got a gleam in her eyes and smiled.

"Well if you're staying then how about a little game?" Kasumi asked and Yugito turned to the dog-girl with the word 'curious' written all across her face. Kasumi smiled and walked back inside with Yugito following her. She went into a nearby closet and placed a board on the table. Yugito looked at it and sighed.

"_So shougi, we meet again," _Yugito said glaring at the board while Kasumi took the pieces and placed them in the order they were to go in.

"I've never played before, but I saw a Nara doing it and it looked fun so I asked Naruto-sama to buy me one. Let's play," Kasumi said and Yugito nodded. They each sat back on the pouch and started to play the small game of shougi.

_**Next Morning**_

Darui knocked on Yugito's door and sighed. A, C and himself had been up that night since they were slightly worried about Yugito, but then they heard her come up the stairs that night with her cursing her head off while she slammed her door shut. Everyone agreed to check on her tomorrow out of some fear of getting their heads chewed off and since he was the first one up that job fell to him.

"Yugito, how long are you going to make me knock?" Darui asked and soon the door opened while Yugito glared at her Kumo teammate.

"Can't you see I'm moping right now? I'm not coming out right now," Yugito said before slamming the door back into his face while Darui nodded.

"Good talk I guess," He said turning away while Yugito laid near her bed in shock. Kasumi had utterly destroyed her in shougi. It was then that she found out that Kasumi lied. She was so damn gung-ho over shougi it was insane. Yugito had played her for five games and all of them she lost. Kasumi had eyed her like she was a mouse that just got jumped by the cat and left to die.

"_I'm never playing her again," _Yugito said in thought while Nibi laughed her head off at her jinchuuriki's expense.

"**She sure showed you Kitten. As much as I don't like being around dogs that girl is alright in my book," **Nibi said which only served to add to Yugito's headache and frustration.

_**With Tsunade**_

The Godaime Hokage was currently walking towards the Konoha Hospital. She had heard Haku following her and the woman was ready to get started with her training while Tsunade walked inside.

"Alright Haku, we'll be starting your training as soon as-," Tsunade was soon interrupted by a shout of excitement that made her and Haku turn towards the noise.

"YAHOO! I'm free!" Kiba yelled out as Shizune signed him out. He was jumping up and down while Akamaru ran circles around him before he saw his owner get smacked upside the head by his girlfriend.

"Kiba stop yelling. Sorry about that Tsunade-sama. You know how he is," Tenten said while Tsunade nodded. Kiba rubbed his head while he grinned before walking out the door with Tenten following him while reprimanding him for embarrassing her in front of her idol.

"They never change do they?" Tsunade asked and Haku sighed.

"That might be a good thing Tsunade-sama," Haku said and Tsunade nodded while they walked up the stairs. They both turned to a door and opened it. Haku widened her eyes when she saw one of the four people she and the others had fought with to bring Sasuke back. She was resting in the bed and Haku narrowed her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama, she's with Orochimaru," Haku said getting ready to fight, but stopped when Tsunade ordered her to back down which got Haku confused.

"Well if it isn't the girl who we fought with. How fuckin' nice," Tayuya said in her bed while Haku narrowed her eyes at the redhead, but she didn't say anything since Tsunade told her not to do anything, but she really wanted to.

Tsunade walked up to Tayuya's bed and folded her arms across her ample chest making her assets bounce slightly.

"Shizune told me about you. She said you agreed to tell us all you knew about Orochimaru. Mind me asking why?" Tsunade asked and while she wasn't going to turn away free information about Orochimaru, she wasn't stupid either. Tayuya narrowed her eyes and laid back on the bed.

"Maybe I just don't like the fuckin' bastard. Now then are we going to get this over with?" Tayuya asked getting to her feet like it was child's play. Tsunade and Haku narrowed their eyes at her and simply hoped that she wouldn't be difficult.

Tayuya, no matter what she said last night, was still a bit anxious. She felt like she had reason to be, but Kimimaro was stronger than her any day so if he could trust these shits then why couldn't she?

"Well? Are you going to keep staring at me or are we going to do this?" Tayuya asked again and Tsunade nodded. She left the room with Haku and Tayuya leaving also.

"You know I never thought that I would be doing this, but that brat really knows how to win someone over," Tsunade said making Tayuya and Haku look at her strangely. Tsunade chuckled and decided to explain what she meant to the two girls.

"What I mean is that I never would think that someone on Orochimaru's side would change that easily," Tsunade said and Tayuya chuckled which was more of a taunt than anything else.

"Yeah? Well don't get used to it, but Kimimaro seems to think that the guy is something special. I don't see what the big deal is, but I want to see what makes Kimimaro think so highly of him," Tayuya said and Haku wondered who Kimimaro was, but the way Tayuya talked about him he was also a former Orochimaru shinobi.

"Well yeah it still confuses me, but I can see where he gets it from. Now then, just tell us what we want to know and Haku will come get you later to take you to Naruto's house," Tsunade said and Tayuya stopped.

"Wait, I have to live there?" Tayuya asked in shock while Haku sighed since she wasn't really liking the idea either, but she would deal with it. She really cared deeply about Naruto and she wouldn't allow him to get hurt by someone else that she just met who used to be an enemy.

"That's right. Naruto said that he would take full responsibility of you and Kimimaro for your actions and on his word you must stay with him. Don't worry you'll get used to him in no time," Tsunade said making Tayuya scowl, but there was nothing she could do about it at all. Tsunade signed the girl out of the hospital since she had an abnormal healing pace. Tayuya was always like that. She could always recover faster than others, but not to the extent of Naruto. It might have been why she didn't need Kabuto to heal her that much not that she liked it when he touched her anyway.

Soon the three came up the the Interrogation Department and saw Ibiki waiting for them in front of the door.

"Alright Ibiki I want all intel out of her and then she's free to go. I'll send Haku for her later," Tsunade said and Ibiki nodded.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Ibiki said and Tayuya followed him inside while the doors closed behind her. Meanwhile Haku and Tsunade were walking towards a vacant training ground before Tsunade got an evil gleam in her eye.

"Well Haku, it's time to begin and I will train you hard," Tsunade said and Haku nodded. That's just what she wanted.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Haku said as they walked off to start the brunette's training.

_**With Naruto**_

On the ground in front of Naruto were multiple leaves. He had been practicing his yin release and with his kage bunshins he was getting it down. He had stopped the Chi Bunshin since Kyuubi told him he was overusing it to which Naruto could agree with her on that and they put a stop to that till Kyuubi said it was alright.

"**Come on Naruto-kun just keep it up. I think you've got the imagination part down and I think we'll continue this throughout the week. Now then while you're perfecting the Yin techniques I want you to begin doing the Yang release," **Kyuubi said and Naruto huffed. Kushina watched as Kyuubi trained her son and smiled at Naruto's tired face. He had been doing this well since last night and he was getting exhausted. Not to mention that Kyuubi was teaching him other things while he slept so it was a lot better for him, but his body wasn't believing that.

"Alright Kyuubi-chan I got it. So do we start on the next step to the Yin release?' Naruto asked and Kyuubi shook her head. He had a lot more to learn and he wasn't ready for the next step just yet.

"**Not yet Naru-kun now then. You can make trees quite well, but now we're going to try something else. Next will be kunai. Remember that kunai aren't like leaves so you need a better feel for it and since it's heavier than a leaf it will require more chakra to create. We're going to continue like this until you can make a solid looking human," **Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed. Kanari watched him and smiled at her blonde's impatience, but that was the nature of things.

Meanwhile Fu had gotten through another book on Fuinjutsu and sighed. She had gotten better and when Naruto taught her the kage bunshin technique she was a lot better in one day then she could've been in a week. Naruto watched her progress and the blonde couldn't be happier.

"Alright Fu-chan, now I want you to read this book. Once your done we will put everything together. Don't worry about anything else. Now I'm going to do something that will help you and when it wears off I know you will be a great fuinjutsu user," Naruto told her and fu nodded. The blonde took out an ink pen and uncovered Fu's forehead which was blocked by her green hair. The blonde told her not to move as he came into a close proximity with the Nanabi jinchuuriki making her blush as his lips were right above hers. Naruto tracked the ink over her forehead while Fu fought to hold down the blush on her face. He wrote the word 'concentration' in kanji on her head and moved away before he added chakra to his hand and pressed Fu's forehead. The seal glowed for a bit and then faded. Naruto slowly backed away while Fu widened her eyes. She looked at the expert fuinjutsu that Naruto gave her and widened her eyes. She couldn't take her gaze off the book at all. She was reading at a fast pace while she did her best to talk and read at the same time.

"This is amazing. I feel like I can read this whole book in a matter of hours and then when I try it with my clones I'll be able to get it all down. What is this? No wait, don't answer. Let me try it. You wrote the kanji for 'concentrate' on my head to give me the awareness of concentrating on my book and now I can understand it better because of the chakra. The seal is integrating it's chakra into my sense to make me concentrate better right?" Fu asked and Naruto chuckled.

"While I didn't know all of that I know you're right Fu-chan. I can only use this once per person and it will never work again for some weird reason. It will only work for about three hours then it wears off and I figured that now would be the best time to use it," Naruto told her. Fu nodded not taking her eyes off the book while Naruto sweatdropped.

"I wonder if she even heard me," Naruto said to himself. The clone sat next to Fu and waited for her to finish and he would quiz her on everything she knew about fuinjutsu currently. It also helped that Fu had always been a naturally fast reader. Give her a scroll and she would have read it in about twenty minutes time. She didn't know why, but she was always fascinated with books. Maybe it was because she never got to read them back in Taki.

It another part of the woods, Hinata and Naruto were sparing with each other. She had been rather hesitant to fight the blonde, but Naruto told her that she needed to improve and she would need to get better than she already was. Hinata nodded and told him she would train hard and not be left behind by him.

"Come on Hinata. You're still holding back. Your enemies won't hesitate to use that to their advantage," Naruto told her while Hinata huffed. She quickly nodded and got back to fighting as she tried her best to hit him, but Naruto dodged all her strikes while making sure to avoid her vital points.

Next to the pond, Naruto was busy training Anko and Kurenai in two different things. Kurenai was now fighting with fairly with Naruto's clones while being blindfolded and so was Anko. The two girls could feel that they had gotten better. Their senses were on a higher level than before and could honestly say that they were pleased with it.

"Alright ladies this is a good time to take a break," Naruto told them making Kurenai and Anko sigh with nods of appreciation.

"I think my arms are about to fall off," Anko said and Kurenai nodded in agreement with her friend.

"Now then, if we could only beat him without these blindfolds then it would be alright I guess," Kurenai said and Anko nodded.

Thanks to Naruto, everyone was taking full advantage of the training camp and while others were being trained by Naruto's kage bunshins, he himself was being training by his mother and Kyuubi. Just like Kyuubi said, she was a much better teacher than Jiraiya was and could make Naruto much better so on that note the Forest of Death was filled to the brim with sounds of fighting which did more than to keep the dangerous animals away for obvious reasons.

_**Nighttime, Konoha Hospital**_

"Alright Kimimaro-san, you're free to go. Naruto-kun's compound isn't far and you'll find it in no time. Just keep to your left and his house is the farthest to the back," Shizune said since she had been to Naruto's house before and Kimimaro nodded. He had yet to see the place and checked out.

"Thank you Shizune-san, but can you tell me where the Interrogation Department is? I'd like to get Tayuya if I can when she's done," Kimimaro said and Shizune nodded. She pointed him in its direction and the bone user ran off to go meet up with her.

While he walked, Kimimaro took in the fresh air around him and sighed. It had been a long time since he had been this peaceful and the village had a small aura of warmth that Kimimaro wasn't used to, but he didn't mind it in the least. He sighed as he reached into one of his pockets and took out something that Naruto gave him with made the Kaguya sigh again.

"_Naruto-sama this thing looks weird," _Kimimaro thought as he held a small wallet in his hands. Naruto had given it to him before he left. Kimimaro had never really been one for money since he always stayed near Kabuto so this was a bit different to him. He then took out a list and looked at it. It was the small menu Shizune said she had wrote for him and looked at it. It said that he had to drink a lot of milk to held his brittling bones so she suggested that he buy a carton of milk as soon as he left.

"I guess I'll get this done first," Kimimaro said and walked into a store. He looked around the place and walked up to a carton with a cow's face on it. He rolled his eyes and took it from the fridge and took it too the counter.

"That'll be 228 yen," the cashier said and Kimimaro opened the wallet, but not before hearing the woman giggle at him for an obvious reason as he gave her the money and walked away with the milk in his hand.

"_I'll get you for this Naruto-sama," _Kimimaro thought as he opened the carton and started to drink the milk while he walked towards the Interrogation Department.

_**With Tayuya**_

The ex-Oto kunoichi had just been released and cricked her neck. She'd been sitting in a damn chair for the past eight hours. She had told them everything she knew about Orochimaru and wherever his bases where. She had cooperated and so she was allowed to leave like it never happened. She saw Haku leaning on the edge of the wall waiting for her.

"I guess you're here to pick me up?" Tayuya asked and Haku nodded. She began to walk away and Tayuya followed, not that she had much of a choice as she just got free and wouldn't like to be put into a position like that again.

As they walked in silence, the quiet unnerved Tayuya somewhat. She saw Haku's face was slightly impassive and didn't seem like she felt like talking, but Tayuya wasn't known for reading certain moods in the air and this was one of them.

"So what's this guy like?" Tayuya asked and Haku raised an eyebrow at her question while Tayuya sighed then specified.

"What is, what's his name-...Naruto. What is the guy like?" Tayuya asked and Haku turned to her a little confused. She had been thinking over her torture with Tsunade and just wanted a nice, cold bath to end her day. If she came off cold then she didn't mean it. She was slightly concerned about Naruto having two former enemies stay with them, but she was always like that. She hated to admit it, but besides Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi Haku was pretty much wary of anyone else before she got used to them. It was a part of the always running life she had with Zabuza, however she divulged.

"Well Naruto-kun is a mystery in more ways than one. He's a good person and caring. He's also the type to get angry immediately if any of his precious people are hurt. He's strong. Kiba and I can attest to that. We were there when he fought to take Tsunade-sama back. He's simply amazing," Haku said and Tayuya raised an eyebrow.

"Right, it sounds like you really like the guy," Tayuya said and Haku gave a small blush, but chuckled. She really did like Naruto, but for some reason she never really acted on her feelings. She wasn't sure why she never did, but that was for later.

"I suppose I do like him," Haku said smiling while Tayuya rolled her eyes. She would never fall for someone like this. At least that's what she thought at the time.

After a few more minutes of walking Tayuya and Haku saw a figure coming up to them while the figure was drinking a milk carton. Tayuya raised an eyebrow before widening her eyes. It was Kimimaro walking towards them and he was the one drinking milk. Tayuya snickered while Haku looked a little amused.

"Got milk Kimimaro?" Tayuya asked making the Kaguya twitch his eyebrow at her.

"Very funny Tayuya. This is just what I've been told to do so my disease is cured. I don't have the time to think over my options," Kimimaro said taking another gulp of milk while making Tayuya give a grin.

"well if your both done I'd like to go home," Haku said and walking a bit ahead of them leaving the two ex-Oto nin alone.

"Is she alright?" Kimimaro asked while Tayuya shrugged her shoulders.

"Fuck if I know her moods swings," Tayuya said as she walked with Kimimaro behind her.

_**With Naruto**_

"Alright everyone, the first week is over and we've all trained hard. Now let's go home and see if we can't enjoy a nice warm soak. I might not look it, but I'm pretty good at cooking dattebayo," Naruto said and all the girls squealed in delight.

"Finally a nice warm bath," Fu said while Kyuubi started walking.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get going," she said and everyone ran off back home while Hinata opened to go home and have her bath there.

Everyone exited the Forest of Death and began to run towards the Namikaze compound with Hinata giving Naruto and the others a goodbye as she ran off for the Hyuuga compound.

"I still can't believe that you got all the questions right Fu-chan," Naruto said and Fu's face gave a small smile.

"Hey they were hard enough. I'm still lucky that I got them all. Sheesh what do you call a reverse tetragram seal that's been placed over a modified blitzer seal? Do you know how hard it was to answer that!" Fu yelled making everyone chuckle at her. Though Anko and Kurenai had no idea what that was called, but Naruto answered for them.

"But you got it anyway Fu-chan. You got it right when you said 'a perfect reserve buster seal that if given too much chakra will cancel all chakra on the wearer," Naruto said remembering his studies on fuinjutsu from Kyuubi back in his earlier years. To this day he still didn't understand a lot of it, but he got most of it and that's what counted.

"Oh wait, why are we running?" Naruto asked and stopped. The others stopped with him and the blonde grinned.

"Gather around ladies," Naruto said and everyone touched a piece of Naruto's clothes. The blonde closed his eyes and his chakra locked onto the house as they all disappeared in the Hiraishin.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Kasumi sighed as she walked around the house. She had been in the yard reading over some taijutsu scrolls and practicing them with her clone so she could improve, but that was getting old and fast. She laid on the couch and sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Naruto-sama when are you going to come home?" Kasumi asked and immediately she fell off the couch when she saw everyone immediately teleport in making her gasp.

"Hey Kasumi-chan," Naruto said sheepishly grinning while Kasumi pouted and walked up to him.

"Don't 'hey Kasumi-chan' me Naruto-sama. Where have you been?" Kasumi asked and Naruto chuckled again while Kasumi reprimanded him about telling her things and while he was getting chewed out, Naruto saw Fu, Kyuubi and Kushina walk into the bath. The one thing about this house if you didn't remember anything else was that it had one huge ass bathroom. Enough room for four people which made Naruto wonder exactly who his parents had over there house that would warrant that much space.

"Naruto-sama are you listening to me?" Kasumi asked breaking Naruto's stupor and he smiled with a nod.

"Yeah Kasumi-chan and I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Naruto said and Kasumi. Kasumi nodded and gave Naruto a hug while Naruto wrapped his arms around Kasumi. The two stayed in their hug for a good while before he heard two coughs from two people. Naruto and Kasumi looked and the blonde widened his eyes.

"Tsume-chan!" Naruto said and Tsume walked up to him while Hana came up from behind him and so did Kiba making Naruto widen his eyes.

"Hey Naruto-kun. I came to visit. Haven't seen you for a while," Tsume said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Tsume-chan you saw me two days ago," Naruto told her and Tsume smiled while adopting a thinking pose.

"It's been that long?" she joked making Naruto roll his eyes while he and Kiba bumped fists.

"So Kiba you got out of the hospital huh?" Naruto asked and Kiba nodded.

"That's right man. The sweet taste of freedom. Kasumi let the three of us in and she was supposed to tell you that," Kiba said and Naruto glared at Kasumi or at least the spot where she was last standing as she disappeared.

"She'll come out of hiding," Naruto said making Kiba chuckle with a nod. He then sniffed Naruto and covered his nose.

"Man dude why do you smell like a damn forest?" Kiba asked and Naruto sighed while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well the funny thing about that is-,"

Naruto ended up telling Hana, Kiba, and Tsume about his training trip for the week and said that they just got back a few minutes ago. He told them about his training in Yin release for the moment and other things. All three were surprised at him for even trying to attempt that, but Naruto then told them about the history Kyuubi told him about the Sage of Six Paths and his connection to the Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki making the three Inuzuka even more surprised. When Naruto just told them was an amazing thing.

"So are you telling me that you're related to Tsunade and you're a cousin of Sasuke?" Kiba asked and Naruto nodded with the simple question making Hana and Tsume widen their eyes.

"Even I didn't know that about the Sage of Six Paths. Did you tell Tsunade or Sasuke?" Tsume asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No, Tsunade-baachan's got enough things to do already and Sasuke...well would you really tell him that he was a descendant of the guy who created the very start of ninjutsu? He'd have a damn fit," Naruto said making Tsume and Hana nod in agreement.

Meanwhile Kiba walked over to the table in the center of the room and saw the books on the table.

"Hey Naruto, what are these two books?" Kiba asked picking them up and Naruto turned to them.

"Oh umm well Kumo's Raikage is here and he gave me the stuff from Raimin's kill. I got the rest of his money along with his journal and a book about sword mythology. I was planning to read the journal some more. For now I've only read the first page," Naruto said and Kiba raised an eyebrow. He read the first page like Naruto did and narrowed his eyes. He stared at the lighting sword on the floor and grinned.

"No wonder this guy was an A-rank missing nin. With that sword I'm surprised he's not the Raikage," Kiba said as Hana took the book from him. Tsume sat next to Hana and both read the page and like Kiba they stared at the lightning sword.

"Well you really know how to pick 'em Naruto-kun," Hana said and Naruto nodded. It was then that there was a knock on the door causing everyone to look up. The knob twisted and what came through the door surprised the four.

"I told you that you need to stop being a dipshit and speak your mind dammit," Tayuya said coming through the door while Haku sighed.

"You really need to use a better vocabulary," Haku said and Tayuya got a tick mark on her head.

"I'll fuckin' curse when I want to fuckin' curse got that!" Tayuya said and after them was Kimimaro who flicked them both on the head before bowing to Naruto.

"Sorry about the noise Naruto-sama," Kimimaro said and Naruto absently nodded. Haku and Tayuya turned while one blushed in embarrassment and the other widened her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun sorry about that. I'm gonna go take a shower," Haku said running up the stairs.

"Kimimaro, you're out of the hospital too?" Naruto asked and Kimimaro nodded. Meanwhile Tayuya and Naruto locked eyes.

"It's the blonde shithead!" Tayuya yelled and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"It's the loud-mouth, foul language girl!" Naruto yelled and Tayuya gritted her teeth at the blonde while she stomped on the floor.

"Who are you calling a loud mouth you damn fucker?" Tayuya asked while Naruto balled his fists. The two glared at each other while Tsume, Hana and Kiba wondered what happened or what was happening.

"Who's that?" Tsume asked and Kiba looked up from the book on sword mythology at Tayuya.

"Oh she's one of the four who tried to escape with Sasuke. Naruto brought those two back or convinced the taller one and the taller one brought the short one," Kiba said while Tsume and Hana nodded in understanding.

Tsume then stood to her feet and clapped her hands.

"Alright both of you stop fighting," Tsume said while Naruto sighed and Tayuya growled at her too.

"Who asked you fuckin' old hag!" Tayuya yelled and Tsume smirked. Kimimaro immediately backed away while keeping his impassive face while Naruto backed away along with Kiba and Hana.

Tsume and Tayuya glared at each other while Tsume grew a tick mark on her head.

"Who the hell are you talkin' to brat?" Tsume asked and Tayuya narrowed her eyes.

"To the fucker in front of me are you blind hag?"

"You just got out of the hospital, don't make me put you back in there dammit!" Tsume yelled and Tayuya growled at her while while the intensity of the room grew more cold.

"I'd like to see you try it you damn cocksucker!" Tayuya yelled back and Tsume was about to retort but they both were hit into the ground while the others saw Kushina in a bathrobe while she smiled.

"You're both too loud dattebane. Now shut up or get out!" She yelled out making Tsume nod and Tayuya growl, but she agreed also.

"Phew, I thought this house was going down," Naruto said making Hana and Kiba nod with him. Before long Tsume and Tayuya huffed at each other and walked in opposite directions.

"Kimimaro, you can't be serious. I mean come on man. Is this the guy that really convinced you?" Tayuya asked and Kimimaro nodded. Tayuya sighed and looked at Naruto laughing with Tsume, Hana and Kiba.

"What's so special about him?" Tayuya asked and Kimimaro just let her talk. He figured she would learn in her own way about Naruto and she might, emphasis on might, learn to like him. In the meantime, he walked over to the blonde and bowed.

"Would you show me to a room Naruto-sama?" Kimimaro asked and the blonde nodded. He quickly got up and walked away with Kimimaro to show the Kaguya his room while leaving Hana, Kiba and Tsume in the room, but not for long.

"Ahh that was a good soak. I'm going to bed," Fu said coming down to get some water and with her cup she immediately walked down the hall and disappeared, but not before saying something.

"Oh and you guys should stop yelling. Kyuubi-san finally went to sleep and trust me that she hates getting woken up. Just a warning," Fu said then vanished.

Naruto soon came back and saw the four still in the room. He sighed then laid on the couch.

"Well Kimimaro's going back to bed and so is Haku-chan. Kasumi-chan's around her somewhere, but for now everyone is asleep. Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan left so I guess that's it," Naruto said before Tsume sat next to him.

"So you were telling us about Raikage and how you defeated that A-rank missing nin right?" Tsume said and Naruto nodded. Tayuya widened her eyes while she leaned on a wall. She was only listening half-heartedly, but even that piqued her interest.

"_He defeated and A-rank missing nin? This fucker? No way," _Tayuya said in thought and the blonde continued.

"Yeah about that, well Tsume-chan they wanted to thank me for the whole thing and...it became a marriage proposal," Naruto said and Tsume widened her eyes. Hana gasped and Kiba did also like they all thought it was a bad dream of some kind.

"Are you serious?" Tsume asked and Naruto nodded. He then patted Tsume's back and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry much Tsume-chan. Raikage knew about the CRA and said that it didn't interfere with anything so I can still be with you and you can still be the alpha female if you want," Naruto said and immediately everyone perked up.

"Well that's good. I can't wait to meet her. Did you meet her already?" Tsume asked and Naruto nodded.

"Her names Yugito Nii. She's really nice when you meet her," Naruto said and Tsume nodded, but not before kissing Naruto on the lips.

"Well good. So long as she knows her place then I don't mind," Tsume said and Naruto sweatdropped.

"_Tsume-chan, you're scary," _Naruto thought while Tayuya sighed.

"What a weirdo. Are you a pedo or what lady?" Tayuya asked and Naruto glared at her. Hana did also and so did Kiba.

"Kissing little boys. You might as well be like Orochi-," Tayuya stopped when she was brought to the Tsukuyomi while Naruto glared at her.

"I can take a lot Tayuya, but I don't like you say that to Tsume-chan. She's nothing like Orochimaru. Kimimaro wanted to save you and I allowed it. Remember that I could've let you die in those woods, but I didn't. You're more than welcome to leave if you want, but you won't stay here and insult the ones I love got it?" Naruto asked glaring with the sharingan at her making Tayuya narrow her eyes and even if she wouldn't admit it during her lifetime she just found the smallest amount of respect for the blonde.

"Hmph whatever shithead. I've got nowhere to go so I guess I can stay here. I'm sorry shithead," Tayuya said growling the most part like she was trying not to explode just saying the words. Naruto sighed and released the Tsukuyomi while Tayuya dropped to the floor.

Naruto sat back on the couch and Tsume was about to yell at Tayuya, but luckily the Oto nin had beat her to it.

"I'm sorry about that. I went to far I guess," Tayuya said with a small grumble and Tsume lost the nerve to yell if only slightly.

"Shithead I'm tired so where do I sleep in this place?" Tayuya asked and Naruto told her to follow him as they disappeared from view.

"Well Kaa-san, she's a piece of work huh?" Kiba asked and Tsume growled.

"She's got a real mouth that one, but I'll straighten her out sometime," Tsume said making Hana and Kiba laugh. They then noticed that Naruto came back and sighed.

"Well sorry about that Tsume-chan," Naruto said and Tsume waved it off.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. Now it seems like you're the only one who's up. Maybe we should go too," Tsume said and Naruto grinned.

"Well I'm not going to be just yet and it's not that late. Everyone's just tired," Naruto said before he took Raimin's journal in his hands. He sat on the couch while he turned to his swords.

"Hey do you guys think you can help me?" Naruto asked and the three Inuzuka nodded.

"Sure, what do you want us to do?" Hana asked and Naruto pointed to his swords.

"Could you each hold one of those swords?" Naruto asked and they nodded. Tsume took the fire sword while Hana took the wind sword and Kiba took the lightning sword. It amazed Naruto that they didn't react to the three of them, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Alright just hold them for a bit while I read this journal. I'll read two entries and I'll try to make some sense of them," Naruto said while Tsume, Hana, and Kiba nodded. They then sat on the couch while Naruto opened the journal and turned to the next page of the book. He read aloud so Tsume, Hana, and Kiba could hear also while the lights around the house when down to a dim setting.

"_**Day 2**, I went to the library like I wrote in my journal. I looked up the book on sword mythology and found something interesting. It turns out that my lighting sword might truly be a mythical sword. In the book it spoke of Kami and how he had five swords. These swords were given to five beings. The beings of Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water, and Earth. These beings used the swords to create the elements of the earth, but they also helped to inspire nature in the world. It is said that the swords are attracted to those who contain a certain spirit. If all five bond to one person then that person is the so called 'savior'. I don't know what it means and maybe it's stupid to believe in myths. Nonetheless I continued to read the book. It told of each being wanting to be the superior with its sword and the five being warred against each other in the eyes of Kami. Seeing the war wage between them with the gift that Kami bestowed them, he scattered the swords over the world to only be wielded by those worthy of the swords. This book might have proved my theory that there are four more swords out there. I wonder how much stronger I'll get with them, but that's for tomorrow,"_

Naruto closed the book while Tsume, Hana, and Kiba gauged his reaction. The blonde seemed confused and with good reason.

"Did you find out anything Naruto-kun?" Hana asked and the blonde sighed.

"Well Hana-chan so far this journal say that Raimin had the lightning sword a first and he went to find out its origins. It says that these swords were designed by Kami and he gave them to five beings. They were greedy with their swords and wanted to see who was superior so they fought it out which made Kami scatter the swords across the world. He said that when the swords are gathered then the 'savior' comes," Naruto said making Hana raise an eyebrow. Tsume and Kiba looked at the swords in awe.

"These are the swords of Kami? Well might explain why Ten-chan doesn't know who made them," Kiba said though in the past he chalked that up to the number of people who made swords who were around the elemental nations.

"Well Naru-kun, you have three so maybe you're it," Hana said and the blonde sighed. He knew it was getting late.

"Alright I'll think about this later. For now let's go to the next date," Naruto said flipping the page. He then read aloud again the last page for the night.

"_**Day 3, **I got no sleep as the information that I learned yesterday was still in my head. I was so shocked over the information that I felt it might not be real. I took my sword to a master blacksmith and he saw that it was the finest piece of metal he had ever seen. He didn't even know what kind of metal it was, but he tried out the sword with his toughest metal and it sliced through it like the metal was nothing to the sword. He said that he didn't know what to make of it so I just kept it around. It was close to the jonin exams so I used the sword. I practiced with it all day and I feel that it likes me. I even entered a sparing match with this one guy I think his name was Darui or something like that. He had tried to fight me with his kekkai genkai, the Storm Release but my lightning sword made quick work of that and he was taken down. Okay I lied to myself it was a draw only because he was in a pissed off mood about something. He's so damn weird. Saying things are dull one time and getting serious the next. I refuse to tell Raikage about my sword knowing how damn arrogant he is about his strength. Well I should stop my journal here. I have a mission with A soon. He's so damn arrogant just like his father though I would say that Bee is funny with his rhymes and stuff. Looks like I should go now,"_

Naruto closed the book and rubbed his head. He didn't want to think about this right now and he was tired.

"Naruto-kun, worry about it tomorrow. You're tired so you should rest. We'll leave the swords down here next to the couch. We have to go anyway. See you tomorrow," Tsume said and Naruto nodded. He was tired he knew that and he walked up the stairs.

"Alright Tsume-chan, I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said and Tsume nodded as she, Hana, and Kiba gave the blonde a goodbye and Naruto turned out the lights downstairs.

Naruto came up to his room and sweatdropped when he saw Kasumi sleeping in it and sighed.

"Kasumi-chan, you are too free-spirited. I'm even too tired to yell at you," Naruto said as he got in the bed and went to sleep as the entire compound went dark.

Meanwhile the swords laid on the couch and each glowed brightly. The fire sword slightly flared while the wind sword howled and the lightning sword cackled. It only lasted for a few seconds before they settled down and nothing happened for the rest of the night and no one was none the wiser to what happened with them.

_**Next Morning**_

Tayuya groaned as she got up from her bed. She had just been able to sleep in a more than comfortable bed and she could honestly say that it was probably good to have one every once in a while. She got to her feet and rubbed her head. She only had her clothes from the previous day so she put those back on. Luckily for her, the hospital had washed them while she was passed out so it was alright. The Oto nin walked through the halls of the compound. She looked over the entire place for a bit and grinned.

_Maybe this shitty place isn't so bad after all," _Tayuya said mentally as she came into the living room. The sight she came up to sort of shocked her.

"Alright Kyuubi-chan can you sweep the decks of the house? I'll clean the dishes. Fu-chan and Haku-chan water the plants. Kimimaro sweep the floor and Kaa-san can clean counters," Naruto said to Kyuubi making the fox demon nod.

Tayuya raised an eyebrow when she saw Kushina cleaning the place while Naruto did the dishes. Kyuubi was sweeping the porches of the house while Kimimaro did the inside. She also saw Fu and Haku outside watering the plants.

"Shithead what are you doing?" Tayuya asked and Naruto turned to her, but still kept up the dishes.

"Oh you're up. Well then mind helping us all out?" Naruto asked and Tayuya narrowed her eyes. What was that supposed to mean anyway?

"What are you all doing?" Tayuya asked and Naruto chuckled.

"In case you didn't do it back with Orochimaru, it's called chores and we do them together and now that you're up you can help us too," Naruto said while Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"No fuckin' way you sack of shit," Tayuya said and Naruto glared at her.

"Alright I guess you can sleep outside. Those who do help with chores don't eat or sleep in the beds," Naruto said and Tayuya dropped her jaw.

"What about that weird looking girl? Kasumi. She's not doing anything," Tayuya said and Naruto pointed to the ceiling. Tayuya looked up to see Kasumi washing the ceiling while she smiled.

"Naruto-sama says that even the ceiling should be clean since it was that way when he first arrived so I used my chakra to cling to the walls and I walked up to the ceiling," Kasumi said while Tayuya sighed and Naruto grinned.

"Fine fuckface. What should I do?" Tayuya asked not seeing much of a choice. If she tried to leave then she would be brought back and put in prison or she could suck up her pride and help with the chores.

"Well my clones are taking care of the bathrooms so could you wipe the walls," Naruto said and Tayuya strained with a nod as she snatched a clothe from Naruto and started to clean everything. She was still a little sleepy, but she always got up early so that was no big deal.

Everyone around the house was doing their chores in a great pace since really no one had been at the compound all last week. It took about an hour and a half, but everyone was done with everything and were resting throughout the various places of the house.

It was then that everyone heard a knock at the door and Naruto got up to answer it. The blonde stood to his feet and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw Yugao at the door with her mask on. She might not have shown it, but she was slightly smiling at the blonde while she slowly bowed.

"Hello Namikaze-sama, I'm here to tell you that Tsunade-sama has requested your presence along with the other jonin and tokubetsu jonin. She would like to see you right now. She also told me it's a surprise nothing more," Yugao said and Naruto nodded. He sighed and walked back upstairs.

"Naruto-sama where are you going?" Kasumi asked and the blonde shrugged his shoulders.

"Tsunade-baachan wants me for something so I'm gonna see what that's all about. I'll be here later. You can all do what you want. Fu-chan when I get back we'll have you work with Nanabi," Naruto said and Fu nodded while Nanabi was smiling her face off.

Naruto quickly took a shower and got dressed. He put on a dark blue jacket and black pants with a red shirt. He wore his blue shoes this time. He walked down the stairs and all the girls took in his appearance.

"See you later Naru-kun. Tell us about the meeting when you have come back," Kushina said and Naruto nodded. He grabbed his three swords and left the room with Yugao.

"So how is anbu life?" Naruto asked the purple haired anbu chuckled while she guided him to the mansion.

"It's fulfilling when it wants to be. Now then will you tell me where you got those swords? I've never seen them before," Yugao said eyeing the exquisite designs of all three. Naruto sighed as he held one in his hand.

"Wanna see it?" Naruto asked and Yugao quickly took the sword from his hands making the blonde sweatdrop. He watched as Yugao eyed the shiny metal of the sword while she displayed awe with it.

"This is amazing. Whoever made this really knew what they were doing. This metal it's far more superior thane even the ones that the anbu use. This is amazing,"Yugao said and Naruto chuckled.

"I suppose. Well looks like we're here," Naruto said and Yugao looked up. While they were talking they covered the distance and the purple haired anbu blushed.

"Sorry about that. Well I guess I'll go now. Good luck," Yugao said handing Naruto the sword and the blonde smirked.

"Hard to believe that a few days ago you tried to kill me," He said and she rolled her eyes through her mask.

"You held me against my will and almost annoyed me to no end with your questions. How was I supposed to act?" She joked and Naruto turned to her.

"Maybe emotionless like all anbu are," Naruto countered and Yugao's eyebrow twitched. Granted she was supposed to act like that, but no one really did. It was more of a option than an order.

"I'd rather not act like that. I take pride in my work so now you should get going or Hokage-sama will hound me for having you late," Yugao said and Naruto entered the Hokage mansion while Yugao shunshined off.

Naruto walked through the building and saw a sign that pointed towards the largest room in the Hokage Mansion which was coincidentally right below it. Naruto walked down the stairs and they were shaped in the form of a descending spiral staircase.

Having walked all the way down, Naruto came up to a door and was about to opened it before someone grabbed his shoulder. Naruto turned around and saw Anko and Kurenai behind him.

"Naruto, you're here too. I think Hokage-sama summoned all the jonin and tokubetsu jonin," Anko said and Naruto nodded.

"What do you think it's for?" Naruto asked and both jonin women shrugged their shoulders.

"We might as well open this door rand find out," Kurenai said and Naruto opened it. The three walked through and they gasped. Tsunade was on top of a small podium along with the Raikage and his associates next to her while Shizune stood behind her. He also saw all the Konoha jonin and tokubetsu jonin. He saw Kakashi, Gai, Tsume, Inoichi, Hiashi, Chouza, Asuma, Shibi, and Shikaku also. The place was littered with jonin and Naruto being the smallest of them all came to the front.

"Hey Tsume-chan I guess you're here also?" Naruto asked and Tsume nodded. The blonde then turned to see the others coming up also.

"This is so bothersome. What's this all about anyway?" Shikaku asked while rubbing his head.

"Who knows. Maybe something serious has happened," Inoichi told them and Naruto turned to the older blonde.

"Like what?" He asked and no one had a response for him at all before someone else came up to them.

"Well we won't get anything with just standing around so let's just see for now," Genma said coming up behind them. The others nodded while it was kind of hard to not tell the other jonin who were talking to shut up for a little while.

After a few minutes of allowing people to get adjusted, Tsunade came up to everyone and raised her hand. Everyone immediately quieted down and waited for Tsunade to tell them what was going on.

"Alright I can tell you're all confused as to why I summoned you all here, but I will tell you that this is not a serious matter. I have decided to liven up this village a little with an event of mine. I've had the anbu create this event without most of you knowing at least two or three weeks prior to this time. As you all know the Raikage has decided to stay and watch this little event," Tsunade said making everyone wonder where she was going with this. No one knew at all what she could be talking about, but Tsunade continued.

"What I've planned is the event that will make a truly genuine sense of competition between our jonin and tokubetsu jonin. You are here as you've been invited to take place in the HPT. I know you were all wondering what that is so I'll get right to it. I have deemed this competition to be similar to the Chunin exams. You must all participate and the winner will get a special prize. Now this event is called the Hokage Placement Tournament," Tsunade said and immediately there was murmuring throughout the entire underground basement.

Naruto was utterly confused. What was this all about? A Hokage Placement Tournament? The idea sounded ridiculous in nature.

"What's the purpose of this tournament?" someone asked while people turned to Tsunade for her answer to the question.

"The purpose of this is to bring competitive spirit to Konoha. One of the reasons why it's called the Hokage Placement Tournament is that I'm not going to be in office for long," Tsunade said making everyone widen their eyes. Naruto dropped his jaw while Kakashi showed shock and so did all the other jonin.

"Are you kidding me? After all the trouble I went through to get you you're not gonna be the Hokage? Tsunade-baachan are you insane?" Naruto asked out blatantly and while people would've chosen a more respectful way to say that they could be sure that they agreed with Naruto. Tsunade chuckled and folded her arms.

"Don't be so stupid brat. You didn't let me finish what I was saying. Now then if I can continue, Jiraiya has some news that concerns my medical expertise and it's more than a little out of the way to do. I'd be too far from Konoha, but this kind of money would be beneficial to the village. I have a request from someone from Numa no Kuni( Marsh Country). I don't know how long I'll be gone, but it'll be more than 2 years so I'll need to leave the village in capable hands while Jiraiya and I handle this and what better way to do that than to have a tournament of all the jonin to fight. However as with the position everyone must display a knowledge of things necessary to handle the position. It was tough, but I managed to seal this deal with Hi no Kuni's Daimyou to agree with it. He'll have a one-on-one talk with the winner of the tournament. When everyone leaves Shizune and I will pass out these waivers. I hope no one dies, but in the interest I think I should be careful," Tsunade said to everyone. Naruto calmed down when he heard her explanation of why she was leaving, but it didn't feel that believable. He wondered what she was really trying to do, but the excitement dwelling inside the blonde was almost too much.

"_This is gonna be fun dattebayo," _Naruto thought visibly grinning like mad making his associates stare at him though they could see why he was excited. Something like this wasn't common in the least.

"What happens if we don't participate?" Shikaku asked yawning and Tsunade glared at him with a sure smile on her face.

"Well you forfeit and you'll be doing paperwork that has piled up in the Mansion. I'm sure if all of you quit then it would get done in no time, but do you really want the work?" Tsunade asked and Shikaku winced. He had enough problems with his own clan documents. He didn't need anymore.

"So damn bothersome," Shikaku said making Tsunade chuckle. Tsume turned to Naruto and grinned.

"So are you participating?" Tsume asked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Come on Tsume-chan, you know me. I'm never one to back down," Naruto said and everyone chuckled. There didn't seem to be any withdraws as no one wanted the task of dealing with however much paperwork Tsunade had yet to do. Seeing that no one seemed against it Tsunade decided to hold up her hand.

"Alright just so it's fair then there will be groups of three exactly like the chunin exams. No one is assigned to anyone else. If you want to be a team with your friends then do so. This will begin in five days from now. It's a bit short noticed but that's my fault. So make your teams. They must be comprised of jonin or tokubetsu jonin. The anbu around the village will be the exam proctors this will be good training for them also. Now then good luck to you all. It will begin at noon so be ready," Tsunade said before she left with Raikage, Darui, C and Yugito following him out. For him this would be so interesting to see. It would be a good chance to see just how strong Yugito's fiancee would be.

The place was quiet for a few moments before all the jonin started to converse among themselves. Some were really excited to doing something like this while others were still confused, but not wanting to deal with paperwork they didn't complain about anything.

"Yosh, Kakashi I will fight you to my dying breath and our flames of youth will shine bright this day," Gai yelled while Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmm you say something Gai?" Kakashi asked while Gai growled talking about Kakashi's hip attitude and something like that. Naruto wasn't really paying attention at the time.

"Aiiiiii this can't be good. That means I have to join in. I don't want to," Shizune said and Naruto smiled at her. He patted her shoulder and consoled the medic nin.

"Well it's quite simple when you look at it logically. Hokage-sama needs someone to replace her while she handles whatever is happening in Numa no Kuni. It wouldn't be wise to leave us here without a leader and this way she will find the most logical choice from everyone. It's a bit cut and dry, but it works," Shibi said making the others nod with him.

"Sigh, fine if I must do this then I'll pair up with Inoichi and Chouza. We are the Ino-Shika-Cho trio after all," Shikaku said while Inoichi and Chouza nodded in agreement with him. Their family had been that was for hundreds of generations and it wouldn't stop anyway.

"Well that's great and all for you guys. I'll take Shibi then. I'm used to working with him. I guess someone else will do just as fine," Genma said and Shibi nodded with him.

"Alright then I'll take Kurenai-chan and Shizune-neechan," Naruto said as everyone turned to him. Kurenai raised an eyebrow at him, but the blonde smiled.

"Don't worry about details. Just trust me dattebayo," Naruto said and while Kurenai and Shizune wanted to refute him they simply didn't know how to or what words to say so they just relented and agreed to it.

In the end of it all Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma formed one group while Ibiki, Anko and Tsume formed another team. Naruto, Shizune, and Kurenai were another and Genma, Shibi and Hiashi were their own group. Lastly was Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza. Everyone had gotten into their groups that they wanted and all though it took a while, more like an hour, everyone had their own groups and were handed their waivers at the door. The waiver read about the competitor agreeing to the terms of the event and disregard would be seen as forfeiture. Not to mention that if then died then there would be no penalties for it. Everyone naturally agreed to it before some people stopped.

"Wait, she never said where this thing started!" Naruto yelled as all the jonin sweatdropped. This just got a lot harder for them all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 37.<strong>_

_**KG: Alright people, you know what I'm planning well sort of, but I'd like some help. If you remember the part of the chunin exams were they had to get scrolls from each other I'm doing something like that, but I want to add a small twist to it. Why don't you all come up with that twist and I'll use it if I can. Please and thanks. That's all, laters.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**KG: You all amaze me. I can't believe you all came up with the same idea. Well, not the SAME idea, but idea around the same thing. How nice that you all think alike. Alright I'll get started. **_

_**Fu: KyuubiGoku doesn't own Naruto. If he did then I would officially be alive.**_

_**KG: That's right. Oh and readers for what I'm gonna do I might get banned so I hope I don't .**_

* * *

><p>"She forgot to tell us where this thing even is!" Naruto yelled making all the jonin gasp. They all knew that the blonde was right. She hadn't told them where they were to go to take this event or exam as some of them called it.<p>

"Maybe we should just ask her then," Shizune said to all the jonin in the room who were nodding, but then an anbu came into the room and looked at all the jonin. Some paid attention to him while the anbu coughed.

"Tsunade-sama has done this on purpose. As Hokage you need to be able to make accurate deductions and pick up on the clues that have been left to you as the leader of Konoha. Tsunade-sama has sent me to give you all the clue while she tends to her office," the anbu said and soon enough everyone started to pay attention to what anbu was about to say.

"The place of new beginnings. It's where you begin and where you improve. Where the Will of Fire burns the brightest," The anbu said and then he shunshined off leaving everyone in a stump.

"What's that supposed to mean!" someone yelled while all the other jonin thought it over. Naruto racked his brain for the answer to the clue they were all given. He looked around and saw a few jonin and their teams smirk as they walked out. It seemed that they had the answer and left. Hehe, so much for being fellow jonin. Naruto saw Kakashi and the other jonin smirk as they left also. Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought over the clue again.

"Let's see a place of new beginnings? There are so many places that could be like that in Konoha, but for shinobi it's now limited. Where you begin and improve it must be-," Naruto widened his eyes and grinned like mad. He had to give props to Tsunade. She left clues as to where it was held. She said she wanted to make it like the Chunin exams and where were those held last year?

"_The Academy," _Naruto thought and smiled. He was almost sure of it. In fact, he could say that he was downright good with the answer.

"Shizune-nee, Kurenai-chan I know it," Naruto said whispering to them. Kurenai and Shizune knelt down while Naruto whispered in their ears. Both of them gasped thought it over. Naruto's theory did make a lot of sense and it was definitely sound.

"I think Naruto's right Shizune. That might be the place," Kurenai said and Shizune nodded. She then stood to her feet and pointed to the others.

"Then should we tell everyone else?" she asked and Naruto shook his head making Kurenai and Shizune raise their eyebrows at him while Naruto explained.

"A similar thing like this happened back in the Chunin exams. There was a door with two guards at it they placed a genjutsu on the floor and made it our room number, but we only went up two stairs when we needed to go up one more. It was to see if anyone could figure it out and get to the real place on time or they would fail. Plus it meant less competition for others who did figure it out. Shizune-nee, Kurenai-chan a Hokage does the leading, they can't afford to be lead by the nose," Naruto said surprising the two women. They knew he was right as the less competition they had the better.

"I guess you're right Naruto-kun. I'd rather not go up against all of them," Shizune said and Naruto nodded. He was happy that his team agreed with him.

"Alright then like the others let's leave without saying anything," Naruto told them. Shizune and Kurenai agreed and the three left the room which was still filled with quite a number of jonin, but they knew that some of them would figure it out if given the time.

"Alright we should use this day to get used to each other and come up with some formations. The event isn't for another five days so I want to know about my teammates. Let's walk back to my house as we talk. I'll do a Kakashi-sensei like introduction. So Shizune-nee, Kurenai-chan tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams then I'll do the same," Naruto said making Kurenai and Shizune giggle as they walked back to his house. Shizune decided to go first and began her introduction.

"Alright as both of you know I'm Shizune Kato. My likes are cooked bean rice, taking walks with Tonton and Tsunade-sama. My dislikes are pork, debt collectors and Tsunade-sama when she's drunk and doesn't get her work done. My hobby is visiting cultural heritage sites since I find the history fascinating. My dream is to settle down someday and be a great medic nin," Shizune responded. Naruto and Kurenai smiled at some of that while Kurenai started hers.

"Okay then, I'm Kurenai Yuhi. I like going to the hot springs, I like to read books, and I enjoy spending time with my squad when I can. I dislike perverts, those who don't take their jobs seriously and those who make a mockery of genjutsu. My hobby is enjoying the sunset with an evening drink in my hands. My dream is to prove to the world that genjutsu is just as good as ninjutsu," Kurenai said and Naruto nodded. They were still walking through the village, but came into the clan part of it and walked past the Uchiha Hyuuga compound.

"Wow you girls really do it well. Now then I guess it's my turn. As you should know I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like training, all my loved ones, and people who work hard. I also like ramen and all the members of my clan. My dislikes are perverts, people who give up too easily, the time it takes to cook ramen and that damned Orochi-pedo. My hobby is training with Kaa-san and Kanari-chan also training Kurenai-chan, Fu-chan, Anko-chan and Hinata-chan. My dream is to still be the greatest Hokage and become a good clan head," Naruto said making Shizune and Kurenai giggled although the latter had given a small blush across her face as they came up to Naruto's house.

"So when should we start training? I now understand why Tsunade-sama gave me the time off so I'm free to do what I want for now," Shizune said and Naruto nodded.

"Alright we'll start now. I think we should head to a separate training ground. I'm sure the jonin are all going to their training ground also," Naruto said and his partners agreed with him. Naruto opened the door to his house and saw that the place was vacant. He raised an eyebrow before seeing a note on the back of the door.

"_Naruto-kun we all went back to the Forest of Death to train. Kyuubi felt the mental link to you and found out about the event. We won't say anything and we hope you do well. I'll be taking over Fu's fuinjutsu lessons. Hinata has a D-rank mission with some of the others being lead by a chunin. Kimimaro and Tayuya had to go see Tsunade about something and Kasumi is training in her taijutsu with Kyuubi. We might be here all day so we'll see you later._

_Kushina Uzumaki," _

Naruto sighed as he looked at the note, but didn't complain and put it in his pocket.

"Well it seems that we have the house to ourselves so I guess we'll use this place's training area," Naruto suggested while Kurenai tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why'd you have us go into the Forest of Death if you had a training area?" Kurenai asked simply out of curiosity's sake. Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head while he sat down on the couch.

"Well that area's not really that big. It's only big enough for three people to practice perfectly and the Forest of Death provides more experience so that's why. Since they know I think the others will vacant when the event starts. Now then I chose you two for some personal and practical reasons. Shizune-nee you're a medic nin so I really wanted you on my team. You're also a mid-ranged fighter who's good on her feet. Kurenai-chan you're a long range fighter with your genjutsu and I'm a close range fighter. We all balance out not to mention that I want to see how Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan do against other opponents than themselves or me," Naruto said and Kurenai widened her eyes. So that's why he didn't pick Anko and Kurenai to be on the same team. It was all still in the interest of training.

"Well you've certainly thought it out. Now how should we execute our formations?" Kurenai asked and Naruto took out a piece of paper.

"Simple, we will choose our formations based on my dojutsu that I use," Naruto said making Shizune and Kurenai even more confused than they already were. Naruto chuckled at their confusion, but took an ink pen and wrote on the paper.

"Alright I'll show you," Naruto said as he showed them the Sharingan, Byakugan and his Shinseinagan. Kurenai and Shizune were amazed by them and Naruto proceeded to change his eyes back to their original blue eyes.

"We'll do our formations based on these three dojutsu. The Byakugan is a close combat type dojutsu so when I use that Shizune-nee and I will close to mid range while Kurenai-chan will be support from long range. The Sharingan is for close to mid-range jutsu so when we do that I'll be doing the close combat while Shizune-nee and Kurenai-chan will be long range. I believe that I can hold out with jonin for a good while. The Shinseinagan is sort of a wild-card ladies, but when it's active it allows me to use two bloodlines at once. So when that happens Kurenai-chan will do the most unexpected thing to most jonin and will go to the front. You've been working on your taijutsu so you can definitely startle anyone who knows you. When she gets to the front I'll move to mid-range and Shizune-nee will stay back at long range since she's our medic. Is that good for everyone?" Naruto asked. Shizune nodded seeing the sound plan he came up with and Kurenai found no room for argument. She knew she improved in her taijutsu and if Naruto knew it also then their was no problem with it.

"I have no arguments Naruto-kun," Shizune said and Kurenai nodded in agreement with her. Naruto grinned with a nod of his own and stood to his feet.

"Alright dattebayo. Let's get to practicing and then we'll try some collaboration techniques mainly Kurenai-chan and I will try to do some good genjutsu. Her mastery of genjutsu and my Tsukuyomi. I think it could be devastating," Naruto said and Kurenai, while she didn't show it, was more than happy to try and work on a genjutsu collaboration.

"Alright then let's get to work. We only have five days to get this right," Shizune said not wanting to waste any time and neither did Naruto or Kurenai as the three walked into the training area.

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**_

"Leader-sama what trickery is this?" Zetsu asked as everyone narrowed their eyes while they looked at Orochimaru who was grinning like mad.

"Silence. It is for the benefit of the group that we have Orochimaru with us," he said while Itachi glared at the Snake Sannin. Besides him, there was no other Konoha shinobi in Akatsuki same with a few others.

"Why do we need him? We were fine on our own hmm," one of them said while Pain glared at him.

"Are you questioning the word of a god?" Pain asked and everyone remained silent. No one could really match him and few actually wanted to try. Every member of Akatsuki sighed as they came into view. There was Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Sasori, Zetsu, and Pain. All, but two who were missing nin from their respective villages.

"No Pain-sama we're not questioning you. It's just that he did betray us before," Kakuzu said glaring at Orochimaru. Everyone else nodded in agreement with Kakuzu's accusation. Pain sighed and looked at Orochimaru.

"The only reason we're letting him back is because he's of use to us. Nothing more than that. We were more powerful with him than without. Now if that's over I will pair Orochimaru with Zetsu. He will be a part of reconnaissance for us. We will also make use of the bases that he has around the elemental nations. Zetsu, Orochimaru will meet up with you at the desired location. Don't be late," Pain said and Zetsu nodded with a bow.

"**Yes Pain-sama. We won't be late," **the black half said and everyone faded out while Pain turned to Orochimaru.

"I won't accept tricks this time. So you'd better watch how you do things around us," Pain said and Orochimaru chuckled.

"Kukuku you don't have to worry about that. So long as I get what I want I'll be sure to do what you want...for now," Orochimaru said leaving Nagato and Konan behind. Soon Zetsu popped out from the side of the wall next to them and Nagato narrowed his eyes again.

"Zetsu watch him also. Orochimaru is probably the only person I can't figure out. We must be ready for anything," Pain said and the venus flytrap man nodded before slinking back into the wall.

"Konan let's go. We have things to do," Nagato said as he and Konan left the room.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Tsunade sat behind her desk with a cheery grin on her face. She couldn't wait for the five days to be over. She would start packing to leave as soon as the winner was announced and placed in Konoha. Raikage was right next to her while he looked at a picture of the Yondaime.

"I still hate him and now his kid knows that jutsu. How great is that?" A said rolling his eyes while Tsunade chuckled from behind her desk.

"It's not all that surprising. He's become quite the man," Tsunade said and A nodded knowing that the boy did seem to be quite special especially since he could fell Yugito the way he could.

"Tell me Tsunade. I felt a chakra from that boy. It's quite high almost surpassing ours. Is he a jinchuuriki?" A asked and Tsunade stiffened, but nodded that the blonde was. A chuckled and turned back to the picture.

"His own kid. Oh the irony. Bee and Yugito are the only ones to have more chakra than me. To think we paired up two jinchuuriki. This is probably gonna be one powered up kid," A said and Tsunade didn't even want to think about it at the moment.

"Please don't tell me that. I've got enough of a problem and I don't need anymore," Tsunade said and A chuckled at her knowing how she already tried to deal with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

"I still think it's amazing that you came up with something like this. I'm sure the others in my village would want to see this also," A said and Tsunade nodded, but this was only a Konoha affair and as such no other village was really permitted to watch this event. Tsunade just allowed the Raikage to watch as an act of kindness.

"Well you'll be able to enjoy it to the fullest in a few days," Tsunade said and A nodded wishing the days would fly by so he could watch. After all Tsunade's crystal ball was a great thing to have around when she used it. Soon there was a knock on the door and Tsunade sighed.

"Come in," She said and immediately Kimimaro and Tayuya came through the room. A raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he watched the two nin appear before Tsunade.

"Something I can help you with Kimimaro-san?" Tsunade asked and Kimimaro bowed.

"Tsunade-sama do you think you could make Tayuya and I shinobi. I believe that we can't just do nothing while he stay at Naruto-sama's house so we'd like to offer you our services," Kimimaro said and Tayuya grunted the same thing. Tsunade placed her elbows on the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I have no real problem with that and since you're Naruto's clansmen I technically can't say no to that so I won't. I can't put you two into the service now because of an event that is going on in a few days and besides it wouldn't really be my call on it, but someone else's. You'll know about it when the event is over. Naruto really has two good followers," Tsunade said and it pleased Kimimaro to hear that while Tayuya merely grunted a thanks. The two then left to go do some training while A raised an eyebrow.

"That was a Kaguya wasn't it?" he asked and Tsunade nodded. A pondered the thought for a few minutes, but then let it go.

"I thought they died out. That must be the last one," A said and Tsunade nodded again. They felt the silence take over, but then A looked out the window.

"I can only wonder who's gonna win this thing. It will be interesting," A said and Tsunade chuckled.

"I have my bet on a certain person," Tsunade said and A shuddered.

"Kami help him then," A said which got a tick mark from Tsunade as she tried to let that one slide, but it was proving very difficult for the Slug Princess.

_**Back with Naruto**_

The sun was setting and the three were exhausted. They had drilled over the techniques they could and would use during the exams and were tired.

"Alright I think that's enough for one day," Naruto said and the others nodded. Shizune's clothes were in slight tears while the sweat was dripping from Kurenai's face. Naruto helped his partners to their feet and got them some water back in the house.

"I think we should rest for tomorrow. My arms can't take much more of this," Shizune said and Naruto shook his head at her, but he could understand her problem. Shizune while a jonin had a small stamina problem, but nothing Naruto couldn't take care of in five days.

"Well I guess you two can go home now. Unless you want to stay here and for the night," Naruto said and while they appreciated the offer that the blonde gave them the two women shook their heads and said it wasn't needed. Naruto knew they were tired and while he had the stamina to back him up he knew they didn't have that leisure.

Having rested for about an hour or so, Shizune and Kurenai left Naruto's house leaving the blonde all alone in the giant place. Naruto thought to go see how everyone was doing, but he figured that they would be fine and if they needed him then Kyuubi would call him.

"Oh well I guess I'll take a shower then," Naruto said to himself as he took off his clothes and jumped into the bath. He sighed as he felt the hot water on his body as his hair dripped over his face. He stayed in the bath for about half an hour since he had been extra dirty and the hot water just felt too good to leave in a few short minutes.

"Ahhh this is heavenly," Naruto enjoying his bath to it's fullest. He stayed in there for about another ten minutes before he stepped out and used his towel to dry his body down.

The blonde stepped from the shower and came into his room. He put on some knew clothes which consisted of a red muscle shirt and black shorts. He turned on the light and sat on his bed and thought that while he wanted to continue reading Raimin's journal on his swords he also wanted to practice his Yin release. He chose the latter and Kyuubi told him to try and make kunai from it. So on that note, Naruto grabbed one kunai and one shuriken. He felt the kunai first and knelt down while he closed his eyes. He took a meditative pose and focused his chakra and allowed his imagination to run along the features of the kunai. He breathed easily and sat in silence for the next few minutes. Naruto opened his eyes and saw nothing. He slightly cursed and looked at the ceiling

"It's a copy. A simple copy. Just try it again," Naruto said to himself as he closed his eyes again. He concentrated on the kunai again and tried to make it work for him. He had leaves down and now he was on to kunai. He took in the kunai's weight and density. He fingers traced the pointed tip of the kunai down to the handle and face his left palm up while he balanced the real kunai in his right hand. Soon a kunai started to form while Naruto sweated a bit. It was harder than a leaf so it took much more chakra for him to accomplish the task. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the same kunai across from his other hand.

"Alright I got it, but my chakra is low from the training. I guess I'll get something to eat," Naruto said as he dropped the two kunai and left the room. He immediately came back with a warm cup of ramen and the blonde slurped up the delicious noodles. He quickly emptied the cup of noodles and wanted to get back to work.

"Okay let's continue," Naruto said as the night went on. In Naruto's room where about twenty kunai and ten shuriken with the blonde grinning like mad. He just got the concept of kunai and shuriken down, but he knew that Kyuubi would have more in store for him.

"Looks like I should clean up this mess," Naruto said before he heard a knock at the door The blonde raised an eyebrow before he made two clones to clean up the mess while he answered the door. The door knocked again and Naruto opened the door quickly. He was surprised when he saw Hana come through the door.

"Good evening Naruto-kun," Hana said and Naruto invited her inside.

"Hello Hana-chan, what's the matter?" Naruto asked and Hana smiled which made Naruto look at her in a weird way.

"I just wanted to see you. Kaa-san told me about the HPT. It sounds interesting and I knew you were going to join," Hana said as she sat on the couch. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he went into the kitchen and got Hana something to drink. Hana graciously accepted the drink and sipped it. It was some herbal tea which she never minded as she loved the flavor of it.

"So what's the problem?" Naruto asked and Hana smiled before she gave Naruto a quick kiss surprising the blonde before she pulled back allowing him to savor her herbal tea flavored lips.

"I just needed to say thank you. I tell you Naruto that Kaa-san while she looked energetic was really having a hard time till she met you. You also brought her back to her cheery self and while she's still pushy she's also a lot more happy. You really changed our lives you know," Hana said and Naruto sheepishly chuckled while he rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment of Hana's kind words.

"It's no big deal Hana-chan. I love you and Tsume-chan. Kiba's like the brother that I always wanted. I'd do anything for you guys," Naruto said and Hana nodded.

"I know you would and we're grateful for it," Hana said as she leaned in close to Naruto. The blonde barely had the time to react as he felt Hana's lips intrude upon his. Naruto widened his eyes, but Hana didn't give him the chance to get over his shock as she quickly pushed him to the couch. Hana released the kiss with a smile while Naruto's face was beet red.

"Naruto-kun I need you. I love you so love me back," Hana said and Naruto snapped out of his stupor. He gave a gentle smile as he placed his right hand on Hana's cheek and watched her nuzzle it for a bit.

"Hana-chan I love you too," Naruto said and Hana smiled as she and Naruto connected back into their kiss.

* * *

><p>Hana and Naruto quickly embraced each other as they felt their bodies heat up from their attraction. Naruto could taste the herbal tea coming off Hana's lips and they tasted so good as a result. He could feel Hana's need for him through her kiss as she stuck her tongue in his mouth. Naruto didn't complain about it at all. He felt Hana's soft breath as the two were locked together. Both stopped their kiss for a few minutes of air and looked in each other's eyes. Naruto saw the sheer desire of a woman who really wanted him while Hana saw the endless ocean in Naruto's own eyes. It was then Naruto surprised Hana when he grabbed her butt and brought her lips back to his. Hana was surprised by the initiative that Naruto took with her, but didn't complain at all. She cupped the blonde's cheeks as she hungrily tried to take him all in her mouth while Naruto sucked her tongue possessively. Hana moaned into the kiss while Naruto touched all around her back, but she realized that she was quickly losing the fight as Naruto leaned up and immediately pushed Hana towards the couch while he was on top of her. She slowly felt herself in a daze from the experience, but Naruto stopped which made Hana pout before he grabbed her by the hand and guided her upstairs.<p>

"A bed is better than the couch I think," Naruto said as he quickly opened the door to his room. He saw that his clones were dismissed already and the mess on the floor was gone. He quickly turned around only for Hana to dive back into his lips like they were a drug to her. She used her hands to roam his back while they shared in their kiss which was becoming more and more intimate. Naruto separated from Hana and aggressively attacked her neck. Hana's breath hitched as she moaned out her from the lavish attention that Naruto was giving her.

"N-Naruto," Hana said as the blonde rubbed her sides. He was also admiring the form of the Inuzuka for all his worth. Naruto caressed Hana a little more before he slowly took off her shirt. Hana raised her arms in the air while Naruto pulled the strip of clothing from her body. Naruto threw it to the floor, but mentally cursed when he saw she was wearing an undershirt.

"Hana-chan are you teasing me?" Naruto asked and Hana smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Naruto-kun," Hana said and Naruto chuckled at his lover for a bit. He watched as Hana slowly eyed his form like a creature stalking its prey. It made Naruto hot for some reason, but he wasn't sure why. He just quickly grabbed Hana and pulled her back into a passionate hug. Naruto's fingers trailed her arms for a bit before they rested back on her warm sides. Hana in turn raised the top of Naruto's muscle shirt and grazed her hands over his body. She shivered at the delight of his body. However she didn't get far before Hana let out a small yelp as Naruto attacked her earlobes. He slowly bit them and Hana whimpered at his touch. She felt herself get wet from the sensation of the ecstasy of the moment. Naruto slowly pushed Hana back and she wondered why he was doing that until she felt the wall behind her as the blonde dominated her. Hana felt her will leaving her before Naruto looked up at her face.

"Hana does this feel good? You're shivering," Naruto said and Hana gritted her teeth while she closed her eyes tight.

"D-Don't say such things," Hana responded and Naruto could feel her nipples poking at him through her undershirt making Naruto chuckle. He moved back and slowly took off his shirt giving Hana a full view of his upper body. His toned muscles from the years of training and the amazing stomach that was growing more and more ripped as she saw him. Hana unconsciously licked her lips when she saw how good looking the blonde was. Her eyes traced his form a little longer before she saw Naruto right in front of her. He kissed her gently and lifted her shirt which revealed her breasts to him. Naruto visibly gulped and looked at the C-cup breasts and the perky nipples Hana had. The Inuzuka woman tried to hide her body from the blonde, but Naruto smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Sorry Hana-chan, but I want to see all of you," Naruto said as he grabbed Hana's arms and moved them out of the way for the blonde to see her breasts again. Hana gulped while Naruto inspected her body. He smiled as he kissed her right nipple making Hana slightly moan while he latched onto it and calmly began to suck and swirl the nipple in his mouth while his other hand was preoccupied with massaging her left nipple. He sucked and twisted her nipples in his hands and mouth making Hana bit her lower lip.

"N-Naruto that feels good," Hana said in hitched breaths. Meanwhile Naruto was enjoying the small taste that Hana' breasts provided. He had to admit that they weren't as big as Kyuubi's or Tsume's, but he didn't care about that. Hana was very much attractive in her own right and thats what he focused on. Hana grabbed Naruto's hair while pulled him forward making Naruto take more of her breast in his mouth. She could also feel Naruto's member hitting her stomach as a result and gulped as she began to get wet in a certain place. Hana had never had any type of experience with a man before not really having gone past simple kissing so this was a new experience to her all together. She had been around the village so not being called out on that many missions left her hymen intact which sort of nice since she wanted to give it to Naruto. She had studied on all the pleasure points of a man, but Naruto was exploiting hers too much for her to even try, but he would let her have her turn or she would make him at the very least.

"Hana-chan these breasts are amazing," Naruto said as he licked them over again. Hana moaned multiple times to his words and his actions as she felt her resistance thinning, but she smiled at the split second that Naruto stopped and grabbed his left. She guided it down to her wet spot and Naruto gasped in surprise. Hana was certainly embarrassed, but she wanted this from Naruto.

"T-Touch me Naruto-kun," Hana insisted and Naruto gulped. The blonde nodded and sucked her breasts while he slowly used his left hand to go inside her panties and massaged her wet slit. He didn't know she was feeling so aroused by his actions.

"Hana-chan you're so wet," Naruto said to her and Hana blushed while Naruto played with her wet lower lips. He massaged it left and right while paying some close attention to her clit. Naruto's slowly moved down her stomach and toward her nether lips and after what seemed like an agonizing to the Inuzuka Naruto's wet lips latched on her pussy and began to lick the folds inside and out. Hana squirmed under the ferocity of Naruto's tongue while she tugged on his hair.

"Yes Naruto! Right there! I-It feels so good," Hana yelled and Naruto was more than happy that she was. He wanted her to do that. To scream out her pleasure for him. He probably loved that he could make her feel this good. He made that even more evident when he slightly bit her clit while Hana used her growing nails, due to her Inuzuka bloodline, to grip his head. She would have to pay Naruto back for that moment.

Naruto could suddenly feel her pussy shiver and he knew what was coming, but didn't relent. He easily slipped his finger inside and moved up inside and out signaling Hana that she could let go anytime she wanted. Hana gritted her teeth and tried to hold out for as long as she could, but with Naruto's teasing it was hard before she had to release her first orgasm.

"Naruto-kun!" Hana yelled as she sent her pleasure into Naruto's mouth. The blonde greedily took it all without a bit of hesitation although he could feel Hana's hands keeping him there before she relaxed and slumped to the ground. Naruto appeared in front of Hana and made her blush when he showed her the juices that escaped his mouth and ended up on his hands. It was then that he licked his fingers clean allowing Hana to blush at the sight of Naruto taking her juices into his mouth and to Naruto it was a bit strange, but he found it to be sweet more than anything else.

"Hana-chan that was really good and I'm glad you enjoyed it," Naruto said as Hana panted. She never felt so good in her life. Not even when she masturbated did it feel that amazing.

"N-Naruto-kun that was amazing," Hana said and Naruto grinned with confidence. He saw Hana get back up and reset herself. She looked at Naruto's raging member throb in his pants like it was begging for some release. Hana giggled at it and Naruto's honesty that he was feeling good too. She soon crawled to Naruto making the blonde gulp. Hana placed on hand on Naruto's firm chest and reached forward to give him a solid kiss. She could feel the sweet taste of her juices in his lips, but she didn't mind or rather she found it erotic in a sense. Hana slowly pushed Naruto down and traced a finger over his firm body.

"I'm gonna get you back for that," Hana said as she kissed Naruto's chest. The blonde found her touches to be good as she licked his muscles which she had come to love. Hana let one hand fall down to Naruto's black shorts as she skillfully stripped them off. In truth Hana wasn't sure how she did it. She just wanted to see Naruto naked like she was and that must've done something to her. She even felt more exotic when she smelt the room filled with sex. Her senses were far more in tune she noticed, but she could think about that later.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name also Naruto-kun," Hana said and Naruto gulped. She kissed and kissed until she was down to his throbbing stick and she giggled at it slightly. She slowly touched it and watched it twitch while Naruto gave a small moan. Hana smiled and tried to circle her hands around it, but she could and was amazed by its size. Naruto was probably the perfect dream for any woman to want. He was young, equipped and had plenty of stamina. He was like the thing that women would kill for if they knew about him, but he was all hers for the night. Hana gave Naruto a small lick making the blonde grab the sheets of the bed and when she was satisfied by that reaction she planted a kiss on his cock before opening her mouth and taking it all inside.

"H-Hana-chan that feels good," Naruto said as he felt the back of her throat. Hana tried her best for the blonde as she made sure for him to enjoy her mouth. She wondered if her jaw would dislocate if something happened, but she didn't care. Heck, she didn't care if he made her gag so long as he loved it.

"It's just starting Naruto-kun," Hana said and she quickly began to bob her head up and down while Naruto mashed his teeth together. He could feel the workings of Hana's mouth over his member while he tried not to let go right then and there. He could tell thats what she wanted from him. He could also feel Hana playing with his balls trying to find his weak points. Hana had gagged a few times when she felt Naruto buck his hips into her mouth, but she didn't mind. Truth be told she always wondered what it was like to be manhandled by someone. Hana popped Naruto out of her mouth and smiled at the blonde.

"Naruto-kun do you love me?" Hana asked unexpectedly and Naruto huffed while trying to catch his breath, but Hana sucked him not allowing the time for him to recover making Naruto want to have an orgasm also, but she always stopped before he could. It was an endless torture for the blonde and Naruto nodded fast not being able to take the process that much longer.

"Hana-chan I do love you. I love you a lot!" Naruto yelled out and Hana smiled. She quickly took Naruto back into her mouth and with a few more bobs she allowed Naruto to have his own orgasm.

"Hana-chan!" Naruto yelled as he spayed his semen inside her mouth making Hana widen her eyes. She gulped down what she could and she was also inspecting it. She found it to be a little salty, but she enjoyed the taste of it. When she finally let go some spayed on her breasts. Hana giggled while Naruto panted. He was sweating profusely from his experience while Hana traced her finger through the semen and scooped it into her hands.

"Nice Naru-kun. You really know how to make things interesting," Hana said as she showed Naruto the nice scene of her licking the semen from her hands showing they were clean. Naruto blushed at the scene which made Hana giggle at him. She then stepped back and got on all fours with her special place pointed at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun make me yours right now! I need you," Hana said and Naruto gulped. He placed his cock at her entrance making Hana's arms buckle which Naruto didn't miss.

"Hana-chan are you a virgin?" Naruto asked and Hana nervously nodded. The blonde smiled and slowly twisted her head. He gave her a kiss while he slowly pushed inside her. Hana closed her eyes as she felt the intruding size of Naruto go inside her and she was in a bit of pain, but that was to be expected. She let a few tears fall down her face, but Naruto's gentle caresses helped to ease the pain somewhat for her. Hana could feel Naruto's size and gasped when he saw fully inside. Her knees and arms buckled as she almost fell to the bed, but Naruto managed to catch her and hold her steady.

"Are you okay Hana-chan?" Naruto asked and Hana didn't respond for a few minutes. She sighed and smiled at the blonde.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. You can move now," Hana said and Naruto nodded. He started with slow thrusts so Hana could get used to the pain, but he might have underestimated her as an Inuzuka. Hana turned around and gently caressed Naruto's cheek while she smiled.

"Harder Naruto-kun! You have to fuck me harder!" Hana yelled and Naruto widened his eyes. He grinned and grabbed Hana's hips. He fully bucked his hips inside and out of her spot. Hana's moans filled the house and Naruto was lucky that no one was in at the moment. He could only imagine the explaining he would have to do, but all he could think of was the fact of how hard Hana was squeezing his dick. She really wanted him and she wasn't letting him go. Hana could feel Naruto reach her woman as she widened her eyes.

"_It's so big! What have I been missing?" _Hana wondered as Naruto spun her head and grabbed her back into a kiss. Her lips felt so enticing to the blonde like he always needed more of them during their session.

"Hana-chan you're so tight. I about to lose it," Naruto said, but Hana didn't hear him. She was far gone in the session as she felt Naruto's love for her. She loved it this way. It was then that Naruto turned her body around and had her facing him as he saw her enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. The sweat rolling off her face while he came over her while bringing their lips together as Hana proceeded to wrap her legs around Naruto preventing him from escaping her gasp. She was also becoming more feral as her teeth grew from the pleasure. Her nails clawed at the bed before she wrapped them around Naruto's back. The blonde winced at the pain for a bit, but he got over it. He was also happy to hear Hana scream his name all over the compound. Hell, she might have done it if the place was packed with people, but she didn't care. She wanted to voice the pleasure Naruto was giving her and nothing would stop her either.

Yes Naruto-kun! Harder! Faster! Oh Kami you're amazing!" Hana yelled out making Naruto go faster. The bed was rocking back and forth from them both while the sweat stained the entire bed and sheets. Hana could feel Naruto's cock tighten and she knew what was coming. She could feel her end coming also. Her sense were in overload over the entire thing.

"Hana-chan!" Naruto yelled out.

Naruto-kun!" Hana yelled.

They both orgasmed into each other with Naruto's semen flooding Hana's wet vagina while Hana's juices stained Naruto's cock. They both dropped to the bed and huffed. Hana smiled at Naruto and the blonde did the same to the Inuzuka.

"Naruto-kun that was amazing," Hana said and Naruto nodded. He chuckled and softly caressed Hana's cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it," Naruto said and Hana's eyes gleamed making Naruto gulp.

"Then make me feel good again and take my other virginity," Hana said shaking her ass at Naruto. The blonde widened his eyes and Hana saw his dick stand to attention at once. Naruto gulped and saw Hana's eyeing his dick with a smile. The blonde quickly got to his feet and aligned it at her ass. He quickly pushed it in and Hana visibly shook. She felt his cock was bigger than before as he quickly screwed her insides. Hana felt even more filled up than before as she grabbed the sheets of the bed and to Naruto. Her ass was a lot tighter. He could tell she was enjoying it and so was she.

"Yes Naruto-kun! It hurts, but it feels good! Screw my ass!" Hana yelled out and Naruto quickly went faster. He gritted his teeth while he and Hana continued.

"Hana I take go on. I'm gonna come," Naruto said and Hana allowed it. The blonde yelled as he released another load inside Hana's other hole as the two dropped to the bed again.

"Naruto-kun, you're an animal," Hana said breathlessly and Naruto chuckled.

"Well I try," Naruto said as he felt sleep claiming him. Hana giggled and slept next to Naruto as they allowed the night to claim the rest of that day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Days Later<strong>_

Naruto gave his family a goodbye as everyone saw him leave. They were all grinning like mad when they heard what the HPT was. Everyone ganged up on Kasumi for not telling them, but she countered it by saying that she promised to Tsunade not to say anything. Everyone just as easily forgave her and they all which Naruto luck. They all really wished they could watch it, but Kyuubi didn't let any of them down. She had also been practicing her Yin release and managed to make a crystal ball like the one that Sarutobi and Tsunade had when she had seen it one time. She said she'd be going with Naruto and quickly disappeared leaving everyone else gathered around the ball especially Tayuya who wanted to see what Naruto was all about. She had to admit that the blonde had piqued her interest especially when she saw him training with Shizune and Kurenai three days ago. She really wanted to see if Kimimaro was right and she would see how good the blonde really was. Everyone else was more than happy to see Naruto fight.

Even Yugito was at their house. She wanted to go their and see the others as she had introduced herself to them about two days ago. Everyone easily accepted her and she was surprised to learn that Naruto was a jinchuuriki which got even Nibi more excited. Kushina, Haku, and Fu also watched. They really wanted to see what Naruto's training had done for the blonde. Aside from the Namikaze compound and Kiba Inuzuka, no one knew about HPT or what it was about.

Oh also Sasuke had been release three days ago. It should've been four, but he had been in a few fights in the days he'd been in the prison so he had to stay one more day. Sasuke had been looking around a few days, but simply didn't do anything for those few days not like he could since he was always watched even if he didn't know it.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto met up with Shizune and Kurenai. The three were walking towards the Academy. They had been training and felt they were ready. They were going to show everyone. Naruto even managed to fix some of Shizune's stamina problems, but it was enough for her to pass at the moment.

"Are you guys ready?" Naruto asked making Shizune and Kurenai nodded. They both grinned and everyone came up to the academy or what was supposed to be there. They came to a grassy field and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He had been to the Academy all his life and never once did he hear that the academy was destroyed.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" Shizune asked making Naruto and Kurenai shake their heads.

"I've been to the Academy all my life and this is the same route I always took. I know we're right," Naruto said and Kurenai nodded.

"It's a genjutsu over...the entire building," She said and Naruto nodded with a smirk. It felt so different yet the same.

"A genjutsu for a floor in the Chunin exams and now it was the entire building. If you don't make this then you aren't fit to be Hokage. Your awareness must always be on high alerts for danger. That's what a Hokage should be. Always aware of the unexpected," Naruto said making his partners nod. Kurenai released the genjutsu and the entire Academy appeared in front of them. The quickly walked inside and saw it was void. It must've been declared a day off for academy students.

"So where do we go?" Naruto asked and the three noticed the stairs at the edge. Naruto knew for a fact that those were never there before. Everyone cautiously walked down the stairs and saw it was completely dark at the bottom. They ventured nonetheless and came down the stairs.

"Why's it so dark?" Shizune asked and Naruto wasn't sure neither was Kurenai. It wasn't a genjutsu, but then the lights came on and there appeared a door with an Anbu next to it. He glared at the three and opened the door for them.

"Bewared that there is no turning back once you enter this door," the Anbu said and the three nodded. Neither Kurenai nor Shizune wanted to be Hokage, but they were more than willing to help Naruto do this if he wanted to. They owed him a lot and this could make up for some of it.

"We're not running away," Naruto said stepping forward while Kurenai and Shizune nodded with him. They'd spent five days training for this day there was no way that they would run away. The Anbu glanced at them all and narrowed his eyes with a smirk behind his face. A Hokage needed the guts to not back down to anything.

"Very well, you may pass," He said as he placed chakra seals on their backs. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but continued walking as he felt his chakra leave him. Kurenai and Shizune did also, but the three continued to walk as the Anbu closed the door. They all gasped when they saw desks and hundreds of rows for the jonin. It looked exactly like an academy student room only a lot bigger for all the jonin. The group of three saw nearly all their jonin friends. There was Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma who were quite few rows from each other. Shikaku, Chouza, and Inoichi were in separate aisles all together. Ibiki, Anko and Tsume were so far from each other that Naruto had to turn his head to see all three of them. Shibi, Genma, and Hiashi were also apart from each other. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw the room filled with anbu circling the entire room in single file going sideways. Soon an anbu at the center called out to them.

"You three stop standing around and sit down! You blondie over here," the anbu said pointing to a seat. Naruto gritted his teeth and the word, but complied and sat down. He pointed for a seat to Kurenai and she followed his instructions, then it was Shizune's turn and she sat in her assigned seat. There were tons of jonin filling the room, but Naruto also saw that the place was missing a few jonin. Naruto managed a small wave at Tsume who smiled and waved back. He was also sure that he saw Yugao standing in the single file line behind the anbu captain in front of him. If Naruto remembered correctly then the time he left the compound was about eleven. It took them half an hour to get to the Academy so that meant that other jonin only had less than an thirty minutes to make it to the place.

The thirty minutes were up and only about another 30 to 35 groups showed up which was around 90 to 105 other jonin making the room semi-filled. There were still plenty of vacant seats, but that didn't matter as the door closed and they stayed closed. Everyone else sighed that they made it in plenty of time before the room was flooded by a KI, but nothing the jonin and tokubetsu jonin couldn't handle. Naruto had faced a lot worse after all dealing with Kyuubi and her "teachings".

"**I resent that," **Kyuubi said and Naruto rolled his eyes with a grin. It was then that the Anbu captain smirked behind his mask and cracked his knuckles.

"Welcome jonin and tokubetsu jonin to the Hokage Placement Tournament. Congratulations on the unlucky few of you who made it to this point. Now then we're going to be testing all of you right now," The anbu said and everyone winced at his tone. Kakashi turned to see how Naruto was handling it, but the blonde was just fine as he could be.

"First I'm gonna lay down some rules. If any of you are familiar with Ibiki's rules then this is a good one. Rule one, NO CHEATING! If you're caught cheating even once then you're out of here," the anbu said surprising everyone. He then smirked and held up some papers.

"Well I know you won't cheat simply because you're all getting different papers. A Hokage is a political, militaristic, and economical leader. They deal with other countries, deal with war, and deal with the stability of the village as a whole. You will be test on these things. Now then try not to leave already," The anbu said and easily he passed out all the test. Naruto looked at his and saw it was militaristic. He wondered what Shizune and Kurenai got, but he couldn't wait. They had all started. Naruto cursed that there were no mirrors so they couldn't cheat easily like in the chunin exams. Then people couldn't use their special abilities because of the chakra seals on their backs which couldn't be removed for some reason. Naruto tried not to rely on Kyuubi this time and said he would try it himself this time. Naruto read the paper and narrowed his eyes.

"A war is happening before your eyes. You see your side outnumbered by the opposing forces. You are all exhausted and your backup is half an hour away. Your side is unmotivated by its chances of survival. You are the only one who can help them. What do you do to help your side survive the onslaught and survive?"

Naruto sighed and pictured the situation. Anything he could think of to help him out. Naruto saw others writing and shook his head. He had his own paper to work with, but then he glanced at Kurenai. He saw her give a hidden as her eyes moved in a weird way. It's like she was pointing to something. Naruto followed her eyes to see Shizune writing on her face or rather tapping it aimlessly. Naruto widened his eyes and smiled. He heard the many distinct tapping of papers from the jonin and grinned.

"_Yeah there is that way," _Naruto said as he remembered Kyuubi teaching him morse cord that all jonin used when options were short. They would tap a code. It ranged from pens, to simple humming or anything else like a cough or something like that. An anbu threw a kunai at a desk near Naruto almost making the blonde flinch.

"You and your group fail. Get out of here!" The anbu said and the three jonin left quickly. Naruto gulped, but turned his eyes to Shizune's tapping. Naruto tapped his own pencil while Kurenai and Shizune got his message. A shinobi had to be prepared for anything especially the Hokage.

Naruto smirked as he looked back at his paper.

"_I'd give them the morse code for a last stand. The most desperate action that requires retreat and counter strategy. Use smoke bombs to get out away from the enemy and lead the enemy to the allies that are waiting for us. Take any soldier pills that are with us and use a trap to confuse the enemy," _Naruto said as he wrote on the paper. He hated to admit it, but he had Kyuubi help him with any difficult calculations that he might need done for him. He placed his paper down and held his head down. He turned to see Kurenai and Shizune smiling. It was like they knew which paper he had. He then widened his eyes when he remembered the anbu had passed out the papers. People knew and calculated the types of papers their teammates would get and hope they were right then help them out. Kurenai finished her test and placed it down and so did Shizune. It was strange to Naruto that Shikaku's team had finished the fastest and then Kakashi's team. Naruto's team was after those two and the others finished also. The anbu had caught about 5 to 10 other group which eliminated 15 to 30 jonin who were disqualified. Soon that part was over and Naruto sighed. The anbu grinned and and nodded.

"Well I guess most of you aren't weaklings," The anbu said and watched as they all stared at him.

"What are you all looking at? On to the next test he said he did a single handsign. The ground under everyone began to crumble while their chakra restriction seals dropped of their bodies. It seemed that they would only come off when that part of the test was over. Everyone felt their chakra return as the anbu shunshined out.

"Get out of you can and head to the Forest of Death if you think you're fit to be a Hokage," The anbu's lasting voice said as everyone gasped. There was about to be a cave in for everyone. This test really wasn't a joke.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

In the Namikaze Compound, Everyone gasped and showed worry for Naruto and his group as well as the other jonin.

"Is Tsunade-sama insane?" Haku asked out loud as they saw the roof collapsing on the jonin. They had their chakra restricted and it would be a while before it would all come back.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Fu asked while Yugito stiffened. Even Tayuya wondered if the blonde would be okay. Kasumi gulped while everyone else watched.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

At the Hokage Mansion, A and his associates were watching with Tsunade and widened their eyes.

"Tsunade you're insane!" A said and Tsunade chuckled at him. Shinobi had to be prepared for anything. This wasn't a chunin exam. This was a Hokage Placement Tournament.

"Don't worry I trust my shinobi," Tsunade said and watched the cave in.

_**Back at the Site**_

Naruto and the other's gasped as they saw the earth crumble around them the blonde ran to Kurenai and Shizune. The three met up and quickly dodged all the falling rocks.

"How do we get out of here?" Shizune asked as they watched the rocks fall. Naruto cursed as saw that a giant boulder was blocking their only exit.

"Kurenai-chan, Shizune-nee grab me and don't let go," Naruto told them. The two nodded and quickly wrapped their arms around Naruto.

"_Kyuubi-chan I need your chakra right now," _Naruto said in thought. He wasn't going to die here and he knew none of the other jonin would either or they wouldn't be jonin at all. Kyuubi refilled Naruto's chakra and the blonde closed his eyes. He locked his chakra to his house and his entire group vanished in the Hiraishin making the Namikaze compound cheer while Tsunade smiled, but then she watched her other jonin. It amazed her that Gai, Asuma and Kakashi destroyed the boulder together and everyone quickly used their chakra to get out of the cave through the walls which were a little slippery, but they were all jonin so it was nothing to them. It seems that Tsunade only made that place under the academy to only last for the first part so a seal exploded the place.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it?" Tsunade asked and A, Darui, and C looked at her.

"_Are you insane?"_ They thought at the same time.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto, Kurenai and Shizune transported to the house and fell to the couch making everyone gasp.

"Naruto you're alright!" Haku said hugging him. Naruto coughed and so did Shizune and Kurenai. The three sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"That was too close for comfort. I thought we were dead dattebayo," Naruto making Kurenai and Shizune nodded.

"Man when she saw it was serious she wasn't kidding. I can't believe she did that. I'm surprised she didn't bring down the Academy too," Kushina said and Naruto chuckled.

"Baa-chan's not that crazy. She probably had a seal made strong enough to cause a cave in, but weak enough not to hurt the Academy," Naruto said and Kushina smiled.

"Just like in the days of the true shinobi. I guess peace does make you lax. Seems she's getting you all to take this seriously and if you don't you'll get hurt one way or the other," Kushina told them. Naruto, Kurenai and Shizune agreed with her and dusted themselves off.

"Are you alright Naruto-sama?" Kimimaro asked and Naruto grinned with a nod. He gave a thumbs up to everyone.

"It'll take more than that to take me down dattebayo," Naruto said to them. Everyone chuckled while Tayuya smirked. She was slightly happy that he lived. It would leave a bad taste in her mouth if he died that easily.

"Well at least you know how to survive shithead," Tayuya said although she wasn't really sure she should be boasting about that.

"Maybe you're right. A Hokage has to survive after all," Naruto said and everyone nodded with smiles on their faces. Naruto soon remembered the anbu's words and quickly got to his feet.

"Come on Shizune-nee, Kurenai-chan we have to get to the Forest of Death. How ironic," Naruto said as they left the house.

"Well I can't wait to watch now," Fu said and everyone nodded.

_**Forest of Death**_

Naruto, Kurenai and Shizune got to the place where they were supposed to go and grinned when they saw everyone of the other jonin had made it.

"Naru-kun I thought you didn't make it," Anko said as she hugged the blonde. All the other jonin chuckled also while Naruto smirked.

"Can't get rid of me that easily Anko-chan. How did you guys get away?" Naruto asked and everyone pointed to Kakashi, Asuma and Gai.

"Those three attacked the boulder and managed to break it. Kakashi had to use his Raikiri while Gai used his dynamic entry. Asuma managed to cut it in half with fuuton chakra. It was really a sight to see. When they broke us all out we all climbed the walls with our chakra and managed to make it back to the small door where the staircase was. In truth I'm surprised we made it," Ibiki said to him. Naruto chuckled with a nod and before long all the other jonin made it also. Everyone was lucky that no one died, but from those disqualified only 75 to 90 jonin and tokubetsu jonin stayed in the group.

Soon the Anbu units appeared and clapped their hands.

"Not bad. You all survived and you made it here. That's our jonin for you," one of the anbu said before a contestant yelled.

"Are you fuckin' stupid? We could've died! I want out of this damn event," a jonin yelled and the Anbu nodded.

"Fine you and your group are gone. Tsunade-sama's paperwork will be waiting for you and trust us that you would've been wiser to take this event. It's a lot better," the anbu said, but he and his group scoffed and walked off while Naruto sighed. Tsunade wasn't messing around. To be the village leader was a big deal and if you couldn't cut it then you just couldn't cut it simple as that.

"Anyone else wanna quit?" the anbu asked and everyone discussed it for a bit. Naruto turned to Kurenai and Shizune for their answer. He didn't want to force them into anything that they didn't want to do.

"I'm alright with it Naruto. Jonin are used to this sort of thing or at least they should be. I remember a mission like that and I got away fine. So I can continue," Kurenai said and Naruto turned Shizune.

"Compared to running away from debt collectors almost every day that was nothing. I can still continue if you want," Shizune said and Naruto nodded.

"Alright we're good," Naruto said and no one else was leaving. The anbu chuckled and pointed to the Forest of Death.

"That's good. You all have guts. Normally people like you die the fastest," the anbu said and everyone glared at them, but the anbu continued.

"Since you want to continue we will let you, but now we'll be starting this event. Now then, scrolls have been placed in the Forest of Death. You are to retrieve them each with one of the elemental nations symbol on it. Five scrolls in all, but there are also fake scrolls in their also. You have two days to get three scrolls that when each face each other one wins such as how an element beats another like Lighting beats Earth and Earth beats Water. Now then since there are three of you so you must each get three scrolls. Easy enough right?" the anbu asked and some seemingly nodded, but then the anbu grinned making Naruto and his fellow jonin narrow their eyes.

"But is that really a good HPT level event? No it's not. Well then to make it interesting you're all going to to fight," The anbu said smirking while everyone glared at each other. Anko glared at Kurenai while Naruto glared at Kakashi and everyone else glared at someone. The anbu chuckled bringing everyone's attention back to them.

"Hey calm down. You're not fighting each other," The anbu said confusing the jonin, but Kakashi, Naruto and the others were beginning to understand.

"Then who are we fighting?" someone asked and the anbu smirked. They all took out their swords which confirmed Naruto, Kakashi, and the other jonin's guesses.

"You'll all be fighting the ANBU of Konoha's Shinobi Corps," The anbu captain said as everyone gasped. Naruto grinned as he stepped forward. He grabbed one of his three swords and chuckled.

"So there are multiple scrolls in the forest and we must gather scrolls in the order of how they are superior to the other elements. There are also fake scrolls in there along with dangerous animals, and other things then we'll be facing you ANBU and we have two days to do all of this right?" Naruto asked and the anbu nodded. Naruto chuckled and grinned like mad.

"Then lets get it on dattebayo!" Naruto yelled and the other jonin were more than ready to begin their second part of the HPT.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 38.<strong>_

_**KG: Okay with this small stunt I might be taken away from fanfiction, but if I'm not then that's great. If I am then I'll be on yourfanfiction my name will be the same there as it is here so try and find me if I'm gone from here and you know what I'll just add Nanabi to the harem since I added Nibi and Kyuubi. It would feel weird to leave Nanabi out wouldn't it?**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**KG: Okay readers first things first. I live in Maryland and we had a storm. It's currently no power in our house so updates might be slow. I'll bring them up at my earliest convenience. Try to be patient with that. Now then I'll get right to it. **_

_**KG: I don't own Naruto, but then again you all knew that for a fact.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto, Shizune and Kurenai were standing in front of a gate. It all reminded Naruto of the Chunin exams as he and every other jonin surrounded the forest by the gates.<p>

"Are you ready Shizune-nee, Kurenai-chan?" Naruto asked and his two partners nodded. Soon the gates swung open and every jonin ran through the gates. They quickly jumped into the trees and scattered around the forest to find different scrolls.

Naruto, Shizune, and Kurenai ran through the trees while their eyes moved all around to find scrolls. They had three days to get this done so there was no need to rush...at the moment. The three knew about the dangers in the place, but Naruto had been spending plenty of days here so he was a lot more used to it. He turned to see Kurenai and Shizune following him and the blonde turned forward. He quickly stopped surprising the girls as they stopped also.

"Okay I'm going to narrow down a search," Naruto said as he closed his eyes. He went through a few handsigns and yelled.

"**Byakugan!" **Naruto yelled as his eyes flared with the Hyuuga clan's dojutsu. Naruto search throughout the forest for any scrolls that could be found and he saw a few, but the others might have been well hidden from even his byakugan. Naruto changed his eyes back to their ocean blue color and turned to the two jonin-level ladies.

"Alright there are a few scrolls so lets get to the before anyone else does," Naruto said making the two nod. They quickly shot off for the nearest scroll so they could get this over with.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Everyone continued to watch Naruto and his team go through their trail and gulped.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Fu asked not wanting to lose a close person to her.

"He'll be fine I'm sure. After all he is our favorite blonde," Haku said with a gentle smile making everyone calm down slightly. Kasumi was watching with more intent than everyone else before everyone was broken by the sound of someone.

"How do all of you know this guy anyway?" Tayuya asked them with a lot of curiosity in her voice. Everyone turned to her and smiled as Haku was first to say something.

"He saved me from throwing my life away and taught me to live for myself and the person I love," Haku said as she gave a small blush on her face.

"I wanted to start a family with him and he was the first human I came to love. I would trade nothing for Naruto-sama," Kasumi said giggling like mad.

"He gave me a home when I was traveling. He's also very cute and amazing," Fu said in a small voice, but everyone heard her nonetheless.

"**He trusted me and loved me for me. He didn't hate me despite the pain I caused him,"** Kyuubi answered as she had left a clone behind to make sure of anything happening.

"I'm simply his mother who was really pissed off when she learned about her son and gave that damn council a piece of her mind," Kushina said giggling while everyone backed away slightly.

"I don't know much, but he's a good man. I know it and I'm his fiancee," Yugito said smiling as she had made a complete 180 on her opinion about Naruto.

"This guy? What's so amazing about him and the fact that all of you are sharing him?" Tayuya asked not being able to understand the big deal over Naruto even if everyone told her.

"He's strong," Fu answered.

"He values all of us as equals," Kasumi responded.

"He keeps his promises to us and would rather die than see any of us get hurt," Haku told her.

Tayuya looked at them all who were smiling while they talked about Naruto's good points and sucked her teeth. She just didn't understand and Kimimaro noticed that she didn't. All Tayuya's life she had been alone or with bastard people like Orochimaru. So it must've been hard for her to understand how Naruto's clan girls could see Naruto in a way that she couldn't.

"Tayuya I might have just me Naruto-sama also, but I know I can trust him. You're just going to have to see it for yourself," Kimimaro said to her and Tayuya mentally cursed before she left the room.

"You think she's okay?" Fu asked and everyone shrugged, but Kimimaro calmed them all down.

"Don't worry about her. She'll come around sooner or later, but she's just curious as to why Naruto would help her and me for no reason since its never happened before," Kimimaro told them and everyone nodded before looking back to see Naruto, Shizune, and Kurenai landing on the ground in front of a scroll.

"Looks like he found one," Fu said, but Kyuubi narrowed her eyes.

"**It's not that easy and he knows it. I've trained Naruto-kun to know such things," **Kyuubi said and everyone immediately tensed when they heard those words.

_**With Naruto, Shizune, and Kurenai**_

The three jonin stood before a scroll that was stuck in the ground. It had the symbol for 'Earth' on it and Naruto reached to grab it, but stopped making Shizune and Kurenai see that he realized it also.

"It's never this easy is it?" Naruto asked them making Shizune and Kurenai shake their head in a negative. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"We know you're there so get your ass out here!" the blonde yelled and immediately three anbu came out looking as menacing as they could with their animal masks on.

"Well it seems that the blonde isn't as dense as we thought. That wire wouldn't cut his hand right off if he didn't notice," an anbu said to his team and Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Please, did you really think that I wouldn't notice that? It was kind of obvious, but then again I guess the anbu aren't so great that they can afford to underestimate me," Naruto said as he opened his eyes to reveal the Sharingan. Seeing the dojutsu Shizune, and Kurenai slowly took their respective spots.

"Well looks like you have some balls kid. I'll show you what an anbu can do," the one in the center said as he charged Naruto making his team sweatdrop.

"There he goes ignoring the plan...again. He's gonna get killed one of these days doing that," another male sounding anbu said while the feminine one responded.

"Don't I know it. However, we might as well fight now since he started it," the girl anbu said as they charged Naruto and his team. Naruto turned to Shizune and the girl nodded. She quickly went through her handsigns and took a breath of air.

"**Ninpo: Dokugiri (Ninja Art: Poison Mist)," **Shizune yelled as she blew a poisonous gas that engulfed the entire area. The anbu quickly backed away from the mist as they saw everyone disappear. Soon they all separated when they dodged a kick from Naruto making the blonde smile.

"Alright so you dodged that one, but I'm not done," Naruto said as he backflipped. Immediately Shizune came from behind him making one of the anbu widen his eyes. Naruto, Shizune, and Kurenai had been drilling their exercise for this and they were working quite well. The anbu dodged them as Shizune backed away and Naruto dealt with two anbu at once. The blonde quickly took out two of his swords and clashed with the anbu using all the training his mother had put into him. He saw another anbu being distracted by Kurenai and Shizune as the blonde tried to keep the other two focused on him.

"What's the matter kid? Is it hard to fight the two of us at once?" one of them asked as they kicked Naruto into a tree. The blonde gasped as he got back to his feet. He grinned like mad before cracked his neck.

"Are you kidding? I'm having a blast dattebayo," Naruto said as he quickly got to his feet. He went through his handsigns and grinned like mad as he finished.

"**Hyoton: Makyō Hyoso( Ice Release: Demon Ice Mirrors)," **Naruto yelled as ice mirrors formed around the two anbu. They both appeared cautious, but Naruto didn't step inside just yet. He quickly summoned two clones to his side and each stepped inside the ice mirrors.

"Tell me, can you keep up with this speed?" Naruto asked as the two clones blurred out of sight through the mirrors. The two anbu quickly tried to dodge, but the two Narutos were fast as they managed to get a series of hits on them both.

"This kid is good," the anbu said as the other smirked before going though her own handsigns.

"But he has no idea how to beat people like us," she said as she finished and slammed the ground.

"**Doton: Ryu no Jishin( Earth Release: Dragon Quake)," **the female anbu yelled as the ground began to shake violently. Naruto and his team felt the entire forest shift out of place as they turned around. Shizune and Kurenai widened their eyes when they saw the trees topple over and the ground erupt underneath them. The three could feel their center of balance get thrown off completely before Naruto gave a hidden smirk.

"_Kyuubi-chan this HPT is fun. They just used a Kage level jutsu to throw off my own. Thank you for training me or I never would've experienced this," _Naruto said to her and Kyuubi smiled with a gentle nod.

"**I aim to please Naruto-kun. Now show them how good you are," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded as the quaking intensified. Shizune and Kurenai were having trouble keeping their balance, but Naruto wasn't finished. He had learned a lot growing up and he wouldn't stop here just yet.

"See brat? This is a Kage level jutsu right here for ya!" an anbu yelled and Naruto grinned a bit more as he saw his ice mirrors shattered along with his clones. The blonde backed away before summoning three clones.

"Oh don't worry. I'll show you something also," Naruto as he and his clones went through their handsigns. They all finished as Shizune and Kurenai felt the urge to back up.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled sending the blazing fire at the anbu.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **A clone yelled making the flamed even hotter with the huge burst of wind it gave.

"**Raiton: Tsubame( Lighting Release: Swallow)," **the next clone yelled and all together the last clone finished.

"**Hyoton: Kōri no Nami (Ice Release: Ice Wave)," **The Narutos yelled as the anbu widened their eyes.

"This kid really wants to challenge us doesn't he?" the anbu asked getting a nod from her two partners as they were engulfed in the four colliding jutsus making a huge explosion that rang throughout the forest. The dust kicked up all around them as everyone covered their eyes.

"Naruto-kun isn't that a little overboard? Shizune asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No they survived it. Now then I think it's time we disappeared," Naruto said making Shizune and Kurenai wonder what he had in mind.

It took a bit, but the three anbu came back into the destroyed clearing only to see that their targets weren't around.

"Well looks like they got away. I really hate that brat," one of them said before they heard a voice.

"Alright we got the scroll lets get out of here before they catch up," Naruto said as he, Shizune, and Kurenai ran off into the trees. They quickly disappeared as the anbu chuckled.

"Does he think it's that easy?" one of them said as the three ran after them leaving the place vacant. About three minutes later, Naruto poked his head from a bush and chuckled while he tossed the scroll up and down.

"Well that went off quite well," Naruto said as Kurenai and Shizune came from behind two trees. They walked over to Naruto in slight shock of how well his plan worked.

"I'll never understand the limits of the Kage Bunshin technique," Shizune said to them before Naruto laid on the ground.

"You alright Naruto?" Kurenai asked and the blonde nodded. He just hated to use something that chakra taxing even with his reserves as they were.

"Just fine Kurenai-chan. Just need a break," Naruto said as his eyes changed back to their normal blue color.

"So what now? We have an earth scroll so that means we have to find a lighting scroll and a wind scroll also keeping in mind that there are fakes in this forest," Shizune said resting on the ground while Kurenai did the same.

"We'll simply have to search. I couldn't tell what types of scrolls I found so we'll have to check them all," Naruto said making Kurenai and Shizune nod as they rested in the forest. Soon small tremors came from different directions and so did plenty of explosions making them curse.

"I guess everyone else is fighting also," Naruto told them as they tried to relax for a bit longer before moving which due to the multiple explosions, destruction, and random incidents made this all the more worse for them to simply sit around.

"Man the chunin exams have nothing on this," Naruto said making the two girls nod. Naruto noticed the sun going down and cursed.

"Kurenai-chan, Shizune-chan we have to get moving. Nighttime is really when the creatures in this place come out and trust me that you don't want to be here when they do. Now then lets get out of here dattebayo," Naruto told them and the three shot off for a small cave that Naruto knew about.

They had reached the place by nightfall and slowly secluded themselves inside. The three also noticed it was raining and decided it was best to continue in the morning.

"We might need a new plan. Even if Naruto-kun did well against two anbu which is astounding in its own right I still think that we should have a different strategy than that," Shizune suggested. Kurenai sighed as she brushed a hand through her hair.

"I agree. I was able to trap that third anbu in a genjutsu but he was about to break it until you did that jutsu combination. Reminds me of one mission I took at the time," Kurenai said and Naruto nodded. The blonde took out a scroll and unsealed a canteen of water and offered it to Shizune and Kurenai.

"Water ladies?" Naruto asked and the two quickly took their turns drinking the cold water that Naruto gave them.

They were able to make it through the night as they each took turns standing guard over the area. They each spent time doing their own thing while on guard and were lucky enough to not run into anymore trouble over the night as they slept.

It was now morning as they exited the cave. Shizune yawned and so did Kurenai while Naruto stretched himself awake. They quickly observed their surroundings and walked out.

"Alright it's only day two so we'd better hurry up. By the end of today we should have the other two if we don't run into any trouble," Naruto said and they quickly ran off towards another scroll. They hadn't encountered anyone for a while as Naruto hopped to the top of a tree. He quickly took the scroll for the edge and cursed. It was a Water scroll so there was no use for it.

"Dammit, so what do we do with this one?" Naruto asked and Shizune grinned.

"Let's keep it around. Just in case. I have a good feeling about it," She said making Naruto and Kurenai wonder what she was thinking, but they could think about that later. Unknown to them a single handsigns went up with a slight grin.

"**Kai," **someone yelled as an explosion came across the tree they were standing on. Naruto, Shizune, and Kurenai widened their eyes as the tree was coming on top of them. They slightly cursed before Naruto grabbed them and threw a kunai at a tree a few feet away form them and then vanished in the Hiraishin and appeared on the ground.

"It seems their getting sneaky now. Some stay hidden while others fight. How nice," Kurenai said making Naruto and Shizune agree with her. They didn't see any sign of anyone around them so they simply continued on.

Naruto came up to a scroll and noticed it was a Wind scroll so he took it as it completed the other part of their scroll set. Naruto placed it in a blood sealed scroll as they noticed they were already in the middle of the forest where the tower was. Naruto rolled his eyes before grinning a bit.

He saw two anbu arrive as they narrowed their eyes behind their masks at him. They quickly drew their swords while Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"So we have more today? This is getting' good. Kurenai-chan, Shizune-chan I think it's time that we started to get serious," Naruto said as he twisted his sharingan in his eyes.

"So another sharingan user? Well we know how do deal with you as well as show you what we learned for Kakashi Hatake," the anbu said and Naruto chuckled making everyone wonder what was so funny.

"Well I'll teach you somethings that even Kakashi-sensei doesn't know," Naruto said as he strained his eyes on one of the anbu's piece of armor. It quickly started to burn in black flames making the anbu widen his eyes.

"What the hell is this!" He screamed as Naruto stopped. His eyes still weren't used to the strain of the Mangekyou to such a degree. The anbu quickly discarded the armor making Naruto slightly smile.

"Damn you brat. For that you're going to pay!" One of the anbu said as they charged at him. Naruto shifted his sharingan back to normal and grabbed his three swords. They quickly flared as Naruto and the anbu clashed. Kurenai and Shizune moved back as they went through their handsigns.

"**Genjutsu: Zetsubo no Aki( Illusion: Fall of Despair)," **They said together as the ground started to split in half. The anbu gritted their teeth as they backed away from the pit, but Naruto wasn't about to let them escape from him.

"Not done yet," Naruto said as he kicked on of them in the air. The blonde made three clone as they each when into the air. Naruto brought all three of his swords together and closed his eyes as his clones made two rasengans in each other their hands.

"**Rasenrengan," **They yelled as the slammed the anbu in the stomach only for the anbu to disappear in a substitution making Naruto curse as he stopped his technique. The blonde turned his head as he narrowly dodged a swipe to his head.

"A Hokage must assess the situation and act accordingly. Can you do that?" one of them asked and Naruto chuckled as he brought his fire sword to the anbu's neck only for him to parry the blow and countered as all three of Naruto's swords went into the air. Naruto cursed as he dodged a swipe and grabbed all three of them back in mid-air.

"Of course I can do that. You think I'm not telling Shizune-chan and Kurenai-chan what to do right now?" Naruto asked as the anbu saw Shizune grab Naruto and threw him higher into the air.

"Ready Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked as she appeared behind him. The blonde grinned and shook his head as Kurenai grabbed him. The three of them had been trying this attack all those days and now it was working like a charm as Shizune did another handsigns.

"Aiiii I still think this is a bad idea, but I'll go with it," Shizune told them as she finished her handsigns with the anbu looking up in awe.

"Hold your breath. **Ninpo: Dokukiri," **Shizune yelled as she surrounded the place in a poisonous mist as she signaled for Naruto and Kurenai to go for it.

"Alright Kurenai-chan I know you don't use ninjutsu a lot, but make an exception this once," Naruto said and Kurenai sighed.

"Fine Naruto," Kurenai said with a sigh as she and Naruto did their handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Kurenai yelled while Naruto finished his handsigns.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Naruto yelled as the sent the team jutsu into the mist making it explode. The three jonin dropped to the ground as Naruto huffed. They quickly looked at the searing ground only for the anbu to come out of the trees chuckling

"We're anbu brat. We can handle that so you're going to have to do more than that," They said as Naruto narrowed his eyes at them and sighed.

"Alright you want big? Then I'll give you big," Naruto said as knelt down on one knee. Kurenai and Shizune wondered what he was up before Naruto grinned making the two jonin widen their eyes. Naruto's shadow stretched out and shot for the anbu making the two raise their eyebrows. They quickly dodged the shadow only for it to come back around as Naruto made it follow the both of them.

"Naruto even has the Nara clan's dojutsu," Shizune said in awe before she saw an anbu coming for her. She quickly dodged the intended strike and grabbed the anbu's arm allowing Naruto to capture him effortlessly.

"Thank you Shizune-nee," Naruto said as he grinned while he go the other anbu. Both were subdued in Naruto's jutsu as the blonde chuckled.

"Kagemane success. Nice job Shizune-nee, Kurenai-chan," Naruto told the two girls. Both nodded and smiled. They must've been facing new anbu as most anbu wouldn't be this easily captured.

"Well then now what should I do with you?" Naruto asked before he went through his handsigns while the anbu did the same.

"Hehe kid whatever jutsu you do then we do it also so good luck with that," The anbu said but they only saw Naruto's grin deepen.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind dattebayo, but for now I'll do something neither of you can do. You told me to do something big so I will," Naruto said as the sand around the area picked up. The anbu gasped as Naruto ordered Shizune and Kurenai behind him. The sand quickly rose above Naruto's feet as the anbu widened their eyes.

"**Sabaku Taiso( Sand Imperial Waterfall)," **Naruto yelled as he summoned a giant sand wave flooding the two anbu and a large portion of the forest sand as the blonde stepped down and placed his hand over the sand.

"**Sabaku Soso( Sand Imperial Funeral)," **Naruto said as the sand compressed and slammed into the ground crushing whatever was inside. Shizune and Kurenai shifted their stance from the pressure that hit the ground. Soon the earth settled down making everyone sightly feel better.

"Was that necessary Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I just knocked them out. They'll be fine. If I wanted I could've killed them, but it's not in my best interests to kill our own shinobi," Naruto answered and Kurenai couldn't agree more with him.

"Besides I think we're here. I'm sure we're supposed to be here anyway," Naruto said looking at the tower. They only had a day left, but it wouldn't make much sense to leave so they were in a stump, but Kami smiled on them as they saw three people.

"Man this is so troublesome. How many more scrolls do we have to find?" Asuma asked while Kakashi came out of the clearing.

"Maa maa Asuma. We have two of our three scrolls and an extra one. We just need a Water scrolls now right Gai?" Kakashi asked and Gai came through the clearing.

"That's right. Then we can enter the building. At least I think this is the place," Gai said before they spotted Naruto, Shizune and Kurenai.

"Hey guys. It looks like you'd like a Water scroll wouldn't you?" Naruto asked and Shizune pulled one out with a gentle smile on her face.

"Well it looks like they have what we need. So should we fight them for it?" Gai asked before Kakashi closed his eyes.

"Naruto as your former sensei won't you hand the scroll over?" Kakashi asked and Naruto grinned like mad.

"Sorry sensei, but I aim to win this thing and if that means knocking you out then I'll do that dattebayo," Naruto said and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Well then, we also have an extra scroll. I can't do anything with this Lightning scroll," Kakashi said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. It was exactly what Naruto and his team needed which made the the blonde chuckle.

"That's just like you Kakashi-sensei. So are you going to give me that scroll or am I going to have to take it from you?" Naruto asked as Asuma tensed and so did Gai while Kurenai and Shizune did the same.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

"Well it looks like the shithead doesn't know how to negotiate," Tayuya said making mostly everyone nod in agreement with her.

"Lets not count him out just yet. I know you he'll come up with something. After that, he is our number one unpredictable ninja," Haku said and everyone chuckled as they knew it to be true about Naruto.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

"Well it seems that the brat is quite cunning when he wants to be," A said as they all looked at Tsunade's crystal ball. Tsunade chuckled with a nod as she found herself checking up on Naruto and his team a lot more than the other jonin.

"I wonder if that brat knows what he's doing. Better hope he doesn't die," C said making almost everyone chuckle, but Tsunade shook her head.

"Please that brat has more lives than a cat," Tsunade said making everyone chuckle before they heard panting in a seat next to them.

"Come on you three. That paperwork is still months behind," Tsunade said smiling while the three jonin who quit were crying anime tears as they signed papers.

"Man why the hell did you quit? This is worse that the HPT dammit!" The jonin reprimanded to his teammate.

"What if I have to sign papers to live then I'll do that!" The other yelled while the third sighed.

"Shut both your traps and sign dammit. I want to go home soon," he said as they continued making Tsunade chuckle as A, C and Darui sweatdropped.

"_This woman really is crazy," _They all thought simultaneously while Tsunade gave a creepy giggle.

"Oh you guys haven't seen anything yet. Things are just getting warmed up," Tsunade said and everyone wondered what she had planned for everyone.

_**Back With Naruto**_

"Well Kakashi-sensei I would fight you for it. Trust me that I've always wanted to fight you, but as the anbu said back at the Academy, a Hokage is militaristic, economical, and political and that means diplomatic dattebayo. So Kakashi-sensei you have a scroll I want and I have a scroll you want so...trade?" Naruto asked holding up his scroll and Kakashi gave an eyesmile. Meanwhile, everyone who was watching gasped out loud as their mouths hit the floor especially Tayuya's.

"Alright Naruto, I can agree to that as can Gai, and Asuma," Kakashi said as he and Naruto exchanged scrolls. The blonde grinned as he walked back to Shizune and Kurenai.

"We have what we came for so lets get inside," Naruto said as he opened the door. Kurenai and Shizune chuckled and nodded as they walked inside while Naruto followed them inside.

"I think things are going to be even more of a pain with him around, but I'll take anything so I don't do Tsunade-sama's paperwork. I'd rather die," Asuma said and Kakashi chuckled.

"Well with this HPT you might just die so stay on your toes," he said as the three walked inside.

The entire room was surrounded in darkness again as everyone tried to get a feel for it. They quickly stayed together before the lights came on in a parallel order towards a staircase. Everyone narrowed their eyes while Naruto sighed.

"More stairs? Damn they love making people walk don't they?" Naruto asked making them chuckle as they walked through the lights. They saw anbu standing at key points across the floors like Naruto and the others were being escorted across the place. Soon an anbu stood in front of them with his hand out signaling them to stop. Everyone did so as the anbu chuckled.

"Not bad. I honestly expected you to last longer or at least come running in her with your tails between your legs," he said making everyone growl at him or at least look with disdain in their eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Shizune asked and the anbu shrugged his shoulders.

"Think what you want, but it doesn't change the matter that all of you made it. In two days I should add even if most are still fighting it out. Well anyway now is the time for you to all relax. You have one day to do what you want and I suggest that you use that time wisely because at the end of the day tomorrow will begin your third event," the anbu said and Naruto sighed.

"Exactly how many events are there to this thing?" Naruto asked and the anbu chuckled.

"About four, don't worry as the fourth will be the most entertaining for all of you," the anbu said making everyone slightly tense, but then they were escorted away and into some rooms that were made for everyone.

Naruto, Shizune, and Kurenai sighed in their room as they smiled at each other.

"So this is actually quite fun isn't it?" Naruto asked making them nod. The blonde rummaged through his stuff before he pulled out Raimin's journal. Shizune and Kurenai wondered what he could be reading, but didn't say anything as they washed up while Naruto continued to read.

"The blonde sighed as he began from where he left off in his book about the swords from Raimin's journal. He looked over the journal, but found that nothing seemed to be about the swords until he stopped a a particular page.

"_**Day 16**_

_I don't know long it's been, but I've finally gotten back to this journal since it took me awhile. I'm in celebration of one thing due to my success with my lightning sword I've ben granted to be one of the Raikage's personal guards. I'm now easily one of the best shinobi he has to offer, but I also realize that he looks at my sword with interest. I had fought him about three days ago and as expected I lost utterly, but he said he was impressed when I had returned his jutsu with twice the power it had with my sword. I had told him that I had been training and so he took an interest in me from that day forward. He asked me who made the sword, but what I did could've had me killed. I lied to him. I told him that I made it and that it was impossible to make another. He seemed to believe me, but I could see the lust for power in his eyes. Maybe that's why he wanted me as his personal guard. Only to have my sword as close to him as possible, well he's in for a damn good surprise if he thinks I'm going to give him my sword. I'll be damned if I do," _

Naruto narrowed his eyes and took his lightning sword in his hands. He quickly unsheathed it and stared at the shiny metal. He traced his finger over it and slowly he felt mesmerized. It was like the sword was calling him for some reason. Maybe he just needed some sleep, but he knew something was up with the swords and he really wanted to know. So against his better judgement Naruto continued to read the journal. He skipped what seemed like a freakin month in this book as it didn't explain much about the swords or Raimin himself just about daily events that were going on. He finally stopped at something that seemed interesting to him.

"Naruto what are you reading?" Kurenai asked and Naruto gave her the book. He told her it was all about the swords in front of him and Kurenai seemed slightly interested, but that was for another time.

"Maybe you should go see Yugao about stuff like this. If anyone knows about swords then it's her," Kurenai said and Naruto kept that in mind.

"Got it. Thanks Kurenai-chan," Naruto told her and what happened was unexpected as Kurenai kissed Naruto on the cheek making the blonde blush.

"What was that for?" he asked and Kurenai shrugged her shoulders.

"Just for teaching me and Anko. Also for just being you. So thank you Naruto...kun," Kurenai said closing the door that separated their rooms while Naruto smiled.

"**You sure know how to make a woman jealous," **Kyuubi said and Naruto chuckled before laying back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Come on Kyuubi-chan. You know I love you also. After all who doesn't love a woman with red hair, red slitted eyes and a sexiness that make you go mad?" Naruto asked making Kyuubi blush at his words.

"**Hmm well don't I feel special," **Kyuubi said and Naruto chuckled with a nod as usual. He then went back to his book as he started on the page that interested him.

"_**Day 34**_

_It's been a month and a few weeks since I've gotten my sword. I've really risen through the ranks, but I know this can't last. Simply because of something that I know now. I've come across a secret that the sword which embodies the element of Water is probably somewhere in Kiri. I tried talking with Raikage about it, but he said that I couldn't go even if there was a chance of finding a legendary sword. I figured that power hungry, Hyuuga clan dojutsu obsessed excuse for a Kage would jump at the chance like this, but I can see that I was wrong. So on that note I did something that surprised even me. I disobeyed my Raikage's orders and left for Kiri. I knew I couldn't return. They would find out what I had done before I got back and I would be branded a missing nin. I might as well take this journal with me as I've grown fond of it. I think I'll leave everything else. Besides I can't lose that easily. After all I've been known as the Storm of Kumo. How sufficient that the second strongest person in Kumo would turn against it," _

Naruto closed the book and sighed as he placed it back into a bag. He was beyond confused at the moment as he noticed that it was getting dark. Besides Kakashi's team he had no idea if anyone else made it this far, but he was sure that someone did. However the blonde was tired so he went to sleep on the couch and allowed the night to claim him.

_**Nighttime, Namikaze Compound**_

"Well now that that's over with I can finally start what I wanted to start," Fu said as everyone watched her. The Nanabi jinchuuriki grinned as she crossed her fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Fu yelled as an exact clone came next to her. She smiled as her fingertips glowed with white seals.

"Alright from what Naruto-kun taught me then these are containment release seals with a small 'backdoor' safety seal," Fu said to herself as she ordered the clone to lift up its shirt. The clone obeyed her as showed its seal. Fu chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"So mine is a hexagon seal with a small blitzer seal. How nice, whoever sealed Nanabi inside me obviously didn't know what they were doing. How fortunate," Fu said as she slammed the five seal into the clone making it gasp and wince from the hit. The seals glowed as Fu and everyone else in the house covered their eyes. Yugito and Nibi wondered what she was doing as the light slowly calmed down. Everyone opened their eyes and Fu smiled brightly.

"Yes I did it!" Fu yelled as everyone turned back to her clone or what was supposed to be there. Everyone saw a tall woman about Kyuubi's height with a dark green Kimono. She had light green hair flowing past her shoulders. She had green slitted eyes while she was wearing black sandals on her feet.

"**Nanabi! That's Nanabi! Kitten she's out and I'm willing to bet that so is Kyuubi. How did they get out? I want out!" **Nibi yelled acting frantic which she had every right to be.

"So that's what you look like," Fu said as Nanabi brushed her hair before slightly stretching her arms and legs.

"**Ahhh it feels good to be out of that cage. Even if I have this seal on my arm. Thank you gir...uhh Fu. It was unexpected, but I do thank you. Don't worry I have no want for revenge on you or really anyone. Well I won't say that as I want to kill some people involve in this, but I won' since I'd rather not go back to that cage. Thank you Fu," **Nanabi said as she patted Fu one the shoulder.

"No problem," Fu said to her and Nanabi nodded while her eyes roamed the place.

"**Now where it Naruto-kun so I can 'thank' him also?" **Nanabi asked as Fu sweatdropped along with everyone else in the house while Nibi was in a frantic.

"**Kitten I demand that you ask your fiancee how he taught that girl how to release Nanabi. Hell even I don't get that. I've missed the outside world," **Nibi said and Yugito sighed. She really had come at a wrong time for Nibi to get frantic on her.

"Maybe later," Yugito said as Fu talked with Nanabi.

"Well Naruto-kun's away at the moment, but he'll be back. So for the mean time we should all get some sleep as I'm tired," Fu said with a yawn and everyone nodded as they went to sleep.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Naruto was sleeping soundly before he felt a slight push on his form. He tried to ignore it, but Naruto squinted his eyes as he saw Yugao's face. She seemed to be smiling before Naruto's eyes adjusted to her form. Her hair was draped over his face so he could smell a soft fragrance in it.

"Yugao-chan?" Naruto asked as he leaned up. The female anbu gently smiled as she motioned for him to get up. Naruto quickly got to his feet and immediately Yugao grabbed his arm and took him from the room. It was so fast that Naruto only got the chance to take one sword and that was his fire sword which was the closest to him and which he personally liked the most.

"Come on Naruto-kun, it's time for your hidden exam," Yugao said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Exam for what? The fourth portion isn't until the day after tomorrow," Naruto said as Yugao quickly turned into the hallway and ran up the stairs. Naruto saw a few teams coming through the door. Two of which were Shikaku's team and Anko's team. He smiled when he saw that Tsume had made it, but she seemed to be a wreck slightly though she didn't look like she minded it.

Saving that for later, Yugao dragged Naruto up the stairs. Naruto almost tripped over some things multiple times, but he quickly got his balance as he saw Kakashi, and Genma there.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked and Kakashi rubbed his head.

"Well the anbu woke me up and told me to follow them. Same with Genma. We're supposed to be waiting for something," Kakashi answered and Naruto nodded as he sat down. He saw Genma yawn making Naruto slightly smile.

"I guess you were asleep also?" Naruto asked and Genma nodded. He chuckled slightly as they noticed a door in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei did this place always have this door?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes it has, but I've never been inside it before. I guess today might be the first," Kakashi answered as Naruto sat down. He saw Yugao wave to him goodbye as she shunshined out of sight.

Naruto, Kakashi and Genma waited for about ten minutes before they saw Anko, Shikaku come up to meet them.

"Well well it looks like Naruto-kun beats us here. I feel like I slacked a bit," Anko said with a small giggle as she sat next to Naruto. Meanwhile Shikaku sat next to Genma as they all waited for someone to appear. Soon the door opened as an anbu came through the door.

"Obviously you four are wondering why we brought you here?" the anbu asked the obvious making everyone glare at him as the anbu sweatdropped, but he continued.

"Don't worry as you aren't being disqualified or anything like that. Rather this is for a later competition that will take place after the third event. Now then as for why your here this is a privilege given to the teams that made it from one to two days to complete this event. Think of this as a bonus round. The task for this will be quite simple all you have to do it test how powerful you are with a certain element. If your element is wind then you will be dealt a fuuton jutsu and you must return it at twice the power. If you don't then you lose the bonus round simple as that right?" The anbu asked and everyone stared at him blankly.

"No," They all said simultaneously making the anbu sweatdrop.

"Well you'll figure it out when you go inside," the anbu said as a symbol shot up on the top of the door with the kanji for lightning.

Everyone raised their eyebrow, but Kakashi was the one who stood to his feet.

"Well I guess I'll see what it's all about," Kakashi said as he walked through the door. Everyone waited cautiously as they watched the door. All was quiet for a few minutes before everyone heard something.

"Arrrgh," Kakashi yelled and everyone wondered what happened. They saw lightning cackle behind the door for a few minutes before there was a big explosion. Everyone waited with baited breathe as the door opened. They saw Kakashi with his hair friend and the jonin had most of his clothes fried.

"Well it's not as hard as you think. Whatever jutsu they use on you, you have to return it with twice the power or you fail. Maa, I did mine so I'm going back to take a shower and go to bed," Kakashi said as he walked away as everyone wondered where that calm attitude came from. Soon the door closed as the kanji for fire went up. Naruto turned to Anko, but she insisted that he go first. Naruto gulped as he stood to his feet and passed through the door.

"You think he'll be alright?" Genma asked as the door closed in front of them.

"It'd better be alright or I'm gonna hurt those anbu," Anko said worrying over Naruto.

Meanwhile the blonde walked inside and saw an anbu on the far corner away from him.

"Are you ready tokubetsu jonin?" the anbu asked and Naruto gulped. He gripped his sword and nodded. The anbu went through his handsigns and quickly finished.

"**Katon: Teikoku no Gisei( Fire Release: Imperial Sacrifice)," **The anbu yelled as Naruto grabbed his sword. If what he read in Raimin's journal was right then his sword should be able to do it too. He saw the fire coming for him and the blonde shifted to a defense stance. His sword flared as the fire slammed into it. Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the pressure of it, but he widened his eyes as he was pushed back and slammed into the wall. Naruto dropped his sword and looked at his hands. They were shaking...badly.

"_That was...different," _Naruto thought before he saw the anbu smile.

"Can you stand brat?" the anbu asked as Naruto grabbed his sword. He quickly stood to his feet and glared.

"Don't you mind me Teme. I'll show you how good I am for a tokubetsu jonin. Again!" Naruto yelled as the anbu went through the same handsigns.

"**Katon: Teikoku no Gisei," **The anbu yelled as the fire slammed into Naruto's sword. The blonde gritted his teeth as his sword flared, but he was still blasted away into the wall. Naruto cursed as he saw his hands slightly burned.

"Maybe you should give up now," The anbu said and Naruto chuckled as he got back to his feet.

"Do you really think...the guy who gives up here...would ever be Hokage?" Naruto asked as he grabbed his sword and stood back up. He asked for the anbu to begin as the anbu agreed. He sent the fire at Naruto, but the result was the same as the blonde was blasted away more than three times.

Naruto cursed as he stared at his fire sword. It was his sword. Raimin said that it embodied fire. It was the master of fire. Naruto stared at his sword and watched it flare.

"You really are a weird blade. Why won't you return the attack for me?" Naruto asked as he stood to his feet. He slowly stumbled as he struggled to get up.

"_Let go. Let go of your fears. Let go of your doubts. Let go and trust in me," _a voice echoed in Naruto's thoughts. The blonde was in a daze which confused the anbu. His clothes were slightly burned and his hands were slightly burned also.

"_Again. Go again. Can you wield me? If you can then return the fire and let it resound in your heart. Your Will of Fire burns and keep it burning to wield me," _The voice said as Naruto turned to the anbu.

"Again," Naruto said and the anbu rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Look brat, you might as well give up. I have nothing against you while you and your team made it far, but if I give you one more then it's likely that you won't be able to do the next event," the anbu said and Naruto chuckled.

"I'll worry about that dattebayo-," Naruto said as his sword flared again. He smirked as he stood to his feet and and slightly stumbled. He shifted from a defensive stance that he'd been using straight to an attack stance surprising the anbu.

"-and you just worry about me returning that jutsu of yours right back at your mask-wearing face!" Naruto said as the anbu sighed. He mentally chuckled and went through his handsigns again.

"Fine kid. Don't die. **Katon: Teikoku no Gisei," **The anbu yelled sending another roaring fire at the blonde. Naruto took his attack stance and smiled. The fire collided with his sword and Naruto tightened his grip over it. He cursed as he felt the searing pain of the fire over his hands, but then it was nothing. The pain was gone, the burning...gone, the sensation of the fire...gone. He didn't feel anything anymore. Soon a small seal was starting to form over his left hand. Naruto twisted his foot as he control the flames with his sword. The anbu watched in awe as the blonde yelled out his determination before sending the fire back at the anbu with twice of everything. Power, fire, energy, chakra. Everything that the anbu had to deflect before he had to dodge out of the way making the fire cause a huge explosion.

Naruto huffed as he looked at his sword and how it shimmered in front of him. He smiled at it before turning back to the anbu.

"That's how you do it dattebayo," Naruto said and the anbu nodded while being speechless when he saw Naruto's actions.

The blonde chuckled as he left the room only for Shikaku, Genma and Anko to come up to him.

"Naruto are you alright?" Genma asked looking over the blonde's scars and burns. Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine just a little...burned out," Naruto said as he wished them luck and headed downstairs back to his room. He opened the door to see Shizune and Kurenai sitting on the couch waiting for him. Imagine their surprise when they saw him.

"Naruto are you alright?" Shizune asked as she rested him on the couch. Naruto muttered that he was fine as Shizune glowed her hands over his body. Naruto slightly hissed, but sighed in contempt as he felt Shizune healing him.

"What were you doing?" Kurenai asked and Naruto smiled a bit.

"Just...doing some extra credit," Naruto said, but it was obvious that Kurenai and Shizune wanted an explanation so the blonde simply told them what happened. He told them everything that they had done making Shizune and Kurenai worry even more about him.

"What you did was insane Naruto," Kurenai scolded and Naruto nodded.

"Sorry I know Kurenai-chan. I won't worry you like that again," Naruto told her and Kurenai settled with a gentle nod as Shizune healed him up. In a little under 20 minutes most of Naruto's injuries were taken care of by both Shizune and Kyuubi.

"Well go to sleep. We don't need you getting hurt than you already did. Use the rest of tomorrow for rest. Understood?" Kurenai asked and Naruto gulped.

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said to her and he wondered if she was going to be one of those controlling girlfriend types, but he knew Kurenai just like for him to be careful like that.

In little to no time at all, Naruto was back to going to sleep as Shizune and Kurenai retired also for the night. They had kept their door open though in case Naruto decided to act like Naruto which made the blonde chuckle slightly before he drifted off to sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto groggily woke up from the couch as he saw the room was empty. He noticed the time and saw it was around the afternoon. He slowly got up, but cursed as he felt pain all over his body. He remembered last night and sighed as he laid on the couch. He noticed a note on the door and struggled to get up.

"_Naruto,_

_Kurenai and I are going to get some things done with the others who have the day to themselves we'll be back a bit later in time for the next event. STAY on the couch and rest up._

_Shizune and Kurenai"_

Naruto chuckled with a small sigh as he laid back on the couch. He slightly winced at the pain before he looked at his book. He looked at Raimin's journal, but looked more at the sword mythology book he had on the counter next to it. He looked at them both before he took up Raimin's journal. He looked it over and contemplated it for a while.

"What does he know that I don't know about these things? Kuso, I wish I knew or had some help. I wish Yugao-chan was here for some help," Naruto said to himself before the door opened.

"Ask for something and you just might get it," Yugao said as she took off her mask. Naruto gasped as she sat next to him and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yugao-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked and Yugao smiled as she rested her mask on the bed.

"I'm not in this event so it's a break for me. I'm in the next one depending on some things," Yugao said with a small smile. Naruto chuckled next to her and leaned on the back of the couch before wincing at his pain which Yugao noticed.

"I guess you did take the bonus exam and it looks like your suffering for it," Yugao giggled and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha ha very funny Yugao-chan," Naruto said before Yugao calmed down.

"So what did you need with me?" Yugao asked and Naruto and Naruto turned to his swords.

"What do you know about the swords of legend?" Naruto asked and Yugao raised an eyebrow. She recalled all of her thoughts as she leaned back into the chair. She plopped one leg over the other and Naruto had to admit that she looked rather hot in her anbu armor that way which Yugao seemed to notice, but didn't mind being gazed on like that. Well she did, but Naruto was the second guy she allowed to glare at her like this without meeting her blade with Hayate being the first.

"Well I know they are just a myth. I could tell you more if I saw them myself," Yugao said and Naruto gave a small smile. He quickly got to his feet although the process was strained a bit as he placed his swords on the table. He unsheathed them all as Yugao looked at them. She gazed in awe at them as Naruto touched the wind sword. It howled like normal and then he touched he lightning sword as it cackled. Yugao was amazed at the whole thing and Naruto touched his fire sword which burned brightly making Naruto wonder what happened. Normally it would flare, but now it was burning a lot more.

"These are three of them if I'm right," Naruto said and Yugao held on in her hands. She took out her personal sword and compared the two or at least she tried to.

"Naruto-kun, your sword would beat mine any day. In fact I think your swords might be made of the best metal and handled with the purest care I have ever seen. These aren't made by humans or anything. A sword will always have flaws even a tiny one, but these there isn't one anywhere in the entire thing. Where did you find these?" Yugao asked and Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well funny story about that," Naruto said as he told her where he exactly found them and needless to say, she did the only thing he didn't want. She laughed.

"A sword shop? An A-rank missing nin? A storm? Anyone is going to laugh at that," Yugao said before she noticed Naruto's glare and coughed calming down.

"Alright I'm sorry about that. Now then let me see that notebook," Yugao told him and Naruto gave her the book. Yugao took it into her hands and skimmed through the pages of Raimin's journal or at least to the part where Naruto left off.

"Well it seems that he was right on the dot about this type of thing. Don't worry how about after this HPT I take you to someone who fixes my swords and for now we'll read these over," Yugao said and Naruto agreed with her. So on that note with nothing to do, Yugao spent the entire day with Naruto going over notes of Raimin's journal and bringing it back to the sword mythology book he had.

It was starting to get dark for them both as Yugao stood to her feet.

"Well that's enough. I think we'd better start your event. Also your team is downstairs waiting for you. So I'll be going," Yugao said as she shunshined out of sight. Naruto chuckled as he walked down the stairs.

"Naruto how are you feeling?" Kurenai asked and the blonde gave her a thumbs up.

"Never better dattebayo," Naruto said making Kurenai and Shizune nod in agreement. They soon saw all the groups who made it which was theirs, Kakashi's, Genma's, Shikaku's, Anko's and a few others while the anbu showed up.

"Well it seems that a few of you made it. That's good. Now we will start the fourth event which will be a small competition of survival. This is nothing like the Forest of Death as you will also be dealing with the political side of things. You will have to make important decisions as well as be expected of the worst case scenario when at a meeting and act accordingly. Now then only the leader of each team may go so who are the leaders?" the anbu asked and Kakashi came forward. So did Genma, Shikaku, and Anko. Naruto came up also as did a few other jonin.

"Good now then the other two will be taking something different, but for the leaders we will grant you one Anbu of your choice. Be aware that all situations are life threatening and they begin at the location with this hint. 'They see also and protect all. They are the ones who inspire and the ones who are fit to lead. From past to present they keep a vigilant watch over their place of birth'," The anbu said to them. Everyone thought it over, but some weren't sure.

"Now pick your anbu," The head anbu commanded everyone. Kakashi chose his and left. So did Genma, Anko, and Shikaku. Naruto grinned as he came up to a purple-haired woman in a cat mask.

"Mind accompanying me if you have nothing better to do?" Naruto asked and Yugao chuckled.

"Well alright. I've got nothing better to do and besides I want to tell you something about what you did to me while we talked at the memorial stone," Yugao said as Naruto sweated. He slowly backed away before Yugao smiled dangerously.

"If you ever put me in a shadow possession again, well Naruto-kun just don't do it. Cause truth be told I sort of like you. Your good company when you want to be, but I'll cut you if you do that again. Okay?" Yugao asked in a sweet voice and Naruto nodded fast.

"Understood Y-Yugao-chan. Now then lets get going," Naruto said and Yugao raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even know where we're going?" she asked and Naruto chuckled at her as he took the female anbu out the door while he waved goodbye to Shizune and Kurenai.

"Sure, we're going to the Hokage Stone Faces. Your supposed to be an anbu and you didn't know that? I worry about you Yugao-chan," Naruto said and Yugao eyebrow twitched.

"_I'm gonna make you regret those word someday Na-ru-to-kun," _Yugao said in thought as Naruto felt a shiver down his spine. He gulped as he wondered if he made a big mistake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 39.<strong>_

_**KG: Done and people again sorry if you were expecting Saturday. The power went out for me so I apologize. Not much else for me to say other than that. Except it's almost the 4th of July. Hooray for FIREWORKS! **_


	40. Chapter 40

_**KG: Hey people I'm back and I'm ready to continue. Also I have pictures of what my female bijuu would look like in my profile. I hope you like them.**_

* * *

><p>The two kenjutsu shinobi were currently exiting the Forest of Death. They were on their way towards the Hokage Faces that were quite a ways form the location they were at currently. It was an anbu and a teenager leaving and as they ran the anbu brought something to the blonde's attention.<p>

"You know that we have to get there fast or the other jonin will make you wait. Granted there are multiple rooms at the location it's best if you don't get relaxed," Yugao told Naruto and the blonde nodded. He sighed and stopped in a small field.

"I know that Yugao-chan. That's why we're going to be taking a shortcut," Naruto said as he grabbed Yugao around her waist making the anbu slightly blush as they disappeared in the Hiraishin. They didn't have any time to waste so why were they running when Naruto had his father's technique?

_**Hokage Faces**_

Naruto and Yugao instantly appeared on top of the faces of the Hokage. Yugao quickly dropped to her knees in shock of what just happened. So that's what it was like to be in the Hiraishin.

Naruto chuckled at her reaction and waited for Yugao to get over her shock as he looked around. He sighed before looking over the village. The blonde smiled as he found a place he wanted to protect. He wondered if anyone else felt like this as the wind blowed across his face. Yugao looked up form where she was laying and watching Naruto looking down at the village. He had such a calm aura around him that made her feel at peace with herself. She hadn't had such a feeling except when she was with Hayate. She wondered what she saw in Naruto, but she certainly wasn't hating it in the least.

Yugao got to her feet and tapped Naruto's shoulder bringing the blonde to her attention.

"Naruto we have to go now," Yugao said and Naruto nodded. The two walked away from the faces and continued travel towards the trees that were behind them. They were only a few feet away so there wasn't much walking going around. When Naruto and Yugao walked into the small forested area they quickly saw a small building and narrowed their eyes.

"Alright Yugao-chan let's go," Naruto told her and the purple haired anbu nodded as they opened to door. They looked around to see it was completely dark inside. The lights were broken, the stairs were mess and the place was trashed.

"It looks like its been abandoned," Yugao said stealing a glance at Naruto and the blonde glared at the dark space for a bit. He closed his eyes for a second and went through some handsigns.

"**Byakugan," **Naruto yelled as he looked at the ground. Yugao watched him look at the internal structure of the building before Naruto closed his eyes and they returned back to their normal color.

"Yugao-chan, don't move," Naruto told her and the anbu tensed. Did she miss something? They both stayed right near the door and Naruto looked around the room with Yugao doing the same.

"Naruto, what's the problem?" Yugao asked and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki pointed at the top of the ceiling. Yugao slowly looked up and raised an eyebrow as she saw three to ten explosion tags on the ceiling. Naruto pointed to the walls which showed more explosion tags. All around them were tags that were set to explode on the smallest tap of the building.

"It's a trap. I fell for it completely. We have to get around this," Naruto said to her and Yugao couldn't agree more with him.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

"Well that's cheap. To rig an entire building with explosions is rather uncanny," Haku said while everyone watched. They all couldn't agree more with her while Kimimaro stood to his feet.

"Naruto-sama should be fine. I already have an idea about how he could pass something like that," Kimimaro said getting everyone attention. Kushina and Tayuya chuckled with nods of their own keeping everyone in suspense of the whole ordeal.

"I see you figured it out also. I have a way too," Kushina replied making everyone tense, but no one said anything as they wanted to see what Naruto could come up with on his own.

Nanabi and Fu smiled as they watched. They even had their own unique idea of how to do it also. It was all a matter of chakra control.

"Well in any case let's see what the shithead can do," Tayuya said and everyone stayed silent as they watched Naruto think it over.

_**With Naruto and Yugao**_

the blonde racked his brain for a bit as Yugao watched him. She knew of a way also, but this was a test for Naruto. A Hokage had to work well under pressure and in dire situations. Yes they had help, but it was they were the ones who were in charge and who needed to think of things themselves. So on that note Yugao watched her blonde friend struggle before he suddenly smiled.

Naruto sighed as he thought it over. He tried to make sense of everything that was in front of him. In all his training Kyuubi always taught him that nothing was as it seemed. There was always an escape route to every situation. He was the only one who needed to make that route. Suddenly it hit Naruto. He smiled and turned to Yugao.

"Yugao-chan how much do you trust me?" Naruto asked and Yugao wondered about that question. She also feared the response she might get to her answer. Yugao put a finger to her chin before softly shrugging her shoulders.

"I trust you enough to go with whatever you want so get it done Naruto," Yugao told him and the blonde nodded. He quickly walked further into the building and just like he and Yugao expected, the place exploded from the seal tags around the building making it explode all around them. Other jonin and their anbu watched the place explode into pieces as they feared for whoever was inside.

The Namikaze family widened their eyes and so did Tsunade, A, Darui and C. Everyone gulped as they worried for Naruto and Yugao.

The explosions stopped and a pile of rubble and debris was scattered around the forested area. Everyone opened their eyes to see the still raging fires in front of them as some of them wondered what they were supposed to do now, but unknown to them the anbu had small grins behind their masks. Naruto really was unpredictable.

Speaking of the two...

_**Unknown area**_

Yugao rubbed her head as she opened her eyes. She half expected to see the Shinigami in front of her, but all she saw was complete darkness...again. The anbu got to her feet and looked around. She looked up and widened her eyes. They had just fallen through the floor in the building and ended up somewhere that she had no idea where they were. She turned her head to see Naruto getting up also and the blonde wiped some sweat from his head.

"That was too close. I'd Hiraishin, but that would take too much chakra so I did the next best thing. I tried to close you and me in my sand and hoped it would cushion the impact. Looks like I got it right," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and Yugao looked at him incredulously. She watched Naruto get to his feet before they looked around.

"See anything in front of you?" Naruto asked and Yugao shook her head. The blonde tokubetsu jonin sighed as he took out his fire sword. He watched it flare as it lit up the darkness around them. They saw a sequence of tunnels going in different directions.

"Which way should we go?" Naruto asked, but Yugao didn't know what to tell him. She hadn't been here before. Heck she didn't even know that this place existed until just now. She had a feeling that others knew, but they just didn't tell her.

"I guess we could go that way," Yugao responded and they walked down a path towards their unknown location.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

"Tsunade did you come up with this also?" A asked and Tsunade chuckled with a sly grin on her face already answering A's question. Darui and C had already learned that they were dealing with a deadly woman who always took things like this to the extreme. They were surprised when they heard the explosion themselves and could only wonder how this sound didn't reach the rest of the village, but that was for another point.

"Who me? Of course not. What made you think of something like that?" She asked making A and his associates look at the three jonin who were rubbing their hands from the paperwork they were doing. They felt like their fingers were about to fall off their hands.

"T-Tsunade-sama a break please?" one of the jonin asked and Tsunade sighed as she nodded.

"Very well. You three may leave. Bring in the next seven teams who failed at the Forest of Death. Please and thank you," Tsunade said and the jonin cried tears of joy with nods of their own as they left. The next few jonin who arrived gulped as they stared at the pile.

"Get to work please," Tsunade said cracking her knuckles and all the jonin nodded as they started their punishment making A and the others wince.

"I'm not even sure I could be like that," A said and Tsunade leaned in the back of her chair.

"It's all about mentality Raikage-dono. Now then let's continue to watch," Tsunade said and the others gathered around her again to watch the daily HPT go down.

_**With Shizune and Kurenai**_

Both sighed as they looked at what was in front of them. They were looking at a board that was meant for all Hokage advisors and being the secretary of the Hokage. It was like a small seminar for the others of the group and Kurenai leaned towards Shizune.

"Any idea what this is even about?" Kurenai asked and Shizune shook her head. She had been the secretary to Tsunade so she knew most of these job responsibilities, but she didn't know why other had to learn them also. Maybe the Anbu were still planning something and she just didn't know what. Regardless the two ladies counted to sit in the room along with the other jonin who were supporters to their leaders.

_**With some of the genin**_

Sasuke sighed as he sat at a table. He noticed how bored Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino looked. He also noticed Lee, Tenten and Neji along with them.

"Does anyone know where their jonin-sensei is?' Chouji asked making everyone shake their heads in response to his question. Tenten sighed as she tossed a tea cup in her hands.

"I've got no idea where any of our senseis are. I'm glad for these few days off, but still. It's not like Gai-sensei to miss our training sessions," Tenten said and soon everyone noticed Kiba, Haku, Sakura, and Hinata arrive. The pink haired kunoichi immediately walked over to Sasuke and hugged him which irritated the Uchiha to no end.

"Sasuke-kun I'm so glad you're back," Sakura said making Sasuke roll his eyes. He didn't respond to her voice and tried not to register her presence at all. She was still as much an annoyance as ever.

"It must've been hard to get Sasuke-san back, but has anyone seen Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked and everyone shook their heads. Kiba, Haku, and Shikamaru being chunin could understand where everyone was and knew better than anyone where Naruto was at the moment.

"I haven't seen her. I'm just grateful for these days off," Ino said as she sipped some tea. Shino adjusted his glasses and looked at the Hokage Mansion.

"Maybe all the jonin and tokubetsu jonin are in a competition funded by Hokage-sama to determine the next Hokage of the village and couldn't tell us because we're genin," Shino said and everyone stared at him. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Haku widened their eyes and nervously looked t everyone else before Chouji bursted out laughing.

"Wow and I thought Shino didn't have a sense of humor. That's rich," the Akimichi said while Sakura laughed also.

"Hehe yeah, just think of Naruto-baka trying out for such a competition. He might get lose in the first event," Sakura said and everyone quieted down. They all didn't say anything and while Sasuke stood to his feet.

"You really need to grow up. It's obvious that something is going on here and I aim to find out. There haven't been any anbu on me for a few days. Anyone who wants to can follow me," Sasuke said as he walked away. Kiba glanced at them and shrugged his shoulders as he followed the Uchiha. Haku did also as well as the others.

"Sigh, what a drag," Shikamaru said getting up and walking away. Tenten, Ino and Sakura followed also as the genin wanted to know what was happening.

As they walked across the streets they saw three jonin massaging their hands and came up to them.

"Hey where are the other jonin and anbu? Aren't they supposed to be around?" Tenten asked and the jonin glanced at the genin. The three sighed as they rubbed the back of their heads before looking at each other.

"That's right. It has been quiet around here hasn't it? I'm not sure where they could be," One of them said, but then Sasuke and Neji noticed the slight tears and injuries the jonin had on their bodies. Something wasn't right here. Not at all.

"Well shoot. Maybe we should go see Hokage-sama. I'd bet she'd know something," Sakura said and everyone decided to take her up on her suggestion as they walked away. The jonin began to sweat as they watched the genin go towards the Hokage Mansion.

"Great, it looks like these kids are starting to get suspicious. If they find out, Kami only knows what Tsunade-sama will do to us," The jonin said making the others agree with him.

"So what are we going to do?" the jonin asked and they racked their brains, but the longer they stalled the longer the group of genin walked off.

Kiba, Haku, and Shikamaru sweated as they saw everyone reaching the Hokage Mansion.

"Come on someone think of something," Kiba told them making Haku think it over while Shikamaru rubbed his head. He sighed before walking forward.

"Stop guys," the Nara told them and everyone did so then turned around to face him.

"We can't just go to the Hokage Mansion and demand an explanation. It's really none of our business where our jonin-sensei go. Besides unless you all forgot this important fact, the Raikage is there. They could be having a meeting at the moment and I don't think you'd like to interrupt them both," Shikamaru told them and soon everyone got cold feet before turning around. They really didn't have o know that badly and Kiba wiped the sweat from his face.

"That was too close," the Inuzuka chunin said making Haku and Shikamaru nod.

"I bought us some time, but not a lot. I can only hope that it was enough to dissuade them for right now. Man the Hokage is really pushing her luck," Shikamaru said more to himself.

"Well she is called the Legendary Sucker. We'll be lucky if the whole village doesn't find out when she's done with this thing," Haku responded making Kiba and Shikamaru give light chuckles to her comment.

"Oh well I guess we should go follow everyone else. Kami only knows what's going to happen if we leave them alone," Shikamaru said as the three chunin walked off to catch up with their friends.

_**With the other jonin**_

Kakashi, Genma, Anko and Shikaku looked through the wreckage and sighed. They couldn't find Naruto's body anywhere nor Yugao's. They could only come to the assumption that they got away, but as for the where, well that was still being discussed.

"He's not here guys. I know he isn't," Anko said as she looked over another board. Genma dropped one and sighed.

"Well it's not like he just disappeared into thin air with that anbu. They have to be around here somewhere," Genma said while Kakashi opened one board. He raised an eyebrow before smiling. He chuckled and waved everyone over as they followed him.

"_Naruto you really are unpredictable. Who knows how much time we lost trying to look for you," _Kakashi thought as he noticed a small door leading into the ground under them.

"That cheeky brat. He really deserves to be my sensei," Anko said with a grin as everyone jumped through the floor into the long underground caverns.

_**With Naruto and Yugao**_

The pair had been walking for about an hour and neither had an idea of where they were going. It was much to dark to tell, but they knew that the others would probably be coming soon and the fact that they had been an hour ahead would mean nothing.

Both walked for a few minutes before coming up to a wall. Naruto growled and cursed.

"A dead end?" the blonde wondered and Yugao figured it was, but before they turned around to try something else the earth behind them crumbled and showed the rest of the way. Naruto and Yugao raised an eyebrow. They both glanced at each other and merely nodded as they walked through the cavern. As they passed the entrance, it was quickly shut making them turn around fast before the ventured onward.

"This is becoming a pain," Naruto said and Yugao couldn't help, but agree with him. Soon their walking was stopped as the saw a candle in the middle of the cavern floor, but what surprised them wasn't the candle, but an anbu sitting in a lotus position on the ground, his mask shining bright from the candle fire.

"Ahh I see someone has finally appeared. I wasn't expecting someone so soon," He said in a calm manner while Naruto sighed.

"Hi, umm where are we?" Naruto asked and the anbu chuckled.

"You are where I am and I am where you are. It's just that simple," The anbu said and Naruto glared at him while Yugao rolled her eyes.

"Alright so where are you and I?" Naruto asked and the anbu grinned behind his mask.

"Now that's the question. We are in the Caverns of Konoha. No one knows it, but this is the ultimate training ground. The Forest of Death is one below this. Only the elite anbu know of this place. Now then won't you please sit so we can talk?" The anbu asked and Naruto knelt down. Yugao followed him and the anbu smiled.

"Good, now let's relax. We can enjoy the caverns for a bit before we get to business," The anbu said and Naruto sighed.

"Umm not to be rude, but I don't have the time to waste. Can we please get right to business?' Naruto asked and the anbu chuckled.

"Busy busy busy. Sometimes it's nice to not be busy. Let's not fuss over the little things," The anbu said and if there was one thing that Naruto and Yugao knew about this guy it was that he was very mellow for an anbu. Naruto leaned toward Yugao and whispered in her ear.

"Anyone you know?" Naruto asked and Yugao shook her head at him. For all she knew all anbu were fun when there was nothing to do and serious when they had something. No one was so...calm before.

"Not someone I've seen," Yugao said and the anbu smiled as he pulled out a cup and a drink.

"Saki?" He asked as he poured a small drink into Naruto's cup along with Yugao's. Both took the drink into their hands and narrowed their eyes. The carefully inspected the drinks and sipped them as the anbu's smile widened. He grinned as he placed the drink down.

"Now then, it's time to begin. One of you has taken a deadly poison. It is set to kill within 3 to 4 hours. It also stops your chakra for a total of 6 hours so if you have some kind of escape route then its been shut off to you. Here is where we negotiate. I have the antidote right here and I want one of you to kill the other. Now then can you follow my instructions?" The anbu asked and Naruto widened his eyes. He gulped and Yugao turned to him.

"You did this?" Naruto asked and the anbu raised his hands in defense.

"Hey chill out kid. Just figure out which one has the poison and see if you will kill each other for the antidote," the anbu said waving it around and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Yugao did also.

"**Naruto-kun, it was you. You drank the poison, but it's hard to get rid of. I could have it gone in an hour or so, but you will be feeling hurt for a bit," **Kyuubi said and Naruto tensed. He was slightly happy that Yugao didn't have it, but he was also worried for himself. Yugao noticed Naruto tensed and feared the worst. She didn't feel a loss of chakra, but she did notice Naruto's take a small drop.

"_Does he have it?" _She wondered and Naruto smiled as he calmly breathed.

"Well I refuse to kill Yugao-chan. She's precious to me and a Hokage doesn't abandon their precious people. If you don't give me that cure then I'll simply go past you and get out of here. I refuse to die," Naruto said smiling and Yugao softly smiled.

"You'll have to do better than that to get me to kill my partner. Sorry, but I refuse," Yugao said and the anbu shrugged his shoulders. He simply smiled as he played with bottle in his hands. This went on as Kyuubi tried to get rid of all the poison. She'd done so well over the years that Naruto had tried to get poisoned and she cured them all. No way was something man-made going to stop her.

"_**Alright that sections done. Now to destroy it before it reaches his vital organs," **_Kyuubi said in thought as she continued to work. Meanwhile Naruto was starting to breathe harder as he began to sweat. Yugao slowly started to grow more concerned as the anbu chuckled.

"Well either you two kill one another or no one gets this antidote," The anbu said before Naruto chuckled.

"Stop being stupid. You know we all know by now that I have the poison and you're expecting me to kill Yugao-chan to get it, but I sure as hell won't do it," Naruto said as his breathing hitched. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, but waved it off. He still had another 2 to 3 hours left.

"_Kyuubi-chan," _

"**I know Naruto-kun. There's more than I thought, but I'm getting rid of it. I need another 15 minutes," **Kyuubi said and Naruto breath hitched again. He felt his vision get blurry as he tried to stay focused.

"Tell me, why won't you kill her? You won't be Hokage if you can't make tough decisions in the world-,"

"Shut up!" Naruto said startling the anbu.

"A Hokage does make tough decisions, but it's for the...benefit of the entire village. I refuse to kill one of my own to save myself. If I need to give up my dream to save her then I will, but I refuse to kill Yugao-chan," Naruto said and he had his mind set. The anbu smirked and looked at his candle.

"Can you say that when this candle goes out? You'll die if you don't take this antidote. I doubt she feels the same about you," the anbu said in a calm voice and Naruto smiled. He then laughed making Yugao wonder what could be so funny along with the anbu.

"You could never get it Teme. It's not about having someone like me back. It's about doing the right thing. You might be willing to save yourself by risking your comrades, but I'm not. Those who kill their friends will grow dead inside. So I kill her then I kill my humanity. I don't then I die, either way I'm going to die one or the other. At least I can die with my humanity," Naruto said surprising the anbu. The masked man looked at the vial and Yugao felt her respect and affection for Naruto grow.

"**There it's gone Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said and the blonde grinned. He trudged forward and touched the anbu's armor.

"But luckily for me, I've got a beautiful vixen who loves me enough to deal with something like this," Naruto said as the anbu widened his eyes. He quickly jumped to his feet and Naruto crossed his fingers.

"You want to negotiate? Fine, let's negotiate on whether or not I kill you," Naruto said as he yelled.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **the blonde yelled as he sent numerous clones to tackle the anbu. Soon the vial dropped in front of Naruto and Yugao. The two looked at it as Naruto opened it. He took it in his mouth and drank half of it. He gave the other to Yugao.

"Just in case. I wouldn't want you to die on me," Naruto said and Yugao drank the antidote also. The looked at the passed out anbu and grinned. The noticed the wall behind him drop and they left just as easily.

"Did you mean what you said?" Yugao asked and Naruto turned to her.

"About what?' He asked as he marveled at her beauty that was enhanced by the flames of his sword next to him. Yugao scratched her cheek and smiled.

"Well did you really mean that I was precious to you? I mean we don't really know that much about each other," Yugao said and Naruto smiled.

"Your name is Yugao Uzuki. You're a member of Konoha's ANBU. You like to look at the moon at night. You love to use Kenjutsu just like I do. You're 22 years old with an A blood type. Your birthday is November the third. You love to eat Yakisoba when you have the free time. Your best friends are Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Hana Inuzuka. You love to have soft drinks when your alone. Am I right in all that?" Naruto asked and Yugao widened her eyes. The blonde smiled at her reaction as the anbu showed genuine shock as Naruto walked away. Yugao followed him and soon enough she passed him and stopped in front of the blonde tokubetsu jonin.

"Who did you know that?" she asked and Naruto smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you see I sort of asked Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan about you. I wasn't prying, I was just interested in you is all," Naruto said and Yugao gave a blank stare before smiling. Two could totally play at that game.

"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Your a tokubetsu jonin of Konoha's shinobi force. You like ramen and like to train when you have the time. You probably love kenjutsu as much as I do. You're 13 years old with a B blood type. Your birthday is October the tenth. Your parents are Konoha's Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. You're the head of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan. You graduated the Chunin exams and became a tokubetsu jonin at thirteen also. Your team is made up of Kakashi-taichou, Kiba Inuzuka, and Haku Momochi. You're the container for the Kyuubi and you're also called Konoha's first ever Bloodline Ninja or as other call you Naruto of the limitless bloodlines," Yugao finished with a smile and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Bloodline Ninja? Who calls me that?" Naruto asked and Yugao smirked.

"Oh just about everyone who has seen you fight," Yugao told him and Naruto snorted.

"Well it's obvious that you know about me so why did you say that we hardly know each other?" Naruto asked and Yugao chuckled before brushing a hand through her hair.

"It's because I wasn't sure if you knew me that well, but you do. Which I might add is surprising, but that's beside the case. You really are interesting," Yugao said and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Interesting enough for the future Hokage to ask an anbu on a date?" Naruto wondered and Yugao slightly raised an eyebrow. She chuckled and smiled as she placed a hand on her side.

"Interesting enough I suppose. I like my Yakisoba with red wine just so you know," Yugao said as she surprised Naruto giving him a kiss on the check before walking off. Naruto blushed while Kyuubi 'oohed'

_**Namikaze Compound**_

"Whoa that shithead really does have some balls after all," Tayuya said making Kasumi giggle.

"That's Naruto-sama, always wanting to get to know someone," she said while Yugito smirked.

"I can't believe I'm getting married to the guy that's got a CRA. It's so unbelievable," Yugito responded and Nanabi was currently on the couch watching the event unfold also.

"**He really is a man. I wonder how good he actually is," **Nanabi said and Kasumi blushed as she remembered her experience.

"He's like a sex kami as Anko would say," Kasumi making everyone widen their eyes. Fu, Yugito, Nanabi and oddly enough Tayuya glared at Kasumi and the dog girl chuckled as she slowly got up.

"Umm I'm gonna go now," she said as she ran away, but the tension in the air was tense as everyone got up.

"Get back here and tell us what that means!" they all yelled as they ran after Kasumi demanding their explanations. Kushina chuckled while Kimimaro turned to her.

"Your not running after her also?" he asked with a semi-emotionless gaze. Kushina smirked as she leaned on the couch.

"Sochi told me something. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, gamble, and have sex. Just like Minato I swear," Kushina said as she continued to watch her son and his new date walking to the exit of the cavern.

_**With Naruto and Yugao**_

The two walked in relative silence before they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. They both sighed as they walked inside. Naruto looked around and gasped. He widened his eyes when he looked at the place. It was a giant stadium with rows of seats and in the center was a small little field. It was nice and perfect for battle. So many people would be able to watch also.

"Welcome brat," someone yelled and Naruto looked a little further to see Tsunade waving at him. Naruto widened his eyes at seeing her as he and Yugao came up to her.

"Baa-chan you're sick. This tournament is so weird. Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked and Tsunade grinned.

"Because I need to test you all. I find it amazing that you completed the Fourth event brat. You show very good determination, but show me if you have the skill to back it up," Tsunade said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry it will be explained in the next event. You've made it to the last event. So just sit there with your anbu and await instructions," Tsunade told him. Naruto glared at her, but nodded. That last event, he wondered if that could be classified as an event at all, but he passed it and that was all that mattered.

"Hey Naruto," someone said and the blonde looked behind him. He saw a number of chunin coming into the stadium and widened his eyes.

"Kiba, Haku, Shikamaru. What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked and Kiba pointed up.

"We're below the Hokage Mansion. Didn't you know that? It's amazing what you're doing. Tsunade-sama said that all chunin could watch if they wanted, but civilians and genin weren't allowed so this is some sort of surprise. We're just about to fill the stadium. We can't wait to see what's going to happen," Haku said and Naruto leaned back on the chair. That was it? A very long walk from the Hokage Stone Faces towards the Hokage Mansion? Naruto felt like he could slap himself.

"I hate her," Naruto said to himself making everyone chuckle at him.

"Oh thank goodness Naruto-kun you made it," Shizune said coming out of nowhere to hug the blonde. Naruto grinned as he saw Kurenai come from behind her.

"Hey guys where were you?" Naruto asked and Kurenai sighed with her arms folded and her eyes closed.

"We were taking a small course on how to be Hokage secretaries all though we don't know why. Who knows what this is about," Kurenai said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"At least you were threatened to kill your partner. I'd say you got off the hook," Yugao said and Kurenai glared at her.

"Nice to see you too Yugao," Kurenai said and Yugao smiled with a small nod.

Everyone watched the stadium fill up with Chunin, Anbu, and defeated jonin. Naruto even saw Hi no Kuni's daimyou next to Tsunade, Raikage, Darui and C. It was getting even more filled, but two hours later more jonin began to come through the door as some found Naruto and Yugao sitting patiently.

"Naruto that was very mean and dangerous what you did. I'm gonna remember that," Anko told him and Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. Everyone went back to their groups and just as easily the fourth event began it ended. Tsunade stood to her feet and walked up the podium.

"How many of you have enjoyed this HPT?" Tsunade asked and dozens of people hooray-ed for it. They definitely had some fun with it as they figured it was over, but they had forgotten the anbu's words.

"Well then this is the last event so we will make it count and make it count good. See that arena? You will be having a two on two fight with the others. Although I have a small secret. There was a bonus round that made you even more eligible to do this round. Those who completed the exercise were Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, Genma Shiranui, Shikaku Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. These fives leaders will compete against each other, but since it's an odd number one of them will be fighting one of my anbu. Tenzo come here," Tsunade ordered and immediately an anbu came to the ground.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Tenzo said and Tsunade grinned.

"This bonus round was actually a part of having to do this event. Those who didn't get to do it are disqualified. You must be fast to achieve things or you'll miss out on opportunities. Use this experience to better yourselves," Tsunade said and some of the jonin sighed. They all nodded, but at least they had fun. They really did. It was a splendid time and some thanked their friends for going with them.

Tsunade gave everyone the moment to settle before she called the five in front of her to the field. They all followed wit Naruto being wished luck by his friends. Everyone stood across from each other in a single file as they faced their Hokage.

"Through all the trials you have tried and persevered. You all have the qualities that make you a Kage, but now I want to see your battle wits. I will call out a name randomly and I want to see you fight it out. Anything is allowed so use it to the best of your abilities," Tsunade said and the five nodded. She grinned and looked at them all.

"Remind you of the Chunin exams doesn't it?" Naruto asked and the other nodded before Tsunade raised her hand.

"Shikaku Nara vs Kakashi Hatake," Tsunade yelled and immediately the two took a glance at each other. Naruto, Anko and Genma left the field while people cheered on for the jonin commander and the copy ninja.

The two stared at each other while Kakashi chuckled. Shikaku raised an eyebrow at him and wondered what was so funny.

"It's just that I never thought I'd be fighting you. It'll be quite the experience for me," Kakashi said and Shikaku narrowed his eyes with a small smile on his face. He nodded and quickly placed his hands together.

"I agree. I never thought I'd get to fight you, but I won't back down. Even if this is bothersome," Shikaku said and Kakashi nodded.

"Hajime," Tsunade yelled and Kakashi threw a kunai at Shikaku who blocked it with his own. The underground stadium roared in excitement for the two jonin as Kakashi closed the distance between himself and Shikaku. He'd fought plenty of Nara and knew that a long range fight would be a disadvantage to him. Shikaku narrowed his eyes as he tried to form a plan against the copy jonin, but he quickly had to maneuver through a sequence of kicks and punches that came from Kakashi. The jonin grinned as he quickly and furiously attacked the Nara head. Shikaku blocked a punch to his face and grabbed Kakashi's wrist. He used a sweep kick, but Kakashi jumped over it and spun in the air to deliver a kick to Shikaku's face making the jonin commander wince at the pain before he skidded back. He swiped off the blood from his mouth before turning to Kakashi who had his hands in hi pockets with an eyesmile.

"Bothersome jonin," Shikaku said as he rubbed his neck just like Shikamaru did.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu," **Shikaku yelled sending his shadow at Kakashi. The jonin widened his eyes and quickly maneuvered the dodge the shadow as he knew that if Shikaku got him then it was over.

"It's not that easily Shikaku-san," Kakashi said as he went through some handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Kakashi yelled sending the ball of fire for the Nara. Shikaku growled as he let go off his technique in order to dodge the massive fireball before he reached into his pouch and pulled out some wire. He grinned as he threw three kunai at Kakashi, but the jonin easily dodged them before Shikaku landed on his feet and did his handsign.

"**Kage Nui no Jutsu( Shadow Sewing Technique)," **Shikaku said as his shadow grabbed Kakashi and bound him to the place where he was. The jonin narrowed his eyes as he saw Shikaku take out a flash bomb.

"Looks like I'm in trouble," Kakashi said as Shikaku sighed. He threw the flash bomb at Kakashi's feet and the jonin covered his eyes while Shikaku threw a kunai looking to make this quick, but he forgot who he was facing. The kunai passed through the light without touching anything making Shikaku narrow his eyes.

"Where are you?" Shikaku wondered before he realized who he was fighting. The jonin backflipped away as Kakashi came out of the ground while he glared at the Nara.

"So you figured it out huh?" Kakashi asked and Shikaku snorted.

"It's you after all. I've fought with you before so I know you quite well," Shikaku said and Kakashi nodded before he gave a small serious glare.

"Then it's about time I got serious. This'll be the fastest time that someone's made me use this," Kakashi said lifting his headband.

"Yeah Kakashi, show us all your flames of youth!" Gai yelled while Asuma sighed.

"I can only be happy that I'm not getting involved in that. It'd be too much of a pain in the ass," the jonin said as he saw Shikaku dodge a kick from Kakashi. The jonin narrowed his eyes as his sharingan was in full flare until he saw the Nara smirk.

"Gotcha," Shikaku said as Kakashi looked below him. He gasped when he saw a explosion kunai under him and quickly changed to a defensive position as the blast exploded near him. He quickly jumped out of the smoke and chuckled.

"That was close again. It's rare that you get serious," Kakashi said before he looked around to see Shikaku gone. He raised an eyebrow as he wondered where the jonin commander went, but he got his answer when he saw the floor going black. Kakashi widened his eyes and the shadows crept along the walls of the stadium and slowly surrounded him. He narrowed his eyes before he felt his body overtaken by the Nara.

"**Kage Zetsubo Sekai( Shadow World of Despair)," **Shikaku said as a he came out of the ground. Kakashi was trapped inside a giant ball of shadow as he sighed. Shikaku smirked as he touched the outside of the ball.

"Three presses and this crushes you. Give up," Shikaku said and Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He closed them soon enough and did his handsigns.

Naruto and everyone watched with bated breath as Shikaku hit the ball making it smaller.

"One," He said and people wondered if Shikaku would really kill Kakashi.

"Two," he said as he hit the ball making it compress again. Kakashi's hand glowed in lightning as he stared forward.

"Thr-,"

"**Raikiri," **Kakashi yelled as he pierced through the shadow escaping is grasp while Shikaku chuckled. Kakashi smirked as he stood to his feet.

"I'm not out of this yet Shikaku. We're just starting to have our fun," Kakashi said and Shikaku shook his head.

"No this over," Shikaku said and Kakashi wondered what he met and Shikaku pointed to the ground between Kakashi's legs. The jonin looked down at the explosion tag and widened his eyes.

"Exactly as planned," Shikaku said with his back turned as the tag exploded knocking Kakashi out of the small field. He slammed into the wall and slumped to the floor. The jonin shook his head and chuckled before rubbing the back of his head.

"Can't get anything past you Shikaku," Kakashi said as Shikaku helped him up.

"It was over before it started. I had you figured out at least three steps ahead," The Nara said before Kakashi chuckled.

"Not really," The jonin said with a poof and Shikaku widened his eyes.

"A Kage Bunshin?" he wondered before Kakashi took out a scroll. He bit his thumb and traced it over the scroll.

"You're not the only one with tricks Shikaku," Kakashi said as he slammed the ground.

"**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu( Summoning: Earth Release: Fanged Vengeance Technique)," **Kakashi yelled as seals ran through the ground before it tore up. Shikaku felt the ground quake before he did his handsigns.

"**Kuro Higanbana ( Black Spider Lily)," **Shikaku yelled as he quickly used his shadow and it quickly captured what was aimed at him which were Kakashi's dogs that he summoned with his contract. The Jonin narrowed their eyes at each other while some people were in awe.

"They've used so many techniques, but their not even exhausted yet. It's amazing," Haku said while Shikamaru stared at his father.

"Despite his attitude the Old man really knows how to train when he wants. He is the jonin commander after all," Shikamaru told them making Kiba and Haku nod before they were joined by Inoichi and Chouza.

"That's right. He's good. That's why he's the leader. Able to make precise calculations, analyze and plan a step ahead then act accordingly. This is why he's got the potential to be the Hokage. It's a shame the other jonin who weren't the leaders aren't fighting, but followers can't be the Hokage. The Hokage must be the leader. There is almost no one better than Shikaku," Inoichi said with a small smile on his face as everyone watched the two jonin.

"Well you can't count out Kakashi-sensei. He really knows his stuff. He is our sensei after all," Kiba said and Haku had to agree.

The fight was taking over an hour for the two jonin and both were getting tired. Kakashi backflipped and so did Shikaku. The two huffed before Kakashi's left eye twitched.

"Too much use of the sharingan. I won't hold out much longer and I've still got other fights to do," Kakashi said to himself while Shikaku sighed.

"I'll settle it with this," Shikaku said as he sent his shadow at Kakashi. The jonin quickly jumped into the air and threw a kunai at the jonin commander making him dodge, but when he did Kakashi quickly moved behind him and held kunai to his neck.

"Now it's over," Kakashi said and Shikaku nodded.

"That's right it's over," Shikaku said as he moved and Kakashi lowered his kunai. He sighed as Shikaku turned around and did a single handsign. His shadow crept up to Kakashi's neck and the jonin chuckled.

"I give up," Kakashi said and Shikaku released his hold. Both dropped to the ground and chuckled as Tsunade came to the podium.

"Winner: Shikaku Nara," Tsunade said and the entire underground stadium roared for them as the anbu easily escorted Kakashi and Shikaku off the field. Tsunade looked at the others and smiled.

"Next fight, Anko Mitarashi vs Genma Shiranui," Tsunade said and the two got to their feet.

"Konoha's Snake Mistress vs the Hokage's Elite Bodyguard. This promises to be good," Tsume said and Kiba sat next to her.

"Kaa-chan why are you doing this? I thought you'd jump at the chance," Kiba said and Tsume laughed while patting Kuromaru's head.

"It's nothing pup. Besides I'll soon be the head girlfriend to the Hokage so I come close," Tsume said and everyone chuckled as she mentioned Naruto. Kiba chuckled as he watched them fight.

"So who's better? Their both tokubetsu jonin like Naruto-kun," Haku said to everyone and people nodded.

"I think Genma might win this. He's had a lot more experience than Anko at this," Shibi said, but someone interrupted.

"Anko will win. I hate to admit it at times, but having Naruto as our sensei has done massive improvements for us. You'll see," Kurenai said and Yugao smirked along with Hana who had just arrived.

"I didn't know you needed training from Naruto-kun," Yugao said and Kurenai chuckled. A lot of people said that to her.

"Have you seen him fight?" Kurenai asked and Yugao shook her head, but to be a tokubetsu jonin at a young age he must've been good.

"Then you'll see in the next fight," Kurenai said making Yugao seem anxious while Kiba, Haku, Tsume and Hana knew exactly what Kurenai was talking about.

"How many fights has it been Genma?" Anko asked as she licked her lips. Genma chuckled as he took a senbon from his mouth.

"Ever since the times that you, me and Raido were on the genin squads those years ago. If I had to guess then it was 0 wins, 0 loses, 99 draws between you and me. Feels nostalgic doesn't it?" Genma asked and Anko closed her eyes. She gave a smirk as she remembered her childhood. She had been gifted of going to the academy early and was easily the best with Kurenai and Kakashi so she was placed on the team with Genma and Raido. Those were the days.

"Now will be the first win I have against you," Anko said as she took out a kunai. Genma rolled his eyes and took his senbon out of his mouth.

"Then let's go before I die from the boredom," Genma told her and Anko gave a forced smile which twitched slightly.

"Hajime," Tsunade yelled and Anko quickly erased the distance between herself and Genma making the elite bodyguard to the Hokage gasp slightly. Anko smiled as she kicked him across the face before he slammed into a wall.

"I'm not holding back. Got that?" Anko asked as she turned to Naruto. The blonde gave her a thumbs up and Anko quickly turned back around. Genma appeared from the rubble and grinned as he brushed his lip.

"_Damn that hurt. She's never hit that hard before. She's really been training," _Genma said before he charged at Anko. The two were quickly in a taijutsu fight as they each blocked the other's kicks and punches. Genma jumped in the air and tried to kick Anko across the face, but the purple haired Snake Mistress saw it coming and ducked under it before she smile.

"Right back at'cha," Anko said as she kicked Genma into the air. The jonin cursed as he saw Anko jump into the air.

"Have you been training Genma?" Anko asked as she did an over the head drop kick, but Genma blocked it and smiled as he flipped Anko over.

"Still susceptible to tricks," Genma said and Anko freed her right hand and they fell towards the ground. Anko grabbed Genma's arm quickly flung him over her body and the two landed on the field below. Genma chuckled as did Anko. The two cracked their knuckles before Anko closed her eyes.

"I've trained hard by a good as hell Gaki. He really knows his stuff Genma. I'm not going to lose again," Anko said as she quickly went through her handsigns. She quickly took a breath of air while Genma smiled.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu," **Anko yelled sending the blazing fire at Genma, but the jonin only smiled.

"**Suiton: ****Kiken'na Aki no Jutsu( Water Release: Falls of the Danger)," **Genma yelled sending some water at the fire that Anko used and it quickly extinguished it making Anko dodge out of the way.

"Where did you get the water for that?" Anko asked and Genma chuckled.

"No telling," Genma said as he ran at Anko. The Snake Mistress got to her feet and blocked a punch from Genma as she sent a kick at his right leg. Genma slightly winced while Anko smiled.

"Just like old times isn't it?" Anko asked and Genma nodded.

"Yeah it's entertaining," he said and Anko backflipped while Genma stopped his assault. He grinned at Anko as the Snake Mistress chuckled again. She was having a good time. Anko took out a smoke bomb and quickly used it to cover her trail. Genma narrowed his eyes and looked around.

"Tricks Anko?" Genma asked and Anko smiled as her voice echoed.

"You know me. I like to be unpredictable," Anko said as she threw a kunai at Genma. The jonin managed to catch one and the two collided again as they kunai created sparks that flashed over the entire arena.

"I remember long ago that you told me winning wasn't everything," Anko said and Genma nodded with a roll of his eyes.

"That's right, but here it's the only thing that matters," he said before he felt pain in his back. He turned around and saw three kunai embedded in his backside before turning to Anko.

"Sneaky snake," Genma said and Anko nodded with a thanks of appreciation in her voice before Genma grabbed her arm making Anko raise an eyebrow. She saw the real Genma come from the ground and smirked.

"Still a long ways to go Anko-chan. **Kai," **Genma said as the person next to her exploded. The stadium covered their eyes while Naruto grinned. He trained Anko better than that or at least he tried after all. The dust settled down as everyone looked to see Genma as the only one on the field. He chuckled before he saw multiple snakes slither away and sucked his teeth.

"Hebi Bunshin huh?" Genma said to himself before he saw Anko jump in the air. She spun her body while she did multiple handsigns.

"I'd like to see you try and extinguish this," Anko said as she blew a fire around her. Thanks to her spinning and the added rotation of her body, the fires spread throughout her body covering the jonin entirely as it took the form of a spiraling fire headed for Genma.

"I've never seen that," Naruto said to himself and Genma widened his eyes.

"**Katon: Jobu Kaiten( Fire Release: Spinning Top)," **Anko yelled as she slammed into the ground making it explode while Genma backed away. He growled before his headband fell to the ground.

"Great so she's that serious," Genma said as he rubbed the back of his neck, but he failed to take something into account and that was Anko's new speed from her training.

"Too slow Genma," Anko said and Genma widened his eyes. She severely kicked him across the back and Genma tried to rebound, but Anko was fast as she threw a kunai into the air. She then ran after Genma and kicked him into the air. Genma winced at the pain and wondered why he could access his chakra before he widened his eyes.

"_Sneaky snake," _Genma said as Anko grabbed her kunai.

"Make this 1 win, 0 loses, and 99 draws for me Genma," Anko said as she kicked Genma down into the ground. She then landed on the ground next to him and the elite jonin to the Hokage rolled his eyes.

"Well I failed to notice that chakra seal tag. You did it when we were in the middle of that small explosion with my Bunshin. I failed to realize it in time and I paid for it. I quit," Genma said and Anko chuckled.

"Winner Anko Mitarashi," Tsunade said and Anko walked off, but then everyone's grin got bigger along with Tsunade.

"Finally I get to see what he can do," Yugao said with a small smile on her face.

"It's about time. I wonder how he stacks up to an anbu," Kurenai said to herself while Anko turned around. She couldn't wait to see this after all. It was going to get good now. She wondered if the stadium could hold them both.

"Go get it done Gaki," Anko said while everyone in the Namikaze Compound gathered around again.

"Yes, I finally get to see what this shithead is all about," Tayuya said and Kimimaro paid a critical eye as well. Everyone paid attention to the ball in front of them.

Tsume grinned as she saw her boyfriend get to his feet.

"Time to see if he can really do the impossible," Tsume said and everyone nodded. Naruto walked towards the platform and so did the Anbu, Tenzo. The two glared at each other and Naruto made a request.

"Take off the mask," Naruto said and the anbu raised an eyebrow. He turned to Tsunade for approval and she nodded. The anbu went for his mask and took it off. His face was rather regular, but he had brown hair and had a medium build. Naruto grinned as he closed his eyes. He took in everything. The sounds of the crowds, the cheering and the mood of the air.

"**Win Naruto-kun. I didn't train you so much to see you lose. Go get him Foxy-kun," **Kyuubi told him and Naruto nodded. He opened his eyes and Tenzo was greeted to the sight of Naruto eyes. The same blue eyes, but with the small, white, kunai shaped pupils. Naruto dropped into a high jonin stance and Tenzo dropped into his stance also.

"Time to have some fun dattebayo," Naruto said and Tenzo grinned.

"Very well Uzumaki-Namikaze-san. Let's give everyone a good show," Tenzo said and Naruto nodded as Tsunade raised her hand.

"Hajime,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 40.<strong>_

_**KG: (Cracks Back) Ahhh done. **_

_**Naruto: Finally, I need some sleep.**_

_**KG: Stop complaining. You had fun.**_

_**Naruto: Damn right I did dattebayo. **_

_**KG: And hooray to me. This is my first story to go over 300,000 words. **_

_**Naruto: Your weird.**_

_**KG: Shut up!**_

_**Kasumi: Let him be happy Naruto-sama. You don't know what he could do to you.**_

_**Naruto: Like what?**_

_**KG: "Naruto carefully walked up to Gai's apartment. He rang the door bell as he blushed from the-,"**_

_**Naruto: I'm sorry! Don't WRITE it!**_

_**KG: That's right. Now then I've got nothing more to say, well except for one thing. I just want Kiba since he's Naruto's best friend to have like a mini harem of five girls. Besides Tenten and Kurotsuchi does anyone know of any three girls who are good for Kiba?**_

_**Naruto: He's my buddy and he deserves some love too.**_

_**KG: Please and thank you people. Laterz. **_


	41. Chapter 41

_**KG: Hey people I'm back and I thank you all for your opinion's on Kiba's Mini-harem. As to those who are wondering about my bar, then that's on a small break. It'll come back eventually I promise. Now then in Kiba's harem we have Tenten, Kurotsuchi, Karui, Temari and Ino. Thank you for your opinions again.**_

* * *

><p>"Hajime," Tsunade yelled and immediately the crowd roared. Everyone watched as Naruto threw a shuriken which Tenzo easily blocked, but then the blonde threw three more making the anbu take a small evasive action. Naruto continued with them all as he threw shuriken after shuriken. The blonde grinned like mad as he saw the anbu dodge. Soon he stopped his assault and held up a handsign.<p>

"**Ninpo: Kumo Shuriken(Ninja Art: Cloud Shuriken)," **Naruto yelled as Tenzo saw a limitless amount of shuriken launch at him. The anbu quickly grabbed his sword and parried all of the shots as everyone saw shuriken drop to the floor one after the other.

"He'll have to do better than that to beat an anbu," Someone said while Anko grinned as she waved them off.

"Don't worry, he's just getting started," The tokubetsu jonin said as everyone continued to watch the match in front of them. A was taking a precise action to watch Naruto for all the match was worth. He knew a fight like this might not show up again.

Meanwhile, Tenzo finished parrying all the shuriken as they laid at his feet. The anbu secretly smirked as he sheathed his sword back.

"Not bad Uzumaki-Namikaze-san, but you should do a better job of-," Tenzo stopped as he looked up to see Naruto gone. The shuriken were just a distraction to get out of the Anbu's line of sight. Tenzo sighed as looked around. He was an anbu and yet he lost sight of his target. He had to admit that it was a failure on his part.

Immediately a flash of light appeared in the air as everyone looked up. They all saw Naruto grinning like mad as he charged for Tenzo. The anbu narrowed his eyes as Naruto yelled.

"**Oodama Rasengan," **The blonde yelled as he slammed his rasengan into the ground making it explode. Tenzo backflipped away from the explosion as he saw Naruto get to his feet. The Uzumaki-Namikaze cracked his knuckles and quickly took out a scroll.

"If you don't get serious then you're going to be in for a world of hurt," Naruto warned as he bit his thumb. He twirled the scroll around for a little while before slamming it to the ground.

"**Kuchiyose: ****Saishū Mokutekichi(Summoning: Final Destination)," **Naruto yelled as the ground began to crumble underneath their feet. Tenzo looked around as he saw the ground crumble. He looked back at Naruto smiling and immediately the ground broke apart making a giant hole surprising everyone. Naruto jumped back and so did Tenzo. People's cheering increased as they looked at the semi-destroyed field.

"I see you're serious Naruto-san, but I've still been holding back," Tenzo said and Naruto nodded. He'd expect nothing less from an anbu of Konoha.

"Well this is rare. I've never known Tenzo to want to fight so badly," Kakashi said while Kiba tapped his shoulder bringing the Copy Ninja's attention to his student.

"Kakashi-sensei, what can you tell us about this Tenzo guy?" Kiba asked as everyone turned to the jonin. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Tenzo who was smiling and sighed.

"Since he's an anbu I can't say much, but he's one of the best in Anbu for a reason. In fact the only people who were better than him were Itachi and myself. You're all about to see something impressive about him also," Kakashi said to them and everyone turned back to see Tenzo doing his handsigns.

"**Mokuton: Kurai Mori(Wood Release: Dark Forest)," **Tenzo yelled shocking almost everyone, even Naruto.

"Wood Release? How does he know the First Hokage's jutsu? No one's been able to do that," Haku said as she studied up on the history of Konoha, she at least knew that much.

"Wow never thought I'd see a Mokuton user," Tsume said with a small laugh.

Meanwhile, Naruto narrowed his eyes as the ground under him quickly trapped him in a assortment of trees. The blonde cursed as he saw Tenzo smile while he folded his arms.

"_Didn't see that coming, but it's better that way," _Naruto said as he he struggled to get out, but Tenzo shook his head.

"Sorry Naruto-san, but those trees are the strongest trees that you'll ever meet. They can get destroyed so easily. Tenzo said to him and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He sighed before he lightly chuckled. He had tons of ways to get out of this, but the most fun would be to shock Tenzo himself a little. Naruto closed his eyes for a bit while the crowd waited in silence.

"Then you should know that nothing's gonna hold me down this easily. **Amaterasu," **Naruto yelled as he strained his eyes over the trees. Tenzo widened his eyes as did everyone else as the black flames engulf the trees. It didn't take more than an instant for Naruto jump down and quickly disposed of the flames before they reached anywhere else. Tenzo chuckled at the blonde while Naruto's eyes raged with the sharingan.

"Well you certainly are full of surprises," Tenzo said and Naruto nodded with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"That's me I guess, but now then I say we kick this pace up a notch," Naruto said as he quickly blur out of sight. Tenzo narrowed his eyes as he blocked a kick aimed at his face. He quickly pivoted his foot and sidestepped Naruto's form as he sent a punch to the blonde. Naruto landed on the ground and easily ducked, but he failed to see the small feint in time as he was kicked across the face. The blonde cursed his luck as people gasped. Naruto slammed into the wall while Tenzo rubbed the back of his head.

"Was that too fast for you Uzumaki-Namikaze-san?" Tenzo asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He didn't dare to use the byakugan since he knew about some of it's weaknesses. Tenzo could overcharge his chakra and blind Naruto leaving the blonde more vulnerable.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

"Well he seems to be getting pushed back. His opponent is an anbu though," Tayuya said watching as did everyone else. Nanabi narrowed her eyes while the others wondered if Naruto was alright.

"_**He's waiting. I can't explain it, but that blonde is stalling for something. I wonder what it is**_," Nanabi thought and unknown to her, Kushina shared that same thoughts as Nanabi.

"He's not done. Naruto-kun's stronger than this. We all know it," Fu said and Kasumi nodded in agreement. Yugito was looking at the entire thing in awe. She'd never seen something like what she was watching, the same could be said for Nibi.

"**Well he's unique, I can't wait to see the rest," **Nibi said to her and Yugito nodded as they all refused to take their eyes off the ball in front of them.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Naruto grinned as he swiped some blood from his mouth. He gritted his teeth and stood to his feet.

"Maybe you'd like to give up now?" Tenzo asked and Naruto stood to his feet. Ne chuckled as he turned back to his opponent.

"No thanks. I'm having a blast," Naruto said as he charged at Tenzo again. The anbu sighed as he blocked one of Naruto's punches, but the blonde wasn't about to be finished as he wanted one attack on the anbu. The two went through a taijutsu frenzy destroying the field while the dust picked up around them. The crowd widened their eyes while Tsunade smiled in her seat.

"So Daimyou-sama who do you think will win?" Tsunade asked as A and his advisors turned to the man present. The Daimyou waved his fan over his mouth and grinned.

"Whether he wins or not, that blonde brat has my vote. I hope he wins," The daimyou responded and Tsunade nodded. He could only hope that Naruto did also.

Finally, Naruto kick connected to Tenzo's face as he sent him into the wall. The blonde sighed as wiped his brow. He still had a few ideas in his head and now was a good time to try them out as Tenzo regrouped. Naruto placed his hand on the ground and closed his eyes.

"_Kyuubi-chan this will be my first try using the steps we know. I don't know if it will work, but it's best to try it," _Naruto told her and Kyuubi nodded. Naruto's chakra flared as he placed it into the ground. He sighed and breathed easily.

"_Yin release. The power that governs imagination. Come on Kuso," _Naruto said in thought and he hoped he got it down as he was out of time as he heard Tenzo yelled.

"**Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso( Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourish Burial)," **Tenzo yelled sending multiple tree binds at Naruto. The blonde widened his eyes and quickly backed away from them, but noticed that they were following him. The blonde cursed as he was forced to run around the field. He then got an idea as he ran straight for Tenzo. The anbu grinned before doing a separate set of handsigns.

"**Doton: Doryūheki( Earth Release: Earth Encampment Wall)," **Tenzo yelled erecting a small wall between himself and Naruto. No way would Naruto turn his own jutsu back on him, but it seemed that Tenzo was still underestimating Naruto. The blonde added small amounts of Kyuubi's chakra to his form before he ran on all fours of his arms and legs.

"**Tsūga," **Naruto yelled as he used the Inuzuka technique and spun violently at the wall. He slammed into it making it crumble apart shocking Tenzo, but the anbu quickly jumped out of the way of Naruto's attack, but he saw the faintest smirk across the blonde's face as he stopped and skidded on the ground. Tenzo gave a small grin as he sighed.

"I can see why you made tokubetsu jonin Naruto-san. You really are talented," Tenzo said and Naruto stood to his feet.

"Thank you, I try," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head, but then Tenzo's gaze turned cold as he went through his handsigns. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he got ready for anything.

"But you have come to the last stage. Everything I've done was to prepare you for this trap and you fell for it perfectly," Tenzo said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He looked around the field and widened his eyes. He was surrounded completely by wood and trees while Tenzo finished his handsigns.

"You lose Uzumaki-Namikaze-san. You're not ready to become the Hokage. I had fun," Tenzo said as he slammed the ground.

"**Doton: Doryukatsu( Earth Release: Earth Flow Division)," **Tenzo yelled as the ground began to split in two. Naruto widened his eyes as he felt the earth under him split. He slightly cursed as he tried to stick his chakra to the ground, but it was too steep and the blonde dropped down. Tenzo closed his eyes as he went through another range of handsigns.

"**Doton: Doryuso( Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)," **Tenzo yelled and numerous spears appeared in the sides of the two earth wall as he slammed it one more time. Everyone widened their eyes as they gasped at what Tenzo was about to do.

"He wouldn't go that far would he?" Tsume asked while Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Everyone was on the edge of their seats while Kiba and Haku feared the worst. They all knew what he was going to do. He was going to close the two divided wall using the spikes to impale whoever was inside.

"Tenzo!" Yugao yelled, but the anbu ignored her.

"**Doton: Chikyū Wareme( Earth Release: Earth Fissure)," **Tenzo yelled as he closed the two earth walls. They shut tight as everyone gasped. Everyone stayed silent as Tenzo was the only one on the field.

Fu, Kasumi and Tayuya widened their eyes while Kimimaro narrowed his own. Kushina glared while Yugito wondered if all anbu were that unforgiving.

"Did that shithead just die?" Tayuya wondered while Kasumi gulped. Everyone stayed silent in the compound also, but Kimimaro said something that made them all calm down.

"He's not down. Naruto-sama knows when to get serious," Kimimaro said as he knew that Naruto was stronger than that.

Back at the field, Tenzo turned to Tsunade and bowed. He could feel some of the distain people were having for him, but he did what he had to.

"_Well Uzumaki-Namikaze-san, you have the crowds sympathy," _Tenzo said in thought as he looked up at his Hokage.

"Call it Hokage-sama," Tenzo said as people closed their eyes. Kurenai and Anko narrowed their own as this balled their fists. It wasn't going down like that. Not if they knew Naruto the way they did.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is unable to fight. The winner is-," Tsunade stopped as she looked at the ground. She raised an eyebrow as did everyone else. Some jonin and chunin pointed to others as they looked at the field in awe. It was steaming with heat. The steam was easily coming out of the ground below Tenzo and the anbu raised an eyebrow. He looked down at the ground before the smiles returned to people's face. Sand converged around Tenzo feet making the anbu widened his eyes. He quickly jumped, but the sand grabbed him and quickly covered his form. He saw the ground open up and narrowed his eyes again. He saw Naruto come out of the ground and the blonde was covered in sand armor.

"Man that was close. If I didn't make that I might have died," Naruto said as the stadium roared again. Naruto chuckled as he raised his fist into the air.

"Until I become Hokage and win this tournament there is no way I'm gonna die!" The blonde yelled as everyone got excited again. Kasumi and Fu cheered while Tayuya widened her eyes. Kimimaro chuckled slightly and so did Kushina and Nanabi. Yugito gently smiled while she felt slightly relieved. Tsunade sighed as she leaned back into her chair.

"Damn that brat. I was so worried for him," she said rubbing her temples. A, Darui and C chuckled at the same time.

"He's quite resourceful. I can't imagine facing him," C said making Darui nod.

"He's definitely not dull. This stadium is full of cheers for this guy," Darui spoke and A nodded. Naruto turned to Tenzo and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm gonna be the last one standing dattebayo. If you think I'm gonna give up easily then you've got another thing coming. It doesn't matter what you do cause I won't give up without trying," Naruto said as he closed his fist.

"**Sabaku Soso(Sand Burial)," **Naruto yelled as his sand crushed Tenzo, but the anbu escaped his grasp as Naruto sighed.

"Shikaku-san," Naruto yelled making the Nara's presence known as people wondered what Naruto might say. Shikamaru rolled his eyes before grinning.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you and your clan, but I hope you'll forgive me as I use this," Naruto said as he got down on one knee. Shikaku narrowed his eyes as Naruto yelled.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu," **The blonde yelled sending his shadow at Tenzo. Shikaku rubbed the back of his head and sighed. The blonde really was troublesome in every sense of the word.

Tenzo dodged Naruto's shadow, but failed to see the blonde's shinseinagan so on that note, Naruto sent his sand also towards the anbu. Tenzo gasped as he dodged Naruto's sand also. He was moving fast to dodge them both and immediately he stopped when Naruto's shadow was out of range. Naruto grinned as he stood to his feet.

"Is that all you've got Naruto-san?" Tenzo asked and the blonde shook his head.

"No, but you've fallen into my trap. Now I've got you," Naruto said with one handsign.

"**Kai," **The blonde yelled as Tenzo looked down. He saw a deep hole in the ground and dropped down it. Like his jutsu it was too steep to allow for escape or clinging to the walls as Naruto walked towards it.

"You're not the only one who can put someone in a hole," Naruto said as he touched the ground. He balled his hand into a fist as he smiled.

"My first jutsu thanks to Yin release. Making something real using the imagination and chakra. Right down there is...well I'd rather not say. **Ninpo: Hateshinai Zetsubō no Hōkō(Ninja Art: Endless Wandering of Despair)," **Naruto yelled as he closed the hole. Immediately the sand around him was channeled into the ground as the blonde sent it for Tenzo. He smiled as he closed his eyes. There was a muffled explosion under the ground making it shake for a little while as Naruto got to his feet.

"That's how you do things," Naruto sighed as he sighed. He released the technique and everyone saw Tenzo with his armor broken and his body very injured. Tenzo huffed as he dropped to his knees.

"That was an underhanded attack Naruto-san, but very good. I concede Hokage-sama," Tenzo said huffing like mad and Tsunade nodded.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Tsunade yelled and making the jonin and chunin yelled out their applause. Everyone whistled and cheered for the two on a good fight as Naruto and Tenzo walked off of the field. They both sat down and were being tended to by Shizune and the other medic nin.

"Nice job Naruto-kun. You did it," Haku said and the blonde chuckled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Haku-chan. I really thought it was over, but I had fun," Naruto said and everyone nodded. Tsunade chuckled as she stood to her feet.

"Next fight, Anko Mitarashi vs Shikaku Nara," Tsunade yelled, but the Nara raised his hand.

"Hokage-sama I give up. I don't want the Hokage Position. I'll take the paperwork as when I'm done I can go to sleep. Doing anything more would be a complete waste. Let Anko and Naruto fight it out for all I care," Shikaku said with a yawn as some people faulted.

"That's the Nara clan's laziness for you," A said and Tsunade nodded. Naruto groaned while Anko chuckled at him. She closed her eyes and raised her hand.

"Hokage-sama I give up also. I know it isn't like me and while I'd like nothing more than to take down my sensei I know that I can't. Plus sitting behind a desk doing paperwork all day isn't my style in the least. I want to be free and if I have to do paperwork then that's fine. Besides you should give the position to someone who really wants it and has earned it. Naruto fits that description don't you think?" Anko asked rubbed the back of her head. She knew she was missing the fight of a lifetime, but she was one of Naruto's students and she got to fight him everyday so she wasn't really missing much. Tsunade and everyone else gawked at the Snake Mistress as this wasn't like her at all. Naruto sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He was still dead tired and wanted nothing more than to stop for a bit.

Tsunade smiled as did everyone else. She turned to A who nodded then to the Land of Fire's Daimyou who also nodded. Tsunade raised her hand while people chuckled.

"Winner of the fights and this tournament is Tokubetsu Jonin Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Tsunade yelled and people cheered. They stadium roared again while Naruto widened his eyes. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

In the Namikaze Compound, Kasumi and Fu were hugging each other as they jumped up and down as they celebrated Naruto's win.

"He won. Naruto-sama won," Kasumi said as Fu nodded. Kushina narrowed her eyes and lips into a gentle smile. Kimimaro also smiled while Tayuya looked at the screen. She saw Tsunade raise Naruto's hand into the air and sighed.

"He really is kind of amazing that shithead. I can see why you think he could protect us Kimimaro," Tayuya said and the bone user nodded. The redhead sighed and leaned on the wall.

"Alright I'll trust him too. I still think we're toast, but at least he'll do a lot more for us than I originally thought," Tayuya said and Kimimaro saw the faintest of smiles on her face.

Meanwhile, Tsunade told everyone that Naruto won and while people settled down Tsunade turned to the blonde and knelt down.

"I hope you know of the responsibilities brat. It gets real from here on out," Tsunade said and Naruto nodded.

"It's alright and I can handle it Baa-chan," Naruto said and Tsunade nodded. She raised her hand for everyone to quiet down. Once they did so Tsunade raised her voice.

"I created this tournament for entertainment, fun, and seriousness. It tried everything I could to put you all the jonin and tokubetsu jonin to the test and you all did great. I'm proud of you all for what you have accomplished in this HPT. It brings joy to my heart to know how well you all strived forward. I incorporated leadership, courage, and strength and you all exude it, but the one who shows it to everyone is the person right next to me, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He, Kurenai and Shizune have one the tournament!" Tsunade yelled and people cheered and clapped. Kurenai and Shizune blushed when people congratulated them both on their wins. Tsunade sighed with a smile.

"I'll miss you all in these two years that I'll be gone, but I'm sure Naruto will do a great job as our Hokage, but that's me," Tsunade said making some people chuckle at her. Tsunade then turned around and walked Naruto towards the Daimyou.

"Naruto this is the Land of Fire's Daimyou. Greet him for us," Tsunade said and Naruto bowed. The Daimyou got to his feet and held out his hand. Naruto looked at it before looking up.

"I've heard a lot about you Uzumaki-Namikaze-san. It's nice to meet you," The Daimyou said and Naruto shook his head. He gave a cheeky smile while Tsunade turned around.

"Tomorrow, Naruto will talk with our Daimyou who will judge if he is worthy or not of the position. I'm glad you all participated and had fun. Now is the end. There will be no missions today or tomorrow so rest up everyone," Tsunade said as she headed up the stairs. The Daimyou let go of Naruto's hand and smiled.

"I look forward to talking with you Naruto-san," The Daimyou said as he walked away. Naruto nodded with a small smile on his face as he saw him walk away. He saw A, Darui and C congratulate him also before they left.

Naruto closed his eyes as he stood on the podium.

"_Kyuubi-chan, thank you. I could never be here without you. I'm grateful that I met you that night. It was the greatest night of my life," _Naruto told Kanari and the bijuu smiled as she placed a hand on her hip.

"**You don't need to say thank you Naruto-kun. I'd do it again. You know I love you enough to allow that," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. He walked back to his friends where Tsume quickly grabbed him into a hug making Naruto suffocate.

"You did it. I'd expect nothing less," Tsume said and Naruto smiled with a light nod. They all quickly left the room and appeared back inside of the Hokage Mansion. They all walked out while Kiba took Naruto and wrapped the blonde around his arm.

"I seriously thought you had gone down. Don't scare people like that man!" Kiba yelled and Naruto nodded in an apology. They all noticed that it was getting dark for them and so everyone shot off.

"Well we'll let you enjoy the rest of your day Naruto-kun. See you back at home," Haku told him as she walked off. Anko and Kurenai waved goodbye also and went home. Kiba and Tsume left with the latter giving Naruto a kiss on the lips as she left leaving only Naruto and Yugao in the streets.

"Why aren't you leaving also?" Naruto asked and Yugao slightly blushed.

"Just wondering when you planned to take me on my date," Yugao told him and Naruto chuckled. He closed his eyes and placed a finger to his chin.

"Tomorrow night. Gotta make some reservations," Naruto told her and Yugao nodded. She kissed the blonde on the cheek and quickly shunshined out of sight while Naruto Hiraishin-ed home.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto appeared at the foot of his door and sighed. He rubbed the back of his head and opened the door. Immediately he was hit into a hug by Kasumi while everyone else came to the door.

"Nice fight Naruto-sama. I can't believe you did it," Kasumi said and Naruto chuckled while he got to his feet.

"So I guess you all saw it?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded. They quickly allowed Naruto to get into the house while he came up to Tayuya specifically making the redhead narrow her eyes.

"So am I a little better in your opinion now?" Naruto asked and Tayuya sighed. She rubbed the back of her head before slightly punching Naruto in the arm.

"You at least make a better leader than that Pedo fuck. I guess you're not so bad," Tayuya said as she walked towards her room. Kimimaro patted him on the shoulder and nodded.

"She likes you Naruto-sama. She treats all the people she likes like that. Her 'you're not so bad' is mostly say that I like you with a small attitude. You did nicely Naruto-sama," Kimimaro said as he walked off. Kushina wrapped her son in a hug and ruffled his hair.

"That's my son dattebane. Just like his father. I knew you could do it sochi," Kushina said and Naruto blushed with a nod.

Everyone congratulated him on a job well done, but the tiredness was overwhelming for everyone as they soon drifted off to sleep. Naruto quickly crawled to his bed and sighed as he went to sleep. He would've celebrated more, but the lack of chakra and the tiredness to their toll and knocked the blonde out cold along with all the other jonin and tokubetsu jonin who had participated in the exam.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto was walking the streets of Konoha and ignored some of the obvious glares from civilians he still got. It simply showed that the blonde would have to try harder get them to stop acting like idiots, but now there were new glares. Glares from the jonin, tokubetsu jonin and chunin. Glares of appreciation, acceptance, and admiration. Nearly all the higher-ups had seen the fight Naruto had with Tenzo and they had to believe that the blonde was a lot more than they thought he was. Right behind him were Kurenai and Shizune who were informed that they had to be their also. They didn't know why, but they didn't refuse.

"It seems people are still in a buzz over yesterday," Kurenai said and Shizune nodded in agreement with her.

"Can you blame them? It's an amazing deal," Shizune said and Naruto nodded.

"But I wonder what they want with all of us. Not that I'm not happy you two are coming with me. I owe a lot to the both of you," Naruto as they came up to the Hokage Mansion. They walked through it for a bit before they came up to a small door with Tsunade next to it.

"Good luck brat. Whether you get this job or not I'm proud of you," Tsunade said and Naruto nodded. He thanked her as he opened to the door. He, Kurenai and Shizune walked inside and saw three mats. Naruto sat at the center while Kurenai and Shizune sat on the sides. They calmly sat down and saw the Daimyou enter. He sat across from them and stayed silent for a minute.

"First things are first. I congratulate you on a job well done Uzumaki-Namikaze-san," the Daimyou said and Naruto nodded with a small bow.

"Thank you Daimyou-sama. I owe it to my two partners Shizune and Kurenai," Naruto said making the two women bow to their Daimyou. The man nodded with a small chuckle as he pointed his fan at Naruto.

"That's a good young man. Knowing when to acknowledge your teammates for their hard work. That's a nice way of doing things. So tell me boy why did you take part in this tournament?" the Daimyou asked and Naruto gently smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well other than the fact that I had been forced to do it or risk paperwork and who knows how high that was going to be. The other way was to test myself and my limits. I considered it great training as well as training for two of my students," Naruto said and the Daimyou raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what two students are these? For someone your age to be training two people is quite the accomplishment," The Daimyou said and Naruto pointed towards Kurenai.

"This is one of them. Kurenai Yuhi-chan, she's one of the two who came to me to help her with her taijutsu even if there are many people better at it than I am," Naruto said and Kurenai nodded.

"The other is Konoha's Snake Mistress, Anko Mitarashi. I really liked training with them. I learn a lot from them and they learned a lot from me. Kurenai's taijutsu has greatly improved along with her stamina. Anko-chan's jutsu power has improved and so has her taijutsu. I like them both," Naruto said and the Daimyou nodded. He was greatly impressed at the moment, but the two decided to continue talking.

"Tell me, what do you think makes a good Kage?" The Daimyou asked and Naruto closed his eyes. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Kurenai and Shizune watched him for a few minutes before he opened his eyes.

"What makes a good Hokage is his village. A Kage is nothing without people who lean on him/her. Without their village a Kage is just a powerful shinobi. What also makes a good Kage is leadership in the times of troubles. It's about sacrifice. I've learned that throughout the many things that have happened to me during my current life. I remember when I wanted the Kage position only for the recognition so that no one would look at my...burden, but now I now I know what it truly is. It's the position where I can protect everyone who is precious to me and others. I know it call for a hard decision, but I can handle it. That's what makes a good Kage," Naruto said and absolute confirmation. Kurenai and Shizune nodded with smiles and the Daimyou chuckled.

"I see that you're a lot more mature also I know of your burden, but do you consider it as such?" The Daimyou asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No I don't," Naruto said fast leaving no room for hesitation in his voice shocking Kurenai and Shizune while the Daimyou raised an eyebrow.

"What I have isn't a burden, rather she's the reason that I'm where I am at the moment. Without her I could never even dream of being here. She's not my burden, she's my salvation," Naruto said and Kyuubi's smile gleamed at his words. The Daimyou chuckled before he turned to Kurenai and Shizune.

"And what do you two think? Is this boy a great leader? He seems to think highly of you both," The Daimyou said and Naruto grinned. Kurenai and Shizune looked at each other before turning back to their daimyou.

"I can't speak for us both, but I trust in Naruto-kun. I've seen his potential and I think he'd make a great Hokage. He exactly the type of person that could accomplish the job. I'm sure you saw that when he fought with Tenzo. He definitely has all the traits that make up the previous Hokage. He's just like if not better than his father, the Fourth," Kurenai said and Naruto widened his eyes as he thought back to Kyuubi telling him her promise those years ago.

"_**I promise to make into a great shinobi. Once who surpasses the Fourth in greatness," **_

Those words echoed in Naruto's head as he remembered them. He still had a long ways to go, but he knew that he was close to it.

"I agree with Kurenai-san. Naruto-kun is a wonderful leader and we couldn't have done better even with a seasoned jonin. I trust Naruto-kun to be able to lead the village just like he did with us. No one could do a better job than him," Shizune responded and the Daimyou nodded. He slowly smiled as he stood to his feet. He looked out the window and narrowed his eyes at the village.

"Someone like you doesn't show up often. You really are an amazing kid. I haven't heard about anyone like you since Kakashi or Itachi. It's quite encouraging. Very well, if you think he's good for it then I agree also. From this day forward until I deem him unfit, Naruto will be this village's Hokage," the Daimyou said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"W-Wait isn't it only for the two years that Tsunade-baachan's gone? I mean wasn't that the deal?" Naruto asked and the Daimyou nodded.

"Oh course my boy. That was the deal, but I'm changing that deal effective and immediately. I want to see how well you can do with this village as your thing to protect. Tsunade will agree with me," The Daimyou said and Naruto got to his feet.

"It was only for two years. I could possibly lead the entire village at my age for the rest of my life. I've always wanted to, but I don't-," The Daimyou stopped Naruto as he walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. He smiled while Naruto looked at him confused.

"That's right you're young. The youngest I have ever known, but I saw something on that battlefield between you and that anbu. I saw the creativity, intelligence, power, and strength it takes to lead the village. Now then I know you can do it. Do you think you can do it?" The Daimyou asked. Naruto stopped as he looked at the ground. He gulped and sighed. He turned back to Kurenai and Shizune. The two female jonin nodded and he smiled.

"_What do you think Kyuubi?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi smiled as she put a finger to her chin.

"**I think it will be hard to teach you over the two years, but I've never been one to stop trying so I say go for it. I'll just have to train you harder than now," **Kyuubi said and Naruto silently chuckled. He sighed before looking back at his Daimyou.

"You can count on me dattebayo. I won't let you down dattebayo," Naruto said with a thumbs up and the Daimyou nodded as they all stood to their feet.

"That's good boy. I knew I could count on you. And you two, do you know why you took those lessons?" The daimyou asked making Kurenai and Shizune shake their heads in a negative. The Daimyou snickered as he pointed at Naruto.

"You two are going to be his advisors and secretaries. He choice you two for a reason so only you two can be up to such a task. He'll need all the help he can get," The Daimyou said while making Shizune and Kurenai widen their eyes at their jobs.

"But I have a squad. I couldn't simply leave them just like that," Kurenai said and the Daimyou nodded.

"Nor will you have to. I'm sure your new Hokage can come up with something. Well that's all I have to say now then. Let's go," The Daimyou said as he opened door and left.

"I didn't count of this at all," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head while Kurenai and Shizune nodded in agreement with him. Naruto could only wonder what this would mean for everyone else. He quickly sighed and rubbed his head.

"Well then Hokage-sama shall we go?" Kurenai asked with a snicker and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He turned to her to see Kurenai simply smiling and sighed again. This really was going to take some getting used to. Naruto quickly headed out of the door along with Kurenai and Shizune. He decided not to tell anyone that news just yet, but he could only wonder what his friends were going to say to him, but he'd have to worry about that later. Right now, he had a date to get ready for.

_**Somewhere in Oto**_

Zetsu and Orochimaru were walking along the halls of one of Orochimaru's bases. Akatsuki had set up key locations in his hideouts and Orochimaru had informed all his bases of the new additions he had to him. It still irked him to be with such a group like them, but he could think about it later. For right now he had decided to go with what they wanted for now even if the two had trust issues with each other.

"**So Orochimaru, what have you been up to since your betrayal?" **Black Zetsu asked while Orochimaru turned to him. He casted a small KI at the plant-man before chuckling.

"Kukuku I still have plenty of things going on. Don't think that just because I'm back means that I'm so easygoing. I'll kill you if you get in my way," Orochimaru said making Zetsu roll his eyes, but that was something that was to be expected. They had just been put together so tensions were high.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" White Zetsu asked and Orochimaru opened a door. He quickly came inside to see Kabuto working through some things.

"Kabuto, how's it coming?" Orochimaru asked and the white haired medic nin grinned as he held up a small vial.

"It's in the final stages Orochimaru-sama. With this the curse mark will gain the possible third stage that you've wanted," Kabuto said as Orochimaru looked at the oozing liquid. Zetsu narrowed his eyes at the vial.

"Curse mark? Stages? What's that about?" They asked and Orochimaru took the vial into his hands. He looked at it before turning around.

"The curse mark is my own invention. It grants contains my chakra and grants the user extraordinary abilities such as chakra, stamina, and power increase. Given enough time they activate a second stage. It's the final stage until now. Kukuku I can't wait to see its applications," Orochimaru said before someone came from the shadows.

"You mind if I try it out Orochimaru-sama?" the man asked as he came into the open. He had brownish hair and a small feral look. He was in his mid-thirties and wore black pants and black flak jacket. Right next to him was a large dog black hair. It looked half-wolf or something like that. Zetsu raised an eyebrow at the man while Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well well Kobayashi-kun I didn't think that you would be willing to go for something like this," Orochimaru said and Kobayashi nodded. He chuckled as he patted his dog's head.

"That's right. Ayakamaru and I can't wait to try it," Kobayashi said while Ayakamaru turned to him.

"It's Ayaka. That stupid -maru part makes me thing of my ex-mate Kuromaru. Hmph I hate to see him," Ayaka said while Kobayashi chuckled.

"Aww I'm sorry Ayaka-chan. How could I forget," Kobayashi said while everyone rolled their eyes at the interaction between the two.

"Kobayashi Inuzuka, you know I heard that Tsume's got a new mate. He's said to be a lot stronger than you," Kabuto said and Kobayashi growled while his claws balled into his fists. Ayaka rolled her eyes while Kobayashi softened slightly.

"So who has she settled for now?" Kobayashi asked wondering who the hell would be crazy enough to go after Tsume of all people. Kabuto chuckled while he took out a bingo book and flipped it to a page. He threw it to Kobayashi who caught it.

"Third one from the top," Kabuto said and Kobayashi looked at the name. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at it.

_**Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**_

_Birth: October 10_

_Height: 5 ft. 10 in._

_Weight: 120 lbs_

_Occupation: Tokubetsu Jonin of Konoha_

_Information: Known for possessing above average skills with Katon, Fuuton and Raiton jutsu. Defeated the Ichibi no Shukaku. Container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Known for defeating A-rank missing-nin, Raimin Hichazi, more formally known as the Storm of Kumo. Known also as Konoha's Bloodline Ninja. _

_Bounty: 90,000,000 yen for capture and brought to Iwa._

_Status: A-rank. Don't engage without others. Fight on sight._

Kobayashi stopped reading and threw the book to the ground. He growled and stomped on the book with added aggression. He growled and growled as he stomped the book into the dirt. Orochimaru, Zetsu and Kabuto watched the action while Kobayashi 'hmphed'.

"That Tsume has really lowered her standards. Damn Kyuubi brat. So he apparently has some balls to go after her. Well whatever, let her do what she wants," Kobayashi said while Kabuto grinned again.

"Also there is another note. Turns out Kuromaru had a daughter along with Ayaka. Her name is Kasumi. She lives with Naruto also. Heck, they even took down Akira and Katomaru together," Kabuto said adding fuel to the fire while Ayaka poofed into her human form. She appeared more slender, her black hair rolled down her back while she appeared in a black kimono.

"So he actually kept that girl huh? Well whatever. She's just that product of my foolishness with Kuromaru. I feel nothing for her," Ayaka said while Kobayashi chuckled.

"So even Akira got his ass kicked. He always was a pathetic wimp. Well come on Ayaka, we're going back to train. Let's just hope that Guren gives us more of a challenge this time," Kobayashi said as the duo walked off.

"**You have some interesting people Orochimaru," ** Black Zetsu said and Orochimaru nodded. He looked back at the vial and snickered.

"Kobayashi you will make an excellent guinea pig for this experiment. Should it work then you will have quite a bit of power, should it not then you dead," Orochimaru said as his laugh echoed throughout the halls of his base.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Naruto quickly dressed in a black suit and and black pants. He sighed as he looked himself over in a mirror. He nodded to himself and quickly set out. The blonde walked down the stairs and sighed as all the girls looked at him.

"And where are you going?" Haku asked him and Naruto smirked as he headed for the door. They all had the same questions in their eyes, but Naruto kept silent and headed for the door.

"Sorry, couldn't tell ya. Don't wait up," Naruto said as he closed the door. Haku, Fu and Kasumi chuckled at each other while Tayuya entered the room with a glass full of water.

"What are you three laughing at?" She asked and they all simply shrugged their shoulders leaving Tayuya in the dark. Fu soon got to her feet and pointed at the redhead.

"Now then, you fight me. Naruto-kun said you were good so I intend to see for myself. I've started to take my training a lot more seriously so on that note I want to see how good you are," Fu said to Tayuya and the redhead chuckled evilly.

"Then you are in for a world of hurt," Tayuya said as she and Fu walked out to the back where the training area was.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto kept walking through the trees of Konoha as he came up to a small house. He gulped and knocked on the door. He waited patiently for a reply until he heard the door unlock and saw a sight that not many guys could say they had seem. He was looking at Yugao in a purple dress going down to her ankles. It tightly hugged her form while showing a little bit of her back in...the back. Her hair was slightly done and rolled down her form. Naruto gulped and blushed which made Yugao giggle.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked and Naruto remained speechless.

"Y-You...so...beautiful," Naruto said and Yugao chuckled. She had never worn this dress for anyone except Hayate, but that was fine. She took Naruto's staring as a compliment to her looks.

"If you keep staring then we're going to be late," Yugao said snapping Naruto out of his stupor. He quickly blushed a bit more and nodded as he guided Yugao out of her house.

"So, you just look so pretty," Naruto said and Yugao placed a hand on her hip. She chuckled as she gazed at Naruto also.

"You're not bad yourself. I must say that you clean up nicely," she said and Naruto grinned with some thanks. The two walked together and Naruto guided her to his second favorite place in Konoha for dinner. When they got there, Yugao widened her eyes at where they were going.

"You have the money for this place?" Yugao asked while Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Why does everyone say that? I swear you're the second person to say that about me," Naruto said and Yugao chuckled.

"Sorry I meant nothing by it. It's just that this place is the most expensive in Konoha," Yugao said as Naruto took her to the same place he took Hana, The Red Dragon. It was still around and still popular. Also apparently Naruto was upgraded to the premium members a few months ago. It had it's benefits.

"Well I try," Naruto said and he walked Yugao past the line and walked up to the man blocking the door.

"Ah Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama, please come in. Your usual table is waiting for you," the man said as he guided Naruto and Yugao inside. Being a premium member of the Red Dragon, Naruto always had a private room on the top floor with a view of Konoha. It was a great thing to have this type of thing.

Naruto and Yugao were seated across from each other in their private seat while Yugao had an excellent view of the moon. She laid her arms on the table and smiled.

"So while we wait, tell me about yourself," Yugao said smiling and Naruto nodded. He basically told her about most of his life, minus the unpleasant parts. He told her about the various things like missions, friends and even how he did with training and things. In turn, Yugao told him about her parents, her times at the academy and even her previous lover Hayate at times. Both seemed to be stuck on the topic of swords for about a long time as their waiter came to help them.

"May I take your order?' He asked. The couple nodded and Naruto order a sushi buffet for the two of them while Yugao ordered some red wine. Naruto wasn't much of a wine person, but he dabbled in it from time to time. Soon once that was done, the two went back to their talking. The two enjoyed a pleasant conversation together and Naruto learned that Yugao was one of those 'train everyday until I'm exhausted' people. Not that he wasn't the same, it was simply an observation that he had going for himself.

Yugao and Naruto ate their food in relative silence as they enjoyed the simple atmosphere of the place. They both sighed in contempt of their date. They didn't have any interruptions while Naruto looked over Yugao as she took another piece of sushi into her mouth. She really looked cute in her attire. He really had no complaint at all.

Yugao could feel Naruto's stares on her body and she could tell that she was looking nice, but Naruto just made her seem so important in his eyes. Yugao, being who she was and how she looked, was used to being stared at my men driven by their lust, but Naruto's stares were different. More of admiration, and affection. It made her blush again even if she wanted to stop doing it, but she decided to stop his admiration for right now and ask him some things.

"So tell me Hokage-sam, what do you plan to do when people know about you?" Yugao asked and Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Don't start with that Yugao-chan. It's strictly Naruto-kun or Naruto with you. Alright?' He asked and Yugao nodded giggling at her date's actions.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Yugao said and Naruto glared at her making the purple-haired anbu giggle even more.

"Alright keep laughing, but as Hokage I can make you take D-rank missions for as long as I deem fit," Naruto said and Yugao immediately stopped giggling. She glared at Naruto while the blonde happily at his sushi. He watched Yugao drink her wine before he placed a hand over hers.

"Alright so I wouldn't go that far, but seriously Yugao-chan. You're on the people who is allowed to simply call me Naruto," the blonde said and Yugao nodded.

Soon the two left and Naruto escorted Yugao back to her house. He opened the door and Yugao walked inside.

"I had a good time Yugao-chan," Naruto said to her and Yugao nodded in agreement with him. This was the first time that she had been able to let go and feel woman-ish without wearing her armor all the time.

"I did too Naruto-kun. Thank you for a good evening," Yugao said as she kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto kissed her back and the two separated from each other. Yugao waved goodbye to him while Naruto did the same also to her. He could only sigh as this was probably as good as it was going to get knowing how the rest of his week was going to be as he headed home.

_**Five Days Later**_

The entire village was gathering around towards the center of the Hokage Mansion. They all heard that their was some kind of announcement going around as they gathered around the place. Of course the jonin and tokubetsu jonin knew about the reason, but swore to keep their mouths shut. The same could be said for the chunin as everyone piled inward.

"Sasuke-kun do you know what this is about?" Sakura asked and Sasuke gave the pink haired girl and annoyed look that made her flinch.

"Why the hell would I know what's going on? Don't you have anything better to do that be near me all the time?" Sasuke asked while Sakura held her head down. Everyone sighed as they wondered how long Sakura was going to keep trying. They could all tell that Sasuke wanted to be alone since he'd been taken back so they did that while Sakura did the freakin' opposite. She never left the Uchiha lone and it was driving him up the proverbial wall.

"Kiba-kun don't you know anything?" Tenten asked and the chunin shook his head. He tried his best not to laugh which Tenten noticed making her narrow her eyes. Soon Ino came up next to Tenten and glomped on Kiba.

"Maybe he needs some incentive right Tenten?" Ino asked while Tenten narrowed her eyes as Kiba blushed.

"Ino get off my Kiba-kun," Tenten said and Ino shook her head making the Weapons' Mistress fume.

"You know Kiba, I never noticed how cool you looked in a chunin flak jacket," Ino said making Kiba's blush brighten.

"Umm Ino why are you on me?" Kiba asked while Ino stuck her tongue at Tenten making the brunette widen her eyes.

"Just figured I should get to know you better ya know? I heard how hard you fought to get Sasuke. It was nice of you and Naruto to do that," Ino said as Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru said while Kiba raised up a bit. He sighed as he turned to the blonde genin to ask her something

"Did you like Sasuke?" Kiba asked as Ino smiled with a slight nod.

"Sure, what girl didn't like him? But you're so different Kiba-kun. You don't brood nearly everyday," Ino said while Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"Ten seconds Ino or I swear to Kami I'll mess you up," Tenten warned twirling a kunai in her hands while Ino hugged Kiba even more.

"Come on Tenten, share the hotness. Akamaru likes me also right?" Ino asked at the dog and Akamaru backed a nod while Tenten glared at him.

"Kiba-kun's mine!" Tenten yelled while Ino waved her off telling her to share. Somehow Kiba managed to slip away from the two and sighed next to Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino.

"I'm glad I'm out of there," Kiba said while Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head.

"That's what you get for being like you are. So troublesome," Shikamaru said with a yawn. Shino nodded also while Chouji slapped Kiba on the back.

"So how does it feel to be a ladies man like Naruto?" Chouji wondered as Kiba rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Kinda good now," Kiba said as Tenten and Ino glared at each other with lightning going between them making Kiba sweatdrop.

However as they talked everyone noticed Kasumi, Fu and Tayuya come up behind them.

"Hey you're that bitch that took Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled while Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Who the fuck are you callin' a bitch? Don't make me kick your fangirl ass all across this village," Tayuya growled making others chuckle at her.

"I wouldn't do that Sakura. This girl can fight. Trust me on that," Shikamaru said while Tayuya folded her arms.

"You're fuckin' right I can. Hell I could've killed you if that blonde bitch didn't interfere," Tayuya uttered while everyone turned to see Fu who was slightly next to Haku and Kiba.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you," Ino said and Fu nodded.

"I'm Fu. I'm one of Naruto-kun's students and clansmen," Fu said with a blush as everyone smirked again.

"I don't know what you see in him," Sakura said and everyone sighed. Leave it to Sakura to act like the bitch which she never failed to do.

"I just wish we could end this so I could go home, but knowing what this is about I doubt it," Shikamaru said as Tenten and Ino came up to him.

"You do know something. All three of you. Tell us now!" they said to Haku, Kiba and Shikamaru. The three sweatdropped and sighed.

"Troublesome, _Naruto and get out here so they can leave me alone," _Shikamaru said keeping the last part to himself.

_**With Naruto**_

He was nervous. He was beyond nervous. He didn't want to go out there. Kurenai and Shizune were right next to him and could see his anxiety. How could he not be? Tsunade was just about to make the announcement.

"Naruto-kun would you stop pacing the floor," Shizune said, but Naruto shook his head. He gulped as he walked around the room. Kurenai watched him and sighed with a small smile. She found it to be slightly funny that their fearless leader a few days ago was now reduced to such a state.

"Are you kidding? I can't stay still dattebayo," Naruto said before Kurenai and Shizune, together, grabbed him and sat him down.

"You'll be fine. It's not like their going to eat you," Kurenai answered and Naruto gulped. He'd never been so nervous in his life.

"Kuso, where are those S-ranked missing nin when you need them?" Naruto asked making Shizune chuckle at him. Kurenai snorted while A and the other came inside.

"Well an Uzumaki reduced to a coward," A said laughing while Darui, C and Yugito glared at their own Kage knowing of his past experience.

"Are you kidding Raikage-sama? You of all people know what happened during your coronation. I think you had a-," Yugito stopped when A coughed making Naruto, Shizune and Kurenai interested in what he had to say.

"Well anyway Naruto-san we came to wish you luck. Tsunade-sama's about to start so we were told to get you," Darui said as Naruto, Shizune and Kurenai stood to their feet and walked out the door.

Tsunade stood in front of the crowd of people along side Jiraiya. The two chuckled to each other as Tsunade rubbed the back of her head.

"Two years is a long time. I can only hope this place is still standing when I come back," Tsunade said and Jiraiya chuckled as he rubbed his chin.

"Wanna make a bet Hime?" Jiraiya asked while Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Don't even joke like that you pervert," Tsunade said and Jiraiya nodded as she walked forward.

"(Ahem), People of Konoha. I have come to you with an important announcement. I will state this only once so be sure to listen. I, Tsunade Senju, held a small event only to the knowledge of the chunin, jonin and tokubetsu jonin of Konoha. This event took part in place for only those of jonin rank and tokubetsu jonin rank. I called it the HPT," Tsunade yelled causing murmurs throughout the civilians and genin who were listening.

"This HPT was called the Hokage Placement Tournament. This event was made all for the purpose of selecting a suitable candidate for my position. I have received a notice from Numa no Kuni to go and provide medical assistance. I have agreed and this is extensive so I will be gone for two years. In that time, the winner of this tournament will become the new Hokage," Tsunade said making everyone widened their eyes and gasp. The genin somehow looked at Shino in awe and wonder while the Aburame adjusted his glasses making them shine for a bit before they turned back.

"Know that the person that has won has shown all the skills of a Hokage and our very own Land of Fire's Daimyou approves of him also. I honestly couldn't find anyone better. So without any hesitation I will present to you your new Hokage,"

Naruto gulped as he, Kurenai and Shizune walked up the steps. He felt his heart skip a beat as they guided him to the steps.

"I present to you the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, my cousin from my sister clan. Your new Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Tsunade yelled as Naruto showed his face to everyone.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata widened their eyes while Chouji dropped his bag of chips. Sasuke gasped at seeing the blonde over the Hokage Mansion. Kiba, Haku, Fu, Tayuya and Shikamaru smirked while Sakura broke from her stupor.

"N-Naruto's the Hokage? You're kidding!" Sakura said as Neji sighed.

"It was bound to happen someday. He's worked harder than any of us. Kami knows he deserves the position,' Neji said as Hinata nodded in agreement with her cousin.

Tsunade and Jiraiya motioned Naruto forward and the blonde came with Shizune and Kurenai by his side. He looked at all the onlookers and breathed easily. Tsunade urged him to say something and so Naruto did.

"Well I don't know much about being the Hokage, much less how to manage a village, but in Tsunade-baachan's absence I swear on my life to protect everyone with the help of my advisors and supporters Kurenai Yuhi and Shizune Kato. I know some of you still hate me and doubt my abilities, I don't blame you, but I won't let that stop me. I will lay down my life for everyone if you give me that chance. I swear to everyone on my life again that I won't let you down in Tsunade-baachan's absence, believe it!" Naruto yelled and the crowd stayed silent before all the jonin, chunin, genin and even anbu erupted in cheers for the blonde. Some civilians cheered also and surprisingly only a small minority didn't do anything. It really showed how much Naruto had been liked by everyone as the blonde rubbed the back of his head. Tsunade and Jiraiya clapped for the blonde.

One thing was for sure, things were going to get a lot more interesting now for Konoha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 41.<strong>_

_**KG: Done finally. I'm the only one in the room so it's kinda lonely here. Now then to do some things. One, for Naruto being Hokage, if Gaara can do it then why can't he? It's an interesting concept to me. **_

_**KG: Second, Naruto's probably not THE strongest in Konoha, but he's up there somewhere I just don't know where. Also, yeah Kobayashi is with Orochimaru and there is a reason for that just can't tell ya yet. I'm still working out the Rinnegan and the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.**_

_**KG: As to Shikaku giving up, I think you could all attest that to his laziness, but for Anko I strike her as the type who knows when to be serious about lots of things. I know she doesn't give up or anything I just wanted her to be more rational with it. Also a question for everyone. Should I actually save Nagato? I don't hate him, just wondering. Let me know. Hope you liked it. **_


	42. Chapter 42

_**KG: Well people. I'm surprised that quite a few of you want me to save Nagato and Konan. I'm even more surprised by the fact that you said few fanfics do this. Hmm that seems weird to me, but that's alright I guess.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hokage Mansion<strong>_

Naruto rubbed the top of his head in embarrassment as his room was filled with his friends. The blonde chuckled at them all as everyone seemed to be talking at once to him.

"Okay, wait. Stop yelling! Now then one at time please," the blonde told them all and everyone soon stopped to calm down while Sasuke came up first.

"How could you of all people get this position? It's not right. Is this a joke?" The Uchiha asked while Naruto narrowed his eyes. The jonin glared at Sasuke while Kakashi patted his shoulder.

"Sasuke be respectful. Naruto's not a casual friend anymore. He's Hokage," Kakashi said and the brunette Uchiha huffed his annoyance at this subject while Naruto sighed.

"It's alright Kakashi-sensei I'm used to it from him. To answer your questions Sasuke, this isn't a joke. I'm not even sure myself how I got this position, but like I said I'll do it to be best of my abilities while Baa-chan's gone," Naruto responded while Kiba and Haku smiled.

"Well we're happy for you Hokage-sama," They both said while Naruto glared at the and stood from his seat.

"No, not you two. You and a few others have the right to call me Naruto. No -sama or Hokage. Just Naruto for both of you," Naruto told them making Kiba and Haku nod as they fell back.

"Yosh, Naruto-kun's youth will shine brightly over the village. I vow to be this faithful to my village and if I can't do this then I will-," Lee stopped as Naruto sightly groaned. He had to chuckle that maybe it was Lee's personality, but didn't mind it much anymore.

"Well congratulations Naruto on achieving your dream. Even if it came a few years than needed," Neji told him and Naruto settled for agreeing, but then Kurenai came though the door making others turn to her. She was holding a handful of papers and placed them in front of Naruto. The blonde gasped at the size while Kurenai stood next to him.

"Matters that must be attended to Naruto-kun. Please sign these while Shizune and I go organize some other things," Kurenai said to him before leaving. Naruto looked at the size and shuddered.

"_So this is what it's like to be on the receiving end of paperwork. That's...brutal," _Naruto thought to himself before he took out a pen.

"Ya well. Since it's my first day as Hokage I need to get this mess done so everyone will have the day off so enjoy it. Now then everyone, but Kimimaro, Tayuya and Sasuke leave the room," Naruto ordered and everyone was about to leave except Sakura. Naruto looked up at the pink haired genin stared at him. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki narrowed his eyes at her.

"Is there something I can help you with Haruno-san?" Naruto asked not enjoying the stare the Sakura was giving him. Everyone turned back to see Sakura staring at them both and so did the anbu. They were all getting ready to move in case of anything while Sakura stepped forward. Everyone tensed as she came up in front of him.

"I don't recognize you as Hokage," Sakura said to him and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Kiba gasped along with Haku while Kimimaro and Tayuya glared at her. Even Sasuke wasn't that blunt while Naruto stood to his feet.

"Hmm and why is that?" He asked curious to know. He might have had an authoritative tone, but he didn't feel like being casual with something like this.

"It's because I don't think you could do a better job of running this village like Tsunade-sama or Sasuke-kun. I know who rightfully deserves this position," Sakura said while Sasuke rolled his eyes. The Uchiha sighed and decided not to say anything. They say that prison makes you think a lot and makes you more humble. Sasuke could probably attest to that. It might have only been a weak, but his dealings with the other inmates had taught him some things. It taught him that no one is capable of taking on the world alone. Something he should've known from the beginning.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Sakura, but Baa-chan and our daimyou chose me. I still wonder what they see in me to hand me this position, but I'm not letting them down. You can believe what you want, but I'm not backing down from my responsibilities. Now get out before I have my anbu throw you out," Naruto told her and Sakura immediately flinched at the blonde's tone before Ino pulled her back before she did something even more stupid.

"Sorry about that Hokage-sama we'll leave you alone now. Right Kiba-kun?" Ino asked while Tenten glared at the blonde.

"Ino don't you dare!" Tenten yelled while they all closed the door leaving Naruto, Kimimaro, Tayuya and Sasuke in the room. The blonde sighed as he walked back to his desk and sat down. He looked out the window for a bit before turning back to the three.

"Alright first things first. Kimimaro, Tayuya for you to prove your allegiance to my clan and this village, show me your necks. Same for you Sasuke," Naruto told them as everyone looked at him strangely. Kimimaro immediately did so showing his curse mark and Tayuya followed. Sasuke reluctantly did also while Naruto closed his eyes.

"Those of my clan can not bear such marks. They will be taken care of right now," Naruto said as he opened his eyes to reveal his Mangekyou sharingan. He quickly focused on Kimimaro's and the black flames devoured the seal before Naruto stopped. The blonde did the same to Tayuya and Sasuke and while everyone felt a small burn on their neck, they didn't mind at all.

"_Hmmm that's weird. My eyes don't hurt when I use Amaterasu anymore. I wonder why," _Naruto thought to himself before he told Kimimaro and Tayuya to step forward. The two immediately did and Naruto took out a headband.

"Kimimaro, you were abandoned by Orochimaru and left to die, but I saw the use in you and you trusted me. Will you follow me and help protect my village?" Naruto asked and Kimimaro grabbed the headband and wrapped it around his arm.

"You are my master Naruto-sama. I'll follow you to my dying breath," Kimimaro said as he backed away. Naruto turned to Tayuya and the redhead settled for a light glare.

"Still need anymore convincing that I can protect you?" Naruto asked and Tayuya's eyes roamed the Hokage office for a little while before ultimately turning back to Naruto's.

"No I don't shit- umm," Tayuya paused as Naruto rolled his eyes. He sighed while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Go on. You're allowed to," Naruto said as he tapped the desk with his finger. Tayuya breathed easily while she gave a small grin.

"I don't shithead. I still think we're screwed, but you seem to know what you're doing. I'll follow you," Tayuya said wrapping her headband around her waist. Naruto nodded with a small smile on his face as he took out a paper.

"Right now there is no team or anything so I'm going to place the both of you as one. Kimimaro you are obviously a jonin and Tayuya will be a chunin for the time being. Go and enjoy your day off guys," Naruto told them the two shunshined out of the room leaving only Naruto and Sasuke. The Uchiha glared at the Uzumaki before Naruto stood to his feet.

"As your Hokage I order you to stop chasing Itachi," Naruto said bluntly making the anbu widen their eyes while Sasuke slightly closed his into a glare. He was about to yell our shout, but then Naruto laughed and waved it off.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep it up. That's not me at all. I couldn't tell you to do that while being serious," Naruto laughed and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He slightly calmed down when Naruto started to laugh.

"Alright Sasuke, I know how much you want to go after Itachi. Me having your sharingan has taught me some things. Let me tell you something that will help you. If you want to stay on Itachi then keep near me," Naruto told him and Sasuke seemed confused before the blonde elaborated.

"What I mean is that if you want to kill Itachi then the best way is to stick with me. For reasons that I can't tell you, Itachi is after me. Along with others like me. If I know him then he'll come after me again. When that time comes then you will fight him all you want, but Sasuke are you sure that things are as cut and dry as you think they are?" Naruto asked him and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean? Itachi murdered the entire clan. I would think that was as cut and dry as we think," Sasuke told him and Naruto lifted a finger to his chin. He could order someone to tell him of the events that happened that led towards the Uchiha massacre, but something told him that he should do it himself. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the Uchiha clan dojutsu blood flowing through his veins. He didn't know.

"Tell me Sasuke, in all the time you knew Itachi did he ever think badly of the clan?" Naruto asked and Sasuke went back to the finer points of his memory.

"No, he loved the clan and everyone in it. He mostly kept to himself, but he didn't have any enemies. What are you getting at Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Naruto stood to his feet. He quickly summoned two kage bunshin to handle his paperwork while the blonde snapped his fingers. Immediately an anbu appeared behind him on one knee.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" The anbu asked and Naruto turned him.

"Bring me the file on Itachi Uchiha right now. I want to see something," Naruto told him and immediately the anbu shunshined out of sight. Sasuke wondered what this was all about before he turned to Naruto.

"You fill out the position rather naturally. At least you can do something right," Sasuke told him and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hardy har har," Naruto fake laughed while the anbu placed the file on the blonde's desk. Naruto looked sighed as he looked at it. In here were the files that no one other than a Kage could look at. He gulped and quickly opened it. Naruto scanned through it all. He talked about Itachi's behavior, his grades, time in academy, even the anbu missions he took. It also noted some of Itachi's thoughts.

"Here Sasuke, you read it," Naruto told him and the Uchiha looked it over. He quickly went through everything and narrowed his eyes. His hands shook for a bit before he spoke.

"May I take this home? I'll give it back, but I want to see this in depth," Sasuke told Naruto and he blonde allowed it.

"Go ahead, but I want that back in two days. I'd rather not worry about where it is all the time," Naruto told him and Sasuke left while an anbu showed himself.

"No disrespect umm Hokage-sama, but do you think that was a good idea?" The anbu asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He tapped the desk before smiling.

"What did I tell you Anbu-san? I told you to call me what?" Naruto asked and the anbu took off their mask.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. It takes some getting used to. Now then do you think that's a good idea?" Yugao asked and Naruto looked out the window to see Sasuke reading the file like his life depended on it.

"Somewhere in the back of my mind, no I don't think that was a good idea. However that emo needs to lighten up and get out of his obsession. I also want to prevent Orochimaru from using any misguided information should Sasuke meet him again. I still think it might do some good," Naruto figured and Yugao could agree with him on that part. She then saw the clones working and sweatdropped.

"_All along it was that easy and no one the other Kages figured that it could work. How weird," _Yugao thought to herself before Naruto got up from his seat.

"And where are you going?" she asked and Naruto groaned.

"Council meeting. Seems people want to meet with their new Hokage. Please watch the place in case Shizune-nee or Kurenai-chan come back," Naruto told her and Yugao nodded in a mock salute as Naruto left the room.

_**Council Room**_

Naruto entered the room quickly and took his place at the center of the room. He saw the other clan heads enter and he was even surprised when Kushina came in. Guess she was representing his clan for the time being. He doubted Sasuke would show up, but he knew why so he pardoned it for the time being.

"Greetings Hokage-sama," Hiashi said and Naruto gave a slight wave. That honorific was still a pain to hear, but he figured that he might as well just get over it and let it settle in for him. It might just be a small preference to get used to.

"Hello Hiashi-san. How is the Hyuuga clan?" Naruto asked and the Hyuuga head bowed.

"It's doing well. It's really a shock that someone so young has been made our Hokage," Hiashi said to him while Kushina closed her eyes with a grin.

"Well what do you expect? He is my son after all," Kushina said making the other heads nod. It was then that Shibi turned to the blonde and while the civilian council hadn't shown up yet he figured they could all get some answers.

"Pardon my intrusion Hokage-sama, but if you would indulge me for a bit then I would like to as you about your eyes," Shibi told him and Naruto seemed confused as did everyone else, but he allowed the Aburame head to talk.

"Go on," Naruto told him and Shibi nodded.

"It's about that dojutsu that you have. I'd like to understand how it works. I believe you called it the Shinseinagan. It's called the Divine Eye of Light. Please tell me how it allows you to copy bloodlines. I can't understand the copy of dojutsu or physical bloodlines," Shibi told him and everyone turned to Naruto. The blonde sighed with a small nod as he placed his hand on the table.

"I suppose that's true. What it does is that I can see the flow of chakra even more than the byakugan or sharingan can. I can see how chakra is used to make up the elements of different dojutsu and bloodlines and my chakra is changed along with it to allow me the access to those bloodlines. Depending on what it is. Like this, I don't think I could take your bloodline for insects Aburame-san. Your use of them is different so I doubt that's copyable. I'm more or less familiar with the Inuzuka traits so thanks to Tsume-chan I've gotten that rather easily," Naruto told Shibi and the Aburame nodded.

"So does that mean that you could take Inoichi's and mine?" Chouza asked and Naruto nodded.

"That's right I could, but it takes me a bit of time to get adjusted to each one. If I don't practice with it then I'm just a person who can use a bloodline wrongly. Does that answer your questions?" Naruto asked and they all nodded. Meanwhile Tsume raised her hand.

"So tell me Hokage-sama, when are we combining our clans?" Tsume asked and Naruto chuckled. He rubbed the back of his head with a small blush on his face. Tsume grinned like mad at Naruto's blush while Shikaku turned to him.

"So this clan is going to be one big clan and compound with only one head? How nice and totally troublesome," Shikaku said and Naruto waved his hand.

"Haha no it's not like that Shikaku-san. I doubt I could run something that big by myself. That's why until Tsume-chan decides it then Kiba will be the clan head along with me. It's better for the clan if we have two instead of one. There might be a few conflicts, but I think we can make that work out," Naruto told them and everyone seemed to agree with him. Soon they stopped talking as the civilians came through the door. Naruto made special attention to look at Sakura's mother, Sakuno.

"You're all late," Naruto told them while Sakuno sat in her seat. She glared at the blonde, but Naruto glared back. He was the same brat she had known those years ago and she'd know it now.

"Hmph don't get cocky brat. We're here aren't we?" someone asked making the shinobi side growl at the civilians. Naruto simply felt that these were some of the few people who didn't like him being Hokage.

"First off it's not brat. It's Hokage-sama to you. And when we gather I expect you to be on time," Naruto told them while they huffed.

"Whatever you say...Hokage-sama," another person said while Naruto rolled his eyes. He closed his eyes and simply allowed that to slide. He didn't feel like dealing with their shit at the moment.

"Yeah well, anyway Hokage-sama we heard that you've given everyone a day or two off for the time being. Is there any chance that you've thought anything over?" Inoichi asked and Naruto nodded. He sighed as he looked at the Yamanaka head.

"Yeah. I was just given this position yesterday so I know there need to be some changes. Tell me, what do you all think of the academy for one?" Naruto asked to the shinobi side and they all scoffed while Tsume spoke.

"Too easy. It's nothing like when we were kids," Tsume said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And what was that like?" he asked and Hiashi rested his hands on the table in front of them all.

"I believe that the Sandaime had just started his position around that time. During then it was more war and so we had more expected out of us. By the time we were genin we could take C to B rank missions. We didn't have D-ranks," Hiashi said and Naruto nodded.

"Who's in charge of the Academy?' Naruto asked and Sakuno stood to her feet with a cocky smile.

"That would be me...Hokage-sama," Sakuno said with some hate in her voice. Naruto narrowed his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Hmm well alright. I'll go back to that matter for later. Is there anything else I should know about?" Naruto asked and a civilian who wasn't like the others stood to her feet with a piece of paper.

"Yes Hokage-sama. We have been receiving constant complaints about violence from some civilians in certain parts of the village. I wanted to bring this to your attention," The female voice said and Naruto thanked her. Some of the civilians scowled at the goody goody woman who was nice to their Hokage, but she didn't care while Naruto noticed it.

"Thank you. I will take care of it immediately. Now then if that's all we can all go home. Well almost all of us. Meeting adjourned," Naruto told them as he rubbed the back of his head and went to his office. Tsume smiled as she followed him back.

Naruto opened the door to his office and thanked Yugao while the purple haired anbu shunshined out of sight and back to what she was doing. Meanwhile, Naruto saw his clones done as they had dispelled a few minutes earlier. Naruto sat in his chair before he looked at the Hokage Faces.

"Tou-chan, I hope you are watching me. I'll do my best dattebayo," Naruto said to himself as he smiled before he saw the door open. He watched as Tsume came in and looked around the office.

"I've often wondered what it'd be like to see you behind that desk and now I get to. You've done a really good job Naruto-kun," Tsume said and the blonde chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I try Tsume-chan," Naruto said as Tsume sat on his desk. The blonde blushed while Tsume leaned close to him.

"You know, I've always wanted to try doing it in the Hokage's office," Tsume said while Naruto backed away in his chair. Tsume giggled as she followed the blonde until he hit a wall. Naruto gulped while Tsume was right in front of his face.

"Oh look at the time, Tsume-chan I have to go and-," Naruto paused when Tsume kissed him. He widened his eyes as he wondered if Tsume forgot that the anbu might be watching, which they were while trying to suppress their urges to chuckle and blush at the same time.

Tsume wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she sat on his lap. She quickly used her tongue to invade his mouth while Naruto closed his eyes and simply submitted. His hands roamed Tsume's body just like all those other times as their kisses go more passionate. Naruto moved his hands lower to her butt making Tsume lightly jump.

"Naruto you dog," she said while Naruto gave her a sure smile as they continued. Tsume unzipped Naruto's jacket and kissed his chest. Naruto gave a light moan at her kisses while the anbu gulped.

"Are they really going to do this with us watching?" one asked while the other silently giggled.

"Shhh this is getting good," he said as they all continued to watch. It was their duty to watch their Hokage stay out of danger even if...that meant watching him get it on with one of his shinobi. Damn they hated their duties at the moment.

Naruto rubbed Tsume's thighs while Tsume gasped from his touch. He laced soft kisses on her neck as he trailed them down her elegant form.

"Ah, Mmm. That's good Naruto," Tsume said as she pressed her body to Naruto's. The blonde was about to go further before they all heard a knock at the door.

"Oh shit," Naruto said as Tsume got off of him. She quickly did her clothes while Naruto did the same. He quickly went back to his desk while the door opened. Tsume moved to the far side of the room while the two avoided eye contact. The person who came through the door was Kushina who seemed to notice the two trying hard to avoid each other which made her giggle.

"Hey I don't really care what you do in here Hokage-sama, but maybe you should think before you act dattebane," Kushina said and Naruto coughed with a small blush on his face.

"I-I'll keep that in mind Kaa-chan. So what did you need?" Naruto asked and Kushina smiled.

"Simple sochi. We're going on a field trip to Uzugakure. I want you to see something there. It might be best to bring Fu with you also as she's your student. Just leave a clone here and we'll be gone tomorrow," Kushina told him and Naruto sighed. He was about to retort, but Tsume urged him to go on and so on that note, the blonde consented and agreed to it.

"Alright. Now then I have some things to do so please leave me to them," Naruto told her and Kushina turned to see Tsume scratching her cheek. She giggled before nodding and quickly turned around.

"Ahh Kaa-chan, what is Kanari-chan doing?' Naruto asked and Kushina smiled at the thought of Kyuubi.

"She's catching up with one of her friends. Fu's...acquaintance. She looks forward to meet you though. She said her name was Nana," Kushina said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"_I guess Nanabi's out and she wants to meet me. Great," _Naruto thought to himself before he saw Kushina leave. Tsume rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

"I guess that was close," she said while Naruto stared at her for a few minutes.

"Ya think?" he asked as she sat on his desk again.

"Wanna continue?' she asked and Naruto looked at her like she was insane. He scratched his cheek before Tsume gave him a kiss.

"Well see you later Naruto-kun," Tsume said as she walked out of the room. Naruto slumped to his chair with a sigh before he rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead and laugh. You all know you want to," Naruto said to the hidden anbu and each one let out a laugh making the blonde grit his teeth.

"It's not that funny. Hmph," He said as Shizune came through the door with when she saw the documents done.

"Ahh Naruto-kun, your done already?" she asked and the blonde nodded. Shizune cried as she grabbed Naruto's hands and knelt down.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you have no idea what it's like to be with someone who doesn't do their work and you have to find them 18 hours of the day. Thank you so much," Shizune said and Naruto scratched his cheek while he sweatdropped.

"Baa-chan what did you do to Shizune-chan?" Naruto wondered before Shizune put another load in front of him.

"Please get these done also Naruto-kun. Thank you," Shizune told him as she walked off. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he looked at the next amount. He really cursed his luck, but then he realized that this was the leftover work that no one had finished for the tournament. Those damn cheaters. How couldn't he see it coming?

"(Sigh), great a whole new pile. Oh well, I guess I'll get started now. Kami only knows that I'm the only one who can even keep up with this amount anyway," Naruto said as he rolled up his sleeves. He grinned like mad as he took out a pen. This would probably take most of the day he figured.

_**Iwagakure**_

He was known as the Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwa. He was also known as the Great Fence Sitter. His name Onoki. He was also considered the master of the famed kekkai tota, Dust Release.

Onoki sat in his chair as he looked over the information. He grinned like mad when he saw it.

"So Konoha has a new Hokage and it's Minato's descendant. How nice. I can't wait to see who strong he is. Maybe we'll take Konoha down easily. This could work after that humiliation we suffered during the last Great ninja war. Kurotsuchi, I want you to infiltrate Konoha. Make sure you aren't noticed," Onoki said to his granddaughter. Kurotsuchi was a rather tall girl as compared to most genin.

"By myself Jiji? Isn't that a little overboard?" she asked and she doubted that she could get very far alone. She wouldn't like to try it even if she hated Konoha for the most part.

"Hmm I suppose your right. I'm just sort of excited. Konoha's gonna be easy to attack now," Onoki said as he got to his feet.

"Arrrgh my back," Onoki said making Kurotsuchi sigh at her grandfather.

"Jiji you need to stop pushing yourself or you're going to get hurt," Kurotsuchi said helping Onoki before the old man flew into the air.

"Hmph don't belittle me Kurotsuchi. It's a hundred years too early for you to think that you could take care of me," Onoki told her while Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right Jiji. Now then I'm going to go. Send someone else for the mission," Kurotsuchi said to him while Onoki sighed. He really had a weird granddaughter.

"Well that doesn't matter for now. Right now I need to make plans," Onoki said to himself.

_**Kirigakure**_

A woman was currently behind her desk. She was doing paperwork while she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said and immediately the door opened to reveal her supposed secretary. He was an aged man with one of his eyes patched up. He quickly walked to the Mizukage and presented her with a paper.

"Mizukage-sama, we have new reports of Konoha's actions. It seems that they've selected a new Hokage," the man said as the woman stood to her feet. She was wearing a long sleeved, dark blue dress that fell down to her knees. It only covered up to her shoulders and her ample sized breasts. Her hair was an auburn color that dropped down towards the back of her...umm back. She was also wearing a mesh shirt that covered a bit more of her body than her dress. She also wore mesh legging that came down her slender looking legs. She also wore some high heeled sandals and shin guards on her legs. All in all, she was a very beautiful woman that any guy would drop dead for.

"I see well that's interesting. Who might it be?" she asked with a smile as her advisor, Ao, handed her the note.

"Mei-sama, this guy is young. However if we're lucky we can get the drop on Konoha before they get us," Ao told her while Mei narrowed her eyes.

"Mei...drop...lucky...attack," Mei said as she stood to her feet and patted Ao on the shoulder.

"Ao, shut up or I'll melt you," Mei told him with a sweet smile as she took the note into her hands while Ao gasped.

"_What did I do?" _Ao thought to himself before Mei too took the picture and glanced at it. She looked over Naruto's features and smiled.

"_The son of Minato Namikaze. He's also an Uzumaki. He's not bad looking either. Rather he's quite cute," _Mei thought to herself with a smile as she wondered if she should meet with the blonde.

"Ao, make preparations for me to go to Konoha. Send them a note. I'd like to meet with their Hokage in person," Mei said with a charming smile. Ao absently nodded as he walked off while Mei smiled behind her desk.

_**Back with Naruto**_

The blonde sighed as he finished his paperwork. It was already late into the night as he had finished the worthless documents that needed to be finished. He quickly got up from his chair and snapped his fingers. All the anbu in the room came down and bowed to the blonde.

"You can all leave if you want. I won't force you to stay here. Just be sure to switch the village surveillance every six hours. Understood?" Naruto asked and the anbu nodded.

"Yes Hokage-sama," They said as they shunshined out of sight while Naruto opened the door and left. Kurenai and Shizune had already left also and the blonde walked into the streets. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"man I'm tired right now," Naruto said before he heard a reply.

"**Well that's to be expected Hokage-sama. You've only had this job for two days," **Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed.

"So I take it Nanabi is out and about?" Naruto asked and Kanari nodded with a small smile on her face.

"**That's right. She said that she wants to see you so she left. Also Yugito wants to talk to you. Something about her bijuu. Namely Nibi-chan so I'd like it if you did that," **Kyuubi told him and Naruto nodded with a small yawn. He rubbed his eyes before he spotted a figure in the distance. Her green hair and green kimono with a black striped pattern.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked and the green haired woman smiled at him as she came into the light.

"**I have lots of names, but I really like being called Nana," **She said and Naruto widened his eyes. He was looking at Nanabi in the flesh. She smiled at him as she looked at him.

"Nanabi I presume. So how do you like the outside?' Naruto asked and the green haired woman took a deep breath and smiled.

"**Feels good and it's all thanks to you Naruto-kun for teaching Fu how to release me. Thank you, now come here," **She said as she grabbed Naruto's shoulders surprising the blonde before she quickly kissed him making Naruto widen his eyes as Nanabi quickly pushed her tongue into his mouth. Naruto barely had the time to recover before Nanabi let go with a smile on her face. Naruto coughed with a blush while Nanabi smiled.

"**Nice kiss Naruto-kun. See you back at the compound," **Nanabi said and Naruto watched her leave. He sighed as he found someone similar to Tsume.

Naruto continued to walk home as he tried to get that kiss out of his mind, but it still felt good no matter how he tried to deny it. Something about it was rather intense and perfect in a way.

Naruto walked up to his door and quickly opened it. He yawned again before he turned on the lights.

"Welcome home, Hokage-sama," everyone said while Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He sighed when he saw Kyuubi and Nanabi sitting on the couch smiling at him.

"I'm back everyone. So how have you all been doing?" Naruto asked while Kasumi pointed to Tayuya and Haku.

"We had a sparing tournament and...Tayuya won," Kasumi said while Tayuya chuckled as she folded her arms.

"You're dammit right I did. It's too early for you fuckers to beat me," she said while Naruto chuckled at her. Tayuya grinned while Naruto clapped his hands.

"Alright everyone. Go to bed. Tomorrow I'm assigning missions so I want you all to get some sleep. Kyuubi-chan, Nanabi-chan I'd like you both to be with me and Fu while Kaa-chan takes us to Uzugakure," Naruto told the two bijuu and they nodded as everyone began to walk off towards their rooms before Yugito came up to Naruto.

"Umm Naruto, do you think you could teach me also?" Yugito asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Yugito slightly blushed as she held up her shirt showing her seal also. Naruto gazed at it and Yugito's blush deepened.

"Umm I-I'd like you to teach me fuinjutsu so I could release Nibi also. I know it's selfish, but I really consider Nibi my friend. _My very very perverted friend. _But I think she doesn't belong in a cage. She should have freedom just like anyone else. So please teach me," Yugito told him.

"**Kitten," **Nibi said in slight shock of how willing Yugito was willing to help her. She'd always been friends with Yugito. From the day she was sealed to right now. She'd always been with Yugito so something like this was amazing.

Naruto stared at his fiancee and smiled he patted her shoulder making the older blonde seem full of hope.

"Sure Yugi-hime. I know how you're feeling. I don't mind it at all. Just know that fuinjutsu isn't for everyone. Turns out that Fu-chan just has a natural for it. Even though I sped it up with her training using the seal 'concentration' kanji on her head she still had a better handle on it. Just don't feel overwhelmed. If you don't know something then tell me and I'll slow down. I'll help you Yugi-hime," Naruto told her as he knew that not many people were fuinjutsu masters. He, Jiraiya, Kushina, Kyuubi and Fu, on some level, were the only masters still alive that the blonde knew of. Maybe there were more that he didn't know about.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Yugito said kissing him on the cheek making Naruto chuckle as they both retired for the night.

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**_

Nine figures came into view on the ten hands. The members of Akatsuki gathered while Hidan and Kakuzu dropped the Gobi jinchuuriki in front of everyone.

"Not that hard at all. He was still a pain in the ass. Tell me, why are we gathering these guys so early? Weren't we going to wait for two years before all this?" Hidan asked grumbling while Nagato looked down at him.

"Silence Hidan and just do your job. We're not sealing him just yet. We must capture the others before sealing them or it will break the seal. Does anyone have news on the others?" Nagato asked while Sasori and Deidara spoke.

"The Ichibi jinchuuriki hasn't done anything for a while. It seems that something interesting is happening and their trying to select their Godaime Kazekage. It won't happen for a bit longer, but we'll continue to watch him," Sasori said to him making Nagato nod while Zetsu and Orochimaru spoke.

"The Nanabi jinchuuriki is in Konoha along with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. It seems that she lives with him as part of his clan," Orochimaru said making Itachi narrow his eyes.

"I heard news that the Nibi jinchuuriki is in Konoha also. They made a political marriage to Kumo of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and the Nibi jinchuuriki," Kakuzu said while Kisame chuckled.

"Well well the Kyuubi jinchuuriki must be quite the stud since we last saw him. I can't wait to take a shot at him again," Kisame said, but Itachi closed his eyes.

"That isn't advised Kisame from the new information that I received from Konoha. Word like this travels fast in our world. It turns out that the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju has left the village for a span of time and the village named the Kyuubi jinchuuriki as the new Rokudaime Hokage," Itachi told them making Kisame widen his eyes while Orochimaru lightly seethed at the thought, but ignored it.

"That brat? Really? Well damn, I wonder what makes him so special," Kisame said to himself while Nagato's gaze remained impassive.

"Kisame, Itachi I'm taking you off the Kyuubi jinchuuriki," Pain said making Kisame gasp while Itachi sighed.

"Why? I'm not scared of no guppy. I can take him on no problem," Kisame said while Itachi turned to Kisame.

"Kisame that guppy broke my Tsukuyomi. We're all underestimating his growth. It's wise if you don't get ahead of yourself," Itachi told him while Pain nodded.

"Konan and I will take care of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki when the time comes. During that time, no one is allowed to go after him. So in turn, you will not go after the Nibi jinchuuriki nor the Nanabi jinchuuriki. Focus on the Yonbi, Rokubi, and Sanbi when you find it. The Ichibi can wait. You all have your orders," Pain said as people left.

Pain came from his astral project and so did Konan. The two looked out at their country where it was raining. Ame no Kuni was a quite place. There wasn't much crime to go around since everyone feared 'god' and his 'angel' from passing judgement on them.

"Nagato if we leave the Kyuubi jinchuuriki alone for too long he might become too powerful. Even for-,"

"Silence Konan. It doesn't matter how powerful he is. I am a god. He will never beat me," Pain said before a spacial distortion came between them revealing Madara to them both.

"Don't be arrogant Nagato. You know your limitations better than anyone. Itachi said that the kid possessed the Mangekyou sharingan of the Uchiha clan. That alone makes him terrifying. Don't go acting arrogant. You agreed with my Tsuki no me project. With it I will have a power that rivals Madara Uchiha," Tobi said while Nagato and Konan narrow their eyes at him.

"Hmph I said I agreed with it, not that you called all the shots here. Just do your part and we'll do ours," Nagato told him as he quickly left. Meanwhile Konan turned to Madara and glared.

"Not to mention that you haven't met with the other Akatsuki besides Itachi, Pain, myself and Orochimaru. I still don't like you," Konan said walking off while Tobi rubbed the back of his head.

"Ouch why are they so mean to me? Tobi is a good boy," the orange mask wearing man said as he left.

_**In Suna**_

Temari sighed as she opened the letter. It had seemed that the council was in charge until they could erect a new Kazekage. She had been generally surprised when Gaara said that he would handle the position. Temari and Kankuro were relatively supportive of their brother, but knew that the village was still coming to terms with him. Gaara still had a few haters, but he even had some people who liked him. Such as Matsuri and Sari, two girls who liked him but weren't shinobi just yet. It was really amazing to see such a thing.

Temari opened the letter and widened her eyes. She looked at it and quickly yelled out.

"Gaara! Kankuro! Come here now!" Temari yelled and immediately the two boys came down the stairs of their house.

"What are you yelling about?" Kankuro asked and Temari gave them the letter. Kankuro scanned it and gasped while he gave it to Gaara. The Ichibi jinchuuriki looked at it and narrowed his eyes. He looked out the window and smiled.

"That guy. Always surprising," Kankuro said while Temari nodded.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze you've done it. Now it is my turn to prove to my village that I can do more," Gaara said to himself thinking out loud making Temari and Kankuro agree with him.

_**Back in Konoha, morning, Hokage Gates**_

Naruto, Fu and Kushina were heading off as the guards let them pass. They quickly shot off for Uzugakure, but Naruto left two clones to train with Kyuubi and maintain his duties as the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha.

"So Kaa-chan how long before we get there?' Naruto asked while Kushina took out her map. She smiled as she turned to Naruto.

"About a day and a half. Not long. Now let's hurry up. If we're lucky then what they have intact will be beneficial to the village," Kushina said as they ran off and disappeared into the forest.

_**Mission Room**_

Naruto and Iruka were sitting next to each other while the Chunin lightly chuckle making the blonde turn to him in confusion.

"Something funny?" he asked and Iruka shook his head while he rested his elbows on the table.

"Ah nothing Naruto. It just that all those years seemed to fly by. Two years ago you were the genin who became the Rookie of the Year. 6 months after that you entered the chunin exams and became a tokubetsu jonin and now your the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. You've achieved more than most jonin have in their lives. It's a comforting feeling," Iruka said and Naruto leaned on the table.

"I know what you mean. It's a weird feeling, but I like it. I only hope that I can be a good Kage to everyone and protect them all as best I can," Naruto told him and Iruka nodded with a smile before they heard someone knocking. They entered the room and Naruto saw Asuma, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru come through the door.

"Good morning Hokage-sama," Asuma told him and Naruto nodded while Ino sighed.

"Never though I'd actually see him behind that desk. The world is a weird place," Chouji said before Asuma rubbed he back of his head while Naruto chuckled.

"I suppose it is. Now then as for your mission. The two days ago I was able to go through everyone's files and their mission record and you all have an impressive one. Since Baa-chan's HPT took a bit of time I'll give you a C-rank mission. This mission details that you deliver this message to Suna. Take it to them immediately. Baa-chan was going to mail it but because she ran off that lands to me. So please get that done," Naruto told them making everyone nod.

"Understood Hokage-sama," Asuma said as he and his team were ushered out of the room. Naruto sighed in relief before he saw Haku and Kiba come through the door. They were both smiling and Naruto smiled with them.

"Got a good mission for us Naruto?" Kiba asked and Iruka was about to tell Kiba to show Naruto some respect, but the blonde stopped him.

"It's alright Iruka. I want them to be casual with me. There is no need for -sama or Hokage from them. It's simply Naruto. Now then, Kiba and Haku I've got a good mission for you guys. It'll be the first one where you're alone. I hope you'll be okay," Naruto told them while Haku gently smile and Kiba gave him a thumbs up.

"What are you talking about man? We're gonna be fine. Nothing to worry about," Kiba told him and Naruto merely nodded as he looked up.

"Doing this one by yourselves?" Naruto asked and the two nodded while Naruto sighed.

"I feel left out already," Naruto said as his placed his head on the desk. Haku and Kiba chuckled at the blonde before Haku patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on Naruto-kun, we an take one together next week or something like that. Maybe a B-rank mission for you to get out of the village," Haku suggested and Naruto agreed. He leaned up and gave them their mission.

"Your mission is a B-rank mission. You're to head to Tanzaku Gai and help protect the place since its been targeted by bandits lately. Hope to it guys," Naruto told them and the two agreed then ran out the door while Naruto slumped in his chair making Iruka chuckle.

"Missing the action huh?" He asked and Naruto nodded. His old self he might want an S-rank mission, but he wasn't that insane. He'd just have to wait for them to return even if he was a clone.

"_(Sigh), boss is luck. He's going to Uzugakure while I'm staying here. It's not fair," _The clone thought before Hinata, Shino, Sakura and Kurenai came through the door.

"Well hey guys how are you doing?" Naruto asked while Hinata and Shino bowed making the blonde sweatdrop.

"We're fine Hokage-," Hinata stopped when she saw Naruto's playful glare. She lightly giggled and corrected herself.

"We're fine Naruto-kun. We're ready to take our mission," Hinata told him and Naruto nodded. He quickly turned to Kurenai with a smile.

"I guess you get away from the secretary work," he told her and Kurenai nodded with a small playful glare.

"That's correct. I would like to give my team a C-rank mission Naruto," Kurenai said keeping off the -kun in public.

"I see well that's fine with me. Are you sure that everyone is good for it?" Naruto asked and Kurenai nodded knowing he was talking about Sakura. He wasn't being mean but he wanted to be realistic. He always trusted Kurenai's judgement. She was one of his precious students after all. Which made Naruto wonder if he could build a dojo for his clan. It was an idea to ponder for another time.

"Alright then. Here is your C-rank mission. Good luck Kurenai-san, Hinata-chan, Shino-san. Good luck Sakura," Naruto said as they all left. Iruka looked at Naruto's face and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked and the blonde leaned his head into one arm.

"It's nothing. Just got to get used to knowing that some people won't see me as a fit Hokage leader," Naruto said while Iruka sat back.

"It's simple. Do you trust in your abilities?" He asked and Naruto quickly nodded that he did. Of course he trusted in his own abilities.

"Then don't worry about others. People will come around," Iruka reasoned and Naruto could agree with that he figured.

"I guess you're right. Well guess I'll do something while waiting for other people," Naruto said as he snapped his fingers. Immediately a white hooded anbu in a bird mask appeared behind him.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" he asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Please go get Shikaku-san for me. I'll need him to look into something for me," Naruto told the anbu and the bird masked anbu quickly obeyed then left.

"What do you need to look into?" Iruka asked and Naruto stayed silent with a small smile on his face leaving Iruka in the dark.

_**Forest of Death**_

Kyuubi sat with Naruto in the forest and the blonde easily made a kunai and smiled.

"How's that Kyuubi-chan?" he asked while Kanari looked it over. Kyuubi had left a clone behind also to help Naruto into the next stages of Yin release and the beginning stages for Yang release.

"**This is good Naruto-kun. That metal is slightly off and so is the weight, but everything else is fine. Remember that you must facto r in everything to make an exact copy. Now try it again, then when you have that down we will start on bigger things. Now it's impossible to make anything given how limited chakra is. Just keep at it soon. Now then enough of that. Now is the time for you to start learning Yang release. The power the governs life. Now you will bring the inanimate objects to life in some way. Go for it," **Kyuubi said and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"But how do I start? I mean I don't know how to add Yang release. With Yin release it was about making my imagination do the work for me. I can't do that with Yang-release," Naruto told her and Kyuubi agreed.

"**That's why you need to focus. Don't worry one day it will come natural to you and you'll understand, but right now you're learning them separately. To combine them is much harder than this, but I know you can do it," **Kyuubi told him and Naruto agreed. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He picked up a kunai and felt it with his hands.

"**Close your eyes. Imagine chakra coming into your object. Let the chakra flow from your body into you inanimate object. Keep it steady and no over exertion of your chakra. Keep it steady. Very good Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said as she watched Naruto's chakra pour into his object. The sweat dripped from his face while he tried to do it, but before long he opened his eyes and huffed as the chakra faded.

"Kuso, I had it Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said and Kyuubi shook her head confusing the blonde.

"**You were adding chakra, but you enhancing it not bringing life. Keep it steady like I told you. This isn't something you can copy Naruto-kun and it takes even more chakra to perfect. Just keep it up," **Kyuubi instructed and Naruto nodded feeling his confidence come back to him as they took a break.

"**So what are you doing at the Hokage Mansion?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto sighed.

"Still probably handing out mission reports. I don't know. I hope the boss is doing well in his travels. Who knows what they'll find there," the Naruto clone said as he got to his feet.

"**And what are you going to do?" **Kyuubi asked and the blonde rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I might as well practice my Mokuton techniques not to mention Kimimaro-san's techniques. Also Kyuubi-chan can you take a look at my eyes," Naruto told her and Kyuubi nodded.

"**Sure, but why? They shouldn't be hurting or anything," **Kyuubi told him and Naruto shook his head.

"No not that, they feel good. Really good. Like better since the HPT. The Amaterasu doesn't hurt and neither does the Tsukuyomi. Do you know why?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi narrowed her eyes.

"**Naruto-kun use the sharingan," **She told him and Naruto opened his eyes to the sharingan. Kyuubi looked them over before speaking.

"**Not Mangekyou," **She told him and the sharingan twisted into a mixtures so spiral around wrapped around the corner of Naruto's center pupils. Kyuubi narrowed her eyes and placed a finger on her chin.

"**They weren't like that before. Tell me Naruto-kun do you remember meeting any other sharingan besides Kakashi's?" **Kyuubi asked and the blonde thought back in his memory.

"The only person I remember was Itachi. I had my shinseinagan active when he came for me during my mission with Kiba and Haku to go find Tsunade-baachan. I remembered breaking his Tsukuyomi with my own. Why?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi looked off in the distance.

"**Hmm I designed your dojutsu to couple whatever it sees. So you had Kakashi's sharingan and then the Mangekyou sharingan. I think that when you saw Itachi's then the two sharingan combined to give you the Eternal Mangekyou sharingan. But if that's the case then your eyes shouldn't have been hurting in the first place. Why would they stop hurting now?" **She wondered and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe because I had to get used to it?" he asked wondering that that was good enough while Kyuubi sighed.

"**It's good enough for now, but I'll look into it. That shouldn't happen, but forget it. For now you can do some sparring with me until you feel you've practiced enough," **Kyuubi said and Naruto could agree to that for the moment.

"Alright then Kyuubi-chan. Here I come," Naruto told her and Kyuubi nodded with a smirk on her face.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

The Naruto clone sighed along with Iruka before Shikaku came into the door. He rubbed the back of his head and stood before Naruto.

"You called for me Naruto?" Shikaku asked and the blonde nodded as he held up a book. It was the book on sword mythology that Raimin's journal talked about.

"Yes can you take this to the the Konoha analyst team. Heck I didn't even know we had one until recently. Which I find cool. Anyway can you look over the contents in this book and get back to me on it. It's really important," Naruto told him and Shikaku took the book in his hand.

"Alright, no harm in that. At least no real work is involved," He said walking off while Naruto shook his head at his comment while he left Naruto and Iruka alone. It was then that Shizune came to the door and with a scroll in her hands.

"Naruto-kun, you've got a message from Kiri," Shizune said and the blonde raised an eyebrow. He wondered what that was all about before he opened it. He scanned it's contents and his hands trembled.

"_Crap, boss now wasn't the time to go on break. You need to get back here!"_ The clone yelled out in thought before it stood to its feet.

"So the Mizukage wants to meet me. Well that's a surprise. _Considering my chakra won't last for that amount of time," _the clone said thinking the last part.

"So what should we do?" Shizune asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Stay here I'll be right back," The clone said as it vanished in the Hiraishin leaving Shizune and Iruka in the room.

_**With the real Naruto**_

Naruto, Fu and Kushina hopped along the trees towards Uzugakure before he saw a flash of yellow lightning and stopped.

"Boss!" The clone yelled making Naruto stop. He along with Fu and Kushina stopped for a few minutes and turned around.

"Huh? Didn't leave you back in Konoha?" Naruto asked and the clone nodded.

"Yes, but this is urgent. The Mizukage is coming to greet you. They sent us a letter," The clone said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"There's no way. A letter from Kiri would take at least 3 to four days and no one should know if my being Hokage just yet," Naruto said while Kushina sighed.

"News travels fast Naruto-kun," she told him and the blonde now found that to be true.

"One of our shinobi intercepted he message and raced back to the village to deliver it. That's why it came faster than expected. So what should we do?" The clone asked and Naruto thought it over. He sighed as this less than liked timing before he turned to the clone.

"Place a seal for the Hiraishin on my chair and tell Shizune-nee to get a place ready for the Mizukage's arrival. I don't know what Kiri could want with me, but I'll soon find out I guess. How long will it take for us to get to Uzugakure did you say Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked and Kushina sighed.

"A day now," She told him and Naruto put a finger to his chin.

"And how long does it take Kiri to get to Konoha?" Naruto asked. Kushina thought it over as during her career she had been to Kiri before. By that Sandaime Mizukage was a weird one.

"About three or four days," Kushina said and Naruto nodded.

"Alright we'll continue to Uzugakure. We'll have to step up a few things, but I guess we can make it. Go back to Konoha then. I'll try and hurry up. Man this isn't going well," Naruto said as the clone vanished and so did Naruto's group.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

The Naruto clone Hiraishin-ed back to the office where Shizune was waiting for him.

"Shizune-nee makes some preparations. We're about to welcome the Mizukage to Konoha," Naruto said with a smile on his face and Shizune nodded with a small bow before leaving.

"I only hope this goes according to plan like I want it to," the blonde said to himself before he quickly got back to the work he needed to get done for Mei Terumi's arrive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 42.<strong>_

_**KG: Done. I think that was one way to reveal the Eternal Mangekyou sharingan. Even though I'm not clear on all it's capabilities. Well I'll look that up later. Anyway I'm alone...again. Where the hell is everyone?**_

_**Kasumi: I'm here.**_

_**KG: Umm okay Kasumi, do you know where everyone is?**_

_**Kasumi: They all went to Six Flags without you and left you to type. The only reason I didn't was because I found it wrong to just leave you behind without telling you.**_

_**KG: I see. Hmm well then as for thanks I'll give you a treat and a small surprise for Naruto and the others.**_

_**Kasumi: Wait it wasn't Naruto-sama's fault! He wanted to tell you, but they took him anyway.**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Naruto: Guys he's still typing are you sure we should go?**_

_**Kyuubi: Of course. Let's go right now. Six Flags is Six Flags. I want to go!**_

_**Ccebling: Me too. He won't notice.**_

_**Zombiehunter: I agree. Let's go. I want to ride some roller coasters :). **_

_**Kushina: Drag him!**_

_**Naruto: No you don't know of his power. He'll murder us all. Don't take me with you!**_

_**Kiba: He has no power. Let's go!**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

_**KG: So I've got no power huh?**_

_**Kasumi: That's what they said. Please spare Naruto-sama!**_

_**KG: Fine, for you he's saved. But (laughs evilly) they will not be spared from my WRATH! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I will have my VENGEANCE! Bye readers :). **_


	43. Chapter 43

_**KG: Hehe greeting readers. We are back. Sorry I'm on the phone right now. Yes, yes I would like those to be dropped here just as soon as they can get here. Kasumi are you done yet?**_

_**Kasumi: Umm KyuubiGoku-sama, is this a good idea? **_

_**KG: Hehehe oh yes it is Kasumi-chan, now that you're done with that, please go and close those curtains.**_

_**Kasumi: Do you have to go so far?**_

_**KG: Those who underestimate me will be punished. Now darken the lights and I'll be right back. (Leaves)**_

_**Kasumi: Guys, may Kami have mercy on your souls.**_

_**(My room)**_

_**KG: I'll get started, thank you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha's Cryptanalysis Department<strong>_

Shikaku walked into the department building for the analysis team and looked around. There was a bit of a stuffy feeling as he came inside. He looked around and rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, where is everyone?" he wondered before he heard a loud crash as dust picked up in a room. He quickly walked over to the noise and looked inside the room. Shikaku covered his mouth with a small cough while he heard someone yell.

"Shiho, why are you so clumsy?" he yelled and Shikaku saw a light blonde girl with a loose ponytail for a hair style. She wore a small white jacket and dark blue jeans. The girl coughed before bowing to her boss.

"I'm sorry sir. I fell on accident. Forgive me," she said while the man sighed while rubbing the back of his head.

"How you became one of our analysts I don't know. Just be careful next time with those documents," he said and she nodded.

"Umm am I interrupting something?" Shikaku asked and the two turned to him. The man quickly stood to his feet and smiled.

"Oh Shikaku-san, I'm sorry about that. We're a little busy around here lately. What can I do for you?" he asked and Shikaku held up the book that Naruto had given him.

"Hokage-sama what you to go over the contents of this book. I don't know why, but it seems to be very important to him," Shikaku said and Shiho adjusted her glasses.

"Why would Lady Tsunade need a book like that?" she asked while Shikaku and hr boss sweatdropped.

"Shiho, don't tell me that you forgot? You were there at the ceremony. You should remember that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was made into the Hokage a few days ago," the man said while Shiho widened her eyes.

"That wasn't a joke?" she asked making the two face-fault. They both sighed while Shikaku gave the man the book.

"Please look it over for him," Shikaku said and the man nodded before Shiho took the book from him.

"Boss can I do this one? I might not be a cryptanalyst yet, but I can look over a book for clues. Please let me do it," Shiho said while the man sighed. He turned to Shikaku who shrugged his shoulders at the suggestion.

"Fine, but you and Shikaku-san are reporting to Hokage-sama about your findings," he said and Shiho nodded with a glee before running off while Shikaku rubbed his head.

"Shouldn't she be with a genin team or something?" Shikaku asked and the middle aged man nodded his head while rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, but she's always been coming here so I asked Hokage-sama to allow me to take her and she agreed. It's been about two months now," he said while Shikaku scratched his cheek.

"I see. Well I'll see you in a bit," Shikaku said as he left the room.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto was currently looking over some documents that came up from some of the villagers about opening up new shops around the village districts. The blonde leaned back into his chair and looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and gave a small smile, but that didn't last long as he heard Shizune come in.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing? Please get back to work," Shizune said and the blonde nodded with his eyes still closed.

"How are the preparations coming?" He asked and Shizune held up a notepad with a small nod.

"The place of their stay has been assigned to them and we're currently waiting for their arrival. Also we have a mission request by the doctors at the hospital. Their saying that we are running low on supplies and we need to get some. I suggest that you summon a team and send them on such a mission," Shizune said and Naruto nodded. He opened his eyes and leaned forward.

"Alright I see what you mean. Is anyone still here?" he asked and Shizune gave Naruto the list of all available shinobi still on command. It wasn't such a mission that needed all that much work so Naruto made it a C-rank, just on the off chance that they encountered some trouble in their mission.

"Tell me Shizune-chan, what would you think if I changed the academy a little?" Naruto asked and Shizune raised an eyebrow at his question. She tilted her head to the side a little with confusion written on her face.

"Is something wrong with the academy?" she asked and Naruto looked out at the village. He narrowed his eyes before giving a blissful sigh.

"I just find it to be a little lacking in the shinobi department. I mean looking back on the missions I know we all still had a lot to learn. Things that should've been in the academy. It's nothing like it was back in the day which someone told me. I'm thinking of adding some things," he told her and Shizune placed a finger on her chin.

"Like what?" she asked and Naruto sighed.

"Well for one we're going to be teaching them all how to climb trees and walk on water. They didn't do that for us in the academy and why the hell was there a flower arranging course in it?" Naruto asked seething and Shizune gulped.

"Umm I'm not sure Naruto-kun, it guess the civilians decided it for some reason," Shizune said and Naruto planted his head into the table with a loud thud.

"This is supposed to be a dictatorship position. Why are civilians making the decisions? I'm all for taking other people's ideas, but what the hell?" Naruto asked and Shizune gulped.

"Umm, well Sarutobi-sama was the Hokage during that time so why don't you ask him?" Shizune asked while Naruto shook his head and placed his elbows on the table.

"Nah, Jiji is enjoying his retirement or so I've heard so I won't bother him with that. Has anything else come up?" he asked and Shizune shook her head.

"Not at the moment. Now please get the work done," she said and Naruto sighed with an nod as he continued his work before he looked up at the ceiling.

"You know if you all are going to be staring at me all the time then please say something and stop being so damn quiet," the blonde said to all the anbu present making them sweatdrop.

"Ahh forget you guys," he said before there was a knock on his door. He sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Come in," he said and immediately the blonde say Sasuke come into the room. The brunette handed him the scroll and Naruto took it into his hands. Sasuke settled for a small glare at Naruto, but the brunette Uchiha didn't say anything. Naruto sighed as he looked at a document, but he spoke to Sasuke anyway.

"Are you going to tell me something or do I have to order it out of you?" Naruto asked while Sasuke gave an unsettling glare. He grabbed Naruto by the collar which immediately got him about three anbu pointing their swords at his vitals, but Sasuke didn't care as he glared hard at the blonde hard. Naruto waved his hand for the anbu to disappear and they did so.

"I can accept a lot, but how the hell can I just accept what I just read? This is insane. What am I supposed to do? I hate Itachi for killing my family, I hate my family for try to takeover Konoha. Tell me what am I supposed to do?" Sasuke asked and Naruto rolled his eyes at the Uchiha.

"First of all you are to let me go," Naruto told him and the Uchiha did so and the blonde slumped back into his seat before picking up some more documents.

"I couldn't tell you what to do. Hell when I learned about Itachi I was skeptical also, but the file says it. Face it Sasuke, he's not the person you thought he was. He wasn't a cold-blooded killer. He was just your brother who was following his Hokage's orders. Tell me Teme, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked and Sasuke turned around. He growled before Naruto heard another knock. What was this? Annoy Naruto day or something?

"Come in," he said Kakashi came through the door. He immediately took a glance at Sasuke snarling before turning back to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, enjoying the Hokage position?" Kakashi asked and Naruto moved his head back and forth slightly.

"I'm enjoying it. So what did you want Kakashi-sensei? I'm sort of in the middle of a talk right now," Naruto said and Kakashi nodded. He rubbed the back of his head and got to the point.

"Right, sorry about that. When you're done with Sasuke I would like you to follow me, Hiashi-san and Inoichi-san. We have something of importance that we need for you to see," Kakashi said and Naruto moved his Hokage hat down to cover his eyes before nodding. Kakashi quickly left the scene while Naruto turned back to Sasuke.

"I'm pissed off Naruto. For so long now I thought that if I killed Itachi I would avenge the clan and be happy. I should've been perfect and simple, but...it's not dammit," Sasuke yelled while the blonde made a shadow clone to do his paperwork for him.

"I'm even more pissed off than ever and I don't fuckin' know why," Sasuke said and Naruto leaned against the wall. He glared at Sasuke while the Uchiha glared back.

"It's quite simple then. Tell me, who are you pissed off at?" Naruto asked and Sasuke gripped his head.

"Everyone, well I don't know!" Sasuke said and the blonde Rokudaime Hokage narrowed his eyes.

"Well you have to be pissed off at someone. Who is it? Your family? The village? Me, for telling you this?" Naruto asked and Sasuke clenched his teeth tight.

"I don't know. I don't know! I love my family. I liked the village. I'm glad you told me," Sasuke said and Naruto continued on.

"Then you're angry at Itachi?" Naruto asked and Sasuke bit the lower half of his lip making it bleed while tears fell down his face for the first time in front of anyone. He, the proud Uchiha, was on the verge of a mental breakdown and Naruto knew it the most. He'd been that way a few times.

"I don't know anymore," Sasuke said and Naruto sucked his teeth in annoyance. He had stuff to do and this was getting the blonde nowhere.

"Then who Sasuke? You're mad, both of us can tell that so answer the question. Who are you angry at?" he asked and Sasuke charged at Naruto. He let out a punch in anger and slammed it into the wall, but Naruto didn't flinch.

"I hate myself dope! I betrayed my village just like Itachi did. I became like him in so many ways that I hated. I'm confused, dammit what should I do?" Sasuke asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You do what I did," Naruto told him and Sasuke looked the blonde dead in his eyes while Naruto spoke.

"I was angry also. I hated the village for treating me like trash. I hated it so much that I often thought about killing some of these people. Even when I had Tsume-chan and the others around there were still times that I wanted to lash out at the village. But I forgave the village. I can never forget it, but I won't let it hinder me and I move on. You should do the same," Naruto told him and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the ground.

"Is it that easy?" He asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No, you'll be in agony over it, but it's for the best. At least trust me on that as the Hokage," Naruto said and Sasuke sighed. He closed his eyes for a few minutes while Naruto tapped his foot.

"Fine, but I want to see Itachi. One way or the other I'm going to pry the information out of his ass if it's the last thing I do," Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah well, that's nice; however I need to go," Naruto said as he threw on his Hokage robe before heading towards the door, but he turned around to see Sasuke next to him.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked and Sasuke folded his arms.

"You told me to stay close to you if I wanted to see Itachi so I will," Sasuke said and Naruto dropped his jaw. He cursed his mouth while the anbu snickered at their Hokage making Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

"All of you do my paperwork until I return. That is an order," Naruto said and they all stopped laughing long enough to gasp making the blonde snicker.

"I'd normally tell you to not have read too much into that statement, but fine. Just stay in this room for now until I get back," Naruto said as he left the room. Sasuke narrowed his eyes with a sigh as he sat on a couch in the room.

_**With the real Naruto, Kushina and Fu**_

The three were currently on a boat towards Uzugakure and Fu settled for reading a small book on advanced sealing.

"Man Fu-chan, you're like a real seal master since you're so interested in the arts of fuinjutsu," Naruto told her and Fu chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ahh is that right?" she asked and Naruto shook his head at her while Kushina watched the two interact. It warmed her heart to see her son so interactive with the people she had seen. He cared about them all and didn't seem to take it for granted in the slightest. Naruto sat next to Fu making the Nanabi jinchuuriki blush with a slight gulp.

"Are you alright Fu-chan? You're beet red," Naruto told her and Fu's blush brightened with a slight nod.

"I-I'm fine," she said and Naruto placed his forehead to hers. Fu widened her eyes at the close contact and Naruto narrowed his eyes into a small smile.

"You're cute when you're blushing Fu-chan," Naruto said making Fu drop her book on accident.

"What do you mean blushing? I'm not blushing at all," Fu tried to admit and Naruto's smile brightened again. He quickly moved closer while Fu felt her body go stiff.

"Well I have to admit that it's quite the shock that you like me. Nanabi really has quite the loud mouth doesn't she?" Naruto asked and Fu dropped her jaw.

"She told you that I liked you?" Fu asked in disbelief that her friend would rat her out like that, but then Naruto smiled again.

"No, you just did. It was more of a rumor from Nana-chan, but you confirmed it," Naruto told her and Fu pouted at the blonde Rokudaime Hokage.

"Naruto that wasn't fair and you know it wasn't-," Fu paused as Naruto quickly kissed her. She widened her eyes at his lips and their touch over hers. She could hear some of the people around her chuckling and pointing at them, but she didn't really mind. She just couldn't ignore the fact that Naruto could be kissing her.

"N-Naruto-kun, people are watching," she said as Naruto's blonde hair mixed in with her green hair.

"Don't worry about them. Just concentrate your eyes on mine," he said as he kissed her again. Fu closed her eyes and softly pressed her hands to Naruto's chest while the blonde deepened the kiss. Kushina watched the two interact and shook her head. Her son was just like Minato in that respect.

Naruto separated from Fu with a small smile while Fu opened her eyes. She glared into Naruto's eyes and only had one word to come out of her mouth.

"Wow," she said making Naruto snicker. He brushed his hand on her cheek and scratched his cheek wit his other hand.

"Sorry if that was sudden, but I want you to know that you mean a lot to me Fu-chan. Do I mean a lot to you?" Naruto asked and Fu gulped with a slight nod of her head.

"I really do like you Naruto. You've taught me so much. Given me a new life to live and even made me into a better shinobi than I was when I in Taki. I can't tell you how much I'm grateful to you nor how much I really love you," Fu said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck making the blonde blush.

"Fu-chan people are watching us," Naruto told her as he saw some of the sailors smiling with their thumbs up at him along with Kushina giggling.

"You're worried about that now?" she asked as Kushina stood to her feet.

"Alright you two, it's time to go. Save that for when you're alone dattebane," Kushina said to them both making Naruto and Fu blush before the former helped the latter to her feet.

"Stop the boat please," Kushina told them and the captain raised an eyebrow.

"umm we're still not at our destination. We're going to Kirigakure," he said but Kushina shook her head.

"No, we stop here. You can continue. I know the rest of the way by foot. Naruto, Fu come on and prepare to get wet," Kushina said as she jumped off the edge and dived into the water. Naruto and Fu glanced at each other before they jumped off the edge after her leaving the captain and his sailors confused before they saw an imperial boat. They watched it pass them while a beautiful woman and two of her associates were on it.

"Hey wasn't that the-," one of the sailors started while the captain finished.

"It was the Mizukage of Kiri. Man she's hot. I wonder where she's going," he said before the continued on their voyage to Kiri.

Meanwhile, obvious to who they missed, Naruto, Fu, and Kushina continued to swim underneath the water surface as Fu saw schools of fish pass by her. She marveled at the undersea world. She had never seen something so nice before, but she could definitely get used to it if given enough time.

She followed Naruto and Kushina for about ten minutes of underwater swimming and the the redhead of the group pointed upwards and everyone went to the surface. They all coughed and let the air fill their lungs.

"Alright we are almost there, but just to let you know. There is a 12% chance that we'll die from the whirlpools that surround the island," Kushina said and making Naruto and Fu gulp. She could sense their worries before Naruto spoke.

"Kaa-chan, do you know why the whirlpools form only around where we live? Did someone cause this?" Naruto asked and Kushina shook her head.

"They've been here since the first ancestor of the Uzumaki. Maybe even longer than that why?" she asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He could see the heavy whirlpools of water swirling violently before he turned back to Kushina and Fu.

"Alright we'll go to the island, but when we do I want the two of you to rest while I look into something," Naruto told them making them look at him suspiciously, but they nodded.

"Well I have an idea of how we can get to it anyway. So let's go it," Kushina said as she stood up on the water. Naruto and Fu did the same as Kushina told them her plan and needless to say, they were both looking at her like she was crazy.

"Kaa-chan that's never going to work," Naruto told her and Kushina snickered.

"That's what you think. Now then less talking and more action," Kushina said as she closed her eyes. She focused her chakra and a chakra chain grabbed Naruto's leg hoisting him into the air with a yell. Kushina chuckled as she twirled the blonde around in the air before Naruto held out his hands and grabbed Fu.

"Get going dattebane!" Kushina yelled as she threw them at the whirlpools. The two teens young teens yelled out their fear before Naruto slapped Fu's arm with his Hiraishin seal and crossed his fingers.

"Be careful Fu-chan. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as he made three clones. They each grabbed Fu and sent her flying past Naruto as she passed the whirlpools and into the island. Kushina watched Naruto fall before he Hiraishin-ed back to her before he was swept away. Naruto grabbed Kushina's arm and the two Hiraishin-ed to Fu and made it to the island where Fu was resting.

"Don't...do...that...again!" she said while Kushina chuckled at her.

"Come on, we made it didn't we?" She asked, but Fu only pouted and turned her head while Naruto chuckled at the blonde. The blonde would've been happy, but he had to go back; however Kushina stopped him.

"Sochi, don't go yet. Let's get this first, spend the night for a day or two then we'll go," Kushina said and Naruto nodded as they walked through a thicket of bushes. The three travelers walked together and saw a few bodies on the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes and so did Kushina. Fu stayed silent for them both and didn't say anything as they walked. Soon the three came up to some doors while Fu patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Fu asked Naruto sighed with a simple nod. He smiled as he brushed his hand on Fu's cheek.

"I'm fine Fu-chan, thank you for the concern. Just a little bit shaken. So Kaa-chan, what's behind those doors?" Naruto asked and Kushina smiled.

"These are the doors to our village, but what I want you to have as the current clan head of the Uzumaki is the clan's special seal book. It has records of seals that goes back to the time of the Shodaime Uzukage. Even I don't know what's in there," Kushina said and immediately Naruto mood shot up as he grabbed Fu and swung her around with his hands on her waist.

"Wow, isn't that awesome Fu-chan? I get a secret scroll filled with lots of juicy fuinjutsu," Naruto told her while Fu snickered.

"I'm happy for you Naruto-kun, but could you let me down now?" she asked and Naruto immediately set her down while Fu giggled.

"So why am I here?" Fu asked and Naruto patted her shoulder softly.

"Are you kidding? When I get it then you're going to learn from it too. It's about time that our clan had something that no one else did. This is gonna be awesome," Naruto said as Kushina gritted her teeth, but the doors wouldn't open. She cursed before Naruto closed his eyes and held out his right hand.

"Kaa-chan, Fu-chan stand back," Naruto said to them as they backed up. Naruto's hand cackled while he looked at the door. He quickly charged at them with a yelled.

"**Chidori," **Naruto yelled as he slammed the wall. Due to it's old age, it didn't take long for the wall to get toppled over into a loud crash picking up some dust making Kushina and fu cough while Naruto turned around.

"Sorry about that, but I had to get them down," he told them both making the others nod. They all walked inside and the sight of the place was, well quite not what Naruto was expecting. Buildings were destroyed, tons of houses were either fallen to the ground or half burned. There were some skeletons of people on the ground making Naruto bit his lower lip. Fu gasped in shock while Kushina held her head down.

"Kaa-chan, I promise not to get mad, but please tell me who did this," Naruto told her as Kushina looked around. Fu turned back to Kushina and the redhead sighed.

"Uzugakure had a lot of enemies who were afraid of us. Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri were some of them. They are probably the main reasons that we're gone," Kushina said and Naruto nodded. Fu and Kushina felt his chakra flare while the Rokudaime Hokage balled his fists. He lowly growled and just when they thought it would rampage, the blonde closed his eyes and moved his head upwards. He opened them to see the dreary looking clouds that showed it would be raining in a few minutes. Naruto sighed as he turned to Kushina and Fu.

"It's alright. Let's go, but we should hurry. It's about to be dark and it's about to rain. Might be a storm," Naruto told them. As he felt his swords shaking. He grabbed them all to make sure they were alright in their sheaths as he turned to Kushina and Fu.

"Come on, let's go," Naruto told them and they walked behind him as they all looked around Uzugakure.

_**Land of Fire**_

Naruto looked down at the ground and narrowed his eyes. Around him was Genma, Hiashi, Inoichi, Kakashi, Izumo and Kotetsu. Naruto knelt to the ground and five bodies. Their faces were peeled off and their innards were completely gone. Naruto seethed a the thought of something happening without his notice. For this not to even notify the anbu was something weird.

"When did you say this happened?" Naruto asked in a serious tone making everyone flinch. They all glanced at each other and didn't say anything which irritated the blonde before he turned around and showed them his serious face.

"When dammit?" he asked and Genma bowed.

"About 5 to 6 hours ago Hokage-sama," Genma said and Naruto turned around. He turned to Hiashi and stood to his feet.

"Hiashi-san, the both of us together," Naruto told him and Hiashi nodded. The two closed their eyes and went through their handsigns then yelled in perfect unison.

"**Byakugan," **they said and they quickly looked around while Naruto stared at the body. He saw signs of a residual chakra energy that went over all five bodies. It was green-ish glow that outlined them all and Naruto could see a small trail going into the woods, but he saw it soon disappear.

"Hiashi-san, do you see anything?" Naruto asked and the Hyuuga head shook his...head.

"No Hokage-sama. Whoever was here is long gone. We'd need an Inuzuka to help track him if the trail is this cold," Hiashi said and Naruto knelt down to the bodies. He closed his eyes and sniffed. It wasn't dignified or well-mannered he knew that, but being around the Inuzuka a lot taught you somethings. He smelled the bodies before he narrowed his eyes.

"It won't matter now. For right now we'll go back, but I want everyone on high alert throughout the village gates. I don't know what we're dealing with her, but it isn't good," Naruto told them making everyone nod.

"Izumo, Kotetsu how long have you two been together?" Naruto asked and the two looked at each other while Naruto hurried them for an answer.

"Umm since the academy days Naruto-sama. Why do you ask?" the wondered and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He looked back at the bodies and sighed.

"You two are off gate duty for right now. I'm giving out this B-rank mission. Search along the Land of Fire's border with Genma. Report back to me in 24 hours, even less if you find something suspicious. Understood?" he asked and the three immediately nodded as they bowed their heads.

"Understood Hokage-sama," they said and shunshined out of sight. Meanwhile, Naruto stood to his feet and turned back to everyone else. He snapped his fingers and one anbu came to the ground.

"While I'd rather not cause a panic with people since the Mizukage is coming I won't do anything until something happens so for the time being I want the security of the village to be stepped up. Report any sightings that you see," Naruto said to him and the anbu vanished without a word while the blonde turned around.

"Let's go back to the village," Naruto told everyone as they took the bodies for some analysis to the Hospital.

"_Dammit Boss, please hurry back. Something weird is going on here," _The clone said in thought as they vanished from the scene.

_**Orochimaru's Base**_

Kobayashi sighed as he leaned on the wall. He was in the lower levels of Base watching some crazy people fight it out. Right next to him watching the action was Ayakamaru, Kuromaru's former mate. The former Inuzuka head grinned as he saw the fighting going on.

"Hehe it looks like their about to get it on finally," Kobayashi said while Ayaka stood to her feet. She yawned while she licked her lips.

"Hmm pathetic. Like I would lose to people like that. Yeah right, this dog form is enough for that," Ayaka said while Kobayashi snickered.

"That's right. No one is like you Ayaka-chan," Kobayashi said as he hugged her. Ayaka smiled as she licked his cheek with her tongue.

"Of course no one is like me. Who do you think I am?" she asked and Kobayashi rolled his eyes before everyone heard someone come down the stairs. It was someone that no one had seen before, his red steely eyes and his light skin. He wore a black jacket and red shirt with some anbu pants and open-toed sandals. On his back was a medium sized katana that was strapped down. He walked past Kobayashi before the Inuzuka glared at him.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Kobayashi asked, but the man ignored him. The Inuzuka twitched his eyebrow and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't ignore-," he didn't as he was slammed into the wall before the man turned around.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands mortal," he said to the Inuzuka while Kobayashi stood to his feet.

"So what? You think you're are kami or something?" He asked while the man looked up at the ceiling.

"It's not matter of yours. Once I find what is rightfully mine then I will leave," he said and Kobayashi narrowed his eyes.

"So what are you looking for?" he asked wiping the blood from his chin.

"I'm looking for what's mine or what's been denied to me. I'm looking for my swords," he said and Kobayashi snickered making the man glare at him.

"Kind of stupid to be wasting your time with swords since you have one on your back," he said while the man looked at his sword in disgust.

"The human-made piece of steel pales in comparison to the swords I seek. Not even the greatest master of this mortal world can comprehend the powers of these swords," he said and Kobayashi felt his interest in the subject rising.

"Hmmm, well no swords like that are here. So tell me who you are? You obviously have a superiority complex just like the Uchiha clan as I remember them," Kobayashi said and the man narrowed his eyes.

"I find no use in you so there is nothing more to tell you. Now begone from my presence," he said while Kobayashi's eyebrow twitched. He growled and dropped on all fours and yelled.

"**Tsūga," **Kobayashi yelled and everyone watched the best fighter in the ring spiral violently at the mysterious man. The man in question closed his eyes while Kobayashi laughed.

"Am I too fast for you?" Kobayashi asked as he neared the man only for his target to jump in the air in a backflip before he took out his sword. He uttered some words and before long Kobayashi was slammed into the ground with a loud crash before the man landed his dismount. Ayaka widened her eyes while Kobayashi groaned. He turned around only for the tip of a sword to appear at his neck.

"Try that again and I'll kill you. Mortals should know their place," he said while Kobayashi growled. He was about to get up before the man planted his foot into Kobayashi's stomach.

"Now then who is your leader?" he asked and Kobayashi snickered.

"Fuck off," he said and the man closed his eyes. He let his foot fall back before he kicked Kobayashi into the wall making a big dent in the wall as Kobayashi slumped to the floor.

"Well whatever. When I envelop this world in darkness I will make you my own personal slave before I kill you," he said while Kobayashi's narrowed his eyes.

"Would you like me to lick your boots too asshole?" he asked only to be slammed across the face.

"That's master Sato Saranzo to you," he said before walking off. Ayakamaru ran to Kobayashi and helped him up to his feet.

"Are you alright Kobayashi?" she asked and Kobayashi stood to his feet. He rubbed his chin which stung a little.

"Damn that asshole hits hard. Had I gone to my curse mark two then I would be the one kicking his ass. Nonetheless, he hits hard and he smells of blood. He's killed someone recently, but whatever. That's it, I'm going it. I'm gonna asked Kabuto for that vial for the Curse mark 3 stage. With it I might even gain the power of a kage. No one will be able to beat me, not even you Sato Saranzo," Kobayashi said with a chuckle while blue haired woman came up to him.

"Got your ass kicked huh Kobayashi?" she asked while the Inuzuka got to his feet.

'Shut up Guren. I'm going to go and see Kabuto right now," Kobayashi said as he walked off before the blood on his cheek spilled off.

_**Uzugakure**_

Kushina brought Naruto and Fu to a small vault underneath the Uzugakure Mansion. It was quite a long ways down, but they finally made it and Kushina closed her eyes.

"On this door are five seals. Each representing a rank of fuinjutsu. There is the beginner, adept, experienced, mentor, and master. Each seal is made with certain steps left out and you must fill in the correct thing or it will fail. So far only two people have ever gotten this right. Mito-baachan and myself," Kushina said and Naruto grinned.

"Well there's about to be four in that group. Right Fu-chan?" Naruto asked and Fu nodded with a smile.

"Alright then you can start. I'll take out the easy one for both of you," Kushina said as she looked at the top of the wall.

"Storage seal," it said and Kushina looked over the seal. She took out an ink pen and drew on the paper in front of her. She added a small line, a vertex angle and a small circle. The paper glowed then settled as the door to the vault slightly opened.

"Your turn guys," Kushina told them making Naruto and Fu nod. They could all hear the horrid storm outside raging about outside and so the two jinchuuriki decided to hurry up so that they could go back.

"Alright time for the adept seal. Fu-chan why don't you go first?" Naruto asked her and Fu nodded. She walked up to the seal and looked at it.

"Explosion seal," she said to herself and smiled as she wrote the missing pieces. She drew a circle around the already available pieces. After the circle came a a small slash across, then one left and right. The a straight line down the middle. She doubted that she was a master fuinjutsu user yet, but she could still be happy with her progress. Fu wrote some small words and finished.

"Done," she said and the seal glowed whole the door opened more slightly.

"Nice one Fu-chan, now it's my turn," Naruto said as he looked at the experienced seal.

"Seal for Fire techniques," Naruto said and quickly he wrote down the appropriate pieces which was nothing too hard, he figured. He quickly finished and the seal glowed while the door opened. He sighed and Fu took his place for the mentor seal.

"A chakra restriction cancellation seal complete with a reverse trigram seal. Damn that's a tough one," Fu said as she took out a chakra restriction seal paper. She quickly wrote a small cancellation over it, but at the same time doing the workings for a reverse trigram seal that the wall asked for. It took her some time, but the Nanabi jinchuuriki finished and the seal glowed while opening the door.

"Excellent, both of you. Just one more and that book is ours," Kushina said and Naruto walked forward. He looked at the wall, but it was blank. He narrowed his eyes and turned around.

"There is nothing on the wall Kaa-chan, how am I supposed to do this?" Naruto asked, but Kushina continued to smile and said nothing. Naruto sighed and turned around. It was blank, what was he supposed to write. He sighed as he sat down and thought it over.

It had been over an hour and Kushina chuckled at Naruto racking his brain to figure out the answer. She slowly stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"Calm down sochi, you'll get it soon enough, but I'll give you a hint. Naruto-kun, what are you?" Kushina asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow while Kushina stepped back. What was he? He was a lot of things. He was a shinobi, a jinchuuriki, the Hokage of Konoha, a tokubetsu jonin. There were so many things that he was so what could that be?

Naruto closed his eyes and thought it all over. The previous seals, the trip to Uzugakure, his sealing abilities and it all had to do with this test. Soon Naruto quickly opened his eyes and smiled as he stood to his feet. Kushina smiled and so did Fu as Naruto took out a piece of paper.

"I am an Uzumaki. You want an Uzumaki fuinjutsu seal," Naruto said as he wrote on the paper. He wrote the kanji for his last name then he wrote a small signature seal on top of it. He quickly set it down and the seal glow and the door immediately opened. Naruto walked inside and there was a small pedestal. On it was a book called _Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Hidden Scroll of Sealing. _Naruto gazed on it and picked the book up. Instantly a note fell out and he picked it up.

"_Dear Uzumaki clansman,_

_You have proven yourself worthy to carry the Uzumaki name. We are the proud clan of fuinjutsu. All the things that the world feared about us is in this book. Use this book to reclaim the glory of the Uzumaki. Never waver. Never falter. Keep your head held high and never take your power for granted. That is not the Uzumaki way. Unite all our hidden clansmen and make sure that they know of the power of the Uzumaki. Become a reckoning force in the eyes of the world around you._

_Shodaime Uzukage,"_

Naruto grinned as he closed his eyes. He turned to the two women behind him and smiled. He quickly grabbed Fu and Kushina .

"We did it you guys. This is the best I cold ever ask for. I can't believe that we got it. Thank you so much for this," Naruto told them making Fu and Kushina chuckle.

"I'm happy to do it Naruto-kun," Fu said and Kushina agreed with him.

"Well then, now that that's done, we can get out of here before the rain comes in on us. Now let's go to sleep and we'll go to Konoha tomorrow with plenty of time to spare," Kushina said and the two fuinjutsu users agreed with her.

Kushina guided them from the Uzugakure Mansion and towards one of the house that wasn't burned. It was a still standing structure and the rooms seemed to be in decent shape for a good nights rest.

"Well than I guess I'll take this room and see you two tomorrow. Good night," Kushina said and Naruto and Fu waved goodbye to her. The two could hear the storm raging outside and Fu slightly flinched before hugging Naruto making the blonde look at her with concern.

"Are you alright Fu-chan?" Naruto asked and Fu nodded with a nervous chuckle.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine," she said before thunder rolled through the village making Fu tighten her grip on Naruto's clothes while she buried her face into his jacket.

"Umm Fu-chan are you scared of lightning and thunder?" Naruto asked and Fu slightly gulped with a nod. She was so pathetic. How could she be scared of such a thing? It was so weird.

"Only nature types. Ones made by shinobi and the like I have no problem with, but I just don't like lightning," Fu said as it rolled again making her jump. Naruto chuckled at his other student making her pout.

"It's not funny," she said and Naruto nodded. Naruto flicked on the light switch and surprisingly there was some electricity, but Naruto knew that with how old the place was then it would go out in another 4 or 5 hours if not the next 4 or 5 minutes.

"Why are you scared of lightning?" He asked as he got out of his day clothes. He kept his T-shirt on along with his boxers making Fu blush wildly. Granted she had seen him in his boxers before since she had been living in his house as one of his clansmen, but she wanted to be a true clansmen. Once who would serve him, protect him and even love him more.

Fu quickly got out of the bed making Naruto raise an eyebrow before she left. She grabbed something from her backpack and continued out the door.

"Did I do something?" Naruto wondered and after a few minutes, Fu came through the door and a dark green kimono. She wore a small flower in her hair and she carried a small box. Naruto looked at her in awe for a little while.

"Fu-chan?" He asked and Fu got to her knees and bowed to Naruto making the blonde widen his eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I, Fu, would like to officially join your clan. I appreciate everything that you have done for me. The kindness, the teachings and...the love. I promise to use my gifts, abilities and talents all for the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. As for my loyalty I present you with this," Fu said placing the small box forward. Naruto gratefully accepted the box and opened it. Inside the box was a simple scroll. The blonde unfurled it and inside the was a large seal. He unsealed it an what came out was a jeweled kunai. It was endowed with plenty of rubies, sapphires, emeralds and other jewels. Naruto gaze on it and turned to Fu.

"I found it during my travels I found it to be beautiful and so I kept it. It was my most prized possession and I'd like you to have it Naruto-kun," Fu said to him and the blonde gently smiled. He gently patted Fu's shoulder and nodded.

"Thank you Fu-chan. My clan has more than enough room to have you. Welcome to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan," Naruto told her and Fu smiled with a nod.

"_Now that I think about it, I should really do something for Haku-chan. She's been with me even since I can remember. I'll definitely do something for her," _Naruto thought before he turned back to Fu. He noticed she looked so beautiful in her Kimono and blushed.

"Where did you get that kimono?" he asked and Fu blushed.

"Umm I brought it with me. I wanted to show my loyalty a few days ago, but some things stopped me from doing so," Fu explained and Naruto nodded. Soon the storm rolled again and the lights went out making Fu jump into Naruto's arms.

"Easy Fu-chan, you're alright," Naruto told her as he stroked her hair. Fu gulped with a nod before she removed herself from Naruto's chest.

"Umm Naruto-kun, do you think that I'm attractive?" Fu asked making Naruto blush. He scratched the back of his head and gulped.

"What brought that on?" Naruto asked and Fu pouted at him cutely again.

'Come on. Just tell me," Fu said to him and Naruto sighed with a nod.

"Of course Fu-chan. Someone would have to be crazy to think you were attractive. Why are you asking me?" Naruto asked her and Fu gulped.

"Because I want you to love me. For the longest time since I've met you I've been trying to be near you. You seemed to fill the void in my dull life. Back in Taki, people always hated me and no one cared for me. They said I shouldn't be shown love so I started to believe that, but then someone like you comes along. It might just be my wishful thinking, but and I don't know if it's because I'm too young, but I think I'm completely falling for you," Fu confessed and Naruto sat at the edge of his bed hearing everything.

"Fu-chan," Naruto said and Fu gulped. She grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it on her chest. Naruto slightly blushed as Fu spoke.

"Do you feel it Naruto-kun? My heart? It's pounding hard because I'm talking to you like this. I want you. I need you. Please be with me. Be my first and my only," Fu said and Naruto blushed wildly before he gulped.

"But Fu-chan, don't you think we should know each other before-," Fu placed a finger to his lips and smiled.

"Be with me now, we have all the time in the world to get to know each other. I know a lot about you and you know a lot about me. I've connected with you more in these months than a simple date ever could. So, please love me," Fu said to him and Naruto gulped.

"Alright Fu-chan, but promise me one thing," Naruto told her and Fu smiled with a nod.

"Never doubt the fact that I love you. Understood?" Naruto asked and Fu nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>And so on that note, Naruto kissed Fu again as the Nanabi jinchuuriki wrapped her arms around Naruto. She leaned in deep to him and pushed him to the bed. Naruto snaked his arms around Fu's waist as their kiss quickly heated up. Fu never had much experience in kissing, but Naruto didn't care about that at all. He just loved her for her. Fu placed one hand on Naruto's chest while the other cupped his cheek. Fu moaned in the kiss while their tongues swirled around with each other. The sounds of lightning and thunder were deafened by the small sounds of moans between the two before they parted with a trail of saliva connecting them.<p>

"Naruto-kun," Fu said and Naruto traced his hands up Fu's kimono. She gasped from his firm touches as they trailed up her body and softly rested on her breasts. Fu gasped for a bit before she giggled from the sensitivity. Naruto snickered before he slowly took off the sash of Fu's kimono and watched it fall to the ground. Fu gulped and wondered how her body looked to Naruto's eyes.

Naruto traced her body up and down. He saw her wearing some green laced panties and a green bra. Fu seemed embarrassed by his steely gaze and tried with all her might not to hide her body from him as she wanted him to see all of her.

"Fu-chan you're beautiful," Naruto told her and Fu blushed again. She smiled before Naruto leaned up while Fu straddled his boxers.

"Then I need to check you out," Fu said as she quickly grabbed Naruto's head and brought the two back into a fierce kiss. Fu explored all of Naruto's mouth with her tongue as she could feel a lot of sweetness in them that wasn't there before. Fu slowly and somehow skillfully took off Naruto's T-shirt and dropped it to the other side of the bed. She gasped at the hard body and all the years of training that it endured. Fu licked her lips while her hands trembled over the form of Naruto's arms and his stomach.

Naruto gasped and her touches as he found them pleasant. Fu quickly lowered her body and kissed his chest while she trailed down his entire upper body. Her mouth laid soft kisses across the hardened muscles. She loved the feeling of it. The feeling of Naruto submitting to her touches and her feelings. She never felt so in control before. Fu unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground she showed her petite breasts to Naruto and the blonde gasped at the pink areoles while Fu grabbed his hand.

"Touch them Naruto-kun. Make me feel good," she told him and Naruto placed a hand on her chest. He let it sit in his hands for a bit before he slowly massaged it. Fu gave a small moan of appreciation. Naruto pushed close to one and gave it a soft lick making Fu raise her head back slightly in awe. Seeing that reaction, Naruto smiled and quickly latched onto her breast while his other hand placed with the other breast. Fu gasped in another sweet blissful moan as she wonder if this was really happening to her. She bit her lip to control the the urge to scream out her joy of ecstasy.

"Ohh Naruto-kun. T-That feels weird, but I like it. I love it so much. Mmm," Fu uttered while Naruto swirled his tongue around her breast before quickly moving to the next. Fu sighed in contempt of the ecstasy while her hand brushed over Naruto's head to bring him closer towards her. It felt so good to have this done to her that Fu could've lost her mind. For years, Nanabi had 'offered' to tell her about these things, but it felt so good to experience it for herself.

Naruto sucked and sucked on her nipples giving off a popping sound each time he did so. Fu shivered in the delight while Naruto stopped and pinched her pink nipples.

"That feel good Fu-chan?" Naruto asked and Fu nodded fast as her mouth just couldn't open up enough to actually say it. Naruto flipped Fu over making her shriek for a bit before he placed her on the bed. Fu looked at him in confusion, but it didn't last long as she felt the pleasure again of Naruto moving his lips down her body. She gasped while her hands gripped the sheet of the bed in the Uzumaki house.

"Naruto-kun, not there. Ohhh it's so good. I-I'm going crazy. Oh yesssssss!" Fu hissed out and Naruto moved down as he licked the thighs of her legs. Fu giggled from the tickles that followed. Soon the went down even further as Naruto stopped. Fu blushed when she saw him looking at her wet spot. Naruto could tell that Fu was wet and he was happy to know she was really feeling it well.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself," Naruto told her and Fu blushed before the blonde grabbed the folds of her panties. Fu closed her eyes tight as she felt the last remnants of her clothing leave her body and hit the floor.

Naruto stared at Fu's small spot as it soaked with the essence of her pleasure. Fu gulped as she wondered if Naruto found something wrong with it. Naruto smiled and looked up at Fu.

"You're soaking wet down here Fu-chan," Naruto told her and Fu blushed while she averted her gaze, but Naruto stood up and hovered over her.

"You have to watch Fu-chan. You told me to love you so how can I if you look away?" Naruto asked and Fu gulped again. She looked back and Naruto knelt down. He raised Fu's slender legs to his shoulders and opened her womanhood. He peered inside the wet hole and widened his eyes at the lovely pink color inside.

"N-Naruto-kun you're embarrassing me," Fu said and Naruto turned to her.

"Oh sorry about that Fu-chan," Naruto said as he gave her a small lick. Fu widened her eyes and she moved her head back in pleasure of how Naruto licked her. The blonde noticed the reaction and quickly sucked on her womanhood. He shoved his tongue inside her hole making Fu claw at the bed with her nails before she grabbed Naruto head.

"Ohhh yes Naruto-kun. Mmmm that feels so good. Ohhh yes, I want it more," she said and she proceeded to roughly grab Naruto's blonde hair and pushed it further for him to explore her fathoms. Naruto swirled his tongue inside her womanhood more and more before he used his left hand to massage her swollen clit. Fu's breath picked up even further as she felt the rush of having her pleasure spots taken advantage off. She raise her back from the bed in pleasure as her breath hitched in response to her session She loved it. She loved this pleasure. She loved Naruto and she wanted more. She could somehow feel in Naruto's aggressiveness that he was sporting a raging hard-on. And boy how right she was.

Fu's moans, her face in pure ecstasy and her pleasure were making Naruto heard as he felt Fu's vagina quiver from his tongue. It tightened and he knew what was coming as Fu tightened her grip on his head.

"Naruto-kun, I-I can't stop it. I'm cumming!" Fu yelled and she sent all of her juices into Naruto's mouth. The blonde lapped them all as best he could, but some fell down his face and into his hands. Naruto scooped them all up while Fu's body arched back and just as easily slumped to the bed with a blissful sigh. Naruto licked his lips while Fu wiped the sweat from her brow. She huffed like mad, but then noticed Naruto's raging hard-on. Fu giggled at it while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you enjoy me shouting your name that much?" she asked coyly and the blonde could only blush with a nod.

"Well since you gave me so much fun I think I should only return it to you Naruto-kun," Fu said as she jumped to her feet. She told Naruto to sit on the bed and the blonde easily obeyed while he gazed at Fu's naked form. She smiled while she grabbed Naruto's boxers. She quickly pulled them to the ground making Naruto's hard-on slap her slightly in the face. Fu gazed at the large muscle and wrapped her hand around it. It felt so hot and hard, just like a rock that was cooking in the hot sun. Fu licked her lips again before she moved her lips close to it. She had never seen anything like it before, but from the images that Nanabi gave her and from some 'books' the she read she had an idea of what she should do.

"You going to just look at it?" Naruto asked and Fu chuckled while she looked at him.

"Impatient aren't you?" She asked before she gave it a soft lick. She quickly watched it flip up for a bit before making her gasp out.

"Fu-chan," Naruto said blissfully and she smiled at that.

"_I hate to admit it Nanabi, but you were right," _Fu said in thought before she opened her mouth. She quickly took Naruto's length into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. She felt like she could almost choke on it, but it felt so good to have something like it in her mouth. Naruto balled his fists and bit his life from having Fu tease him in such a way. If felt so great to see her trying so hard for his pleasure. Fu gagged a few times, but quickly popped it out of her mouth before stroking it.

"It just got so much harder. I can't believe it," she said before she licked the lower base of Naruto's raging member. Meanwhile Fu slipped a hand down her legs and played with her still soaking wet spot while she licked Naruto's cock coating it in her liquid.

"Damn, Fu-chan. You feel so good. If you keep doing that," Naruto told her and Fu smiled. She wasn't sure why it was like this. Maybe it was Naruto or the fact that he was Hokage, but she loved to make some like him feel so good from her body.

"Like it Naruto-kun? Are you gonna cum? I can feel it," Fu said to him as she massaged his balls. Naruto felt the urge to buck his hips in her mouth while Fu took lapped the bits of precum from Naruto's dick. He gritted his teeth while Fu quickened her pace. She wanted him to cum. She needed him to cum. He had to.

"Fu-chan, you're going too fast. I think I'm gonna cum!" Naruto yelled as he sighed while Fu widened her eyes from feeling her mouth take in the white liquid. She removed her mouth from Naruto dick while some shot to her face. Fu wiped it off before swallowing the rest. It was sweet and salty. Just like ramen. How quaint that must've seemed to her.

Meanwhile, Naruto sighed in bliss before he felt Fu stop. He looked up rather confused at her.

"Fu-chan?" Naruto asked and Fu smiled as she stood to her feet.

"It's my first time so I'm sorry if I'm not good," Fu as she straddled Naruto with her hips. She gulped nervously before Naruto smiled. He quickly flipped her over and kissed her.

"Fu-chan just relax. I'm not going to hurt you," Naruto told her and Fu nodded. Naruto quickly kissed her again while Fu closed her eyes. She felt Naruto's manhood at her entrance before he quickly pushed inside. Fu tightened her eyes and bit her lips, but the kiss from Naruto made it more bearable. He slowly pierced her hymen and settled inside Fu allowing her to calm down. Fu shuddered from the size before she felt the pain wash away. She gulped and smiled.

"I-I'm alright. You can move now," she said and Naruto nodded. He moved slowly and Fu gasped as she felt her walls stretched from the thickness of his length. It felt so big and perfect inside her body. Fu gasped in euphoric bliss while Naruto moved faster. Neither carried about rhythm at the moment as Naruto enjoyed Fu's yells.

"S-So good and big. I love this. Naruto-kun, I love you so much. I can't love anyone else," Fu said and Naruto smiled to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto lifted Fu up as she sat directly down on his dick. She quickly moved her own hips as she found her rhythm to his thrusts. Fu held close to Naruto in bliss while Naruto held her tight.

"Fu-chan, you're so good and tight. I can't stop my hips. I love you so much," Naruto told her and Fu gasped out her approval.

The sounds of the ever raging storm were now clouded by the loud moans of the two jinchuuriki as they had been going for more than an hour with their stamina, but it was coming to an end as Naruto felt himself tighten along with Fu.

"Fu-chan I gotta cum again," Naruto said and Fu moved even faster making Naruto grit his teeth.

"Go for it. I don't care. Just do it now! I want it all Naruto-kun," Fu said and Naruto closed his eyes tight.

"FU-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and Fu leaned her head back.

"Ohhh Kami, NARUTO-KUN!" Fu yelled before the two dropped back to the bed. Fu could feel Naruto's semen rushing into her as she huffed. She fell back on Naruto's chest as the two jinchuuriki smiled to each other.

"Naruto-kun, thank you so much. I love you," Fu said as she nuzzled his cheek. Naruto chuckled with a nod while he held Fu close.

"And I love you Fu-chan. I'll be sure to teach you a lot more fuinjutsu when we get back. Maybe I should even make a fuinjutsu division for Konoha. What do you think?" Naruto asked and Fu chuckled.

"That would be quite interesting to see. Maybe you should do it," Fu said with a yawn. Naruto did the same and the two went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later<strong>_

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed how dark it was. He got up from the bed and noticed Fu still sleeping soundly. He got dressed and walked out of the house. He strapped his swords to his back and watched them hum even more. He could feel the storm raging violently at him. He narrowed his eyes at his swords before he disappeared from Uzugakure into the dense forest.

"I hope there is something there or I'm really going to die for this," Naruto said to himself. He trudged through the dense forested area before he felt a gale of wind slam him in the face. He added chakra to his feet as he slid along the ground before he huffed.

"Dammit," Naruto said as he took out his wind sword. He made it glow before he yelled.

"**Kaze Kizu( Wind Cut)," **Naruto yelled as he made a giant slash break the wind before he started running.

After about half an hour, he ended back at the ocean and saw the waves hitting the beach violently. He also saw the violent whirlpools raging even more in front of him. He gulped as he wondered if this was really worth dying for, but then again what the hell did he know?

"**I knew you were going to do something insane again," **Kyuubi suddenly said making Naruto jump.

"Way to say hello Kyuubi-chan," Naruto told her and Kyuubi rolled her eyes at his statement.

"How are things over there?' Naruto asked and Kyuubi scratched her cheek.

"**Well they could be better. Trust me that you will know when your clone dispels," **Kyuubi said and Naruto was almost too scared to ask.

"Well I'm going I'll see you soon," Naruto told her and Kyuubi smirked.

"**I really hope. Cause I do worry about you," **She said and quickly left.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the raging ocean. In every corner of his head this was insane, but he had to do it. Naruto crossed his fingers and grinned.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **He yelled and quickly about thirty clones came to existence. They all grabbed each other's legs and swirled around before sending the blonde into the air. Naruto was raised high above the whirlpools and held out his hand to form the rasengan. He quickly dashed down and slammed directly into the savage waters.

Due to his rasengan, Naruto traveled through the waters at a fast pace under the whirlpools. He looked underneath the water before he felt the pressure getting to him. He slightly winced before he began to swim. He looked around the water and cursed. The whirlpools were directly above him and he was losing air and fast. He could feel the need for air rising as he continued swimming. Soon it became too much as the blonde shot for the surface. He coughed when he emerged, but the waves were crushing him with their size as they sent him back under. He coughed again and emerged as he found his bearings. He still saw the island and so that was good to him.

"Tougher than I thought," he said before he dived again and made a kage bunshin. It grabbed him and threw him through the waters as he looked around. Naruto mentally cursed his luck before he saw something shining. It was edged in the rocks below right underneath the largest whirlpool. He quickly swam to it and glared hard. He saw a small handle and quickly took hold of it. He pulled on the handle before he cursed. He pulled and pulled, but it was wedged. Naruto cursed again as he covered his mouth. He held out his hand and narrowed his eyes.

"_**Rasengan," **_He yelled out mentally and slammed the rocks crushing them to pieces as he pulled out what seemed to be a sword. He gasped only for the waters to quickly rush at him swirling him around like a small toy before they quickly pushed him out of the sea. The blonde backflipped and landed on the sand before he dropped to his legs in exhaustion. He looked at the sword and found it to be the same length as his others. He smiled at it's blue sapphire-ish color and gripped the handle. A small amount of water swirled around it and the blonde smiled.

"Welcome to the family, sword that embodies water," Naruto said before got to his feet and walked off only to hear a voice.

"_Please, it...coming...soon. Already...here. Must protect or...destruction. One...more...find...or...lost," _Naruto looked around and saw nothing. He narrowed his eyes and walked off. He had no idea what this would mean for him in a few years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 43.<strong>_

_**KG: If anyone might be weirded out by that love scene of Naruto and Fu, well don't be. Unless you enjoyed it, but anyway. That has a reason for being there. Sorry if it's cliché or something like that, but it's place at that time, place and their reasons are all needed for a little purpose. That's all I can say to you. Kasumi are you done?  
><strong>_

_**Kasumi: Almost sir, but please have some mercy.**_

_**KG: DO IT!**_

_**Kasumi: Okay, okay**_

_**(Suddenly Fu and Nanabi come through the door)**_

_**Fu: Wait, we didn't leave we were sleeping. We swear on our lives! Please have mercy on our souls author-san!**_

_**KG: Hmmm I don't know.**_

_**Nanabi: Please we didn't go. Seriously, we didn't. What do you want?**_

_**KG: Hmmm you each give me 50 bucks and help out with what I have planned and it's a deal.**_

_**(Fu pays and Nanabi pays)**_

_**Both: DEAL!**_

_**KG: Good Mwahahaha now hang those up for me and bring in...the device.**_

_**Kasumi: What's (gulp) the device?**_

_**KG: Hehehehe my own little creation. I have no power huh? MWAHAHAHA You will all die by...the device! (clears throat) Bye bye readers :).**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**KG: Yes, yes that goes there and now that goes there now to make a little phone call. **_

_**Fu: This is gonna be so funny!**_

_**Nanabi: I'm so glad this isn't happening to me.**_

_**Kasumi: Me neither. You can tell he's pissed off right now. **_

_**KG: Stop dawdling! Get moving girls.**_

_**Everyone: Yes sir!**_

_**KG: Alright I'll be right back. I'll be taking my laptop with me. Alright I'll get started now.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uzugakure Village<strong>_

Naruto huffed as he entered back into the village. He was so tired as he dragged the water sword with his left hand. He huffed before he came into the door where they were all staying. He opened to door making it slid only to see the lights on while Fu and Kushina were in the room wide awake. They turned to him and gasped at the state of his dress. He was soaking wet from the seawater and rainwater outside. His clothes were in tears slightly before they turned to see the sword he was holding in his hands.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to you!" Fu asked getting up before she started to treat his wounds. Naruto rubbed the back of his head while Kushina stood to her feet. She had never been so worried when she found out that Naruto had disappeared.

"Sorry Fu-chan I did some...exploring," Naruto encoded making the Nanabi jinchuuriki narrow her eyes. Kushina sighed before she looked at his sword. She noticed the intricate water design over it before she glared slightly.

"So you're saying that you jumped into the whirlpools for that sword," Kushina said and Naruto gulped. He backed away slightly with a nod, but before he could move, he was smacked in the back of the head as he turned around to see a clone of Kushina behind him. The redhead dispelled the clone while she closed her eyes.

"You know that could've killed you. Why are you so stubborn? I told you we would try it tomorrow," Kushina scolded and Naruto nodded as he rested the sword on the table of the room. He rested on the couch in his soaking clothes.

"Listen Kaa-chan, I couldn't wait to take it. Something is with these swords and you know it. I...I can hear voices when I have them next to me," Naruto told her and Kushina raised an eyebrow. Fu seemed confused as she wondered if Naruto was losing it, but stranger things have happened like the bijuu so this was probably something.

"What do you mean you hear voices?" Fu asked and Naruto shifted uncomfortably in the couch as he placed his hands on his forehead.

"I hear some distorted message in my head. It's...warning me of something. Something is coming to the elemental nations. I don't know what, but it sounds dangerous so I couldn't wait to collect it," Naruto told her and Kushina looked at the water sword. She glared at it slightly before she turned back to her son.

"Go get your other swords Sochi," Kushina told him and Naruto did so. He set the lightning sword down next to the water sword and then there were the fire and wind swords. He placed them all on the table while Kushina examined them. They were all the same length, same weight and same type of metal and yet they looked so different from each other. Each had its own special handle and scarab. She sighed while Fu spotted something.

"Hey look at that," she said as she used her finger to point and the two looked to where she was pointing before they squinted their eyes. There was an ancient symbol on all of them. Naruto and Kushina held up two swords in both their hands as the blonde seemed confused.

"That's weird. Those symbols weren't there before," the blonde said and Kushina glared. She dropped them and Naruto did the same.

"Naruto, take me to the cryptanalysis team in Konoha when we get back. Assign me there for a little bit," Kushina said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?" he asked and Kushina sighed. She rubbed the back of her head before looking at Naruto seriously.

"If my hunch is right then you're doing something will decide the fate of the world sochi," Kushina told him making Naruto widen his eyes. Fu did the same before the redhead Uzumaki clapped her hands.

"But that's for another time. Come you two let's go to sleep. I mean it this time, both of you," she said making the two blush. Fu nodded and Naruto did the same at the thought of Kushina hearing them. They both forgot to put up a privacy seal for themselves. Soon everyone had gotten back to sleep as the lights turned out. They left the swords on the table before they glowed brightly. The swords gleamed in the room.

"**This blonde? He's our master? You're kidding me right?" **someone said as all the swords gleamed even more brightly.

"**The boy has potential. I've been with him for a long time since he got me from that weapon shop. He really knows how to wield me so I trust him as my master. Admit it that you were impressed with him when he got you from those whirlpools. Why would you do that anyway?" **another voice asked while the other huffed.

"**I was bored alright! Being wedged it a damn rock for 600 years. How would you feel?" **the voice asked while another one, more feminine, spoke.

"**Well I agree with Raiga. The boy has more potential than my old master, Raimin. I thought I had found the one, but it seems that Raiga knows better," **the feminine voice said while another sighed.

"**Well I admit that he's interesting. At least he's a powerful one. I must admit that I like him if Raiga does. He is the Hokage at that young age," **

"**For only two years!" **one of them said before the fire sword gleamed even more brightly than the others.

"**That's enough! I will not tolerate you disrespecting him. He has begun to receive our message. Once he obtains the last then we'll be able to give him our message. Until then, we stay silent," **the voice commanded and the others obeyed before they all faded on the table. No one in the house had heard their conversation nor what it would mean for Naruto later.

_**Next morning**_

Kushina, Fu and Naruto sighed as they passed through the gates of Uzushiogakure. They all looked at the village before Naruto's eyes gleamed. He had an idea for this place. Technically it was still in a treaty with Konoha so they could still go there if they wanted without any consequences.

"So is everyone packed up and ready to go?" Naruto asked them and the two girls nodded. The blonde grinned as he grabbed their waists. He closed his eyes and locked on to one of the seals on his house and the three disappeared in the Hiraishin leaving behind the Uzugakure place.

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto, Kushina and Fu appeared in the compound and dropped to the ground shocking Kyuubi and Nanabi who were playing cards. The two bijuu women stood to their feet before walking over to the three.

"**Horray for a fancy entrance,"** Nanabi told them while Kyuubi wrapped her arm around her harem sister.

"**Stop teasing them Nanabi. Are you three alright?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded as he cracked his back.

"Sure, fit as a fiddle," he said getting to his feet while Kushina did the same. Fu rubbed her neck before she waved goodbye and walked towards her room. Naruto and Kushina sweatdropped while Yugito came down the stairs.

"What's all the noise about?" she asked before seeing Naruto and Kushina in the room. The younger blonde waved to the older one and Yugito waved back.

"Sorry about that. Nothing to serious. Now if you ladies don't mind, I have some work to do. I'll do Yugito-chan's fuinjutsu training later in the night so be ready," Naruto said as he dispelled a clone. He rubbed his head as he remembered the Yang release training with Kyuubi which didn't turn out too well, but he had managed to learn a bit of Kimimaro's kekkai genkai. He also remembered Kyuubi's talk about him getting the Eternal Mangekyou sharingan. He narrowed his eyes at that information before he also noted that he'd been spending some time in doing Wood release techniques. Which didn't seem that hard, but then again he could be wrong.

"Alright I'll see you guys later," Naruto told them all as he Hiraishin-ed to the Hokage Mansion meanwhile he left his four swords to Kushina and the Uzumaki woman walked off with Kyuubi and Nanabi following her.

"Why are you two following me?" she asked the bijuu and they each turned to each other.

"**Well we know what you're going to do so we're going to help you out," **Nanabi said and Kushina raised an eyebrow at them both. The two women smiled at her before they all walked off.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto appeared in the mansion while he saw his clone doing paperwork. The clone looked up and noticed the original staring at him.

"Boss! You're back," it said and the blonde waved. He smiled as he patted the clone on the back making it grin at him.

"Yeah, thanks for taking over. You can go now. I'll finish up here," Naruto told it and the clone dispelled. He took in all the information from the clone and learned about the three deaths that happened in the Land of Fire. They had taken the bodies to be examined by Shizune and the medical staff so the blonde was still waiting on those. He already knew that Mei Terumi, the Mizukage of Kiri, was coming and the preparations for her arrival were simply in place as they needed to be.

There was nothing else going on other than the fact that Kurenai and her team came back. Kiba and Haku were still out along with Kimimaro and Tayuya. So with that, Naruto sat in his chair and started doing some paperwork. It was all the usual stuff of him signing for new supplies to the villagers so they could set up shop around the village. He did seem some trade papers, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary before he noticed a knock at the door.

"Come in," the blonde said and Shizune came through the door with a girl wearing glasses that the blonde hadn't seen before. He folded his arms while Shizune looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, did you change your clothes?" Shizune asked and the blonde gulped. That's right, he was wearing different clothing that the clone. Dammit that was a small detail he had overlooked.

"Umm yeah I only left to go change. It was getting a bit too tight," Naruto told her and Shizune accepted the answer while Naruto turned to the girl.

"So who are you?" He asked and the girl gulped as she bowed.

"Umm hello Hokage-sama, no I-I mean Naruto-sama. Oh wait, I'm sorry I meant to say-" she said while the blonde chuckled. He waved his hand at her as he placed the other on the table so it could support his head.

"Don't worry about the honorifics. So back to my question," the blonde said and the girl nodded.

"Umm yes...sir. I have that book that you asked the cryptanalysis team to look at. My name is Shiho and I'm aspiring to be a cryptanalyst myself. Anyway I'd like to talk with you about this book and my findings," she said and Naruto nodded as he saw the memory from the clone telling her to investigate the book. He smiled with a nod as Shiho coughed in her hand before placing the book on the table.

"Alright explain," Naruto told her and Shiho did her best while Shizune listened.

"Yes sir. Umm the book is originally from Kumo due to its contents, but I'm sure you knew that. Inside the book there talks of a battle by the sons of Kami over five element swords. Now on has found any of them or if they are even real," Shiho paused while Naruto narrowed his eyes since that seemed to be very true. He was the only one who had found them, well besides Raimin or anyone else that he knew of, but he let her continue.

"Go on," he said and Shiho nodded before continuing.

"Right sir The battle says that this took place over 1,000 years ago, but there are no records to suggest such a thing. I cross referenced them with some scrolls that were at least only 300 years old. They only told off the nature elements being out of control at some point in history. They were random attacks such as tidal waves, earthquakes, firestorms, lightning flashes, and hurricanes. These natural disasters happened at random and no one knew why. Some people traced them to the swords, but others figured it was Kami's vengeance over them. Sandstorms in Suna, firestorms in Konoha, tidal waves in Kiri, lightning flashes in Kumo and earthquakes in Iwa. All these happened to the elemental nations, but that's not the weird part," Shiho said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. That wasn't the weird part? Natural disasters were just that, they were natural, but this didn't sound natural at all to him.

"_Hmmm I might need Gaara and A's help on this one. I hope Kiri's Mei-chan will help me out also. Iwa hates Konoha since my father and no doubt they know about me by now so that'll be quite a pain to ask them for help," _Naruto said mentally before he turned back to Shiho.

"Alright so what's the weird part?" he asked wondering if he would regret that question. Shiho opened the book to a specific page and pointed to it. Naruto looked at it while Shiho began.

"This symbol. It sort of resembles the swirl on the back of Konoha's flak jackets, but has a square over it with a star in the middle. I tried looking for it, but none of our records hold it, at least not to my rank that I could get my hands on, but I at least know this. The star in the middle, in ancient times, meant of another worldly power or a power that can't be comprehended. I'm still investigating everything else," Shiho said and Naruto nodded. The blonde rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Alright Shiho-san, thank you for that information. It really helps me out. I'll give you a C-rank mission pay for that. Also my mother is going to go to the cryptanalysis department. She's going to be carrying four swords. Please take a look at them. You'll be quite shocked at them," Naruto told her and Shiho nodded before she walked off with a slight bow.

Naruto sighed as he slumped in his chair. A power that couldn't be comprehended. He didn't know whether to be happy or that or anxious at the thought of having them in his possession.

"Man this is too weird," Naruto said as he snapped his fingers. An anbu appeared next to him on one knee.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" he asked and the blonde stood to his feet.

"Get Shizune-nee and Kurenai-chan for me. Also please get Anko for me. I need all three of them," the blonde said and the anbu nodded as he left to room. The blonde sighed before he held up a piece of paper. He looked at it before smiling. It seems that Tsume and Hana put it a request for the Inuzuka clan and the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan to be one clan which Naruto was happy about. He could just imagine running the clan with Kiba in the future. Oh that would be quite some good fun. Speaking of the Inuzuka, Naruto wondered how Kiba and Haku were doing on their mission

_**With Kiba and Haku**_

The two chunin were currently walking through a dense forest somewhere near Iwa before they came up to a staircase leading into the ground. Kiba narrowed his eyes while Haku looked at it.

"What do you make of it Kiba-san?" Haku asked and Kiba growled and so did Akamaru. The Inuzuka heir stood to his feet before he turned to Haku.

"It smells of snakes. It might be one of Orochimaru's bases. Think we should go back? We finished our mission with the bandits who weren't so damn tough though," Kiba said and Haku put Zabuza's guillotine sword on her back.

"I think you might be right. Plus it's not the same if Naruto-kun's with us," Haku said to him making Kiba nod. He really missed hanging out with his buddy. Seeing the blonde so busy really was a let down to the Inuzuka, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Soon the two dodged a kunai that came from the trees. They both gasped and readied their weapons before an Iwa nin came from the shadows.

"Well if it isn't the Konoha trash. What are you doing here?" a girl asked making Kiba and Haku narrow their eyes at the newcomer.

"Unless I read the map wrong then we're not in Iwa so what does it matter to you?" Kiba asked and the girl fumed at them both.

"Shut up and talk before I kill you both! Now who are you?' she asked while Haku readied her guillotine sword.

"It's better to give your name before asking for someone else's," she said trying to be somewhat polite to the girl who growled.

"Hmph fine, I'm Kurotsuchi now then who are you two?" she asked before they looked at each other before nodding and looking back at the Iwa chunin.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Haku Momochi," Kiba said and Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes before withdrawing her kunai. Haku and Kiba did the same while she pointed to the staircase.

"What's this?" she asked while Kiba and Haku looked at it.

"We don't know. We just got here alright!" Kiba yelled getting annoyed at this girl's behavior while Kurotsuchi growled at him. Haku sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. Now she would have to play peacemaker between the two of them.

"Alright that's enough, both of you! We all have work to do so why don't we-," Haku paused before they saw two people exit the trees. Kiba turned around and smiled. It was Kimimaro and Tayuya.

Seeing the two chunin, Kimimaro and Tayuya turned to each other before the latter put her hands on her hips.

"What are you two shitheads doing all the way out here?" she asked while Kurotsuchi looked at the two newcomers. The one with the foul mouth and the other who was strangely calm.

"Kimimaro-san, Tayuya-san. We're investigating, but got caught by this Iwa chunin here so we're all fighting about it. Namely Kiba and Kurotsuchi-san there," Haku said while Kimimaro sighed.

"We're here to investigate one of Orochimaru's bases. It was a missing given to us by Naruto-sama. So if you'll excuse us," Kimimaro said as the two passed them. Haku and Kiba sweatdropped, but Kurotsuchi got in front of them.

"Back off! We're doing the investigating here so go back to your village," she said before Tayuya growled.

"Move your ass you sack of shit," she yelled and Kurotsuchi growled.

"Make me you stupid tomato bitch," she said and Tayuya growled back. The two glared at each other before they saw Kimimaro, Haku and Kiba walking down into the staircase. The two huffed before they followed everyone down into the base.

"Kimimaro, no offense, but you used to be with Orochimaru so do you know this base?" Kiba asked while Kimimaro shook his head.

"No I don't. He had a lot of bases that I didn't know about. I only knew about a quarter of them," the bone user replied making Kiba suck his teeth while everyone looked behind to see Tayuya laughing at a blushing Kurotsuchi.

"You mean that blonde's old man kicked your old man's ass twice! Oh damn that's fuckin' priceless," she yelled while Kurotsuchi huffed her annoyance at the redhead.

After a bit more walking everyone came into a large room that was lit up with lots of candles.

"Speaking of which, why the hell are you following us?" Tayuya asked while Kurotsuchi glared at her.

"This is Iwa's problem. I'm just observing. Don't think about it!" she said while Tayuya stuck her tongue out before Kimimaro stopped everyone. They all looked at him in confusion before they saw someone at the end of the room. He had his arms folded with a grin on his face. Next to him was his dog that was lying on the ground. Kiba seethed like mad while his feral features started to show

"Well look at this. I'm trying to find Kabuto and I see all of you. Well look at you runt. You've grown up from the last time I saw you," the man said while Kiba moved from behind Kimimaro. He stared hard at his father with hate in his eyes.

"You! How dare you still breathe!" Kiba said as his growled. Haku and the others wondered if Kiba knew the man while Tayuya and Kimimaro narrowed their eyes. They were staring at one of Orochimaru's most trusted men. He was just as important as Kabuto to Orochimaru. He was also much stronger than Kimimaro and Tayuya.

"Wow for you to talk back to your father like that. You might have some hair on your chest Kiba," Kobayashi said to him making Haku and everyone else, but Kurotsuchi widen their eyes.

"You haven't earned the right to be my dad!" Kiba yelled as he ran at Kobayashi. His anger in full bloom for the man as Kobayashi smirked.

"Kiba you idiot fuck. Stop you can't beat him!" Tayuya yelled while Ayaka stood to her feet as Kiba neared them. He and Akamaru growled at them both before the female dog smiled.

"Need help Kobayashi-kun?" Ayaka asked, but the older Inuzuka shook his head before she sat down.

"Nah, you take a break. I'm going to have some quality time with my son now," Kobayashi said as Kiba let out a punch.

"Go to hell!" he yelled as his punch came just inches from Kobayashi's face before the old head to the Inuzuka ducked under it like it was nothing. He smirked while Kiba gasped only for the Inuzuka heir to get slammed in the stomach making him cough.

"Nice speed, but a little slow for my taste brat," Kobayashi as Kiba dropped to the floor. Akamaru jumped a Kobayashi before he was swatted away and hit a pillar. Kiba lowly growled while he turned to his father looking at him with pure hate in his eyes. Kobayashi smirked while he turned to Kiba.

"Don't give me that look brat! I'll take it as a challenge," he said before Kiba got to his feet and backed away. He swiftly moved to the side as Akamaru got to his feet.

"Then challenge this!" Kiba yelled as he jumped in the air and so did Akamaru as the two spun violently towards the older Inuzuka.

"**Gatsuuga," **Kiba yelled as they neared him, but they immediately slammed into each other as Kobayashi jumped in the air. He chuckled at his son before he backflipped and put his hands in his pockets.

"Not bad son. You've got my tenacity, but you're still a pup nothing more. Now get out of my face. You're an eyesore," Kobayashi said as he slammed Kiba in the face sending the young Inuzuka sliding back to his friends. Kiba coughed while Haku gasped and knelt down.

"Kiba-san are you alright?" Haku asked before she started to heal him. Kiba groaned while Tayuya face palmed herself.

"Idiot I told you not to fight him. You know how strong he is? Dammit, to meet him here," Tayuya said while Kimimaro stepped onto the field. Kobayashi turned to him and smiled.

"Well when I heard of your betrayal I was shocked to say the least. You were close to being Orochimaru-sama's #3 in trust, but then you and her threw it away. What a waste," he said making Kimimaro glare at him.

"Think what you want. It doesn't matter to me. For the first time I know that I'm doing something right," Kimimaro said making Kobayashi roll his eyes. Kiba growled as he got to his feet.

"Am I missing something? Who is that guy?" Kurotsuchi asked while Tayuya narrowed her eyes.

"He's Kobayashi Inuzuka. He's the most ferocious man in the bases after Orochimaru. He's there number 3 in terms of strength," Tayuya said as she took out her flute. Kurotsuchi cursed her luck of being with the group while Kobayashi noticed the Konoha headband around Kimimaro's waist.

"So you joined Konoha. How nice that you could do that. Tell me, do you know of a blonde brat called Naruto? I'd like to kick his ass," Kobayashi said making Kimimaro narrow his eyes and so did Kiba, Haku and Tayuya.

"What do you want with Naruto?' Tayuya asked using the blonde's name for the first time while Kobayashi smiled.

"Nothing really. I'd just like to teach him about trying to take my ex-wife," Kobayashi said before Kiba stumbled to his feet.

"You're just a damn asshole for a father. Naruto's the perfect mate for Kaa-chan. She's happy with him which is a lot more than I could ever say for you," Kiba said while Kobayashi frowned. His hair shadowed his eyes while Ayaka stood to her feet. She poofed showing her slender form to Kiba before she kissed Kobayashi's cheek.

"Hmph she's nothing like me I tell you," Ayaka said making Kiba growl while Kobayashi moved forward.

"Speaking of which, how's Hana doing? She still a good little girl?" Kobayashi asked before Kiba clawed at the ground. Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes at what the Inuzuka could mean by that while Akamaru jumped on Kiba's head.

"Damn you! **Inuzuka-Ryu:** **Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō****( Inuzuka Technique: Human Beast Combination Transformation: Two-headed wolf),"**Kiba yelled as smoke enveloped the two. Kobayashi narrowed his eyes while everyone jumped back. They all gasped at the giant two headed wolf next to them. Kurotsuchi widened her eyes while Haku did the same. Kimimaro backed away from Kiba and Tayuya did the same while the wolf growled making whistle.

"Hmm I haven't seen that in a while. It brings back memories right Ayaka?" Kobayashi asked and the dog woman nodded with a smile.

"That's right Kobayashi-kun. So now do you need my help?" she asked and Kobayashi rubbed the back of his head. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Not really, but you can if you want. I feel like letting loose," he said as his curse mark came from his neck. It quickly swirled through his body coming across his face while Kiba growled.

"To sink so low. You're a disgrace to the Inuzuka. **Garuga," **Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru swirled violently at Kobayashi. He and Ayaka smiled to each other before they jumped in the air. Kiba growled while Kimimaro narrowed his eyes.

"Tayuya, Haku cover me. I'm going to help Kiba now," Kimimaro said charging after them to assist Kiba in the attack. Meanwhile Kurotsuchi was watching and decided to help also in the fight.

Kobayashi backflipped away from Kiba before smiling. He closed his eyes while Kiba growled at him.

"Stop dodging and take it like a man," Kiba yelled as he charged him again. Kobayashi smiled with a nod as he willingly let his son hit him as the Inuzuka was drilled into the wall making it explode. Kiba and Akamaru bounced back huffed at him as they saw the destruction. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes and so did Kurotsuchi.

Kobayashi emerged unhurt by the attack, but he looked different. His roar echoed through the room before a dark hand grabbed the wall.

"Oh, you made him go that far. How nice," Ayaka said before they all heard a severe roar. Everyone gasped as they wondered how bad this was going to be.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Kurenai, Shizune, and Anko stood before their Hokage as Naruto got to his feet.

"Shizune-nee, Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan I have some news for you three. We're going to be going into the archives today," Naruto told them making the three raise their eyebrows.

"For what gaki-, I mean Naruto-kun?" Anko asked and the blonde smiled. He walked past them before turning around.

"Secret ladies. I'll tell you more before we get there. Now let's get going," Naruto said with his hand up making the others follow him, but Naruto stopped them first.

"But before that, Anko show me your neck," Naruto told her and Anko hesitated. She frowned while Naruto glared at her.

"That's an order," Naruto told her and the purple haired jonin sighed as she took off her tench coat. She showed her neck and Naruto eyed the curse seal. He smiled before he backed away.

"Anko, how much do you love Konoha?" Naruto asked and Anko raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Enough to die for it," she said and Naruto nodded. He placed Anko on the ground before he closed his eyes.

"That's good, but nobody in this village is going to have Orochimaru's mark. Understood?" the blonde asked and Anko widened her eyes. Kurenai and Shizune gulped, but the Snake Mistress nodded while Naruto opened his eyes to show his sharingan. It felt so good. It was a lot more different as there was no strain like last time. He concentrated on Anko's seal and glared hard.

"**Amaterasu," **Naruto yelled as the black fire slowly ran over Anko's skin. The Snake Mistress cursed some pain, but she grinned and decided to bear it. Shizune and Kurenai watched as Naruto's fire erased the seal over Anko's skin making them widen their eyes. Soon it was gone and Naruto stopped the flames. He sighed and smiled.

"There, now you're completely a part of Konoha," Naruto said making Anko widen her eyes. She looked back to see her seal gone from her neck. She felt all presence of Orochimaru gone before she looked at Naruto in awe. The blonde smiled calmly at her before Anko jumped to her feet and hugged him.

"You erased it. It's gone. It's finally gone!" Anko said happilybefore she turned to Kurenai showing her best friend her neck.

"Look Nai-chan. It's gone. It's really gone. It's no genjutsu," Anko yelled out making Kurenai smile. She turned to see Naruto smiling and shook her head.

"That's great Anko," the Genjutsu Mistress said as Naruto got up and dusted himself off.

"Alright we can be happy later, but now we've got to go and look through those papers," Naruto told them and the three girls nodded as they all walked off.

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound**_

Yugito sighed in boredom as there wasn't anything to do. Her lessons with Naruto wouldn't start till later. Kasumi was training with Fu out in the yard so that was already being done. Yugito watched the two going at it before they turned to her.

"What the matter Yugito-san?" Fu asked and the blonde lowered her gaze in a bored expression.

"Nothing, just bored I guess," she said to them while Kasumi smiled.

"Then train with us. I think I could keep up with you two at the same time," Kasumi said making the two jinchuuriki narrow their eyes at her.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Fu told her harem sis with a small grin. Kasumi chuckled at her before she shrugged her shoulders.

"What I wouldn't lose to both of you thanks to my training with Kyuubi-sama," Kasumi said and Yugito hopped to her feet.

"You'd better be prepared to back up those words," she said and Kasumi smiled before she saw Fu take out a scroll along with a pen. The Nanabi jinchuuriki grinned madly while Yugito got into a small fighting stance. Kasumi sweatdropped at them both before she lightly backed away.

"Umm maybe you two need to calm down now," she said while the two jinchuuriki inched closer to her.

"What happened to all that talk?" they asked and Kasumi rubbed the back of her head, but soon she yelled as she fell through the ground. Fu and Yugito widened their eyes before they looked down the hole. They saw it was completely dark before Fu called.

"Kasumi, are you alright?" Fu asked making it echoed before Kasumi responded.

"No, I sat on my tail. Man that hurt!" she yelled while Yugito and Fu sweatdropped.

"**Whoa, that is the deepest hole I've ever seen in my life. I wonder where it goes," **Nibi said and Yugito wondered about it also. Soon Fu dropped through the ground and followed Kasumi, but then Yugito followed her.

The two jinchuuriki slipped through the ground before they ended up at some small cavern. Fu helped Kasumi to her feet and the dog girl sighed with a thanks.

Yugito looked up at the giant hole at the time and sighed. They obviously weren't going back that way.

"Great, how do we get out of here?" Yugito asked while Kasumi sniffed the air.

"Hey there's water going that way. We should follow it. Come on," she said as she ran off. Fu and Yugito followed the dog girl towards the location.

_**With Kushina, Kyuubi, and Nanabi**_

The Uzumaki and two bijuu walked into the cryptanalysis department and looked around. It was messy to say the least, but they ignored it or at least two of them did.

"**Jeez what's with this place? You'd think they'd be neater than this," **Nanabi said as the three ladies turned to see a man and girl coming out.

"Dammit Shiho don't you ever learn?" he asked and the girl bowed.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm really sorry," she said before turning to see Kyuubi, Nanabi and Kushina sweatdropping at her.

"Ahh excuse me. Can I help you?" she asked and Kushina nodded holding the four swords in front of Shiho.

"Yeah I believe that Hokage-sama sent me here to be a small part of the cryptanalysis team for these swords?" Kushina asked and Shiho nodded. She saw the three staring at her and smiled.

"Ah that's my case. Boss we've got extras from Hokage-sama who are helping me with the book," Shiho said before the man stepped out. He looked at the beautiful looking women before he blushed and coughed into his hand.

"Yes well, since it's from Hokage-sama then I will allow it. Since you will be working with Shiho I will show you a station. It's small, but I hope you can all get used to it in no time," he said to the women making them nod as they followed him.

The place was quite large in terms of being called small, but it suited them all just fine. Kyuubi and Nanabi each took a side of the room while Kushina placed the swords on the table. Shiho adjusted her glasses before smiling.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me all that you know up to this point?" Kushina asked and Shiho nodded. She coughed one more time and sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you the same thing that I told Hokage-sama. That the book told of a fierce battle between the sons of Kami. They were each given a sword and master over one element of nature, but looking to collect them all they fought each other and the swords were scattered. The swords might as well be a myth or legend. The oldest scroll we have that comes close to it was from 300 years ago that told of natural disasters that took place in each of the elemental nations. Then there is this symbol," Shiho explained pointing Kushina, Kyuubi and Nanabi towards the picture of the swirl symbol with the square over it and the star in the middle of it.

"I researched and a star back in those times meant to be called another worldly power or a power that couldn't be comprehended. That's all I know for right now," Shiho said, but Kyuubi stared at the star.

"**No that's incorrect. Well it's correct in the way your saying it, but the meaning is wrong. To figure this out you can't look into a book, rather you must abandon that way of thinking. Something like this is no capable of a human being's level of thought," **Kyuubi said making Kushina look at the bijuu in awe while Shiho did the same.

"Please explain, I don't understand," Shiho said and Kyuubi nodded.

"**Well then please get Shikaku-san for me. He'll be able to tell it better in your words than in mine," **Kyuubi told her and Shiho nodded. She quickly left the room and in about a half an hour she brought back a groaning Shikaku. The girls told him the explanation and the Nara rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. He nodded that he would help the best he could even if it was still his day off thanks to Naruto.

"So bothersome, but I'll help. Alright you told me all you know about these swords and this book so continue to explain please miss-," Shikaku stretched and Kyuubi smiled.

"**Kanari,"** she said and Shikaku nodded.

"Please continue to explain Miss Kanari," Shikaku said and Kyuubi did so. She straightened her voice slightly before beginning to speak.

"**Very well, now as I was saying. The star in the middle can mean what you say. It can mean another worldly power, but like I said try and think back to...when was this published or who wrote it?" **Kyuubi asked, but Shiho shook her shoulders.

"I don't know. There's no author's name. I'm sorry," Shiho apologized while Kyuubi sweatdropped with a small sigh escaping from her lips. The bijuu nodded and closed her eyes.

"**Forget it then. Let's see, based on the authenticity and the lack of a better look. I'll place it at 600 to 400 years ago. Remember this was found in Kumo so it must've been in that area. The nations weren't even formed at that time. In fact quite a bit of society wasn't around, but anyway. Try and place your thoughts to 600 years ago and try to think of what a star could mean," **Kyuubi said making Shiho close her eyes. Shikaku did the same as did Kushina, but Nanabi made the point.

"**It's the light that shines in the darkness next to the moon," **Nanabi answered and Shiho nodded along with Shikaku, but the latter looked at it more in depth.

"That's true. If this was back in the day then you would consider stars to be the most amazing thing to see in the night sky next to the moon, but this must date back before the Rikudo Sennin, the man who brought ninjutsu to the world," Shikaku said and Nanabi nodded.

"**You're forgetting that humans aren't gods. He might have created ninjutsu for humans, but that doesn't mean that we were the first ones to ever use it," **Nanabi responded and Shiho laughed.

"What? Are you saying that the gods could do ninjutsu?" she asked with a laugh and the not so funny joke making Nanabi glare.

"**That wasn't a joke and yes I do believe that. There are lots of things about this world that we don't understand just yet. So keep that in perspective," **the green haired woman said making Shiho apologize.

"Umm alright so the star is about shining in the darkness. So what would the swirl be?" Shikaku asked and Kushina looked at it.

"It resembles the one from Uzushiogakure and the swirl on the back of your flak jackets. Let's see swirls could mean lots of things," Kushina said and Kyuubi agreed while Nanabi rubbed the back of her head. Shiho and Shikaku looked at the swirl symbol before the former took out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

"Alright for the first part, the star resembles something that shines in the dark. Hey, what are those swords?" Shiho asked and Kushina held up one.

"Naruto thinks that these are those swords," Kushina said and Shiho dropped her paper before she grabbed one. She wasn't a sword type of person so she was confused.

"Why is that?" she asked and Kushina turned to Kyuubi and Nanabi.

"Tell me Kanari and Nana, by any chance can swords be sentient?" Kushina asked making Shiho stifle a laugh, but Shikaku remained serious.

Kyuubi and Nanabi glanced at each other before they turned back to Kushina.

"**Well we wouldn't know if they could or not, but given the way that this book describes them then it's possible that they might be sentient. What are you getting at?" **Nanabi asked and Kushina stared at the swords.

"Well last night sochi told me that when he gets these swords he hears voices and they warn him of danger. Naruto's not paranoid neither is he insane you know that. So is it possible?" Kushina asked and Kyuubi leaned close to her.

"**You think the swords are trying to communicate with him?" **she asked whispering and Kushina nodded. She sighed then told Nanabi. The three sighed and placed their fingers on their chins.

"Hey what's this?" Shiho asked bringing everyone to her attention.

"**What is it?" **Nanabi asked and Shiho lifted the sword up.

"Look at this. There is a small hilt for an object. What do you think?" she asked and Kushina rubbed her temples.

"Who knows. This is too weird let's go and continue. We'll look this over in the archives. They should be able to let me and Shikaku-san in," Kushina said as she walked off with the others following her.

_**With Fu, Kasumi and Yugito**_

The three were still in the cavern and cursed their luck before they saw a small light. Kasumi sighed as she ran with Fu and Yugito running after her.

"I hope this is the way out of here," Kasumi said with a smile as they came to an opening. It wasn't an exit, but the sight made her gasp. She stood in awe of the place while Fu and Yugito came up behind her huffing.

"W-What's wrong?" Fu asked with a small huff, but she could only see Kasumi point and her eyes followed the handsign until she stared in awe of the place.

"What are these?" Yugito asked and Fu looked the place over. It was filled with crystals of a clear substance. They were made in all sizes and diamond shaped.

"Their crystals, but nothing like you'd normally see," Fu said while Kasumi's eyes gleamed.

"There every woman's dream!" she said making the two sweatdrop before they looked back at it.

"How long do you think they've been here?" Yugito asked as she saw a small waterfall flowing down throughout the caverns.

"Who knows. All I know is that I sure as hell want one," Fu said while Yugito turned to her.

"When did you start to curse?" she asked while Fu rolled her eyes.

"Please that's nothing, but I won't bore you with that," Fu said as she tried to take one out, but it was heavy and didn't budge at all. Fu cursed under her breath before she sighed.

"I take it neither of you can break diamond can you?" she asked and Yugito folded her arms.

"What makes you think it's diamond?" she asked and Fu blushed as she rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment.

"A girl can dream can't she?" the Nanabi jinchuuriki asked while everyone else sighed. Kasumi was doing some leg stretches before she backed up a bit.

"You might want to back up a bit," Kasumi said as Fu and Yugito gave her some space. The black haired girl stretched some more before she sighed. She took a small stance and charged at the precious stone. She launched a kick and yelled.

"**Ochita Sora Handou( Fallen Sky Kick)," **Kasumi yelled as she slammed the rock with her foot causing a loud impact. Fu and Yugito covered their eyes from some dust that picked up. Soon it settled making the two jinchuuriki open their eyes. They looked to see Kasumi over a fallen piece of stone with a smile on her face.

"What force! I've never seen anything like that," Fu said and Kasumi tapped her left foot on the ground.

"Looks like the results from my training with Kyuubi-sama are starting to show," she said as she had just made her latest taijutsu move known.

"Well I'll seal this then we can go. We'd better tell Naruto-kun about this. This place might be important later," Fu said to them and the girls could nod in agreement with that. None of them had an idea of how important those crystals would be to Naruto later in the future.

_**Somewhere in one of Orochimaru's bases**_

"Kabuto, where is Kobayashi? It's time for him to test the drug," Orochimaru said and Kabuto nodded with a small sigh.

"He went to your base near Iwa. Said that he would be back in a few days Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said while Zetsu leaned against the wall.

"You still haven't told us what this thing even does. So are you going to or not?" he asked while Orochimaru snickered to his partner.

"Kukuku patience. It has taken months to understand the possible side effects. Either one of two thing will happen. One, the body will immediately or it will crumble and die. A perfect chance to test don't you think?" he asked and Zetsu rolled his eyes.

"_Why Pain-sama needs you I'll never know. **Count me in on that too," **_The black Zetsu said in though while Orochimaru snickered madly again.

"_Just wait Sasuke-kun. Once you see this power you will know how strong I can make you then you will be mine once and for all," _Orochimaru mentally cackled while Kabuto handed his master the greenish vial for Kobayashi to use when it was time for him to return. Speaking of Kobayashi...

_**With Kobayashi**_

Kiba, Kurotsuchi, Kimimaro, Haku and Tayuya were on the ground panting and huffing as Kobayashi erased his curse seal from his face. The look of horror was on all of their faces. Kobayashi snickered at them while Ayaka came up to him.

"Was that Curse stage two really necessary? Look at them," she said while Kobayashi scratched her ears.

"Hmph I expected more from my son, but I guess being raised by Tsume does that to someone," Kobayashi said while Kiba balled his fists. The curse stage, it was so different from what they guy Sakon had. Kobayashi's curse mark was unparalleled in power. It was so weird and evil.

"Oh, it looks like he still has some fight inside him. That's it pup," Kobayashi said as Kiba got to his feet. He huffed like mad. They had all been fighting and no one, but Kimimaro and Tayuya managed to get a few hits, but that did nothing to him. He wasn't even using Ayaka in the fight yet. It pissed Kiba off that he was being taken so lightly. He glared at his father while Akamaru stood to his feet.

"Akamaru, are you with me?" Kiba asked and Akamaru nodded as the Inuzuka went into his pouch he took a soldier pill and gave one to Akamaru. The white haired dog's fur turned from white to red while Kiba's features grew more aggressive.

"Everyone, I want you to clear out of here. This will drain my chakra, but I can tear him apart with this," Kiba said and everyone nodded as they shunshined out of sight. Kurotsuchi stayed behind and balled her fists. She felt so weak to be getting beaten like this and now she was running while a Konoha shinobi did the hard work. Damn what a blow to her pride. The Iwa nin left also leaving only Kiba, Akamaru, Kobayashi and Ayaka in the room.

"Well son, show me what you've got," Kobayashi said and Kiba closed his eyes. Akamaru jumped on his head while the Inuzuka smiled.

"I have you to thank again for this Naruto even if it's experimental. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Kiba yelled as he made six clones of himself and Akamaru. Kobayashi raised an eyebrow before clapping.

"Wow you know a kinjutsu. Not bad, but that won't be enough to stop me," Kobayashi said and Kiba snickered.

"That's what you think. **Inuzuka-Ryu:** **Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō," **Kiba yelled and immediately they all poofed out in smoke making Kobayashi cover his eyes before he slightly widened them to see six two-headed wolves looking at him with KI in their eyes.

"I'll rip you to shred with this. **Tajuu Garuraiga( Multiple Wolf Fang Thunder Fangs)," **All the Kibas yelled as they all spun violently around the base not caring what they destroyed so long as they took out Kobayashi. The entire place was getting shredded to pieces and Kobayashi narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm not bad. That would actually hurt, hell it might kill me if I were right in the middle of it. Outstanding brat but," Kobayashi said as he and Ayaka nodded to each other. They quickly charged inside and what happened no one knew.

_**Outside**_

Everyone watched in awe of the destroyed base that they were looking at as the Kibas charged out of the ground. They all went into a frenzy on Kobayashi and Ayaka making them awe at him.

"Kiba had such a technique?" Haku asked while Tayuya grinned.

"That shithead is quite impressive," she said while Kimimaro looked up in angst. Kurotsuchi watched Kiba fight and gasped at his power before the Inuzuka slammed to the ground. He skidded back while he and Akamaru cursed. Their clones dispelled while Kobayashi landed on the ground.

"Whew that was close. Got scared there for a second. Yeah right. You're too easy to figure out. Not to mention you are out of control," Kobayashi said as he grabbed Kiba's shoulder. Everyone was too injured to get up and help. They all cursed as Kobayashi smiled.

"Well son any last words?" Kobayashi asked while Kiba growled. He spit on Kobayashi's cheek making his father chuckle.

"Arrogant till the end huh? Well fine then," the former mate of Tsume said as he pulled his fist back.

"_No, Naruto-kun please you need to help please!" _Haku yelled out mentally as she made her chakra soar for a distress beacon to Naruto from the seal formula for the Hiraishin. They shouldn't die like this

_**Konoha**_

Naruto laughed as he walked with Kurenai, Anko and Shizune. Soon he stopped we he felt the immediate chakra spike of one of his seals. He closed his eyes and gasped.

"Haku-chan's in danger," Naruto said making the three girls gasp before the blonde vanished in the Hiraishin. They all widened their eyes. As they watched Naruto leave to help his family.

_**Border near Iwa**_

Kobayashi smiled as he sent his punch at Kiba making the Inuzuka close his eyes. Everyone gasped before they all immediately saw a small trickle of lightning as they stared in shock of Naruto appearing behind Kobayashi. Haku gasped with a smile on her face as did Tayuya and Kimimaro while Kurotsuchi expressed shock and awe.

Ayaka widened her eyes at the new arrival and in a second Naruto took in the situation. He saw Kobayashi with Kiba at the collar ready to end his best friend making the blonde growl as he held out his hand. A blue sphere appeared while Naruto glared at Kobayashi.

"Put him down! **Rasengan," **Naruto yelled as he slammed the ball into Kobayashi who was surprised before he was sent flying into some trees making a loud explosion. Kiba dropped to the ground before he casted a gaze at Naruto.

"Hey man, you've seen better days," Naruto told him and Kiba chuckled.

"Shut up, I had it under control," he said with a painful smile and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sure you did," The blonde said before Kobayashi appeared. He looked at the blonde and Naruto looked back at him. They both glared at each other while Ayaka growled before rushing at Naruto. She tried to bite him, but the blonde merely sidestepped her and kicked her away form himself towards the side of Kobayashi.

"_Hmm not bad at all," _The Inuzuka head said before Naruto narrowed his eyes. He remembered that fuckin' face from the bingo book. The man he absolutely hated at the moment.

"Kobayashi Inuzuka right?" Naruto asked with a hardened glare while the Inuzuka noted the blonde hair.

"The brat who's now Tsume's mate. How nice. Today is my lucky day after all," Kobayashi said and Naruto closed his eyes. He turned to see Kiba unconscious while he looked at his family and some girl he didn't know fully injured. They all looked like hell.

"Did you do this?" Naruto asked with his hair covering his eyes and Kobayashi smiled.

"So what if I did. What are you going to do?" he asked and Naruto sighed. He balled his fists before chuckling.

"It's my lucky day also. I get to kick your ass for the hell you put Tsume-chan, Kiba and Hana-chan through. I'll make you pay right now," Naruto said to him and Kobayashi chuckled at him.

"A shorty like you? What can you do?" he asked laughing before he felt the KI in the air get thick as he gazed into Naruto's eyes. Gone was the blue ocean eyes as in their place was something different. In Naruto's left eye stood his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, blazing in intensity, and in his right eye stood his Shinseinagan, in a calm, icy cold manner. Kobayashi growled while Haku pulled Kiba to the side. Kimimaro, Tayuya and Kurotsuchi struggled to the side also as Haku tended to everyone's wounds. They all watched as Naruto went through some handsigns. He gripped his right hand making it cackle as Kobayashi took his favorite fighting stance.

"See this chidori? It's going right through your heart TODAY!" Naruto yelled making the chirping of the chidori even louder while Kobayashi chuckled.

"Bring it on brat. I've always wanted to kill you!" Kobayashi yelled as the two charged each other as their yells roared over the plains.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 44.<strong>_

_**KG: I hope you are all satisfied with that. No, Naruto will not kill Kobayashi at least not until Kobayashi can fight with Tsume for a bit. The mystery of the swords is becoming more hazy and fuzzy. Can you all figure it out? Huh? Can you? Well anyway places ladies.**_

_**Kasumi, Fu, Nanabi: Yes Sir!**_

_**(Naruto and the others come through the door)**_

_**Kiba: Man that was fun! **_

_**Kyuubi: No kidding. I had a good time. **_

_**Naruto: Guys you do realize we're screwed right.**_

_**Ccebling: Stop worrying. We're all good.**_

_**KG: Hey guys.**_

_**Naruto: AHHHH! I didn't do it! Please don't kill me!**_

_**Kiba: H-Hey man, what's up?**_

_**(I slap everyone on the back, except Naruto)**_

_**KG: Everything is good. Although we have a bug problem.**_

_**Kiba: Bug problem?**_

_**KG: That's right. Kasumi could you come here?  
><strong>_

_**Kasumi: Yes?**_

_**KG: Please look upstairs. I think I heard something**_

_**Kasumi: Yes sir (walks off)**_

_**Kiba: Your scared of a bug?**_

_**KG: Oh just you wait.**_

_**Kasumi: AHHHHHH! (runs down the stairs) HELP!**_

_**(Tentacle grabs Kasumi)**_

_**Kyuubi: What the hell! **_

_**Kiba: What is that!**_

_**Zombiehunter: Don't look at me!**_

_**Kasumi: HELP ME! ( grabs Naruto and get dragged away) HELP! (Monster roars)**_

_**(Kiba heads to the door)  
><strong>_

_**Kiba: No fuckin' way. No it's locked. Open the door!**_

_**KG: AHHHH! It's got me! HELP!**_

_**Ccebling: KyuubiGoku!**_

_**Nanabi: GET IT OFF! NO! HELP!**_

_**Kyuubi: No way! I don't want to get tentacled. **_

_**Zombiehunter: Door's locked. Fu move dammit!**_

_**Fu: I'm trying. **_

_**(Tentacles go after them)**_

_**Ccebling: NOOOOO! HELP SOMEONE!**_

_**Kyuubi: I can't use my chakra! What's going on here!**_

_**Kiba: Fu move from the door dammit!**_

_**Fu: Hey, are you guys scared? **_

_**Kiba: No duh Fu. Now move!**_

_**Kyuubi: Yes I'm scared.**_

_**Ccebling: Get me out of here!**_

_**Zombiehunter: Dammit I'm scared!**_

_**Fu: Well you shouldn't be.**_

_**Everyone: Huh?**_

_**Fu: You're on Scare Tactics. It's a Tv show.**_

_**Everyone: WHAT!**_

_**KG: hahahahahaha, that what you guys get. Priceless Fu-chan. Nice work Kasumi, Nanabi. Naruto you got lucky.**_

_**Kiba: But why man?**_

_**KG: Don't EVER say that I don't have any power. Or I'll ruin all your lives by making you bald. Say your sorry right now!**_

_**Everyone: Were sorry. We'll never do it again KyuubiGoku-sama.**_

_**KG: Damn right you won't. Now I'm deducting your pay for the month. Well readers see you later and don't forget to watch Scare Tactics on Chiller, Scary good. This might happen to you one day. MWAHAHAHA! **_


	45. Chapter 45

_**KG: Hmmmm it's not coming together like I had hoped.**_

_**Naruto: What are you talking about now? You already scared the living hell out of everyone with that Tv show. What else could you want?**_

_**KG: That's not what I mean. This Split/Second Game. It needs MORE! Speed, wrecks, they aren't enough!**_

_**Naruto: What's spilt/Second?**_

_**KG: For me, it's one of the best racing games that has ever been introduced since Need for Speed**_

_**Naruto: right well I don't see what's the problem.**_

_**KG: You wouldn't understand the worries of modern society. I'M IN DESPAIR! THE FACT THAT SPILT/SECOND ISN'T COMING TOGETHER HAS LEFT ME IN DESPAIR!**_

_**Naruto: Shut up and type. I still have to kick that guy's ass.**_

_**KG: Fine whatever.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto immediately slammed Kobayashi across the face sending the Inuzuka skidding back as he rubbed his cheek. The blonde had the most serious glare that anyone had ever seen him give before. He right hand cackled from the chidori before he turned back to Kobayashi.<p>

"I'm going to make you pay for all those times!" Naruto yelled and Kobayashi chuckled at him before his hair grew more feral. His teeth lengthened and his claws grew longer.

"Is that so? Well bring it on brat. I can finally kill you just like I had planned," Kobayashi said before he vanished in a burst of speed. Naruto growled before he vanished also. Ayaka stayed on the sidelines to watch the fight before actually intervening.

Naruto dodged a punch form Kobayashi and backflipped away before he charged at the Inuzuka male.

"**Chidori," **Naruto shouted out as he made a straight line towards Kobayashi only for the man to dodge the attack before throwing a shuriken at the blonde Hokage. Naruto easily parried the shot with a kunai before he threw the same kunai at Kobayashi. It grazed the Inuzuka's cheek making it bleed before he swiped some of the blood and licked it with a satisfied grin.

"Well you're not weak I'll give you that, but I'm just getting warmed up," Kobayashi said and Naruto closed his eyes. He felt so pissed off at the moment. He opened back his eyes and glared. He concentrated both his eyes on Kobayashi's form with both eyes as the Mangekyou Sharingan and Shinseinagan started showing flames. The blonde widened his eyes when he saw the fire surrounding Kobayashi. It wasn't black, rather it was pure white. It was like a different Amaterasu technique.

"_What is that fire? It's not my Amaterasu and yet I feel that I can use it so skillfully," _Naruto thought before Kobayashi noticed the flames. He quickly jumped out of the middle of the attack, but Naruto turned his eyes to his form and the fire quickly burned Kobayashi's left leg. The Inuzuka winced at the pain before Naruto disappeared in the Hiraishin. He quickly appeared next to Kiba and Haku while he saw Kobayashi growling at him.

Everyone else looked at the blonde in awe. Naruto was staying on even terms with Kobayashi for the moment and it amazed them all especially Kiba and Haku. Kimimaro didn't really seem surprised, but he felt a lot of admiration. The same could be said for Tayuya who felt like she was seeing a different side of the blonde. Kurotsuchi gasped at the blonde using the one jutsu that decimated her village's forces. It was amazing to see it in action.

"Not bad brat. You certainly live up to your Tokubetsu jonin title," Kobayashi said, but Naruto didn't respond. He sighed and closed his eyes before the sand and dirt around the area began to swirl. It made Kobayashi cover his eyes before he smiled.

"Alright brat. I haven't had a real workout so I'll play with you," Kobayashi answered to Naruto's rise in chakra and his curse seal extended across his body. He smirked and quickly erased any distance between himself and Naruto. The blonde didn't react before Kobayashi's fist came into contact with a wall of sand. Everyone seemed surprised while Kobayashi glared.

"**Sabaku no Yari( Sand Spears)," **Naruto shouted out making Kobayashi quickly maneuver through the dozens of sand spears that came from the sand; however he wasn't fast enough as one grazed his cheek and others spilt the sides of his clones. When it was done, Kobayashi looked a mess, but he sure didn't feel that way at all. Naruto, however, wasn't done with his fight as he u jumped into the air. He crossed his arms and gained a small sense of his kekkai genkai.

"**Karamatsu no Mai( Dance of the Larch)," **Naruto yelled out as he sent bones from his body and shot them towards Kobayashi. Kimimaro widened his eyes at the use of his kekkai genkai before everyone watched the explosion of the attack into the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he dropped to the ground, but he only met a punch to the face that sent him through several trees until it made a big explosion.

"Naruto-kun!" Haku yelled while Tayuya cursed. Kiba balled his fists while he tried to get up, but a gentle hand from Haku made him stop.

Naruto winced at the pain before he got to his feet. He huffed and placed his hand on a tree while he caught his breath. That punch almost shook his entire body. Naruto, of course, had seen the curse mark in action before. Two or three times to be exact, but this was just so weird. No one hit that hard, but the blonde could hit just as hard as he balled his fists. He cracked a smile before he brushed the side of his cheek.

"_Tsume-chan's gonna be so pissed when she learns of this," _Naruto thought to himself before he walked out of the clearing. He saw Kobayashi waiting for him before the Inuzuka turned around and Ayaka chuckled.

"For a brat he doesn't go down easily. Stop playing around Kobayashi and kill him. You should be able to take on a tokubetsu jonin easily," Ayaka told him and the Inuzuka smiled with a nod.

"Aww I don't get any fun at all," he said before he saw Naruto running at him. The blonde cocked his fist back and fused it with chakra before he slammed Kobayashi across the face sending the man crashing through the forest while Ayaka widened her eyes. Naruto sighed and huffed while he looked at his fist.

"_The chakra control for Tsunade's strength is still off. I'll need to correct it later, but damn I must say that's a good punch," _Naruto thought to himself before he saw Kobayashi rub his jaw. Damn that hurt like hell even for someone like him. Kobayashi had never been hit that hard by anyone in his life. Not even by Tsume. He growled before he glared dangerously at Naruto.

"You're pushing my patience brat," Kobayashi said to him, but Naruto raised his hand and smiled as he waved it in a way to tell Kobayashi to bring it on. The Inuzuka grew a tick mark on his head and twitched his lips. He quickly spun his body as the winds picked up violently. All around him there seemed to be a fierce tornado while Kiba looked up in awe. He figured that he couldn't be surprised, but there was still something to admire about the technique even if it was from his bastard of a father.

"**Inuzuka-Ryu: Gatsumaki( Inuzuka Technique: Fang Piercing Tornado)," **Kobayashi yelled as he spiraled down at Naruto. The blonde widened his eyes at the large spiraling taijutsu move coming for him. He quickly moved his sand to cover his family and Kurotsuchi.

"**Kūsa Bōheki( Sky Sand Defensive Wall)," **The blonde yelled while the others were inside.

"He's so strong," Kurotsuchi said while Kiba gave a painful chuckle inside the shield. He felt Haku still helping him before he smiled.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Kiba said and Kurotsuchi looked at the Inuzuka as she wondered what he knew that she didn't.

"Damn that shithead protecting us like this. We should be protecting him," Tayuya said as she connected the ground with her fist in anger. Everyone couldn't help, but agree while Naruto faced the technique outside. He quickly held out his hand and the rasengan was made quickly before the blonde held up a single handsigns.

"**Katon: Kaen Nagare( Fire Release: Flame Stream)," **Naruto yelled as he blew the small fire into the rasengan turning it dark red. The blonde smiled before he closed his eyes and added his lightning nature to the ball of chakra. The current flew all around the rasengan making it even more powerful while Kobayashi noticed it.

"It's too late for that!" he yelled, but Naruto jumped into the air and yelled.

"**Goen Raisengan( Flaming Thunder Sphere)," **the blonde shouted as the two techniques collied. Ayaka closed her eyes at got behind a tree before a massive explosion took place making everyone inside widen their eyes.

"What's going on?" Kurotsuchi asked, but no one had an answer before the explosion died down. The wall of sand crumbled and everyone looked to see the forest destroyed while Kobayashi stood huffing and Naruto did the same. The two glared at each other before the curse mark extended over Kobayashi's body while Naruto's body started to leak out red chakra. Everyone gasped, but Kobayashi widened his eyes and stopped with a smile.

"No, not yet. I need to go all-out on this brat or I won't be happy with it," Kobayashi said and the curse seal stopped while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You're lucky brat. I'm going to let you live for now, but word of warning. Stay away from Tsume or I won't be responsible for what happens to her," Kobayashi said and Naruto settled for glaring at the man.

"Hmph and if you do something to her then I won't be responsible for what I will do to you," the blonde said and Kobayashi chuckled before he gave a simple nod.

"Whatever. Come one Ayaka, it's time to go. Oh and brat," Kobayashi said to Kiba making him growl.

"Try to get better. You really need to man up if you can," he said before the two disappeared. Everyone waited for a few minutes, but they couldn't sense Kobayashi's presence anymore and on that note everyone sighed.

"Man, it was touch and go from there. Thanks for the assist Naruto," Kiba said and the blonde turned to him with a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it Kiba. I can't have you kick the bucket just yet. Who knows what Tsume and Hana would do to me," Naruto joked and Kiba rolled his eyes before Tayuya jabbed Naruto in the shoulder.

"Hmph I could've taken that guy. You didn't have to interfere," she said embarrassed at the fact that Naruto might have thought that she couldn't handle it.

"O have no doubt that you might have, but I did it anyway. For now you can all relax," Naruto said and Kiba watched Kurotsuchi leave.

"What about you? I thought you wanted to kill us," He yelled out making everyone glance at the dark haired girl and Kurotsuchi growled as she stopped her foot on the ground making the others chuckle.

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm tired?" she asked while everyone took a glance at her torn up clothes and the state she was in. Kurotsuchi blushed and turned around.

"Besides you sort of saved me I guess so I'll let you go. Now just get out of here already," she demanded and everyone nodded as they got to her feet while Kiba snickered and rubbed the back of his head.

"I knew you weren't a bad person. No one as cute as you could be that bad," He said while Naruto widened his eyes. Kurotsuchi stopped and scratched her cheek while her face gave another blush from the Inuzuka's compliment. She'd never been called cute before so that was a new one on her, but that doesn't mean that she would admit it.

"Shut up and go," she said not looking back for fear of having them see her blush. Naruto nodded and grabbed everyone together while Kiba smiled.

"See you later Kurotsuchi-chan," he said before Naruto disappeared in the Hiraishin along with everyone else while Kurotsuchi turned around to see that they were gone. She narrowed her eyes before hopping to a tree with a sigh.

"_Hmph weirdo," _She thought before leaving the scene to go and report it to her old man.

_**Back with Naruto**_

The blonde and his group fell to the ground in the Konoha road where Shizune, Anko and Kurenai stood. The three women gasped as did the civilians at the drop of Konoha shinobi. Naruto got to his feet almost immediately and rubbed the back of his head.

"Shizune-nee, please inform the medical staff that they're going to have some visitors," Naruto told her and the middle aged secretary absently nodded before she ran off while Kurenai and Anko helped everyone to their feet.

"What happened to you guys?" Anko asked and Naruto waved it off with a smile on his face.

"I'll tell you later. For now I've got to go to the archives, but first a change of clothes...again," He said as he went home to change. Meanwhile Shizune escorted the medic nin to the scene as they helped carry everyone away.

_**One change of clothes later**_

Naruto appeared next to Anko and Kurenai while he sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck as he felt a few stiff knots beginning to form. It must've been the fight, but he would deal with it later. For right now, he still had things that he needed to get done.

"Come with me, I'll tell you two the story on the way," Naruto said as he rubbed his head. This was going to be a long day. He was so sure of that.

_**With Fu, Kasumi and Yugito**_

The three had marked the cave that had the strange crystals inside with a map to guide them. They spotted the hole where they fell through and figured that they were still somewhere on the Namikaze grounds.

"Alright so which way should we go?" Kasumi asked while Fu scratched her cheek.

"Umm man this is confusing. There should be an easier way to do this," she said before Yugito gasped.

"Oh I have something that I can do," she said as she cracked her knuckles. Fu and Kasumi wondered what she was about to do before Yugito took out a kunai and some wire. She quickly tossed it up through the hole in the ground and it connected with a tree. She pulled on the wire hard making sure it was steady and smiled.

"There, if we all go up one at a time then we'll be be fine. Come on," Yugito said as she climbed the wire. It was very small, but it was fine and steady. She crawled out through the hole and looked to see the Namikaze Compound still standing. Kasumi came out next and then Fu did. They looked at the warm sun and sighed in bliss.

"How long were we down there?" Kasumi asked and Fu sighed.

"Two or three hours maybe even four," she said before her stomach grumbled making her blush. Yugito and Kasumi giggled before theirs did the same and the three looked at each other.

"Maybe we should all get something to eat," Kasumi announced and the two others quickly agreed.

"So what are we having?" Yugito asked and Kasumi's tail wagged left and right with a smile on her face.

"I propose ramen!" she said with her fist in the air making Fu smile and Yugito sweatdrop.

"What's so good about ramen?" she asked and eagerly grabbed her hand and walked off. Ever since she could eat human food she could understand why Naruto loved the tasty noodles so much. They were amazing to her taste.

"Trust us, you've never had ramen like this before," Fu said as they pushed Yugito in the direction of the Ramen stand despite her protests to the constant shoves.

_**Konoha Archives **_

Naruto walked up to the place of the Konoha Archives and sighed as he finished the story. He looked to see Anko and Kurenai reaction.

"So Kobayashi is with Orochimaru. I always knew he was an ass, but that's just downright low," Anko said and Naruto nodded.

"Still I'm amazed that you didn't give a chase Naruto-kun," Kurenai spoke and the blonde narrowed his eyes and balled his fists.

"Oh trust me that I wanted to. I really did, but I knew the others needed help. Plus I;m not going to chase him with how strong he is. He somewhere right below Orochimaru in strength. If it was completely one on one, then I doubt I could win. I had tried to catch him in a Tsukuyomi, but he knows how to fight the sharingan and directly avoided my eyes so it'll be tough," Naruto told them while Anko smiled.

"Well he'd better hope that I don't fight him. I'll kick his ass!" Anko yelled making Naruto chuckle while Kurenai held her head down in embarrassment.

"Although, you two should get ready for tonight. It's time for me to take you two on your dates and I would love to see two lovely ladies in their clothes," Naruto said making Kurenai widen her eyes as she remembered that deal with the headbands and Anko snickered while she placed a finger to her chin.

"Ooh I can't wait for it Foxy-kun," she said and Naruto snickered along with her as they saw two jonin guarding the door.

It was Inoichi and Shibi. He really saw those two outside the council room so that was new to the blonde. The two jonin noticed their young Hokage walking before he stopped.

"So it's your turn to guard the archives huh?" he asked and they nodded.

"It's sort of a boring job, but we get it done," Inoichi uttered while Shibi folded his arms.

"It's for the best Inoichi. Stop sighing already," Shibi said to him and Inoichi did so, but only because he wanted to stop and not for any other reason.

"So what brings you here today Naruto?" Inoichi asked dropping the honorific since he knew that the blonde didn't like such things.

"I need to get inside for a little bit. Along with Kurenai and Anko. We won't be long depending on some things," The Uzumaki head said to his subordinates and they nodded as they opened the door before they heard a yell. They all turned around to see Sasuke running towards the blonde and Naruto rolled his eyes with a small sigh.

"Hey loser, I told you I wouldn't let you out of my sight," Sasuke said and Inoichi narrowed his eyes.

"Uchiha, show the Hokage some respect," Inoichi demanded and Shibi agreed while Naruto shook his head.

"It's alright you guys. Thanks, but the Teme is like that. I just learn to deal with it. Alright Sasuke, come on then. You'll follow me into the archives, but I will be helping me with my research that I need done. Understand?" the blonde asked and Sasuke nodded, but soon they heard another yell.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called and the Uchiha paled. He looked to Naruto giving him the hidden message and the blonde rolled his eyes while he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah I know. Inoichi-san, Shibi-san please don't let her in here," Naruto said as he, Anko, Kurenai and Sasuke disappeared with a nod from the two jonin.

"Hey where did Sasuke-kun go?" Sakura wondered before Inoichi pointed in the opposite direct and watched the pink haired girl run off in said direction making them sweatdrop.

"Remind me why Naruto-sama doesn't take her out of the shinobi program," Inoichi said to his partner and Shibi gave a faceless expression before he sighed.

"Because it would be an abuse of power and we both know that Hokage-sama isn't like that," Shibi said and Inoichi nodded. Thank Kami that Ino was coming out of that phase and she was starting to get serious about her training. It really made the Yamanaka head happy.

_**With Naruto, Konoha Archives**_

Naruto, Anko, Kurenai and Sasuke traversed the large halls of the Archives and looked in awe of it. Inside here was the records of every action or past action that happened since the founding of the village.

"Man, this is...a lot of ground to cover in such a short time that I need. Well anyway, I'll tell you three. We're going to be searching through the archives for any records on Konoha's natural disasters," Naruto said making the two Mistresses and the Uchiha raise their eyebrows at him while Naruto sighed.

"It's something that needs to be done for the Cryptanalysis division. It's sort of a small side project that I need to get done. I'll make sure that this doesn't take long and who knows Sasuke. You might find something interesting in here also, but you will tell me of all the things you found just as a precaution. Got it?" Naruto asked and Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah I got it," Sasuke said to him and Naruto turned around.

"Alright you three. Let's get to work. We have a lot of ground to cover and almost no time to do it," Naruto responded and just like that, everyone did so as they went from scroll to scroll looking through the archives.

_**Cryptanalysis Department**_

Kushina, Kyuubi and Nanabi were still helping Shiho and Shikaku with the swords and soon Yugao came through the door as Shikaku had called her to give them some help.

"What's the matter?" Yugao asked and Kushina held up a sword. Noticing the unique design, Yugao could quickly imagine what it exactly was.

"Where did you get Naruto-kun's swords?" Yugao asked them and Kushina set one down.

"He told us to investigate them. I want a second opinion being a kenjutsu master myself. Tell me, what can you derive from these swords?" Kushina asked and Yugao shook her head.

"Naruto-kun had me looking at them a few weeks ago during the Hokage Placement Test. I told him that they were really strong and very special. Even more special than any anbu's sword could be. I told him that they looked to be made from a master who really knew what they were doing. Those were made to perfect in every sense of the word. I don't see why you need my help," she said and Kushina sighed.

"**Hmm well Kushina might be the only one who can decipher this since she knows more about swirl symbols," **Kyuubi said and Kushina looked at it intently before setting it down.

"A swirl has multiple meanings, but since we're talking about the past then I think I know. I swirl was the mystery of the water during those times. Mito-baachan once told me this saying 'People are ever changing just like the swirling tide of the waters'. I think that's what she meant. The swirl represents change. It's about adaption," Kushina said with a certain smile that she was right. Everyone looked at the swirl and then at the star.

"Man so bothersome. So we have the light that shines in the darkness for the star and for the swirl we have change or adaptation to something. Hmm this is weird. It feels more like...a prophecy if not anything else," Shikaku said and everyone could agree with him on that.

"Alright we have those, but what's the square for?" Shiho asked and Nanabi narrowed her eyes at the small box.

"**Hmm, hang on a minute. Let me see that for a second," **She said to them and Shiho gave the seven tailed bijuu the paper while her harem sister, Kyuubi, looked over her shoulder. The two bijuu squinted their eyes before they gasped.

"_**Oh no, this is bad. Very very bad," **_they thought at the same time.

_**With Itachi and Kisame**_

"Hurry up, Kisame. We're going to Konoha for the Kyuubi jinchuuriki," Itachi said and Kisame gave a confused expression. He wondered what could be wrong with Itachi at the moment and sighed.

"This is going against the leader's orders. Besides, what do you have to do there anyway?" Kisame asked and Itachi stopped. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and turned back to Kisame, his partner.

"It's not something that I'm doing on a whim. Rather this is something that must be done. However tread lightly Kisame. You know how strong Kushina-san is as she almost killed you more than one time. You still have that scar," Itachi to him and Kisame growled remembering the little incident while he rubbed his chest.

"Don't remind me. When I see that bitch I'll make Samehada eat her alive," the shark-man said, but Itachi ignored it for the time being.

"Very well then. Let's go Kisame," Itachi told him and the two shot off without any concerns for anything else.

_**Iwa, late at night**_

Kurotsuchi had finished her report of what had happened and needless to say this, but Onoki wasn't sure how to feel at the moment. He was happy his granddaughter was safe, but to hear that Konoha was near their borders along with the Yondaime's son no less, well that just made it a little bitter. Now he felt indebted to Konoha for saving his granddaughter.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Onoki asked and Kurotsuchi nodded with a sigh. She was really tired from the day and it was just too long for her taste.

"Yes that was everything Jiji, but can I ask something?" the dark haired chunin asked and the Tsuchikage nodded. Kurotsuchi gave a soft breath and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well old man, not saying that I can't or will forgive him, but do you think it's right for you to hate the Yondaime's son?" Kurotsuchi asked and Onoki stopped writing. He looked up at her and wondered what she was getting at making the teen gulp.

"I just mean that it's not his fault that we're gone. Plus what would killing him accomplish? Do you really think you'll get back at the Yondaime by killing his son? I don't think that you can get back at someone who is already dead," Kurotsuchi said as she tried to remember when Naruto and Kiba fought against Kobayashi. They were really strong and while Kiba wasn't as strong as Naruto he still made up for it in heart. Even when she was fighting she didn't do nearly the same amount of damage that Kiba did.

"Where did this come from? You're no starting to like Konoha are you?" he asked and Kurotsuchi blushed as she slammed the table.

"Of course not. What's there to like about them? Or that idiot with the dog on his head? Who said I was thinking about him? I'm not okay so you can get off my back old man!" Kurotsuchi yelled as she folded her arms and turned her head with a scoff making Onoki sweatdrop.

"_What's this about a boy with a dog on his head? And why is she being so defensive. Ugh, women and their troubles," _Onoki thought to himself before he saw Kurotsuchi leave, but not before slamming the door making it cringe. Onoki sighed before he looked out the window. He thought over Kurotsuchi's words before he closed his eyes.

"Never thought the day would come when my granddaughter would knock some sense into me. Hell must be freezing over right now," The old Kage said to himself before he got back to some work.

_**With Naruto**_

On the tables were scrolls littered as many clones of the blonde were scattered around the room. Anko and Kurenai were scanning the scrolls also and Sasuke was doing the same. Granted he'd rather go train his ass off than spend time with Naruto of all people, but the blonde said he'd see Itachi faster if he stayed close then that's what he would do.

"Hmm nothing in this one. Man, let's face it. This is a boring village. No natural disaster hasn't happened here since-," Sasuke trailed off as he read down a scroll. He widened his eyes and his mouth hung in the air while he read the scroll.

"Hey loser. I think I have it!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto dispelled his clones. Anko and Kurenai stopped reading and they all walked over to Sasuke as the Uchiha handed Naruto the scroll.

"Awesome, nice one teme," the blonde said before he unfurled the scroll while Sasuke pointed to the specific date as Naruto read down the scroll.

"_Year: June 6_

_This year Konoha experienced its worst natural disaster. A fierce raging firestorm had appeared and made its way to the village. The time of the age was of Tobirama Senju. The fire decimated the village and was called 'The Great Fire of Konoha. It burned through the village for three days. Thousands of lives were lost of men, women and children. It was thanks to the efforts of Tobirama Senju that the fire finally died down. No one knew what caused the fire. A full investigation was made, but with no results. It was concluded to be natural. To this day, we all still have a fear that such a fire will return and lay waste to the village," _

Naruto stopped reading and Anko widened her eyes. Kurenai glared while Naruto got to his feet.

"_Is this what Shiho was taking about? Man this is weird, but I'll need to take this for right now. Well that's it. It's late and I need to go home. Mei will be arriving tomorrow so I'll stop here," _Naruto said to himself before he turned to them.

"Alright you guys can go home. Thanks for the help. I'm going to go somewhere for a bit," Naruto said as he used the Hiraishin to leave the room, but not before giving Anko and Kurenai a wink as he left making them blush and giggle.

_**Konoha Hospital**_

Naruto put the scroll away into his pocket as he came into the hospital. He looked around the room and watched as people acknowledged him one by one and he paid them all a sincere thanks. He had asked if he could see his friends and the doctors said that he could so he would do just that.

Naruto stopped in front of Haku's room and opened the door and to his surprise. He found her reading a small book. He grinned while Haku seemed surprised to watch him staring.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Haku asked and the blonde shrugged his shoulders as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Just wanted to see how you and the others were holding up. You had a rough day today," Naruto told hr and Haku could honestly agree with him on that as she had did have a hard day and she would just like to rest.

"So what are you reading?" Naruto asked and Haku showed the cover to the blonde Hokage.

"Shinobi tactics. Despite the name it is as good book," She said and Naruto smiled as he placed his hand over hers making Haku look at him weirdly.

"What's wrong?" she asked and Naruto sighed.

"I was really worried when you flared your chakra through the seal. I didn't know what had happened to you and I was just so scared when I saw you like that. Haku, I feel like you've gotten a little distant from me lately. Why is that?" Naruto asked and Haku raised an eyebrow. She didn't know if she was avoiding the blonde or not, but she could tell that he really wanted an answer and she wouldn't deny him on.

"Naruto-kun I'm not intentionally distancing myself from you. I...it's complicated," Haku said to him and Naruto widened his eyes.

"What is it? I didn't do something did I?" he asked and Haku smiled at how he would instantly try to fix a problem like his life depended on it.

"No it's not your fault nor did you do anything. I just...didn't want to mess it up," she said quietly, but Naruto could still hear her quite well.

"Mess what up?" he asked and Haku gulped from the close distance.

"T-The relationship you and I have. I've never been in a real relationship or even a fake one so I'm scared to try and do anything especially if it's with the man I care about," Haku said and Naruto widened his eyes. He softened his gaze and smiled.

"Really Haku-chan, do you really think that I have a fake relationship ship with you?" Naruto asked hr and Haku quickly shook her as that wasn't what she had meant.

"N-No, of course not. I'm just saying that-," Naruto quickly kissed Haku making her gasped at the feeling. It was actually her first kiss that she had ever got from any guy. Naruto tasted the warmness of Haku's lips before he backed away causing her mouth to hang up.

"Haku I won't rush you. Just go at your own pace here. It's not like I'm going to outcast you like some random guy would," Naruto told her and Haku touched her lips. She blushed before, against her will, a smile beamed across her face.

"I understand Naruto-kun. I'm sorry for-," Naruto stopped her and smiled.

"Just get better and come back home with me. Where your clan is," Naruto told her and Haku smiled with a nod as Naruto closed the door leaving Haku to her thoughts on the matter.

Naruto would've gone to see Kiba, but he appeared to be busy with Tenten and Ino. The blonde looked through the window to see the two Konoha kunoichi fighting over who got to take care of the Inuzuka to which Kiba shook his head at them both. He noticed Naruto in the doorway and smiled with a wave while the blonde did the same. He was happy that his best friend would come to visit, but he knew that the blonde would have to be insane to come in at the moment so Naruto quickly left.

He had seen that Kimimaro was sleeping and so was Tayuya. The blonde figured he could help them both train since removing their curse seals meant a severe drop in power for them both, but on that note the blonde was about to leave the hospital only for him to be pulled to the side by Tsume and Hana. The both of them had glares that showed this was no time to be fooling around and it was straight seriousness.

"Naruto-kun, please don't lie to me. Did you and Kiba meet Kobayashi today?" Tsume asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He turned to Hana and she nodded before turning back. He could never lie to Tsume and even if he did then he sucked at it. He was too good of an honest person to try it with the girls he loved.

"Yeah I did. Kiba and Haku met him unexpected near one of Orochimaru's bases. As far as I was told they fought with him Kobayashi was too strong and he almost ended up killing Kiba had I not arrived," Naruto said making Hana and Tsume widen their eyes before the latter snarled. She gritted her teeth when Naruto said that. She almost lost her son to his own father. Tsume trembled, but the next words that Naruto said seemed to have calmed her down.

"Once I got there I fought him for a bit. I will say this Tsume-chan, he's strong as he managed to stay on even terms with what I threw at him and yet he wasn't using all of his curse mark. I'm going to deal with this," Naruto said with the hardest glare that he had and Tsume widened her eyes along with Hana.

"No, you're not. That's my job. I should've done it long ago, but Kobayashi will be handled by me. This is my fight," Tsume said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Hana gulped as she watched her mother leave, but Naruto balled his fists.

"Tsume I'm not losing you or Hana to anyone. I said I would take care of it!" Naruto said and Tsume stopped.

"Naruto, this is an Inuzuka matter. I can't let you interfere in my business," Tsume said and Naruto widened his eyes. The head of the Inuzuka clan closed her eyes and walked away while Naruto bit his lower lip enough to make it bleed.

"Tsume, as your Hokage, I order you to stand down and let me deal with it!" Naruto yelled making Hana gasp while Tsume stopped. She slowly sent her head to the ground and balled her fists. Naruto closed his eyes from seeing how she would take that and sighed.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Tsume said making Naruto open his eyes. He could hear the hurt and sadness in her voice as she walked off. Naruto sighed and Hana squirmed slightly.

"Naruto-kun, don't feel bad about it. I think you did it right. Kaa-chan is...reckless when it comes to Tou-chan. Trust me that she doesn't want you to get involved in something that she feels she should naturally deal with," Hana said before walking off to catch up to her mother.

"Kaa-chan-," she started, but Tsume stayed silent and continued to walk off while Hana sighed. Hmm their first fight. Hana knew there was a first time for everything, but that could've been handled better.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sighed. That was probably the hardest thing he'd ever have to say to Tsume. He just wanted her to understand that she didn't have to handle everything alone and that she, no matter how tough she tried to act, could rely on him for lots of other things.

"Great, that's just great for me isn't it? Oh well I guess I'll go get ready. Can't keep Anko and Kurenai waiting. Plus I've got a long night of fuinjutsu to do with Yugito-chan. Yeah, just perfect," Naruto said half-heartedly as he really just wanted to run up to Tsume and kiss her again like he always could, but he just couldn't. Not until she calmed down at least. So on that note, Naruto walked off with the remnants of the conversation dwindling into nothingness.

_**With Kobayashi**_

The Inuzuka arrived at the nearest base and sat in a room with Kabuto and Orochimaru. The two looked at him to see the man in an extremely good mood.

"What are you so happy about?" Kabuto asked and Kobayashi snickered as he looked at the wall.

"I fought that brat today. He's quite good, but had I gone with the second stage then he'd have died," Kobayashi said and Kabuto rolled his eyes before Orochimaru spoke.

"It would be wise not to underestimate him Kobayashi-kun. Now then, let make that death certain. Kabuto the vial," Orochimaru said and Kobayashi watched Kabuto give the Snake Sannin the vial.

"Come here Kobayashi," Orochimaru said to him and the sannin's left hand man came and took the vial.

"This will give you the third and most improved stage. You will be the guinea pig. If you survive then you will gain a power beyond comparison, but if not then you die," Orochimaru said and Kobayashi opened the vial. He smiled at it and closed his eyes.

"Can't go through life without taking risks," he said and quickly drank the liquid inside. Orochimaru and Kabuto watched him finish before Kobayashi crushed the vial. For a few minutes nothing happened making everyone tense.

"Ahhhhh," Kobayashi yelled as he dropped to the ground. He breathed heavily and coughed. He felt like his life was ending before he pushed his eyes to the back of his head and dropped dead.

"Wow, I guess he didn't survive," Kabuto said and Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"Psyche," the man said getting to his feet with a smile on his face. Kabuto's eyebrow twitched while Orochimaru closed his eyes. That's why he liked Kobayashi. The man knew how to have a good joke very now and then despite the situation.

"So you don't feel any different?" Kabuto asked and Kobayashi shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"No, not really I don't feel any different-," Kobayashi stopped as his heart pumped. It pumped again and even louder. He clutched his chest and groaned in agony as the seal on his arm changed and stared to twist and turn. The some blood seeped from it before it made the seal glow a darkish purple until it faded into nothing. Kobayashi's heart stopped and Orochimaru stood to his feet.

"How do you feel now?" he asked and Kobayashi smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Terrific. I know just who to test this power out on," Kobayashi said as he and Ayakamaru left the room while the Inuzuka had only one thought.

"_I'm coming home Tsume-chan. Better be ready to greet the kids again," _Kobayashi said with an evil snicker.

_**Konoha, Next Morning**_

Naruto was busy signing papers as usual in order to keep himself busy. Last night was actually rather eventful. He had managed to at least draw himself from Tsume for a bit and his teaching Yugito the fuinjutsu was even more of a mind worker. It was good that she already had some understanding of it or he would've broke down that day, but he could dwell on that later. For right now he was just happy to be busy. He figured that he'd give Tsume some time to herself. He never wanted her to me sad, not at all. Soon there was a knock on the door shaking the blonde from his thoughts.

"Come in," he said and Kurenai bowed.

"Naruto-kun, Mei Terumi-sama is here," Kurenai said and the blonde got to his feet. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head with a small smile.

"Alright then send her in," Naruto told his secretary and Kurenai nodded as she left. Naruto continued to write in some papers before the door opened and he was graced to the sight of Kiri's Mizukage which made him immediately blush. Mei stood before Naruto with her associates Chojuro and Ao while everyone took in the appearance of the young blonde.

"_This is Konoha's Hokage? Ridiculous," _Ao said in his thoughts while Chojuro gulped.

"_Wow, he must be strong. He's just about my age," _Chojuro thought while Mei formed her own opinion of the blonde behind the desk.

"_He's even cuter in person. I could just eat him up," _She thought before she smiled and lightly bowed.

"It's nice to be in the presence of Konoha's Hokage. Thank you for seeing me Hokage-dono," Mei said in an elegant and sultry voice that made Naruto tremble. The pen in his hand started to shake from his his hand twitching as the blonde gulped before getting to his feet.

"I was really quite surprised to learn that the Mizukage wanted to see me and even less that she was so pretty," Naruto complimented making Mei widen her visible eye before she blushed with a small smile.

"How can you talk to Mizukage-sama so casually. You better take that back!" Ao said making Chojuro sweatdrop as he found nothing wrong with it.

"Ao, calm down. I really appreciated being complimented by such a young, cute and powerful young man," she said smiling at the blonde and Naruto smiled right back. Ao and Chojuro watched the interaction between the two and glanced at each other before sighing.

"So what can I do for you today?" Naruto asked and Mei just continued to smile.

"Well would you mind giving me a tour of your lovely village Hokage-dono?" she asked casually and Naruto lightly chuckled with a simple nod.

"Sure, but just call me Naruto Mizukage-san. I don't care for the formalities," the blonde told the auburn haired woman and Mei smiled with a nod.

"Very well, then you may call me Mei Terumi as you see fit. Now then Ao, Chojuro please get settled. I'll be taking my time with this one," Mei said wrapping an arm over Naruto's left hand making him blush before Mei dragged him out the door. Naruto only managed to make a kage bunshin that would handle his work for him as he left.

_**With Mei and Naruto**_

The two Kage hit the streets of Konoha as they walked around. Naruto took Mei to all the nice sights that Konoha had to offer for anyone who was willing to visit or stay at. He showed her the great food places, the best hotels, a few of the gambling joints and took her to the hot springs which coincidentally she had asked him to join her in a hot bath to which the blonde blushed, but ultimately denied to request which made Mei pout a little, but she accepted it and found it rather cute that he was so endearing and respectful of her person which made him very nice.

And to end it off, Naruto took to the top of the Hokage Stone Faces, more specifically the Yondaime's head as he showed her the entire village.

"What I nice view this place has," Mei said and Naruto could honestly agree with her even if the view made him a little since Tsume wasn't beside him to see the village. Mei noticed his change in attitude and smiled.

"What's wrong?" she asked and Naruto sighed.

"Just got into a small fight with my girlfriend," Naruto said and Mei's mood slowly flattened at the hearing of the word 'girlfriend'.

"You have a girlfriend?" she asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well more like girlfriends. CRA and all that," Naruto said making Mei's mood lighten even more as she had no problems with sharing anyone and for some odd reason Naruto could tell that's what she was interested in. Maybe it was just his hunch.

"So what's the problem?" Mei asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He told her the entire story about Tsume and himself along with her asshole for an ex-mate Kobayashi. Mei had of course heard the man as he was one of Orochimaru's associates while Naruto finished.

"And that's why she's pissed off at me," Naruto said and Mei chuckled as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I suppose the life of a couple isn't easy. While I do think you made the right choice, I don't think that you believe that. You seem like a strong young man who well matured for his age. I think a situation like this is one you're not familiar with. Let's see, I've heard of the Inuzuka clan and their stubbornness in dealing with their own issues. It's been since last night so yeah, we can easily fix this up, but if I'm right and you two get back together then I think I should get a reward," Mei said and Naruto chuckled.

"It's not going to get me killed is it?" he asked and Mei didn't reply to that as she let his mind wonder about it before she told him the idea. Naruto widened his eyes, before he turned to Mei and she nodded with a sure smile on her face.

_**With Tsume Inuzuka**_

Tsume trudged through the village with a scowl on her face as she was in a bad mood. She had never been ordered like that before and by Naruto no less and now she called him to the Hokage Mansion for something to talk about which she really didn't want to do, but she had no choice and so she went up the flight of stairs before she knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said and Tsume opened the door. She quickly closed it as she saw Naruto doing his paperwork. He looked up for a second to see Tsume staring at him with a bit of indifference and a hint of anger, but he wrote it off as he deserved at least some of it.

Seeing the blonde ignore her for paperwork, Tsume narrowed her eyes and grew a tick mark. This guy called her out only for her to waste her time for him to reply? What sort of joke was this anyway?

"Excuse me...Hokage-sama, but what do you want with me?" Tsume asked and Naruto finished his paperwork. He set down a pile and got up from his seat. He walked over to the window and opened it. He allowed the cool breeze to come into the office and known to him, Tsume was feeling a little better from the breeze.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" he asked her with a smile and Tsume raised an eyebrow. She placed a hand on her hip and sighed.

"I guess. So are you going to tell me what you want or can I leave?" she asked rather rudely, but Naruto ignored it for the time being. He waved his hand and immediately Tsume felt the presence of the anbu leave the room before she turned back to Naruto who smiled. He walked up to her and closed his eyes.

"Do you think you can beat me?" Naruto asked and Tsume raised an eyebrow at the question. Naruto simply smiled at her while Tsume growled.

"Is that a trick question?" she asked and despite her mood she was sort of amused while Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"It is what you think it is. Do you think you can beat me?" he asked and Tsume chuckled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I can beat you," she said and Naruto set a timer on the desk. He placed it at thirty minutes and smiled as he pointed to the door.

"Out there is Kobayashi Inuzuka and I'm the thing that stands in your way. You have thirty minutes to try and get past me and if you do it once then I'll apologize for anything that I said last night and I'll let you go unhindered by anything. Tsume-chan, I want you to be happy and if letting you go after Kobayashi will make you happy then I'll let you go, but my heart and my duties are different. So can you get past me?" Naruto asked and Tsume narrowed her eyes at her blonde mate.

"I will if I must," she said as she charged at the door, but Naruto easily stopped her in the small room and flung her back. Tsume growled at the blonde before she charged again, but to no avail. The entire thirty minutes were used up and Tsume, with countless attempts, cursed as the clock rang. Naruto stopped it and smiled.

"I'm glad," he said and Tsume narrowed her eyes at him while she panted. Her hair was a mess well, more than it already was, but you get the idea.

"And why is that? Why are you happy Hokage-sama?" she asked with a small hint of anger and Naruto merely smiled at her and scratched his cheek.

"I'm happy because you didn't want to get out so badly that you'd use a ferocious attack on me. I doubt I could've stopped that at close range," Naruto said making Tsume widen her eyes.

"You didn't want to hurt me did you? Even if it meant that you might get Kobayashi right?" Naruto asked and Tsume looked at the ground.

"No I didn't. That's not the Inuzuka way and I don't want to hurt you," Tsume said and Naruto smiled as he helped her to her feet.

"Then Tsume-chan if you don't want to hurt me then don't go after him. If I know his ass like I think I do then he'll show up here for sure someday. Tsume-chan, you've always had my back when I did things. Why don't you let me have yours ya know? I'm not going anywhere," Naruto said to her and Tsume formed a small smile.

"Since when did you become a smooth-talker?" she asked and the blonde closed his eyes.

"Umm around the time that I learned how sexy you could be," Naruto responded and Tsume growled in a sexy way.

"What are you saying?" she asked and Naruto smiled as he looked around the room.

"Hmm no anbu, works all done, doors locked and a privacy seal is around the room. Should I say some more?" he asked and Tsume chuckled which turned into a laugh before she smiled.

"I'm sorry. I let my pride as an Inuzuka and a mother hinder me," Tsume said and Naruto waved it off.

"Meh, I knew you didn't mean it. Besides yesterday the way you walked away form me showed me that you wanted me to go after you," Naruto told her and Tsume widened her eyes.

"No it didn't!" she said and Naruto smirked.

"Oh yes it did," he said to her and Tsume 'hmphed' before smiled and Naruto sat at his desk before folding his arms.

"Tsume-chan, I can honestly say he'll come here. Don't worry we'll just take him down together. It'll be a good way to show him the power of the head of the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka Clan along with his wife," Naruto said and Tsume thought over the possibility of being married to Naruto.

"If we take anymore names then we'll be able to form our own squad," Tsume said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He then grinned like mad and Tsume widened her eyes.

"You're not seriously thinking that are you?" she asked and the blonde smiled.

"I don't know," he giggled evilly before Tsume turned his chair around. She smiled as she straddled him.

"Well since you have me in this position then I'll do one of my fantasies now," she said and Naruto blushed before Tsume kissed him and closed her eyes. She quickly devoured his lips while Naruto turned his right hand to the window and gave a thumbs up to Mei who was seeing the entire thing go down and she had to grin like mad.

"I should've been a counselor. Well I guess I'll get my reward later. Now then time to go and try that gambling hall then I can 'negotiate' a treaty to that cutie when he's done with his 'business'," Mei said to herself before she hopped off while Naruto's office was filled with moans that lasted for quite a long time, but little did they all know how precious their time together would be as a true test of Naruto's Hokage skills would begin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 45.<strong>_

_**KG: And that takes care of that. I love a broken then repaired relationship. Even if it happens in one chapter.**_

_**Naruto: Hmph who cares what you like.**_

_**KG: Shut your mouth before I send you to...the device.**_

_**Naruto: Whatever.**_

_**KG: Alright now every. I have a confession. I WANT TO DIE!**_

_**Everyone: Huh?**_

_**KG: I'm the victim of ID theft. Someone stole my credit card. My bills have piled up, my taxes are tripled. I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY FOR THIS!**_

_**Kushina: Ummm just go to the police.**_

_**KG: Oh yeah that works out. Just go to the damn police who won't do a damn thing for me. I'M IN DESPAIR! THE FACT THAT I'M A VITCIM OF ID THEFT HAS LEFT ME IN DESPAIR!**_

_**Fu: Everyone back away slowly.**_

_**KG: (Ahem) so on that note. You are all going to do something for me.**_

_**Kiba: like what?**_

_**KG: Despair is everywhere so on that note. I once had a class that told me to write down three hopes for the future. Now then we'll be doing our three despairs!**_

_**Tsume: You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding right now?**_

_**KG: No I'm not. See I'm done with my despairs for my future. 1, trucker 2, homeless 3, wifeless. You're turn.**_

_**Naruto: Fine. 1, no ramen. 2, no Tsume. 3, NO RAMEN or TSUME!**_

_**Kushina: Here I go. 1, no ramen. 2, no sochi. 3, NO ANYBODY!**_

_**Tsume: My turn. 1, no son. 2, no daughter. 3, no Naruto-kun**_

_**Kyuubi: Kay mine. 1, no Naruto-kun. 2, no nothing. 3, Madara rules the world.**_

_**Kiba: Yahoo. 1, no Tenten-chan. 2, no Ino-chan. 3, No Kurotsuchi-chan**_

_**Kasumi: 1, no Naruto-kun. 2, no Naruto-kun, 3. NO NARUTO-KUN!**_

_**(Depressive air around the room)**_

_**Kiba: Sigh I'm depressed now.**_

_**KG: That's the point. Hope is a shallow victory. THERE IS NO HOPE!**_

_**Naruto: The possibility exists!**_

_**KG: What?**_

_**Naruto: The possibility exists that these won't come true.**_

_**KG: This possibility doesn't exist. Its like magic.**_

_**Naruto: Magic exists.**_

_**KG: Yeah right.**_

_**Naruto: I does.**_

_**KG: Alright fine then. I wish a dragon bursted through my house and this bar and took me off back to its home planet.**_

_**Naruto: Umm...**_

_**KG: HA! Huh?**_

_**(Dragon appears and takes me)**_

_**KG: AHHHH! HELP! I DO BELIEVE IT! I BELIEVE IT! OH NO!**_

_**Naruto: Told ya. **_

_**KG: Gotta type this before I lose my connection. Readers important news. I said this in my last updated fic, but I can't update every week anymore like I want. I have my job and school work to do so it will be two story updates every alternating weekend. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday are the days. It's the Ultimate Dojutsu and Contract of the Shinigami then next week it's the Fox Loves The Cat and The Ice Fox of Konoha. Until then stay cool and be breez-**_

_**(Connection lost)**_

_**Kushina: And he is OUTTA HERE! Bye bye dattebane :). **_


	46. Chapter 46

_**KG: Ahhh it feels good to be typing this story again. A week feels like a real long time, but I'm glad I can update. It brings a real personal joy to my face.**_

_**Naruto: Right. Talking about my awesomeness does that to people.**_

_**KG: Shut up.**_

_**Naruto: Why? I'm just too good like that.**_

_**KG: Hmm I'd comment, but I'll just leave it alone for right now. **_

_**Naruto: You got something you want to say to me?**_

_**KG: I do, but I won't say it. Waste of breathe.**_

_**Tsume: Well, whatever. Just hurry up and type. Besides I need more Madden!**_

_**KG: Uh-huh, well unfortunately there aren't anymore. **_

_**Tsume: WHAT?!**_

_**KG: You heard me. Now let's get started with this.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A little later<strong>_

Naruto stretched himself awake in his chair while he saw Tsume laying on top of him. He chuckled at seeing her sleeping on him like it was natural. Their little make-up session was really intense and would've been heard by all of Konoha if Naruto hadn't thought ahead with that privacy seal, but he was also happy that Tsume was smiling again.

Speaking of Tsume, the Inuzuka woman opened her eyes and was greeted to the sight of the young blonde Hokage's warm smile. Tsume smiled back before she kissed his cheek.

"You really are aggressive aren't you?" she asked and Naruto sat up from his chair.

"Only with you Inu-hime. So what are you going to do?" Naruto asked her and Tsume put a finger to her chin before she got to her feet. She buttoned her shirt and Naruto did the same.

"Well for right now I guess I'll wait for that bastard to arrive if you're right. I also think I'll go check on Kiba now that I have the time. I'll see you later okay Naruto-kun?" she asked and the blonde smiled with a nod.

"Not Hokage-sama this time?" he asked and Tsume rubbed the back of her head.

"You know me better than that pup," she said before she opened the door and left the room leaving Naruto all by his lonesome.

The blonde sighed and quickly got dressed then placed his Hokage robe back on the chair. He decided to get up and leave too since he had to go find Mei. Who knows where she was at the moment.

Now that Naruto had to think about it, that Mizukage was really a cute one. She really seemed playful in her own right as well as mature in other aspects. He also had to remember that he was dealing with a Kage, woman or not, she was definitely the real deal in comparison to him. Granted he might be the Hokage, he wondered if he was actually of Kage rank. Well he could think about that later.

"If I remember it right then she might be gambling which for all I know is right near the bars since Tsunade-baachan had those things installed near her office," Naruto said and he left the office then hit the streets. He heard the murmurs of people who were looking at him and sighed. Village pariah or Hokage he was still going to be talked about.

"Greetings Hokage-sama," some civilians and the blonde waved to them. They all seemed genuine enough, but he could still hear some other comments.

"To think someone so young is our Hokage. He must be good. Are you kidding? He's still that damn brat who played tricks on us. I don't know what Tsunade-sama was thinking," all these comments Naruto heard and the blonde rolled his eyes at them all. He could've done something about them, but he allowed them to think whatever they wanted since it was their right to do so.

Naruto continued to walk through the village before turning to his right and he noticed a gambling joint. The blonde sighed and rubbed his head a he noticed Mei Terumi by a slot machine and buckets of money. The onlookers next to her gasped at her winning streak and Mei smiled.

"It's too easy," she said as she pulled the lever and earned another jackpot. The money rolled out on her and she smiled before she saw Naruto behind her.

"Keep doing that and Konoha's gonna be in debt because of you," Naruto told her and Mei chuckled before she stepped out of her seat and took her money into a few scrolls.

"It's not my intention Naruto-san. I just like to get some money when I can," she said and the blonde simply nodded as he walked out and Mei followed him. Once the two Kage hit the streets Mei tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"So I take it that my plan worked out well?" she asked and Naruto closed his eyes with chuckled.

"It was awesome Mei-san. I've never be so grateful in my life. So what reward do you want?" Naruto asked and Mei put a finger to her chin. She thought it over for a few seconds and just gave Naruto her usual warm smile.

"Then take me on a late night walk over the village. It must be nice to see this place in the nighttime," she said and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. He thought it over and he didn't have any plans at that point in time so it was fine with him.

"Alright then. I'll take you on one. I'll see you in a bit then," he told her before he walked off and Mei decided to go back to Ao and Chojuro for the rest of the day.

_**With Sasuke**_

The Uchiha heir looked around the village and sighed. He had to get stronger. He needed to train and he needed to get some now. Ever since he had learned about Itachi he felt his desire for power dwindling, but what did he need? Was it revenge? He didn't have that anymore.

"Dammit, what is it with me?! What am I missing?" he wondered before he felt a tap on his shoulder. The Uchiha heir turned his head and he widened his eyes at the sight of his old sensei, Genma Shiranui.

"You?" he asked and the bodyguard to the Hokage gave a small sigh before he rubbed the back of his head.

"Never thought I'd see you in such a mess Sasuke," Genma said and Sasuke looked at the ground with a slight scowl. He balled his fists and Genma could tell that Sasuke was rather troubled by his circumstances.

"Go ahead and laugh. What does it matter anymore? I lost my reasons to get stronger. I want to hate Itachi. I want to hate this village, but I know I can't do it. Why does Naruto, the loser, the dead-last, get all the power? Why does he get to be Hokage? What does he have that I don't?" Sasuke asked and Genma narrowed his eyes. He would've scolded Sasuke on respect to the Hokage, but he could do that later. For right now, he felt a little compelled to help his student.

"Sasuke, follow me," Genma said as he walked away. Sasuke watched his former sensei leave before he followed him. The two traversed the village center and Genma waved at all the smiling civilians and his fellow shinobi. Sasuke watched all the interactions as Genma smiled.

"The smiles of people's faces. The meeting of your friends knowing that they are safe. The serene feeling of it all. Sasuke what do you call this?" Genma asked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched people converse with smiles on their faces.

"I...don't know," he said and Genma chuckled with a slight nod.

"Well you're young so you wouldn't know just yet, but this is called...peace. It's something every nation strives for. It's something we all want to protect with our lives. Once you find something to protect, that's when you grow strong. Sasuke, Naruto-sama has always been looked down upon. He had no one at a young age, but then he found friends. He gets angry when they're hurt, he loves having them around and he aids them when they need him. Same for all of us. Naruto know realized his dream. He dreamed to be Hokage to protect everyone in the village. I really admire him for that. You might say that he's just as good a prodigy as Itachi, if not better," Genma said and Sasuke looked at the ground.

"You really believe that protecting someone is strength?" he asked and Genma smiled.

"I know the Uchiha way is survival of the fittest. If you're weak then you're left behind, but that's not Naruto's way and you see that first hand right now," Genma said and Sasuke sighed while the man spoke.

"You know Naruto-sama told me these words one time," he said and Sasuke listened

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto stood on top of the Hokage Mansion rooftops with Genma behind him. The blonde looked down at the village and simply smiled away. He felt giddy for some reason that he wasn't sure of and it made Genma look at him strangely. He could never understand the way that Naruto thought before he asked a question._

"_Naruto, would you mind indulging me a bit?" Genma asked and Naruto turned around. A small breeze came through and lifted his jacket to the air._

"_What is it Genma-san?" Naruto asked as he turned around to face the village while Genma sighed. He was rather happy that Naruto would answer this question as he just really wanted to know it for some reason. He just had to know._

"_Why? Why is it that you can smile and be cheery after all the things that the village did to you because of your burden. It's just so amazing how strong you are. I mean, Tokubetsu Jonin at thirteen and Hokage at fourteen. How can you manage it all?" Genma asked and Naruto looked down at the village again. He closed his eyes and smiled as he turned to Genma. _

"_Don't give up. It's just the weight of the world. When the heart's heavy I can lift it because I know what's important to me. Titles mean nothing to me anymore as much as protecting what's important to me. I just want to be heard by all my loved ones. I broke the silence of wanting to stay the village pariah. I want to be understood and be heard by my village. You know everyone wants acceptance. It's never good to give up. I love this village so much. My precious people are here and I swore I would protect them. They burn within my soul. When there is darkness around them I want to be the light that draws it away. I always tried to hide my pain, but I turned it into strength. Genma, I want to protect this village with my dying breath. How about you?" Naruto asked and Genma widened his eyes. He looked at the ground in shock of Naruto's words._

"_He's so young and yet he's this smart. It's no wonder he's so strong," Genma thought before he got back to Naruto's question._

"_I completely agree with you. This village isn't so bad and it's very peaceful here. I want to protect it all," Genma said and Naruto nodded with a sure smile on his face._

"_Genma, this village is loved. I will never give up and neither should you dattebayo!" Naruto said and Genma quickly nodded as he and Naruto left the rooftops to go inside._

_**End Flashback**_

"He said that to you?" Sasuke asked and Genma nodded as they walked towards a small little shop.

"Sasuke, you might be disrespectful, arrogant, prideful, and an all-around jerk, but you're a member of Konoha and it's going to stay that way," Genma said and Sasuke looked at the ground while the Hokage bodyguard took Sasuke into the shop. The two walked through a small door in the back and went down the basement. Down there was a door that Genma opened and he walked inside while Sasuke followed him inside.

Sasuke gasped at the sight of a waterfall and a small little island of land where there was a pond of Koi fish swimming around.

"Train with me here Sasuke and I can assure you that you will find what you're looking for," Genma said and Sasuke nodded. He narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"_Something to protect huh?" _He thought before he balled his fist.

"Then please teach me Genma-sensei. I want to get stronger," Sasuke said and Genma closed his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head.

"_This is gonna be so much work," _Genma thought to himself before he and Sasuke got started.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde was currently in the house in the living room. He seemed to be the only one around at the moment and simply let the silence wash over him. He slowly sighed and closed his eyes as he opened his hands. He concentrated for a few minutes before and allowed his image of a kunai come into his mind. His chakra flared indefinitely and before long a large kunai came into his hands and the blonde smiled.

"Well I still have that down. Now let's try that Yang release again," Naruto said to himself before he closed his eyes again. He pictured his chakra flowing into the weapons that he created and sighed. He then opened his eyes, but the kunai did nothing and the blonde cursed. He did it again as he closed his eyes. Kyuubi told him to feel that life energy going into the weapon, but what was that supposed to mean? How could he change his chakra into Yang release chakra that would help him out.

"Kuso, this is freakin difficult," Naruto said before he sent two clones to go and practice his Mokuton release for the moment. He would need to get that down in the future and now that the blonde thought about it, he could always have some more work with his fuinjutsu so Naruto scattered some more clones to do that for him while he tried to work with his Yang release which wasn't turning up that many successful results if any. The blonde groaned out his complaints before ultimately sighing.

"What am I doing wrong?!" Naruto wondered before he heard the doorknob twist. He saw it open and immediately the blonde watched Fu, Kasumi and Yugito come through the room.

"See? I told you Ichiraku's Ramen was awesome!" Kasumi said as her tail waged around. Yugito sighed with a nod, but she couldn't refute the dog girl's words. Not at all. That ramen was easily the best ramen that Yugito had ever had in her life.

Soon all three girls noticed Naruto looking at them weirdly before Kasumi ran up and quickly laid in the blonde's lap while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Greetings Naruto-sama. How have you been?" Kasumi asked and before Naruto could respond to her question, she quickly kissed him shocking Yugito and Fu at the same time before jealousy came over them both.

"That little sneak," Fu said while Yugito folded her arms with a nod. Come to think of it, she hadn't even kissed Naruto yet and that made her rather edgy. Kasumi let go of the kiss and Naruto gasped.

"It's good to see you Kasumi-chan. I've been well so how have you girls been?" Naruto asked and Fu smiled.

"Oh doing girl stuff. Although I could use a good mission right now," Fu said and Naruto tapped his cheek.

"You know you aren't really considered a Konoha shinobi yet," Naruto told her and Fu paled.

"W-What?" she asked and Naruto smiled as he held out a Konoha headband.

"Well you were only staying here due to me taking responsibility over you with my clan status. You weren't really instated as a Konoha shinobi. So what do you say?" Naruto asked her and Fu quickly grabbed the headband and wrapped it around her waist. She smiled as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Now I'm one right?" she asked and Naruto nodded before turning to Yugito.

"How about you Neko-hime?" he asked and Yugito blushed at the pet name before she scratched her cheek. She chuckled nervously at Naruto's question and the blonde shook his head at her.

"Well no rush for now," Naruto told her and Yugito merely nodded with a silent word of thanks to her fiancee for not rushing her decision.

Soon the blonde stood to his feet and stretched his legs. He yawned for a bit and went to get some water while Kasumi and Fu looked to see the clones training in the back yard. Soon a bit of inspiration hit the dog girl the hardest as she quickly ran up to Naruto and grabbed his arm.

"Naruto-sama, can you help me create a new taijutsu technique?" Kasumi asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Kasumi gave a cheery smile while Naruto took a drink of water.

"Umm alright then. What brought this one?" Naruto asked and Kasumi's tail wagged left and right.

"Call it...inspiration," she said keeping her purely innocent smile and Naruto chuckled. He decided to take a small break from his training and sat on the table. Fu and Yugito were really surprised that Kasumi would want to create a taijutsu move, but more why she didn't want a ninjutsu one.

"Ne Kasumi-chan, why don't you ask for something in regards to ninjutsu?" Fu asked and Kasumi sighed.

"Well the Inuzuka aren't really made for carrying chakra and we can't do moves like those. The only ninjutsu move that I can learn, thankfully, is the **Kage Bunshin Technique. **That's also only because Kyuubi-sama's chakra is circulating through my body. I don't think I can learn anything else," Kasumi said while Fu and Yugito gasped in understanding. Naruto took out a piece of papers and placed it on the table.

"Alright Kasumi-chan, let me see if I can't help you out with what you want," Naruto said and Kasumi yipped and that seemed to be a verbal tick for her which made the others smile or laugh at her. Kasumi blushed at it while Naruto turned to her.

"Alright for this taijutsu. Does it utilize chakra?" Naruto asked and Kasumi nodded with a smile while the blonde wrote across the paper.

"Yeah it does Naruto-sama," Kasumi replied and the blonde nodded.

"Are you using your legs, hands, or both?" Naruto asked her and Kasumi smiled again.

"Legs of course," she said and Naruto continued to write on the paper. Fu and Yugito seemed confused, but let their blonde clan head work on Kasumi's jutsu while he asked another question.

"Offensive or defensive?" he asked. Although all taijutsu should have an appropriate defense he still wanted to know it for future purposes.

"Alright, Offensive," she said and Naruto nodded before he smiled at what she might be getting at.

"Hmmm utilizes speed or power or the balance of both?" he asked and Kasumi sighed at the long list of questions. She visibly groaned making everyone chuckle.

"Alright utilizes both," she said and Naruto nodded as he put the finishing touches on what she might have wanted, but for that. He would need help from the two people that he would never want set their feet in his house, but he had no choice. He snapped his fingers and an anbu came behind him while Naruto comically cried.

"Bring me Gai and Lee," Naruto said sounding defeated and the anbu left the room while Kasumi shuddered.

"Umm Naruto-sama I don't really need a move after all. I'll just go with what I have," Kasumi said fast, but Naruto patted her on the shoulder.

"I wish you luck Kasumi-chan and I will do all in my power to make them help you without you losing your mind," Naruto told her and Kasumi gulped. Yugito seemed confused and looked to Fu for an explanation to which the Nanabi jinchuuriki sighed.

"You'll understand once they get here," Fu said and Yugito wondered if something was coming that was beyond her comprehension.

About five minutes later, Naruto and Kasumi shuddered as they heard a knock on the door. The blonde walked towards it and sighed. He opened it and immediately he was met with the two weirdest shinobi in the world. The green jumpsuit clad shinobi looked at Naruto a gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey Hokage-sama, are you the one who summoned us on this fine and very y-," Naruto stopped Gai and allowed the two to come inside.

"I'll say this now Gai, Lee. Kasumi-chan wants to create a new taijutsu move as well as learn a few others. I would really like you to help her," Naruto said and Gai gave a smile while his teeth shined making the three girls sweatdrop.

"Ahh Sensei, Kasumi-chan wants to follow us in our footsteps," Lee said and Gai nodded as he quickly shook Kasumi's hand.

"It's nice to meet such a youthful girl so enthusiastic about taijutsu. Come young one and we will do our exercises until our hearts give out," Gai said and Kasumi just nodded dumbly.

"Umm I really don't think that-," Kasumi was interrupted by Naruto who patted Gai and Lee's shoulders.

"Alright rule 1, you are to not say anything about 'youth' for the entire duration of Kasumi's training. Rule 2, you will not hug each other in her presence or ever! Rule 3, YOU TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!" Naruto's voice thundered making Gai and Lee nod.

"Yes Hokage-sama," they said and Naruto sighed as he patted Kasumi's shoulders before turning back to Gai and Lee.

"And if I see Kasumi wearing anything green I will personally extinguish you both on the spot. Understood?" he asked and they all nodded while the blonde sighed.

"Alright Kasumi-chan, you go with them and learn all you can," Naruto told her and Kasumi hesitantly walked away with Gai and Lee while the blonde closed the door.

"You sent her to the Lions' den you know that right?" Fu asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I really hope this was a good idea," Naruto said and Fu shook her head while Yugito sported a confused expression.

"Umm I'm afraid I don't understand," Yugito said to them both and Naruto looked to her.

"If you don't know then it's all the more better that way. Trust me, you're the only pure one who hasn't seen...it," Naruto said ominously before walking away into the kitchen leaving Yugito in the dark while Fu turned to her.

"A jutsu so power, so horrible, so...so...so terrible that it was labeled a SSS-rank technique. It is the strongest genjutsu in the world. Even stronger than Naruto-kun's Tsukuyomi. For your sanity, don't face it," Fu said before leaving and Yugito raised an eyebrow before the three heard a hard pound on the door. It was very fast and hard while Fu opened the door. She saw Nana and Kanari come through the door and both huffed.

"**Where is Naruto-kun?"** Kyuubi asked fervently and Fu immediately pointed to the kitchen. Kyuubi ran that way and Nanabi turned to Yugito.

"**Yugito-san, I'm sorry, but we really need Nibi-chan out here," **Nanabi said and Yugito widened her eyes while Nibi seemed rather confused by all that was going on.

"_**What do they need me for?" **_Nibi thought to herself while Yugito responded.

"Umm why?" she asked while Fu raised an eyebrow.

"yeah, what's going on?" The Nanabi jinchuuriki asked and Nanabi turned to her friend and former jailor.

"**I'll have to tell you later, but for now please trust me and release Nibi," **Nanabi said and Yugito shook her head.

"But I don't know how to. I only started fuinjutsu training just a day ago," she said and Nanabi cursed while Kyuubi brought Naruto to the living room.

"**Please Naruto-kun, we need you to do it. It's important," **Kyuubi said and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. He wasn't going to not trust Kyuubi on what was important or not, but not many things could get her that frantic about something so this must be big.

"Kyuubi-chan what's going on?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi sighed.

"**Naruto-kun I promise to tell you, but for now just trust me and Nanabi. We really need Nibi out," **Kyuubi said and Naruto closed his eyes. He thought for a few seconds and nodded.

"Well it's your call Yugito-chan," Naruto said a Kyuubi and Nanabi gave her their best pleading look. Yugito looked at them both and saw the distress in their eyes.

"Well if it's important then okay," she said as she lifted up her shirt. Kyuubi and Nanabi breathed a sigh of relief while Naruto rubbed Yugito's seal making her blush a little and the blonde made five white seals. He slammed them on Yugito's seal and the blonde winced before she was covered in white light. Naruto quickly made a clone and directed the light into the clone. Everyone covered their eyes for a little bit and before long they all stared a beautiful woman with ocean, blue hair that ran down her shoulders. She wore a dark kimono just like Kyuubi and Nanabi. She wore some sandals to complete the look. She wore a dark blue sash around her waist and smiled.

"**Ugh I'd celebrate my getting out, but I take it this is an emergency?" **She asked making Kyuubi and Nanabi nod fast while Nibi sighed.

"**Alright then. I'll see you later Kitten and you**," Nibi said to Naruto. The blonde gulped and blushed as she kissed his cheek while giving a sultry smile.

"**My thanks for releasing me you little cutie," **She said while Kyuubi twitched her eyebrow along with Nanabi before they grabbed Nibi's shoulders and ran out the door with Nibi waving goodbye to them as they closed the door with Naruto, Fu and Yugito staring.

"Umm what just happened?" Fu asked, but no one had an answer for her in the least while Naruto decided to help Yugito with more of her fuinjutsu training for the day until the night came into the sky.

_**With Kyuubi, Nanabi, and Nibi**_

The two bijuu ran with their third one to the Cryptanalysis department before Nibi stopped.

"**Would you both mind telling me what's going on?" **she asked them while Kyuubi and Nanabi paused long enough to try and answer.

"**H-He's coming. We're sure of it," **Nanabi said and Nibi raised an eyebrow before throwing her hands up in the air.

"**Who's coming? What's going on?" **Nibi asked and Kyuubi growled as she looked at the ground.

"**Sato Saranzo. He's here on earth," **Kyuubi said to Nibi and the two tailed cat raised an eyebrow.

"**Who's Sato Saranzo?" **she asked them and Nanabi face-palmed herself before sighing.

"**What do you mean who is it? Think Nibi! Think really hard about it," **Nanabi said to her and the bijuu closed her eyes. She racked her brain left and right for an answer to her question. The name felt familiar for Nibi, but she for all her life couldn't remember the name until it hit her on the head. The bijuu paled and gasped as she looked at Kyuubi and Nanabi.

"**No way. That's impossible. You know just as well as I do that we took care of him with the Rikudo Sennin," **Nibi said and Kyuubi growled before she ultimately calmed down.

"**Well he's back somehow and it won't be long before we have to deal with him," **Kyuubi said as the three bijuu ran off to go to the cryptanalysis division of Konoha.

_**With Sato Saranzo**_

The mysterious man trudged the forests of Oto and looked around. He growled in frustration before he grabbed his sword and slashed it at a tree completely cutting it in half making a loud noise.

"Where are they? I've checked all the previous locations and they're nowhere to be found!" Sato said before he narrowed his eyes. He felt six signatures around him before he was swarmed by bandits. They all chuckled at him evilly while the swordsman closed his eyes.

"Hey Nii-chan, drop your good and beat it before we kill you," one of them said and Sato showed them all a KI that made them flinch.

"Hmph, you mortals and your threats. You've nothing to base it on. Why should I ever be scared of you weakasses?" Sato asked and they all glared at him while one twirled a kunai and walked up to him.

"Look here buddy, you're outnumbered and outmatched so why don't I just take your money and go before I mess up that pretty face of yours," the man said as he did a light slap on Sato's face. The mysterious man's hair shadowed his eyes before he grabbed the leader's arm and effectively snapped it in two making him yell out.

"Don't touch me you trash," he said before he took out his sword and in a flash he appeared behind the bandit leader. He sheathed his sword while blood sprayed from the bandits body until he fell to the ground dead. The bandits gasped before Sato turned to them.

"Now listen here. You are all going to do as I say or I'll kill you were you stand just like your Lord right here," Sato said to them all and most resigned themselves to laughing at the man before one charged at him. He went swooping in and Sato closed his eyes.

"Die by my hand," the bandit yelled before he stopped and noticed a dark-purplish aura wrapping itself around Sato's sword. He glared at the man before he pierced his body in an instant and pinned him to a tree. The man's body started to decay until he fell to the ground as nothing more than a sack of bones. Sato licked his lips before turning to the others.

"Anyone else want to try their hand at a god?" Sato asked and everyone gulped before they moved away from him making Sato smile as he sheathed his sword. He looked at them all and sighed.

"You will all follow my orders from now on. Betray me and it will be your heads. Now then, tell me what any of you know about swords," he said to them and one person came forward.

"U-Umm we know nothing Sato-sama," he said and the man closed his eyes.

"Useless mortals. Fine, then tell me where the most powerful place is," Sato said to them and everyone raised their eyebrows at him.

"Umm there is a place that is said to have a god and angel as its protectors," one of the bandits said and Sato narrowed his eyes.

"Is that right? Very well then. We're going to Amegakure," Sato said and the bandits paled.

"B-But Sato-sama, why?" someone asked and he smiled.

"If someone is claiming to be a god there then I will go and see if he has what I seek," Sato said as he walked away while the bandits hesitantly followed him towards Amegakure. For what reason they all didn't know, but they would follow him anyway.

_**Back in Konoha, nighttime**_

"Alright Yugito-chan we'll end your lesson here," Naruto said and he saw Yugito fall on her back to the floor. He chuckled at her while the Nibi jinchuuriki sighed.

"Who knew it was so complicated?" she asked and Naruto shook his head at her.

"Now you see why Fuinjutsu isn't an explored subject. It's not like you have to become a fuinjutsu master Yugito-chan," Naruto said and the Nibi jinchuuriki glared hard at him.

"Are you saying that I can't do it?" she asked and Naruto gulped while Yugito playfully glared at him.

"Umm no?" he asked and Yugito smiled.

"Good. Well I guess that's it for today. See you later Naruto-kun," Yugito said picking up the books and walked towards her room while Naruto smiled. He then hopped to his feet and kissed Fu, who was sitting on the couch, on the forehead.

"See you later Fu-chan," Naruto told her and the Nanabi jinchuuriki watched her mate leave the house before she smiled.

"_Hmm I didn't tell him about the crystals we found in that cave, but I think I can tell him about it later I guess," _Fu said to herself before she giggled and buried herself in her book that she was reading with a giddy smile.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde was currently on his way through the streets of Konoha and he saw the lights flare around the village. He smiled and before long the Hokage managed to see the Mizukage near her hotel as she waited for the blonde.

"Did I take too long?" Naruto asked and Mei shook her head at him before she gave a light smile.

"No you didn't. You're right on time blondie," she said and Naruto smiled with a nod as the two decided to start their walk. Mei kept close to Naruto during the entire thing as she marveled at the lights that Konoha had to offer at nighttime.

"So tell me, how do you like the Kage position so far?" Mei asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"It's rather enjoyable when it has to be, but very taxing the next. It's hard to explain," Naruto said to her and before he knew anything Mei was laughing at him with a sure nod on her face.

"I see, well I can understand that as I just got this position recently also. We beginners have to stick together don't we?" she asked and Naruto chuckled with a quick nod.

"That's right. It feels good to know I'm not the only one going through this," Naruto told her and Mei nodded with a smile on her face.

"Just remember these words. "A Kage might be a dictator, but-," she began as Naruto decided to finish it as he knew about the oath.

"-But they are nothing without their village behind them," Naruto said and needless to say, but Mei was rather shocked or surprised that he would know that, but then again all Kage knew about the Kage oath to their villages.

"That's right Naruto-kun. You have the makings of a great Kage," she said and Naruto turned to her while giving a nod.

"Yeah I'd like to think that I can get one in every once in a while," he said to her and Mei chuckled with a light nod as the two entered a small training ground. They both sat in the forest canopies and looked at the bright moon in the sky. Mei noticed Naruto's eyes even more exquisite than before which was something to admire.

Mei, unconsciously, kissed Naruto's cheek earning a blush from the blonde as he turned to her. He lightly touched his cheek and smiled.

"What was that for?" he asked her and Mei shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows. Maybe I just like being that way with some people. Oh course it helps that they are really cute," Mei said and Naruto closed his eyes with a smile.

"Would your village be happy with you doing this with another kage?" Naruto asked while Mei faulted from the question, but she quickly rebounded with a light smile as she put her finger to Naruto's chin and turned his gaze to hers.

"Well then, maybe we can work out some kind of...treaty between our villages?" she asked and Naruto grinned at her suggestion along with a small blush.

"Well I don't really mind, but you'll have to take it up the alpha female," Naruto told her and Mei's eyebrow twitched with a light nod as she figured that he was talking about Tsume.

"Oh I don't think you have to worry about that," Mei said and Naruto chuckled again before they heard a yell. Both looked and strained their eyes to see someone training. He was going through some katas of his family's form before breathing heavily. Naruto smiled and jumped out of the tree while Mei did the same before he called.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto called and the Uchiha turned around to see the blonde Hokage and some woman coming up to him. The Uchiha swiped some sweat from his brow and put a stop to his training.

"Hn, what do you want loser?" Sasuke asked rudely to which Mei noticed, but Naruto told her that it was Sasuke's way of dealing with people so Mei wrote it off.

"Hey Teme, just wondered what you were doing all the way out here," Naruto told him and Sasuke gave a small smirk as he closed his eyes.

"I'm just going over some methods of training. To which I should get back to immediately," Sasuke said and suddenly Mei smiled as she turned to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun, why don't we have a spar? I've always wanted to see just how powerful you really are. If you don't mind," she said and Sasuke paused while Naruto smiled. He turned to her and nodded.

"Sure. I'm always down for some training dattebayo," Naruto told her and Mei nodded as they walked away, but they noticed Sasuke following them. They figured he was excited at seeing two kage level shinobi give a fight about it. He also realized that Naruto was giving him a signal to keep it to himself to which the Uchiha nodded. He always wasn't going to be stupid like the other times and use his sharingan. He would observe it just like any other person.

Naruto and Mei came into a more vacant field and stood apart from each other. Naruto cracked his knuckles and Mei flipped her hair before placing a hand on her side while Sasuke was the supposed proctor.

"Why do I have to do this?" Sasuke asked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Just do it teme," Naruto told him and Sasuke grumbled before he raised on hand in the air.

"Hn, match between Hokage Naruto and Mizukage Mei-san. Begin!" He yelled and Naruto smiled as did Mei. The blonde quickly threw a shuriken while Mei parried it with a kunai. The shuriken went into the air, but Mei never took her eye of Naruto. The blonde grinned before he vanished in a blur of speed. Sasuke widened his eyes and so did Mei before the Mizukage blocked a kick to her face from the blonde. Naruto gasped at her reaction time while Mei glared at him. She grabbed his foot as Naruto twisted his upper body and tried to pinch her, but Mei blocked that also until she lifted her foot and kicked Naruto across the face. Mei would've been happy with her accomplishment, but soon Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke making Mei gasp before she heard cackling. She looked off in the distance and Naruto ran towards her. Sasuke gasped at Naruto's use of the attack already, but the blonde wasn't holding anything back.

"**Chidori," **Naruto yelled as he dashed at Mei, but he noticed her going through some handsigns and she yelled.

"**Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu( Lava Release: Melting Apparition Jutsu)," **Mei shouted and a blanket of lava came into the air over Naruto and the blonde cursed as he stopped his chidori and quickly disappeared in yellow lightning as the lava slammed into the ground. Mei giggled as shook her head.

"_So he really is one of a kind," _she said before she noticed Naruto in the air. The blonde smiled at her while Mei did her handsigns.

"**Yoton: Tajuu Yogan no Jutsu( Lava Release: Multi Lava Bullets Jutsu)," **She yelled sending the lava into the air at Naruto and the blonde quickly quickly did his handsigns as he defended his body. Immediately sand rose in the air and covered Naruto's form as Mei's lava impacted with the sand making it explode. She smiled at her accomplishment while Sasuke looked to see if Naruto really would lose that easily.

Both watched as Naruto dropped out of the sky before backflipping and landing into the ground. He smiled and closed his eyes while he clapped.

"Yep, you really are the Mizukage. Not that I had doubts, but you can't be too sure. Now then, let me show you why I'm called the Limitless Bloodline Ninja," Naruto said as he got down on one knee. He held up his hands and the sand swirled while his shadow came out.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as his shadow ran straight for Mei long with his sand. Mei gasped and backflipped away from the incoming attack while the sand tried to subdue her. She dodged to the right, left and jumped in the air as she tried not to get caught.

"Wow, he's tough," Mei said to herself before she spotted Naruto's smile. The same smile that meant hell for anyone who was in his vicinity. Mei put her senses on full blast before she heard the trees rustle. Immediately she was overtaken by two clones as she dropped to the ground. Mei threw two shuriken at them, but the clone blocked them and one dropped next to her as it smiled.

"You're within my field of divination Mei-chan," Naruto told her while Mei widened her visible eye as the clone strike her.

"**Ni Sho, Yon Sho, Hakke Sho, Juroku Sho, Sanju-Ni Sho, Rokujuyon Sho," **the clone yelled as it slammed all of her chakra points while Mei gasped from each hit. She was suddenly sent skidding back a few feet and huffed while the Naruto clone grinned. Mei smiled as she cracked her neck.

"He's a tough one alright, but very fun indeed. However," Mei said as she dissolved into lava making Naruto and his clones gasp.

"Lava Bunshin?" Naruto wondered before he turned around to see Mei clapping.

"Nice job Naruto-kun," Mei said to him and Naruto stopped his assault as he dispelled his clones.

"You too. I had a good time. Especially with this," Naruto said as he did a handsign.

"**Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as he sent a wave a lava a Mei and the shocked Mizukage backflipped away while Sasuke gasped. He watched the fight the whole time. When did Naruto switch to his shinseinagan to copy it?

Mei seemed confused as Naruto closed his eyes.

"But how? When? Did you just-?" she asked and Naruto smiled with a nod while Mei seemed so impressed with the blonde even more than she already was.

"My Lava jutsu was copied. How did you do it?" she asked and Naruto closed as he remembered the fight.

"You remember when I was in the air?" Naruto asked and she nodded while he smirked.

"Well I copied it while you shot those lava bullets at me. Sorry I just seemed to cool, but I won't use it if you don't approve. I'm sorry that I did copy it. I wouldn't want to disrespect you by using it like I did," Naruto told her and Mei dusted herself off.

"Oh it's alright. I'm rather happy that my technique is worthy of note to the Hokage. Be sure to use it well. Now I can be happy that such a cutie has my kekkai genkai," she said and Naruto nodded with a smile before they heard someone talk.

"Impressive fight Naruto-kun," the person said making Sasuke widen his eyes. Naruto glared hard and Mei turned her head to see Itachi and Kisame coming from behind the trees.

"Itachi," Sasuke said as he balled his fists, but he remembered what he had to do and calmed down while Mei tensed. Naruto stepped forward and glared.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked while Kisame chuckled.

"Don't be in such a hurry to die gaki," Kisame said before he looked at Itachi as he wondered if the Uchiha prodigy was serious about doing this. Itachi closed his eyes before turning to his little brother.

"Hello Sasuke, do you still hate me?" Itachi asked expecting the answer, but he didn't receive the shout of hate that he thought he would like the last time. He only saw Sasuke look at the ground as he balled his fists, but he wasn't here for his brother.

"Don't worry Naruto-san, I'm not here to fight. Rather I'm here to talk," Itachi said and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked while Mei glared at Kisame. She spotted the ex-Kiri headband and snarled at the Kiri swordsman.

"Yes that is right. Come, let us talk," Itachi said before he spotted Naruto's eyes.

"That's fine, but you need to talk to someone first," Naruto said and immediately he showed his Eternal Mangekyou sharingan and trapped Itachi in the Tsukuyomi while he turned to Sasuke.

"Look into my eyes teme," Naruto said and Sasuke stared. He watched as Mei, Naruto, Kisame and Itachi disappeared. Soon there was a lush green meadow complete with a waterfall, clear blue sky, radiant sun and a soft breeze. Sasuke could feel the coolness over him and sighed before he stopped Itachi looking at him and Naruto smiling as he clapped his hands.

"Don't try to break this Itachi cause you can't. Now then I'm going to lay in this grass here and you two are going to fuckin' sort this out," Naruto said as he laid down and closed his eyes in the Tsukuyomi while Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"_Did he realize?" _Itachi wondered before looking back at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha looked at the ground as he wasn't sure what to say to the older one. He growled for a little while, but the pleasant background and the cool wind calmed him down.

"Why?" Sasuke asked and Itachi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke gritted his teeth and growled.

"Why the hell did you do it?!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Itachi. The older one dodged his attack easily and before long Sasuke pivoted his foot and huffed. Itachi watched him with an impassive gaze before he saw he slightly widened his eyes at tears that fell to the floor.

"Foolish little brother. You should know by now that-,"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled making Itachi stopped as he closed his eyes. Sasuke's breathing grew heavier, but he wasn't tired or exhausted. He was just incredibly frustrated at the moment. Naruto heard everything between the two, but allowed them to talk. It wouldn't be his place to say anything yet.

"Don't take me for an idiot Itachi! Why couldn't you tell me the truth? Why was I the only one who had to kill you?" Sasuke asked and Itachi closed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Itachi said while Sasuke growled.

"Oh you don't know huh? Fine, I read your file thank to the dobe here. It told me everything. You volunteered to do it? Why? Why did the responsibility fall on you? I know about the clan's revolt. I know about loyalty so why did you do it?" Sasuke asked and Itachi tensed. He turned his gaze to Naruto who was looking out at the fields minding his own business.

"You're too young to understand," Itachi said, but Sasuke shook his head and waved it off.

"Don't hand me that shit Itachi. Someone told me that you wanted me to kill you so I'd be seen as the hero, the avenger of the Uchiha clan. The sole survivor who rose up and managed to restore his clan to honor. What honor Itachi?! What honor was I supposed to restore? There'd have to be honor to restore it, but our clan wanted to revolt. Where is the honor in that?" Sasuke asked looking at the ground and Itachi folded opened his eyes to see his little brother looking at the ground.

"It's true. I wanted you to be seen as the hero of the Uchiha clan. I wanted you to be the one who took out the Uchiha clan murderer. The best way to do that was to hate me, despise me and seek to end my life," Itachi said while Sasuke growled. His eyes blazed with the sharingan before he looked up at Itachi.

"And then what? I would've been even more lonely than before. My brother's blood would be on my hands and I wouldn't know how I could deal with it. Is that what you wanted? For me to be completely alone and to live the nightmare of the day you massacred the clan over and over again?" Sasuke asked while Itachi closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how to feel, but knowing that Sasuke knew the truth of it all made him rethink everything. He wouldn't know what to do anymore.

"It always puzzled me why you cried that night. The tears you shed as you ran away. I thought it was a joke, but it wasn't was it? You really cried!" Sasuke said and Itachi put his head down in slight shame.

"You were always my precious little brother. No matter how foolish you always wanted to surpass me. I thought that the revenge would motivate you enough to want you to end my life. Sasuke, my hands are stained by the blood of our clan. Mine and someone else's. I'll never be able to forget it," Itachi said and Sasuke growled even more.

"Do you think I will either. I'll never forget what you did, but how am I supposed to feel that you killed the clan for the sake of the village. Did you love Konoha that much?" Sasuke asked and Itachi closed his eyes.

"Yes, I loved Konoha. Even now I love it. I loved it enough to kill my family and become an S-rank missing nin to keep it safe. It doesn't matter if people hate me so long as they're safe," Itachi said and Sasuke looked at the ground again. The cool air blew past them both making them a little more relaxed while Naruto folded his hands behind his head.

"You know what I think Itachi. I think you're a fuckin' coward," Sasuke said making Itachi widen his eyes at his little brother. Even Naruto faulted from that, but he sure did wish they would kiss and make up since his chakra was still running to maintain the damn Tsukuyomi. Plus he was getting tired.

"What's that supposed to mean Sasuke?" Itachi asked and Sasuke snickered.

"You want to run away from your pain. You want to fuckin' hide and die to never see it again. You don't want to take responsibility for it," Sasuke said and Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"And what do you know about taking responsibility?" Itachi asked and Sasuke growled.

"Taking responsibility is dealing with the hurt that you dealt and bringing it to yourself. If you ruin someone's sword you repay it with a better one. You take their money, you repay with twice the amount. You kill their family, you stay alive to remember the horror. Take responsibility Itachi!" Sasuke said and Naruto wondered where Sasuke even got these things on responsibility, but he chalked that up to Genma and his teachings.

"Sasuke," Itachi said while Sasuke bit his lip.

"Get your fuckin' act together Itachi and come home. Be my brother again. Teach me about the sharingan, teach me about all the things that made you a prodigy. Show me what it's like to be a true wielder of the sharingan," Sasuke said and Itachi took off his Akatsuki cloak. He dropped it on the ground and closed his eyes. He used his finger and motioned for Sasuke. The young Uchiha walked cautiously up to Itachi only for his brother to jab him in the forehead with two of his fingers.

"Sasuke, you fool," Itachi said before Sasuke widened his eyes. He saw Itachi with his eyes closed and the biggest smile he could muster.

"I'm sorry. I was being selfish the whole time. My little brother I'll teach you for real this time. All the things you'll need to know. We'll even have the TALK one day," Itachi said and Sasuke sported a small blush.

"Hn, that's just great," Sasuke droned while he felt uncomfortable. Meanwhile Naruto hoped to his feet and smiled.

"Fuckin' finally dattebayo," Naruto said bringing the Uchiha back to him. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and sighed while Itachi closed his eyes.

"So Itachi, what did you want to talk with me about?" Naruto asked and soon Itachi's gaze turned serious.

"Well Hokage-sama, I was originally a messenger on Akatsuki activities for the village. I'd tell them the little things that would be going on enough not noticed, but in a few years we will begin to move and I thought you'd might like to know that. We're staying clear of the Nibi jinchuuriki and Nanabi jinchuuriki as well as yourself since we can't measure your strength as a Kage. The Ichibi jinchuuriki is alright for the moment, but we'll be searching for the Sanbi soon and I thought you should know that Orochimaru got back with Akatsuki," Itachi said making Naruto and Sasuke narrow their eyes.

"So he's back with them huh? I only heard that he had been a part of you guys once, but nothing to be interested in. Why's he back?" Naruto asked, but Itachi shook his head.

"I don't know, but Pain, the leader of Akatsuki, announced it. I think Uchiha Madara has something to do with it," Itachi said making Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes.

"Uchiha Madara? The same one who was said to control bijuu?" Sasuke asked and Naruto soon glared hard. He remembered Kyuubi's words and balled his fists.

"That's right. He's the only one to have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. It is said that those who possess it gain eternal life and sight, but I don't know. I can only say that he's planning something with the bijuu and it's happening soon," Itachi said to them both before turning to Sasuke.

"And he's the one who helped me in the Uchiha massacre," Itachi said while Sasuke balled his fists. Naruto placed a on his chin as he thought of everything.

"Great, more big news. Looks like I have more training to do. Well whatever," Naruto said to himself as he made the note of contacting Kyuubi later.

"Alright anything else?" Naruto asked and Itachi nodded.

"We're also going after the Yonbi. The Rokubi is unknown at the moment or if they captured him already they haven't told me. I only know that we have the Gobi already," Itachi said and Naruto nodded.

"Alright then. Until I have it finalized, Itachi you are reinstated as a Konoha shinobi. I'm not taking no for an answer so don't deny me," Naruto said and Itachi smiled.

"I wouldn't think of it Naruto-san," Itachi said and he pointed to Sasuke.

"Alright here are your orders. You are going to-, say how strong is your sharingan?" Naruto asked and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Strong enough to even give you some trouble," Itachi said while Naruto's eyebrow twitched and Sasuke snickered.

"Right well here's what you do for me," Naruto said as he whispered into Itachi and Sasuke's ears. He told them everything before the Tsukuyomi world collapsed.

_**Out of the Tsukuyomi**_

Sasuke opened his eyes and so did Itachi and Naruto. Mei and Kisame were busy glaring at each other to make sure no one tried anything. She seemed relieved that Naruto woke up and Itachi turned back to Kisame and resumed his cold glare.

"Kisame we're leaving," Itachi said and Kisame widened his eyes.

"What? Why? We came here for nothing?" Kisame asked and Itachi shook his head. He turned a glare to Sasuke and closed his eyes.

"No it wasn't for nothing. Now come on" Itachi said, but Kisame shook his head and stared at Itachi.

"No Itachi, we can't just-," Kisame stopped while in his eyes the sharingan appeared before vanishing. Itachi sighed and narrowed his eyes. Mei seemed surprised while Naruto and Sasuke smirked.

"I am dead. I died at the hands of the Yonbi jinchuuriki and you had to retreat. You don't remember much of any details, but you do know that I couldn't survive due to my recklessness with my sharingan as I tried to subdue the jinchuuriki, but couldn't. I'm dead and you know it for a fact," Itachi said while Kisame absently nodded before easily walking away. Itachi closed his eyes and they returned to normal. He took off his Akatsuki cloak and ring while he laid in on the floor and burned it.

"Umm did I miss something?" Mei asked while Naruto gave a small smile.

"Well it's a long story. Come on, let's go back to the village and I'll explain," Naruto told her while Mei nodded absently as she wondered what happened in that moment that Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi were staring at each other.

Meanwhile Sasuke glared up at Itachi and frowned making the older Uchiha look down.

"What is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Somehow you're a lot happier," Sasuke said and Itachi closed his eyes.

"It's just your imagination," Itachi said while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn, whatever you say," he responded as the four of them walked away, but Naruto was about to know the cost of keeping a jinchuuriki around, especially Fu.

_**Taki**_

"Sir, I've received word that Konoha has the Nanabi jinchuuriki. Shall we take her now?" someone asked and the leader shook his head.

"No, not yet. Let us wait for a bit and then we'll force them to hand her over," he said with a small chuckle echoing in his office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 46.<strong>_

_**KG: Alright then, well I guess we can't call this a Sasuke bashing fic can we? If you people are wondering about Itachi and Sasuke well I want them to be brothers. I wanted Sasuke to welcome Itachi back and show him that he could look past the massacre. Sorry if Sasuke seemed OOC, but I'd like to think that a little drama does that to people. Sorry if you didn't like that. Really I still find Itachi rather cool and Sasuke is just a little misplaces, okay fine a LOT misplaced, but still. I also don't want Sasuke being some damn puppet for Madara. That asshole. As to what people will think of having Itachi back well Naruto will explain that to them a little later. I'd rant a little more, but I can't as I have some things to do. I think I'll be doing songs again a little later for the bar. Thank you for your time. Remember stay cool and enjoy life. Bye bye dattebamen :). **_


	47. Chapter 47

_**KG: Ugh man this site is weird. Took me quite a while to update my Naruto x Kushina story. Sorry for that delay people, but I hope you enjoyed it. Now onto this one. I know a lot of you think Sato and Kobayashi are too powerful in your eyes, but I rather like to think that people get stronger when they face others more powerful than them. When Naruto mentioned to Kurenai and Anko in a previous chapter that he couldn't win against Kobayashi, I wanted it to mean that he couldn't win while keeping the others safe at the same time not that he couldn't ultimately win. As for Sato, well his history will come with the swords. **_

_**Naruto: Yeah well, tell me why am I letting the one person who was sent to capture me into my village?**_

_**KG: Ahh Itachi, well I like him. He's sort of an ass at times, but I do like the guy. I would've liked it if he lived, but that's the way it goes.**_

_**Naruto: And what about Sasuke? You took off the bashing stuff.**_

_**KG: Yeah, but for some personal reasons.**_

_**Ccebling: Like what?**_

_**KG: Couldn't tell ya hehehe. My secret!**_

_**Kushina: No fair!**_

_**KG: Tell it to the judge! Oh wait that's me. Kukuku well I will type now.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning<strong>_

Naruto lazily did his work behind his desk while Shizune and Kurenai brought him the next pile. The blonde was rather busy today since he had lots of things that needed to be done. He would've left it to his clones, but the thought of not having anything to do was more than enough to cause the blonde to do his own work.

"You know Naruto-kun, you could take a break," Kurenai said and Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a small smile. He stood to his feet and managed to plant a kiss to Kurenai's cheek making the Genjutsu Mistress lightly blush from his action while Naruto pulled back.

"Yeah I suppose. Ugh, what else do I have to do today?" Naruto asked and Kurenai held up a small pad.

"Umm there is a council meeting later and then after that you have to visit the Hyuuga compound. To end you will be talking with Mizukage-sama before she leaves," Kurenai responded and Naruto nodded. He had his clones working on his new techniques and Mei was busy teaching him how to do her Yoton style. He was rather happy that she wasn't mad at him for taking her bloodline, but more than that she seemed rather happy about it. Naruto didn't know why, but seeing Mei smile brought a smile to his face also. She was a real enigma to the blonde, but he seemed to enjoy her presence.

"Man that's a lot. Well thank you Kurenai-chan. It was great to have you read that to me, but now I have to make an important detail. Kurenai, please tell Shizune-chan to assemble all the jonin and chunin into the meeting room in one hour. It's something important that I must discuss with them," Naruto told her and Kurenai wondered what was so serious, but she quickly left the room while Naruto looked out the window.

"I'd better tell people before something stupid happens. Hmm, I wonder how Kiba and the others are doing," Naruto said to himself before he got up from his seat and put on his Hokage hat which was still to big for his head. He chuckled despite himself and looked at a picture of Minato. The blonde smiled and sighed.

"See Tou-chan, I told you I'd be Hokage, but let's be honest. I couldn't have been here without Kyuubi-chan. She really is my queen, well after Tsume-chan of course," Naruto said to the picture before he placed his Kage robes on and left the room.

_**Hospital Room**_

"Alright Kiba-san. You, Haku-san, Tayuya-san and Kimimaro-san are allowed to leave," a nurse said and Kiba sighed with a smile. He stretched himself and thanked the woman as did Haku, Tayuya and Kimimaro.

"Man finally glad to have that shit out of the way," Tayuya said and everyone else agreed before they saw Kakashi, Asuma and Anko walking towards the Hokage Mansion. Kakashi seemed to be consoling Asuma who was sighing.

"Maa maa Asuma, it's not like Kurenai-san didn't like you," Kakashi said to him and the bearded jonin simply nodded his head before he rubbed the back of his head.

"But Naruto? I know he's the Hokage, but what does he have that I don't?" Asuma asked and Anko snickered.

"He has Nai-chan and myself. I tell ya Asuma, Naruto-kun really knows his stuff," Anko said effectively making Asuma grow more and more depressed.

"I'm sure he does. Hell Yugao even likes the guy and she doesn't like anyone, normally anyway," Asuma retorted making Anko nod and so did Kakashi before the three jonin noticed Kiba and Haku.

"Yo Kiba, you were released from the hospital?" Kakashi asked and Kiba smirked as he help up a fist.

"Not enough to stop me Kakashi-sensei. I'm just good like that," Kiba said while Haku sweatdropped. Tayuya rolled her eyes and Kimimaro remained impassive. Akamaru barked in agreement with Kiba while Kakashi rubbed his head.

"Sure you are. Well anyway we all have to get going. Naruto has called all the chunin and jonin to a meeting," Kakashi said to them all making everyone raise their eyebrows.

"What does the shithead want?" Tayuya asked and everyone shrugged their shoulders as they were in the dark just as much as her if not more.

"Well we won't get our answers in here so let's hurry up and go. Hokage-sama has some real important duties to take care of," Kimimaro to the rest and everyone else could agree with him.

"I wonder what Naruto wants. Hmm well let's get going you guys or we're not going to find out," Kiba said and dashed off while Haku rubbed the back of her head with a soft smile.

"You take off the leash and he goes running," she suddenly spoke while Tayuya nodded and gave an irritable sigh for a response as they others walked off.

_**Cryptanalysis Department**_

While everyone was going over some things that were of vital important to their research there came to be a knock on the door making them all stop their work. Kyuubi opened the door and Shizune came though.

"Umm sorry to interrupt anything, but Naruto-kun told me where you all were. Kushina-san, Shikaku-san you are to meet with the other jonin and chunin in the Hokage Meeting Room for an announcement from Naruto-kun," Shizune said and quickly left while Shikaku and Kushina turned to each other.

"I wonder what Hokage-sama could want," Shikaku said getting to his feet and Kushina smiled as she casted a small glare.

"Jonin? I'm just a jonin? Sochi-kun, I'm gonna show you how wrong you are about that rank," Kushina said chuckling darkly while she and Shikaku left the room.

Kyuubi, Nanabi and Nibi watched them all leave easily and sighed before they got back to work with Shiho on the investigation.

_**Hokage Meeting Room**_

Kiba opened the door and he saw the multiple jonin and chunin in the room. There were the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu. The Interrogator, Ibiki Morino, and a lot more people. Every shinobi jonin and chunin rank from every department was there as they all waited.

"What do you think Hokage-sama wants with us?" someone asked to another and the person shrugged his shoulders while the conversations came between everyone. Haku saw her teacher, Shizune, in the room also and walked forward.

"Shizune-sensei, do you know what's going on?" Haku asked and Shizune shook her head. It really baffled everyone that not even Kurenai and Shizune, Naruto's personal advisors and secretaries, didn't know what the blonde wanted to announce.

Soon the doorknob twisted people watched as their young Hokage came into the room and the blonde rubbed the back of his head at all of their questioning gazes. He spotted Tsume, Hana, Hiashi, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, Shibi, Kushina and the others. The blonde managed a secret wave to Haku and Kiba who waved back before the blonde sat in his chair, in the meeting room, and took a glance at everyone. He felt their stares to be inconceivable, but he tried his best to ignore it. Naruto even managed to see Sarutobi, who was supposed to be enjoying his retirement, but he was happy nonetheless.

The room was quiet for a few seconds as Naruto contemplated his thoughts before he decided to speak.

"Alright I thank you all for coming on such short notice, but I have some news. Don't worry we're not in trouble, at least depending on how you take this," Naruto began and everyone wondered what he was going to say. Kushina had concern on her face, but seeing Naruto's smile slightly calmed her down even if she wanted to ask what was wrong with the blonde Kage, but she would know soon enough.

"Umm Hokage-sama, what's going on?' someone asked and everyone tensed while Naruto closed his eyes.

"It seems we still have holes in our security system. Akatsuki managed to come into the village," Naruto said causing murmurs to go through the group. Kiba and Haku tensed while Tayuya and Kimimaro narrowed their eyes. Tsume tried to remain impassive, but a small growl came out of her lips.

Naruto sighed at all of their reactions, but held his hand up for people to be quiet.

"Don't worry. As you can see, I'm fine, but rather something interesting has happened and I've...allowed Itachi back into the village," Naruto said and if people were shocked then the looks on their faces screamed it all. Kakashi lowered his visible eye while people wondered what their Hokage was thinking by letting in the number one killer of the Uchiha clan.

"Naruto, he allowed Itachi inside? But why?" Kiba wondered, but stayed silent.

"Not that I'm questioning your judgement Naruto-sama, but do you think this is wise?" Shibi asked and Naruto intertwined his fingers together before giving a cheeky smile..

"I know you all must think that, but trust me on this. Having Itachi around will be more good than bad I'm sure. Right now he should be at the compound training Sasuke. No one is to attack Itachi at all. I know you all want to, but don't. As your Hokage, I order it. Itachi is to be treated as a part of the village. Understood?" Naruto asked and a collective shout of the word "Hai" from everyone was heard and the blonde smiled.

"That being the case, I'm going to offer Itachi the position of tokubetsu jonin. He could be an anbu, but I want him to be around the village before sending him off," Naruto said and people could understand his thinking about that.

"Umm Naruto-kun, not that I don't see this as a good idea since Itachi was a prodigy just like Kakashi at a young age and he will provide Konoha with more military power, don't you think we should at least keep an eye on him for probation?" Shizune asked and Naruto placed a finger to his chin. He could definitely agree to that since he found that to be true. He might be reckless and tactless, but he wasn't stupid nor dumb. The blonde knew about baseless faith, but he'd rather not have Itachi be considered a prisoner and he closed his eyes while his finger tapped the table.

"Well it's all fine. I'll think about it later. Resume your duties," Naruto told them all and everyone shunshined out of the room except for Kushina, Tsume, Hana, Shizune, Kurenai, Kiba, Haku, Tayuya and Kimimaro.

"Naruto, what are you thinking man?" Kiba asked as he had confusion written over his face. Haku wondered the same thing and Naruto smiled.

"Alright I'll tell you then," Naruto said and everyone listened to his words as Naruto explained his idea. Everyone took his words into account and by the time the blonde was finished he waited to judge their reactions.

"You do know that the odds of that happening are low right?" Tayuya asked, but Naruto shrugged it off.

"Hey, just cause it's low that doesn't make it zero. Come on, we have a bit of time before my council meeting. Besides today is moving day," Naruto said making Tsume smile while Hana and Kiba did the same.

"Moving day? For who? Why?" Haku asked and Naruto smiled as he held up a document. Haku looked it over along with Tayuya and Kimimaro.

"You're going to combine the Inuzuka clan and the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan into one compound? Can that be done?" Kimimaro asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it took a bit of work doing the organization, but the Inuzuka clan members really liked the idea of being a part of this clan. They all agreed to it along with Tsume-chan. Granted running that big of a compound is impossible because of my duties so I made it that we'll have two clan heads," Naruto said and Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"Two? If you're the first then whose the second?" she asked although she had a real good idea of who the blonde had in mind.

"Why Tsume-chan of course. She's still a strong as ever you know," Naruto said and Tsume placed a hand on her hip before cackling with a light nod.

"Well I'm glad that my mate has offered his praise of me. Well then we'll be moving our compound. Should we take anything out?" Tsume asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Just watch in a bit," Naruto said to her and everyone did as they walked out of the room.

_**With Itachi and Sasuke**_

The two Uchiha brothers were currently in a training field sitting across from each other. Sasuke looked at Itachi's thinking face and stayed silent. He didn't know how to describe this feeling. The feeling of having Itachi back in his life, but the young Uchiha could honestly say that he was rather...happy in a sense.

Itachi opened his eyes to see Sasuke staring at him intently and smiled as he got to his feet. Sasuke did the same and Itachi turned around.

"Sasuke, what is the sharingan?" Itachi asked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He wondered what this had to do with his training, but he answered anyway.

"It's a dojutsu of the Uchiha clan. The strength that helped us to found Konoha as a village," Sasuke replied and Itachi frowned before he poked Sasuke in the head with his two fingers like always making the Uchiha scowl.

"Wrong Sasuke," Itachi said and turned around again. Sasuke stood to his feet and rubbed his head and Itachi closed his eyes. He let the wind flow through his hair and smiled.

"The Sharingan, Sasuke, is a tool for the Uchiha clan. You're right, it is our dojutsu, but its power is meaningless without a wielder. A kunai will not injure someone if there isn't someone throwing it. Remember Sasuke, the sharingan will be your best tool, but you must train to use it to its limits or you will fall just like father did. Understood?" Itachi asked and Sasuke looked at the ground. He nodded fast seeing the truth in Itachi's words.

"I understand," Sasuke said and Itachi nodded.

"Good, now then. Take your kunai and come fight me. We'll be correcting all of the things that you had to grow up learning. Know that I won't be holding back on you," Itachi told him and Sasuke nodded.

The Uchiha brothers spared throughout the training field for a little while. Itachi could see Sasuke's taijutsu and while it was good, it wasn't great. He was using the family taijutsu for counters and strikes. He would have to correct a lot of things and then there was the wasting moves of chakra that Sasuke would try to do to turn the tide of a battle. It wouldn't do that much good either.

While the two fought, Itachi could feel the stare of a certain jonin on them both and mentally sighed.

"_It seems that Naruto has told of my presence. I should've expected as much," _Itachi thought before he grabbed Sasuke collar and threw the brunette into the air. Sasuke backflipped and landed on the ground as he growled before Itachi clapped.

"Alright Sasuke, now we will work on your shuriken jutsu. Go back to the house and get your supplies," Itachi said and Sasuke nodded as he shunshined out of sight and Itachi turned his head while the person shunshined to the ground.

"Not going to attack me?" Itachi asked suspiciously and the figured smiled.

"Maa, Naruto made it an order not to so I can't. He told us you would be training Sasuke. Now all the chunin and jonin know that you're back. It's not gonna be easy for you," he said and Itachi closed his eyes.

"That doesn't matter to me. I just don't know how long it will be until Akatsuki learns of this. I know some people won't be pleased," Itachi said and Kakashi agreed before they both saw Sasuke running towards them. Despite the situation, Itachi gave a small smile and Kakashi glared.

"I hope you won't do anything stupid this time," Kakashi said and Itachi closed his eyes.

"Depends on what you mean by stupid," he said making Kakashi glare at him slightly. Itachi could feel his gaze and really wondered if Kakashi would try something before the jonin gave an eyesmile.

"Maa at least you understand. I'll be going," Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke while Sasuke came up to Itachi.

"Wasn't that Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked and Itachi nodded while he brushed a hand through his hair.

_**Akatsuki Base**_

The members of Akatsuki gathered around and the ten hands as usual and before long Kisame came up, but everyone looked at the fact that he was short one person.

"Where is Itachi?" Pain asked and Kisame balled his fists. He seethed at the thought. He didn't see Itachi's death, but he knew. He just somehow knew that his partner was gone. Forever.

"Pain-sama, Itachi is...gone," Kisame said and the few murmurs came from the entire group.

"What? I was supposed to be the one who killed his ass hmm. Who killed him? I want to make sure to show them how powerful my art is," Deidara said and Kisame stayed silent. Everyone waited for him to speak before a female voice came.

"Is there anyone out there that can beat him? She asked and everyone discussed it amongst themselves.

"Orochimaru, you were the most...interested in Itachi's abilities. What do you think?" Kakuzu asked and the snake sannin snickered as he brushed his hair.

"I know Itachi and he doesn't go down easily. He's more resilient than me. Tell me Kisame, who is it that killed Itachi?" Orochimaru asked and Kisame growled.

"The Yonbi jinchuuriki," he said effortlessly and everyone murmured again through the small base and Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"Well what do we do? It's obvious that the bijuu are a lot more capable than we thought. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki is the Hokage so he's, probably, the most powerful person in the village. He's currently protecting the Nibi jinchuuriki and the Nanabi jinchuuriki. The Rokubi jinchuuriki is nowhere to be found. Sanbi hasn't been seen and the Ichibi is under watch. Pain-sama are you sure we can only continue to observe?" Sasori asked in a gruff voice and Konan spoke.

"For now we follow the plan. In two years we act. For now we observe," she said while Hidan grinned.

"Besides that, none of them can beat me or Jashin-sama. I'll crave all of their names into the blood of my scythe," Hidan said to everyone while he grinned like mad as usual.

"Zetsu, how strong is Konoha at an estimate?" Orochimaru asked and Zetsu scoffed.

"**Are you kidding? With the Godaime Hokage gone I think the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's influence is rather large. People were skeptical of him for a bit, but it wasn't long and he fills the role well. Konoha has a treaty with Suna and Kumo. Kiri's Mizukage even went to Konoha herself. If this keeps up them Konoha is going to be more trouble than we thought possible. Leader-sama I think we should begin now," **Zetsu said, but Pain casted a glare on him.

"He is a human. He cannot defeat a god. It's as simple as that. Keep observing. We will move when I see fit. Dismissed," he said and everyone left the place before a small time warp should and a Tobi came into view.

"Hmm it seems that things are getting interesting. Maybe I should start my own plans, but first I'll have to stop a certain someone from going to Amegakure. His presence is not to disturb my plan," Tobi said to himself before he vanished away.

_**With Sato Saranzo**_

The man was up in a treetop as he looked at his "followers" sleeping on the ground next to a fire. He had no idea where he was going, but he just knew that he would have to get to Amegakure. The place that blasphemes a god should not go unpunished plus it might be there were he can take his swords. His swords that were denied him by his mother, by Kami. Sato had always been the strongest of his five brothers. They each had their own swords to hone and to train with, but they all got into a stupid fight over having the other swords and then their mother punished them all. Well Sato couldn't think that much.

"My sword of fire. I was the strongest and to be denied what is rightfully mine is not going to be that way. Kaa-chan when I take my swords I'm going to go back and show you just who you messed with. To those mortals who have my swords then that's fine, but they will not know the power without the Light. That white light that Kaa-chan bestows upon one individual. Who knows who has it," Sato said and before long he heard a ruffle of the leaves. He tensed and got to his feet as he drew his sword. He quickly turned his arm and slashed behind him only to narrow his eyes as he watched his entire arm and sword go through another person's body without harm. He watched himself faze through his body until the man grabbed him and smirked.

"Nice welcome. You're coming with me," the man said and Sato narrowed his eyes.

"Get your hands off me mortal," he said before he felt himself get sucked into a wormhole. He gasped out while Tobi sucked him away. He looked at the group of sleeping bandits around the fire and grinned.

"Time to see just how this fool does. I'll see if I have an ally or just another idiot with a god complex," Tobi said before he did a single handsign.

Sato fell to the ground quite a ways away from his group of followers and cursed.

"What the hell was that?" he wondered before he saw Tobi come in front of him.

"Are you scared?" Tobi asked and Sato merely glared at him like he was nothing more than an insect ready to be squashed.

"Hmm like you mortals could scare me. Get out of my sight immediately," he said only to look up and see Tobi was gone and appeared behind him.

"You shouldn't talk like that when I can kill you," Tobi said with a kunai only to be met with a chuckle.

"I had heard that humans were the smartest beings on the planet, but you seem to send that notion down the drain. Very well I'll let you show me how useless you are," Sato said and Tobi appeared apart from him again. He jumped back to a tree and closed his eyes.

"Then let's go," Tobi said and charged at Sato. The son of Kami did the same and charged at Tobi. The two collided with each other in a full fight and since his thoughts were disturbed earlier then Sato was really irritable at the moment. He threw his sword forward to impale Tobi, but he was only surprised when his blade fazed through his body and so did he in turn. The two passed through each other and Tobi smiled before he sent a kick to Sato, but the man saw it coming and jumped in the air. He faced Tobi who was looking at him like he wasn't expecting much.

"Can't beat what you can't hit right?" he asked and Sato glared hard at Tobi before his sword was outlined in a dark aura. He growled hard at his opponent before he vanished in a blur of speed. Tobi didn't immediately react, but when he saw Sato behind him, he noticed that Sato slashed at him. His sword passed through Tobi again and Sato was met with a punch to the face that sent him flying into a tree. He cursed and brushed his lip slightly.

"You just signed your death wish," Sato said getting to his feet and Tobi closed his eye.

"Not enough to scare me," he said before Sato smirked.

"_That fool, he thinks he can't get hit. Don't underestimate those better than you mortal," _Sato said in his thoughts before he closed his eyes. He smiled at the thought of time-space ninjutsu. That's right, he knew about that type of ninjutsu and he already for the best weak point to this guy.

"Alright let's move," Sato said and charged at Tobi again. Tobi did the same charge also and before long Sato threw his sword a Tobi and just as he thought it passed through the man's body. Time slowed for them both as Sato smiled.

"_You can't faze and attack at the same time. That's when I'll fuckin' cut you down. It's down to only my speed. One second of difference," _he said in his thoughts as he thought back to the only man who ever could do something like this. Sato watched his sword go through Tobi's body and the son of Kami's right hand quickly flared in a dark aura. His sword flashed from the dark aura also and Tobi reached out to grab Sato They both neared each other as Tobi's arm got closer and closer to Sato's body. Sato growled and quickly connected his charka to his sword. They were both so close and Tobi smiled.

"_I'm not that stupid," _he said and passed through Sato's body making the man gasp before he quickly rebounded and grabbed his sword. He threw it at Tobi and smirked as Tobi decided to turn around and only met Sato's sword as it embedded itself in his stomach. Tobi winced behind his mask and cursed.

"He wait for me to turn around?" Tobi wondered and Sato smiled as he held up his right hand.

"You aren't learning anything new. Here let me show you," Sato said and his right hand glowed more in the dark aura. Tobi watched as the sword humming and he felt a burning sensation on his body.

"Once my sword hits you then you are engulfed in its power. You will decay and then you will be nothing before me," Sato said and Tobi glared at him before he closed his eyes.

"Is it that easy?" he asked and looked soon he began to get enveloped in the same wormhole as before. Sato's sword dropped to the ground and stopped its power influence while he glared. He turned to see Tobi in a tree and the man smiled..

"Not bad. You're talented, but far from a god like you proclaim to be. All you have is that sword," Tobi said and Sato glared at him. He was about to say something before Tobi nursed his wound and sat down on the tree branch.

"You, team up with me," Tobi said and Sato closed his eyes.

"I have no need of someone like you. I could still kill you, but I'd rather not," Sato answered and Tobi grinned as he placed a hand on his head.

"Ahhh your all talk and no action. Tobi doesn't like you," he said and Sato wondered where that change in personality came from.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you sick in the head?" Sato asked taking his sword off the ground and Tobi laughed at him before he calmed down and got serious again.

"Tell me, what is is that you are looking for?" Tobi asked and Sato raised an eyebrow.

"What should it matter to you? Don't get in my way," Sato said and Tobi smiled as he got to his feet.

"What is I told you that I know who has your swords and where you can find the Light?" Tobi asked and immediately he was pinned to a tree only because he allowed Sato to touch him that time.

"Where is it? Tell me right now!" Sato demanded, but then he gasped when Tobi's sharingan began to spin. His eyes lost their color and became blank. Sato dropped his arm and Tobi smiled.

"We're just going to keep you in reserve for now," Tobi said and Sato merely nodded absently before he was sucked into the alternate dimension that Tobi placed him in.

"Now then, time to go and set some things in motion. Especially with Taki," Madara said and vanished out of sight. He didn't have any use for Sato's little "henchmen", but he could ignore them and no one was none the wiser about what had happened.

_**Back with Naruto**_

The blonde stood in front of the Inuzuka compound and all of the Inuzuka members were watching the blonde as he closed his eyes. He turned around to them all while his friends and family decided to watch.

"Everyone thank you, I know we'll be a great clan. The Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka clan. It really is one hell of a name isn't it?" Naruto asked them and some people chuckled as they nodded and their dogs barked answering Naruto's question, but the blonde went on.

"I promise that me and Tsume-chan will be the best clan heads that we can. I won't let you down," Naruto said and Tsume smiled as she patted Kiba's head.

"You know, chance are that you and him are going to be clan heads together one day," Tsume stated and Kiba sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's right Kaa-san. I'm gonna get wicked strong with Naruto and you watch when we're the best out of the whole village," Kiba said and Tsume smiled with a nod as Naruto placed his hands on the compound before closing his eyes and touching the mic on his neck.

"Fu-chan, are you ready?" Naruto asked and far off to the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound, Fu and Yugito were drawing seals around an open space near the compound.

"Ready when you are Naruto-kun," Fu said and Yugito nodded in agreement. Naruto smirked over the mic and nodded.

"Good, according to Tou-chan, he could not only move himself and people, but he could move object with the Hiraishin. Let's test it out," Naruto said as he touched the compound. Soon the entire formula for the Hiraishin appeared in the air above the compound and Naruto smile as the compound started to get draw into the seals. Everyone was amazed at their compound leaving their view and it was completely gone while Naruto took out of his three-pronged kunai and did a handsign.

_**With Fu and Yugito**_

The two gasped and backed away as the entire Inuzuka compound appeared in front of them nearly crushing them underneath its weight. Yugito sighed and Fu smiled.

"Well that's that," Fu said and Yugito nodded. She had to admit that the Inuzuka compound seemed to really complete the Uzumaki-Namikaze house. It was like one big building in combination with another one. There was so much more space than usual than they knew what to do with and this just solved lots of things.

"No kidding. Although the thought if living with dogs all my life is less than pleasing," Yugito said and Fu turned around.

"We live with Kasumi don't we?" she asked and Yugito snickered before they felt an immense KI behind them. They turned to see Kasumi with a tick mark on her head.

"Oh so it's like that is it?" she asked and she proceeded to stretch her legs while Yugito gulped.

"Oh look at the time," Yugito said and blazed by Kasumi leaving the dog girl to deal with Fu who trembled.

"Umm I can explain!" Fu said, but she knew her fate as Kasumi tapped hr foot on the floor.

"Oh I don't need one," she said and dashed forward. The last thing Fu remembered was the heavy drop kick that landed on her head knocking her out cold.

_**Back with Naruto and the others**_

Naruto stopped in the middle of the street with the other Inuzuka clan members and sighed. He turned around and gave them all an apologetic look.

"Sorry guys, but I have a meeting to get to. Get yourselves settled in at the compound which shouldn't be hard. Tsume, Hana and Kiba have been there before," Naruto said before he, Kurenai and Shizune walked off. Kushina and Shikaku had already gone back to the Cryptanalysis department.

"Understood Naruto-sama," They all said collectively and Haku smiled as she headed for the hospital. She would need to get some medical jutsu training in while she could.

"Well Akamaru and I are going to train also. We'll be back in time for dinner Kaa-san," Kiba said as he hopped to the rooftops with Hana following him along with the Haimaru brothers.

"Those two, what am I going to do? Well whatever. I guess tonight I'll make something special since this is a good occasion," Tsume said and her fellow clan members followed her towards their new location though Tsume knew she had to hurry since the meeting meant her presence also. Kushina had made a clone to go to the meeting for herself so she could get back to her task, but Tsume figured that she was lucky. The Inuzuka were like a second family for Naruto, in every sense of the word. They loved his presence when he was younger. He had been a really great influence on their clan. The dogs loved him and he could always make people happy. Some were jealous that he had Tsume since they wanted her, but everyone could see why. Who else, but the strongest female in the Inuzuka for the Hokage of Konoha.

_**Back with Naruto, Council Room**_

The blonde sighed as he wanted to personally greet the Inuzuka to the new compound, but sadly that wasn't the case as the young blonde entered the room. He saw Hiashi, Shikaku, Inoichi and all the other clan heads except for Tsume and his mother. He, of course, knew about the clone, but it wasn't the same though he could ignore it. He saw the civilian council looking at him with their steely eyes and sighed. Some things never change, but that was about to stop.

Naruto came up to his seat on the council and waited for Tsume to arrive. He took a glance at the civilian council who seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Kurenai and Shizune stood behind Naruto as they felt the mood in the air. It was really suffocating as they wondered how Naruto could deal with it, but they placed it aside for the moment while everyone waited for Tsume to arrive.

_**About 20 minutes later**_

Tsume came through the door and gave everyone and apology for her being late to which Naruto wrote off since she must've finished settling into the compound with her family and their canine companions. Naruto chuckled at her sheepishness, but left it alone for the time being while Tsume got seated.

"Alright then, what's this meeting about?" Naruto asked and everyone tensed. Tsume looked across the room and Shizune stepped forward.

"Actually Naruto-kun, this letter came from Taki one day ago. It's addressed to you and no one else. Please open it and read it," Shizune said and Naruto took the letter. He had heard about Taki on multiple occasion. For one they were Fu's home village and the reason she left. Two they were "supposed" allies of Konoha. The blonde took the note and looked at it. He sighed and read down announcing everything to everyone in the room.

"_To Konoha's Hokage,_

_Greetings Hokage-dono, I am the leader of Taki and I would like to appreciate your time for reading this letter. Young Hokage, it has been my understanding that one of our shinobi has taken up residence in your village. We're sure that you are familiar with the girl named Fu. You can surely understand why Taki would want her back. Please consider the trade of Fu, our jinchuuriki, for a large sum of money that we will be more than willing to give you. You know how hard it is to keep some shinobi on a leash. I would like to meet with you in three days to discuss your terms of agreement. I hope we can reach a great conclusion that will not force us into war over something as trivial as who Fu belongs to. Don't fight us Hokage-dono as we won't be responsible for the...consequences for your actions. Please don't let your emotions cloud your judgement as we as a village have many allies. Ones that you don't know about. Do well to come to a good decision. I'll be coming in 2-4 days to "discuss" things with you._

_Your ally, Takigakure,"_

Naruto growled lowly enough for everyone to hear him. His teeth clenched and his nails dug into the paper of the letter. The blonde felt like he wanted to rip someone's eyes out. They were going to fuckin' threaten him? No way in hell.

The council was silent while Naruto calmed down. He closed his eyes and calmly breathed before ripping the paper in two. Everyone gasped at the action since they did hear Naruto talking about the letter and the blonde tore it up more and more before it was nothing, but sprinkles and he dropped it on his table. He jumped to his feet and slammed the table.

"Hokage-sama calm down," Shibi said and Naruto nails clawed at the table, but he did so.

"They think they can threaten me? No way am I handing Fu over to those assholes," Naruto shouted and everyone agreed.

"But their confidence is high. They sound like they are willing to go to war with Konoha over this," Shikaku said and everyone could agree. Naruto laid back into his chair and cursed.

"Kuso, who the hell does this? How can they fight with one of the Five Great Nations?" Naruto asked and Shibi sighed.

"Don't forget Naruto-san that Kiri fell to the current Mizukage and her allies while they weren't even a village. I think we need to think about this carefully. This is war Naruto-san," Shibi said and the blonde could agree. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. No matter how strong he was, Naruto didn't have any war experience in the least.

"No one's saying that we should hand her over. That doesn't solve anything. In fact she's more vulnerable that way," Tsume said and everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean?" A civilian council member asked and Tsume elaborated.

"Maybe we all forgot, but there is a group of S-ranked criminals attacking the bijuu. Taki isn't capable of fighting S-rank criminals, hell they couldn't even keep track of their jinchuuriki. I, for one, am not going to stand for this," Tsume said as she knew of Fu's importance to Naruto. She was one of the blonde's mates just like her and Tsume knew the girl was strong.

"So what? Do we respond saying we'll go to war then? Think about the people!" a civilian said and Naruto did agree. He wouldn't rather put the village in danger, but no way in hell was he going to hand Fu over to anyone. Not on his life.

"Naruto-sama, it is your decision ultimately. You have the Will of Fire that burns for the village. What do you think we should do?" Hiashi asked and Naruto rested his arm on the table. The blonde grumbled lightly before sighing. He stayed silent for a minute while he contemplated his thoughts. Kurenai and Shizune watched the blonde Hokage thing over everything and soon Naruto opened his eyes.

"Tell them...," Naruto said as he slammed his hand on the table while standing to his feet surprising everyone in the room.

"...that I'm going to protect Fu and everyone else. I'm the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha and I say just try and take her!" Naruto yelled while everyone looked at him. They all suddenly felt the urge to smile while Shikaku rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, so bothersome. Well now that that is settled what else is there?" Shikaku asked and Naruto sat down. He turned to the civilians and smiled.

"Well we're going to drop some courses of the Academy," Naruto said and the civilians gasped out at the blonde while Naruto snickered. The Shinobi side wondered what he was thinking and the blonde smiled.

"Kurenai-chan, nothing against them, but how did Shino, Sakura and Hinata fare in your test to become actual genin?" Naruto asked and soon all eyes were and Kurenai who would simply tell her Hokage the truth.

"Umm they succeeded, but they didn't know things that they really should've and while I was impressed with their teamwork I still think that the Academy was too lenient," she responded making the civilians irate.

"Alright then, tell me someone. What are all the courses to the Academy?" Naruto asked and Shizune stepped up.

"There is Shinobi Tactics, History, Taijutsu Practice, Flower Arranging for the women, Ninja Tool Tactics, and the study of the three basic ninjutsu Henge, Bunshin and Kawarimi," Shizune spoke and Naruto nodded. The blonde gave a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Alright we're going to be changing some things," Naruto said and Sakura's mother shot up.

"Everything is as it should be. There is no need for a change," Sakuno said and Naruto turned to her with a tired eye.

"How much do you love your daughter?" Naruto asked her and Sakuno raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked and Naruto looked at the paper.

"Well according to this I can see why Sakura was the best in books, but why she sucks at basically everything else. You know, instead of training I think your daughter might be trying in some stupid attempt to get Sasuke to notice her. Honestly I was thinking about taking her out of the program completely," Naruto said and Sakuno's temper flared.

"What? Why? Sakura's a great kunoichi," Sakuno said and Naruto turned around.

"Kurenai-chan?" Naruto asked and the Genjutsu Mistress came up and turned before bowing to Sakuno.

"I mean no disrespect to you or your daughter, but Sakura's taijutsu is low. It's still Academy style at best. Her use of ninja tools is...moderate to say the least. Her chakra control is perfect, but that's only due to her low chakra reserves which should be much bigger. I tried to teach her genjutsu since it doesn't require a large amount of chakra, but she doesn't practice. She's basically a civilian with moderate training in the Shinobi arts," Kurenai stated and Sakuno shrunk under those words. She would have to talk with Sakura when this was over.

"Thank you Kurenai-chan. Now then, don't you think that the Academy deserves a change?" Naruto asked and everyone couldn't help, but nod in agreement. Even the civilians had to agree based on that story while Naruto turned to them.

"Look I know you hate me and I don't really care. You all have been the reason for every bad thing in my life u to Tsume-chan, but I'm not letting that sway my judgement. Tsunade-baachan left this place to me and the Daimyou of the Land of Fire trust me. I'm not failing either. This is my dream and I want this village to prosper just as much as you," Naruto said and took out some paper. He started to write on it and while people watched. The blonde handed the paper to Shizune and she looked it over.

"Naruto-kun, what is this?" She asked and Naruto smiled. He passed a copy of the paper to everyone as they all examined it.

"New Academy teachings. Shinobi Tactics, History, Taijutsu Practice, Chakra Exercises, Affinity Testing and Practice, Ninja Tool Tactics, Survival Training, Genjutsu Arts, Kenjutsu Arts, Ninjutsu Arts, Fuinjutsu Arts and lastly the study of six jutsu which are Henge, Bunshin, Kawarimi, **Gokakyuu Technique**, **Kage Shuriken Technique**, and **Kuchiyose( Summoning). **The last one doesn't have to be an animal, but they must be able to summon something," Naruto said and everyone looked. It all sounded like real training back when they were kids. Sakuno stood up and held the paper.

"Nobody can do this! It would kill them!" she hollered and Naruto sighed.

"The world isn't kind Lady! Every time you leave the village you are exposed to anything. Death can happen in an instant. This is necessary. You'll notice I took your flower arranging out of the course," Naruto said and everyone gasped.

"Why?" someone asked and Naruto smiled.

"There is no need for it in the Shinobi world. You are more than welcome to make a club out of it, but as for it being a subject in school then I'll flat out decline dattebayo," Naruto said to them and the clan heirs looked it over.

"Going by this I think we could see an increase in missions. I agree with Naruto-san's plan," Hiashi said and Naruto smiled at him. He was happy that Hinata's father approved of it. He also hoped that she was doing good with the taijutsu lessons he taught her.

"Me too. This is quite logical and could be beneficial to us all," Shibi answered also. Everyone on the shinobi side agreed and plenty of people of the civilian council agreed also.

"Alright then. We'll start these up immediately. Dismissed," Naruto said and the entire council started to leave while Naruto got to his feet.

"Alright then, where is Mei-chan?" Naruto asked and Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Umm when did it become Mei-chan?" she asked and Naruto blushed as he rubbed the back of his cheek.

"N-No reason. Just saying is all," the blonde said and he felt the stares of Kurenai and Shizune on him while he sweatdropped.

"Oh come on and cut me some slack," Naruto told them and the two stopped staring while Naruto got to his feet. He quickly exited the room and sighed while he, Kurenai and Shizune kept on walking.

_**Cryptanalysis Department**_

"Hey guys don't you think we should call it quits here?" Shiho asked and everyone placed their things down. Papers were scattered all over the room and so were some books. Kushina sheathed the four swords and nodded while Kyuubi, Nanabi, and Nibi stretched.

"Yeah we'll pick this up at another time. Great work," Kushina said and Shiho nodded. The five women left the room and packed it up for the last time. Kushina dispelled her clone and received all the information.

"**Ne Kyuubi, what are we going to do?" **Nanabi asked silently and Kyuubi sighed.

"**I don't know, but for right now these swords are Naruto-kun's. We'll just see how he does and we'll help him where we can," **Kyuubi said and Nibi licked her lips.

"**Oh I'll help him alright. Help him right to the bed where I can-," **Nibi paused when she saw Kyuubi and Nanabi glaring hard at her and chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head before staying silent. Shiho went back to her boss while Kyuubi, Nanabi, Nibi and Kushina came out of the department.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get some sleep. It's nearly night time," She said with a groan and the three female bijuu could agree with her as they walked towards the house.

_**Compound**_

It didn't take long, but they all made it and they saw the lights on and people conversing. It was like a regular festival up in the place. They all noticed the extra compound and sighed.

"**Naruto-kun really went through with that idea didn't he?" **Kyuubi asked and Kushina simply nodded with a heavy sigh. She opened the door and looked to see Fu, Kiba, Haku, Yugito, Kasumi and Hana conversing with other people of the Inuzuka clan. Tayuya was simply outside training with somebody who challenged her while Kimimaro must've gone to bed already.

"Kanari-san, Nana-san. Come on. It's a party to celebrate our clans becoming one big one," Kasumi said as she jumped in the air. Kyuubi and Nanabi chuckled to each other at Kasumi's lighthearted attitude. It really looked like people were having fun.

Everyone soon turned and could see a light skinned man with purplish, and a bit of white, hair going down his back. Kasumi smiled as she hugged him.

"Glad you could make it Tou-san!" she said and Kuromaru gave a simple smile while he nuzzled his daughter's neck as a way of hello. Kyuubi and Nanabi raised their eyebrows as they had only seen the guy in his dog form. Nibi seemed to back away since she had the natural cat-hates-dog thing. Yugito was really the same, but Kasumi was more of a person so she could deal with that.

"It's good to be here Kasumi. Tell me, how have you been living with Naruto?" Kuromaru asked and Kasumi smiled.

"It's always fun. You know he made me into a woman?" she asked and Kuromaru glared before he gave a soft growl. Kasumi sweatdropped and sighed. She was only talking about being made into a half-human. What did her father think she meant?

"Mou Tou-san don't growl. Be happy. I love Naruto-sama," she said and Kuromaru simply decided to agree with her. Nibi turned her head and even saw Anko smiling as she drank some juice.

"Hey guys how's it going?" she asked them all and Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at her.

"**What are you doing here?" **Kyuubi asked and Anko smiled as she wrapped her arm over the redhead's neck.

"Simple, I'm gonna make a plead to Foxy-kun to join this place. You people know how to have fun plus it seems like a good idea since I've got my curse mark off. It really is a good day you know?" she asked them and everyone just absently nodded.

"Here Kushina, kick your shoes off and drink with me," Anko said and Kushina shook her head and raised her hands defensively.

"Okay look, I'm all for celebrating, but I'm dead tired and I'm going to bed so I'm gonna need you all to quiet down," Kushina said as she walked up the stairs. She could tell that this place was going to get a lot more hectic with the Inuzuka around, but then again. Happiness loves company.

Kushina closed the door to her room and laid down to go to sleep. She closed her eyes and sighed before she heard something break and growled.

"I SAID QUIET DATTEBANE!" Kushina yelled in her bedroom making everyone cower at her voice before they decided to calm down enough for her to go to sleep.

_**Back with Naruto**_

The blonde sighed in his chair while he groaned.

"Ugh Mei-chan, that feel great. I should've gotten this years ago. Oh man that feels good," Naruto groaned and Mei smiled as she rubbed her hands sensually.

"I'm glad to help you unload your stress Naruto-kun. A Kage is such a demanding position," she said rubbing her hands up and down while Naruto sighed in bliss.

"Oh I know that is so right," he sighed/moaned before he heard Ao, Kurenai and Shizune cough.

"Umm Naruto-kun don't you think that you're enjoying that back massage a little too much?" Shizune asked and Naruto sighed.

"Not really," he said before Mei stopped. The blonde cracked his back as it felt so much better than went he wasn't getting one of Mei's massages.

"Ahh that felt great dattebayo. Now then, what would you like to propose for this alliance if I agree?" Naruto asked and Mei smiled at his cuteness. He just had some power that older women seemed to love about him.

"Well Naruto-kun, in exchange for an allegiance to Kiri you'll be able to...trade along our routes anytime you or your shinobi feel the need. The same goes for us that we get to use your trading routes. We share techniques between each other's village. No secrets are kept from each other," Mei said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm sure that you have some things that you would want in this village, but what could I want with Kiri?" Naruto asked and Mei smiled while Ao wondered if all the youth were this disrespectful, but he needed to forget that Naruto was on an equal status with Mei and that in turn made them both the people that they were.

"Well Naruto-kun, since you "acquired" my Yoton during this little trip then I think it's only fair that we exchange scrolls. Some we want and you can have some of mine that I've made," Mei said and Naruto gave a small smile.

"Hmm well the Yoton is ridiculously cool. I'll admit that," Naruto told her and Mei smiled while her visible eye calmed down. She then leaned on Naruto's desk and smiled.

"You could also...have...me...anytime," she said with a wink making everyone in the room blush. Naruto's face twitched slightly as he was losing ground in this little fight. The blonde gasped while his eyes trailed Mei's form. It wasn't like him to stare, but he'd have to be dead not to know that she was a gorgeous woman.

"Umm I-I don't think t-that that's-," Naruto paused when Mei put a finger to his chin. She giggled and looked past Naruto to see Kurenai glaring hard at her before she smiled.

"You did tell me about the CRA and I don't mind sharing anyone so long as they love me unconditionally. So do we have a deal Na-ru-to-kun?" Mei asked and the blonde mentally gulped before he thought of something and smirked.

"Alright," Naruto said making everyone widen their eyes. Mei seemed stunned as she was just joking, but Naruto's smile widened.

"Sure, I'll admit it Mei-chan. You are a very good looking woman. Any guy would be stupid not to see that," Naruto complimented and Ao sucked his teeth.

"Damn playboy," he said to himself before he felt Mei's gaze.

"Ao, shut up or I'll melt you," she said making Ao sweatdropped before nodding fast as Mei turned back around.

"However, I have one single condition," Naruto said making the entire room tense. The blonde chuckled mentally as he said his condition.

Mei, Ao, and Chojuro left the room with the former of the three wearing a large blush on her face while she giggled slightly.

On the table was the agreement for the treaty and Naruto smiled while Kurenai and Shizune looked at him incredulously.

"Naruto-kun you are...tough to negotiate with," Shizune said to him and the blonde smiled.

"Well I'm not the Hokage for nothing Shizune-chan. By the way...did you reply back to Taki?" Naruto asked with his gaze getting cold. Shizune nodded and Kurenai sighed.

"Are you going to tell her?" Kurenai asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I will as she'll need to know what's about to go down. I just hope that this doesn't bite us in the butt later," Naruto said to them as he got up from his desk and went home along with Shizune and Kurenai.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 47<strong>

_**KG: Ugh finally finished. I really wish I had some sort of inkling as to where I can take this.**_

_**Naruto: You don't know?**_

_**KG: Oh I do know, but I just think of the limitless possibilities I can pull with this.**_

_**Naruto: Oh, hey by the way. We're not really letting them take her are we? I love Fu-chan.**_

_**KG: That's for you all the find out, but if you know me then you'd know the answer to that.**_

_**Naruto: Good point. Also, I really like that schedule for the academy. A lot better at Ninja stuff.**_

_**KG: Damn right dattebamen.**_

_**Kushina: Horray for an Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka House Party!**_

_**KG: Umm could you not break that vase?**_

_**Kushina: Why?**_

_**KG: Cause it contains the soul of the most horrible person in the world.**_

_**Kushina: Ohhhm umm who is that?**_

_**KG: Let's not say.**_

_**Sakura: Hey what's this?**_

_**(Sakura breaks Vase)**_

_**KG: DAMMIT ALL! It's been released!**_

_**Kushina: What has?**_

_**?: hey everyone. Do you love me? I love you and we're going to have a fabulous day filled with fun, and using our imagination to the limit.**_

_**KG: NOOOOOO!**_

_**Naruto: W-What is that thing?**_

_**Kushina: WE'RE DOOMED!**_

_**KG: Dear readers this is KyuubiGoku giving you this important news report. Like...HELP US!**_

_**(Connection Lost)...**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**KG: And we're back for another day with this story. How ya people doin?**_

_**Naruto: STOP TALKING! START HELPING!( takes out AK-47)**_

_**Kushina: ( Grabs a double-barreled shotgun) DIE!**_

_**KG: Come on! Fire! FIRE! **_

_**Naruto: The weapons are having no effect. That damn purple things. KILL IT!**_

_**Tsume: I'm trying! **_

_**Kiba: Fire in the hole!( throws grenade)**_

_**KG: Kasumi where are the reinforcements?**_

_**Kasumi: They have yet to arrive. They are one the way.**_

_**Kiba: NOOOOOO! **_

_**Tsume and Naruto: KIBA!**_

_**(I grab them)**_

_**KG: There's nothing we can do for him now. We must escape, but (I talk my universal remote and pause the world). Okay readers, I'll get started on this thing, but for clarification. The leader of Taki isn't Shibuki at least not yet. He's here, just not yet the leader. That will be explained. Now I'll get started.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning<strong>_

Naruto groaned as he got up from his bed. He turned his head to meet the rays of sunshine if only there were some. The sky was covered in grey clouds and it seemed like it would rain later. Naruto certainly didn't mind the rain at all, but the idea of having his clothes wet wasn't a likable one. The blonde got to his feet before he heard a shift in his bed. He turned his head to see Tsume with her head on his stomach while she slept peacefully. Naruto smiled and lightly caressed her hair while caused Tsume to shift slightly, but nothing more.

Not wanting to wake her up, Naruto carefully placed her back on the pillow of the bed and looked out the window. He could see the massive lots of land that his clan owned since the Uzumaki-Namikaze formed with the Inuzuka. Large stripes of what were once free space were now taken up by buildings of all shapes and sizes. Naruto smiled and yawned as he headed for the shower.

"I think I should tell Fu-chan what happened later. It wouldn't be good to keep this a secret from her," Naruto said as he hopped into the bath and had the warm water running over his body which he didn't know woke up someone else.

Tsume opened her eyes and leaned up from her bed that she had been sharing with Naruto. She heard the water running and knew that the blonde was already awake and about. The second clan head to the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka compound was already a morning type of person so this never really bothered her anyway. She contemplated going in to have some fun with her mate, but a knock on the door seemed to cause that to go out the window.

Tsume stood up and dressed herself with the bed sheets as a temporary robe for herself since she slept in the buff. She quickly opened the door and noticed one of her female clan members, Sayuri Inuzuka, behind the door with her head bowed.

"Good morning Tsume-sama. I'm here to speak with both you and Naruto-sama about some things," Sayuri said and Tsume titled her head to the side and was about to answer before she heard the door open as Naruto came out with a towel on his head. Obviously not expecting company, Naruto was exposing a certain part to both females before noticing anything. Tsume snickered and Sayuri gave a deep blush before her face reddened like a rose as she looked at the ground.

"H-H-Hokage-sama," Sayuri said and Naruto turned his head to see the two female Inuzuka checking him out before the blonde gasped.

"Ahhh what are you doing here?!" Naruto asked as he ran back into the bathroom to grab another towel. Tsume chuckled and invited Sayuri inside while Naruto came out with a new towel wrapped around his waist. He rubbed the back of his head and lightly chuckled while Sayuri coughed and held up a note.

"I-I was told to give you this by Kushina-sama," Sayuri said and Naruto nodded as he took the note and read it while Tsume looked over his shoulder. It was a simple list of training regimes for the members of the clan as well as for the installation of jutsu scrolls, weapons and the like in vault.

"Hmm I guess that's true. Alright thank you Sayuri-chan, you can go back now," Naruto said and Sayuri bowed as she left the room easily as Naruto sat on the bed and rubbed a hand through his hair. Tsume sat next to him and smiled as she nudged his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" she asked nuzzling her neck to his and Naruto chuckled as he shook his head.

"No not really. Just thinking about some things. So are you ready to begin the first full day of the new clan?" Naruto asked and Tsume nodded. They each got dressed and giving the other a quick kiss as usual the two left their room and started their descent down the stairs. Naruto decided to forgo his black jacket this one time and simply wore a dark orange shirt with black jeans and a the standard Hokage cloak.

"Good morning," Naruto said as multiple members of the new clan acknowledged their clan heads. Everyone waved and bowed to the two and Naruto could honestly say that it was a lot more people than he thought, but he didn't mind. He even saw the dogs of most members outside taking in the fresh air.

"Morning Naruto. How are you today?" Kiba asked as he high-fived his best friend. Naruto grinned and did the same.

"Doing good, but I'll have to head to the Hokage Mansion and get some work done. Judging from the mess you all made last night with that party then I can assume that you cleaned up?" Naruto asked and most of everyone chuckled with nods. Naruto sighed and sat down in a specific chair and before long Kasumi came up to him and smiled as she sat on his lap.

"Good morning Naruto-sama," Kasumi said and the blonde chuckled as he grazed her cheek.

"Good morning Kasumi-chan," Naruto told her and soon he noticed all the other members coming as well. He saw Tayuya, Kimimaro, Haku and Fu making their appearances. Naruto looked at Fu a bit longer than the others and sighed while he clapped his hands. He was about to say something before his stomach grumbled causing people to laugh at their first clan head.

"I'll make us some breakfast. Naruto-kun, now might be a good time to tell the clan about the problem at yesterday's meeting," Tsume said and Kushina eyed her son cautiously while they walked into the kitchen with Haku behind them.

"Naruto-sama did something happen?" someone asked and the blonde sighed for who knows what time and turned to Fu.

"Fu-chan, come here for a minute," Naruto said and Fu obeyed as she came near him. Everyone seemed confused and while Naruto didn't want to start the day off with worry he knew it would be better to get this out in the open now.

"Naruto-sama did something happen?" Kimimaro asked and Naruto nodded. He stood to his feet and decided to speak.

"Yesterday I received a...letter from Taki," Naruto said and Fu widened her eyes. Tayuya and Kimimaro narrowed their own. Tsume, Kushina and Haku turned an eye to Naruto speaking with the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka clan members, but kept working to prepare the breakfast for Naruto and the clan members.

Fu paled at the thought of Taki. She had often wondered why they didn't know she was in Konoha, but she always hoped that it would stay that way. Unfortunately that wasn't the case as it seemed.

"What's wrong with a simple letter?" Sayuri asked and most of the members agreed with her while Naruto finished.

"It was told for me to hand Fu over to Taki or they would retaliate against Konoha," the blonde said making people gasp. Haku stopped cooking and turned to Tsume and Kushina who nodded while someone stood to their feet.

"No way! They can't threaten us. Who the hell do they think they are!" a middle aged man said and Kiba agreed.

"Naruto you did say no didn't you?" Kiba asked and the blonde closed his eyes as he turned to Fu.

"Fu-chan, I denied their letter. They're coming here to discuss...terms to your allegiance. Tell me Fu, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked and Fu gulped. She looked down at the ground while everyone waited for her words. She then turned her head to see Kyuubi, Nibi, and Nanabi looking at her. Nanabi gave her a small smile and Fu smiled back.

"I'm an Uzumaki-Namikaze. My allegiance is to Konoha and the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka compound," Fu said with a genuine smile and Naruto grinned as he hopped to his feet and slammed his hand on the table.

"We always look out for our own. No one threatens us. We are all family. Isn't that right?" Naruto asked and people cheered while the dogs barked.

"HAI!" they all said and Naruto smiled as he turned his head.

"Fu-chan I want you and Kiba in the Hokage Mansion with me when they arrive. Tayuya, Kimimaro you are to survey the rooftops for anything strange. Notify me if anything occurs understood?"Naruto asked and the four nodded while the blonde then turned to Yugito who was sitting on the floor with Anko. He glanced at his two students and sighed.

"Anko-chan this is a clan matter you know," Naruto said and Anko smiled as she got to her feet. She wasn't wearing her standard trench coat or mesh armor, but her hair was let down from the pineapple formation. She was actually wearing a purple kimono similar to Fu's and Haku's. She had a small box in her hands and before long she smiled.

"I know that Gaki. That's why I decided this yesterday," Anko said as she knelt in front of Naruto. The blonde widened his eyes as did most of the other clan members. He casted a small, playful glare on Anko as she gave him a cheeky smile.

"Naruto-sama I, Anko Mitarashi, swear on my life to dedicate my services to the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka clan. I make the plead to join this clan and use all of my abilities for its benefit. Please accept this token of my loyalty," Anko said as she offered the book to the blonde. Most people couldn't believe that this was the same woman who didn't have a feminine side to her name, but she looked so cute in that attire.

Naruto smiled as he took the box from Anko and opened it. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed a single scroll in it. He quickly took it in his hand and on it was a little note.

"_Inside this scroll is the teachings of a new type of jutsu that I've tried to create. I call it Chiton( Blood Release)," _

Naruto glanced through the entire note and raised an eyebrow. A new technique called Chiton? Naruto had never thought if a use of blood in such a way, but Anko seemed like the type of woman who would think about it. Naruto chuckled and took the scroll.

"Anko Mitarashi, stand," Naruto ordered and she did so. Everyone watched with mixed expressions while Naruto grinned.

"I have no complaints. Anko you have always been a good student of mine. Welcome to the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka compound," Naruto said and he raised his hand before Anko could jump for joy.

"That's my vote, but we have two clan heads now so Tsume-chan must talk to you also," Naruto said and all eyes were on Tsume who was placing food on the table along with Kushina and Haku. The matriarch glanced at Anko and narrowed her eyes. Anko did the same and before long everyone could feel the tension in the air while Tsume cackled.

"No problems with me. I know her quite well. I have no complaints if you don't Naruto-kun," Tsume said and Naruto nodded as Anko grinned. She then proceeded to hug the life out of Naruto while the blonde gasped for air.

Soon there was a knock on the door surprising everyone while Kiba opened the door.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and smiled with a sweatdrop at the sight of all the Inuzuka and Uzumaki-Namikaze members around the house.

"Umm I came to speak with Hokage-sama. Is he here?" Kakashi asked and soon Naruto appeared behind Kiba.

"What is it Kakashi?" Naruto asked and Kakashi knelt and whispered in the blonde's ear. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he gave a heavy groan and shook his head.

"Alright I'm coming. For now just contain her and keep her in the Hokage Mansion," Naruto said and Kakashi nodded as he shunshined out of sight while Naruto closed the door.

"What was that about Naruto-kun?" Hana asked and the blonde snickered.

"It seems that Sakura found out about Itachi and tried to attack him. They have her contained and waiting for me to deal with it. Looks like I won't be getting breakfast," Naruto said with a chuckle and some people sighed and shrugged their shoulders as the blonde put his shoes on and sighed.

"Well I'm off. I won't give the clan a mission since you're all getting settled in, but be sure to be on time once you're finished," Naruto told them and he quickly Hiraishin-ed out of the house leaving mostly everyone else to their own things.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto shocked nearly everyone in the room as he instantly appeared. He quickly took in the situation and noticed that Sakura was laying on the ground tied up. Itachi and Sasuke were sighing and rubbing the back of their heads while Kurenai and Shizune were simply waiting for their Hokage to arrive which he did. Kakashi seemed to be out on the ledge reading his book while Naruto spoke.

"Great. Just what I wanted to be called for. Alright what happened here?" Naruto asked and Sakura growled.

"I was trying to save Sasuke-kun from his traitor of a brother. I thought that he would want him dead. I saw the two fighting and thought Sasuke-kun would want some help. Then before I know it Anbu are telling me not to fight him, but I thought Sasuke-kun was in trouble so...I did anyway," Sakura said and Naruto sweatdropped. He turned to Itachi and Sasuke.

"I was trying Sasuke to properly wield the Sharingan. He has made some progress, but I know he can make more. I saw this girl here trying to attack me and figured that she misunderstood and both Sasuke and I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen," Itachi said and Sasuke nodded. Sakura huffed and stood to her feet.

"Naruto don't you know who this is? It's Itachi Uchiha who killed off the entire Uchiha clan. He's a murderer," Sakura said and everyone glanced at Itachi who barely showed a reaction to it, but Naruto and Sasuke could see the very small bit of remorse on his face while the blonde turned back to Sakura before Kakashi spoke.

"Sakura calm down. Remember who you're talking to here. He's not just Naruto anymore," Kakashi warned, but Sakura merely disregarded it.

"I still don't accept it," Sakura said making everyone narrow their eyes and Naruto sighed.

"Well I'll set that aside. Itachi, release Sakura. Sakura, stop attacking Itachi. I allowed him to come back to the village. I gave the Anbu, Jonin and Chunin the order to not attack Itachi unless I commanded it," Naruto said and Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"This is deliberate? Naruto are you an idiot?!" Sakura asked as she slammed the table which earned her two anbu with their weapons to her throat and stomach. She flinched at everyone moving in front of Naruto and the blonde stood to his feet.

"Bird, Boar you can go back now," Naruto said and the two anbu quickly left allowing Sakura the ability to breath easily while Naruto stood to his feet.

"Think what you want Sakura, but that's my decision. Get over it!" Naruto said and Sakura growled, but walked away with a nod. Naruto sighed and slumped in his chair while glancing towards Sasuke and Itachi.

"So Itachi, how does it feel to be back in the village?" Naruto asked and Itachi closed his eyes, but did his best smile.

"I really don't know. Nothing that I wanted to happen happened, but I'm happy. I have my little brother and most people don't see me as a traitor, just the person who took the short end of the stick," Itachi answered which earned a snicker from Naruto and a reluctant one from Shizune and Kurenai.

"I see well that's good. Now then Itachi you should know that Sasuke is under Genma's instruction. I'd rather not move that around, but for now why don't you train Sasuke along with Genma. It's what the Teme always wants right?" Naruto asked glaring at Sasuke and the Uchiha growled.

"Hmph," he responded making the others smile while Shizune placed a paper in front of Naruto. It was to regulate the income of shops across Konoha to by and sell. Naruto immediately stamped it down and looked out the window. He narrowed his eyes when he saw thunderclouds form.

"Shizune-chan, Kurenai-chan you should both go home for today. I'm giving you the day off," Naruto said to them and Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I don't appreciate it Naruto-kun, but why?" she asked and the slight stare that Naruto had on his face unnerved her slightly.

"Just something tells me that people should stay inside for today that's all. Maybe it's just a simple intuition," Naruto said and before long he felt a sudden rush of chakra through his body and smiled.

"You know having to do this process over and over is annoying," Naruto said and Kyuubi smiled as she surveyed the mindscape a little. It felt weird to be back after so long, but she found it rather comforting.

"**Don't mind it so much. Just go with the flow Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said and the blonde merely nodded his head as he felt a certain calmness over his office, that is before their was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Naruto said and immediately Kiba came through with Haku. The three members of team seven had gathered around Naruto's office and merely decided to spend some time together.

"You know it's weird. Here we all are and yet there is nothing to do. Isn't that right Akamaru?" Kiba asked and the dog barked while Haku looked outside.

"It's going to rain," she said and Naruto nodded as he took out a scroll. He quickly placed it over the table and smirked.

"I suppose, but still being together like this isn't so bad, but I can't shake this eery feeling on my stomach that something is going to happen," Naruto said ominously and Kiba lowered his gaze.

"Yeah I felt that way also. What do you think it is?" Kiba asked and his two friends shook their heads before another knock on the door came.

"Come in," Naruto said and soon Tenten and Ino came through and spotted Kiba, but they didn't try to tackle him like the last few times.

"Something I can help you two with?" Naruto asked and Tenten nodded with a smile.

"Naruto-san do you think that I could use the den in the lower level of the Hokage Mansion? It would be perfect for forging some weapons that I have ideas for," Tenten said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He wondered what she was up to, but merely nodded and watched Tenten leave.

"What about you Ino?" Naruto asked and before he noticed it Ino was sitting on Kiba's lap with a smile.

"Just wanted to spend some time with Mr. Sexy here," she said and Kiba groaned as he rubbed the back of his head before the lights went out. Everyone gasped while Naruto stood to his feet.

"What happened?" Naruto asked and everyone wasn't sure how to answer before the lights came back on.

"Weird," Kiba said and before long Naruto turned his head to see his swords in the air. They swayed around and got stuck to the ceiling. Naruto raised an eyebrow before taking them down and placing them by his side.

"Something is definitely wrong. I just know it," Naruto said to himself and he had no idea how right he was.

_**With Kobayashi**_

The former Inuzuka head was running through the trees at a breakneck pace. He and Ayaka were itching for a good fight. After having their bodies enhanced they knew the perfect people to try it out on. It wouldn't be long now, just somewhere into the night.

"Ayaka, hurry up we don't have all day. Well we do, but I'm not spending it trying to get to Konoha," Kobayashi said and Ayaka sighed as she hit the ground.

"Calm down Kobayashi-kun we'll be there in a jiffy. Besides it's not like he'll be able to beat us anyway. Do you know how crazy you are just want you're at curse stage 2? If you went to your third one then I doubt that Konoha would be left standing," Ayaka said and Kobayashi stood as he quickly punched a tree making it crumble towards the ground. He smirked and grinned like mad.

"That brat. He dared to hold back on me? I'll fuckin' rip his legs from his body and harvest them for Orochi-pedo," Kobayashi spoke while Ayaka decided to take a rest to calm her before she heard her mate talk.

"What do you mean hold back?" Ayaka asked and Kobayashi smiled, but in all truth, he was raging inside.

"He didn't fight me seriously because he was protecting the pup and his friends. That's why when I fight him then it's going to be on my terms and no one else's. Hehe that brat's days are numbered and will end tonight," Kobayashi said before Ayaka growled.

"Do you really think that?" someone asked and Kobayashi turned around to see Tobi walking up to him. What the Inuzuka didn't know was what the mysterious man wanted with him.

"Hmm now I see a guy with a weird as mask. You'd think I'd be used to this shit by now," Kobayashi said rubbing the back of his head and Tobi merely glared at him.

"You seem to be underestimating the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. I'd advise that if you fight him then don't hold anything back as he will most likely end you should you fail to stop him," Tobi said and Kobayashi merely chuckled before he threw a kunai at Tobi. The mysterious man did nothing as Kobayashi and Ayaka watched the kunai faze through his body and hit the tree behind him.

"Hmm impressive, but I don't need your advice. I'm going to rip that brat apart then you won't have to worry about him anymore," Kobayashi said, but Tobi only shook his head.

"It's not me that has to worry about him, but rather it's you. I won't tell you what that means, but I just think that you should also be careful of him is all. Also why don't you do something for me?" Tobi asked and Kobayashi glared at him.

"Oh? And why should I do shit for you? Tsume was the last person to ask me that and I ended up in the hospital," Kobayashi answered.

"With the most perverted smile on your face," Ayaka added while Kobayashi merely huffed at her in annoyance.

"Think of what I want to know as...a way of insurance. I have in my possession a certain man. Here I'll show him to you," Tobi said and with his sharingan he warped the time-space dimension causing Sato Saranzo to come out of his eye and appeared before Ayaka and Kobayashi. The rogue Inuzuka looked at him up and down. He noticed the very blank stare in his face and realized that Sato was being controlled.

"Ahh scary. That's why I don't like the Sharingan. Too possessive. I knew I had seen his ass before. So he went and got his pathetic self captured huh?" Kobayashi responded and Sato drew his sword inching it at the Inuzuka's throat.

"Who do you think you're insulting you pathetic human?" Sato asked though in a monotone voice while Tobi patted his shoulder.

"Now now Sato. That's for another time. Now then might I ask you for your cooperation?" Tobi asked and Kobayashi snickered.

"Depends on what it is. Gonna tell me?" Kobayashi asked and Tobi closed his visible eye.

"Simple you are going to find the Light," Tobi said and Kobayashi raised an eyebrow as did Ayaka.

"What kind of stupid thing is the Light?" Ayaka asked and Tobi turned to Sato.

"Explain it to them," Tobi commanded and Sato merely nodded impassively and without emotion.

"Yes master. The Light. It is Kaa-san's, or as you humans call her Kami, power. Every thousand years she sends it to a new individual whether it be human, animal, or inanimate object. This power is very unique. While it is, but a fraction of Kaa-san's power, to humans it is overwhelming. I've only seen it once. The human glow in white fire. Their eyes take the shape of seriousness and their power is amazing. No human can properly control, it is my guess. This power is similar to the ones you call...Jinchuuriki. The Light is the bijuu and the person is the container in this sense. With that power the person who wields the five swords will gain direct access to Kaa-san herself. And with it they can have enough power to...kill her," Sato explained. Tobi narrowed his eye while Kobayashi whistled. Now that was damn exciting shit right there.

"I see. Hmmm impressive. I think I'll keep an eye out for it. What makes you think that it's in Konoha?" Kobayashi asked and Sato stared at him.

"Because it is that place that holds the most peace," Sato said and while Kobayashi didn't understand what he meant. He simply agreed.

"Well alright. Let's go wild!" he said and jumped off while Ayaka followed him. Tobi soon removed Sato from the scene and then disappeared as well.

"I think I shall offer my assistance as well," he said to himself before completely leaving.

_**Nighttime, Konoha, With Naruto**_

The blonde was currently outside. It seemed he was wrong and it didn't rain, but he still noticed that the clouds dominated the sky and so he was just bored. He looked up at the sky from the rooftops and sighed.

"Not much happened today," Naruto said to himself before he heard clattering. He looked up and noticed that Kasumi was smiling at him.

"What are you doing up here Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked and the blonde shrugged his shoulders as Kasumi laid next to him with her tail slightly hitting his leg like normal.

"You think something is going to happen?" Kasumi asked and Naruto nodded. It was very late and the village was sort of asleep. Even those in his compound had gone to bed. In truth he didn't know why he was staying awake, but it felt good to take in the moist night air.

"I do, but I'm not sure if it's good or bad. Between this and the mess that's going on with Taki I don't know what I should do," Naruto said before Kasumi merely smiled and turned her body so that she was on top of him. Naruto looked at her while she quickly captured his lips. Naruto was generally surprised by the action before he merely submitted.

"Take a walk with me Naruto-sama," Kasumi said and she quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and led him into the woods far from the compound.

The two kept walking for a bit longer and Kasumi stretched her legs.

"I don't know what will happen Naruto-sama, but I trust you with everything so you should do the same with us. I'll always fight with you," Kasumi said and Naruto chuckled as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Since when did you become the dependable one?" Naruto asked and Kasumi blushed as she rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Since I came to love you a whole lots," Kasumi said stretching out her arms to emphasize her point and Naruto merely thanked her as he watched her run around. The two came into a small clearing a bit from the village as the wind blew. Kasumi shivered slightly and Naruto snickered, but they let the quiet calm them down. That was...until the entire field was flooded in a KI. Naruto narrowed his eyes and Kasumi instinctively growled.

"Wow Ayaka, she looks just like you," Kobayashi said and Naruto narrowed his eyes as he moved his eyes to the far right knowing that Kobayashi was behind him. Kasumi heard his words and looked at the black haired dog next to him. She seemed to snicker and grinned.

"Hmm I do remember giving birth to a girl before I left. I guess that's the same pup," she said and Kasumi stood to her feet. Naruto turned around and growled.

"Yo brat. How's life treatin' you?" Kobayashi asked Naruto turned around. His Hokage cloak flapped in the wind while his eyes hardened.

"How the hell did you get into my village?" Naruto asked and Kobayashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh you know, killed an anbu or two and one little chunin. Nothing major," he said and Naruto balled his fists while Ayaka disappeared in smoke. She changed to her human form and her black hair shimmered down her body. Kasumi widened her eyes while Ayaka smiled.

"So you're my daughter. No, you're the product of my foolishness with Kuromaru. By the way, where is he? It's not everyday that I meet my ex-mate," Ayaka said and Kasumi looked at her mother. She widened her eyes and balled her fists.

"I've always wanted to meet you. I thought you died...Kaa-sama," Kasumi said and Ayaka snickered while Kobayashi wrapped his arms around Ayaka's form.

"I see. Well here I am my daughter. Why not give your mother a hug?" Ayaka asked and Kasumi shuddered. She could feel the KI directed at her from her mother and it made her shiver. She soon heard a sound and opened her eyes to see Naruto in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere near Kasumi-chan," Naruto said and Ayaka raised an eyebrow.

"Oh if it isn't the brat from last time who stole your wife's heart Kobayashi," Ayaka said and Kobayashi chuckled while he put a hand on his hip.

"Tell me brat, how was she? I taught her everything she knows," Kobayashi said and before he could get an answer Kobayashi was already blocking a punch from Naruto who growled at him.

"Don't you dare talk about Tsume-chan!" Naruto yelled and Kobayashi snickered as his curse mark came over his body.

"Yeah let's pick up where we left off," Kobayashi said before he kicked Naruto across the face sending the blonde through the clearing.

"Naruto-sama!" Kasumi yelled only to see Ayaka in front of her.

"Let's see how much Kuro-chan has taught you," she said and Kasumi widened her eyes as Ayakamaru, her mother, the one that should love her, kicked Kasumi across the face sending her crashing through the plains.

Naruto growled as he got to his feet while seeing Kasumi. He cursed and balled his fists while Kobayashi appeared next to him.

"Not going to do anything?" he asked and Naruto quickly sent a punch at him. Kobayashi snickered and blocked the hit as he sent his right leg at Naruto's face. The blonde saw it coming and jumped in the air.

"For Tsume-chan I'm not letting you get away!" Naruto said and Kobayashi nodded.

"Very good brat," he said only for him to get slammed by one of Naruto's feet sending him sliding back. He snickered slightly, but that disappeared as he saw Naruto's eyes. The blonde flashed his shinseinagan in a fit of anger while Kobayashi grinned.

"Yeah let's go wild!" he said and disappeared in a blur of speed. Naruto growled and did the same. The two quickly punched and kicked each other across the plains letting the sounds roar.

_**With Kasumi**_

The dog-girl huffed and wiped her face. She saw Ayaka slowly advancing towards her and Kasumi growled.

"Why?" she asked and Ayaka stopped.

"Why did you leave Tou-san? Why are you acting like this?" Kasumi asked and Ayaka snickered.

"Simple. He wasn't strong enough. He's a weak mate and the fact that I was even attached to him sickened me. You have his eyes. I always hated them," she said and Kasumi growled while her canines flashed. Ayaka gave a disapproving grin.

"Oh? Gonna fight your mother? How can you beat me?" Ayaka asked and Kasumi got to her feet. She snarled and turned around. She noticed Naruto and Kobayashi fighting and smiled. She slowly tapped her foot on the ground while she sighed.

"Because I have something I love more than you," Kasumi said and while Ayaka was shocked at the proclamation she took the chance to assume a jonin stance that Kyuubi taught her and quickly disappeared in her speed. Ayaka snapped out of her stupor and quickly blocked a kick to her face. It was heavy, strong and bone-crushing, but nothing she couldn't handle. Kasumi widened her eyes and Ayaka grabbed her leg and flung her in the air.

"You need to learn your place. Tsūga**," **she yelled and began to spin violently at her daughter. Kasumi quickly rebounded in the air and saw her mother coming for her. Kasumi narrowed her eyes and channeled chakra to her feet. It took some effort, but she managed to spin her body and yelled.

"**Konoha Senpuu," **she yelled and slammed her foot into Ayaka's head. The two clashed between each other before Kasumi was ripped apart and sent flying towards the ground with a crash. Ayaka snickered and fell also.

"Not enough to stop me mu-su-me," she said and Kasumi growled.

_**With Naruto and Kobayashi**_

The two were still continuing their fighting while Naruto threw a kunai at Kobayashi. The Inuzuka quickly deflected it into the air while Naruto took the chance to backflip away.

"Aww come on, where are those awesome techniques you used the last time? Keeping them in reserve isn't nice," Kobayashi said and Naruto snorted.

"Neither is leaving your wife," Naruto said making Kobayashi chuckled, but he waved it off.

"Whatever you say. Now then. Tsūga**," **Kobayashi yelled as he charged Naruto. The blonde didn't flinch and merely opened his palm. Unlike last time no one was around so he could do this without worrying. The blonde quickly made the blue sphere in his hands and yelled.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto yelled and he and Kobayashi collided. The two growled before an explosion appeared over the plains.

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka Compound**_

Tsume opened her eyes and noticed that she was the only one in the bed. Naruto wasn't around. She sighed and yawned for a bit before looking out the window. Tsume gasped as she saw a small explosion and narrowed her eyes. It soon turned into a large one as she opened the window.

"What was that?" she wondered before she sniffed the air and growled as she clawed the window sill.

"Kobayashi!" Tsume growled and she quickly left the room. She put on her clothes and raced down the stairs.

"Wake up!" she ordered everyone turning on the lights. Her voice rang across the compound and people turned on their lights. Some came out of their room and grumbled.

"Kaa-san what's up?" Kiba asked and Tsume growled.

"Kobayashi is here," she said. The Inuzuka clan gasped and growled while Haku seemed more attentive.

"The guy from the last mission. Wait, where's Naruto-kun?" she asked, but no one could smell him around the compound. Everyone gasped as they turned their heads to see the small explosions in the distance and Tsume immediately took charge.

"Kushina gather the anbu. Kiba, Haku gather the jonin. Everyone move on that location. Naruto-kun is fighting against Kobayashi," Tsume said and everyone nodded as they raced through the compound. Kushina left the house to gather the anbu while Kiba and Haku did the same.

Tsume and Kuromaru raced out the house and shot off for Naruto's location.

"Naruto-kun please be okay," Tsume said to herself as she didn't want to lose the first real mate who loved her.

_**Back with Naruto**_

The blonde cursed as Kobayashi dodged his Katon jutsu. This wasn't working. He soon dropped to the ground and sighed as he took a breath.

"Tired already brat? Kobayashi asked and Naruto breathed a little easier. He growled and one of his eyes changed. He quickly took the form of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and his Shinseinagan. Kobayashi snickered while Naruto did a sequence of entire left arm glowed in chakra while the blonde sighed.

"I'll end you right now!" Naruto yelled and Kobayashi snickered, but before he could react Naruto slammed him in the face with all the anger he could muster as he sent Kobayashi flying. Using Tsunade's strength technique was still shaky for Naruto, but he would have to correct it later.

Kobayashi winced at the sudden pain he felt, but he managed to do a backflip and lessened the damage while Naruto appeared behind him.

"When did you-," he didn't finish as Naruto kicked him into the air. The blonde didn't let up as the sands started to swirl around him. He quickly shot them in the air as they encased Kobayashi inside.

**"Sabaku Kyu:( Sand Coffin)," **Naruto yelled, but he didn't finish as the blonde quickly did a single handsigns.

**"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō( Secret Technique: A Thousand Needles of Death)," **Naruto yelled as he sent the flying needles into the sand as they embedded themselves inside. Naruto then closed his hand.

"**Sabaku Soso," **Naruto yelled and the sand imploded with Kobayashi inside. The blonde narrowed his eyes before turning around. He glared at the Inuzuka who had dodged his attack and was one the ground.

"No, where the fire? Where that damned fire that you had before? Show it to me brat!" Kobayashi yelled and Naruto narrowed his eyes before he took off his Hokage cloak. He dropped it to the ground and the stood in his regular clothes. He quickly went through his handsigns and took a deep breath.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu( Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)," **Naruto yelled sending the blazing fire across the plains while Kobayashi jumped up to avoid it. He noticed Naruto take out a kunai and throw it at him. Just like last time Kobayashi deflected it, but failed to see the smile on Naruto's face. The blonde vanished in the Hiraishin shocking Kobayashi and quickly appeared behind him. The blonde held out his hand and his rasengan was formed, but even bigger than the last time.

"**Oodama Rasengan," **Naruto yelled and slammed Kobayashi with it sending him across the plains and into the forest while Naruto dropped to the ground. He grinned like mad, but he quickly wanted to check on Kasumi.

_**With Kasumi**_

The dog girl was still holding her own, but she was clearly outmatched by her mother as Ayaka sent Kasumi to the ground from a hit. Kasumi gasped and fell down while she cursed.

"Come on girl. You're not done are you?" Ayaka asked and Kasumi cursed before she smirked. She quickly flipped her body and managed to kick Ayaka in the face sending her into the sky. Kasumi sighed and jumped in the air. She appeared behind her mother and grabbed her arms.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me," Kasumi said and started spinning.

"**Omote Renge," **she yelled sending them both into the ground. Ayaka gasped at her daughter, but soon snickered as she used the spinning and made it more violent with her tsūga. It didn't take long before they both crashed, but Ayaka was the only one who wasn't hurt.

"Not enough girl," she said and Kasumi cursed. She sighed and quickly crossed her fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **she yelled and immediately she made a single clone that surprised Ayaka.

"Wow so my daughter can use ninjutsu huh? Well that's nice. I didn't think we could use ninjutsu," Ayaka said and Kasumi snorted.

"We can't. I'm the only member of the dogs who can and you know why? It's because I wanted something. I wanted a family with Naruto-sama so...I gave up half of my dog blood and became a half human. I'm different from you Kaa-san," Kasumi said and Ayaka growled before she chuckled and her hair grew wilder. Kasumi widened her eyes at her mother as her eyes got red and her hair turned into needle-like threads.

"No I'm different from you. I'm strong Kasumi. Don't worry I'll keep that brat alive. He'll make an interesting toy," Ayaka said and Kasumi growled.

"You're sick," she said and while it hurt her that this was the first time she was talking with her mother, Kasumi didn't have any other choice. She quickly closed her eyes and sighed while Ayaka raised an eyebrow.

"You giving up?" she asked and Kasumi shook her head.

"Kaa-sama no matter what happens you are my mother, but I will not go against Naruto-sama. He means more to me than the world," Kasumi said and the two collided. Kasumi's leg and Ayaka's leg made the ground tremble beneath their weight before they both felt a sudden rush of KI. Ayaka smirked and Kasumi turned her head to see Naruto cursing.

"It seems he's starting to get serious," Ayaka said to her daughter and Kasumi merely growled again.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde narrowed his eyes as he wished he had his swords with him, but he looked to see Kobayashi, but he was different. His body was pitch dark. His hair came down to his butt and his eyes screamed murder. His claws extended on both his hands and feet while he snarled at Naruto.

"Welcome to the next level brat. We're chance of survival is uncertain," Kobayashi said as he disappeared and slammed Naruto in the face. The blonde gasped, but only for a bit before he grabbed Kobayashi's arm. He lowly sneered and held out his hand, but Kobayashi smirked.

"I'm getting sick of that," he said and quickly smacked Naruto across the plains with his tail. Kobayashi cackled before he heard a yell.

"Naruto-kun," Tsume yelled and Kobayashi turned around to see Tsume and Kuromaru coming. He snickered before he had only one thought.

"_Women should stay out of a man's fight," _he thought and before long Tobi appeared in front of Tsume and shook his head.

"Let's leave them alone," Tobi said as he did a handsign and encased Naruto, Kobayashi, Kasumi and Ayaka in a barrier. Tsume growled and so did Kuromaru.

"Who are you?" Kuromaru asked and before he could get an answer Tobi left the scene with a smile. Tsume growled as she slammed the barrier, but it didn't budge.

"Dammit all!" Tsume yelled as she could only watch.

_**With Kasumi and Ayaka**_

"Hmm so Kuro-chan is watching us huh? Well that's fine with me. He still hasn't changed," Ayaka said and Kasumi huffed. She growled and growled, but her legs were twitching and her mother was a lot faster than her.

"_What am I supposed to do? I haven't trained enough with Gai-san to do anything else. My move hasn't even been made yet," _Kasumi said in her thoughts and soon she heard a voice.

"_Then trust in me," _it said and Kasumi widened her eyes. She looked around, but saw nothing and decided to ignore it. Kasumi jumped in the air and quickly tried to strike her mother, but Ayaka easy caught it and kicked Kasumi to the floor.

"Not enough girlie," she said and Kasumi huffed while her hair was a mess. Ayaka grabbed Kasumi by her collar and smiled.

"Naruto...sa..ma," Kasumi said and the blonde could easily hear her.

"Kasumi!" He yelled and quickly threw a kunai at Ayaka. It was easily parried by Kobayashi who tried to hit the blonde, but Naruto's sand guard prevented it and the blonde growled. He quickly did a handsign and closed his eyes.

"_Kyuubi-chan release them," _Naruto said and Kyuubi narrowed her eyes.

"**Very well, but be careful," **she said and the blonde nodded. Kobayashi watched as several purple formed around Naruto's body. They all gleamed in the light before easily vanished. Kobayashi raised an eyebrow, but he was slammed across the face by Naruto who growled at him. He was then kicked into the air and Naruto instantly disappeared.

"Let's end this already!" the blonde yelled as he grabbed Kobayashi by the hair and swing him around and around. He then threw him towards the ground and proceeded to punch the man left and right with his chakra enforced fists. Kyuubi had just released Naruto's gravity seals that hid his power of the long years of training. Naruto had never deactivated them once until this point. The blonde felt like he was flying as each punch he sent Kobayashi he made sure it hurt...badly.

Kobayashi couldn't keep up with the onslaught of powerful punches as Naruto continued to propel him towards the ground. The blonde kept at it before he heard a whistle.

"Ne Boya, do you want her to die?" Ayaka asked and Naruto widened his eyes at Kasumi who was struggling. She growled and tried to kick Ayaka, but she was met with a quick block.

"Kasumi-chan," Naruto said as he stopped, but that was all Kobayashi needed as his tail wrapped around Naruto's waist and slammed him into the ground.

"You scared me for a second brat," Kobayashi said and Naruto growled before he was slammed across the face by Kobayashi's fist. Another and another came as Naruto took it for Kasumi.

Kasumi watched her mate in trouble and balled her fists.

"_Why can't I win? I need to save him! I'm not weak! I want to save Naruto-sama!" _Kasumi yelled in her mind before she heard another yell.

"_Then trust me!" _It said and immediately Kasumi's was unconscious. Ayaka watched her daughter's head fall to the right and wondered if she passed out, but soon Kasumi's chest pumped. Once more then twice more. Kasumi lifted her head and glared at her mother. Her emotions were completely locked with a serious expression. Ayaka raised an eyebrow before Kasumi's hair raised over her head. She glared hard at her mother and Ayaka could only watch as Kasumi raised her foot.

"That won't work," she said as she raised her leg for a block, but she failed to see the white chakra taking over Kasumi's leg as the girl slammed her mother through the blocked leg and sent her flying into the barrier. Ayaka gasped and Kasumi quirked her lips.

"Too slow," she said and disappeared as she slammed her mouth in the chin making her skid across the ground. Ayaka gasped and wiped her cheek while Kasumi sighed. She vanished again and appeared behind her.

"Hmph," she uttered and quickly kicked Ayaka again not really caring about anything else. Ayaka was sent flying through the fields and cursed before Kasumi held up her hand and a white fire glowed around it as she clenched it tight.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto-sama," Kasumi stated while Ayaka widened her eyes.

"_Is that it?" _she wondered before Kasumi kicked Kobayashi away from Naruto. She helped him to his feet and smiled.

"Naruto-sama I'm sorry for being weak," Kasumi said and Naruto chuckled as he patted her shoulder. He quickly kissed her on the head and shook it at her.

"No Kasumi-chan. That was amazing," Naruto said and Kasumi merely smiled with a slightly impassive face showing that she was still very serious. Naruto turned around to Kobayashi and quickly he saw the man charge him. Naruto smirked as he knocked Kasumi away and quickly spun his body.

"**Kaiten," **Naruto yelled unleashing the ultimate defense against Kobayashi as it slammed into his body. Kobayashi was sent flying by Naruto while the blonde huffed. He wiped his brow before he crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and Kobayashi stood to his feet as he was surrounded by multiple clones of the blonde.

"That's it. Make me have some fun," he said before he dropped down to all fours.

"**Inuzuka-Ryu: Gatsukamiga( Inuzuka Technique: Fang Passing Divine Fang)," **he shouted and Naruto watched as his clones were being overtaken by a strong force that he couldn't stop. He mentally cursed, but quickly slammed his hands together.

"**Ryūsa Bakuryū( Quicksand Waterfall Flow)** Naruto shouted and Kobayashi could only watched as the ground beneath him quickly shot into the air in a giant tsunami of sand before it engulfed him and Naruto dropped to the ground. He quickly touched the ground and growled.

"**Messa Bakuso( Ruining Sand Waterfall Burial/Destructive Sand Burial)," **Naruto yelled as he cushioned the ground making it compact on itself before it slammed Kobayashi into nothingness. The blonde huffed as his chakra was running low. He might be a jinchuuriki, but the excessive use of techniques we getting to him.

_**With Kasumi**_

The dog girl was advancing on her mother without a hint of emotion before she stopped.

"Get lost," she said and Ayaka raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Fighting you anymore would be a waste of time. I'm going to help Naruto-sama. I don't want to see you anymore," Kasumi said in her new uncharacteristic way. Ayaka narrowed her eyes before Kasumi jumped in the air and raised her heel over her mother.

"**Tsūtenkyaku( Heaven's Kick of Pain)," **Kasumi yelled and slammed the ground while Ayaka backflipped away only to be kicked into the barrier by Kasumi. Ayaka gasped and dropped to her knees before falling unconscious that was until she felt a new feeling in the air.

Kasumi turned her head and noticed a dark aura coming from the ground. A loud roar shocked them both before the ground exploded making Naruto back away from Kobayashi or what he thought was him. Naruto saw Kobayashi's sick, twisted smile while his entire body was covered in fur. His tail thrashed around violently and he howled.

"This is true power!" Kobayashi yelled and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked before Kobayashi turned and growled. He immediately launched himself at Naruto and the blonde gasped.

"I'll **kill you! I'll fuckin' kill you. You'll die and then that dog girl dies. Finally Tsume dies. I'll make you regret messing with me!" **Kobayashi yelled his mind lost to the insanity. Naruto balled his fists and gripped his eyes.

"No, you will not. I won't let you touch them. I'll protect what's important to me. Right now. I'm the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. I'm the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka clan head. I will protect everyone," Naruto said his eyes flashing. Immediately a red fire appeared around him while his desire to protect his village increased. Kobayashi growled or snarled as Naruto's eyes flashed the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Behind him a figure appeared with a sword and a shield. It quickly covered him while it's nine tails thrashed around.

"What trick is this?" Kobayashi asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"No trick Kobayashi-teme. This is the first time I've used it, but Kyuubi-chan's telling me that this is the Susanoo," Naruto said as his chakra flared dangerously. Kobayashi growled and clawed at the ground.

"It's all meaningless. Against my third stage that technique is nothing. I will end you!" Kobayashi yelled as he charged at the blonde. Naruto's Susanoo quickly defended the blonde with its shield and blocked the attack sending Kobayashi back. The Inuzuka growled and growled as he slashed at the shield trying to get to Naruto, but the blonde only looked at him with sympathy.

"Someone like you could never beat me. Disappear, **Tsukuyomi," **Naruto said as Kobayashi's rage allowed him to meet the blonde's gaze. Immediately people who were arriving could only watch as Kobayashi fell to the ground and the barrier dissolved. Naruto huffed and his Susanoo disappeared. A shame he couldn't showcase it really, but he could take what he could get.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Tsume asked, but she only received a slump as Naruto laid unconscious. Kasumi was the same as the white fire had vanished from her body.

"Haku get a medic now!" Tsume ordered and Haku nodded as she ran off. Everyone seemed to busy tending to their Hokage and his companion to notice that Ayaka was gone.

_**With Ayaka**_

The woman cursed as she leaned against a tree and huffed. Tobi appeared behind her and Ayaka growled.

"She has it. Kasumi has your stupid Light thing," Ayaka said and Tobi smirked. He nodded his head and before Ayaka could move she was knocked out and transported away.

"So Konoha is still the same damn place that it was when I attacked. Alright now I can make the appropriate plans for its extraction," Tobi said before vanishing out of sight.

_**With the Taki messenger**_

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir. Konoha won't know what hit it as we take back the Nanabi jinchuuriki. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces," someone said before another smacked him across the head.

"Pay attention whelp. We have to get down to business. We'll be arriving there in two days," another said and someone gulped.

"But we're going against one of the Five Great Nations. We can't win," he said, but the others only snickered and laughed at him.

"Oh ye of little faith. We have our little 'water' with us also. Don't worry about it," they said before everyone disappeared from view. Konoha's troubles were just starting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: I don't know if I rushed <strong>__**the fight or not and I'm sorry if I did. I'm sorry if I had Naruto defeat Kobayashi in a 'simple' way even though they had all that fighting. I just wanted you to see that Kobayashi's out of control curse mark and rage made him more susceptible to a slip-up. As for Naruto's Susanoo I'm going to give him two. One for the Eternal Mangekyou and the other is a little surprise that involves the Shinseinagan. As for Kasumi and her mother, yeah I know that mothers and daughter should get along, but I had to make Kasumi's mother the bitch in this one no pun intended. As for Kasumi being the Light that will be explained later. I'd do the rest of the omake, but I'm a little tired and my sister is calling for me to let her use the computer since I've been here all day. That's all I have. See you later peoples. Stay Breezy. I'll continue it next time.**_

_**Naruto: Oh no you won't were saving Kiba!**_

_**KG: There is nothing we can do for him!  
><strong>_

_**Kiba: Naruto, I love you. Do you love me? We should all be a family :)**_

_**Naruto: Snap out of it Kiba!**_

_**Tsume: Not my son! Die you BASTARD!**_

_**?: A hug for you and a hug for me. We will be the best of three. With great big smiles and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too?**_

_**Kushina: IT WON'T DIE!**_

_**KG: Where are the reinforcements?**_

_**Kasumi: I don't know. We must abandon the house or we'll die!**_

_**Naruto: No Kiba!**_

_**KG: We'll come back for him. Umm why does it have that scroll?**_

_**Kushina: what is is?**_

_**Naruto: Oh no. EVERYONE RUN!**_

_**?: What is this? Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.**_

_**KG: AHHHHHHH! Readers...help! This is KG and we are facing a difficult crisis. CODE RED! CODE RED! Don't leave your homes. I repeat, DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOMES. Run, hide, commit Seppuku, I don't care. But be warned. The invasion has started.**_

_**Naruto: They're getting outside!**_

_**KG: What!?**_

_**Fu: KG behind you!**_

_**(I look)**_

_**KG: No. Wait. Not that. HELP! Army, Marines, Air Force! Anyone! HELP! Oh the inhumani...(connection lost).**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**(Computer blinks on. I sit down)**_

_**KG: KyuubiGoku's log. October 6, 2012. Location: Cellar of my house. Good day everyone, or not. It has been only two weeks since the invasion and it seems that nothing can stop it. Kiba and the others have been taken. Fu, Nanabi, Kyuubi, Nibi, Naruto, Tsume, Kasumi and my self are all that remain here at the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar. The Military is falling and we're running low on weapons and supplies.**_

_**Tsume: Kill...Kill that damned purple monster! I'll strangle that wench for releasing it.**_

_**Naruto: How much longer will we live?**_

_**KG: I don't know guys, but we must hold strong.**_

_**Kasumi: Kiba, Haku, Kimimaro-san. Everyone's gone.**_

_**Naruto: Kaa-san.**_

_**Tsume: Hana, Kiba. My kids.**_

_**KG: Ccebling, Zombiehunter, The Unknown Uchiha. **_

_**(Outside) AHHHHH!...I love you do you love me?**_

_**Kyuubi: (Shudders) Another soul dead.**_

_**KG: We'll have to persevere. Now then, (I take my universal remote and pause). Now readers let me lay down some beef with you. You're all saying that I made Naruto weak when he's a Kage and him being unconscious was stupid in itself. I'll say this now. How could you all think so low of me? You think I'd really make him that weak? Yeah right. I know about Naruto's more than Kage-level reserves. I never forgot them. Also Naruto didn't faint because of the fight if that's what you're wondering. He's more awesome than that. Granted I'm glad I could manipulate your thoughts enough to think that. Just trust me. I'm not that sorry to not show case his epicness if I can. Of course reviewing some chapters I could see why that would bother you about it. Hehe sorry, but I'll try upping his fight status more. Now I'll get started.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's Mindscape<strong>_

The blonde Hokage laid in his mindscape as he groaned. He rubbed his head and wondered what happened. He remembered fighting with Kobayashi and then a huge surge of chakra that made him pass out. He didn't understand why he did seeing as how he had more than enough chakra to not even feel that exhausted. He was sure that he could've lasted longer if he didn't trap Kobayashi in that genjutsu with his Mangekyou sharingan.

The blonde sighed and leaned up before he noticed that he wasn't alone. Naruto looked around and saw four figures looking down at him. Three middle aged men and one middle aged woman. All wearing their kimonos with individual colors. One red, the other blue, another white, and lastly one black with white clouds and lightning over it.

"**Greetings Naruto-sama," **the one in red said as he gave the blonde a respectful bow. Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion of the man's actions before he saw the others bow also.

"Umm hello, but who are you?" Naruto asked and the four people chuckled to themselves while the woman spoke before brushing her hair lightly to the side.

"**Wow I'm hurt. You wield us everyday, but you don't know who we are?" **she asked and Naruto's raised an eyebrow before getting to his feet. He looked them all over before flashes appeared in front of him. Flashes of his fight with Raimin, his claiming the lightning sword, getting the wind sword and the water sword.

"You're my swords. The swords I got from those specific locations," Naruto said and each of them nodded their heads.

"**Bought time you figured it out brat," **the man in the blue kimono said before he was jabbed into his side by the man in the white kimono.

"**Forgive him Uzumaki-sama. He's testy. I'm Yugisa. The one with the temper is Tyrun. The one to your right is Fukune. Then there is our leader, your main sword, Raiga," **The now known Yugisa said as Naruto looked them all over.

"My wind sword, Yugisa. My water sword, Tyrun. My lightning sword, Fukune. My fire sword, Raiga," Naruto said in realization and all the beings nodded their heads at his words while Fukune clapped her hands and sat down in the grassy fields of Naruto's mind.

"**Alright now that we've introduced ourselves we can all talk. Tyrun, be polite to Naruto-sama," **Fukune said and Tyrun grumbled, but nodded his head as they all sat down and Naruto followed.

"Wow this is so cool. You're all really sentient. I knew I wasn't insane," Naruto said excitedly making most of them smile while Raiga coughed.

"**It's an honor to meet with you Naruto-sama. We're also glad that you're excited, but we must attend to some pressing matters if you don't mind," **Raiga said in a serious tone and Naruto knew when to get serious and so the blonde put on his 'Hokage Face' and settled down.

"Alright, then what is the matter? The last thing I remember was taking care of Kobayashi out in the fields with Kasumi-chan then I blanked out. I thought it might be from a lose of chakra, but come on. I've had so much energy it's insane. So why did I go out like a light?" Naruto asked and the beings rubbed the back of their heads.

"**Sorry, but that would be because of us Naruto-sama," **Yugisa said to the blonde and Naruto raised an eyebrow to his words while Fukune scratched her cheek.

"**We didn't mean to disturb your fight, but a matter quickly appeared that made us need to reveal ourselves to you. See the plan was for us to wait until you had gotten Syra, the sword that embodies earth. Then we would reveal ourselves and tell you our message," **Fukune said before the others glared at her and Fukune widened her eyes before placing a hand over it, but Naruto heard it.

"What message? Something I need to know?" he asked before he noticed Raiga bowed and keep his head low to the blonde.

"**I'm sorry Naruto-sama, but you must acquire all of us for us to give you the message. We have tried to tell it to you multiple times. Each time you managed to get a hold on one of us then we tried to send the message, but it was as we feared. It only came out to be a jumbled mess that you wouldn't understand. Please understand," **Raiga said and Naruto crossed his arms and thought about it.

"Well you all seem to have your problems. Alright I understand, but tell me what's the matter that you need to discuss with me?" Naruto asked and everyone got serious while Tyrun spoke.

"**The Light," **Tyrun said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He turned to Tyrun before Yugisa spoke.

"**We sensed the massive power of the Light and knowing how close it was to you we had no choice, but to surge over chakra into you to make you pass out so we could talk. We wouldn't have done it if we knew you were still fighting, but seeing as how you defeated him we chose that time to get you. The people who are checking on you will find nothing wrong. You'll wake up when we're finished, but I digress," **Yugisa said and Fukune spoke.

"**The Light, Naruto-sama, is in essence, the power of Kami-sama. We are the swords that were created by her and-," **Fukune paused as Naruto finished.

"She gave you to her individual children. You owners fought for more being greedy with what they had, but Raiga's owner managed to kill the others and took you five. He tried to fight his mother, but she banished him and you guys were scattered across the nations. I know, I read that in Raimin's journal and the history of Sword Mythology book," Naruto spoke and Fukune nodded her head while Raiga began.

"**All those words were exactly right Naruto-sama. I'm pleased that you read about it. Yes my former master grew greedy with his power and had slain his brothers and sisters who wielded the sword. He took all of us and tried to challenge our creator, his mother, but he ultimately lost with us being scattered. It has been about 700 years since that time," **Raiga answered while they all remained quiet before Naruto sighed.

"_How stuck up can you get? _What was his name?" Naruto asked making separate thoughts while everyone gave the blonde their even glares.

"**In your world, he is known as Sato Saranzo. He is a genius kenjutsu master. I cannot tell you his other name until you gather us all. Now back to the topic at hand. Naruto-sama, the Light is Kami's essence. It brings to life anything around it. I believe that you humans can compare it to Yang Release that you're trying to master at the moment. Kami-sama made us with this in mind as we contain only small amounts of the Light in our being. Kami-sama bestows this power upon an individual every thousand years, merely because a person's body isn't made to hold such power for a long time," **Raiga said while Naruto sweatdropped.

"A thousand years isn't a long time? Who lives that long?" Naruto asked and all the swords raised their hands while Naruto sweatdropped even further.

"That isn't forged from Kami," Naruto finished and the swords put their hands down in laughter.

"**We're not sure about her process, but it works. The Light grants the person with power equal to yourself or people like you that others call Jinchuuriki. There mood changes into seriousness, they gain immense power and they can do amazing features. It can't be fully controlled, but it can be trained by anyone willing to undergo that training," **Yugisa said and Naruto nodded.

"So what is it between you guys and this light?" Naruto asked and the swords looked at each other and debated whether this was telling too much without revealing the message and merely nodded.

"**We are, how you say, a beacon for the light. Once the person who contains the light stands by the person who wields the five swords then they will be able to meet with Kami face to face. We at first that you might be the Light, but when you wielded all four of us then we know that it couldn't be you because the person who wields the swords can't wield the Light. It is something that Kami has always decreed," **Tyrun answered and Naruto sighed.

"So who has it if not me?" Naruto asked and the sentient being looked at each others.

"**The possessor of the Light is indifferent to Kami. It could be anything from a human to an animal to a simple kunai. Naruto-sama you saw the Light and its effects. The one who possesses the Light is your companion, friend, and mate Kasumi," **Fukune said in a tone that she was breaking news to some child. Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes and he looked at the ground. He remembered seeing Kasumi in white fire and her eyes all serious. Her kicks to Ayaka were on a new level as they seemed to really hurt.

"I see. That would explain a few things, but why Kasumi?" Naruto asked and the beings shook their heads.

"**We aren't sure. Kami is always random with her choices and we've just dealt with it. All we can tell you Naruto-sama, before we fade, is this. Don't let Sato have the Light!" **Raiga said, but they all ended it in unison before Naruto's world grew light and he closed his eyes.

_**Outside Naruto's Mindscape**_

"Haku, read me the chart now," Shizune ordered as people crowded around their Hokage's bed. Haku nodded and grabbed a chart while reading it off.

"Shizune-sensei, the chart shows that Naruto-kun is fine. He doesn't have any chakra exhaustion and his vitals are fine. I don't see why he's unconscious," Haku said and Shizune was confused before everyone saw Naruto open his eyes. He quickly leaned up much to everyone surprise.

"Naruto-kun," Haku said and the blonde rubbed the back of his head.

"Haku-chan, where is Kasumi-chan?" Naruto and Haku gently pushed him back to the bed before pointing to another room where he saw medic nin working on the dog girl while her breathing hitched at some times. Her eyes were closed, but she seemed to be breathing normally. Naruto gave a sigh of relief before he looked up at the hospital walls.

"Where is Kobayashi?" Naruto asked and Haku glared slightly.

"We have him detained by the Ibiki and Anko. She was really mad at having woken up, but when she heard the news Anko wasted no time in getting to the unconscious Kobayashi and delivering him to Ibiki.

Naruto smiled at that news and could tell that he really loved Anko. Leave it to her to panic and quickly drag someone to the Interrogation Department.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Tsume asked opening the door and Naruto nodded his head while turning to the side since Haku wouldn't allow him the pleasure of leaning up.

"I'm fine Tsume-chan. Don't worry about it. How is the clan?" Naruto asked and Tsume turned around.

"The lights are on and everyone is waiting for news of your condition. Kushina and Kimimaro are currently keeping the peace explaining things to people. Tayuya and Hana are looking for that man who got in my way. He stopped me midway and was the reason for that seal coming over your fight. Are you sure you're alright?" Tsume asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Having more chakra than you know what to do with does that. Don't worry the fainting part wasn't from chakra exhaustion. In fact, I'm fine now," Naruto said said trying to get out of the bed, but the glare he got from Haku seemed to make him stop.

"Naruto-kun, you are still hurt. Chakra exhaustion or not you will need to stay here for the rest of the night. By tomorrow you may leave," Haku said and Shizune looked at her like she was just surpassed in authority while Naruto sighed and nodded while looking at the ceiling.

"How's Kiba?" Naruto asked and before Tsume could respond she saw Kiba sitting in a chair.

"I'm fine if you must know," Kiba said and Naruto nodded with a smile before he lightly frowned.

"Tsume-chan, Shizune-chan, Haku-chan, can you leave us for a second?" Naruto asked glancing at Kiba which made his friend raise an eyebrow. The three women glanced at each other and noting the seriousness in Naruto's eyes as a Kage they all left and locked the door while Kiba sat in a chair next to Naruto.

"Kiba, how long have we been friends?" Naruto asked and Kiba looked at him slightly in confusion.

"Umm lost count, but ever since the academy," Kiba said and Naruto nodded.

"Kiba, you're my friend and you can tell me anything. It always concerned me that you never brought it out, but how did you really feel when I said that I loved your mother?" Naruto asked and Kiba unconsciously balled his fists. He glared at Naruto for a bit, but chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah I guess I never said anything right?" Kiba asked, but Naruto wasn't laughing or smiling. He knew if something like this happened with his mother then Kiba would be on the next ride to the Shinigami so he had to know how his best friend was feeling while Kiba jumped to his feet.

"I hated you," Kiba said and Naruto shuddered slightly while Kiba smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"I honestly hated you Naruto. I loved my Kaa-chan more than anything and seeing the way she was around you made me really want to kick your ass. I thought that you were just trying to get to her through me and Hana. It was always an unsettling feeling. So you're right. I didn't like it. Not at all. I hated it to the very core. Even when I was your friend I was always clinging to some hope that dad would come home and we'd be a family again. That never happened, but you showed up. You made Kaa-chan smile. She always told Hana and I about the times she spent with you when we weren't around. It pissed me off though I was your friend. I always asked myself 'What makes him better than Tou-san', 'Why does Kaa-chan like someone who as old as her son'," Kiba said and Naruto looked at the sheets only to miss Kiba's smile.

"But I started to understand. Around the time that we entered the chunin exams I began to understand. You always cared for Hana and I. We were your family. You also wanted to protect Kaa-chan with everything that you had. Example was Akira. You managed to keep Kaa-chan and I was happy. I started to see as the person fit for my mother. You could make her smile and have her enjoy life a lot more than what she had. The jokes Hana and I made when we called you Tou-san were real. I was having fun calling you that and seeing your reaction. Hana liked you also and you got with her. Then you went so far and combined our clans making us the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka clan. The largest clan in Konoha history. Naruto, I didn't like you being with my mother, but now I do. You're an awesome dude and friend. I know you can make her happy and if you don't, I'll kick your ass. Hokage or not," Kiba said turning around and heading for the door. Naruto smirked at Kiba and, against Haku's instructions, he stood to his feet.

"Kiba turn around," Naruto said and the Inuzuka did so only to see Naruto with his fist out.

"You're my best friend Kiba. I'll never hurt Tsume-chan, Hana-chan or you. On my life, believe it," Naruto said and Kiba snickered while he held up his fist and bumped it to Naruto.

"I know you won't. You're too much of a good guy to do that. Well I gotta go back home. See ya," Kiba said leaving the room with Naruto in a good mood as he closed his eyes.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto was currently signing documents in his office for the renovations of shops and markets that had requested the space. The blonde sighed and stamped an approval while turning around. The news of Naruto's release from the hospital that morning had all of Konoha in a good mood, but Naruto forbade the shinobi from talking about Kobayashi entering the village and so the Inuzuka was place in the maximum security prison until his delivery to some kind of island called the Hozukijo or Blood Prison since keeping him Konoha was going to cause more problems than it solved. In the end, Tsume agreed with Naruto and the blonde wondered why she wasn't talking to Kobayashi to which Tsume replied that she had nothing to say to the asshole. Same could be said to Hana and Kiba so Naruto decided not to push the issue on them. So in that time Naruto wanted Anko and Ibiki to get any information out of Kobayashi before the people came to claim the Inuzuka.

Next to Naruto was Fu Uzumaki-Namikaze. Not having her surname she just adopted Naruto's and the blonde held no complaints about it. On the other side of Naruto, looking out the window, was Kiba Inuzuka who was more than happy to have something to do.

"Hey Naruto, when did you say that Taki would arrive?" Kiba asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes before looking at a clock.

"In a few hours. Kimimaro and Tayuya are on the rooftops looking around for anything. That letter has me on edge," Naruto said and Fu glared hard at the village, mainly the entrance.

"You think they'll do something?" she asked and Naruto nodded his head. Being Hokage opened your eyes to lots of things that kept you on alert. Kobayashi was a little bit of proof on that. As for who Tsume said intervened between herself and the fight Naruto was having with Kobayashi then that trail went cold.

"I have no idea, but I dare them to try," Naruto said and Fu grinned along with Kiba as both nodded their heads.

_**With Tayuya and Kimimaro**_

The two were currently doing as Naruto instructed and stayed at the very top of the Hokage Mansion. They looked around in all directions for any signs of Taki and their 'plot' that Naruto felt he should be worried about.

"The sacks of shit aren't even here yet. I swear that shithead is paranoid," Tayuya said and Kimimaro turned to her.

"Anything can happen Tayuya. Remember that as it will make all the difference between life and death. Besides you seemed to be really worried when it was announced that Hokage-sama was administered to the hospital. You couldn't go to sleep for quite a while until Tsume-sama told us the news that he was alright. Admit it, you like Naruto-sama," Kimimaro said and Tayuya hid a small blush while she growled.

"In your fuckin ass dreams Kimimaro. I would never like the shithead. He's only our real source of protection. I'm not having him kick the bucket so easily," Tayuya said and Kimimaro failed to stop the small smirk from appearing on his face before they saw a figure in the distance. Both watched as Itachi came in front of them.

"Inform Hokage-sama, Taki is currently three hours away and will be arriving shortly," Itachi said to them making Tayuya and Kimimaro shunshin out of sight.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Tayuya and Kimimaro just informed Naruto of the news and the blonde narrowed his eyes before sending them away. He asked them to go and collect his mother and three anbu led by Yugao. He wanted them stationed at specific points, but he also didn't want to waste this day so Kyuubi, Nibi, and Nanabi were overseeing his training with his clones near the house.

Tayuya and Kimimaro left Naruto alone while the blonde continued his work. He sighed again and brushed a hand through his hair. He stopped writing and traced his fingers over his swords. It was such a while that he had talked with him before he heard a voice.

"**Mmm Naruto-sama, if you keep touching me like that," **Fukune said and the blonde widened his eyes while Tyrun spoke.

"**I knew you were a pervert brat," **Tyrun said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched while his fire sword flared.

"**Tyrun be respectful to Master. Sorry Naruto-sama, but Fukune's rather...sensitive," **Raiga said while Naruto looked at the ceiling.

"_Exactly when could I start hearing all of you?" _Naruto asked and they all shrugged their shoulders.

"**Maybe it was last night Naruto-sama. We were talking with you for a long time so it's most like we're linked. Much more convenient in my opinion," **Yugisa said and Naruto sighed while Fukune moaned.

"**Naruto-sama more. Touch me more. Your hands feel so good," **Fukune said making the sentient beings blush along with Naruto while the blonde quickly withdrew his hand and placed in on the desk.

"I'm gonna need therapy," Naruto said to himself before he continued to get his work done.

_**Three hours later**_

There was a knock on Naruto's door and the blonde narrowed his eyes before he yelled.

"Come in," he said and immediately Naruto saw three Taki members enter his office. One was of old age wearing the traditional leader robes that signified his rule over the village hidden in the waterfall. Another was middle aged with two swords on his back. His long hair going down his back along with his muscular arms. The next one was a twenty-year old man who had a traditional japanese katana trapped to his waist. The three glanced at Fu who narrowed her eyes at them. Kiba lightly growled and so did Akamaru. Naruto made sure for them to calm down and the anbu in the room tensed, but held their positions as Naruto stood to his feet.

"And to what do I owe the honor of Taki's leader coming to Konoha?" Naruto asked with a slight bow and the three men bowed as well towards the young blonde Kage, but Fu could see the disdain in their eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hokage-dono. I'm Horyo Fyura," the man said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. The last he had heard of the leader of Taki was an old man who had a son called Shibuki. He recalled that he died from drinking something called the Hero's Water, but Naruto didn't read too much into it until now. He glanced at Kiba who was managing himself quite while and then turned to Fu who was scowling, but really tried to hold it in.

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to Konoha no Sato. I'm the current Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," the blonde said and Horyo nodded his head.

"Yes, we have learned of your progress towards the Kage position. It was wide spread among the world that someone so young was named the Hokage. It makes me wonder how Konoha manages if their Hokage is a child," Horyo said with an elderly laugh while Naruto growled. Kiba balled his fists and so did Fu, but Naruto learned patience from Kyuubi over his life training and he wouldn't let this get to him so he merely...chuckled.

"Oh I think you'll find that I'm more than capable of taking care of anything that gets in my way," Naruto said with a little glare while the Taki leader growled, but then smiled easily.

"I see. That's very becoming Hokage-dono, but you're a very busy person I'm sure so I'll get to the point. Did you receive Taki's letter concerning out...problem?" he asked glancing at Fu who averted her eyes. Naruto and Kiba noticed while the blonde responded.

"Yeah I received it and I talked it over with my council. The answer we came to was a complete majority rule," Naruto said with his eyes closed and Horyo smirked with a nod. Of course Konoha wouldn't want to go to war with Taki. No brat would have the gall to face someone with experience.

"I see. Well I'm glad that we can get this done as easily as-," he stopped while Naruto raised his hand.

"And we all came to the conclusion that your presence won't be needed since Fu has taken up residence to my clan as well as my village. You may leave," Naruto said and Horyo narrowed his eyes in shock while his two guards were about to reach for their weapons before Horyo reached into his pocket and pulled out a black book. He threw it to Naruto and smiled.

"I insist that you reconsider," he said and Naruto opened the book.

"_Name: Horyo Fyura_

_Occupation: Leader of Takigakure_

_Rank: A_

_Warning: Approach with caution," _

Fu, Naruto and Kiba looked over it and the blonde trembled before he lightly snickered. He then chuckled lightly and took another book and threw it to Horyo.

"_Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

_Occupation: Hokage of Konoha. Head of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan_

_Rank: S_

_Nickname: Kekkai Genkai no Naruto._

_Bounty: 10,000,000,000 yen brought to Iwa_

_Warning: Do not Approach,"_

Naruto grinned while Horyo seemed to lightly curse and Naruto smiled as he took the book back. He saw the look of frustration in Horyo's eyes while the blonde leaned on arm on the table.

"I think we can handle it. Thank you for your time," Naruto said and Horyo snickered while he folded his arms.

"Careful young Hokage. Such a proclamation would be seen as declaring war against someone else," Horyo said and Naruto snorted while getting up from his desk.

"I'm not doing anything. I'd rather avoid war if I can, but no one is going to threaten me or my shinobi so I'd just get out if I was a certain someone," Naruto said and the Taki leader sighed.

"I had hoped we could come to an agreement about this," he said and Naruto shocked everyone by kissed Fu on the cheek. Fu widened her eyes and Kiba did the same, but Fu gradually sighed in relief while Naruto stood in front of her.

"If you think I don't know why you want her then I'll tell you that I do know. After all I'm just like her so I suggest you leave," Naruto said and before someone could retort the three backed off and walked towards the door.

"Then...I hope you won't mind the consequences Hokage-dono," Horyo said and closed the door.

"Naruto-kun," Fu said and the blonde nodded before he balled his fists. He would have to be ready now. This would be his fist official war as a young Kage. Naruto snapped his fingers making three anbu, Dog, Snake and Dragon, drop to the ground on one knee.

"Hokage-sama?" They asked and Naruto glared at them.

"Increase security of the village. Also gather the jonin, chunin and genin. Also everyone be prepared. We're going to war," Naruto said and the anbu widened their eyes before they bowed and left. Naruto sighed as he sat back in his desk.

"Naruto, I'm gonna inform Kaa-chan and the rest of the clan. I'll see you back at home," Kiba said and Naruto nodded as he watched Kiba leave. He then turned to Fu who seemed sorrowful.

"Don't worry Fu-chan. I won't let them take you. Go, inform the Barrier team and prepare," Naruto said making Fu nod as she left, but not before giving Naruto a hug as a thank you while leaving as Naruto heard another knock on the door.

"Come in," Naruto said and Kurenai along with Shizune showed up.

"How did it go Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked and the blonde sighed while he slumped in his chair.

"Not good Kurenai-chan. Not good," Naruto said with a slump while Kurenai and Shizune sighed while glancing at each other. Kurenai walked up and kissed Naruto on the forehead making him rub it slightly.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama. We know you'll do great," Kurenai said and Naruto smiled with a nod of his head while Shizune read him some reports.

_**With Kushina**_

The Uzumaki woman heard the entire discussion going down and it left a bad taste in her mouth that Taki would try something. When she was a jonin they were really kind to Konoha and the two were the best of allies. They shared so many secrets, but they degraded that much. She didn't have to be told that she would need to get things ready. The redhead sighed and got to her feet.

"Guess I'll be going to some of the weapon departments dattebane," Kushina said before vanishing in a shunshin. She would have a lot of work to do now.

_**With the Taki leaders**_

Horyo snickered as he and his group stopped at the Konoha Gates. So the brat wanted to play hard ball eh? Oh he would get it and he would regret it.

"Contact our resource. Tell them that Taki will want to claim that offer now. Also I don't care how you do it, but make sure to contact 'Them'. I won't tolerate anyone, but us holding the Nanabi jinchuuriki. So long as she's dead then I have no other complaints," he said and his two escorts nodded as they shunshined out of the village.

_**With Kasumi**_

The brunette haired girl opened her eyes and lightly coughed as she looked out the window. The sun was shining from the storm yesterday and while she wanted to be happy she could see the blurry lines around her and knew that her vision still hadn't returned. She knew she was in the hospital from the smell of disinfectant, doctor robes and stale hospital food. Seriously, would it kill the hospital to bring their patients some hot food and not make it warm-boarder line cold. Sheesh.

"I feel like I got hit by Kyuubi-sama in her full bijuu form. Ugh, Kaa-san got away though. I wish I knew where she was, but what was 'that'. I felt so angry. Angry at Ayaka for taking down about Naruto and she just felt that amazing power take over her.

"What happened to me?" Kasumi wondered before she saw the door open to reveal Haku with a chart and smiling at her.

"Oh Kasumi, you're awake. That's good. Let me check over you," Haku said and Kasumi merely nodded as Haku began her search. She checked all of Kasumi's functions and made sure that she was fine. Kasumi's body was naturally stronger than the average female's since she still had the half-dog thing going for her.

"How is Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked as Haku wrote on the notepad.

"Naruto-kun is at the Hokage Mansion doing his work. You know before he left he kissed you on the cheek and hoped that you would wake up. It's so nice of him I think. Well there doesn't seem to be much wrong with you so just get a few more hours of rest and you will be able to leave," Haku said while Kasumi nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"I see. Well that's great for me," Kasumi said with her tail wagging back and forth. Haku chuckled and nodded her head while getting up to leave.

"Get some sleep. I'll sign you out with Shizune-sensei's permission a little later," Haku said closing the door while Kasumi sighed. She looked up at the ceiling before touching her stomach.

"You were wrong Kaa-chan. I really love Naruto-sama. Enough to have his child," Kasumi said before she caught herself and blushed while turning in the bed.

"My and Naruto-sama's child. I wonder what it would be like. I can't count the number of times he's...taken me. The bed, the kitchen, the park, one of the training grounds. Ahhh Kasumi, what are you thinking? You're only fourteen. You can't have a family yet," Kasumi said tossing and turning before she snickered.

"Our child. I want one Naruto-sama. Being a mother will be so fulfilling," Kasumi said with a smile as she laid in the bed.

_**With Anko**_

"Who sent you?!" Anko asked with a yell while Kobayashi chuckled looking at her. He merely said nothing and turned his head while Anko growled, but cooled down. She sighed and shook her head feeling the small headache coming.

"If you think you can scare me then you've got another thing coming Anko. I knew you since you were Orochimaru-sama's apprentice. He had such high hopes for you, but look at you. A stupid woman who's in love with a little brat that managed to get rid of her curse mark. I feel ashamed of you," Kobayashi said and Anko snickered while she placed a hand on her hip.

"No need for that. Besides isn't it more embarrassing for you? Losing Tsume to Naruto-kun who less than twenty years your age. Besides I think you'll talk after I'm done with you," Anko said with a wink and something about that made Kobayashi snicker. It wasn't known to anyone, but Kobayashi was...a masochist.

"I look forward to it Anko-chan," he said licking his lips and Anko smirked while she turned behind the glass to see Ibiki nod his head at her. Anko nodded and took out a kunai and twirled it around her hands.

"Well alright then. We've only got a week till the escort arrives right?" Anko asked and she inched towards Kobayashi with a small smile on her face.

_**With Itachi**_

The Uchiha was currently dodging his younger brother's strikes and backflipped away before throwing a kunai. Sasuke quickly dodged it and easily grabbed the kunai while sending it back to Itachi. The two clashed one more time before they huffed. Sasuke turned off his sharingan and Itachi did the same.

"Excellent work Sasuke. We'll take a break now," Itachi said and Sasuke nodded as he sighed.

"How did the meeting of the dobe and Taki go?" the younger Uchiha asked his brother and Itachi shook his head.

"I wouldn't know since I wasn't asked to attend, but if it is like how I think it's like then Sasuke we'll have to step up your training," Itachi said and Sasuke nodded though he was confused until both saw Kakashi and Genma drop to the ground.

"It's just as Itachi figured. Hokage-sama has requested all Anbu, Jonin, Chunin and Genin to the opening field of Training Ground #44 tomorrow morning. It seems that we're going to war," Genma said and Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Naruto's allowing war?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"To Naruto, this village is his life. He won't hesitate to protect them all. He really has come along way. I only hope that he can come up with a good plan. Naruto is powerful. Since he's the Hokage he's technically the most powerful person in the entire village, but he has no war experience. I can only hope that he will know what to do," Kakashi said and Itachi turned to Sasuke.

"Well he allowed me to see my brother again. Also without him I wouldn't be here training Sasuke in the secrets of the sharingan. I still think that I should've gone back to keep an eye on Akatsuki, but I hold no regrets about my decision," Itachi responded making the others nod.

_**With Team Asuma**_

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino were sitting under a tree enjoying the sunlight and the short break that they had from Asuma's training. Apparently the jonin was still depressed about Kurenai going for the young Hokage instead of himself and he was taking out that frustration on his genin team which made them all sigh.

"Troublesome. Naruto is a pain even when he's not around," Shikamaru said and Ino nodded her head while Choji seemed to be having a heart attack.

"Though did you guys hear the news? I heard that Taki came to the village early morning, but left only about two hours after that. You think they wanted something with Naruto?" Choji asked and Shikamaru shook his head with a sigh.

"Who knows. It's too troublesome to think about. I swear this is such a drag," Shikamaru said and Ino chuckled while resting her head on the tree.

"Still I remember hearing from some of the jonin in the area that Itachi is back in the village. Not to mention that Sakura wouldn't shut her damn mouth about it. Also he seems to be teaching Sasuke. I thought Sasuke-kun would immediately be all 'Itachi I'll kill you for killing me clan with this almighty sharingan. Ya know?" Ino asked and Shikamaru snickered with a nod.

"Alright you three that's enough of a break. We'll get back to work. Also I received some news from a fellow jonin. All shinobi under Hokage-sama's control are to report to Training Ground #44 early in the morning," Asuma said and Ino widened her eyes along with Shikamaru and Choji.

"For what?" Choji asked and Asuma scratched his cheek.

"I think the meeting with Taki didn't turn out like we wanted and some stuff happened," he said lightning a cigarette and Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome stuff I bet. So is there anything else we need to do?" Shikamaru asked and Asuma shook his head.

"No, you are allowed to leave," he said and everyone gave a blissful sigh of relief to his words.

_**With Team Gai and Team Kurenai**_

The two teams were currently gathered around in a circle while the two jonin was relaying their information to their genin. Neji seemed emotionless as was Shino. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Lee showed surprise to their sensei and their words.

"So we have to go back to that god forsaken training ground all because Naruto-baka called us to?" Sakura asked while Kurenai folded her arms.

"Sakura be respectful of Hokage-sama. He's been quite lenient with you as he could drop you from the program completely. As his advisor I know you're pushing the limits of his patience," Kurenai said and Sakura huffed while Lee raised his hand.

"Gai-sensei, why would Naruto-san call us to such a place? Did something happen?" Lee asked and Gai smirked.

"I have no idea Lee, but seeing Naruto-san take control show me that his youth hasn't diminished. We must strive to be more like him!" Gai said and Lee nodded while Tenten sighed.

"Anyway, Kurenai-sensei why are we all gathering? Is something going to happen?" Tenten asked and the look on Kurenai's face seemed to scare everyone a little.

"That's right Tenten. I fear we're all going to have something happen," Kurenai said making Neji narrow his eyes along with Shino while Hinata pointed her fingers together.

"_Naruto-kun, what has happened?" _Hinata thought to herself.

_**With Naruto, nighttime**_

The blonde sighed and opened the door to the compound. He saw so many of his clansmen eager and happy to know that he was alright. Naruto gave them all his best smile and waved. Haku had informed him about Kasumi and thanks to, Kyuubi's chakra then she would be good by tomorrow. Naruto also dispelled his clones and took in the information from his training with Nibi, Nanabi and Kyuubi or rather the unbearable pain that was inflicted on him. He worked on trying to control the Susanoo along with the other kekkai genkai that he copied, but also in expanding his jutsu repertoire. He managed to create some new genjutsu tricks with his EM Sharingan. Kyuubi had also told him that his Shinseinagan had more features and all the clones asked her about it, but Kyuubi told him that it would be something that he would learn as he got older. Naruto also got to work on Anko's jutsu called 'Chiton', but held no real results. He tried practicing his Jyuuken and other forms for the time being before he gathered everyone of the compound.

People gather with their dogs and other friends as they laid around the floor and outside. Naruto sat in a chair and Tsume sat next to him. The two clan heads looked at everyone and Naruto had he placed his head into his hands.

"Everyone, be ready," Naruto said and the members of the large clan murmured.

"For what Naruto-sama? Did Taki try something?" someone asked while the dogs growled. Anko, Yugito and Fu glanced at each other while Naruto sighed.

"No, but they're going to. It's not what I want, but for Fu we're going to war!" Naruto said and everyone widened their eyes. Tayuya folded her arms along with Kimimaro while Kushina and Haku stopped their cooking to hear Naruto's words. Some of the clan growled while others seemed indifferent and expected the outcome. Mess with one Konoha shinobi and you mess with them all. Inuzuka and Uzumaki philosophy and all that.

"War huh? Again? And it's with one of the lesser villages. Hokage-sama is it necessary to make this into a big thing?" someone asked and Naruto leaned back.

"I don't think so, but according to Baa-chan she always had to keep tabs on Taki because they could always try anything. I don't have any war experience other than that invasion attempt during the chunin exams so I hope to end this as fast as possible," Naruto said and most people agreed.

"So what will you have us do Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked and Naruto turned around.

"I'll discuss it with others tomorrow. We're all going to show up to training ground #44 until then I want everyone to get some sleep after dinner. We're all going to be busy tomorrow," Naruto told them and everyone scattered.

_**With Naruto and Tsume**_

The two were currently in the master bedroom where Naruto was sighing and Tsume looked at her mate in confusion.

"Something wrong Naruto?" she asked and the blonde felt his hands shaking.

"War Tsume-chan. I'm taking the village to war. I'm allowing people to risk their lives for Fu-chan and all for my sake. I've never felt so much pressure and responsibility before in my life. Can I do it Tsume-chan? Can I really protect everyone? No matter how strong I am, I'm scared. All the strength I've gotten training with Kyuubi-chan and I'm scared," Naruto said while Tsume kissed his cheek causing Naruto to turn to her.

"We do it cause we want to. You're our Rokudaime Hokage. It's things like this that will allow you to gain experience and we hold no regrets. You're still young Naruto-kun. Plenty of time for mistakes and plenty of time for success. Don't rush things and just calm down. We'll be here tonight, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow," Tsume said and Naruto nodded with a smile on his face.

"You're right Tsume-chan. Thank you," Naruto said as he grazed Tsume's hand with his own. The two gazed into each other's eyes and Naruto quickly kissed Tsume's lips while she eagerly returned them. The two stayed like that for a while as their tongues danced around. Naruto and Tsume separated with a small trail of saliva connecting them.

"Tsume-chan," Naruto said as he caressed her cheek while Tsume smiled.

"Come Naruto-kun," Tsume said to him and Naruto definitely agreed.

_**LEMON**_

Naruto quickly lessened the distance with Tsume again and added his sensual kisses to her neck. Tsume moaned as she lifted her hands and gently caressed Naruto's back all the while taking his Hokage robes off his body. She allowed them to drop to the floor while the two continued their hot kisses. Their tongues swirled around and around as Naruto lifted one of his hands to his mate's breasts. Naruto quickly rubbed them in a circular motion adding the friction of clothing to Tsume's breasts while the Inuzuka head moaned into Naruto's mouth.

"Ahhh ooh Naruto-kun," she said and Naruto quickly unfastened the buttons of her clothes while Tsume quickly leaned forward pushing Naruto to the bed allowing her to be on top while they felt each other's body.

"Tsume-chan I love you so much," Naruto said/moaned as he felt his body heat up to her attraction. The two continued in their ministrations before Tsume and Naruto parted. Both panted for a good long while as they caught their breath.

It really didn't take long for Tsume to feel Naruto's hard-on rising across her thigh while she blush. She quickly left no time and devoured his lips again. Naruto groaned while He took off Tsume's clothing. He watched it drop to the floor revealing Tsume only in a standard white T-shirt.

"Naruto-kun keep going," Tsume moaned and Naruto lifted her shirt as he saw her nipples stiffening. Naruto felt that he could forget about anything so long as he had Tsume next to him. The blonde quickly leaned his head up and attacked Tsume's large assets with his mouth. He sucked on one nipple while his other hand cupped her other breast swirling it around while Tsume huffed and hissed.

"Yes. Yes! Play with them Naruto-kun. More!" Tsume shouted while Naruto did as she wanted. He quickly bit down on one giving Tsume a good kind of pain before she trailed her hands over his torso and down to his pants. She undid the belt of his pants skillfully and slipped them off as Naruto stopped sucking her breasts. He looked at her for a bit before a gleam got in his eye.

"Tsume-chan, what to try something?" Naruto asked and Tsume felt her excitement rise as Naruto smiled. She allowed him to lean up a bit and gave him a rough kiss before Naruto turned her around. Tsume blushed a little while she took off her delicates in front of Naruto's eyes and the blonde took off his boxers. Both let them fall to the floor before they laid at each other's spot. Tsume marveled at Naruto's package and bit her lip with anticipation while Naruto could see the wetness of his female mate's honeycomb. The two quickly attacked each other as Naruto and Tsume gave pleasure to the other at the same time.

"Tsume-chan, that feels great. Damn, I might cum already," Naruto said and Tsume chuckled before bobbing her head up and down Naruto's shaft while rubbing her hand up and down as well. Naruto wasn't idle either as his tongue was plunging deep into the fathom's of Tsume's pussy. He guzzled on the liquids that would fall while Tsume moaned his name.

"Oohhh More. Yes Naruto-kun! Like that, do it more roughly!" Tsume demanded and Naruto moved his lips to her clit and gave it a soft bite making Tsume screaming out, but not loudly enough for people to know what they were doing. She gasped and continued to suck Naruto's hot rod before she could feel him tighten.

"Tsume-chan, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto yelled and sent a rush of white milk into Tsume's mouth while the Inuzuka dutifully took it all. She felt it reach into the back of her throat, but she didn't mind it at all. She quickly gulped it down and when she was sure that she was done, she slipped off only for a few shots to land on her face. Tsume would've paid attention to it if not for her moaning and shivering of Naruto continuing to torture her spot with his fervent licks and steady hands.

"Ohhh yes. Naruto-kun, right there. Oh fuck! Keep going," Tsume said and she turned her body around and began to spread her legs with the sweat dripping off her face. Tsume roughly grabbed Naruto's hair and pushed him further.

"Almost. Almost there Naruto-kun. I'm gonna cum!" Tsume shouted as her whole body shuddered. Naruto took all the juices she had and swallowed them. He sighed and leaned up while he licked some off his face.

Tsume panted heavily from that pleasure and sighed in bliss before turning to see Naruto approach her. She smiled and quickly kissed him. Naruto moved forward and easily plunged inside Tsume. The Inuzuka gasped as Naruto pulled her up and rested her directly on top of his lap as he plunged deeper and deeper inside her.

"Oohhhh so big! Yes Naruto-kun! Go faster! We won't be able to do this for a while. So don't stop!" Tsume cried and Naruto quickly agreed as the two were preparing their night. They moaned and cried all night for each other.

"Tsume-chan you're so tight. I love this feeling!" Naruto said and Tsume easily nodded her head while her claws ripped into her lover's back as Naruto bit her neck making Tsume growl. They both kept going into the long hours of the night feeling each other and their love. Tsume was everything that Naruto would come to love in the future and for Tsume, Naruto was the answer to all her loneliness. She had her kids, but she also wanted a mate and Naruto was that mate for her.

Both wrecked the bed with their session as the claw marks and scratches became evident along with the constant drops of sweat that came form their bodies.

"Tsume-chan, gonna cum right now. I can't hold it!" Naruto shouted and Tsume wrapped her legs over his waist.

"Go for it Naruto-kun! I'm gonna cum too. Right now!" Tsume yelled as she and Naruto came together. Everything grew white for them as Tsume's body shuddered under the explosive pleasure that Naruto gave her while the blonde did the same. They fell to the bed and sighed in bliss. It was short, but it was sweet.

"Ready Tsume-chan?" Naruto asked and Tsume nodded.

"Just don't tire yourself out Naruto-kun," Tsume responded and the blonde nodded his own response as they stayed in each other's arms. Times like these are important since times like tomorrow. Especially during times like tomorrow.

_**Lemon end, Next Morning**_

The fog of the morning was setting in as countless shinobi could be seen making it into the Forest of Death gates. Their Hokage had summoned them all to the outlet of the forest and no one was willing to be late. So many people could be seen hopping along the forest. The Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka clan being the largest as a gathering. The Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Hyuuga, and Aburame members were all moving with their clan heads at the very top. Itachi, Sasuke, Genma and Kakashi were hopping along also while teams eight, nine and ten were making it to the clearing also. It was filled to the brim with people who were lined up together. The genin pushed themselves in front of the chunin and jonin to get a better view while everyone gathered. It was like a multitude of people showing up as the murmurs filled the forest.

"Anko, you made it," Kurenai said and the Snake Mistress nodded with a yawn while she wore her standard trench coat. It was very early as the sun hadn't risen yet, but everyone was around.

"Sasuke-kun, you made it," Sakura said and the Uchiha huffed while everyone waited. The silence was deafening for some people before a yellow flash appeared in the middle of the field. Everyone saw their young Hokage looking at them all and the blonde brushed a hand through his hair.

"You're all wondering why I called you here right?" Naruto asked and he saw nearly everyone nod that they were indeed confused about it. Naruto sighed and nodded his head before glancing at his clan. They all smiled and few gave him thumbs up. They all backed him up and he was happy they did.

"As you all know Taki came to Konoha and told me to give back Fu to them or we would...face consequences for my choice," Naruto said and people started murmuring. Everyone who was permitted knew that Fu was a jinchuuriki just like Naruto, but seeing the blonde as a Hokage and a jinchuuriki everyone was beginning to change their opinions on them. Fu and Yugito glanced at each other and lightly smiled before turning back. Kyuubi and Nibi looked towards Nanabi, but the green haired bijuu merely allowed Naruto to talk. She knew this was some of her fault, but wouldn't mind protecting Fu in the least. She was one of her friends after all.

"Naruto, you didn't agree to it did you?" Sakura asked bringing attention to her. Some would've told her to be more respectful, but it seemed to be a hassle so they left it alone and turned back to Naruto. The blonde's bangs covered his eyes and he sighed.

"Everyone, I love my clan. I love being a clan head and I love Konoha. I love being the Hokage. It's always been my dream," Naruto said and people wondered why he was being so tense about it before the blonde sighed.

"I refused Taki," he said and most people were relieved to say the least. Some were tense about what this could mean for Konoha and others were more calculative meaning the Hyuuga, Nara, and Aburame. They all look to Naruto and needless to say for mostly everyone they knew what Naruto was going to say.

"I'm selfish. I want Fu for myself, my clan, my village. I refuse to hand her to anyone. Fu is a Konoha shinobi, she is my mate, she is an Uzumaki-Namikaze and in refusing Taki they declared war on Konoha," Naruto yelled out making his voice ring to everyone. People widened their eyes at his words while the genin turned to some of their sensei. They all nodded and Shikamaru sighed.

"I was right. It's all too troublesome," he said rubbing his head. People murmured amongst themselves about whether this was a good idea or not before Naruto sighed.

"A request like this to you all is unfair. I know, but a Kage isn't themselves. It is their village. I want everyone to know that I will protect this village with my life. This village and Fu-chan. Will you help me? Help me show Taki that they won't mess with Konoha? Help me gain the experience to lead you better in the future dattebayo?" Naruto asked in a shout. People seemed so happy even those who probably didn't want to fight, but they all turned their heads when they heard the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka clan shout out.

"We'll fight for our clan!" They shouted out sending another burst of cheers throughout the entire forest. It suddenly bursted in cheers while Kakashi and Asuma sighed.

"We'll be busy won't we Kakashi?" Asuma asked and Kakashi nodded his head, but gave an eyesmile.

"Yosh! I will showcase my flames of youth to the enemy. I won't let them take Fu-chan," Lee yelled with his eyes burning hot while Gai gave a thumbs up.

"That's the spirit Lee," Gai said making people sweatdrop.

"War? Just think of all those weapons I'll get to see," Tenten said with a gleam in her eye while Kiba and Ino sighed, but they knew how she must be feeling.

"Just let Taki try and mess with us. We'll show them why Konoha is one of the Five Great Nations!" someone yelled and people shouted even more. Naruto's smile gleamed while some tears fell down his face. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Taki is going down!" Naruto yelled and the forest rang again with shouts of victory from the Anbu, Chunin, Jonin and Genin.

"Sasuke, you want to prove yourself, then you'd better start preparing," Itachi said with an eye on Sasuke. The young Uchiha smirked and glared hard.

"Oh I'll do better than that Itachi. I'll really show what I can do," Sasuke said while Kushina smiled.

"_See sochi? We all back you up. You aren't alone. You're our Hokage dattebane. Minato would be proud of you," _Kushina said while Naruto looked at the sky.

"Sorry Taki, but you're not beating me. Not today, not any day," Naruto said as now was the time to plan. Now was the time to act and strategize simply because...war is no joke.

_**Three Days Later**_

"How is it that you were able to find us?" Pain asked a Taki shinobi and the man smirked as he folded his arms.

"We've been keeping tabs on Akatsuki for a while and we're glad we did. Our leader has asked for your help. You're mercenaries aren't you?" he asked and Pain glared at the man before closing his eyes and allowing a nod.

"Our prices are very high. Can you afford us?" he asked and the man smirked.

"Can you get the job done?" the Taki shinobi asked back and Pain snorted.

"Don't worry about that. What do we get if we succeed?" Pain asked and the Taki shinobi snickered as he dropped a scroll allowing tons of money to fall.

"All this as well as Fu the jinchuuriki. You're collecting them right? Then take her and we'll take Konoha. I'd rather not destroy our ally, but they've forced our leader's hand," the man said and Pain closed his eyes.

"Very well Akatsuki accepts. We will send three of our agents to assist Taki in its war against Konoha," Pain said and the Taki shinobi nodded before he vanished out of sight while Pain turned around with Konan coming behind him.

"Konan, gather the members. You, Sasori and Kisame have a mission," Pain said while Konan nodded her head before they vanished.

_**A few hours later**_

"Sir, contact with Akatsuki has been confirmed. What else would you like us to do?" someone asked and Horyo smirked.

"Contact the rest of our allies. Konoha's in for a rude awakening," the man said before he heard a burst through his door.

"W-What are you doing? War against Konoha? This isn't what my father wanted!" a genin yelled and everyone turned to him.

"Shibuki-sama until you are of proper age then Taki will be under your rule. For right now you must trust in my decisions. I know what I am doing," Horyo said and Shibuki gulped, but he felt so intimidated and merely left.

"Hmph, arrogant brat," someone said and Horyo chuckled.

"Think nothing of him. Make plans and get ready. We'll be very busy. _Isn't that right Konoha?" _Horyo asked keeping the last part in his thoughts. Konoha and Taki have war. However Naruto didn't know that this war would make the beginning of his true reign as Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 49.<strong>

_**KG: Ugh, done. Now people I'll make some things clear. Yes I know Taki wouldn't really be this way with Konoha, but I want Naruto to gain experience in warring times. So this seemed like a good idea. Also as to the Akatsuki members then I'm trying to even out the strength with Taki buying out Akatsuki. Plus Konan's gonna play a significant role in the future. Hehehe. I also know that Konoha would've been more...hesitant about a war with one of its allies, but this is Naruto we're talking about. I wanted him to get them fired up about protecting one of their own. It seemed like a good idea. Also this will spread to the other nations and let's just say that I found the perfect way for Kurotsuchi to actually like Kiba now. Hehe I was also listening to "This is War" by 30 Seconds to War when writing this. I'd do the 'omake', but Naruto and the others seem to be sleeping. Also Vail Ryuketsu I would love to have your help. How much do you charge to end this damn invasion?! See you later people. Also the fifth elemental sword will be appearing soon in 2 or 3 chapters. Stay Breezy and protect what's important to you. Bye bye :).**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**KG: Yo! Everyone I'm back and I would like to say this. This is chapter 50! I remember a comment from back when this Fanfic started. Someone said that they hoped this would be a 50+ story and I;m glad it is also. Also, Vail Ryuketsu has offered us his services in this war.**_

_**VR: Naruto get up! Tsume you get up also! From now on I'm taking charge of this operation. KG might be the Commander in Chief, but I'm your commander here. **_

_**Naruto: Yes sir!**_

_**Tsume: Understood just save my son.**_

_**VR: It will be done. Kasumi, get on that computer. KG where is the device that was sent to you?**_

_**KG: Right here man. It's from Lord of the Shinseiton. He called it a...dnsoc gauntlet. Very powerful. It can save everyone whose become like that.**_

_**VR: Very good. That will be the focal point to over taking back of the earth.**_

_**Kasumi: All has been quiet for a while, but it will pick up soon.**_

_**VR: Alright then. Kyuubi, Nibi, Nanabi you will be our military support. I'm counting on you both.**_

_**Them: Yes sir.**_

_**KG: What do I do?**_

_**VR: You...type this story.**_

_**KG: (rain cloud appears) Fine. Let's just do this.**_

* * *

><p>The civilians watched as shinobi ran across the streets of Konoha going into different stores and shops. They all seemed to be in a real rush as orders were being made for weaponry and the sort. Some people seemed confused by it all, but they watched as some of the genin were running with the chunin as well.<p>

"Do we have any orders Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba asked running through the streets and Kakashi nodded his head while patting Kiba on the shoulder.

"Yes we do. We're going to be going to the shinobi shops to gather our weaponry. Hokage-sama has asked us to take stock of all current weapons while he and the other clan heads have a meeting. Stay on your toes Kiba as training is going to be more serious now," Kakashi said and Kiba could honestly agree with him as he wondered just how this was going to go.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde quickly made it back to the Hokage Mansion and put on his Hokage robes. He had given most of his orders, but now he had to plan lots of things. It would take a lot of work, but he would need to get it done.

It didn't take long before an anbu dropped to the ground behind him on one knee.

"Naruto-kun do you really think this is a good idea?" Yugao asked taking off her mask and the blonde turned around to face her. He told her to rise and rise she did before he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Honestly no, but I'm not letting them have their way. Also in that respect, Yugao-chan I have a request for you as a mission," Naruto said and Yugao nodded to her boyfriend's request.

Meanwhile, Shizune and Kurenai came through the doors slightly huffing from the long distance, but quickly stood in front of Naruto.

"Kurenai-chan cancel all appointments for the next week. Shizune-chan, I'm not tolerating any interruptions for this meeting. If someone has to see me then inform me. Are the clan heads ready?" Naruto asked and both nodded to his words.

"Yes Naruto-kun, everyone is waiting for you at the meeting room. Please hurry," Shizune said and Naruto nodded his head as he left the room, but not before kissing Kurenai across the cheek as well s he left.

_**With Haku**_

The brunette medic kunoichi quickly arrived in the hospital only to see Kasumi talking to a nurse about her discharge before seeing the dog-girl turned around to Haku's appearance.

"Haku-san, you seem to be in a hurry. What's the matter?" Kasumi asked with her tail wagging around. Haku slightly huffed, but quickly told Kasumi all the information that was discussed in the Forest of Death. Naturally Kasumi was surprised by the invitation of war, but she quickly got over it.

"Alright thanks for the info Haku. I'll be going back to the compound," Kasumi said leaving the hospital and Haku watched as she ran off while a smile came across her face.

"Nurse, bring all the medical staff together. Naruto-sama's order along with Shizune-sensei's orders. We're going to be very busy," Haku said and the nurse immediately nodded before hopping to her feet and ran off to go and tell the others the news. Haku sighed and brushed a hand through her hair.

"Looks like I'd better get some more research done. It'll be busy.

_**Akatsuki Base**_

All the Akatsuki members came together for their little meeting while Pain told them all the news of Konoha's war with Taki. All the members were surprised at the news, especially Orochimaru.

"Kukuku the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is quite amazing. Going to war at his age," Orochimaru said and Deidara snickered.

"I bet I could blow him up without breaking a sweat hmm," he said and Kisame snickered slightly. He placed his sword on his back and turned to Deidara.

"Well too bad. You're not going. Konan, Sasori and I are going. Maybe next time blondie," Kisame cackled and Deidara growled at him before huffing while Kakuzu turned to their leader.

"Pain-sama is this a good idea? We're telling the world about Akatsuki already. We're we planning to wait for another year or two?" Kakuzu asked and Pain nodded his head while closing his eyes.

"if Taki wins then they are willing to turn over the Nanabi jinchuuriki. It was the most plausible decision," he said and Sasori sighed while speaking in a gruff voice.

"Konan-san, Kisame we'll meet in three days at the destination. Be sure to be there on time. I don't like waiting or making people wait," he said and the two nodded their heads while Sasori left and the same was said for the others as they left before only Pain remained. He looked back at the large statue behind him and closed his eyes.

"Kyuubi jinchuuriki you might have gotten over your head. This will not bring about peace, but I will. I'll do it," he said before vanishing out as well.

_**With Yugao**_

The purple haired anbu was currently hopping along the rooftops of the village as she saw shinobi clattering with civilians about the war. The civilians were naturally surprised as well, but it was time to get serious. It was then that Yugao spotted her mission and dropped to the ground.

"Tenten-san?" Yugao asked making Tenten turn around. She stared at the anbu woman for a little bit while Yugao looked her up and down.

"Umm yes anbu-san?" she asked a little nervous. No anbu had a reason to be seeing her so this unsettled her a little bit. Yugao sighed with a smile and folded her arms.

"Gather your female friends. I'm also going to gather mine. Naruto-sama has suggested that we train you for the war. So meet me along with your friends in training ground 31," Yugao said before she quickly left to go and get some things done. Tenten watched her leave before putting on her shoes and running off to go and get her friends.

Yugao continued to trace the streets and before long she stopped and her favorite blacksmith. Her sword was starting to show scars from all the recent missions she had been in and she needed to have it repaired. She opened the door and smiled while a man showed his face to her.

"Ahh Yugao-chan looking to repair your sword again?" he asked and Yugao nodded her head.

"That's right. Oh and I'll take you up on that offer for having my sword upgraded with chakra resonance," she said and the man stopped as he turned to her.

"It's true that I did offer that, but you know how dangerous that stuff is. May I ask what's the change of heart?" he said to her and Yugao gave him a solid glare.

"Is war a good reason?" she asked and the man widened his eyes to her words.

_**With Sasuke and Itachi**_

The two Uchiha brothers were currently walking into the woods with Sasuke staring at Itachi's back. He raised an eyebrow as to where is brother was leading him. He sighed greatly while Itachi snickered.

"Easy Sasuke, we're almost there," Itachi said and Sasuke merely nodded his head not really seeing the big picture to this hidden location.

"If you say so," Sasuke said and before long Itachi stopped at a waterfall. He grinned and patted himself on the back. He still remembered this location so that was good. He didn't know if he did or not, but it seemed that it was the case.

Sasuke stared at the huge waterfall while Itachi climbed the rocks. He beckoned for Sasuke with his hand making the Uchiha follow him. Soon Itachi disappeared behind the falls and Sasuke widened his eyes as he saw lanterns pop up around the cave. Itachi guided his little brother to through the cavern and before long Sasuke saw an altar. He looked at it and there was a place where a kunai was supposed to go.

"Itachi, what is this?" Sasuke asked and Itachi glared at it before turning around. He stared at Sasuke and lightly frowned.

"This is the place for the Uchiha clan's summoning contract. I'm kind of happy that you didn't sign the contract with the Snakes. You would want to have an Uchiha summon wouldn't you?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded his head although it was somewhat hesitant.

"We had summons? What animals were they?" Sasuke asked Sasuke asked before Itachi clapped his hands together and bowed.

"Sasuke, bow to the altar. It will be a sign of respect to get in with the Crows," Itachi said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"The same type of crows that you use right?" he asked and Itachi nodded though it was after a smile.

"Well I'm really the only Uchiha who uses them since most find the crows to be weak as compared to the other more powerful summons, but there are perfect for me. I'm sure they'll be perfect for you," Itachi said and Sasuke sighed.

"So do I give these birds some birdseed or something?" Sasuke asked which earned him a jab in the head by Itachi.

"Sasuke, respect. The crows are more powerful than you might think. Now bite your thumbs and trace blood over this seal," Itachi instructed and Sasuke did just that before they felt someone behind him.

"Oh so this is the Uchiha summoning grounds," Genma said making the two turn around.

"Genma-sensei," Sasuke said and Itachi folded his arms.

"It's not really supposed to be hidden. I talked with Hokage-sama about it and he said it was alright before we left the forest. Something you need help with Genma-san?" Itachi asked and Genma shook his head before pointing his thumb back. Itachi and Sasuke stepped out of the cave to see three anbu kneeling to Itachi.

"It seems people want to learn from "the greatest anbu of all time"," Genma said and Itachi cocked his head to the side.

"But Kushina-sama's not here," he said and Genma chuckled with a nod before shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright then second-greatest anbu of all time," he said and Itachi sighed. He rubbed his head and lightly closed his eyes, but nodded anyway.

"Sasuke sign the contract. I'll be right back. Remember to respect them," Itachi said walking off and Sasuke watched him leave. He sighed and looked back at the altar. Sasuke quickly dripped his blood over the altar and watched it glow. Soon his world changed around him and it was dark. He could hear the caws of multiple crows wile the Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

"So another Uchiha huh?" someone asked and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He remembered Itachi's words about respect and bowed.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. The next head of the Uchiha Clan. Thank you for meeting me," Sasuke felt like he could choke on those words. He hated having to be polite to those he didn't really know. It really irked the Uchiha to almost no end, but he had to put up with it.

"We know who you are Uchiha. At least some of you still retain your manners. Unlike your father," A rather large crow said and Sasuke glared lightly at the ground remembering his father and his coup against Konoha.

"I apologize for anything my father might have done to you," Sasuke said politely and the Crow narrowed his eyes.

"The sins of the father passed to his sons huh? Very well. Just like Itachi, you shall atone for your father's sins against our clan. Take a kunai and stab it through your heart," the crow said and Sasuke widened his eyes to his words. Oh this was going to hurt and he wouldn't like it at all.

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka Compound**_

Kasumi came through the door and watched as Yugito and Fu were relaying instructions to most of the members. Some people were busy training with their partners whole others were being assigned to various duties around the village by Naruto. It was really a trying time.

"Fu, Yugito what's going on?" Kasumi asked and before long Kushina came down the stairs.

"Haku must've explained it to you back at the hospital, but we're going to war. That includes you Kasumi. I'm going to be training both you and Fu so we'd better hurry up and make it right. Yugito says that she is going to train with Yugao so I'll leave her to that. Tayuya and Kimimaro as at the Barrier Division relaying some more orders.

"Understood Kushina-san, but where are Kanari-san, Nana-san and Ni-san?" Kasumi asked referring to Kyuubi, Nibi, and Nanabi. Kushina smiled at their names before she pointed to a small temple looking building in the back of the house.

"They are in there. Discussing some things at the moment. I wouldn't disturb them, but how is your body right now?" Kushina asked and Kasumi responded by doing a backflip and landing on her feet. She smiled while her tail wagged around.

"It's just fine Kushina-san. Well since we're all training then I think I'll get to work as well. Ne Kushina-san would you and Fu help me for a minute?" Kasumi asked and Kushina raised an eyebrow before nodding her head even if she had no idea on what Kasumi could actually want.

_**With Naruto( Council Room)**_

Naruto and the clan heads were all busy. Hiashi and Shibi were given the jobs of maintaing civilian safety. Shikaku was Naruto's strategist for the time being and Tsume was in charge of the military along with Naruto. Naruto decided not to have Sasuke or Itachi attend as the Uchiha heirs only because they still needed to be situated for the time being. Chouza and Inoichi were to report the strange happenings from Taki to Naruto and so they were all gathered.

"What's Taki's military strength?" Naruto asked and Tsume turned to him.

"Based on what?" she asked and Naruto sighed. He looked at the overall map of Taki's region and while it wasn't nowhere near as large as Konoha's land, but he pointed to the direct spot of Taki.

"Can they actually take on Konoha?" Naruto asked more accurately and Shikaku spoke.

"Not directly. We're one of the Great Nations for a reason. If Taki wanted to try anything with Konoha then they would need to try something that we wouldn't expect," Shikaku said and Naruto grumbled.

"Alright so would mercenaries be in that list?" he asked and Shikaku definitely nodded his head to that. Naruto leaned back into a chair and took a thinking pose. Everyone watched him for a second and Naruto sighed.

"If that's it then, wait. Why does Taki want Fu anyway? They were our allies they shouldn't care that we have her anyway," Naruto said and everyone glanced at each other.

"Hmm maybe they didn't want to share her with any of the countries just like us. Don't you think? I wouldn't put it past them to try that. Most of the other nations did that as well," Chouza said and Tsume couldn't help but agree with him.

"Or maybe they're taking her so that Konoha doesn't grow stronger. Think about it. On the off chance that they do defeat us then they will have established their power in Hi no Kuni. They wouldn't really need Fu-san for a long time right?" Hiashi asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Shikaku, what is the probability of Taki hiring Akatsuki?" Naruto asked and the entire room fell silent. A group of S-rank criminals hunting the bijuu while a country is offering one to them if they win? That would be the best reason ever to join. Not to mention Akatsuki was a mercenary group for hire by anyone who had the rule of a bijuu. Other than Kisame, Naruto didn't really know anyone still in Akatsuki. Well he knew Itachi, but the guy wasn't a part of Akatsuki anymore.

"So you're telling me we have Akatsuki to deal with now?" Inoichi asked and Tsume sat down.

"The fact remains that Taki can't fight us, by itself. It has lots of allies though. Takigakure has allies in Kuma no Kuni, Yama no Kuni, Sora no Kuni, Tsume no Kuni, Yu no Kuni and Shimo no Kuni. Yu no Kuni is one of our allies as well as Kuma no Kuni. I don't think they would go to war against us as well," Tsume said and Naruto sighed again.

"Are we looking at another Great Shinobi War?" he asked and everyone glanced at each other.

"It might escalate to that, but if we can deal with them and a few of their allies then it won't escalate that much. Still there is a reason why Taki is so bothersome," Shikaku said rubbing the back of his head and everyone knew what he was getting at except Naruto.

"You're referring to Taki's use of the Hero's Water?" Hiashi asked and Naruto leaned up. Shikaku nodded his head while the blonde stood to his feet.

"What is the Hero's Water?" Naruto asked and everyone glanced at each other one more time before turning back to Naruto.

"The Hero's Water, Hokage-sama, is a water that is produced from the largest tree in Taki. It drops water every year or so and Taki collects it. They say that the power contained in the Hero's Water allows a shinobi to more than multiply their chakra output by ten times. However, in exchange for this power they will deplete their life force by the number of times that the chakra was increased," Shikaku answered and Naruto groaned.

"_Well that's just fuckin' perfect isn't it?" _Naruto asked himself in thought while sighing.

"I see. Well then I think I know just the type of strategy we should use. I think Shikaku-san would like this as well. If this works out then I think I know just the way to take Taki down before this becomes a shinobi war, but in order for this to work then it's going to require myself, Fu-chan and Itachi," Naruto said and everyone raised their eyebrows to Naruto's choice, but once the blonde told them his idea. Everyone grinned like mad, except Shibi for the obvious reason.

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka Compound, Nighttime, Basement**_

"Are you sure about this Kasumi? There are other ways of getting stronger," Kushina said taking her brush and drawing over Kasumi's silky skin. The daughter of Kuromaru smiled with a nod while Fu drew seals on her legs.

"Yes Kushina-san this might be the best way for me. Don't worry. My body is naturally stronger," she said and Fu snorted.

"Rub it in why dontcha," she said making the other two females giggle at her jealousy while the two sealers continued to draw over Kasumi's body. Kasumi, in turn, closed her eyes and decided to relax for a bit.

"**Hey," **someone called and Kasumi squinted.

"**You might want to wake up now," **it said and Kasumi opened her eyes. She was no longer in the basement of the of the compound, but she was in a garden with breezing wind making her hair flow to the side. She looked around and sighed, but then turned around to see a figure with with white hair flowing down her back along with a white gi-shirt and what Kasumi could figure to be ceremonial garments. The woman smiled and patted the ground before sitting down. Kasumi narrowed her eyes for a bit, but she could tell that the woman meant her no harm so she sat down.

"Umm are you the one who called me?" Kasumi asked and the woman nodded her head.

"**That's right. I did call you. Do you know who I am?" **she asked and Kasumi shook her head at the beautiful woman. She didn't realize that said woman could hear her thoughts and chuckled.

"**I don't think I'm that beautiful," **she said and Kasumi widened her eyes.

"How did you know that I was-," the being raised up their hand and Kasumi stopped her talk while said woman coughed.

"**Yes well, that's an ability of mine. Kasumi, I am The Light," **the woman said and Kasumi cocked her head to the side following Naruto's little habit.

"What light?" she asked and the woman shook her head.

"**Not light. I'm called The Light. A being. A real person or rather I'm Kami's power given a human form as well as a beast mode,"** The Light said and Kasumi raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like you're a bijuu," Kasumi said and The Light chuckled at her while shaking her head. She could definitely understand her caretaker's reasoning, but she wasn't like them. No not at all.

"**I guess you could think of me as one, but I'm not one. A bijuu is the product of the Rikudo Sennin's power of Yin Release and Yang Release. I'm a product of Kami's power," **The Light said and Kasumi's eyebrow twitched.

"Can I call you something other than The Light. It's confusing," she said and The Light shrugged her slender shoulders. She didn't really care either way about what her name was called so long as she was able to say what she wanted.

"**I don't mind," **she said and Kasumi nodded. She folded her arms and her legs while her tail wagged left and right as Kasumi tried to come up with a name.

"Well since you are called The Light then I'll call you Tsukasa. Simple as that. Is that alright?" Kasumi asked and Tsukasa merely nodded her head and sat down a little more.

"**It's fine. Now Kasumi, I must explain these things to you. Pay attention and refrain from asking questions until I'm finished," **Tsukasa said and Kasumi nodded her head. So Tsukasa told Kasumi all the things that Raiga, Yugisa, Tyrun and Fukune told Naruto. How Kasumi was randomly selected by Kami to carry the light. How Naruto is on his way to receiving the fifth and final sword. She was also told about Sato no wanting him to get his hands on her for fear of it disrupting the delicate balance of nature. Kasumi listened to it all calmly and withheld her questions. It seemed to be a lot to take in for her, but she was able to understand most of it. She was made as the carrier for Kami's light. It has been this way for one thousand years. She explained that Kasumi could now use her powers to fight with her amazing taijutsu skills. When she was finished Kasumi scratched her head.

"I see well that's certainly a lot. So Naruto-sama has really acquired the other swords and if we're together then we can see Kami because of the swords and you?" Kasumi asked and Tsukasa nodded.

"**That's right. It's a really honor I'd suspect, but until Naruto-san gains the fifth sword, Syra, then he won't be able to see her and even then I don't thing both of you know the full procedure to do something like that," **Tsukasa said and Kasumi slowly nodded her head though she was sure that she didn't understand everything that there was to understand about it. Still she went with it.

"So my taijutsu doubles if I use your power? I'm not gonna go evil am I?" Kasumi asked and Tsukasa chuckled while shaking her head.

"**No, of course not. You'll be fine. Granted, you will have a more than serious look on your face as the use of my powers invokes such an expression. I have no idea why, but it just does that. I will teach you to control my power as best I can. If you don't learn then I fear you may overwhelm yourself with it and that will ultimately kill you," **Tsukasa said and Kasumi gulped. She was just a dog, why did she have to have this pressure?

Kasumi sighed and rubbed the back of her hair. Something about this wasn't right, but the idea of being like Naruto almost made this whole thing so much fun. It would be amazing, but then a question came into her mind. One that would either upset or please her on the answer.

"Will I still be able to have children with Naruto-sama? This won't cause an issue will it?" Kasumi asked and Tsukasa lightly blushed at the mentioning of children, but shook her head.

"**Well I don't see why humans reproducing would be an issue. It's certainly not one that I would really care about. You might be fine. Granted you having children with a jinchuuriki as well as the Carrier of the Light should really produce some amazing species, but ultimately don't worry. You will be fine," **Tsukasa said and Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"**Tell me, why do you want children so badly with him? You're fourteen by human years and dog years technically. You shouldn't be thinking about that for another...ten years?" **Tsukasa said and Kasumi nodded her head.

"I just love Naruto-sama a lot. More than enough, plus I've always wanted to be a mother. Tsume-san told me that dogs are born with a caring attitude for their young. Most who are my age, but not half-humans are already mating and have children of their own. I'm probably the only one who doesn't. It's a little saddening, but I know I'll get there someday," Kasumi cheeky smile and Tsukasa responded by shaking her head at her carrier and sweatdropped.

"**Yes well that's great for you then. You might what to go now though. Those two women are contacting you," **Tsukasa stated to her and Kasumi widened her eyes before she started to fade.

"Am I going to see you again?" Kasumi asked and Tsukasa smiled.

"**I'm sure you will, but I'll always be around. You'll see," **Tsukasa said before Kasumi world faded out.

_**Outside the mindscape**_

Kasumi opened her eyes while Kushina and Fu were looking at her with concern in their eyes. Kasumi just passed out on the floor after the sealing was administered and it really worried them, but when they saw her wake up boy were they relieved.

"Ugh, how long was I out?" Kasumi asked and Kushina chuckled.

"About three to four minutes. More or less. Are you alright?" she asked and Kasumi quickly nodded her head. She rubbed it lightly while getting to her feet.

"I feel like I took one of Tsunade-san's punches," Kasumi said before she heard a voice.

"**I have that effect on people," **Tsukasa said and Kasumi widened her eyes. Telepathy huh? Oh she was going to be weird for talking to herself like she was talking to Hikari.

"_So that's what you meant," _Kasumi spoke in realization while Hikari nodded though she couldn't see it, but that was fine with her for the most part.

"**Well I did say that I would be in contact with you. Did you forget that already? Or are you just getting short term memory loss?" **Tsukasa asked and Kasumi snorted.

"_Don't gotta be mean about. Sheesh," _she said and Tsukasa laughed for a bit before ultimately being quiet.

"Well Kasumi, as far as I can see the seals worked really well. I think I did a good job right Kushina-san?" Fu asked and Kushina nodded her head while grinning.

"That's right. So Kasumi, try to stand," Kushina said and Kasumi did so. She immediately watched s she was pulled to the ground and growled. She stood back up, but the strain on her legs was very heavy. She lightly cursed before ultimately getting up.

"Alright, thanks Fu-chan, Kushina-san. The gravity seals are on," Kasumi said and the two girls nodded their heads. Once Naruto told Kasumi that he was going to use gravity seals then she resolved to use them also for increasing her own taijutsu skills. It seemed to work for her. Right now she was only at five times gravity since she had the stronger body. Naruto was at six, but had only started at two. He would go up another set soon she figured.

"Alright I'm going to go and train. I'll see you all in a bit," Kasumi said leaving the two behind while Fu and Kushina waved goodbye to her as she thanked them for their hard work.

_**With Tobi**_

The masked man was currently in a field looking over Sato as he examined the son of Kami. He really didn't think that he'd be able to control a god, but he also knew that this was only possible because Sato didn't have all of his power. He knew that if Sato did get his hands on whatever this light was inside of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's dog companion that he might be able to break from the control of the Sharingan.

"Hmm what to do with you. I already made Taki fight Konoha by telling them where the Nanabi jinchuuriki was and as expected. They would fight a Great Nation just for a jinchuuriki. Well she's going to die anyway so it's all not really my problem. Still this might help me achieve my goals. When I combine all the bijuu to form the Juubi then maybe I'll take the Light into myself as well. With that I'll be able to activate my Tsuki no Me plan. Not even the Jinchuuriki will be able to surpass me. No, why stop there. If I take the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's swords then I'll be able to see Kami herself. That's it, I'll take control of Kami and she'll be my servant. I'll make a new world. One where all are united under my rule. No one will oppose me. Not the Kage, not the jinchuuriki and definitely not Kami, but that still leaves the enactment of the Light's removal. Being next to three jinchuuriki might be a little tough. I'll have to find some type of plan," Tobi said to himself and before long he remembered something. Something important. Something that would shake Konoha again or maybe even worse.

"Yes I'll go with that and you'll help me. Won't you Sato?" Tobi asked looking at his slave while Sato merely nodded with his soulless eyes. It was then that Tobi turned his head to the sleeping female on the ground.

"I guess I'd better break Kobayashi out also. That fool's little mutt won't leave me alone if I don't do something. I bet he'll just go back to Orochimaru. I'm not sure, but Orochimaru you made something interesting. The third curse mark stage. It will serve my plans splendidly right along with Kobayashi," Tobi said before Ayaka yawned and opened her eye.

"Where are you going?" she asked seeing Tobi turning around.

"Calm down. I'm going to go and get your mate. It won't be long now. Besides, he can't be to hard to get," Tobi said before being sucked into a wormhole while Ayaka and Sato watched him leave. The two stared at each other while Ayaka rubbed her head.

"A soulless puppet huh? _How long has it been since I mated with Kobayashi?" _Ayaka wondered to herself before shaking her head dispelling the simple notion in her head.

_**At Hozukijo**_

Tobi appeared on a wall and grinned. Kobayashi had just been administered to the prison yesterday so it shouldn't be too hard to find the guy. He quickly went across the entire prison to hear people moaning and groaning about their torment. He turned down a hall and easily silenced a passing shinobi. People heard the noises and watched Tobi pass through the prison.

"Yo, Nii-chan. Get me out here. I'll make it worth your wild," someone said, but Tobi didn't have the time to be negotiated with and simply wanted to keep up his little plot. He looked through the cells for a little while and before long he stopped at seeing Kobayashi leaning against the wall with one leg propped over the other and a toothpick in his mouth.

"Enjoying the prison life?" Tobi asked and Kobayashi's nose flickered.

"Too damn quiet. So are you going to remedy that or what?" Kobayashi asked smirking, but he couldn't judge Tobi's look from behind his mask.

"Sure I'll remedy that, but you're going to have to help me out," Tobi said and Kobayashi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh really? Well that's fine and all. What do you want?" he asked and Tobi held up three fingers.

"One, you are not going after the Kyuubi jinchuuriki or Tsume Inuzuka without my orders. You will now follow my orders and be my spy. Don't worry I'm not telling you to betray that pedo-snake. Just do my works as his own. Lastly, get some books on mythology for me," Tobi said and Kobayashi raised an eyebrow to them all, but sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine fine. Wouldn't want to go after the brat so fast anyway. Not like I'm looking forward to getting chewed out by Tsume anyway. Just get me out of here," Kobayashi said and Tobi easily touched his hand. Kobayashi watched in awe as he was being sucked away. Tobi quickly absorbed Kobayashi and showed his sharingan before making it twist.

"Time to go," he said before sucking himself away into the wormhole. The Prison would be in high alerts the next day.

_**Back in the fields**_

Tobi appeared startling Ayakamaru from her post as he dropped to the ground. Tobi quickly dropped Kobayashi from his wormhole and turned around.

"Be happy mutt," he said to her while Ayaka smiled.

"Bout time Kobayashi. Come on, we have stuff to do. Like changing you out of that shit," Ayaka said and Kobayashi looked at his attire.

"I guess you're right. Well looking forward to working with you. You might be an Uchiha, but you're a good one in my book," Kobayashi said running off while Tobi snickered.

"Hmm I wonder about that," he said before disappearing with himself and Sato.

_**With Yugao**_

Tayuya groaned and dropped to the floor along with Ino, Tenten, Haku, Hinata and Sakura. All the girls huffed before Tayuya got to her feet.

"Damn pink bitch. Why did you drag me down?" Tayuya asked and Sakura growled.

"Me? You're the one who can't hold back a damn punch," Sakura said rubbing her jaw while Tayuya looked at her incredulously.

"Dammit I thought you might be fuckin' tough like real kunoichi. You really just know how to throw some fuckin kunai and make traps. Listen up, that stupid kunai rain with explosion tags was pathetic. Easily avoidable despite its destruction. Dammit I hate girls like you. In war, no one's going to hold you fuckin' hand. Why Naruto doesn't kick you out I don't know," Tayuya huffed not realizing that she said Naruto's name. Sakura fumed and growled.

"At least I'm not the one who was with a S-rank sannin criminal. Who are you to look down on me?" Sakura asked and Tayuya growled. She balled her fists before Yugao patted her on the shoulder. She turned back to see Yugao shaking her head. Tayuya bit her lips enough to make it bleed.

"Whatever," she said walking off while Sakura pouted.

"I wasn't that bad," she said more to herself than anyone else while others merely sighed.

"Though you don't act like a kunoichi," Tenten said under her breath, but everyone caught it.

"What was that?" Sakura asked in a shout and Tenten growled.

"Sakura-san, you don't act like a kunoichi. You don't train, you don't practice, you suck at everything except tactics. Those only make up for so much. It's no wonder you couldn't stop Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba-kun had to do it. I never want to see that again, Kiba-kun in bandages in the hospital. Him groaning in pain because of a mission. Right Ino?" Tenten asked turning to Kiba's second girlfriend. Ino looked at Sakura and honestly nodded.

"That's right. I stopped playing around and I took my training seriously. I'm not gonna see Kiba like that again," Ino said and Sakura growled before Yugao clapped her hands.

"Alright girls, that was a good first day. Go home and get some rest. Right Hana, Kurenai?" Yugao to the barely tired chunin and jonin. Both nodded their heads while Kurenai watched Tayuya leave. She quickly followed while Hana sighed.

"I see Tayuya's point though I think something must be done about Sakura. Either she needs to wise up or she gets kicked out. What do you think Yugao?" Hana asked and Yugao sighed.

"She's fifteen right now. If Sakura can't do something then I'm afraid that she's out. These times are the times when shinobi and kunoichi should almost be reaching their primes. They begin to draw on their full potential. I don't know, but let's think about this tomorrow," Yugao said and Hana nodded her head while she left to go home.

_**With Itachi**_

The ex-anbu captain looked at the plenty of tired anbu at his feet and sighed while he turned off his sharingan. Genma whistled while Itachi brushed a hand through his hair. He sighed for another time and leaned on the side of the waterfall.

"Nothing too hard I guess, but Sasuke's been in there for a long time. Much longer than I was," Itachi said while Genma rubbed his head.

"I hope you knew what you were doing handing him that contract. Not that I would really care, but you never know. He's grown up though hasn't he?" Genma asked and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"How was he before?" Itachi asked and Genma sweatdropped.

"You don't need to know that," he said and Itachi narrowed his eyes before staring at the cavern. He shook his head at his little brother even though he wasn't there.

"_That bad huh? Well isn't that much to be desired?" _Itachi asked himself in thought before he saw a shadow. He stood to his feet and so did Genma. Both watched as Sasuke came out of the cave with a kunai in his hand. A bit of blood was on it and his clothes were in tears. Sasuke huffed and fell down.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Genma asked while Itachi picked up Sasuke and placed him on his back.

"Not really, but I don't mind. I'll take him home. See you later Genma," Itachi said before Genma stopped him. He held out a scroll and gave it to Itachi.

"Try and teach that to Sasuke. He's mellowed out slightly now and I think he's finally earned this," Genma said while Itachi nodded and walked away with a smile on his face.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde was still at the Hokage Mansion signing some request forms from the weapons manufacturers. He had a lot of things to do even for this idea to work for him. Having Itachi and Fu with him would be risky. Hell it would be suicide, but the idea that it might work really seemed to make the blonde happy. This was his first war. He knew that everything was an experience, but he was still rather scared.

Naruto leaned back from his chair and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"It's getting late. I should go home. Just like everyone else. Either that or go to sleep in the Hokage Mansion. I no see how Baa-chan feels," Naruto said to himself as he stretched feeling the bones in his back snap into place. He sighed in relief before the door opened. Naruto raised an eyebrow to see Sarutobi come through with a smile on his face.

"Hey Jiji," Naruto said and Sarutobi waved to him.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I assume you're doing well?" Sarutobi asked taking a seat on the couch in the office. It felt weird to be the one sitting on the couch while seeing someone else do the paperwork. How he had longed to see the day that Naruto would take the hat and be the Hokage. It really amazed him that he was even alive to see the day as well as have one so young be the Hokage.

"I'm doing great. Just making some arrangements. Also I see why you complain. Even with the Kage Bunshin I still think I should sign some documents myself and keep the order. It really is taxing. Not nearly as much free time as I'd like," Naruto said and Sarutobi nodded.

"I agree, but you've got clones working in the training grounds right?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"All the time. I've been bombarded by memories of every single last pain you can think of. It's a wonder that I'm conscious," Naruto said making Sarutobi give an elderly laugh.

"I see, well that's real great for you Hokage-sama. I understand that you are changing the Academy. Along with the D-rank missions. You should see it. When the civilians learned of it most were pissed because they couldn't get out of chores," Sarutobi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"The new schedule was already put into place? I didn't expect it that fast," Naruto said and Sarutobi nodded his head before someone came in.

"That's right and it's outrageous Hokage-sama," Iruka said out of nowhere. Naruto and Sarutobi widened their eyes to Iruka's presence while the scared chunin huffed.

"Getting new books on new subjects is just a hassle for the Academy now. You should've seen the looks on students' faces when we told them about the new schedule. Konohamaru jumped on top of the table and yelled 'finally Nii-san is making a real shinobi academy'. It was so outrageous, but all the boys and girls like it," Iruka said and Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Is that right?" Naruto asked and Iruka nodded.

"Very good job Hokage-sama," Iruka bowed and Naruto waved it off.

"Naruto's fine Iruka-sensei. I'm glad they all like it," Naruto said and Iruka nodded while chuckling.

"It's so weird. The young blonde idiot who would always yell to the village that he would be Hokage and make everyone recognize him, the same one who wouldn't or couldn't stay awake for one lesson, is behind that desk wearing that hat and those robes. Naruto you've grown so much," Iruka said and Naruto blushed before looking off.

"But I'm putting us all in danger. Just because I didn't want to hand Fu-chan over we're going to war. I'm glad the village backs me up, but the people who might die. How do I explain to their families that they gave their lives all for the life of one person," Naruto said and Sarutobi could see the stress of the job coming to Naruto.

"Well you'll just have to make that not happen. It might seem hard, but you can do it. We know you can. Who's more unpredictable than you?" Iruka asked and Naruto snorted.

"Someone who loves meat, loves being a pirate, with a straw hat and rubber powers that's who," Naruto said making the two sweatdrop at who the blonde might be talking about, but shook it off.

"Umm okay?" Iruka asked while Sarutobi shrugged his shoulders. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Sarutobi turned his head to the picture of Minato Namikaze smiling in a Hokage photo and right next to him was Naruto Uzumaki giving a simple smile with his blue eyes gleaming.

"You were so happy when you took that picture," Sarutobi said and Naruto shrugged while getting to his feet.

"I guess," he answered and the three decided to stay in the room and talk for a bit to pass the already late time.

_**With Takigakure**_

The leader of Taki was surrounded by shinobi who were cheering while throwing their swords, kunai and daggers into the air. A small fire was burning underneath a large tree while Horyo Fyura grinned and held up three bottles of water.

"Taki, is a shinobi village. We don't back down to anyone who takes from us. Konoha has stolen our jinchuuriki. We will not stand for this insolence," he yelled and all the shinobi and kunoichi of Taki yelled out in a fierce cheer while Horyo turned around.

"The Hero's water is our source. We will not lose. Konoha shall know the might of Taki. Generations shall look back on this day and realize that Taki stood up to Konoha. Take your portions of the Hero's water and train. Train to fight in this war with our allies from Kuma no Kuni and Shimo no Kuni," He shouted out and everyone cheered as one by one they all took their water portions. It wouldn't be long. This is little war that Taki wanted to play not knowing they were just the pawns in a little game.

"We also have to thank them," Horyo said turning to the three Akatsuki members Kisame, Sasori and Konan who were merely watching the old man yell his mouth off.

"He doesn't know when to shut up does he?" Kisame asked while Sasori tried to ignore the stupid pep-talk that the old man was giving to his village.

"It's war. What would you expect? Well so long as these fools don't get in our way then that will be fine," Sasori said before he grinned.

"I'll have plenty more things to add to my collection of puppets," he said while Konan leaned up.

"It matters not. We have our mission. Let's go you two. We'll move when they move and not before. Taki has agreed that we may do what we want so long as they win and we get the jinchuuriki," Konan said and Kisame turned to her skeptically.

"You don't really think that Taki's gonna beat a Great Nation do you? Even with us I doubt they would last that long," Kisame said and Konan narrowed her eyes before turning around.

"That's the point Kisame," she said walking off while Kisame and Sasori turned to each other and followed her.

_**Somewhere else**_

Shibuki raced through the trees in a breakneck pace. Taki was going down the drain. This wasn't the place that his father had envisioned. It all happened because he was too damn young to be the leader. That old goat Horyo took it as "responsibility" to lead Taki better while Shibuki grew up and like the useless idiot that he felt like, Shibuki believed it all. He growled before stopping for a bit.

"I've got to get to Konoha. Tell them to not destroy Taki. I hope they will listen to me. This isn't right what Taki's doing. Fu, do you even still think of your old friend?" Shibuki wondered before he hopped off at his fastest pace. He would save Taki and he would be its leader. He couldn't bear it to see Taki destroyed.

_**Iwagakure**_

Onoki grinned as he allowed an informant to leave his office. So Taki was going to war with Konoha. This might just be the chance he was waiting for. That stupid earth daimyou being friends with the fire daimyou was a pain in the ass, but this. Oh this would make it so much better. He now had the perfect reason for getting back at Konoha.

Onoki snapped his fingers and a shinobi dropped to the ground.

"Send Taki a note. 'Iwa would like to offer some assistance'," Onoki said and the shinobi nodded before leaving the room while Onoki looked out the window.

"Well Minato Namikaze, let's see how your son fares now. It won't be as easy as you think," Onoki said before grinning to himself. He didn't know why, but he was in a real good mood right now.

Meanwhile Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes from behind the door of the Tsuchikage Mansion. She sighed and balled her fists before leaving. This wasn't going to go good at all.

_**Next Morning, Konoha**_

Naruto and Kasumi were sitting in a training ground next to each other. The two smiled at each other while Kasumi laid on Naruto's shoulder.

"Kyuubi-sama, Nanabi-san and Nibi-san called us out here right?" she asked and Naruto nodded his head. He wondered what the issue was as he could somehow feel that the paperwork was growing the more he stayed away from it.

"Yeah, I wonder what's the matter," Naruto and on that note all three glorious bijuu came out from their places and smiled to Naruto and Kasumi.

"**Thank you for coming Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said and the young Hokage nodded as he got to his feet while pulling up Kasumi as well.

"No problem Kyuubi-chan. What's the matter that involves Kasumi and I?" Naruto asked and the three women turned to each other before sighing.

"**It's time you learned," **Nanabi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Kasumi did the same and Nibi finished.

"**Because Naruto-kun is capturing the sentient swords as well as Kasumi being the carrier of The Light, Tsukasa, then we feel that you both deserve the right to know," **she said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Know what?" he asked and Kyuubi's eyes showed her seriousness.

"**Know what happened between us, the Bijuu, the Rikudo Sennin and Sato Saranzo," **Kyuubi said making Naruto raise an eyebrow. Kasumi widened her eyes as both felt that they were in for the story of a lifetime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 50.<strong>_

_**KG: Done, alright yeah I guess Iwa going to back up Taki is rather weird, but I wanted their hate for the village or rather Minato to strive them to help the tiny village. It seemed like the best thing to do. No I didn't think it would be good for Kobayashi to just disappear like that, plus having Tobi sneak around the blood prison was fun to write.**_

_**VR: KG I have a job for you. You are to access the terminal satellite of the US government. It should work with this device for returning people to their normal states, but you did hire me remember?**_

_**KG: Of course. How could I not?**_

_**VR: And what do I want?**_

_**KG: You want that thing's head on your mantle place.**_

_**VR: Damn right!**_

_**Naruto: Take it. Roast it. Destroy it, I don't care!**_

_**Tsume: Agreed!**_

_**KG: Alright is everyone ready?**_

_**Everyone: Ready**_

_**KG: Good good. (Takes mp3 player and starts favorite song, Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch)**_

_**(Tsume unlocks and opens the door)**_

_**People: We love you. Do you love us? Together we all won't make a fuss.**_

_**VR: CHARGE!**_

_**(Everyone runs out)**_

_**KG: (takes up shotgun) Bye readers. Stay breeze and protect what's important to you. YEAH! **_


	51. Chapter 51

_**KG: AHHHHH! Get the fuck out! Get raped! GRAPE JELLY! Huh? Oh it was just a dream.**_

_**Vail Ryuketsu: Oh you're awake. Well finally. You've been out for three days.**_

_**KG: Three days? The last thing I remember was that we were plowing through a large number of those things and we made it to the focal point. You activated the machine to trigger the chance and then we...oh that's right NARUTO!**_

_**Naruto: W-What's up man?**_

_**KG: You think that's funny? Why did you hit me with Totem Pole?**_

_**Naruto: It wasn't a totem pole. It was a lightning rod.**_

_**KG:...I'm gonna kill you.**_

_**Ccebling: Ugh, aww damn my head. What happened?**_

_**Kiba: That's my question, why do I feel like I just turned homo against my will.**_

_**VR: Because you did that's why, but don't worry. Look( Holds the monster's head)**_

_**Kiba: It's gone! Alright! VR is da man!**_

_**VR: That's right I am. Now if you don't mind I'm going to have some hot tea while hanging this thing over my fire place.**_

_**Tsume: Take it. You've earned it. Are you alright pup, Hana?**_

_**Kiba and Hana: We're fine.**_

_**KG: Good good. Now GET ME SAKURA!**_

_**Naruto: Why?**_

_**KG: Do it now! If you don't have her ass by the time I'm finished with this chapter then I'll singlehandedly mutilate all of you in this Kitsune's Karaoke Bar!**_

_**Everyone: Understood!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hokage's Personal Training Ground<strong>_

"**It's time you learned what happened between us, The Bijuu, the Rikudo Sennin and Sato Saranzo," **Kyuubi said making Naruto and Kasumi widen their eyes.

"**Keep in mind that this story is quite old so some events you might not know about. Also we can't tell you Sato's real name until you have acquired the last sword, but we can at least tell you this. It will be greatly essential to you in the future," **Nanabi said and Naruto folded his arms and his legs. He really had been excited to learn about the battle between the Father of Ninjutsu and this Sato guy. For the Rikudo Sennin to challenge Kami's son. That had to be something else entirely. Naruto would've paid to witness something like that.

"Alright then. I'll try to pay attention to all the important details so please start," Naruto said and the three female bijuu started. Meanwhile, Naruto's four swords, Raiga, Yugisa, Fukune, and Tyrun spoke to Naruto telling him that they would fill in certain events when the story was over. Also Tsukasa was telling Kasumi to be prepared as this story happened when Sato had Tsukasa under his control.

"**Are you both ready?" **Nibi asked and Naruto along with Kasumi nodded their heads. The three bijuu did their handsigns and slammed the ground. Immediately the world around Naruto and Kasumi began to fade to black before they saw various images.

_**With the Rikudo Sennin, past**_

Naruto and Kasumi watched in awe of the land as it was those many years ago or at least in the region they were in. Kyuubi told Naruto that the place they were in was the place of Konoha and Naruto widened his eyes. It was nothing like Konoha at all. There was no village, trees dominated the area and there were dozens if not hundreds of houses with one man walking through the trees at a slow pace.

He walked like a truly wise and powerful figure Naruto and Kasumi could assume. His black, short hair went down to his neckline with two pointed hair horns showing. Naruto and Kasumi could see that he was wearing a long cloak with a high collar showing his necklace with six red magatama. Naruto could see that they were similar to the tomoe of the sharingan. There was even the same designs over the back of his cloak and above that appeared to be a dojutsu eye that even Naruto didn't know, but he could fathom a guess.

"_Kyuubi-chan is that, the Rinnegan?"_ Naruto asked and Kyuubi nodded her head.

"**_That's right. The dojutsu of the Rikudo Sennin. Said to be passed down in the Uzumaki Clan,"_ **Kyuubi said to him. Nanabi, Nibi and Kasumi stayed silent and so did Naruto when Kyuubi shushed him. They had to watch. It took all the Bijuu and their concentration to maintain this image and if they got distracted then it would be hard to get back so Naruto and Kasumi stayed silent while Kyuubi explained.

"**_This was back to when the Rikudo Sennin stopped being the jinchuuriki of the Juubi. It's sometime before his death. Now looks there,"_ **Kyuubi said while Naruto and Kasumi watched. They looked to see the Rikudo Sennin taking a rest against a tree while he closed his eyes. He bad been traveling for a long time and now was the time to take a break.

The Sage of Six Paths sighed as he looked at the sun. Something about it just made the day peaceful. He loved peace. Everyone should experience it. That's why he went around teaching people about chakra and the beginnings of ninjutsu. He hoped that this would lead to the peace that he desired.

The Sage closed his eyes and smiled.

"**Hey old man, would you stop for a second?" **someone called making the Sage open his eyes. He turned to see nine figures walking up to him. All middle aged people. He gave a small smile to them all. The divided nine bijuu. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama. All the bijuu of his Juubi that he separated.

"I'm not that old Shukaku. Show some respect," the sage said while Kyuubi bopped Ichibi over the head with a sigh. She really hated being around company like him, but what could she do about it?

"**Sorry Jiji, you know how this ass is," **Kyuubi said and the elderly Sage gave a chuckle while nodding his head.

"It's alright Kurama. I know where Shukaku's heart is," he said and Kyuubi nodded whole the other eight sat around the sage like they always did. When they were made, the Sage told them that he wanted them to go and find their own way in the world, but no one really wanted to; so much to the Sage's ire they stayed with him and traveled. It all wasn't that bad. Kyuubi, Nibi and Nanabi got to be like real sisters even if the one in the middle was as perverted as they came.

"**So old man, where are you going now? Anyplace good?" **Shukaku asked while Kokuo sighed. Shukaku being the youngest out of everyone was just a letdown. Old man this, old man that, the sage was the brat's father for crying out loud. Get some respect in why not.

"**Just let Tou-san rest Shukaku. He's not like us so just calm down," **Rokubi said and Ichibi growled before merely nodding his head. Everyone sighed while the God of Shinobi smiled letting the sun shin over his is face. The present Kyuubi, Nibi and Nanabi smiled at the scene remembering the event. They all didn't have a care in the world at that time. Kyuubi had to be the most responsible out of them all along with Gyuki. It was such a pain, but she was happy.

"_You all seem to be happy lots of fun," _Kasumi said looking at the laughing bijuu who looked like nothing but happy humans who were having a good time with their father. Nanabi and Nibi giggled while Kyuubi and Naruto smiled.

"_**Yeah those were the days I suppose, but this isn't the part. We'll have to move along," **_Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed wanting to look at the nice scene a little more, but he and Kasumi nodded their heads while Kyuubi jumped them a few more months prior to the Sage's day of relaxation.

"_**Here now pay attention to this right here," **_Nibi said while Naruto and Kasumi seemed eager to see everything. The sage was out of the forest and now he was in a crowded area and there was bickering in the middle of the streets as the Rokudaime Hokage and his companion looked on.

"**Hey you, apologize for bumping the old man. Watch where you're going!" **Shukaku yelled while the other eight tended to the Sage. Everyone looked to see a man with a sword at his waist. He glared at the Sage who was busy dusting himself off.

"Shukaku I am fine. I was in the wrong as well. Come on, I have to return to my sons immediately," the sage said and Shukaku growled. He nodded and snorted while walking away.

"Hmph dumbass mortal. He's lucky I don't do worse to him for touching me with those filthy hands," the man said and Shukaku stopped.

"**That's it! I'm kill you!" **Shukaku said charging at Sato in a maniacal laugh. Everyone widened their eyes while the Sage glared. Shukaku took in wind and slammed his stomach.

"**Fuuton: Renkūdan no Jutsu( Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)," **Shukaku yelled sending the fierce winds towards the strange man. Said man snorted at the coming winds that surprised so many people while taking out his sword.

"Know your place. **Jishin( Quake)," **the man took his sword and unleashed a fierce blast of light that blinded Shukaku. Everyone narrowed their eyes and before long they saw Shukaku skidding across the ground into a building giving it a loud explosion.

"**Shukaku!" **Matatabi yelled as she went to go check on him. Shukaku growled while kicking off the debris as the Sage got to his feet. The man looked at him and smiled.

"Trash should stick together don't you think?" Sato asked and the Sage narrowed his eyes. He wasn't about to fight a senseless fight. He would gain nothing for it and it would go against all that he believed in about peace. He knew it was his fault so he let it go.

"I'm sorry for the trouble that Shukaku has caused," The Sage of Six Paths said while Sato took an impassive smirk. He placed his sword at his shoulders and snorted.

"Why Kaa-sama allowed you to copy our source of power is beyond me. Trash will always be trash," he said and the Sage narrowed his eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked and the man chuckled. Naruto and Kasumi narrowed their eyes while they could see the slight pain in Kyuubi, Nibi and Nanabi's eyes, but it had to be seen...for those two.

"Be honored mortal. I shall tell you my name to take away your curiosity. My name is-," Naruto and Kasumi say the vision in front of them distort as his name wasn't mentioned. They both turned to Kyuubi, Nanabi and Nibi who shook their heads. Naruto and Kasumi turned back to him while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well in your native language then you can call me Sato Saranzo," Sato said and Naruto widened his eyes. This guy was around for that long. He was around since the Rikudo Sennin? He had to be older than Kyuubi herself. Hell, he might have been just as old as the Rikudo Sennin himself if not older.

"Sato Saranzo, I see. Then I'll remember that," the Rikudo Sennin said walking off while the bijuu followed him. People murmured about the man of honor and the powerful swordsman as they went their separate ways.

"_**We didn't see him for another few months. I can't tell you why we met him again as it has to do with the Rikudo Sennin himself. It would really be best if he told you," **_Kyuubi said and Naruto looked at her like she was insane along with Kasumi.

"_B-But he's dead isn't he?" _Kasumi asked while Kyuubi, Nanabi and Nibi smiled.

"_**For now, just take our words for it," **_Nibi said making Naruto and Kasumi merely nod absently as Kyuubi flashed forward again about five months.

Naruto and Kasumi could easily tell that the Rikudo Sennin was angry. He actually looked beyond angry. His Rinnegan was flashing dangerously while he and the bijuu were glaring at Sato.

"You went through such extreme lengths to get me out here," the Sage said and Sato grinned as he pointed his sword at the God of Shinobi.

"That's right I did. You might be the only piece of trash who knows where they are. Tell me now and I promise not to kill you too fast," Sato said while the Kurama narrowed her eyes.

"**Don't think that you can take on all of us," **she said while Shukaku growled lowly at the man. Sato laughed audaciously at them all like they all couldn't comprehend who they were facing. Naruto and Kasumi could feel the KI in the air between everyone. It was almost too much. He was sure that not even a fight of the Shodaime from the individual villages could be this high. Kasumi sweated while gripping Naruto's collar. It was obvious to both Kyuubi, Nibi and Nanabi that the two were in complete awe and shock.

"I have promised your mother that I wouldn't tell you. Those as selfish as you could never grasp the true meaning of peace. You even went so far as to kill your brothers and sisters for the swords. I have hidden all of them in specific locations. Difficult to find for even Kami's son. Power is not the way to peace," the sage said while Sato chuckled. It was the chuckle of a man who was angry at being denied what was his or so he thought. Sato blinked out of sight and appeared behind the Rikudo Sennin. Naruto and Kasumi widened their eyes while Sato smiled. This wasn't something you could learn from a history book. No, not at all.

"Then I'll find them. I'll find them all. I already have The Light. Once I find my swords I will destroy this world that Kaa-sama made. I'll take her place from the throne. I'll rule the heavens as GOD!" Sato yelled and brought his sword to the sage's neck before he held out his hand.

"**Shinra Tensei( Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)," **the sage shouted as the nine bijuu jumped out of the way. Immediately Sato was blasted from behind him by an invisible force sending the sword user into the ground with a heavy crush. Sato gasped and slammed into a wall while cursing.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will make you see the truth," The Rikudo Sennin said and Sato got to his feet. He brushed his lip free of some blood and smirked.

"And I'll make you and those pieces of trash know the power of a god," Sato said while everyone saw his body covered in white flames. His eyes turned serious and Kasumi shuddered or rather it was Tsukasa who caused that shudder that Kasumi noticed. She seemed afraid of her own power.

"**Finally. I've been waiting for this," **Shukaku said while the Rikudo Sennin took out his sword. He also took held out another of his hands and faced it towards Sato.

"**Banshō Ten'in( Heavenly Attraction of All Creation)," **the sage said and Sato felt his body pulled towards everyone. Gyuki slammed the ground with his fists and immediately an earthquake came around, but Sato slammed his sword into the ground stopping his unwanted advancement towards the Rikudo Sennin. Kurama and the other bijuu jumped into the air and unhenged their features turning into their beast forms. Sato looked at all the nice enormous beasts while the Rikudo Sennin stood on top of Kurama's head, his arms were folded and he glared at Sato.

"Stop while you have the option," he said, but his words fell on deaf ears as Sato stood to his feet.

"You think they change anything? Do you?! No they don't they have just made it better for me," Sato said as he did a few handsign. Sato bit his thumb and traced the blood on the ground. He willed the white fire to go inside the blood and immediately light shined over the entire region. The Rikudo Sennin covered his eyes and so did the bijuu.

"**What the hell is happening?" **Saiken asked before the light stopped shining. The sight they all saw made them widen their eyes. Sato chuckled as he stood up while folding his arms; he was laughing like a complete maniac. Naruto and Kasumi widened their eyes before gulping. It was enormous.

"_Tsukasa, is that...you?" _Kasumi asked and Tsukasa reluctantly nodded her head

"_**Y-Yes it is," **_Tsukasa said while Kasumi widened her eyes. Naruto gulped, but soon all went black. Naruto and Kasumi gasped out before they were brought out of their vision.

_**Outside, Present**_

Naruto and Kasumi opened their eyes to see that they were back in their world. The birds were chirping the water of the lake was still and the only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing. Naruto immediately balled his fists.

"What happened? Why did we leave?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi seemed to be confused as well. They weren't distracted so they should've kept it going, but for some reason the vision was stopped at its final piece.

"**I don't get it either, what happened?" **Nanabi asked and Kasumi stood to her feet.

"It was Tsukasa. She said that seeing this wouldn't make much sense to us unless Naruto-kun fought Sato himself," Kasumi said and everyone glanced at the blonde who was in deep thought. The amazing pressure of those two was insane to believe. How could he match up to that? Kage or not, he was only fifteen. That was just shocking and Naruto trembled. Not from fear, not from anxiety, but excitement. The blonde grinned and touched his swords.

"_Fukune, Raiga, Yugisa, Tyrun we're all about to get a little more serious," _Naruto said to his swords and each sentient being wondered what he was talking about, but they could tell that the blonde was genuinely happy right now and he truly was. Naruto stood to his feet and grinned while turning around.

"I'm going back to the Hokage Mansion, but I'll be back in a few minutes. Kyuubi-chan we're going to restart my training for Yang Release as well as work on my Yin Release. I'm not working on anything else until those two are down to the wire," Naruto said as he dispelled his clones who were off in the far distance training. All their memories flooded him. All memories of the Byakugan, Jyuuken, Sharingan, Shinseinagan, and all his others techniques and bloodlines. He remembered them all. Kyuubi smiled with a nod while Kasumi stretched. She massaged her leg muscles and smiled.

"I might as well find Gai now. Tsukasa not going to be mastered in a day," Kasumi said walking off though rather slowly since the seals were still weighing her down. Meanwhile, Naruto Hiraishin-ed out of sight leaving the three bijuu in the clearing.

"**Were we worried for nothing? When we showed him the vision we meant it for him to know the pressure of Sato in the world, but now he's just giddy now," **Nanabi said and Nibi chuckled.

"**It's just like him I'm sure. I guess we didn't give him enough credit," **Nibi said and Kyuubi nodded.

"**That's right. He's still young so he's bound to get stronger and he'll have our help too won't he?" **Kyuubi asked. Nibi and Nanabi smiled with nods of their own while the two left their friend in the clearing. Kyuubi straightened her kimono and sat in the woods.

"_**Still Tsukasa was a sight to see. If she's ever let out then I wonder what will happen," **_Kyuubi said in her thoughts before dismissing them to think something else for the time being. She really would have to get Naruto back to his training. He was a little too focused on his Kage duties.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde Rokudaime Hokage flashed into his office and immediately snapped his fingers. Two anbu jumped to the ground and Naruto turned around while shuffling some papers around. He cleared his desk full of the paperwork in front of him and placed it inside the drawers.

"Notify Kurenai-chan and Shizune-chan. I'm going to be training for one week in my personal training ground. The only one who are allowed to know where I am are them, and the members of the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka compound. I want no disturbances unless I'm notified. Understood?" Naruto asked and the anbu nodded immediately to Naruto's orders. The blonde smiled as turned around.

"Also, relay this message to Haku-chan," Naruto said and the two anbu nodded their heads fast to Naruto's words just before the blonde vanished back to his training ground.

_**With Sasuke**_

The Uchiha opened his eyes and groaned while leaning up. His body really hurt like hell. He hadn't felt such a pain in a long time that he could remember.

"Man, what hit me?" he asked himself before he remembered his summoning. He did it! He got the contract with the crows. Now all he had to do was train with them to hone more of his skills for the war and he would be ready. Sasuke leaned up and soon cursed as he noticed bandages around his arm.

"Oh Sasuke, you're up," Itachi said smiling as he held a tray with some water and medicine. Sasuke watched him set the tray down while the Uchiha stiffened.

"Yeah I'm up now. How long was I out?" Sasuke asked and Itachi smiled while looking out the window. He could see the sun just slowly going down which meant that it was almost sunset.

"Most of the day and last night. I'm impressed you woke up before I did. When I did it, I was out for two days. I had Kaa-san worried sick about me," Itachi said and Sasuke snorted while trying to get to his feet, but was ultimately stopped by the older Uchiha.

"Sasuke, you need to rest some more. Your body is in pain at the moment. It's always like this. By tomorrow you will be back and ready to train with me so just sleep for now," Itachi said and Sasuke sighed while leaning his head back to the pillow.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Itachi pointed to the Hokage Mansion or at least where he assumed the blonde might be.

"Probably doing his work for all I know, but don't worry about him. Now I have some things that I need to handle, but I expect you to rest understood?" Itachi asked and Sasuke grumbled while turning his head to the side.

"I'm not a child," he whined and Itachi smiled while closing the door. He sighed and soon vanished in a number of crows just like his little brother would be doing in a few days. For right now, Itachi had to speak with Genma about things concerning the young Uchiha.

_**In Sunagakure**_

Temari came racing into the house only to see Kankuro cleaning out the sand in his puppets along with Gaara who was looking over some type of scroll. She held a scroll in her hands and sighed.

"Gaara, Kankuro come here and look at this," Temari said and the two immediately stopped what they were doing. Both didn't know that their sister could be so anxious about something, but they had seen some of the color fade from her face.

"Whoa Temari you look like you've seen a ghost," Kankuro said and Temari snorted.

"You would too when you read this," Temari said and Gaara took the scroll from her and opened it. He looked through it before narrowing his eyes. Kankuro and Temari could feel the sudden spike in chakra while Gaara handed the scroll to Kankuro. The older brother scanned its contents and hand only two words.

"Well shit," he said while Temari sweatdropped. It was a Suna report that told of Konoha and Taki going to war over the Nanabi jinchuuriki. It sure wasn't a call for help from Konoha or anything, but to still know about it was nothing short of amazing.

"What do you think Naruto is thinking?" Temari asked and Gaara looked out the window.

"He is protecting what's important to him. It read that they are fighting over the Nanabi jinchuuriki. This person must be important to him or he wouldn't do this. Why have you given this to us?" Gaara asked and Temari scratched her cheek. She then coughed lightly in her hand and smiled.

"Umm Baki said that we were assigned to go to Konoha and assist them only because it's a way of making it even on the invasion," Temari said while Kankuro widened his eyes.

"What? We're getting involved too? Oh come on man. This is war we're talking about here," he said and Gaara walked up the stairs.

"To protect one's friends people go to plenty of length. We'll be moving out tomorrow," Gaara said and Temari smiled.

"You got it Godaime Kazekage sir," Temari said and Gaara twitched before turning around.

"I'm not the Godaime Kazekage. I'm just in the running for it. You know that very well Temari," Gaara said before walking up the stairs. Yes, he was trying to the same as Naruto. Gaara wanted to protect everyone. He wanted them to see him for himself and not for the Shukaku and the best way to do that was to show everyone that he could do it by becoming the next Kazekage. Some of his friends like Sari, Matsuri, Korobi and Yaoki supported him all the way with his endeavors. Gaara actually had a high percentage vote of the people in Suna though some were still scared of him, but he could understand that.

"Well yeah Gaara, but who in this village is more powerful that you?" Temari asked and while Gaara couldn't answer that he was still sure that he needed more time before gaining Suna's approval.

"It's of no consequence. Let's go pack. We're in for a long day," Gaara said and Temari nodded her head to his words as she and Kankuro walked off with the later complaining about the entire ordeal.

_**In Iwagakure**_

The leader of Taki, Horyo Fura, widened his eyes to Onoki's words and was even more surprised that the Tsuchikage would want in on this war. Taki and Iwa were by no means allies due to the Taki's 'former' alliance with Konoha, but now that all just changed.

"Tsuchikage-dono I'm afraid I don't understand. What would Iwa gain out of this war?" Horyo asked and Onoki grinned while placing his hand on the table.

"Simple we gain the destruction of Konoha that should've happened in the Third Great Shinobi War. Something that I couldn't do because of the brat's father. If he's gone then it'll be that much easier," Onoki said and Horyo smiled.

"_First our allies, then Akatsuki and now Iwa. I never imagined that this war would have such an aftereffect. Well that's all the more reason that I must do this," _Horyo said in thought before he held out his hand.

"I would love to have Iwa's cooperation in this coming war," Horyo said and Onoki nodded whole Horyo turned to leave. He quickly opened and closed the door before the door opened again as Onoki expected while seeing Kurotsuchi come in.

"Jiji this is stupid. It's not our war. This is going to come back and bite us in the ass if you don't start thinking straight," she said and Onoki gave a hidden smile much to Kurotsuchi anxiety. It's not that she liked Konoha or that unbearable mutt who lived their, but dammit they did help her in that one mission.

"I am thinking clearly Kurotsuchi. You really think I'm that guided by my emotions. I know that this war will turn out in Taki's fall," Onoki said and Kurotsuchi widened her eyes.

"What are you spouting gramps?" she asked and Onoki beckoned her closer and so she came. She placed her ear to his lips while the old man smirked and spoke. Kurotsuchi, over the course of the talk, widened her eyes to every word that he was saying and gasped.

"You expect me to take that mission?" she asked and Onoki shrugged his shoulders at her while smiling.

"Meh, if you don't want to do it then I'll go and give it to your father then," Onoki said getting up before Kurotsuchi widened her eyes.

"NO! I'll do it. When do I leave?" she asked with a smile. She knew her grandfather hadn't gone senile just yet. It wasn't like him at all or maybe it was and she just didn't think about it like that.

"You leave in three days. Take this scroll and don't get caught. It'll be tough to explain if you do to Konoha. Also don't forget to take the sword with you," Onoki said and Kurotsuchi nodded her head before rushing out of the door with a smile on her face.

"_No one's going to defeat Konoha expect for Iwa. I won't tolerate it Taki. Not in the least," _Onoki said before getting back to his work until someone dropped down.

"Are you sure Kurotsuchi is up for it?" he asked. It was Kurotsuchi's father, Kitsuchi, also known as Onoki's son. Said Tsuchikage looked at his son in front of him and smiled.

"I'm sure she'll do just fine. Did you see that smile on her face? She almost acts like she can't wait to go," Onoki said and Kitsuchi sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Does this have anything to do with a 'stupid mutt' from Konoha that she might have met?" Kitsuchi asked and Onoki snickered while stopping his work to talk.

"What do I know? She might like someone there. Possibly an Inuzuka for all I know," Onoki said and Kitsuchi groaned while face-palming his..face? Yeah his face.

"I can only imagine that future. Not that I want to ugh," he said before vanishing much to Onoki's humor.

_**In Kirigakure**_

Mei sighed while looking out the window. She had finished all her paperwork, but now she was bored. It had been only two or three weeks since she left her new lover behind to tend to Kiri. She wondered how the blonde was doing in his endeavors as the Hokage. It really irked her that she didn't get to spend that much time with him. Mei leaned into her chair and merely gave the ceiling a longing look.

"_So bored. If nothing happens in the next three minutes then I'm jumping out the window," _Mei said in her thoughts and just like to answer her prayers there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said not really caring at the moment who she got for a visitor so long as she had someone to speak to.

"Excuse me Mei-sama," Chojuro said coming through the door. Mei looked up and smiled at one of her subordinates.

"Chojuro, what seems to be the problem?" Mei asked looking at Chojuro's anxious face. He held a scroll in his hands and offered it to Mei. She quickly unfurled it and read down the entire thing. Mei immediately widened her visible eye to the words and looked out the window.

"_Now I wish for thirty million yen to fall in front of my face," _Mei said with a smile in her thoughts. Granted a war wasn't what she normally liked to hear about, but anything to keep things interesting for her. This might even warrant another trip to Konoha.

All these different emotions were lost to Chojuro who didn't know what to think. His Mizukage seemed...happy that Konoha was going to war. It really made him gulp at what she could be thinking about, but he sure wasn't going to ask lest she threaten him like she did Ao on a daily basis. He would rather not like to be melted into oblivion.

"Chojuro, be a dear and escort me to Konoha would you?" Mei asked and Chojuro gulped with a simple nod of his head as he walked off with Mei still smiling in front of the scroll. No one could understand what someone like her was thinking. It must've been either something freaky or something bad. Maybe it was something freaky bad. Chojuro didn't want to think about it.

_**In Kumogakure**_

A read over the scroll that Mabui gave him and sighed. He didn't know what to think. Konoha and Taki going to war over a jinchuuriki. Of course if it was Yugito then, he could see it. Kumo would be desperate to get her back even at the cost of war, but that wasn't the case. It was Taki and Konoha's problem. A knew Naruto's personality from meeting him. The blonde was sort of like his father. Didn't want others to get involved in his problems if it meant that they would be alright. It was a wonder why Naruto hadn't requested aid from Kumo, Kiri or Suna. They were Konoha's allies after all, but then A figured it out. A Great Nation calling for help to deal with a small country village would damage its reputation and Naruto couldn't have that, not to mention that it would be a riot at a Kage meeting.

"How shall we respond Raikage-sama?" Mabui asked and A looked at the note a little more. He snorted and slammed it on the table.

"That little brat. Not knowing when to ask someone for help. Ugh, the things I do to try and solve problems. Where is Samui?" A asked.

"On a mission," Mabui answered.

"Omoi?"

"Mission,"

A narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. How did he not freakin' know this shit? Oh this was a load of shit to deal with. Especially when your brother was a rapping idiot.

"Karui?" he asked as a last ditch effort while Mabui shrugged.

"Missi-oh wait, she's free. She should be at home right now resting," Mabui said and A breathed a sigh of relief and nodded his head. If all three were gone then he'd have to send Atsui and C. Sending Atsui anywhere was just going to cause more problems than it would ever hope to solve.

"Summon Karui then and make it fast. I'm not gonna have Yugito die just cause the brat can't call for some backup," A said and Mabui bowed before leaving to go and do the Raikage's request.

"_What are you thinking brat?" _A wondered before sighing and looking back at his work.

_**Back in Konoha, that night**_

Across the Hokage' personal training ground were hundreds of kunai, shuriken and other weapons poised across the field of different shapes and sizes. In that field, the Rokudaime Hokage and his mate, Kyuubi, were working over the blonde's Yin release. He had made excellent progress. Thanks to the combination of his Shinseinagan and his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan then this was much easier to do for the blonde, but the Yang Release, Naruto just couldn't do it. He just didn't understand how he was supposed to turn his chakra into life energy. With Yin release he could think it into existence, but the idea of channeling life into an inanimate object just didn't make sense to him. Kyuubi had told Naruto that she was a product of Yin release and Yang release. Tsukasa was a product of Yin release and Yang release for Kasumi, but Kyuubi decided to let Naruto have another since he seemed to eager to learn.

"**Naruto-kun, ready to learn the second feature to your Shinseinagan?"** Kyuubi asked and Naruto looked at the female bijuu in wonder before nodding his head fast to her words. Kyuubi chuckled at his eager face before standing to her feet and wiping off the dirt from her kimono.

"**Alright then, the second feature to the Shinseinagan is that it is able to automatically channel your living chakra into anything else that touches you if you want. Granted this only happens when you have it activated, but in essence it is like a version of Yang release. You can use Yin release rather naturally now can't you?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded his head. He really could those hundreds of hours practicing with his clones were paying off as he was able to have Yin release down to the wire. It was amazing to him that a few weeks ago he couldn't do it worth anything. Now he was able to make swords, kunai, paper, shuriken, demon windmill shuriken, scrolls, and to some extent houses if he had enough detail down. Hell in about 3 years he could probably make the Hokage Mansion if he wanted to.

"So if I use the Shinseinagan and focus then I should be able to channel my chakra into the objects and unlike making them stronger then I will bring them to life?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi nodded.

"**I designed it with that in mind. I was going to teach you Yin and Yang release, but only after you had gotten the use of Natural Energy down first which you didn't, but now that I think about it then you will need to train with the foxes. I remember at the very beginning of your training that I was teaching you to sense natural energy, but you were far to young. Even now you're still too young to be taught that specifically, but if you become the foxes personal summoner then that's all fine," **Kyuubi said confusing the blonde a little bit, but he came to understand.

"Aren't I already their summoner?" Naruto asked which earned him a chuckle from Kyuubi while she explained.

_**With Tsume and Hana**_

Hana was currently checking the official documents of all the clan pets around the grounds as she had to make sure that they were fit for battle. Naturally she had Haku's help as the chunin medic teen was used to this by now.

Checking off the list of another animal, Haku placed it in the cabinet.

"That's the last one for day and he checks out okay," Haku said while Hana nodded her head and stretched. God, she was tired from today. She had been training with her mother who was in the room with her sighing while she looked at the ceiling from the couch.

"Is she still pouting?" Tsume asked making the two turn to her.

"Who Tsume-sama?" Haku asked and Tsume turned her head with a tired gaze.

"Tayuya. She hasn't come out of her room since yesterday. Yugao and Kurenai both said that they didn't know what was wrong with her, but Yugao seems to think that it might be due to her practice earlier," Tsume said and Haku sighed causing both female Inuzuka to turn to her.

"You know something don't you?" Anko said coming out of the blue with Yugito and Fu right behind her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Haku asked and Fu snickered.

"It's written all over your face. Should I make a Truth seal?" Fu asked while everyone turned to look at her incredulously.

"You have a seal for everything don't you?" Yugito asked and Fu cocked her head to the side. So she loved fuinjutsu to death now. Sue her for all she could care.

"Maaaybe," Fu said which got a sweatdrop from everyone before they saw the door open. They saw Kurenai and Yugao coming through the door tired as all hell.

"Ugh shower. I really need a shower. Then I can go to my room," Yugao said while the others looked at them impassively. Kurenai nodded understanding the same thing before turning her head.

"Hey Anko," she said before walking down the hall. Anko blinked her surprise while cocking her head to the side.

"Umm hey Nai-chan? Wait, HOLD UP!" Anko shouted making Kurenai and Yugao turn to her. Both wondered what Anko's deal was while Yugito spoke.

"When did you live here?" she asked and making the Genjutsu Mistress and Kenjutsu Mistress glance at each other.

"Since yesterday. Naruto-kun admitted us to his clan. We preformed the ceremonies and everything. I gave Naruto-kun one of my prized genjutsu scrolls and Yugao gave Naruto-kun a very special dagger handed down from her family. It was really nice," Kurenai said while Fu gasped.

'Why weren't we informed about it?" she asked and Yugao rubbed her head.

"Well Naruto-kun hasn't come home yet. I think he would've told you when he came through the door," Yugao said and on that note the door opened, but not to what everyone expected.

"Tenten move! I said I would train with Kiba-kun!" Ino yelled whole Tenten growled.

"You didn't even like him until a month ago. I was his girlfriend way before you!" Tenten shouted and Ino growled.

"Dammit you're worse than forehead," Ino said and Tenten snorted.

"Shut up Ino before I shove this heavy kunai up your butt," Tenten retorted before both females made it inside and raced to go find Kiba's room leaving everyone else in the dark.

"Since when did Kiba become a stud?" Haku asked and Anko sighed.

"Who knows, but back to the topic and now that you guys are here would you mind telling us what the hell is up with Tayuya?" Anko asked and Yugao sighed.

"Just a minute. Let me take a shower and I'll tell you guys everything," she answered and the others seemed to accept that answer as the two Mistresses left them alone.

_**With Tayuya**_

The redhead laid in her bed while biting her covers. That damn bitch telling her to hold back her punches. She was a damn insult to the shinobi name. In fact, how the hell was she still alive even? She sucked. She was borderline genin where she should be mid-chunin by this time. It was a fuckin' joke. Why Naruto didn't get rid of her Tayuya didn't know. He had so much better in his forces that he didn't need her. Why did he keep her in the program? Maybe she should ask him when he returned. It just didn't make any sense. In any case, why did she even care? Until recently this was just a way to not die from Orochimaru along with Kimimaro so why did she care of Naruto kept her? Was she thinking that hard about him? Not fuckin' way in fuckin' hell.

"Dammit, I need to get some sleep. Kimimaro and I are supposed to be training tomorrow for fuck's sake. Ugh," Tayuya said bringing the covers over her until she heard a yell.

"Ino, Tenten! Wait, stop it! I said I'm tired! No don't touch that! It's delicate. Would you stop fighting and work together to use it better!" Kiba yelled and Tayuya growled.

"This is so damn stupid," Tayuya said to herself before closing her eyes.

_**With Kushina**_

The female Uzumaki was currently walking back home towards the compound. The Shinobi council had just relayed to her Naruto's wishes and she was named as the First Commander of the group of shinobi. Kushina was happy that her son thought so much of her skills, but under her was Kimimaro for the captain and currently the two were right beside each other.

"Why are you so tall?" Kushina suddenly asked and Kimimaro turned to her.

"Shizune-san has instructed me that I must increase my calcium intake or I risk the run of infection to my bones again," Kimimaro said drinking a small box of milk. Kushina snorted and nodded.

"I see. That must be nice then. She does know what she's talking about since Naruto named her the head of the Medical Department until Tsunade returns," Kushina said and Kimimaro nodded his head before they saw someone drop to the ground. Kushina narrowed her eyes at the young man while Kimimaro glared. Seeing the Taki headband both took out their weapons and charged.

"What are you doing here? Answer fast as I don't have that much patience," Kushina said and the genin gulped.

"W-Wait, my name is Shibuki. I came to talk with your Hokage it is urgent. I'm one of the few who think that Taki is going too far and I want to speak with your Hokage about reaching an agreement," Shibuki said and Kushina narrowed her eyes. Kimimaro did the same to the cowering boy before turning to Kushina.

"What should we do?" he asked and Kushina sighed. She thought for a few minutes and placed her sword away from the boy's throat.

"Let's take him to the prison. We'll inform sochi about his appearance tomorrow when we see him," Kushina said and Kimimaro agreed with her plan before the two shunshined out of sight.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde held his shinseinagan active while channeling his chakra into a kunai. He was imagining a snake a kunai shaped snake. Its body all slithery and it was able to talk. It could transform back into a kunai at will and it could sustain life. Naruto growled and poured more chakra before he huffed.

"Did I do it?" Naruto asked and before long he widened his eyes and smiled. In his hands was a snake that was looking at him like he was the strangest thing in the world. It shifted its head to the side and the blonde smiled.

"Kyuubi-chan I did it. See see I did it. Right?" Naruto asked jumping up and down.

"Umm what'd you do?" the snake asked and Naruto smiled even more. He did the Yang release. Finally! Now he could start his project.

"**Yes Naruto-kun, you have done it perfectly. Great work," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded his head fast to her words while the snake sweatdropped.

"What'd he do?" the snake asked again, but Naruto was too happy to hear him at the moment as the snake merely shrugged his shoulder and slithered off somewhere not wanting to be with the blonde anymore.

Naruto finally calmed down and huffed while wiping the sweat from his brow. He was really up till the wee hours of the morning and he still wasn't tired yet. It felt amazing to have this much energy.

"Ne Kyuubi-chan is it possible to make a new bloodline from using Yin-Yang Release?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi nodded her head.

"**I don't see why you couldn't. What do you have in mind? Granted it will be much harder than not, but try it," **Kyuubi said and Naruto smiled.

"It might not be as simple as it sounds, but hard. I also don't know what elements it might take to make this, but I still think I can make it work out. I call it **Ryuseiton( Meteor Release)," **Naruto said and Kyuubi looked at the blonde with a bit of mild interest. He was already starting to come up with names for new bloodlines. Well he was Kekkai Genkai no Naruto after all. He might be the only one to have the most number of bloodlines in history.

"**How about you just focus on the ones that you have and then worry about making others. I'm sure all the things going on in that head of your are bound to catch some attention. You might even become a Kekkai Tota," **Kyuubi said and that immediately got Naruto interested.

"What's that?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi chuckled.

"**A Kekkai tota is an advanced nature Kekkai Genkai. It is only given by selective bloodlines. It's the combination of three natures. I wouldn't know what combines what to make your Meteor Release, but I'd imagine that Doton was one of them," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded as he opened his palms. He looked at his right and left hand while sighing. He tried to bring them together. Think of what you want and make it a reality while bringing it to life. Kyuubi watched as Naruto covered Naruto's hands. It took the form of a small fox and soon came to life. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I got it down," Naruto said and soon the fox yipped at him before rubbing his cheek sensually.

"**Why did you do that?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto smiled while turning to her.

"My child. This little guy is going to be my child's familiar when I have one. Just like Kasumi-chan is to me. I want her to be happy when she sees this," Naruto said and Kyuubi snorted.

"**You almost sound like you're having a child right now," **she said and Naruto shook his head.

"I know that I won't, but Kasumi hobby is affecting me. Having kids hah. With all of you. You, Kyuubi-chan, Fu-chan, Haku-chan, Tsume-chan, Hana-chan, Yugito-chan, Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan and Yugao-chan. I really like Nanabi, Nibi and Tayuya, but I want to be slow with them as well as Mei-chan," Naruto said while the small yellow striped fox yipped at his creator. It was the second animal that the blonde was able to make.

"Come on Kyuubi-chan, let's go home. We have lots of things to do," Naruto said and Kyuubi agreed as the fox took residence on his shoulder. Naruto scooped Kyuubi into his arms making her blush while he Hiraishin-ed home. He still had much to do.

_**Hokage Mansion, three days later**_

Naruto groaned as his room was swamped. He came back earlier than he planned. The blonde had spent the last three days training his ass off all the while trying to perfect the Yang release which was now becoming easier to him. Also he was trying to add more natures to his rasengan. He was already coming up with one for wind natures. The **Rasenshuriken **he would call it, but that would have to wait for right now Now he was in his office signing documents while people tapped their feet. Who were these people you ask? Why they were the Suna siblings, Kurotsuchi from Iwa, Mei from Kiri, Karui from Kumo and Shibuki from Taki. Kiba was also in the room with Naruto observing things.

"How did any of you even know about the war?" Naruto asked and people glanced at each other.

"Are you kidding? It's the biggest thing right now. Our villages told us. You have a lot of balls," Karui said and Naruto sighed.

"I didn't want to ask for any help," He said and Mei smiled.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you don't need to be embarrassed around me. We're lovers aren't we?" Mei cooed making the blonde blush. Gaara glared at the blonde and Naruto laughed nervously while Temari and Kankuro glared at him incredulously.

"Naruto's been with the Mizukage?" Kankuro asked. The blonde shrugged and before long Kankuro fell to the ground on his knees and bowed.

"Oh supreme lord. Please instruct me in your ways," he said as everyone sweatdropped.

"Hey Kurotsuchi-chan. I didn't think I'd see you so soon," Kiba said getting up from his chair while Kurotsuchi snorted looking the opposite way.

"I didn't come here for you," she said to him and Kiba chuckled while patting her on the shoulder.

"He it's all good. Akamaru say hello to Kurotsuchi-chan. You remember her right?" Kiba asked his dog and Akamaru looked at Kurotsuchi. She stared back and the dog yipped as he licked her cheek. Kurotsuchi stuttered while Kiba smiled.

"He likes you," the Inuzuka stated while Temari and Karui glanced at him or Karui was glancing at the dog specifically.

"Right well first mind telling me what Taki is doing here?" Naruto asked and everyone turned tense as they looked at Shibuki. The boy cowered underneath their glares while he tried to speak.

"Yes Hokage-sama I'm Shibuki. My father was the former leader of Taki. As its next one I beg of you. Please don't destroy Taki. They are being influenced. Taki knows of Konoha's strength. This war is suicide. I know that Horyo is planning something. For the Taki that my father loved I beg that you don't destroy them," Shibuki said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"It's not like I want to Shibuki-san. I'm actually surprised that you came here by yourself. I kind of admire that commitment, but the fact is that Taki did declare war on Konoha. As Hokage I can't take that lightly. Not if it's my village," Naruto said and Shibuki nodded his head.

"I also heard that they were trying to get Iwa to back them up," Naruto said glancing at Kurotsuchi who sighed.

"Yeah that was true, but Gramps wanted me to give you this note in this scroll. He claimed that it was very important that you read it," Kurotsuchi responded and Naruto sighed. He took the scroll in his hands and look it over. This just wasn't his day.

"So why is Suna here? Not that I'm not happy to see Gaara at all, but you said Suna sent you?" Naruto asked and Temari nodded.

"Baki said something about being even," she said and Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything to that.

"If you say so, now let me read this," Naruto said as he glanced the scroll over again.

"_Hokage of Konoha_

_I'm gonna make this clear, brat. Because of your father Iwa still hates Konoha in anything that they do, but we're not stupid. As Tsuchikage I have sent my men to war since most believe that they can take Konoha off the map. I know this is far from truth and you'd better make me right. I refuse to have Taki do something that Iwa should be able to do. That is why I will have Kurotsuchi assist Konoha in it's endeavors. She is your only ally as well as my granddaughter. I want her back alive, if I don't get her then it will be your head crushed like a sandwich. Taki said that they plan on converging on Konoha in one month. Better be ready brat. I'm not gonna sully my hands with such a thing. I just won't stand for the thought of Konoha losing to some poor country and its allies. Win brat and let me know that I didn't waste my time._

_Tsuchikage of Iwa, Onoki," _

Naruto snorted and then chuckled lightly. He just might have liked the Tsuchikage a little more than before for all he knew.

"Alright then. Kiba show Karui-san and Kurotsuchi-san to their hotels along with Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. We'll go over the plans later," Naruto said and Kiba nodded as everyone followed him out.

"You have nice eyes you know that?" Kiba asked looking at Karui before the redhead girl snorted.

"Where did that idiotic comment from?" she asked as Kiba opened the door for everyone to leave the area allowing Naruto to get his work done.

"Just stating the obvious. Don't get so bent out of shape. We are allies aren't we?" Kiba asked as the door closed before Naruto's swords hummed.

"**Naruto-sama, she was here. Syra, she was just in this room. That girl, Kurotsuchi has her somewhere. I don't know where, but Syra was right in this room trying to contact us," **Raiga suddenly said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. The sword that embodied earth. It was here. It was with Kurotsuchi and it was female. The last one and he would have all five. He could now start training seriously.

"_Thanks Raiga. I'll look into it a little later," _Naruto said before he looked up to see Mei and Shibuki.

"Shibuki-san I'll try to come up with something, but I'm not making a promise. Cause once I make a promise I never got back on it. That's my shinobi way and it's that reason why I can't promise such a thing, but I will try," Naruto said and Shibuki nodded his head.

"I understand Hokage-sama. I humbly thank you for your precious time," he said before falling out of the office as well.

"You seem quite busy," Mei said and Naruto nodded his head. He sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Yeah I suppose. So tell me, is Kiri going to help as well?" Naruto asked and Mei smiled.

"Well we were going to, but since us helping embarrasses you so much then we'll just leave you to that," Mei said and Naruto snorted.

"You're gonna be like that?" Naruto asked and Mei snickered. She quickly leaned forward and smiled.

"I might reconsider leaving, for a small kiss," she said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He could swear that someone out there had to be someone even more flirtatious than Mei. There just had to be. Nibi didn't count as she was the Goddess of Flirtatiousness. No one was topping that one.

"If you insist dattebayo," Naruto said as he leaned forward and captured Mei's lips. The auburn haired woman widened her visible eyes before smiling as she cupped Naruto's cheeks. This was payment for that make-up fight with Tsume. A very sensual reward. Mei sighed in bliss before backing away while Naruto smiled.

"How was that?" he asked and Mei hopped to her feet and touched her lips.

"Where would you like me. Supreme Commander Naruto-kun?" Mei asked and Naruto snorted. He doubted this much force was needed to take down Taki, but he didn't know just how...right he was.

_**One Month Later**_

Naruto cracked his knuckles and stood in front of the village gates. The village was in an uproar as beside him were his three division commanders, Kushina, Mei and Kanari. If was funny to Naruto that people didn't know Kyuubi would be dictating them in the war, but that was beside the point. Everyone was wearing their respective headbands and shinobi wore attire.

Behind Kushina were her two captains, Itachi and Kimimaro who were in charge of short to mid-range combat. Kiba was in that group along with Karui, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Kasumi, Shibuki and Kurotsuchi.

Behind Kyuubi, were her own two captains, Nibi and Nanabi. That group consisted of Yugito and Fu along with the other mid to long range people like Anko, Yugao, Tayuya, Kurenai and Temari, Gaara as well as Kankuro.

Then there was Mei who was in charge of the back-up division which was made for supporting either Kushina's division or Kyuubi's division. Such as Tsume, Asuma, Shibi, Chouza, Hiashi, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino and yeah, even Sakura. Why Naruto had her out he wasn't sure, but he couldn't change that now. He had talked with Tayuya about Sakura's progression and yes Naruto did want to take her out, but now wouldn't be the time to do that. He need everyone at his disposal.

Naruto hadn't taken Syra from Kurotsuchi only because he said he would ask for her when the war was over and things weren't so damn hectic. He also didn't need the message to be received this early as he had other things to worry about. Naruto sighed and smiled. Right behind those three commanders were the medic lead by Shizune accompanied by Haku and Hana. Ibiki, and Inoichi would stay behind in the village with the other Interrogation and Information departments to not only give out information, but protect the village while Naruto was away.

"_I've left Ibiki-san, Inoichi-san, and Shikaku-san and their respective departments behind for safety. No turning back now. I've had everyone train as hard as they can. I hope we all can return to this place," _Naruto said in thought before touching his sword strapped to his both sides of his waist and his back.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked and the sentient swords smiled.

"**Ready when you are Naruto-sama," **they all said simultaneously creeping the blonde out slightly, but he got over it.

"I would give us all an inspirational speech right now. Unfortunately I can't think of one. I can only say that we will all do our best and we WILL come out in a victory dattebayo. We're Konoha and we protect our own. We are a great nation and will stay as such. Konoha...move out!" Naruto shouted as he ran through the gates and into the dirt road. They forces behind him all cheered while Kiba smiled.

"Don't get hurt Tenten-chan, Ino-chan. Stay safe Kurotsuchi-chan, Karui-chan," Kiba said and Tenten smiled with a nod as did Ino.

"I thought I said not to call me chan," Karui said with a huff, but smiled as she felt the Inuzuka's concern. Meanwhile Kurotsuchi just snorted a response.

"I bet I will get more enemies than you Kakashi," Gai said giving the one-eyed jonin a thumbs up. The lazy jonin sighed and nodded.

"Sure Gai. I'm sure you will _not," _Kakashi said with that last part underneath his breath.

"Advance!/**Advance!" **Kushina and Kyuubi yelled as people raced after Naruto. The blonde grinned like mad as he turned around.

"_Tou-chan I'm doing it. I'm leading my village. Are you proud of me?" _Naruto asked looking up before he pushed chakra to his legs and raced off into the distance with his village.

_**With Taki**_

A large multitude of Taki shinobi and nearby allies had assembled from Iwa and the other allies. Horyo grinned like mad as he stood in front of them all. He looked to his left to see Konan, Sasori and Kisame far off not really caring when everyone started.

"I'm getting excited," Kisame said while Sasori stepped out of his puppet Hiruko.

"How many puppets will I add to my collection?" he wondered while Konan sighed.

"Eyes on the objective," she said and the two Akatsuki members nodded their heads.

"Today is the day that will mark the change in history. The day that Konoha will fall to Taki. Advance!" Horyo yelled not wasting any time and charged out. People roared and followed after him leaving the streets of their fair village behind in the distance.

Sasori, Konan and Kisame all assumed their position and ran through the trees and onward to Konoha. Meanwhile a figure appeared at the top of the Taki head building. He smirked and watched them move.

"That's right go and fall to Konoha. Just like I planned," Tobi said as he would now begin the next step in his operations.

The war of Konoha and Taki had just begun!

* * *

><p><em><strong>= = = = Omake = = == Who done it?<strong>_

_**Naruto: we're calling it an omake now? **_

_**KG: Yep we're now able to officially call it one.**_

_**Naruto: COOL! **_

Naruto gathered everyone together the night before the war was to begin. He told his plans to them all and everyone agreed. They all could see it made sense, but Tayuya wasn't concerned with that. No she was snarling at Sakura.

"Damn bitch telling me to hold back. How dare you! I should ring your throat dry so that you never get up again," Tayuya said to herself while Sakura came up to the blonde.

"Naruto are you insane? You're acting like an idiot again. I swear that Sasuke-kun is better than you!" Sakura hollered and the blonde narrowed his eyes in anger. Soon the lights went out and everyone gasped. They all bumped into each other.

"HELP UGH!" People heard someone scream and soon the lights came back on. The sight they all saw shocked the hell out of them. Sakura's body was embedded with hundreds of kunai in her body. One in her chest and the other in her forehead while others ran down her entire body.

"What the hell! Who did this!" Naruto yelled and people gulped. The blonde growled and slammed the table. Sakura's blood was dripping on the floor and staining his map. He spent 30 fuckin' hours designing plans on that map!

"Who. Did. This!" Naruto demanded and the blonde sighed. It took some time, but he immediately summoned Ibiki and the Interrogation Division. The place was swamped as everyone could see the danger in Ibiki's eyes.

"The time of death was 10 minutes before I arrived which means it was four minutes prior to the lights going out. Alright who did it? You have no escape and your accomplice will be coming with us too," Ibiki said and everyone glanced at each other. Tayuya gulped and scratched her cheek.

"We can wait all night if we have to and trust me the person will confess or we'll have other ways of making you talk involving this leaf and this bottle cap," Ibiki said and people gulped not wanting to know what he could do with those two things.

"_Oh well at least the bitch is dead. I'll sleep in prison with a smile on my face," _Tayuya said in her thoughts as she raised her hand then Kushina, then Tsume, Hana, Haku, Fu, Yugito, Sasuke, Yugao, Kurenai, Itachi, Tenten, Ino, Kiba and even Naruto himself. Ibiki widened his eyes as people all raised their hands.

"All of you?" Ibiki asked and Naruto shrugged. He placed his Hokage robes back on his body and chuckled.

"Bitch had to die. Now I can sleep without the unnecessary alarm clock," he said and Ibiki sighed. No arrests were made that night as Naruto wrote them all off and even gave people 30,000 yen for 'taking care of the first SSS-rank mission in history'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Now then. I don't really know much about the Rikudo Sennin as a person, but it showed he loved peace so I thought I'd make his personality centered around that. I guess the time period was somewhere before his death as a sage, but after separating the Juubi into the nine. I read that they bijuu all admired the Sage for his ideal or whatever so I based them on that. I cut the scene short cause Naruto will learn about it from another source as well as Kasumi. As for the Yin-Yang release then yes Naruto can do them, but hasn't really mastered Yang release. I don't know what that means as of yet for him, but he's still not as powerful as the Rikudo Sennin. Also I figured that the war should be exciting, but not extended too long. I also jumped to that last month because there wasn't really much to go into with anything else. I tried having Naruto come up with other bloodlines using the Yin-Yang release. He is called Kekkai Genkai no Naruto for a reason you know. Also he'll have Syra by the end of this war. I'll try not to overextend Taki's power in this thing, but I'm also going this for experience myself. I've never written a war before other than Kiri so I wanted some experience with that. <strong>_

_**KG: I got the idea of Ryuseiton( Meteor Release) from the Manga when Madara used those meteors against the Kage. Something like that is all. Thanks for reading. Stay Breezy and protect what's important to you. People, please stop sending me requests for stories. I promise that I will accept them if they interest me, but right now I want to grow as a writer and do my own things. So just be patient with me.**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**Naruto: Umm hey people we're the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar and well we're all leaning on the walls. If you are wondering why I'm doing the introduction then you must know that KyuubiGoku is...busy at the moment. Why you ask? Well...**_

_**Sakura: What did I do?  
><strong>_

_**KG: Shhhh, don't talk. Sakura, you come into my house, where you're not even invited. Touch my stuff, MY vase and not only break it, but nearly bring about the end of the world doing so.**_

_**Sakura: Well who the hell keeps a purple ass dinosaur in a-**_

_**KG: Shhhh, I said don't talk. Now then Sakura, thanks to Vail Ryuketsu we were saved. **_

_**VR: Everyday stuff for me man. (hmm now to think about my next target. Hehehe)**_

_**KG: Now Sakura, I'm an honest and fair person.**_

_**Fu: *cough* lies *cough*.**_

_**KG: (Twitch), but I shall give you an option for your punishment. ( take my cat, Sr. Romeo). I'm gonna make ya an offer ya can't refuse.**_

_**Sakura: And if I do?**_

_**KG: Hehe, oh you won't. See I can take this double-barreled shotgun and blow your non-existing brains to the floor. Or, you can get in that vase and spend time with something even more deadly.**_

_**Tsume: What's more deadly than that thing that's hanging on VR's wall?  
><strong>_

_**KG: You don't wanna know. Trust me. It's best that you don't.**_

_**Sakura: Hehe, I'll take option 3, neither. (Shunshin-ed out of sight)**_

_**KG: Hehehe, oh poor fool. Naruto grab my hunting rifle. Time to hunt a Sakuraptor.**_

_**Naruto: Oh boy.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto and the rest of his forces ran through the trees at a breakneck pace. The blonde was ahead of everyone else while Kushina and Kyuubi were not far off. Shizune and the medical team had departed not long ago to set up the camp at the edge Hi no Kuni. This had been one of Naruto's strategies. To keep the medical team as far back as possible so that they weren't going to be destroyed.<p>

"Kaa-san, Kanari-chan it's time. Commence the operation," Naruto said and the two redheads to turn each other before grinning lightly and nodded their heads.

"Understood Hokage-sama. First division, break off," Kushina yelled and a large yell of 'Hai' came from everyone else in Kushina's platoon as she, Itachi and Kimimaro broke off from everyone else. Naruto watched them leave and prayed to Kami that they would be alright. He didn't know war, but he knew it couldn't be pretty.

"**Be safe Naruto-kun. Second Division, break off," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded his head while Nanabi and Nibi did the same. Kyuubi and her forces moved to the right and vanished through the trees before bidding the others goodbye. Those with Naruto were Sasuke, Kasumi, Fu, Yugao, and Genma. Everyone else had broken off to Naruto's instructions.

"Naruto-kun, we'd better hurry. If Kurotsuchi's information was right then Taki will be in contract with Kushina-san's forces first," Yugao said and Naruto nodded his head while he jumped through the canopy. Sasuke, Kasumi, Fu, Yugao and Genma were right behind him while the Uchiha came up to the blonde.

"Don't go cowering out on us loser," Sasuke said with a grin and Naruto turned around. He saw the smiles on everyone's faces and couldn't resist the urge to give his own.

"Yeah, come on you four let's go," Naruto said racing while Yugao turned to Kasumi, who was slightly lagging behind. She seemed to be struggling only slightly, but Yugao decided to voice her concern.

"Is something wrong Kasumi-san?" Yugao asked and Kasumi straightened up before smiling to Yugao.

"Ahh I'm fine. My stomach just hurts a little bit. I'll be good," Kasumi said and Yugao merely nodded while the group touched the ground.

"In order for this to work then we'd better make it count. I doubt Taki is going to give me a chance though and they won't even give me a second one," Naruto said while the others nodded. They all watched Naruto go through some handsigns before shouting.

"**Byakugan," **the blonde yelled and his eyes took to the form of the Hyuuga clan's dojutsu while he scanned the area. Naruto didn't see anything of note to him and closed his eyes.

"We'll wait here for five minutes after that then we'll keep moving. We need to keep the movement as discrete and unnoticeable as possible," Naruto recommended and everyone else agreed with him.

_**With Kushina's platoon**_

Kushina and the others quickly came to an open plain just near the edge of the forest. After this, then they would be in Kusagakure. Kushina stopped her platoon and narrowed her eyes. She couldn't see anything of importance, but she had been in this career too long to leave anything to chance.

"Kushina-butaichou is something wrong?" Itachi asked while Kushina glared. She turned her head to see some of the people tense with their kunai or respective weapons in their hands.

"No and that's what bothers me. There should be something anything that can-,"

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu( Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)," **someone yelled and Kushina widened her eyes. She quickly turned her head to see a roaring fire approaching fast. Some of the genin in the group yelled out in fear while she narrowed her eyes. Itachi and Kimimaro did the same.

"Not gonna wait huh? Fine dattebane. **Kenjutsu: Tsukuyomi: Mai no Tetsu( Sword Technique: God of the Moon: Iron Dance)," **Kushina shouted out and her sword was swung forward before everyone saw light envelop it. Kushina sent it rushing forward while it engulfed the fire then vanished. Some people widened their eyes while Kushina growled.

"Be prepared. Here they come," Kushina said and immediately she turned her head to see a thick mist coming. The Uzumaki female narrowed her eyes before signaling for everyone to move until she heard a yell.

"Die Konoha trash!" someone shouted and Itachi turned his head to a Taki shinobi before taking a kunai and thrusting it into his head. Itachi narrowed his eyes before there was another yell.

"**Raiton: Jibashi( Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)," **someone yelled and immediately Kushina and her forces' cover was blown to bit by a single lightning strike.

"Move!" Kimimaro shouted and people jumped out of the way while the lightning struck the ground. Everyone felt the light envelop them completely while Kushina snorted. There was a massive explosion to the forest behind her before she heard kunai rain.

"Advance!" Kushina yelled and people charged forward. Kiba and Akamaru grinned as they rushed forward along with Kakashi, Gai and Lee as well as all the others.

"So Konoha has arrived for its beating?" a Taki shinobi said and Kushina turned to him. She merely smiled and brushed a band of hair from her face.

"It was a warm welcome. After all, it was you who wanted this," Kushina said and the man snapped his fingers.

"True, but...I know we're gonna win," He snapped his fingers. Kushina widened her eyes as she heard explosions over the field.

"Destroy Konoha! For Taki!" people yelled as they charged out the trees. Kushina smiled and backflipped away from them while Kakashi ran forward.

"**Raikiri," **he shouted and soon the entire field was flooded into war.

_**With Kyuubi's platoon**_

The people were all waiting at the side of the river looking out at the war. It was one of Taki's vantage points and they wouldn't want any of them trying to get to them from the ocean. It's not like Taki could overwhelm them, but it might have been better to be safe than sorry.

"**Kyuubi, I feel a massive chakra source inside the water," **Nibi said and Kyuubi narrowed her eyes. She could see her platoon of people waiting for something to happen while nodding her head.

"**Yeah I know. I'm waiting for him to come out and play with us. Him and his thousands of forces. Humans can only hold their breath for so long," **Kyuubi said and Nanabi snickered.

"**I see, you would be able to prove that wouldn't you?" **she asked and Kyuubi wasn't sure, but she could somehow sense the pervertedness in that statement while the water rose. People tensed and gulped while Kisame emerged.

"Well this will be so much fun. Samehada is liking all of you today," Kisame said and people widened their eyes.

"K-Kisame Hoshigaki, the S-rank missing nin from Kiri. One of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri," Karui said grabbing her sword and some people did the same. Kurenai and Tayuya growled while people started to emerge from the water. They were all wearing different headbands, but everyone could see the range of Taki and other small countries. It even surprised them that Iwa was involved. Apparently, Onoki just couldn't stay out of it. His granddaughter fighting on one side and his forces on the other. Oh weird could it get.

"**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu( Water Release: Water Shark Bullet)," **Kisame yelled and that was the signal. Kyuubi watched as a large shark appeared from the water and shot at everyone. Kyuubi furled up her Kimono sleeves and smirked while coating her entire hand in her red chakra.

"**Oni Fukkatsu( Demon Spawn)," **Kyuubi shouted and everyone watched as she punched the water shark making it explode in water while some of it dropped on her body. People cheered for their commander while Kyuubi smiled.

"**You know, you could've just hit it. You didn't have to be all dramatic," **Nibi said and Kyuubi smiled.

"**I like it this way," **she said before jumping in the air. Everyone watched as Kyuubi charged for Kisame while Kisame took his sword and swung it in front of him.

"Back up guppies. You can't handle her. Just take out the other pests and she'll be ours," Kisame said and the Taki forces nodded while Kisame charged at Kyuubi. The two immediately clashed forward while Kyuubi smiled.

"**Don't bore me place," **she said and Kisame took a quick glance in her eyes while chuckling. They both pushed each other back and landed on the ground between the two forces.

"That's my line bitch," Kisame said and Kyuubi merely shrugged her shoulders before the two faced off while Nibi and Nanabi sighed. They turned their heads to the thousands of Konoha shinobi along with some of their allies.

"**Follow Kanari's lead. Go!" **Nanabi shouted and all the people yelled while rushing forward. The forces of Taki and their allies emerged from the water and charged. Pretty soon, that region went up in explosions and kunai clashing as well.

_**Back with Naruto and his group**_

The blonde was standing to his feet and sighed while turning around. He lifted his hand and everyone else stood up with him.

"Let's go," Naruto said and everyone agreed with him as they ran forward. Sasuke and Genma stayed the closest to Naruto since they were apart of the plan, but their roles would only play a difference later down the road.

Naruto and his group came up to a bridge that connected the two lands. He slightly glared, but didn't say anything while Yugao took point.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here at the moment. You'd think that they would be taking notice of us right now," she said and Naruto nodded his head. He couldn't help, but feel the uneasiness on his stomach. He wasn't sure what the hell it was, but he hoped it would pass soon. He turned his head and immediately widened his eyes.

"Where's Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked and Kasumi dropped from the trees smiling.

"Sorry Naruto-sama I'm right here. Just a little slow today. My stomach has been bothering me," Kasumi said and Naruto gave a worried expression. He patted Kasumi on the shoulder and smiled.

"Think you could go back?" Naruto asked, but Kasumi shook her head. She only gave a smile and urged them on. Naruto sighed and shook his head at Kasumi, but he couldn't afford to stop anything so they did so.

Everyone crossed the bridge with relative ease before Naruto stopped. He touched his head as he received an incoming message.

"_Naruto-sama, this is Inoichi. Kushina and Kanari's platoon's have engaged the enemy. They both tell you to be careful," _Inoichi said as he was hooked up the a weird device. Naruto grinned and lightly chuckled.

"_Yeah I understand. Thank you. Though it shouldn't have been that early, but that's fine. Tell them to push them back as much as possible, but they aren't to pursue should the enemy withdraw. Got it?" _Naruto asked and Inoichi quickly agreed with leaving Naruto's mind. The blonde said while Genma came up to him.

"What happened?" he asked and Naruto snorted.

"Kaa-chan and Kanari-chan engaged the enemy already," Naruto said while Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"That's early. It hasn't been more than forty minutes since we started," he said and Naruto nodded his head. He sighed and grinned.

"Well that doesn't matter for right now. Let's get going," Naruto answered and everyone else agreed as they jumped across the trees.

Naruto quickly came to an open plain surrounded by trees and closed his eyes. He grinned and turned his head.

"Sasuke, Fu-chan you're with me," Naruto said and everyone could feel an enemy coming while Yugao, Genma, and Kasumi backed up. Naruto, Sasuke and Fu narrowed their eyes while someone came from the trees.

"I swear, you just had to hand over the girl and we could be done with this, but I guess some leaders are just that stupid," the person said and Naruto chuckled.

"Not really. Just some people care about others," he answered and the person in front of him. He was holding an umbrella in his hand while he held a sword at his back. His dark green hair made Naruto snort.

"You're making me sick," he said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I don't really care how I make you. Besides, a traitor to his country might as well fight against the leader of it. Right, Aoi?" Naruto asked and Aoi Rokusho chuckled with a nod of his head while Sasuke and Fu widened their eyes. The A-ranked missing nin from Konoha that went to Ame.

"That's right brat. Now you and your fuckin' beliefs can die! **Jouro Senbon( Senbon Shower)," **he shouted throwing the umbrella into the air. Naruto and the others watched it while the umbrella spun unleashing thousands of kunai onto the field. Sasuke and Fu stood behind Naruto while the blonde smiled.

"**Kaiten," **Naruto shouted twirling his body as the Hyuuga technique blasted away the hundreds upon thousands of senbon making them rain across the field. Aoi jumped out of the way from them all while Naruto grinned. He then stopped as the umbrella hit the ground. Aoi sucked his teeth at the Hokage and his two supports while taking out his sword.

"Bet you've never seen this before Hokage-sama. The **Raijin no Ken( Sword of the Thunder God). **You anything about it?" Aoi asked grinning while the blade flashed. Naruto snickered and nodded his head.

"Sure, the blade used by the Nidaime Hokage of Konoha, Tobirama Senju. How could I not know about it? But you know, I'm not the only one you're facing," Naruto said and immediately Aoi turned his head to see Sasuke smirking with his arm full of the chidori.

"**Chidori," **Sasuke shouted and Aoi blocked it with his weapon. The two collided in lightning while Naruto touched his sword, Fukune.

"**Yeah, I'm going out first," **Fukune said while Tyrun grumbled. Yugisa smiled with a nod while Raiga remained silent.

Naruto took out his lightning sword and held it in his hands. He eyes flashed with the sharingan and Fu took out a piece of paper.

"Here I come," Naruto said blurring out of sight. Aoi sent Sasuke back making him slam into a tree. Just in time too as Naruto slammed his sword into Aoi's own sword. The two clashed together against each other while the lightning danced around the field.

"You'll be a bloodstain on my blade," Aoi said and Naruto chuckled.

"You first," he said and the lightning got even bigger while Yugao, Genma and Kasumi covered their eyes.

_**With Kushina's platoon**_

Kakashi growled and jumped back before kicking someone to the side and out of his way. He had a kunai in hand while he turned his head.

"**Konoha Senpuu," **Gai shouted and slammed the back of his leg against someone sending them off into a tree. The one eyed jonin glared a little to the left to see a swift number of Taki shinobi who were cut down by Kushina. The redhead sighed and brushed her hair before she clashed with someone else. It was just as Kakashi had known. His sensei's wife was as fast as all hell.

"**Gatsuuga," **Kiba and Akamaru yelled as they raged across the field. They were trying really hard against some of the people and most were proving to be tough, but nothing they couldn't handle. Kiba turned his head just in time to Kurotsuchi hoist Lee into the air while she slammed the ground. Someone else did the same as two techniques were called.

"**Doton: Doryuso( Earth Release: Earth Spikes)," **Kurotsuchi yelled before sending the large spikes across the plans making it explode along with their weight.

"**Doton: Doryūheki( Earth Release: Earth Defensive Wall)," **an Iwa shinobi shouted and a tall structure was erected in the middle of the field as kunai were embedded in its walls. Kurotsuchi turned her head to see a few Iwa shinobi and growled.

"_Damn Jiji, did you really have to send them knowing that I would be playing for this team? That's just great," _she said before trying to take sword into her hand. She tried to take it out from its sheath, but it refused to come out. Kurotsuchi growled and cursed under her breath. The sword had never, not once, been released from its sheath the moment it was found.

Kurotsuchi sighed before widening her eyes to someone yelling.

"DIE!" he shouted taking a kunai, ready to plunge it through her skull before the man was lit up in fire. He screamed all the more before dying on the ground.

"What are you standing around for?" a female Konoha kunoichi asked and Kurotsuchi growled underneath her breath before dashing off while the woman cocked her head to the side until she merely shrugged her shoulders and went off somewhere else to get her job done.

"Hmmm so this is the battlefield. Things have already gotten interesting. I guess I'll get going. I can't keep them all waiting," Sasori said jumped down to the field.

Kushina slashed three more people down in a single stroke while her hair dropped to her sides.

"Things are looking up for right now. I hope it stays that way," she said only to be proven wrong as a fierce fire ravaged across the field. Kushina widened her eyes only slightly to see the Akatsuki cloak coming into play while she growled.

"Akatsuki. Surprised to see you here," Kushina said and Sasori narrowed his eyes. He then formed a small grin. He wasn't in his Hiruko puppet only because it was too slow and being in war then it would be a let down.

"It seems our youthful Hokage was right. Taki would employ Akatsuki in this," Gai said while Kushina nodded her head. Sasori smiled and then chuckled as he finger twitched. Immediately people were put in edge as Sasori pulled out his puppet. Kushina whistled while Kakashi widened his eye.

"That's the Third Kazekage, the one who was supposed to be missing," Kakashi said while Kushina took out another sword while black sand oozed out its mouth.

"That's right and every inch of his sand is coated in a deadly poison. One touch of it and your forces will go down like flies," Sasori said while Kushina took a simple stance.

"That is if I don't destroy it first dattebane," she said and Kushina charged the puppet master while Sasori smirked. He quickly flicked his hand and an iron wall came between him and Kushina. The female Uzumaki growled while Sasori spoke.

"Very well then," he said and engaged in the fight with Kushina.

_**With Mei's platoon**_

Mei along with a few chunin, jounin and genin were waiting near the medical station for their orders. They were the back-up to the two divisions so this was all they could do, which was wait.

"Dammit, I really want to know what's going on," Ino said moving left and right with some of the surrounding genin watched her. Neji sighed along with Tenten. Lee was lucky, he was needed in Kushina's unit so he got to go.

"Ino calm down. I'm sure they're all fine. It's only been about three hours since they left and the sun is still out. Calm down," Tenten said and Ino sighed with a nod of her head while sitting down. Shino turned his head to see Mei on a cliff looking into the horizon.

"Ino, keep in mind that Kiri's Mizukage is our division commander. She probably wants to go out and fight more than anyone else," he said and Ino quickly agreed while the genin turned their heads to see Mei with her arms folded and the wind blowing past her.

"I hope Sasuke-kun is alright," Sakura said and nobody said anything not really deciding to humor Sakura anymore than they had to.

Mei stood over the region and sighed. She really wished she knew how everyone was doing, but she'd just have to wait for orders. It still surprised her that she was taking orders from someone that young, but then again the world was interesting that way. Mei unfolded her arms while Shizune came up behind her.

"Are you alright Mei-sama?" Shizune asked and Mei smiled with a nod of her head. She then turned back around to see multiple shinobi running through the medical station.

"I'm fine. Just a little anxious is all. Nothing too major," she said and Shizune could only nod while Mei masked the real reason.

_**With Kyuubi**_

Kisame chuckled while Kyuubi kicked him into a wall. She didn't let up before she blurred out of sight. She had been training Naruto nearly most of the time. No way would she lose like that.

"**Come on, fight like a man...or a fish...or whatever the hell you are!" **Kyuubi shouted and Kisame emerged from the rocks while coughing.

"That kick hurt. I like you," Kisame said and Kyuubi resisted the urge to go drown herself in the ocean where she stood. The bijuu quickly opened her palms and Kisame raised an eyebrow while small drops of blood and chakra came from her body. Nibi and Nanabi who weren't fighting far off, widened their eyes to what Kyuubi was about to use.

"**Well I don't like you and I hope to never see you again," **Kyuubi said as she brought the droplets together. It grew dark in her hands and weighed her down. Kyuubi smiled only while Kisame did his own handsigns.

"Hey that's fine girl. I'm game. I'll take your chakra for Samehada and he'll never be hungry again," Kisame said as a large body of water came from the ocean. People gasped from their fighting to see a huge ass shark coming from the water.

"What the hell is that?" Kankuro asked while Gaara narrowed his eyes. He quickly jumped into the air on a mini sand island and floated towards Kyuubi and Kisame.

"**Suiton: ****Daikōdan ****no Jutsu( Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique)," **Kisame shouted out and the entire water was pressured before moving across the field. It converged on everyone, even its allies while Kyuubi smiled.

"**Too slow," **she said and fired her hands towards the shark releasing the pent up chakra ball in her hands. It seemed weird, but a strange light came over the entire field of vision for people as they could only cover their eyes.

The effect was instantaneous for everyone who was in the area of the explosion. Kyuubi's attack plowed into Kisame's shark before exploding across the field in a blast of pure chakra sending it into the ocean.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara widened their eyes along with Kurenai, Tayuya, Karui and Yugito. Not just them too, but everyone even the shinobi of Taki and their allies stopped fighting only to see one thing. The ocean had parted, Kisame's technique was gone and a large dugout was left before the waters rushed in and flooded it. Oh and another thing, Kisame Hoshigaki was gone.

"What was that?" Temari asked while Kankuro shook his head.

"I don't know, but that had to be S-rank, or even above that," he said while Kyuubi smiled.

"**You might be able to take chakra, but even your sword can only handle a small amount of chakra mixed with youki. That's the result," **Kanari said while Nibi and Nanabi sighed.

"**You're trying too hard Kanari. Save some for others," **Nanabi said and Kyuubi smiled.

"**You're just too slow is what you are," **Kyuubi said and Nibi chuckled while Nanabi snorted. The three bijuu turned back to the shocked as all hell people before Kyuubi sighed. Yeah this was going to be a pain to even try and explain.

_**With Naruto and the others**_

Aoi huffed while Naruto smiled. Fu still held out a piece of paper while Sasuke gave a chuckle.

"You're some damn brats you know that?" Aoi asked and Naruto nodded his head while he charged at Aoi. The two clashed again and the lightning sparks flew between them both. Naruto growled and so did Aoi while Fu finished.

"**Fuin: Yugami no Kyu( Seal: Field Distortion)," **Fu shouted and Aoi watched as she slammed the ground. It immediately began to crumble apart as Sasuke jumped into the air. He threw a kunai at Aoi only for it to be blocked and parried before Aoi tried to sweep kick Naruto's feet. The blonde saw it coming before jumping in the air. He then twisted his body sending his foot to Aoi's face only for it to be blocked by one of his hands.

"Not really Kage material brat," Aoi said and Naruto chuckled before he twisted his body more and in doing so, he flipped his body to appear right underneath Aoi while grinning.

"Or maybe I'm not serious," Naruto said and Aoi cackled as he raised his sword over his head.

"Die!" He said slamming the sword into the ground sending out an electric current. Sasuke and Fu jumped out of the way and into a few trees while Aoi let the dust settle. His grin faded into a frown to notice that Naruto was gone.

"Thanks for the help Fu-chan," Naruto said as Sasuke and Fu turned their heads to see Naruto behind them. Fu looked on her arm to see a Hiraishin seal over it.

"When did you-?" Fu was about to ask before Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we're going to need to attack him together. Though I would like it if the sword was intact simply because it's my great uncle's weapon," Naruto said smiling while Sasuke and Fu widened their eyes.

"You got it, what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked and Naruto's grin got even bigger.

Meanwhile, Aoi was too busy waiting for Naruto to come out of hiding. He was getting pissed off waiting for the the blonde opponent to show up along with his little rag-tag team, but he wait was just about over. Aoi watched as Fu charged out and ran straight at him. He would've been surprised if he was anyone else, but very little could surprise him at all.

"Gonna fight me girl?" Aoi asked and Fu grinned while she did a handsign.

"**Ninpo: Kumogakure no Jutsu( Ninja Art: Hiding in the Clouds Technique)," **Fu shouted out and the field was covered in a thick layer of white clouds while he looked left and right.

"You're attack won't stop me! I can repel anything!" he yelled out while he heard cackling. Sasuke charged through the clouds with his chidori in hand, but it seemed weird. The chidori's electricity was running through the clouds making them dark and give off the little lightning pulses while they strike Sasuke's left arm making the chidori even bigger near engulfing his entire arm. Aoi gritted his teeth at Sasuke as the Uchiha jumped into the air.

"**Nagai Chidori Nagashi( Long Chidori Current)," **Sasuke shouted out as his pace quickened and his body lit up from the lightning. This was recent as he and Itachi were working together on it. Sasuke wasn't sure if it could work, but he would die before not giving it a damn try.

"Like I said. It's useless!" Aoi shouted and Sasuke slammed his entire arm into Aoi's sword as the lightning came over the field. Sasuke and Aoi gritted their teeth at each other while the Uchiha tried to overpower Aoi, but it didn't happen as Aoi smirked.

"Not enough!" He yelled and Aoi impaled Sasuke with his sword before striking him to a tree. Sasuke coughed up blood while Aoi chuckled.

"This is what you get. Now die Uchiha!" the dark green haired missing nin said and Sasuke gave a chuckle. Aoi raised an eyebrow while Sasuke smiled.

"Maybe you should stop worrying about me and worry about your back. Idiot," Sasuke said before vanishing in a number of crows which made Aoi widened his eyes. Only now did he register Sasuke's words as he turned around only to see Naruto grinning like mad.

"Is this enough for you then? My new technique! **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken," **Naruto shouted as he slammed Aoi in the back. The explosion was large as the technique engulfed the layers of the forest.

"Wow, that's one hell of a technique," Yugao said and Genma nodded while Kasumi smiled. They all jumped back while Naruto pushed the technique into Aoi's back. It could only be said that it hurt like hell before Naruto was sent flying away thanks to the Hiraishin while Aoi screamed He could feel every inch of his body attacked by hundreds if not thousands of Fuuton needles before he felt the light leave his eyes.

Naruto, Sasuke and Fu watched as the technique dissipated and Aoi dropped to the ground, dead. Naruto smirked and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Whew took care of that," Naruto said and everyone else agreed while Sasuke huffed. He chuckled lightly while Naruto walked to the tree. He turned back to Aoi's body and stared at it before taking the sword from the tree.

"So that's the Raijin no Ken. It looks nothing like your lightning sword Naruto-kun," Fu said and Fukune smirked while holding her head high.

"**And it never will be nothing like me. I'm one of a kind. Never need a duplicate," **she said and everyone else in the realm sweatdropped.

"**Thank Kami-sama. One of you is enough. Two and I'd be more than tempted to kill myself," **Tyrun answered while Fukune pouted. She responded by sticking her tongue at Tyrun which made the other two chuckle although Raiga tried to be more disciplined about it.

"So...does anyone want this thing?" Naruto asked taking the sword from the tree while Sasuke and Fu looked at him wide eyed.

"You'd give one of us that sword?" Fu asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Soon, before he could blink, Naruto saw Sasuke holding the sword with a glare of amazement. Naruto sighed and watched Sasuke examine the sword before he waved his hand allowing Yugao, Genma and Kasumi to drop down.

"That didn't seem to take long," Yugao said and Naruto smiled.

"You're talking to a person who defeated his first A-ranked missing nin at 13. I think I'm a little better than that now," Naruto said and Kasumi's eyes gleamed.

"What's that all by luck?" She asked and everyone glanced towards Naruto who was whistling and looked the other way.

"No idea what you're talking about," he said making the others chuckle at him while he chuckled back. It was a good momentary laugh for them all.

"Alright then let's get moving," Naruto said and the others nodded their heads before Kasumi dropped to the ground.

"Aaaah," she said clutching her stomach. Naruto and the others widened their eyes before racing back to Kasumi. Naruto picked her up in his arms while Kasumi sweated. She didn't know what was hurting her and she didn't know why. Just a month ago she had turned fifteen so why was this happening now?

"N-Naruto...sama?" Kasumi said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He turned back to Sasuke, Fu, Yugao and Genma.

"You all go on ahead. I'm going to go and take Kasumi back to the medical staff," Naruto said, but Kasumi only whimpered. She didn't want to feel like she was slowing anyone down, but the smile on Naruto's face prevented her from saying that out loud.

"Kasumi-chan, rest. I don't want to lose you. Please come with me," Naruto said and Kasumi closed her eyes. She bit her lower lip, but nodded and Naruto waved goodbye before vanishing in the Hiraishin.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Fu asked and Sasuke placed the Raijin no Ken at his side.

"Time of the month?" he asked before Genma snickered. It was only then that Yugao and Fu smacked the Uchiha over the head for such a brash comment which made the Uchiha scowl even more.

"_I hate women," _Sasuke said to himself before they ran off towards their destination.

_**With Naruto**_

Everyone wasn't too busy as their wasn't anything to do, but that all changed when people noticed a yellow flash appear in front of them. The genin backed away in slight fear before they saw Naruto with Kasumi in his arms, the latter seemed to be in terrible shape.

"Get me a doctor!" Naruto shouted and almost on command to his voice, Haku came and bowed.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" Haku asked and Naruto turned to Kasumi who was still sweating lightly. She was also huffing like she was out of breath while Haku looked down.

"Please look after Kasumi-chan. I don't know what's wrong with her. She just collapsed on us," Naruto said and Haku nodded her head. She took Kasumi into her arms while turning around.

"You just leave it to me and Shizune-sensei. She'll be fine. You go Naruto-kun," Haku said and the blonde nodded his head before kissing both Haku and Kasumi on the forehead making the former blush and the latter give a weak smile.

"I'll be going," he said before vanishing in the Hiraishin. Immediately as Haku was walking, Shizune came and noticed Kasumi in her arms.

"What happened?" she asked and Haku cleared her throat.

"Naruto-kun said that something is wrong with Kasumi-san and I believe him. Look at her. I think we should look her over immediately," Haku said and Shizune immediately agreed to those words as they took Kasumi into a medical tent.

_**In Taki**_

Horyo Fura was cackling like a madman. He was looking at the two wars between his village, his allies and Konoha. It really surprised him how Kyuubi had obliterated an S-rank Akatsuki member, but he was nonetheless pleased, all except for two things. One was that Sasori, was killing too many damn allies of his with the Third Kazekage puppet while Kushina and the others battled with it. The next one was...well, difficult.

"Why are you still here?" he asked looking at Konan who had her arms folded. She didn't seem to care what he was saying while she opened her eyes.

"I'm staying here because I know that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki will be coming for you. If he wants to end this war as fast as he can then taking you out will be the best way. Once he gets here then I will fight with him and any allies that he might bring. Do you plan on fighting yourself?" Konan asked and Horyo chuckled.

"At my age you get others to fight for you, but I've got one thing that made me an A-rank so don't you worry," he said and Konan snorted.

"Like I would worry about you," she said under her breath. Horyo chuckled while looking at the pool of water.

"If you're coming then come Kyuubi jinchuuriki. I'll mark your death as the beginning of Taki's reign," Horyo said while Konan glared.

"Oh, that's anther condition. You can't kill the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Akatsuki needs him alive as much as possible. Understood?" Konan asked and Horyo just nodded his head thought it wasn't really in a certain response to her question.

_**With Kushina and her unit**_

The Red Death quickly jumped into the air and away from some iron sand that tried to crush her. Sasori growled and waved his hand for the sand to manipulate itself while more plowed through thousands of shinobi, no matter who they were. Konoha, Taki and their allies, all weren't safe from the blast of iron sand while Sasori chuckled.

"He has absolutely no care for his own allies. What a guy," Kurotsuchi said before she widened her eyes. She could see a block of sand coming for her before she closed her eyes.

"**Garuga( Wolf Fang Over Fang)," **Kiba shouted while Kurotsuchi turned to see a giant white dog spin knocking the giant block out of the way.

"Nice save," Kurotsuchi said while Kiba and Akamaru released their transformation. Kiba gave her a thumbs up while Akamaru yipped. They two turned their heads to see Kushina still clashing with Sasori while Konoha was still fighting Taki.

"We'll get revenge on the Yondaime's legacy!" An Iwa shinobi shouted while Kimimaro cut him down with a bone sword. He didn't seem to care that much about anything as his movements were more than fluid enough to be a threat to anyone.

"Naruto-sama shall live and you shall fall. End of story," he said and it was then that Sasori turned his head to see Itachi walking up to him.

"Itachi? I thought Kisame said you died," Sasori said in mild surprise while Itachi closed his eyes.

"Far from it Sasori. Kakashi, fall back. I'll deal with Sasori along with Kushina-butaichou," Itachi said and Kakashi looked from Kushina to Itachi before nodding his head.

"Understood Itachi. Go get him then," Kakashi said before turning back and running to go and assist Izumo and Kotetsu leaving Kushina and Itachi to deal with Sasori.

"Well I must say that this is fun," Sasori said while Itachi turned to Kushina.

"Kushina-sama, Sasori is a well-known puppet user. He's entirely a puppet. Don't get cut by his attacks of they might kill you on the spot," Itachi said while Kushina smiled.

"So he only needs his arms to use those wires right?" she asked. Before Itachi could ask what she meant Sasori could only watch as his arms and legs were retrained by white chakra chains from Kushina.

"What is this?" Sasori asked and Kushina smiled while she brought her sword back.

"A going away present dattebane. **Ninpo: Kafuka Sasayaku no Jutsu(Ninja Art: Silent Overload Technique)," **Kushina shouted and slashed forward sending a blue burst of chakra towards Sasori. The puppet master narrowed his eyes and twitched his fingers. Immediately the Third Kazekage got in front of him and took the blow breaking it to pieces.

"Hmm never thought I'd see him destroyed so easily," Sasori said and Kushina smiled before Sasori closed his eyes. He sighed and immediately vanished from Kushina's hold before unclipping his cloak.

"Fine then, I guess. I'll use myself," he said and Kushina took another stance along with Itachi.

Sasori opened up his chest area and opened a scroll.

"You want to know why I came? It's because I could uneven the odds in Taki's favor. Simply because of this," Sasori said throwing a scroll into the air. Everyone watched it poof out while one hundred chakra strings came out of his chest.

"**Akahigi: Hyakki no Souen( Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)," **Sasori said and above everyone was the puppets in the sky while Kushina had only this to say.

"Hundred times zero is still zero," she said and Sasori narrowed his eyes and his lips formed a smile as he gave her a sick smile.

"I'm gonna enjoy turning you specifically into a work of art. One that will serve me for all eternity," he said and Kushina shook her head.

"Oh no. no no no no no no," she said smiling while Sasori unleashed his puppets upon everyone. Kushina watched them coming at her and closed her eyes.

"Itachi, move back," Kushina said and Itachi took an unconscious step back with a nod while Kushina clapped her hands together.

"**Fuin: Kai. **Releasing the gravity seals," Kushina said and three purple marks appeared on her before soon dissipating. Itachi watched as Kushina took up her sword before, what he could only describe as a blur came and twenty puppets worth of parts fell to the ground. Sasori widened his eyes and Kushina smiled.

"The true Red Death is back dattebane," she said and Sasori frowned. He quickly let out his palms and a fierce fire escaped from the destroying the entire field of grass and trees as well as burning the many unlucky people who were caught into the fire.

"You can't beat me! Now die!" Sasori said before Itachi pushed Kushina out the way. She could see his sharingan spinning fast while blood poured from his eyes. Immediately Sasori's fire was overcome by the unquenchable fires of the Amaterasu. The two dueled each other, but it was obvious that Itachi was winning so Sasori jumped out of the way before their was a call.

"Retreat!" A Taki shinobi said and all the forces stopped. Some looked to see that it was getting dark. Kushina narrowed her eyes and watched people disappear while Sasori still remained.

"We'll finish this later," he said vanishing out of sight while Kushina snorted. Itachi then fell to the ground while everyone in Konoha rejoined.

"What's the number of casualties?" Kushina asked and Kimimaro saluted.

"We're good for the most part. We sustained some heavy damage from Sasori's Third Kazekage puppet as well as his little army. We can expect a tighter resistance later," Kimimaro said and Kushina looked to see a few chunin, jonin and even anbu huffing. It seemed to be the case anyway.

"Alright. First Division head back. Do not pursue. These are Hokage-sama's orders," Kushina said and some people complained, but ultimately nodded their heads and the First Division left.

_**With Kyuubi**_

"**You just can't stay dead can you? You must be the best cockroach in the world," **Kyuubi said to Kisame who kicked her in the chest. He chuckled like a mad person with his sharp teeth showing while Kyuubi grinned. She, Nibi, and Nanabi were decimating their forces.

It was a hell of a thanks to Gaara and his siblings. They had taken out more than seventy percent of the total force in their area along with their allies. Of course they had casualties as well, but not as bad as Taki did at the moment.

"I thank you for you comment," Kisame said as he brought his sword down. Kyuubi grabbed it with her hands and she felt a shiver down her spine when she heard it hiss or click in some weird animal language.

"**Weird sword," **she said and Kisame shrugged his shoulders before he was kicked by Nanabi into the water.

"**So these are the people who are after us. I must say, not very impressive. Though to ordinary shinobi I guess they would be," **Nanabi said and Kyuubi nodded her head. She then brushed a hand through her hair only to hear a yell.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha( Water Release: Explosive Water Shockwave)," **Kisame shouted out while water spilled from his mouth.

"**Eww," **Nibi said shuddering before she did a handsign.

"**Katon: Neko Hitoma no Jutsu( Fire Release: Cat Fireball Technique)," **she shouted and they bullets slammed into Kisame while they heard a yell.

"Retreat!" a shinobi yelled and all the forces pulled back leaving Konoha alone. Kisame turned his head to see people leaving and sighed while rubbing the back of his head. These people had absolutely no sense of tact at all, but then again, neither did he.

"You get to live another day. I hope to kill you some other time Ms...," Kisame prolonged to get Kyuubi to tell her name to him.

"**Kanari," **Kyuubi said and Kisame nodded before sinking into the water with a smile across his face. Kyuubi sighed and saw the moon already out. They had been fighting all day and while she, Nibi, and Nanabi weren't affected in the least, it was a different story for everyone else.

"Are we done?" Karui asked huffing lightly with a few bruises across her body. Yugito chuckled folding her arms at some of them, but she couldn't blame them. She was used to having such stamina, but they for all their lives weren't.

"I can only fuckin' hope so. Fuck my body hurts," Tayuya said leaning against a rock while Temari sat down.

"Well we can't rest here. We have to get back to the medic station where the rations and supplies are," Temari said while people started helping others off the ground.

Kyuubi, Nibi and Nanabi came up from the wall of sighed while looking to see people waiting for their orders.

"**Regroup back at the station. Second Division, move out," **Kanari said and a chorus of 'Hai' came from everyone as they left the scene behind only to have Anko, Kurenai and the three bijuu ladies left behind.

"Kanari-butaichou, not that I don't agree or anything, but why aren't we following them?" Kurenai asked and Kyuubi turned to her with a small smile.

"**Hokage-sama has ordered it. Apparently he believes that they want us to pursue them, get cocky, and fall into one of their tricks. We've thought that much ahead. Now let's go back before we encounter anymore trouble," **Kyuubi explained. Kurenai and Anko nodded their heads before the two Uzumaki-Namikaze clan members left the scene along with the three bijuu.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde had currently taken the lead along with Sasuke, Yugao, Genma and Fu. They were all going before Naruto stopped and took out a map.

"Alright then, this should work. Genma are you ready?" Naruto asked and the jonin nodded his head while Naruto patted him on the shoulder. He channeled his chakra through a seal on Genma's arm before there was a poof. Immediately Genma was gone and in his place was Itachi.

"I was wondering when you'd summon me," Itachi said while he gave the others a hello. Itachi noticed the sword strapped to Sasuke's back and raised an eyebrow before letting it pass for the moment.

"Yeah we're commencing the plan immediately. I want to get this over with as soon as possible. Itachi, did you do it?" Naruto asked and Itachi nodded his head.

"One of my crows is tailing the retreating shinobi as we speak. They are headed back to their supply station. You're going to strike that first and then you're going to try and sneak into Taki itself. You know that this place will be heavily guarded. It's also why you're having Kanari and Kushina-sama demolish the forces as much as possible. I can tell you from the First Division that we've gotten mostly everyone, but the surprise of Sasori threw some people off along with the Iwa shinobi, but we knew about them mostly. Hokage-sama, if I may, this is war and you're trying to end it in two or three days. Isn't that unrealistic?" Itachi asked and Naruto turned around.

"Yeah, I at least believe so, but I don't want to waste lives and even less do I want to waste my village's lives. I want this to be over. Kanari-chan told me that Kisame joined in also. I wouldn't be surprised if someone else from Akatsuki was here," Naruto said while Yugao turned her head.

"So what are we going to do?" Yugao asked while Naruto took a thinking pose. Sasuke and Fu watched him for a little while since Naruto wanted some quiet. The blonde huffed before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you think I could have the back-up help me out?" Naruto asked and Itachi folded his arms.

"How do you mean? He asked and Naruto took out a map and set it while they were surrounded by a campfire. He then pointed to a spot.

"Taki can't attack us straight on simply because of the narrow and steep passage that it takes between us. The only way is through Kusagakure, but I could transfer one anbu, Tenzo to that backup group," Naruto said and Itachi nodded while Yugao knelt down. It was sort of a meeting so Sasuke and Fu did surveillance.

"Well that would fill the gap and Taki along with most of its allies wouldn't expect it. They would be too focused on what's happening in Kusa, here, at the moment," Yugao said while Naruto sighed.

"But the question for me is, can the genin handle it? I mean the Chunin exams were scheduled for what...a few more months. They should all be chunin level right?" Naruto asked and Itachi nodded his head.

"Yes Hokage-sama and I don't doubt your judgement, but why not send the second division and leave the back-up to the wall near the water?" Itachi asked and Naruto sighed.

"_I swear that I hate planning. My fuckin' head hurts. Dammit I'm gonna find that leader and shove a kunai up his candy ass!" _Naruto said to himself before he shook his head.

"The back-up's not as big as the First Division nor the Second Division. I know that, but I also know the potential and that's why it should be them. Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and all the others. Their all chunin leave. _Well, not ALL of them," _Naruto said keeping the last part to his thoughts which earned him a laugh from his four swords.

"Yeah you have the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio right? Isn't that how it should be?" Yugao asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"I also held Neji and Tenten back because they would be best for that kind of operation. I doubt everything will go according to plans, but I think it might work," Naruto said making Itachi and Yugao nod their heads.

"So if they cross that gap then they will be able to forward on to Taki and meet up with us right?" Yugao asked and Naruto furled up the scroll.

"That's the plan anyway dattebayo. Come on, we'll take a small break and then continue," Naruto said while Itachi shrugged.

"It's a shame. They were serving a few bowls of Ramen back in the medical facility," Itachi said and Yugao turned to Naruto who merely walked up to a tree and bashed his head in making them both chuckle.

"Damn. my. LIFE!" Naruto shouted before ultimately calming down.

"_Did you get all that Kyuubi-chan?" _Naruto asked and he immediately got a response.

"**The damn-your-life part or the talk of strategy?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto glared. It was strange, but Kyuubi could tell he was glaring and chuckled.

"**Aww come on Naruto-kun. Of course I heard you. I'll relay the information to Mei-san and the backup to get ready for tomorrow first thing," **Kyuubi answered and Naruto smiled with a nod of his head.

"_Alright then. Thank you Kyuubi-chan. Also, when you get back please tell me how Kasumi-chan is doing," _Naruto said and Kyuubi raised an eyebrow while hopping through the rooftops.

"**Did something happen?" **she asked in a worried tone and Naruto noticed it before ultimately sighing and leaving back against a tree to close his eyes for a few minutes.

"_I don't know. She just collapsed on us. I just want to make sure. My being cautious and all," _Naruto answered and Kyuubi nodded her head.

"**Very well. I'll look after her. I promise," **Kyuubi said while Naruto nodded his head as they cut their connection.

_**Back in Taki**_

Horyo Fura growled while slamming the wall of his room. The sight he had seen from looking in his reflecting pool could only piss him off that much more.

"Why? Why didn't they follow us? I had the plan set up perfectly for them to be trapped and yet they didn't follow even though the enemy was so close to them. WHY?" Horyo yelled and Konan closed her eyes.

"Simple, they outthought you and it's because of such a thing that I have stayed next to you. Who knows when you would try to do something else and might most likely get yourself killed," Konan said and Horyo growled. He merely walked away leaving Konan in the room. He could only hope that they would fall into a trap and even if they didn't, then preparations were almost complete anyway.

"Isn't that right, my pretty?" Horyo asked looking at a large ass test tube.

"Grrrrrrrr," someone growled and Horyo petted the tube.

"I know. Soon we will be one and I'll make the brat fall," Horyo said before walking off.

_**With Kurotsuchi**_

The brunette was currently in her room in the female side of a tent looking at the sword in its black sheath. She sighed before tossing it on the bed.

"Why won't you open for me? Or anyone? What's your damn deal? Did your master hate people or something?" Kurotsuchi asked looking at it before shaking her head. She sat on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I must be dead tired," she said before she heard a voice. It was so melodious that it could ring up the heavens if it wanted to.

"**Take me to him. I must go to him. The Uzumaki. Take me to him," **the voice reigned and Kurotsuchi turned her head to see the sword resonating in chakra in its sheath.

"Uzumaki? There is only one male Uzumaki. Wait, you can talk?" Kurotsuchi asked, but then the voice stopped and she looked at the sword. She sighed and felt like the look on her face made her seem like a damn idiot and nodded.

"Whatever. I'll see what I can do," she said to herself.

_**A little later**_

"**Come with me," **Kyuubi said to Mei and the two walked into the meeting room. It was there that Kyuubi told Mei all the information from Naruto and Mei was instantly excited. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She and her backup division would have a significant role this time. Finally, it must've been freakin tiring.

"I see. So that's it. Very well. I'll go inform them tomorrow at the earliest convenience," Mei said getting up and Kyuubi could see that she was a lot more spirited than when they were talking.

"**Glad she's happy or whatever," **Kyuubi said to herself before getting up.

_**Medical Tent**_

Kasumi opened her eyes to see the room and smelled the disinfectants, blood, and all other things that made her queasy. She sighed and touched her forehead.

"What happened?" Kasumi wondered before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. That's right, she couldn't get this damn pain out. Starting three weeks ago this was almost too frequent.

"I wish I knew what was wrong with me," Kasumi said to herself before Shizune and Haku came through the tent.

"Oh, you're awake Kasumi-san," Haku said and Kasumi's tail wagged to the left before smiling.

"Yeah, I think I feel better now. I can get-," Kasumi wanted to get up, but Haku pressed her down. Kasumi lightly growled while Haku and Shizune smiled.

"Don't be mad. It's just for your health is all Kasumi-san. We don't need you hurting yourself and your...ahem _other," _Shizune said rather intently while Kasumi widened her eyes. Her tail wagged left and right fast underneath the bed sheets before she spoke.

"M-My what?" she asked again and Haku gained a bigger smile.

"Your other Kasumi-san. Your other," Haku said and Kasumi felt like she could downright cry at the moment. This seemed too good to be true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: YES I DID IT! I know I did it and you know what, I'm not fuckin' sorry. You will deal with it or you will get the fuck out. <strong>_

_**Naruto: Calm down there buddy.**_

_**KG: No, I won't. I refuse to get bashed by anyone who dares to come at me for what I just did.**_

_**Naruto: What did you do?**_

_**KG: Wouldn't you like to know?**_

_**Naruto: Yes I would.**_

_**Sakura: LET ME OUT! I have claustra..closetra...dammit I hate closed spaces!**_

_**KG: Shut up. You're supposed to be taking you punishment.**_

_**VR: But seriously, what's in there?  
><strong>_

_**Ccebling: Yeah I want to know too.**_

_**The Unknown Uchiha: Yeah come on. Tell us man, please. **_

_**KG: Look I'd love to tell you, but no. If you knew, then your mind would break, your teeth would ache and your very world would shatter.**_

_**Everyone: (Gulp).**_

_**VR: But I've been in a zombie invasion, killed a president...of a company, stopped the happening of World War III, traveled to the Underworld where I defeated the Demon King and took his daughter as one of my summons AND saved the world from that purple freak. (Points to head). What could scare me?**_

_**KG: (Whispers)**_

_**VR: Umm...later( Runs out).**_

_**Naruto: What? What? What? What is it?**_

_**KG: Oh look at the time. We gotta go. Well people stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME SOME DAMN CREAM SODA! Bye bye.**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**KG: Ugh, so exactly how many weeks has it been since she's been in there?**_

_**Naruto: Two weeks.**_

_**KG: Oh okay. Someone let her out and kick her pink haired ass out of our bar!**_

_**The Unknown Uchiha: Fine fine (Opens pot). Oh damn.**_

_**KG: What is it?**_

_**TUU: She's gone.**_

_**KG: WHAT!**_

_**Naruto: You're kidding!**_

_**KG: Who...LET...HER...OUT!**_

_**(Outside)**_

_**Sakura: I really have to thank you for saving me. Now then how are we going to kill them?**_

_**Tobi: Don't get the wrong idea. I'm still going to kill them. Just do it very slowly.**_

_**Sakura: That's fine with me. Besides, I made some friends while in that vase.**_

_**Tobi: Friends?**_

_**Sakura: Yes, four or five colorful people. Did you know there was a baby's face that glowed like the sun there.**_

_**Tobi: Where the hell have you been?**_

_**Sakura: Wouldn't you like to know? But let's hurry. I'm gonna fuck KyuubiGoku up for what he did to me. SHANNARO!**_

_**(Inside)**_

_**KG: Find her now. I've got work to do and so do all of you!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Medical Tent<strong>_

Kasumi's grin widened so much more than the last time while Haku and Shizune continued to smile at her.

"Really? I have one?" Kasumi asked and Shizune chuckled while holding up a chart. She looked it over for a little longer before nodding her head.

"That's right Kasumi-san. You're pregnant and it seems like it's been that way for at least two weeks now. No wonder you were having those cramps," Haku said while Kasumi's tail wiggled left and right. She leaned up, but this time Haku nor Shizune made the move to stop her. She smiled and gently placed a hand over her stomach. In there, it was growing. The child that she wanted with Naruto. It was right there.

"Kasumi, you also have to realize that you will need lots of rest. Granted I don't think we can spar the shinobi to take you back to Konoha so we'll keep all tabs on you here," Haku said and Kasumi easily agreed. She was too happy to really listen at the moment and the two medics could tell, but they had other work to do.

"Kasumi, lay down," Haku ordered and Kasumi did so. Shizune took off the covers and placed a hand over Kasumi's abdomen. Her hands glowed a light green color and Kasumi stiffened lightly, but she soon calmed down when Shizune withdrew her hand and smiled with a nod. She took up a pen and wrote some things in a notepad before turning out the light.

"Rest now Kasumi. You should be fine for tomorrow," the head medic said and Kasumi sighed with a nod of her head. She calmly rested on the pillow and closed her eyes, but that didn't last long before she grinned and pumped her fist into the air.

"I wonder how Naruto-sama will feel when he knows about this," Kasumi thought to herself before her nose twitched. She turned to the left part of the tent and noticed Kyuubi coming through the tent with a small smile on her face.

"**So that's what was wrong with you," **Kyuubi said and Kasumi rubbed the back of her head with a light nod. Kyuubi placed her hand on Kasumi's head.

"**You got what you wanted Kasumi; however I want you to keep this in mind. Once you have your child protect it. Don't let this be the way Naruto grew up," **Kyuubi said and Kasumi nodded her head.

"I know Kyuubi-sama. I won't let it happen. Both Naruto-sama and I will be around," Kasumi said and Kyuubi nodded her head.

"**I'm getting the distinct impression that I'm being ignored," **Tsukasa said and Kasumi giggled despite herself.

"_No, of course not Tsukasa. I wouldn't do that to you. You're my good friend after all," _Kasumi said and Tsukasa nodded her head while holding her meditative pose in the recesses of Kasumi's mind. She had known that Kasumi might have been pregnant, but she didn't want to get the dog girl's hopes up only to be destroyed later so she didn't say anything.

"**Well I guess that might make me feel a little better. Congratulations Kasumi-san. So, what's the gender?" **Tsukasa asked and Kasumi shook her head.

"I'm not sure, but I want to know," Kasumi said out loud making Kyuubi look at her strangely until Kasumi explained that she was talking about the gender to which Kyuubi nodded in realization.

"**Well I'll let you rest. Also, Naruto-kun sent me to check on you. You know him. He's always worried about us. Be careful from now on," **Kyuubi said and Kasumi nodded before she watched Kyuubi leave. She then closed her eyes and smiled while laying in her bed.

_**With Kurotsuchi**_

The granddaughter to the Tsuchikage was currently meeting with Mei Terumi near her tent to ask for permission to join her division.

"You want to join this division, but why? You're in Kushina-san's platoon," Mei said wondering about some ulterior motives while Kurotsuchi sighed. She kept the sword strapped to her waist and traced a finger over it before turning back to the Godaime Mizukage.

"That's right, but I have to get this to Konoha's Hokage. Something is wrong. I keep hearing voices telling me to deliver something to him. I think it might be this sword that I'm to give to him. I know I'm asking for a lot, but it will do good in the long run I believe," Kurotsuchi said and Mei folded her arms. She was the currently leader and since Kyuubi had told her about Naruto's plan then the odds of them meeting with Naruto would be quite high.

"I see. Well I have no problems with it. Get ready for tomorrow," Mei said and Kurotsuchi nodded her head and turned around, but then looked back.

"Which reminds me, exactly why is Kiri helping Konoha? I know you are allies, but for the Mizukage herself to come. It makes me wonder what your relationship to him is," Kurotsuchi said and Mei lightly smiled while holding a hand to her cheek with a small blush.

"Simple. He's my lover," Mei said and Kurotsuchi blushed. She closed her eyes with a sigh and shook her head before quietly leaving the Godaime Mizukage alone to continue her work.

_**Back in Taki**_

People were currently getting their wounds treated from the force of Konoha and their allies. It wasn't going very well for them. Not many people had stared to use their portions of the Hero's Water just yet as they wanted to save it, but it was almost getting to the point where that wouldn't be much of an option anymore.

Meanwhile, the Akatsuki were meeting up with each other near the back of the tents where Sasori relayed the most surprised news to Konan and Kisame.

"Kisame, you told me he died. I saw Itachi on the battlefield," Sasori stated while Konan folded her arms. She turned to Kisame and the shark man widened his eyes.

"No, he did die. I saw him burn with my own eyes. It's no mistake," Kisame said and Konan sighed. This didn't bode well. If Itachi had betrayed Akatsuki and returned to Konoha then they would have more information then ever. It was possible that someone was henged to look like him to cause them disarray, but that possibility seemed unlikely.

"You think I'm kidding. I know what I saw. I don't know what you saw, but it's obvious that something is going on," Sasori stated and Kisame grumbled underneath his breath while Konan remained silent.

"If Itachi is alive then his presence brings a problem in this war. There was a reason we took Itachi into Akatsuki in the first place. Kisame, you know of his potential better than anyone. For now we'll continue with what we always have. Kisame and Sasori will deal with the Red Death's division and that other woman's division. However Kisame are you sure about what you told us?" Konan asked not really believing that something could completely overpower, let alone obliterate, Kisame's jutsu. Konan wouldn't say it, but it took even Nagato a great deal to do that.

"That's right. She blasted it away like it was nothing, but it was weird. She did like a bijuu would. You think she's a jinchuuriki?" Kisame asked and Sasori shook his head.

"We have all the jinchuuriki under watch. There can't be another one. There are only nine. Well unless there is a Zero-tailed bijuu," Sasori said and Kisame laughed with a nod of his head, however Konan was a little anxious about all of this. Kisame also claimed that there were two others like her. One with green hair and the other with blue hair. Something wasn't right about all of this. Not in Konan's eyes.

_**With Naruto and the others**_

The blonde was racing across the plains in the night with the moon high in the sky. Next to him was Itachi and Sasuke, who still had the Raijin no Ken stuck to his back. Fu and Yugao were right behind them as well before Naruto stopped.

"It's from here that we'll get into Taki's village right?" Naruto asked and Fu looked at the very narrow passageway towards the village.

"That's going to be a trap. They wouldn't have a road be used that easily," Fu said and Naruto agreed. Itachi narrowed his eyes and so did Sasuke. The two Uchihas glanced at each other and nodded their heads. Meanwhile, Fu took out a strip of paper and then took an ink brush writing over it with a new seal.

"So are we going to wait for the back-up here?" Fu asked and Naruto nodded. If he was lucky, which he was, then most of Taki's forces would be busy trying to take care of his mother and his bijuu in their respective divisions. He did know that they would be fine on their own, but he also didn't know what the Taki leader actually had planned. It was at best a 50-50 shot of working successfully.

"Alright, we'll wait here. I'm sure all of the forces have returned by-," Naruto's eyes suddenly darted to the right before he grabbed Itachi and Sasuke then pulled them to the bushes. Fu and Yugao dropped behind the trees and everyone quickly suppressed their chakra to the bare minimum so that they wouldn't get caught.

Everyone watched as Taki shinobi went left and right back across the bridge. They were all sighing and massaging their aching muscles, but Naruto also noticed the smiles on some of their faces. Even though they were losing they were still smiling. He wondered why. It wasn't the smile of those who knew they would die, rather it was the smile of those who knew that their enemies were in for a rude awakening.

Naruto glared at the multitude of people smiling and laughing, but he could also point out the despair in some people's eyes. He also noted the way the people seemed to be taking to themselves. Soon the forces left and Naruto sighed.

"Did you guys see it?" Naruto asked. He knew he did, but he wanted to know if they did as well. Just maybe to be cautious that he wasn't going crazy.

"Yeah, they were smiling. I think Taki has something planned. It might be quite big to say the least," Sasuke said while the others nodded.

"Alright then. We'll move tomorrow. Remember, we're to try and take out as many of them as possible before the back-up arrives," Naruto said and the others nodded before they each set up the shifts of watch before going to sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

The sun was high in the sky, the clouds were clear and everyone was ready to get started again. Kyuubi readied her forces and Kushina did the same. They both nodded to each other and both ran off back towards their destinations while they were sure that the Taki members were doing the same things. People sent their goodbyes to each other again and prayed for the other's life as they disappeared into the thicket of bushes.

Meanwhile, everyone in the back-up had watched people disappear before getting to their feet. Mei sighed and placed a hand on her hip.

"Alright, we've been given a mission by Hokage-sama. We have a vital role in this and we won't fail. We'll be the new forward attackers. Everyone prepare for departure," Mei shouted and a chorus of 'Hai' came through the unit as people got prepared.

Tenten came up to Neji and the other Konoha 11.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked having a large scroll added to her back. Neji nodded tightening the bandages on his arms. Hinata nodded as well though it was a little hesitant. Ino smirked at the idea of being trusted by Naruto enough to make a difference in the war while Sakura tried to look confident, but she didn't have that much going for her. Shikamaru and Chouji just sighed and would try to make the best out of their situation at the moment.

"Yeah we're ready for anything I guess," Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head before he felt a slap on his back.

"Stop being lazy and get ready," Kurotsuchi said and Shikamaru nodded his head before everyone turned to see Kasumi coming at them with a smile on her face.

"Kasumi, you're still here? We heard you were sent to the medics. What happened?" Tenten asked worrying about her friend. Since Tenten and Ino had been around Kiba a lot then they naturally bonded with Fu and Kasumi since they were around their ages along with Haku.

Soon everyone's eyes were on Kasumi who was smiling.

"Oh it turns out that I had some stomach pains and I couldn't go with Naruto-sama and the others," Kasumi said while Sakura chuckled.

"Stomach pains? What kind of kunoichi are you?" she asked and everyone sighed. Hinata and Shino gave Kasumi an apology for their squad teammate to which Kasumi waved it off. In truth maybe Sakura was half-right. Kasumi wasn't a kunoichi per se, but she did engage in the combat.

"Anyway it looks like I'll need to stay in the medical tents since they found something wrong with me," Kasumi said to them. Everyone but Sakura could see the glowing smile on Kasumi's face and wondered what was up until they saw Haku approaching.

"Kasumi, you're up already. Please come with me," Haku said and Kasumi sighed.

"Haku-san, I'm alright now. I'll be fine," Kasumi said and Haku chuckled while nodding her head.

"I know that Kasumi-san, but this isn't a check up of the baby. We just need to give you a physical," Haku said and Kasumi nodded. Everyone widened their eyes and gasped. Neji twitched while Hinata blushed. Shikamaru dropped his mouth and Chouji dropped his chips. Tenten stuttered and Ino pointed her finger while shaking. Sakura stuttered as well while Shino adjusted his glasses.

"Kasumi, did Haku just say-," Ino said while Kasumi turned around. She smiled and nodded her head before Ino and Tenten ran up to her.

"Naruto?" Tenten asked and Kasumi nodded. Both girls placed a hand on Kasumi's stomach making her giggle at their enthusiasm of such a thing.

"Oh no, someone catch Hinata-sama!" Neji shouted and everyone turned around to see Hinata on the floor with her eyes closed and a blush across her face.

"I'll take it from here," Shikamaru said holding the Hyuuga heiress up.

"How long?" Sakura had surprisingly asked and Kasumi smiled even more.

"I think they said two weeks from now or something like that. No wonder I had those pains," Kasumi said and everyone nodded absently while Chouji grinned.

"Naruto's gonna be a father. How cool is that? So who is going to be the kid's sensei?" Chouji asked and everyone glanced at each other, but no one said anything.

"One idiot in the world is enough. Do we really need another?" Sakura asked and everyone gulped before they could see Kasumi chuckle. Her hair shadowed her eyes and she walked up to Sakura.

"I can take a lot Haruno-san, but I will not tolerate you speaking about my child in such a manner. Straighten up or I'll kick you right in the stomach. Ask Gai-san and Lee-san, they both can tell you how strong my kicks are," Kasumi said before walking off with Haku to go and do her physical while Sakura shuddered.

"Oh man, can you believe it? Naruto and Kasumi were the first. I can't wait to see what their child will look like," Ino said before wondering about her own child with Kiba along with Tenten.

"Alright come on you guys. We have to get going right now," Shikamaru said and soon everyone was brought back into the real world before rushing off to get their job done.

It took a bit of time, but Mei stood in front of everyone as their leader and sighed. She let the wind blow past her hair slightly and smiled.

"Back-up Division. Move out!" Mei shouted and everyone shouted before they ran off from the came. Right next to Mei was Tenzo and Genma since they were both needed. The entire platoon moved out from the space and left the medical camp behind.

_**With Kushina's platoon**_

The redhead Uzumaki looked around the destroyed battlefield and took the chance for her and her unit to advance as much as possible. They made it over a hill that was past the battlefield only to be met with the Taki forces as Kushina suspected.

"Looks like they are back for me," Kiba said snickering lightly while Lee punched his palm. Both were ready to have their fights go down as was Kushina and Kimimaro. Everyone was ready to go before someone yelled.

"For Taki! Take your Hero's Water!" the man shouted. Soon everyone in unison opened their water bottles and drank the small amount of water that they received. It didn't take long for all the Konoha forces to see Taki's chakra blast through their bodies increasing their chakra output. It was so strong it was visible to everyone that could see them.

"Kushina-sama, what are your orders?" Kimimaro asked his lead commander and Kushina glared at the people with their chakras soaring. She closed her eyes, but then noticed Sasori walking through the crowds.

"Your death will come today," he said before he took off his Akatsuki cloak again showing his puppet body. Kushina glared at him before grinning.

"Simple Kimimaro. We...stall dattebane," Kushina said and she quickly waved her hand.

"Retreat!" She yelled and just like that all of Konoha pulled back away from Taki. Kushina wasn't stupid, far far from it. She knew that some of her forces couldn't fight against that type of chakra output from their enemies and it would be better to back up and waste time as much as possible.

"Look at them run. Advance on the enemy!" a Taki jounin said and before Sasori could say something he was immediately left behind by the others while he sighed.

"Do any of you even know who you're up against? Damn fools. They are forgetting that they are supposed to stall!" Sasori said before rushing off as well to go and deal with Kushina.

_**With Kyuubi's platoon**_

The Nine-tailed female and her platoon walked along the surface of the water. They were just a bit from the dividing lands of Iwa and Taki. They had all yet to see anyone coming for them, but a Hyuuga had told her that he could sense hundreds of people under the water before he was blinded by an intense wave of chakra. Kyuubi, Nanabi and Nibi all felt it naturally, but soon the sea exploded around everyone before they saw Kisame jump out of the water along with the hundreds of Taki shinobi and allies.

"They seem a lot more pumped up, the fuckers," Tayuya said grinning while staying a little more back. Karui took her sword into her hands while Gaara, Temari and Kankuro got ready to do their parts.

"You ready to become Samehada's next meal?" Kisame asked and Kyuubi smiled while placing a hand over her hip. Her red slitted eyes darkened while her claws sharpened.

"**Oh don't worry. If that sword wants to eat then I'll make it get heartburn," **Kyuubi said before everyone started to engage in the battle again over the ocean.

_**Back with Mei**_

It had been an hour for everyone since they left the camp behind. They were running fast and didn't dare break stride with each other. Most of the genin had been increasing their stamina for the war and it seemed that it was finally paying off for them. They could now keep up with the other chunin and jonin in their respective groups while Mei could take the lead with Genma and Tenzo.

It didn't take long for everyone to come to the narrow ridge that Naruto and Co. had discussed in their plans that night. Mei looked to the bottom of the ravine and then moved her visible eye to see the rest of the land that would bring them right to the center of Taki just beyond the waterfall there. Everyone took the time to get settled and Mei turned around.

"Tenzo-san, if you please," she said with her sweet smile and the anbu nodded his head. He quickly walked forward and everyone wondered what he was about to do as Tenzo clasped his hands together.

"**Mokuton no Jutsu( Wood Release Technique)," **Tenzo shouted and most of the genin were surprised to see three planks of woods stretch from one end of the ravine to the other.

"The Shodaime's abilities. I've never heard of such a thing before," Sakura said staring at the act. Meanwhile Chouji was feeling less than confident about passing through the planks.

Meanwhile, Tsume and Kuromaru waited impatiently for people to go. They would have to meet up with Naruto and yet they still had so much to do. They didn't have the time to stand around anymore than they already where. The Inuzuka female sighed before she noticed Mei wave her hand for people to continue.

It took quite a bit of time, but the entire forces passed without any problems and a chunin destroyed the bridge in case they were followed, but Neji and Hiashi had assured everyone that they still had the element of surprise.

Sakura huffed lightly, but she seemed fine. Most of the other genin were just rearing to go, but had to be reminded by some of the adults not to underestimate war and the genin took that to heart.

"Genma, how long before we reach Naruto-kun?" Mei asked and Genma sighed while taking out a map.

"It shouldn't be long now. If we hurry, then we might just-," Genma stopped before everyone looked at the sky. It was getting dark. The clouds were gathering around the place. Kurotsuchi gulped and wandered what was going on along with the others before they saw lightning flash in the distance.

"Isn't that where Taki is?" Tenten asked and some of the people nodded before Mei cursed.

"Let's get moving now," she said and Genma nodded furling up the scroll as the others ran off.

_**With Naruto and his team, one hour earlier**_

Everyone made it into Taki and Naruto looked around. He could see tons of shinobi and kunoichi till hanging around to protect the village. He narrowed his eyes before he made a handsign. Fu and Sasuke could see it from where they were a nodded. Yugao and Itachi were at the outskirts of the village taking care of any shinobi who was there to give the others easy access.

"Are you three ready?" Naruto asked and the two nodded their heads. Naruto sighed and appeared behind a building. He quickly did his handsign while Sasuke did the same. They both finished at the same time.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu," **Naruto and Sasuke shouted together as fire roared from their mouths. It was such a shock the the enemy that they saw fire raging through the village. It began to spread through as people yelled.

"We're under attack!" someone shouted and the bells rang across the village. Konan opened her eyes while Horyo gasped.

"What? How did they get into the village? I had my forces monitoring the place 24/7. This is impossible," Horyo said before Konan unfolded her arms.

"It's time that I got going. I trust that you have a plan?" Konan asked and Horyo sweated for a bit before he widened his eyes into a small smile. That's right, he still had his little creature waiting for him in the basement. If he could just take it's chakra then he would be able to crush Naruto for good.

"That's right I do. So do what I paid you for and take him out," Horyo said and Konan merely shrugged her shoulders and disappeared in a veil of paper while Horyo walked off to go and do what he needed.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Fu, and Sasuke wasted no time in engaging the surprised enemies. The fire was raging across the village before someone shouted.

"Konoha's Hokage. He's here. Kekkai Genkai no Naruto," he shouted and the blonde quickly walked while his Kage robes swayed in the winds behind him. His eyes glared with his standard shinseinagan while Sasuke and Fu appeared at his sides.

"Let's take them down," Naruto said and just like that Sasuke clutched his left arm and quickly dashed at everyone.

"**Chidori," **Sasuke shouted as he slammed into one person who managed to block the blow with a sword, but it didn't last as Sasuke managed to crack the blade. He, however, didn't end it there before he grabbed the Raijin no Ken and slammed it down crushing the blade and the person holding it. The Uchiha fell to the ground and turned around.

"Who's next?" he asked people and it didn't take long for Sasuke to get a reply as Taki and their allies charged at him. Sasuke took a traditional sword stance, but he then noticed Fu get in front of him and she had a small smile across her face before she slammed the ground.

"**Fuin no Kurai: Kuro Shin'en( Darkness Seal: Black Abyss)," **Fu shouted and the ground tore apart from seals running across the length of earth as the two jumped out of the way. Shinobi also took the initiative and jumped away from the attack before some saw Sasuke leap of Fu's shoulder. He jumped into the air with the Raijin no Ken in his hands.

"**Chidori Eiso( One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear)," **Sasuke yelled and the sword in his hands extended and slammed into the ground from the sudden rush of lightning before that same lightning crashed through the ground.

"Dammit, don't get ahead of yourselves!" Someone shouted as he threw a kunai at Sasuke. The Uchiha's sharingan was working overtime as he ducked underneath the kunai. He quickly grabbed it and threw it back at someone making them cry out in pain.

"Fu, where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Fu turned her head to see that Naruto really was gone, but she had no idea where. She shook her head and Sasuke growled before they turned back to their issue.

It was as Fu said, Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen, but how was that possible? He was walking in the middle of the streets waiting for someone to come and find him. He looked left and right to see the area vacant of any and all shinobi relating to Taki. He didn't know that Sasuke and Fu had already engaged a few of them, but he knew they could handle it.

It was then that Naruto stopped walking and closed his eyes. He could feel the chakra signature of the person behind him. They weren't exactly being discreet about it now were they?

"I should feel impressed. Someone so young is doing this," Konan said staring at the blonde. Naruto turned his head and noticed Konan staring at him. He looked at her and eyed the Akatsuki cloak. Yep, just like Kyuubi and Kushina told him. It seems he was right and Akatsuki had gotten involved.

"I really don't even want to do this, but no one gets away with threatening my loved ones," Naruto said and Konan closed her eyes. She could sense just a bit of Yahiko in Naruto, but this wasn't the time for reminiscence.

"Is that right? Well I'm sorry, but this is the end of the line for you," Konan said and Naruto sighed. He slowly nodded his head and Konan watched as Naruto took off his Hokage cloak and casted it aside to show him wearing the standard jonin vest along with black anbu pants and a dark red shirt with mesh armor underneath. He had his four swords attached to his back before closing his eyes again.

"You know we don't have to fight right?" he asked and Konan raised an eyebrow before she calmly floated to the ground in paper which was something that Naruto took note of.

"_Paper? So it seems that she can manipulate the paper around her," _Naruto thought to himself while Konan kept her cold glare. She dropped her hands to her sides and nodded.

"That's right. We don't. You just have to surrender the Nanabi jinchuuriki to us," Konan said and Naruto snickered.

"Well I can't do that. You should know that. So how about we just skip this and get to our fight," Naruto suggested and Konan nodded.

"My thoughts exactly," She said and Naruto watched as Konan flung three paper shuriken at him. He quickly jumped into the air dodging them before he threw his own kunai at Konan. The female Akatsuki member effortlessly blocked it and turned back only to see Naruto gone. She gasped and turned her head to see Naruto behind her.

"The Hiraishin?" Konan wondered before she saw Naruto stretch out his hand. He quickly formed the rasengan in his hand and slammed it into Konan's back.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto shouted before he set Konan flying into a building. The blonde landed on the building that Konan was standing on before he noticed paper flying around. He cursed and saw Konan float down from the sky.

"Paper clones huh?" Naruto asked and Konan nodded her head before hitting the ground. Both seemed oblivious to the raging fire behind them and settled for staring at each other with their cold eyes.

_**With Kushina's platoon**_

Oblivious to what was happening in Taki, the enemy was still engaged with Kushina and her platoon as they tore through everyone's defense. Although it was as Kushina predicted and a few of her forces were lost due to the chakra powerhouses of Taki, she and the other' still recovered from the incident and were more than ready to counter. Thus the battlefield had picked up where it left off.

Kakashi and Gai ran through the dust before the former cut one person down. They continued to run before they noticed Kushina dealing with Sasori. She was cutting puppets left and right from Sasori's arsenal making the Akatsuki member that much more frustrated.

"Stand still!" Sasori shouted, but Kushina never ddi before she clashed with another puppet. She effortlessly took it down before she noticed Sasori open his palms. Then his wrists twirled around before spewing fires as it came into a spiral. Kushina jumped out of the way from the attack before another wave of puppets came out her.

"Puppets, puppets, and more puppets. I'm getting sick of puppets," Kushina hollered before Sasori launched his hands into the air. He grinned madly as the fire made its way towards Kushina. The Uzumaki female quickly pushed her foot to a puppet's face and jumped out of the way narrowly escaping the fire. She backflipped away from it and skidded across the ground before narrowing her eyes.

"You can't touch me," Sasori said chuckling while Kushina smiled. She nodded her head that she couldn't touch him this way and merely dropped her sword. She planted it into the ground and massaged her wrists.

"No I guess not. Then how about I just do it this way," Kushina said before she dashed off towards Sasori. The Akatsuki member barely had the time to react to such speed before he unconsciously threw his hand forward. Immediately a puppet came in front of Kushina before she slashed it down with a kunai only to widen her eyes once she saw another one behind her.

"Die," Sasori said silent and the puppet slammed Kushina across the face, but Sasori was surprised when she disappeared from his view in a puff of smoke. Sasori widened his eyes to the trick before he saw Kushina in front of him again.

"A Kage Bunshin?" he wondered before he noticed the blue ball in her hands. Kushina smiled when she watched Sasori instinctively jumped back, but he was caught by a chakra chain keeping him there.

"**Rasengan," **Kushina shouted as she slammed the ball into Sasori's chest. She watched as it tore away at his puppet body making it explode in tons of pieces, but she watched as the 'heart' of his soul flew from her. Kushina smiled and closed her eyes.

"One Akatsuki member down," she said to herself before throwing her sword. The heart was headed for another puppet so he could live, but Sasori's soul gasped as the heart was pierced by Kushina's blade just as it reached the nearby puppets. Sasori coughed up blood before he noticed Kushina looking down at him.

"So, I was going to die after all," he thought and Kushina nodded her head. Sasori coughed again before looking at the sky.

"It's a nice day," He said for some reason before the light faded from his eyes. He closed his eyes while Kushina took her blade from his chest. She wiped some of the sweat from her face. She quickly took her sword in hand before hearing another shout.

"Konoha defeated Sasori!" someone shouted while people turned their heads to seeing Kushina while Sasori's body laid behind her. Some of the shinobi started to sweat at their chances while Kiba and Akamaru chose this chance to attack.

"Let's go. **Gatsuuga," **Kiba shouted as he slammed into one person reinstating the fight again around the entire place, but Kushina, Kakashi, and Gai along with some of the other jonin and anbu could see that Taki, having lost Sasori, lost a bit of its morale, but maybe that would make things easier.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Konan glared dangerously at Naruto while the blonde smiled. The female Akatsuki member had to admit that the Rokudaime Hokage was definitely tough. He also had much more chakra that she could ever dream.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted as he sent fire raging towards Konan. The woman immediately put up a wall of paper that block the fire from her face before moving out of the way. She then threw a tagged kunai at Naruto making it explode. Naruto grinned and jumped away. The explosion happened so close to him. He threw a kunai to his left and immediately Hiraishin-ed out of the way avoiding the explosion. Konan narrowed her eyes while Naruto slid across the ground. He grinned at her while Konan landed on the ground.

"You are a slippery one," she said and Naruto quickly stood to his feet. He didn't say anything in response to that before Konan noticed his hands strain as if they were pulling something. Immediately she noticed the sand beneath her shift before she jumped into the air. A large demon hand of sand came out of the ground and lunged at her almost catching her, but it didn't make it. Naruto cursed before doing another set of handsigns.

"**Suna no Yari( Sand Spears)," **Naruto said while unleashing dozens of sand spears at Konan. The woman quickly dodged to the side away from Naruto's attack before floating into the air.

"Wow, you can fly too," Naruto said and Konan nodded her head.

"In the shinobi world there are many surprising things," she said and Naruto nodded his head. He quickly did some more handsigns before he slammed the ground.

"I agree. Things just like this. **Mokuton: ****Shichūrō no Jutsu( Wood Release: Four Pillar Prison Technique)," **Naruto shouted again and he took Konan initial surprise as a sign that she had never seen the Wood Release in person until now as wood came from the ground and trapped her inside. The female Akatsuki member narrowed her eyes while Naruto smiled.

"It's not that easy," Konan said before dissolving in paper. Naruto snorted and was about to attack again before Konan raised her hand stopping him.

"Tell me, why do you fight against us? Why do you protect her? We, as Akatsuki, desire peace for the entire world. Do you not desire peace?" Konan asked and Naruto withdrew another kunai. He stared at Konan before he heard his sword.

"**An interesting individual this one is. I've never seen someone like her," **Yugisa said while the others nodded their heads.

"**You'd better answer Naruto-sama. It's not good to keep people waiting," **Raiga said and Tyrun nodded his head along with Fukune.

"Peace? You desire peace huh? Then, why are you being so damn selfish? You want peace, you think this is peace?" Naruto asked looking around the burning Taki. Konan did the same and she turned back to him.

"I didn't want this. I just wanted to protect Fu. Don't you know? Taki's people, their allies and even my people are dying because of this. You, who try to take the bijuu from their containers and kill them, have no right to take about peace!" Naruto shouted flashing his shinseinagan at Konan.

"You can't see the forest while looking at the couple of trees," she said and Naruto turned around.

"Taki wants Fu for power, but I know then. If they are like how I think they are then they won't care what happens to her. It's why they hired you right? So you could take her like she was some damn prize to be won from your spoils of war," Naruto said while Konan narrowed her eyes at him.

"Precisely, we do this so people like him won't exist. People who try to abuse power for their own corrupt ways," Konan said while Naruto snorted again.

"I doubt that. I'd say you were just like him if not anything else. The only person who was different from you was Itachi," Naruto said and Konan slightly widened her eyes.

"Tell me, if you had to then what would you do to achieve peace?" Konan asked. She didn't know why she was talking with one of the Akatsuki's targets like this, but something about the understanding in his eyes made her eager to want to know his answer. Naruto glanced at Konan before sighing.

"I'm not sure honestly. Hatred is a tough thing to get rid of. People say that the bijuu embody such things, but I don't believe that. Look at me, I have Kyuubi-chan and she's one of the best friends I could ever ask for," Naruto said before he realized that he got a response.

"**Aww I feel so special," **Kyuubi said as she dodged dozens of water sharks from Kisame. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

"_Never let anyone tell you different Kyuubi-hime," _Naruto said unknowingly making Kyuubi blush at his words before she continued her own fight against Kisame. She would've used her attack again, but unlike last time too many people were in her line of fire for her to use it which was something that she wondered if Kisame knew.

Meanwhile Naruto continued to talk with Konan. He could tell that she was different from the others. She seemed to genuinely want peace in the world and she figured that this might have been the only way to do it. Naruto wasn't sure, but he felt that maybe she was a little misguided in that respect.

"Trust me though. I'd find a way to make it work. Simply because, my father trusts me. My mother trust me and my sensei trusts me. My entire village trusts me to lead them to a peaceful life. In the end, isn't that what everyone wants?" Naruto asked and Konan widened her eyes. She remembered the times Yahiko would say those exact words to her and Nagato.

"Do you really believe that someone like you can attain peace?" Konan asked and Naruto smiled. He turned his head to see the sky starting to get dark with rain and clouds. He nodded his head to Konan and she closed her eyes.

"_He's just like Yahiko. Nagato, did we go the wrong way?" _Konan wondered. Just a few words and Naruto had her thinking different.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Konan asked and Naruto widened his eyes. He looked at her like she just grew a second head. It wasn't surprising that she might have known considering his reputation as well, but it was still quite weird.

"That's right. He's my godfather," Naruto said and Konan lightly smiled despite herself. Maybe the first real smile she had in a long time.

"I see, so that's why I feel so connected to you," she said and both turned their heads when they heard yelling. Naruto grinned when he saw a large mess of auburn hair.

"Attack!" Mei yelled as Naruto's back-up arrived just like he wanted. Konan looked at it as well. She closed her eyes and walked over to Naruto. The blonde tensed slightly at her advancement, but he noticed a bouquet of paper flowers. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her while Konan closed her eyes.

"When the time comes I hope you will be able to change Nagato's mind as well. I know you can do it. It might be selfish now, but can you listen to my request?" Konan asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He allowed her to talk and Konan continued.

"Save Nagato. Let him see the light. More than anything make him believe in true peace again and get him off the path. I might have just met you, but I'll trust you," Konan said and Naruto looked at her a little longer. He smiled and took her little gift of flowers.

"Very well then, but if that's going to work then you're going to have to help me," Naruto said and Konan nodded.

"I had a feeling you would say that. I shall keep you informed if you can save him," Konan said and Naruto nodded thought it was hesitant. Konan then walked off before Naruto grabbed her shoulder.

"Why are you trusting me?" Naruto asked and Konan turned around. She looked into his deep blue eyes and sighed.

"Because you remind me of the true purpose that Akatsuki was used for. Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto," Konan said before she put her voice to her earpiece.

"Kisame, Sasori fall back. I repeat, we're leaving immediately," Konan said and Naruto widened his eyes.

_**With Kisame**_

Kyuubi slammed her fist into Kisame's sword with a high level of pressure before she sent both Samehada and Kisame flying. The Akatsuki's pet shark widened his eyes to see Samehada taking red chakra from Kanari before he was sent skidding like a stone across the surface of the water. Meanwhile, the Taki forces were gulping seeing as they couldn't match Kanari's friends Nana and Matatabi. Then Konoha's forces were large enough to begin with.

"**Drive them back!" **Nanabi shouted and Konoha roared in enthusiasm as they pushed even harder. Tayuya slammed one person across the face sending him under the waters below. People's Hero's Water was starting to wear off and they were feeling the effects while their allies were facing the same ordeal.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Temari shouted unleashing her fan across the waters blowing the winds at someone sending him flying, but that wasn't all. With her wind, Temari hoisted Karui into the air and the redhead Kumo chunin brought her sword back.

"**Kumo-Ryu: Omotegiri( Cloud Style: Front Beheading)," **she shouted and in a swift cut she slashed the opponent down before landing in the waters.

Meanwhile Kisame got to his feet and rubbed his cheek. He chuckled while Kanari massaged her wrist. She was just getting warmed up. So she got some chakra taken. That was going to backfire on Kisame if they kept this up and she knew it. Ain't she a stinker?

"Kisame, fall back and withdraw. I repeat, Akatsuki is leaving immediately," Konan's voice came to him and Kisame narrowed his eyes. It seemed that something happened and he couldn't stick around. Kisame sighed before cackling. Everyone glanced at him while Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"**Something funny?" **she asked and Kisame nodded his head.

"Yes actually. It seems that you get to live. I hope to see you again Ojou-chan," Kisame said before he vanished in the water and shot off. Kyuubi narrowed her eyes and it didn't take long before Kisame's very presence disappeared from everyone. Taki widened their eyes at seeing most of their strength leave the battlefield. Akatsuki was withdrawing and leaving them alone.

"This just got much easier," Yugito said and Kurenai easily agreed with that, but she didn't say it out loud. However Nibi smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"**Well then, now I can go all-out without worrying about you Kanari," **Nibi said as she raised her arms in the air. Nanabi and Kyuubi wondered what she was about to do before Nibi channeled a large amount of her chakra into her arm. She slammed the waters making them rise around everyone.

"**Suiton: Shōtotsu no Jutsu( Water Release: Heavy Water Collision Technique)," **Nibi shouted and the waves surrounded everyone even the Konoha shinobi.

"**Matatabi, what are you doing?!" **Kyuubi shouted, but she failed to see the smile on Nibi's face as she slammed her hands together.

"**Suiton: Nibi no Dai Suijinheki( Water Release: Two Tailed Great Water Encampment Wall)," **Nibi shouted and immediately the waters came together and trapped everyone inside. Kyuubi widened her eyes and Nanabi did the same. So that was the plan. Trap each and every single last enemy with no chance of escape.

"Wow, no even the Nidaime could do something like this," Izumo said looking around while Kotetsu nodded his head. It was like a jutsu that you only get to see once every hundred years or so. Temari, Gaara and Kankuro widened their eyes. Hell even Yugito was surprised. Nibi was supposed to be fire natured and here she was using a water jutsu. Tayuya gawked and so did Karui before realization came to Konoha and their allies.

"Attack!" someone yelled and immediately every Taki shinobi and their ally with them readied their weapons as they were all now driven directly into a wall and the only way out was to fight through enemies that greatly outnumbered them. It was...impossible.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Naruto watched Konan vanish in paper as the winds carried her off. The rain swept over the fires making them die down. Naruto smiled before he saw the rest of Taki engage Mei and her platoon.

Tenten, Ino and Sakura quickly sped off and engaged the enemy. Tenten unleashed a barrage of kunai on a single person while Ino kicked someone to the side. Sakura tried to land a hit, but she missed when one person kicked her to the side.

"Ugh," Sakura grunted before she slammed into a building. The pink haired kunoichi huffed before someone came rushing at her. Kurotsuchi intervened and slammed the person in the back incapacitating them.

"Damn you bitch!" he said, but Kurotsuchi ignored him.

"Get your act together or go home," Kurotsuchi said to Sakura before dashing off. The pink haired kunoichi growled before rushing off back into the fights.

Mei rushed across the building along with a caught up Kurotsuchi and Tsume. They both looked left and right for Naruto, but Kurotsuchi was doing it more frantically. Syra was resonating dangerously to the other swords as she told Kurotsuchi to hurry. The granddaughter to the Tsuchikage raced across the buildings along with Mei to find Naruto.

"Mei-sama, I found you," The three kunoichi turned around to see Itachi and Yugao coming up to her. The two jumped to the rooftops and Mei turned around along with Kurotsuchi.

"Itachi, where is Naruto-kun? Kurotsuchi-san says that she has something vital to hand him," Mei said and said brunette nodded her head while Itachi looked off through the village.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll turn up soon," Itachi said while Yugao knelt down.

"He couldn't have gotten far. We should be able to catch up to him," Yugao said and the others nodded before rushing off.

Meanwhile said blonde turned to his left. He glared only to see Horyo looking at him. He was clapping.

"Yes, just what I'd expect of the Hokage of Konoha. You really have outdone yourself for a young brat," Horyo said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Immediately Fu and Sasuke appeared next to him both slightly covered in bruises, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"You guys okay?" Naruto asked and the two nodded their heads to him. Fu glanced at Horyo and snarled. Horyo lowered his eyes to her and glared hard at her.

"You really have been a thorn in Taki's side long enough. It's time I put you down. Forever," Horyo said walking forward. Fu flinched slightly, but both she and Sasuke watched as Naruto stepped forward. They both walked up to each other.

"I'm going to kill you. Take Konoha and turn Taki into the supreme power it was meant to be," Horyo said while Naruto closed his eyes.

"I doubt that," He said simply and Horyo snickered.

"Is that so. Well then. Let's get started. Right now," Horyo said as he snapped his fingers. Shock widened in Naruto's eyes before his ears were assaulted. It was the same as the Oto shinobi those years ago. Naruto cursed before he fell to the ground.

"Yep, a kekkai genkai brat. Turning fast movement into a high sound. It hurts doesn't. Yep, I can direct it to who I want. Everyone can hear it, or just you can. So I'm choosing, just you," Horyo said before he kicked Naruto across the ground. The blonde coughed and was sent flying. He opened his eyes and rebounded before throwing a kunai at Horyo.

"Fu-chan, Sasuke get back," Naruto shouted and the two immediately did so. They stayed away from the fight that Naruto wanted. He brushed his lips while Horyo blocked the kunai. He smirked before Naruto vanished in the Hiraishin. The result was Horyo being sent flying across the village like a rag doll. Naruto narrowed his eyes before taking his swords into his hands. Horyo backflipped and landed perfectly before chuckling.

"You would hit an old man like me. Looks like you need to learn your place," Horyo said before he bit his thumb. He did some handsigns and slammed the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **He called out and a massive poof of smoke came. Mei, Kurotsuchi, Itachi and Yugao all noticed it and raced for the smoke before everyone noticed a large container.

"Know what this is Uzumaki-san. A Chimera, the ultimate combination of a life form. You think you can beat me. Did you know that I have two kekkai genkai? I'll show you what mine is. It made me an A-rank in just a week's time," Horyo said while Naruto narrowed his eyes. He watched Horyo touch the growling animal and cackled like a mad man.

"**Gen'eiton: ****Jinsei Kōkan no Jutsu( Phantom Release: Substitution of Life Souls)," **Horyo yelled out while Naruto saw a white light cover the area. He covered his eyes and so did everyone else. No sooner than it arrived did it dispel and Naruto saw only Horyo standing, but he was different. He was a middle aged man. His eyes were yellow and his pupils were slits.

"Phantom Release, the control over the soul and things like it," Horyo said before he sprouted two wings to his back that the Chimera had. Then he grew a lion's tail. It fell down to the ground. Naruto widened his eyes before Horyo appeared behind him.

"Scared?" he asked before slamming Naruto across the field. The blonde grunted before he rebounded. Horyo let out a kick to Naruto's face, but the blonde blocked it with his arm. He then ducked underneath a punch and slammed his fist into Horyo's stomach making the man cough, but not before he snapped his fingers making Naruto curse as he was assaulted by the noise. It was then that he noticed three Horyos around him before they opened their arms. Naruto widened his eyes before he targeted the Hiraishin seal on Fu's shoulder. He quickly vanished in yellow lightning while the Horyos clapped making a very loud and ear piercing noise.

Naruto appeared near a shocked Fu and Sasuke before standing to his feet. He smirked and stood to his feet.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Fu asked while Naruto nodded his head. He sighed and closed his eyes. He lightly chuckled while smiling.

"Now it's my turn," Naruto said as he opened his eyes. He showed the Shinseinagan in the left eye and the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in the right eye. Horyo grinned like mad before Naruto took his four swords into his hands.

"Come on guys. Time to show him our new kenjutsu style," Naruto said to Tyrun, Yugisa, Fukune and Raiga. He threw all four into the air. With his mouth he caught Raiga. In his left hand he caught Yugisa. In the right he caught Fukune and directly in the middle of his abdomen rested Tyrun. All four swords flared.

"Four Sword Style Kenjutsu," Naruto said before he jumped into the air. He adapted it after he had talked with Yugito about one of her friends who was able to make an eight sword style kenjutsu. Naruto wanted to use all his swords in this and in the month he was working to do just that.

Naruto slammed his entire body into Horyo before twisting his left leg. Raiga and Tyrun attacked at the same time while Horyo jumped to avoid them both. Then Naruto twirled his body and immediately Horyo had to dodge Yugisa and Fukune as Naruto continued his onslaught. Sasuke eyes were working overtime to try and predict Naruto's swords, but it was impossible. Lightning, Fire, Wind and Water rushed from each individual sword in an onslaught of elements to Horyo before Naruto was kicked back. The blonde held his four sword stance and smiled.

"_It works don't you think?" _he asked and the four swords chuckled.

"**It's effective I guess. I like this. Amazing for me. Hmph, it's alright," **Raiga, Yugisa, Fukune and Tyrun said to him. Naruto grinned before he threw three of his swords into the air while he did a handsign.

"**Yoton: Yogan Shibuki no Jutsu( Lava Release: Lava Splash Technique)," **Naruto shouted as he molded his chakra. Horyo widened his eyes before doing his own handsign.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu," **He shouted and a fierce fire escaped his mouth. The two techniques collided against each other while Fu and Sasuke backed away a little further. Because Naruto's lava wasn't as forceful, Horyo began to push it back while grinning in his mind. Naruto sighed and strained both his eyes on the fire in front of him.

"**Amaterasu," **Naruto shouted as he was expecting black flames, but he didn't get that. No, it was the white fire he had seen that one time. It was back and it took over the fire jutsu that Horyo was using. Horyo watched as his fire was consumed by the efforts of Naruto two dojutsu before he let go of the technique. He flew into the air while Naruto caught his weapons back into their sheaths. He turned his head to see Horyo still flying around before he let the sand swirl around him. Naruto jumped on a small sand island and let it hoist him into the air.

"Was he always this strong?" Itachi wondered, but everyone else was in shock as well. It was such a surprise. Tsume gripped her claws in anger of seeing Naruto and Horyo fighting it out. She was worried for the blonde all right. It was a much bigger fight than she could've imagined.

Naruto met Horyo in the sky and the two glared at each other.

"You're really are full of surprises," Horyo said while Naruto continued to stare at him. He He closed his eyes for a little bit before grinning.

"Thank you. I try," Naruto said before he noticed Horyo vanish. Or so he thought. Naruto's eyes darted to the left before he raised a sand shield which met a fist from Horyo.

"I'll protect Fu-chan from you. I'll make her happy. And finally, I'll make you disappear," Naruto said while Horyo cackled.

"I will never die. I'm the one who is going to rule this god forsaken world. I'll make you know suffering. And I'll start it with...this," Horyo raised his hand into the air. Naruto glared before moving his arm. His sand shot at Horyo before the man dashed to the side. He planted his foot into Naruto's side knocking him off the building. The blonde growled before the sand went to retrieve him. It quickly flew down, but Naruto hit the ground before it could reach him. He slammed next to Mei, Tsume, Kurotsuchi, Itachi and Yugao.

"Hokage-sama, are you alright?" Yugao asked and Naruto nodded his head. He brushed his side lightly before looking up. Tsume knelt down and brought Naruto to his feet while the blonde smiled. He dusted off his clothes and gave his mate a word of thanks before turning around.

"I'm fine, but he's good; however I have his style figured out. If I can just-," Naruto and the others widened their eyes before seeing Horyo laugh like a maniac. The skies glowed a bright red color while Horyo's hand blazed in fire.

"My vengeance is great! You will die! Taki will rise! We are the Phoenix and we'll bath you in a sea of fire that will burn you away from our memories. With my Chimera abilities come the next stage of ninjutsu!" Horyo hollered.

"**Kyūkyoku no Katon: Hitori no Jutsu( Ultimate Fire Release: Fire Bird of the Heavens Technique)," **Horyo shouted as Naruto and everyone else around him widened their eyes.

"Oi oi, that's a little much isn't it? What is that?" Kurotsuchi asked as everyone heard screeching. A massive phoenix came from the sky with its fire wings blazing. People who were fighting gazed at it and it's majestic nature before Horyo laughed.

"Die Uzumaki-Namikaze, forever!" he shouted and threw his hand down. The Phoenix came charging down towards the blonde while people could feel the intensity of the heat. Everyone widened their eyes before Naruto backed up slightly. His hand touched Syra accidently before a large light overpowered the phoenix. Horyo stopped laughing while everyone glanced at the purity of the light.

"**Syra!" **Raiga, Fukune, Tyrun and Yugisa said at the same time. Syra came into the mindscape waving with a smile on her face.

"**Am I too late?" **she asked before the others shook their heads. Naruto widened his eyes to the light before he took his swords in his hand.

"**Naruto-sama, repeat our words," **Raiga said and Naruto nodded his head.

"**Sōzō no Ken: Honō no Fukkatsu( Sword of Creation: Resurrection of the Eternal Flame)," **Naruto shouted before he sent a wave of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning towards the fire jutsu. Each attack slashed at the Phoenix before it cried out and dispelled into pieces of little fire. Horyo widened his eyes to see Naruto holding five swords. Each of them glowing brightly around him.

"**We are Raiga, Yugisa, Fukune, Tyrun, and Syra. Together we are the Sword of Creation. We are Kami's swords and Naruto-sama's master and we...are...one," **The swords shouted resonating their power through Naruto's body while the blonde turned to Horyo who was shocked to his very core. The blonde grinned.

"Now then are you ready for Round two Horyo-teme? I'm going to show you the power of Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage. Right here, right now,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: There ya go people. Hope you enjoyed it. I know I rushed Konan's trust of Naruto a little bit, but I didn't think that they had a luxury of time in the middle of a war. I figured that Konan could take Itachi's place as the next person to spy on Akatsuki for Naruto and Konoha before ultimately leaving it with Nagato himself.<strong>_

_**(Lights flicker)**_

_**Naruto: What the hell?  
><strong>_

_**Kushina: We paid the electric bill for this place right?**_

_**VR: Well I've only been here a short time so I can only hope you guys did.**_

_**KG: Dammit. (picks up phone) Front Desk, what's going on?  
><strong>_

_**Person: Oh hang on sir. …..Oh damn. Sir it's...Sakura and Tobi.**_

_**KG: Huh?**_

_**Person: Yeah, they are with these five little things that are doing something like...OH MY GOD HELP! (Dial tone)**_

_**TUU: What happened?**_

_**ZH: How should I know?**_

_**Naruto X4: Well someone had better figure something out!**_

_**KG: Calm down. Let me just find out what's up. That damn pink bitch. Security, what's going on-**_

_**Security: Ahhhh please don't kill me.**_

_**Sakura: Then read the damn paper.**_

_**KG, Naruto, and the others: …...?**_

_**Security: (Crying) H-Hey there, KyuubiGoku-sama-**_

_**Sakura: Read it right SHANNARO!**_

_**Security: (Crying) HEY there you dumbass fuck of a pathetic author.**_

_**Sakura: Good boy.**_

_**KG: (Twitch)**_

_**Security: (Whimpering) Me and Tobi-sensei are in the neighborhood and are turning all of your residents into teletubbies. So...I...hope you m-made peace with y-yourself because when I find you I'm g-gonna...Oh my fuckin' god. Please NOOOO!**_

_**Sakura: Read the damn paper or I slam your crotch into next week.**_

_**Security: (Crying) Cause when I find you I'm gonna turn you and everyone else at the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar into my bitches with my SMG as I spray bullets into you! And then I'm gonna be making more holes across all of your damn faces for w-what you did to me until there is nothing left but your s-stingy asses as my personal target practice bitches and s-s-sex t-toys full of bullets. OH god this is horrible. (Crying more)**_

_**Sakura: You ain't finished yet SHANNARO!**_

_**Security:( Whimpering) S-So prepare your freakin' walking dead bodies for my huge ass fist and SMG! N-Now wait right there while I fuckin' kill the guy reading this note...OH GOD NO PLEASE!**_

_**(Gunshot) (Body Slumps)**_

_**Sakura: HAHAHAHA oh my fuckin' god. His fuckin face. Oh if only I could do that to Ino-pig. Oh that was fun. Tobi-sensei, that shit was priceless. ( Hangs up)**_

_**KG: FUCKIN' BITCH! THAT'S IT! VR, kill her. Any price you want. I don't give a damn. I want them both gone immediately! And where is Kushina?**_

_**TUU: Basement KyuubiGoku.**_

_**VR: No problem man. I'll just do what a private mercenary does, and have some fun. (Takes katana and cocks gun)**_

_**Outside**_

_**Sakura: I'm gonna screw them all over. Then I'm gonna kill that bitch of an author. I'll show him who to mess with SHANNARO! After him then I'll fuckin'-**_

_**(Single slash destroys Sakura's Teletubbies)**_

_**Sakura: What the fuck? Who are you?**_

_**VR: Oh you don't remember me. Don't you know? I'm Vail Ryuketsu. Private Mercenary, Demon Slayer, World Savior, Weapons Specialist and Martial Artist. I assassinate targets, collect bounty heads and I decided to work here for a while since I get paid very well. I also kill fuckin' pink bitches like yourself.**_

_**Sakura: Well aren't you classy? Then fight me with them in front of me.**_

_**VR: Don't need to. Ccebling, Naruto X4, Zombiehunter do you guys mind?**_

_**All of them: Fuck you girlie. (Guns fire)**_

_**With Kushina and Tsume**_

_**Kushina: Touchdown dattebane!**_

_**Tsume: Dammit all!**_

_**(Crash through the wall) ( Tv destroyed)**_

_**Tobi: Hello bitches.**_

_**Kushina:...That was a 70 in. Plasma Screen Tv with Netflix and a Playstation 4. (Takes deep breath). Ahem, so how can we help you today? **_Before I mutilate your body and feed it to the birds.

_**(With Us)**_

_**KG: Ugh fuckin' bitch ruining shit. Well that's all people. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME MY CREAM SODA. Those who say what type, then I say SEND IT ANYWAY DAMMIT! **_


	54. Chapter 54

_**KG: Hey people, sorry for the late update. I was gone all yesterday to plan some things with my real fiancee and we ended up taking much longer than we wanted so I just had to do it today. Huh, what's that noise?**_

_**Sakura: Now if you don't mind faggot. I'm fuck that Author, KG, up his ass!**_

_**VR: I've got your leg girl!**_

_**Sakura: So stomp it on your dick! HAHAHAHA!**_

_**(Opens door)**_

_**Sakura: …..?**_

_**KG: Welcome bitch. Now die!**_

_**Sakura: Oh, too bad KG. Because I met him!**_

_**(Warp hole appears)**_

_**AnbuDragon: So you're the person I'm supposed to kill.**_

_**KG: …..Yep, I guess.  
><strong>_

_**Sakura: You have been chosen. To reveal this plan to the world. You will witness what happens here today and you will tell of it later. (Takes sword). Except you won't. Cause I'll kill ya SHANNARO!**_

_**KG: …..Oh not bad. No, seriously. It's just that that's totally from Boondock Saints. **_

_**Sakura: What? No it isn't. I just came up with it.**_

_**KG: Whatever. So what do you want?**_

_**Sakura: It is your corrupt bar. It is your evil that will be sought by us with every breath!**_

_**KG: BOONDOCK...SAINTS! Seriously what do you do with your time anyway?**_

_**AnbuDragon: Okay you know, fuck it. Knife. **_

_**KG: Knife?**_

_**(Stab)  
><strong>_

_**KG: AHHHHHH!**_

_**Rachel: KG-kun!**_

_**KG: Dammit: (Take my gun, Collision) Boom bitch! ( Hit AnbuDragon). Headshot asshole. Now then let me do this with a good device I call the universal pause button!**_

* * *

><p>Naruto held Raiga in his mouth. In his left hand was Fukune and in his right was Tyrun. Held by the blonde's abdomen was where Yugisa rested and just as he planned. Naruto held Syra right in the flexible part of his knee. Sasuke, Itachi, Tsume, Yugao and Kurotsuchi backed away from the blonde while Naruto glared at the flying Horyo. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the man before turning to his allies.<p>

"Everyone, get out of here. He's mine," Naruto said while people glanced at each other. Tsume glared hard at her boyfriend and Hokage as most of them hesitated.

"I said go! Now!" Naruto shouted his orders and the rest of his group nodded to each other.

"Take care Naruto-kun. Don't die," Yugao said vanishing out of sight. Everyone else did the same and disappeared while Naruto continued to glare. Tsume sighed and touched his shoulder. Naruto turned around only to see Tsume slug him in the arm.

"I won't forgive you if you die," she said and Naruto couldn't resist the urge to crack a smile before he agreed to her unheard conditions. Tsume left him to his fight to go and help out while Naruto turned around.

"Your turn," Naruto said before Horyo cackled.

"You think another sword will help you beat me? Not on your life brat. I will take you down right here and now. Die!" Horyo shouted and he dive bombed towards Naruto. The blonde held his stance for a short time before jumping into the air. He and Horyo clashed with each other sending out a burst of chakra around the battlefield. Naruto jumped back away from him before twisting his leg sending Yugisa and Syra at him. Horyo blocked the two strikes to his person before he sent out a punch towards Naruto. The Hokage easily blocked it with Raiga in his mouth while doing an upward slash which sent Horyo flying into the air from a sudden burst of wind.

"Not bad," he said before he noticed Naruto beginning to fall. The blonde quickly brought his hands together and a load of sand shot up into the air and caught him safely in its soft texture. Naruto sighed and got to his feet as the sand lifted him into the air.

"Not bad? That's all you've got to say? Do you see this? Don't you care for your village at all?" Naruto asked shouting as he watched the battlefield below. Horyo looked down as well and the sight made him smile which was something that really started to creep Naruto out.

"The village is not my concern at the moment. You know my Gen'eiton is good for...stealing bloodlines," Horyo said while Naruto narrowed his eyes. He didn't even want to know what the guy meant by that, but he saw Horyo's wings give a sudden flap.

"Time to die brat!" Horyo said before he charged at Naruto again. The blonde quickly placed Fukune, Yugisa and Syra back in their sheaths before throwing Raiga and Tyrun into the air. He somersaulted out of the way from the sudden attack on his person before he grabbed Horyo's arm.

"Don't act so high and mighty. You're just a human," Naruto said before he went through some handsigns. Horyo growled at him before Naruto slammed him in the back.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Naruto shouted and immediately a burst of wind went and slammed Horyo into the ground while Naruto landed back on his sand island taking Raiga and Tyrun into his hands. He placed them both back in their sheaths as well. He could feel their power leaving his body. That wonderful feeling of chakra intake was gone, but he didn't mind. He couldn't afford to really have them out in the open at the moment. He wasn't used to that five sword style and it really felt awkward to him so he would have to do something else.

"_Alright then, what can I do here?" _Naruto wondered to himself before he heard a crash and saw Horyo come into the sky. Naruto glared at him for a little while before he folded his arms.

"Kid, you are really testing my patience," Horyo said while Naruto bowed.

"Thank you. I try," he said to him while Horyo growled at him. Naruto gave a wide grin to him before he opened his palms.

"Looks like I'll give 'it' a try," Naruto said as his fight with Horyo continued. Naruto let out a punch to Horyo's face, but it was blocked while the blonde twirled his body. He slammed his foot into Horyo's face sending the Taki leader crashing through a roof of buildings. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He went through some handsigns and shouted.

"**Byakugan," **Naruto shouted and flashed the Hyuuga's dojutsu. The blonde then swerved his hands as Neji and Hinata watched him with interest.

"W-What's he doing?" Hinata asked while Neji widened his eyes. He knew what Naruto was doing and wondered where the blonde learned two of the five master Jyuuken taijutsu stances. Naruto breathed easily while Horyo came crashing out of the building.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! DIE!" Horyo shouted as he leaned in front of Naruto. The blonde kept his stance while Neji and Hinata watched as Naruto's entire palms were coated in raiton chakra.

"**Hakke Sanbyakurokujūichi Raishiki( Eight Trigrams: Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Thunder Strikes)," **Naruto shouted at the top of his voice before Neji and Hinata watched as Naruto's hands blurred out of sight. He moved them too fast to see before they could see Horyo's body struck with the power of Naruto's hits with raiton chakra. It was really hurting the Taki leader as he shouted at the top of his voice while Naruto continued to land hits on every chakra point he could find with his blurring hands.

"_Can't...keep...up...this...speed...forever," _Naruto said in his thoughts as he had only recently discovered this technique the month ago thanks to Neji before he sent Horyo into the air. He huffed while Horyo cried out. He then began to spread his wings as he came into the air.

"What? That should've killed him," Neji said out in shock before Kurotsuchi landed on the ground and stabbed a kunai into an enemy.

"Stop dawdling and fight. If you're worried about your Hokage then just let him fight. We've got our hands full here," Kurotsuchi said while Neji nodded his head. He jumped into the air along with Hinata as the latter took his arm and swung him.

"**Kaiten," **Neji shouted as he quickly swung using the Hyuuga's absolute defense before blasting a wave of shinobi from his way.

Meanwhile Naruto watched Horyo with a growl before he heard a yell.

"**Kyūkyoku no Katon: Ryu no Hinoarashi( Ultimate Fire Release: Dragon's Firestorm)," **Horyo shouted while Naruto cursed. He quickly shot up a wall of sand to block the hit before he waved his other hand and balled his fists.

"**Sajin Sogeki( Double Sand Blade)," **Naruto shouted as he dropped his sand shield and send one piece of sand into the air. The other came from the ground and both converged on Horyo. He looked at them both before he flew out of the way. He huffed and coughed up some blood from the loss of chakra while Naruto dropped his hands.

"This has gone on long enough," he said before he Hiraishin-ed behind Horyo.

"What? When did you manage to-," Horyo didn't get to finish his statement as Naruto slammed him in his back.

"**Hakke Hasangeki( Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Attack)," **Naruto shouted and he slammed his palms into Horyo's back. A huge wave of chakra expelled from Naruto's hands before he sent Horyo flying into the ground with a yell. It caused a small explosion while Naruto dropped to a building.

"Ready to give up?" Naruto asked while Horyo growled. His body was covered in bruises while Naruto continued to glare at him. He deactivated his byakugan while Horyo stood to his feet.

"You just don't get it. I can't lose! I won't lose! I will win!" Horyo shouted while Naruto dropped his hands to his side. He had enough.

"_Fine then. It's time to try the next stage of my Rasenshuriken," _Naruto said to himself before he got himself ready.

_**With others**_

Sakura coughed before getting slammed into a building. She huffed like mad before trying to glare at her target, but the man in front of her wasn't intimidated at all. He more or less looked amused by her efforts. Oh yeah, this was probably the weakest in all of the Rokudaime Hokage's forces.

"How does he even keep you in his forces? You should've long been dead," he said while Sakura flinched. He could see her shaking her kunai with some fear in her eyes before shaking his head.

"It's women like you who really give kunoichi a bad name. I swear, I thought Konoha had more class than this," he said while Sakura threw her kunai at him. The man easily parried the shot and in a flash of speed he backhanded Sakura making her skid across the ground.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted causing Hinata and Neji, who were standing back to back with each other, to see Sakura struggling. Shikamaru cursed underneath his breath while the man cackled.

"Be grateful Konoha! I'm getting rid of your weakest link," he shouted while Sakura gulped.

"_N-No, I don't want to die. No please. Someone, help me!" _Sakura said mentally as she closed her eyes.

"Ugggggh," she suddenly heard a body slump to the ground close to her and opened her eyes. She widened them to see Sasuke staring at her with the Raijin no Ken in his hand. Sakura smiled in awe, but she then shuddered at the dangerous glare that Sasuke sent her.

"Sign out," Sasuke said and Sakura looked up at him.

"Huh?" she asked while Sasuke placed the Raijin no Ken on his back. He looked out at the field to see the others fights before he was swarmed by three more people.

"When this is over. I want you to request to Naruto that you won't be doing shinobi duty anymore. You're a nuisance and you're just going to get yourself killed. I think Naruto tried to find some use for you, but it's just impossible. You really need to either straighten up or get out. This is war Sakura. Get it through your thick head," Sasuke said while Sakura whimpered at her crush's tone.

"Die Konoha shinobi!" a female shouted while Sasuke turned to her. He quickly took his sword back into his hands and in a quickly flashed parried her kunai before sending a wave of lightning through her body. He watched her slump to the floor before he turned around.

"I'm through protecting you," Sasuke said before vanishing out while leaving Sakura in the same spot where she was.

_**With Kushina's platoon**_

"Retreat!" someone shouted while Kushina and her platoon watched Taki leave their positions in haste. There wasn't a point anymore for some of them. Konoha still vastly outmatched them and their allies in the fight so it didn't really matter anymore to them.

Kushina sighed in relief as she watched the people run for their lives.

"That's right! Run away! Don't mess with Konoha!" someone shouted while Kushina smiled. A loud chorus of cheers ran through the people of Konoha. Some whooped and others cried in relief. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes before sighing and landing on the ground.

"You okay?" Genma asked while Kimimaro nodded his head. They both turned to see Kushina smiling while looking at the sun shining high in the sky. It wouldn't be long now. No, they were basically finished. She had just received word that Mei and her platoon had made it into Taki. All that was left was to wait for the others to return.

"Alright then. Platoon fall back and regroup with the medics!" Kushina shouted and people cheered before they quickly left the area in a rejoice for their unit.

_**With Kyuubi's Platoon**_

There was nothing. No enemies, no fighting, no cries, the only think that was there were the constant hoorays from Kyuubi's platoon. Thanks to Nibi's entrapment, the Taki shinobi and their allies couldn't go anywhere leaving them subjugated to the full power that Konoha had to offer which ultimately lead to them fully dying out.

"Alright! Fuck yeah!" Tayuya shouted while Karui sat down. She sighed while Yugito chuckled. Kurenai grinned and rubbed the back of her head with a still smile on her face.

"Whew well that wasn't so bad," Izumo said while Kotetsu popped a solider pill. Everyone was quite tired and Kyuubi could see it. It was still about late afternoon for them all, but they were no doubt done with their section.

"**Very good. We're leaving. We will await the others. Hokage-sama told us that back-up isn't needed so we will return home. Let's go," **Kyuubi said while people cheered. They all raced off towards the medical station of their regime.

_**Back with Naruto**_

People, who weren't fighting, watched in awe for their Hokage and Taki's leader. Both were clashing around the skies faster than most of them could follow. They could feel the KI between the two of them before they all noticed Horyo flying down. Naruto gave a chase with his sand levitating him through the burning streets. He quickly caught up to Horyo as fast as he could and it was surprising what the blonde did next.

"Time to try it," Naruto said to himself before he jumped from his sand. He quickly landed on Horyo's back and the man tried to shake the blonde off. Naruto still held on steadfast to his target, but knew it was a little tough, but still ignored it.

"Get off my you brat. I can't fly like this," Horyo said while Naruto chuckled.

"That's what I'm planning on," Naruto said holding up his right hand. He still clutched Horyo's wings tightly with his left trying to keep balance while Horyo continued to fly across the sky. Naruto growled before he formed a rasengan in his hands. He then channeled his fuuton chakra into it before the ear-tearing screeching entered everyone's ears. People looked up to see the large feat that Naruto was pulling before Horyo stopped in the air. He grabbed Naruto's arm and flung the blonde off him. Naruto cursed and was sent falling towards the ground. He looked up to see Horyo taking off into the sky before Naruto landed on a building.

"Gotcha teme. **Katon: Nagare no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted before he blew a small fire over his Rasenshuriken. People could only watch as the wind powered the fire and instantly a flaming shuriken appeared in Naruto's hand. He looked up at the sky before he saw Horyo charging at him.

"If I can't beat you then I'll take you with me. Right here, right now," Horyo shouted while Naruto held up his hand. He placed two fingers together and smiled.

"I don't think so," Naruto said as he snapped his fingers. Immediately Horyo cried out from the sheer noise that assaulted his ears. He stopped his power dive on Naruto while the blonde strained his eye over Horyo's body.

"**Amaterasu," **Naruto shouted and the infamous black flames bursted across Horyo's body. It was the scene that so many Taki shinobi saw in horror as Horyo yelled at the top of his voice. The noise that Naruto had just used was still ringing in his ears while the flames burned his body.

"Get them off! Ahhhhh!" Horyo cried out while Naruto disappeared in the Hiraishin. People gasped as he appeared behind Horyo and held his hand down before slamming it into his back.

"**Katon: Rasenshuriken( Fire Release: Spiraling Shuriken)," **Naruto shouted and people watched as the sky blew up in a giant orange color before the screaming from Horyo sent him flying into the ground. People could only watch as a massive explosion covered the grounds. People coughed and the impending dust and covered their eyes. Everyone had stopped their individual fighting.

Sasuke and Itachi glanced towards the field along with Fu, who had just finished trapping someone in a reverse seal. Everyone was tense before some gulped. They were anxious and with good reason to be.

Tsume and Yugao prayed for the best with Naruto before they saw a figure from the smoke. He coughed and coughed some more before finally emerging from the smoke was Horyo. He cursed underneath his breath while the other Konoha shinobi gasped out. They all feared the world, but they could see that Horyo's wings were gone. They had been obliterated and a good portion of his body was burnt. A few small Amaterasu flames were still burning on him, but he ignored it.

"Was that it? You think I couldn't take a little fuckin' heat?!" Horyo asked while Tsume cursed.

"Oh no, I knew you could, but I thought it's be better if I ended you with this," Naruto said surprising everyone who saw him as he threw Raiga at Horyo. The man jumped into the air dodging it before Naruto threw Fukune. Horyo then dodged her and Naruto did the same with Yugisa, Syra and Tyrun. Horyo didn't understand this at all, but he dodged them all allowing the swords to stick into five different sides of a wall. It was only then that Horyo watched as five different colors of chakra came from Naruto. They all traveled along the wires hanging from the swords and were channeled into his body.

"**Sozo no Ken: Mugen Sozo no Sutorobo( Sword of Creation: Infinite Creation Flash)," **Naruto shouted and immediately Horyo watched as he saw a flash of fire, earth, lightning, water, and wind cross his vision. It didn't last long before he saw Naruto holding all five swords again. Horyo wasn't sure what kind of jutsu he saw, but he then noticed that his entire world was upside down. The shocked looks of his people were all he saw before he plopped to the ground. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're finished," he said to a headless Horyo. His body fell to the ground lifeless before people stood in silence. They looked at the dead leader of Taki before glancing at the Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto didn't say anything before he jumped up to the tallest standing building and cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Horyo Fura is dead. Taki is to surrender immediately dattebayo!" Naruto's voice rang through the village. People gasped out turning to Naruto while some found it hard to believe.

"Y-You're kidding. Horyo-sama lost?" These are the things that the people of Taki said as well as they allies before they dropped to the ground and surrendered. Sasuke and Itachi smiled while Naruto turned around and shouted.

"Fu-chan is mine! Taki isn't taking her anywhere!" he shouted and immediately the village rang in cheers of Konoha while Fu smiled. She had the decency to blush from Naruto's words while Tsume wrapped Kuromaru around her arm.

"And that's how our Hokage does it Kuromaru," Tsume said laughing her head off while Kuromaru shrugged his furry shoulders. Itachi smiled and folded his arm before placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You did good Sasuke. You actually managed to catch him in a genjutsu. He thought Naruto was dead while Fu used my Amaterasu flames to continue burning his body with her fuinjutsu. It seems that Hokage-sama had this planned and it went well. Good thing too. Nice job Sasuke," Itachi said while Sasuke folded his arms.

"Hn, it wasn't really that hard. Dobe should've done it a lot easier than that," Sasuke said while Itachi snickered.

The people of Konoha cheered outright while Naruto smiled. It was over. It had been at least a week or two, but it was over before anything truly serious happened. Mei glanced at Naruto's face and the warm smile he gave was quite inspiring for them all. Taki's luck had run out.

"_Are you proud Tou-san? I did it. Me along with my village," _Naruto said raising his hands into the sky.

_**That night**_

The entire medic station was up in celebration for the event. Naruto had decided to let the remainders of Taki live seeing as how he had already one the war so there was no point to anymore meaningless fighting. He had pulled his forces from the burning village allowing the agitated members of Taki to get control of the fire as best they could. He could see the looks of resentment on their faces and wondered if that was how his father felt when he decimated Iwa's forces the way he did.

Though speaking of Naruto, the blonde was waking through the camp of excited people who were all drinks and parties so he didn't want to interrupt them at all. No, he felt like celebrating himself. Naruto turned to one tent to see Kiba being patched up by Haku. He grimaced at the act, but looking at his own body which was full of bandages then he couldn't blame it from his best friend. On closer inspection, Naruto could also see Ino and Tenten surrounding the Inuzuka and were smiling.

"And that's when I slammed him across the face Kiba-kun," Ino said holding her hand up while Kiba petted Akamaru with a grin across his face.

"Hey I took out more than you did," Tenten responded, but that was all to Ino annoyance which really got a laugh out of Kiba from the whole ordeal.

"Well it looks like the idiot is okay," Kurotsuchi said coming into the tent. She could see the looks of confusion of Ino and Tenten's face while Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, not everyone has the reserves that Naruto's got. Shoot the guy only got away with small amounts of chakra exhaustion and few bad burns and cuts. Give me a break," Kiba said, but Kurotsuchi snorted though she didn't say anything. Naruto silently snickered before walking off leaving Kiba to his problems. However, Haku noticed Naruto leaving and smiled.

"Can you guys take over? I've got to go and see Naruto-kun," Haku said and Tenten took the medical supplies from Haku while watching her leave allowing Kiba the unfortunate opportunity to see his girls fight over who got to bandage him.

_**With Naruto**_

"Hmm Kasumi-chan's alright? Whew, that's a relief, but what was the problem?" Naruto asked while Haku took him to a small dark corner.

"Well Naruto-kun it's really amazing. Almost phenomenal even, but I think you'll be very happy to know it and I think Kasumi should be the one to tell you. She's in the medical tent just south of here," Haku said while Naruto arched an eyebrow. He didn't know what to make of this, but he was about to go and see Kasumi before Haku stopped him. He barely had the chance to register anything as she quickly slammed her lips to his in a kiss. Naruto was easily surprised by the act, but eased into it gradually. He quickly lifted Haku by her legs and pinned her to the wall. Meanwhile Haku wrapped her slender legs around Naruto's back while her arms roamed his shoulders. Haku sighed in bliss while Naruto smiled.

"What's the occasion?" he asked not really caring about the answer. Haku just smiled and grabbed the folds of his shinobi jacket.

"Just shut up and kiss me again," she said and if Naruto didn't know any better then he was sure that it was Anko talking, but that didn't deter him at all.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Naruto asked while Haku shook her head confusing him. She was then let down and he watched her drop to her knees.

"I'm probably not ready for that just yet Naruto-kun, being a medic and all, but I think I at least want you to recognize me a little more," Haku said as she unzipped his pants watching his long shaft fall out. Haku smiled before she noticed that she was still wearing her medic outfit. Sort of weird stuff if she admitted it.

"You sure?" he asked again and Haku was a little annoyed at the way he said it. Sounded like he was saying that she wasn't capable of such a thing.

"I think I can handle it," she said before she took him in her mouth. Naruto groaned slightly at the feeling of Haku's wet throat and wondered where this side of her had been hidden. She had never really been instigating the contact between them, but this was just new to Naruto. Haku bobbed her head over his shaft while using her delicate fingers to stimulate his body.

"H-Haku-chan, slow down," Naruto said, but Haku didn't listen to her Hokage's command and merely kept going if not faster. She wasn't ready for sex, but she was at least ready to make her man squeal for her at least.

"Better cum fast Naruto-kun. I do have a shift you know," Haku said messing around with his balls while Naruto held his head back.

"Haku-chan, gonna cum. Can't hold it!" Naruto said through gritted teeth as he sent his semen rushing into his mouth. Haku effortlessly swallowed his seed into her mouth before stepping back.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Haku asked with a smile. All before Naruto hoisted her into the air.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Revenge," was all Naruto said to her before he noticed her dripping wet sex. Naruto placed Haku back on the wall with her medic dress over his head. Haku could barely brace herself as she felt her spot attacked by Naruto's vicious mouth. Haku's breath became ragged and hoarse while she grabbed Naruto's head through her dress.

"O-Ohhhh Naruto-kun. Hold...on. Oh my," Haku said before she bit her lip to stop her voice from leaking out in public. She nearly cried as Naruto mercilessly attacked her over and over with his tongue. She just loved it. Haku didn't even have the time to warn Naruto before she came into his mouth. Naruto easily lapped up all the juices and dropped Haku to her legs which gave out quite easily as she slumped to the floor.

"How was that?" Naruto asked and Haku's response was just to look at him in awe, but he could see that she wasn't into talking at the moment so the blonde, so Naruto just decided to smile and leave Haku to her wonderful looking daze.

"Ahh that felt quite good," Naruto said to himself. He then remembered that he had to be looking for Kasumi so he headed into the south tents. Naruto opened one and sure enough he saw Kasumi laying in the tent while rubbing her stomach. She had such a serious smile across her face that Naruto wasn't sure what she was happy about.

"Hey Kasumi-chan, mind if I come in?" Naruto asked suddenly. Kasumi gasped and turned to see the blonde Rokudaime Hokage waiting for her answer. Kasumi suddenly blushed profusely and smiled.

"Yes, Naruto-sama please come in," Kasumi said with her usual smile. Naruto quickly let himself inside and sat on a post next to Kasumi allowing his Hokage robes to his the floor. Kasumi could see Naruto slightly anxious as she was sure that the blonde had no idea of her pregnancy.

"Alright Kasumi-chan, what's up? The war is pretty much over and I'm free until the next week," Naruto said initiating the talk while Kasumi grabbed the sheets. She gulped and bit her lower lip. She didn't know why this could be so nerve-racking, but she had to tell him. He deserved to know.

"N-N-Naruto-sama...I...you, ummm I-I'm-," Kasumi stuttered and Naruto continued to smile. He placed his hand over Kasumi's making her glance at him.

"It's okay Kasumi-chan. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere," Naruto said and Kasumi gulped. She nodded her head and sighed.

"Umm alright Naruto-sama. You know those stomach pains that I was having?" Kasumi asked and Naruto nodded worriedly.

"Yeah, what about them?" Naruto asked her and Kasumi smiled.

"I found out the reason for them and I want you to know that I'm very happy," Kasumi said while Naruto, for some reason, fed off her excitement in turn.

"I-I'm pregnant Naruto-sama. With...your child," Kasumi said and immediately Naruto widened his eyes. He then took it as any other guy would take it, he froze. Naruto dropped his jaw and slowly pointed to Kasumi's stomach. She nodded. He then pointed to her and then himself. She nodded again. Naruto nodded with a smile on his face while clearing his throat.

"Excuse me for a second Kasumi-chan," Naruto said before he fell back and...fainted. Kasumi widened her eyes before chuckling.

"**Hmmm that went better than I thought it would," **Tsukasa said as Kasumi stared at his unconscious form. She sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"So is the smile on his face a good thing or a bad thing?" Kasumi asked while Tsukasa shrugged her shoulders.

_**A little later**_

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. He felt something wet, something slippery and good? Naruto quickly got up from his bed and could see a small humanoid figure under the covers. The blonde opened them and the sight sort of surprised him. Kasumi bobbed her head up and down before licking Naruto's shaft. She looked up to see Naruto looking at her.

"Offfh, yoffffu wooke uffff Naruuuho-haha," Kasumi said trying to talk while satisfying herself to Naruto's meatstick. The blonde was really surprised to see her doing such a thing as he wondered how Kasumi could be that straightforward before what she told him had returned to his mind.

"Kasumi-chan, were you serious?" Naruto asked. He knew better than to doubt that Kasumi would lie to him, but something about just confirming it seemed to be an appropriate thing for him. Kasumi stopped her sensual licks which had a small part of Naruto pout, but he had to set it aside for right now.

"Hai Naruto-sama. Ummm are you...afraid?" Kasumi asked and Naruto just stared at her blankly. He then looked at the sheets of the bed before an ear-splitting smile graced his face. He quickly grabbed Kasumi into a hug shocking the dog-girl to a large degree before Naruto smiled.

"We did it Kasumi-chan. I can't believe it. Boy or girl?" Naruto asked excitedly while Kasumi widened her eyes.

"N-Naruto-sama, how can you accept this so easily? Aren't you...concerned that it will be a new responsibility? I don't want to force you into anything," Kasumi said only to be shocked as Naruto leaned up against the wall and held her close to his lap. She turned to him to see Naruto grinning like mad.

"No way Kasumi-chan. I'll just have to do my best with you. Did you think I'd be some bastard father and leave you alone?" Naruto asked and Kasumi quickly shook her head. The man she fell in love with wouldn't do that to her and she knew that Naruto was the least likely of all people to even try and do that either.

"No Naruto-sama, that's not it. Trust me I'm happy, but I don't want anything that impedes upon what you want," Kasumi said to him before they heard people coming into the tent.

"What, she's first? How is that fair?" Hana asked while Tsume came in. Naruto looked at them all like he really wasn't expecting the company and in truth he really wasn't. Kasumi blushed while her tail wiggled slightly and unknowingly hitting Naruto's already growing erection. The blonde stiffened before he could see Kiba come in as well.

"Alright I'm gonna have a step-brother or sister. Awesome, I hope I can train them," he said and Naruto discretely covered his half naked form with the covers of his body while more and more people started to come in. It wasn't long before all the members of his family were filing in.

"Where are all of you coming from?" Naruto asked slightly embarrassed that under the covers and Kasumi's fur was his dick out. He sighed before Haku coughed.

"Well it isn't a celebration when people notice that their Hokage isn't there. So we went searching. Shizune-sensei gave me my time off," Haku answered and Kushina placed a hand on Kasumi's stomach. She closed her eyes with a smile across her face. She not only got to see her son, but she was also able to even see her grandchild.

"**So how are you feeling?" **Nibi asked referring to Kasumi. Said girl blushed and smiled patting her stomach.

"Much better now that I've had some rest," she answered while Tayuya folded her arms. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall of the room while Yugao patted her side telling the redhead that she was probably thinking the same thing. Something like this was going to have be adjusted to. Not that they were jealousy as Kasumi even being pregnant was a medical miracle in itself.

"Have you figured out a name yet?" Kurenai asked while Kasumi shook her head.

"I-I've only for about two weeks. How could I come up with one now?" she asked while the others chuckled and rubbed the back of their heads. It was then that everyone noticed a ruffling in Naruto's jacket and everyone saw a small fox come into view. It licked Kasumi's neck making her shiver.

"Naruto-kun, what is that?" Fu asked while Naruto turned to Kasumi. He smiled and held out Kasumi's hand.

"This is our child's familiar," Naruto answered while Kasumi widened her eyes. The small fox smiled at her before Kasumi took it into her hands. She smiled at it while Kushina turned to her son.

"That red-ish brown fur. It's not from around here," Kushina said and Naruto nodded his head. He brought everyone together and smiled.

"This is my product of training. I can use Yin Release and Yang Release," Naruto said making others widen their eyes. The looked at their Hokage like he had just grown a second head. Kiba was the most surprised out of everyone. Mainly because he had no idea of what Yin or Yang release was.

"Sorry, but what are those?" Kiba asked feeling embarrassed, but unknown to him both Haku and Tayuya didn't know either. They might have heard of it before, but no one knew what it would mean.

"**The powers that govern imagination and life. It was only used by the Rikudo Sennin and it is said that the bijuu were created by such a thing," **Nanabi said while Kiba gasped. He turned to the fox and pointed.

"So that thing is a ball of chakra given an animal form?" he asked while the others nodded their heads. Kiba's response was to run up to Naruto and pat his shoulders.

"Nice one man. No one's gonna mess with you now," Kiba said while Naruto chuckled. He rubbed the back of his head slightly thanking Kiba for the fine words while Tenten and Ino appeared.

"Oh Hokage-sama, did you hear the news?" Ino asked looking at Kasumi while Naruto smiled with a nod of his head. He kissed Kasumi's cheek making the girl blush indefinitely before she smiled.

"**Still, I think Kasumi had better have Haku-san or Shizune-san keep a close eye on her. She might be human, but she was a dog at one time and I don't know the weird fetishes you people have all the time, but I don't think you've ever had a half-human mate with a human before," **Kyuubi said while Naruto and Kasumi nodded. They knew that this probably hadn't happened before for this to warrant the same treatment as other females.

"Don't worry Kanari-san. I'll be keeping a close eye on Kasumi. Just as Shizune-sensei and Tsunade-sensei taught me," Haku said smiling while Anko came inside. She was twirling a kunai around before smiling.

"Hokage-sama, it seems that the someone wants to see you," Anko said and Naruto raised an eyebrow before everyone saw Sakura enter. She bowed to him showing the blonde an unusual amount of respect that Naruto didn't know she could give.

"Hokage-sama I would like to talk with you later in the week. It's something that I have thought about," Sakura said quickly and then she immediately left causing Naruto to narrow his eyes before he heard a clap.

"Alright come on people. We have to let Kasumi-chan rest as we'll be busy tomorrow. Let's go back," Yugao and just like that people started to file out. Ino and Tenten gave Naruto their goodbyes while staying near Kiba while said Inuzuka waved. Nanabi, Nibi and Kyuubi walked out to go and discuss some things while Kushina walked out as well.

"Coming Naruto-kun?" Haku asked while Naruto shook his head.

"I'm going to stay with Kasumi-chan a little longer. I won't be long. Promise," he said and Haku nodded turning out the lights while Naruto and Kasumi stayed in the darkness. Both sighed before Kasumi turned around and straddled his waist. Naruto could see Kasumi's bright eyes in the darkness before she smiled and kissed him gently. Naruto wrapped his hand around her silky skin while her felt her tails sway excitedly. She smiled into the kiss while Naruto and her exchanged tongues. The two parents could feel their happiness rising while Kasumi rocked his hips along Naruto's dick.

"I love you Naruto-sama. I might be young, but I'll take good care of our child. You have no idea how happy I was when I found out I was pregnant. Do you love me?" Kasumi asked while Naruto gently bit her ears causing Kasumi to slightly yelp. Naruto chuckled at her sensitivity as it always got him off for some reason.

"You always will be Kasumi-chan. Don't let anyone tell you different," Naruto said as he quickly, and skillfully, took off his lover's white panties. Kasumi placed them on the ground before she sat directly on Naruto's dick relishing in the sweet feeling of having her lover back in where she liked him most. Kasumi captured Naruto's lips into a searing hot kiss that easily heated up both their bodies before Kasumi thrusted her hips along Naruto's shaft giving Naruto a taste of her exquisite walls of wetness. Kasumi moved her hips fast while moaning inside her tent. She was sure that the noise outside would mask her own so there was no need to really be quiet.

Naruto leaned up from where he was sitting and grabbed Kasumi's breasts under her shirt and softly kneaded them, but that didn't last long before he attacked with his mouth.

"Ohhhh, my god. Fuck, Naruto-sama. You're tongue is amazing," Kasumi said huffing while her hips stopped and Naruto's began. He plunged deep inside her while he felt her walls massage his cock with all their might. He actually wasn't sure if having sex was safe for the baby, but that didn't seem to really stop him.

"God Kasumi-chan, you're tighter than usual and more into it," Naruto said while Kasumi nodded huffing and moaning while Naruto vigorously worked over her body.

"I-It's because I love you and because I just need it right now," Kasumi said and Naruto quickly maneuvered her body to hit the bed before he placed her on her hands and knees. Naruto then plunged back into Kasumi causing her moans to rise before Naruto grabbed her sides while she shouted her orgasm. Naruto in turn did the same and both collapsed on the bed huffing. Naruto took Kasumi's hand and smiled as they closed their eyes.

"Thank you Naruto-sama," Kasumi said before closing her eyes leaving only Naruto to smile.

_**Three Days Later**_

Konan walked through the familiar halls of Ame and sighed. She didn't know why she had put such a faith in the Kyuubi jinchuuriki all of a sudden, but she just felt that he was in the right and Akatsuki's purpose was starting to be misguided. Nagato had called towards the meeting point and needless to say this, but she was a little nervous. She had never lied to her best friend before, but it it was a start to getting them on the correct path then she would do it.

Konan entered the hall and could see Nagato waiting with his arms folded. His rinnegan really looked fierce now, but Konan steeled her nerves to try and ignore it.

"How was the war Konan?" Pain asked and Konan gave a very unnoticeable sigh before looking Nagato straight in the eye.

"As you can tell. Taki has fallen. It seems that their leader wasn't a match for the Kyuubi jinchuuriki," Konan said telling the truth. Nagato narrowed his eyes at her before turning around.

"I see. Well that is unfortunate. I also see that we lost Sasori?" Pain asked while Konan nodded.

"Hai. He was defeated by the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's mother. We had not anticipated her being in the war and Sasori was exactly the best...person to combat her," Konan added not really sure if that was a lie or truth, but Nagato seemed to accept it well enough.

"Hmm well we'll just have to find a replacement then. Orochimaru said that he had someone in mind. I believe it's time that Madara joined. He has known of our organization long enough and having him knowing of us, but not joining isn't good. Konan contact him and tell him that he is to meet with Zetsu. Also, pair up Deidara and Orochimaru. It's nearly time to begin," Pain said and Konan agreed with a bow before turning around.

"Understood," she said before walking off, however Pain stopped her.

"Also Kisame tells me that Itachi is alive and you had them drawback. Mind explaining?" Pain asked while Konan faulted. It was for only a split second, but she was sure that Nagato didn't see it. She closed her eyes as sighed.

"Yes Sasori claims that he spotted Itachi during the battle, but Kisame said that he died. I'm not sure if the Kyuubi jinchuuriki knows the Edo Tensei or not that Orochimaru uses, but I find it unlikely. As to why we left, well the forces were being decimated by Konoha and we would've been outnumbers and outmatched. I figured that I made the correct decision. As you know, Iwa bears a hatred to Iwa which is why they helped, but I realized that there were three beings. All with amazing chakra levels. One was enough to actually have more than Kisame and knowing that there are three like that then I took the best possible route and ordered the retreat," Konan said while Pain glared hard at her. She stared back at him while Nagato tried to search all of the truth out of her. His piercing gaze could almost make even Konan uncomfortable. She was about to say something before Nagato spoke.

"That's very plausible and an interesting action. I'm curious as to who these three are, but for now we will continue with what we've been doing. You're dismissed," Nagato spoke turning his back to her while Konan bowed. She then sent off a paper bird to go and find Madara and tell him about the ordeal.

"Kyuubi jinchuuriki, you are really starting to become a pain," Nagato said before closing his eyes.

_**Konoha, one week later**_

All of Konoha was still up in praise of keeping Fu with them and having that very, very short war done with. It seemed that thanks to Naruto's plan then the war didn't escalate as it could've not that he cared, but before him an everyone else Naruto had allowed for the people who lost their lives to go first. Something about it only being right that the people matter most to the Hokage to which a lot of people respected him for. Naruto gave the departed his speech about the entire thing and thanked them from the bottom of his heart for allowing Konoha to stand strong against Fu's aggressors. Most people had then tried to get on with their lives as things mostly turned to normal, or at least as normal as they could get.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked turning to the person he was meeting with. They nodded their heads hanging it low to the ground in shame.

"Yes, I don't want to do this anymore. There is no point. All I have is my knowledge. That's it," Sakura said sighing while Naruto intertwined his fingers together. No matter how much Sakura was an ass to him he still wouldn't forget she was still one of his shinobi and with reason too.

"Is that right? And you think that it doesn't have value?" Naruto asked while Sakura shook her head.

"I don't train. I don't better myself and I think I know it all. I didn't even show you any respect at all. I might as well just be a civilian," Sakura said while Naruto closed his eyes. Kurenai and Shizune glanced at each other before glaring at Sakura. Naruto held up a book and looked over Sakura's profile. Genin stats in everything except intelligence and chakra control. Hehe, it's at least obvious that you're not going to go far in the field unless you want to die," Naruto said while Sakura sunk a little lower. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What that means is that the field isn't the only option for you. It's obvious that you should do something that requires research rather than actually doing the stupid things you've been doing to try and get Sasuke's attention," Naruto said while Sakura sighed.

"And what should I do? There aren't that many places willing to take someone like me," Sakura countered while Naruto snorted.

"You wouldn't be thinking that if you trained would you?" he asked and Sakura nodded. She knew she couldn't say anything to that and neither did she try to. She just couldn't refute such a thing.

"T-That's right," Sakura said while Naruto sighed.

"Tell me and answer honestly. What did you do during the academy?" Naruto asked while Sakura sighed.

"I studied, try to get the best grades and...tried to get Sasuke-kun's attention. So much so that I never thought or cared about anyone else. I even insulted them for some things they didn't do," Sakura said and Naruto nodded.

"So why the change of heart?" Naruto asked and Sakura cleared her throat.

"Because Sasuke-kun and the war a week ago woke me up. I tried to set traps, find or exploit weaknesses in my targets, but I just kept getting mashed around. I thought at one point I would die until Sasuke-kun saved me. I guess, I realized just how weak and pathetic I was," Sakura said while Naruto snorted.

"_Which is an understatement if I must say myself," _Naruto thought to himself before he took out a sheet of paper.

"Naturally I can't stop you if you want to leave, but I'd like you to at least look this over," Naruto said holding up a folder. Sakura sighed and took it into her hands. She opened it and glanced through it. She then turned to Naruto and sniffled.

"I-I don't understand," Sakura said wiping some intruding tears from her eyes. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled.

"Sakura, live in Sunagakure for one year. After that, come back to see me and if you still want to leave shinobi duty then I won't stop you," Naruto said while Sakura seemed more and more confused at the passing seconds that she would be hearing these things.

"But what would Sunagakure have that I-," Sakura paused as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't know, but you'd better figure it out because Sakura, no matter how useless you might see yourself or even how much of a...bitch you were I still think you might do some good. For what I don't know," Naruto said and Sakura didn't respond. She merely took the folder and walked off while Naruto turned to the side.

"That okay Kazekage-sama?" Naruto before he noticed a sand shunshin into the area. Gaara narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

"I still have to have my coronation mind you," he said while Naruto nodded with a small grin on his face. He stood up and the two Kages came together.

"Hey, when you told me yesterday that Suna had named you the Kazekage then I couldn't believe it. Both you and me are here," Naruto said while Gaara agreed.

"However I will let her stay. She is welcome to Sunagakure even if she was a useless woman before," Gaara said narrowing his eyes. Naruto could agree to that while leaning into the back of his chair.

"I heard that the war promoted you as a good leader, especially when Kyuubi-chan told me how you took out most of them," Naruto said to him. Gaara merely shrugged his shoulders and gave a smile.

"I look forward to sharing training routines with you, Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara said to his friend before he walked out. Meanwhile Naruto groaned and continued to sign paperwork. That Taki fiasco has left him with tons to do for his village. Counting stocks, taking roll, checking estimates. Damn where was the end to it all?

"Umm Naruto-kun, do you think this is wise?" Kurenai asked while Naruto put his pen down. He smiled and looked out the window.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I figure it's better than just having her up and leave," Naruto said before he stood to his feet. He quickly made a clone to handle the rest of the paperwork while he turned around.

"I'm gonna be right back," Naruto said as he left. Naruto entered the hall of his Mansion and immediately touched the hilt of Raiga's handle.

"**Naruto-sama, now that you have found all of us. It is time for us to give you our message. Please go back home and go towards a place of meditation. It doesn't matter where and please gather your family together. You must also have them swear not to tell a soul. If they do then it will most likely be the end of your world," **Raiga said while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"_Raiga, exactly what am I facing here?" _Naruto asked while Raiga closed his eyes. He looked to the rest of his friends which made Syra, Fukune, Tyrun, and Yugisa nod their heads.

"**Naruto-sama this is the son of Kami-sama that we're talking about. You must know how dangerous this is," **Raiga said and Naruto nodded his head before sighing. This just didn't bode well for him at all especially not with Kasumi's pregnancy. Naruto had placed a Hiraishin on her stomach o that if she needed him then he would be there in a flash, literally.

_**Konoha Gates**_

"Alright then, see you later Kurotsuchi-chan," Kiba said while Kurotsuchi snorted. Karui folded her arms with a small grin on her face.

"Shut up. Jeez I didn't need you to see me off. Man, why did Shibuki get to leave early? I can't wait to go home and deal with all the crap that comes with it. Even the Mizukage left after such a thing. Sheesh, screw this," Kurotsuchi said while Kiba cackled. He then turned to Karui and held out his hand.

"We'll have to spar again some time," he said while she shook it.

"Yeah, whatever. Just know that I'll be kicking your ass all the night long," she said before the two kunoichi gave Kiba a goodbye as they left to go home. Kiba sighed with a smile on his face before Tenten and Ino came up behind him.

"We'd better go too. We have lots of things left Kiba-kun," Tenten said while Kiba agreed. They all walked off.

_**With Tobi**_

Tobi continued to walk through a forest with Kobayashi, Ayakamaru and Sato right behind him. He stopped for a little bit and sighed while looking up at the sunny morning.

"So Tai has fallen huh? Or rather it was defeated. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki isn't so heartless as to completely take them out," Tobi said while Kobayashi sat down. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Right, but you got the message from that Konan lady right? You're supposed to meet up with that plant freak, but tell me, exactly what do you plan on doing once you have the Light?" Kobayashi asked while Tobi snorted.

"I still don't know. If the Light is as strong as Sato says then I will have to improvise a little," Tobi responded and Sato just remained quiet since he still couldn't break the genjutsu that was surrounding his being at the moment.

"So are you going to fuck everyone else at Akatsuki up and reveal your identity?" Ayaka asked while Madara turned around.

"Tobi wouldn't do that, because Tobi is a good boy," he said making Kobayashi and Ayaka sweatdrop.

"You can't be serious?" the male Inuzuka asked while Tobi laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahhh scary. Tobi doesn't like you, but Tobi will be nice," he said again and Kobayashi groaned while looking at the stupid looking persona in front of him. Everyone sighed while Ayaka snickered.

"Oh, you sound like such an idiot," she said laughing while Tobi turned to her.

"You know I can still kill you right?" he asked and that immediately shut Ayaka up as he smiled.

"Well anyway, in about a few months I think I will start setting things in motion again. Now then, I guess I will go and meet with everyone else, because Tobi doesn't like to keep others waiting. No he doesn't, no he doesn't," Tobi said before skipping off with a gleeful expression though you couldn't tell from behind his mask.

"Is this really the guy who could control Kyuubi and cause it to attack Konoha? He's such a idiot," Ayaka said while Kobayashi stood to his feet.

"Unfortunately yes and we have a job to do. So let's get going," Kobayashi said and Ayaka nodded her head before the two quickly left after that while Sato followed after his master. He just had to stay close to him for now, but why was he following him? He didn't know why.

_**With Kasumi**_

Teuchi and Ayame could only watch as the number of ramen bowls piled up one after the other. She just kept eating and eating. She really didn't have any sense of tact at the moment as she slipped up the noodles. Kasumi sighed before holding out her hand.

"More please," she said while Teuchi and Ayame sweatdropped. The two glanced at each other before Ayame coughed.

"E-Erm Kasumi-chan, don't you need to watch your weight?" Ayame asked while setting down another bowl of noodles. Fu, Haku, Tenten and Ino watched as she devoured the bowl effortlessly. Either Kasumi was spending too much time around Naruto or something else was going on.

"Watch my weight? Umm do kunoichi even need to diet if they're supposed to be training?" Kasumi asked taking the noodles back into her mouth. Haku and Fu had to admit that she had a point, but they just couldn't believe it. She was already on her sixth bowl and showed no intention of slowing down.

"Well she does have a point," Fu said taking her own miso ramen food into her mouth. She took the salty noodles sparingly and was merely happy to have the war done with for the moment. She had recently been studying more fuinjutsu and even had this idea of coating the orange object on her back in different array of seals. It was an idea that she would have to ponder later.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura-san?" Haku asked and everyone turned around to see her walking across the street. She was looking at a folder rather intently and much too serious, but she seemed to be digging holes into it.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called out, but Sakura didn't hear her due to her concentration that she was showing at the moment as she walked off. Ino and the others looked at each other which caused Kasumi to slow her breathing.

"What's wrong with her?" Fu asked, but none of the girls had an answer for her as Kasumi continued to eat her food.

"Seriously Kasumi, slow down. The food isn't going anywhere," Tenten said chuckling while Kasumi turned to her.

"In case you forgot, but I'm eating for two people here!" Kasumi said while Ayame widened her eyes. She stuttered while turning to the other four girls. All nodded their heads while Ayame gasped.

"Oh, but should you be eating that much after only four weeks? Ayame asked while Haku chuckled with a nod before explaining.

"Well Kasumi's physique is rather...unique. The rest of the medical staff and I believe that Kasumi won't be doing a regular pregnancy. Rather she won't be going through an entirety of nine months. It might be either five to seven. Or at least as we figure," Haku explained while Ayame nodded.

"MORE!" Kasumi shouted while Teuchi cried.

"There isn't anymore!" He shouted back while Kasumi widened her eyes. She looked to see that they really were out of the stuff before sighing.

"Awww is that it?" Kasumi asked while everyone looked at her incredulously. However they were even more surprised by a set of hands that appeared behind hers.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the big ramen eater here," Naruto said coming into the conversation.

"Naruto-sama/Naruto-kun," Haku, Fu and Kasumi said to the smiling blonde. He waved to them all while Kasumi registered his comment.

"I wouldn't have to eat this much if it wasn't for you," Kasumi said with a small smile while Naruto snorted.

"Really? All those times you were begging for it really seemed like a recent memory," he said while Kasumi blushed. Fu and Haku blushed also remembering their own encounters with the blonde Hokage

"D-Don't tell them that!" Kasumi said while Ino grinned. She would so be getting details later as would Tenten since the latter was thinking about something on the same lines with her boyfriend at the moment.

"So Naruto-kun, what are you going to do now?" Fu asked while Naruto folded his arms. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it seems that I have to do some things. Besides, in a few months Tsunade-baachan will be returning as well as Ero-sennin. I still wonder what's going to happen," Naruto said to while the others nodded.

"Oh Naruto, do you know what's going on with Sakura?" Tenten asked and Naruto's gaze turned cold. He sighed again and tried his best to smile.

"She's thinking some things over right now. I wouldn't bother her at the moment, but guys shouldn't you all be with your sensei?" Naruto asked with a sudden smile on his face. Everyone glanced at each other wondering what he meant.

"Naruto-kun, you gave us and the village the week off to rest. Why would we see our senseis?" Tenten asked while Naruto looked at them like they just didn't know, but he couldn't blame them. After all, it had only been a week or two since Taki was finished. He couldn't blame it though.

_**Somewhere near Taki**_

Kabuto snickered while looking at Horyo's burial site. It had been made that way by Shibuki who had taken up the throne as the head of Taki. Which was the first issue of business before renewing the village to what it should be. Just like Naruto had promised, he didn't utterly destroy Taki as were Shibuki's wishes. However Shibuki realized that since they lost that fight then they were at Konoha's mercy and that they had suddenly got a small number of allies.

"You'll serve quite well with Orochimaru-sama's plans. Especially once Akatsuki begins to move. Don't you think?" Kabuto asked taking a very good sample from Horyo's body. He was surprised to find that it wasn't protected very well so he could take as much as he needed. He had done the same with Sasori, whose body had been laying in a mountain of dirt, courtesy of Kushina, Kimimaro and Itachi burying him. He had enough for that too. Oh yeah he did, but for some reason the puppet body that Sasori had was gone. It wasn't anywhere in sight that Kabuto was able to find and so he had assumed that Konoha had taken the body, but for what he didn't know.

"Hmm looks like I'd better get out of here before I cause things much more disturbances than I want. I've got enough of a sample. Guess I'll get out of here," Kabuto said before shunshin-ing out of the place. No one was none the wiser to what happened and they wouldn't be either.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Yugito walked through the village of Konoha and had gotten rid of her headband, but kept her ponytail. She didn't know where her fiancee had run off to or even where her best friend, Nibi, was at the moment, but she just figured that they were enjoying the day off just as she was.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun? Why should we be with out senseis?" Tenten asked while Yugito turned her head. She saw Naruto give an ear-splitting grin while folding his arms.

"Well I suppose I should've told you. It seems that Kiri has started it," Naruto said while Ino sighed loudly.

"Enough with the suspense _Hokage-sama. _Just tell us what's up," Ino said while Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Kasumi stopped eating while Yugito, and surprisingly, Neji, Hinata, Shino and all the others genin just made it to hear his words.

"Well Kiri's started their Chunin Exams this year," Naruto said while everyone widened their eyes.

"Oh this is going to be so troublesome," Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head. He just knew he was going to have to do something stupid even if he was a chunin, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't be interesting in a few weeks.

_**With Kushina and Kyuubi**_

"**You want me to tell you about Naruto-kun's last gift of the Shinseinagan?" **Kyuubi asked while Kushina nodded her head.

"Yes, I fear for sochi as my son even if he is the Hokage, which I'm glad for, but I need to put my mind at ease. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Kurama, but I would really appreciate it. Or rather, I feel that something is going to happen in the future where me knowing this is going to save sochi when he needs it," Kushina reasoned and Kyuubi folded her arms.

"**I see. Well that's fine with me. I don't tell Naruto-kun because even he can't handle the stress of it just yet. No matter how strong he is, he's human and this is a gift that I'm actually the most afraid of," **Kyuubi said while Kushina widened her eyes.

"But why?" Kushina asked and Kyuubi sighed.

"**Because of the way I designed it then I thought he might have activated it already, but he hasn't. I don't know if it's because of him or because of the conditions, but I fear that before he can get this gift then he will...break," **Kyuubi said while Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"What's the conditions?" Kushina asked while Kyuubi closed her eyes.

"**Something that I hope Naruto-kun never has to experience," **Kyuubi said more to herself than to Kushina, but it seemed to cause both redheads their genuine concern to heighten in response to the ominous meaning of Kyuubi's words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: I have been reading a lot of stories involving drama and I do agree with most people. Drama is used to better a character. Sometimes the character has to lose to get stronger. I know and acknowledge that which is why in a far off chapter, Naruto will go through the same thing just to make him better. I feel like he will grow more for my story if he does. Now then (unpause)<strong>_

_**KG: Now that that's done girls, what do you say we go back to my place for a bowl of my favorite cereal, Coco Puff**_

_**DECAPITATION!**_

_**Rachel: KG!**_

_**Rikku: (Gasp)  
><strong>_

_**AnbuDragon: well now that that's done. Let's all go back to my place for a bowl of my favorite cereal, Frosted Fla-...(people gone) Aww son of a bitch! **_

_**Sakura: Well we know what time it is!**_

_**RAPE!**_

_**Integra: Dammit, this is why I stopped reading Manga!**_

_**Rikku: Me too.**_

_**Rachel: No kidding.**_

_**KG: Girlfriends, girlfriends! You are reading your boyfriend's mind! Squish my head between your boooooobs.**_

_**Rikku: Now we're alone. The only one we had was him. We should give him a hug.**_

_**(they hug me)**_

_**KG: Very good ladies. Now the next thing I'd like you to do is, squish me between your leg-**_

_**(Sword comes. Pinned to a wall)**_

_**KG: FUCKIN' SHIT!**_

_**Sakura: Now you die!**_

_**AnbuDragon: You first( Gunshot)**_

_**Sakura: what? What are you doing?**_

_**AnbuDragon: Are you kidding? Don't you know who he is? He's KyuubiGoku, the dark author, who sails through oceans of blood. Beyond human, a monster whose power radiates with sexy lemons that cast a shadow on lemons themselves!**_

_**KG: Oh fuck yeah work the shaft!**_

_**Sakura: Huh?**_

_**KG: Oh I'm sorry. Heh I like to revive and dirty talk when someone is sucking my dick!**_

_**Sakura: How are you back?!**_

_**KG: Because, I'm just that good...bitch( Gunshot)**_

_**(Sakura falls dead)**_

_**KG: Was the headshot necessary?**_

_**AnbuDragon: You wanted to kill her right?**_

_**KG: Ugh, yeah yeah whatever. **_

_**(Later)**_

_**Kushina: And everything turned out alright.**_

_**KG: Oh sure, except the bar's a wreck, the taxes tripled and...**_

_**VR: I have gifts!**_

_**KG: …...?**_

_**Naruto: Umm that's a nice coat, but what is it made out of ?  
><strong>_

_**VR: Teletubby fur!**_

_**AD: (Sniff) (Sniff) Huh? Suddenly it smells of an asshole in here. (Gasps) YOU!**_

_**VR: Huh? (Gasps) YOU!**_

_**Ccebling2: Did we miss something?**_

_**VR: What are you doing here?!  
><strong>_

_**AD: I'm KyuubiGoku's spy!  
><strong>_

_**VR: I'm his private mercenary!**_

_**KG: Ummm guys?  
><strong>_

_**AD: Fuck you man! I was here first! You're just a wannabe spy!**_

_**VR: Excuse me, but I'm a fuck mothering MERC! I killed a LOT of people to get that title. I deserve to be called such!**_

_**AD: Hmph, whatever you say.**_

_**KG: Look you two. You're both welcome here, but you have a mission together.**_

_**Both: NO WAY!**_

_**KG: Or you won't get paid.**_

_**VR:...**_

_**AD:...**_

_**Both: Fine.**_

_**KG: Good, now go to .**_

_**VR: Why?**_

_**KG: Because who ever attacked my bar, it has to be some kind of freak with weird powers.**_

_**AD: Like Santa Claus?**_

_**KG: That would be retarded!**_

_**(Elsewhere**_

_**SC: HOHOHO! I...am Santa Claus!**_

_**Elves: YAY!**_

_**SC: And I will spread the cheer of DESTRUCTION to the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar!**_

_**Elves: YAY! But what did he do to you.**_

_**SC: What did he do? What did he do? He...HE...ACHO!**_

_**Elves: Bless you Santa sir.**_

_**(Back with us)**_

_**KG: Yep, very retarded indeed. Well I guess that's it. See you later folks. Stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME MY CREAM SODA! Oh wait, what's this? (Takes up cup and reads card)**_

_**KG: The...Holy Chalice of Everlasting Cream Soda? …...YES! I KNEW IT WAS REAL! I WASN'T INSANE! They said it didn't exist, but I didn't believe them. (Drinks) Oh god, it tastes like it was made by god himself. I HAVE THE POWER!**_

_**(Gunshot. Chalice destroyed)**_

_**VR: Dammit AD, would you stop shooting me?**_

_**AD: It's not my fault you can't dodge. Huh? KG, are you okay?**_

_**KG:...**_

_**VR: KG?**_

_**KG:...**_

_**AD: What's with him?**_

_**VR: How should I know? You stupid spy.**_

_**AD: Say that to my face!**_

_**KG:...readers, look away right now. (Takes gun, Collision)**_

_**VR: Umm KG, why do you have your gun out?**_

_**AD: Did something happen?  
><strong>_

_**KG: M-My...cream...soda. DIE!**_

_**Both: AHHHHHH!**_

_**KG: What? That's it for now. Get out of here. I'm in a pissed mood. **_

_**(R.I.P Holy Chalice of Everlasting Cream Soda) **_


	55. Chapter 55

_**VR: (sigh) how long have we been up here?**_

_**AD: Ummm about two weeks now. What are you so bored about idiot? We're in Germany trying to dig up some information on who attacked us. Now would you get over here and help me keep the lookout?**_

_**VR: Hmph you're the spy here. You should be able to keep a competent lookout yourself. Or maybe you're just that inadequate.**_

_**AD: Fuck you asshole. I don't see why KyuubiGoku needs to send me and you together. I'm more than enough for this place.**_

_**VR: Whatever douchebag. Let's just hurry up and do this before I die from exposure to your idiocy. **_

_**AD: Fine. Hey, that's the contact right there. Oh and it's a woman.**_

_**VR: Hehehe, then I think you'd better let me have this one. No need for you to get your hands dirty.**_

_**AD: Hmph, please fool. I already have a girlfriend. Go, go work your magic Baka Mercenary.**_

_**VR: With pleasure.**_

_**(Back with us)**_

_**Kyuubi: You know they are going to fail that mission right? And besides, what made you wanted to look into Germany?**_

_**KG: (Shrugs) I'm sort of neutral to Germany. They more than probably didn't do anything, but I just wanted a reason to send them over there. I know that they will be alright. Well I can hope anyway. Now then I could sort of guess that maybe it was that way.**_

_**Naruto: Umm okay, so what are we going to do now? **_

_**KG: Simple, I'm selling the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar. **_

_**Everyone: WHAT! **_

_**Kushina: Why? We have so much fun here and we get paid.**_

_**Naruto: Come on man, why are you selling it?**_

_**TUU: I'll be out of a job.**_

_**KG: Hey, hey I'm selling the bar, but for a good reason. Our name is still going to be going places. You want to know why? Well you'll have to wait. I'll have to get started with this.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you have imagined." Henry David Thoreau.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hokage Mansion<strong>_

Naruto sat in front of multiple jonin with his newly elected advisor to replace Homura and Koharu, bless their corrupt souls. Sarutobi looked to his left while Naruto intertwined his fingers together. Those in the room currently consisted of Gai, Genma, Kurenai, Asuma, and several other jonin and chunin such as Iruka, Anko, Ibiki, Tsume, Hana and Kushina, with the last of them in deep thought over what Kyuubi had told her.

"As you guys know, Kiri is holding their Chunin exams this time. I was informed thanks to Shizune and Kurenai's reports. So tell me does anyone feel that their teams are ready?" Naruto asked and like he suspected Gai raised his hand and Asuma did the same. Genma and Itachi did as well, but Naruto noticed Kurenai was a little absent.

"Something wrong Kurenai?" Naruto asked and Kurenai straightened up. She had heard what Naruto had planned for Sakura and she did agree, but she wondered how her team could ever take the Chunin exams now with them being the way they were.

"Well Hokage-sama, with Sakura's departure in three weeks to Sunagakure then I was wondering what we were supposed to do. It's not exactly like we can have them as just a two-cell division can we? I mean, Asuma should be in the same boat as I am" Kurenai said and Naruto could see why she thought that. Teams always had to be in threes for the Chunin Exams. Some times special exceptions were made for shinobi, but that was an iron code. He also knew that the same thing applied to Asuma. Shikamaru had graduated to chunin, but Ino and Chouji hadn't. That was another two-cell division. How could it work?

Suddenly Naruto widened his eyes and grinned despite himself. That's right. He still had two very willing people could take the exams. He, Kiba and Haku had graduated two years ago, but he still had some others.

"Hmm well if you and Asuma are alright with it then I have two people that I know can benefit. Genma, Itachi do you guys mind?" Naruto asked while Genma shook his head. Naturally since Sasuke had returned he had still been a genin and while Naruto knew he was already a chunin-level shinobi he felt that putting Sasuke with someone who still hold value.

"No Hokage-sama, Sasuke has actually mellowed out for us and he's rapidly improving in his areas. Also since you gave him the Raijin no Ken, he's constantly asking for training in kenjutsu. I think it would bode will for Sasuke to do this," Genma said and Itachi agreed.

"Alright so which of you will take Sasuke?" Naruto asked and both glanced at each other. Kurenai raised her hand that she would be willing to take the Uchiha as her third man in the team's division.

"So who do you have in mind for my squad Hokage-sama?" Asuma asked while Naruto paused. He turned to Sarutobi and whispered in his ear while the other shinobi waited. Sarutobi and Naruto talked some things over with each other on whether it was a good idea or not and everyone watched as Sarutobi nodded his head and Naruto leaned up.

"Then Asuma, I'm going to need you to take Fu-chan," Naruto said while some people murmured at hearing the Nanabi jinchuuriki's name. Asuma arched an eyebrow while Naruto tipped his Hokage hat down to cover his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"But Hokage-sama, she's your apprentice in fuinjutsu. Shouldn't she be above the genin rank?" Asuma asked and Naruto nodded his head. In Fuinjutsu alone, Fu was jonin-level thanks to Naruto and Kushina. Her taijutsu was high chunin, ninjutsu was high chunin, genjutsu was low chunin and she was damn smart too.

"Unofficially yes. The reason why I never promoted Fu-chan was because she never really needed the rank to begin with. However, you are need a teammate and I think it was time for Fu-chan to have some of her abilities tested. Since Ero-sennin is with Baa-chan then I can't really test her without Kaa-chan by my side in that aspect. Which is why I think this will be good for her as well," Naruto answered and Asuma nodded stepping back.

"Well I know that Ino has been spending some time with her so I suppose I cam make it work for them," Asuma answered and Naruto nodded while tapping his finger on the table.

"Is there anything else?" Naruto and Sarutobi quickly handed him a document. Naruto raised an eyebrow and clutched the document in his hands while Sarutobi spoke.

"Well there is still the matter of the invitation to go to Kirigakure and watch the Chunin exams alongside the Mizukage. I have heard that even the Raikage would be attending," Sarutobi said and Naruto sighed. That was right. There was that invitation. All invitations were sent a month in advance and had to be returned three weeks prior to it. Naruto knew he was going to go. It would be good for him to see Mei again after that little war and catch up.

"Yes I suppose that's right. Yeah, I'll go. I'll have Shizune send a letter that states I would love to go," Naruto said as he stood to his feet.

"Dismissed," Naruto said as everyone began to file out of the room. He watched them all leaving and soon no one remained.

"You know, I didn't think you would want to become my advisor so readily. You just merely accepted it," Naruto said with a smile while Sarutobi chuckled and closed his eyes. He then placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll do anything I can to help you. In all honesty if I can't be a ninja then I'll be an advisor to one. You really are going a great job Naruto-kun. Keep it up," Sarutobi said and Naruto eagerly nodded while he and Sarutobi left the room as well, but continued on talking.

"So who are your two guards?" Sarutobi asked while Naruto turned to him a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi sweatdropped before he gave an elderly chuckle. One that Naruto thought was mocking him, but maybe it wasn't as Naruto watched Sarutobi ruffle his hair.

"Naruto-kun, even with going to other allies nations you must still be on your guard. That is why during the chunin exams you are to have two guards near you at all times. So who will you pick?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto sighed. He really would've liked to have known that before all this shit was decided.

"I'll think of something," Naruto said as he entered his office and closed the door behind him with a laughing Sarutobi leaving as well. Oh this would be interesting to see.

_**With Tsume**_

Tsume walked through the streets of the village after that little meeting with Naruto along with the other shinobi. Tsume noticed that more and more people were bowing to her and showing their respect by doing so. Some had called her 'Tsume-sama' on more than one occasion and Tsume chalked some of that up to people downright knowing that she was the Hokage's mate. Well, main mate or first mate before the others that had come. She just snorted and waved at few people.

One thing she was happy about was that Naruto hadn't let the Hokage position consume him. He always had time for her and the rest of his family. He trained with Kiba and Hana, he roamed around the village instead of being cooped up in the mansion and he never really stayed in the Hokage Mansion's rooms like Tsunade had on occasion. Actually Naruto had, donated one of the bed in the Hokage Mansion to the orphanage and even spent some of his personal money there to have them upgraded and boy were they happy. Tsume and Naruto had laughed when they saw kids jumping up and down on the large master bed as they had enjoyed the softness of said bed before thanking their Hokage for the donation. It was one of the many reasons that she found him to be mate material and a fantastic lover at that.

"So another chunin exam arrives huh?" Tsume said to herself before she sighed. She looked up at the sky and hoped for the best. Naturally Kiba was trying to go for the jonin position since he had been a chunin and will into his missions this time. Akamaru had grown with and Tsume was even considering him for it. Same could be said for Haku, but Shizune was the master of that department. And then there was Kasumi. Oh yes, the one carrying the Hokage's litter. Naturally Naruto and Kasumi kept silent about it mainly for Kasumi's protection from enemies which everyone felt was a good idea for them. Even if Kurotsuchi had helped Konoha in the war, both Tsume and Naruto knew of the blonde's reputation in Iwa. A very infamous reputation at that.

"I guess it can't be helped," Tsume said to herself before she went back home to put on her jonin vest. She would have to take a mission just to get some alone time and get paid. Sitting around and doing nothing wasn't her style. And so Tsume walked off towards the house knowing that she would finally get to have some more action in her life.

_**With Itachi**_

Itachi walked into the Uchiha district and saw Sasuke swinging the Raijin no Ken in his hands. He swung at a tree and slashed it in half before sending it to the ground. Sasuke huffed while he wiped the sweat from his face. It was obvious to Itachi that Sasuke was taller than a few months ago. His hair was still in it's natural shape, but it was a long straighter than before.

"Sasuke, come here," Itachi said and Sasuke turned around to his brother. He placed the Raijin no Ken down near the destroyed three and walked over. He grabbed a towel and rubbed his head while he sat down.

"What is it Itachi?" Sasuke asked in a semi-annoyed while his brother gave him a glass of water.

"Sasuke I want you to get ready. You're going to be on a team with Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. You will need to get going," Itachi said while Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" Sasuke asked and Itachi straightened his voice while he was busy cooking lunch for himself and for Sasuke. The week was almost up for them and Konoha was nearing it last days off for the shinobi.

"The Chunin exams are coming up. Technically you're still a genin since you attempted to leave Konoha and Hokage-sama has seen it fit that you are to be promoted. I doubt he'll give you the chunin position, but you should still go for it," Itachi said while Sasuke snorted.

"Again with those damn exams? Man, it's like we never went through that war in the first place," Sasuke said, but he watched Itachi sit on the couch and prop one leg over the other.

"One of the reasons why you're doing this is because you will help to balance one of two two-man cell teams. It would be good for you and I also think you should join. You're new to kenjutsu, but you're also very much talented. Hokage-sama knows that your above chunin actually. You might even be a tokubetsu jonin. The reason you're not a regular jonin is from the lack of experience. Even Hokage-sama was never a regular jonin. You should go Sasuke. Further yourself against others besides myself," Itachi said and Sasuke did have to admit that his brother made a good point. Other than Itachi, Genma, Kakashi and sometimes Naruto himself, Sasuke hadn't really fought anyone. Well other than the people of Taki and that idiot Aoi in the war. Maybe this would be good.

"Fine. When are we supposed to meet?" Sasuke asked and Itachi smiled.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to go find Kurenai-san and find out," Itachi answered and Sasuke trotted off to go and find his temporary sensei.

_**With Fu**_

Fu snorted looking over her note. She was participating in the Chunin exams with Ino and Chouji. She was higher than Chunin rank. Oh if Naruto hadn't told her why he was doing this then she would've felt downright insulted, but she figured that he had a point. She was glad that she was brought up in the topic of promotion. She was also happy that Naruto had told her he acknowledged all of her skills where she wanted them to be and so Fu decided not to make such a big deal out of it.

Fu entered Team Nine's training ground and looked around. Sure enough, she saw Ino and Chouji motioning for her to come over with Asuma smoking his usual stick with a light wave. Fu sighed and quickly walked forward. Oh this was going to be a tiresome week until two weeks.

_**With Naruto **_

Naruto, having finished his work back at the Hokage Mansion, decided to go home and rest for a bit. He had already alerted to which two would be coming with him as his guards. One was Yugito, mainly because he really wanted to spend some time with her as he had yet to actually do that as of late and the other was Yugao, mainly for the same reason as her anbu duties didn't really give them that much time to be together.

Also Naruto had been using his clones to do most of that work while he trained and got better use of his abilities. He continued to try and perfect the Ryuseiton kekkai genkai and he now knew that it required a Katon affinity and a Doton affinity which Naruto had both of. Actually, thanks to his Shinseinagan, Naruto had an affinity to all the elements, but he still had some work to do from that. Not to mention checking up on Kasumi.

Naruto opened the door to the U.N.I house and it was only a matter of time before he heard a snarl and was lunged at from behind the door.

"You've gone too far Uzumaki!" Kuromaru shouted while Naruto backflipped away. Kasumi came out of the door with a shocked expression.

"Tou-san, stop it!" she shouted while Kuromaru got down on all fours. He barred his teeth at Naruto, but Naruto knew that this was a duty. Show the father that you could take care of his daughter and not be seen as weak. Kuromaru knew Naruto was far from weak as he was the Hokage and Tsume's mate, but being strong to have a child with the lead alpha dog's daughter was something else.

"It's alright Kasumi-chan. I know what he's saying. I've got this," Naruto said while Kuromaru growled at him. He was more than twice Naruto's size, but the blonde didn't care. Naruto took off his Hokage robes and Kasumi took them away. Haku, Yugito, Yugao, Kushina, Kiba, Akamaru and Hana came rushing out of the doorway looking in shock while Nanabi, Nibi and Kyuubi watched from the treetops. All other surrounding U.N.I members watched along with their dogs as well. Kuromaru growled dangerously at Naruto while the blonde snorted. No jutsu, no kekkai genkai, no swords, no genjutsu. Just a straight brawl between two men. Naruto dropped on all fours and everyone watched as his nails grew sharper, his whiskers more defined and his teeth sharpened. Naruto crouched lowly and barred his own teeth at Kuromaru.

"Umm why are they doing this?" Yugito asked while Hana spoke.

"Respect. Kasumi is Kuromaru's daughter and as such, Naruto needs to prove to him that even without all the things that make us shinobi that he can protect Kasumi even if it means being an animal about it. Also it's permanently a saying from Naruto, more like "Kasumi is no longer yours. She's mine". Kuromaru still being Kasumi's father is testing Naruto himself," Hana said while Yugito nodded in understanding.

Naruto and Kuromaru growled and rushed at each other. They both crashed into each other as they tumbled around. Naruto slashed at Kuromaru' face while Kuromaru took a bit at Naruto's torso. Naturally the anbu who had been watching the fight didn't interfere since they saw Yugao doing nothing and because Hana explained it.

Kuromaru shoved his body against Naruto making the blonde twirl across the rough ground. His intensity showed in his face before Naruto charged at him again. Kuromaru did the same and lunged at Naruto. The blonde quickly jumped into the air and planted his claws into Kuromaru's back. He then opened his mouth showing his fangs and quickly bit Kuromaru's neck showing his strength to the dog while Kuromaru ran around in circles trying to shake Naruto off. Naruto merely continued to hold on despite everything that was going on. Kuromaru then jumped into the air and quickly flipped his body while he wanted to send his back into the ground. Who was on his back? Naruto.

The blonde gasped and quickly jumped off while Kuromaru slammed into the ground roughly. He wasn't one for being soft on anyone, even his own daughter. Anything less of his best would be an insult to Tsume's mate, Kasumi's mate and the Hokage title. Kuromaru would do his best. Naruto snarled at Kuromaru before the two blurred out of sight. Everyone watched in awe as the surrounding trees and ground started growing slash marks all around while the two passed each other multiple times. Kasumi and the others merely continued to watch it all go down.

No one knew how long they had been going, but everyone could see them again as Naruto and Kuromaru skidded back from each other. Naruto's body was covered in claw marks across his chest and one particular cut across his cheek while Kuromaru had them all on his arms, legs, and his back. Kuromaru howled while Naruto roared. The two charged at each other and in a finally push, both headbutted each other. They grunted against each other while Kuromaru spoke.

"You'd better not let me down. Got it? Family is more important than anything," Kuromaru said and Naruto grinned. He quickly forced chakra into his hands and feet before he pushed Kuromaru and slammed him into the patio.

"Got it...buddy," Naruto said while Kuromaru's gaze softened. He merely glared at Naruto before a smile came across his face. He walked off while Hana smiled. She patted Naruto on the back before going to go and check on Naruto.

"Are you okay Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked, her tail wagging a bit to show her concern. Naruto snickered before he leaned back against a tree while Haku already began the healing process though she didn't really need to as Kyuubi was already nursing Naruto's wounds.

"Yeah I'm fine Kasumi-chan. We have some understanding now," Naruto said with his features returning to normal. Everyone sighed and breathed easily while Kiba helped Naruto to his feet. The blonde then thanked Kasumi for holding his Hokage robes before he took them and went upstairs to wash up while the rest of the house dispersed.

Naruto sighed in his bathroom as he rubbed a cloth over his recently gotten scars. They didn't hurt that much and thanks to Kyuubi they were actually healed with only the little spots of blood remaining. Rejected or not at that early age, now Naruto was never happier to have Kyuubi by his side. He quickly took a towel into his hands and washed off the blonde which returned his skin to it's normal state while there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Naruto said since he was still dressed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Yugito come through the door. She lightly smiled and closed it.

"That was a brief tussle that you went through. Are you alright?" she asked walking up to him and Naruto snorted as he placed the washcloth underneath the faucet and began to clean it free of the blood.

"As if something like that could bother me. If it could then I wouldn't be much deserving of the Hokage position, but in other words. Yes, I'm very much fine Yugi-chan," Naruto said and it was only then did he notice the lack of personal space between him and his Kumo fiancee. The only thing that happened made Naruto shudder as he was greeted with mysterious smile from Yugito.

"That's good. It looks like he didn't rough you up too much," she said before she quickly pinned him to the wall. Yugito could very tell from Naruto's reaction that he wasn't expecting her to do this, but living in Konoha for a while Yugito felt a lot more comfortable to try. She quickly pushed her lips to Naruto's in a chaste kiss which made Naruto shudder.

Naruto got over his shock of Yugito's assertiveness and quickly wrapped his hands around her waist bringing her close to him. Yugito sighed while Naruto rubbed his hands gently around her sides before they rested at the base of her ass. Yugito certainly didn't mind what Naruto was doing to her as she actually welcomed it. The two jinchuuriki broke their kiss and looked at each other.

"Did I do something that warranted this?" he asked. Yugito smiled and with one more quick kiss to the lips she responded.

"You've kissed almost everyone except me. Sure I know Tsume is first, but I'm your fiancee here. It wouldn't be far to say that I was a little jealous of them," Yugito answered and Naruto snickered.

"Sorry, I just figured that you would come around on your own, but I never imagined this," Naruto said before Yugito grabbed the outer folds of his shinobi vest.

"Yeah, you got what you wanted. Now shut up and fuck me," Yugito ordered while Naruto chuckled. If anyone knew that the Hokage was going to be taking orders from someone else then Naruto would never come out of hiding, but then again who was he to deny this to his own fiancee.

"As you wish," Naruto said before he grabbed Yugito and hoisted her into the air much to the Nibi jinchuuriki's surprise before she wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto softly kissed Yugito's lips while the Nibi jinchuuriki blissfully sighed. She rubbed his broad back sensually before she moved them to the front. Yugito quickly took of Naruto's black jacket and watched it drop to the floor. She smiled at his toned chest. He wasn't anywhere near as muscled out as her Raikage, but she didn't care. She actually preferred it that way.

Naruto quickly moved his lips and sucked Yugito's neck getting a illicit moan from her mouth. He then set Yugito down across the bath tiles while he moved one of his hand to catch her breasts. She was still in her uniform naturally, but the feeling of the clothing stimulating her body felt sort of erotic to Yugito.

"Ohhh yes. Right there Naruto," Yugito said while Naruto continued to rub her breasts with his left hand and rub her sides with his right while Yugito began to undo the clothes of her. Naruto saw what she was doing and grinned outright before Yugito smirked and pushed herself forward. Sending Naruto to the tiles with her on top, straddling him. She gave a sultry smile and rocked her hips across his hard-on. She could see Naruto groan while she leaned down and smiled at him. Yugito had never had a partner before so this was entirely new to her, but when you share a mind with a pervert bijuu that talks in her sleep then you pick up on a few things.

"You like that? I know you do Naruto-kun," Yugito said, but Naruto wasn't about to lose that easily. He quickly smirked and raised his hand to wrap them around her breasts. Yugito didn't say anything and just continued to dry hump her fiancee before she widened her eyes and threw her head back with a scream as Naruto pinched her nipples. He then leaned up and latched his mouth onto one of them while he twisted the other in his mouth.

"Ahhhh ohhhh fuuuuuuccccckkkk yes!" Yugito shouted before Naruto got a little needy and he ripped her clothes off with his claws. Yugito was at first surprised, but she loved this feral side. Not that she couldn't do it either. Yugito did the same and ripped off Naruto's red shirt that he was wearing and they both only stood in their pants. Naruto unbuckled his and slipped out of them while Yugito did the same. Naruto took in the sight of the purple panties she wore before drawing her back into a kiss while he clutched her sex with his hand. He rubbed it vigorously while Yugito jerked him off with her smooth hand before she knelt down and licked her lips. Naruto watched as Yugito smiled and looked up.

"Do you love me?" Yugito asked and Naruto grinned as Yugito watched his cock twitch.

"Very much," he responded and that was all Yugito wanted as she quickly latched her mouth down and began to suck Naruto off while she bobbed her head up and down.

"Ohhhh damn. Yugito-chan, that feels great," Naruto complimented as Yugito continued to give her lover the pleasure that he wanted. She continued to swirl her tongue over Naruto's rod. She could somehow feel that Naruto was resisting the urge to buck his hips sending his stick down her throat either out of sympathy or humbleness. Yugito wasn't sure which exactly, but it did make her happy all the same that her lover could restrain himself if she wanted him to.

Naruto groaned at Yugito's efforts before he felt his balls tighten. He quickly grunted as Yugito felt his semen rush into her mouth, but she didn't let any escape. She didn't know what kind of taste it was supposed to have, but she thought that it felt salty if not anything else. Yugito then removed herself from Naruto's shaft before she took off her remaining article of clothing allowing Naruto to get a real good look at her.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Yugito said while Naruto smiled. He did nod that he was having a good time before he knelt down and quickly grabbed Yugito's firm ass and pulled her towards him as he latched towards her own sex. Yugito felt her breath leave her body and her legs go weak while Naruto stuck his tongue out and sucked away at Yugito's nether regions. He swirled and swished his tongue while his hands continued their ministrations on her soft, toned legs.

"Ohhh yesssss. Soooo goood. Just like that! Oh fuck yes!" Yugito shouted despite herself while the mirrors in the room continued to get fogged up from their session. Yugito grabbed Naruto's blonde hair and pushed him further into her almost restricting his air supply, but Naruto felt solely dutiful to giving his kitten his own version of pleasure while he raised his hands and slipped them into her dripping spot.

"Uuuuugggghhhhh, oh that's feels good. I'm glad I'm your fiancee," Yugito said while Naruto felt her walls tighten. Yugito buried her nails into Naruto's hair while she sent her lush juices into his mouth. Naruto lapped them all up vigorously while Yugito panted. She dropped to the floor with the sweat dripping from her face while Naruto licked his lips.

"Don't think I'm done with you," he uttered and Yugito looked up to see a mischievous smile across his face. She wondered what he was about to do before Naruto stood her up and turned her around.

"Oooh Naruto, I didn't think you were so bold," Yugito said as Naruto placed himself at her entrance. Yugito shook her ass in an enticing way which Naruto found so hard to avoid.

"I like to be surprising Yugito-chan. Now then, hold still," Naruto said before plunged inside Yugito. The girl moaned outright and Naruto's first reaction was surprise that she wasn't hurting from her first time. She might've been the only woman to do that which really got him thinking. Naruto could see the blood slowly seep out before he rocked his hips back and forth. He plunged inside Yugito for all it was worth while Yugito gasped at Naruto's fullness. One of the reasons why Yugito wasn't feeling any pain was because she was flexible enough to lessen the sudden intact her walls had on Naruto's dick and the second one, well she was a bit of a masochist. Not openly, but a very, very silent and behind closed doors masochist.

Naruto turned Yugito over making her face him while he watched her face in sheer pleasure. She leaned against the sink counter while Naruto continued to plunge inside her wet hole. Yugito moaned out loud while she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist locking him in place, but Naruto wasn't about to go anywhere as he plunged his shaft deeper and deeper.

"Ohhh yes...fuck...I've never had this before. Oh god Naruto-kun, fuck me!" Yugito mewled out and Naruto was sure that someone might've heard that outburst before he quickly silenced Yugito with his lips. He noticed that she vigorously attacked his lips like they were an addiction for her while their tongues swirled together. Almost all the time Yugito had been indifferent to this relationship, but she could feel something that she thought she wouldn't feel, warmth. She thought she'd be cast aside and left alone while Naruto focused on the others, but he was panting, enjoying himself, being with her...loving her like she might've wanted. The sweat seeped from their bodies and so did their combined while Yugito shuddered. She was sure that somewhere Nibi was having a field day.

"N-Naruto-kun," Yugito said separating from his lips while Naruto looked up. He never stopped rocking his hips to Yugito's rhythm which was something she readily loved.

"What is it?" Naruto asked slowing the rhythm, but not permanently stopping while he caressed her cheek. Yugito panted, but spoke.

"I, Yugito Nii, promise to use all my abilities, talents, gifts, strength and willpower for the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. I swear upon both my...uhhhh...Kumo and Konoha hitaes that I will never betray Konoha nor the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka clan. M-My gift to you will come later. May I join this clan?" Yugito asked and Naruto smiled. He gently caressed Yugito's sides a little more. A plead during a session. Talk about original, but to Naruto it made no difference. He quickly pecked Yugito on the cheek and nodded.

"Welcome to the U.N.I clan Yugito-chan," Naruto said as he felt her walls tighten. His cock did the same and the two grunted and shouted as they reached their individual orgasms. Yugito's hips involuntarily jerked multiple times before resting as she and Naruto slumped to the ground. They both huffed and settled for laying on the floor before Yugito traced a line across one of Naruto's whisker marks getting a pleasant purr while Yugito smiled.

"I've always loved whisker marks," she said before she felt Naruto starting to move again. Yugito widened her eyes before she looked up to see Naruto grinning.

"Time for round two dattebayo," Naruto said making Yugito gasp. Oh she was going to love it in Konoha after all. After all, she had a never ending sex drive machine right here. Yep, she'd really love it here while more loud moans filled the bath while Naruto, finally, placed a silence seal over the door.

_**Later**_

Naruto grinned as he watched Yugito sleeping soundly in his bed. He wondered how she could have just as much stamina as him, but he certainly didn't mind. Oh that flexibility was something to admire. It was obvious that Yugito wasn't getting up anytime soon so Naruto got to his feet and walked off while gently closing the door behind him.

He entered into a clearing where he saw some Inuzuka members training with Tayuya and Kimimaro. They all waved to him while Naruto waved back to them. Naruto could see that Tayuya was looking at him with a longing look in her eyes and for some reason it unnerved him because she had never really been that way before, but he then saw that look vanish before he saw her snort and turn around which got a smile from the blonde Kage. He could also see a couple of ninja dogs sleeping in the shade of the trees to beat the heat while their human companions trained.

Naruto decided to leave the scene behind and walked off away from the house. He quickly came into a small clearing and felt the wind brush his hair. He sighed from the cool air day, but he knew that he had work to do. He had things to go over and he had sentient being to talk to. Naruto knew that if he was needed back at the Hokage Mansion personally then his clone would dispel, send him the information and he would Hiraishin there in a hurry if he had to.

"Alright then. Let's receive that oh so important message of yours," Naruto said as he quickly sat down in a meditative pose. He unstrapped his swords from his back, and sides. He scatted them across the ground and closed his eyes while he imagined their mindscape. Naruto relaxed his muscles and started to fade.

The blonde opened his eyes to the white space that he had seen them all in before and it didn't take long for Naruto to come to see Raiga, Yugisa, Tyrun, Fukune and Syra all waiting for him beside each other.

Sensing Naruto's presence, Raiga told them all to stand and everyone did so. They turned to see their blonde master. The only person that was able to collect all five of them for the first time.

"**Thank you for meeting us Naruto-sama," **Raiga said rather formally. Naruto just gave a smile and nodded his head that it was important so naturally he should come to see them which Raiga had deemed necessary.

Naruto glanced through them all and he had remembered them all until he laid his eyes on Syra. He looked up at the tall woman and noticed that she had short brunette hair. It just reached her neckline which sort of gave her a tomboy-ish look, but the dark green kimono and traditional sandals sort of gave her a nice femininity. Her breasts weren't as big as Fukune's, but they had their own appeal to her.

Naruto stopped with his observation of Syra as he watched her walk up to him and hold out her hand in a welcoming gesture.

"**I guess the others were right when I felt them all in one place. You really are amazing. Nice to meet you Uzumaki-sama," **Syra said while Naruto shook her hand. He nodded and greeted her as well.

With the introductions over, the five sentient swords each touched Naruto's shoulder. The blonde sort of tensed at the way they did that because what they did next put him on each. Naruto could see their individual element energies surround their bodies before they all glanced at Naruto. For Naruto, he wasn't sure or not, but he felt small for some reason. To be in the presence of something Kami herself made was just a little overwhelming while he noticed them all speak in perfect unison.

"**Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, do you or do you not wish to receive this message? Answer now. Should you refuse, we shall leave your life and you'll never have to hear from us again. If you do accept it then you shall receive our message and become our Child of Prophecy," **they all spoke and Naruto felt like he was making the decision of a lifetime. The blonde closed his eyes and everyone waited for his response. Naruto snickered and raised his head in absolute conviction.

"Give me that message. I'll do it all dattebayo," Naruto said raising his fist into the air. The five swords smiled to each other and nodded simultaneously. Soon he heard a strange voice. He'd never heard it before in his life. He didn't know what it was supposed to sound like, but he saw everyone open their mouths.

_**(Introduction by Prince Negaafellaga)**_

They hummed the tone and Naruto watched as the mindscape changed. He didn't know this speak. He didn't know this music. It felt weird and...strange. So mysterious and mystical. Probably not something that a human like him could understand before they spoke in unison again. The mindscape changed to a snowy area. They were on top of a mountain. The air was cold as all hell before Naruto was warmed thanks to Raiga. He didn't know if this was an illusion or not, but he didn't have the time to think about it before they all spoke in unison again.

"**Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, Thunder. All elements of nature. The world in perfect harmony. They keep the balance. We keep the balance. We rule the land and we rule the skies. We are given freedom. We are given peace. We are given...choice. We were their swords. They each ruled a particular element of nature. He, Sato, sought more. He was Raiga's master. He cut his fellow family down to obtain us and The Light. He is one of Kami's sons. He is her first born son and is the most prideful. From his failure to obtain us he has taken IT. The last element, the mystery element. The one to combat us. In his hands is the sword that embodies Darkness. Darkness consumes all life and bring about destruction. In your world he is called Sato Saranzo. This is not his real name," **The swords spoke like they were in a trance together.

"Then what-,"

"**He is known far and wide through the realms as Yutara Sanzo. The son of Kami-sama and the sole wield of Reijin, the sword of Darkness," **The continued. Naruto closed his mouth from what he was about to say. Obviously he wasn't going to be asking questions so he just let them talk and give their message.

"**His goal in one thing, The Light. The true essence of Kami. If he succeeds in absorbing it then he shall retain his immortality. He will bring Darkness and Light together and with them, he shall slay Kami-sama and take her place on the throne. He will rule over all and, using the Reijin, will open the depths of hell and bring the world to chaos. The only hope of the world is our wielder, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, as he will fight against Yutara with the Sword of Creation, that is us, and save the world from darkness," **They all spoke and Naruto heard them talk all the while looking out into the vast mountain tops. He looked off into the distance before he flashed his handsigns.

"**Byakugan," Naruto** shouted out and he quickly noticed that this place wasn't real. He was still in the field near his house, but he felt so could. It was an illusion, but a very good one at that. Maybe more than an illusion it was...showing him a place of where he would be going someday. Naruto turned it off before he turned around.

"**Stop him. Save the world. Become Kami-sama's Warrior of Light," **they said before Naruto noticed the illusion break. They all appeared back in the field of grass and warm sun while everyone took their hands off Naruto's shoulder and dropped to the mindscape ground, exhausted.

"Are you guys alright?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded catching their breath for a little bit. All the information caught up with Naruto and he looked out into the distance.

"Yutara Sanzo? Well ain't life a bitch," Naruto said with a sigh while he rubbed the back of his head. Raiga and the others were silent allowing Naruto to have the time to learn everything he could. The blonde paced the floor around and around in circles. He then stopped and turned to the others.

"So what does this have to do with the Rikudo Sennin?" Naruto asked and everyone glanced at each other. Since their trance-like state had stopped and the weird sounds stopped penetrating Naruto's ears he thought now he could ask his questions now.

The swords seemed to be at a loss for words. Most definitely was Raiga. They all glanced towards him hoping that he would answer the blonde's question, but Raiga only closed his eyes and stood to his feet.

"**Naruto-sama, I can't lie to you about this and I won't, but by my original master, Kami-sama, I...can't divulge that. If you must ask then you must ask her yourself and hopes she tells you. I don't have the right to tell you," **Raiga said while Naruto glared. Everyone else tensed and stayed silent while Naruto peered into Raiga's eyes. He saw his fire sword give him an absolute look of conviction, duty, and wisdom. He held other's regard over anything and Naruto knew the value of secrets.

"Alright then. Well I received your message so what do we do?" Naruto asked and the swords turned back to their master, but Tyrun was the one who spoke.

"**We do what you've been doing. Protect Kasumi-san and the Light, along with your up-and-coming child," **he said and Naruto widened his eyes at that as he had another question.

"Umm yeah, so do Kasumi-chan or I have to be worried about anything?" Naruto asked and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"**Like what?" **Fukune asked and Naruto looked out into the forest. Maybe he was being a little paranoid about it all, but he had a very good reason to be.

"Umm any chance of Tsukasa's power getting into our child?" Naruto asked and the swords looked at each other.

"**Well like we said. If we're comparing then she is like a bijuu. She wouldn't intentionally, but we're sure that some of her power might leak if you and Kasumi-san don't try something to prevent it. Naturally we're sure that Tsukasa will help you out, but she can't do it alone. If you don't do something then it's more than likely. Just a precaution," **Yugisa said and Naruto nodded his head. He quickly nodded and placed his hand out in the center.

"We'll stop him right? You're going to help me," Naruto said and everyone smiled. Raiga placed his hand down, then was Tyrun, followed by Yugisa, then Fukune and lastly Syra. They all nodded and Naruto threw there hands into the air.

"**We'll follow you until the end Naruto-sama," **They all said in unison and Naruto smiled with a nod. The mindscape ended for them all while Naruto opened his eyes. He would've been shocked to see Tayuya in front of his face like she was waiting for him to wake up from his sleep or meditation.

"You awake shithead?" Tayuya asked while Naruto got his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. He almost groaned, but nodded as he stood to his feet.

"What's up Tayuya-chan? You hardly ever see me yourself," Naruto said before Tayuya punched him in the air. Naruto let out a small yelp and asked her what that hit was for and Tayuya had responded that she never liked such a thing and only told him to use her name to which Naruto just relented.

"In case you forgot, but you're supposed to be signing for the teams to be able to take the Chunin exams in two weeks," Tayuya said while Naruto snorted. He sighed and got to his feet while taking all of his swords into his hands before placing them into their appropriate sheaths.

"Yeah that's right. I have to get that done. Thanks Tayuya. Also could you tell Sakura that Gaara is leaving today so she needs to get ready?" Naruto asked and Tayuya snorted. She still hated that pink bitch for all she was worth, but seeing the look on Naruto's face made her not want to voice her opinion.

"Whatever," she said before she vanished out of sight. Meanwhile Naruto left the field as well since he had to do some things. Well, he had to do a lot of things.

_**With Sakura**_

Sakuno watched as her daughter started packing her bags full of clothes, weapons and other shinobi gear.

"Sakura be reasonable. You are a great shinobi. Why are you listening to that brat? He doesn't know anything worth a damn," Sakura's mother said while Sakura continued. She started sealing other things into scrolls. Thankfully Tenten had taught her in a few hours how to seal and unseal things from her scrolls. Sakura paused for a second and shook her head.

"I'm sorry mother, but I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back, but h-he's right. I'm nothing," Sakura said and Sakuno fumed. She had a few choice words for her _Hokage _and what he said to her daughter. How dare he say that Sakura wasn't a good shinobi?

"Sakura, you're listening to the words of someone the same age as you. You're smarter than this. What could Sunagakure have for you that Konoha not have for you?" Sakuno asked and Sakura sniffled while she shook her head.

"I don't know mom, but for once in my life I'm going to shut my mouth and listen. I'm going to take Hokage-sama's advice. I don't know what's there, but I know I'll find something," Sakura said before she heard a knock on her window. She and Sakuno looked up to see Tayuya waiting for her.

"Tayuya-san," Sakura said while Tayuya tossed her flute between her hands. She glanced at the pink kunoichi and watched as Sakura took off her hitae and placed it in a separate scroll.

"The Sand bastard is leaving. Hokage-sama says that you should hurry and go. He...also wishes you good luck. Got it bitch?" Tayuya asked while Sakura widened her eyes. Sakuno was about to tell the rude kunoichi to apologize, but Sakura only smiled and nodded. She felt for once that she could read Tayuya's mind and it made her happy.

"Understood. You won't be calling me that forever," Sakura said while Tayuya snorted. She doubted that highly.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say bitch. Just get going already," Tayuya said before she shunshined from the platform. Sakuno widened her eyes and her jaw dropped and Sakura took that time to leave via the window before giving her mother a goodbye.

_**With Yugao**_

The anbu captain sighed as she took the opportunity to rest from the recent training she had with some of her friends at the Anbu HQ. Ever since the war had been finished, Yugao had taken the time to get herself back into shape. She, Kushina and Itachi had been put on the same squad since Naruto claimed that he knew the most. Also, much to Kushina's prior embarrassment, she had been named as the Head Anbu of HQ. Naturally Kushina had declined, but a word for Yugao and she had accepted.

"Hey Neko, Hokage-sama has been looking for you," Boar said coming next to her while Yugao took a towel and wiped the sweat from her face. So her boyfriend had been looking for her. She wondered what he could want.

"Why?" she asked and Boar snorted.

"Well you and Yugito-san are going to be his guards during Kiri's Chunin exams is what I heard. The genin teams are already have already been deployed. Some of the new times like team 8 and 9 are being held back as much as possible to give them time. So you'd better start getting ready," Boar said while Yugao sighed. She nodded her head before she stood to her feet and walked off back to her house.

_**With Naruto and Kasumi**_

The blonde Hokage was sitting at his desk signing some genin teams out for the Chunin exams while Kasumi stayed near his side. He turned to her and smiled. She was slightly bigger over the past few weeks. It was something Naruto had noticed, but he knew why. It always brought a smile to his face. Hopefully the baby would come by the time he was sixteen or so. Kasumi looked over Naruto's work and smiled. She was sporting one of Kushina's blouses along with a regular T-shirt that Kushina was more than happy to make a small hole for her tail to squeeze through.

"Naruto-sama, you do realize that the jonin exams are up as well," Kasumi said and Naruto nodded. He knew about them as well. Kiba and Haku had been talking to him about doing such a thing. They had both sent him their request forms to become jonin. Hell before this, even Fu did the same since she was his apprentice by nature.

"Yeah, Kasumi-chan. I do realize it. Don't worry, I'm just taking this one exam at a time," Naruto said before he saw Kasumi smile. He raised an eyebrow and could see a bit of longing in that smile of hers before he spoke.

"Something wrong?" he asked and Kasumi opened her eyes before sighing.

"I have to take a leave of shinobi duty because of my pregnancy. I also have a...a...umm I don't know what it's called, but I have it next week," Kasumi said sighing while Naruto chuckled. He could probably hint to what she was talking about.

"But Naruto-sama, all jokes aside, do you know what I'm craving?" Kasumi asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Umm no?" He asked signing another document while Kasumi's tail wagged left and right.

"I'm craving ramen with b-beef and catfish," Kasumi said while Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He wondered what they would taste like, but he knew that Kasumi had never really liked fish. Maybe it was that baby of theirs.

"Catfish? You?" Naruto asked while Kasumi groaned. Her stomach grumbled almost all the time now.

"Yes actually. But I can't go to the Ramen Stand," Kasumi said before Naruto looked up in slight confusion.

"Why not?" he asked and Kasumi blushed.

"They're sold out of ramen at the moment and need to get new supplies," she said and Naruto glared at her playfully while Kasumi did her best to avoid that glance. He just shook his head and continued to work before sighed.

"What do you think the gender is?" Naruto asked and Kasumi shook her head.

"I'm just glad I'm having one. Plus, Haku-san said that we wouldn't know for at least another month or two. I don't know. I'm not a medic," Kasumi responded and Naruto chuckled with a nod before he leaned up. He would have to make more space in the compound for Kasumi and the baby. A little baby room of some color and some toys. Yep, that wouldn't be so bad.

"How is Tsukasa holding up?" he then asked and Kasumi nodded.

"She's keeping an eye on the baby's growth. Something about being happy that I got what I wanted. I don't know, but I'm glad that she is," Kasumi said before she took her hand and brushed it. Naruto had told her about Tsukasa and his concerns with her and the child which Kasumi was relieved since she had the same fears and they would have to take some steps to prevent that, but they could afford to wait for a bit.

_**Akatsuki Base**_

"This place is so cool. Tobi promises to work hard for Aka-tsu-ki," Tobi said while others turned to their leader like he was crazy, namely Deidara.

"Leader-sama, who is this baboon? Are we really going to let him join?" Kakuzu asked while Orochimaru folded his arms. Zetsu and Kisame glanced up while Konan turned to Nagato, whose face was still neutral.

"The fact that he was able to even find us speaks about his abilities. We will give him a trial period. Is that understood?" Pain asked while everyone nodded their heads. Tobi, in response, jumped up and down with a smile across his face.

"Yaaaaay! Tobi promises to work hard because Tobi is a good boy," he said, but Pain, Konan and Orochimaru knew better. Behind that mask was a person not to be trifled with unless you were desperate.

"We've had to cut our losses since losing Sasori to the Konoha-Taki War. He was our key to getting the Ichibi jinchuuriki, but we'll have to think of something else," Zetsu's white half said while Orochimaru snickered.

"Kukuku, don't worry about that. I have a trick or two up my sleeve. I can get us in Suna if that's what you want," Orochimaru said while Konan narrowed her eyes. She didn't say anything. She was already playing a dangerous game of betrayal to a group of S-ranked criminals. She had so much information that could hinder them.

"And is that?" Konan decided to ask. All eyes were on Orochimaru who just snickered and shook his finger left and right.

"You'll just have to wait and see for yourself. Anyone mind accompanying me?" Orochimaru asked and everyone glanced at each other. Deidara shrugged his shoulders and agreed to go with him. If he was able to then he would be able to show those fool what true art was.

Soon everyone faded out, but Pain, Konan and Orochimaru stayed behind with Tobi.

"Tobi, if we're to trust you then you are to reveal everything about yourself," Pain said and even though he knew who Tobi was, he wasn't about to put his group in danger for misguided information. Tobi rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Ahhh you caught me rippled-eyed man. Very well, Tobi will do as you ask because Tobi is a very good boy," Tobi said before Pain, Konan and Orochimaru watched as his eye began to expel something. They watched as Sato/Yutara dropped to his feet, eyes still soulless showing he was being controlled, and Kobayashi along with Ayaka who fell to the ground.

"Ouch dammit. Can't you be a little more subtle?" Kobayashi asked before he noticed the three Akatsuki members looking at him. He then spotted Orochimaru and quickly got to his feet.

"O-Orochimaru-sama, I can explain," Kobayashi said, but he only saw Orochimaru give a mysterious smile before he faded out. Kobayashi wondered what that was all about, but was glad that his master hadn't done anything.

"Who is this?" Konan asked looking at Yutara. The son of Kami just kept his head low while Tobi smiled. He patted Yutara on his back while snickering.

"This here is Sato. He's a good boy like Tobi. Tobi and Sato are very good friends," Tobi said offering the hidden meaning to which Pain nodded. He faded out and Konan glanced one more time at Tobi before she faded out as well leaving Tobi smiling before he frowned behind his mask showing his cold face.

"How is the extraction formula?" Tobi asked while Kobayashi nodded his head.

"It's ready and waiting as normal buddy. But do you think this is a really good idea?" Kobayashi asked while Tobi snorted. He walked off while Yutara followed behind him, not speaking unless he was spoken to.

"You should be more like this guy. No unnecessary talking and respectful," Tobi said while Kobayashi snorted. He sucked his teeth while he and Ayaka walked off as well.

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to be someone's pissant puppet," Kobayashi said as he followed.

_**In Iwa**_

"Is that right?" Onoki asked while the Iwa nin nodded while he bowed on one knee towards his Tsuchikage. It was the biggest information that Iwa had been presented with at the moment.

"Yes Tsuchikage-sama, I have reports from our spy in Konoha that one of the Hokage's mates is pregnant with his child. It was confirmed after the war on Taki. Tsuchikage-sama, this could be the chance that we've been looking for. We didn't really lose anyone during the war since you only sent a few people to war, but I think that when we grab his child then that we'll use it as a bargaining chip," the ninja said while Onoki folded his arms. He would've liked to do that. Just to know he was getting back at the Yondaime for what he had done to his village, but he couldn't forget the young Kage of Konoha's strength. It was said that Naruto was the fastest ninja to ever reach the Kage position and such a thing couldn't be without fact. There was a reason Konoha was the strongest nation. Not to mention that it had Suna, Kiri and Kumo as allies. Currently Iwa only really had Kumo as a small ally, but that was dwindling as Kumo had signed with Konoha.

"Keep me posted, but do nothing until I say so," Onoki said while the ninja left the room and Onoki noticed the small devilish smile on his face before the door was closed. Onoki narrowed his eyes before he closed his eyes.

"You have something you wish to say?" Onoki asked while Kurotsuchi came from the wall and slammed the table. Onoki raised an eyebrow while Kurotsuchi growled.

"Jiji, are we really going to go through this again?! What's he done to us? You're putting our nation at risk again!" Kurotsuchi all, but shouted. She loved her nation. She really did and she was angry at the Yondaime too. More than probably anyone, but was that fair?

"Kurotsuchi, know your place. I'm just considering all possibilities," Onoki said getting a little fed up with his granddaughter's attitude.

"Jiji, the Yondaime practically destroyed us before he even had a son. He wasn't even really mad at us during the war. Now we're going after his son, who is the Hokage, a jinchuuriki and Kage level shinobi. Forget decimate a thousand of us. He could destroy the entire nation," Kurotsuchi said while Onoki snorted.

"I'm more than capable of handling some brat. If you can't see that then keep things to yourself," Onoki stated to her. Kurotsuchi growled, but didn't say anything and sighed.

"No wonder Deidara-nii left," she said as she slammed the door while Onoki snorted. He didn't say anything else before he went back to work.

_**Konoha, two weeks later**_

Fu sighed as she strapped her orange cloth to her back. She then strapped her Konoha headband to her upper arm and place on the same clothes she had wore when she met Naruto. Her white tank top shirt and mesh armor covering her body. She wore her pants and a white midriff, but she also wore her shinobi sandals while she had some white bandages on both her arms. She unfurled her orange cloth and smiled when she saw what she wanted. Two weeks ago, Kushina and Naruto had helped her and outfitted her entire cloth with different seals and other things. She had never thought that a year and six months ago she was still traveling. She also didn't imagine that she would be so into fuinjutsu.

"Alright then. Let's see what we can get done," Fu said before she walked from her room. She came out to see Ino and Chouji waiting for her along with Asuma.

"Good luck Fu-chan," Naruto said before he planted a kiss to Fu's lips causing her to blush. Ino snickered while Chouji smiled. Naruto then turned to Asuma and smiled.

"Take care of them for me. You always do," he said and Asuma nodded with a small smile on his face before he and Naruto shook hand as well. This one almost made Ino snort while Chouji just continued eating his chips.

"Understood Hokage-sama. Alright then Team 9, let's move out," Asuma said and everyone nodded their heads while Fu waved goodbye to Naruto and the blonde waved back. Ino waved goodbye to Kiba and blew him a kiss since Kiba had been with Naruto for a bit.

"I really wish I could go," Kiba said while Naruto smiled.

"Hey, in two weeks we'll be leaving as well for the finals. I hear a lot of people are going to be attending this one," Naruto said and Kiba nodded his head before the two turned to see Kurenai coming out of the door while combing her hair.

"And all this time I wondered how you kept your hair that sexy shape," Naruto said which made Kurenai chuckle. She quickly gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek before leaning up.

"It takes a lot of effort to keep it this way though," she responded before she noticed Hinata, Shino and Sasuke coming up to her. Everyone seemed ready to go and Naruto particularly noticed that Sasuke had the Raijin no Ken stuck to his side. Yep, the Uchiha had found his special sword. Just like Naruto did, except he had five special ones.

"Be seeing you Teme," Naruto said while Sasuke snorted. He folded his arms and gave a smirk.

"Sure, whatever Hokage-sama. Now then, can we please go?" Sasuke asked and everyone nodded with Hinata waving goodbye and Naruto shouting encouraging words to her. Kiba sighed as he had missed Tenten when she left with her own squad members, Lee and Neji.

"So, what now?" Kiba asked and Naruto smiled. He walked back into the house and handed Kiba a hammer. The young Inuzuka looked at it bewildered before Naruto smiled.

"What's next? What's next? RENOVATION!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. That's right. It was time to renovate the house.

_**With Kasumi**_

Kasumi sighed as she leaned across the table watching Shizune and Haku write some stuff down. They both nodded over and over that it was getting on her nerves slightly, but maybe that's because she didn't get much sleep last night and neither did anyone else much with some dogs and their howling at the moon.

"All is alright Kasumi. All signs are in the green. Nothing abnormal, everything checks out," Shizune said reading down before she paused. She narrowed her eyes at a small thing on the check board while Kasumi stiffened.

"What is it?" she asked sort of scared while Shizune smiled.

"Hmm oh well you've been pregnant for two weeks now so. Would you like for us to tell you the gender?" Shizune asked while Kasumi nodded fast with a smile on her face.

"Y-Yes please," she said and Haku smiled while taking Kasumi's hand.

"A girl Kasumi. You're going to have a healthy baby girl," Haku said while Kasumi smiled. She jumped off the bed and jumped up and down while Shizune and Haku smiled at her before she abruptly stopped.

"Now then, do either of you have any ramen? With Beef and Catfish? Baby's hungry!" Kasumi said with a gentle smile on her face.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde coughed as dust picked up from the basement. He could hear people cleaning upstairs and renovation being done. He was happy that they were all doing that while he looked downstairs.

"Let's see, kunai, shuriken, dust bunnies. Argh, why is it so messy down here dattebayo!" Naruto shouted before he sighed. No use arguing about it. He then picked up a box and moved it before he noticed a small latch. He raised an eyebrow before he grabbed the handle. Naruto opened the door in the ground and raised an eyebrow.

"I never knew about this. What's down here?" Naruto wondered before he closed the door behind him. It seemed to be a very large storage room that lead deeper and deeper into the ground. Naruto, however, just kept following the stairs downward into the ground before he spotted a door with a massive seal over it. He raised an eyebrow before he looked at it.

"What the hell is this seal? I've never seen one like this before," Naruto said before he touched it. He watched as the seal quickly glowed and Naruto watched as the seal quickly moved counter-clockwise.

"**RRRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!" **A sharp screech/roar came from behind the door. Naruto widened his eyes before he covered his ears. The blonde noticed the seal come off and the hatch opened. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He could feel a dangerous sensation over his body. He soon cursed as he grabbed his eye. It was suddenly burning and Naruto noticed his swords glowing brightly.

"Oh well. Let's go and see what the hell is up," Naruto said before he walked through the door.

"W-What the hell?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Okay we're done with that. I've never used music as a part of my fanfiction, but that's not going to be a habit. I only really used it because I wanted to show what music was going through my head when the swords were speaking their message. Don't really plan on doing that again. Hmm I just came up with a sweet idea involving the Rikudo Sennin in this story. Not physically, but spiritually. Maybe the physical part will come later. Also what Naruto found has a dramatic part to this story. Oh I'm so giddy right now. Also, yeah I just thought that Naruto and Kasumi would like a girl first before anyone else gets pregnant. Makes me wonder what Kyuubi would be like pregnant. Oh the images of humor.<strong>_

_**Naruto: Yeah whatever. Now then, what job are we going to do? **_

_**KG: Oh brother. You know what? Fuck this (Snaps fingers).**_

_**NASA: You are clear for takeoff. Starting the countdown. 10...9...8...7...6**_

_**Naruto: NO! I don't wanna go into space! Why are we going dattebayo!**_

_**KG: That's right. The Kitsune's Karaoke Bar is going orbital BABY!**_

_**Duanemaster: I'm not qualified to go into space!**_

_**TUU: Are you kidding? I'll get my cooking across the entire universe. I'll be famous!**_

_**NASA: 5...4...3**_

_**Kushina: Oh dear KAMI! What did I do to deserve this?**_

_**Kiba: Why aren't Vail Ryuketsu and AnbuDragon coming with us?**_

_**KG: You think they are ready for interstellar criminals? Besides I want them to work together. They need to.**_

_**NASA: 2...1...**_

_**Everyone: KAMI REST MY HEART!**_

_**Lift off!**_

_**Naruto: AHHHHH! **_

_**Ccebling2: (on the phone) HA! How do you like me now? I'm in space LOSER!**_

_**(Rocket leaves the earth)**_

_**(Back on earth)**_

_**VR: This is all your fault! (Fires gun)**_

_**AD: My fault? What part of 'don't trust the bitch spy don't you understand?**_

_**Woman: I'm right here you know you bastard!**_

_**AD: Yeah, why are you here? Haven't you caused enough trouble today? (Takes out pistol) I mean, you could at least tell us your name.**_

_**Woman: My name is Momiji thank you very much!**_

_**VR: AD if you don't back off of her right now I'm going to shoot you with this pistol!  
><strong>_

_**AD: God, why did KG tell me to work with you? You sure as hell aren't a spy.**_

_**VR: Please, I'm a mercenary. This is right up my alley. Try not to be too stunned. ( disappears and reappears) (Enemies fall) Hmph, too easy.**_

_**Momiji: Whoa.**_

_**AD: Damn showoff.**_

_**VR: Just hurry up and pick the lock you James Bond wannabe. **_

_**AD: Fine, I'm just the one getting the girl at the end of this little mission.**_

_**VR: I thought you had a girlfriend?  
><strong>_

_**AD: Exactly. I'm getting' my girl when this is over.**_

_**VR: You do that. Now then Momiji, mind coming with us? I could use the company. (Winks)**_

_**Momiji: U-Umm sure, fine. Yeah alright. This is my mission too.**_

_**AD: I think I'm gonna lose my lunch.**_

_**(Light appears)**_

_**Xiana: VR, dammit I thought I told you to stop it! I said I could do it! **_

_**Momiji: Who is this?**_

_**VR: Momiji, meet Xiana. She's the Demon King's daughter and my personal summon. She's also...sort of a pervert.**_

_**Momiji: I bet you can't do anything with those flimsy arms!**_

_**Xiana: WHAT! Bitch, let's go right now!**_

_**VR: Ladies, ladies don't fight!**_

_**AD: Oh god. Idiots. I'm working with idiots.**_

_**Momiji: ME!**_

_**Xiana: ME!**_

_**VR: Girls, would you both calm down!**_

_**(Another light appears)**_

_**KG: What are you guys doing?**_

_**VR: Umm yeah, we're right in the middle of our mission and umm.**_

_**AD: Please you're flirting with Bitch 1 and Bitch 2 over there.**_

_**Both: HEY!**_

_**VR: Don't be mad that I'm a sexy mercenary.**_

_**KG: (Rolls eyes) Look both of you. Tell me when you're done with the mission as soon as possible.**_

_**AD: Why?**_

_**KG: Because, we're not on the earth anymore.**_

_**VR: Huh? Where are you?**_

_**KG: We're in SPACE BITCH!**_

_**Both: WHAAAA!**_

_**KG: So VR and AD, if neither of you wants to miss out on Zero-G Martial Art training then I suggest that you get up here. Bye bye (Vanishes)**_

_**Both:...**_

_**VR: OPEN THE DOOR NOW!**_

_**AD: Shut up stupid. We're on a mission here.**_

_**VR: FOOL! Don't you know how rare Zero-G Martial Art training is? Even I haven't done that! You will open this door.**_

_**AD: And if I don't?**_

_**(VR chuckles)**_

_**VR: I will take this AK-47 and shove it so far down your throat that when your girlfriend find you that your heart won't be the only thing in pieces.**_

_**Xiana: OHHHH!**_

_**(Another light appears)**_

_**VR: What did you do?**_

_**AD: I hit the red wire instead of the blue one.**_

_**VR: Son of a bitch. YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!**_

_**Momiji: Let's take this hatch down here! Hurry before you make me fail my mission!**_

_**(Explosion) (Alarm goes off)**_

_**VR: This is all your fault you know.**_

_**AD: Fuck you. I hope I'm never paired up with you again.**_

_**VR: The feeling is mutual. Oh, what's this. KG dropped a note.**_

_**AD: Well read it dumbass.**_

_**(Gunshot)**_

_**VR: Finally. That ass was getting on my nerves. (Puts Gun away) Now then, let's see. It reads, "That's all people. Thank you for reading. Have a nice New Year, Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME MY DAMN CREAM SODA! Also people, thank you for all those chalices. I'm so happy! Lastly, RESPECT DA' CREAM!"**_

_**AD: Owww you ass. That hurt.**_

_**VR: Dammit, I thought that was the end of you.**_

_**AD: what did the note read?**_

_**VR: Umm...it said. "AD, you're fired!"**_

_**AD: WHAT!**_

_**VR: Hehe, people ain't I a stinker? **_


	56. Chapter 56

_**KG: Ahem, now then. We are officially open. Kitsune's Karaoke Bar in SPACE!**_

_**Naruto: Yeah, Yeah I got it. One extra large orbital drink for you. A triple gooey Sundae for you. Oh man we're just so damn packed here!**_

_**Kushina: Stop complaining. We get Zero-G Martial Art training! It's fun.**_

_**Yugao: GET YOUR TENTACLES OFF ME!**_

_**Kiba: Oh man is this really necessary!**_

_**Tenten: Hey slut alien! Stop glancing at Kiba or I'll shove a kunai up your ass!**_

_**KG: People, smile. Smile! SMILE! Smile all the time dammit! Look at Tayuya there**_

_**(Everyone watches)**_

_**Tayuya: And this (punch) will keep your fuckin ass (punch) from reading my (punch) mind you retarded cyclops alien. I never signed up for this shit!**_

_**KG: Oh brother. What am I going to do with you people?**_

_**TUU: They...seem to like it though.**_

_**KG: Huh?**_

_**Alien 1: Yes, yes hit me more Mistress Tayuya! I'm your naughty alien slave! Hit me more!**_

_**KG: Oh god. I have a disgusting clientele. It's a good thing they all have universal translators, but yuck. By the way, where is Kasumi?**_

_**Naruto: (Points) Up there.**_

_**(Everyone looks up)**_

_**KG: Kasumi what are you doing?**_

_**Kasumi: Umm I believe that it is called L-Lamaze exercises for pregnant women.**_

_**KG: Oh god. WE'RE SO WEIRD! Well whatever. I might as well get started while these aliens are enjoying themselves. The weirdos. Now then, readers I would like it from now on if you paid attention to the quotes that I use as they are things that my story centers around from now on. Well I'll get started.**_

_**Quote: "**__**A wise man will make more opportunities than he finds" by Francis Bacon.**_

* * *

><p>The sounds of chains rattled around in Naruto's head as he took that unconscious step forward. He passed the sealed door that he had found beneath his complex. The roar that had come from deep inside had resonated in his mind. A terrifying shriek, but Naruto faced it head on. He was the Rokudaime Hokage and how could he be scared of such a thing?<p>

Naruto walked through the open area and noticed a large array of green crystals across the entire area. He could see a large pool of water in the center of the room, but the source of the loud roar wasn't anywhere to be seen. Now Naruto wasn't stupid. He was dumb either. Kyuubi had made sure of that with her training him all those years.

"My imagination?" Naruto wondered before he turned around. He was about to walk out the door and leave the exploration for another time with his family before he heard a growl.

"**Bastard child of Kami, you dare show your face to me again?" **It asked and Naruto stopped. He turned back to see that nothing was there, but he knew that he heard a voice. He was absolutely sure of it. Naruto turned around and walked deeper into the mysterious room. Against his better judgement he had pressed on like he said. He didn't seem to want to answer that question lest he not get a response so Naruto came up to the large pool of water. He looked down into it and noticed green colored seals across the rocks inside the water. It was quite clear which was something that Naruto first realized, but he could also see the marking on his hand starting to react. It was the marking he got from Raiga when he was in the HPT that Tsunade had provided.

Naruto waited for anything to happen for about five minutes and nothing did. He then got fed up and turned around again.

"**Don't you dare ignore me!" **the voice shouted and Naruto turned around just in time to see the water behind him bubble slightly. Then imagine his surprise when a large claw comes from the water. Naruto widened his eyes in shock before the claw attempted to slam him into the ground. The blonde rolled to the side and escaped the attack before he heard more chains rattling. The claw fastened into the ground and with great effort pulled out a creature who instantly glared at Naruto. It's teeth jagged and sharp, the red piercing eyes, but also the very white and clear, scaly skin. It growled and roared before Naruto saw the chakra chains keeping it in place, but Naruto was in awe when it expanded its wings while its tail slammed into the water below.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted before the creature looked at him. His nose whiffed before he growled.

"**You reek of that bastard child. You are obviously not him as he was older. Who are you human and how did you find me?" **It asked and Naruto continued to stare at its majestic beauty before the question was registered into his mind.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I found you because you're right beneath my compound. Who are you?" Naruto asked before the creature roared in his face.

"**Be respectful mortal! You will answer my questions and if I'm in the mood then I will answer yours, but not before. Got it?" **It roared and Naruto had just one thing to say. He stared at the creature evenly and closed his eyes.

"Fuck you," Naruto said before the creature widened his eyes. He growled and roared in Naruto's face. The blonde didn't flinch. If he wasn't going to flinch from Kyuubi's form and her training then he sure as hell wasn't going to show weakness to this asshole.

"**You're lucky I'm bound or I would kill you where you stood. How dare you talk to me like that? It appears all you mortals have no class or respect," **it stated and Naruto knew that jab was more at humans that at himself, but he still felt a little put off by it.

"Respect is earned. Not given. You also talk of class when you try to belittle me when you don't even know me. Now who doesn't have class?" Naruto asked. The creature merely looked at him as he pondered that statement before he was even more pissed off.

"**I'm the 11th son of the Dragon Lord, Tora. I don't need the respect of a brat, much less an insect like yourself when I have been proven as a more than capable warrior and companion to Kami's first son. He is my master and the only one who will command my respect," **the dragon said while Naruto raised an eyebrow. More with Kami and her sons. This all seemed to center around his swords more or less.

"Well you seem to be quite incapable now. So you might as well tell me your name, or am I too low an insect to know it?" Naruto baited and like a prideful dragon, he took it easily.

"**My name is Nura. Now release me. I have stayed here in the confines of this place for too long and I must return to Kami-sama at once. Make haste insect," **Nura said while Naruto growled. He turned around and quickly walked off while Nura widened his eyes.

"**Where are you going?" **he asked and Naruto snorted.

"How about we continue this talk about releasing you or some shit after you learn not to insult me at every single turn," Naruto said and he only met a roar before he closed the door. He quickly walked up the stairs ignoring the temper tantrums of Nura as he probably thrashed around left and right trying to get free. Naruto had never known much in the way of dragons, but Kyuubi had taught him that they were real, just that there weren't a lot of them around anymore. Well it seemed that Naruto could now think about it more.

He quickly came up from his basement and pushed open the hatch. He walked through and closed it. He knew he was being a little childish with how he just upped and left, but he;d be damned if he helped someone and they kept insulting him. Tayuya was an exception because he could pick apart her insults and see the true meaning of kindness in them. Naruto pushed a small box back over it before the sounds of construction continued to around the house.

"Oh Naruto, there you are. We've started laying down the planks and boards for the new room, but we need your help. Some of the family went to get supplies and other things. Say, why are you in the basement?" Kiba asked and Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, no reason. Just moving some boxes around. I'll be coming with you. Let's get it started," Naruto said before he followed Kiba out.

_**With Fu**_

Fu sighed as she appeared in front of the chunin exam room along with Ino and Chouji. Asuma smiled at the three of them before he took a puff of smoke and sighed.

"Well let's just hope that you guys do good and can manage as a team. Get in there and show those guys what you can do," Asuma said while Ino and Chouji nodded with smiles on their faces. Fu was the only one disinterested and how could she not be. In fuinjutsu alone she was a jounin-level shinobi. She made it her specialty, but if Naruto said that she need to do this then she would do it

"Alright you two, let's go," Fu said as she opened the door. Team Ten was immediately met with glares from the chunin hopefuls in Kiri. Ino and Chouji seemed to handle it better than the last time that they had been on the receiving end of this glasses during Konoha's exam.

"_Hmm I've received too many glares to be intimidated by that," _Fu thought to herself before she turned her head. She could see Tenten, Lee and Neji in the crowds of people and the brunette waved while Fu gave a silent wave as well. Soon the door opened again and Fu turned to see Sasuke, Hinata and Shino right behind her. A lot of people had their eyes on Sasuke as the last heir to the Uchiha clan. Some girls blushed at his cuteness while the guys growled. However everyone paled when they saw what was strapped to his back. Everyone had learned of the Nidaime's use of the Raijin no Ken. It was the true thing on Sasuke's back, it's potential not in use.

Sasuke glanced at everyone before he saw Fu and her team walk over to him. You ask where they were? Well they were underground in a place a bit off of Kiri's location, underwater. Yeah they would be taking an exam underwater. Oh the possibilities.

"So we're all gathered here again?" Ino asked while Sasuke snorted. He folded her arms, but didn't say anything.

"Well this is my first time so I don't know what to expect. Still I can't believe I'm here. I'm not some genin," Fu said and Sasuke had to nod with that. Everyone else sighed before they took their seats as well before Fu snickered. She quickly pointed to everyone while Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm Fu Uzumaki-Namikaze and I'm gonna win against each and every one of you!" Fu shouted across the room while Sasuke smirked with a nod. Hinata sighed and Shino brushed a hand up to his glasses. Neji shook his head at a member of the prestigious U.N.I clan acting in such a way while Tenten smiled. Lee grinned and if not for the situation then he would've shouted about Fu's youth or something to that degree.

"Well it looks Like I know who we'll be targeting first," an Iwa genin said with a sadistic grin. How could he not? The name Namikaze was taboo in Iwa and Fu just announced it to the entire room. She grinned and sat down while Ino and Chouji leaned next to her.

"Why did you do that?" Ino asked while Fu smirked.

"Simple. I'm telling them all that I'm brash and impulsive. They will underestimate me and they'll fall into my pace that much easier. Simple as that. Now be quiet. We've got guests," Fu said and just like that there was a large splash of water.

"Alright you will all shut up and be quiet. You have been chosen to take Kiri's chunin exams. See if you can't survive this first part," a shinobi said before he assigned everyone a number. Fu sat next to a window which should the water world outside. She snorted and turned back to see Ino and Chouji were a far ways off. Behind her was Sasuke while Hinata was in the far back and Shino was to the far right as well.

"Now then, you will be given this sheet of paper and an ink pen. You will be deciphering this," the man said as he drew on the board behind him. Everyone watched as he drew a small seal and left it at that.

"NO CHEATING! We'll know if you cheat. Cheat three times and you fail. Also if you haven't deciphered this in thirty minutes then you fail as well. Now then good luck. You lot are going to need it. You've got thirty minutes to get it down. Oh also, do hurry because unlike any other village. We take thing seriously," the man said before he poofed out. Ino gulped and so did Chouji. Sasuke and Fu looked at the seal everyone heard the Nanabi jinchuuriki began. A simple catalyst seal with an inverted twist topped by a hexagon. Nothing too hard. Fu quickly began to write before she felt Sasuke copying her movements with his sharingan. She sighed, but didn't let it bother her before she went on with time passing

"Team 4 fail! Teams 34 and 65 fail!" a person over the intercom said, but Fu and Sasuke didn't let that deter them. Underneath the desk, Fu did a few handsigns and she unsealed a small seal from her hands. It dropped down to the floor and Fu added chakra to it before he began to crawl along the floor. Fu watched it go before it appeared in front of Ino and Chouji. It was a message to them telling them how to decipher the seal with ease. She'd more than done her fair share of it. Ino and Chouji grinned and had known about Fu's aptitude for seals thanks to her being Naruto's student. They quickly deciphered the seal on the board and it looked strange.

Fu stood to her feet and so did Ino and Chouji. They placed their papers on the front of the desk while Fu took their seals. She wrote them together and a large light came and a poof of smoke appeared. It dropped a piece of paper into her hands, a map of some sorts.

"Well looks like we get to go. See you later Sasuke," Fu said with a grin before she and her team left. Sasuke snorted before he soon finished as well. Just how to get this information to Shino and Hinata.

"Wow Fu-san really is the student of Naruto. Anything dealing with seals and she handles it easily," Lee said with a smirk while Tenten pouted. She studied seals too, but damn that was fast. Even for her that was too fast. Neji snorted, but he didn't say anything.

_**Back with Naruto**_

The blonde sighed as he directed the construction and renovation of Kasumi's room. He was making it closer to his and Tsume's master bedroom. And right across from Kasumi's room was to be the baby's room. Kasumi was still out trying to take some exercises or so Naruto figured.

"Naruto-sama!" Kasumi shouted while Naruto turned around. He smiled and quickly gave Kasumi a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Kasumi-chan, what's the matter?" Naruto asked and Kasumi sighed.

"We need to go to the store. We're out of food!" She shouted and Naruto sweatdropped.

"Didn't we do that last week?" he asked and Kasumi blushed in embarrassment of her actions.

"I-I couldn't hold back and ended up eating most of the food. Now I'm in the mood for a large tray of Sushi with hot sauce!" Kasumi said with a smile. Naruto's eyebrow twitched while he sighed. Oh Kasumi was going to run him into the ground with this baby of theirs. It wasn't even here yet and the baby was already trying to put a dent into the U.N.I saving account which was still very, very large at the moment.

"Alright Kasumi-chan, we'll go and get you your food in just a moment. Wait until we're finished. It shouldn't take much longer," Naruto said before he did some handsigns.

"**Mokuton no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and a pillar of wood came in front of everyone before Kushina stared cutting wood along with Kimimaro and Tayuya. They carried it off and Kasumi could still hear all of the drills, cutting boards and saws at work.

Naruto was about to do something else until he saw an anbu appear behind him.

"Hokage-sama, you are urgently needed at the Hokage Mansion," he said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He sighed with a nod of his head. He quickly patted Kasumi on the head getting a tail wag from the girl.

"Just wait right there Kasumi-chan and I'll be right back," Naruto said before he Hiraishined off leaving everyone else to their work. Kasumi pouted, but she knew her mate's duties so she would just have to live with it.

Naruto appeared in the desk of the mansion and noticed an Iwa jonin on his floor. He glared hard at the man before he poof his Hokage robes and hat. The blonde sat down while next to the jonin was Itachi and Kakashi. Both looked at Naruto with worry in their eyes while the blonde sat down.

"So why is an Iwa jonin in my office?" Naruto asked and Itachi gave the report.

"Hokage-sama it seems that Iwa knows of Kasumi's pregnancy and he was sent her to kidnap her and bring her back to Iwa, but Kakashi and I caught him before he could complete the mission," Itachi said and Naruto turned to Kakashi who nodded that it was just like Itachi said. The blonde glared at the jonin, but he only met a seethe in response.

"We're not having another one appear. You were lucky brat, but your child won't be. Tsuchikage-sama might not know, but it's for the good of the village that you and your kind never produce!" he shouted and Naruto narrowed his eyes. The blonde stood to his feet and he quickly hovered over the jonin in slight anger. His daughter wasn't even born yet and they tried an assassination attempt. He wondered if that's what his mother had to endure with him. Naruto grabbed the jonin's collar and forced him to stare into the blonde's eyes. Naruto's sharingan began to spin in circles before Itachi and Kakashi heard the man scream and then collapse.

"Take him to Ibiki and Anko. Get all you can out of him and then when you're done dispose of him," Naruto said. He knew he wasn't improving relations with Iwa by doing this, but that was their fault. He loved Kasumi as he did all of his women and he wouldn't take kindly to an assassination attempt on any of them.

Itachi dragged the man away to have him taken to Ibiki as were Naruto's orders. The blonde looked out the window and sighed before he turned to see Kakashi still there.

"What is it?" Naruto asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"You didn't really want to do that did you?" he asked and Naruto closed his eyes. He shook his head while looking out for a little bit.

"No I didn't. That was actually the first attempt and I can only be sure that there will be more," Naruto said while Kakashi nodded.

"You know, when Minato-sensei first learned of an assassination attempt on Kushina, he did the same thing. You fill his shoes quite well. A true father," Kakashi said and Naruto snorted. That didn't really make him feel any better.

"I see, well thank you Kakashi-sensei. You can go now," Naruto said and like that Kakashi left while Naruto closed his eyes. He sighed for a little while before he heard the door knock. The blonde turned around and noticed Kanari come through. She gave him a warm smile, but she noticed that Naruto's was rather half-hearted.

"**Something wrong?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto leaned back.

"Kyuubi have you ever heard of a dragon called Nura?" Naruto asked and he turned around. He immediately saw Kyuubi stiffen. Her face began to sweat and Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously while Kyuubi sighed. She nodded her head and Naruto stood up. He was about to speak, but Kyuubi steadied her hand.

"**Where did you learn of that name?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto sighed. He tried to dart his eyes around in a vain attempt to avoid hers, but didn't have much going for him as he looked Kyuubi in her eyes.

"Well it seems that he's chained directly beneath the Namikaze Compound. I had talked with him for a bit, but that was it. He's a real ass," Naruto said while Kyuubi snarled. She quickly walked up to Naruto and placed her silky hands on his shoulders.

"**Naruto-kun, take me to him. Right now," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. He quickly took her back to the house.

Naruto opened the hatch down to the basement and Kyuubi followed him down to the stairs. Naruto had told her that he had never known that such a thing existed until now. He had taken his five swords with him just in case of anything before Naruto guided her. Kyuubi seemed more on edge than Naruto was at the moment. They had been walking down a flight of stairs for at least half an hour before they stopped in front of the door. Kyuubi looked at the seals on the door and she glared.

"_**So Naruto-kun did find it. How did he? That seals was supposed to only be unlocked by...a descendant of the Rikudo Sennin. Dammit, he is one. How did I miss that?! I told him about his history. No wonder he was able to unlock the seal," **_Kyuubi said in her thoughts. She remembered the place alright. She was the only one that her father had told of this location to. That was how many years ago?

Naruto unlocked the door confirming Kyuubi's fears and walked inside to a roar.

"**Insect, if you EVER do that again I'm gonna...YOU!" **Nura shouted while Naruto walked in with Kyuubi. The Nine tailed fox glared at the captive dragon.

"**A millennium has done little to get rid of your attitude Nura or do you take comfort in the fact that Tou-sama is gone?" **Kyuubi hissed out and Naruto stared at the two separate beings.

"**He was a mistake. The product of Kami-sama's fooling around in this world. He was never meant to be born. Teaching these insects about using our techniques. No doubt you are the product of such foolishness as well," **Nura spoke and that irritated Naruto. However Naruto turned to see Kyuubi chuckling slightly.

"**It's that arrogance of yours which is why you were sealed down here. How Naruto-kun found you is a miracle in itself," **Kyuubi said to him while Nura growled. He raised a claw over her head and slammed it down, but Kyuubi outstretched her own and stopped it like it was nothing. Naruto didn't flinch from that surprise. He could most likely do it too with him having Tsunade's super strength and excellent chakra control. Kyuubi intensified her red, slitted eyes with chakra while Nura glared back.

"**When I get out of here Kurama I'm going to finish my personal mission and end you once and for all. It was ordered by the higher-ups anyway. You should die along with...," **Naruto had enough and with his fist encased in chakra he slammed Nura across the face making the dragon's head whip to the right. He coughed while Naruto moved in front of Kyuubi.

"I don't know what hell you're talking about, but you harm one thing on Kyuubi-chan and I won't hold back on you at all," Naruto said with his shinseinagan flaring dangerously. Nura growled before he felt something in his mouth. He spat it out and it was a large tooth. He growled back at Naruto before a snicker came across his face.

"**I'm gonna enjoy killing you one of these...wait, those swords. Insect, where did you get those swords?!" **Nura shouted out dangerously. His eyes screaming death to Naruto if he wouldn't answer while Naruto touched them all.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked and Nura growled.

"**That's master Yutara's sword, Raiga. That one is mistress Yuki's sword, Fukune. That another one is mistress Gaia's sword, Syra. Master Kora's sword, Tyrun. Also Master Fira's sword, Yugisa. Insect what are the masters swords doing with you?" **Nura asked while Naruto touched all five of his swords.

"_Please tell me you all know something about this," _Naruto said in his thoughts as he talked with them. Raiga gathered everyone and Yugisa spoke.

"**All of our previous masters Naruto-sama. We told you that we each had one original master before you and they were all killed by Yutara. Nura must've been sealed before Yutara's banishment. Nura is one of Kami's warriors also, what he told you. It's something that really should be told to you by Kami-sama once you meet her," **Yutara said and everyone else agreed. Even though Tyrun was the most quiet until he spoke.

"**That bastard Yutara. Master Kora didn't do anything to him and he just...," **Tyrun slammed his fist into the ground and cursed underneath his breath. Fukune was silent as she remembered her own master as was Syra. Raiga looked to be in deep regret and Naruto just left it at that while he answered Nura's question.

"I found them all. They are mine and I'm their new master," Naruto proclaimed and Nura seemed confused by such a thing.

"**New Master? What happened to the old masters?" **He asked and Naruto scratched his cheek, but Kyuubi would be more than willing to tell Nura the news.

"**They were all killed. Killed by Yutara. He tried to take the other swords, but was stopped by the 'Bastard child of Kami' that you hated so much,"** Kyuubi said while Nura growled.

"**Yutara-sama wouldn't do such a thing. He wouldn't kill his brothers and sisters," **Nura shouted, but Kyuubi had enough.

"**He also took the sword Reijin from its resting place," **Kyuubi said while Nura widened his eyes. He fell silent for a little bit while Naruto turned around.

"Kyuubi-chan, who is this guy?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi sighed. She looked up at Nura with a lot of spite in her eyes.

"**This is Nura. He's the one who was in charge of taking care of Yutara and his siblings when they were young. He's also the one who taught them how to use their swords. He's the reason Yutara is as strong as he is. However he's also the one who's been after the Rikudo Sennin. He was tasked to eliminate him," **Kyuubi said while Naruto widened his eyes.

"Why? The Rikudo Sennin was a nice guy right?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi sighed. This was just too much information to process at the moment.

"**Naruto-kun, all I can tell you is that once Kasumi has her child then as soon as she is back to 100% that you and her do whatever and go see Kami. She's got all the answers. I don't," **Kyuubi said before she did an about face and walked off. Naruto followed her away before he turned around to see Nura still quiet. He merely left the ancient being alone and the two continued their long trek up the stairs. Naruto grabbed Kyuubi's arm forcing her to stop.

"Kyuubi-chan, tell me. Honestly, can I beat Yutara as I am right now?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi closed her eyes.

"**No," **she said and Naruto didn't even widen his eyes to that information. He just took it and nodded. Kyuubi could see that she had dealt him a blow to his pride about his abilities and in response she cupped his cheeks.

"**Naruto-kun, I'm not saying that you aren't strong. Far from it, but it took all of us bijuu and the Rikudo Sennin himself. You're nowhere near as strong as he was. Even with those five swords I still can't help, but worry. Yutara's been alive a lot longer than you have and he has more than enough experience to back it up. In all truth, he's older than even we are," **Kyuubi said and Naruto gasped before he saw Kyuubi smile.

"**Don't worry, if you do meet him then I'll be there to back you up. So will Nibi and Nanabi. You don't have to worry," **Kyuubi said before giving Naruto a chaste kiss to the lips and then she walked back.

"_I don't have to be worried? Between Iwa's and their coming attempts and this sword mess I think I've got plenty to worry about. Kyuubi-chan, you say I don't have anything to worry about then why won't you tell me the last feature to my shinseinagan?" _Naruto thought to himself before he left.

_**Back in Kiri, three days later**_

"This is the roster for the next month. Learn it, remember it and train hard to showcase your skills to everyone," Ao said to everyone. Mei had been watching the contestants fight it out, but she was more interested in Konoha's group. Naruto had sent his letter that he would come to see the Chunin exams and the thought thrilled her. The Mizukage barely had any time with her new fiancee and it killed her, but she would have to place such thoughts on hold as she looked at the roster. She didn't read it off as she wanted Naruto to be surprised at who made it before she walked off.

"Ao, how are the preparations for Hokage-dono's arrival?" Mei asked and Ao sighed while holding up a notepad.

"All preparations have been made for the Hokage's arrival as well as the Raikage's arrival as well," Ao said while Mei chuckled.

"No one cares about that muscle-bound fool. All that matters is that Naruto-kun is comfortable," Mei said smiling as she walked away. Ao groaned slightly from the sight of his Mizukage.

"The old times really have passed away. We needed real things to be done and no kids that would be engaged to people half their age anyway," Ao said while Mei stopped.

"_Old...passed away...need...kids...engaged...half age?" _

"I also remember when...,"

"Ao, shut up or I'll kill you," Mei interrupted with a sweet smile and walked off to go and do...Mizukage things. Ao dropped his notepad and grimaced at her tone. He didn't know what had just come over his Mizukage to have her act in such a way. He wasn't sure where that had come from.

"W-What did I do?" He asked wondering what he had said that had offended his Mizukage so.

_**With Team Ten**_

Fu, Ino and Asuma watched as Chouji downed steak after steak from his plate. They had been celebrating getting through the prelims of Kiri's chunin exams and while Fu didn't really care about that she still couldn't pass up a free meal that was paid by someone else, but she did have to get away from this team for two reasons. One, Chouji was eating like his life depended on it and while Fu had been down that road before she still ate with some form of grace that Chouji lacked. Well that wasn't really a reason, more of a preference. Second was because, she had seen Konan come into the chunin exams under the guise of a genin from Ame. She had Fu had met during the second part of the exams and Konan expressed a deep concern that she said Fu had to tell Naruto.

"Well I'm going to go now. I'm tired from all that fighting and I'd like to make it back to my hotel room for some rest," Fu said and everyone nodded as they watched her leave the restaurant. Fu walked out and she could see out of the corner of her eye, Sasuke and his team were heading back to their hotel rooms as well. It was obvious that the Uchiha wasn't happy with this arrangement, but it gave him the time to master the Raijin no Ken so he could be happy for that he figured.

Fu walked off into an alleyway and leaned against the wall making sure that she looked at inconspicuous as possible.

"So what do you want me to tell Naruto-kun?" Fu asked and Konan showed her face from in the darkness. She walked out and while Fu would've been intimidated by the Akatsuki cloak and their goals of collecting the bijuu for their plans she trusted in Naruto's judgement.

"Tell him that a new member has joined Akatsuki. His name is Tobi. He's been paired with Deidara, but also tell your Hokage to watch his back. There is a traitor to his village because we know," Konan said and Fu raised an eyebrow.

"You know what?" she asked and Konan thought back to it.

_**Flashback, 3 days ago**_

_All of Akatsuki had gathered around as they waited patiently for Zetsu. Kisame took a glance at Orochimaru who was snickering underneath his cloak._

"_And what do you find so funny?" Kisame asked while Orochimaru chose not to answer which sort of pissed the sharkman off slightly. _

"_Kukuku, oh it's nothing of interest to you," Orochimaru said and then Zetsu reported in. Everyone waited around for a little bit while Nagato spoke._

"_Zetsu report. What have you and Orochimaru found out?" he asked and Zetsu nodded as he spoke._

"_Well it seems that Iwa made a failed assassination attempt a few hours ago on Konoha," Zetsu said letting that information settle in everyone. Konan remained impassive as it wouldn't do her justice to show concern for the Hokage or his village and his vision of peace. Naturally Deidara seemed intrigued and listened intently._

"_Oh? You said that it was a failed attempt. So what happened? Who were they assassinating?" Kakuzu asked while Orochimaru and Zetsu turned to him._

"_One of my spies in Konoha uncovered a juicy little secret. Kukuku, it seems that Iwa is scared. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is going to be a father," Orochimaru said while Deidara coughed. Kisame snickered outright while Hidan snorted._

"_What's the big deal about a heathen?" Hidan asked while Black Zetsu grumbled._

"_**Fool, don't you know anything? Think of how powerful his child will be. He has mated with his partner, Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. This information is most likely reliable," **Black Zetsu said whole everyone grew quiet._

"_Well Tobi think this is good. Tobi loves children, because Tobi is a good boy!" The orange mask wearing Akatsuki member said while people shook their heads at him._

"_Tobi, you talk too much," Pain said while Tobi mock cried. Konan then decided to voice her own opinion._

"_What does this child have to do with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" she asked already knowing some information that had to be passed to Konoha and to Naruto for the safety of this child._

"_Well it seems that if we play our cards right then we'll be able to take out the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, Nibi jinchuuriki and Nanabi jinchuuriki in one fell swoop. It wouldn't be hard for us to try," Orochimaru said just already seeing the possibilities of such a child. A child with a dojutsu that could copy even Kekkai Genkai as well as the taijutsu prowess of its mother. Fuck the Uchiha, Orochimaru had just moved to the Uzumaki family. With the Shinseinagan he could take the sharingan, the byakugan and anything else that his heart desired._

"_However do we really wish to invoke the wrath of the Hokage on purpose. He's not listed in the bingo book as an S-rank ninja for nothing. He's called Naruto of the Limitless Bloodlines for a reason," Konan said trying to deter everyone._

"_Hmph I'll show that guy what true art is hmmm," Deidara said with a snicker while people left. _

"_Konan, the Chunin exams in Kiri are coming. I want you to infiltrate it with a team and keep tabs on the Nanabi jinchuuriki," Pain said and Konan nodded her head as she left as well with only Pain and Tobi alone._

"_You are to not go after that child," Tobi suddenly said turning serious. Pain looked at him and could see the slight glare that Tobi casted at nothing in particular, but it made even Nagato slightly shiver._

"_And why should I listen to you," Nagato asked and Tobi narrowed his eye behind the mask._

"_Because if you want this plan to work then you're going to follow my ruler. Got it?" he asked and Pain didn't respond. He just left without a word. Tobi stayed and smirked. This was almost too good to be true._

"_Hmmm well this is a nice tidbit of information," he said before leaving as well._

"_No where did I put that thing?" Tobi thought to himself after he left._

_**Flashback over**_

Fu shuddered from the information before Konan started to vanish in little pieces of paper.

"Inform your Hokage at once. Farewell," Konan said disappearing and just as fast as she came, she disappeared with Fu not being able to trace her at all. The Nanabi jinchuuriki sighed and left the alley before going to her hotel room.

_**With Naruto**_

Feeling a little frustrated by Kyuubi's words, Naruto threw himself into training for himself. He had a clone deal with the paperwork at the Hokage Mansion while he tried to go through more taijutsu stances. He kept a solid pace with a Chi Bunshin which was getting some attention from the rest of the family.

Kyuubi watched Naruto train along with Nanabi and Nibi. They could see Naruto was, for some reason, rushing to get some things completed.

"**Is it me or does he look frustrated?" **Nibi asked. Nanabi shrugged her shoulder while Kyuubi's were slumped. She knew why he was like this. Her tactless comment on his abilities had gone on a sour note and while she wish it hadn't, she had probably destroyed a bit of his confidence.

"**Yeah he does. I wonder what's the deal," **Nanabi said and before long the both of them widened their eyes and glanced towards Kyuubi was tried not to link her eyes to theirs. They eyed her suspiciously knowing that somewhere in this Kyuubi had been at fault. That was just like their sister to not have any sort of tact no matter how responsible she tried to be.

Luckily, a shout from Naruto stopped Nanabi and Nibi's questioning gazes before he stopped his training. Naruto huffed lightly and wiped a good amount of sweat off his brow. He walked back into the house and drank some water.

"Naruto-sama can't a girl get any attention!" Kasumi hollered from the couch. Naruto quickly rushed over with a sigh and smiled.

"What is it Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked grinning while Kasumi sighed.

"Can you get me some milk? No wait, some soda. Oh well I guess soda might be bad for the baby. Yeah let's go with the milk, but can dogs drink cow's milk? Well just get me some water then. No wait how about-,"

"Make up your mind Kasumi-chan!" Naruto nearly shouted before he placed a hand over his mouth. Kasumi stared at Naruto for a second before tears formed in her eyes. Naruto gulped while Kasumi...cried.

"Waaaah! Naruto-sama yelled at me!" Kasumi cried, but then Naruto sat down and grabbed her before easing her onto his chest. She sniffled and Naruto stroked her hair softly before moving down to her tail. It felt nice and fluffy while Kasumi smiled.

"I'm sorry Kasumi-chan. You're going through a rough time aren't you?" Naruto asked and Kasumi shook her head.

"N-No Naruto-sama. Haku-san told me that during pregnancy that there are...mood swings. I'm sorry," Kasumi said and Naruto kissed her cheek making Kasumi giggle.

"Naruto-kun, with your clones helping we're almost done. We still have to add the utilities and wires to the room so I think we should get some more things later. It will be done within the week," Tsume said noticing the two and Naruto leaned up. He gently placed a pillow under Kasumi's head before standing to his feet.

"Got it Tsume-chan," Naruto said before he walked past her. Tsume then noticed a mischievous grin on Naruto's face before, in one swift motion, he smacked her ass getting a light yelp from Tsume.

"Still firm as always," Naruto said with a grin while Tsume glared playfully at him. She then sat down next to Kasumi and rubbed the slightly bulge underneath Kasumi's clothes. It had been about 2 or 3 months that Kasumi was carrying.

"Tsume-san would you mind telling me? Does it hurt, pregnancy I mean?" Kasumi asked and Tsume chuckled darkly.

"Like a bitch Kasumi, but it's worth it. Trust me," she said and that seemed to relax Kasumi slightly before she felt a bit of exhaustion take over her and she fell asleep.

_**With Kimimaro and Tayuya**_

Kimimaro was busy carrying supplies back to the Compound while Tayuya stopped to get a flute book. Kimimaro had told her multiple times that she should do something for Kasumi and Naruto and when Tayuya suggested that'd she'd just protect the brat from enemies, Kimimaro had shot her down and said that it wasn't enough. So Tayuya had a book in her hand. She was seething mad while reading through it like she wanted to burn it alive.

"Why do I have to read this shit?" Tayuya asked and Kimimaro gave her an even glare.

"Because it only seems right that you do. Don't you want to be liked?" Kimimaro asked while Tayuya glared at him.

"Since when did you care if you were liked or not?" she asked while Kimimaro shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't care, but he owed his life to Naruto and he could do the little things to make his master happy then he would do them. Naruto, while renovating the house, had told everyone of the assassination attempt on Kasumi, well minus telling Kasumi out of worry. It was then that Kushina, out of some fear, had named Tayuya and Kimimaro as Kasumi's protectors while she went out. It was nothing that they couldn't handle as they had nothing better to do.

"I don't," Kimimaro said while Tayuya sighed and went back to her book.

_**With Hana**_

Hana was currently sitting on the porch taking a small break from the rebuild while she petted her three dogs. She yawned and looked out at the open scenery to see the dogs playing and rolling in the grass.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Hana turned her head to see Kiba looking at her and smiled.

"I like to enjoy the quiet some times. Is that wrong?" she asked while Kiba snorted.

"Well you aren't very quiet in the first place Hana," Kiba said before he received a smack to the head. Kiba winced before he sat down.

"You know, Naruto was looking over your mission report and he thinks that you should be a jonin or at least a tokubetsu jonin," Kiba said while Hana leaned back.

"I don't know. Too much work for me and I run the vet which was moved for our convenience. What about you pup? Are you going to become a jonin as well?" Hana asked while Kiba smirked.

"Damn right. Akamaru and I can handle anything," Kiba said with a thumbs up before Hana poked him in the head.

"Don't get cocky Kiba," she said and Kiba snorted while he leaned back. He yawned for a little bit while he looked up at the ceiling.

"You haven't been around Naruto lately," Kiba said while Hana narrowed her eyes. She looked to see Kiba with his eyes closed enjoying the sunlight. Hana sighed and she knew it was well. She hadn't been around as much and while Naruto would try to be with her, she wouldn't really hit it off that much. She never knew why or rather she knew and she didn't like it.

"What are you talking about?" Hana asked feigning ignorance before Kiba looked at her incredulously.

"It's obvious Hana and you're worrying Naruto. You should realize that," Kiba said while Hana sighed. She looked up at the floating clouds and nodded.

"Yes I guess. It's just that when Naruto-kun gets married to Kaa-chan, that just makes me his step-daughter and you his step-son. I don't think I could have a relationship with my step-father," Hana said and even Kiba was sort of weirded out by that. Oh the humor this could cause for him alone.

"hmmm I guess that's true, but meh. I don't think it matters. No one's going to think any different of you. But then again what do I know. I'm just the little brother," Kiba said as he got up. He had a mission to do anyway as he left Hana to her thoughts. The female Inuzuka sighed and touched one of the earrings in her ears that she got for her birthday from Naruto.

"Hmm maybe it was stupid to think that," Hana said with a sudden smile on her face. However, she had to go to. She had a mission as well, but it seemed that even with missions all around for the village a few people were still packing to head for Kirigakure.

_**One Month Later**_

"Alright is everyone ready?" A slightly taller blonde asked. Yugito and Yugao nodded as they were ready to walk out the door. Kiba, Hana, Kushina, Tayuya and Kimimaro had left last week to go to Kirigakure early. Kasumi had left also, but with Haku, Nanabi and Nibi looking out for her. Since the last time, three more attempts had been made on Kasumi's life and while these attempts had never even made it to the compound it didn't make Naruto feel any better that the Tsuchikage was now just being deliberate with these. The second time, they were stopped by Kimimaro when he caught them trailing Kasumi. Third time was when Tayuya stopped them and effectively pounded him to death. The last time was when Naruto caught her just near the compound and disabled her then threw her in prison. To this day he still doesn't know why he let her live.

Kyuubi said that she didn't have much of a desire to go so she was going to stay behind. Kakashi was going as was Itachi. They had left two weeks ago. Anko couldn't go because of some mission duties.

"Alright ladies, just give me a minute," Naruto said before he disappeared. Yugito and Yugao left the compound while Naruto went down through the walkway of the basement. He came into the mysterious room and snorted looking at Nura chained.

"**What do you want insect?" **Nura asked, but Naruto remained silent. He took out Raiga and hovered him over one of the chains. Naruto slashed down and cut the chain in two freeing Nura's left arm. He then did the right arm, tail and finally the head and tail. Nura was confused. Beyond confused even. This sixteen year old brat had just freed him.

"Just get out of here before I change my mind. I still haven't forgiven you for threatening Kyuubi-chan, but you're not staying down here. I don't know what you'll do if I left you down here. Though considering you didn't do anything before then I would have to guess that it would've been fine, but Im not taking that chance," Naruto said while Nura looked at him. He snorted and turned his head.

"**I'm not saying thank you," **he said while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm not expecting you to. Just get out of here," Naruto said and Nura, in a flash of pure white light disappeared. He already knew what he was going to do. He was going to go and see just what the hell was going on in his absence from the palace.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to meet Kyuubi's. She shrugged her shoulders, but didn't say anything. It was Naruto's decision and she wouldn't go against it. The two walked back up to the compound and Naruto gave Kyuubi a goodbye as he left with Yugito and Yugao in tow which left the house mostly to Kyuubi and Anko and some of the other clan members.

"Hey," Anko said sitting on the couch. Kyuubi turned to her from a book she was reading and shrugged.

"**Hey," **Kyuubi returned. The two females stayed together for a little bit before silence reigned again. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of dogs playing outside with their masters. Oh this was going to be an awkward week and a half.

_**Somewhere on a boat**_

"Come on Hime, aren't you happy? We finally get to go back to good 'ol Konoha after two long years. I can't wait to see it again,"Jiraiya said with a sigh while Tsunade snorted and leaned against the railing.

"That is if the brat hasn't burned it all to the ground. I can just totally see that happening," Tsunade said while Jiraiya sweatdropped.

"Sometimes I think you will never have the faith in Naruto that you should Hime. After all, he did manage to beat you," Jiraiya said before dodging a punch from Tsunade. She growled and him before huffing.

"I was slightly drunk and disoriented," she countered though she knew that it was no real excuse for her being defeated by a twelve year old. No matter the rank.

"Well you're still the best. You healed the entire country of Marsh and they all thanked you for it. It was probably the only time that you were so tired that you didn't want to drink," Jiraiya exclaimed and Tsunade snorted looking out into the open sea.

"Whatever, I just know that when I get back. It's going to be back to paperwork for me. I hope that the brat has enjoyed the Hokage position, but now is the time to give it up and return to his jonin duties," Tsunade said while Jiraiya looked at her. He just couldn't bear to tell her the news. She'd learn of it in a week or so, but man was it going to be awkward.

"Don't you think that the brat's beyond jonin? He can keep up with the best of them actually," Jiraiya said while Tsunade sighed.

"He might've grown, but I don't think he understands the consequences that go with the position," she said and Jiraiya just shrugged his shoulders not really having anymore to say. Tsunade would found out soon enough.

_**With Nura**_

Nura quickly flew away from the elemental nations. It had been so long since he had been free. The dragon didn't have the luxury of time and merely continued on his pace towards the sanctuary deep in the icy cold mountains where no human mortal could dwell. He quickly moved in a flash of light and appeared in front of a tower. He was about as far away from the nations as physically possible. No human being without the Light or the five swords could get here. He quickly flew over head of the tower and slammed through the roof and reverted to his human form shocking so many people who had seen him. He landed with a large amount of grace before he opened his eyes. He walked forward and knelt down on one knee.

"**Sorry for being late...Kami-sama," **Nura said to a bright woman in a chair. She was wearing a long white dress that went down just to her ankles. Her hair was a sparkly shade of silver and her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Her dress covered her ample breasts while her body shined in a heavenly light. She was just amazing to look at for anyone who dared. Especially a mortal.

"**N-Nura-sensei! Nura, you're alive! Is that Nura-taichou?!" **People or beings started to murmur amongst themselves while Kami stood to her feet. She walked over to Nura and with a gentle smile she patted him on the shoulder.

"Welcome back, Nura-san," she said with a sweet smile and Nura kept his head low to the ground before Kami clapped and people dismissed from her and Nura's presence.

"**What has happened in my absence?" **Nura asked while Kami turned around. She frowned and clutched her hands together tightly.

"**Nura, it is more than I can say to you. Yutara has been banished from here. He's also stolen Reijin. I fear that he will come back to try and finish the job," **Kami said while Nura growled. So that Kyuubi woman was telling the truth. Yutara had been banished for killing his brothers and sisters.

"**Don't worry Kami-sama if it is as you say then I will bear the grudge and I will end my pupil. I will teach him the error of his ways. I was I who taught him the ways of the sword anyway," **Nura said while Kami smiled briefly. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad about this, but she chose happy.

"**Also Kami-sama, I have news. It seems that the Rikudo Sennin has met his end due to old age. He won't be around anymore,"** Nura said with a lot of mirth in his voice. Kami instantly frowned while her beautiful and lovely hair shadowed her eyes. For a long time she was silent. Her mistake came back to haunt her. She just swallowed the large lump in her throat and sighed.

"**I...see. Well Nura, you must be tired. Why don't you return to your chambers and rest. I'll have someone fetch you later," **Kami said and Nura could hear the death tone in her voice, but just nodded his head and left her alone.

"**Thank you Kami-sama. I think I shall. Also I have met an interesting insect. His name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and he's discovered the five sword that you created for your children. That is all," **Nura said before he left Kami alone. The woman had heard the information, but she silently walked away from the center hall and went into her room. She laid down on her bed and, while clutching her dress, the female god of the world...cried. Her tears stained her dress and her hands trembled upon the news. She had never heard about it front her brother, Shinigami. How was she supposed to know? All she could do now was try to cry it away, but it wasn't helping her at all. All her emotions were catching up to her. She looked at the small chakra fueled pendant around her neck in the shape of the moon and held it dearly while she cried hoping that no one would hear her.

"**Ryuusuke, my son. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Forgive your mother. You must hate me for what I've done to you," **Kami said before she cried herself to sleep. She didn't want to have to think about anything else. No, she owed this time to her son. Her long, lost son for her past transactions and weakness.

_**With Naruto three days later**_

The blonde grinned as he and his two females made it to the gates of Kiri. They were more than welcome with each other and Naruto was happy to see that the sun was out in the Land of the Hidden Mist.

"Well look who's here," Naruto and company turned around to see A along with C and Darui.

"Raikage-sama," Yugito said out of surprise while she greeted Shi and Darui.

"Nice to meet you Raikage-dono. It seems that you're just in time like I am," Naruto said with a grin. Yep, he had gotten taller as he was now just about the same height as Yugito if not an inch shorter than her and Yugao.

"It looks like your manners have improved Hokage-dono. Not the same cheeky brat like last year," Raikage countered while Naruto snorted. He didn't have to take this shit.

"How have you been Yugito? That dog hasn't been doing to you has he?" Shi asked while Yugito sported a small blush across her face, but hid it well.

"No, I've had a great life as a Konoha shinobi. Also, I'd like it if you didn't call Naruto-kun a dog. He's better than that," Yugito said with a smile that made Shi stand down from his comment. Darui shrugged his shoulders while A moved up to Naruto.

"Still keeping strong?" he asked and Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"Damn straight," He said before they heard another voice.

"Oh well it seems we're all gathering today," A and Naruto turned around and the sight made Naruto growl. The Tsuchikage came with Kurotsuchi and her father Atsuchi. He saw the glare that Naruto gave him and knew that the cat was out of the bag. Yeah he had tried to kill his mate, but within good reason right?

"Tsuchikage-dono, so...glad you could make it," Naruto said thought gritted teeth. Naturally Yugito and Yugao knew why. They both glared dangerously at the Tsuchikage and it made Naruto's surprised when Kurotsuchi did the same to him.

"Wouldn't miss the chance for my shinobi to have their fun," Onoki said before he floated off. Naruto watched with a bit of fascination at the flying ability. He had heard rumoring of the flying ninja, but other than Fu he didn't know anyone.

"Something happen with you two?" A asked coming into the conversation. Naruto sneered at the Onoki, but managed to keep that anger contained for the moment.

"Just a little hostility. You know assassination attempts on your loved ones and all," Naruto said nonchalantly while A twitched. He glared at Onoki while Shi and Darui did the same. They all knew how much of a sore spot the Yondaime was with Iwa, but for them to try an assassination attempt again after the first one against Naruto's mother didn't work then it showed how desperate they were.

"So what are you going to do?" A asked and Naruto smiled as he turned around.

"What else? If he tries something then I'll just fuckin kick his ass so damn hard that he'll be flying for the rest of his life just imaging the pain of sitting down Raikage-dono. Is what I'd like to say, but I've just been through one war and I don't need another," Naruto said as he walked into Kiri with Yugito waving goodbye to them.

"This is going to be an interesting chunin exam Raikage-sama," Shi said while A nodded.

"I have no doubt about that," he muttered before they walked off as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Yep I'm done here. Ugh I'm so tired. Also I just had a thought. KISHIMOTO'S A GENUIS! Now you may ask why? Yes, he'd fuckin bombarded us with fillers left and right and I'm fuckin' pissed off! But I have a thought. Lee can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu right?<br>**_

_**Naruto: Umm right.**_

_**KG: That's the genius part! Could you imagine if Lee could use ninjutsu?  
><strong>_

_**Kushina: What? He'd be an actual ninja?**_

_**KG: Uggggh alright then let me spell it out for you. Lee, then Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and that equals...**_

_**Naruto: ARMAGEDDON! **_

_**Sasuke: (Shudders) I don't even want to think about that. One Lee is bad enough, but that technique with Naruto's chakra reserves. Oh dear god. It's worse that a good Orochimaru!**_

_**KG: That's why Kishimoto's a genius. He saved us from Armageddon. Isn't that what it's all about?**_

_**Everyone: YEAH!**_

_**VR: (Huff) (Huff) Alright. We...made...it. Whew, now then we're is that Zero-G training?**_

_**KG: First, who's your guest?**_

_**VR: Oh this is Momiji-chan.**_

_**Xiana: Or the big slut.**_

_**Momiji: Fuck you.**_

_**Xiana: Say that to my face!  
><strong>_

_**Momiji: With pleasure!**_

_**VR: As you can see they are the handful. Ladies, ladies there is plenty of Vail Ryuketsu to go around.**_

_**AD: Never. Pair. Me. Up. With. Him. AGAIN!**_

_**VR: Likewise.**_

_**KG: And how did you get here so fast?**_

_**VR: Umm instant transmission?**_

_**KG: Fair enough.**_

_**AD: Still you spruced this place up. It's all lights and aliens drinking at a bar now. How awesome. **_

_**VR: (Gasp) Is that a fountain out of soda?! Yes! Yes! YES! It's floating into the air. Now I can levitate and drink at the same time.**_

_**KG: Oh brother.**_

_**Xiana: I'll get you a drink VR-kun.**_

_**Momiji: No I will!  
><strong>_

_**Xiana: Me!**_

_**Momiji: Me!**_

_**Xiana: ME!**_

_**Momiji: ME!**_

_**(Fight breaks out)**_

_**Aliens: Fight, fight, fight, fight!**_

_**(Soda spills and splashes them)**_

_**KG: Umm aren't you going to stop them?  
><strong>_

_**VR: You're asking me? To stop two sexy women from fighting over me with my favorite soda spilling over their bodies? KG, I thought you knew me.**_

_**KG: Point taken then.**_

_**AD: Idiots.**_

_**TUU: MY FOUNTAIN! I handcrafted that dammit!**_

_**Naruto X4: I guess we could rebuild it.**_

_**VR: Wait, not just yet. Hehehe.**_

_**Tayuya: Perv.**_

_**VR: Why thank you. **_

_**AD: Now then, where is that training?**_

_**KG: (Holds up my gun, Collision) Right here!**_

_**VR and AD: W-Why do you have that gun out?**_

_**KG: (Snicker) Simple we'll be testing your reaction time in Zero-G. It's like this. IF YOU CAN DODGE A GUNSHOT THEN YOU CAN DODGE A BALL! Or a punch in this case.**_

_**AD and VR: OH SHIT!**_

_**VR: Why did you open your big mouth!**_

_**AD: It's not my fault!**_

_**KG: DANCE FOOLS DANCE! Well that's all people. With the music blazing, the fun we have and the things we do for a living. We're the Kitsune Karaoke Bar. Rent out a spaceship and visit. Bring friends, relatives and dates. We'll be waiting.**_

_**Alien: More Mistress Tayuya! Hurt your alien slave more!**_

_**KG: Ummm we'll get rid of that in the future. Hehe, yeah sorry about that. Well stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review, SEND ME MY CREAM SODA CHALICES! And I would like you all to do me a favor. Nothing big. I would just like you to...RESPECT DA' CREAM BEYOTCHES!**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**KG: (Sigh) Why do I have to do this? So I run the damn joint that doesn't mean that I should be subjected to this.**_

_**Rachel: What are you doing?**_

_**KG: Paperwork. Apparently the Trisipitoians had dibs on the moon for their base, but we got here first and so I need to deal with this political bullshit so they don't gain the legal rights to my bar, but I have another job to do!**_

_**Rachel: Ahh the story. Well I'll do it for you.**_

_**KG: You? Do paperwork?**_

_**Rachel: Sure, I can wear that new secretary outfit that I bought. Or should I not have?**_

_**KG: Don't let me stop ya!**_

_**Rachel: I knew you would see it my way.**_

_**KG: Just don't be too tired when you're done. I've always wanted to screw a girl in an office hehehe.**_

_**Rachel: What am I going to do with you?**_

_**KG: Keep me up all night at the office?**_

_**Rachel: You're silly.**_

_**KG: But you love me anyway. Now then let's do this thing. **_

_**Quote: "**__**What chance gathers she easily scatters. A great person attracts great people and knows how to hold them together" by Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe.**_

* * *

><p>Having left the entrance of Kiri behind, Naruto and his group continued to walk through the streets of Kiri as the places and shops were bustling from the attraction. Naruto could see many political figures around the area along with their guards as well as many merchants. It was the Chunin Exams after all and Naruto knew that since Konoha had theirs two years ago it was still quite a ways from that time. He only remembered how short they had been since Suna and Oto's invasion. It seemed that the word had spread through the nations about that and Kiri had increased security so that nothing like that would happen.<p>

"So when do the exams start?" Naruto asked while Yugao, in some standard jonin attire, placed her hand into her pouch and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"They are to start tomorrow at precisely an hour before noon. Mei-sama will give her speech to the genin groups and then they will fight. Are you anxious Naruto-kun?" Yugao asked while the tall blonde gave a simple smile. He could see some people taking in his appearance and a few murmurs came from their mouths. Some about how strong the Uzumaki clan actually and how big the clan had to be with the combination of the Inuzuka clan. Also about the Kekkai Genkai Kage that had been the youngest person in history to assume the Hokage position.

"They can't take their eyes off you. I don't like it," Yugito said with a light groan. Naruto chuckled softly before he gently rubbed Yugito's side getting a twitch from her then did the same to Yugao which made her stiffen.

"Aww don't be jealous. I love you both. If anything, they should be jealous of you," Naruto said getting both girls to blush before they heard a shout.

"Naruto-kun!" Fu shouted as the Rokudaime Hokage and his two associates turned around. Naruto smiled seeing Fu walking up to him along with her temporary team. Fu had gotten taller over the month of living in Kiri. Her green hair was longer and went past her neckline. It rest at the grip of her shoulders and she lost the white clothing she had used to wear. Now she had black shorts and an orange sleeveless shirt while her mesh armor covered her legs and arms. On her back was her clothe that she kept folded and Naruto was sure that he could see a lot of fuinjutsu seals on it, but didn't comment yet.

He also noticed that Ino and Chouji had gotten taller as well. Ino looked a lot more feminine as her blonde hair covered on of her eyes just like Mei's. Her usual purple attire now covered the rest of her body. In short, Kiba was very lucky. And Chouji really got bigger. No doubt Naruto would see something fun.

"Yo Fu-chan, you made it," Naruto said before he was surprised when Fu wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly kissed him on the lips. Asuma, Chouji and Ino sputtered at the act of familiarity between the two shinobi while Yugito rolled her eyes and Yugao snorted at the cheap shot that Fu just dealt them.

"You seem to have been having fun," Naruto said before he got a punch to the shoulder.

"Fun? It's all not fun. If this wasn't for Team Eight I would still be angry. Hmph, so you're coming to watch?" Fu asked while Naruto nodded.

"That's right. I've come to watch. Have to see the rest of you tear up the fields," Naruto said paying close attention to Team eight. Ino and Chouji grinned while Asuma sighed. It was just going to be of a bother from now on.

"Also Naruto-kun, I...have something to tell you. It's urgent," Fu said getting a glare from Yugito and Yugao. Naruto's eyes turned serious and grew cold to Fu's seriousness. He nodded and he turned back to Asuma.

"Mind if I borrow Fu-chan?" Naruto asked while Asuma nodded. He beckoned for Chouji and Ino to follow him. Both gave Naruto a goodbye wave while Naruto turned to Fu.

"Come on, Mei-chan said that she assigned us a room. We'll go there," Naruto said and everyone agreed as they quickened their pace and disappeared into the crowd.

_**Hotel Room**_

Naruto closed the blinds and placed a privacy seal against the door. So long as it wasn't overloaded by sound nothing would be heard from the inside. Yugito and Yugao were leaning against the walls while Fu sat against the bed. She told everything that Konan had told her to tell him that month ago and Naruto seethed as he balled his fists.

"So Akatsuki knows about Kasumi-chan and Konan is participating in this exam for obvious reasons. How did they find out?" Naruto asked dangerously and everyone could tell that it wasn't the tone of the Hokage asking that. It was the tone of a father already protecting his child.

"Umm Konan-san said that they received the information from a spy in Konoha. It wasn't told to her so she doesn't know who it is. She just knows that Akatsuki doesn't, seemingly, have any intents on taking Kasumi-chan, but she wanted you to know just in case," Fu explained and Naruto felt the need to keep his rage under control. It made it better that they weren't going to try anything, but even knowing that they knew would be sort of tough. Naruto knew that word would spread about Kasumi from how Konoha's structure works. Plus it was sort of obvious with how big she had gotten. Kasumi was already four or five months in at the moment. He would've been notified by Haku if anything was going to happen to her, but maybe he was being paranoid.

"Have you meet with Kasumi-chan recently?" Naruto asked and Fu nodded confidently.

"Yes, she's gotten bigger as you would expect. She talks about cramps some times and how it's hard to fall asleep so Haku, Hana, myself, Kurenai, Kushina, Nibi and Nanabi each take turns staying up and helping her to go to sleep. I think she's just having a contraction is all," Fu said. She had studied a bit of medical ninjutsu just because it was good to know. Naruto breathed a sigh as he sat into a chair. Shit just wasn't going well at the moment.

"And Tsukasa?" Naruto asked while Fu nodded.

"Kasumi claims that she's been busy trying to keep all of her power from leaking into the baby. She's apologized because some of it has leaked, but not enough to be a threat. It just means that she, your baby, will be more powerful at a young age, but nothing major," Fu explained again. Naruto nodded and stood up.

"Alright then. Thank you Fu-chan. I don't have anything to do till tomorrow so can you take me to Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked and Fu nodded as they opened the door and left.

The place where the others were staying wasn't far from Naruto's hotel and Fu guided them inside.

"Look who I brought with me," Fu said making everyone look up to see Naruto, Yugito and Yugao come into the room.

"Naruto, you're here. I knew you'd be coming. You wouldn't miss this," Kiba said with his arms around Ino and Tenten who were smiling. Naruto gave a bright grin with a shake of his head. He then turned to see Kasumi resting in the bed. She smiled at Naruto sweetly and the blonde noticed her tail moving under the sheets. Obviously she was overjoyed to see him. Everyone smiled as Naruto knelt down next to Kasumi while she held out her hand. Naruto gently took it and stroked it.

"How are you doing?" Naruto asked before Kasumi asked for him to come closer. Naruto leaned over and Kasumi licked his cheek which got a rise from everyone. Kasumi was a lot older now. Her canines were a lot more noticeable to Naruto it seemed that he could tell she was wearing Kushina's old clothes which was a high-collared, sleeveless blouse with a long, loose-fitting dress suitable to fit all sizes for women. Especially those like Kasumi.

"Fine Naruto-sama. Just very tired at the moment," Kasumi said while Naruto smiled sympathetically at her. He kissed her cheek while he sat on the edge of the bed. He then looked over everyone in the room, but he noticed someone missing.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked while Kiba snorted.

"He disappeared into Kiri's forest a month ago. Something about solo training. Itachi went to go look for him. He'd just better show up tomorrow I guess," Kiba answered while Naruto nodded. He chuckled while he shook his head. He couldn't wait to see what Sasuke and Fu could come up with. He hadn't been told that they made it, but he knew that Fu had been training hard so she must've made it along with Sasuke. That guy wouldn't lose like that.

"I see. Well I'll need to go and see Mei-chan soon so I'll have to leave for a bit. Kimimaro, Tayuya please continue to watch Kasumi-chan please," Naruto said while Kimimaro bowed and Tayuya snorted.

"Please, we're all over it," she said and Naruto got up to leave, but he gave his mother a glare that she had spotted. She stood up and followed Naruto out leaving the others to talk.

"You needed to see me?" Kushina asked seriously. She was about to mock that seriousness, but seeing Naruto's eyes she knew it wasn't the time for a joke.

"Akatsuki knows about Kasumi-chan," Naruto said and Kushina stiffened. She knew that Iwagakure had known about her. It was one of the many things that had made her anxious.

"I...see. So what are you going to do?" Kushina asked her son and Naruto folded his arms. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I don't know. I was happy that Konan told Fu to tell me. And she said that they weren't planning on doing anything. What do you think I could do?" Naruto asked while Kushina placed a finger to her chin.

"I don't know. The idea of a spy isn't so far-fetched. No matter how liked you are by the Konoha populace, there are people who, sadly, still hate you for Kyuubi which wasn't her fault to begin with, but I do see your point. All I can say for now is that you keep your guard up," Kushina said while Naruto agreed. He would have to keep it up.

"Alright thank you Kaa-chan. Well I've got to go see Mei-chan now. I'll come back later," Naruto said before he disappeared. Kushina watched him leave and with a short sigh she turned around and left to go back into the room.

_**With Sasuke**_

Underneath a waterfall was a tall brunette Uchiha in a meditative pose. He had been there for about two days before he opened his onyx eyes to see his older brother in front of him.

"When I said that you should take a shower that wasn't what I meant," Itachi said with a smile as he held out his hand. Sasuke snorted and grabbed it while Itachi pulled him up. Sasuke whipped his hair free of the water while Itachi smiled.

"Are you actually going to be on time this time?" Itachi asked as Genma had told him of Sasuke's last Chunin exam. Sasuke sighed and grabbed a towel and placed it over his head. He then walked past Itachi and picked up the Raijin no Ken. Sasuke strapped it to his waist before a smile crept into his face and her turned around.

"Don't worry about that. Just know that I'll finally be able to actually enjoy this one more than the last one," Sasuke said while Itachi snorted. He would've commented, but there was presence there for them.

"So this is where the Uchiha prodigies are. You wouldn't mind your former sensei watching you would you?" Kakashi asked while Sasuke grinned.

"Just try not to be too amazed," he said walking off while Kakashi and Itachi glanced at each other. Both shrugged their shoulders before they followed Sasuke through the woods.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto knocked against the door of the Mizukage Mansion.

"Come in," said a sweet voice while the blonde's hand twitched against the doorknob. He had this chilling sensation that something was coming for him. He didn't know what and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it, but he nonetheless opened the door and he knew he was right as he only saw a very blue blur that grabbed him into a hug pushing him into two lovely pillows of softness.

"Glad you could make it Naruto-kun. I trust you like your accommodations?" Mei asked while Naruto tried his best to grin.

"They are great Mei-chan. Thanks for inviting me to see this. It's been quite a while since I was able to see a Chunin exam, but think you could let me go? I can't breath between your...umm..breasts," Naruto said though he knew that most people would kill to be in this position, namely Jiraiya of all people.

"Oh sorry. I just got excited is all," she said letting Naruto go. She then quickly moved to sit down in her chair while she visibly pouted at still having to do her work even with Naruto in her office.

"Seems like you're a little stressed," Naruto said while Mei nodded. She just rubbed her neck while Naruto gave a smile. He quickly moved himself behind Mei much to her surprise.

"Lean back," he said and Mei eyed him suspiciously before she did as he wanted and Naruto moved his hands onto her neck. He quickly massaged the little knots on her neck which made Mei groan in approval. She blissfully sighed while Naruto chuckled.

"You like it?" he asked and Mei just nodded absently while she closed her eyes. She might've just struck the gold mine with this one. A handsome, powerful young man who could also give good massages over his ladies. Oh she wouldn't mind this at all. Maybe that little treaty was actually a very good thing. The trade routes between Konoha and Kiri had opened up much more possibilities and she got this. Yep, no real problems to deal with.

"Yeah I do," she finally responded in a melodious tone. Naruto just smiled as he continued his work over Mei's neck. Applying the Hyuuga chakra method to this seemed to work like a charm as Mei purred in his hands while he leaned down against her ear.

"I have yet to thank you for your help in that war. I know you didn't have to, but you did," Naruto said while Mei smiled.

"And what would you do?" she asked opening her eyes to get lost in Naruto's deep blue orbs.

"I'm sure that I could think of something," he said suddenly stopping much to Mei's displeasure while she leaned up. Naruto quickly made his way over to the door before he turned away to see Mei pouting at him while he opened it.

"I look forward to a fun Chunin exam," Naruto said as he closed the door. Mei grumbled and picked up a pen before she continued her job. Oh she could come up with something interesting for the Hokage could do for her. She hoped that he wouldn't immediately leave after the Chunin exams so that he could repay her.

"Well I hope he likes it. Still why did Raikage and Tsuchikage have to come. Oh that's right, 'It's for the good of Kiri Mei-sama. It will improve relations with the other villages Mei-sama. We need to expand our reaches Mei-sama'. Hmph bullshit. I hate you Ao," Mei said to herself before she continued to get her work done.

_**Next Morning**_

Kiri was quickly up in a big celebration. People were all walking together towards the Kiri Chunin Exam Stadium. People filled the rows and columns. Daimyo from other countries, nobles, heirs, civilians and shinobi from other village came also. People could see members of Kiri's Anbu across the rooftops while in the center was Ao, who was the exam proctor.

In the middle of the seats were the U.N.I clan. Kiba was sitting with the rest of the family and some of their members. Hana and Tsume were right next to him as was Kushina, Kurenai, Nibi and Nanabi. They were all looking down at the field. Next to Kasumi was Kimimaro and Tayuya both still guarding her. Not that Kasumi minded or cared. They were good company for her considering their ages.

"Hmm it seems bigger than the last time," Kiba commented while Hana nodded.

"Yeah Kiri actually had a lot more finalists than Konoha did. It just shows that they are like this for a reason," Hana responded as Kiba smiled. How could he not? Ino and Tenten had made it to the finals. As did Fu, Neji and Sasuke, who actually showed up much to Itachi and Kakashi's surprise. Choji, Hinata and Shino made it as well. All their teams made it. Even some Kiri, Kumo and Iwa shinobi did. No Suna shinobi which was something they all noticed.

"Hey, where is Haku? She's going to miss it," Kushina asked and Kasumi decided to answer her question.

"She said that she was going get some things from the house and would return in a few moments," Kasumi said while Kushina nodded. It was almost hard to hear over all the people talking with each other, but she could make it out.

"And how do you think Hokage-sama is doing? This is his first Chunin Exam," Tsume said while others giggled. Kiba looked up at the ceiling where directly overhead Naruto and the rest of the Kage were sitting.

Mei smiled in her chair looking down at the platform as did A wearing his Raikage hat a little low on his head. Tsuchikage was right across from him wearing his own. Next to Mei was Naruto also wearing the hat. All four had their guards behind them. Onoki had Atsuchi and Kurotsuchi, A had Shi and Darui, Mei only need Chojuro and Naruto had Yugito and Yugao.

"So another Chunin Exam has arrived huh?" A asked while everyone else nodded.

"The first one where one of us should be still wearing his shinobi diapers," Onoki mouthed, but everyone heard him. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he knew that was a jab at him specifically. He only chuckled and formed a small grin.

'Then don't stop us from having you leave Tsuchikage-dono," the blonde countered and Onoki just laughed it off. Atsuchi narrowed his eyes at Naruto, but Kurotsuchi actually found the joke to be very funny though she hid it well.

"Cheeky brat," Onoki said while Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Mei decided to defuse the situation fast before the two actually got into each other's throats before the exam even started.

"Tsuchikage-dono, Hokage-dono. I ask that you both restrain yourselves. I wouldn't like my village to be caught in the crossfire between you two," Mei said and A agreed with that. Honestly if they pitted Naruto against Onoki they didn't know who would win. The old and experienced Tsuchikage with his Dust Release or the young, powerful Hokage with his Shinseinagan that was capable of actually making him a Hokage as well as an S-rank shinobi. Yeah, Mei or A didn't want to just who would win that.

"Yeah forgive me Mizukage-dono. I wouldn't do that to your village. I wouldn't want you to melt me," Naruto said with a snicker that got both Mei and A to laugh. Onoki just snorted, but he didn't say anything. All of the guards were happy about the diffused situation just before a stupid question was asked.

"So Hokage-dono, how is that girl...what was her name...Kasumi, how is she doing?" Onoki asked and Yugito balled her fists while Yugao just gave a look of sheer annoyance. Naruto smiled and did a light snicker and Mei was sure that she could see the red slits in Naruto's eyes before he calmed down.

"Kasumi-chan's doing very well. And we're coming along just fine after all. I'm glad you're so worried. Though I'd like it if your shinobi stopped trying to pay her visits. I know you're concerned by I think we can handle it just fine," Naruto said continuing to smile. He knew that he'd jabbed Onoki with that one, but didn't make a move to act on seeing the result.

"Well I guess it's time to see what we all came to see," Mei said as everyone just finished talking long enough to see Ao stop speaking to the genin in front of him.

"And now some words from Mizukage-sama," he said drawing people's attention up top. Naruto watched Mei get up from her seat and advance towards the front of the railing.

"Since years past we have used these Chunin Exams to showcase the strength of our villages. We've used them to improve relations with each other as well as to show our clients who suits us best. We have always used these as a place of honor and trials. Let the Chunin Exams begin," Mei announced and multiple people cheered out loud for her speech while she sat down. The other Hokage smirked and Naruto looked down momentarily to see Fu looking up at him. She grinned while Naruto gave her a quick nod. He then turned to see Sasuke who was staring up at him as well. The two shared an understanding glare, but nothing more.

"Alright then. Now that you've made yourselves known. We shall see what you're worth. First match is Fu Uzumaki vs Kuro Tatsumaki," Ao said and people cheered while others muttered over the name Uzumaki. Everyone left the field just leaving the Fuinjutsu Mistress and her Iwa target alone.

"Well it's my lucky day. I get to avenge Iwa by defeating one of that bastard's followers," Kuro said while Fu rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like talking. In fact, it would be a disgrace to Fuinjutsu to even unveil what she had hidden. Fu dropped her orange cloak to the ground before she dropped into the traditional Uzumaki stance that Naruto and Kushina had taught her together.

"Just shut up and fight," the Nanabi jinchuuriki said while Ao raised his hand.

"Begin," he shouted as Kuro threw a kunai at Fu. She merely stepped to the side in a blur of speed that left the audience stunned. She then quickly did a handsign and threw a kunai towards Kuro.

"**Ninpo: Kage Kunai no Jutsu," **Fu shouted as multiple kunai began to appear. She was as Kuro rolled to the side and out of the before they both noticed people cheering. He then threw a shuriken at Fu, but watch as she caught it and sent it back at him while holding a single handsign.

"**Kai" **She shouted and the shuriken exploded in Kuro's face while Ao jumped back just in case. Everyone watched the dust settled before they also heard a shout.

"**Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu( Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bombs Technique)," **Kuro shouted as several earth shot fired towards Fu. Sasuke and the rest of the contenders watched in slight fascination while Fu backflipped away from the attack and then jumped into the air.

"**Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu( Wind release: Drilling Air Bullet)," **Fu yelled out as three wind bullets slammed into the ground pulling up the dust. Naruto watched in happiness of Fu's progress. He knew she was a hard worker. She already was a chunin under his observation, but he knew that she hadn't even used her fuinjutsu yet so he still had to wait.

"She seems to be having fun," Kiba said with a light grin while everyone else agreed. Kushina was the only who could be slightly happier than the others.

"She still hasn't released the seals on her arms and legs," she said more to herself, but everyone glanced towards her.

"**What seals?" **Nibi asked and Kushina just smiled telling everyone that some time during this exam, she would use them. Especially if Sasuke was here.

The dust dissipated and Fu narrowed her eyes before Kuro disappeared. She glared heavily before her leg was grabbed. Fu widened her eyes before she saw Kuro's smile.

"**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu( Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)," **Kuro shouted before he pulled Fu into the ground. Fu cursed underneath her breath while Kuro appeared in front of her.

"Haha, you suck," He said before he saw Fu's smile. The green haired girl shook her head before she poofed in smoke. Kuro widened his eyes as the ground in front of light up brightly. Seals came across the ground while he turned to see Fu with one handsign and her other hand on the ground.

"**Fuinjutsu: Shunkan Shizunami( Sealing Art: Instant Static Paralyzing Wave)," **Fu said silently and Kuro's screams were heard as lighting ran through his body. People widened their eyes to the treatment before Kuro hit the ground and Fu walked over to him.

"So...do I win?" she asked and Ao just nodded and raised his hand.

"Winner is Fu Uzumaki," Ao said to people and they cheered for her while Fu walked off. She looked up to Naruto and the blonde gave her a genuine smile before she returned it and walked away.

"Well Hokage-dono, the first match goes to you. It seems Iwa will have to wary of this new fuinjutsu expert," Onoki said, but Naruto didn't respond. He was just going to let them speak for him. His shinobi would show just how much they had been training.

The Kage watched all the fights take place. Each giving their own personal comments to things that had been happening over the course of the Chunin Exams. Naruto couldn't gauge others opinions, but he knew that quite a few deserved the chunin position. He knew that Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino and Lee all deserved it. That was the Chunin position, Sasuke and Fu were Tokubetsu Jonin at best merely because of both their experiences. Sasuke being trained by Genma and Itachi and Fu being trained by him and Kushina. He was very happy that Sasuke actually seemed to be enjoying this chunin exam and he could tell that many more people were hoping to see the Fuinjutsu Mistress against the Last Uchiha. This was just how it went on. Maybe Fu and Sasuke knew it too, but they had been beating everyone after Fu's first match. Fu defeated a Kiri nin, Lee, Ino and Chouji while Sasuke finished a Kumo nin, Neji, Hinata and Shino. It was a very long exam and it was getting to where the sun was setting before the entire crowd was in an uproar.

"Well Hokage-dono, it seems that we're not getting attacked and two of your shinobi are left. What do you think of their position to Chunin?" A asked while Naruto smiled.

"First tell me what you all think," Naruto said as he turned to the three Kage. Everyone glanced at each other before giving their opinions.

"I hate to admit it, but the Uchiha is definitely chunin if not jonin. Your little student should be a chunin too," Onoki said proclaimed while A and Mei had basically the same assessments. Naruto then looked forward and smiled.

"Tokubetsu jonin for both of them," Naruto said while everyone looked at him strangely. They all then looked at each other, but they would find out soon enough.

"Alright then, last match of the Chunin exams. Fu Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Sasuke Uchiha," Ao shouted and the stadium roared out.

"20,000 on the girl. 400,000 on the boy," All the kages could hear the bets being made on Naruto's shinobi and while for some reason, it pissed Naruto off, he knew he couldn't do much about it. Not if he didn't want to cause some stupid national incident.

Fu and Sasuke stood across from each other and the former finally took off her orange clothe off her back and placed it on the ground. Sasuke glared at her before closing his eyes and giving a smirk.

"Don't think that your fuinjutsu is going to save you," he voiced and Fu couldn't help but give an disgruntled snort to his statement. She quickly brushed a hand through her hair while she placed a hand on her hip.

"It's always helped me. Why wouldn't it do so now Uchiha? Besides, I've got one dream and it's already starting with you," Fu made known and Sasuke opened his eyes.

"I'm going to show the world the power of Fuinjutsu. You'll be the first to see it first hand," Fu verified while Ao raised his hand.

"Begin," he said and Sasuke spared no time running at Fu and appearing in front of her in a blur. Fu glared hard and blocked a kick to her face. She swerved around Sasuke's body and did a sweep kick, but the Uchiha only jumped into the air to avoid it. He then noticed Fu twirl her body on her hands and push her legs into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke grunted from the hit while Fu launched him into the air. Sasuke only managed to block most of the power in the hit with his arms, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Sasuke shouted as he sent a wave of fire over the field. Fu saw the incoming fire upon her person before it slammed into the ground. The crowd gasped while Sasuke smirked. However that smirk didn't last long as his senses kicked in. Sasuke turned his head and just barely blocked a sharp overhead kick from Fu who widened her eyes in surprise.

"**Chidori Nagashi," **Sasuke said as his body flared violently in Raiton chakra. Fu hollered from the pain before Sasuke planted a kick to her side sending her crashing into the ground with a crash. He snorted at the unconscious Fu while he landed.

"You know you could stop with the clones," he said and Fu poofed out while he didn't even have to turn around to know that Fu was directly in the center of the fire where Sasuke had just tried to burn her.

"No way. Those are fun dontcha know?" She asked while Sasuke. He then turned around showing Fu the tiger seal. She then quickly began to do her own handsigns while Sasuke finished.

"**Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu," **Sasuke shouted as he sent a blazing fire rushing at Fu. The Nanabi jinchuuriki finished her just in time while she called out her own.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki( Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)," **she cried out and the fire collied with the sudden water as a heavy mist came over the area. Sasuke watched as Fu's image disappeared while he carefully touched the Raijin no Ken. He moved cautiously through the stem before he saw the back of Fu. Sasuke widened his eyes to his chance before he charged her.

"You left yourself open Fu. That will be the end of you," Sasuke said before he delivered Fu a sharp kick into the air. Fu coughed before people watched as she was sent flying into the air. Fu felt the pain in her side before she noticed Sasuke behind her. The Uchiha smirked while Fu growled.

"It's over," he said as he delivered a sharp kick to Fu's side. She quickly blocked that attack before Sasuke twisted his body. It was only on instinct that Fu blocked the second kick to her body. She then smirked and grabbed Sasuke's left foot making the Uchiha widened his eyes before he noticed her started to dissolve and in her place were seals that wrapped around Sasuke's body.

"Fuin Bunshin?" Sasuke wondered before he saw Fu on the ground. He turned his head to see Fu on the ground with a smirk on her face and a handsign.

"**KAI!" **She shouted and Sasuke slammed into the ground before a loud explosion came after that.

"She's really having fun isn't she? But could she just hurry this up?" Kiba asked while others chuckled.

"I guess she's just having as much fun as she can. To build up the excitement in the crowd. Do you hear these people?" Hana asked before they got another response.

"But she'd better be careful. Sasuke's not through," Itachi said getting everyone's attention. They then turned back to the field while the Kages laughed.

"Both are quite talented Hokage-dono. You must be proud," Mei assessed and Naruto appreciated the praise on Sasuke and Fu. Both deserved it, but Fu more. She'd come so far since that first time that he met her. He was rather shocked at her dream, but it did make him happy.

"That's right they are. I'm glad for all of them," Naruto said with a sure smile.

Fu waited for Sasuke to arrive before she heard cackling. Everyone did as well while Fu turned to the source of the noise.

"Yes you are talented Fu, but I'm more talented than you!" Sasuke shouted holding the Raijin no Ken in his hands letting its light cover the stadium. People looked in awe of the Nidaime Hokage's sword while the Kage looked to Naruto who was just smiling.

"You would give a village's national treasure to an Uchiha?" Onoki asked, but Naruto just shrugged.

"He's earned it. Besides, I have my swords and I don't need it. Such a thing would be much better for him than me," Naruto said touched the sword strapped to his waist.

"**Aww we love you too Naruto-sama," **Fukune said while Tyrun snorted. Raiga smiled with a nod and Syra gave a thumbs up while Yugisa just laughed.

"Is that so Sasuke? Then I'll just have to be as special as you," Fu said as red chakra covered her body. Nanabi and Naruto widened their eyes to what she might do before that chakra vanished and from Fu and everyone waited with baited breath as two of Chōmei's tails appeared behind her.

"I'll show you the product of my training for the month," Fu said while she grabbed the clothe on the ground and quickly shot into the air. Sasuke cursed before he saw Fu do a sharp turn and dive bomb him. The Uchiha widened his eyes to Fu's recklessness before he saw her bit her thumb. Fu traced it over her entire clothe. Various seals appeared around it and Sasuke watched as the seals attached to her body.

"Shit," Sasuke said before he brought his sword back. He watched it flare violently again before he noticed Fu open her hand. Naruto raised an eyebrow and gripped the arm handles of his seat before everyone noticed lightning pour from one part of the clothe. It swirled around in Fu's hand until water came out from the bottom part. The water swirled in unison with the lightning and everyone watched as earth, fire and wind came out one after the other and came together in her palm.

"S-She'd use that here?" Asuma wondered. It was a newly made jutsu. One that Fu told her team that she would complete in time for this tournament. One she would show to Naruto. Her own version of his **Fūton: Rasenshuriken**.

Sasuke watched the elements balance each other out in her hands while Fu continued her speed. She ball in her hands quickly started to turn white while she hollered.

"**Fuinjutsu: Gogyōgan( Sealing Art: Five Elemental Sphere)," **Fu shouted while Sasuke watched her continue to come.

"**Chidori: Kiiro Raiha no Jutsu( Lightning Edge: Yellow Thunder Blade Technique)," **Sasuke shouted before he swung his sword at Fu. The entire area was engulfed in a large light as Fu slammed her ball into Sasuke's sword. The two techniques collided against each other and even the Kage had to cover their eyes slightly like everyone else while Fu and Sasuke continued to fight.

"Sorry, but I have a lot more to lose than you. So I won't be losing here!" Fu shouted as she blasted past Sasuke's sword. The Uchiha widened his eyes as his blade was sent flying into the stands while Fu slammed the sphere into Sasuke's stomach. The ball began to grind into his skin before Sasuke was sent flying until he was blasted into the wall with a large explosion following. The light settled down from the explosion and various people wore shocked expressions and could only see Fu in the field. They heard cackling and and person gulped as Sasuke's sword was just inches from his face and stuck into the seat next to him.

Fu huffed and her hand twitched. She could feel the tingling from it while she saw Sasuke fall to the ground unconscious. Fu fell to her knees and chuckled while Ao coughed.

"The winner is Fu Uzumaki," Ao announced and the crowd was silent. No one didn't know what to do, but Fu heard a lone person clapping. She turned her head and looked up to see Naruto standing on his feet clapping. He wore the brightest smile he could as a teacher and a lover while Fu smiled. Soon the audience roared in cheer while Fu walked over to clothe. She furled it before her vision felt hazy. She nearly fell before she felt herself plop to Naruto's back. Everyone wondered how the Hokage moved so fast while the blonde smiled.

"Only a Tokubetsu Jonin could win this entire thing and still have a enough chakra to pull that off. You did amazing Fu-chan," Naruto said before he saw medics carry Sasuke away. Itachi smiled with a nod while he got up from his seat and walked away to go and check on Sasuke.

"Kushina-san, what...was that jutsu that? It was amazing," Hana said and Kushina chuckled while she and the rest of the family stood up to leave out while she clarified.

"It's a special type of Fuinjutsu that fu had been working on with Naruto. One day she had asked if elements could be stored into seals and when Naruto said yes, she had asked him if he could teach her to directly seal elements into each seal. Her clothe is also made from a special fabric that can contain multiple seals while still keeping it shape. I believe that in each part of her clothe was a kanji for each element and when she released those seals she quickly assumed control of the elements the same way that is used to make the Rasengan. With that she was able to make a fake rasengan combining each element into her jutsu. A very strong one at that," Kushina explained.

"But the amount of control shit like that takes is-," Tayuya trailed off while Kushina nodded.

"Nothing short of the control that could only come from years of practice divided into the Kage Bunshin Technique. Naruto must've taught it to her as well as Kiba at one point. I wonder how many times she's passed out trying to get it to work," Kushina said and everyone was already respecting Fu a lot more as they walked out.

"**How are you feeling Nana?" **Nibi asked while Nanabi shook her head.

"**I'm fine. Just that sudden loss of chakra came a little faster than I could prepare for it. I'll be fine," **Nanabi said before a small smile came across her face.

_**Back in Konoha, next morning**_

"S-She's in there Shizune-san," A scared chunin said while Shizune gulped. She opened the door and saw Jiraiya backed into a corner in fear while Tsunade held an anbu by the throat. She hoisted him into the air while said anbu gulped wishing that his Hokage was here to diffuse the situation.

"What do you mean you can't move his stuff out? I've returned and so the brat's little joyride is over!" Tsunade hollered, but the anbu didn't say anything except this.

"T-That might be true Tsunade-sama, but if you would look at the Hokage Stone Faces t-then you would see that-," The anbu trailed off while Tsunade gripped him tighter. He just wished he could go and run somewhere right now.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune called making the Godaime Hokage turn around. She glared at Shizune and dropped the anbu who quickly vanished before he could be grabbed again by the irritated sannin.

Tsunade stomped towards Shizune with each step shaking the very building that they were standing on. She appeared in front of Shizune who felt like she could cower under her teacher's gaze, but tried not to.

"Shizune, what is going on here?" Tsunade asked threateningly to deliver pain to anyone who would deny her the information she wanted.

"Umm well Tsunade-sama, the thing is that the Daimyo changed a little rule to your HPT and instead of two years, he permanently named Naruto the Rokudaime Hokage. T-That's why the anbu can't comply with your request to move back. Kurenai and I are his secretaries. B-Besides, Naruto is out at Kiri's Chunin Exams and won't be back for another four days," Shizune said while Tsunade sighed. Since when could the Daimyo do something like that? Well yeah the Daimyo had to approve of the person in succession to be the Hokage and that swayed the vote of members, but did he actually have that much power that he could select something himself. Maybe it was a loophole somewhere.

"Fine, whatever. I'll just talk to the Daimyo about this. Oh and heal Jiraiya while you're at it. He looks like shit," Tsunade said as she left the office. Shizune sweatdropped at the large punch print on Jiraiya's face.

"Umm I'll get right on that," Shizune said with a small sigh. Still, how could Tsunade not see the large Naruto stone face behind the Hokage Mansion? It was right there in front of them.

_**Back in Kiri, two days later**_

"You know, when you said that you wanted a reward for winning I didn't think that this is what you meant," Naruto said while he continued to thrust his hips against Fu's body. The Nanabi jinchuuriki moaned while her hands roamed her Hokage's shoulders. To the medics surprise, Fu had been about in two days while others were still in recovery from the Chunin Exams. When Naruto had first visited her he had asked what she wanted for such a good job, but Fu was too hurt to reply and so, two days later she lunged him almost immediately saying what she wanted.

"Less talking, more fucking," Fu said with a loud moan before she slammed her lips into Naruto's own. The blonde pushed her against the wall as he continued to rock his hips inside and out of her. Fu sighed in bliss as she wondered when she would get the chance to do this with Naruto again. After Uzushio, she had only gotten to him about twice and that wasn't enough for her.

Fu vigorously attacked his lips while her walls massaged Naruto's cock as the two jinchuuriki continued to make love to each other.

"Oh god you feel good Naruto-kun. Ohhhhh fuck yes!" Fu dirty talked which seemed to spur Naruto on more as he moved his hips faster for her. Fu's moans got louder with each thrust of Naruto's muscle into her tight body as she felt her body clench.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. Naruto-kun, you're moving too fast, oh fuck I love it!" Fu shouted and Naruto was thankful for that seal before he felt his dick tighten. He quickly gave one thrust before he poured his cum into Fu's body while she achieved her own orgasm. The two jinchuuriki fell to the bed while Fu smiled.

"I'd better not be a genin when we get back," she said and Naruto snickered as he looked at her.

"And what if I say that you'll stay a genin for as long as I see fit?" Naruto asked jokingly while Fu smiled. She knew it was a joke before she nuzzled against Naruto's neck, not mind that he was still inside her anyway. She rather seemed to enjoy it.

"Then that would really suck and that I kicked Sasuke's ass for no reason then," Fu said while Naruto shook his head at her. She looked up to see him give her a quick kiss before both got up and quickly got dressed.

"Fu-chan come to the Mizukage Mansion in three hours. All the others are to join as well. Since we have quite a number of people there I'm going to be going first. So I want to hurry this up and then we can start leaving. I never intended to stay from Konoha for very long so come on," Naruto said as he opened the door. Fu nodded and left the room as well.

It was an antagonizing three hours, but Fu was lined up along with all her Konoha brethren in front of Naruto who was the only Kage in the room. The blonde chuckled and looked over everyone. He paced the floor with a wide smirk on his face.

"I really enjoyed those fights. From all of you. You've all exceeded my expectations and if Baa-chan was here then she would say the same to you. I'm sure that she would. I was there for our first chunin exam and for this one. First I have to give special recognition to Sasuke and to Fu. Both of you were amazing. Not only for you winning those fights, but even still having the stamina to still pull off what you did. That was very amazing and the crowd agreed. I hereby promote from genin to tokubetsu jonin, Fu Uzumaki-Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto announced and multiple people clapped as Fu and Sasuke took their flak jackets. Both bowed to Naruto and stepped back while Naruto turned to the others.

"If I were basing this off the Chunin exam alone then only a few of you would get this promotion, but I never forgot how well you all did in the war with Taki. Mei-chan, Kana-chan, and Kaa-chan. All told me just how great all of you did. That's why Teams eight, nine and ten will all be promoted to chunin effective immediately," Naruto said while everyone smiled.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," They all said in a strange unison that crept Naruto out for a bit before he dismissed them. Everyone soon filed out while Naruto walked out as well before he gave a sad smile.

"Sorry Mei-chan, but I have to go back in a hurry. I can't stay as long as I would like to. No doubt we'll still be seeing each other sometime," Naruto said before he vanished out of sight.

_**Near Sunagakure**_

"So Deidara-senpai are you sure that clay is going to be enough for you? You are going after the Ichibi jinchuuriki. Also we don't have Sasori-senpai's spy to use. It will all be us. Still Tobi will do as he is told because Tobi is a good boy," Tobi said while Deidara sighed. This guy was just an idiot. How he was let on Akatsuki Deidara didn't know, but that didn't make it any simpler.

"Oi Tobi, you're too loud. You need to be cool, quiet, more collected. Like me hmmm," Deidara said while Tobi nodded his head vigorously as they continued to advance towards Sunagakure. When Akatsuki had gotten word that Suna's Kazekage wasn't going to go to the Chunin exams from Konan, they jumped at the chance to take him out. Since the lose of Sasori to Taki's war, Akatsuki had to push its funds a little bit, but were able to manage and were now ready to begin their operation...and then some.

"So Tobi, who is that guy that you have sealed up in your eye?" Deidara asked while Tobi smiled behind his mask.

"He's a good boy just like Tobi. He listens to whatever Tobi asks of him. He is Tobi's best friend. He can fight just like Tobi can. When Tobi needs him then he is released," Tobi stated while Deidara sweatdropped.

"Yeah, but who is he?" Deidara asked a little more forcefully while Tobi grinned.

"His name is Sato and he will help Akatsuki in what they do. Why, because Sato is a good boy," Tobi said and Deidara rolled his eyes as they continued to walk.

_**With Nura**_

The 11th son of Tora was currently walking through Oto. This was the last place that reported ever seeing Yutara and the man was eager to take his former student/master down. Yutara might've been his master as Kami's child, but he was Nura's student first and he wouldn't get away with what he did. Nura had a sword strapped to his back and traditional samurai clothing as he walked through the streets. He only had a small scowl of disgust.

"_**Honestly, what does Kami-sama see in these worthless products of flesh and bone?" **_Nura thought to himself. When he had seen Kami after her rest he was sure that she might've been crying, but as to the why he didn't know. He had just hoped that she would be alright.

Nura continued to walk away before his hearing picked him up on a few words. Sato, left, and abandoned were all he had heard before he walked behind an alleyway to see a group of five bandits just eating some dinner.

"Can you believe that jerk? Threatens us those two years ago and then just ups and leaves. I swear I'll kick his ass when I see him again," one of them said and the others nodded their heads while Nura grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, get off me asshole! Who do you think you're touching?" the bandit asked while Nura glared at him.

"**Shut your mouth fool. You said something about Sato. Where is he?" **Nura asked while the bandits snickered.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Why don't you send him a message for us. Tell him, no one fucks us over!" one of the shouted as they charged Nura. It was fast as a flash of light, but Nura appeared behind him with his sword sheathed. The man instantly fell to the floor before Nura lunged and pinned on of them to the wall.

"**I won't ask again fool. Where...is...Sato Saranzo?" **Nura asked while the bandits gulped.

_**Back in Konoha, three days later**_

Naruto sighed as he walked up the stairs of the Hokage Mansion. Now was the time to go and get that paperwork done that he had put off. He wondered if he could just leave a clone to do it and not be bothered with it, but he figured that he would still need to know the dealings and workings in his village. Fortunately Kasumi decided to spend some time with him and Naruto was always thankful for that. However, he couldn't help but wonder about this feeling of dread that was coming over him. It had happened ever since he came into Konoha. People were looking at him like his day of reckoning had come and there was nothing he could do about it. Some people advised him to run, but the fuck? Naruto Uzumaki never ran, well unless he absolutely needed to.

"Kasumi, do you know what's up with everyone?" Naruto asked helping Kasumi up the stairs. She shook her head left and right that she didn't while Naruto opened the door to his office. It was only thanks to his instincts that were gained from Kyuubi hitting him so hard that Naruto managed to catch the death punch from Tsunade into his left hands. He turned his head to see the real thing in front of him.

"B-Baa-chan? When did you get back?" Naruto asked and if Tsunade wasn't angry then she would've been shocked that her punch was blocked, but with Naruto she just tried to stop being like that.

"Three days ago brat! And what's this I hear about you officially becoming the Rokudaime Hokage? I didn't advise this," Tsunade shouted while Naruto gulped. His mind was in overdrive of how to explain all of this to her.

"Hime calm down. You know that the Daimyo explained it all to you in that letter one day ago. You know that Naruto's done well. Although that little Taki war wasn't what I thought it was," Jiraiya said from behind the door while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"A war?! The brat put us into war with Taki! I knew he wasn't ready for this!" Tsunade shouted before Jiraiya placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Hime, you know you're wrong. Look, Konoha is still standing. People have gone about their business and besides, it was a year ago. I think Naruto's done just fine. Hehe I'm sure Kushina would've done the same if it was like she had figured. Cut the kid some slack. I mean, just look at how he's grown," Jiraiya said while Tsunade turned to examine Naruto more closely.

She saw a sixteen year old blonde Minato with whisker marks. Naruto's bangs came down to the sides of his face. His arms and legs were really toned for any ladies who would want him. His face exuded confidence and authority and his eyes were as deep as the blue ocean.

Tsunade sighed and grumbled before she pulled her punch back and Naruto dropped his hands from their defensive position.

"Yo Ero-sennin, how have you been?" Naruto asked before Jiraiya patted him on the shoulder.

"Good Naruto. It's been a long two years hasn't it?" Jiraiya asked while Naruto nodded. In truth it was a short two years since he had seen both of his godparents. It made him feel a lot better knowing that they were alright.

"So, I've been replaced. Wow, I didn't think it would be that fast, but the village really has nothing to complain about. They say that you did very well," Tsunade complimented while Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a smirk on it. It was then that Jiraiya took a good look at Kasumi before his eyes trailed down to her stomach. Jiraiya widened his eyes before he took a step back and lost his voice.

"P-P-P-P-P-Preg...," Jiraiya stuttered as he nearly fell back. Naruto and Tsunade wondered what had happened to him before they took a look at Kasumi. Naruto then knew it and sighed while Tsunade widened her eyes and her hands tightened on Naruto's arms.

"_Oh yeah, I'm so fucked," _Naruto thought to himself.

"Kasumi, is that you?!" Tsunade asked and Kasumi's response was to flail her tail around with a small and happy smile across her face.

"Yep it's me Tsunade-san," Kasumi said while Tsunade looked at her stomach.

"The brat knocked you up?!" Tsunade asked/hollered while Kasumi nodded. Naruto closed his eyes and was ready for the beating of a lifetime, but it never came. Naruto dared to open his eyes before he saw Tsunade looking at him. She just suddenly grinned and brought Naruto into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm getting grandchildren! I knew you wouldn't let me down Naruto! You're so lucky!" Tsunade said forgetting her anger. How could she be angry? Now she had a-...wait.

"What's the gender?" Tsunade asked excitedly while Kasumi patted her stomach.

"A healthy baby girl," she said while Tsunade nodded. She now had a granddaughter to spoil when she was born. Oh she couldn't wait to teach her so many things. How to punch perverts, how to use her insane strength and how to keep others in line. Tsunade had eyed Jiraiya for some reason before she let Naruto go.

"Get up Jiraiya. We're going drinking! This is a good day!" Tsunade said while Naruto and Kasumi sweatdropped. Tsunade paused to consider those words for Kasumi.

"And drink something non-alcoholic for Kasumi-chan. Now wake up Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted while Jiraiya was still unconscious muttering the word 'Pregnant' over and over again.

"Oh and by the way. Have you two come up with a name yet? For the child?" Tsunade asked while the two parents turned to each other and smiled. Kasumi leaned against Naruto's shoulder as they spoke in unison.

"Yuna Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto and Kasumi said at the same time while Kasumi patted her growing stomach. Tsunade thought over the words in her head. A broken part of the kanji for the word 'Free' in her mind. She nodded before turning back to Jiraiya.

"We have to celebrate Yuna-chan's arrival when she arrives! Get up dammit!" Tsunade hollered and Naruto was enjoying the daily routine of comedy between the two sannin while he wrapped an arm around Kasumi's shoulder. It was so funny, until the door bursted open from Shizune.

"Naruto-sama, urgent news from Suna," Shizune said while Naruto widened his eyes. Jiraiya and Tsunade stopped and got serious while Naruto turned around.

"What is it?" he asked and Shizune read the note. Tsunade and Jiraiya glanced to each other in worry about what might've happened to Suna during the time that they were away while Shizune cleared her throat then began.

"Akatsuki has just captured Kazekage-sama from Sunagakure," Shizune announced and Naruto felt a part of his world shatter into pieces.

"_Gaara," _Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Yep, I don't know if that name is overused or not, but it just had to be Yuna for some reason. I like that name. In fact it's what May wants our child to be called. I don't know how that's going to work out, but you know it's whatever. Yeah I know I'm supposed to give you an omake about how I have achieved something impossible or something, but I just really want to sit here with my bottomless chalice of cream soda and drink to my heart's content. Ah this is good stuff. Better than weed right here. N-No that I've done weed before. W-What? What are you looking at me like that for? KyuubiGoku is 100% weed free. He doesn't do that shit. I'M NOT LYING!<strong>_

_**KG: Anyway, Yuna will be born in either two or three chapters depending on some things. No need to extend Kasumi's suffering in pregnancy. Also we'll finally see what Sakura's been up to since we kicked her ass out of Konoha. I also know someone had asked me. **_

"_**KyuubiGoku, just what is the Rikudo Sennin's relationship to Kami and where are you going with this?" **_

_**KG: Well all I can tell you is that the hints show their relationship if you read. If you need me to clarify then just say so and I'll give you some insight. Also think you can figure out who this spy is for Akatsuki? And no, it's not Itachi. He's too good for that. I think. Well anyway. That's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also I would like you all to do something. Nothing major or anything like that just, oh what was it? Oh yea, RESPECT THE CREAM BITCH! Now then.**_

_**(Gunshot)**_

_**KG: Harder fool!**_

_**Person: I don't wanna.**_

_**KG: Oh you will wanna! And you will fuckin' like it! Now hurry up, get over here, kneel down and do what I paid you for!**_

_**Person: B-But I don't have experience in that field.**_

_**KG: You're fixing a damn leg on my damn table. I paid you to do it. So DO IT NOW!**_

_**Person: I refuse!**_

_**KG: Excuse me?**_

_**Person: No. WAY!**_

_**KG: Yep, okay. Readers it's time for you to leave. (Door starts to close)**_

_**Person: Why do you have a gun?**_

_**(Door Closes)**_

_**KG: WHO IN THIS MOTHER(CENSOR) WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING NO TO?!**_


	58. Chapter 58

_**KG: Sup people we're back here with this story. I would like to welcome our newest employee, Demento52. He is new and I would like it if everyone here showed him the ropes around this place. I would, but I have things that must be done right now.**_

_**D52: Umm sup you guys.**_

_**Ccebling: Oh more people. It's not like we weren't crowded before, but now we have a dessert maker.**_

_**D52: What's wrong with dessert?**_

_**Ccebling: Nothing, I just think that...well can you even make dessert for aliens?**_

_**D52: Ummm no?**_

_**ZH: Yep this is going to go down real well.**_

_**KG: Yeah well you guys can run him through the ropes. I have other works to do.**_

_**VR: Where are Naruto and the others?  
><strong>_

_**KG: Day off. Now if you don't mind I'm going to spend some time sitting at my desk.**_

_**(Leaves)**_

_**KG: Hmm so I have this financial note. And I have to do this story. Let me see, I guess I can get started. (Ahem) The following is a fan-based parody. Naruto (slurp) is the property (slurp) of Masashi Kishimoto (slurp) and Tv Tokyo. Please...(slurp) support...(slurp) the-...Tayuya stop slurping that popsicle!**_

_**Tayuya: Fuck you shithead. I got to spend my time on this room and I will fuckin eat my popsicle. So you can fuck off. It's not like you're telling her to stop.**_

_**Rachel: Aww, but he's not done.**_

_**KG: Please support the official release. And...speaking of release. Oh..Oh ahhh. Naruto Abridged is so fun. Hehe just kidding people. Don't take it seriously before you all say you're going to kill me.**_

_**Quote: "**__**We are all inventors, each sailing out on a voyage of discovery, guided each by a private chart, of which there is no duplicate. The world is all gates, all opportunities." by Ralph Waldo Emerson.**_

* * *

><p>"Naruto, where are you going?!" Tsunade shouted as Naruto quickly walked down the stairs of the Hokage Mansion. He threw on his Kage cloak and walked out of the door. He then raced towards the Gates of Konoha in a hurry, or he would've if Tsunade hadn't stopped him with her brute strength.<p>

"Let me go Baa-chan. I'm not letting Gaara die. He finally got his village to acknowledge him. I'll be damned if Akatsuki take him," Naruto said while Kasumi's face saddened. Jiraiya sighed while Tsunade continued to hold Naruto, but she was surprised by the blonde's strength in comparison to her own.

"Naruto, you're the village leader. You can't leave on a whim all the time. Imagine what will happen when your gone. Your actions now just don't affect you, but Konoha as well. If Akatsuki took down Gaara who is a Kage level shinobi then they could do the same to you," Tsunade stressed and Naruto growled, but no one could feel any malice from him.

"Are you saying that I shouldn't help Gaara?" Naruto asked glaring at the Slug Princess for stopping him, but he watched as Tsunade shook her head left and right.

"That's not what I'm saying. I realize that Gaara is someone you care about, but I'm saying that you need to consider other things as well. It's a burden that the Hokage can't help everyone at every time. You don't have to go by yourself. That is what your shinobi are for," Tsunade said and Naruto punched the ground making it shake from his use of Tsunade's enhanced strength.

"That's not the point. Gaara is...my brother. He knows sadness longer than me. He knows what it's like to be mistreated. He knows how happy it is to have a village that acknowledges him. To not go myself and see if he's not alright. I couldn't look him in the eye if I didn't," Naruto said and Tsunade patted him on the shoulder.

"And you'd think that he'd be happy if you died in the process. How many people would be saddened by your death? That would be two Kage that they have taken. Not only would Suna fall, but Konoha would as well even if I did resume the Hokage position. Naruto, you also have a daughter that is about to be born. You swore that you would be there for her. You would show her what you missed out on for a portion of your life. Don't rush needlessly," Tsunade said and Naruto's eyes deflated. He looked back at Kasumi touching her stomach tenderly and the blonde closed his eyes with a sigh. It seems that impulsive nature of his was still something to deal with.

Naruto picked himself up and walked over to Kasumi before giving her a kiss to the cheek and a pat on her stomach.

"I'm sorry Kasumi-chan, I wasn't thinking. Tsunade-baachan is right. I needed to think more," Naruto said and Kasumi just nodded before Naruto assumed his Kage face and turned to Shizune who was still waiting for her orders.

"Temari just left the village a while ago. If I quickly send a team then it will they should be able to catch up to her and tell her the news. Shizune-chan, summon Kiba, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Haku-chan to the building please," Naruto said and Shizune nodded with a bow before she ran off to go and complete her orders. Naruto in the meantime, turned around and headed straight to the Hokage Mansion.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke and Itachi were currently in the backyard just enjoying the peace and quiet for a little while. It had been a rather long time since the two Uchiha brothers could just relax and this peace was strangely missed by Itachi. Almost more than it was by Sasuke.

Itachi still had his nightmares about the day he had killed his clan and what he had told Sasuke that caused his little brother to almost fall through the cracks, but Naruto managed to bring him out of it and Sasuke, while still stubborn, opened up a lot more.

"So are you going to request a mission now?" Itachi asked suddenly to the younger Uchiha who was sporting his jonin flak jacket and the Raijin no Ken on his back. He just hopped to his feet and shrugged his shoulders.

"Naruto hasn't assigned me to a squad just yet so I don't know. Sometimes wonder if he just forgets or if he really wants to," Sasuke said while Itachi shrugged his shoulders back. It was then that the two uchiha could feel an anbu's presence behind him and narrowed their eyes as he came down.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you Sasuke-san. You are to report to the Hokage Mansion at once. It's an emergency," he said before he left in a swirl of leaves. Itachi smirked while Sasuke sighed. He quickly jumped up and tightened his Konoha headband to his forehead.

"Have a safe trip," Itachi said with a smile while Sasuke snorted. He looked back at his brother who was doing a silent to him.

"I'm going," Sasuke said as he performed a shunshin and disappeared while Itachi just shook his head and closed the door to the house.

Sasuke quickly opened the door to Naruto's office and he noticed Kiba, Haku and Kakashi in the room as well. All were surprisingly tense and Sasuke closed the door while Naruto, right behind the desk, intertwined his finger which showed his seriousness.

"Thank you for coming Sasuke," Naruto said and Sasuke just waved it off wanting to get right now to the seriousness of the situation which was something that Naruto liked. Seeing that everyone was gathered before him like he had requested, Naruto closed his eyes to go over his thoughts.

"Just a few minutes ago we received word of Akatsuki," Naruto paused as he saw Sasuke narrow his eyes, Haku remained even and Kiba gave a visible growl. Kakashi was the most neutral of them all, but even he seemed to understand this seriousness.

"They have attacked Suna and the Gaara, the Kazekage, was captured," Naruto announced and a collective gasp came through the team. Kiba growled even more before Akamaru licked his cheek to get him to calm down which he did.

"Gaara is my brother and one of my best friends. I would love nothing more than to go and help him, but I have a lot of responsibilities here that I need to attend to. Things that I couldn't leave a Kage Bunshin to do so for right now you are all Team 7. Sasuke, this is your first mission as a tokubetsu jonin so I want you to lead this one. Meet up with Sabaku Temari and help Suna recover Gaara. This is an A-ranked mission. You are to leave in a hurry," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded readily.

"We will meet at the Gates in five minutes. Get packed and get ready to move out," Sasuke said and the others nodded as they filed out before Kiba turned back to Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto. We will get him back. It wouldn't do good if I disappointed by stepfather would it?" Kiba asked and closed the door fast as he would've been hit with a book while a smiling Naruto chuckled. He calmed down and sighed while he laid across his desk.

"Stepfather huh? Maybe it is time that I did as for Tsume-chan's hand and she became more than just my lover. I've thought about it and she really was jealous that Kasumi was the first, but she understood. Tsume-chan really is the best to talk with and have fun with, but I wonder if she wants to. To be married again and this time be Mrs. Uzumaki. I would definitely get a rise out of the village. Almost more than anything else. The U.N.I clan, being a complete compound now, is the most noble clan and prestigious one also the most political advantageous one. Hmm now that I think about it I wonder how Kyuubi would feel if she wanted children. I couldn't see how she would take it," Naruto said to himself with a smile on his face.

"**I'd take it all and we'd have a rather fiery child. Yup, that child would probably be as tough as Kasumi's child. It has always been a fantasy of mine to hold your child as well Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said coming into his head and Naruto twitched, but didn't visibly move. He just closed his eyes and sighed.

"_Knocking up my sensei. Something is wrong with that," _Naruto said and Kyuubi cackled mentally. Right next to her were Nibi and Nanabi both wondering what she was talking about, but Kanari didn't tell them.

"**Hey I'm a woman too. Besides you didn't seem to care about screwing your sensei all those other times. Need I remind you of the first time that we went at it? We never left the bedroom and we had those other times. Outside, the couch, the kitchen, the floor and even on your personal study desk," **Kyuubi mentioned and Naruto's blush crept on his face as he remembered those times. He could never forget Kyuubi calling his name over and over when they did those.

"_So you wouldn't mind?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi shook her head though she forgot that Naruto couldn't see it.

"**Mind it? I'd welcome it. I doubt I'm 'mother' material, but I would give it my best shot. I know Nibi and Nanabi would do the same," **Kyuubi said and Naruto shook his head. How did he end up with these three anyway? It was what he was wondering, but he smirked as he might've forgot to mention to Kiba and Haku that this mission was the last requirement that they needed to fully become jonin. He might...just might let them know when they came back. However that had to wait as Naruto heard the door open.

"Hey Boss," Naruto rolled his eyes and slight humor as Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon came into the room with Ebisu behind them. Konohamaru was scratched up as he held a cat in his hands showing Naruto that he had completed his assignment. Tora was a C-rank mission in its own right. There was no way that anything less that C-rank was worth that cat.

"Nice work Konohamaru," Naruto said to him. Konohamaru nodded with a grin. He still had his long scarf around his neck, but he also, thanks to Naruto's new class schedule, had two black gloves that Naruto was sure had fuinjutsu written on them. Udon looked more professional and Moegi a lot more beautiful, especially when Naruto had told her at one point that most guys like women with their hair down. As Naruto had thought, changing to academy to his specific standings had gotten the children stronger and much more excited about the attraction of becoming shinobi.

"You really fill out that position nicely boss, but don't get too comfortable. I'm going to be the youngest person to take the Hokage position. I'll become Hokage at fourteen," Konohamaru said while Moegi shook her head.

"Konohamaru, you are fourteen," she said and Konohamaru widened his eyes while Naruto laughed.

"Still either way I will take that position and when I become the Nanadaime Hokage I will end up training the Hachidaime Hokage of Konoha," Konohamaru said and Naruto raised an eyebrow to those words. He looked at Konohamaru for a little bit, rather intrigued at this idea.

"Oh? And who is this Hachidaime Hokage that is already after my job?" Naruto asked and Konohamaru gave a thumbs up.

"Who else? I'm going to be training your kid Boss," Konohamaru said and Naruto stared at him blankly. He then smiled and imagined his grown up daughter as the Hokage. Her wearing her father's robes and looking over the village.

"I can imagine I suppose," Naruto said with his voice trailing off.

"So what's our next mission boss?" Konohamaru asked and Naruto held up a scroll.

"Another C-rank for you. Protect of a political head in Yu no Kuni," Naruto said and Ebisu smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"You heard Hokage-sama. Let's move out!" he said and they left while Naruto just continued to smile at the door.

_**With Team 7**_

By this time, Sasuke was busy leading the others through the gates and through the trees. They first had to get to Sunagakure and gather intel before making a move on the Akatsuki organization. Kiba rode on top of Akamaru as the four of them continued to rush through the trees.

"But is Akatsuki really that bold to just waltz into Suna and take Gaara? I didn't know that they were that strong," Kiba said as they continued to race away.

"It seems that they've finished their preparations and they are ready to begin their operations. If they went after the Ichibi first then that means that Yugito-san is next," Kakashi said and Sasuke glared. Itachi as a former Akatsuki member should be able to stop that if he ever met them and Sasuke hadn't become a pushover either. He had been training his ass off and they finally began to bear fruit as he continued to train with Itachi. The entire village was naturally very cautious of Itachi for what he had done, but the shinobi populace who had been told by Naruto of Itachi's actions had made the Uchiha a hero to them. It was attention that Itachi didn't really want, but it made him rather happy.

"Well then that means that they will be heading for Naruto-kun last, but I don't think that they will be taking him that easily if ever. He's our Hokage for a reason. He's also the youngest person in Konoha and in the world to assume the Hokage position at fourteen. That would've been given to the current Kazekage if not for Naruto. Also he is our very own S-rank shinobi 'Kekkai Genkai no Naruto'. Hokage-sama wouldn't lose," Haku stated and the others agreed before they noticed Temari walking across the road.

"Oh there she is. Temari-chan!" Kiba called out and Temari turned around and saw Team seven fall to the ground.

"Umm hey guys, what's up with you and why are you in such a hurry?" Temari asked. Everyone else looked at her confused by that before they figured that she wasn't told about what had happened.

"Temari-chan, Gaara, the Kazekage, was taken by Akatsuki," Kiba told her and Temari widened her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief. No, not Gaara, he was too young to die from such an organization. Temari didn't want to lose her brother. No, not like that. She couldn't bear it if that did happen.

"We're currently heading towards Sunagakure where we heard Kankuro has been poisoned which is why I am being sent," Haku said to her and Temari nodded. Haku, over the course of the two years not only enhanced her medical training, but also her strength training from Naruto who had helped her to create perfect version of Tsunade's chakra control strength. Haku could now lift Zabuza's sword with relative ease though it had taken her some doing the other times she wielded it. She had spared with Naruto with their swords on occasion, but she just couldn't swing the sword as good as her former master, but now well she could probably swing it faster with Naruto's help.

"I see. Well I gives me the chance to hurry back. Let me go with you," Temari said and everyone nodded their heads before they vanished out of sight into the trees. Kiba came up and patted Temari on the shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked and Temari sighed.

"I'll be fine. Thank you," she said and Kiba nodded as he pulled back and just continued to run, but he did feel the others and their stares on him for what he could possibly be doing. Kakashi just gave an eyesmile and Haku grinned. Sasuke snorted, but seemed amused by the entire thing. It felt weird, had he gone to Orochimaru would he be a tokubetsu jonin? Would he have his brother back? Would he...be having so much fun with the others as he was? It really baffled the Uchiha, but he would never outright say it.

"Let's hurry up. We have to be there by sunrise in three days," Sasuke said and the others shot off.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde grumbled lightly as he held his five swords around him. He knew naturally that Iwa was pissed off that Kurotsuchi had given the blonde their most valued sword, but they couldn't really take it back now could they? And no one was really going to try either. They had enough problems just trying to "secure" Kasumi and her child which Naruto and the rest of the family had done.

Speaking of the family, Naruto had seen various members of the huge U.N.I clan around the house. The Inuzuka clan was already borderline huge and just combining their compound with Naruto's own seemed to make him happy and make it prosper.

"What was that? How about you fuck off? Grrr you'd better show me some respect pup!" Well somewhat anyway. Naruto growled and gave a heavy sigh. As the Alpha male to this clan he had to keep others in line and this was a job. Naruto got up and walked outside to seeing a teenager and an adult Inuzuka go at it in a scuffle while their dogs whimpered.

Naruto walked up and patted the dogs' heads before he growled and got on all fours. He charged at the two of them and slammed his body into the adult before he scratched the teen on the cheek.

"N-Naruto-sama!" the teen said while Naruto got to his feet. He glared at them both while the man dusted himself off and coughed.

"What is going on here?" Naruto asked and the older one nodded.

"For give our disruption Naruto-sama. I was teaching this one some Inuzuka techniques and he got fed up saying that he wanted to go out, but he has to learn who is in charge," the man said and the teen huffed. Naruto chuckled and knelt down to the person just shorter than him.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked and the teen gulped.

"I-I'm Arashi and this is my father Gandien. I really am sorry Naruto-sama. I meant no disrespect to the compound," Arashi stated before Naruto shook his head and patted Arashi on the forehead.

"No forget that, but Arashi it is important that you do your training. It's because of my training that I became the Hokage," Naruto said before he wrapped a arm around Arashi's neck and brought him close so he could whisper.

"It's also a known fact of this. Women did the dogs," Naruto whispered and Arashi widened his eyes. He turned to Naruto and the blonde nodded.

"Tou-san, let's train! Hurry, hurry, HURRY!" Arashi shouted while Gandien raised an eyebrow. Naruto chuckled and he turned to his clan head.

"What did you say to get him to listen?" He asked, but Naruto didn't say and just walked off letting it hang in the air before Gandien walked back to his very eager son. Naruto entered back into the house and sat down before he picked up a ball of cotton and began to clean his swords. All swords were to be treated properly. It was a sign of respect.

"**Mmm that cotton feels good. Lower Naruto-sama a little lower," **Fukune said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched, but he continued to clean Fukune. Raiga, Yugisa and Tyrun blushed at her words, but didn't say anything. Syra was snickering at the action before Yugisa spoke to her.

"**Don't laugh. It's be your turn soon enough," **he said and effective immediately Syra stopped laughing and widened her eyes.

"**You're kidding right?" **Syra asked and Yugisa shook his head at her while Syra widened her eyes in possible fear. Naruto placed Fukune down as he finished and picked up Syra.

"_Now Syra-chan I will try to make this as fast as possible. Now just relax and prepare," _Naruto said and Syra shuddered.

_**30 minutes later**_

Tyrun, Yugisa and Fukune were laughing in uproars at Syra who was blushing from anger and embarrassment. Even Raiga had an amused smile on his face. None of them had ever heard Syra moan before, but oh they wished they had heard it sooner. It was funny to them all.

"**It's not that funny," **Syra said responding to their laughter before Yugisa spoke.

"**O-Oh Naruto-sama, not there. Oh kami-sama," **Yugisa mocked Syra and Tyrun joined in.

"**It tickles. P-Please stop Naruto-sama. I can't take it anymore!" **Tyrun said as the two sentient swords continued to laugh together. Syra growled in anger before she delivered both Tyrun and Yugisa a punch to the face sending them flying. At least Raiga had the decency not to outright laugh at her and Fukune had just been the same so Syra didn't do anything to them.

"**IT'S NOT FUNNY!" **she shouted and Naruto placed her on the ground before he took a clothe and wiped them all off then sheathed them. Naruto thought back to the war of Konoha and Taki and he was sort of worried. Thinking about Akatsuki had just gotten him to think of something else.

"_Did no one collect Sasori's body? I was sure that Kaa-chan said that she met him not that long ago after they did enter," _Naruto thought to himself before he quickly vanished in yellow lightning to go and find out of it was true. He didn't know what made him think of it now, but if Sasori's body was gone in this time then for Naruto it would probably mean a much bigger hassle.

Naruto quickly appeared in the field that Kushina and her first division had fought against the majority of Taki and their allies. He looked across the open field and noticed that newly formed grass was coming over the destruction. No doubt he could find Sasori, or pieces of the guy, here.

"Let's see. If he's here then I could collect him and return his body to Suna. No doubt he's precious to them," Naruto figured and he walked across the open field and looked left and right.

"You know, you didn't have to follow me," Naruto said knowing who was behind him. He turned his head to see Nibi, Kyuubi and Nanabi behind him. The latter and former quickly embracing him and kissing him on the two cheeks while Kyuubi smiled.

"**You forget that we're bijuu Naruto-kun. I've been with you the longest and can follow you practically anywhere. It's not that difficult," **Kyuubi said and Naruto slapped a palm to his face for forgetting that little bit of evidence. He just shook his head before he wrapped two arms over Nibi and Nanabi.

"I see, well I certainly couldn't stop you," Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded while looking over the field.

"**So what are you looking for?" **Kanari asked and Naruto turned around and continued to look for Sasori's body. Or even parts of it, but it wasn't coming up for him. Feeling a little desperate Naruto activated his Shinseinagan and he could see the small traces of chakra in the field. Naruto looked left and right before he looked down at the ground. He noticed something black and shiny. It had...a large mass of chakra added to it and Naruto knelt down. He scooped up what was on the ground and shifted it in his hands.

"_Black sand?" _Naruto thought to himself before he took a look at it more closely. The chakra inside the sand was keeping the sand together and was able to shift it to anything that someone could use it for. What was this?

"Kyuubi-chan, Nibi-chan, Nanabi-chan, do you three know of any technique that turns chakra into a magnetic force?" Naruto asked and the three bijuu glanced at each other. Nanabi didn't know anyone like that or even the type of chakra that it was, but Nibi knew.

"**Yeah I believe that was a special technique of someone called Toroi from Kumogakure. He was around Yugito's age. He died from some unknown reason and his body wasn't recovered. He had the ability of Jiton( Magnetic Release). It's an advanced nature kekkai genkai. I believe what allows someone to use it is a rough concentration of earth and lightning natures," **Nibi explained and then Kyuubi came in.

"**I also know that Sunagakure possessed the same thing. In fact every Kazekage the Shodaime and Nidaime were able to control a specific part of sand. There was the Sandaime Kazekage who was famed for his Jiton. He copied Shukaku and was able to magnetize the particles in Iron Sand to make it move for him. The then Yondaime Kazekage was known for the same thing, but he could use the ability of Jiton and manipulated Gold Dust. I do believe that if he's his son, then Gaara has some form of Jiton, but I wouldn't know what," **Kyuubi said and everyone glanced at Naruto who picked up a scoop full of Iron Sand. He could see the sand sticking together with his sharingan and shinseinagan active. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I see so that's what this is. Yeah Gaara told me something about that. I was able to heat my sand with my Katon chakra and it made Burning Sand. It seems that Sand is able to take on the properties of other elements. No wonder Gaara favors this thing," Naruto said with a smile. It then faded slightly as Naruto closed his eyes.

""**You know, you could still go after him," **Nanabi said with a shrug of her shoulders. Naruto glanced at her and Nibi nodded. Kyuubi didn't really care whether or not Naruto did go. She would just follow him and watch out for him. Her allegiance wasn't to Konoha, but to Naruto himself. That was all.

"Yeah I know I could, but I won't. I'll just trust in them and hope that they get the job done. It's as Tsunade-baachan told me. I'm not alone. I have others that will help me," Naruto said to them and the three female bijuu watched as Naruto's left and right hands lit up in chakra. It was only then did they each see the iron sand that had disolved into the ground emerge and Naruto turned to the females and smiled.

"Would you three mind helping a Hokage with the newest addition to his arsenal?" Naruto asked and they saw the iron sand wrap around Naruto's body weirdly before Kyuubi smiled.

"**Finally. I've been itching for some training. Just try not to die. I might not be training you as much anymore, but you'd better not be slacking off," **Kyuubi said Naruto did a mock hurt look.

"I'm hurt Kyuubi-chan. How could you think that I wouldn't train? I wouldn't be that one-sided by my duties. After all, I have you to thank for them," Naruto said as he lifted his hand into the air. Kyuubi and her fellow bijuu each took a stance while Naruto shouted.

"**Satetsu: Hakai Tekkō Jun( Iron Sand: Destructive Iron Order)," **Naruto shouted as he sent the iron sand into the air and quickly sent it crashing into the ground as Kyuubi, Nibi and Nanabi each dodged it by rolling to the side. Naruto smiled and turned to the destroyed Kazekage puppet. He stopped Kyuubi and the others before he knelt down on two needs, put his hands together and gave a silent prayer.

"_I'm sorry if you disapprove of my actions Sandaime Kazekage, but I hope that you hold no malice towards me. As a fellow Kage I know what it's like to want to protect your village. I hope you watch and know that I know it's you that is helping me keep Konoha standing," _Naruto silent said in his mind before he finished his prayer and got up. He turned back around and smiled.

"Well let's go. We've got a bit of time to ourselves and I'm itching to see what I can do if I combine my Burning Sand with my Iron Sand," Naruto said and the three bijuu nodded their heads as Naruto's training in the Iron Sand and in his newly acquired Jiton.

_**With Team Seven, two days later, Sunagakure**_

"Alright now we just need to isolate the poison. Kankuro-san this is going to hurt and it is going to be cold, but I want you to bear with it," Haku said while Kankuro groaned on the medic table. Haku quickly made an ice senbon and stuck it under Kankuro's forearm. Team Seven and Temari had upped their pace and got to Sunagakure in the dead of night, but while they did Haku had gotten a quick rest and was ready to work on Kankuro in the morning which was what she was doing at the moment.

"Arrrrgh!" Kankuro shouted before a handful of Suna shinobi held him down to the table. Sasuke, Kiba and Kakashi watched Haku and so ddi Temari, but she was probably the only one who was sweating. It was then that Haku brushed some sweat off her face and channeled her Hyoton chakra through the senbon and into Kankuro's body. The cold would slow Kankuro's body and stop his heart just enough so the rest of the poison couldn't flow and would allow Haku to work better.

"Alright hand me that vial," Haku said and a doctor did so.

Kiba sighed and tapped his foot before he got up and walked away, having seen enough of the medical stuff that could make him queasy. He just decided to take Temari as well and give her something else to think about which Temari was glad for.

"Hey, you don't have anything to worry about. Haku's one of our best medics. Kankuro's going to be fine," Kiba said trying to lighten the mood and Temari just nodded.

"Still I never thought that I'd see Kankuro on a hospital table. It terrified me," Temari said and Kiba nodded his head. He just patted Temari's shoulder and gave her an understanding smile.

"Don't worry as long as I'm here I'm not going to let Gaara die. I promise," Kiba said with a thumbs up and Temari snorted.

"Taking after Naruto aren't you?" she asked and Kiba stuttered before giving a light huff while Temari giggled. This was a nice load off that she had thanked Kiba for.

"Still you really have gotten cuter from the scary woman that we met at the chunin exams," Kiba complimented and Temari wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment on her current looks or an insult to her former looks from the second U.N.I heir. Temari did have to remember that that clan was made up of two clan heads and when one retired then another would be placed to keep the balance.

"Erm...thank you I guess," Temari said and Kiba just nodded while Akamaru barked. He quickly brushed against Temari while the blonde wind mistress petted him lightly before a thought came into Kiba's head.

"So how has Sakura been?" Kiba asked and despite the current situation, Temari's eyes lit up before she grabbed Kiba by the arm and quickly led him through the village.

It didn't take long, but she stopped him at...a weapon-smith's shop?

"The Dragon Lily. One of the best weapon craft shops in Suna and only outclassed by Kiri and maybe Kumo. Trust me, she had absolutely no gift for shinobi or kunoichi duties, but if you saw this then-," Temari trailed off and Kiba opened the door.

"Dammit girl I told you not to mix the molten rock with the magnetite. Are you trying to kill us both!" an old man who happened to be the shop owner shouted behind the table counter in the basement. Kiba saw the many swords, knives, daggers, shuriken, kunai and other weapons around the shop. He wasn't much of a sword person so it never really appealed to him.

"Well maybe if you weren't being a perverted old man and started acting competent then we wouldn't have this issue right now **SHANNARO!" **

Kiba widened his eyes to the loud voice before a door opened and a bunch of smoke came out. He noticed a girl with long pink hair that went down to her back. She wore a black sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Her face was covered in soot, but Kiba was sure that she was still lovely regardless. Her form was a lot tighter and her arms and legs showed a medium sized amount of muscle mass showing that this girl did heavy lifting. The one thing that completed it was her emerald eyes that Kiba didn't know could shine the way they did. Had he not had a history with Sakura already then he would've said she was a nice goddess.

"Ahh sorry, how can we help you?" the old man asked and Sakura coughed once more before turning her head. She widened her eyes to seeing Kiba before she pushed the old man out of the way and smiled.

"Ahh Kiba, how have you been? It's been a long time," Sakura said showing Kiba a smile that he didn't know a former fangirl could actually give him.

"Y-Y-You, have I met you? You're too cute to be Sakura. Where's the annoying girl that left Konoha five months and three weeks ago?" Kiba asked and Sakura narrowed her eyes before she grabbed Kiba's collar.

"Wanna say that again?" Sakura asked with a large specially made kunai to Kiba's throat. Oh these weapons reminded him of Tenten so much.

"Oh hey Sakura. I didn't recognize you. Nice to see you," Kiba said with a chuckle while Sakura withdrew the kunai.

"Hey Temari. I heard what happened to Gaara. I wish I could help you, but I can't. I can however give you this. What you had ordered," Sakura said and Kiba raised an eyebrow while Sakura heaved up a large case. She opened it and Temari noticed a completely shiny black battle fan. Temari smiled and held it.

"Nice work Sakura. The weight?" Temari asked and Sakura smiled.

"The weight if your battle fan is twice that of your original. The old perv added the seals to make it more durable," Sakura answered and Temari nodded as she opened it to see four moons instead of three.

"The wind pickup and swing rate?" Temari asked and Sakura answered again.

"2.35 times faster than your old one," she said and Temari closed the fan.

"It's perfection Sakura. Again nice work. Well Kiba-kun, I'm going back to Kankuro. See you later," Temari said not noticing the suffix that she used.

"Wow you've changed," Kiba said and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah I know. You have too. Man has it really been five months?" Sakura asked and Kiba nodded his head. Sakura leaned her elbows on the table while Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"So...what have you been up to?" he asked and Sakura smiled.

"Well when Hokage-sama sent me here I just stayed with Kazekage-sama, Temari-san and Kankuro-san for a few days. I did a few various jobs around Sunagakure trying to earn some income. I eventually did and moved out, much to their confusion, and settled into an apartment. It was nice and I had enough time to think about my life. Naruto was right, I just had too much shit in Konoha to think and this place was peaceful to me. I eventually found this place and figured if I can't use ninja tools and the like professionally then I will make them professionally. I had a run-in with this old perv here on the floor and I found out that he was a weapon-smith and a teacher. He seemed eager to take me, I now know why, but he's great I guess. I spent countless nights learning what I could from the books and since then I've been working as his apprentice in designing weapons. A lot happens in five months...and three weeks," Sakura said with a rare smile and Kiba just nodded. He watched as she wiped a bit of soot off and noticed that she was a lot more pretty, in a 'she's pretty even if she's dirty' sense.

"Wow you really must've been well. Hey, after my mission umm want me to give you some dinner?" Kiba asked and Sakura raised an eyebrow before she shrugged.

"That's cool I guess, but I thought Tenten and Ino liked you," Sakura said and Kiba nodded.

"Yep, but you know me. I learned from y best bud Naruto after all," Kiba said and Sakura snickered when she thought of Naruto. She owed him a sincere and honest apology to not just him, but Tsunade, Haku, Tenten, Ino, Kiba and Sasuke.

"Oh and Sasuke is here," Kiba said expecting something. Sakura just stared at him blankly and shrugged.

"Yeah so?" she asked and Kiba would've faulted if he wasn't leaning against the counter.

"Oh nothing. I'm just surprised by your reaction," Kiba answered and Sakura smiled.

"You'll find that not only have I changed, but I've straightened up as well," Sakura said putting some sway in her now obvious hips as she walked away while Kiba whistled.

"_Down boy down!" _he shouted in his mind.

_**U.N.I Compound**_

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun! Where did you go?! Oh brother," Anko shouted as she looked around the compound. Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen by her and she was hoping for a little bit of a training session between herself and her blonde. Anko hadn't gotten any in awhile and it was driving her up the proverbial wall.

"Kami, where did that idiot go?" Anko wondered before Fu came behind her.

"Umm hey Anko-san. H-Have you see Naruto-kun?" Fu asked and Anko groaned while she banged her head against the wall.

"No I haven't seen him in two days. Maybe he's training, maybe he ran off somewhere I don't know Fu," Anko said and she heard Fu gulp while the Nanabi Jinchuuriki scratched her cheek.

"Oh no I wouldn't say that. I don't think that would happen Anko," Fu said and Anko grew a tick mark at being questioned. So she and Fu were equals now, but she didn't have to be an ass about it.

"What? How the fuck would you know?" Anko asked before she regretted it.

"Because if Naruto-kun was gone, then I think some people who have been looking for him might be really mad that he's not here and we might have to explain to these people...why he's not here and these people might not like our explanations and these people might hurt us with kunai weapons and chakra swords," Fu said shuddering as an irritated Kushina and Tsunade were behind her leaking KI.

"Ahhh I see," Anko said taking note of the two behind Fu while an uncomfortable silence came over them before Fu spoke.

"I mean these two," Fu said and Anko nodded. Yeah, she had figured that out.

Soon a yellow flash appeared in the room, much to Kushina and Tsunade's surprise, as Naruto, Kanari, Ni, and Nana dropped to the ground. They saw that Naruto's clothes were in tears and his headband was a little messed up.

"Sochi, where have you been?" Kushina asked dangerously and Naruto flinched.

"I was training. What, I left a clone to handle the paperwork," he said and Tsunade shook her head.

"I thought you might've run off to go and help Team Seven," Tsunade said honestly and Naruto just stared at her evenly before he gave a shake of his head.

"No, but that gives me an idea. Tsunade-baachan summon Team Nine to me," Naruto said and Tsunade would've reprimanded Naruto more, but he gave her an order and she quickly left while Kushina tapped her finger.

"So, gonna tell me what you were training in?" Kushina asked and Naruto touched her arm. Kushina raised an eyebrow before Naruto threw a shuriken at her and Kushina rolled to the side, but widened her eyes as the shuriken quickly went for her again.

"_What the? What is this? Why is it following me?" _Kushina wondered before Naruto caught the shuriken and placed it away while holding up his hand.

"Jiton Kaa-chan. Been training with magnetic fields," Naruto said and Kushina just stared at him in shock before Team Nine appeared.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" They asked. Naruto smiled at Tenten, Gai, Lee and Neji.

"I would like it if you guys backed up Team Seven in their endeavor to retrieve Gaara. Sasuke sent me a crow that held a map. It seems that they are a short ways north of Suna. He said his team was going that way," Naruto said and Gai gave a thumbs up.

"Alright guys let's go. We'll show Team Seven or youthfulness," Gai shouted while Tenten groaned. Neji just snorted and Lee smiled.

"Yes sensei. I will show Sasuke that just because he is a tokubetsu jonin that he doesn't match me in my youthfulness," Lee shouted before they quickly left in a hurry. Naruto smiled and quickly put on his Hokage hat and beckoned for Kushina to follow him and she did as she closed the door to the house leaving Fu and Anko alone.

_**With Akatsuki**_

The nine members of Akatsuki gathered around the unconscious body of Gaara in their astral forms and quickly began to do their handsigns.

"Remember, there is to be no interruptions while begin the process this will take three days to accomplish so let's get started. With it," Pain said and everyone nodded their heads as the Gendo Statue came up behind them. They all rested on its hands and pain quickly spoke.

"**Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin( Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals)," **he yelled and immediately the mouth opened up and nine white dragon spirits came and consumed Gaara's body before he was hoisted into the air. Konan closed her eyes with a sigh as she really had been the one to inform Naruto that Akatsuki had tried to catch the Ichibi. She had hoped they wouldn't, but she couldn't jeopardize her position. No, not yet. Not until she could get Nagato out of this.

"_Forgive me Naruto-san," _Konan said as Akatsuki began to draw away the Ichibi along with Gaara's life.

"_What is it? What's calling me? Why am I here?" _Gaara thought to himself before he felt his life slip away as everything went white around him.

_**With Team Seven, two days later**_

"What, whose the old hag?" Kiba asked while Sasuke and Kakashi escorted Chiyo with them. She didn't really care for helping Konoha, but she had hoped to me that woman "Kushina Uzumaki" for the death of her grandson even if he was a criminal. However she was stubborn and she said that she would be damned if Konoha saved Suna again.

"This is Lady Chiyo. She will be coming with us. Haku, have you neutralized the poison?" Sasuke asked and Haku nodded.

"Yes I did. It was from the tip of a blade, but I managed to erase it with ease. Kankuro-san is resting and I've prepared three antidotes," Haku said and Sasuke nodded. Kiba sighed and moved forward.

"Then let's get going. We don't have any time to lose!" he said and everyone shot off. Sasuke had received the message that Team Gai was going to back them up and he could use all the help that he could get.

"Alright then, Kakashi take point. Haku behind Kiba and I. The old woman will be at the back," Sasuke said and everyone raced forward leaving Sunagakure behind.

_**Two hours later**_

Team Seven had quickly exited the desert and made it to a forested area. They quickly passed through a few trees no knowing that one of them had a clay bomb on it that did a silent explosion.

Deidara opened his eyes and glared to the right. He then smirked which got a rise out of the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"It looks like we have some guests coming for us," he said and everyone glanced at each other.

"We're not ready to face whoever it is. It might be Konoha since they are Suna's allies," Orochimaru said with a flicker of his tongue and everyone else agreed. Pain closed his eyes and turned to Tobi.

"Tobi take care of them. Use the two people that you have in reserve," Nagato commanded and Tobi stopped the sealing and nodded with a full smile on his face.

"You got it! Tobi will be a good boy and will stall the intruders. He promises," Tobi said before he quickly created a wormhole in front of him. Everyone watched as Sato and Kobayashi came out and hit the ground. Sato was still under Tobi's control it seemed as his eyes were still emotionless.

"Ow what the fuck?" Kobayashi said before he saw Tobi's smile.

"Tobi's friends. People from Konoha are coming to meet us. Be good boys and stop them for Tobi," Tobi said and Kobayashi groaned while Ayaka watched off some fur from her boy claiming that she just took a shower. Sato nodded and disappeared with Kobayashi right behind him. Tobi then continued to work and smiled.

"You have some weird friends Tobi hmm," Deidara said and some of the others agreed with him.

_**With Team Seven**_

Sasuke and the others dropped to the ground as were ready to proceed into a clearing before they noticed Akamaru growl. Kiba did also as he smelled a scent that he wished was dead beneath the ground.

"Kiba, what is it?" Sasuke asked before Kiba and Akamaru walked out into the clearing. Everyone widened their eyes before they saw Kiba's father, Kobayashi Inuzuka, smirk and furl his hair.

"Yo pup. Been a long time. Two years was it since I last saw ya. You got bigger," Kobayashi said while Kiba growled.

"Where is Gaara?" Kiba asked while Akamaru barked. Ayaka growled at her respective canine while Kobayashi smirked.

"Tell the rest of your friends to come out of hiding, beat me, and then I might tell you," Kobayashi said and that pissed Kiba off, but he had to remain calm. His father was the previous head of the Inuzuka clan for a reason.

Sasuke and the others came out while Kakashi glared at Kobayashi.

"Oh well if it isn't Kakashi. How you doin'? We were on the same squad at one point when we were jonin," Kobayashi said while Kakashi just glared.

"I've got nothing to say to you," Kakashi said before Kobayashi showed some mock hurt. Kiba growled and dropped to all fours.

"Damn we don't have time for this! **Gatsuuga," **Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru charged at Ayaka and Kobayashi. Sasuke quickly followed Kiba's lead and so did Kakashi while Haku and Chiyo stayed back.

_**With Team Gai**_

The team quickly ran through the barren land of waste with the help of Pakkun that Kakashi had sent to Gai to help them to find the way. They were all coming along swell before Gai's senses kicked in.

"Dodge!" he shouted and everyone did so. They were happy that they did as a large wave of chakra passed them. It slammed into the hilly rocks behind them and everyone watched as a clean slice came through them all and brought a devastating crash to the ground.

"What was that?" Tenten asked before they saw a lone person standing on the rocks. He had his sword as his waist while he looked back at the others.

"Turn away or I will draw my sword and kill you," Sato said while the others narrowed their eyes. Gai glared at him a bit more before he pointed his finger at him.

"Who are you that you have done this most unyouthful act?" Gai asked while Sato remained speechless. He just grabbed his sword, Reijin, and flared it in darkness that connected to his hand.

"Turn away now!" he said, but the others ignored him as they shifted into their taijutsu stances.

_**Back with Team Seven**_

Kobayashi and Ayaka smirked as they quickly spun and collided with Kiba and Akamaru. The two Inuzuka growled at each other before they were sent skidding back from each other. Kakashi came behind Kiba and so did Sasuke as the latter drew his sword. He tried to attack Kobayashi, but Ayaka blocked him with her body, even though it did hurt as Sasuke sent her into a tree. Kobayashi growled and slammed a foot into Sasuke's stomach before the Uchiha disappeared with a poof and a log.

Kobayashi cursed and backflipped away from the others as he did a handstand and swirled his body.

"**Tsūga," **Kobayashi shouted as he quickly began to twirl and swirl his body at the same time. The dust picked up around everyone blocking their view before Kiba crossed his fingers.

"Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, get back!" Kiba shouted and the two jumped away while Kiba shouted.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **he shouted and two clones came behind him. Kiba shot forward along with two clones of Akamaru and the two charged the dust.

"**Tajū Gatsūga," **Kiba shouted as he and his clones along with the Akamarus destroyed and attacked the mist. Kakashi and Sasuke watched the action for a while before Kiba and Akamaru stopped as they skidded back again. They only heard clapping before Kobayashi and Ayaka appeared as they ran at them. Kakashi did a long flash of handsign and took a breath.

"**Katon; Gokakyu no Jutsu," **he shouted as a large fireball blasted from his mouth. Kobayashi smiled at the incoming fire upon his person before he gave Ayaka a signal and the two vanished in a blur of speed behind the fire. Sasuke's sharingan worked overtime to find them and it was only instinct that he managed to block the attack and try to turn his body to pierce Kobayashi's stomach with his sword. Kobayashi grabbed the weapon at the hilt and smiled.

"You're still too easy Uchiha. You still don't have Itachi's eyes," Kobayashi said before he saw Sasuke snicker. The Uchiha quickly glared at Kobayashi before his sharingan began to spin. Kobayashi widened his eyes while Sasuke shouted.

"**Amaterasu," **he shouted and Kobayashi jumped away as black flames sprouted from out of nowhere while Sasuke dismissed them. Kakashi and Kiba were also in shock as well.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke when did you obtain it?" Kakashi asked while Sasuke smirked. He felt the power in his eyes coursing before he registered Kakashi's question.

"I did a lot of things while in Kiri for that one month," Sasuke stated before he vanished and slammed Kobayashi in the chin sending him into the air.

"Kiba, do it now!" Sasuke shouted and Kiba nodded as he and Akamaru charged at the falling Kobayashi. Ayaka moved to intercept, but Sasuke blocked her movement while Kakashi stood behind Kiba.

"Alright Kiba, here we go. **Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu," **Kakashi shouted as a spray of fire wash over the field in front of him before it engulfed Kiba. Kobayashi raised an eyebrow before he saw Kiba spinning out of the fire in an orange passing fang of raw power.

"**Goentsuga( Flaming Passing Fang)," **Kiba shouted as he slammed into Kobayashi. He quickly exploded from the fire that sent Kobayashi skidding across the ground before he narrowed his eyes.

Chiyo watched them all in amazement before she turned to Haku.

"Miss, that boy, Kiba. What is his relation to Gaara?" Chiyo asked and Haku turned to her.

"He's fighting so hard for someone who's not from his village. I find it strange," Chiyo said and Haku looked back at the field.

"Kiba-san holds no real relationship with Gaara, but his best friend does. Our Hokage and your Kazekage are best friends. Jinchuuriki in arms Chiyo-sama. They both know what it's like to be alone. Kiba knows of Naruto-kun's feelings for Gaara and so he's fighting. Fighting so Naruto doesn't lose one of his best friends. Fighting to make his stepfather happy," Haku stated and Chiyo turned back to Kiba who growled.

"Did that do it?" He asked and the other looked to see Kobayashi was laughing. He was a little burned, but other than that he was fine. He then leaned up and cackled again.

"Not bad brat. That surprised me. I haven't done that before, but my time is up. I didn't need to stay long. You lose brat. See ya. Oh and tell Tsume, I'll see her soon," Kobayashi said before he vanished in a poof of smoke.

"What does he mean we failed?" Kiba asked before Sasuke's eyes lit up in realization.

"Shit, let's get going now!" He ordered and everyone nodded their heads before they raced off.

_**With Team Gai**_

Everyone watched as Sato kept up with Gai, no that was wrong. Everyone watched as their sensei Gai kept up with Sato. Even in his fifth gate release Gai was having trouble keeping with Sato as the man's moves were...ungodly. He and Gai had asked for no interruptions in their fight as Neji, Lee and Tenten weren't a match for this, but it felt like Gai wasn't either. Gai delivered punch after punch in succession before he shouted.

"**Asakujaku( Morning Peacock)," **Gai shouted as he continuously slammed his fists into Sato's body. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere with this, but they had to hurry and Gai couldn't pull a punch. He then slammed his final fist into Sato's body sending him crashing into the ground with a heavy blast. Gai dropped to the ground while Sato, much to everyone's surprise, got to his feet easily. He glared at Gai before bowing.

"My job is finished. You may proceed. My master has allowed it," Sato said as he vanished in smoke. No he didn't lose. Tobi just told him that he didn't have to fight anymore, but what was this thrill? What was telling him to stop obeying the orange masked idiot? Something in his being screaming at him to break the illusion, but what illusion he wasn't sure.

"Gai-sensei, you have done it. You have defeated your opponent," Lee said while Gai sweated. He then turned and gave a thumbs up.

"That's right. I have overwhelmed my opponents efforts! HAHAHA" Gai said as his teeth sparkled. Tenten and Neji rolled their eyes. He got out by sheer luck and they knew it, but they didn't say anything. After all ignorance was bliss. Team Nine then shot off leaving the destroyed area behind and catch up to their friends.

_**With Akatsuki**_

Gaara dropped to the ground, dead. The members had left and all that was left was for Deidara and Tobi to leave. Deidara smirked as he sat on Gaara's body.

"Phew that was a lot of work senpai, but we did it," Tobi said and Deidara nodded his head before Kobayashi and Sato appeared in front of them.

"Is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki among the nice people?" Tobi asked and Sato shook his head. Tobi turned to Kobayashi who shook his head as well. Tobi sighed and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Deidara snorted at the lack of interesting things to do. They didn't need to stay here anymore.

"Well Tobi? Get us out of here," Deidara said and Tobi nodded as the four of them disappeared into a wormhole leaving Gaara's body on the ground in silence.

_**With Team Seven**_

Team Seven and Team Nina quickly grouped together and all of them were looking at a large boulder guarding the entrance.

"Is this it?" Haku asked and everyone else nodded. Kakashi gave an eyesmile before he turned to Gai, Lee, Haku and Kiba.

"Would you guys mind?" he asked and everyone nodded their heads. Haku, with her chakra, grabbed Zabuza's sword while Lee and Gai jumped into the air, Kiba and Akamaru stood on all fours while Haku slashed forward and the others yelled.

"**Dynamic Entry!"**

"**Gatsuuga! **

Everyone shouted as they slammed into the boulder. There was no seal around to keep the place secure. Well there was, but Akatsuki had decided to to disperse after they were done to leave no trace of them behind for people to exploit. They also didn't take Gaara's body because it would just be a waste of time and a needless distraction. Zetsu, at the time, wasn't close enough to dispose of Gaara himself or Orochimaru to collect him himself. The boulder shattered to the ground and everyone rushed inside and they noticed Gaara's body on the ground, motionless.

"Gaara!" Kiba shouted as he ran up to the Kazekage. He grabbed Gaara and pushed an ear to his chest. His heart wasn't beating. Kiba widened his eyes before Haku placed her hands on his body. Haku's hands glowed white and she checked him over while Sasuke and Kakashi tried to look around the place. There wasn't anything for them to fight. Nothing to give them a clue. Akatsuki was gone. All they had was Gaara's body and if Akatsuki left Gaara's body alone then that could only mean...

"Gaara-san is gone," Haku said standing up. Kiba widened his eyes as did the rest of Team Nine. Kiba dropped to his knees and slammed the ground drawing attention.

"Kuso! Kuso! KUSO! Why didn't we make it! We traveled for so long to get to him," Kiba said growling. Tenten frowned at Kiba's sadness while everyone else remained silent. Chiyo looked at Gaara for a bit,

"Calm down boy," she said and Kiba glared at her.

"Calm down! Calm down! How can I be calm?! I promised Naruto and Temari-chan that I would save Gaara and I can't even get to him in time. If we didn't stop for Kobayashi then I could've made it. How am I supposed to explain this to them?" Kiba asked and Chiyo just snorted. She looked at Kiba and shook her head.

"You're embarrassing yourself. I said calm down. I gave Gaara this burden. I might be an old hag, but I recognize him as our Kazekage. It's not the time for him to die just yet," Chiyo said as she knelt down. She quickly poured her chakra into Gaara's body while everyone else turned to her.

"This is why I came. I knew I would be coming back. I don't need the rest of this life anyway. Hehehe, I still remember a few days ago that I actually tried to hit Hatake-san. For you to go so far for someone you don't know. He's just the friend of a friend. You are a loyal companion to both. Let me tell you shounen, two things here. One, Temari-chan has a soft spot for...cute things such as teddy bears, flowers, or...dogs," Temari said and Kiba widened his eyes while Chiyo coughed.

"Also if you Hokage is ever in trouble at some point in the future then I want you to be beside him. Every step of the way. I know you love your stepfather that much that you don't want to let him down. To be both his best friend and his proclaimed son is something else. Konoha and Suna will grow stronger together. Also when he wakes up till my grandson that I am sorry," Chiyo said while everyone widened their eyes.

"I thought Sasori no Akasuna was your grandson," Haku said while Chiyo laughed.

"Ahh yes my two boys. Sasori's father and Gaara's father. Both very nice boys. One became a shinobi and the other was the Yondaime Kazekage. Both brought married and brought up excellent children. I just wish that Gaara's father didn't see his brother as weak and wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe then Sasori would've stayed and looked after Gaara as his older brother. He would be with Temari and Kankuro watching Gaara grow up to be who he is now," Chiyo said to them. So Sasori and Gaara were related through Chiyo. They never knew such a thing.

"I promise Elder. I will be around Naruto for as long as he wants or doesn't want. I will also take care of Temari-chan. She's just like Tenten and Ino-chan. My type of fiery lady," Kiba said while Lee, Sasuke and Kakashi glanced at a blushing Tenten who scratched her cheek. Neji shook his head while Gai gave a thumbs up.

"And when will you wake up?" Kiba asked and Chiyo smiled.

"I doubt I will, but I trust Konoha and Suna to the friendship of your Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and our Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. So says I, Sabaku no Chiyo," Chiyo said before she fell to the ground and closed her eyes for the last time. Kiba watched her fall and so did the others with an uncomfortable silence over them.

"It was only five minutes, but Gaara opened his eyes and he noticed Kiba in front of him.

"Hey man, we're from Konoha. Naruto sent us to rescue you. He told us to tell you. 'Tell that guy that I'm not going to be the only teen to be a Kage so you'd better live'," Kiba said while Gaara widened his eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto said that?" He asked and Kiba nodded. He and Sasuke helped Gaara to his feet. Gaara took a glance at Chiyo who was motionless in Haku's arms. He narrowed his eyes before he closed them.

"Please let's get her first," Gaara said and everyone nodded as Gai, Lee and Neji helped to pick the old woman up.

"GAARA!" Everyone heard someone shout as a multitude of Suna shinobi dropped to the ground. Gaara widened his eyes while Temari smiled. She gave him a thumbs up while people cheered that their Kazekage was alive and well. Gaara looked at them all with his eyes wide while Kiba snickered.

"Man where the hell were these people when we really needed them?" Kiba wondered as a joke before he and Sasuke helped Gaara out. It was sort of a successful mission right?

Suna helped to drag Elder Chiyo's body out before a white scroll fell from her pouch. Kiba looked at it and held it in his hands. He raised an eyebrow before he noticed a note in it. He unfurled it and looked at it.

"_Hokage of Konoha,_

_You have wonderful shinobi Hokage-sama, I have seen them fight and I knew that I should fight as well. It seems that I might not go out as cool as I would've liked, but I hold no regrets. I know that no one in Suna can use this so I hope, in the best relations to our village, that you will use it well. I hope there will come a time that you will remember this scroll from Suna and know that Suna is an ally of Konoha. That they will have each others' back. Unfurl it and use what's inside. If you can't then that's fine, but I hope you always remember. Relations are good, but friendships are forever. You young'ins are just so much trouble that I need to do this. I'd better not see you in the other world anytime soon._

_Elder Chiyo," _

Kiba took the scroll and placed it away in his pouch She wasn't so bad an old lady after all.

_**One week later**_

Naruto read the note that Kiba gave him and smiled. He took the scroll and placed it away in his private vault. He would've liked to meet that woman, but he couldn't. He then turned to Kiba and brought the guy into a hug. A guy hug thank you very much.

"Thank you Kiba. That was a selfish request, but you did it. I'm glad," Naruto said and Kiba chuckled while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing to it Tou-chan," Kiba said before Naruto growled and slammed him in the head playfully.

"I'm not your 'Tou-chan'!" Naruto shouted while Kiba laughed before shrugging.

"Well it doesn't matter. I'll see you later Naruto. I'm tired and I need mah rest," Kiba said as he left the room. Naruto smiled and looked at the scroll. He wondered what it was about this woman, but for now he would trust in her and he would use it when the time came.

"Naruto-sama!" Kimimaro came bursting through the door while Naruto looked up.

"It's Kasumi-san," Kimimaro said and Naruto glared before he grabbed Kimimaro and Hiraishin-ed home. Naruto dropped to the ground to see people wincing as they held Kasumi's hand.

"Aww son of a mother-fucking, ass-wiping, dick-calling, son of a bitch! Someone take this girl's hand already!" Tayuya shouted at the top of her voice while Fu rolled her eyes and took Kasumi's hand. How bad could it be?

Fu took a hold and instantly she regretted it with every fiber of her being while Tayuya limped away.

"Naruto-kun, it hurts. It HURTS!" Fu shouted as she felt Kasumi's strength. The dog girl fell back and screamed before she sweated. Naruto quickly replaced himself with Fu and held Kasumi tightly.

"Haku-chan is it time?" Naruto asked while Haku, Tsunade and Shizune shook their heads.

"N-No it shouldn't be. She's a week early," Haku said and Kasumi's grip lessened on Naruto's hand. The blonde's hand twitched involuntarily while everyone inspected Kasumi.

"Come people, give her some room!" Tsunade shouted as people started to back away. Kasumi opened her eyes and saw Naruto smiling.

"C-Contraction Naruto-sama," she said and Naruto nodded. He just stroked Kasumi's hair lovingly while Tsume and Kushina came together.

"You remember how much it hurts?" Tsume asked and Kushina nodded.

"Like a bitch. Yep I remember. I had such a hard time with it too. I don't know how you could handle two," Kushina whispered and Tsume snickered. She really didn't know either. But they were here kids after all.

_**Somewhere else**_

"Are we ready?" someone asked and he threw on a hood. The others with him nodded their heads and they made their way out of a cave that they had been in.

"It's time," he said and they quickly departed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Done. Yeah so, I guess without Sasori then the rescue Gaara arc was rather a hallow one. It seemed that the need for that chapter was to get some insight on Sasori and for him to tell the others about Orochimaru if he had Sasuke. Well Orochimaru doesn't have Sasuke and Sasori died so there didn't seem to be much of a point. Especially with Tobi not staying if he doesn't want to. There didn't seem to be a need to draw it out of Tobi could just teleport them away. Also Yuna's coming in the next chapter. I know Naruto sort of...cheated that method with the Magnetic Release and the Iron Sand, but Naruto never really met Sasori and I want Naruto to have all the sands. Gaara's, His father's, and the Third Kazekage's. Though Gold Dust is a little tricky. It's heavier than sand, but is still fluid. Well Naruto hasn't even mastered the Iron Sand so it can wait. <strong>_

_**KG: I gave Sasuke the Mangekyou simply out of principle with Madara and Izuna Uchiha. It said that they tried with each other very hard and they were able to awaken their Eternal Mangekyou without killing someone so I based it off that. It seemed to be the only way for Sasuke to get the Mangekyou Sharingan without a life-death situation or killing Itachi needlessly since he was good.**_

_**KG: Also yeah since she's not having her career as a shinobi then she should do something...shinobi related at least. I can't have Sakura at some random clothes store selling shit while in Suna. No, she might be a bitch to me, but even she is more useful than that and if I have to make her useful by only being a damned weapons-smith then that is what I'm going to do. So I guess it might be half-filler if not another world for it. I'd give you an omake, but I have to get up early tomorrow, drive around, file a complaint that shit. So I will say this.**_

"_**From all of us that the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar, we wish for you to continue reading, stop by for food and drinks, and have fun with us. We hope you stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND US 100,000,000,000 BOXES OF CREAM SODA! It helps us get drunk enough to write. Yes, you can get drunk off cream soda. Now then if you don't mind. RESPECT DA' CREAM! And time to dive into my 100 ft. deep pool of cream soda. See you later. CANNONBALL!"**_


	59. Chapter 59

_**KG: Ahem, now then. The reason that KyuubiGoku has called this meeting is to discuss the next person who will be joining us.**_

_**VR: There is more? Come on man. You have enough of us don't you?**_

_**KG: Oh so you like to work? I thought I'd be lessening the work load, but alright.**_

_**AD: AH! No, please tell us! VR, shut up!**_

_**Ccebling: Both of you shut up!**_

_**Naruto: Anyway, so who is it?**_

_**KG: Ahem, this is my kouhai, Haniel0000. He will be working here with us. You will show him the ropes as well as the things that he is to do.**_

_**Naruto: What can he do?**_

_**Haniel0000: I can...Dj just fine. **_

_**KG: That's what he will be doing for us. Now then, The Unknown Uchiha, do you have my drink?**_

_**TUU: Ahem, one cream soda ice cream float. Ready for you boss!**_

_**KG: Mmm I've been waiting for this thing.**_

_**Kasumi: AHHHHHHHH! It hurts!**_

_**KG: Naruto, you will have to man that station.**_

_**Naruto: (Gulp) H-Hang on Kasumi-chan, I'll be right there! (leaves)**_

_**Ccebling: well then rookie, let's go and get you started. Since you're our Dj then we will be showing you to the employee dorms as well as where you will be working.**_

_**Haniel0000: H-Hai, umm do any of you sing any songs?**_

_**VR: Not recently, but later tonight Kyuubi and Kushina will be doing one. Something about a duet. It'll be fun.**_

_**Haniel0000: Cool! (They leave)**_

_**KG: And now I am all alone in my office. Hehehe, this feels good. We've got so much money and customers. Hmm maybe I should begin my negotiations with the Queen of the Stipions. She liked this stuff too. Hmm well whatever, time to get started.**_

_**Quote: "**__**There comes a time when one must take a position that is neither safe, nor politic, nor popular, but he must take it because his conscience tells him it is right," by Martin Luther.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Council Room<strong>_

Naruto, the civilian council, and the shinobi council were all gathered together around the room for their annual meeting. Naruto had finally taken it upon himself to bring up an issue that had been plaguing his mind for a few months since becoming the Hokage. He had still remembered his promise and he would fulfill it.

Naruto turned his head to the civilians and he noticed that more than a few of them and continued to glare at him showing their hatred for the blonde and while Naruto knew that the village's image of him had greatly changed to where they not only respected him, but also admired him as their leader, there were still the few people that even he couldn't change their mind. Most of those happened to be the civilian council. This seemed to occur in no one more than Sakura's mother, Sakuno. He figured that she had hated him for sending Sakura to Suna and for his, rather, blatant insult to her daughter's skills, but Naruto had spoke the truth and right now he didn't have the time to deal with this woman.

"So Hokage-sama, why have you called this meeting?" Kushina asked sitting in one of the two U.N.I seats of the Shinobi council with the other seat being occupied by Tsume. Since Naruto was the Hokage, then Kushina took up the spot of temporary clan head for meetings. Inoichi, Hiashi, Shibi, Itachi, Shikaku, and Chouza wondered about it as well. Hell, even Naruto's new advisors, Tsunade and Sarutobi, wondered what the blonde was thinking.

"Recently I have thought this over and it has been brought to my attention. It is a problem that I find with the Hyuuga clan," Naruto stated and people murmured to each other while Hiashi's face remained stoic. He just folded his arms and glared evenly. He would have the chance to speak.

"The Hyuuga clan? What seems to be the issue?" Itachi asked. He had been named the clan head only because Sasuke, now, wasn't the oldest Uchiha to serve the village. Naturally, Itachi said that Sasuke would be the true heir to the Uchiha clan, but for now he would fulfill the role.

"The issue is due to a few...complaints that I've received from the Side Branch family. I heard that the Main Branch is...threatening the side branch. Now I know of the Cage Bird Seal. It holds comparisons to my own seal that binds Kyuubi to me. However, Hiashi while they are your clan they are also my shinobi. I know what the seal does to their minds. You would be able to kill one without my knowing right?" Naruto asked and Hiashi nodded finally being able to speak.

"If they have been then they have done something that warrants it. The seal is not meant for misuse," Hiashi responded and Naruto chose that opportunity.

"That's right, it is meant to divide the family of all those who hold the Byakugan. It might not be _meant _for misuse, but it can still be. Arrogance of those who think they are better than the other by birth is a complete fault Hiashi-san. I looked through the archives and, Jiji had a few files of missing Branch Hyuuga family that hadn't been out on a mission," Naruto said narrowing his eyes. Sarutobi nodded and all eyes were on Hiashi. Tsunade showed a clear suspicion of such things. She hadn't thought too much of the Cage Bird Seal until this moment.

"The things that go on in my clan do not warrant your concern Hokage-sama," Hiashi defended. He really didn't like where this conversation was going. For Naruto, it showed a clear amount of anger, frustration and even confusion. It thanks to Kyuubi that Naruto could even read emotions as well as he could, but it was with Nanabi that he completely perfected the art. It was really coming in handy now.

"Hmmm technically that's not true Hiashi. Just like the Main Branch of the Hyuuga, the Side Branch is under the complete control of the Hokage before the clan head. Death without his authority can be seen as usurp of power on your part," Tsunade said. Yeah, she had read the rules and she made that perfectly clear.

"I am well aware of the rule of Hokage-sama, Tsunade. I would like to know just why this is a problem? It has never been one in the past," Hiashi said and the council shifted their gazes back to Naruto for his counter. The blonde knew he was right, but this wasn't about the past, it was about the future.

"That is right. I am sure that there haven't. However, that is not an issue. Knowing that the life and death of my shinobi can be determined without my approval isn't something that I can allow, but I will stray from that for a second. Hiashi-san, tell me why does your clan have two families like this? What is the use to the Cage Bird Seal?" Naruto asked and Hiashi closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. He could feel that everyone wanted to know as well. Granted they knew why, but it was never truly explained.

Itachi really wanted to know. This was something that he always wanted to know about, but he didn't delve into it. Hiashi just lowly snorted and responded.

"The purpose to the Side Branch is to protect the Main Branch. It was made to use Hyuuga techniques that were accessible to them to serve us. This has been the way since the Second clan head of the Hyuuga. The Cage Bird Seal is...a precaution. In case they are defeated then upon their death the Byakugan will be locked, never to be used by anyone. It is to protect the secrets of the Hyuuga," Hiashi explained. Most of the civilians understood what he was saying, but none of the Shinobi council did. They all had family and putting a line between them just wasn't common. They were all treated fairly and equally. Granted they did pay respects to the clan head, but other than that they were all equals. This was most apparent in the U.N.I clan for Naruto and Tsume. Naruto could've put a line between the Uzumaki-Namikaze members of his clan and Tsume's Inuzuka. It would've been a divided, but single clan. Who wants that?

"Well I do believe in the secrets of your clan. However I think you have failed to miss something," Naruto said and Hiashi's eyebrow rose. Everyone waited with baited breath and Naruto made his point known.

"What happens if a Main Branch Member falls to a member? You don't put this seal on them and if they are taken then what? Whoever takes them can have all the secrets in the world that you hold. If you, yourself, are defeated then no doubt anyone wouldn't hesitate to take your eyes. Where would the success of you Cage Bird Seal be then?" Naruto asked and Hiashi glared. He knew of the risk of death. How could he not? He was also a shinobi.

"The Byakugan doesn't have any weaknesses. With it, we have the most proficiency in-,"

"Okay stop. I know the strengths to the Byakugan. I have it and I had officially apologized to you for taking it. I asked for you to forgive me and you trusted that I could use it wisely. However like all the dojutsu and kekkai genkai I have acquired it has its limits. I know this foremost more than any other Hyuuga, except you. I have a large field of vision than anyone, including you. I know of the blind spot to the back of the head. I know the temporary blindness if you surge your chakra and blind the Byakugan. The Sharingan, it will obviously anticipate incoming attacks and allow you to act accordingly, but without the proper training then it is a waste and will only rush your end," Naruto explained and Itachi nodded in agreement. That was one of the downfalls to the sharingan. Your body had to be stable to handle it.

"And what of your shinseinagan Hokage-sama? You seem fit to point out the Uchiha and Hyuuga's weaknesses, but what about yours?" Hiashi asked trying to evade the point. Something that everyone knew he was doing, but Naruto answered anyway.

"Well it's off point, but very well. My shinseinagan, is my own developed dojutsu. Capable of taking, with permission from another, a jutsu and using it. This worked more me in regular jutsu, kekkai genkai, dojutsu and kekkai tota techniques. It also allows me to combine kekkai genkai to form new ones. That is a strength, but that requires sufficient chakra control to do and another downfall is the chakra consumption. My dojutsu was meant for me. Meaning that a regular person trying it use it is like...a leaf falling into a fire and expecting to make it out without being burned. It won't happen. The last weakness to it is that...there isn't one. If I am ever defeated and someone takes my eyes and they meet the requirements then...you had better prepare for one hell of a fight," Naruto said and most of the council shuddered. No one wanted to go up against such a tool.

"Now with that being the case I will tell you this Hiashi-san. You might hate me for it, but I want it done. You have one of two options. You will either place that Cage Bird Seal on everyone, including yourself, in the Hyuuga clan or you will take it off the Branch Family. If neither action is taken in three weeks then I will make the decision myself. Also, if I hear of any Side Branch Member deaths then I will find the one responsible. Meeting adjourned," Naruto said standing up from his seat. He walked out of the room and most of the civilians followed.

Hiashi seethed as the other Shinobi council members began to leave. Kushina and Tsume saw a glare he sent them both, but it only made them both just a little bit more happy to know that finally someone was doing something about that council. Weird how it just fell on Naruto to get it done. They then saw Hiashi just visibly sigh and get up from his seat. It seemed that he would still be having a meeting later.

_**Hokage Office**_

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples slightly as he walked in on a clone handing the large stack of paperwork. It just smiled at him and Naruto smiled back. He saw Shizune come in and hand it a new folder before she left.

"Pretty ballsy of you I must say. I never saw anyone stick it to Hiashi so badly," Tsunade said as she and Sarutobi came into the room.

"Someone had to do it and if it happens to be me then I'll do it as much as I can. No doubt the Main Branch is going to be pissed while the Side Branch might be happy," Naruto said and the two nodded their heads. Sarutobi sat into a chair and chuckled making them both look at him.

"It's quite funny. I still see the young man who barged into my office shouting that he would be Hokage as well as make chunin for Tsume. So much time has passed," Sarutobi said making Tsunade sigh and Naruto smile.

There was soon a knock on the door and Naruto allowed the person to come in. Immediately Fu revealed herself with a piece of paper. It was a proposal paper for a new idea that she wanted to enact.

"I filled it out Naruto-kun like you told me to a week ago. Now will you look it over?" Fu asked and Naruto nodded with a smile. He took the paper from her hands and looked it over quickly before nodding. Fu bowed and then turned to leave, obviously happy about something that Tsunade and Sarutobi didn't know about.

"So mind telling us?" Tsunade asked and Naruto gave paper to Tsunade. Sarutobi looked over her shoulder while Tsunade looked over the paper.

"A Fuinjutsu Department Section? Meant for translating and finding new ways to use fuinjutsu to better the Konoha community as well as teaching the aspects of Fuinjutsu to the shinobi willing to learn. Hmm that's not bad, but who in this village is an expert at seals besides you, Kushina, Jiraiya and her?" Tsunade asked and Naruto smiled.

"Quite a few people. Some who don't belong to a department. They are naturally talented, but the knowledge that they don't possess limits them. I think Fu saw that so she came to me with this proposal. I think it is a good idea. There is building that is adjacent to the Interrogation Department that is perfect for it," Naruto responded and Tsunade nodded her head.

The three kage stayed in the room for a short time before Naruto's work was quickly finished while Tsunade pulled out a sake bottle. They all just shook their heads at her, but both decided to indulge themselves a bit.

_**With Hiashi**_

Hiashi marched himself into the compound where Hinata and Hanabi greeted him, but both could see the clear look of irritation on his face.

"Hinata, Hanabi, call forth the entire clan for a meeting outside. I want them all out in the next thirty minutes," Hiashi said and both nodded their heads as they ran out to go and gather the Hyuuga clan.

Meanwhile, Hiashi just leaned back into his chair and grumbled. The Sandaime was easy in his old age. He had left clan matters alone as he had other things to deal with. The Godaime had remained impassive towards it. Tsunade didn't really care about it one way or the other and Hiashi was glad for that, but the Rokudaime, he was an unknown. He was the first to outright oppose the Hyuuga's traditions and it was this that Hiashi saw Naruto as a scary individual. It was sort of frightening how the blonde turned anything against him.

Just as Hiashi wished, the entire compound, Side and Main, had gathered together in a large courtyard. They all seemed to be talking to each other and all waited for Hiashi to arrive.

"What is this about?" Neji wondered to himself. Next to him were Hinata and Hanabi, both looking very much confused. Neji, didn't say anything to them and just decided to remain quite like most of the people.

Soon, Hiashi stepped out from the Main door. He looked at the dozens, if not hundreds of Hyuuga that littered his courtyard and he knew that there was going to be a large amount of confusion, happiness, and some anger.

"I have called you all together to inform you all of the meeting that the clan head, civilian council and Shinobi council attended with Hokage-sama," Hiashi announced and everyone immediately began to pay attention.

"_Naruto-kun," _Hinata thought worriedly while Neji and Hanabi narrowed their eyes. Hiashi just started at the straight faces of men, women and children before he cleared his throat and continued.

"During the meeting, the Hyuuga family was examined and it seems that a few Main Branch members have been...misusing the power of the Cage Bird Seal," Hiashi paused again and he even saw a few Hyuuga begin to sweat and he glared. So it was true after all. Now Hiashi wasn't sure, whether to be ashamed that he tried to defend them in front of the Hokage, or sad for their actions. Nevertheless, he was still a shinobi of Konoha and he had the responsibility of telling this to his family.

"In light of these events, Hokage-sama has...issued me two options to ensure that this never happens again as well as to never keep this going in the future. The Hyuuga clan must effective immediately decide and if you can't in the next two weeks then I will decide as the head and I will inform Hokage-sama of the decision. Option one...," Hiashi said and many people gulped. Neji narrowed his eyes as did Hinata and Hanabi. All three wondered just what their Hokage was thinking, but spoke anyway.

"Is that every Main Branch Member be given the Cage Bird Seal, including myself. We are to all be labeled with this consequence," Hiashi said and the Side Branch widened their eyes while the Main Branch just stayed in absolute horror. They glanced towards the Side Branch and could see a few grins in the crowd.

Neji just stood dumbfounded at that option. It sounded too good to be true. No one would be better than they other. The main branch would live with the realization that they were no better than the side branch. And no one would be able to tell them apart. It would be an entirely mixed clan. He turned to Hinata to see that she was indeed surprised as was Hanabi.

"No way can we go with that option! What's the other one?" a main branch member asked and Hiashi nodded. He just gave a heavy sigh. He could see that the Hyuuga council wasn't at all pleased with this development, but Naruto was above them in authority. They didn't have a say in this.

"The next option is to have all Side Branch Hyuuga report to Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, and Kushina-sama to look over and remove the seals on their foreheads. There will no longer be a main or side branch. There will only be one true branch with one clan head and its fair council," Hiashi said and that was the shocker of a lifetime. He had seen multiple Side Branch Members actually gasp before a few dropped to the ground and cried tears of happiness. The main branch didn't seem to pleased, but Hinata was truly.

"Isn't that great Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked as she turned to Neji. She then just stared and saw a tear fall from Neji's eyes. He just shuddered and even he couldn't resist the urge to fall to his knees which drew a few people's attention.

"_Thank you Naruto. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can never repay this," _Neji said mentally and while this was going on, Hiashi turned his head more to the Main branch than the Side Branch.

"Also Hokage-sama has told me to tell everyone here. If there is any death of a Side Branch Hyuuga in the time of three weeks before our decision has been made then the Main Branch will be tried and the person found will be executed surely," Hiashi said and with that, he did a sharp turn on his heel and closed the door to his room. However this marked the first time in Konoha that the usually stoic Hyuuga clan had roared in happiness of their Rokudaime Hokage, especially the Side Branch more than anyone else.

_**With Deidara and Tobi**_

"Oi Tobi, where do you think you're going? Hmmm," Deidara asked to his partner who was trying to sneak away childishly. Tobi gulped and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ahh senpai, Tobi just wanted to see what Kumo was up to. Tobi was going to see if the Hachibi was a good boy like Tobi. Tobi liked good boys like himself. Is that okay senpai?" Tobi asked and Deidara rolled his eyes at his partner. Why did they let this nut job join the Akatsuki? It was like an insult to the organization that this guy was even to be considered an S-ranked criminal. It had to be some kind of joke.

"Oi baka, don't go doing shit by yourself. We have our orders. We are to wait for our chance to strike the Nibi and Nanabi without the Kyuubi noticing. Try and be a little more mature, quiet, cool, like me," Deidara said with a smirk. Had he been paying attention then he would've seen the roll of the eye from Tobi.

"Aww, but Tobi wants to go. Tobi promises that he will stay out of trouble. He will not get caught. He will do a quick check and will appear back. Tobi promises on his life," Tobi said and Deidara growled before he shook his head left and right.

"I said no! Now let's go!" Deidara said and Tobi sucked his teeth childishly and kicked a pesky pebble on the path.

"Itachi-senpai would've let Tobi go. He knows that Tobi wants to be as good a member as him was. He would let Tobi do it. He was a good boy until he left. Had he been around he would've just let Tobi go so long as he was careful," Tobi said more to himself than to Deidara, but it was directed at Deidara's pride. What a mark it was too.

Deidara twitched at Itachi's name. He had complete and utter hatred that Itachi just up and left without saying a word. He never got to challenge the guy to a fight. It was taboo to say his name in front of Deidara, unless you had a death wish, and Tobi knew that he had hit a land mine.

Deidara gritted his teeth and grumbled before he threw his hands up into the air.

"Ahhh fine, do whatever the hell you want. I don't get a fuck anyone. Get killed for all I care. I'm going back to the inn now," Deidara said and he sighed while Tobi jumped up and down 'thanking' his senpai for this one chance.

"Now Tobi will go and get ready. Tobi hopes he is a good boy like him," Tobi said before he vanished into a wormhole.

_**Hokage's Personal Training Ground**_

"**Ryūseiton: Haki Daitōrai no Jutsu( Meteor Release: Coming of the Great Destruction Technique)," **Naruto shouted as he quickly slammed the ground. Immediately it shook violently and his clone quickly rolled to the side as five large fiery rocks slammed into the ground causing a loud explosion. The clone rolled to the side before it quickly activated its byakugan and increased its pace at Naruto.

The blonde grinned and did some more handsigns. Iron sand surrounded the area making the clone stop before a large ball of the sand appeared in the air.

"**Satetsu: Tetsuha no Kakomu( Iron Sand: Surrounding Iron Blades)," **Naruto shouted and the sand turned to blades and launched themselves towards the clone of the blonde.

"**Kaiten," **The clone shouted and the Hyuuga technique blasted away the iron sand surrounding it. Once it was safe, it quickly jumped back while Naruto grinned. He quickly took out one of his father's kunai and threw it at the clone. The clone glared at the incoming dagger and quickly dodged it before it saw Naruto's smirk. The blonde disappeared in the Hiraishin and appeared next to the clone.

"**Hiraishin, level 2. Rasengan!" **Naruto shouted and he slammed a blue sphere into the clone sending it crashing into the trees. Naruto landed on the ground with a soft huff. Since he had left the Hokage Mansion he had decided to spend the rest of the day training. It had been rather fruitful as he was coming along with making his new techniques.

"Don't let your guard down dattebane. **Tetsuha( Iron Blade)," **Kushina shouted from where she had been. Naruto glanced towards his mother and blocked her sword with Raiga. He then grinned and, taking Tyrun into his other hand, slashed at Kushina, but she dodged it and backflipped away.

"Who let their guard down? Certainly not me Kaa-chan," Naruto said and Kushina just smiled as she blurred out of sight. Naruto then got serious and then placed Raiga's handle in his teeth. He had decided to fight without his dojutsu, he didn't need it. It wasn't what made him strong, but his experience with it. He would win without them. Naruto quickly threw Yugisa, Syra and Fukune into the air before he quickly he activated his Kyuubi cloak letting two tails come from behind. He only went to the second tail because it was all he needed. Fukune landed into Naruto's free hand while his two tails caught Syra and Yugisa. Kushina's eye twitched at the act before she readied herself.

"You sure you should be training? I think Kasumi might want you near her more than usual," Kushina said and Naruto agreed. He had been keeping a close eye on Kasumi. He had been leaving the office much faster than usual. When he had offered the small kit that he had made from Yin and Yang chakra to Kasumi, she had liked the idea of their daughter having a companion as well and that fox never strayed from Kasumi's side, intent on meeting its partner when she came.

"**Oh we will have plenty of time for that Kaa-chan, but right now I need to get stronger to not only protect my clan, but also my coming daughter. Sorry, but I'm not content with where I am," **Naruto said and Kushina nodded. He was a true Uzumaki.

"Well then what are you waiting for Hokage-sama? I'll fight you all day," Kushina responded and Naruto's action was to raise Syra into the air with his tail and slam her to the ground quickly cracking the ground underneath Kushina's feet. The Red Death shifted her balance before she saw Naruto charge her. She quickly blocked Yugisa and Tyrun at the same time. Naruto then twisted his neck and swiped Raiga at his mother which made her backflip away.

Naruto raised Fukune into the air and Kushina dodged three lighting strikes from the clouds and skidded back into a pool of water. She could only see a single handsign from Naruto which made him smirk.

"**Hyoton: Yurugasu Seihyō no Jutsu( Ice Release: Destructive Ice Shattering Technique)," **Naruto yelled and he watched as the pond in front of him exploded in ice shards. He could see Kushina trapped inside and he smirked before he saw her image vanish with a log. He only had the time to curse before a kick was sent into his face causing him to skid across the ground.

"I'm not that easy Sochi," Kushina told him and only noticed Naruto get to his feet. He nodded and grinned.

"**That's right. You are worth a lot more!" **Naruto roared and Kushina watched as four more tails came out. The wind picked up and she covered her eyes from the pressure. The KI raised immensely from before and she noticed the kyuubi-fied Naruto wearing a think skeleton shape on his body. The blonde roared and Kushina widened her eyes.

"Are you still in there?" Kushina asked sort of worriedly and the beast glared at her. It then formed a sinister smirk on its face and Kushina slowly gulped before it responded.

"**As in here as I can be. Now then, try to keep up," **Naruto said as he blurred out. Kushina widened her eyes before she felt a tail slam her on the stomach sending her into the air. The Red Death cursed and backflipped away.

"Damn, with him like that I can't get too closer without Kyuubi's chakra burning me. I hate that creativity," Kushina said to herself before she quickly drew a clone only in time to see Naruto open his mouth. Blood and chakra came from his body and formed together. Kushina widened her eyes before she grinned immensely. Naruto swallowed the ball in front of him and a crush on the earth came down from the density. Kushina bit both her thumbs while Naruto roared.

"**Bijuudama( Tailed Beast Bomb)," **Naruto shouted as he launched the burst of chakra and youki at Kushina who instantly slammed the ground as fast as she could.

"**Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashōmon( Summoning: Triple Rashōmon)," **Kushina shouted and three demon gates raised from the earth while Naruto's blast slammed into the first. It happened so fast, but Kushina kept her hold over the gates as a large explosion followed. It tore the mountain behind her and Kushina just glared before the attack stopped. She looked to see that only one of her gates was still standing.

"Hey what's the big idea dattebane?! Even if you used four-tails you would've destroyed all three yet you only took out two. Why is that?" Kushina asked and the six-tailed Kyuubi-Naruto thrashed a tail around while he spoke.

"**It was meant to distract you while I did this!" **Naruto shouted and Kushina saw his hands in the ground. The earth under her rumbled and the Red Death widened her eyes before she jumped out of the way letting two arms rise up. Naruto grinned and another arm ran at her with Yugisa in its possession. It wrapped around Kushina and held the Wind Blade to her neck.

"**Well?" **Naruto asked and Kushina rolled her eyes.

"Fine I give up. Now let go of me before this chakra eats away at my Anbu armor," Kushina ordered and Naruto nodded as he retracted the claw. While Kushina sheathed her sword, she saw Naruto's transformation stop. The tails withdrew and so did the skeleton. It turned back into a regular fox cloak with the rest of Naruto's body intact. The cloak withdrew and went back into the seal while his swords dropped to the ground.

"Ahh that was fun. I wanted to push for number seven or eight, but it was beyond me. At least eight is right now," Naruto said and Kushina just nodded.

"Still you have gotten a lot better. Better than I was with it as I never truly used Kyuubi except for a few instances. How is the seal?" Kushina asked and Naruto snorted.

"Not really a concern if she's already out isn't it?" Naruto asked and Kushina just stared at him blankly before she nodded and the two Uzumaki walked away with the former sighing. He then grabbed his mother and they both bolted him.

_**U.N.I Clan Compound**_

"I don't wanna! Please don't make me do it!" An Inuzuka yelled while Tayuya patted him on the shoulder.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain asshole. Now go for it!" Tayuya shouted as she pushed the Inuzuka towards Kasumi. The dog-girl grabbed his hand and screamed while the Inuzuka shouted causing most of the dogs to howl across the compound.

"AHHHHHHH it hurts! Make it stop!" he shouted and Kasumi slowly her breathing. She then leaned back to the bed while the Inuzuka gulped and walked away while Haku sweatdropped already working in his hand.

"Man this brat is a monster. I can't wait to see her. I'll fuckin' straighten her," Tayuya said and Kasumi just gave a weak smile. It all stopped when everyone noticed Naruto fall to the ground along with Kushina.

"N-Naruto-kun," Haku said while Tayuya waved. They all noticed Kushina walk up the stairs with a sigh and go take a well-deserved shower. Naruto, on the other hand, quickly sat on the couch and gently laid Kasumi's head down. The girl merely smiled warmly at the gesture and closed her eyes. She was tired so she would get some rest. It didn't take long before Kasumi's light snoring was heard and Naruto chuckled as he rubbed a hand through her hair.

"Man when she sleeps you would never think that she had that strength in her arms. I swear, it's too much fuckin' trouble," Tayuya said leaning against the back of the couch. Naruto's chuckle was heard by her and he just smiled.

"Yeah she's like you in a way. I can only wonder what would happen if you got pregnant," Naruto said and Tayuya's eyebrow twitched. She then snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry to fuckin' break it to you, but I ain't carrying no shit's kids. Especially not seeing what this girl has to go through," Tayuya responded and Naruto just sighed.

"True, but sometimes I wonder if it will be worth it. To see Kasumi's smiling with our daughter wrapped in her arms. I like to think that it's more fulfilling when Yuna will be here," Naruto said and Tayuya didn't have to see him to know that he was grinning like mad.

"Yeah well I'm just the fucked up Orochimaru follower who is staying here. I haven't got no fuckin' right to be happy," Tayuya answered and she felt the air grow cold. It happened fast, but Tayuya suddenly glared into two cold eyes. Eyes that should've been looking at Kasumi's sleeping form. Right behind her was a clone of the blonde while the real Naruto leaned in close to her.

"Hey I took you in. If you didn't have the right then I would've just thrown you in prison, but I'm not that way. Everyone has that chance Tayuya all you have to is reach out and take it. Like this," Naruto said as his hand reached out, he grabbed the back of Tayuya's head and crashed her lips to his. Tayuya widened her eyes to the action and blushed from the action. Naruto then parted and Tayuya's mouth hung open.

"Y-You just...you didn't. Why did you-," Tayuya didn't even get to finish that before Naruto just smiled and pushed back for another kiss. One that Tayuya was probably ready for as she opened her mouth to accept that kiss. She closed her eyes and sighed before she, unconsciously, raised her arms and rubbed her hands over Naruto's torso.

The kiss grew more aggressive for them both as Tayuya tried to dominate Naruto's mouth. That wasn't actually possible as she was pinned to the back of the couch, but it was fine enough. Tayuya's face heated up before she and Naruto parted again with just a single trail of saliva between them.

"I-I don't...," Tayuya tried to form a word to fit this situation, but for all her life she had run out of profanities to even try and say.

"if no one's going to take a gem like yourself...then I will take you. After all, you have such lovely red hair, fiery personality, and your just all around perfect and beautiful Tayuya-chan. I actually didn't try anything because I thought you had a thing for Kimimaro," Naruto said and Tayuya just blushed and averted her gaze.

"The fucker's like my big brother. I couldn't think of him that way," Tayuya managed to say and Naruto smiled before he brushed her cheek.

"Anyone who says you don't have the right then I'll be more than happy to prove them wrong. You can too. Trust me, you'll want to," Naruto said as he got up, backed away and substituted the clone with himself and stroked Kasumi's hair. Tayuya stood to her feet and turned back to Naruto.

"And who knows in a few years I might be doing this to you too," Naruto said and Tayuya just had the decency to blush and she walked off muttering something that Naruto wasn't able to hear.

"Wow, you really sent the pup packin' with that one," Naruto just grinned at the voice and looked back to see Tsume who had seen everything. She gave the blonde a smile and Naruto chuckled.

"Well it's the truth. Besides, you are the also beautiful Tsume-chan. You still have yet to actually try and dominate me," Naruto said and Tsume just rolled her eyes. She brought Naruto's head back and the two clan heads kissed each other swiftly just enjoying the mutual feeling before they both parted.

"Oh trust me, I will dominate you and it's gonna be when you least expect me to, Mr. Alpha," Tsume answered and Naruto just nodded with a quick smirk across his face.

"Hmm I wonder what our kids would look like. I bet that'd be just as rowdy as you with my energy. Oh kami I don't wanna see that," Naruto said and Tsume effectively smacked him over the head.

"Then it will be our place to keep them in line. Nothing more nothing less," Tsume said walking off and Naruto just nodded absently with a small smirk across his face before he looked down.

"N-Naruto-sama," Kasumi muttered while she slept the day away. Naruto just grinned outright while he saw Kasumi's tail wag left and right in happiness.

_**With Kakashi and Jiraiya**_

Jiraiya was busy drawing seals around the outer ring of a small chamber. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't there for Naruto, but dammit he would be there for his child. He owed both Naruto and Minato that much. With him was Kakashi, who wasn't really doing anything, just surveying the landscape.

"A little too cautious aren't you?" Kakashi asked and Jiraiya just shrugged his shoulders. He sighed again for the umpteenth time and smiled.

"No not really. It was requested by Tsu-hime. She said that these would help to filter out Kasumi's chakra so I'm just using them is all. Nothing to worry about," Jiraiya told him and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"_When he tells me not to worry, that's when I'm gonna worry the most," Kakashi_ thought to himself before he buried his face into his Icha-Icha. Jiraiya just watched his number-one fan read his works before he chuckled.

"You know, I had recently heard that Naruto purchased three of my books," Jiraiya said and Kakashi's ear twitched. He turned to Jiraiya in curiosity and the man nodded.

"Icha-Icha Wild Romance, Icha-Icha Red Light District, and Icha-Icha Fluttering Shamefulness. He really did. I also 'heard' that he had been using it for reference. Hehehe that's ma' boy!" Jiraiya said as Kakashi took that as the Toad Sage had been spying and Naruto was practicing Icha-Icha style stuff. Kakashi just wiped a tear from his visible eye and smiled.

"_I knew you weren't a lost cause Naruto," _Kakashi thought to himself before he continued to read while Jiraiya worked on the seals along with a few other fuinjutsu experts.

_**With Kyuubi, Nibi and Nanabi**_

The three female bijuu stood at the center of a lake while they casted their youki over a field. They all had been trying this for quite a while and now that Naruto was finished with his training then they could finally get something done.

"**Nanabi, you need tighter control. Nibi, more youki," **Kyuubi commanded and the two bijuu nodded their heads as they continued on. They were trying to gain a small passage to the underworld. It had been in their internal clock even since the Rikudo Sennin had split them from the Juubi that they would be able to tell whenever something was going on there and something was going on.

A large light appeared over them and Kyuubi sighed. Finally they were getting somewhere. Hopefully they would be able to get something done and work on this problem. If Sato was able to take Reijin from its resting place then that had to mean that the original owner had to either be dead or the seals on the resting place had opened up enough to cause Sato to grab the Reijin. Kyuubi didn't even want to think about the latter. After all, she knew the resting place very well.

"**Alright I think we got...," **Kyuubi stopped and she quickly fell to the ground. She coughed and placed a hand over her mouth causing Nibi and Nanabi to lose the image. Both knelt down next to Kyuubi who coughed a little more and shook her head.

"_**Dammit, not now. Why does it have to be now?!" **_Kyuubi thought to herself before Nanabi and Nibi helped her to her feet.

"**You okay? You should take a break Kanari. You've been up for days trying to make this work. You're not getting enough sleep," **Nanabi said as she laid Kyuubi down next to a tree. The red haired bijuu just sighed and shook her head.

"**I'm fine Nana. Just tired. Yeah, I suppose I haven't had that much sleep. With the training of Naruto-kun, trying to find Sato, and helping Tsukasa keep her power from leaking then I guess it's understandable. Not really the greatest bijuu in the world am I?" **Kyuubi asked and her sisters just chuckled and shook their heads.

"**Still I saw the place where the Reijin was. It's broken and destroyed. The seals were also gone. I really think he took it, but if he did then why isn't the vampiric effect happening on him?" **Nibi asked. The Reijin was a double-edged sword. In return for its power, then the user would need to have even the tiniest bit of hatred in their heart for it to exploit and slowly, but surely it would take over the soul of the individual.

"**Well this is Kami's son. He must have some bullshit talisman to stop it. I wouldn't put it past him. Back then he had Tsukasa with him and Tou-san had all of us. But Kyuubi, honestly right now if Naruto did fight Sato then could he win?" **Nanabi asked and Kyuubi rolled her eyes.

"**I said he couldn't. Even with all the experiences that he's had he still hasn't been around as long as Sato. He hasn't trained as long as Sato and he hasn't had nearly enough experiences as Sato has had. I told you that Tou-san managed to beat him and Naruto is just a quarter of that," **Kyuubi said and Nibi just glared at her sister.

"**Kyuubi do YOU think Naruto-kun could win? You've been with him the longest and I think he could. He's quite a genius actually," **Nibi said and Kyuubi just closed her eyes.

"**Oh course I believe Naruto could win, but I'm also trying to think about it rationally dammit. Man, this whole thing happened because that damn woman couldn't own up to her responsibilities," **Kyuubi said with a heavy sigh. Nibi and Nanabi glanced at each other and nodded their heads before the three of them walked back to the house.

_**With Nura**_

Nura knelt down on one knee to the ground and dropped one of the bandits to that ground. He glared at the man with eyes of superiority and disgust.

"**Is this it?" **Nura asked in an pissed off tone. The bandit quickly nodded his head a little scared of the Dragon Lord's glare. Nura sighed and clutched the sword at his waist. He looked over the area and lowly grumbled.

"**So this was where he was last sighted before he was taken. Yutara I don't know what you have done, but I will correct my own mistake and I will end your life. Maybe then your soul will be granted mercy and you will find peace," **Nura said to himself before he looked down at the lowly insect that Kami-sama called humans.

"**Well, get out of my sight before I kill you. Hmph worthless insect," **Nura said as he walked off. The bandit just stood there in awe while Nura surveyed the landscape. He looked all over the area and he noticed something on the ground. He glared at it and picked it up.

"_**A talisman? It was made by me. It's my design. Why does he have it?" **_Nura thought to himself before a sigh escaped his lips. He really hated this form. Such a low form from the one that he was used to. Ever since meeting back with Kami, he had been all over the place looking for Sato, but that wasn't getting him anywhere. Randomly searching wouldn't help him find Sato, but the weird thing was that Sato was always a flashy type of person. Nura was sure that he would've found Sato easily if not for him being so silent.

"**Hmph well I guess this is as good a place to start as any. I just hope that I find that idiot before this world starts to grow on me. I shudder at such shit," **Nura said before he walked along the beaten path in front of him.

_**Back in Konohagakure, With Neji**_

"Really Neji? That's wonderful! I can't believe Naruto-sama did that for you!" Lee shouted while Tenten hugged Neji. Neji just shrugged his shoulders, but mentally he was just so happy that he couldn't hold it in.

"When is he taking it off?" Tenten asked and Neji shook his head.

"It is based on an agreement of the Side Branch and the Main Branch. Either the Main branch wears the seal along with us or the Side Branch gets theirs taken off and we mix. In either case we will be equals and we will all be able to learn the techniques. A lot are pushing for the second option mainly because the Main Branch don't want to subject their children to the pain of the Cage Bird Seal," Neji said while Kiba just snorted.

"If you ask me is serves that jerks right. I can't believe that there was misuse of the Cage Bird Seal. I'm just glad you're alright," Kiba responded and Neji just nodded his head.

"So Kiba, I heard from Ino that you and Neji are pushing for the jonin exams as well," Tenten said and Kiba turned to Neji.

"Why are you pushing for the jonin exams? You just became a chunin," Kiba said and Neji just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's more for my own reasons. Nothing other than that. I feel the need to push myself that's all. I also heard about the heir to the U.N.I clan. Is that right?" Neji asked and the others nodded their heads.

"Wow she's not even born yet and we're naming her the heir to the clan. Hehe, Naruto's not that old yet," Kiba stated and everyone else gave a small chuckle.

"So Neji, when is the family going to make a decision?" Ino asked him. The news that the Side Branch of the Hyuuga were getting their Cage Bird Seals taken off had spread like wildfire via friends, gossipers, and other shinobi. It was the only time that a stoic Hyuuga had anything to smile about.

"In two weeks. Hokage-sama gave a time of three weeks and we're using it all. Once we come to a decision then Hiashi-sama will inform Hokage-sama and the appropriate action will be taken. He really kept his promise. In his early life, none of the Side Branch hated Naruto for what he held. Merely because they could relate to him. However, they were forbidden from helping him in the slightest. That's why during the random mobs, just a few Side Branch Hyuuga would be in there as impostors and would just Jyuuken the hell out of anyone who they could get their hands on. Finally their kindness was being returned.

"Man the time must be so slow for you," Chouji said, but Neji just shrugged his shoulders once again.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully nothing troublesome happens in that time," Shikamaru said and the others nodded their heads before they all decided to disperse away. It was finally looking up for others.

_**Konohagakure, one week later, with Yugao**_

Yugao sighed as she watched the new recruits spar against each other. She had wanted this day off to go home and have dinner with her boyfriend, but that didn't seem to be happening. She knew however that she would be home in time to see Kasumi's child. She was scheduled for today anyway.

"You seem bored," Boar said to Cat. Yugao just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No not really, just want to go home for a bit. You know it's just the shit of the day. Besides the rookies seem to be having fun, but they don't know. I don't know, maybe I am bored. I just had a mission three days ago so my excitement has gone down," Yugao said and Boar just nodded. He didn't like the long hours and short breaks either, but they had a job to do after all. It's not like he wanted to, he just had to.

"You'll get over it soon enough. Well it doesn't really matter. In fact, your shift is over," Boar said and Yugao turned to him.

"No it's not. I still have my shift for another three hours," Yugao said before she felt like Boar was winking at her behind his mask. She then just widened her eyes and stood to her feet. The purple haired anbu bowed and shunshined out while Boar chuckled. He then saw the rookies had stopped fighting and flashed a heavy KI.

"Again!" He ordered and the rookies all went through their fighting katas again.

_**U.N.I Compound**_

Everyone was gathered around the table eating their dinner that Kushina, Tsume and Haku had made for them. It was a little rowdy, but no one was complaining. This was what Yugao had walked in on as she seated herself.

"Oh you got off early did you?" Naruto asked and Yugao nodded with a soft smile on her face. She then took off her mask and rested it on the couch of the room.

"Hey brat, that was my piece!" Anko shouted at Kiba who just took a piece of meat. The chunin just stuck his tongue out at the tokubetsu jonin and Anko growled while she bonked him on the head.

"I'm done Naruto-sama," Kasumi said as she walked up the stairs. Naruto nodded and watched her leave. She smiled to him and Naruto smiled back as she disappeared.

"So Naruto-kun, that thing I heard from the Hyuuga, is it true?" Yugao asked and Naruto nodded his head while everyone stayed quiet. Naruto swallowed a piece of food and sighed.

"That's right. A family shouldn't be divided for any reason. Also I don't want to lose my shinobi to some trivial shit like the Main Branch being too stuck-up to do anything themselves. That's not to say that Hinata-chan, her sister and Hiashi-san don't work hard, but I know that a lot of them take the Side Branch for granted. I'm going to get rid of that immediately. I had recently discovered in my father's journal a way to take out the Cage Bird Seal. It will be an fast, but painful process. However with any luck it will be easy," Naruto said and the others nodded.

"I think Naruto's got it right. Hehe that was the only time I think I saw Neji ready to burst out of a cake for having his seal removed. It was the only time that he ever gave a real, full-blown smile," Kiba said and the Haku nodded with a chuckle.

"That's what I plan to have for everyone. After that then I will be targeting the medical field. Baa-chan had the right idea of placing at least one medic on the team. I was thinking about putting in medical studies to the academy. It will help mission progress as well as the success rate of mission will go up, generate the revenues and...," Naruto paused and looked up to see everyone smiling at him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked them and Kurenai was the one who decided to speak.

"Nothing Naruto-kun. We just found that you have filled out the position so well. It's amazing how far you've come," Kurenai said and Naruto just blushed and rubbed the back of his head while the rest of the family laughed. That was...until Kasumi came rushing down the stairs.

"Naruto-sama," Kasumi said and everyone turned their attention to her. They saw her give a beaming smile while she rubbed her stomach.

"My...water broke," she said and Naruto widened his eyes to those words. Everyone immediately stopped eating and glanced at Naruto. The blonde's hair shadowed his eyes and he gave the biggest grin he could muster.

"I'm gonna be a father!" Naruto shouted as he got up from his seat. Screw dinner, screw training, screw Hokage duties. He got to be a father!

Naruto rushed towards Kasumi and quickly grabbed her. He opened the door to the outside where the sun was just setting. He turned back and he saw everyone urging him on. Kiba gave a thumbs up and so did Tayuya. The rest just smiled sweetly. Ino and Tenten waved goodbye to Kasumi as they closed the door.

"Hooray for grandchildren!" Kushina shouted and the others shouted as well.

"Hear hear!" Tsume shouted while the other members of the U.N.I clan cheered and shouted as well and the dogs howled. Kuromaru was the most silent as he was sleeping, but even he had a smirk across his face.

_**With Naruto and Kasumi**_

Naruto and Kasumi hurriedly walked through the streets. People who had seen them were smiling like crazy. A lot of people cheered for their Hokage and his up and coming child. Naruto wasn't sure why, but it felt good to bask in all this praise. It was...refreshing.

"Hey dope," Naruto looked up and he only noticed Itachi smack Sasuke over the head. He bowed with an apology while Naruto just waved it off. He just chuckled and Itachi turned to Kasumi.

"Good luck Kasumi-san," Itachi said and Kasumi nodded her head. She then turned to Sasuke and cleared her throat.

"Sasuke-san, you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I would like it, if Yuna becomes a shinobi, that you will train her," Kasumi said and Sasuke widened his eyes. Naruto did also before he just chuckled. Sasuke as the jonin sensei for Yuna. How nice or rather how right.

"I would like it too Sasuke," Naruto said and Sasuke just remained silent. He closed his eyes for a bit before nodding.

"No promises," he said before he walked off. Itachi just shook his head and waved goodbye to Naruto and Kasumi. The two parents looked to each other and nodded. Naruto picked up Kasumi and Hiraishin-ed away.

_**With Tsunade and Shizune**_

Naruto and Kasumi appeared near Tsunade and Shizune startling the hell out of the two of them.

"Dammit brat, what the hell?!" Tsunade shouted before she and Shizune said Naruto almost struggling to keep Kasumi on her feet. Shizune gasped with a hand over her mouth while Tsunade glared going into medic nin mode.

"You and Kasumi follow me," Tsunade said getting to her feet and she quickly raced out of the door. Shizune immediately followed into step and guided Naruto and Kasumi out of the door.

"**Kasumi, are you there?" **Tsukasa asked and Kasumi just grunted a yes to her question, but she found it sort of painful. However she decided to answer.

"_In a lot of pain here Tsukasa-san. What is it?" _Kasumi asked and Tsukasa nodded her head fast. She knew how much pain Kasumi was in, but Tsukasa had been holding that meditative pose for six months and she had let it slip form her mind.

"**Kasumi I'm going to explain this once. When you are ready to deliver have Naruto-kun push as much of his chakra into you as he can. This will override the destructive power of my energy that you won't have control over. This is a must," **Tsukasa said and Kasumi nodded her head while Tsukasa remained silent.

"N-Naruto-sama, Tsukasa told me to tell you this," Kasumi said and she told Naruto everything. The blonde narrowed his eyes, but he nodded nonetheless and agreed with it.

_**Somewhere**_

It took Shizune and Tsunade a little while, but they arrived to the place and Naruto quickly and gently set Kasumi down on the table while Shizune brought some hot water and a clothe for Kasumi. Tsunade cracked her knuckles and quickly placed on some gloves. She took off her green robe and placed it on the ground. Kasumi opened her legs while Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Alright Kasumi, this is going to hurt like a bitch, but I want you to give it your best. Naruto, you know what to do," Tsunade said and Naruto nodded his head. Kasumi's breathing hitched while Tsunade smiled.

"Alright Kasumi, ready to become a mother?" Tsunade asked and Kasumi nodded still very much scared. She turned to Naruto and the blonde smiled while she just smiled weakly.

"Alright Kasumi. 3...2...1...PUSH!" Tsunade shouted.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kasumi shouted and Naruto winced at her hand, but he quickly pushed his chakra through Kasumi's body just like he was instructed. Tsukasa quickly held her pose together and kept her power separated from the baby's life essence.

"PUSH!" Tsunade shouted and Kasumi grunted with all her strength while her grip increased on Naruto's hand, but the blonde didn't relent. He continued to push his chakra while he urged Kasumi on. Shizune used the clothe and wiped Kasumi's forehead.

Kasumi soon stopped and leaned against the table. She huffed and Naruto kissed her cheek trying if at all to lift her pain. However, Kasumi's rest couldn't last as Tsunade shouted.

"PUSH!" She shouted and another of Kasumi's screams filled the room. She balled her fists enough to crush anything in her hands. It was then that everyone saw the white fire escaping her body and Naruto cursed. He grabbed Kasumi's hand and pushed more of his chakra through her body quickly making the flames die down. The sweat dripped down from Kasumi's face as she continued to fight.

"Kasumi you aren't remaining in control. You need to do so. PUSH!" Tsunade shouted again and Kasumi yelled out enough to make the tears fall down her eyes.

"I...CAN'T DO BOTH! I either push or get control. Ahhhhhh!" Kasumi grunted and fell back. Tsume and Kushina were kidding at all. This was the worst pain imaginable for Kasumi at the moment.

"Naruto did you hear that?" Shizune asked and Naruto nodded his head. He reluctantly let go of Kasumi's hand and quickly summoned a Kage Bunshin. The real Naruto took Kasumi's hand and the clone quickly pushed the chakra into her body while it kept it's body close to Naruto. With that it could continue and not run out of power.

"Come on Kasumi! You're tougher than this! PUSH!" Tsunade said again and Kasumi grunted again and shouted bearing her canines to everyone. Naruto could honestly say that his bones would be jelly if not for him using Tsunade's strength technique to lessen the pain, but this was nothing compared to Kasumi's.

"I see the head Kasumi! You are doing great! Shizune, I need your help!" Tsunade said and Shizune quickly knelt down and help Tsunade deliver Kasumi's child while Naruto cursed.

"Come on Yuna-chan! Come greet the world!" Naruto shouted still keeping Tsukasa's power in check.

Tsukasa wasn't having a fun time either. Kasumi's natural pain was forcing her to draw out her power and Tsukasa had to prevent it with Naruto's help. She held her position for as long as she could focus. The small beads of sweat rolled down her face, but she kept it. Kasumi was her friend and she would deliver this kid safely.

_**Outside**_

An anbu was easily stationed out at the entrance. He looked around the area for a little bit. However, he never had the chance to do anything else before a slash came. It quickly cut off his neck and sent him to the floor. A hooded person appeared out of the trees and glared up. Right behind him was his follower who just glared impassively. The leader smirked and then cracked his knuckles.

"_Time to start a new movement. Isn't that right...Konoha? It seems you have all forgotten, then allow me to refresh you memory," _he said before he vanished.

_**Inside**_

"Almost there Kasumi! Naruto, how are you holding up?" Tsunade asked and Naruto just turned to her showing Tsunade that he had more or less activated Kyuubi's chakra just do deal with this. His eyes were slits at the moment. It had to be painful.

"**I've been better dammit, but hurry up Baa-chan!" **Naruto said and Tsunade nodded. Shizune wiped the sweat from her master's brow while Tsunade sighed.

"Alright Kasumi, one last push. Come on, you can do it!" Tsunade said, but they all saw Kasumi lean back and huff. She was sweating profusely across her face and her eyes showed utter pain.

"I...I can't do it," Kasumi said, but Naruto leaned close and smiled.

"**Come on Kasumi-chan. One last push. All your strength, don't worry about hurting me. I will deal. Come on, you want a soft bed with Yuna-chan right? Lets do it. Let's welcome her to the world. Let's welcome Yuna Uzumaki-Namikaze. PUSH KASUMI-CHAN!"** Naruto shouted with Kyuubi's cloak still around him and Kasumi sucked in her breath and shouted at the top of her voice as she pushed.

"Good...good," Tsunade repeated and Kasumi released all the strength she could muster, but she didn't last as long as she liked. She fell to the table and cried.

"I...can't anymore Naruto-sama," Kasumi said and Naruto was silent. She opened a tired eye before her pain dwindled. Kasumi's ears stopped ringing from her screaming and she heard...crying. She opened her eyes and she saw Naruto smiling with tears around his eyes.

"You don't need to push anymore Kasumi-chan. You did it," Naruto said, his cloak dissipating, and Kasumi widened her eyes before more crying filled the room. She looked up and she noticed Tsunade huffing and Shizune carrying a bundle in a clothe. The crying was very loud, but that was to be expected.

"Yuna is here," Naruto said to her and Shizune smiled as she placed Yuna near Kasumi's field of vision. Kasumi turned her head and smiled while she licked Yuna's cheek. A sweet black haired girl with deep blue eyes. On the sides of her cheeks were three whisker marks. Her little fingers, her little toes and her tiny body. Kasumi could see, as each time Yuna cried, the small but noticeable canines at the sides of her mouth.

"Yuna. My baby," Kasumi said with her eyes absolutely glowing with happiness. Naruto chuckled as his clone dispelled and he fell to the ground.

"W-We did it. I have...a child!" Naruto said and he quickly got up and kissed Kasumi on the cheek.

"I will wrap take care of her Naruto. You have nothing to worry about," Shizune said and Naruto nodded before he began to slowly help Kasumi to her feet. She was still very weak and the white fire was making itself more apparent since she was tired. They would have to move her slowly. It was a nice feeling.

Until...

Naruto, Tsunade and Kasumi widened their eyes as Shizune gasped and fell to the ground with a heavy crash. Naruto and Kasumi could hear Yuna's crying before the blonde turned his head.

"Rokudaime Hokage Naruto. Step away from the carrier of the Light," Tobi said in a dark tone while holding Yuna in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Yeah quite a few of you hate me now right? Please don't. I just want Naruto to know what it was like for Minato and Kushina. He has to understand the pressures of a Kage, his village and his child, and this entire thing. Please don't castrate me! KG is a good boy I promise!<strong>_

_**Haniel: Is he always like that?**_

_**Kyuubi: No, most of the time he's sane, but I guess this isn't one of those days.**_

_**Kushina: Who cares! Let's go and sing! I have the sudden urge!**_

_**Kyuubi: Yeah you're right.**_

_**Haniel: I guess I'll go man the lights now.**_

_**Kyuubi: Please and thank you!**_

_**ZH: Ahem, everyone please watch as you eat. Listen to the great music sung by the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar. Our very own Kyuubi and Kushina as they sing their song. **_

_**Kyuubi: Wish us luck everyone!**_

_**(Song: Already Over by Red)**_

_**Kyuubi: You never go.**_

_**Kushina: You're always here. Suffocating me!**_

Kyuubi: _**Under my skin. I cannot run away. Fading slowly.**_

_**Both: I'd give it all to you. Letting go of me. Reaching as I fall! I know it's already over now. Nothing left to lose. Loving you again. I know it's already over, already over now!**_

_**Kushina: My best defense, running from you. I can't resist, take all you want from me. Breaking slowly. **_

_**Both: I'd give it all to you. Letting go of me. Reaching as I fall! I know it's already over now. Nothing left to lose. Loving you again. I know it's already over, already over now! You're all I'm reaching for. It's already over. All I'm reaching for!**_

_**Both: It's already over now.**_

_**Kyuubi: I'd give it all to you.**_

_**Kushina: I offer up my soul.**_

_**Both: It's already over, already over NOW**_

_**Crowd: (Loud Cheers) (Lights Blaze around)**_

_**Both: Give it all to you. Letting go of me. Reaching as I fall! I know it's already over now. Nothing left to lose. Loving you again! I know it's already over now! It's already over now! I know it's already over, already over.**_

_**(Song ends)**_

_**Kyuubi: Thank you for your time.**_

_**Crowd: YEAH!**_

_**Kushina: Good night Moon Lights Nebula!**_

_**KG: Ahem well that's it. Nice reading. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also, do something for me. You can hate me for this chapter or whatever, but you WILL RESPECT DA' CREAM! Bye bye. **_


	60. Chapter 60

_**KG: Ahem, yeah nothing to say to you. A lot of you pm-ed me and said to get right to the point. As in, don't bother with ANs this time. Don't shorten this chapter for anything. Well I won't keep you from it. Just the quote and I'll go.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Times of great calamity and confusion have ever been productive of the greatest minds. The purest ore is produced from the hottest furnace, and the brightest thunderbolt is elicited from the darkest storm," by Charles Caleb Colton.**_

* * *

><p>A child, one of the purest forms of life that come into existence in the world. The parents feel joy, pride and accomplishment. Parents go through great lengths for their children. To see one hurt is to break the shackles of a parent's sanity. They will risk it all, put their lives in danger, and destroy anything to have their children. A righteous rage that flows through the heart that wants to be unleashed, let out the anger and allow it to flow. It brings about the change that any enemy would shudder at.<p>

"Rokudaime Hokage Naruto, step away from the carrier of the Light," Tobi said holding Yuna in his arms. Naruto, Kasumi and Tsunade gasped in utter shock as Tobi continued. Naruto broke out of the shock first and snarled.

"Put. Her. Down. Now," Naruto demanded, but Tobi ignored him while he pulled a kunai closer to Yuna's face getting Naruto to halt in his advance.

"Or this child dies just minutes of its birth," he finished and Naruto instantly growled, his features changing as his anger grew, before he turned to see the white fires continuing to spread around Kasumi's body.

"Hey, hold on a second. Just calm down!" Naruto shouted and Tobi snickered. This teen really was just like his father. He then handed Yuna to Sato and shrugged.

"I'm perfectly calm here. As I said, step away from the carrier of the Light right now!" Tobi ordered and Naruto glared dangerously at Tobi in anger of this current situation as his eyes already began to show the power of Kyuubi's influence.

"Whoa there. You will calm down. Your fates are entirely in my hands," He said and Naruto growled as he inched away from Kasumi. He still kept his eyes on her while Kasumi shuddered. She couldn't believe this situation right now. How could it happen? What was going on here?

"Too slow," Tobi said and Sato threw the crying Yuna into the air. Naruto and Tsunade gasped while Kasumi shouted.

"Yuna!" Kasumi shouted and Sato drew his sword and was more than ready to end Yuna's life as his sword was mere inches from the baby's form before Yuna vanished and Naruto appeared to have grabbed her just in time. He smiled at his daughter before he heard a sizzle. He widened his eyes to explosive tags on Yuna's clothe and cursed at the top of his breath.

"YUNA!" Kasumi shouted and Naruto acted fast as he vanished in the Hiraishin away from Kasumi and Tsunade. He could only hope that Tsunade would handle the situation upon his leave.

"Well it seems he really does think like his father," Tobi said before he noticed Tsunade moved between him and Kasumi. She angrily poured chakra into her fist and charged with a loud shout of anger as she was ready to strike the man in front of her down to the ground for not only Kasumi, but also Naruto and Shizune.

Tsunade's fist was mere inches from Tobi's face before she was blocked, much to her surprise, by Sato with his sword. He just stared at her impassively and Tsunade growled while Tobi passed her. The Slug Sannin tried to turn her body, but she underestimated Sato's speed since just as she turned, so did he, and he seemed to be much faster than her. He blocked her away while Tobi looked at Kasumi.

"Futile. You're coming with us," he said and Tsunade witnessed Kasumi warped away into a wormhole and vanished while Tobi chuckled. He gave one more look to Tsunade before he warped Sato away as well. Tsunade, seeing her chance, charged at Sato in more anger as she tried to aim for his mask, but gasped as she passed through his entire body. Her fist slammed into the wall while Tobi shook his head.

"Your village will remember. It will remember history. I'll shall be the one to remind it," Tobi said and soon he disappeared as well leaving Tsunade along with an unconscious Shizune in the room.

"Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT! What the hell just happened? Naruto, I hope you're alright, but you'd better haul ass dammit. Now I need to get to Shizune," Tsunade said to herself and she knelt next to Shizune and felt her pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief as she knew Shizune was still breathing.

"Let's get you out of here," Tsunade said as she picked up Shizune, who mumbled something incoherent, before Tsunade shunshined out of the area.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto, upon leaving the scene of the incident, shocked nearly ever U.N.I member at the compound as he threw away Yuna's clothe and lid across the ground while people heard a heavy explosion soon after and everyone raced out of their houses. They saw Naruto curse as he slid across the ground and nearly slammed into the wall.

"Whew, that was too close," Naruto said before he looked down and gently smiled at his daughter. She was still crying, but he could figure why. He saw the other members coming to his aid while the blonde looked back down.

"Hey come on Yuna-chan. No father wants to see their daughter cry. But even so...," Naruto trailed off as he thought back to that. Whoever that guy was, he would pay, but first Naruto would have to go and get Kasumi. They would be around, Yuna would have parents. She would have her family. Naruto's life be damned if it meant that Yuna could be happy.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to you?" Tsume asked and Naruto calmly stood up to his feet. He walked into the main house and everyone who had been relaxing had seen Naruto come in. They eyed the bundle in the clothe and most people smiled.

"Naruto-kun, is that..?" Fu asked and Naruto quickly placed Yuna in a makeshift bed while the blonde smiled. He had to ignore that question for right, but he could see many of the people smile at the little girl. One thing Naruto noticed was that Yuna...also had her mother's ears.

"Sochi, where...is Kasumi?" Kushina asked and Naruto's eyes immediately flashed in hatred while Kyuubi, Nibi and Nanabi narrowed their eyes. Kyuubi seemed to be the most afraid of his reaction while Naruto just stood up.

"Kaa-chan, keep an eye on Yuna-chan. I'll be right back," Naruto said and shunshined out of the building while some people looked at each other. Kanari chose this chance to get up and walk to Kushina.

"**I fear we're about to see a repeat," **she said and Kushina widened her eyes. No, not again. It couldn't happen. Not to her son's child. Why? Why would this happen again? Dammit, what was Fate doing?!

_**With Kasumi**_

Kasumi coughed against a stone slab that she had been pinned to. Right beside her were Tobi and Sato. The former just glaring at her while Kasumi glared back, but right now she was a dog with no bite. She was tired, her body was hurting and she just didn't feel like moving at the moment.

"Can you do it?" Tobi asked and Sato nodded his head. He turned to his master while he withdrew his sword.

"I was the original carrier to the Light Tobi-sama. I know of the releasing technique," Sato said and Tobi nodded as he backed up. Kasumi growled at them both, bearing her canines to them. It was an empty threat, and she couldn't do much.

Inside of Kasumi's body, Tsukasa growled in anger of her carrier. She could see that he was being controlled but that didn't make her feel any better. Sato did know how to get her out. Tsukasa had gotten into Kasumi and she could be taken out, but only by those who knew the words to her release and unfortunately, Sato was one of those people.

"**When I get out I'll strike them both dead. I swear it!" **Tsukasa said to herself and Sato pressed his sword just mere inches from Kasumi's stomach. He glared at her before moving back to his goal at hand. Tobi watched on with interested but allowed his slave to do his bidding.

"**Oh Light, the humble one. The thing the burns on the darkness. Release yourself, bring to life your power. You aren't tied down by anything. You light up the night with your power. Here the commands of your original owner. Take flight and come out. Obey the will of your carrier!" **Sato shouted and just like that Kasumi's body arched back and she cried while the white fire poured from her body. It went into the air and even Tobi was surprised as the fire began to take shape. It grew wings, and two tails, along with its scaly looking face and its enormous claws. Tobi just grinned behind his mask and watched as Tsukasa dropped to the ground with a loud roar. Her wings opened up while she glared at Tobi and Sato.

"_A dragon. Hmmm how quaint for a new reminder," _Tobi thought to himself while Tsukasa turned her gaze to them both.

"**You'll pay!" **she shouted as she raised her claw over them. Sato stood impassively before Tsukasa saw Tobi's Sharingan begin to spin. She gasped and the same sharingan appeared in her eyes and took over her while Tobi grinned.

"Well then, let's get started," Tobi said and Tsukasa growled while Kasumi's body dropped to the ground. She struggled to keep from passing out from having Tsukasa extracted forcefully from her body before she struggled against her pain and growled.

"You...what do you think you're doing to Tsukasa?!" Kasumi shouted while Tobi and Sato turned to her and the former just chuckled while he looked up at the moon high in the sky.

"Hmmm what do I want? For this to be another reminder? Hmm yeah, I will show them what they have forgotten. I will also take this chance to cause more damage than before. Minato stopped me, but I doubt his son his the same spark. I know he's not the same," Tobi said and Kasumi glared dangerously at him.

"Naruto-sama is Naruto-sama. He is not Minato-san! He will stop you! That is...the man that I fell in love with! That is also the man...I had my child with!" Kasumi shouted and Tobi glared at her.

"Hmm I suppose. Well to commemorate this event, and since you were this thing's first carrier, how about I have it crush you?" Tobi asked while Kasumi widened her eyes. She looked at expectingly while Tsukasa roared.

She huffed and Tsukasa's body turned around while her eyes glared on Kasumi's form. Tsukasa roared again at Kasumi and raised her claw into the air before bringing it down on Kasumi while the dog girl looked up with only one thought.

"_Tsukasa, why?" _Kasumi asked before the ground exploded from Tsukasa's power. She growled before she glared in front of her. Sato, Tobi and Tsukasa noticed Naruto drop to the top of a tree while he held Kasumi in his arms. He had felt the very power source of Tsukasa in a general direction and made his way there. That's the only reason he was able to find her that time.

"Kasumi-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked and Kasumi shivered. She was obviously happy with Naruto's presence as her tail slightly wagged left and right, but she then frowned.

"Yuna-chan, is...is she alright Naruto-sama? I want to see her," Kasumi said and Naruto nodded his head. He then just turned his head and casted the most murderous glare he could at Tobi who only seemed to shudder for a moment as he was sure that he might've seen a combination of the Shinseinagan and the Sharingan in both of Naruto's eyes before he Hiraishined home. Tobi just smirked at the leaving Kage and nodded.

"Well I'll get to work. You, stay back and make sure that I spot no one who interferes," Tobi said and Sato bowed before he left in a quick hurry while Tobi looked at Tsukasa. He then turned his gaze towards the direction Konoha was in and nodded to himself.

_**With Naruto**_

People, who were still in confusion, were all suddenly surprised as Naruto appeared to the ground of the house.

"Naruto-kun, what is going on? Why is Kasumi so tired?" Haku asked and Naruto just growled lowly before he gently placed Kasumi next to Yuna. Tayuya and Kimimaro had just come out of their rooms and say the incident unfold.

"Hey what the fuck just happened?" Tayuya asked, but no one seemed to have an appropriate answer for her in the slightest.

"Here Kasumi-chan," he said and Kasumi turned to see Yuna softly sleeping while she smiled. Her tail wagged happily while she licked Yuna's cheek before pulling her close.

"Yuna Uzumaki-Namikaze. My and Naruto-sama's child," Kasumi said as she happily kissed and rubbed her cheek to her daughter's cheek again while crying a few tears. Naruto saw the whole interaction and balled his fists enough to make them bleed before he walked upstairs.

"Kasumi, what happened to you? What isn't Naruto telling us?" Kiba asked and Kasumi just shivered. She told everyone about everything that had happened and that all but confirmed it with Kyuubi and Kushina. Kushina sneered and quickly everyone saw her unseal her anbu armor that she had kept hidden. She strapped everything on while people heard her speak.

"Not again. No way dattebane. I will not let it happen again. I wasn't there, but this won't happen. You won't get your way again!" Kushina said as she stood up and strapped her sword to her waist.

"**I'm going with you. I have my own vendetta to take care of," **Kanari said and Kushina just stared at her friend. She wasn't sure of the village was going to be ready for another encounter like Kyuubi, but Kushina couldn't pull forces, but Konoha was much stronger this time. This time everyone was experienced. They had Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Jiraiya and Tsunade. They could come up with something this time.

"If you want to," she said and everyone heard the clattering of footsteps as they turned to see Naruto walking down in his orange Hokage cloak. He had a jonin vest under it and his five swords were strapped to his waist.

"**Kanari, let us come with you. Ni and I can be of some help to you," **Nanabi said and Nibi nodded, but Kyuubi just raised her hand silencing her sisters while she turned around.

"**No I don't think you should. Just one of us will throw them into a panic. I should be me and I know that they will try to attack me, but I will have the best shot. You need to stay here in case anyone comes back for Kasumi or Yuna. Is that right?" **Kyuubi asked while Nibi and Nanabi nodded reluctantly before Naruto spoke.

"Kaa-chan, rally the shinobi. Evacuate the civilians and ready seals. We're leaving," Naruto said and just like that, Kushina nodded, while Naruto opened and slammed the door enough to almost break it apart.

"Kaa-san what is happening?" Kiba and Hana asked while Tsume sighed.

"You're both about to see a similar situation to the Kyuubi incident. I want you both to be well on your guard. The jonin tell you to do something then you do it. Also you WILL look out for each other. I'm not letting that rotten bastard get away with this," Tsume said while Hana brought the Haimaru brother as Kiba brought Akamaru. All the shinobi began to leave with the exception of a few who looked after Kasumi.

_**With Tobi**_

People chuckled and laughed with each other and most shinobi could be seen walking the streets or having drinks with their friends, they didn't know. They were blissfully unaware of the events unfolding, but they would know. They would know that the gears of Fate were turning again and just like last time, they were in the crossfire.

Tobi warped out and landed on the ground. He looked left and right checking if he was in the clear. Seeing that he was, he just smirked and raised his hand into the air.

"Time for you to remember. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Tobi shouted as he slammed the ground. The summoning seal appeared and it took a bit of time since who he was summoning took some chakra, but that would be alright. However soon enough, a large blast of smoke appeared in Konoha and it was impossible to notice. People widened their eyes to the sudden act as the wind rushed past them. People braced against the walls and ledges before they noticed a large form in the smoke. It growled and people widened their eyes before its wings blasted outward and it roared.

"No, no please. Not again. Why us?! Not again!" people shouted before they ran screaming 'Monster' 'Demon' and many other things while Tsukasa roared. Her eyes glowed red before her roar washed over the village. She raised her scaly claw and just like that, she slammed it down to the ground while the destruction followed as people screamed and ran for cover.

That one claw strike had shook the earth on people's feet bringing a painful reminder of their past while Tsukasa rampaged through the village as she destroyed buildings and structures. Her wings bashed into other Konoha structures to the side and her two tails slammed the ground, buildings, and people behind her before fire began to spread. She roared against the masses as people were swept away. Her roar echoed while people began to run in screams away from her and the flames began to erupt at her feet.

The shinobi of the village noticed the painful reminder of their past and everyone quickly began to act. The anbu in the area had heard the crashes as did the chunin, jonin and genin. The anbu sped across the platforms and began to assault Tsukasa will kunai and explosion tags while she growled and continued to rampage.

"All genin evacuate the citizens. Do it now!" a jonin shouted and most of the genin gulped, but they nodded and quickly began to help in the evacuation of Konoha's civilians.

Konohamaru noticed man on the ground and tried to shake him awake before Iruka appeared in front of him.

"Konohamaru don't stop! You have to get the others to safety!" Iruka shouted and Konohamaru widened his eyes before he nodded and began to run away along with Udon and Moegi. Iruka growled and stared at the large dragon in front of him before he gripped a kunai.

Jiraiya and Kakashi, who has been having a drink, had heard the explosion and quickly began to move right away. They saw Tsukasa around the village roaring away and showing her rage and even Jiraiya was startled.

"What? How? Why? Where did this come from? Kakashi is this what it was like?" Jiraiya asked as he wasn't there for Kyuubi's rampage. Kakashi just nodded his head and glared forward dangerously before he and Jiraiya charged off.

Tsukasa''s tails swiped into the buildings, destroying them all and crushing the people underneath her body. She moved through the village while the shinobi followed her.

"Where is Hokage-sama?!" A jonin asked as another shouted a Katon jutsu and watched it slam into Tsukasa's face. She growled and quickly continued her destruction of Konoha while other shinobi shook their heads.

"Hokage-sama is coming, but for right now you will all start taking my orders!" Kushina shouted as she appeared down. Right behind her was Yugao in her own anbu armor. All of the anbu saluted their commanding officer of the Anbu division.

"Hai Kushina-sama, what are your orders?" an anbu asked and Kushina turned to seeing Tsukasa jump into the air before landing crushing more buildings. Kushina cursed and her mind raced through all the scenarios that she could possibly come up with and this wasn't supposed to be one of them.

"Drive it out of the village! We have to hurry. Also has anyone seen Tsunade, Jiraiya or Kakashi?" Kushina asked and everyone shook their heads while she snorted and ran off with the others behind her in tow.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto acted fast and appeared on top of the Hokage Stone Faces. He stood right on the Yondaime's head and felt a small sense of nostalgia, but it wasn't a good one. Had he done this before? Naruto shook his head and stood to his feet while he stared at Tsukasa destroying the village. He narrowed his eyes at her before Tsukasa growled and turned her gaze to Naruto.

"Hmm so she saw me from all the way over there. Not bad dattebayo," Naruto said to himself before he saw Tsukasa open her mouth.

"**What? Why is Tsukasa out? Naruto-sama how did she get out? It should be impossible, and this...this destruction. What in Kami-sama's name is she doing?" **Raiga shouted angrily and the other swords could see the destruction as well while Naruto gave them all the complete rundown.

"**Sato, it had to be Sato! He's her original carrier and he would be the only one who knows how to get her out. This is troubling," **Yugisa and everyone grew tense while Naruto saw white fire appear in Tsukasa's mouth. He gasped and quickly did some handsigns while Tsukasa sent a roaring white fire at the blonde Rokudaime Hokage. It burned through the village as it quickly began to appear at Naruto's face before the blonde growled and held out his hand. Immediately a large sand wall came between them and Naruto noticed that his sand was already beginning to crystalize from the heat of Tsukasa's fire before he made a separate handsign as a large array of seals appeared over the fire and Naruto drew his hand back as the seals pulled the fire inside. He continued with great pressure evident on his face before the fire and sand quickly vanished from his view and he slammed his hands together.

Far away from the village, the seals appeared and fired the white fire away to a safe distance where they exploded allowing Naruto to catch a glimpse of the burning forest right behind him. He glared and shook his head as he didn't have the time to worry about that.

"_Wow Kasumi-chan really carried a kicker didn't she? She's probably as strong as Kyuubi-chan. Well in any case if Tou-chan's seals can hold up then I'll have to redirect her power away to safer places. But where?" _Naruto continued to ponder before he sensed a presence behind him. The blonde, in one swift motion, flashed Yugisa through the person's skull, but he widened his eyes as he passed through him like he was a ghost before he quickly passed through and Tobi grabbed his arm.

"Just like your father, your village will know despair. I will be your opponent _Hokage-sama," _Tobi said bring up the name with extra spite before he and Naruto glanced at each other and Tobi was surprised at Naruto Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The two dueled, but Tobi began to suck Naruto away and the blonde gasped as he felt his presence fleeting before he concentrated and vanished out in a hurry leaving Tobi on the Hokage Stone Faces. He balled his hand and chuckled.

"How fast. Just like his father. No, he's probably just a little bit faster. I was surprised by his sharingan. He knew the exact moment to vanish out before securing a simple jutsu. He might just have a purpose other than his death when I extract the Kyuubi from his body. Isn't that right Yondaime?" Tobi asked as he watched Tsukasa roar again as he left.

_**With Konoha**_

Tsukasa's claw swiped through the village releasing a wave of fire through it while her tails continued to thrash about. She was about to continue before she was punched across the face. Tsukasa turned her gaze only to see Tsunade growled at her and made her shift backwards while she shook her head.

"If this keeps up then Konoha is finished!" A chunin said before he was smacked over the head.

"Calm down dammit. This isn't the place for the weakhearted," Tsunade shouted as right behind her were Kurenai, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. The clan heads hand gathered around her as did Kushina and a few anbu.

"Godaime-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Kushina-sama," he said and they walked through a group of people whole Tsunade cracked her neck and her knuckles.

"We're Konoha shinobi. We're going to do what we should a drive this thing out of the village! Let's go!" Tsunade shouted and everyone nodded in roars of encouragement before they all heard a separate roar. One very different than Tsukasa's and turned their heads to the direction. The sight made people pale and gulp as Kyuubi charged into the village. She growled lowly and a lot of people screamed.

"Ahhh Kyuubi's free! Where is Hokage-sama? Is he dead? Hokage-sama!" civilians cried out all over the place and the jonin and chunin glared dangerously at Kyuubi before the bijuu disregarded everyone around her and slammed her shoulder in a charge against Tsukasa sending the white dragon to the ground with a crash. Tsukasa roared against Kyuubi before Kyuubi used her nine tails to restrain Tsukasa. They both growled and the shinobi were surprised.

"K-Kyuubi's...helping us? What's going on here?" a chunin asked and Kushina couldn't resist the urge to crack a smile while Tsunade and Jiraiya just stared in awe.

The civilians continued to run being guided by the genin and a few chunin as they ran to shelters. All were screaming at the terrifying sight of Kyuubi back in the village before a few people heard a little girl, who was being carried by her mouth, ask something.

"Mommy, mommy, you said that Kyuubi was a monster. Then...why is it saving us?" a girl asked and anyone who heard her had stopped running instantly. Those words didn't sound right to them. They all looked up and they noticed Kyuubi not attacking them, but restraining Tsukasa's movements with her tails. What was going on here?

Kyuubi gritted her teeth at Tsukasa before one of Tsukasa's tails slammed her in the side causing Kyuubi to crash into the ground. People just watched the act left and right between the two giant beasts as did the Godaime Hokage as everyone was absolutely floored.

"Godaime-sama, what shall we do? What are your orders?" an anbu asked. Everyone held up their weapons at the ready and Tsunade balled her fists. Jiraiya glanced towards her and nodded while Tsunade nodded also. She just sighed and shook her head before turning around.

"Kyuubi...is not the concern right now. Concentrate your fire! Attack the dragon in front of you!" Tsunade ordered and most people glanced to each other. They looked to see Kyuubi and Tsukasa glaring at each other before they nodded. They would have to deal with Kyuubi later. Right now it was helping and they would have it back it up. If it helped then it couldn't be all bad.

"Tsunade-sama's right! All of you get going!" Kushina shouted and the people all nodded and roared before they jumped off and across the streets, rooftops, and buildings.

Tsukasa opened her mouth and launched a large white fire at Kyuubi who blocked it with her tails. She roared before she tried to grab Tsukasa again, but the dragon easily dodged and swiped Kyuubi across the face getting a groan of pain from her before Tsukasa raised her hand again. Kyuubi snarled while Tsukasa brought it down with a loud crash.

_**With**_** Kasumi**

Kasumi smiled while she looked at Yuna's sleeping body. Nibi and Nanabi were watching her as well from where they were sitting while the house shook around. The clattering of pictures, dishes and ornaments were heard while Nibi and Nanabi cursed and began to clean up the house. Kasumi sighed before she opened her eyes to Yuna's crying.

"Oh Yuna-chan, don't worry. Papa is taking care of everything. He's gonna make the bad man pay," Kasumi said, but Yuna continued to cry right away and this saddened Kasumi.

"Oh that's right Yuna-chan. Would you like a present from Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked as it was then that she remembered something and coughed as she leaned up. Kasumi's tail wagged left and right before she stood to the ground. Her legs wobbled before she huffed and leaned against the couch. She held up two fingers to her lips and...whistled. Yuna's crying had masked the painful whistling and before long Kasumi heard litte steps and she, with a little effort, knelt down and noticed the tiny fox, Ryo as Naruto had called him, at the ground looking at her. He smiled and Kasumi scooped him into her hands. She walked over to Yuna and placed Ryo next to her.

"Y...Yuna-chan, this is Ryo, your partner. Do you like him? Naruto-sama worked really hard with him," Kasumi said and Ryo rubbed Yuna's face with his soft fur and Yuna slightly opened her blue eyes to see Ryo yipping while he licked her cheek. Yuna ultimately stopped crying and just cuddled against Ryo's fur while Kasumi laid back down.

"S-She likes him Naruto-sama," Kasumi said with a little smile while she continued to rub Yuna's soft hair and cute ears.

_**With Konoha**_

"**Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu," **a dozen shinobi shouted and Kyuubi watched as large flames slammed into Tsukasa's face getting a pained roar from her while she stumbled back. Kyuubi noticed people passing her without a glance as they threw their weapons at Tsukasa.

"_**T-They're not attacking me? I wonder if it's because of that Tsunade lady. Hmm well whatever my range of attack is limited. I can't use the Bijuudama here and I have to be careful of Naruto-kun's village. Dammit all," **_Kyuubi thought to herself before she noticed the all-out assault of shinobi on Tsukasa. Katon jutsu were being spammed everywhere in front of her as they exploded. Tsukasa roared at them all while her rampage ensued, but a punch from Tsunade sent her skidding back with another thunderous roar.

"Kyuubi, hurry and help us out! Restrain this beast," Jiraiya shouted and Kyuubi glared at him before she stood up on her paws and charged back at Tsukasa. She quickly lunged at the dragon in front of her and tried to pin her to the ground, but Tsukasa opened her wings and flapped them sending a gust of wind at Kyuubi as a distraction before another tail swipe came sending Kyuubi to the ground. When she hit the ground, Kyuubi coughed and she saw Tsukasa's wings really open. Kyuubi and the other shinobi around her widened their eyes as Tsukasa almost took to the air before Tsunade landed on landed on Kyuubi's tail getting the female bijuu to turn around.

"Throw me!" Tsunade shouted and Kyuubi tossed her tail forward sending the Godaime Hokage flying at Tsukasa as she cocked her fist back and bashed Tsukasa in the face throwing off her flight moment and Tsukasa slammed back into the ground while Tsunade landed.

"Hurry everyone. Form a perimeter! We're going to launch an all-out attack!" Tsunade shouted and many people nodded as they leapt across the burning buildings. People began to act on Tsunade's wishes as they began their assault.

"**Gatsūga," **The U.N.I members shouted out as they spun with their dogs into Tsukasa's chest. The many members combined into a single large drill and that increased the power while dragon roared before they blasted past her while she shook her head. She still roared and opened her out to unleashed another hellish flame from her mouth as many people panicked. They were ready to meet a fiery end before they heard a roar and they noticed Kyuubi jump in front of them as she protected everyone with her tails. The people still widened their eyes that they were working with the destruction of their village long past, but it felt good to have the most powerful bijuu at your back.

"**Katon: Gamayu Endan( Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)!" **Jiraiya shouted as he sent a roaring fire towards Tsukasa. Standing next to him were Kakashi, Anko, Yugito, Itachi and Sasuke who were doing their own handsigns as well before they took in their own breathes as well before unleashing the power of their jutsu

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu( Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" **Kakashi shouted right behind Jiraiya thinking along the same lines as did everyone else.

**"Katon: Ry**ūka no Jutsu(Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique),"**** Anko shouted right after Kakashi as she sent her own Katon jutsu towards the demon in front of her while Itachi finished.

"**Katon: Gōenkyū( Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball Technique)!" **Itachi shouted sending a blazing fireball at Tsukasa and right after him came Sasuke.

"**Katon: Hōkakyū no Jutsu( Fire Release: Great Phoenix Fireball Technique)," ** Sasuke shouted releasing his own jutsu and Yugito just finished her in time as she laid out her jutsu as well.

"**Katon: Neko Endan( Fire Release: Great Cat's Flame Bullet)," **she shouted ending the chain of grand Katon techniques and people cheered as the six Katon jutsu mixed together to create a searing hot flame technique and it poured over Tsukasa's body as the six continued their assault with their fire. Kyuubi had to actually back away from it before everyone saw a large explosion and covered their eyes. People saw the explosion settle and opened their eyes. Tsunade glared while the others did the same. They only heard another roar before people saw a large white fire pass through the smoke. It ran its course towards them and people covered their eyes before they heard a shout.

"**Fūinjutsu: ****Idō Kūkan no Bunkatsu( Sealing Technique: Division of the Sealing Space)," **Fu shouted at the top of her voice and everyone watched as she bit her thumb and slammed it against the fire. A huge array of seals poured over it and the fire quickly vanished. Fu then opened a scroll and flew off into the air. It took a bit, but people could see the clouds part as a white fire came across them before they noticed Fu shoot down to the ground.

"Nothing to it," she said and people grinned happily while Jiraiya patted Fu' shoulder.

"Nice fuinjutsu Fu. Without you we might've been dead," Jiraiya said and Fu just nodded before they all turned their attention back to Tsukasa.

"Tsunade-sama, Shikaku-sama has arrived. He said that he wishes to start a plan like the one that Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-san, Anko-san, Itachi-san, Sasuke-san and Yugito-san had used. He said that he was gathering as many shinobi as he possible could, but it also requires Kyuubi's help. What would you like to do?" a shinobi asked and Tsunade nodded.

"Yeah start it fast. We'll hold it off. Tell Jiraiya to explain it to Kyuubi and we will work it out. Now get moving because here it comes," Tsunade shouted and the anbu nodded. People still had to get ready and Jiraiya relayed the message to Kyuubi who had nodded.

Tayuya and Kimimaro ran through the buildings and they each threw kunai at Tsukasa before following Yugao's lead and ran to dodge a tail strike. Tsukasa roared out her aggressions against the shinobi in front of her. Kyuubi opened her mouth and bit down on Tsukasa's neck knowing that her scaly body wouldn't take much damage and Tsukasa roared as the two beasts fought with each other. The shinobi trailed along Kyuubi's tails while they climbed to the top of her head and all began to assault Tsukasa with their kunai, shuriken, jutsu and many other things.

Kyuubi's hold soon loosened while she felt a sharp pain to her stomach. She didn't let it show, but she was actually in great pain. Kyuubi groaned for a little bit while she tried to hold Tsukasa which was rapidly starting to fail.

"_**No, not now. One of you do something before my grip loosens. Shit this is the wrong time for this to happen," **_Kyuubi said in her thoughts before she heard a shout.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu," **Anko shouted using her same fire jutsu as before as she sent a blazing fire at Tsukasa's face, but the dragon quickly opened her own mouth and sent a blazing white fire towards everyone. Anko's jutsu stopped it for a bit as they dueled, but she was easily overpowered and the white flames began to race toward everyone before they heard another shout.

"**Amaterasu!" **Itachi shouted as he strained his eye on the white fire in front of him. Immediately Anko's fire was powered by the black flames of Heaven's judgement and they quickly blew past Tsukasa's own fire and almost touched her before Tsukasa stopped, slammed Kyuubi into the ground, and jumped away with a growl.

Itachi glared at her moving form as did everyone else before Jiraiya quickly slammed her in the chest and a seal appeared around her body. Tsukasa roared and tried to strike Jiraiya down. Jiraiya tried to block and was nearly hit, but a tails grab from Kyuubi had brushed him away and allowed him to land on the ground.

"Whew, thanks for the save Kyuubi," Jiraiya said and Kyuubi just shook her head at the antics before Jiraiya, Kushina and Fu slammed their heads together.

"**F****ū****injutsu: Eien Ky****ō****saku( Sealing Technique: Eternal Confinement)," **They shouted and the seals wrapped around Tsukasa's body as she gave a roar of pain when Sasuke shouted acting his part of the fūinjutsu.

"**Chidori Nagashi," **Sasuke shouted as he, Kakashi and Yugao sent a large wave of lighting across the seals and they activated shocking all of Tsukasa's body before sending her to the ground. Kakashi, Sasuke and Yugao huffed before they were blasted fro where they were standing by one of Tsukasa's tails.

"Dammit. What does it take to kill this thing? Is the plan done?!" Sasuke shouted as he turned to Shikaku who had just nodded much to a lot of shinobi's relief.

"Chouza, Chouji. Attack!" Shikaku shouted and Kyuubi noticed the father-son duo slam their hands together.

"**Ch****ō**** Baika no Jutsu( Super Expansion Technique)," **They both shouted and they towered over the buildings next to Kyuubi before they jumped into the air and rolled towards Tsukasa.

"**Daburu Nikudan Sensha( Double Human Bullet Tank)," **They shouted as they tried to knock Tsukasa to the ground, but Tsukasa only roared in the moonlight and blocked their attacks with her wings before she spun her body and blasted them away with a loud roar.

"We're ready," Shikaku said and people all sighed and quickly turned back to Tsukasa who was already beginning to get to her feet. She glared at everyone while the plan started.

It was very taxing to hold off Tsukasa the entire time, but people managed to do it and Shikaku appeared with Shikamaru right behind him. They all did their famous handsigns and knelt on one knee in front of their target.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu," **Shikaku, Shikamaru and everyone else in his clan shouted as they sent their shadows towards Kyuubi. If the entire clan could do it then even they could take Tsukasa if only momentarily. The shadows wrapped around Tsukasa's wings stopping her from even thinking of flight while she roared.

"Let's begin. Kyuubi go!" Shikaku shouted and Kyuubi roared as she shoulder-charged at Tsukasa. She slammed her entire body into Tsukasa's sending her back while Kyuubi growled and sent her tails to wrap around Tsukasa's body. She held her as tight as she could while turning her head to the next person in the plan. Shikaku nodded as he and every other member of his clan quickly called out.

"Inoichi, Ino!" The shouted and a few meters away from Tsukasa and the fight Ino was with her father as the two did their handsigns together and nodded.

"Leave it to us. Tou-san let's go!" Ino shouted and Inoichi nodded as they quickly released their mind transfers over the entirety of Konoha. Naturally this would be a problem for Ino, but she was relying on her father's chakra to guide her through the technique so she was able to at least get this far.

"_Everyone attack together! Unleash everything. All together! Form your handsigns as fast and you can!" _The father-daughter duo shouted as multiple shinobi heard their voices. People quickly raced through their handsigns and the sounds of hands slamming into each other was heard and Tsunade's was the final with her voice ringing in the minds of everyone through Inoichi's jutsu.

"_Attack!" _she shouted and people shouted as they opened their mouths.

"**Kyuubi move!" **People shouted in unison and Kyuubi turned her head and quickly released Tsukasa and dodged to the right while people released wave after wave of Katon, Raiton, Fūton, and Doton jutsu against Tsukasa. They all slammed and covered her body while Tsukasa groaned in pain and fell to the ground. She growled at them all while most people panted.

"_**Dammit, of course. She's Kami's energy given a physical form. Of course she's going to be more resilient than me. Dammit, where are you Naruto-kun?!" **_Kyuubi thought to herself while she noticed Tsukasa's eyes glow red before she glared at everyone else.

"Dammit, what is this thing? Is it immortal or something? But whatever we'll still fight. Let's get going! Konoha's not gonna lose!" Kushina shouted as everyone raced towards Tsukasa.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde dropped to the ground and shook his head while he could see the fires from far off. He glared at the sight and stood to his feet.

"Hang on everyone. I'll be right with you in just a minute," Naruto said to himself as he flashed his shinseinagan. He was ready to Hiraishin to the fight before he heard a voice.

"Do you really think that you can save them? You have more important things to worry about boy," Tobi said and Naruto watched him appear in the same wormhole that he almost got sucked into and slowly fall to the ground. Naruto glared dangerously at him and he could feel the Kyuubi's chakra inside of him boil like never before.

"You! You're the teme that kidnapped Kasumi-chan and threatened my daughter. Why the hell was that for?! Why are you attacking Konoha?! Was it revenge?" Naruto asked/shouted at Tobi and the Akatsuki member just snorted and rubbed his head.

"Hmm revenge is so...pointless. Should I say that I did it on a whim? Hmm no, more than that. Ahh yes, I find myself teaching a lesson. Ones that people should never forget, especially Konoha. You see I'm teaching you despair. Just like I taught your father," Tobi said and Naruto widened his eyes. He growled lowly while his whiskers grew more defined, but he kept it under control.

"_My father? He's done this before? Then that means that...this is the guy who Kyuubi told me about. The one who controlled her to attack the village. Then Tsukasa's not doing it on purpose. That's good, but then there is how he's even controlling Tsukasa. Tsukasa's really not that different from Kanari-chan if I think about it. He also has the sharingan. He's not Itachi or Sasuke that's for sure and he can't copy bloodlines like I can so he's got to be the only one who could ever control Kyuubi-chan," _Naruto thought before realization hit him in the face.

"You! Are you Uchiha Madara?!" Naruto asked and Tobi snickered. He just shook his head at the question. Not as a no, but more as finding it silly that both father and son came up with the same thinking.

"Who I am is of no importance to you. All you will need to know is despair as the Light ravages your village. Everyone will die today just like your mother should've. Seems that I underestimated her longevity. And once Konoha falls then I will come for you Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. I will take Kyuubi back and you know what? I will use it to ravage the nations. Who knows what world your daughter will grow up in, especially...without a mother," Tobi said clamping two chains to his wrists. Naruto was furious. His hands balled and his Shinseinagan was glowing in intensity. Right now, he couldn't use the Sharingan out of disgust. He was sick of that dojutsu. No, he can't say that. It wasn't the Sharingan's fault. It's only a tool, it's not the user. Still he wouldn't use it here. No, he would show off the might of his own dojutsu.

"_Dammit I have to take him here. If I leave then he will follow me to Konoha, Kasumi and anyone else who will be there. It'll be a bigger struggle than it already is. Shit, this isn't good. But Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto doesn't give up!" _Naruto shouted in his mind and he grabbed Raiga and charged at Tobi while Tobi did the same to him. The two continued to run at each other and Naruto gave a quick blade strike before he gasped and saw his sword and his body pass through Tobi's own. His eyes darted left and right multiple times before he completely passed and was grabbed by the chains. He cursed as Tobi tried to flip him over, but when he was in the air, Naruto Hiraishined away and dropped to the ground. He glanced back at Tobi who was smirking. If the blonde was anything like his father then he would know by now of the way to hit him, but Tobi wasn't stupid. No, he was ready this time, but Naruto was unpredictable for a reason.

"What I say it at the last second, but I know that his chakra vanished on me. The way he used those chains complimented that phasing ability of his. Is that a product of the sharingan?" Naruto wondered to before he came across another thought.

"_Also that last time, when I lunged at him with Yugisa. I passed through him as well. It was only after I did that he grabbed me and tried to suck me away. I can only hit him if he attack me. I have to move faster than he does. It's all down to speed, but there are two problems. He's experienced in that concept. I can't go about it normally. Tou-chan must've been able to hit him and one point and he hopes that I will mimic the same. It's down to my father's jutsu again, but I can't use the same way that Tou-chan did. He'll expect it. Wait, yeah he'll expect it. That's it!" _Naruto said in his thoughts and he gave a low grin. One that Tobi didn't noticed. The blonde unsheathed Syra and Fukune. He then quickly placed a chakra restriction seal on them both and on their handles were a Hiraishin seal.

"_Once he makes his move then I will cast him in an eternal genjutsu while I extract Kyuubi from his body. I just need to grab him one time," _Tobi said in his thoughts while Naruto acted out his plan.

"_One second, one second, one second. Let's hope this works dattebayo," _Naruto thought as he quickly did a sharp turn and ran at Tobi. Tobi eyed Naruto's moves and the blonde quickly threw his Syra and Fukune at the same time, but Tobi noticed that they both were in different positions. Fukune was aimed at his head and Syra was aimed at his legs. Tobi snorted at Syra and ignored her as the two swords passed him as Naruto and and Tobi drifted closer together.

Closer...closer...closer again. Fukune and Syra effortlessly and successfully passed through Tobi while the man eyed Fukune specifically. He reached out his hand for Naruto's shoulder as the two drifted closer. The Shinseinagan and Sharingan of the individuals casted against each other's eyes as they nearly passed.

Closer a little more.

Naruto held out his hand and quickly made a rasengan and then decided to try something else as he added Yoton chakra to it. The rasengan turned red and dark instead of blue like it should've been and Naruto brought it closer to Tobi's mask. The two reached for each other, but Naruto acted first. He vanished in the Hiraishin and Tobi smirked.

"_Fool I know where you're going. It's my win!" _Tobi shouted as he turned his body upward to catch Naruto. He wasn't anything new. He was just like his father. He had caught the blonde.

Tobi reached out his hand and tried a grab, but his hand hit nothing as he widened his eyes. He saw Fukune was gone and Naruto wasn't where he thought he was. No, Naruto Hiraishined to Syra who had flown past his legs. The blonde flew under him and Tobi cursed.

"_Shit, he jumped to the opposite weapon that I didn't think about!" _Tobi said in thought, but he couldn't move from his current position. Naruto grabbed Syra while Fukune launched into a tree. Just like he had planned. It worked perfectly. He twisted his body with Syra in his hand and he brought her back while using that momentum to bring his newly formed rasengan to Tobi's stomach.

"**Rasenyogan( Spiraling Lava Sphere)," **Naruto shouted as he slammed Tobi in the chest. Tobi coughed from the hit while Naruto grinned darkly.

"**New Hiraishin, level three," **Naruto said before he sent Tobi into the air. The masked man groaned from the hit before Naruto grabbed Syra and threw her at Tobi with precise accuracy. She quickly appeared behind him and Naruto Hiraishined to her and did another. He formed two balls in his hands and shouted.

"**Rasenrengan( Spiraling Serial Spheres Barrage)," **Naruto shouted as he slammed Tobi in the back and sent him flying fast into the ground with a crash. The ground shook from Naruto's power as it erupted in explosions. Naruto quickly stopped and placed the Hiraishin seal on Tobi's back before he backflipped away. The blonde recollected Fukune and sheathed her while Tobi coughed. He stood up, but with much difficulty.

"_Dammit I was fooled again! How did I not see that? He really is his father's son. Always a damn troublemaker for me and my plans. Hmm well that doesn't matter as I can still...UGH!" _Tobi gasped as Naruto Hiraishined to him and quickly pierced Tobi with Syra activating the chakra restriction seal that he had in place.

"_What? He marked me somewhere in that assault?" _Tobi wondered before Naruto left Syra there and deactivated his Shinseinagan and quickly did his Byakugan. He took a stance and quickly moved trying to get in as many hits as possible.

"**Jyūken Ho: Hakke Rokujuyon Sho. Hakke Ni Sho, Yon Sho, Hakke Sho, Jyuroku Sho, Sanju Ni Sho, Rokujuyon SHO!" **Naruto shouted as he slammed all of Tobi's chakra points and pinned him to a tree. The mask man coughed and groaned before he was face to face with Naruto again and the blonde cocked his fist back before he slammed Tobi across the jaw sending him crashing through the trees and the ground with Tsunade's strength. The blonde quickly Hiraishined to him and punched him across the plains again. Again, again, again. Naruto's rhythm got faster and faster as Tobi took hit after hit before he was slammed into the ground.

"Now you're going down!" Naruto said while Tobi coughed.

"That's right. Why don't you kill me and let your village fall. Spending time with me and the Light is still fighting. A waste of time," he coughed and Naruto glared at him before he picked Tobi up and slammed him in the stomach. A seal appeared around him and he widened his eyes.

"This seal? A contract seal?" he wondered and Naruto dangerously glared at him.

"And now Tsukasa is no longer under your control. I have things to protect in that village. You won't win," Naruto said and before he could finish the job he backflipped away from a downward slash while Sato pulled Syra out of Tobi's stomach. Tobi dropped to the ground and coughed.

"You might win today, but the Light will be mine. Just like Kyuubi. There are plenty of ways to go about it. Remember that Rokudaime-san," Tobi said as he and Sato vanished away leaving Naruto to wonder just how he did that if his chakra was restricted.

"That tone. He wasn't kidding. But I'll have to think about his ass later. Right now, everyone needs me," Naruto said as he looked off into the distance.

_**With Tsukasa**_

Tsukasa's roared in the village as her red eyes began to shift. They stopped glowing red and turned yellow showing she was in control, or not. Tsukasa roared again as her natural instinct took over. Instinct to protect herself from any threat and that threat just, unluckily, happened to be Konoha.

A poof of smoke came from a building as Tsunade appeared. She quickly applied all of her chakra as she could muster and with a single punch, she and Kyuubi, together, pushed Tsukasa out of the village as the shinobi rallied against her. Tsukasa roared at them while Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba and Kurenai jumped into the air and each threw three kunai explosives at Tsukasa as they exploded on her body before Tsukasa slammed the ground with her claws.

People gathered around her before Tsukasa roared and opened her mouth. She was ready to unleash a massive fire on everyone before they heard a large flash of handsigns. Immediately Kyuubi disappeared and before she knew it she slammed on top of Tsukasa's body sending her into the ground with a heavy crash and everyone saw a flash of yellow lightning and people widened their eyes in happiness as Naruto stood on top of Kyuubi's head with his arms folded.

"Rokudaime-sama. He's here and look, he's controlling Kyuubi to help us. He mastered his bijuu," someone said and people smiled while Kyuubi growled.

"_**Hmph if that wasn't half true then I would be so pissed off right now," **_Kyuubi said and everyone gasped as they noticed Tsukasa roar and open her mouth. She was ready to unleash a white fire on everyone while Tsunade and the other readied themselves for the attack before Kyuubi slammed her claw over Tsukasa's head sending her further into the ground.

In the distance, everyone could see a large white fire over the area of source and they noticed that Tsukasa was gone. People looked left and right, but no one could find Naruto either.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto quickly gasped and panted slightly as he appeared with Kasumi and Yuna in his arms. He huffed and coughed slightly before Kasumi slowly coughed as well.

"Naruto-sama," Kasumi said and Naruto just smiled at her as he took her and took her towards a small stone structure. Kasumi turned her head and she noticed Tsukasa in the distance looking for anything to destroy at the moment. She set her sights on Naruto and Kasumi while Kasumi held Yuna tightly in her arms. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"To think that she was placed inside you without a seal. As expected of Kami-sama, but Kasumi-chan if Tsukasa is like Kyuubi-chan then there is no one who will be able to handle her," Naruto said and Kasumi frowned. She shook her head back and forth while Naruto looked at the ground.

"In Tou-san's library I had found...the bijuu contaiment jutsu. I modified it to work without the Shiki Fujin. Kasumi-chan, I don't want to do it, but chancing the fact that you might die from it is...," Naruto stopped as he suddenly heard Kasumi shake her head and give an outburst.

"NO! Please Naruto-sama, anything but that. I just told that man that you were different from your father. We swore! We swore that we would be around! This isn't how Tsukasa acts! We can snap her out of it," Kasumi said and Naruto shook his head.

"Kyuubi-chan told me about Tsukasa's instincts. They won't stop until she is either entirely sure that she is safe from harm or if she is sealed. You know as well as I do that there isn't anywhere in Konoha that she will feel safe. Also I don't know what people of other nations will try to do to her if she runs around. I am different from my father Kasumi-chan! I don't want this!" Naruto shouted and Kasumi stared wide-eyed while Tsukasa drew closer. She snarled at them both before Naruto slammed his hands together.

"I'm going to seal her inside myself. With any luck, then the Youki in my body will take it down and she will be supressed. Kyuubi-chan is already out so this shouldn't be too hard," Naruto said before he felt KAsumi's arm around his waist.

"No Naruto-sama! I love you! Everyone else loves you too. What will we do if you're gone! I can't let it happen!" Kasumi shouted and Naruto sighed as the two parents saw Tsukasa open her mouth. She roared and sent a large white fire at them both and Naruto cursed as he slammed the ground, hard.

I've got a family to protect Tsukasa. We might be friends, but you will not hurt them! **Satetsu: Tsukitōsenai Kabe( Iron Sand: Impenetrable Wall)," **Naruto shouted and a huge blast of iron sand expelled from the ground and blocked the fire with it. Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief while Naruto sighed.

"Then there is only one other option KAsumi-chan," Naruto said and Kasumi gasped while she shuddered. Naruto could see the fear and anxiety in her face and it really saddened him. He didn't want to do it. He really didn't, but he would have to. It pained him to even want to do this, but as a container then he could understand it as well. However he would at least make it so that they were around.

"Kasumi-chan, I'm going to seal Tsukasa in Yuna-chan," Naruto said and Kasumi widened her eyes.

"N-No Naruto-sama. Why? This isn't how it should be done! They are going to hate her, just like you and me. We know the life you lived. I don't want that for her. Can't you understand? Why can't you seal her back inside me?" Kasumi asked and Naruto shouted.

"Because if I do then you will probably die from it. I can't do that. I can at least make it so that we're around. Kasumi-chan, I don't know what else to do," Naruto said as the pressures of the Hokage's village were finally catching up to him. Is this what his father had to deal with? All his life he had thought of things to do with Kyuubi rampaging, but to actually experience it was something else. Nothing in Naruto's arsenal would help him at this time. He knew that he could very well use his sharingan on her, but that wouldn't stop her urges and with her being this wild then he didn't know how it would hold.

"Naruto-sama, she's our child. Yours and mine. What are you thinking?" Kasumi asked and Naruto smiled as he looked at the sleeping child in his arms.

"Simple, that she'll take after her old dad and master Tsukasa's power. Just like I'm doing with Kyuubi. It can be done Kasumi-chan," Naruto said and Kasumi just closed her eyes. She sighed and looked at the sleeping Yuna in her arms and gently placed her on the ground while she crossed her fingers. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he heard her shout.

"T...This...is all the chakra I have left Naruto-sama," Kasumi said to him.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **she said and a clone of Kasumi appeared next to her before it ran and jumped into the air as it shouted while Naruto allowed both sand and iron sand to swirl around.

**Tsūtenkyaku(Heaven's Kick of Pain)," **The Kasumi clone shouted as it slammed Tsukasa in the head sending her to the ground with a heavy crash.

**Satetsu: Kizoku Hokaku Ketsugō( Iron Sand: Noble Capture Binding) **Naruto shouted and the sand wrapped around Tsukasa's body as her wings were tied down. So were her legs, arms, neck and tails. Naruto glanced back to the real Kasumi holding their child before she gave her to Naruto. Naruto took Yuna into his arms and cradled her softly while Yuna continued to sleep. He then glanced back to the real Kasumi who just nodded and smiled.

"We'll be there right Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked and Naruto nodded as he flashed through his handsigns. He slammed his hands together and walked up to Tsukasa and was about to touch her making Tsukasa growl out before she broke through the sand and sent her claw crashing down upon Yuna's small form while Naruto and Kasumi widened their eyes. Both parents moved and were ready to intercept the assault as Naruto shouted.

"**Kaiten," **Naruto spun and Tsukasa's claw was blasted away while Naruto fell onto Kasumi's back. The blonde winced at a large scar that appeared on him and coughed.

"Ready Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked and Kasumi turned to him. She let a small tear fall down her face before she nodded. She felt a little lightheaded, but she pushed the urge to pass out, down the list.

"L-Listen Yuna-chan. This is mommy talking. You know, I find this situation rather weird. WHen I was pregnant with you Kushina-sama told me of the last things she thought she would ever say to Naruto-sama. It's weird isn't it? Well Yuna-chan I wanted to tell you this. Yuna-chan, you are mommy and daddy's baby. Our baby. I love you so much. Naruto-sama does also. He's your father after all. Please Yuna-chan, listen to my words. Grow strong, just like your mother and father. Learn from Kyuubi-sama and Kushina-sama. Behave with Ryo, your pet summon. Also...keep your father's will and remember this. All boys are evil when they are teens," Kasumi said.

"Hey!" Naruto said with a chuckle while Kasumi smirked.

"All boys except your father Yuna-chan," Kasumi said and Naruto chuckled while Kasumi turned to him. The blonde nodded and sighed.

"Hey Yuna, this is papa. Momma said her part and let papa do his. I'm...ashamed Yuna-chan. If you hate me then I will accept it for what I will do. I know we'll be around, but it's no excuse at all. I am the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. You will always be loved. Always remember that," Naruto said and he nodded while Kasumi nodded also.

"I'm ready Naruto-sama," she said and both parents of Yuna closed their eyes and smiled ready to accept the consequences of their actions before they heard heard a shout from behind.

"**Man, what did I tell you two?! When you have this child, PROTECT IT!" **Kyuubi shouted as she pinned Tsukasa's arm to the ground. Right behind her was Kushina while Naruto sighed.

"I don't know what else to do. Kasumi and I are going to be there for Yuna-chan, but I don't think that Kasumi will survive the process if I sealed Tsukasa back in her," Naruto said and Kyuubi sighed.

"**Oh you didn't know it. Well Tsukasa isn't comprised of Yōki Naruto-kun. Her energy doesn't need to be adapted to anyone. She can be sealed inside anyone and they will survive. It might've been a semi-painful process of extraction, but sealing her is easy. Just do what you do to Kasumi. It will work," **Kyuubi said and Naruto just widened his eyes and nodded.

"**Fūinjutsu: ****Fūjikome Setchaku Fūin( Sealing Technique: Containment Bond Seal)," **Naruto said and a large light appeared over his hand as he touched Tsukasa's forehead. She growled and roared at him, but Kyuubi and Kushina kept her pinned to the ground while Naruto physically dragged out the white fire from Tsukasa's body and attached it to Kasumi's stomach. Tsukasa roared before she was quickly sealed away back into Kasumi's body where she belonged. Kasumi touched her stomach and smiled.

"_We'll talk later Tsukasa, but I know that it wasn't your fault. I don't hate you," _Kasumi said in thought while Naruto turned to Kyuubi.

"Might wanna get out of here. The village is as riled up as it should be," Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded. She quickly vanished into Naruto's seal where she felt a lot of safety while Naruto sighed.

"Kaa-chan, was it the same for you? I could feel my heart tear at the thought of sealing Tsukasa into Yuna-chan. I didn't want to, but I was in a hurry. I must be a poor excuse of a father," Naruto said and Kushina just patted Naruto shoulder.

"You aren't Naruto-kun. You didn't. You found a way. Tsukasa is back where she belongs and Yuna has both of you, but if you keep her there then no doubt the village will think of it that way," Kushina said and Naruto agreed as he quickly gave Yuna to Kasumi and he Hiraishined the two of them home to where they could rest like they wanted.

No sooner than he'd done that did Tsunade and the others come ready to fight before they saw the field vacant. They looked left and right, but no sign of Tsukasa was given to them.

"Brat, what happened? Where are Kyuubi and that Dragon?" Tsunade asked and Naruto just huffed and shook his head saying that he would say later. Right now he just wanted to go home, but he couldn't even do that.

"I ended Tsukasa. She's gone back to where she came from. You don't have to worry, but Tsunade there will be time for that later, right now please go to the village and give me a number count of the people alive, dead and incapacitated. I want to do this as fast as possible," Naruto said and Tsunade nodded. Most of the people erupted in cheers, but they didn't last long as Naruto ordered them to move. Everyone vanished and left the blonde alone. He sighed and he noticed that he could see the Sun rising. A brand new day huh?

"Great, well I guess we'll go and assess the damages. No doubt I'll have to call some favors from Gaara, Mei-chan and A-oji. Jeez that was something else. However, that guy, Madara Uchiha, he's real and he's back in action. Tou-san I think things have just taken a turn for the worst," Naruto said before he got up and vanished in yellow lightning.

_**A little later**_

People were frantically screaming at the Hokage Mansion for an explanation to last night's events. How could they not actually? They were well within their curiosity to do so. They knew that they had to thank Kyuubi for saving them, but also seeing their Rokudaime Hokage "control" her was a definite plus to the village. It just proved Naruto's power to them and his ability to stay in control.

The damage that Tsukasa had done was rather extensive as many places had destroyed buildings, claw marks, a few fires and Naruto didn't even want to know the death count, but he knew that it was his responsibility to know. He had wondered where Sarutobi was, but he aged Sandaime had been restricted to his bed as he watched everything happen. It showed that he was nearing the end of his life.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor in the Kage chambers just in time to hear Kurenai finish the end of her report about the people.

"The number of incapacitated people is about 550. The village as a whole is alive as we were more prepared for this having done the Kyuubi incident. For the civilians that number is 313. And the shinobi force is 138. That means that those who...didn't make it nearly over a hundred people," Kurenai said and Naruto just nodded. He sighed and pinched his nose.

"Kurenai-chan, tell the people that they will begin construction later. Right now, everyone is very tired and confused. We will sort all of this out tomorrow. You are dismissed as well. Also have Baa-chan send out a message to Suna, Kiri, Kumo and Wave. Looks like we're going to be needing some help," Naruto said and Kurenai bowed before she spun on her heel and left.

"Meeting adjourned. I will answer any and all questions tomorrow," Naruto said and the Civilian council as well as Shinobi council merely stayed silent, got to their feet and walked out with Tsume and Kushina looking back at Naruto one more time before they went off.

"Pressure's gaki?" Jiraiya asked coming down and Naruto just looked at the table in front of him.

"Ero-sennin, I almost went back on my promise. I told myself that Yuna wouldn't experience what I did, but I would've done it if Kyuubi-chan didn't explain to me just what Tsukasa's power could do. Would they hate her just like me even if they knew I was around?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya just sighed. He shook his head and patted Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't know Naruto, but this village loves you as its Hokage. Think about it, Minato had to use the Shiki Fuin to get it to work. You didn't. Even if you sealed that thing inside your daughter then she would still have you and you could relate to her and even help her master its power. Who knows, she might end up as friends with it just like you did with Kyuubi. Don't see yourself short kid," Jiraiya said and Naruto just nodded. He stood to his feet and glared.

"Also Ero-sennin, its name is Tsukasa and it wasn't her fault. She was controlled, I know it. By the same person who controlled Kyuubi-chan. I fought him in the woods. He said he was Uchiha Madara and I believe it's so. Ero-sennin I don't know, but I think we're about to be on the brink of something," Naruto said as he walked off leaving Jiraiya to ponder those words.

_**U.N.I Compound**_

People were all resting or sleeping in their houses when Naruto came through. Kushina had laid on the bed and some people laid on the ground.

"Where is Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked and everyone glanced to each other. Kiba pointed upstairs and Naruto nodded with a smile while he walked up the stairs.

He came to Kasumi's door and he opened the door. He immediately noticed the wonderful sight of Kasumi with their daughter in her arms. Naruto smiled and came through the door before he rested at the foot of Kasumi's bed and stroked her hair lovingly. Kasumi turned a smile to Naruto who smiled back while he kissed Kasumi on the lips. Kasumi accepted the gesture and the two parted as they saw Yuna's little chest rise and fall multiple times signifying her rest from that night. Naruto then leaned over and kissed Yuna's cheek getting a yawn from cute brunette as her fingers curled up in her hands like normal. Her feet kicked for a bit, but then stopped while Kasumi smiled again.

"She's our child Naruto-sama. I'm so happy," Kasumi said and Naruto nodded before he gave a frown and sighed.

"Kasumi-chan, I want to apologize," Naruto said and Kasumi turned to him. She had a good idea of what he wanted to apologize for, but she stopped him as she slowly lifted Yuna and rested her on Naruto's lap while Kasumi laid down.

"No Naruto-sama. I think it was right. Options were limited for you and its not like we were gong to die there. I know you had the best intentions, but would you have told the village if Yuna was Tsukasa's carrier?" Kasumi asked and Naruto stood silent for a bit before he looked at the small child in his arms.

"Nah, at least no time soon. If they know me then they would know that Yuna-chan isn't Tsukasa. However, I know that people would hate her for their loved ones and I didn't want that. Besides no one ever knew you were her carrier so it makes sense that they don't know now dattebayo. I'll keep it that way. So...how is Tsukasa doing? Kyuubi-chan told me that the only reason she continued to rampage was because her instincts kicked in and she fought to survive which I can understand," Naruto said and Kasumi sighed as se stroked Yuna's hair.

"Tsukasa has been...silent. I've tried talking to her, but I can tell that she's ashamed. I had gone to see her, but she very disappointed in herself. Says that she lost my trust and how pathetic she was at getting caught," Kasumi said and Naruto sighed.

"Hmm well if she's anything like Kyuubi-chan then she is susceptible to genjutsu also. I believe so. Don't worry Kasumi-chan, she'll come around. We both know Tsukasa very well after all. I'm sure that it will be alright," Naruto said and Kasumi just nodded her head before she and Naruto spent a little time next to each other along with their child in their room.

_**In Ame**_

Tobi quickly dropped to the ground and coughed while Nagato and Konan glanced at him. The latter obviously a little glad that he looked so ragged, but why she had wondered.

"Do it now. If you are going to have any chance of getting the Nibi and Nanabi jinchuuriki then you will have to do it now while Konoha is weak. If you give them the time to maintain their forces then everything will have gone down the drain," Tobi said as he slowly and painfully leaned against the wall while Nagato and Konan glared.

"What did you do?" Konan asked dangerously while Tobi just grinned and leaned back and coughed while Sato tended to his master's wounds though he still wondered why he was doing so and why he felt like he was forgetting something. Something very important to him.

_**Konohagakure, hospital room**_

Shizune groaned as she opened her eyes and she noticed Haku looking at her with a small smile on her face. Shizune shook her head and she noticed she was inside the hospital. However, soon everything caught up with her and she leaned up fast.

"Yuna!" Shizune shouted before she gripped her head in pain as Haku gently laid her back down to the bed.

"Easy Shizune-san. You're fine and so is Yuna-chan. She is back at home sleeping with Naruto-kun and Kasumi-san," Haku said while Shizune just breathed easily and leaned back. She turned her head to the right to look out the window and noticed that the sun was out and the village was...an entire mess! Destroyed buildings, ruined streets and multiple claw marks and debris little the area.

"W-What happened while I was out?" Shizune asked and Haku sighed. She looked left and right before she closed the door and began to tell Shizune of the events that had transpired in the village since she was out cold. It had shocked Shizune of how much she had missed just from a very precise slam to the head, but she knew that it could've been much worse.

"And that's when Naruto took Kasumi and Yuna home. Since then no one has been able to find the culprit, but Naruto-kun told us not to be concerned with him as our village doesn't have the resources to fully find him. Not to mention everyone has been fighting all night and people are tired. Naruto-kun has...held off giving us a chance to recuperate. I believe that it is for the best also," Haku said and Shizune sighed.

"And why aren't you resting then?" Shizune asked and Haku merely looked at a chart of new arrivals to the hospital in the last two hours and knew that she would be pulling some shifts as would the rest of the medical department.

"Well I have Tsunade-sama's orders to help at the hospital with all the people that we've taken. I've been rather busy tending to some of them, but Tsunade-sama tells me not to overwork myself. It's just the life that I chose to live," Haku said and Shizune nodded and closed her eyes.

"Well at least we're safe. It seems that the worst is over," Shizune said with a smile before going back to sleep. Haku nodded her head, but she couldn't stop the nagging feeling in the bottom of her stomach that Shizune was dead wrong and things were just starting with this being the first incident.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: As I said, I believe that drama is important to a story. It helps build a story and character. <strong>_

_**KG: No ANs or omakes this time. Just the chapter that you all wanted along with a little news. Hehe I scared ya didn't it? No I wasn't going to make Yuna, Tsukasa's new carrier. It didn't seem right. I had...pondered it, but thought against it. Not a good idea in my book. Also, if you wonder why Tsukasa is so strong then I tried to base her off Kyuubi. Kyuubi is the product if the Rikudo Sennin's power while Tsukasa is based off Kami's power. However just like all living things even Tsukasa can be manipulated especially by those with experience. Well that's all I've got for you guys. Hoped you like the...Ryubi Incident. Hehe well I'll be leaving.**_

_**KG: Ahem Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! I earned it! I didn't make Yuna the carrier! I DESERVE CREAM SODA!**_


	61. Chapter 61

_**KG: Alright Maggots, gather around right now!**_

_**Haniel: (Yawwn) What is it? It's five in the morning!**_

_**VR: There had better be a good reason for this.**_

_**KG: Oh, well no there isn't. It's time for someone to take the next shift. If you know what I mean.**_

_**AD: Seriously? It's Naruto's kid. Why the hell do we have to do this crap!?**_

_**KG: Because, Naruto works with us also and we have an obligation to do so. Do it or you won't get paid.**_

_**ZH: That's not fair!**_

_**KG: Life's not fair dammit. Now pick up the kid right now! Kasumi, how are you feeling?**_

_**Kasumi: Like I got someone extracted from my stomach. Oh wait, I DID!**_

_**Tsume: Well then as the newest employee, this should fall to Haniel!**_

_**Haniel: W-What? But that's not fair senpai!**_

_**KG: Let's take a vote!**_

_**Haniel: NO! No votes! It's not fair!**_

_**Everyone: Go for it Haniel. You're in our thoughts! Smile for Yuna-chan.**_

_**Haniel: NO! It's not fair dammit!**_

_**KG: Good luck with it Haniel.**_

_**Yuna: (looks up and giggles)**_

_**Haniel: Oh son of a bit...oh the kid. I can't even curse. Ugh, why do you even care? You can't understand me anyway. Ugh, fine fine. So what do you want to do brat?**_

_**Yuna: He he he. Aboooo.**_

_**Haniel: Senpai, as this girl Yuna is my witness then I will get you and everyone else back for this!**_

_**KG: Oh I'd love to see you try. TUU, get Yuna's formula while I do this thing.**_

_**TUU: Understood!**_

_**Quote: "**__**Always have a book at hand, in the parlor, on the table, for the family; a book of condensed thought and striking anecdote, of sound maxims and truthful apothegms. It will impress on your own mind a thousand valuable suggestions, and teach your children a thousand lessons of truth and **__**duty. Such a book is a casket of jewels for your household," by Tryon Edwards.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hokage Mansion, four days later<strong>_

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. It had been just like he wanted. Konoha had rested all four days ago and now the sound of construction was still going on outside. Naturally Naruto, by this time had sent out a message to Suna, Kiri and Kumo for their help in his little predicament. He had also been spreading out clones and taking full advantage of his Mokuton abilities to build wooden houses and the only one besides him who knew the abilities of the Shodaime were Tenzo. Naruto had also sent out his fox summons to help around. However there was a problem.

"Konoha came totally pay all of this off, but no doubt the trading routes are going to pull us down. I doubt any traders would want to be coming here for a while," Naruto said to himself before he heard a short giggle. He looked down and he noticed Yuna looking at her father with her deep blue eyes. Naruto chuckled and gently kissed Yuna's head while she closed her eyes to go to sleep. Seeing her like this, Naruto wondered if his Jiji had held him like it when he was younger. Kasumi was still relatively weak from that day and she was still resting.

"_You are just like your mother. Always sleeping while I handle other stuff, but I guess that's a good thing dattebayo," _Naruto thought to himself before he placed Yuna in her cradle next to his desk. To some it would be inside for the Hokage to keep his child so close to him after what had transpired, but for Naruto as well as a few fathers then it was justified. Maybe he was a little too cautious, but in this world that was generally a good thing.

As Naruto continued to think over the trade routes as well as Konoha's current standing, he looked out at the village. He could see a very large destroyed section of it where the full parts of construction were going on. How could he open the trade routes? He had remembered from some mail from Gaara a few months ago about his father. He had opened the trade routes of his village through the use of Sakin (Gold Dust). However he was the only one to do that. Iron Sand didn't go for much since it could mainly be found in the cold regions of the Land of Iron. That's one of the things that they had that he couldn't really reciprocate. Ugh, this was turning to shit just because of Tsukasa's rampage.

A knock on the door broke Naruto from his thoughts as he ushered the person with his words, "Come in," he said and the door opened to show Kurenai in her usual clothes. She bowed slightly and came with her arms full of documents while Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose before giving a small smile.

"Naruto-kun, there are reports from some people that they need more wood. Some of your clones have dispelled," Kurenai said and Naruto nodded before he made another twenty clones and rushed them off while Kurenai placed the documents on the table. She then turned her head and she noticed Yuna's tiny form with her hands clenched together while he chest rose and fell signifying her sleep. Kurenai smiled and softly patted Yuna's head and Naruto smiled at the interaction before Kurenai turned back to see Naruto tilting his head to the side.

"Naruto-kun, what is wrong? Is there anything that I can help with?" Kurenai asked and Naruto smirked while folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, if you can figure out how I'm going to be able to open the trade routes without trying to sell what we don't have then I'd like to hear it," Naruto replied before putting his head in his hands. "Ugh, I'm about to go insane," he said before he felt Kurenai pat his head. He looked up and he could only gasp as Kurenai quickly kissed him on the lips as Naruto felt the warm sensation. He never figured Kurenai for the forward type before she backed away.

"You'll figure something out Naruto-kun. Don't stress yourself out. Konoha needs you now," Kurenai said and Naruto agreed. He sent a clone to get through the documents on his desk and he sealed Yuna's cradle while he picked her up gently.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Nothing is impossible for me!" Naruto said with a grin before he Hiraishined home.

_**U.N.I Compound**_

Naruto landed on he floor of his living room as he saw a few Inuzuka members taking a quick rest from repairing the village. "Would anyone mind sending Yuna back to Kasumi-chan for me?" Naruto asked and someone volunteered as they took Yuna carefully and walked up the stairs of the main house towards Kasumi's room.

Naruto laid against the couch and looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and opened them only to see Anko staring at him with a smile. "Welcome home sexy-sama, did you have a long day at the office?" Anko asked and Naruto just stared at her blankly. He sighed and slowly shook his head left and right while he leaned up.

"No, not really. Just thinking about a few things," Naruto said before he heard Fu and Yugito coming down the stairs. Hearing his statement, the two female Jinchuuriki glanced towards each other before Fu broke the silence.

"What things? Could it be about the repairs to the village? Cause Naruto-kun as it stands, we can't deny missions. We need all the money we can get and just dipping into Konoha's bank as a whole would leave us destitute," Fu proclaimed and Naruto agreed. That's why he needed something to be done, and fast. No doubt the economical damage to the village was high, but Naruto did know that quite a few traders still did their business. Maybe...traders thrived off of economical imbalance between villages. The more a village was damaged, then the more they needed traders to exchange the currency flow. It was one of the many things that Naruto had actually learned from Kyuubi. Yep, economic value.

"Way to make it sound like we're poor Fu," Yugito said with a roll of her eyes while Fu blushed and rubbed the back of her head. Naruto knew that she didn't mean it the way that it sounded, but he couldn't deny that was she said was true.

"Well then we just need to sell something to traders. That's easy. They're all about what they think is rare or valuable. We could pull that off," Anko said, but Naruto shook his head.

"For a few weeks, yes we could. But for about a month to two or three years then no we couldn't. Traders aren't stupid. You know that first and foremost when you're a shinobi," Naruto replied and Anko held her head down. Everyone settled into a very awkward silence before there was another knock on the door. Naruto sighed and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Genma.

"Hokage-sama, the letters from Kiri, Kumo and Suna have returned. It seems that the Mizukage is coming to see you as is the Kazekage. No word on Kumo yet, but they have said that they will try and apply aid where it is needed," Genma said while Naruto nodded. Finally some good news in this type of situation.

"Thank you Genma. You can go back now. Wait, where are Jiraiya and Tsunade?" Naruto asked and Genma cleared his throat.

"Both Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama are currently helping with the construction of the village. Tsunade-sama is running the hospital for the injured and Jiraiya-sama is with the working crew. A few other shinobi are out on missions," Genma reported while Naruto nodded.

"Thank you Genma. That's all," Naruto said and Genma shunshined out of sight while Naruto closed the door. So he was going to see both Mei and Gaara again. Just perfect for him wasn't it. Yeah, now they could see just how destroyed his village actually was. But if it was them then they probably wouldn't say much. If anything he hoped that they wouldn't say anything about it, but that was hollow thinking at best

"OH! Naruto-kun, I know! I know how you can open the trade routes just like the Yondaime Kazekage. It's so simple, but you'll have to follow me and Yugito. We know that you can use," Fu said and Yugito looked at her harem sister in surprise.

"We do?" Yugito asked and Fu nodded with a large grin across her face. Naruto rose an eyebrow at her declaration as did Anko. That was certainly out of the blue, but Naruto was really happy about it.

"Alright then. I'll come with you. Just let me check something," Naruto said as he got up to his feet. He walked up to his room and he quickly grabbed Raiga, Syra, Fukune, Tyrun and Yugisa. He strapped them to his back and waist while Fukune spoke.

"**Naruto-sama, there is something that we must tell you. On that night, just before that man left. Did you get a glimpse of the person next to him?" **Fukune asked and Naruto nodded. He had seen the person that Madara was with before his having left the area. It still amazed Naruto, but he was forced to put in in the back of his mind for a later date.

"Yeah, what about him?" Naruto asked and everyone fell silent while Naruto narrowed his eyes. They had brought it up and pulled his interest and now they were going to stay silent? "What. About. Him? Naruto asked dangerously as everyone released their breath.

"**Well Naruto-sama, we are sure, more likely than not, that was Yutara-sama, or Sato-sama, if you prefer," **Yugisa said and Naruto's hand twitched over his swords. **"It was weird, he wasn't like how he was went he...took care of my master. No way would he associate with mortals. To him, they are all beneath him. The only one to be like that was the Rikudo Sennin. It's like he was...controlled or something," **Tyrun added before Raiga slammed the ground in front of him with his fist.

"**Impossible. Sato isn't capable of being controlled. Do you know the training his gone through? He has one of the toughest minds and toughest wills of the world. He wouldn't be so easily manipulated," **Raiga countered while Tyrun held his hands up defensively. Raiga realized his outburst and apologized to everyone.

"Be that as it may Raiga, no one is incapable of being controlled. It just proves that whoever controls him is very strong. Strong enough...to control Kyuubi-chan to attack the village, along with Tsukasa," Naruto said while the swords stayed silent. They all glanced to each other before Naruto remembered what he was supposed to be doing and walked down the stairs. He quickly apologized to Fu and Yugito for holding them up and walked out of the door.

_**Border of Hi no Kuni **_

"Kukuku, so they finally found an opening in Konoha's little security. To think that Akatsuki would be so scared of young Naruto-kun. He really has become a promising specimen. I really love his dojutsu. However, to think that you and I paired up. It seems that Akatsuki still doesn't trust me," Orochimaru said while his partner glared at him.

"You would need to be kept an eye on Orochimaru-san. However, I don't see why they needed to send you I would love to simply cut up Nanabi-chan or Nibi-chan with Samehada. How about you just leave one of them to me and just watch. I'd like that," Kisame said with a large grin across his face. Orochimaru chuckled and nodded as the two Akatsuki members continued to make their way towards Konoha. Yeah, the message that Konoha had come under attack from a strange monster had spread through the nations. Iwa had strangely been silent to the ordeal of Konoha, but something might've been planned.

"Oh you can trust that I will stay out of your way Kisame-san. Kukuku, maybe I should distract Naruto-kun for you. That way you will have one less thing to worry about," Orochimaru said and Kisame looked at him before a small grin came across his face. Oh this relationship was going to work out just fine.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Sasuke quickly slashed apart some logs as he watched civilians carry them off. Right behind him was Itachi doing his current job. Nearly every shinobi was out in the streets while Sasuke continued to be next to a clone of Naruto continually using Mokuton to supply the village with the necessary parts. Most of the shinobi had gotten the civilian section under control with a few of the repairs. Nami no Kuni had come more than two days ago to help Naruto for what he and Team Seven had done for their own country.

Tazuna had been heading the current buildings, but it was still people who were fine that had their shops open. It seemed that a lot of the restaurants had been untouched allowing people to at least get bites to eat. Much to Naruto's relief, Teuchi and Ayame were fine as well. Forget fine, they were doing good. Since their building wasn't near where Tsukasa had rampaged then they were fine. Still being Naruto's favorite place to eat.

"Hey kid, do you know where Naruto is?" Jiraiya asked hoping to talk to the blonde Hokage while most of the construction was going on. Sasuke turned his head and shook it left and right.

"No, Naruto's not here right now. In fact I wonder where the real him is. His clones have been popping up all over the village. What did you need?" Sasuke asked while Itachi dropped to the ground next to his brother. The two stared at Jiraiya while he folded his arms.

"Really it's only something that I should discuss with Naruto, but since it also deals with Itachi then I think it's safe to tell you both," Jiraiya said getting Itachi to narrow his eyes. Sasuke looked between the Sannin and his brother before Jiraiya patted Itachi on the shoulder.

"Itachi, do you know anything of the leader of Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked and Itachi closed his eyes for a second before sighing and opening them.

"While I was in Akatsuki, when all of the members gathered we had only known him as Leader-sama. I had the opportunity to meet him a few times and Jiraiya-sama I must tell you this. He is stronger than me. By quite a bit actually. That's why we called him Leader-sama. The only person that he ever works with is the only female of the group. A woman named Konan..," Itachi and Sasuke glared as the saw Jiraiya widen his eyes while a slight shiver went down his spine, but Itachi ignored it in favor of continuing. "I just know that the reside within a village known as Amegakure which was formerly led by Hanzo," Itachi explained. Jiraiya just stared at the ground for a second.

"What did you find out?" Sasuke asked, asking Itachi's question before the elder Uchiha could get it out of his mouth. Jiraiya then glared at Sasuke and patted him on the shoulder.

"I would think that whoever attacked this village had another reason behind it. He not only showed the nations that he could do what he did to the Konoha not once, but twice, as well as have us on high alert. Now Akatsuki might manage to get past our defenses. I have no doubt that Naruto could hold his own against one or two members, but three might be a little much. And who knows who'd they be sending for Fu or Yugito. Both might be strong as they are around the Jonin-level along with Sasuke and Neji, but against S-rank shinobi then I don't think they are up to snuff. Especially Fu as she's not been a Tokubetsu Jonin for very long.

"So you are worried about either of them being taken? Well if that's the case then we could always have Naruto-sama inform them," Itachi suggested while Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. "I would like nothing more, but the fact of the matter here is that I can't find him right now. No doubt he's trying to think of something to do," Jiraiya returned while the Uchiha brothers closed their eyes.

"Jiraiya-sama, there is something that I must tell both you and Sasuke. I know who attacked the village. I didn't say anything about him because I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up in finding him and even finding him is dangerous in and of itself. I also didn't know if Hokage-sama would search for him out of interest or out of hate so I kept quiet on it. The person to be able to control something like that as well as during Yondaime-sama's attack was Madara Uchiha," Itachi whispered and Jiraiya widened his eyes as did Sasuke. The younger Uchiha balled his fists and sneered.

"The Leader of the Uchiha Uchiha clan and the co-founder of Konohagakure? Why would he try and destroy his own village?" Sasuke asked while Itachi shook his head left and right.

"No Sasuke, you don't understand. While Shodaime-sama and Madara had reached an agreement to stop their war, it still left many Uchiha with hatred for their loss. It's a cycle of the Curse within our eyes. He told me that he would bring about the change to the world that had never before been seen. When you killed me, I had hoped that you would take my eyes Sasuke. Transplant them with yours and obtain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan just like Naruto-sama and Madara Uchiha. Honestly Sasuke, if we're talking like this, then I would have to tell you that Naruto-sama is most likely, the only one who stands a chance against him. His reserves from countless hours of training have given him his Kage-level reserves and lets not factor in Kyuubi to that. Sasuke, there is a reason why Madara was named the Strongest Uchiha to ever exist in the world," Itachi said while Sasuke grumbled.

"But you say that only he and Naruto have activated the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, how is it that Naruto even got the sharingan in the first place? I know that it has something to do with his dojutsu, but I never really paid it a mind until now. You think I would since it's because of that dojutsu and his hard work that Naruto got this far," Jiraiya said and Itachi shrugged while Sasuke spoke.

"I remember. He had his dojutsu activated during the Wave mission two years ago, all because of my pathetic mistakes. Still he said that when Kakashi had checked on him, his dojutsu was active and he had copied Kakashi's sharingan. He then trained until he unlocked the three tomoe. I then heard from Kiba that on another mission where he was the leader to that mission they were facing an Oto and Iwa group. I didn't know the details but he activated his Mangekyou there. This was before or after he met you. I think before. Already having Kakashi's sharingan, then he saved me from your Tsukuyomi. He gained the Mangekyou from you and possibly over time, his genes realized that having two Mangekyou Sharingan fits the requirement of the Uchiha clan and he gained the Eternal Mangekyou. Maybe that's why when I had seen it, it looked kind of like yours Itachi, in combination with Kakashi's only instead of just that. He also had like several tomoe in each eye," Sasuke said while Jiraiya placed a finger to his chin. He thought over everything before sighing.

"Well right now we won't worry about it, but if Itachi's right then I will need to pay a little trip to Amegakure. Hopefully I'll find something of value there," Jiraiya said before he disappeared in a swirl of wind. Itachi and Sasuke glanced to each other and Itachi touched Sasuke's eyes.

"How are they Sasuke?" Itachi asked and Sasuke cursed while he rubbed them for a little bit. "They still hurt like a bitch. Mind telling me just what all this training is for Itachi?" Sasuke asked, but Itachi just shook his head with a small smile across his face.

"Oh nothing Sasuke. It's just that if Madara is out there then you are going to need as much training as you can get. _Then when you are done we will both be the other's light," _Itachi said keeping the last part to himself. He then walked off with Sasuke right behind him.

_**With Naruto and the others**_

Fu, Yugito, and a now awake Kasumi, who had been forced to walk around and exercise by Haku, led Naruto and Hana through the caverns that they had been through and Naruto took out Raiga to get some light in the tunnels. He didn't know how long they had been walking, but it probably wasn't for very long. Hana had joined them when she saw Fu and Yugito guiding Naruto through the streets. She had offered to come with them along with the Haimaru brothers. Also when Naruto had asked Hana where Kiba was, she had explained that he was spending the day with Ino and Tenten which made Naruto laugh.

As they continued with Fu making silly faces at Yuna trying to get her to laugh, which di work, Naruto noticed something. Yuna wasn't scared of the dark. Rather she didn't seem to care for it. Maybe it was because Naruto and Kasumi were there or she was too concentrated on Fu to do anything. Kasumi kissed Yuna's cheek while the brunette baby yawned and snuggled into her mother's embrace and went back to sleep.

"So how far is it?" Naruto asked as he did have a bit more important things to do. Like setting up the room where he, Kushina, Jiraiya and Fu would be setting up the fūinjutsu room where he would take off the Cage Bird Seal as well find out that traitor who had allowed Madara to even enter the village in the first place.

"Well Naruto-kun, it shouldn't be very far. In fact, I think we should almost be there. Right guys?" Yugito asked and Fu nodded scratching Yuna's cheek playfully while Kasumi nodded as well.

"That's right, but remember, we were wandering. We didn't know of any specific path," Kasumi said and Naruto sighed with a shake of his head and the three in front of him before they all noticed a large green light. "That's it! That's the place Naruto-kun, come on!" Fu urged as she quickly ran off while Yugito, Kasumi, Naruto and Hana behind her. The ground was a little slippery for them all to suddenly run, but with a quickly slid and jump of her body, Fu quickly jumped out of the cave that they had been in and swiftly moved to the side as Naruto tumbled out. He groaned and rubbed his head before he opened his eyes. It took a moment for him to register, but he saw the large area flowing with green crystals and a rather medium-size spring of water flowing all around them.

"Whoa," was all Naruto could say as he stood to his feet. Eventually Hana stumbled out also and she looked at the glorious room also. "Wow," Hana said after Naruto while Fu, Kasumi and Yugito smiled. It was the same place that they had all seen about a year and four months ago. Still quite the same as they had left it.

"W-When did you have the time to...," Naruto stopped as Fu, Yugito and Kasumi rubbed the back of their heads. "Umm it was a little bit before Tsunade-sama's HPT or around that time. We had been training, Fu fell through a hole and we followed," Yugito explained while Fu narrowed her eyes.

"Don't try to cover it Yugito-san, that was you. Both me and Kasumi know it," Fu said while Yugito blushed and pouted. Naruto walked through the room and he saw his reflection in one of the crystals. He raised his hand and touched it. It felt, just like regular crystal, but as far as Naruto knew then there wasn't this type of crystal before. Around the walls, Naruto could even see the small remnants of diamonds, rubies, sapphires, pearls, emeralds, and any other kind of fancy earth. He didn't see gold, but he knew why. The properties of earth that compress to make gold weren't very common in Hi no Kuni. Which is why the price for gold was rather high in places like Konoha and Kiri while it was low in Iwa and Suna. But still, this was great.

"**This crystal. I swear I've seen it before. I don't know where, but I know I have seen it somewhere," **Tyrun said drawing everyone's attention to him. **"What do you mean you've seen it before? I've never seen anything so beautiful before, well at least not without it being on Kami-sama's clothes," **Fukune said while Tyrun racked his brain. Something was telling him to remember, but for all his life he couldn't do it. Did it have something to do with his master? He wasn't sure.

"**Don't stress it Tyrun. If you remember it then you will remember it. Just try not to kill yourself thinking," **Raiga advised and Tyrun just nodded and sighed as they continued to sit around.

Naruto quickly channeled chakra into his fist and brought it back. With heavy shout, he slammed the crystal in front of him with it sending it flying from the ground and into the wall where it shattered against the wall into hundreds of crystal fragments falling around him. Naruto picked one up and held it to his face. He then looked at his hand and saw that it had twitched only slightly. _"Hmm, so it's a very sturdy crystal. Oh yeah, I think I know what my next project is going to be. I might still be working on the Ryūseiton kekkai genkai, but I think the village would love a Shugyoton kekkai genkai. Hmm...Gem __Release huh? Well if the Yondaime Kazekage can do it then dammit I can too," _Naruto thought to himself before he closed his eyes. He raised his hand to attract the metallic materials in the earth and quickly he noticed hundreds of crystals extend from the walls and gravitate towards him. Naruto smiled with a nod. Gems, yeah that would work. The world loved jewels, especially the ladies. If he had Shizune give these to the merchants and ask for quality then he was sure that if word got around the people would be trading with Konoha in no time. He'd even dare say that it might make for a few stronger alliances.

"And it only took you three till now to tell me this?" Naruto asked with a twitching smiled while Kasumi and Yugito pushed Fu forward urging her to explain. Naruto wouldn't dare get angry at Kasumi. She just had his child, she made up for this. Yugito just didn't have anything to say. Umm we forgot?" Fu asked and Naruto would've facepalmed, but he was better than that. He thought anyway.

"Yeah well that's fine I guess. Hmm well, I'll leave a clone here and tag this place. Meanwhile, we'll head back up and we'll be doing some things," Naruto told them. "Things? Like...what?" Fu asked and they only had Naruto's mischievous grin to go on before they disappeared in the Hiraishin.

_**With Kyuubi **_

Kyuubi coughed as she tried to stand thanks to Nanabi's help. The Seven tailed beetle sighed and looked at her sister. **"Kanari, would you just tell him already!? You can't keep going like this. What reason would he have to actually go against you? It's not like anything can be done about it now," **Nanabi said while she and Kyuubi trudged through the village. Kyuubi would've tried to send a glare to her sister, but that didn't work out so well. **"With all the mess that is happening right now, now isn't the time to bring it up Nana. Besides, why don't you go for it also? Go and see the joys of it all. Then you will know how I feel. You've only been living with us for about two years now," **Kyuubi said with a loud groan of her delicate voice.

"**Well excuse me. I swear if I wasn't so patient with most things, ugh. The only reason I haven't jumped at Naruto-kun, is because of the situation. If it was different then trust me. You wouldn't have seen him for about three days, but Ni's a lot worse. By the way, where is she?" **Nanabi asked while Kyuubi shrugged her shoulders. Nanabi sighed and shook her head before they both saw a burst of yellow.

"Eh, Kanari-chan, Nana-chan what are you doing? Kana-chan, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked concerned and Kyuubi would've tried to straighten up, but right now wasn't the time to even try her bravado.

"**Ahh perfect timing Naruto-kun, could you take Kanari to the hospital? The Aburame family said that they wanted to ask why some of their males are frantic about me so I thought I would go and answer. Have a nice walk you two," **Nanabi said with a small wave and quickly disappeared while Kyuubi shot her a glare.

"Kyuubi-chan, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Was it the fight with Tsukasa?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi shook her head. Please, she was tougher than that all together. **"N-No it wasn't. Anyway, Naruto-kun, I'll be fine. Just let me walk to the hospital," **Kyuubi said, but Naruto wouldn't have it. With a small 'Eep' from Kyuubi he disappeared as she popped in his arms.

_**With Fu and Yugito**_

Kasumi went back home since Yuna's crying might've indicated her hunger while Fu and Yugito had met up with Kurenai and Shizune. Both showed the crystal to them and Kurenai's eyes beamed. "Wow it's so pretty. You say Naruto-kun found this?" Kurenai asked and both jinchuuriki nodded while Shizune took the crystal and looked at it with a smile while it gleamed in the light. "And he wants us to try and see if any merchants will take this?" Shizune asked while getting Fu and Yugito to nod again.

"Alright I'll do it then. I have nothing else to do what with helping Tsunade-sama at the hospital. Leave it to me you guys. I think this will have a valuable price for it," Shizune said with a wide grin as she walked off. Everyone nodded and watched her leave while Kurenai looked left and right.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked and they shrugged while Kurenai sweatdropped. _"Che, I lost him again," _Kurenai thought to herself before she went off to go and find her Hokage and lover.

_**Back with Naruto and Kyuubi **_

Naruto hardened his eyes at Kyuubi's form while Kyuubi held a dejected face. She couldn't look Naruto in the eye currently while she placed her shirt back on. The doctor left them alone and Naruto folded his arms. "How long?" he asked and Kyuubi muttered something before Naruto told her to speak up. **"Four months!" **Kyuubi increased her voice so Naruto could hear her. The blonde exhaled his breath and furled his hair. "When were you going to tell me?" he asked and Kyuubi turned back to him. **"When things were going to settle down for you. You had so much going on already that I didn't want to bring another problem to you," **Kyuubi said before she felt Naruto get up from his seat. He walked over to her and sat on the bed. Kyuubi flinched from the action before Naruto grabbed her head, spun her around, and quickly consumed her lips getting a surprise from Kyuubi all together until she sighed and backed away.

"How could you think it would be a problem? You trained me to take on all things that come my way. You think this is a problem? Nope, Kyuubi-chan, I'm so happy. I get another one! Kaa-chan and Baa-chan can now spoil two instead of one," Naruto said while Kyuubi looked down to the floor. **"But having this village already take up most of your time has been rather taxing. You don't need more...prob..mmph," **Kyuubi muffled as Naruto quickly kissed her again and pushed her to the hospital bed.

"Oh it's not a problem Kyuubi-chan, in fact, it's a definite plus," Naruto said as his finger trailed the folds of Kyuubi's kimono getting a blush from her face. "However, you will have to be punished for keeping such a secret from me," Naruto said and Kyuubi couldn't speak with the lump in her throat while Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's a punishment that you will enjoy," Naruto told her and Kyuubi just stared at her lover incredulously.

_**Lemon**_

Naruto quickly undressed Kyuubi from her kimono and dropped it to the ground as he attacked her breasts. He had already kissed her at least twice so he wanted a dainty treat. He could see the swelling areoles on her body and grinned as he latched his mouth on top one of them. Kyuubi's breath hitched as Naruto sent a clone to the door to lock it and place a seal on it before dispelling. "No more secrets Kyuubi-chan," Naruto told her huskily while his right hand began to knead her other breast. Kyuubi shifted against the bed while her hands trailed the top of his Hokage cloak while Naruto did his work.

"**Mmmm Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi moaned to his touch while Naruto stopped and gently blew the cold air on Kyuubi's nipples sending them up high while she could feel his growing appreciation for her body against her thigh. Her blush covered her face and while Naruto continued to play with the top of her body, his other hand trailed down and began to spread Kyuubi's slender legs seeing the lack of panties and the growing wetness of her legs. The heat trailing off them assaulted Naruto's senses making him more wild and heated as he continued to lavish Kyuubi's top.

"**Mmm Naruto-kun, lower," **Kyuubi said before Naruto's eyes gleamed and he leaned up from his motions. "Ah ah ah Kyuubi-chan, this is punishment remember? I'm going to take my time. Especially since no one is here and my clones are taking care of the village right now," Naruto said and Kyuubi wanted to complain something, but Naruto quickly brought his mouth back down to her breasts providing soft licks across the perfect flesh while his other hand vigorously worked his lover's private spot. Kyuubi groaned against the motions of his mouth and his hand while she bucked her hips. Naruto's quickly inserted a single fingers and quickly pushed it in and out while his own mouth covered Kyuubi's allowing the two of their tongues to dance together until they separated. **"Ugggghhhhh ohhhh Naruto-kun. Oh fuck," **Kyuubi said while Naruto continued to love the sound of her sweet voice.

Feeling that he made her suffer enough in that area, Naruto unclipped his mouth from her breasts and went down her stomach before his mouth came near her spot. Kyuubi sighed blissfully before she arched back and groaned as Naruto's mouth latched to her. He quickly pushed his tongue inside her spot feeling the sweet nectar offered to him as Kyuubi's claws gripped the sheets of the bed. **"Oh sweet fuck. N-Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I hid it from you. Oh god, I love it!" **Kyuubi shouted as Naruto continued on. He nodded vigorously while his hands massaged her legs. Kyuubi wrapped those legs around Naruto's head and clutched the mop of yellow hair against her abdomen. She bit her lip as she felt her forbidden place brush against his mouth. She could feel his tongue going against her walls as he continued to lavish her. No matter how she looked at it, it was a punishment for her that he didn't simply fuck her into the night like she wanted. "That feel good Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi just nodded.

"Want more?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi eagerly nodded again much to Naruto's happiness. He could hear the squishes of her wetness against his mouth as he felt the heat vibrating from her body. Sometimes, even in a disaster, one just needed to relax and be in the comfort of one another. It was things like this that kept someone living. **"Oh fuck no more Naruto-kun, please take me now," **Kyuubi begged and Naruto just shook his head. "Pun-ish-ment Kyuubi love," Naruto said and Kyuubi wanted to sigh, but her breath was hitched each time keeping her at her high as while she stared to rub against his face faster. Kyuubi groaned and couldn't find the time to warn Naruto of her release as she came sending it against Naruto's face. The blonde however, dutifully lapped it up while Kyuubi dropped to the bed. She saw Naruto lick his face clean before he glared playfully at her.

"Who said you could come?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi just looked at him incredulously before Naruto took off his shirt, then his pants, and his boxers, leaving him naked while he sat on the bed. "Down," Naruto commanded and Kyuubi felt a sudden rush of arousal being ordered around. Seems that Tsume was really teaching him well in the sack. Not that he ever really needed a lesson, but for Kyuubi to be dominated, well it added to her arousal. **"Yes Naruto...sama," **Kyuubi said as she got up from the bed, sat on her knees and looked at Naruto's hard length. She gulped before she took it into her mouth and quickly went down to the base. She slowly bobbed her head over his dick feeling the raw heat exuding from it as it somehow got larger against her throat. Kyuubi moaned while Naruto slowly took control. It showed he was still reserved about it, but he got better as he slowly pushed Kyuubi to take more and she did dutifully.

"No more secrets, right Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi looked up and him while she flipped her hair out of the way. She quickly nodded or...bobbed and smiled. **"Nou moah secwerts Haruho-kun," **Kyuubi said she she massaged his balls with her hands. Naruto groaned loudly showing his appreciation for Kyuubi's love as she continued to bob her head. She quickly popped Naruto out and gave him a soft lick then a kiss before she used her tongue to trail over the outer length of his dick. Naruto groaned and grabbed the sheets of the bed before he groaned and sent his seed in Kyuubi's mouth. The female bijuu wasn't surprised as she quickly drank it all down her throat. It was rather sweet as compared to salty the last few times. She pulled back and huffed while Naruto smiled.

He quickly pulled her to the bed and laid her down. He brought his dick close to her entrance and began to rub against her wetness while Kyuubi groaned. So close, it was so close, but he was still teasing her. **"N-Naruto-kun, please don't tease me anymore. I said I'm sorry. Please fuck me! Fuck me already!" **Kyuubi said roughly. Naruto agreed and he quickly pushed himself inside her slit getting a loud moan from her lips before Naruto didn't set any kind of slow pace. He vigorously bucked his hips inside her lover as the sounds of skin slapping were apparent. Kyuubi wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto's body holding him close while they continued to rock the bed. Its rocking noises were drowned out by Kyuubi's moans of appreciation along with Naruto's grunt.

"**Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh sweeeet kami! Oh fuck Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi shouted as she felt her walls perfectly wrap around Naruto's dick. "Mmmm damn Kyuubi-chan, you're still into it like normal. Oh fuck, you're still tight also," Naruto said while Kyuubi continued to try and match her own thrusts to Naruto's while she continued to shout his name over and over.

"**Oh god...so big. Ugggh ugh ugh, keeping going Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said before Naruto abruptly stopped. Kyuubi seemed confused by the action while Naruto smiled and touched her cheek. "Tell me Kyuubi-chan...," Naruto began to start his hips again getting her worked up as he spoke, "What are you having?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi blushed as Naruto felt her walls loosen. He grinned and plunged harder while Kyuubi moaned into Naruto's mouth. She huffed as they exchanged fluids against each other before they parted.

"**Your child Naruto-kun. I'm gonna have your child, just like Kasumi-chan. I am going to have Naruto-kun's child!" **Kyuubi shouted in happiness while Naruto nodded. "Exactly Kyuubi-chan. Yuna's gonna have a little sibling," Naruto said with a rough grunt before he felt Kyuubi's walls clench. The same happened with his dick as they both released their urges and screamed against each other while they laid across the bed. Kyuubi fell down and Naruto next to her. Both huffed as the sweat came from their face, but Kyuubi saw a gleam in Naruto's eyes before he brought her from the bed and to the window. Kyuubi widened her eyes to the people walking around as she blushed.

"**N-Naruto, stop. This is embarrassing," **Kyuubi said before Naruto inserted himself into Kyuubi's tight spot against relishing in the moist, still very hot, feeling of her pussy lips around hi cock while he leaned close to her ear. "How do you think people will react when they see that the bijuu, the Great Kyuubi no Yoko, who terrorized the village sixteen years ago, was taking it from her container in their hospital?" Naruto asked and the thought of being caught aroused Kyuubi greatly while Naruto felt her wall tighten. Outside people were all going about their day still carrying supplies while near the hospital window were the scenes of Kyuubi and Naruto still having their intimate moment.

Kyuubi moaned loudly against the window knowing that her voice couldn't be heard as Naruto continued to thrust his meatstick against her slippery honeycomb. Kyuubi started to grind her hips to his movements before Naruto brought her back and laid her on all fours as he continued to fuck her from behind. He kissed Kyuubi's back fervently while her ecstasy increased. A sliver of saliva fell from her mouth while she groaned. **"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck, FUCK! Oh fuck Naruto-kun! You're so rough. Oh god! Don't stop!" **Kyuubi hollered her pleasures and Naruto didn't relent. He flipped Kyuubi over and continued to meld his body to hers as they shared another passionate kiss. Both broke apart and Kyuubi licked Naruto's lips before both felt their highs again. They yelled as no one was none the wiser, but the smell of sex filled the room as Naruto and Kyuubi dropped to the bed. Naruto huffed as looked at Kyuubi panting.

"Punishment over. Now then, let's get you home," Naruto said and Kyuubi just nodded while muttering about the best fuck of her life. Naruto had to remember to try this later.

"_**I'm sorry. I never saw you as a problem. Don't worry, you're mine and that's the way it will stay. Isn't that right?" **_Kyuubi asked as she patted her stomach. She doubted that she was mother material like Kasumi probably was, but then again. Everything in life was an experience.

_**Lemon over, with Nibi**_

"**Katon: Neko Endan no Jutsu," **Ni shouted as she sent a rushing fire through the waters where she was training and watched it slam into a large mountain behind her. The best fire techniques could rival any suiton jutsu so long as it was hot enough. That's why Nibi was considered, after Kyuubi, the best at Katon techniques. She was after all, a Monster Cat, if the name gave it away. Nibi sighed and brushed her hair. **_"Hmm Kyuubi's gettin' some right now. I just know it. Lucky sis. Mou, when is it gonna be my turn Naruto-kun?!" _**Nibi shouted in her mind before she felt the presence of over a dozen chakra signatures. She sighed and straightened up.

"**Alright come out!" **She ordered and multiple people flinched before they showed themselves. A long list of men and women were in front of her as they had seen the marvelous fire jutsu. They all got to their knees and bowed lowly. "Oh great Ni-sama, please instruct us in the ways of Katon jutsu," They all said in unison which freaked Nibi out. She turned to her left to see Nanabi shrugging her shoulders at her sister and sighed.

"**Hmm so you people want to learn to use better Katon techniques is that right?" **Nibi asked and a dozen Konoha shinobi nodded eagerly. Nibi placed a hand on her hips and smiled. She quickly summoned up a chair and sat in it. She folded her arms and propped one leg over the other. **"Very well, but my teachings are tough and if you aren't up to snuff then you will be behind so I'd better not have any fuss," **Nibi said before she widened her eyes. **_"Oh no, no, no, no!" _**Nibi mentally hollered before she quickly took out a bar of soap and watched her tongue with it. Never. Never would she ever do that again. Damn that man. He had actually gotten to her.

Ni-senpai, what's wrong?" someone asked before Nibi gargled some water and discarded it while wiping her mouth off. **"No, it's nothing. Now then all of you, ATTENTION!" **Nibi shouted and every Konoha male and female in the group straightened up. Nibi bit her thumb and slammed the ground quickly summoning an obstacle course for everyone as it expanded around the lake. **"This will be your course. You will learn ever crack, bump and trick on it. You will be Katon masters when you leave her or you'll be a burnt crisp at my feet. Understood?!" **Nibi asked/commanded and a chorus of 'Hai' came from everyone.

A man quickly raised his hand and quickly spoke, "Umm Ni-senpai. What is the purpose to this...," he didn't get to finish before Nibi interrupted him. **"Silence! You will not speak until I give you permission. You are no longer Konoha shinobi, you are Ni-sama's students! And Ni-sama is about to teach you the pecking order. It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Ni-sama's family, The Rikudo Sennin, Naruto, then Ni-sama. Now then, TO WORK!" **Nibi hollered and the people raced towards the obstacle course while she smiled.

"**Taking the authority a little too far aren't we?" **Nanabi asked with a fold of her arms while Nibi smiled. **"Mou, but I've never gotten to do it before. This is so much fun. I've never had students before. Well, except for Yugi-chan, but she's more of me helping a friend than a student. So how is Kyuubi feeling?" **Nibi asked and Nanabi rolled her eyes.

"**Oh she should be just fine. Maybe she's even in bliss at this moment," **Nanabi hinted while Nibi muttered 'Lucky' before watching the people attempt her obstacle course. It was going to be a fun rest of the day. Even with the rest of Konoha sort of destroyed.

_**Two Days Later**_

"Are you sure you're alright Naruto-kun? We saw the village! It's a mess. We're glad your not hurt. Man don't worry your fiancee like that," Mei said and Naruto just chuckled with a nod of his head. Gaara looked out at the village and glared. It seemed just like his village or partially like it when Deidara had attacked.

"I'm fine Mei-chan. Also Gaara, good to see you," Naruto said while Gaara bowed. The two shook hands before Naruto sat back down. He continued to do his work before Mei placed a finger to his chin. "Also don't think that I forgot what you owed me back in the Chunin exams. I want what is mine mister Hokage," Mei said dangerously while Naruto sweated. Gaara just looked at the two in amusement of their actions.

"Even so, what was it called?" Gaara asked in curiosity. Naruto just sighed and shook his head from the growing headache of the day.

"Well people are calling it the Ryubi. Something of Dragon tailed bijuu. Don't ask me about it. I don't come up with that mess," Naruto said while the Mizukage and Kazekage glanced to each other. Both had sent a few of their shinobi with them to assist in Konoha's restoration and even Naruto had seen a letter from A that he had sent a few shinobi also. That's why other various villages were around.

"Ryubi, huh? Well stranger things have been around the world I suppose. It's still nice to see that your will has not died Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara said and Naruto agreed, even if it was by the mere skin of his teeth.

"No denying it there Gaara, when you hit it right," Naruto said while there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Naruto said as Gaara and Mei turned around to see Jiraiya coming through the door. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Hey brat, I just thought that I'd come and...," Jiraiya trailed off as he looked at Mei. He got a devious grin across his face before he inched towards her. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he held his hand out. Immediately a rush of sand trapped Jiraiya's legs while he smiled. "Aww come on Naruto. Let me have some fun," Jiraiya said while Mei shook her head. Gaara just closed his eyes and Naruto used the sand to fling Jiraiya through the ceiling. They watched on while Naruto sat back down.

"Well he be alright?" Mei asked and Naruto nodded. Not even minutes later did Jiraiya come around with a large lump on his head. "Very funny brat. But seriously I have to leave the village. I have to maintain the network now. Can't stay here for too long," Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded with a wave of his hand. Jiraiya bowed and quickly left while Naruto turned to Gaara.

"So what are you guys going to do? It's not like I have my fitting accommodations for you," Naruto said before they waved him off.

"Oh it's fine. I found a nice, out of the way, hotel. Nothing for me if I can just stay here for a few days," Mei said and Gaara agreed. A simple week and that would be all it took. "Well alright then. I'll see you guys later then?" Naruto asked and the two nodded as Gaara turned to leave. He closed the door and Mei sat in Naruto's lap quickly while she touched his chin.

"Explanation. Now mister," she said just daring Naruto to not give her one, but the blonde was sort of the obedient type and he couldn't waste it. "Well I had work to do back at the village. It was really important. So important that I couldn't stay to spend some times with you. I'm sorry...please don't melt me," Naruto said before Mei flicked him in the head and kissed his lips quickly.

"Oh I'm not mad. Trust me, I know the pressures very well. I just would've liked a goodbye is all. That and the promise for some alone time. Is that too bad?" Mei asked and Naruto shook his head left and right. That wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was much appreciated. He never really got to see Mei very much due to his duties. He then thought that maybe he should place a Hiraishin seal for her to place on her room or something. Then he could pop in front time to time.

"Well I'm glad for that. Try to enjoy your stay here," Naruto said and Mei excused herself as she swayed towards the door giving Naruto a decent view as she closed the door while leaving a lasting wink to him. Naruto gulped and stuttered. "Sheesh, these women are all se-crazed," Naruto said to himself, but then again he was the same. Point in case, Kyuubi. He however did desire the others. Kurenai's delicate body, Anko's field of experience and her exotic face had turned him on, Mei, Tayuya, Yugao, Nibi, Nanabi, he had wanted them all, but he really wanted Tsume. Just to take her and show his mate who was boss, right on that desk in front of him.

"Oh god I'm a pervert. Huh? Wait, speaking of 'god'," Naruto wondered to himself before he nodded to himself. He would do it tonight. He just hoped that Kasumi was up for it. Still, Naruto had work to be done and he couldn't afford to slack off anymore. While he wanted to leave it to a clone, he still felt that since he was the Hokage it was his responsibility to tend to all matters big and small and that included paperwork. However, he had hoped that Tayuya and Kimimaro would do well in their endeavor and that his idea paid off, literally.

_**With Tayuya and Kimimaro**_

Tayuya growled as the mission that had been assigned to her. Right now, she had Kimimaro were posing as brother and sister while they were in Tanzaku town. "No, seriously Kimimaro, what kind of fuckin' shit mission is this? We're supposed to sell some kind of jewel and get people interested in it? Some of the fuckin' rocks in this bag, I have never seen before. How is anyone going to take this shit?" Tayuya asked, but Kimimaro just shrugged his shoulders.

"It was a B-ranked mission Tayuya. We'll just have to do our best. Come on, this place isn't far," Kimimaro said and Tayuya just nodded before they noticed a shop called "The Golden Rose". Tayuya would've rolled her eyes at the name. There were no roses that were golden in the least. This was just ridiculous.

Tayuya and Kimimaro came into the building and they noticed at least a dozen jewelers sitting around the place examining jewels of all kinds, but they seemed to range from diamonds to pearls to emeralds, and sapphires. There probably were rubies or something stacked in the back or something like that. They didn't really care at the moment.

Tayuya and Kimimaro ignored the onlookers at the rather large pouch that the two had in their possession at the moment. They walked through and came up to what seemed to be the head of the store. "Yes, may I help you?" he asked as Tayuya and Kimimaro glanced towards each other. Tayuya unstrapped the pouch and placed it on the table.

"Good afternoon, sorry for the disturbance, but my sister and I went exploring in a cave near Konoha and they are our liaison. We heard that you were the best jewelers in the elemental nations and we were wondering if we would be able to sell these," Kimimaro stated as he turned to Tayuya. The redhead jonin unzipped the pouch as the workers gazed in awe at the number of jewels that fell to the table. They picked up one of each as they looked them over.

"Oh my, this exquisite design and this amazing toughness. This is unlike a crystal I have ever seen before. It's no emerald. No, it's a lot stronger, much more durable and yet it still maintains a certain appeal that you can't take your eyes from. Where ever did you find this?" the owner asked while the two glanced to each other.

'Well we can't tell you that as it's our personal spot. We're just that lucky," Tayuya said with a sudden smirk. The man deflated from that news, but it was easy to tell that they were all ecstatic about it. He then glanced to his left and he widened his eyes as he looked at one of the other jewels.

"Men, look what we have here. We have ten Black Opals," the man said and the jewelers dropped their things. They looked at rainbow spectacle of rock in their hands while they turned to Kimimaro and Tayuya who were more than a little befuddled.

"W-Where could you have possibly gotten these? These are so rare that even we only have one and it never leaves this place," The man said while Tayuya shrugged. "We're just lucky like that. So...how much can we get for that and do you do any trading?" Tayuya asked while the men calmed down enough to answer. This was just an incredible find. Nothing else like it.

"Yes miss, we do handle trading. However the trading to Konoha has been rather slow as of late. Not many good things except for food, and metals come from that place. Wait, are you saying that you got these from Konoha?" he asked incredulously. Tayuya rolled her eyes while Kimimaro nodded. "Hai, we have found them in our of the Shinobi training grounds, which we cannot tell nor specify if that is alright," Kimimaro making it more like a question than a statement, but the man just nodded eagerly.

"Of course. You said that you were interested in selling this?" He got a nod in return for the question and corrected his glasses. "Ahem well then, you have to know how rare it is. Even we can't lower a price for this. If we had to name a price for just these Black Opals then...three million yen for the stones. You won't get an offer like that," the owner said and Tayuya gulped. _"T-T-Three million, how __many zeros is that?!" _Tayuya hollered mentally while Kimimaro bowed.

"We would like to accept your generous offer, but also we would like to know if you could showcase these to merchants. Well not all of them as we now see that you like them all, but if you don't mind showing a few and selling them to merchants who buy them then please do so. We would also like to sign Konoha as our benefactor. Please under the name Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha," Kimimaro said and the men nodded their heads.

"Then we have a partnership. If you sell these jewels to us and no other then we shall buy them from you and we shall give twenty percent of what you give us to the merchants. Out of a hundred percent that leaves eighty to be divided between us. What is your price? We wager, 40-40," the man said and Tayuya turned to Kimimaro. He looked at her and shrugged while Tayuya sighed.

"Hey, we'll be doing most of the digging here for Konoha as well as most of the work in this. For the whole bag, how much is it?" Tayuya asked and the men coughed.

"Together with the rest of these jewels then they are around thirty-million yen in total. We can fully pay that price," The man said and Tayuya nodded feeling just a little light-headed. "Good then we make it fair. 50-30 for us," Tayuya said and the men looked at each other. They had no doubt that not even the Land of Iron could produce these jewels. It was just too rare. They couldn't very well say no. This might be their last time even seeing them.

"Fiery woman aren't you eh? Very well. Come with me and we will sign the deal," The man said and Tayuya gave Kimimaro a thumbs up while the fellow jonin just sighed and shook his head. That went smoothly. Kimimaro went into the back while Tayuya watched the jewels. She picked one up and smiled.

"_Shithead, you just dug yourself a grave. Women are going to be lining up for your jewels, but then again. You knew that didn't you?" _Tayuya asked at nothing before she set the jewel down. Mission complete and no real shit to deal with.

_**With Kasumi, nighttime**_

Kasumi continued to cradle Yuna in her arms while she smiled. Seeing her sleeping form made her heart lighten so much that she could float on a cloud, but for right now she would have to deal with other things. She gently laid Yuna on the pillow of her bed and slept next to her. She closed her eyes and envisioned her own mindscape.

Kasumi opened her eyes and noticed the grassy meadow that reflected the serenity of her mind. She looked left and right before she noticed Tsukasa closed up looking at her reflection in the pond. Kasumi exhaled a large amount of air from her mouth and placed a hand on her hip. This self-pity act had gone on long enough. No way was she going to have one of her friends end up like Sasuke was in his early life because of a damn mistake. So on that note, Kasumi walked over to where Tsukasa was and appeared right behind her.

"You done feeling sorry for yourself enough to be my friend again?" Kasumi asked and Tsukasa hunched her knees up with her hands. "It wasn't your fault. I know you were being controlled. Also you were forced out. You've never had a genjutsu casted over you so you couldn't fight it. Stop beating yourself up Tsukasa. If you don't like it then just do something about it," Kasumi said and Tsukasa turned her head.

"**Oh? Like what? What would you have me do while I'm in here? It's not like I have much else to do," **Tsukasa said and Kasumi growled before a grin came across her face. She quickly pushed Tsukasa into the water getting a yelp from the Light as she descended into the cold, very cold water. In no time, she emerged with a glare.

"**Not funny," **Tsukasa said as she claimed out and began to dry her hair. "Neither is seeing one of my good friends beating herself up over this. Please Tsukasa, for me and Yuna-chan, just don't do...this anymore. I want you to talk to me more. I miss my friend," Kasumi said and Tsukasa saw a picture of the sleeping Yuna as she grabbed her mother's hair and snuggled into it.

"**Kasumi, I-," **Tsukasa started before Kasumi spoke again. "If you don't then, I'll just never be your friend again. I can be stubborn too," Kasumi said and Tsukasa just giggled. She got up to her feet and wrapped Kasumi around her arms.

"**Thank you Kasumi. Alright, I'll try to get past it. If Kyuubi can do it then I can too. I'll also get that jerk back for what he did to me. Nobody makes a fool out of me and gets away with it!" **Tsukasa declared while Kasumi clapped. "That's good. Please keep that attitude when we go see Kami-sama in a few minutes," Kasumi said as she disappeared. Right, Tsukasa would keep that attitude right when...they...went...to...see...oh boy.

"**This is not going to be good. I just know it," **Tsukasa said to herself before she stretched and walked around.

Kasumi, in the meantime, opened her eyes and gently stroked Yuna's cheek while she got up. "Momma will be right back Yuna-chan. Sleep soundly baby," Kasumi said with a lasting kiss to the cheek before she asked for an Inuzuka Yugao to watch Kasumi which the female anbu happily did.

_**With Naruto and the others**_

Coming with Naruto and Kasumi were Kyuubi, Nanabi, Nibi and Kushina. Tsume had decided not to go simply because she was too tired and wanted to rest from the day. Everyone else was more or less intimidated so they decided to stay home also, but they all wanted details which Naruto said that he would provide for them.

"Alright so, how does this work exactly?" Naruto asked and Raiga coughed getting his attention. **"Alright then, first please place us in a diamond formation. Like this Naruto-sama...," **Raiga instructed and Naruto quickly stabbed Raiga in the ground first. After him came Fukune and Syra. Lastly and more closely next to each other were Tyrun and Yugisa at an angle of each other. Naruto nodded to Kasumi and she stepped forward. She held out her hand and closed her eyes.

"_Ready Tsukasa-chan?" _Kasumi asked and Tsukasa held her mediative posture for a little bit longer. **"Ready when you are, friend," **Tsukasa said and Kasumi grinned happily as her tail wagged left and right. Instantly the white fire poured from her body and broke apart into strings. They attached to each sword and the light intensified as everyone shielded their eyes. Instantly the flash of light faded and they were gone like nothing happened. The Inuzuka couldn't find their scent nor could they sense their chakra. It was just...gone.

"_Be safe Naruto-kun," _Tsume said mentally while she turned to see Yugao singing softly to Yuna.

_**Meanwhile**_

Naruto and the others appeared and the blonde instantly wrapped his arms around his body. "Son of a bitch. Why is it so damn cold?" Naruto asked while Kushina shivered also. Kyuubi, Nibi, Nanabi and Kasumi seemed fine for the most part before everyone looked up to see a very large temple shaped structure. It was massive. Easily bigger than Konoha in general. This wasn't even the Land of Iron. Where was this place? Naruto grabbed his five swords while he touched the doors. He looked back at Kasumi and she nodded while the blonde sighed.

"Here we go," Naruto said as he pushed the door open. Kyuubi hardened her eyes and everyone walked on the amazing floor in front of them. They were no longer cold as a barrier seemed to be erected to keep the structure away from said cold.

Naruto motioned for the others to follow him and he noticed that the place was vacant. Magnificent marble or some type of stone. Stainless floors and wonderful ornaments. Something might've told Naruto that he wasn't even in Makai. He just shrugged his shoulders and his group walked through the place. Not a soul around. It was definitely creepy in its own right. They walked up a long flight of stairs and appeared before a large door. "Never before have I ever felt so small in my entire life," Naruto said with a gulp before Kyuubi patted Naruto's shoulder. He turned and saw his mother smile while Nanabi and Nibi gave him a thumbs up. Kasumi placed Naruto's hand on the door and nodded.

"You've earned this right Naruto-sama, please do it," Kasumi said and Naruto just nodded. He quickly pushed open the door and walked through. He was Naruto Uzumaki-fuckin'-Namikaze. He ran from no one. If he met Nura here then that bastard had better not try anything. Whether it be Madara, Nura, or the Tsuchikage, Naruto tolerated no shit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Done. I had looked up the currency for Ryo. It's an old japanese coin apparently. Well my currency converter doesn't have it as a chosen currency since its old. I think I read that ten ryo equal one US dollar which is around ninety-five yen. It seems too much to try and convert all of this so please just let me keep it Yen for simplicity sakes. My family also owns a jeweler's shop. Well my mother does anyway. My father works a publishing firm. My mother told me about the price of Black Opals and other rare jewels. I was fuckin' surprised like shit! I also didn't know they were so shiny. Gem Release isn't really a...combat kekkai genkai. It's more of a...life necessity kekkai genkai. Just used to promote trading and all that, like Sakin( Gold Dust), but it might have some combat capabilities. Don't blame my lack of creativity on that. I was just so compelled to make jewels for some reason since women go nuts over them. Well that's all, thank you for your time.<strong>_

_**KG: Also, yeah I did that for Kyuubi. She was directly after Kasumi, but can you tell who is next? No one any time soon, but ya know how it goes.**_

_**Haniel: My shift is over! Someone take the brat!**_

_**Yuna: Waaaah!**_

_**KG: Haniel, don't say such things in front of Yuna-chan. Here Yuna, I have a cream soda converter. It will convert anything from cream soda. Would you like some cream soda flavored milk?**_

_**Yuna: Ayyyyy hehehe.**_

_**KG: Yeah that's a good Yuna-chan. Sleep easy little one.**_

_**Naruto: Huh? You're so good at that.**_

_**KG: You think I would give a baby real cream soda? Yeah right, don't you know how dangerous that it? Especially with the awesomeness that is cream soda?**_

_**Haniel: I'm surrounded by idiot senpai-tachi.**_

_**KG: No complaining.**_

_**Haniel: Hai, hai. I'll go...man the disco or whatever.**_

_**KG: Well that's all people. Stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA. Also RESPECT DA' CREAM! YOU CAN'T COMPREHEND ITS AWESOMENESS! Yuna, anything else to say?**_

_**Yuna: Buuuuuuurrrrrppppp! He he he heh he Waiiiiii!**_

_**KG: Well, I guess not. (Sniff) (Sniff) Ugh, Hey Naruto time to assume the father's role! **_


	62. Chapter 62

_**KG: (Holds up newspaper) Hmmm in recent polls the people of the Universe all appreciate KyuubiGoku and his fellow employees for their outstanding work as the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar has been named the tenth out of the top ten most awesome restaurants in the galaxy. Hmm not bad.**_

_**Haniel: Senpai, what's wrong? Isn't being so successful a good thing?**_

_**Yuna: Aiiiiii hehehe.**_

_**KG: Yeah and it is, but trust me when I think that sometimes we're not successful enough. It makes me wonder just who the person is that owns the top restaurant.**_

_**Naruto: Well people like that are those who own bands of some kind. Face it, we might be a Karaoke bar, but a lot of people have requested for Kyuubi-chan and Kaa-chan to seeing. Also Tsume-chan has that tsundere thing going on.**_

_**Kiba: Hey Dad, what about me?**_

_**Naruto: Kiba, I'm not your dad!**_

_**Kiba: Sure you are Naruto. Not many guys can say that their best friend is their father. Isn't it cool? Now what's my allowance?**_

_**Naruto: Ask Tsume-chan. And stop calling me father! Also, did you finish your training?  
><strong>_

_**Kiba: Three hours ago. Isn't that right Akamaru?**_

_**Naruto: Well that's good. Now Kiba go and wash up. Tsume-chan is cooking dinner for us and we can't be late. **_

_**Kiba: Got it.**_

_**KG:...**_

_**Haniel:...**_

_**Naruto: What?**_

_**KG: Umm nothing?**_

_**Quote: "**__**To enjoy good health, to bring true happiness to one's family, to bring peace to all, one must first discipline and control one's own mind. If a man can control his mind he can find the way to Enlightenment, and all wisdom and virtue will naturally come to him," by **__**Buddha.**_

* * *

><p>Beings murmured to each other as they listened to Nura's report. The Dragon Lord kneeled before Kami while she continued to listen to his words. <strong>"And I still haven't found Sato at this point, but I have a lead at least. There are people in the far north in place known as Amegakure that claim to say that there is a person that they call god there. He watches over them along with his supposed <strong>**'angel'. I thought to inform you before I took the time to figure it out. Those damn insects. Trampling over the very name of your highness. I should just kill them all right no...," **Nura stopped as Kami raised her hand for him to be silent. Nura immediately stopped his voice and withdrew an angry breath from his lips.

"Nura it is bound to happen in all places where my name is to be used. You have no control over that. As I told you I still want you to find Sato. He's a danger to the world, especially knowing his pride and his power with the Reijin by his side," Kami said and Nura bowed a little lower acknowledging her words. He wanted to refute the earlier saying, but didn't have the standing to try to. **"I understand that, but he's been rather quiet and I haven't made the progress of seeing him since my capture. You were gracious enough to provide me with a description from...the last time you had seen him. I can't say that I share in the sentiments, but I do understand Kami-sama. However, I have a question," **Nura said and Kami nodded allowing him to proceed. The various other warriors, advisors, and participants glanced to each other and wondered what Nura actually had to say.

"**What...would you have me do about Kyuubi? You know what she is and there are eight others just like her. The product of...that man's stolen power from us. After I deal with Sato, I will make it my own personal mission to end her also. It's not like that flesh-bag human that protects her could try to stop me. I've been alive since before his existence. If he things he can beat me then I'd like to see him try," **Nura said with a very agitated growl of his vocals. Kami rested one of her arms on her armrest and closed her eyes. She never wished for this. All of this had happened from her weakness. Opening her eyes, Kami shifted her head to the far right. "And what would you think?" Kami asked some of the other light-robed beings. One of them straightened his voice.

"**Kami-sama with all due respect, we don't agree with Nura. He's allowing his personal prejudice for the Rikudo Sennin to cloud his judgement. He needs to stop these personal vendettas that he has no business in and let things run their course. We've always watched, only helping in the times of great need. Kami you know for sure don't you. We all fought during the first and second Light War well over ten millennia ago. It wouldn't do us a justice to go against humans now," **One of them said and Kami honestly agreed. Nura, however, wasn't satisfied with what he had just heard and stood to his feet.

"**Are you saying that we continue to let them make a mockery of us?! They use our techniques all because of that bastard who was able to learn in through unknown means. He stole from our place, our lives, our lifestyle. These...insects know nothing of respect for the ones higher than them. They don't know the power of Essence. This bastardized version that they call Chakra and Yōki, it's all nothing, but a fake. I have more respect for my history then they ever will!" **Nura hollered getting people silent until a person patted his shoulder.

"**Nura, remember where you are. This isn't the place that you will raise your voice. Do not dishonor yourself with anger. It's a moot point. Calm down or leave," **one of Nura's best friend, Tai, said to him. Nura just grumbled and bowed to Kami for her forgiveness which she readily gave since she wanted all opinions to a matter heard before her. "Are there anymore issues?" Kami asked and no one shook their heads. They were all ready to leave before everyone felt a wave of power signatures from behind the front door. They all glanced to it and Nura widened his eyes to this familiar presence. The large white door opened and everyone was greeted to the sight of Naruto, Kyuubi, Nanabi, Nibi, Kasumi, and Kushina coming through the door.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at everyone before he walked with as much pride as he could. His Hokage cloak flapped while everyone took in his appearance. Their eyes never left his face nor his companions. Nura growled lowly and Naruto took in his appearance, but ignored it. He looked left and right at the many beings who flooded the main hall. He then turned his head and looked up a small flight of white stairs to see a lovely woman in front of him looking at him with much curiosity. Her eyes showed no hostile intent and only worry. For what to worry about well Naruto didn't know, but he had to get closer to find out.

Naruto quickly continued his walking with the others following into step behind him. Kyuubi and her sisters glanced at they many people around them. Some of them they had actually killed and why was more of a reason than anything else. Nibi snorted at some of their looks of aggression as did Nanabi.

Kushina seemed to handle it all as she kept her hands just inches from her blade at all times, ready for whatever strike to try and assault her son, but to her surprise no one moved. They all seemed too surprised to actually try to do anything which sort of comforted Kushina, but she still had to remember that this was, for lack of a worse term, the worst situation to be in at the moment.

Kasumi just kept close to Naruto as they walked down the seemingly long walkway. She seemed rather intimidated by their glares, but the power exuding from Naruto seemed to cover her body in a warm coat of protection that made her feel a little more at ease.

As they walked, Naruto raised his hand for the others to stop. All did readily, but were confused as to why they were told to do so. They stopped in the middle of the room as Naruto continued on. "Naruto-sama," Kasumi said with a slight shiver as she pulled against Kushina's jacket. Kushina just smiled at patted Kasumi's head as her tail wagged left and right.

Naruto continued on and was just a little more in front of the steps until he noticed Tai step between him. **"Who are you and what are you...," **Tai didn't get to finish as Naruto surprised everyone as he easily passed him in a blur of speed. Naruto continued in his step while Tai widened his eyes. He turned his head and some people murmured about Naruto's speed and the shock that came with it. Kami narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. She had to admit that he wasn't bad looking. She also realized that he as human, well for some reason mostly. There was something about him. Maybe it was her imagination, but the way he carried himself. It was the way that Nura could carry himself if he so needed to.

Naruto stopped at the stairs and took a glance at Nura who was still knelt down in front of Kami. The two exchanged a heated glare and Nura was doing everything in his power to not seem surprised by the blonde suddenly coming to the place where no, and he meant NO, human had ever come before. The two broke the stare and Naruto glanced up to see Kami's interested eyes on him. He suddenly smirked and folded his arms. "I take it your Kami-sama? Wow you really are beautiful," Naruto said suddenly with a gentle smile on his face. It seemed that statement triggered everything as one of Nura's most elite charged at the blonde.

"**What is a human doing here? You will be vanquished! You are in the most sacred place of this dimension. Die!" **he shouted as Naruto had to admit that the speed this guy had on him was just outstanding. If not for him discretely using his sharingan then he might not have actually seen him move. However that proved to be wrong as the light being swung his sword only for more than a good majority of subjects to be surprised at Kushina's blazing speed. She zipped close to Naruto and blocked the strike as Naruto knew his mother would. The two clashed together and the warrior snarled at Kushina while her cold eyes glare at him. **"I am Reza. Third-ranked Light Warrior under Nura-sama. Who be you?" **he asked.

"I am Kushina Uzumaki, Head Anbu Commander of Konohagakure no Sato under the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Kushina replied and, pushing her sword forward, managed to flip Reza's weight off her body getting a backflip from him. All other warriors were ready to move and execute the intruders into the sacred meeting place of Kami before they stopped from her hand. "Don't hurt them," she said and people glanced to her gawking at her sudden refusal.

"**B-But Kami-sama...," **One of the warriors stuttered as Kami got to her feet. She walked down the staircase as Nura decided that the meeting was one hold so he stood to his feet and glared hatefully at Naruto, but the blonde didn't seem to notice and even if he did then he wouldn't have cared in the slightest. He saw Kami slowly descend the stairs in front of her before she stood before Naruto.

As the blonde thought, she was taller than him, basically Kyuubi's height. She had a very melodious voice from what he had heard from her before she had started descending. For some reason, Naruto couldn't take his eyes off her appearance. The white clothing that she was just complimented her form in some other worldly way. Her long silver hair and the blue eyes that looked just like his. Right down to her chest it was amazing. Oh god now he was just being weird. "Ahem, sorry for the rude welcome, however we are well within our rights to be surprised as it has never been documented that a mor...eh human has ever come here before. No one has ever found us before. So, might I ask who you are and how did you get here?" Kami asked politely. Naruto just returned her politeness and gave a short bow.

"Yeah sorry about that. Didn't mean to interrupt anything important. I would guess that the most powerful being in the universe would be busy. Well as for who I am...," Naruto pointed to himself a gave his widest smirk. "You can call me Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha," Naruto answered and Kami just blinked before she slowly nodded.

"And as for how we got here, well, I do believe that these are formerly yours," Naruto said and beings inched closer to Naruto and his group. Kyuubi, Nanabi and Nibi brought Kasumi closer to Naruto seeing that it was safe. Naruto grabbed his five swords and held them in his hands. "And we had a little help from Kasumi-chan, who carries Tsukasa or as you might know her, The Light," Naruto said as he could see the reactions of people pale at his words. One of the people inched closer to the swords and touched it.

"**No doubt, that was Sato-sama's sword, Raiga. The blades of the children are all here. We now have them!" **one of the said as they took the swords from Naruto's hands however, as happy as they were to be back in a place of familiar setting, Raiga, Fukune, Syra, Tyrun and Yugisa didn't take kindly to be handled by anyone that they didn't deem worthy. So on that note, everyone sent a jolt of pain to the man's arm as he dropped them to the ground. **"What is the meaning of this? Human, what have you done?" **he asked as Naruto picked up his sword and placed them back into his special places around his body.

"Hmm they don't do that to me. Guess they don't like being handled by those who they don't know. Shouldn't go touching people's things," Naruto said like it was a fact and some of the people growled while others turned to Kasumi. **"This creature houses The Light. Incredible, how do we get it out of it though?" **Someone asked and Kasumi narrowed her eyes. Naruto glanced back at some of them before a loud slap came across the hall. Kushina and Kyuubi narrowed their eyes while Nanabi and Nibi seemed surprised. Kasumi gasped as Tai had come to her defense and slapped an advisor across the face. **"Tai! Why did you hit me?" **the advisor asked while Tai withdrew his hand.

"**Ahh sorry about that. I just thought I heard and asshole talk about extracting something from this young woman. If you all remember then that shouldn't be possible. As doing so would kill her now," **Tai said getting people to widen their eyes. Naruto glared at Tai while others asked him to explain. Tai smiled and glanced towards Kasumi. **"I could feel...umm Tsukasa? Yeah, Tsukasa's power. Somehow she was forced from you and she is no longer in you without a seal right?" **Tai asked and Kasumi nodded hesitantly.

"**And just how would you know that?" **Kanari asked Tai getting a grin from the young man. **"Oh it's just something that I was able to pick up. After all Kyuubi-san...," **Tai's glared while he dropped his hand to his sword. **"You know just how resourceful I can be," **

Kyuubi narrowed her eyes and nodded. That's right, she knew Tai and to this day she still hated him with a passion as did Nibi and Nanabi. They all had run-ins with Tai before and he was just as exceptional as Nura in the ways of kenjutsu, but behind that calm personality, and heartwarming smile, laid a very...creative mind and something of a domineering streak. The work of a sadist. "Well then, how about you show me how 'resourceful' you can be if you try to think that you'll get away with anything here," Naruto told him and Tai turned back to the blonde Hokage seeing his intense glare.

"**Ara ara forgive me Hokage-san. I meant no disrespect to you or your concubines. Just forgive my talk. You are our most honored guests," **Tai said with a grin before he bowed to Kami and quickly left. Naruto could practically feel the power radiating off of Tai and it felt like he was an even more powerful that the Taki leader that Naruto had faced in the Konoha-Taki War. Not really someone that Naruto would trifle with, at least so long as he stayed on his toes. He didn't know whether to be insulted at the lack of respect or the fact that his partners were called concubines.

"**Please don't mind Tai. He's sort of a weird one. But you should leave this instant. You and your kind have no place here," **Nura said and with a huff of his voice spun on his heel and walked out of one of the side doors. Nura didn't have to turn around to feel Kyuubi's glare of anger at him before his presence all, but disappeared from their senses. "Alright everyone, let's give our guests some space. You all must be tired. I'll have some attendants take you to your rooms. We have the space," Kami said and everyone did feel a little tired and no one was in the real mood to just up and leave. So yeah, they could stay for at least the night.

"Then we'll take you on your offer. We're grateful I guess," Naruto said with a bow and Kami nodded before she took a look at Kyuubi. It was almost like looking in a mirror, only Kyuubi had red hair, slitted eyes, and dark clothes. Both came together and watched as attendants came to retrieve Naruto and the others to their rooms. Seeing that they were far enough away, the two beings spoke. "So is he really gone?" Kami asked while Kyuubi narrowed her eyes in front of her.

"**I normally wouldn't have anything to say to you of all people. Hmm most powerful being or not I could care less. That's right. Tou-san is gone. It's probably what you and everyone else wanted. So yeah, you don't have to worry anymore. He's really dead. Also, just because you're my grandmother, don't think that we're going to have anything, but a strictly professional relationship. Nanabi and Nibi might not mind, but what you did will never leave my mind. Now I'd better catch up to the others before they notice I'm gone. Bye," **Kyuubi said before walking forward leaving Kami alone. The female being sighed sadly and looked at the ground. She touched the crescent moon necklace around her neck before she treaded after them, though with not as much mirth as the last time.

_**Back in Konohagakure**_

"Boo. Now you see me, now you don't. Peek-a-boo, I see you," Yugao said as people gave amused chuckles at watching an anbu, one of Konoha's elite killers, entertain a giggling Yuna in her cradle. Yuna giggled at Yugao's antics while Yugao picked her up and tickled her stomach. Yuna laughed and Yugao did also before the purple haired anbu abruptly stopped. She noticed Yuna yawn and close her eyes. Yugao nodded and picked up Yuna. "Alright, time for you to go to sleep Yuna-chan," Yugao said placing her back in the cradle.

"Oh you're still up?" Yugao turned to the voice and she noticed Tsume coming down the stairs. The U.N.I matriarch was wearing a simple robe as she turned the lights down low since most of the compound had been sleeping at this late hour. Tsume couldn't fall asleep worrying about Naruto and his little trip. It had waned on her feelings that her mate was somewhere that she couldn't reach him. "Tsume-sama, you're up also? I was just putting Yuna-chan back to sleep. I'm used to staying up this late is all," Yugao said and Tsume just nodded while sitting near the couch. She took a look at Yuna and brushed a finger over the baby's soft skin. Tsume smiled as one of Yuna's hands opened and grabbed Tsume's fingers while she slept peacefully.

"Tsume-sama, if you don't mind me asking then can I just say that over the past few weeks I've noticed your behavior. Why are you keeping Naruto-kun at arms length like you are?" Yugao asked and Tsume's smile quickly turned into a frown. Tsume sighed and leaned back into the chair. "So you noticed that. Guess I can't completely fool an anbu. It's not that I have tried to. Honestly that's not it, it's just...," Tsume paused and placed her hand on her stomach. Yugao widened her eyes and jumped up.

"T-Tsume-sama, are you also...," Yugao asked and Tsume took a look at where her hand was placed before she rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm not. Man don't be ridiculous. Though sometimes I would like nothing more than for Kiba and Hana to have another little sister or brother, but Naruto is quite busy. Some of us hardly get to see him as it is. You get to because you're an anbu and you're stationed. I have missions all the will and so does everyone else. I just like to be more hands on I guess," Tsume stated getting another nod from Yugao while the anbu captain placed on leg over the other and positioned her chin into her hands as she leaned forward.

"I guess I know what you mean. I love Naruto-kun a lot, but I haven't taken any steps because, well I'm scared. I mean out of everyone I've known him the least. Man even Kurenai and Anko know him. Tayuya-san and Yugito-san know him more intimately. Sometimes I have wondered if it's alright for me to be in this clan with such wishy-washy feelings," Yugao said giving a heavy sigh of her lips. Tsume leaned against the couch and shrugged her shoulders.

"If we weren't in the same situation right now then I would say that you weren't worthy of Naruto-kun. Honestly you think your different. Lots of us haven't gotten him. Nana-san and Ni-san talked about wanting the same thing that Fu and Yugito got. Haku-san is a little more reserved in her intimacy. Kurenai sometimes wonders if she's made the right choice in a man younger than her. However if you'll see, Naruto-kun's not rushing anyone. Hehe I'm sure if the Mizukage has her reservations. A Kage must always be professional even with a so claimed fiancee. Did you see how worried she was for Naruto-kun when she came? It just shows that," Tsume explained and Yugao nodded.

"I think that Naruto-kun wants to spend time with us more than anything else, but he also has his dream that he's fulfilling. Besides, since when does the Inuzuka Matriarch have reservations. Sometimes I'm surprised that you don't ever grab him from his desk and fling him off to go fuck him or something," Yugao said and she turned to see a thoughtful glance from Tsume and sweatdropped. "You wouldn't really do that would you?" Yugao asked.

Silence reigned for a few minutes and Yugao shook her head at Tsume before the tow laughed and leaned further against the couch. "We're just a couple of idiots aren't we? Looks like I'll have to step up my game then," Tsume said and Yugao nodded. Though she still had her own reservations, they weren't as strong as before and she really just wanted to see if it was possible for herself to at least try again.

_**Edge of Konohagakure**_

Kisame and Orochimaru looked on across the wall of Konohagakure down at the destroyed village. Orochimaru licked his long tongue from left to right and snickered. "Kukuku the village has definitely seen better days I must say. Whatever did it must really have done it like it meant to. I can honestly say that it has never looked better," Orochimaru said and Kisame widened his teeth around his mouth.

"Well then what are we waiting for Orochimaru-san? Let's go and catch us a jinchuuriki," Kisame said and Orochimaru nodded with a sure and sick smile across his face as the two raced into the village.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Naruto looked out from a balcony at where he had been standing and noticed the various houses an green pastures that overtook the snowy landscape outside. Naruto had been told that a barrier had been erected to protect the populace from the harsh weather of the mountain. It made Naruto wonder just why they had situated themselves in this mountain, but he never bothered to ask about it.

Sighing for who knows how long, Naruto touched his swords and decided to strike up a conversation with them. _"So how does it feel to be home?" _Naruto asked and the five in their usual circle, opened their eyes and glanced at the outside that their master was allowing them to see what he was seeing. **"Hmmm I really don't know how to feel. Strangely, I feel almost...nothing. You would think that even I would be overjoyed, but there is a...lack of enthusiasm about this place," **Fukune said getting a nod from Syra.

"**I agree. It's all too stiff now, especially Nura. He was never so condescending before. I wonder what changed with him. Well granted we've only been gone for like two or three millennia so that seems to be quite a drastic change. Still in that little amount of time, it's been like this for as long as I'm sure we can remember. However, was I the only one who thought that Kami-sama was the one who changed the most?" **Yugisa asked and everyone else agreed.

"**Now that you mention it, she was a lot more humble than the last time that we had seen her. Well maybe humble isn't the word. Maybe more self-aware is what I should say. Kami-sama seemed to be to be distressed over something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Hey Raiga, you felt it didn't you?" **Tyrun asked and Raiga shook his head left and right. It had concerned him to a great deal about her most recent behavior, but no one could place it.

"**I can at least still see that Tai is still the sadistic bastard that he always was. For some reason, I almost never liked him. He's...shifty. Not like he screams 'Hey, I'm a bad-guy and I'm going to burn your house down and kill your family' shifty, but more of the whole 'I know how to break you apart and laugh while doing it' shifty. Ugh, he still weirds me out," **Syra said shuddering while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"So between that bastard Nura and the creepy Tai, who is strongest?" Naruto asked not really caring that he was talking to his swords which made it look like he was talking to himself. All the swords glanced at each other and blinked between each other before Raiga cleared his throat and spoke. **"There is no easy way to answer that Naruto-sama. It's like this Nura-san and Tai-san are the best of friends. Tai-san is maybe what you would consider Uchiha-san during the academy. He was considered a prodigy and like Uchiha-san he really is a prodigy in his own right. It was said that his strength equals that of the 3rd generation Dragon Lords. Each warrior caste system is based on a person's abilities. From birth they are chosen whether to be Warriors, Advisors, Celestial Guards, and Dragon Lords. **The warriors are those who train and fight to serve and protect the lands," Raiga started and Naruto decided to sit down and enjoy a cool breeze for once as he listened to Raiga and the others explain all of this to him.

"**The advisors, Naruto-sama, are the ones who help Kami-sama make her decisions. Sort of like your council back in your village. They don't train, rather they spend their time studying to better the lands as a whole. Now then the celestial guards and dragon lords are virtually the same thing. They are the elites, the ones who rise from warrior class. The only difference is that the Celestial guards are those warriors personally chosen by Kami to the title. The dragon lords are selected by Kami and her advisors. Now the celestial guards have the power to use Essence. Think of it like chakra for you, only like a lot more potent and lethal," **Syra said getting Naruto to gulp at anything more powerful than chakra itself. He really did have to wonder about such a thing being possible, but he continued to listen.

"**Now the dragon lords are the warriors that go through a rite of passage. One that not many are able to complete. But if they complete it then they gain a dragon form. It holds no purpose except for title's sake and grants them the ability of flight. Now the reason that Raiga said it would be difficult to answer is because in the first time of ten millennia since the Third Great Light-Dark War that Nura and Tai were so talented that they were given both the Celestial Guard and Dragon Lord by Kami-sama making a new class, the highest and most powerful class, only directly being out powered by Kami-sama and her children. They were the two that created the Celestial Dragon Guards. Since then, no one has been able to be that strong. The only ones who ever came close, borderline equaling it were Kami-sama's children. Sorry, but that doesn't include the Rikudo Sennin which is where some of the Uzumaki, and all of the Senju and Uchiha lines come from," **Yugisa said and Naruto sighed as he leaned against the wall. It never was enough was it. He was the Hokage of Konoha and yet there were just people that were stronger than him. Kyuubi believed Sato to be stronger than him and the way Nura spoke made it seem like Sato was stronger even him. How in the hell could a guy like that be controlled? It didn't seem possible.

"Hey wait, then how did the Rikudo Sennin beat him? The way these people talk about him it's life the Rikudo Sennin did what they all couldn't and kicked the guy's ass from Konoha to Kumo in one night," Naruto said getting everyone to glance at each other again. **"Yeah, we have no idea either. We weren't around at that time. Raiga is probably the only one who would know and if we recall then he was blasted away at some point so...lotta good that's going to get anyone," **Tyrun said shrugging his shoulders while Raiga showed a face of dejection.

"Well thanks you guys. I'll leave you alone now. Talk to you later," Naruto said and finished his discussion and just in time too as he felt a presence behind him. Naruto quickly grabbed one of his kunai and aimed it at the person before it stopped just shy of their throat. Naruto widened his eyes to see Kami's surprised face at the act of hostility. "Umm sorry, I had knocked, but you weren't answering. I came in and noticed you weren't in your room and saw you out on the balcony. Did I startle you?" Kami asked and Naruto just shook his head before he pocketed his kunai and looked forward.

"Nah, just rather cautious when it's the life of a shinobi. But hey, why is your voice like that?" Naruto asked and Kami tilted her head to the side. "Umm like what? If I might ask?" Kami asked and Naruto decided to clarify. "Umm you're voice. It's not all...godly and heavenly like everyone else's. It's still very beautiful, but it's not fulfilling in identifying you as Kami. No disrespect,"

Kami tilted her head a little further to the side before nodding. **"Oh you mean like this?" **she asked making it more to what Naruto was expecting. The blonde nodded eagerly and Kami just smiled. "Oh well I don't use that voice very often. I only use it for issuing my authority or giving someone punishment. Nothing more than that if you must know. Also because some people say that my voice is intimidating," Kami said still smiling, but Naruto could see the hints of sadness behind that smile.

"Say, is there something else I can call you?" Naruto asked. "Excuse me?" Kami asked while Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well calling you Kami all the time seems a little out of place that's all. I hope that's alright," Naruto said and Kami nodded. "Yes that is fine. No one has ever really suggested calling me anything else since I pretty much hold this world together, but if it suits you then go ahead," Kami insisted and Naruto just agreed to it and decided to come up with something, which he really couldn't at the moment.

The two sat in silence and in the end, Naruto couldn't come up with anything before he blinked. "Nari-chan?" Naruto said like it was no big deal and Kami turned to him. _"Nari. She who goes far. That's quite strange. What kind of man is this?" _Kami thought to herself, but she had to admit that it didn't sound so bad.

"Nari-san it is then. I'll treasure that name. The first name that someone didn't see me as Kami and gave to me. Thank you Naruto-san," Kami said and Naruto just nodded. However he couldn't stop his own curiosity from taking place. "So...would you mind telling me your history with Kyuubi-chan? I know that is out of the blue, but in truth this wasn't some kind of social call. This has its importance. I know Kyuubi-chan tried to hide it from me, but she fails to see that I know a lot of things about her. Even things that she tries to keep buried. What is it with you two?" Naruto asked and Nari sighed while getting to her feet.

"It's because of my mistake, no wait, not mistake because I could never feel it was like that, but rather the consequence of my actions. Naruto-san, some things need to be buried," Nari told him. Naruto glanced at her before mentally groaning. First Kyuubi tells him to get answers, then his swords tell him that whatever he wants to know then he should go to Kami for it and now even SHE won't tell him. It's a conspiracy. It all had to be. Everyone hated each other just for the purpose of pissing Naruto off.

"Alright then. I guess I will go to bed. Looks like this thing does work after all. It was nice meeting you," Naruto responded getting a raised eyebrow from Nari. Normally any human would've pressed the issue seeing as how they made it all they way over here, which by the way wasn't humanly possible in the first place. Naruto Uzumaki, a strange human being.

"Well I think I will retire. It was good talking with you Uzumaki-san. Hopefully we can do this again." Nari/Kami said as she walked out of his room. Naruto blinked before a small smile came across his face. He then shrugged his shoulders, collected himself, and went to sleep. Also just in time too as another knock came to his door. "Come in," Naruto said and he quickly noticed Nana and Ni looking at him.

"**Hey Naruto-kun, do you know what we're thinking?" **Nana and Ni asked while Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "That Naruto must get some sleep because he will have a busy day tomorrow and that it will be one of the few times he gets to sleep on the most comfortable bed in the known universe?" Naruto asked while Ni shook her head and Nana closed the door. **"Well you're so half-right Na...ru...to-kun," **They said together and Naruto groaned. Yep, no sleep tonight. Well maybe. Naruto had been practicing his genjutsu. Maybe he could...sharingan the two female bijuu to allow him to go to sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Yeah...didn't work. Naruto yawned while Nanabi and Nibi looked as well rested as ever. Kasumi was pouting for some reason about a rigged bet while Kushina was consoling her. Kyuubi seemed to be the only one that really wanted to be done with the entire thing having to do with Kami and the rest of the people that had lived with her. Naruto could see it in her eyes, but he chose not to say anything about it.

"Well it's a shame that you all have to go, but I hope to see you again. You were great company. Stop by anytime," Nari said getting Tai to give a creepy smile and Nura a very pissed off scowl. **"No, no we don't," **Nura mumbled underneath his breath. Tai jabbed him in the stomach getting the dragon lord to growl before he snorted and walked off.

"Yeah sure thing Nari-chan. It was a great stay oh and here, take this. You probably have lots of them, but I just made it for the hole that comes to your crescent moon necklace. Think of it as a thank you for the hospitality. It's a pretty new gem that I was able to create from the earth near Konoha. It took some work, but I got it. Apparently it's very rare. Someone called them Red Diamonds. I'd like you to have the first one of my project," Naruto said while someone scoffed.

"**Feh, like Kami-sama would dare to sully her hands with such...," **

"Thank you Naruto-san. I appreciate it. I will wear it proudly and without opposition," Kami said taking the vastly shiny and dark red jewel before carefully fitting it into her necklace. The necklace shined brightly from the jewel while some of the other people were just shocked that she actually accepted Naruto's gift so readily.

"**Well if that's all can they go now? Seeing his face anymore than I have to is revolting," **Nura said grumbling getting an twitching smile from Nari. She shook her head and apologized for Nura's behavior to which Naruto just waved her off that he had been dealt worse.

"Oh actually can you do something for me? I'd...I'd like to see my father, Minato Namikaze. He died during a Konoha incident," Naruto said and people murmured to each other. Kushina seemed stunned at the request while Kami frowned. "Naruto-san, even those like us must respect the laws of my little brother. He takes his job very seriously. I can't just revive someone close to you as it would..," Nari paused as Naruto shook his head.

"Not for long, a few minutes, at least five or seven. That's all I ask," Naruto said and Nari just shrugged. She walked off into a room and after five minutes came back. "Shinigami says that you get seven minutes and nothing more. Is that alright?" Nari asked and Naruto readily agreed. It was then that Nanabi widened her eyes and shivered.

"**Nana, what's wrong?" **Kyuubi asked and Nana dropped to the ground and panted.** "Fu's in trouble. She's fighting someone right now and she's calling on a lot of my chakra. I don't know who it is, but I think I'm about to..,"** Nana didn't get to finish as she poofed out of existence. Everyone blinked while Naruto growled.

"Nari-chan, can you please hurry? This is something that I need to get done," Naruto pleaded hastily and Nari nodded going through a few unknown handsigns. She slammed the ground with her hands and immediately Minato stood before everyone. He blinked his eyes and looked over the tall structure until his eyes rested on his son.

"Naruto, how are you? Haven't seen you since you tried to take of Kyuubi's seal. How is the village?" Minato asked with his usual grin. "It's very good dad. I became the Rokudaime Hokage," Naruto said getting a look of pride from Minato. I see, well that's great for you. I knew you could do it son. I never doubted you at all," Minato said getting a nod from Naruto. Minato then turned his head and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Kushina staring at him.

"Hey Kushi-chan," Minato said and Kushina just smiled and walked up to her former lover. "Minato, I'm glad to see you again. Even if its just for this short time. I just want to do this," Kushina said and she proceeded to bonk Minato on the head.

"We're never doing something like that again dattebane!" Kushina shouted and even some of the beings had to admit that the scene in front of them was kind of funny. Minato rubbed the sore spot on his head and agreed before he turned back to Naruto. "So, what did you need me for?" Minato asked. Naruto coughed and scratched his cheek.

"Yeah Tou-chan, I'm going to need you to...pull up your shirt," Naruto said and some of the females blushed at those words. Nari included. _"Is this...is this what they call yaoi?" _Nari thought to herself. Minato just raised an eyebrow and did so. He raised it allowing Naruto to see the same tetragram seal this he had on his father.

"What about it?" Minato asked and Naruto placed his hand on his father's stomach. "Sorry Tou-can, but I'm going to need that other half," Naruto said before seals appeared on his fingertips. He quickly slammed Minato in the stomach and shouted, **"Fūin Kai: Gyakuryū( Seal Release: Reverse Flow),"**

Minato winced and he knew what Naruto was doing as the blonde dug into the tetragram seal then quickly, and fiercely, pulled out the Yin-half of Kyuubi's chakra from Minato's stomach while proceeding to link it to said bijuu allowing Kyuubi to have full access to more of her power. The chakra flowed around Kyuubi before it then settled. Kushina and Kasumi could feel her chakra output increase as well as her reserves.

"Tou-san, there is going to be a good reason for this later. I don't know if I'll be able to tell you when, but it will be for a great benefit that I do this. Trust me," Naruto said and Minato coughed while he held his stomach. He just chuckled and patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Of course I trust you Naruto. You're my son. So that's what you want? You wanted the other half of Kyuubi's chakra that I sealed into myself. How did you know about that?" Minato asked before he felt his mind answer his own question getting him to glare at Kushina and Kyuubi who whistled. He sighed and smiled.

"Well it was good to see you guys again, but Naruto do you mind if I place my hand on your head? I want to see what my granddaughter looks like," Minato said getting a gasp from Naruto as Minato placed his hand over his head and closed his eyes. He wasn't a Yamanaka, but he could at least do this much. Minato could see a lovely baby girl with black hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on the sides of her cheeks and wolf ears on her head. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yep, she's a cute on. Take care of her son. I hope I get to say hello to her at some point," Minato said before Nari came up to him. "I'm sorry, but that's all the time I can offer. You must go now," Nari said and Minato agreed. "Be seeing you later son, Kushina. Bye bye," Minato said before he completely vanished. Naruto sighed and turned back to Kyuubi.

"How does it feel to have the other half back?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi smiled feeling around her body. **"Oh it feels great. Better than great actually. This is just amazing. I forgot this feeling, but alright! I can now do some things that I couldn't do before. Thank you Naruto-kun. I know who I can test this power out on," **Kyuubi said as she quickly poofed out as well. Kasumi and Kushina bowed and then left as well.

"Well it was nice meeting you Nari-chan, but like I said before. I would like to hear you sing some time. You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard," Naruto said and left not noticing the smile on Kami's face.

"**Feh, the hell is wrong with that idiot? Calling Kami-sama by a stupid name like that. Hmph, he's lucky that I don't kick his ass to the damn ground," **Nura said walking off. Besides, it was his time to leave anyway. He had to continue his search for that troublesome student of his. Soon everyone dispersed while Kami stayed near where Naruto had been and fingered the jewel in her necklace.

"_Very interesting indeed," _she thought before she decided to get back to her own works as well.

_**With Fu**_

"Dammit Nanabi, where are you?!" Fu cursed as she blocked a kick. Fu coughed while Kisame chuckled as she rolled across the ground. "Come on Nana-san. I would like this to be entertaining for me," Kisame said with his heavy sword on his back. Fu growled and stood to her feet. She quickly took a breath of air before she shouted, **"****Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu( Secret: Hiding in Scale Power Technique)," **

Fu blew a load of large quantity power at Kisame which blinded the Akatsuki member slightly from their brightness as they landed in front of his eyes. Kisame snickered, but he was deterred as Fu quickly pulled out her large orange scarf and unfurled it. How the hell was this happening? She had known that a large chakra level was in the village and it had been tailing her for the longest time. That's why she had led it from the village and to an open space. It just had to be the Monster of Kiri didn't it? Man she had some of the worst luck imaginable and that's how she ended up here.

Fu threw her scarf to the ground and quickly formed her handsigns. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu," **Fu shouted launching a large water dragon at Kisame. The shark man chuckled before he raised Samehada in the air. He swung it down and the sword ate the chakra mixed with the water getting it frisky as its tongue rolled out. Samehada chuckled while Kisame smirked.

"Not bad Ojou-chan, but now let me try one. **Suiton: Goshokuzame( Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks)," **Kisame shouted as he slammed the water in front of him. Instantly five water sharks sprang into the air and converged over Fu's person before the Nanabi jinchuuriki cursed and tried to dodge them all before one slammed into her body sending her into a tree. Kisame chuckled and moved in for the kill before Fu readily opened her eyes and channeled Nanabi's chakra. Quickly two wings came from behind her as she shot off into the air. Kisame looked overhead and quickly placed Samehada on the ground. He noticed Fu try to fly away back to the village, but that wasn't going to work.

"**Suiton: Samehassha( Water Release: Water Shark Missile)," **Kisame hollered and a very thin shark flew into the air with fast speed and slammed against Fu's stomach. Fu coughed from the heavy hit and turned back to Kisame. Doing a quick turn, she dive bombed him and quickly bit her though then formed a handsign. Kisame noticed the waters around him raise into the as they compressed into Fu's hand. Fu hollered as she held out her fist with a large array of water seals forming around her.

"**Suiton Fūin: ****Kyodai Shōgekiha( Water Release Seal: Colossal Wave Shock)," **Fu shouted at the top of her voice as she took out a kunai. Soon the water turned into a large image of Nanabi as Fu gripped her kunai and slammed her body against Kisame as the ground exploded in water. It ravaged the trees and Fu panted while she brushed a hand through her cheek. Her victory was short lived as she widened her eyes to see Kisame clap.

"Very good Nanabi-san, but my Samehada absorbs chakra. Let's see you try to do that again to him," Kisame said while Fu growled. She got to her feet and stumbled before she took her sealing things and unfurled them. "Sealing is my life. It's my art. If I die then you die with me!' Fu shouted as a tail appeared behind her.

"**Sorry for being late Fu. Let's take this asshole down," **Nanabi shouted and Fu agreed just happy to hear her partner's voice. Fu instantly disappeared in chakra and youki and in her place was a mini-Nanabi figure. Kisame seemed surprised by the action before he chuckled.

"Yes, that's it. Let's have some fun," Kisame and the bijuu-powered Fu charged at Kisame. Her wings flapped repeatedly giving her the edge that she wanted. She quickly kicked Kisame across the face with her foot sending him flying. He slid across the ground then slammed into a tree. Kisame coughed and looked up with a maniac grin on his face as Fu was already in front of him. She lifted her foot and slammed him further into the ground. She wanted nothing to remain of this guy's body. The dust soon settled and both Fu and Nanabi were surprised to see only a puddle of water.

"**What?! I know we got him!" **Fu shouted while Nanabi looked left and right. Fu followed her to looked around based on her partner's instincts. **"Fu duck!" **Nanabi alerted and Fu quickly did so and dodged Kisame's shark skin getting a look of surprise from the Akatsuki member before Fu twirled over her hands and pushed her legs into Kisame's stomach launching him into the air. Kisame snickered to himself while he finished some handsigns.

"**Suiton: ****Amesuikōha****( Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave)," **Kisame called out as a large spray of water shot into the air around Fu. It came into Kisame's palm and he launched it at her sending down little shark figures on her person. Fu growled, but made no move to dodge them. They all ran their course and slammed into her body while Kisame backflipped into the ground. He looked on at the damage, but he only noticed Fu standing tall. She opened her mouth and glared at Kisame.

"**Alright, you want big? I'll give you BIG! Nanabi let's go! Bijuudama," **Fu shouted as she launched a wave of chakra and youki at Kisame. The sharkman chuckled at the incoming attack of danger. He took Samehada and quickly dashed to the side as the Tailed Beast Bomb slammed into the forest releasing a wave of chakra out in front of Fu. The jinchuuriki panted while her cloak dissipated. She looked up and noticed Kisame wasn't in sight. She grinned, but that grin turned to a grunt of pain as she was kicked in the stomach and sent flying into a tree.

"Again, not bad, but you'll never beat me. But I'm not adverse to cutting off one of your legs so that you can't get away from me," Kisame said while Fu growled. She leaned up against the tree while she smirked. "You know, I really don't like you guys. But you're worth my best attack. My own attack that I have made! **Fūinjutsu: Gogyōgan( Sealing Art: Five Elemental Sphere)," **Fu shouted as she slammed the multi-elemental sphere directly into Kisame's Samehada. Kisame widened his eyes as he was engulfed by the large light and a huge explosion followed that pushed Fu through the trees and sent her crashing against the ground. She panted again and looked up to see nothing in front of her.

"Take that, you shark freak," Fu said grunting from some pain to her body. She wasn't able to see Kisame snicker before he swung Samehada into her body. Fu gasped from the hit as Samehada ripped her chakra from her body. Kisame slammed her against the ground and then flipped her over before slamming her into a tree. Kisame pinned Fu to said tree while Fu coughed. "H-How did you?"

"Simple Mizu Bunshin girl. You aren't even in my league," Kisame said while Fu passed out. She slumped over Kisame's shoulder while he picked her up. "Now then, time to find Orochimaru-san and get out of here. Heh, that was easy enough," Kisame said to himself with an unconscious Fu around his shoulder.

"**Oi Fu, wake up. Get up right now. If you don't get up we're dead. Do you hear me?! Fu!" **Nanabi shouted. However Fu couldn't hear her partner and so Nanabi groaned and had to work on healing Fu's injuries enough to where she could get conscious enough for Nanabi to yell her head off at her partner.

Kisame made his way through the woods riding the high of his recent jinchuuriki takedown accomplishment before he felt a huge chakra signature. It was very, very huge. It was also coming in fast, a little too fast. Kisame dropped Fu to the ground and he still didn't even have to defend as he was kick across the face again as he was sent flying against the trees again. Kyuubi landed to the ground and picked Fu up. **"Looks like I made it in time. You rest. You've done enough. Who knows how long you were fighting this guy," **Kyuubi said before she noticed Kisame coming out of the trees.

"Well if it isn't miss Kanari-san. How pretty you are today. Are you going to get in my way again?" Kisame asked while Kyuubi grinned. She tightened her fists, but didn't take up any stance in particular. Kyuubi and Kisame waited for the other to make a move.

"**Here I go fighting you again. Now you're being stupid enough to try and think you could take our Nanabi jinchuuriki while the village is being repaired. You have balls I'll give you that. Now you're about to lose them," **Kyuubi said and blurred out of sight. Kisame narrowed his eyes at this new speed as he hadn't seen Kanari use it back in the war, if you could call it that. Kisame swung Samehada at her body, but Kyuubi slipped under the blade across the ground and punched Kisame in the gut before following up with a strong upper kick to his chin. Kisame was sent flying back before he swung Samehada again while in the air. He cracked a smile while he saw Samehada slam into Kyuubi's body. He quickly rebounded and slashed Samehada away taking a seemingly large bit of Kyuubi's chakra with it. Kisame raised an eyebrow at the red color. He then saw Samehada's tongue roll out of its mouth and pant.

"Oh what's this? Samehada likes your chakra. It says that you taste like a fine wine fit for a king. Aged to the perfect degree," Kisame said and he noticed a tick mark appear on Kyuubi's head. She wasn't fuckin' old! She also didn't age dammit! This was all bullshit! **"Well then let him have some more of me," **Kyuubi said as she took charge back at Kisame. She took out a kunai that she had pocketed and jumped over Samehada to get Kisame in the back, which she did. Kyuubi was much faster than before. Her chakra was now complete and so was her form. Oh this felt wonderful and it was all thanks to Naruto. Kisame backflipped away from her, but Kyuubi didn't relent as she grabbed Kisame's legs. She punched him across the face forcing Kisame to send Samehada into the air as Kyuubi kicked him away. She smirked at her attack, but she felt Kisame's chakra flare.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha( Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)," **Kisame shouted as he poured a large flood of water from his mouth as it made its way towards Kyuubi. The nine-tailed bijuu smirked and did her own handsign. She didn't have a name for it and she didn't really care. She just blew a large amount of fire from her mouth and allowed it to collide with the waters. A very heavy steam rolled over them both and Kyuubi watched Kisame's form disappear.

"**Gonna hide like a coward?" **Kyuubi asked. "Not like a coward. Like a shark," Kisame's voice echoed until Kyuubi felt her body slammed against Samehada. She felt more of her chakra ripped away from her body as Samehada seemed to take lots of joy in it before it seemed to be feeling something, but it wasn't sure what. Kyuubi rubbed her torso and shook off the sudden weariness. Other than that, she was as fit as a fiddle.

"Losing a bit of chakra aren't Kanari-san? You might die, let alone save this girl," Kisame said he noticed Kyuubi chuckle. A red chakra cloak covered her body and Kisame frowned as nine tails appeared behind Kyuubi. **"Oh trust me, it's not for me. It's all for this village," **Kyuubi said as she charged at Kisame. The man swung Samehada at her, but Kyuubi dodged that attack and slammed her foot into his nose with the extra power as she sent Kisame flying. More of her chakra was taken from that assault, but Kyuubi didn't relent. She quickly manifested five of her nine tails as they came over her head. Kyuubi opened her mouth and the bijuudama formed before she dropped it onto her hands. She gently let it float out in front of her before it started to compress even more until it was the size of a marble. Kyuubi caught it and quickly threw it forward while only saying a few words.

"**Bijuudama Myakudō( Bijuu Bomb Pulsation)," **Kyuubi shouted and the marble landed near Kisame and instantly exploded in a heavy blast that would've made Deidara proud. Soon Kyuubi charged through the dust and smoke. She slammed her body against a fully grown Samehada who was protecting Kisame with its body. The two were sent flying until they bounced across the ground and slammed into the ground. Kisame coughed while Kyuubi came up to him. "You really are something else you know," Kisame said with a cough. Kyuubi snorted before she raised her hand over Kisame's head and slashed it clean off allowing it to fall to the ground.

Instantly she heard a wailing from Samehada for its master. Kyuubi walked up to it and grabbed it by the hilt. To her surprise, it didn't try to take her out. Rather, she felt all her chakra that was stolen return to her body. Samehada then purred as its tongue rolled out. **"Hmm well aren't you a cute little...sentient sword...thing. Well I'll take you. Don't you worry. We'll have a great time together. So I taste like wine do I? Strange, Naruto-kun said the same thing during one of our times," **Kyuubi said. She only hoped that she hadn't been a little too reckless due to her pregnancy. She then walked over to Fu and picked her up over her shoulder.

"**Good thing you did most of the fighting for me or this would've been a bigger pain in my ass than I would've thought. Now let's get you out of here,"** Kyuubi said to the unconscious Fu as they walked away. Neither was able to see Zetsu in the distance.

_**With Yugito**_

"Come Yugito-san, you have to wake up!" Sasuke shouted as he clashed with Orochimaru using the Raijin no Ken. The snake sannin chuckled and licked his lips as he saw Itachi right behind his brother. Seeing both Uchiha fight together wasn't something that he had been expecting, but he welcomed it. Far away from them was a severely hurt Yugito who really looked like she had seen better days. Yugito coughed up some blood against her body while she tried to lean up.

Orochimaru's attack against her had come out as a surprise when she was running damage control of debris with some of the other shinobi. A snake had consumed a few of them and Yugito knew it was after her. She had tried to run, but Orochimaru had appeared out of the snake's mouth and more or less stabbed her with Kusanagi into the ground of a lower level where they had fought and where Orochimaru had lived up to his name of an S-rank criminal. Yugito thought she would've been done for if not for Sasuke and Itachi arriving.

"Kukuku, come on Sasuke, Itachi, let me see how much you two have grown," Orochimaru said as Itachi kicked his head into the air. Sasuke then did a handsign and blew a large fire at Orochimaru's figure. The flames over took his body and engulfed him as he dropped to the ground. Itachi and Sasuke could only see a replacement corpse burning and both cursed before Itachi felt Orochimaru's presence shoot to Yugito. Orochimaru appeared with his sword in his mouth and lunged for Yugito's chest. The Nibi jinchuuriki took her remaining strength and managed a very painful backflip away from Orochimaru as the sannin slammed into the ground. He then slithered across the ground while Sasuke's hands slammed said ground. **"Chidori Nagashi," Sasuke** shouted as his lightning raced across the field. Orochimaru dodged it left and right while Sasuke launched another wave of it towards him.

Orochimaru chuckled and was ready to dodge again, but he grunted in pain as two kunai stabbed him in the wrists and stuck him to the wall allowing Sasuke to hit him with the full attack and not miss. The lightning slammed against the wall making it explode while Itachi caught Yugito and lugged one arm over his shoulder. "Sorry for the trouble," Yugito said while Itachi shook his head. "You couldn't have known. Don't worry about it," Itachi told her. Yugito just nodded and coughed signifying her injuries. They were already starting ti heal, but it would take some time. She was just happy to have her partner at her side. It was then that they all heard Orochimaru's voice and turned to the source.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa( Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)," **Orochimaru called out and a fierce wind blew through the underground systems against the wall sending Itachi, Sasuke and Yugito flying into the air. Sasuke growled before he finished his handsigns.

"I'll make it so that he never sees the light of day. **Katon: Gōenkyū," **Sasuke shouted unleashing a large blaze ball towards where Orochimaru was supposed to be. The fireball exploded against the wall as the three landed to the ground. Yugito stumbled before Itachi took out a soldier pill and handed it to her. Yugito took the pill instantly and felt her chakra return to her body. She stood up while Sasuke and Itachi readied themselves for another fight.

"**Mandara no Jin( Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes)," **Orochimaru called out as he opened his mouth. Everyone could see an mass number of snakes crawl towards them as they opened their mouths and spat out blades. They sped towards the three Konoha shinobi while Sasuke stepped forward. "Itachi, take Yugito and step back," Sasuke said while Itachi grabbed the Nibi jinchuuriki and backed up.

"Hey what are you doing? We can't leave him there!" Yugito shouted and Itachi knew she was right and he looked back to see Sasuke with his eyes closed. Itachi gasped and so did Yugito as Sasuke shouted. **"Amaterasu," **Sasuke hollered and the black flames of heaven's judgement launched at the snakes burning them all to the ground. Orochimaru frowned at the sudden action and snorted. He quickly drew away from the incoming fires and pulled out Kusanagi. He sped for Sasuke and the two clashed together as Orochimaru snickered.

"Give it to me Sasuke. Give me your body! Let me unlock the secrets that this world has to offer with it," Orochimaru said with Sasuke glared at him. "You're an eyesore. Get lost," Sasuke responded as he fell back and with his feet launched Orochimaru into the air. Orochimaru spun around and quickly maneuvered his body and dive bombed Sasuke with his sword still in his mouth. He was ready to piece Sasuke's body before he watched Kusanagi get deflected. He widened his eyes to see a purple skeletal figure. **"Susanoo," **Sasuke shouted before the figure slammed its fist into Orochimaru's body. Orochimaru slithered to the side and dodged the attack, but Sasuke's eyes follow him. They were open. After all that hard training he had now unlocked it. He could see it all so clearly. "Now drop dead," Sasuke said as he consumed Orochimaru in the black flames. Orochimaru screamed against the pain of being on fire and Sasuke smirked, but it didn't last long until he saw Orochimaru open his mouth. Sasuke grimaced as Orochimaru pulled himself out of a former body and raced off.

Sasuke growled as he saw Orochimaru race around him. He quickly gripped his sword while Orochimaru smiled. "So you came to protect this village have you? I only need your eyes. I don't need you Sasuke. You or Itachi will do. I will have one of you!" Orochimaru slithered declaring his agenda while Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Vanish before the Uchiha. **"Raiton: Raimeikon no Jutsu( Lightning Release: Thunder Scar Wave Technique)," Sasuke **shouted as he slammed the ground with his sword unleashing a large spiraling thunder whirl at Orochimaru before it overtook his body and slammed him into the wall. Sasuke huffed and dropped his sword. Itachi patted his shoulder and Sasuke turned off his Mangekyou Sharingan. However they all heard Orochimaru's lasting laugh. "I still have many resources Sasuke-kun. You aren't the only way. There are plenty of ways to go about this," Orochimaru said and just like that, his chakra signature was gone.

"Nice work Sasuke," Itachi complimented and Sasuke just nodded and leaned back with a heavy sigh. Yugito dropped to the ground also while Itachi folded his arms. "For them to come after us while we were still vulnerable, Akatsuki is getting desperate. Sasuke, when Hokage-sama returns we will need to increase the guard patrols. Something tells me that Akatsuki is directly in the center of their plans and the only main thing keeping them from their objective is Konoha and Kumo at the moment.

"Itachi, Sasuke, Yugito, we got here as fast as we could!" four anbu dropped to the ground while Sasuke snorted. "Not fast enough. Hn, that was almost too damn close," Sasuke said in an irritated tone before he stood up and grabbed the Raijin no Ken. He quickly packed it away while Itachi and Yugito followed him out of the room while the anbu were already starting to run damage control over the area. Yugito cursed and balled her fists.

"I need more training. When I get back to the compound I will take Kurenai-san and Anko-san's advice. I will ask for Naruto-kun to officially train me. I'll even ask him...to take me as his apprentice just like Fu. To think that he was toying with me all that time. Dammit," Yugito said under her breath as the three walked off.

_**With Orochimaru**_

Orochimaru landed on the outskirts of Konoha's walls and chuckled to himself at the village. Right behind him came Zetsu, but he spotted no Kisame. "So I take it that the Nanabi jinchuuriki was too much for the little Monster of Kiri?" Orochimaru asked while Zetsu snorted. "He died looking at the mysterious redhead woman. We know nothing about her other than the fact that she is crazy strong. Strong enough to go toe to to with Kisame anyway," White Zetsu said and Orochimaru glared back at the plant-man Akatsuki member.

"It's not wise to lie to a snake. I know Kisame's not dead, but very well if you think that it's a secret. I really don't care. So, how is our...project coming? Madara claimed that he needed it completed so badly and I was more than willing to cooperate what with the tons of corpses that he provided for me," Orochimaru said and even Zetsu grimaced at what he might've been talking about, but they didn't say anything and just let Orochimaru grin madly at Konoha before making a quick U-turn to his report his failure of capturing the Nibi or Nanabi jinchuuriki.

_**Somewhere**_

"**Have you forgotten you miserable impish whelp? Are you really this weak to be controlled? I demand that you not take anymore orders from this...this worm and eradicate his soul. We are already behind schedule for this. Now snap out of it!" **The sword of darkness, Reijin shouted at the blank staring Sato. It had been like this for more than two years. How could Sato no break this lowly thing called Genjutsu. It was a load of shit. Reijin prided itself on being able to choose its masters. She never wanted to be wielded by anyone without a purpose. Her power was only bestowed upon those who could take control of their fates and shove it up Kami's ass. Right now, she was wondering if she made the right choice in masters.

"**WAKE UP! Snap out of it! Curse me out like you normally do! FUCKIN' SMILE! Anything?!" **Reijin hollered in her lone mindscape. Sato didn't respond. **"Dammit all to fuckin' hell. This is no better than being stuck in that stupid sealed rock for the last five millennia. Fuckin' shit sticks. When you wake up I'm going to give you the ear-lashing of a lifetime you worthless god. Hmph," **Reijin said as she folded her arms and anger.

A knock came to Sato's door and the son of Kami opened the door and he noticed a woman with blue hair waiting for him. "Hey move your ass newcomer. According to recent reports, we have just found the Sanbi somewhere near here. Let's get going," she said and Sato followed her out of the room. He grabbed Reijin, but couldn't help but sense that this was not his purpose. What was he doing then if this wasn't it? He...didn't know. Would he ever know? And if he did know, then what would he do about it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Done. Nothing much to say here. Except I have to ask, out of the blue, for no reason whatsoever. Has there ever been a Kami x Naruto fanfic? Or scene? Anything like that? I haven't seen one. Have always wanted to.<strong>_

_**KG: Also recent news. Yep, fuck it. I can't do it. I think about it and fuck it all to hell. I will say it right now. A lot of you people were right. There was no purpose to it. I can't even go through with that harem idea for Kiba. You're right, it served no purpose other than the fact that I like Kiba personally. I can see Tenten, Ino and maybe Temari, but I got nothing for the others. Also I just feel weird writing Kiba and Kurotsuchi while having Kurotsuchi as a pairing for Naruto in my other story. Yeah, it can't happen. I give up to that idea. You were all right. As punishment, no cream soda for me today. YOU WERE ALL RIGHT! There, see, I can admit my shortcomings.**_

_**KG: Also that purpose to Kyuubi have both Yin and Yang chakra back is going to be explained so I can't spoil. I also wasn't sure if Minato came back then the Yin half of Kyuubi came back with him, but I would fathom a guess and say it did. I don't know if I was right or not. **_

_**KG: Kyuubi's major dislike of Nura and those like him is mostly explained if you know. In a way Kyuubi is related to Kami if I go by this story and connect the dots. Now then, no Naruto isn't going to become a Celestial Guard nor a Dragon Lord. I don't see the purpose in that, well much, other than make him more powerful than he already is, which I don't want to do just yet. He still needs more training. Remember, there is always someone stronger to face.**_

_**KG: Sorry, no more omake today. I have to get up early tomorrow and submit some documents to my father's firm so I have to go to sleep early. Damn bullshit. You know life. I also have my college finals coming up and need to study. Wish me luck.**_

_**KG: Oh also, there was one review. Sorry I don't remember your name, but you told me that the jewelers would be able to identify real jewels from those made by Naruto. Would you mind explaining your reasoning to me if you want?**_

_**KG: Well I have nothing so see you later. Stay Breezy, protect those things important to you, review, and SEND ME...oh yeah well then I'll ask for the next best thing, SEND ME RAMEN! Also whether you send me ramen or not, you will RESPECT DA' CREAM!**_


	63. Chapter 63

_**KG: Taxes! Taxes! AND MORE TAXES! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE TAXES!**_

_**Naruto: Psst! Psst! KyuubiGoku, you're on!**_

_**KG: What? We're early dammit!**_

_**Naruto: The time allocation was moved. You know how it is. You have a job to do.**_

_**KG: -_-' a job huh? I fuckin' manage this entire complex and we're all one of the reasons that it isn't being driven into the damn ground.**_

_**Kushina: What do you want us to do about it? We're still rolling the camera on you.**_

_**KG: Oh god dammit. Why can't life ever be simple? Why do humans have such a superiority complex? That's right I said it! We all have a damn surperiority complex! Don't try to deny it!**_

_**Naruto: What are you talking about?**_

_**KG: Please it's in every movie. It all happens the entire time. Whenever we're dealt something we can't predict we fuckin' panic! Zombies, nuclear wars, meteorites, aliens. All that shit!**_

_**VR: Well yeah the first one could kill us all and so could the second, third and fourth things. We're fragile!**_

_**KG: Oh yeah we're fragile. We have a superiority complex yet we die probably faster than anything else in this damn world. Know what? I don't care. You! Yes you! Readers, stop looking at us and look down at the damn chapter!**_

…_**.**_

_**KG: I MEAN IT!**_

_**Naruto: Why are you so mad today?**_

_**KG: LOOK DOWN AT THE CHAPTER! Good day to you!**_

_**Quote: "**__**Your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't be trapped by dogma - which is living with the results of other people's thinking. Don't let the noise of others' opinions drown out your own inner voice. And most important, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition," by Steve Jobs.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha Hospital<strong>_

Naruto looked down at Fu's rising and falling chest. He turned his head and he saw Yugito's chest doing the same. Both were being treated by Tsunade, Shizune, Haku and a few other medic nin that were around. The blonde had just gotten back from his house that morning to go to the Hokage Mansion and get some work done before he heard from an Anbu about what had happened to Fu and Yugito. They told him how Akatsuki had infiltrated the area to capture the two, but what surprised Naruto was that it was reports from Sasuke, Itachi and Kanari about Orochimaru and Kisame. Kanari reported that she had taken care of Kisame out in the woods somewhere, but when the anbu went to verify the body it was already gone. So Naruto teleported to the hospital and he was currently watching Haku and Shizune work on Yugito while Tsunade worked on Fu, whose damn was a little more extensive.

Right with Naruto was Kyuubi, Sasuke, Itachi and a few anbu. Kushina and Yugao had been gone to station the dangerous area to look for clues as to Orochimaru's whereabouts and most of the other jonin where in the area that Kyuubi had reported Kisame's body to be in. It was the beginning of a trying day.

"How did they get in? I had the border patrol to be increased just for things like that. I was paranoid that Iwa might want to try something during this situation, but I should've been watching out for Akatsuki as well. To think they were bold enough to try and send in two members to fight Fu and Yugito. So Sasuke awakened his Mangekyou through his training with Itachi and then intercepted Orochimaru before he could take Yugito-chan. I wonder just how long she had been fighting," Naruto said as everyone glanced to each other.

"From what I could tell of her form, she'd been fighting for a good two hours before people noticed her disappearance. She was having a drink with Hana-san, Kurenai-san and Anko-san in the village before she just suddenly got up and walked off. No one could find her until Hana told us about it. Apparently Yugito had sensed Orochimaru long before they did and try to take him out, but she just couldn't do it. Sasuke and I had found her almost unconscious below the village and in one of Orochimaru's former hideouts. It seemed that she intented to fight all-out there, but couldn't finish him off. Sasuke and I had a little trouble finding her, but strangely enough, Sasuke was able to closely distinguish her chakra signature so we found her and Sasuke handled Orochimaru while I tried to get Yugito-san to her feet. Also reports from the field operatives state that the southern region of the patrol has been murdered and their bodies missing. I draw the conclusion that Orochimaru has taken them," Itachi said and Naruto frowned while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Any idea what the bastard's taken them for?" Naruto asked and Itachi wasn't sure. Everyone could possibly draw that it was for some type of experiment, but no one was sure so they couldn't say anything. "In any case, Sasuke, Itachi, thanks for saving Yugito-chan. Also thanks for saving Fu-chan Kanari-chan," Naruto told them getting a bow from Itachi and shrug from Kanari then a nod from Sasuke.

**"However Naruto-kun, you need to also be cautious. It seems that Akatsuki is getting desperate. They sent only two operatives to take Fu and Yugito when they normally do it in pairs. I think they are beginning in their final phases," **Kyuubi said getting a nod from Naruto. He looked behind her as did Sasuke and Itachi. They all blinked at the large sword on her back that clicked.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked and Kyuubi turned her head and smiled. She grabbed Samehada by its handle and held it in front of everyone. **"This is Samehada. He likes a taste of Kanari. I got it off of the shark bastard," **Kyuubi said while Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"You must be something incredible Kanari-san. Other than the bijuu and their jinchuuriki, I didn't think that anyone had as much chakra as Kisame," Itachi said suspiciously. It was a tone that everyone caught. A few anbu didn't know any better so they kept silent about it. "In any case," everyone turned by to Naruto who was speaking as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

"Samehada is still stolen property of Kirigakure. Kanari-chan you'll have to talk with Mei-chan about that. I know of her and Kiri's ambition to recollect their Seven Swords. The only reason that Haku got to keep hers was simply off the fact that Zabuza was granted the sword by right and he passed it down to Haku. It still amazes me that she can lift that thing," Naruto said and Samehada purred as Kyuubi smiled.

**"Oh I don't think that will be a problem, while it Same-chan?" **Kyuubi asked, but she didn't get a response. Instead she felt some of her chakra leave her body before she narrowed her eyes. **"**_**I know you can hear me Same. You'd better ask before you take my chakra. I'm not going to lose my child because you're hungry. Understood?" **_Kyuubi asked and Samehada quickly stopped with his assault on his favorite red colored wine.

Putting that to rest, Naruto dismissed them sending everyone off, except for Itachi. "You don't really by that murder report do you?" Naruto asked looking out the window. Itachi looked at Naruto's back and the blonde could tell that the older Uchiha was shaking his head. "It's hard to believe that they could be killed before the alarm went off. They were some of our best sensors and while they aren't at Uzumaki level for sensoring they would still be able to detect a flux of power like that. Hokage-sama, there is no doubt that they were killed, but I also think that...," Itachi stopped and looked at the ground.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm thinking it also. The same way that Akatsuki got into the village was the same way that this guy, Madara Uchiha, got in as well. Coincidence? Not likely Itachi," Naruto said and Itachi nodded his head.

"You think it is the work of a traitor?" Itachi asked and to his surprise Naruto nodded. "I had already come under the assumption that we did indeed have one. Itachi, I'm going to need you for an S-rank mission inside the village," Naruto said.

Itachi nodded before he quickly left. Naruto just looked out the window and sighed heavily. No doubt this was going to be something that he couldn't ignore and while he wanted to doubt the validity of the claims, he still had to keep his head in the game. It was just like this those years ago. The Konoha Invasion by Oto and Suna had been comprised of betrayal as well. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

"Naruto, oh good you're here," Tsunade said getting Naruto's attention. It was only for a moment, but she did see his cold eyes that he tried to hide with concern for Fu and Yugito. "Baa-chan, how are the girls?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade nodded and took off her green jacket letting it rest on a stool.

"They are fine. Heavy chakra exhaustion and quite a number of injuries, but they will make it through this. Fu seemed to be pushing herself more than Yugito did, but both are resting peacefully. You can see them if you want, but you have to keep it brief. They need their sleep," Tsunade said.

"Thank you baa-chan," Naruto said as he hurriedly passed by Tsunade. The former Hokage was more than ready to tell Naruto to fuck off for that 'old lady' comment, but for now it would just have to wait as the blonde must've really been worried about them.

Naruto opened the door and he noticed both their eyes closed and their snoring was a little apparent. Both were wrapped in bandages with their usual patient outfits on. Naruto caressed Yugito's check getting a groan from her as she opened her eyes. "I guess since I'm seeing you then I'm not dead yet?" Yugito asked and Naruto chuckled before he kissed Yugito's forhead.

"Not today you're not," Naruto said and Yugito nodded with a sigh of her lips. She turned to see Fu next to her, who was long out for the day and night, before frowning. "She was targeted too. I can't believe it," Yugito said getting a nod from Naruto.

"I'm just glad you're both safe. Baa-chan said you should be out soon so that's good to me. Can't be worried sick about you all the time can I? Then I'd be spoiling you. Of course I don't know if you like to be spoiled or not," Naruto said and Yugito smiled.

"I like to be spoiled sometimes. Is something wrong with that?" Yugito asked and Naruto shook his head. "Well I can't stay long. I have to let you rest. Trust me I want to stay longer, but Baa-chan will have my head if I don't," Naruto explained.

"I understand. It's not big deal Naruto-kun. We'll be fine," Yugito told him. Naruto nodded, got up, and turned around to leave before his hand was grabbed. He turned to see Yugito straining to get, but before he genly patted her down.

"Take me," she said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Take me as your apprentice also Naruto-kun. I know Fu is one, but I'm not. It's not enough Naruto-kun. Teach me to be strong just like you," Yugito said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He then chuckled and sighed.

"Both you and Fu can change into your bijuu easy and both of you can use them to their full potential. I'm still at the seventh tail with Kyuubi. I can't even get a handle on eight and nine. Sometimes I wonder who needs to be training who," Naruto said meekly while Yugito squeezed his hand tighter.

"You are just as strong, if not stronger than us. Naruto-kun, I need it to be you. I want it to be you. You said you would teach me fuinjutsu also. I can learn just as well as Fu can," Yugito said and Naruto chuckled while nodding.

"There wasn't a doubt in my mind that you couldn't. To this day Kurenai-chan has an appreciation for the taijutsu exercises that I've taught her. Anko reads the ninjutsu scrolls in our library nearly every day and Fu's taken to fuinjutsu like she should be an Uzumaki. Yugito-chan, I will take you as an apprentice. There wasn't a doubt, but your taijutsu is good, so is your ninjutsu. Jinchuuriki don't really bother with genjutsu and you don't really have an interest in taijutsu. Tell me Yugito-chan, what is it that you truly want to learn?" Naruto asked and Yugito looked at her bed sheets. She looked at her bruised hands before closing her eyes.

Something she wanted to learn from Naruto. Something that he, himself could offer her. Yugito thought through everything that could possibly be offered to her. Protection, she wanted things to protect in her life. Herself, her clan, her village, her friends, and her lover. It was her job as a shinobi.

"Naruto-kun, please teach me Barrier Ninjutsu and Chakra Absorption techniques. Do you even know those?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto grinned with a nod of his head.

"I don't use those very much, but yeah I know them and Tou-san's got tons of books on the mattler. Don't expect me to take it easy on you Yugito. Just like with Fu, I was strict about how she should learn things, but I know you will do it. Get some sleep," Naruto said and Yugito nodded before she closed her eyes as Naruto turned out the light to the room and left.

_**Outside**_

Having left the hospital, Naruto took out a notepad from his pocket and then took out a pen. "Let's see, for day one of Yugito-chan's training we will...," Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked off.

He had decided to go back to the house since he had sent a clone to go and take care of the work, but he knew that either Kurenai or Shizune would discover it and would drag his ass towards the Hokage Mansion to get his work doen. Hokage or not Hokage, Kurenai was scary when she had to be. Considering that she and Naruto had a relationship, but as Naruto thought about it, he wondered about the types of relationships he had. He knew where he stood with most like Kyuubi, Tsume, Kasumi, and Fu, but those like Yugao, Kurenai, Anko and sometimes even Hana, Naruto wondered about it. Sure he and Hana had done it together and both were happy, but Naruto felt Hana drifting from him for some reason. He wasn't sure why. Maybe he should talk with her about it?

However right now he had to put all that on hold. Naruto, in the time it took him to go back to the house, had come up with at least a good three weeks of Yugito's training for barrier ninjutsu. However, he didn't know that many chakra absorption techniques. He only really had one and that was just more of a chakra transfer technique meant to supply those with little chakra with his own to allow them to fight better. It wasn't anymore than that.

Naruto opened the door and stepped through before he noticed the sight of Kasumi breast-feeding Yuna. "You know if Ero-sennin came in to see that he would have a field day, and then I would have to kick his ass all the way to Kiri," Naruto said with a laugh and Kasumi turned to him.

"Not before I do Naruto-sama," Kasumi said as she cradled Yuna who continued to have her own breakfast. Naruto kissed Yuna on the forehead before he looked around at the lack of people in the house. "Everyone went to work on the village some more. They will be back later," Kasumi said answering Naruto's unasked question. The blonde nodded his head and was ready to go into his study before the door bursted open.

"Naruto-kun, we heard the news. How are Yugito and Fu?" Anko asked coming through with Kurenai and Hana right behind her. All three were panting signifying that they had been running to the house from where they had been when they heard the news about Fu and Yugito.

"They are fine Anko-chan. A little banged up, but Baa-chan worked on them and they should be back out in a few days," Naruto said getting sighs of relief from the three of them. All had been worried sick about her and it felt good that they had been fine.

"Well that's good," Hana said. Naruto smiled with a nod and their eyes locked to each other before Hana frowned and looked away. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the action before he sighed and closed his notepad which got a rise out of everyone that had heard the pad close. "Notes?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah Yugito-chan is going to become my apprentice along with Fu-chan. I'm going to be training them just like I trained you guys," Naruto said getting looks of surprise from Kurenai and Anko. Hana seemed confused by the action, but she just couldn't look Naruto in the face.

"Well isn't that cool. At least she'll know what she's looking for soon. So, do we have the day off?" Anko asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why would I give you that?" he asked.

"Well you aren't there at the mission counter so I guess we have the day off!" Anko said giddily before Naruto glared at her. "Oh no, you all had your break. We need the mission money and Anko I know you don't like to be couped up in one place so I'll be going to the mission counter. Kurenai-chan send word to all the shinobi that the mission counter is open and I will be handing them out. Konoha's been a rather large intake of them recently," Naruto said getting nods from everyone.

"Is that why so many people have been merchants have been visiting Konoha lately?" Kurenai asked. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked back.

"Well over a few days Konoha has seen a moderate rise in coming merchants. Izumo and Kotetsu spoke about it and they said that the merchants spoke with them. Naruto-kun, your idea of opening trade worked. Tayuya and Kimimaro sighed Konoha with the jewelers in Tanzaku town and the jewels were a large hit, especially with the nobles of most areas. The black opals that were sold were enough to at least bring the build and renovation of a new district in Konoha. We have been able to pay the workers and the furnishers from Wave though a few are saying that this is a debt to pay for team Seven and what they did two years ago," Kurenai said and Naruto smiled with a nod.

"Hmm so the stores are selling them?" Naruto asked and Anko entered. "Selling them? Please Naruto-kun, most of the people are freakin' buying the shit off the shelves. Didn'tyou know? A few of the expensive restaurants that managed to not get destroyed were able to buy and add a few of the jewels to their places since they can afford it. The trage fuckin' scy-rocketed!" Anko gleamed before Kurenai smacked her over the head.

"Anko, language in front of the baby!" Kurenai scolded while Anko pouted. "Ahh with this family the Gaki's gonna curse just as much as us if not more in her life," Anko said smiling while Kurenai gave her a cold glare.

"Alright alright Nai-chan, no more in front of the kid. Now would you please stop the glaring?" Anko asked and Kurenai did indeed stop. Naruto and Kasumi chuckled before Naruto noticed Hana walk up the stairs. The blonde raised an eyebrow before he sighed again. He really had to talk with her later, but right now he had some things to do.

"Where is Tsume-chan?" Naruto asked getting two shaking head from Anko and Kurenai. Naruto sighed and shook his head also before he got up to his feet, kissed Kasumi, Anko and Kurenai, then left the house.

"What did he need Tsume-sama for?" Kurenai asked, but no one was sure about it either. They would just have to ask about it later.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto appeared in his office and dispelled his clone. He sat down in his chair and looked over the unfinished documents that had nearly started to pile up on his desk. His clones had been doing great jobs of getting rid of the loads of work and that made him happy, but right now he had some other things to consider. Because of Fu being in the hospital as well as the Akatsuki incident, Naruto had to postpone the Hyuuga clan and their seal removal by at least another week. He knew some of the branch members were getting happy about it and Naruto was happy for them as well, but for it to work then he would need the cooperation of Jiraiya, Kushina and Fu along with himself.

"You look like you've seen better days brat," Naruto looked to his left and a grin came across his face as Jiraiya came through the window. "Yo," he said waving and naruto waved back.

"Cause I have seen better days Ero-sennin. Yugito-chan and Fu-chan are in the hospital," Naruto said and he knew that Jiraiya's expression was grave as the Toad Sannin knew that the two jinchuuriki had been targeted. It was one of the reason why Jiraiya had returned. It was because he had knew on the Akatsuki organization that he had to give to Naruto. It had been new news from Kiri that they had sent to Konoha. Mei had left for Kiri and Gaara did the same for Suna that night. Naruto had said goodbye to them as they never intended to stay for very long. Mei had been able to steal a kiss from Naruto before she left.

"Akatsuki right? Yeah I heard about that. It seems that they really are in the final stages of development. Naruto, its only a matter of time before they go after the Raikage's brother as well as you. They took down Gaara back in Suna and they're used to hunting those like you. You and Bee are both very well-liked by your villages so that's not really and issue, but I have to tell you that if they can't take the four of you then they might just cut their losses before they lose their members and just go with what they have planned. The Rokubi, Gobi Yonbi, and Ichibi are all contained at the moment. This is also why I have called you here. Kiri has reports that they have found Sanbi. Ao, and Chojuro are moving into position and sought to ask Konoha for assistance," Jiraiya said and Naruto folded his arms.

"I doubt Kyuubi would be happy to know that Isobu is out of Yagura. That all but confirms that Yagura is dead and done with," Naruto said getting Jiraiya to raise an eyebrow. "Isobu? Who is that?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto mentally cursed at himself for not remembering that Jiraiya didn't know as much as he knew.

"Sorry, Isobu is the Sanbi's name. Kyuubi told it to me. I know all of their names, but a bijuu's name is precious to them so I won't say anymore than that," Naruto said getting a nod from Jiraiya. The Toad Sannin then took out a scroll and placed it on Naruto's desk.

"This is the list of the region where the Sanbi is in. If you do accept then I would suggest that it be a joint mission between Kiri and Konoha. Can't have the Sanbi out and about with a group like Akatsuki around," Jiraiya said smiling and Naruto snorted.

"You forget Ero-sennin that Sanbi is Kyuubi-chan's little brother and family as is all the others. They've been with each other longer than any of us and I don't think that directly sealing Sanbi would be the way to go. We also can't let Akatsuki get their hands on him. Maybe I'll make Nanabi or Nibi in charge of that mission," Naruto said and Jiraiya sighed.

"It still surprises me that they are walking around the village and have yet to destroy anything. You really blew my theory, of Bijuu being just monsters, out of the water. The females are just so hot! Dammit why is it you?!" Jiraiya cried and Naruto rolled his eyes. Right now he just wanted to see if he could protect Sanbi until he knew what to do with it.

Naruto snapped his fingers and an anbu quickly dropped to the ground on one knee. "Summon Nana-san for me," Naruto said and the anbu bowed before he quickly disappeared in a whirl of wind. "So you are sending one of them. Sure you shouldn't send a sealing expert like myself or Kushina?" Jiraiya asked.

"I noticed that you didn't include me in that," Naruto said and Jiraiya folded his arms. "But of course Hokage-sama. You have to remain behind your desk an do your paperwork while the rest of us enjoy our time in the sun and our traveling days," Jiraiya said tauntingly and Naruto glared at him.

"Shut up," Naruto said with a pout of his lips. About ten minutes later, Nanabi came through the door with a smile on her face. It was rare that she ever, by herself, get summoned by Naruto. She was lucky to be walking around to get something to eat which would help her heal Fu much faster. It was a good thing that she didn't have to send all her chakra to partner. Also Fu had taken a few medical lessons. If she was going to be in danger then Nanabi would do something about it.

"**You called for me Hokage-kun?" **Nanabi asked with a coy smile. Jiraiya grinned perversely and gave Naruto a thumbs up getting the blonde to roll his eyes. "Hey Nana-chan, how is Fu-chan?" Naruto asked. What? Well fuckin' sue him for being worried.

"**She's just fine. Sleeping in her bed as can be, but I don't think that you had an anbu summon me just for her. So what's up?" **Nanabi asked and Naruto nodded. "Nanabi-chan...," Nanabi face shifted as she turned to Jiraiya who was still in the room. She shared a glare with Naruto that told her it was fine and she would be fine in turn which got her to calm down.

"...recent reports from the perv here state that Sanbi is around," Naruto said. At the hearing of her brother's name, Nanabi's eyes widened considerably and a gentle smile graced her lips.

"**Oh? Isobu is free then? Well that's nice for him. So what does this have to do with me? You're not asking me to ask him to come here are you?" **Nanabi asked and to Jiraiya's surprise, Naruto shook his head. The blonde leaned back into his chair and looked at the ceiling.

"No, I'm not. I want you to protect him along with a group of people of your choosing. The same people who attacked Fu and Yugito for you and Nibi will do the same for Sanbi. I don't think you would want that to happen would you?" Naruto asked and Nanabi shook her head. **"Oh of course not. I haven't teased Sanbi-chan for the last eighty-something, ninety-something, years. I can't let those assholes take away my privilege. I'd be more than happy to accept the mission. May I see the mission report?" **Nanabi asked and Naruto handed it to her.

Nanabi's eyes scrolled along the paper in front of her and she smiled with a nod. No doubt she might encounter something that would put a damper on her spirits, but hey, Nanabi could be into something also when it concerned her family. No way would she allow Isobu to be taken also. She had other plans for her little brother. **"So I assemble a little team of my choosing and we'll head out. Well alright. Kyuubi and Nibi are out of the question so I guess I could round up some people. It's a joint mission with Kiri correct?" **Nanabi asked and Naruto quickly nodded to that question.

"Alright Nanabi, I'd like it if you assessed some of my shinobi on this mission. Also try and take those with good chakra control. Kyuubi, Kaa-san and I made a paralysis seal for bijuu, but it requires four people to use. I'd like you to pick those people," Naruto said and Nanabi nodded. **"Alright. So, if the mission goes well then...do I get a reward?" **Nanabi asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow before smiling as he leaned forward.

"Reward? What reward could you want?" Naruto asked and Nanabi sauntered her way up to Naruto, sat on his desk and placed a finger under his chin. **"How about I get a great night of my own like the ones Tsume and Kyuubi always talk about. I'm rather jealous that I haven't gotten to experience a little taste of the fox in you myself," **Nanabi said and Jiraiya was eagerly writing down notes in his pad while thanking Kami for doing this for him.

In her home, Nari shivered and she wondered why she had done so. She looked left and right before sighing. Too much work needed to be done today.

Naruto blushed and gulped while Nanabi leaned over the table and licked her lips. **"After all Hokage-kun, I've always had a fantasy where I was dominated by someone very powerful. Not many things are more powerful than me, but I think you could very well do that. Don't...you...think?" **Nanabi winked. Naruto chuckled nervously before Nanabi backed away and got to her feet.

"**I'll get the mission done to the best of my ability Hokage-kun. See you later," **Nanabi said leaving the room while Naruto felt his breathing return to normal. "She's almost as good as Kyuubi," Naruto said and turned his head only to shake his head as Jiraiya was on the floor laying in a pool of his own blood with his notepad out and a smile on his face.

"Damn pervert," Naruto said to himself before he waited for Jiraiya to get to his feet so that he could leave and have someone mop up the blood. No way was Naruto going to do that.

_**Akatsuki Hideout**_

The nine figures of Akatsuki joined together across the ten fingers of the Gedo Statue. The only places missing were Itachi's, Kisame's, and Sasori's. Everyone else gathered around together. As they did, Orochimaru gave his own report of the incidents and the shock was sent out to everyone.

"How was Kisame defeated? He's got more chakra than any of us. That's insane hmmm," Deidara said and everyone found that to be true. It seemed to impossible for Kisame to be defeated and by a mere woman that no one had ever met before.

"**There was something off about this woman. Even though Kisame expended a little chakra to deal with the Nanabi jinchuuriki he still had more than enough to try and take down a couple of jonin, but this woman's chakra it was more or less equal to Kisame's. Not only that, but she took Samehada also. It seems to have grown on her. However, Kisame has successfully merged with Samehada and he's staying as close to the Rokudaime Hokage as he possibly can," **Zetsu said to them. Everyone then visibly relaxed and Hidan turned a grin to seeing Tobi in bandages.

"Oi Tobi what the hell happen to your ass Huh? Did you get your ass kicked by the bitch also?" Hidan asked. Tobi would've tried to develop a goofy reply, but even he could show that he wasn't happy about what had just happened to him. It was obvious that Naruto's growth had stumped him enough. Add that to the fact that he had taken a true glimpse at Naruto's dojutsu then it could be said that he wasn't happy with the way things were turning, but they were getting the bijuu and that was the point to it. Obviously the Hachibi, Nanabi, Nibi and Kyuubi were going to be the hardest out of all of them.

"Oi Tobi, no goofy reply this time hmm?" Deidara asked and Tobi stayed silent while Pain decided to speak. "Hidan, Deidara, leave Tobi for the time being. Orochimaru, have you done as ordered?" Pain asked and Orochimaru, while still not liking being ordered around like some dog, would still follow Madara's plan. If it worked then he would be able to get both the Juubi and the rest of the world under his rule in time.

"That's right I had Zetsu look over the place. The Sanbi is definitely there. I also received a report that Kiri was investigating. No doubt they are going to send word to Konoha and they will be trying, in their futile attempts, to stop my fighters from getting to the Sanbi," Orochimaru said getting nods from everyone.

"What makes you so sure that Konoha will be involved?" Konan asked glaring down at Orochimaru who flicked his tongue and gave a little smile.

"Because Konan-san, allies tend to trust each other the most at times like this. And besides Suna and Kumo, who else would Konoha trust that was near the Sanbi's location?" Orochimaru asked and no one answered as they knew that he was going to be right about that.

"Who did you even send?" White Zetsu asked and Orochimaru smirked as he glanced over to Tobi. I had sent someone very special. I had wanted to send Guren's team to do it, just to see where her loyalties lie. But I thought against it Guren is invaluable and so is a young boy, Yukimaru. I had wanted to send her usual team, but...kukuku...they make better pawns in our little game," Orochimaru said as everyone wondered what he meant by that, but no one said anything as he continued.

"So I switched out those four and I came to an agreement with Tobi-san. We're going to be sending out Sato-kun and Kobayashi-kun to the place with Guren-san. I also sent three special agents of mine. Think of them as my more suitable candidates. I am sending Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. Argue they might, but they are some of my best. I want them to monitor her as well," Orochimaru said while Kakuzu snorted.

"Sounds like you have a very lacking trust in your subordinates Orochimaru. No doubt you would find them all to be hostile towards you by this time," Kakuzu said, but to his confusion Orochimaru just smiled. "It's all a game Kakuzu-san. Besides, I would think that you would sympathize with the Nanabi jinchuuriki the most since you both were quite unfortunate with Taki. In fact I do remember you reading about the outcome of the Konoha-Taki war. Even though Akatsuki was hired Taki still burned and you never had a more pleased grin on your face than that time. Now that I think about it, what has become of it?" Orochimaru asked. Obviously Kakuzu was irked about that statement, but he held off his opinions on the matter.

"If I had to recall then it became a 'split-down-the-middle' territory for Kumo and Suna. Konoha practically gave the land away to Kumo and Suna for their help in the war and as a show of goodwill. Make me sick hmmm," Deidara said with a roll of his eyes.

"Pain, go for the Rokudaime Hokage now," Tobi said suddenly. Everyone turned to him and Konan shifted uncomfortably with her feet. Since having her eyes opened to what they were planning for the world by Naruto, Konan had been trying to stall plans as much as she could. She'd been sending little flaps of paper towards Konoha giving information to Naruto and such. However she knew that she was racking suspicion so she couldn't have told about something like this. Pain was watching her and so was Tobi.

"Tobi, what's this all of a sudden?" Deidara asked. Everyone glanced to him and Pain remained stoic, but he was indeed listening to the Uchiha Clan former leader. "It's obvious that we're not going to get the Nanabi or the Nibi unless you take out the Kyuubi first. That shouldn't be a problem for you, but it has to be soon or this entire plan will backfire," Tobi said suddenly getting everyone to tense up indefinitely.

"The Kyuubi jinchuuriki will be dealt with when it is a convenience for me. Konan and I will assault Konoha when we choose to. Do not worry over the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He will know the true power of god," Pain said and then he turned to Orochimaru.

"Enact your plan Orochimaru. With the Sanbi's chakra we will be one step closer to achieving Akatsuki's goal. Hidan, Kakuzu I want the both of you at the ready for the Hachibi jinchuuriki. Dismissed," Pain said and people began to file out of the room.

In Ame, having finished with the meeting, Konan and Pain opened their eyes from their positions where they had been sitting and Konan turned to Nagato, doing her best to remain stoic. "Are you sure it's a good idea to wait on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" Konan asked. Pain stood up and, without looking back at his partner, spoke.

"You doubt my judgement?" Pain asked and while Konan didn't give him an affirmative yes or no directly to his question, she did respond. "I just think that what Tobi said holds value. We had already lost Sasori to the Konoha-Taki war and we didn't have a jinchuuriki to show for it. We only had Hidan and Kakuzu raid the village for whatever we could find which was a good portion of money to fund us for a while. We were also betrayed by Itachi as he works with Konoha as well. We won't be getting anything out of Kisame for a good long while and we currently only have three of the nine in our possession. I just believe that Konoha, despite the problem it encountered with this being known as Ryubi, it's still being a larger problem due to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. That is all," Konan said and for a good while Nagato said nothing.

"That is a plausible theory Konan, but they will be dealt with in the future. Also this Ryubi, which seems to have as much power as the bijuu, it seems that it will become a part of my plans as well. Also Konan those who betray god will receive his judgement. You don't need to worry about Itachi. He shall be dealt with," Pain said and Konan could feel the underlying meaning in his words. They were actually meant for her. It was as she thought. She was being suspected. However, she didn't let it show that it bothered her.

Konan bowed, spun on her heel, and quickly left the room to get some things accomplished. Meanwhile, Nagato was looking out at Ame and the rain. _"You are just a small step Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. You will be dealt with in time," _Nagato said. His eyes suddenly flashed as he glared. _"Someone is here now that shouldn't be here," _Nagato thought before leaving.

_**Back in Konoha, with Nanabi**_

"**Man, why did I have to be the one to get the mission? Sure Kyuubi's got that damn bun in her oven, but why can't Nibi do it? She's responsible when she wants to be...I think. Oh well, let's see. Good chakra control. I guess I could send for Haku. She's a medic nin. I need at least five others or so," **Nanabi thought to herself as she trudged through the village. The sun was hot on her skin and it only survived to make her just a little irritated. To assemble herself a team was, as a Nara would say, a pain. But she would get a reward out of it and a very good one she hoped. Nibi would have to wait her turn.

Nanabi groaned before she walked into the hospital. She was lucky to see Haku already filling out forms for that went with her job. Deciding to get her first partner for the mission, Nanabi smiled and walked over to her.

Haku wrote across the clipboard for prescriptions to the various patients that had been in the hospital since the Ryubi incident. The hospital was still a little loaded, but they were managing for the most part. "Hmm patient 3 and 5 should be fine to walk around. I'll have to consult with Tsunade-sama soon," Haku said to herself before she felt her shoulder touched. She turned around and noticed Nanabi smiling at her.

"Nana-san, it's good to see you. What are you doing here?" Haku asked wit ha gentle smile. Nanabi gave her quick hello also before clearing her throat. **"Haku-san I'm going to need you to put your medical duties on hold for a few days. Naruto-kun gave me a mission and it requires your help in this. I'm assembling a team and I need those with good chakra control. You're one of those people," **Nanabi said and Haku just blinked before nodding her head and turned to one of the nurses.

"Inform Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san that I have a mission. I will be taking my leave now," Haku said and the nurse bowed with a nod as Nanabi and Haku walked out of the door. **"Get your things together Haku-san. We're leaving in three hours," **Nanabi said and Haku nodded as she walked off towards the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka Compound.

"**Alright then, that's Haku and now for someone else. I know of two others that I can bring with me, but I'll save them for last when I go back home. Just hope the other guy I want isn't going to be gone," **Nanabi said as she continued in her stride through the village.

She appeared in front of the Uchiha Compound and walked through it's large gates. Nanabi came up to the largest building that she could find and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes, but then Nanabi was staring at Sasuke Uchiha. The brunette Uchiha raised an eyebrow before taking in Nanabi's appearance. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked showing that he wasn't in a very good mood. He had been trying some things with his training that weren't working right.

"**Nice to see you too Uchiha boy. Get dressed and get packed. We have a mission for Hokage-kun. We're leaving in three hours," **Nanabi said and Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" Sasuke asked. **"I'll explain when all of us meet at the front gates. Now hurry your ass up and get ready," **Nanabi said to him. Sasuke glared at her a little longer before sighing and closing the door in Nana's face.

"_**With an attitude like that, it's no wonder that the guy's still a virgin. Really needs to lighten up a little," **_Nanabi thought before she quickly stepped out of the compound and back into the streets. That was Haku Momochi-Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Next on the list was...

"**Come on I need you already. It's a mission from Naruto. You can't very well refuse it. Besides, I'm the leader in this mission and I could just write you up for insubordination," **Nanabi said with a smile on her face. Hinata meekly nodded her head and quickly spun around to go home and get ready while Nanabi sighed. **_"Gonna have to work with this girl. Alright so that's Hyuuga-san, the last three I can find at home. Better go then," _**Nanabi thought before she vanished in a swirl of rhinoceros beetles.

_**U.N.I Compound**_

Nanabi appeared in the door and stretched her back a little bit. She didn't know it was going to be so boring to have to find people for a mission where they needed excellent chakra control. All this work and that wasn't for her. Nanabi might have been studious, but she was like a free spirit most of the time. However, she could complain later. Right now, she had more things to do.

"**Hope, you're not busy," **Nanabi said walking up the stairs. She made an immediate right turn through the large hall of rooms before coming up to one on the far right. Nanabi knocked on the door and it didn't take long for it to open.

"Nana-san? Is there something I can do for you?" Hana asked. It was her day-off from the vet and she was taking full advantage of it. That's why she had been able to go out with Anko and Kurenai that morning.

"**Yeah I need you to get dressed. Naruto-kun has given us a mission and I need to assemble a team together. You'd better round up the Haimaru brothers as well. We're probably going to need them," **Nanabi said and Hana raised an eyebrow and Nanabi gave her a silent response that all would be explained when they got ready at the gates.

Hana understood the importance since it was Naruto issuing the orders to them and he was still the Hokage. She very well couldn't go against the orders and she really wouldn't either. Problems like hers worked better if she were out of the village for a while. Hana nodded and closed her door to get ready as she heard Nanabi shouted that they would all be meeting in font of the gates in three hours. Hana received the message as she heard Nanabi's retreating footsteps. Hana laid on her bed and touched her chunin vest. _"Naruto-kun," _Hana thought to herself before shaking her head and getting ready.

Meanwhile, Nanabi walked down the stairs and back into the living room. She came down and she quickly came to the kitchen. She took a quick turn past the kitchen and went into the lower sections of the house halls. She came to a door on the left and knocked on it. The door opened and the person spoke. "how might I be able to help you Nana-san?" Kimimaro asked from his room door. He had gotten back two days ago from his trip to Tanzaku town and it was a simple mission, one that he didn't really see any action in, but that was fine. Right now, he was just about to head out and tend to some of the dogs along with a few of the Inuzuka members that he had an acquaintance with. His social skills had been improving.

"**Yeah I'm going to need you to put whatever you were doing on hold. I'm going to need both you and Tayuya to come with me. We have a mission from Naruto-kun and I need you two to get ready. We head out in three hours," **Nanabi said and Kimimaro suddenly turned serious. "A mission from Naruto-sama?" he asked. Nanabi nodded her head and Kimimaro bowed before slowly closing the door to his room. He would inform Tayuya in a few minutes after he was able to get dressed as well.

"**And now for one more," **Nanabi said turning around. She walked out into the backyard where the largest portion of the Inuzuka compound had been melded together to fit in conjunction with the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound. Naruto had ordered construction to make it that way because he didn't want the Inuzuka compound to feel like it was separated from the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound. That's also why Naruto had joined their names. All for that purpose. Naturally no one felt that way, but Nanabi was sure that this was the reason.

Nanabi came into the fields where the dogs were allowed to play and train with their partners and she took notice of Tenten and Ino playing with Akamaru and a few other dogs while Kiba watched.

"Fetch Akamaru," Ino said and Akamaru barked as the large dog ran after a ball. Tenten laughed before she turned her head and saw Nanabi walking up to them.

"Good afternoon Nana-san. What are you doing all the way out here?" Tenten asked and Nanabi smiled. **"Well I came here because I need Kiba-san. I don't want to interrupt, but we have a mission," **Nanabi said. Kiba perked up and leaned up off the tree.

"Mission? What kind of mission? Is it from Naruto?" Kiba asked excitedly. Akamaru shared in his sentiments and Nanabi moved her head in an affirmative action. **"That's right. I have to assemble a team. Come on and get packed. We're all leaving in...two hours," **Nanabi said and Kiba nodded his head as he got up.

"Yahoo! Alright Akamaru let's get rolling. Then when we get back we'll ask Tou-san and Kaa-san to recommend us for the jonin exams. We're gonna so get this mission done," Kiba said and Akamaru nodded while Ino smiled.

"I thought Naruto didn't like you calling him Tou-san?" Ino asked and Kiba gave a thumbs up. "Having a father that is your best friend isn't so bad. Some kids want that. Well I'm no kid, but you get my drift. Alright then let's go Akamaru," Kiba said and Akamaru barked before he raced off.

"Man Kiba-kun gets a mission and I'm stuck with Shikamaru and Choji. Why is my life so boring?" Ino grumbled and Tenten nodded. "I know. I have to be stuck with Lee and Neji all day. Yeah Neji lightened up a lot more now, but he's still an insensitive jerk," Tenten said and both turned to see Nanabi chuckling at them both.

"What's so funny?" Ino asked/shouted and Nanabi shook her head. **"Oh nothing. It's just that if you wanted a simple mission then you could always ask for a C-rank then. It's not like there are such things as D-ranks anymore. It was a wise move for Hokage-kun to get rid of such nuisances. Well Cya later," **Nanabi said as she quickly swung and walked off.

"Hmph she thinks she gets to call him Hokage-kun just like that. I bet she wouldn't be all that if those jugs weren't filling out," Ino pouted as she looked at her own body. Tenten shook her head and smirked. "Well I can't sympathize with you. Kiba-kun likes my body just fine. He told me that so many times when I came over to his house late and stayed over. He's an animal," Tenten said with a blush.

"WHAT?!" Ino shouted at the top of her voice while Tenten giggled.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto finished signing some documents and massaged his fingers. He grunted and looked down to see Yuna pulling on his clones while she slept on his lap. Naruto smiled and caressed Yuna's black hair getting an involuntary twitch of her ears every now and then. It made Naruto smile that his daughter had such cute ears like her mother. But she had his eyes. No doubt she'd be a looker when she got older. Naruto looked up and he noticed Kasumi sleeping on the wide couch with a pillow and a blanket. Despite her protest, Naruto had Kasumi take an early leave of absence from shinobi duty and being Naruto's partner to take care of their daughter. Kasumi had objected to it saying that she could handle it, but Naruto wanted her attention to be focused on their child and that's why Naruto had been making sure to try to come home earlier. Just so he could have precious moments with his daughter. He smiled as the light shined on Kasumi's face as she turned over. Naruto then looked down and he noticed Yuna scrunch up further into his clothing. He took a piece of his Hokage cloak and wrapped it around Yuna's small body in a makeshift blanket and allowed her to sleep a little more comfortably.

One the door was a note that said 'Enter quietly if no danger or immediate threat'. Naruto had placed it about an hour ago when Kasumi came. It was better this way so that Kasumi and Yuna wouldn't be disturbed.

There was a light knock on the door and it was opened allowing Naruto to see Tsume coming through. "Naruto, what's with...the...sign?" Tsume asked, but her question was answered as she saw Kasumi sleeping. She then noticed Naruto get up as he was holding Yuna softly. "Sorry about that. These two really need their sleep," Naruto said and Tsume nodded.

"Tsume-chan where were you this morning? I was looking for you and you were gone," Naruto said worriedly. Tsume just placed a hand on her hip and shrugged. "Early walk with Kuromaru. Sorry about that," she said and Naruto nodded.

The two sat in silence for a little bit and Naruto decided to address a question. "Tsume-chan, it might just be my worrying or not, but can I just ask, why are you and Hana-chan...avoiding me?" Naruto asked. Tsume stiffened before she forced herself to calm down from the unexpected question. Just proved to her that she could hide anything form her mate. That was one of the things that she remembered that she really liked about him.

"Naruto I'll be blunt. I never liked the idea of sharing you," Tsume said and Naruto didn't seem to find any surprise in that. He just continued to cradle Yuna in his arms as he asked for Tsume to continue.

"You're not surprised?" Tsume asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. I could probably see it in your eyes. When the council mentioned the CRA to me, you seemed to be the most upset. Tsume-chan, if anyone knows about masking emotions then it's me. Well continue," Naruto said and Tsume sighed.

"The simple fact is this Naruto. I don't like...that," Tsume said pointing to Yuna. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he glared at Tsume. "You don't like Yuna-chan?" Naruto asked and Tsume gasped before she corrected herself.

"Not it's not that. I like the pup. She's done nothing wrong and I don't have a grudge to that, but it's seeing you with another child that isn't mine. Ever since Academy I was competitive. I like to fight it out with others and show my dominance, but I hate that I have to try and fight for your attention. Yes you're the Hokage and I'm okay with that as much as the next person, but I have to ask a question that I shouldn't have to ask. Naruto, where the hell do I stand with you?" Tsume asked.

Naruto stopped rocking Yuna and glanced towards Tsume. The matriarch to the U.N.I clan growled fiercely and balled her fists. "I wanted to say 'SCRAM!' to everyone who had tried to have a relationship with you. You wanted me first and I thought I was enough for you, but this is so damn stupid!" Tsume growled lowly. She was still trying not to wake Yuna or Kasumi up since this was a sort of private conversation.

"Do you have any idea how much I just wanted to be the bitch and just tell everyone who has ever kissed you or slept with you to just get out? I wanted to so badly, but then I thought to myself 'what would you do if I did?' I don't know Hana's reasons, but Kiba was so happy with the arrangement, but I wasn't," Tsume said and Naruto frowned. He got up, locked the door, and sat back down.

He looked at the wall for a few minutes letting the silence take over the room before he spoke. "Did you think I would just suddenly dismiss you like that Tsume? You think I would just break up with you or not have our clan the way it was off that argument?" Naruto asked and Tsume didn't respond so the blonde Rokudaime Hokage continued.

"Tsume when you agreed to be my girlfriend I was so happy. I finally had one of the many things that could truly make me happy. When I we had our first time together and when you became the clan's second leader. I felt like I wasn't alone in my duties anymore. I care for everyone equally, or at least I try to. I think I failed somewhere with it then. Tsume, if you think there is standing then I want you to know that their isn't. You don't have to fight for my affection. I like the rough you anyway. You could just push everyone out of the way and quickly claim me like you did so many times. Honestly it's because of you that I even have Yuna-chan. Did you think I'd pull what Kobayashi-teme pulled?" Naruto asked and Tsume instantly shook her head.

"No, you're not like that irresponsible jackass, but tell me right now, what do I, Tsume Inuzuka, mean to you?" Tsume asked. Naruto stood back up and stood in front of Tsume. He leaned over and, using one hand to take a hold of Yuna, he quickly used the other to grab the back of Tsume's head and claim her lips for his own ferociously. He vigorously attacked them like an animal would its food and Tsume responded to it well, but that didn't last long as they parted.

"I have to get back to work. I will get all the work for today and tomorrow finished. Tsume-chan, tomorrow, the entire day will be spent on you. If I've neglected you then I will more than make up for it. I never want anyone to feel like I've ignored them because I know what it's like to be ignored. I know it very well. I never want that for you, for the people in our clan or for Yuna-chan. You know why I don't want it for you specifically?" Naruto asked and Tsume shook her head.

"Because you're not Tsume Inuzuka. You're Tsume Uzumaki-Namikaze, the matriarch to the U.N.I clan of Konohagakure no Sato. You are the wife of the Rokudaime Hokage, who loves you very much dattebayo," Naruto said and Tsume twitched.

"When did I become a Mrs.? We never wed and besides, I don't see a ring on this finger. Not that I'd wear one anyway, but that's beside the point!" Tsume said and Naruto smirked. "Because Tsume, you are mine!" Naruto affirmed. Tsume widened her eyes and Naruto turned his eyes out to the village.

"You are mine. You will always be mine. And I took you from Kobayashi like the underdog that I was. Now that I have you I will never let you go dattebayo. You're my mate. **Understood?" **Naruto asked making his voice feral and Tsume felt her heart skip at the dominating tone.

"**I said, is that understood?!" **Naruto asked with a growl and Tsume found herself nodding while getting very excited by Naruto's deep voice. "Good, now go so I can spoil you tomorrow," Naruto said and Tsume marched out with a smile on her face.

Naruto sat back down in his chair and as he did so Yuna opened her eyes to stare at her father. Naruto looked down and smiled. "You women are all going to be the death of my, you know?" Naruto asked and Yuna giggled before Naruto laid down a mat in the office, with a few stuffed animals and quickly summoned Ryo to Yuna's side. Ryo yipped while he decided to entertain his future partner. Yuna giggled in her delight of Ryo by her self while Naruto got his work done.

_**Konoha Gates, two hours later**_

Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata gave a hello to each other as they waited for the rest of their team to arrive. It didn't take long for Hana and the Haimaru brothers to arrive as well. "Hana, you're on this mission to?" Kiba asked and Hana nodded.

"Nana-san recruited me to the mission and said that I was needed. Nice to see you too puppy," Hana joked getting a growl from Kiba. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the siblings, but he knew that once in a while, he and Itachi joked like that as well back home. Hinata just smiled at the acts and before long they noticed Haku, Kimimaro and Tayuya joining as well.

"H-Haku-san, Tayuya-san, you're all here as well?" Hinata asked getting a nod from Haku and a tired nod from Tayuya. "Was fuckin' taking a nap, but I guess shit like that will have to wait for jonin like Kimimaro and I," the redhead said while she leaned against the gates.

Kimimaro, Sasuke and Kiba greeted each other as they all waited for Nanabi to arrive. It only took a few minutes, but Nanabi came. For this occasion, as well as for appearance purposes, Nanabi had forsaken her green kimono and decided to wear a black trench coat similar to Ibiki's with the dark green jonin attire and open-toed shinobi sandals. **"Sorry for being late. Had to take care of some stuff with Ni-san," **Nana called and everyone shook it off.

"So what's this mission about? Is it going to be awesome?" Kiba asked getting a groan from Hana and chuckles from the others. "Hey I'm with dog-breath. If this is a fuckin' C-ranked mission then I'm marching to that Mansion and I'm socking shithead in fuckin' stomach for this," Tayuya said while Haku and Hinata grimaced.

"I doubt he'd let you do that," Sasuke mumbled to himself. Tayuya snorted and folded her arms while growling to herself, but Nanabi quickly quelled her anger. **"Don't worry your little red head Tomato-chan. We were given an A-ranked mission from Naruto-kun. I'm about to tell you the details. It seems that the pervy sage that Naruto's associated with, that Jiraiya man, has told Naruto that Kiri reported a feeling of chakra near Yu no Kuni. Now this isn't normally an issue, but it's chakra that could be related to the Sanbi," **Nanabi said getting gasps from everyone.

"We're going after a motherfuckin' bijuu?! Oh that's just fuckin' shit isn't it?" Tayuya cursed while Sasuke and Kimimaro narrowed their eyes. "If it's so important then why aren't we taking a sealing specialist like Jiraiya-sama or Kushina-sama. I had heard that Fu-san and Yugito-san were in the hospital," Kimimaro spoke and Nanabi nodded.

"**That's why Hokage-kun asked me to assemble a team of those with very good chakra control. The four of you are going to...," **Nanabi paused to pull out a scroll and unfurled it. **"...learn this paralysis seal and together are going to use it if the Sanbi is there and if it rampages. Understood? I will be there to help guide you through it. The people I chose for this procedure are Hinata-san, Tayuya-san, Haku-san, and Hana-san. Uchiha-san, Kiba-san, Kimimaro and I will be the defenders as you four get it ready. You can be sure that if we know then someone else knows somewhere. This will be a joint operation with Kiri so be sure to be on guard and watch their backs. However they should be able to handle themselves. Any questions?" **Nanabi asked.

"Who are we trying to take this bijuu from?" Sasuke asked getting a nod from Nanabi. **"Mmm we're protecting and securing it from Akatsuki. No doubt they would jump at the chance for a free bijuu with no hassle, but if they do arrive then we'll just give 'em heck. The operation is called Bijuu Security. It will take us two days max to get there so let's hurry. Is everyone ready?" **Nanabi asked and everyone nodded. **"Good, then let's move out!" **Nanabi ordered and everyone raced off through the trees.

_**Somewhere else**_

"Man, why the hell do I have to be with you? This is a load of shit!" Suigetsu said with a grumble. Suigetsu was a young man of average height with light-blue hair and purple eyes. The teeth in his mouth were pointed like the Swordsmen of the Mist. He wore a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it.

"Argh shut up Suigetsu! I'm not happy about this either, but it's Orochimaru-sama's orders!" A redhead girl with glasses said to him. She was Karin and she had red eyes, the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan which she wore in an unusual hairstyle. Her hair was short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being spiky and somewhat unkempt on one side, while the other side seemed neat and straight. She wore brown glasses, which have a serrated blade hidden in them, and her outfit consisted of a lavender uniform that exposed her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. She had been working for Orochimaru all this time, but even to now she still never got most of her master's intentions, but they were to secure a bijuu as well as report on this Guren woman in front of her.

"Man you two are noisy. You're like my ex-wife. Sheesh," Kobayashi said while Ayakamaru chuckled to herself. "Shut it old man!" Karin shouted and Kobayashi snorted while looking away. Sato remained lifeless and didn't say a word. He had been given his orders by Tobi had he would follow through with them, but he couldn't stop the nagging feeling in the back of his head that he really did have more important things to be doing. That's that dealt with his dreams of who was yelling at him.

Right next to Sato was Juugo. Juugo was a tall, muscular young man who had spiky orange hair, and red-orange eyes. He wore black pants, a tan shirt and brown sandals. Juugo didn't know why had had been selected to go. He had felt that he was best to be confined in a cage somewhere. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. Juugo tended to have fits of rage from time to time and he really didn't want anyone to be involved in it. That's why when Kimimaro had left him he had been so confused and sad that no one could stop his rage except by a spar with Sato. Sato seemed to be able to sate the darkness and killer intent in Juugo just enough for Kabuto to make him pass out. Maybe that's why he was selected.

"Umm Guren-san how long until we get to the lake? You took me there before right?" Yukimaru asked and Guren nodded her head. "Don't worry, it won't be long. Let's just hurry up and make the most out of this trip then go home," Guren said getting a nod from Suigetsu.

"Hey I'm not old girl. I'm still in my mid thirties!" Kobayashi countered while Karin growled. "You're old!" She countered his counter and Kobayashi huffed about disrespectful brats. "She's got you pegged Koba-kun," Ayaka said to him.

"Alright will all of you shut up! We're almost there and we have to make this mission go without a hitch or we're fucked understood?" Guren asked and everyone nodded. "Well sorry, but would you mind getting me a damn sword or something? I might be useless without one," Suigetsu said and Guren growled before she tossed Suigetsu a purple crystal in the shape of a full-tang katana. Suigetsu caught it an widened his eyes.

"Whoa!" was all the excited young man could say before he placed quickly fitted it into a random handle and placed it in a sheath. Why he had those things on him no one knew.

"How much farther Karin-san?" Guren asked as they appeared on a hill. Karin closed her eyes and her chakra scanned the wide range in front of her. "Not far. We're almost there," she said and Guren nodded.

"Good, then let's go you five," Guren said as they disappeared into a small village below.

As they did so, somewhere, somewhere in Kobayashi's mind a small, twisted desire was burning side of him. It was small for now, but it seemed to be screaming and roaring. _"Look at me! Look at me! It's growing! It's huge! I want to break out! Let me out! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT THIS MONSTER! I'm going to break out! LOOK AT ME!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Yeah done. Yeah I needed that reference. Try not to get all bent out of shape about it.<strong>_

_**Naruto: Hey KG, we've decided to do it!**_

_**KG: Do what?**_

_**Naruto: We're going to make a band for this bar!**_

_**KG: Why? We're doing good already.**_

_**Kiba: We're not the best! And if we're not the best then we're just trifling!**_

_**KG: Riiiiiight. Whatever so what's this band consist of?**_

_**Naruto: It's me, Sasuke, Gaara and Kiba. We're E-scape!**_

_**KG: E-scape?**_

_**Naruto: Damn right! **_

_**Sasuke: Name sucks doesn't it?**_

_**KG: I don't know what constitutes a good or bad name so I can't really say. Umm just go with it then. Do your best.**_

_**Kiba: Let's practice!**_

_**Kasumi: Oh no you don't! Yuna-chan is sleeping!**_

_**Kiba: Shoot.**_

_**KG: Thank god.**_

_**Gaara: KG, make us a band room.**_

_**KG: No, that cost money.**_

_**Gaara: Do it or I'll kill you.**_

_**KG: You in what army?**_

_**Gaara: The army of Suna and the Sand demon that I can create out of sand.**_

_**KG: We're in space, you're sand isn't getting anywhere near here!**_

_**Person 1: Ahem Naruto-san, here is that beach setting that you wanted for the customers of virtual reality. Complete with real sand, enough to cover a real beach with real seawater. Please sign here.**_

_**Naruto: Thanks dude.**_

_**Gaara:...**_

_**KG:...**_

_**Gaara:...**_

_**KG: *Sigh* How much?**_

_**Gaara: That's more like it.**_

_**KG: **This is just more taxes for me. **Well whatever. That's all people. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also RESPECT DA' CREAM! NO OTHER SODA IS MORE IMPORTANT! Thank you and goodbye.**_


	64. Chapter 64

_**KG: So if I fire him and make his successor do half the work then the revenues of this month will increase in the flux of the...hmmm oh it's you people. Yeah, we're back with this chapter. Know what, actually no, no we're not. I have to file these tax returns and make some stamps of approvals to some places. I don't have the time for you people.**_

_**KG:...You're using the puppy-eyes-no-jutsu on me aren't you? (Sigh) fine fine, yeah we're back with this story and all that shit. So scroll down and read.**_

_**KG: Hmm, where is the hilarious beginning omake? What, did you think that you were going to see us argue for the entire length of this story and all the other chapters? Yes you did? Well that's a damn shame. Everyone went off to the Nebula for the Summer Break Party. I didn't care so I stayed in my office.**_

_**Yuna: Aiiiiii hehehe.**_

_**KG: Along with Yuna-chan. So if you were expecting a hilarious omake then I'm sorry, but we're fresh out of that. You'll have to look for something else.**_

_**KG: What? Aren't you going to scroll down now? Get that fuckin' camera out of my face!**_

_**Quote: "**__**To live in this world, you must be able to do three things: to love what is mortal; to hold it against your bones knowing your own life depends on it; and, when the time comes to let it go, to let it go," by Mary Oliver.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Day, Hospital<strong>_

"Argh, but I said that I'm fine now. I could be training if I'm going to be spending all my time in here!" Fu whined as she walked around her hospital room. Right in next to her was Yugito's bed. The blonde jinchuuriki was spending her time reading over the basics of barrier ninjutsu as well as chakra absorption techniques. She wasn't complaining about this downtime. Not having anything to do and just laze around for awhile was right up her alley. What would you expect of the Neko jinchuuriki?

"You might be fine externally, but you might still be injured internally. You have to at least stay for the day after tomorrow," Shizune scolded from in front of the door. She had been arguing with Fu about the procedures of the hospital for at least half an hour. It was obvious that her defeat had left a very bad taste in Fu's mouth. Add that to the fact that she had found a note from Nanabi that she had been given a mission by Naruto and wouldn't be back for a few days had irked her.

"I said I was fine! I can do things just as well as anyone else," Fu uttered as she folded her arms. Shizune sighed and Yugito gave a small smile on her face. She watched as the brunette medic nin came up to the Nanabi jinchuuriki and proceeded to slap her on the back. Immediately Fu shivered as a shock of intense pain went through her body. It made her feel weak in the knees, but she didn't show any signs that it affected her.

"See, you're still hurt and you need to rest. If you're bored then you could look over the security seals for Konoha. They've been in need of revisions for a good long while," Shizune said trying to get Fu in a happier mood. Fu just responded with a snort and climbed back into bed. She was a damn tokubetsu jonin, why was it that she could still be ordered around like this?

Shizune turned around and left allowing for Fu and Yugito to be alone. Yugito looked from her scrolls to see Fu looking at the ceiling. "I know how you feel," Yugito said and Fu glanced to her roommate. Yugito's eyes continued to go down the words in front of her, but Fu could see Yugito's hands gripping the edges of the papers. Fu blinked before she was surprised as Yugito threw a scroll to the ground and scoffed. She clenched her fists and looked at her sheets.

"I was stupid to think that I could take them on myself. It's so stupid to me. I'm a damn jonin and I can't even defeat one of them. I had to rely on Itachi-san and Sasuke-san to bail me out. I hate it when I think of how close I came to being caught. We would both be goners if it wasn't for everyone else helping us out," Yugito said and Fu looked at her bed sheets.

"I am Naruto-kun's apprentice. I use fuinjutsu just as well as anyone else and yet I still lost. Even my more powerful jutsu wasn't enough to end one of them. I still need training," Fu said and Yugito nodded.

"We both do. Don't worry so much. When you were out I pleaded before Naruto-kun to take me as an apprentice as well. I know to rely on him, but I will stand on my own two feet. Don't you want to stand by his side in a fight?" Yugito asked and Fu nodded proudly.

"Teach me fuinjutsu," Yugito said and Fu raised an eyebrow. "It's hard work," Fu replied back and Yugito chuckled. She stepped out of the bed, collected her clothes, and picked up the scrolls that had fallen on the floor. She glided towards the windows and grinned mischievously to Fu.

"Well then it's good that I'm stubborn," Yugito said and Fu watched the Nibi jinchuuriki disrobe and quickly place on her clothes. Yugito smiled and Fu did so as well. She got up from the bed and unsealed a pair of clothes. With both of them dressed, Yugito opened the window and hopped on the ledge.

"Teach me to use Nanabi's chakra," Fu said and Yugito looked back. She saw Fu's confident grin and couldn't resist the next smirk that came widely across her face. "Well I know that'll be some work, but then again, what isn't?" Yugito asked and Fu shrugged her shoulders.

"How angry do you think they are going to be?" Fu asked and Yugito shrugged her shoulders. "Oh they'll be pissed off. I don't doubt it, but I'll be damned if I stay here. Cats are very adventurous you know," Yugito said and Fu nodded. The green haired kunoichi closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. Both hopped out of the window and landed on the rooftops.

"The first lesson that Naruto-kun taught me in Fuinjutsu is...," Both knew what they were doing. They just had to get stronger and prove that they could stand as equals to the others. They didn't need protect and they didn't need to have others thinking they would be holding them back. They did indeed know what they were doing. They also knew just one thing...Shizune, and possibly Tsunade, would be so pissed when she learned what they did, but what could they do? They had their pride after all.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

"And the Hyuuga clan has finally come to a decision. After much debate with the Side Branch and Main Branch. All sides feel that it would be more beneficial if the Cage Bird Seal were removed from all Side Branch Members. There have been no reported deaths in the clan since we've come to this decision," Hiashi said with a bow towards Naruto. The Rokudaime Hokage nodded and crossed his fingers together. "Good Hiashi, I just want to make sure that my shinobi are safe. Have the Side Branch report to this location in exactly two days," Naruto said and Hiashi nodded with a bow as he left the room. Silence came over the entire room and Naruto suddenly grinned as he signed the last of the document papers. A knock came on his door and Naruto noticed Kurenai in front of him.

"Finished with work Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked and the blonde stretched out his back. "Finally is what I say. I have nothing else today right? I got all the work for yesterday, tomorrow, and the day after done," Naruto said and Kurenai smiled gently with a nod of her head.

"Yes Naruto-kun, you're work is done for today. I still have to stay and categorize some of them, but you are free to leave if you so wish. It's odd, Shizune told me to always be on the lookout if you were caught sleeping or drinking. So far, you've done neither once. It must be Tsunade-sama's thing," Kurenai assessed and Naruto chuckled.

"That sounds like Baa-chan's niche alright. Well I'm going to go Kurenai-chan. I'll see you a little later. Right now, I have some...important things to do," Naruto said and he quickly disappeared in the Hiraishin getting Kurenai to giggle.

_**U.N.I Compound**_

Naruto dropped to the ground and quickly discarded his formal Hokage robes. He hung his hat on a hatstand. Hung up his robes in his room and quickly grabbed a long sleeve, black shirt and tight blue jeans. He washed his face and combed his hair. He gave himself one more look around before nodding as he ran out of the door. He had sped past any other members who had only seen a whirl of wind in said direction as they had all wondered what happened.

Naruto hopped along the rooftops of the civilian streets quickly taking in the sights of his civilians. After the last month since Tsukasa's rampage, most of the village was repaired and Konoha wasn't in debt like Naruto thought they were going to be in. Since he had reopened the trade routes with the priceless jewels most merchants were coming to Konoha and doing business. That made it all the more better. Naruto had often wondered what Iwa was doing, especially since, more often than not, he had no idea what the old man, Onoki, was thinking. However, Naruto had to hold off on that for a time. Right now, he didn't want to keep a certain feisty animal in her cage anymore.

The blonde panted as he leapt to the ground and caught his breath. He walked up to a nearby park and came up to the fountain at the center of it, or more precisely the person sitting at the center of the fountain. As he walked up to her, he took into account that she had her arms folded, one leg over the other that seemed to be swaying up and down impatiently. "You're late," she said and Naruto nodded shamefully.

"Yeah sorry about that. Hiashi needed me for something that made me run late. I at least got here didn't I? Mind cutting me some slack Tsume-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsume smirked and she looked around to see some of the various couples looking at them both in awe as they murmured to each other. How could they not? The Hokage was right in the public park with them and so was the Matriarch of the U.N.I clan. The biggest clan since the Uchiha or the Hyuuga. Not to mention the only clan to ever have been combined from two other clans.

"Well that's alright. The Hokage is very busy after all. You'll just have to make it up to me today," Tsume said getting up and walking away. Naruto groaned to himself as he fell into step behind her. It didn't take long for Tsume to abruptly stop in her walking and turn around. She quickly surprised Naruto as she grabbed his head and claimed his lips for her own. Some of the people gasped at such a public display of affection.

The kiss didn't last as long as Naruto probably would've liked, but he loved the taste of Tsume's lips over his anyway. They were probably a constant reminder of why he had always felt so attracted to her and why Kobayashi was an ass for letting such a diamond go. However, Naruto was now grateful that he did. Both clan heads parted from their moment and smiled. "What was that fo...," Naruto stopped upon a finger from Tsume's hand covering his mouth. "Thank you," was all she said before the two disappeared from view as fast as they had shown up.

Hitting the streets, Naruto and Tsume walked across the various shops and stores. Nothing particular caught their interest, but they just enjoyed spending time together. Kuromaru had decided to stay home and play with his granddaughter and daughter. Neither Naruto nor Tsume saw a problem with that so they didn't really care.

"Hmm I never realized how boring the day is. I usually have my work to keep me around, but this is just insane. So...what do you want Tsume-chan?" Naruto asked and a smile from Tsume told him that he didn't want to find out. She quickly grabbed him by the hand and started to drag him through the streets. Naruto sweatdropped at Tsume's rough behavior, but hey this was his mate they were talking about here.

Tsume dragged Naruto up some stairs and she pointed to something. Naruto looked up and he smiled as it seemed that Konoha had decided to have a small festival. "You're taking me through this," Tsume said and Naruto just nodded dumbly. He and Tsume entered the roads filled with concession stands and entertainment devices. Most people gave the Hokage and the Matriarch of the U.N.I Clan their hellos and bows. It wasn't rare to see the two together, but it always seemed to remind people that they were just as powerful, if not more so, than the Hyuuga at the moment.

"One hot dog, with all the toppings!" Tsume yelled out enthusiastically while a man tossed her what she wanted. Tsume licked her lips while Naruto paid for the food. He watched as Tsume ate her food while they walked through the festival. "I haven't been here since Hana and Kiba were pups. It brings back memories," Tsume said and Naruto chuckled while looking around.

"Yeah, sorry to say, but festivals and me never got along," Naruto said and Tsume frowned as she turned to her mate. That's right, he had a reason to not like festivals. They were mostly only scrap-ivals for him. He never fully got to enjoy one and now at 16 and a half years old, he only now got to enjoy one.

"Well then I'll allow you the privilege of me taking you through your first official festival Naruto-kun," Tsume said and she had fun as she saw Naruto trying to wrap his mind around her words. Somewhere in there she had insulted him on something. He was sure of it. Well whatever.

"Alright then. So...let's go," Naruto said and Tsume began the guide to her mate as they walked up to stalls, tried to eat some food, and even try to scoop fish. It was all fun for Naruto and Tsume, but then Tsume got a gleam in her eye.

Tsume was eating a popsicle that Naruto had gotten for her and her devious mind ran through a few scenarios. "Man it sure is hot today isn't it Naruto-kun?" Tsume asked and Naruto, who was eating a snow cone that he had bought for himself. He stopped eating to answer Tsume's question. "It sure is Tsume...uhhhh," Naruto's eyebrow twitched while Tsume ran the popsicle along her mouth. Her tongue went up and over it as some of it dripped from the heat and landed on her torso.

"I know, but at least we're cool with these popsicle. They're really good," Tsume replied and she stuck the popsicle in her mouth, grabbed the handle with both hands and quickly pushed it inside and out. Naruto gulped while Tsume moaned into the soft iced stick. She popped it out of her mouth and licked it up and down. Naruto's own stick rose in his pants and the blonde groaned as he tried to shit his jeans to hide his arousal. This wasn't lost by Tsume as she could feel Naruto's eyes on her actions as well as the smell of his arousal for what she was doing. Oh she'd collect on that later.

"Hmm something the matter Naruto?" Tsume asked faking obliviousness. Naruto straightened up and shook his head. "N-No, I just saw something incredible," Naruto said meekly. Tsume raised an eyebrow before her eyes trailed down slightly. She could tell that to normal people Naruto wasn't any different, but with her eyes, she could see the small tent in his jeans. She smiled and looked up at the sky.

"_Suck it Kobayashi. I still fuckin' got it!" _Tsume hollered mentally and proudly.

Out there, Kobayashi sniffed as he woke up in his bed. He looked left and right before a shiver went down his spine. No doubt he was going to be feeling freakin' tired tomorrow.

Back in Konoha, Naruto and Tsume went through more stands with Tsume upping her little sex appeal sessions in front of Naruto from dropping ice cream to her chest and then licking it off of her finger to pressing her body against Naruto's as he tried his hand at scoop-fishing. For Naruto, it was just hours of trying to calm himself from his mate's advances, which was very difficult. Everything in his body was telling him to jump her and just mate like crazy which he had to resist all urges of such things. He didn't even know if she was doing it on purpose or not, but it survived to make him attracted to her even more.

Very soon, Tsume had stopped her teasing and finally allowed Naruto to have a little peace of mind. They took a break from the fun and sat near a tree. Naruto leaned against the tree trunk and Tsume leaned against her mate's body. Maybe as it was, they were married. It's not like there was anything else they could be. To say that they had been going out for a long time was an understatement. They had been going out for at least two or three years. They lived together, shared the same bed, and other things. Tsume might as well have been Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze. It would've made more sense.

Tsume shivered as she felt Naruto's hands on her shoulders. His warm breath at the nape of her neck. She turned around and she noticed Naruto sleeping under the shade of the tree. Tsume smiled and adjusted herself before she slept as well. A good day like this was best to be used for sleeping.

_**U.N.I Compound**_

Kyuubi sighed as she leaned back against a chair. In front of her was a book that she had been reading, but that hadn't been very distracting for her from the pain. Since the mention of another pregnancy through the compound, everyone was more on edge than ever and with obvious reason. Some of the clan had taken...precautions for Kanari and her child as a few of them had been stationed around the house. They wouldn't dare to have something else worry them half to death like Kasumi did. Kyuubi had gotten a little more wider, but she still held her firm figure. When Tsunade had asked about such a thing, even Kyuubi didn't know. Neither Kyuubi, Nibi, or Nanabi were ever pregnant. Also despite being a pervert, and quite experienced in the knowledge of sex, Nibi was actually a virgin. Nanabi was just picky and Naruto was probably the first one that Nanabi had, actively, expressed an interest for. It never unnerved Kyuubi, especially since she, herself, had given her body and will to Naruto. Now she was carrying the product of that decision. It made her slightly ashamed that she hid it, but somewhere she was proud that she was able to hide something from Naruto for a good four, going on five, months. No matter what, this child was going to be strong. Just like his father and mother.

"_**Hmm, now that I think about it, what do you call a half-human half-bijuu child?"** _Kyuubi thought, but she didn't really care. She just glowed while she rubbed her stomach. Now she saw just what Kasumi had always been going on about with her smiles.

"You're a natural Kanari-sama. You look so happy," Kyuubi turned her head in shock of someone watching her, but she settled as Kasumi, and Yuna, sat down next to her. Kasumi cooed as Yuna played with her mother's hair. She held it in her hands and even tried to eat it a few times which Kasumi jerked away. _**"It's still to early to decide that," **_Kyuubi said in thought. Kasumi just smiled while Kyuubi looked down as Kasumi let Yuna onto the floor. Yuna crawled snuggled to the soft fur and she noticed Ryo coming up to her. Kasumi smiled as Ryo jumped on Yuna's head getting a giggle from the baby.

"**So...mother to soon-to-be mother talk. Of course I know it hurts, but how much does it hurt?" **Kyuubi asked and Kasumi looked up at the ceiling.

"Umm if I had to give it anything to say then I guess I would say, it's like having your arms and legs attached to four horses as they run in separate directions. I don't even know how I did it," Kasumi said and Kyuubi chuckled nervously. _**"Dammit it Naruto-kun, why did you have to screw me so many times? We could've stopped at some point. Sure I wanted it, probably more than you did, but come on," **_Kyuubi thought before sighing. She got up and Kasumi looked back.

"Where are you going?" she asked and Kyuubi groaned. **"To go eat. I have a craving for sushi, wasabi, and chocolate. IN THAT ORDER!" **Kyuubi shouted as she opened the main door and slammed it shut. Kasumi flinched while Yuna blinked. She had no idea what was going on and she wouldn't know for a very, very long time. Kasumi sighed and picked up held up a ball.

"Alright Yuna-chan, see the ball? See it?" Kasumi asked and Yuna's eyes swayed back and forth on the ball in front of her. She, involuntarily, let out a small bark of her voice and Kasumi blinked. "Must be the dog part of her," Kasumi wondered before she threw the ball. Yuna giggled and crawled for the ball that seemed to mysteriously appeal to her for some odd reason. Kasumi giggled as Yuna chewed on the ball with her nonexistent teeth.

_**Back with Naruto**_

It was getting late as Naruto opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep from all of the playing around he and Tsume had done. He tried to lean up, but he noticed Tsume leaned under his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes for a little longer and guided his lips to Tsume's cheek. He gave a quick kiss to her cheek and leaned back up. He looked up and sighed. For some reason, as he laid there, his thoughts went to Kiba and Hana.

"_Sup Tou-san, how was your day?_

"_He's right Tou-san. You're our Tou-san and that's just the way it is," _Those words lingered in Naruto's mind. Each time he had been called that, he had shouted at both not to call him that, but now that he thought about it. He wondered if he should. They were technically right in that regard, but it felt weird in that aspect. Still Naruto give it to them if they wanted. If Yuna was going to call him Tou-san, or Tou-chan in the future, then he felt that allowing Kiba to say it was fine as well. Maybe it was just from Naruto's perspective.

"Oh man, it looks like I dozed off," Tsume said stirring. "Yeah, you looked so peaceful with the drool going down your face," Naruto said and Tsume quickly brushed her lips only to see that there wasn't any there. She glared back to Naruto and the blonde just smiled.

"Good evening to you," he said and Tsume gave a light growl of her mate's playfulness before she looked up to see the sun going down. "We should get home now," she said and Naruto agreed.

The two began their trek back home and they were almost there, before both their stomach growled at the same time. Naruto chuckled and Tsume sighed. They glanced to each other and nodded. Naruto grabbed Tsume's arm and guided her towards a restaurant.

There hadn't been a long line for them which was actually something that both were thankful for. They were quickly seated and sat across from each other at a table. They weren't formally dressed, but then again Tsume never was one to care for that shit and Naruto found it just uncomfortable to say the least.

As they waited for their food to arrive, Naruto chuckled to himself getting Tsume's attention. "What is it?" she asked and Naruto smiled. "The jonin exams are coming up," Naruto said getting Tsume to raise an eyebrow. She had known that they were coming up, if not just around the corner or so. She placed one leg over the other and set one of her elbows on the table.

"That's right it is. What about it?" Tsume asked and Naruto smiled. "I think I'm going to recommend Kiba and Haku for it. Both mentioned it to me, but they tried to play it off as nothing. I guess you could say...I know that they really want to do it," Naruto replied and Tsume chuckled.

"I guess the pup had to grow up at some point. It probably would be good if he did join the jonin exams," Tsume said thinking about her son wearing a jonin vest. It made her smile a little as she tapped the table.

"Yeah I'm going to recommend him for the jonin exams. I understood that Itachi was going to recommend Sasuke for it and Hiashi would recommend Neji," Naruto said while Tsume faulted.

"Neji? He just recently became a chunin. Why is he going to jonin?" Tsume asked, but Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I would think that with the coming down of the Cage Bird Seal, that the Hyuuga would be able to learn all of their techniques so it stands to reason that Neji will be far stronger than what we've seen. I don't know how to explain it," Naruto said and Tsume just stayed silent as their food was delivered.

The two ate in relative silence of the other, just enjoying their own time together. They talked about various things like the training regimen for the clan members, a few bills, and what went on in the Hokage Mansion. It was a fun little time for the two clan heads. Just enjoying their time while having no one else around. It was a good time.

"Tsume-chan, the other day when you said that you weren't comfortable with some of the things. Did you...want to get pregnant too?" Naruto asked awkwardly. Tsume stopped eating her food and glanced up at Naruto. She saw him scratch his cheek nervously and she tapped a fork to the plate in front of her.

"I honestly don't know. I never imagined more kids so I wouldn't know. Just having Hana and Kiba seemed to be enough for me, but I feel that it's complicated," Tsume said and Naruto just nodded as he looked around.

The two finished their dinner and quickly made their way home. It was late so they didn't bother doing much if anything at all. Naruto held Tsume close with his hand around her waist and Tsume just settled into the blissful contact.

As they came up to the house, Naruto opened the door and Tsume walked through. The lights were on and they could hear the sounds of people outside either training or playing with their dogs. Some surprised Naruto as they were reading up from Kushina's section of the jutsu library about fuinjutsu and its applications. No doubt Fu would have her department up and running like she wanted.

The two clan heads smiled at the members of their clan and made their way upstairs. They came to the far corner of the houses rooms and came to the master bedroom. Both situated themselves inside and dropped to the ground.

"So, how was the day?" Naruto asked and Tsume grinned feral. "It's not over yet," She said closing and locking the door. Naruto immediately tensed and looked up from his place on their bed as he noticed Tsume quickly lunge for him.

"Tsume-chan, everyone is outside!" Naruto said and Tsume pushed him to the bed and grinned. "So put up a privacy seal. It won't make a difference. You're mine anyway," she said and Naruto just sighed. He did as requested and placed one against the door, window, and sides of the wall. Just as he had finished, he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled to the bed where Tsume claimed his lips.

* * *

><p>"You ordered me that time yesterday. It really got my hot," Tsume said and she roughly pushed her tongue into Naruto's mouth. She swirled it around and it took Naruto's mind by surprise before he broke out of his stupor and quickly kissed back. Tsume gripped his clothes and ripped them off exposing the blonde's bare chest to her. Her hands went scaling down his toned body and rested against his jeans. Tsume vigorously licked her lips and bit against Naruto's lower mouth while the blonde felt more than a little subdued at the moment. He groaned against Tsume's touch, but Naruto wasn't one to be dominated, at least not easily.<p>

He picked up his body, much to Tsume's surprise and grabbed her hair. He broke the kiss and Tsume glared angrily at him for daring to go against her, but the look his eyes gave her made her shiver. "No, bad Tsume. Get down on your knees!" Naruto ordered. Tsume blinked and growled before Naruto growled back more ferociously. She then flinched and dropped while Naruto stood to his feet. He leaned over and grabbed Tsume's head back into a kiss under his control. Tsume felt his wonderful lips against her own and the feeling of being dominated by a younger mate further increased her desire.

As they continued to make out, Tsume raised her hands for her husband's jeans and quickly began to slid them down. They fell to Naruto's ankles and the blonde kicked them off sending them off into a corner. All he had left were his boxers and Naruto sharpened his nails as he ripped Tsume's top and her pants in a frenzy of unrestrained lust. Tsume naturally kept up with the vigorous act as she wasn't going to be surprised by her mate in such a way. Her breasts popped out of her clothing and juggled a few times giving Naruto a lovely look. He grinned before he tackled Tsume to the floor and began to suck and play with her sweet body. Tsume's breathing hitched as she moaned to her mate's rough touch. His tongue swirled around on her nipples while his teeth bit the edges of her mounds. Tsume groaned as she raised a leg and felt Naruto's hard-on against her knees.

"Oh fuck!" she said while Naruto chuckled. He never had so much fun dominating someone before. The only persons that he had done this to were Kasumi, Kyuubi, and now Tsume. It increased his arousal to be that much in control and skillfully he removed his boxers allowing him to be just as naked as Tsume. Tsume grabbed Naruto's dick and stimulated it with rough stroking of her hand. Naruto groaned against his lover, but he didn't stop his ministrations as he sucked, licked, and squeezed her breasts. Tsume moaned, but it was captured and muted by Naruto's hot kiss. She sighed blissfully as Naruto claimed her mouth. Their tongues rolled around together mixing their juices while Naruto slid one hand down and laid it against her outer lips. "Oh god Naruto. You drive me crazy," Tsume said and Naruto took that as a compliment.

However, Tsume wasn't about to let this keep up as she swirled her body sending herself and Naruto to roll over. She shocked Naruto with her surprise before she licked her lips and, without a word, took Naruto into her mouth and placed her own private area near his face. Naruto's lips were dry all of a sudden and he grinned before he latched on as the two pleasured each other at the same time. Tsume groaned with her mouth full of Naruto's dick and Naruto grunted from the feeling of feeling Tsume's throat a few times. Both vigorously worked the other as they continued to love the other. Neither really care about anything else as Tsume lathered her lover down with his saliva. Naruto fingered her hole and he could tell Tsume was aroused as she bucked her hips into his hands. Naruto smiled while Tsume mumbled something incoherent. Her hands worked over Naruto's balls trying to get him to cum, but Naruto was resilient. He had to resist all urge to screw Tsume's mouth, but he'd get something just as good.

"Naruto, that's enough! Take me right now!" Tsume ordered. Naruto quickly stopped and looked up. He didn't need to be told by his lover twice. He quickly stood to his feet, grabbed Tsume, and positioned her to the side of the bed. Tsume was on her knees with her ass in front of Naruto dripping from the pleasure that she had just received and would soon received. "I love that ass Tsume-chan. You have toe firmest," Naruto said and Tsume was about to respond before Naruto plunged inside her causing her to lose her voice. Naruto furiously fucked Tsume against the bed while Tsume moaned loudly. Her grabbed Naruto's head and the two shared a passionate kiss while their session couldn't be heard by anyone.

"You are mine Tsume. You are to give no one else this body. You are committed to me and you are going to bear my children when we have them. Understood?" Naruto asked and Tsume nodded given into the pleasure of her mate and his orders. "Let me here you say it," Naruto said and Tsume groaned.

"Oh god I'm yours. I'm fuckin yours forever," she hollered and Naruto smiled as he cupped her breasts and leaned back allowing for Tsume to use her hips against his shaft. She panted and groaned as did Naruto and the soft feeling of her walls and their juices lathering his cock down to the inner most reaches of her body. Tsume groaned before she stopped to take a breath where Naruto took over and thrusted his hips upwards into her hole. Tsume tightened her walls to give Naruto the same sensations she was feeling and she was loving it so much. Like a drug she wanted more and Naruto was giving it to her.

Both fucked for a good two hours, in various positions, feeling the other in their body. Naruto felt Tsume's walls clench and he also felt his high coming. He groaned before he and Tsume shouted their release. Both sweated profusely and dropped finally to the bed. The sheets were soaked from their bodies and into the sheets.

Tsume panted and so did Naruto. Both fell down and Tsume rested on Naruto's chest. "So what's tomorrow?" Tsume asked and Naruto shrug his shoulders. He looked out the window and smiled. "Who knows. I have a day off since my work is done," he said and Tsume grinned with a simple nod of her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night<strong>_

Two shadows dropped to the rooftop of the U.N.I compound. They looked left and right before grinning. One dropped near a window and the other kept a lookout. Their stone headbands gleamed in the moonlight. The one took out a kunai and gently placed it on the ledge. He slammed it down and the window silently snapped out of place allowing for it to open. The one shadow slid inside and dropped to the ground. It grinned and took out a kunai.

"Oi Toi, hurry up and end the bitch. We have more important shit to do," the partner said getting the man named Toi to growl. "Shut up Risa, I'm so going to enjoy making this bitch scream. This'll teach that damned Yondaime's son to mess with us. So what if he's the Rokudaime Hokage, we'll take both his bitch and his spawn and we'll end it long after. Who knows, the kid might have an interesting job in our village as the national bitch. Isn't that right" Toi asked while Risa rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry up," she said and Toi silently walked towards a sleeping Kasumi and Yuna. Both were long gone as Kasumi was exhausted from playing with Yuna for the day. Toi took a rope out and grinned while he tried to silently take Yuna out of Kasumi's arms. Didn't need the bitch to be hollering.

Toi succeeded and handed Yuna to Risa. The Iwa jonin smirked at the sleeping girl's form before she dropped to the ground.

Meanwhile, Toi carefully slapped on a chakra restriction seal to Kasumi, bound her and picked her up. Kasumi's ears finally twitched and she widened her eyes. She looked back and she noticed Toi grinning at her. "Ok you're finally awake. Not bad. Don't do anything stupid. You're coming with us to Iwa. You and the Ryubi. Don't blame us. Blame yourself for being the bitch of the Rokudaime Hokage. But we're still good folks. We have your daughter and who are we to separate the two. Let's go bitch," Toi said and Kasumi growled, but she couldn't do anything as she was lifted over Toi's shoulder.

"Mmmph mmmm!" Kasumi growled as Toi jumped out of the window. He swiftly landed on the ground. He snarled at Kasumi's struggling before she chopped her neck and knocked her out. Toi grumbled before he began to walk away from the U.N.I compound. "Yo Risa, I got the bitch. You ready to go?" Toi asked.

He waited for several minutes but there was no response. "Risa, if you're scaring me then you'd better fuckin' cut it out," Toi said a little more urgently. He looked left and right multiple times before snarling and beginning to lug Kasumi into the forest, well he tried, until a slash came across his face. Toi gasped and dropped to the ground. He took out a kunai and shouted. "Whose there? Risa, stop kidding around," he said and he quickly turned his head and only then did he gasp as he saw Risa, or what was left of her. Toi threw up his dinner at the sight of Risa. Her head chopped off, her body slashed to pieces and claw marks from some animal on her body. The baby that had been in her hands was gone.

"What the fuck? Dammit, I have to get out of here," He said as he tried to jump, but he didn't get far as a kunai embedded itself in his thigh. He groaned and landed on the ground while Kasumi's unconscious body rolled along with him. He grunted and leaned back against the trees. He looked through the trees and he saw the coast was clear. He panted, steeled himself, and lunged for Kasumi. He picked her up and ran as fast as he could.

He dropped to the ground and entered the plains of Konoha then proceeded to run into the night, again or at least he tried to. Toi dodged a hail of kunai and he heard the wind blow. Instinctively he lowered his head and gasped as a large arc of wind passed over his head and only gave him a small haircut as it went sailing through the air. Toi turned around and he noticed four people come out of the far off woods. He took a kunai in his hand and growled.

"So Iwa plans on trying to take Naruto-kun lineage. We should've expected this. Good thing the dogs picked up on your scent and informed me. Hand over Kasumi or your life is forfeit," Toi looked as he noticed a purple haired anbu come out of the forest. She had her traditional mask and anbu attire on and Toi could see at least three U.N.I members on their dogs snarling in unison at the worm that tried to steal from their clan head. Toi could also see that Yuna was in the anbu's arms crying. The anbu looked down and rocked Yuna trying to ease her.

"Che, so I was found out. Well fuck you! I'm not handing over this bitch to you. If we can't get the brat then we'll take the mother. No doubt we'll get some strong shinobi from her," Toi said and the anbu closed her eyes behind her mask. As Yuna calmed down, the anbu turned around. Yuna didn't need to see what was going to happen.

"Yugao-taichou," one of the Inuzuka said and Yugao waved her hand. "End him," she said and the three Inuzuka grinned. Their dogs barked and they charged towards Toi. The Iwa jonin snarled and quickly tried to run with Kasumi over his shoulder.

"Oi Sakamaru, go!" One of them shouted and the dog barked as it blurred in speed. It approached Tori fast as it could and tried to bite him, but Toi kicked it away and continued to run. "I'll kill this bitch if you don't stop!" he shouted, but no one stopped. They all chased after him and grinned.

"Hairu, Sa, let's get it done. I'll throw you," the leader said and the other two nodded as he grabbed their arms and flung them forward. Both Inuzuka members quickly closed the distance and bounded off each other. **"Gatsuuga," **They shouted and their dogs joined the fray while Toi grumbled.

"**Doton: Doryūheki," **He shouted as a large stone slab of earth came between them. He grinned triumphantly, but he gasped as the stone broke apart and they slammed into his chest. Toi coughed and was sent crashing into the ground. The leader of the cell growled before he kicked Toi into the air sending Kasumi along with him.

"Dammit," Toi said as he and Kasumi sailed through the air. He gasped as his arms failed to reach her body and he watched as Kasumi went heading for the ground still tied up going head first. She was only a few feet from it before the leader lunged forward and grabbed her then slid across the ground. He laid Kasumi on the ground and checked her pulse while the two younger Inuzuka, Hairu and Sa, guarded their leader and Kasumi from the Iwa nin.

"She's still breathing. Quickly we must take her back to Naruto-sama," he said and the other two nodded their heads. Toi snarled at them all before he undid his wrist guards and held his hand down.

"You won't get far. **"Doton: Doryuso," **He shouted and launched several earth spears from the ground towards everyone. Hairu, Sa, and their dogs quickly jumped to the side while the current leader grabbed Kasumi and jumped into the air. He felt Kasumi stir as she opened her eyes. She looked to see the face of Genra, the clan's tutor for young Inuzuka. She blinked and turned her head to see her captor fending off her clan.

"Kasumi-sama, you're alright. Thank Kami. He didn't do anything to you did he?" Genra asked and Kasumi shook her head. She rubbed her neck that was hurting while Genra took off the binds on her legs. Kasumi stood up and looked around anxiously. "Yuna-chan! Where is my baby?" Kasumi asked frantically. Genra caught her by the shoulder.

"Yuna is well Kasumi-sama. Her captor was killed by Yugao-san and she's taken her back to the house. You aren't far," Genra said and Kasumi felt a large sigh of relief. She glared back at Toi who had kicked Hairu and Sa away from him as they crashed into the ground. Their canines growled while Toi wiped his jaw.

"This wasn't in the plan dammit," he said before he shivered. He turned and he noticed Kasumi free. She looked at him dangerously and slowly began to advance towards him. "K-Kasumi-sama," Genra said, but she didn't make any indication that she heard him as she advanced towards Toi.

"Hehe finally going to show some fight bitch? Let's go!" Toi said getting into a fighting stance. A piece of Kasumi's hair covered her right eye while her left glared dangerously. Hairu and Sa backed away slightly while Toi grinned, however that grin didn't last as he thought he was dreaming. He thought he saw a large, white dragon behind Kasumi roaring at him in anger. Tsukasa had indeed been awake. She hardly ever slept and hearing about the wicked things that they might do to Kasumi made her soul shiver. That's why when Tsukasa sent a pulse of her power to Kasumi to wake her up she directly powered Kasumi's body as the dog-girl woke up.

Around Kasumi's body were white flames. Her tail swished back and forth while the fires began to trail along the ground. Strangely the grass didn't burn, but Toi could feel the heat and anger radiating off her. Kasumi blurred through the plains towards Toi while held his kunai tightly.

Kasumi instantly appeared in front of him and cocked her fist back. She launched it at him, but Toi jumped over it and Toi wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a short burst of fire expel form her fist. Kasumi looked over to him and twisted her foot. She vanished from Toi's view and quickly appeared over his head. Toi widened his eyes before Kasumi placed her foot in the air. She brought it down and Toi moved to block the attack, but he cried out as Kasumi's strong legs blasted into his arm snapping it out of place. Toi shouted as he slammed into the ground. Kasumi landed before she crossed her fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin," **she said and a second clone appeared with her. It grabbed her arm and quickly threw her across the plains. Kasumi used her centrifugal force and twisted her body to allow her legs their release. **"Kansetsu Hikanri( Heated Light Spiral)," **Kasumi shouted as she slammed her leg against Toi's arm. Toi added chakra to that arm to keep it from breaking and he noticed Kasumi land on her hands while her feet swirled left and right kicking him over and over. Her black hair blazed through the grass under her as she continued her assault. Toi was glad he could keep up, but he gasped as Kasumi sucked in her legs, swirled and then pushed them into Toi' stomach sending him into the air. The Inuzuka winced at the action before Kasumi jumped into the air and so did her clone.

"_What is this bitch? Why do her kicks hurt so much?" _Toi thought as Kasumi appeared in front of him and her clone appeared behind him. Toi widened his eyes as he couldn't dodge them both. Kasumi let out a kick and so did her clone. Toi tried to block his body, but the two Kasumis pushed past the defense and the white fire in their legs blasted against his body. Toi screamed before Kasumi landed another kick, another and another. Kicks came flying as white fire expelled from. Toi took all the hits as he couldn't find anything to kawarimi with.

"**Yorujaku Nisen( Night Peacock Second Stage)," **Kasumi and her clone shouted in the moonlight as they kicked him left and right. Both went over head and, slamming him into the face, sent Toi to the ground.

Toi coughed and stumbled to his feet, but quickly fell back to the ground. He cursed as Kasumi landed on the ground. Her clone dispelled and Kasumi held out her hand. She glared at Toi as she blurred out of sight. Toi widened his eyes before he swiftly did his handsigns and slammed the ground.

"**Doton: Dory...**Uggh!" Toi didn't get the chance to finish his jutsu as he was slammed back Kasumi's fist. She was so fast. Kasumi glared directly at him and said nothing before the white fire disappeared into Toi's body. She with drew her fist and sent Toi to the ground. He coughed and glared at the girl's leaving form.

"You...bit...ch," he slowly said. Suddenly his body spazzed out of control and he cried against the pain. Kasumi walked away before Toi bursted in flames. Hairu, Sa and Genra widened their eyes as they turned to see Kasumi leave. She suddenly stopped and swayed left and right before collapsing.

"Kasumi-sama!" Genra shouted as he grabbed Kasumi and held her close. Kasumi's light breathing could be heard and Genra blew a sigh of relief. "Take her home. I'll inform Hokage-sama," Genra said getting a nod from Hairu. Him and his dog picked up Kasumi and they walked away while Genra looked at the dead Iwa jonin. His heavily burned body and even his scared face. Genra shook his head and dragged the corpse towards Konoha.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto slammed his desk while Kasumi stood in the room with Yuna in her arms. With him was Yugao, Genra, Hairu and Sa. "And that's all we have on the report Hokage-sama. Two Iwa jonin came to try and kidnap Kasumi-san and Yuna in the night. We managed to kill them before anything could happen," Genra said and Naruto nodded. He got up and patted Kasumi's shoulder.

"Are you okay Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked and Kasumi smiled with a nod of her head. Naruto then kissed Yuna's head while the baby looked at her father and giggled. Naruto leaned up and kissed Yugao's cheek. He then grabbed her hands getting the anbu to blush.

"Thank you Yugao-chan. You really saved her," Naruto said and Yugao waved it off that it was just her doing her job. Naruto then turned to Genra, Hairu and Sa. "Also thank you guys for your efforts. I don't even want to think of what was going to happen. To think that old man would go this far," Naruto said and Hairu stomped the ground.

"Damn rock-loving pricks. They're underestimating us because of the Ryubi incident. We should destroy them!" Hairu shouted before he was smacked over the head by Genra. "Remember your place Hairu. Now isn't the time for another war. It's not going to be that easy," Genra scolded while Hairu sighed. Naruto shook his head at them both before getting up.

"Hmm Nanabi took Tayuya and Kimimaro so I guess I could do some more. Yugao-chan, is Yugito-chan still here?" Naruto asked. Yugao nodded and proceeded to speak. "Yes, ever since she and Fu-san had 'escaped' from the hospital then she's been in the backyard training with her," Yugao said and Naruto chuckled.

"_That's my girls," _He thought, inwardly glowing with pride that his girls escaped the hospital. He did also. He was just as stubborn like that. "Alright then, please tell Yugito-chan that until Tayuya-chan and Kimimaro return, I would like her to be in charge of guarding Kasumi-chan for the duration of Nana's mission. Also, where is Ni-chan?" Naruto asked referring to Nibi. He hadn't seen her for a while and he felt like he was justified to feel a little worried.

"**Well I'm glad you care about me Naruto-kun. Ni's right here," **Nibi said and everyone turned their heads to the window. Naruto opened said window and looked up to see Nibi hanging upside down in front him. He only had a second to react, but it wasn't enough as Nibi closed the distance between them and gave Naruto and upside down kiss to the lips. Kasumi's eyebrow twitched and Yugao gripped the side of her sword. Neither female said anything while Nibi pushed her tongue into Naruto's mouth. Both moaned and Nibi's hands trailed through Naruto's torso.

"*Ahem*" a voice said and Nibi smiled as she stopped allowing Naruto to breath. The blonde huffed while Nibi smiled. **"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you have been given Ni's first kiss," **Nibi said with a wink. Naruto blushed as Nibi jumped to the ground. Everyone straightened themselves while Naruto cleared his throat.

"Ni, where have you been for the last few days?"Naruto asked and Nibi smiled. **"In the Forest of Death training some of your subordinates in Katon techniques. They are all still beneath the dirt, but they show progress," **Nibi explained. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but something told him that he wouldn't be figuring out anything today.

"Ummm right. Well Ni, can you get me Fu? It's time for us to start. Genra get the perv and Yugao, please get Kaa-chan," Naruto said and everyone nodded as they left the area. Naruto turned to see Kasumi cradling Yuna and Naruto smiled. "I really am glad you're alright," Naruto said getting a nod from Yuna.

"Something I learned Naruto-sama. Mothers are scary," Kasumi said with a pleasant giggle. It made Naruto inch away just a little bit out of uncertainty of his woman at the moment. He just placed his Hokage cloak down and went out of the door.

_**Sealing Area**_

Naruto, Jiraiya, Kushina and Fu stood around the area as Naruto had already beckoned for the Side Branch to make their way towards this area. As Naruto had wanted, there had been no reported deaths in the clan since he had ordered this to come about. It made Naruto happy that his orders were being followed, but he couldn't stop the worry of something. Maybe it was nothing.

"Are you guys ready?" Naruto asked as he finished his section of the swirl seal. On the floor was a gigantic seal of the Uzumaki clan and four corners of it went to the wall where there were places for four people to sit and do what they wanted. This sealing place was actually the place where Kasumi had had her child. It was the only place big enough to house everyone and to get it done at once.

"Ready when you are Naruto-kun," Fu said finishing her section. Kushina nodded finishing and so did Jiraiya. They all looked over the seal and nodded to themselves. "Everything is in place sochi," Kushina said while Naruto wiped the sweat from his face.

"Well then let's not keep them waiting," Naruto said getting the three seal masters and one seal expert to nod.

It was a long and tedious process to get the Side Branch situated into the room and then place them in the exact places of the swirls. All Hyuuga, single, couples, or kids, were placed down around the swirl seal. "Alright everyone I just want you to know, this IS going to hurt. Probably not badly, but it will make you squeamish. I ask that you not move at all during this procedure. You all want to be rid of this thing right?" Naruto asked and all Side Branch members nodded as some even started to cry from relief.

In front of Naruto was Neji. It had been Naruto that said for Neji to be a the exact tip of the spiral. Neji seemed ready for anything and Kushina's voice rang. "Alright then. All shinobi take off your headbands," she ordered. All did so and laid their headbands down in front of them. They all still sat in that polite posture, but Naruto or anyone else didn't correct it.

"We're not sure how long this process will take so please be patient with us. Don't worry, by the end of the day you will be fine," Jiraiya said and everyone nodded again. Naruto, Kushina, Fu and Jiraiya went to the four corners and knelt down. Time seemed to stand still for everyone before they noticed everyone shout at the same time.

"**Uzumaki no Fuin: Dai Datsuraku( Whirlpool Seal: Great Detachment)," **All four shouted and the Side Branch gasped as the swirl seal beneath them light up entirely and they all seemed anxious, but this was what they wanted. To be free.

The four fuinjutsu experts poured their chakra into the seal and remained steadily calm. Naruto stilled his breathing and so did the others. Everyone heard grunting and turned to see the light overtaking one Side Branch member's forehead. He sweated as the Cage Bird Seal began to recede into nothingness. It took about five minutes, but the seal faded from view and the male breathed a sigh of relief, the seal went to the next person, then the next, and so on and so on. It continued this way as members began to lose their seals. They were shouted joys to anything and while some of the kids winced, they didn't say anything. They might not have known just why this was being done, but they liked it nonetheless.

The light went full circle around the swirl and lastly, it came to Neji. Neji felt the immense pain on his forehead and quickly summoned his will to allow it. He felt a heavy fire burning his head, but at the same time it made him want to just breakdown and cry. With every thirty seconds, a portion of the seal would leave. Neji clenched his clothes as the other members continued to watch as the seal left Neji's skin. Neji could hear the gasps, the awes, the happy crying as mothers and fathers hugged their children. If only his father could see this as well.

Very soon, Neji felt calm. He felt much better. He opened his eyes and he noticed that the swirl seal wasn't lighting anymore. He looked around and he noticed members of his family smiling at him. Neji touched his forehead, but it felt normal. Someone handed him a mirror and Neji took it. He looked at it and shivered. His legs felt weak, but he managed to summon up some will and walk towards Naruto.

Naruto panted, as did Kushina, Jiraiya and Fu. They were all exhausted. Five hours of pure unsealing. Thank Kami for their massive chakra reserves or this never would've been possible. Naruto heard walking and he opened his eyes to see Neji in front of him. He raised an eyebrow and everyone was stunned as Neji fell to his knees and bowed his head low enough to the ground for his own forehead to touch it.

"Thank you Naruto-sama...," He said as a few tears started to fall from his eyes. "...thank you so much," Neji said and Naruto smiled.

"No need for thanks. What are friends for," Naruto said and Neji just chuckled/sobbed against the ground, which was feeling rather warm for some reason.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: I don't know what to tell you. I just needed a filler for...some...odd reason. Try not to hold all of it against me. I guess it was 75% filler? I needed the whole Hyuuga thing actually.<strong>_

_**Yuna: Aiiii hehehe.**_

_**KG: Yeah we're still alone here. Nothing can be done about it. Well I finished my tax returns so then Yuna, what would you like to do?**_

_**Yuna:...?**_

_**KG: Hmmm I guess she doesn't want to do anything.**_

_**Yuna: (Crawls over to a bottle)**_

_**KG: Yuna, what are you doing?**_

_**Yuna: (bites soda can)**_

_**KG: Aww you want cream soda. See people, Yuna-chan likes the soda! Nothing compares to the awesomeness that is cream soda! Got it you ungrateful monkeys?**_

_**Monkeys: (Monkey Howl)**_

_**KG: Seriously people? You all think we came from this? Oh god we need help. And don't try any of that complicated science bullshit with me. I'm spoken for.**_

_**Yuna: Ahahahaha.**_

_**KG: (Sigh) Well whatever. We're leaving. Say goodbye Yuna.**_

_**Yuna: Aiiiiii**_

_**KG: Well anyway. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND US CREAM SODA. Also if you want more chapters then you will RESPECT DA' CREAM!**_


	65. Chapter 65

_**KG: (Yawn) So sleepy. Yeah everyone is still gone. Yuna and I aren't doing anything. Well I guess she is. She's been trying to open that cream soda can for a week now.**_

_**Yuna: Waaaaa!**_

_**KG: Oh no, what's wrong Yuna-chan?**_

_**Yuna: Waaaaaaa!**_

_**KG: Man, this isn't for me! Are you hungry? (Feeds bottle)**_

_**Yuna: Mmmmm**_

_**KG: Phew, that was too close. If Kasumi had gotten within earshot of that she would've killed me.**_

_**Yuna:...eh? **_

_**KG: You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?**_

_**Yuna:...?**_

_**KG: Yeah I'm going insane if I'm talking to a baby who can barely understand me.**_

_**Yuna: (Who says I can't? I was just born! I don't have the ability to talk to you!)**_

_**Quote: "**__**They should hold themselves absolutely upon the immovable foundation of truth and nature, whereby alone they can save themselves from misapprehensions and from the danger of being entirely carried away from reality into mere dreams and fictions," by Ethan A. Hitchcock.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anbu Headquarters<strong>_

Itachi was standing before Kushina, who was currently behind her desk signing some papers. She had her current anbu attire on, but not her mask. The Head Anbu Commander always worked without their mask on. Something about trust in the anbu. Recently the previous Anbu Head had either been demoted, or promoted on how you look at it, to the jounin position to help with a few missions. Naturally it was unanimous that Kushina be named the Anbu head which she had no qualms with. However the only problem that Kushina ever thought about it was that the Anbu Head, unless utter emergencies were present, couldn't leave the village except by the Hokage's orders. It was a slow and boring day, but Kushina lived with it. Talking with Yugao on occasion was a plus in its own right.

"So that's what you and sochi believe right?" Kushina asked getting Itachi to nod. Since being reinstated back in Konoha, Itachi hadn't gone back to the anbu. He had just taken a job as the Hokage's elite bodyguard along with Genma and Raido. He had long ago filled the requirements for it.

Itachi was currently speaking with Kushina about his thoughts on the traitor inside Konoha. He had a few leads and it mostly stemmed around the Red Light District. The one place where crime was the most frequent, but the thing was this...Naruto had been trying to make the district better. He had placed a lot of money into its construction and protection, but it still seemed to be a little worse. It was one of the many things that Itachi knew about. Now Itachi knew that no village was perfect and they never would be, but for someone with Naruto's efforts then something was going down. Itachi had one of the chunin in the area, investigate on what could happen.

"That is right. I believe that. Whoever Hokage-sama believes is a traitor then that traitor is going to have a lot of influence. They know the inner workings of the village. It might also be why Iwa was able to get in so easily. Have you noticed something?" Itachi asked and Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"You mean a pattern?" Kushina asked getting Itachi to firmly nod his head. He looked out the window of Kushina's office and looked out into one of the Konoha walls that was still broken. It had been from when Tsunade and Kyuubi pushed Tsukasa out of the village. The hole wasn't as big, but it was quite noticeable. The guards had been strengthened in that area for a fear of ambush.

"Yes Madara Uchiha, Iwa, what did they have in common?" Itachi asked. Kushina folded her arms and thought that over. She then widened her eyes and looked over to Itachi who, once again, nodded to her assumptions.

"They were after Kasumi, but that shouldn't mean anything. Madara went after me that night too. You were one of the few people who truly knew about me. Iwa never went after sochi because we kept that truth hidden, a little too well if you ask me, but I'm letting that go. You also know what Kasumi holds right?" Kushina asked and Itachi responded with another nod.

"Yes, I was informed just before her birth of young Yuna-chan. I don't think I need to say this, but I found it unlikely that Kami herself would entrust even a fraction to Kasumi, but seeing it in person then I believed it rather fully. Now it makes sense if he went after you. I can also see why Iwa would be scared of the future. All the nations knew that the Naruto-sama was having a child. It was major news to the villages. I don't think I need to say this either, but for Iwa this wasn't a good sign. Naruto Uzumaki, the youngest person to take the Kage position with Gaara-sama right behind him. The son of Iwa's most hated enemy along with a dojutsu that allows for copying bloodlines. Add that to the fact that his child is the Hokage and Light carrier's daughter along with the possibility of that dojutsu, Iwa would have a damn field day," Itachi said getting Kushina more than a little irritated.

"That still doesn't explain why someone in our village would even try to target Kasumi," Kushina said and Itachi shook his head. He folded his arms, but that didn't last long and he brushed a hand through his hair.

"I would expect it from Kumo, but Konoha and Kumo have an alliance which seems to stem well from Yugito-san. Iwa's the only one that Konoha seems to have a problem with, but add the people who were left alive in the Konoha-Taki war then that's giving them plenty of motivation. Kushina-sama, I would have to believe that whoever has done this then it had stemmed off from last war we had," Itachi said and Kushina grimaced at such a thought. That was war a rather short one, but that was only because Taki had rushed and Konoha had more than enough allies to not make it a threat, but Kushina didn't understand something. Iwa had sent Kurotsuchi to aid Konoha in the war and while in their letter that no one would be the end of Konoha except for Iwa, it sounded like they bore no real hatred to each other. If that was the case then what was the reason for the kidnapping?

"That does make sense. So it would have to be someone that was in a high position, had influence, and knew enough about Konoha structure to shift the guard, but not only that. It also had to be someone that could control the shinobi. Alright Itachi, I'll inform sochi of what you've found. Just hurry back and explain things better," Kushina said getting Itachi to bow before he quickly disappeared in a swirl of wind leaving Kushina alone.

"What is that old man thinking?" Kushina wondered to herself. She hoped it wouldn't be anything too out there of they would be in trouble. Naturally no one knew that Kyuubi had her Yin chakra sealed back into her body and that helped to probably further develop the baby. It was this time that Naruto made much more precautions. Some that Kushina and Kyuubi found hilarious, but it was understandable.

Kyuubi's pregnancy was pretty much known only to the U.N.I clan and the anbu. Even then, only a very select few knew that it was truly Kyuubi who was out of her cage. They had just figured that it was Naruto keeping her from seeking her vengeance on them. They were even more surprised that she would get pregnant and by Naruto no less. Since she had 'helped' in the Ryubi incident, Kyuubi had been something of neutral in people's minds. Without her they would've gone under, but she was also the first thing to terrorize them. They were just neutral. People didn't know how to feel. For Kushina, she didn't really mind it at all.

"What's going to happen?" Kushina wondered as she looked at the bright sun in front of her.

_**Iwagakure**_

Kurotsuchi hummed to herself as she walked up the stairs of the Tsuchikage Mansion. She had a success with a c-rank mission that she had been the leader off. Her efforts were paying off and she wanted to tell her Jiji and hopefully find out if she could be getting into Iwa's jonin exams in the coming months.

As she ascended the stairs, Kurotsuchi came up to the door and was ready to knock over it before she had someone talking. She stopped and pressed her ear to the door. "Onoki, explain this immediately," someone said and Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow. A secretary passed the by the door and Kurotsuchi grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Kurotsuchi asked and the secretary looked at the door before clearing her throat. She leaned against Kurotsuchi's ear since this was obviously not for many people to be hearing at the moment.

"Tsuchikage-sama is speaking with Tsuchi no Kuni's Daimyou at the moment," she said before quickly walking off. Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow again and leaned her head close to the door again.

"What do you mean you don't know anything? I get a message from Hi no Kuni's Daimyou that Konoha is requesting compensation from Iwa for an assault against their village," he said getting Kurotsuchi's blood to run cold.

"_Assault? Jiji didn't tell me about this," _Kurotsuchi thought to herself and she listened closer to the door. Actually, if she tried any more to lean on the door then she would've been through the door of the office.

"I have told you that I did not authorize this act," Onoki said and Kurotsuchi backed away from the door when she hard a heavy slam. It sounded like a hand hitting a desk or something. It was obvious that Onoki was too busy arguing or he would've sensed her outside the door, which she was inwardly grateful for. Kurotsuchi clenched her fists and listened more.

"Authorize or unauthorized, I don't give a damn Tsuchikage. You're in charge of your shinobi and you're responsible for what they do! Do you know what the Daimyou said to me? He said that your shinobi just tried to take one of the Rokudaime's wives and her child. He even said that one of the shinobi who had taken her had said it was sanctioned by you. Do you have even a fuckin' fraction of knowledge on how lucky we are that the Rokudaime is being merciful and how he's just happy that both are fine? All he asked was for a portion of Iwa's profits and for a formal apology sent from you," the Daimyou said and Kurotsuchi gasped as she backed away from the door.

"I said that I didn't know about it! I have no qualms with the brat. Why should I apologize for what I have no control over?" Onoki asked and the Daimyou growled.

"Because you're the damn Tsuchikage. Dammit, this is embarrassing to be told of by Hi no Kuni's daimyou. You'd better be running a tighter ship around this village or I'm going to have you replaced. Just now a few years ago we got out of the debt of the Third Great Ninja War. Try not to do more shit that will get us dead," the daimyou said and Kurotsuchi felt that they were finished talking and moved from the door. The door opened and the daimyou saw Kurotsuchi walking away with a few folders in her hands. He shook his head of some thoughts and continued on his way.

Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes before she made a quick turn and walked into the room. She saw Onoki with his hands on his head. He seemed to be very tired and Kurotsuchi knew why. Onoki had been up late dealing with some papers that wee talking about the recent renovations to the village for the Taki inhabitants. What Onoki had actually said was the truth, he didn't authorize that assault, however he...unauthorized it. That's why he had chosen it this way. If Iwa was caught then he could say that his shinobi were acting on his own and Konoha couldn't trace it back to Iwa, but to this recent news then he knew that he had been walking on thin ice.

"Jiji, why?" Kurotsuchi asked. The Sandaime Tsuchikage sighed and looked up at his granddaughter.

"It's not something that I will explain to you right now. You're too young for it. Just leave," Onoki said and Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes. She was too young? Too young?!

"I am a chunin, ready to take the jounin exams. I'm not too young for anything!" Kurotsuchi growled. Onoki glared up at her and his eyes made her shiver as she took a step back.

"You are dismissed Kurotsuchi," Onoki said as he continued to write on some papers. Kurotsuchi growled and balled her fists. She spun on her heel and opened the door.

"You're playing with fire Jiji, remember that," Kurotsuchi said as she slammed the door closed. Onoki stopped writing and he closed his eyes. He gave a deep sigh as he looked at the door that Kurotsuchi just left. He then looked up at the wall to see the Shodaime and Nidaime Tsuchikage. Both their faces etched into the wall.

"_What am I doing wrong here?" _He thought to himself. Honestly, what was wrong with him?

_**With Nanabi**_

Nanabi and her team quickly entered the rendezvous point. They all dropped to the ground while Nana had Hinata scan the area. **"What do you see?" **Nanabi asked and Hinata looked left and right. Tayuya and Hana remained tense as did Sasuke and Haku. They were all ready for anything. Kimimaro was strangely the only one to feel calm for the moment. Kiba and Akamaru were just as tense as everyone else, but they seemed to handle themselves.

Over the last two days of running to the location, Nanabi had taught Naruto's formula to Hana, Hinata, Haku and Tayuya. They had easily gotten it fast as Nana had expected. Their chakra control was at the level that Nanabi wanted so they were more than ready for their meeting.

"Hai Nana-san. I-I see b-bodies. They are on the ground, unmoving. It seems that they've been dead for quite a while," Hinata said and Nanabi cursed. She folded her arms as everyone waited for her orders.

"**Alright, let's proceed. We'll go about this cautiously," **Nanabi said and everyone else nodded. They rushed off through the trees to their objectives. They were happy that they weren't far and they dropped to the ground.

Nanabi narrowed her eyes while everyone seemed confused. On the ground were four Kiri shinobi trapped in crystal. Nanabi didn't need any evidence that they weren't alive. They had long since suffocated from the lack of air. It was their rendezvous and by the looks of it they were taken by surprise. Nanabi touched the crystal while the Haimaru brothers and Akamaru sniffed the corpses. Kimimaro and Sasuke narrowed their eyes while Kiba growled.

"Someone else is here," he said. No one called him on how obvious that was, especially since now wasn't time for such shit. Nanabi nodded and she could feel several powerful signatures further ahead. One of these signatures felt horribly familiar. How long had it been that she thought about this power? But it felt...suppressed for some reason. Nanabi shook her head and looked out into the mist.

"**Alright it's obvious that we're going to need to get some things done if we're going to be fighting. Do all of you remember the formation that we went over just a few hours ago?" **Nanabi asked. The others nodded and Nanabi looked forward. She cracked her knuckles and released her chakra. The chakra forced the mist to dispel from their view and everyone could see a large pond in front of them. They looked left and right and far away everyone could see a strange light, but not just that. They could also see a very large turtle.

"What is that?" Kimimaro asked and Nanabi growled. Isobu was right in front of her eyes and he didn't seem happy. She also felt a heavy surge of chakra which told her that whatever was happening that it was making her little brother more than a little pissed off.

"**That would probably be the Sanbi. Shit, fuck the formation. We're moving in. Once we do, be ready for anything and watch each other's back," **Nanabi ordered. Everyone nodded and they rushed off.

Meanwhile, near the lake, Guren was watching Yukimaru control the Sanbi with his unique chakra. It was a special chakra that, when Yukimaru ate pills that were prescribed to him by Kabuto and Orochimaru, his chakra would be much more powerful and allow him to be able to control the Sanbi, in exchange for his health. It was also because of this that Guren felt her heart clench each time that she had seen this happen.

Kobayashi and Ayaka were leaning near a tree and Sato just stood emotionless as usual. He didn't even seem to have awareness of the world around him, except for his objective, or rather his master's. However he couldn't get rid of the notion in his head that this was just wrong. He had other shit that he needed to be doing, but his body wouldn't listen to him. He wondered why.

Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu were just natural as they watched the interaction. This was what Orochimaru wanted and they didn't do anything about it. They just watched Yukimaru work his magic or whatever he was to be doing. Karin actually felt bad for the boy, but only just a tad or so.

Suddenly Karin shifted and closed her eyes. She hastily opened them and ran up to Guren. "We have company Guren-san. They are coming fast," Karin said and Guren narrowed her eyes. Kobayashi leaned up and Sato tapped his sword. Suigetsu grinned while Juugo seemed ready for anything.

"Most mist?" Guren asked. She would just do to them what she had done to the others who had just been surprised that they were there.

"N-No, I believe that this is Konoha. They have their headbands and their racing towards this location. Two Inuzuka, a Hyuuga, an Uchiha, and...two former of our own. Also there is...someone with monstrous chakra. I-It's getting hard to breath," Karin said panting. Everyone tensed, but they didn't have to do so anymore.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Sasuke shouted as he launched a heavy fireball at everyone. Guren and the others cursed as they jumped away from the fire as it destroyed the woods behind them. "Shit how did they get this close?!" Guren shouted as she turned to see that Yukimaru was alright. She breathed a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long as she heard another cry.

"**Gatenga," **Hana and the Haimaru brothers shouted as they launched themselves at Kobayashi and Ayaka. The two were forced to dodge as Guren tried to assess the situation. She turned her head just in time to block a sword strike from Haku. The medic narrowed her eyes as the two clashed with each other.

Juugo let out a punch, but he was surprised as it was blocked by Kiba and Tayuya. The snarled at him and Juugo glared back. Suigetsu swung his sword, but Sasuke blocked that as well. Everyone was together and they noticed Nanabi drop to the ground.

"**Looks like we made it just in time to stop this," **Nanabi said and everyone growled, but soon gasps went over. Kobayashi stared at his daughter while Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu stared at Kimimaro and Sasuke.

"Hana," Kobayashi said and Hana growled, her Inuzuka features coming over her face. "You bastard!" Hana shouted as she swung her leg at Kobayashi. The former clan head to the Inuzuka snarled and blocked her leg, but Hana shifted her stance and launched her other leg towards Kobayashi's face. He grinned and in a swift motion he kicked Hana back as she skidded across the ground. Kiba ran to aid her as he helped her to her feet.

"So both my kids are here? Well isn't this nice. Aren't you a little in over your heads?" Kobayashi asked with an arrogant grin. Kiba and Hana snarled while Nanabi turned and she felt her blood run cold.

"_**That power. That's him. H-He's really here. Dammit all to hell! This wasn't in my plan! **_Nana yelled at the top of her inner voice. She quickly discarded everyone and rushed towards Sato. The swordsman quickly saw her move and a voice in the back of his head screamed at him to remember her face. However he didn't remember it in time as Nanabi took her fist back. She quickly slammed it against his own and Sato felt a burst of chakra that sent him flying through the air. Everyone gasped as he went sailing. Nanabi growled before she turned around.

"**Uchiha, Kaguya, Kiba, intercept them now!" **Nanabi ordered. Sasuke looked at Karin who was looking at him with grief in her eyes.

"Kimimaro, why did you betray Orochimaru?" Juugo asked and Kimimaro closed his eyes. He took out his bone sword and took his stance of the Camellia. He glared at Juugo while Juugo took a fighting stance.

"I did not betray him. He has betrayed me. Don't interfere Juugo," Kimimaro said and he noticed Suigetsu charge at Sasuke. "You're going to pay Sasuke!" Suigetsu shouted at the top of his lungs. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and took out the Raijin as he charged at Suigetsu. The two quickly crossed swords as they glared at each other.

"I don't know who you are, but you're a nuisance," Sasuke said and Suigetsu snarled. "You don't know me, but I know you very well. Orochimaru never shuts up about letting you get away," Suigetsu said as he tried to kick Sasuke in the face however, Sasuke saw it coming with his sharingan and quickly ducked under it. He parried Suigetsu's sword and sent his Raijin towards his chest. Sasuke slashed through Suigetsu and narrowed his eyes, but they, just as fast, widened as Sasuke was splashed in the face with water. He coughed and he noticed Suigetsu reform his body.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked and Suigetsu chuckled. "I'm the one that's going to bring your head to Orochimaru," Suigetsu said as he rushed as Sasuke. The Uchiha quickly assumed the stance that Itachi taught him as he and Suigetsu continued to fight.

In another place, Guren was currently fighting with Haku as she tried to keep the ice user away from the Sanbi and Yukimaru. Guren rolled to the side as Haku continued to fling her large sword over the field. However it did take some work, but Haku was doing it. She really had to take Naruto for those weightless seals as well as Tsunade's training or this would be impossible. "Don't get in my way!" Guren growled as Haku and her clashed again. Haku looked to the side and saw Yukimaru still screaming like always.

"To use a child in that way. You really are low, but I suppose those who work for Orochimaru would know," Haku said getting Guren pissed off that someone insulted her master. Guren launched a kick at Haku's face, but Haku blurred to the side with her speed. She and Guren clashed and clanged across the field while Hinata and Tayuya moved to stop Yukimaru from what he was doing.

Guren cursed as she saw all the others preoccupied. She and Haku jumped away from each other as Guren quickly did her handsigns and slapped them together. **"Shoton: Hasho Kōryū( Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon)," **Guren hollered and everyone felt the earth tear as a crystal dragon came from the ground.

"_This crystal. She's the one who killed them," _Haku thought in realization as she formed her own handsigns. **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu," **Haku called out and from the water rose a water dragon as both dragons converged on each other. They slammed into each other, but Haku was forced to dodge as Guren's crystal dragon was much stronger than her water dragon. It slammed against the ground while Haku landed far away from it. She glared up while Guren noticed Hinata and Tayuya practically at Yukimaru's back.

"Shit," she said before she looked up and turned to see Nanabi still trying to beat the shit out of Sato. "Sato, stop them!" Guren hollered.

Sato blocked Nana's leg with his sword and he turned to see Hinata and Tayuya running for the boy. Sato looked back at Nana's angry face and he didn't know why she was so angry. He just closed his eyes and Nanabi gasped as a burst of wind flew past her. She looked back and she noticed Sato blurring across the beach. **"Fuck!" **Nanabi said as she applied chakra to her feet and blasted after him.

Sato jumped into the air before he held his sword over his head and cloaked it in a mysterious purple colored chakra. **"Musei Kumo Ippen( Silent Cloud Single Slice)," **Sato said as he swung his sword and quickly sheathed it. It was almost closed as Nanabi's words assaulted Hinata and Tayuya's ears.

"**Hyuuga, Tayuya, stop!" **Nanabi cried and they did so immediately. Both gasped as a wave of chakra went across the ground and through the beach. It went tearing through the water as it slowly exploded far away. "The shit was that?" Tayuya called out, but they were lucky as Nanabi grabbed them and pulled them to the ground. Sato swung his sword against them as Nanabi covered her body to protect the two in front of her. The slashes cut her robes to pieces, but Nanabi wasn't finished as she raised her hand into the air. She slammed it to the ground and a large chakra wave was sent through the earth. Sato shifted his stance as did everyone else.

That shockwaves went rippling as they tore away at the water. Yukimaru's boat rocked making him lose concentration and fall back. He coughed and sweated as he looked up to see Sanbi glaring dangerously at him. Guren cursed as the Sanbi looked at everyone over the field. He looked down and he noticed the woman with green hair. _**"That green hair, that's...Nanabi!" **_Sanbi said in its thoughts. He looked down at he noticed who she was fighting. The Sanbi's blood ran cold as he glared at Sato. He roared and everyone could feel it quake as Guren collected Yukimaru's unconscious body.

Kobayashi and Ayaka cursed while Hana and Kiba gasped over. They noticed Sanbi open its mouth as compressed chakra and water formed in it. Sanbi quickly launched a burst of compressed water in everyone's direction.

"_**Oi Isobu, what the hell are you doing?!" **_Chomei said with a growl as everyone jumped out of the way. Sato swung his sword and slashed the compressed water in half as it went in opposite directions. He didn't look any worse for wear as he sheathed his sword.

Kimimaro kicked Juugo away from him as the young man went sliding across the ground. He coughed and he noticed Kimimaro charging at him. Juugo growled and quickly stood to his feet as he charged at Kimimaro.

Meanwhile, Kobayashi and Ayakamaru were having their fun as he kicked Kiba getting the Inuzuka to cough. Hana came to his aid and lifted her brother up. "Kiba are you okay?" Hana asked and Kiba nodded painfully. He coughed up some blood, but he then shook it off.

"I'm fine," Kiba said and they both turned to see Kobayashi chuckling. "So both my kids have the balls to try and fight me? Well that's just fine. See if you can even try!" Kobayashi said getting Hana and Kiba to curse.

"You! How could you do that to Kaa-san?! You left because she wouldn't submit to you? You're just a lowlife Kobayashi," Hana said growling, but Kobayashi just let it wash off him like he didn't even care. Which he really didn't.

"Oh you hurt me Hana. After all I did for you. Well whatever, tell me how is life as being older than your step-father?" Kobayashi said and Hana growled at being reminded of Naruto. She looked away, but she noticed Kiba stand to his feet.

"Don't insult Naruto. He's more of a friend, father, and leader than you're ass ever will be!" Kiba shouted and Kobayashi chuckled as he and Ayaka charged at them. Kiba and Akamaru rushed them much to Hana's surprise as they closed the distance. Both went against each other as Kiba slammed Kobayashi in the face, but Kobayashi countered with a kick to the gut. They viciously attacked each other and so did Ayaka and Akamaru. The dogs growled at each other and soon Kobayashi realized that he was dealing with both his daughter and son. They attacked together as Kobayashi was forced to block them all. He dodged, ducked, rolled, and jumped away from them as they did the same. Kiba landed on the ground as Akamaru landed next to him.

"**Zetsu: Gatsuuga( Absolute Fang Passing Fang)," **Kiba shouted as they charged at his father. Hana jumped out of the way while Kobayashi snickered. He dropped on all fours and launched himself at Kiba and Akamaru. They bashed into each other, but Kiba was sent flying into the air. He crossed his fingers as he quickly fell to the ground. "Hana," He called and Hana nodded. She quickly did a handstand as Kiba landed on the soles of her feet. Kobayashi seemed surprised by the act as Kiba shouted.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Kiba shouted as he created three clones. They all charged at Kobayashi, but a burst and slam from Ayaka dispelled one of them as the other two continued. Kiba moved behind them. Ayaka moved to intercept, but she was slammed and a cough escaped her body as the Haimaru brothers and Akamaru quickly pounced on her. They made her skid across the ground as Kiba and Hana were left to deal with their father.

"Separate the dog from his pack to win. Not bad brats, but...," Kobayashi said as the curse mark extended from his neck. It went across his face and Kiba knew what to expect from his father. He had been hit quite a few times by that technique and he really did hurt like a damn bitch. Hana stared in shock as Kobayashi pulled his fist back. "I was the one who made that technique!" Kobayashi shouted he charged his fist with chakra and slammed the two clones getting them to dispel. Hana gasped and rushed to aid Kiba, but she noticed Kiba jump along one of the clone's back before it dispelled.

"But you didn't make this!" Kiba said and Kobayashi noticed three more Kibas than before as they slid across the ground. They pulled their feet out as they kicked Kobayashi into the air. **"Inu-zu-ka...," **Kiba said as Kobayashi looked up and he noticed Kiba spin violently.

"**...Gatsuuga Rendan," **Kiba shouted as he slammed into Kobayashi's body and plowed him into the ground. The place exploded as Kiba slid back next to Hana. He dropped to one knee and panted while Hana held him up.

Just as she did that, everyone heard a shout as Sasuke lunged the Raijin at Suigetsu getting a result as Suigetsu cried from the lightning emitting from its blade. He was sent flying back as he crashed into the ground. Guren heard the crash and she saw Haku currently healing Kimimaro. He coughed as Juugo was panting. His curse mark was over his entire body.

"Sasuke-kun, stop this!" Karin said and Sasuke turned to her. He snorted and continued. **"Chidori Senbon," **Sasuke said as he waved his hand sending out a large wave of lightning over the area. Karin dodged and jumped out of the way. Suigetsu rolled away from them and Juugo jumped back.

They panted and everyone noticed Guren slam the ground. **"****Shōton: Omiwatari no Jutsu****( Crystal Release: The Gods' Divine Pathway Crossing Technique)," **Guren shouted as she blasted a long stream of crystals forward toward Hinata, Nanabi and Tayuya. The last of the two quickly slammed the ground.

"**Doton: Doryūheki( Earth Release: Earth Defensive Wall)," **Tayuya shouted as she raised up a slab of earth to block the assault. It only worked for an instantly as everyone jumped away.

Nanabi growled as she and Sato clashed again. She noticed Sanbi swing his tail at them both. Nanabi jumped in the air and so did Sato. _"These two. I know them. I have to remember," _Sato thought to himself as Nanabi brought her fist back and she threw it. Sato sent out his own and the two clashed into each as they launched a burst of chakra from their fists.

"_**What's wrong with him? He hasn't spoken one word to me before we fought. He would never keep his mouth shut if he did," **_Nanabi thought to herself. She quickly straightened herself as Sato lowered his sword to his feet.

"**Daishinkan( Greatness Dragon's Shock)," **Sato said as Nanabi quickly covered her body in her chakra. She covered her body as Sato slammed his sword against her body and with a sharp wave he sent her flying into the water below. Everyone gasped as the waters seemed to part for a split second before they covered over Nanabi's body.

A large slash appeared as the result in the water before it was covered. Nana growled and splashed deep into the water while Sato landed. He sheathed his sword while Nanabi floated down. She could still see Isobu fighting it out with the others and sighed.

"_**There is too much fighting. I'll have to revise this strategy. Looks like it time for an exit. I'll have to think about this later," **_Nanabi thought. She quickly opened her hands and closed her eyes. Water swirled into the center of it and so did her blood and chakra. She compressed the ball in her hands and held it. She quickly swam forward and leapt out of the air and yelled.

"**Withdraw!" **She shouted and everyone glanced up as Nanabi held out her hands. Instantly everyone, by sheer luck, jumped out of the way as a powerful beam rang from her hands and through the tree blowing them all away. The explosion covered everything while Sanbi seemed surprised.

"_**That's definitely Nanabi. Looks like I'd better get out of here too," **_Sanbi thought as he regressed into the water. Sasuke grabbed Kimimaro while Tayuya grabbed Haku and Hinata. Kiba and Hana rushed away in the light while everyone was distracted. Nanabi quickly vanished also and the light disappeared.

Guren uncovered her eyes and gasped as she saw what was behind her. Yukimaru passed out while Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were all surprised. Kobayashi and Ayaka whistled while Sato looked on. Behind them was the biggest clearing of trees that they had ever seen in their lives. It extended for miles or from what they could see. They turned back and all noticed that the Sanbi was gone. "Shit," Guren said as she looked that no one was around but them. She turned and she saw Kobayashi and Ayaka were fine. Juugo was really beaten up and so was Suigetsu. Sato had a few bruises, but he was okay also. Karin seemed to be in turmoil, but all in all they were alive.

"We should get out of here," Karin said adjusting her glasses. Everyone agreed and they all quickly left in a trail of dust allowing for the waters to remain peaceful once again.

_**Somewhere else **_

The Konoha Team panted as they dropped to the ground. Nanabi quickly covered them behind some trees as they rested for a little bit. "Kimimaro-san, you're hurt," Haku said and Kimimaro could feel her concern as his right eye was bleeding from being hit by Juugo. The guy was still as strong as Kimimaro remembered. He figured he could've stopped his rampage, but obviously he needed a lot more work to be done.

Haku placed her hands over his eyes and quickly began to heal them while everyone else rested. **"This is going to be difficult," **Nanabi said getting everyone to look at her. "W-What do you mean?" Hinata asked and Nanabi looked up from her murmurings. She sighed tiredly and looked out.

"**It's not something you guys would understand. Rest here and prepare to move out at nightfall," **Nanabi said before she disappeared. This left everyone confused while Hana and Haku tended to everyone's wounds. Sasuke and Kimimaro narrowed their eyes while Hana, Haku, Kiba and Tayuya seemed tense.

Meanwhile, Nanabi dropped to the ground and closed her eyes. She held up a handsign and sent out a flat burst of chakra. **_"Come, I swear if the both of you don't connect to me right this instant," _**Nanabi thought and before long she got a reply.

"_**Hellooooo Nana-chan! Ni's here at home watching Tv with Kyuubi-chan. What's up?" **_Nibi asked getting Nanabi irritated. She steadied her breathing and calmed her nerves enough to finally be able to think straight for awhile. **_"Nana, what is it? It's really late and you're talking with us right now," _**Kyuubi said as she was leaning on the couch sighing blissfully. And why not? She was feeling very tired from her walking around. Kyuubi had had a very busy day.

"_**Look here both of you, this possibly the WORST situation to come by. He's here! And I mean HERE here! As in I just went head-to-head with him here!" **_Nanabi shouted getting Kyuubi and Nibi to look at each other.

"_**Whoa, calm down there Nana-chan. Who's where?" **_Nibi asked lightly laughing at a Tv show of an ad for soap. Nanabi growled at their carefree nature, but what could she do about it? They didn't know, but in a few seconds they would.

"_**Hmm well let me see. How about Sato Saranzo?! He's here! It's that better for the both of you! I just fuckin' fought Tou-san's enemy got it!" **_Nanabi hollered mentally. Kyuubi leaned up and Nibi narrowed her eyes. She turned off the Tv while they straightened up.

"_**You fought him? Seriously? Are you insane Nanabi? He's not someone we can fight by ourselves!" **_Kyuubi scolded and Nanabi didn't take kindly to it. She was the third strongest out of all of them. She could hold her own against them if she had to. _**"Well fuckin' no duh Kanari. What would you have me do? I have Naruto-kun's subordinates here. Not just that but they are his friends as well. They don't know the terror of this guy and I can't just leave them there. I'm fuckin in charge of this mission so excuse me for showing a little bit of concern for my future husband's family," **_Nanabi said and this got a light snicker from all of them about her words, but they ignored it for right now.

"_**What are we going do to? He's working with Orochimaru of all people. Maybe we should have Naruto-kun call them back," **_Nibi said and Kyuubi nodded, but Nanabi shook her head though they couldn't see it. **_"No way, we can't do that. They are after Isobu-chan and knowing that Orochimaru was also after Nibi, then that means that he is with this Akatsuki organization and they really want to try and take him. I'd rather not see our family sucked into a statue," _**Nanabi said getting the others to agree. Kyuubi sighed and leaned back into the couch. She was trying to think, but Nibi's humming to her stomach wasn't helping at all. She groaned and looked up at the ceiling of the house.

"_**Yeah we can't have that. How strong is he?" **_Kyuubi asked. Nibi narrowed her eyes and Nanabi clutched her clothes that were more than a little ripped as she remembered her encountered. **_"Before or after he sent me flying through the air into the water with a giant slash of the Reijin?" _**Nanabi asked getting Kyuubi to nod.

"_**I see. So he still has it in his possession. Well Naruto-kun has all five of the swords so maybe it will turn out well. We can hope anyway," **_Nibi said trying to be optimistic which wasn't really working at the moment. Nanabi and Kyuubi stayed silent for a little bit before Nanabi finally spoke.

"_**However, something was strange about him," **_Nanabi said getting a raised eyebrow from Kyuubi and Nibi. **_"How so?" _**Kyuubi asked and Nanabi sighed. She recalled the incident that had happened in front of her. It had been a long time to where she, herself, could fight it out with someone, but she just had to hold back just because Naruto's people were there. Sasuke didn't know about her, but everyone else did. They had seen Fu extract her from her body and none seemed to have reservations about it. Almost none of the U.N.I clan knew about it so it was just an undercover thing.

"_**Well his chakra was disturbed. He wasn't doing one of his 'I will kill you for being the spawn of that insect' speeches and you know how much his ass loves those things. I'm just saying, is there a possibility that he could be controlled? I mean he hates us just as much as we hate him. If he truly spotted one of us then, it wouldn't matter who he was working with, he would kill us as easily as he could. He could've fully killed Sanbi-chan if he wanted to," **_Nanabi said getting Kyuubi and Nibi to nod in agreement with Nanabi's assessment. They all sighed and Kyuubi looked up one more time.

"_**Where is Sanbi?" **_Kyuubi asked and Nanabi just shrugged. **_"Hiding in the damn water somewhere. You know how he is," _**Nanabi said getting Kyuubi to nod. She sighed for the umpteenth time and brushed a hand through her red hair.

"_**Well we're just going to have to warn him, also we're going to have to work on seeing what Tsukasa knows, but we'll end it with that. Go talk with him if you can," **_Kyuubi said and the two faded out while Nanabi stood up to her feet. She grumbled and took off her headband. She looked at it and traced her fingers over it.

"**You owe me one hell of a night when this is over Naruto-kun. I mean it," **Nanabi said before she quickly disappeared.

It didn't take long before she dropped to the ground and stood to her feet. Nanabi looked over the barren beach and walked over it semi-destroyed scape. She looked left and right before she came up to the quiet waters. She looked at them blow in the wind and smiled. She didn't know why she was smiling, but she felt the need to. She walked over the water before she quickly dove down. She swam its depths and she snapped her fingers releasing a ping of chakra. She looked left and right while holding her breath. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for as she swam up, took another breath of air, and swam back down. She landed on the wet ground while she held out her hand. She quickly launched a massive ping of chakra and watched it bounce along the walls. Soon out of the murky waters, she watched Sanbi appear right in front of her. Her looked at her small form menacingly and Nanabi wasn't happy about it.

"_**Don't you use that glare with me Isobu. Like it or not, I'm still older than you," **_Nanabi said and Sanbi backed up. She raised an eyebrow while Nanabi sat on his head. Sanbi quickly surfaced to allowing Nanabi to breath as he watched her carefully. **"What are you doing here?" **Isobu asked and Nanabi chuckled as she patted him on the head.

"**Hey how about a hello first Isobu-chan? Haven't seen each other in 95 years. Be nice," **Nanabi said while Isobu did his best to roll his eyes.

"**Yeah sure, whatever you say, but seriously what are you doing with humans?" **Sanbi asked while Nanabi smiled she leaned back and lifted her foot over her leg. She looked up at the sky and smiled.

"**Well humans are interesting. I also like to think that maybe I could be happy with one if I chose. Don't you think so?" **Nanabi asked, but Sanbi said nothing. Nana sighed and shook her head so Sanbi decided to address another question.

"**So what are we going to do about 'him'? He's here and his disturbed. We have to kill him!" **Sanbi said and Nanabi sighed.

"**You think I don't fuckin' know that? But there is a reason why he just doesn't die! There is a reason why he's lived longer than even the Rikudo Sennin, a reason why he's as strong as he is, and a reason as to why just the two of us aren't enough to take him down," **Nanabi said and Sanbi stayed silent.

"**I really did miss you. I don't know what those other guys want with me, but I can tell that its not good. Did you come to seal me away also?" **Sanbi asked and to his response Nanabi laughed. He looked up and he noticed her clutching her stomach.

"**I can't lie and say that at first I thought we were going to do that, but the human I love just said no to that. He said he only wants me to protect you. It's because of him and my previous container of why I don't hate humans as much as I used to. You would do if you just gave them a chance," **Nanabi said and Sanbi closed his eyes. He just sighed and snorted.

"**Whatever, if any of you arrive tomorrow I will do what I've always done. Simple as that," **Sanbi said and Nanabi frowned. So she really would have to use it would she? She didn't want to, but a little brother going against his older sister wasn't what Nanabi was going to stand for. She just stood to her feet and landed on the water.

"**Whatever Isobu-chan. I know you feel manipulated, but three of us know love. Also you should be happy, in a few months you're going to get a little nephew," **Nanabi said getting Isobu to widen his eyes. She watched his tails go up and crash into the water.

"**What? You got pregnant by a human?!" **Sanbi said sort of confused and Nanabi raised an eyebrow. She laughed and shook her head.

"**Oh heck no. That's not happening to me. Nope it's happening to...Kyuubi-chan," Nanabi** said and Sanbi felt like he had just been covered in a thick blanket of cold snow. He went silent and he blinked. He raised an eyebrow and coughed. **"That's a joke right?" **He asked.

"**Nope. As wide as a watermelon I tell ya. Hehehe, it's funny to see some of the stuff she eats when she had a craving. Well I guess that's just the baby. Though seeing that, I wouldn't mind one either. I'm nearly a century old and I haven't gotten any. Neither have you right?" **Nanabi asked and Sanbi's silence was her answer.

"**Well I'm going to go. Can't keep my team waiting anymore. Just be careful tomorrow Sanbi. Also if you put them in danger, family or not...I will stop you," **Nanabi said getting a shiver from Sanbi before she disappeared. Sanbi regressed back into the waters and closed his eyes. He'd find out tomorrow.

_**Somewhere else...again**_

Sasuke looked up at the moon and sighed to himself. He looked at his sword and he wondered if he could forge it better. As it was then it wasn't complete. It wasn't on par with Naruto's lightning sword by a margin. Sasuke and Naruto had trained in the Hokage's training ground a few times and Sasuke's sword was always blown away by Naruto's lightning sword, or Fukune, as he called it. Sasuke held up his sword as he thought back to his fight. It wasn't a very long, but and Sasuke really didn't know who Suigetsu was supposed to be, but apparently the guy wanted to kill him. Why Sasuke didn't know, but he felt that he could still get stronger. Thanks to Tsunade and Haku, Itachi's eyes were deteriorating as fast as they might've. However Sasuke and Itachi knew that it wouldn't stay that way. Also Sasuke knew that now that he had unlocked his own, his eyes would slip into the darkness as well. However Itachi had told Sasuke that if they did things together then they could achieve what Naruto had by way of Kakashi's sharingan and Itachi's sharingan. It would be just like that. They would get their Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

When Itachi had told Sasuke all about his plot and what Konoha had done, Sasuke had oddly felt nothing to it. He wasn't sure, but it had to have been because of Naruto. It had to have been because Konoha was changing because of Naruto. It was always Naruto.

Sasuke closed his eyes and pocketed his sword. He went back to his rather unpleasant memories. How anyone put up with him he didn't know.

Sasuke heard a ruffle in the bushes and twitched as he flung a kunai. A loud 'Eep' came and the Uchiha noticed a mess of red hair. He narrowed his eyes as Karin came out of the bushes. "What do you want?' Sasuke asked unconsciously reaching for his sword.

Karin stiffened, but made her way towards him. "That was mean you know. You got my hopes up Sasuke-kun. When I heard that you were coming to Orochimaru-sama I so wanted to see. Don't you remember me?" Karin asked and Sasuke tilted his head to the side.

"The chunin exams, when you saved me that time?!" Karin said annoyed. Sasuke just blinked at her as he scanned his memories. Let's see chunin exam, deadbeat teammates, helping some redhead with glasses, missing chunin finals. Yeah seems about right.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and Karin smiled. She quickly erased the distance and smiled as she dropped over Sasuke's body. "Don't 'Hn' me. You miss me don't you Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked and Sasuke snorted.

"You're an enemy. If you know what's good for you, you will quit what you're doing before I cut you down," Sasuke said coldly. Karin gasped as she stood away from Sasuke. "Well why don't you come to Orochimaru-sama and then we won't be enemies," Karin said hopefully.

"Not happening," Sasuke said instantly and Karin widened her eyes. "Why not? You wanted power right, power to defeat your brother? He can get you that," Karin said smiling. In truth she didn't really care what Orochimaru could offer Sasuke so long as he was there.

"I have power and I've forsaken that ambition. Itachi is not my goal anymore. Also if I see Orochimaru then I will end him. Plain and simple. If you work for him then you are my enemy," Sasuke said while Karin placed her glasses back on.

"You know of the organization that he's with right? Akatsuki? They are after the bijuu. Their a group of S-rank criminals," Karin said and Sasuke snorted. "I know who they are and I don't care. Besides I know I'm not going back because I've already fought Orochimaru. They tried to take two of Konoha's jinchuuriki, but that still didn't work out well for them. I can stop Itachi on my own. You should get out while you can cause either you're going to help me or I'm going to kill you tomorrow," Sasuke said and Karin growled.

"No, you're the one who is going to die Sasuke. None can stand before Orochimaru-sama, not even you!" Karin said, but to her surprise Sasuke didn't take the bait. He just looked at the sky and snorted.

"I can kill Orochimaru. He couldn't kill Itachi and he can't kill me. It's simple Karin, you'll stay with him and when your use to him is over he will waste you, just like he did Kimimaro," Sasuke said and Karin instantly refuted.

"No, Kimimaro betrayed Orochimaru. Everyone knows about it. He let someone named Naruto go after you, a traitor." Karin said and Sasuke sighed.

"Actually not. I left, he tried to let me go, but Naruto stopped both him and me with shadow clones. Kimimaro was used as the sacrifice so that I could get away. He had an incurable disease and it would've stayed incurable if he didn't come to Konoha. Orochimaru used Kimimaro's loyalty since he knew that he wouldn't survive and Naruto brought me back. You understand nothing," Sasuke said and Karin punched her palm.

"So it's this Naruto guy that you won't come? Then I'll just slap him silly," Karin said and Sasuke snorted. "Even if you could get within ten feet of him you still wouldn't besides doing such a thing is penalty of death in Konoha. Especially to our Rokudaime Hokage," Sasuke said and he watched Karin's face go pale.

"W-Wait, THE Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze? Son of the Yondaime of Konoha and youngest male to ever be granted the Hokage position? The same that was able to stop the newest bijuu, the Ryubi? The same that already has an heir to the clan?" Karin asked and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You sure know a lot," Sasuke said and Karin waved him off. In my line of work it pays to know a lot," she said smiling. Sasuke just snorted and looked up. "Yeah, mind telling me what that guy's problem is? Suigetsu, what did I do to him?" Sasuke asked and Karin sighed.

"He keeps saying that you're the reason as to why he doesn't have a sword from one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I don't know. I tune him about most of the time," Karin said getting Sasuke to sigh. He shook his head left and right before he got up.

"Whatever you're doing to that boy, you're going to regret it. You're killing him and that makes you no worse than Orochimaru," Sasuke said as he walked away leaving Karin in the field. She sighed and shook her head.

"Sasuke," she said to herself before shaking her head and walking away. In a nearby tree, Nanabi had seen the action and grinned to herself. Looks like she had just found something good. If something worked out then maybe, just maybe, Naruto would be fucking her into the bed for what she would pull of.

_**Amegakure**_

Nagato folded his arms as he looked at Tobi who was still in a little bad shape, but he managed. "What makes you think that she's betrayed us? Konan is one of the most loyal members of this organization," Pain said and Tobi snorted as he lifted himself off his bed.

"It's usually the ones that you don't want to trust that will be your downfall. I have no evidence, but I know that she is no longer working towards our goals. Even you have to admit that she had changed," Tobi said and Nagato could not deny that at all.

"All you have are your accusations. In this world, proof is everything. We have our plan in action as it is. All we require is the last four jinchuuriki," Nagato said and he watched as Tobi slammed the wall in front of him.

"Get it through your thick head. Either you take down the Rokudaime or you'll never achieve peace. As long as he's around, Konoha is not going to just hand over their jinchuuriki. Now that they know we will actively exploit any chance to obtain the second and seventh jinchuuriki then they will not stop. Also Kumo's weary of their own jinchuuriki. It was a heavy blow to them to negotiate their jinchuuriki with Konoha, but it brought one of the best alliances to offer. Konoha has the most contacts just off that Hokage alone. Suna, Kiri, and Kumo back them up. In truth, if they do discover this location then there is nothing keeping them from marching in and killing you or your people. It would be just like Hanzo all over again," Tobi said, but he knew he was one some thin ice. Nagato narrowed his eyes dangerously before he turned around.

"What is it?" Tobi asked and Pain narrowed his eyes. "Someone is here that shouldn't be here. I know each and every person that comes in and out of this place. This person is new," Pain said getting Tobi to glare behind his mask.

Now in the village, Konan panted heavily as she tried to nurse her wounds. She coughed and gripped her bleeding side. She looked up and she noticed a lone person with a sword advancing on her. She stood to her feet and tried to hold out her hand before she was grabbed and slammed into the wall. Konan coughed while he felt the steel of a cold sword against her body.

"**I won't ask again Insect. Where is this god that you dare to defile Kami with your blasphemous mouth?!" **Nura asked as his eyes slowly began to change from their green-ish yellow tint to a full blown silver shade. Konan narrowed her eyes, but she could tell one thing. She was in trouble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: (Whew) (Whew) sorry can't talk now. Got stuff to do. Shit and all this other shit that's been shitin' me today. Going on a trip to Greece for vacation and my girlfriend's already pissed that I was trying to update. Gotta pack. See you later. Wave goodbye Yuna.<strong>_

_**Yuna: Aiiii heheehe.**_

_**KG: Will try to make it longer next time. Or something like that bye bye.**_

_**KG: So cute. Now then Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also you people will RESPECT, RESPECT, and RESPECT SOME MORE THE CREAM!**_


	66. Chapter 66

_**KG: Okay this is ridiculous! Where are those assholes? I've been watching Yuna for three fuckin' weeks!**_

_**Yuna: Waaaaaah.**_

_**KG: Oh sweet Christ. There there Yuna, everything is alright. What's the matter?**_

_**Yuna: Waaaaaaah.**_

_**KG: Make it stop! I can't update like this!**_

_**Naruto: Sup dude.**_

_**KG: Where the hell has your ass been?  
><strong>_

_**Naruto: Here. I just got back a week ago.**_

_**KG: AND IT NEVER CROSSED YOUR MIND TO CHECK YOUR DAUGHTER?!**_

_**Naruto: Yeah it did, but you kept shouting so I didn't want to deal with you right now. There there Yuna-chan. Daddy is here.**_

_**Yuna: (Sleeps)**_

_**KG: Thank god. Alright you take care of that.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Leadership - leadership is about taking responsibility, not making excuses," by Mitt Romney.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>I said answer me insect or I'll slit your damn throat where you stand. Your human lives mean nothing to me," <strong>Nura said glaring at Konan. She snarled at him, but she then quickly tried to nurse her wound with what little medical ninjutsu she knew. She then stood to her feet and tried her best to calm down from what had just happened. It was nearly impossible to just sneak on Konan and this man did it easily. It had just slashed and Konan had seen it coming which had given her a nasty surprise. She could tell from the way that this man looked that he had the stance of someone with an intelligence much beyond his years. He only seemed to be in his mid-thirties or so.

After taking a good look at him, Konan maintained her composure. Too many people had been stupid and had tried to attack Pain and Konan before, but none of them ever succeeded or so she had figured. Not like most of them had ever passed her to even get to him.

"Who are you and what are your intentions? I would like to have these answered before you face the wrath of God's Angel. Attacking me has resulted in your death," Konan stated. Nura narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"**I'm the one asking the questions here insect. I do not answer to you. I care not for what my attacking you has done. You are an obstacle to my knowledge. Also Kami-sama doesn't have angels. She had advisors and...warriors!" **Nura shouted as he appeared in front of Konan. She was quickly surprised as she waved her hand and a wall of papered appeared between her and Nura. Konan's paper, when infused with chakra was even stronger than steel itself. It was one of her best defenses. Nura grabbed a hold of his sword as it blazed in white fire. He slashed forward and Konan gasped as he easily sliced through her defense. It was only by her innate ability of defense that she dodged his blade aimed for her throat. She had ducked under it and she watched behind her as the white fire exploded from Nura's sword and went flying into a building making it burn. She didn't seem shaken by it. She quickly backed away from Nura while the man quickly assumed another stance.

"You're gifted, but you are nothing before God's Angel," Konan said making Nura all the most irritated. He absolutely hated it when this lower life forms had the gull to call themselves divine by their own means. They knew nothing of the true divine. Angels, Demon, Devils, they have these pathetic monikers and they have no idea of true warriors, demons or devils. This was why humanity was still a primitive species.

"**Hmph Kami-sama would never accept such trash as her angel, if such things existed. Very well, I feel just a little more pleasant today. How about I show you that you are nothing before Kami-sama's Celestial Dragon Lord," **Nura said and Konan raised an eyebrow. Nura held his sword overhead and grinned.

"**Tandai Shū( Single Great Division)," **Nura shouted and slammed his sword against the ground releasing a wave of fire towards Konan's body. The blue haired woman gasped as she quickly jumped into the air. Nura watched as paper collected on her back and began to spread as wings. He watched her hover over him while looking down at him with a condescending look.

Nura snarled while he straightened up. Who did this insect think she was looking down at? It better not have been him. He was a world better than her. The only reason she could even be alive at the moment was because he wanted to draw this fight out long enough for this so-called 'God' to present himself to Nura so that the Dragon Lord could...dethrone his pride.

Konan looked back and she saw the fire well off and slam into the water and it exploded far off. She was certainly surprised by the intensity of such power as she had never seen someone do that before, other than Pain, but seeing it like this then she came to a decision.

"_This man is dangerous. I'll have to lead him out of Amegakure if I'm going to deal with him,"_ Konan thought to herself. Nura matched her glare against him while Konan quickly flew off. Nura raised an eyebrow, but he quickly hopped against the buildings as he ran after her. He really hated it, but he had to admit that Tai was the best out of the both of them and the lone reason for that was because Tai was able to manifest dragon wings using his white fire without transforming into his dragon state. Nura had tried that for awhile, but he had never succeeded. It was the one of the reasons why Tai could beat him. He had aerial combat capabilities. Which really pissed Nura off and seeing someone lower than him, like Konan, fly around was just an insult.

However he easily kept with her as they left the village and appeared on the water. Konan stopped flying and landed down. "It is here that I have decided your grave," Konan said while Nura snorted.

"**Is hat a fact? How your species' hubris has grown in the few short centuries I've been away. You really need to be taught your place again," **Nura said and Konan quickly assumed a stance. Nura did the same and both were ready to continue before they each heard a noise.

"**Banshō Ten'in(Heavenly Attraction of All Creation)," **

Nura instantly felt himself in the grip of a very strong force as he went flying. He managed to turn his head just in time to see Pain right behind him. Nura was grabbed and then kicked across the waters and into the shores of Amegakure. He coughed slightly and opened his eyes while Konan appeared near Nagato.

"Has it really taken you this long to deal with an intruder such as this?" Pain asked while Konan gave an earnest bow. "Forgive me Pain-sama," Konan said to him. Pain narrowed his eyes back to where Nura crashed. He saw Nura walked back onto the water as he dusted off his clothes. He seemed fine and Nura glanced back to Pain. They eyed each other respectively while Konan had to watch the two of them interact.

Neither said anything to the other and so, Pain opened his mouth first. "Coming to attack this place was a mistake. A mistake that you shall not live to regret. Those who attack god will received his judgement," Pain said and Nura closed his eyes.

"**So you're the one who slanders my master's name. Just looking at you is enough. You're hardly at the Rikudo Sennin's level. To defeat you is only a mere pain," **Nura said and Pain turned back to Konan. He could see a few of her scars before turning back.

"Which country has sent you? I shall let them know pain before they die," Pain announced. Nura lightly chuckled and shook his head. He tapped the hilt of his sword numerously while he looked into the rain as it poured over his body.

"**It's a good day for it to rain," **Nura exclaimed suddenly. The rain washed against his body and his clothes and he looked at the waters he was standing on. He then looked up as he noticed Pain's eyes on his body.

"**I know those eyes well. Humans call it the Rinnegan. I have always hated those eyes. If you have those then...," **Nura took out his sword and pointed it towards Pain.

"**...It is my sworn duty to kill you," **Nura told him. Pain narrowed his eyes dangerously and if it wasn't for his serious nature then he would've laughed at such words. Konan looked between them both. Now she knew it for sure. This man was different and when Nagato survived then he might be needing new bodies.

Far away, Tobi watched the battle with interest. He narrowed his visible eye, but behind his mask he was grinning at these new developments. He really didn't know Sato's full capabilities as too much free control and he could very well break his genjutsu that he had over him, but if there were more just like him then maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. It was something to keep an eye on.

_**With Team Nana**_

The sounds of fighting could be heard everywhere as Team Nana and Team Guren fought with each other. The battlefield was up in explosions once again that early morning. Guren and her team had tried to get an early start in capturing the Sanbi for Orochimaru and Akatsuki, but that was proving to be difficult right now. Nanabi had anticipated that action and they had waited for the right time to act which was then. They had all only just begun to start fighting and Nanabi had noticed that Sanbi was doing his best not to surface to Yukimaru's screaming. She had known why also. It's because if he was there then it'd be even more complicated than it already was.

Sasuke kicked Juugo into the air getting a groan from the man while the Uchiha quickly grabbed the Raijin and brought it back. He shouted as he swung it forward and made it slam into Juugo's body. The young man groaned against the lightning current that came across his body. He snarled at Sasuke and surprised the Uchiha as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"It's because of you that Kimimaro-san betrayed Orochimaru. If you had just come then he could've been there and helped me. I will make you regret it!" Juugo said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. He gasped as Juugo's curse mark covered his entire body. He cackled madly while Sasuke seemed sort of surprised. Juugo quickly brought his fist back while he cackled.

"DIE!" He hollered as he slammed his fist into Sasuke' stomach. He chuckled lightly, but he was then surprised as Sasuke looked at him with a grin of his own. Juugo cursed as he quickly used his other fist to punch. He punched Sasuke multiple times and he finally looked down to see purple skeletal ribs protecting the Uchiha.

"Why can't I hit you?!" Juugo asked while Sasuke snorted. He quickly held out his hand as he started to cackle from lightning. **"Chidori Eiso," **Sasuke said as he blasted the chidori in a spear as it pinned Juugo into a tree. Juugo cursed as the blonde dripped from his arm not allowing him to move. Sasuke raised his Raijin into the air.

"This is the end," Sasuke said as he brought his sword down. However he was forced to dodge as he quickly jumped away from a wave of crystals. He looked back as he noticed Guren glaring at him heatedly. Sasuke cursed as he noticed Karin next to Juugo she stared sadly at Sasuke, but the Uchiha wasn't going to be giving her an emotion this time. They had their talk and they had decided on where they stood.

Far off, Tayuya, Haku, Hana and Hinata were busy making the seal while Kiba and Kimimaro guarded them against. It was tedious work too. Simply because Nanabi was busy dealing with Sato and while no one knew why she was having trouble in dealing with someone like him, they all knew that her orders went on this mission. Sasuke and Kimimaro might've been tokubetsu jonin and jonin-level, they still had to assumption that Naruto placed Nana in charge for a reason. One that Kimimaro knew, but wasn't going to talk about if he didn't need to.

"Is this shit done yet?" Tayuya asked pouring chakra into the seal along with Hinata, Haku and Hana. They all had to give up on their current jobs of fighting and stick to the plan which was to create this seal, exploit the Sanbi if it emerged and neutralize it.

"You know how long it is supposed to take. We have the control to do this so we'll do it," Hana reprimanded. Tayuya just groaned and nodded while Haku and Hinata continued in their section of the seal. Hana heard Kiba curse and wanted to look up, but she heard Kiba shout.

"Stick to the plan," he shouted. Hana forced her eyes down along with her worries for her brother. How could she not? He was facing their father along with Akamaru and the Haimaru brothers. Kimimaro was dealing with Suigetsu who had just caught Haku's blade. He widened his eyes and grinned.

"Kimimaro you really were stupid to betray Orochimaru-sama. He was just about to cure you. How you're still alive I have no idea. I figured that you would've croaked by now. Also that sword, is that what I think it is?" Suigetsu asked trying to fight past Kimimaro. The U.N.I clan member narrowed his eyes as he blocked Suigetsu with an arm full of his bones. Both clashed against each other as Suigetsu gritted his sharp teeth at Kimimaro and in turn Kimimaro glared right back at him.

"I have been cured and Haku-san's sword won't be your business once you're dead," Kimimaro answered while Suigetsu was less than pleased with those answers. He just swung his makeshift crystal sword, that Guren made for him, at Kimimaro and he blocked it again.

Kimimaro heard Kiba scream as he turned his head to see Kobayashi kick Kiba across the ground. The young Inuzuka growled while his father chuckled. "Is that all pup?" Kobayashi asked with the Haimaru brothers dealt with Ayaka, or at least they tried.

Kiba hopped to his feet and quickly dropped on all fours. He dashed at his father while Kobayashi quickly followed after him. They both bashed into each other as Kobayashi spoke. "I'm not even using my curse mark here brat. Gonna have to pump it up," Kobayashi continued getting Kiba more irritated.

"Akamaru, go!" Kiba shouted and Kobayashi looked to see Akamaru barked as the large dog spun violently towards Kobayashi. The former mate of Tsume grinned madly as he jumped out of the way causing Kiba to fall forward. Kiba was able to rebound and quickly landed, but he noticed Kobayashi overhead as he grinned insanely. Kobayashi grabbed Kiba's head and quickly swirled him through the air before he crashed into the ground.

As he landed, Kobayashi seemed surprised as in Kiba's place was a log. He narrowed his eyes, but his nose twitched and he turned his head in time to see Kiba swipe his long nails at his face. Kobayashi couldn't dodge in time as he got swiped across the eye. He groaned while Kiba landed with a smirk. "How's that you bastard?" Kiba asked while and immediately cursed as he saw his father chuckling.

"That's it pup, that's it. Just like that. Keep it up and I might just acknowledge your efforts!" Kobayashi goaded as his curse mark slowly began to creep across his face. Kiba was ready for anything, but he was surprised that his dad didn't have it form over his entire body as Tsume and Naruto had told him that night.

"Pay close attention brat. You're about to learn the second move that I learned in that little form of yours. Ayaka!" Kobayashi shouted and Naruto saw one of the Haimaru brothers growl as he was slammed in the head by Ayaka's paw. She grinned and nodded as she raced towards Kobayashi and the group.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted and Akamaru barked as he landed near Kiba just in time as Ayaka did the same with Kobayashi. If Kiba had in idea of what his father was going to really do then he would need to work together with Akamaru now. Kiba and Kobayashi formed their handsigns.

"**Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō( Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf)," **Kiba and Kobayashi shouted at the same time. Kimimaro and Suigetsu stopped their fighting as they saw a white haired double headed wolf snarl as it watched more smoke disperse. In it was a black haired two headed wolf as it growled dangerously at the smaller one.

"Is it finished?' Kimimaro asked as Haku nodded.

"Yeah, we're going off now!" Haku said and Kimimaro nodded back to her statement. Suigetsu watched them run and he growled while looking back at Kimimaro.

"You won't get away. **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu," **Suigetsu shouted.

The water dragon sprang from the water and raced towards them all. They were ready for anything as they saw the large dragon come towards them. Suigetsu grinned, but his face suddenly turned to shock as he watched the Haimaru brother spin rapidly against the dragon cutting it to shred as it splashed against the ground. Suigetsu cursed, but he then saw bones sticking out of his body. He turned to see Kimimaro with his hand while Suigetsu chuckled.

"I'm water fool. You can't hurt me like that," Suigetsu said and Kimimaro nodded. He closed his eyes and Suigetsu gasped as Kimimaro opened his eyes. He narrowed them while his hands began to cackle.

"Then I am thankful to Naruto-sama for letting me know of my raiton affinity," Kimimaro said and Suigetsu gasped as he was easily electrocuted by Kimimaro's technique. He screamed before he fell to the ground unconscious. Kimimaro slightly panted before he took a calcium pills. Its not like he could bring actual milk to the battlefield. He then took out a scroll and slammed the ground.

"**Fuin: Tenpu Kai( Sealing: Fierce World Binding)," **Kimimaro muttered and out of the scroll came three chains that bound Suigetsu while restricting his chakra flow. Kimimaro placed him near a tree and ran off. He would have to leave Kobayashi and Kiba alone for just a little longer.

Kobayashi and Kiba growled to each other while Kobayashi smirked on his side. "Say goodbye pup!" Kobayashi growled as he and Ayaka jumped into the air. Kiba and Akamaru nodded to each other and did the same.

"**Garuga," **Kiba and Akamaru shouted as they blazed through the field in a fierce rotating swirl towards Kobayashi. Said Inuzuka chuckled and shook his head.

"**Chou Garuga( Super Wolf Passing Fang)," **Kobayashi shouted as he and Ayaka did the same, but increased in speed as they all slammed into each other. Kiba and Akamaru growled, but they were easily overpowered as Kobayashi and Ayaka blasted past them causing the duo to slam into the ground as they rolled through and slashed into the water. Kobayashi and Ayaka landed while Kobayashi shook his head.

"It wasn't that he was weak...," he said and Ayaka turned to him.

"...It's just that I was too strong. Hehehe," He continued while Ayaka nodded. "Foolish boy," she said and they quickly raced off after the others.

_**With Nanabi**_

Nanabi continued to clash with Sato as they two continued in their own little fight. Nana could tell form this fight that Sato wasn't himself. He was too laid back and uncaring. He was still as strong as ever, but he wasn't fighting to kill anyone. He was just fighting like..like...like he was ordered to.

Nanabi widened her eyes as she quickly backed away from Sato. He swung his sword at her while Nanabi blocked it with a kunai. She swirled to the side and she quickly noticed that Sanbi was starting to emerge.

"**Shit," **Nana said as she turned back to Sato. She was ready to unleash something else in her arsenal, but she then noticed Sato stop fighting. She narrowed her eyes while Sato looked at the ground.

"_**Leave this fight. It is not your concern anymore," a voice said and Sato knew this voice very well.**_ His master was trying to talk with him. Sato just nodded absently while he looked up at Nanabi whose eyes held a burning fury that couldn't be sated with nothing less than his death. Sato didn't understand this, but he didn't want to. He had his orders.

"I shall not be meeting you again, but I will leave a parting gift. **Tenchi no Sensō( Warring Heaven and Earth)," **Sato called out as his blade bursted in a black aura that Nanabi knew very well. She raced towards him in haste to stop him, but she was instantly blocked by a crystal shield from Guren. Sato raised an eyebrow while Nanabi snarled.

"**You fool! Don't let him fire that!" **Nanabi shouted while Guren narrowed her eyes. "You will not interfere," Guren said and smiled as the Sanbi emerged right behind them. Nanabi cursed out loud before she punched youki through her body and crushed Guren's crystal surprising the blue haired woman as she was sent flying through the trees, but she gave Sato the time that he needed and he swung the sword forward. Nanabi jumped out of the way of the blast and turned around.

"**Look out!" **Nanabi shouted as a large wave of dark energy went past her. She gasped as the sealing team look back. Tayuya grabbed Hinata and Haku as they rolled to the side. Hana jumped over the way as it went flying towards them all. Karin coughed as she looked at the incoming wave of power while Sasuke growled.

"Kiba!" Hana shouted while Kiba and Akamaru emerged from the water. They could see the wave coming for them all as they quickly dove back down. Sanbi could the wave of black energy on a collision course with his body and quickly opened his mouth.

"No Yukimaru!" Guren shouted from behind the trees. Yukimaru didn't hear her as no one was remotely close to him. Guren widened her eyes as the black energy overcame him while Sanbi fired a water blast as it pierced the dark energy causing it to diverge off and slam into the mountains. Everyone watched as the mountains slowly crumbled away into nothingness. Karin and Juugo gasped while Sasuke seemed speechless. Kobayashi and Ayaka were both surprised at what they had seen and Guren quickly pushed Nanabi out of the way and raced towards Yukimaru. She quickly held him up in her arms while she shook him.

"Yukimaru are you alright? Say something!" Guren said while Yukimaru coughed. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled. "Guren-neechan," he said while Guren smiled.

"Oh you're alright," she said and Yukimaru coughed as he smiled. "Guren-chan, I'm sleepy," Yukimaru said and Guren could see the deep gash on around his cloak. Yukimaru smiled while Guren chuckled. She looked down and noticed Yukimaru's feet beginning to fade in darkness. She turned back while Yukimaru heard the Sanbi roar. Isobu glared at Sato and thrashed wildly, but Guren turned him back to her.

"Don't worry about that. We'll be...fine Yukimaru. Orochimaru-sama will fix you up," Guren said and Yukimaru smiled. "I always wanted to live with you Guren-chan. I endured it all because you were precious to me. I'm sorry I let you down," Yukimaru said while Guren shook her head. She clenched Yukimaru's bloody vest and brought him closer.

"You said you were sleepy right? Well I need you to stay awake. Just please, just stay awake," Guren said and Yukimaru smiled. "I'll try, but it's kind of hard Guren-chan," Yukimaru coughed and Guren looked down to see the flames were now to Yukimaru's chest. She sighed and turned back.

"Are you crying Guren...chan?" Yukimaru asked and Guren snorted. "Baka, why would I do that over you?" Guren asked as she covered Yukimaru's eyes. She couldn't trust him to look at her at the moment.

"Guren-chan do you know what my dream was?" Yukimaru asked and Guren shook her head. She turned back and she saw Yukimaru's lasting smile.

"My dream was to always...," Yukimaru faded into black leaves and disappeared completely while Guren watched the leaves scatter to the wind. Everyone was surprised while Nanabi looked at the ground.

"**Tenchi no Sensō, a move known only to Sato Saranzo. The use of the Reijin to call on the flames of Hell to devour anything and everything that they hit. A technique that can only be used once every year. To think he would use it here. He really is under control. Even he wouldn't use that move needlessly. Wait...Sato!" **Nana shouted as she turned around, but Sato was already gone.

Seeing that, Kobayashi snickered while he and Ayaka nodded to each other. "well it was fun brats. Sorry about the little brat. Kid never saw it coming," Kobayashi said before his transformation stopped and the smoke entered the area allowing for his escape to happen along with Ayaka.

Guren just sat on the beach where Yukimaru's body was. The only thing left of him was...nothing. She had nothing to hold on to as she had clung to his dying form. Her eyes just on the ground where the small footprints of Yukimaru used to be. Guren shivered and clutched her body while she cursed. She didn't care anymore. Fuck all this shit. Let them capture her, kill her, interrogate her. None of it mattered. What was the point of this shit? Where was the world headed? What the fuck was she doing in thinking of following fuckin' orders and bringing him out here. What did he do to deserve this? He did nothing.

She had been warned and she ignored it. Why did she? Answer, she was just looking out to please the one person who didn't even want her in the first place. Just her abilities.

"Shit, Juugo we have to get out of here!" Karin said before she felt Sasuke's sword to her throat. "Move and I'll kill you both," Sasuke told them. Karin flinched while Juugo said nothing.

Across the shore, the Sanbi continued to rage around looking for Sato, who had already left. Isobu's three tails thrashed against the water and the mainland as everyone had to shift their balance. Everyone gasped as they saw the Sanbi throwing water shot after water shot against the trees destroying everything that his eyes were settling on. He knew that technique and it brought back some rather horrifying memories.

"_**Oi Isobu, what are you doing?" **_Nanabi shouted as she dodged a water shot from the Sanbi. Everyone else quickly assumed their own functions as Kiba and Akamaru climbed out of the water with some help from the Haimaru brothers. They coughed and leaned against the shore while Nanabi shouted.

"**Use it now!" **Nanabi shouted and the others just nodded. Tayuya grabbed Hinata as the latter gave the seal to Haku. Haku quickly gave it to Hana while the female Inuzuka jumped into the air. Haku took her sword and landed on the water. Hana landed on the flat end of the sword while Haku grunted.

"You're heavy you know," Haku said while Hana pouted. "Whatever, just do it already!" Hana said and Haku nodded. She grunted as she didn't account for Hana's weight over her sword. She was lucky to have Tsunade's training.

"**Suiton: Kairyu Ipponzeoi( Water Release: Ocean Current Shoulder Toss)," **Haku muttered as she swung her sword forward sending Hana, covered in a lovely shower of water, towards the Sanbi with the sealing tag in her hands. She quickly landed in front of him and slammed the seal forward.

"**Kai!" **Hana shouted and the Sanbi suddenly stopped. Everything was calm. The waters were quiet, but the field was as destroyed as it could possibly be. No one felt like doing anything as they all saw the Sanbi regress into the water without so much as a second thought. Everyone panted and fell to the ground while they groaned. Hana landed on the ground as everyone panted.

Nanabi looked around the field at everyone who was currently there. She didn't know what to make of this situation. She also really didn't think that they would actually need that seal, but it turns out that she was wrong. She looked over to the unmoving Guren, bound Suigetsu, and captured Juugo and Karin. She sighed while she walked through the beach. She hovered over Guren and narrowed her eyes.

"**You're coming with us," **Nanabi said and Guren did nothing. She didn't show any acknowledgement of Nanabi's words nor did she make an attempt to resist and Nanabi grabbed her arms. She just stood to her feet and walked back with Nanabi. She kept muttering something, but Nanabi couldn't hear her. Maybe it was just nonsense.

"So...what now?" Kiba asked and Nanabi sighed. **"Now, we go home and take these people with us. We did our mission for the most part. We'll have Kiri hold the remains of the Sanbi or post a guard for it when we can. Good job everyone," **Nanabi said and everyone just nodded. Kimimaro grabbed Suigetsu while Sasuke tied up Karin and Juugo, especially Juugo.

As everyone got ready to go, Hinata looked at Guren who just kept looking at the ground. She couldn't hold her head up at the moment. It had surprised everyone what they had just seen, but they had to ket it go for right now.

With their prisoners, Nanabi and her team quickly left the marsh shores behind. No one felt like talking at the moment at all. They just wanted to...rest after what they had seen.

_**Back in Ame**_

Pain glared as he looked at one of his defeated bodies. The Chikushodo path had been killed easily and now he would need a new one. Konan had been watching the entire fight as she was told not to interfere and she had to admit, this was the longest someone had ever fought Pain, and lived. However she couldn't help but feel that he wasn't going to kill Pain because he needed information out of him.

So far, Nura had been just slightly impressed with the hubris of the man in front of him. He still hated him, but he had to admit that he a very talented fight...for an insect. He glared at Pain and Pain glared back. They were both at a standstill while Nura sheathed his sword.

"**You are no god. You are barely even a being. You are just an insect. One not even fit to live in this world that Kami-sama has generously given to you," **Nura said while Pain narrowed his eyes.

"This world is filled with pain. As god it is my duty to bring it to peace. You know nothing of the true power of god," Pain said and Nura snorted. He shook his head left and right.

"**Insect thinking will be insect thinking. Opportunists they are, but fools they shall remain forever," **Nura said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and retrieved it from the Chikushodo's body. He assumed a stance while Pain held out his hand. Both were ready to continue before a wormhole appeared. Out of the wormhole was the person who surprised Nura as Sato popped out and landed on the water. Sato stared at the person in front of him while Nura's eyes did little to hide his surprise.

"**Sato-sama," **Nura muttered like he couldn't believe who he was looking at. "Ahh so you do know him," Nura turned his head as he noticed Tobi step out of the portal as well. Nura narrowed his eyes dangerously, but he knew he couldn't move at the most, not unless he could get Sato away from them. Speaking of which.

"**Sato-sama, what are you doing over there?! Do you know how worried your mother is? Get over here!" **Nura ordered, but Sato made no move to acknowledge said order. Nura raised an eyebrow while Madara smirked.

"I see. Well that's a shame. Sorry, but he won't be returning with you. Right now, he's my little puppet," Tobi said with a grin on his face that wasn't seen because of his mask. Nura narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sato's waist.

"_**The Reijin. The Kami-sama was right. He really did take it from its resting place. Sato, how far have you fallen?" **_Nura thought to himself. He then noticed the world around him go cold. He could see ice falling into the water making it freeze. He narrowed his eyes before snorting and easily broke the genjutsu.

"**Appears you really are an insect. Can't get ahead except by leeching off others and their skills. Absolutely predictable. I don't know what you did to Sato-sama, but you're going to regret it with your life," **Nura said and Tobi chuckled. However he was obviously surprised that someone actually broke a genjutsu from him. This really was interesting after all.

"Is that so? Well if he's important to you then I really don't care. Sato, kill yourself," Tobi ordered. Sato closed his eyes as he took the Reijin front its sheath. It's black steel shimmered and he placed it near his head. Sato was ready to do it and obey his master, but then everyone was surprised as the Reijin was knocked from his hand. It went sailing while Nura growled.

"**I...really...don't like...being...trifled...with," **Nura said as he clenched his fist. He turned around and glared back. **"It seems that I have everything that I need to make myself angry at all of you. Have a nice time in hell!" **Nura shouted as he raised his sword into the air.

"**Shinra Tensei," **Nura heard Pain shouted and instantly he was blasted away by an unknown force. He went sailing through the air while he tried to rebound. Nura landed on the ground of Amegakure and he noticed Sato right behind him.

"**Snap out of it!" **Nura begged as Sato rammed his sword into Nura's own. The two clashed sword with each other as they unleashed random short bursts of white fire from their bodies. Hey grunted against each other and Nura suddenly found himself fighting against Sato and the other paths of Pain. Nura growled against them all. He slashed, he blocked, dodged, ducked, rolled over. He did all these things as he tried to fight them all. The Preta path tried to grab him multiple times and Nura dodged all of those attempts.

Tobi, Nagato, and Konan just watched the action as Nura tried to fight them all. He growled as his sword clashed against Sato's. Nura's sword met the Reijin and Nura gasped as he felt a load of evil energy wash over his body. He was instantly propelled backwards and sent crashing along the ground and into the wall of a nearby building. Nura groaned and growled as he tried to get to his feet. He instantly felt something on top of his head as he glared.

"Now begins the hour of judgment," The Human path said while Nura growled. Slowly Nura's soul began to get pulled from his body. Nura growled and pulled it back. He couldn't move and all he had right now was his will to actually not have his body sullied by insects. The others watched and so did Sato. Tobi and Konan looked on at the intruder while Sato growled. He slowly pulsed his energy through his body as he tried to move his hand. He grabbed his sword on the ground and surprised everyone as he slammed it into the Human Path. It gasped and Nura could feel his sword grind into its bones before he yanked it out allowing it to fall. Nura lightly panted while he stood to his feet.

"Two paths in a single fight. You're slipping," Tobi stated. Pain said nothing while the Naraka Path slammed the ground summoning a being known as the King of Hell. It quickly devoured the Human Path as it had the Animal Path. Both disappeared and soon they were spat out by the King of Hell restored and rejuvenated. Nura sighed and shook his head.

"**You tamper with things that you do not understand insect. However I suppose you must have some skill if that guy is working for you. Never really liked you Jian," **Nura said as he shook his head. Man if he wasn't going to have a headache at the end of this.

"For someone so cocky you can't hold your own," Konan said and Nura smiled. It wasn't a condescending smile and he just looked into the sky while he dusted himself off. He slightly nodded and shrugged.

"**Wasn't expecting a full on fight. Also wasn't expecting to have Sato-sama here. However, do you know something? I feel...hot, like really hot. Like I'm burning up and I realized what it is. It's my hatred for what you've done to my master's son, for you in general and for what you actually think you will get away with," **Nura said. His heart pumped while Tobi chuckled.

"So you think you know what I want to do?" Tobi asked and Nura shook his head.

"**Whatever it is, it is foolish, but I suppose you're going to tell me. Fools like you never want to just shut up and fight," **Nura said while Tobi sighed. Seems that some people were just ignorant in the true ways of the world.

"Well you seem keen to know so I will enlighten you. The goal of us is to create peace," Pain said and Nura raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and sighed.

"**Hollow dream. But all of your dreams are. Now then, keep going," **Nura said and so Pain decided to indulge him a little more. It's not like he was going to be surviving long anyway.

"I do not need your opinion. We will capture the nine bijuu and bring them back to one and unleash the ultimate weapon against the nations. For fear of it they will buy it and use it on their enemies until all are afraid of it. Through pain there shall be peace," Nagato said to him.

Silence.

"**hm...hmhmhm...hehehehe...hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Nura laughed uncharacteristically. Sato stood unmoving, Tobi raised an eyebrow, Pain seemed annoyed and Konan was...Konan. They all just watched him laugh and while Nagato had been called out on his beliefs before, no one ever outright laughed at him...publicly of course. Of course when you were one of the only two Celestial Dragon Lords in the service of Kami then you could laugh at most things.

"What do you find amusing?" Pain asked and Nura shook his head. He calmed down quickly and folded his arms. He sighed and caught his breathing.

"**I find your dreams to be audacious at best. You will never have your peace so long as you insects roam the world in my eyes. There is no such thing as man-made peace. It will never happen except by the will of Kami. I came here for what I did. Be gracious, you get to live another day," **Nura said while Pain walked up to him.

"Do you really think that I will allow you to leave after what you know?" Pain asked and Nura snorted.

"**Do you think I actually care?" **Nura asked before he encased his body in light and vanished easily. Pain glared dangerously as did Konan and Tobi. His presence wasn't anywhere to be felt. He was just...gone.

"So what do we do about this?" Konan asked and Pain turned to Tobi. Tobi nodded and Pain walked away. He said nothing to answer Konan's question while Tobi just warped away. It as nearly then that Konan felt like something was going on. They were excluding her from things. Maybe her position as the traitor was out to them or they suspected her. Konan felt like her days were numbered. She hoped that she was making the right choice.

Konan quickly walked off to go and get someone to clean up the mess while Sato followed into step behind her.

_**One week later, Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto caressed Yuna's sleeping form while Nana appeared in his office. When she had finished the details of the mission, Yuna was the only thing that was keeping Naruto from going mental. Her little sleeping was holding back everything.

"That was reckless Nana-chan. You could've pulled out and come back. I would've understood if you couldn't complete the mission." Naruto said and Nana rubbed the back of her head. She nodded with Naruto's statement, but then beamed.

"**But I got the mission done didn't I?" **she asked and Naruto nodded with a chuckle of his lips. He nodded and both heard Yuna yawn as she opened her mouth and showing her canines. She then went back to sleeping and clutched Naruto's robe possessively.

"There is no doubting that Nana-chan. Just be a little more suitable next time. I don't want to lose any of you," Naruto told her. Nanabi appreciated the sentiment while Naruto stood up. He cradled Yuna in his arms while he looked out the window.

"What's Kyuubi-chan so scared of if this guy can be so easily controlled? It makes no sense," Naruto told Nana and Nanabi shook her head. **"That's the thing Hokage-kun. It's not simple and it's definitely not easy, let alone capable. For someone to control him is like...taking control of Tsukasa and...having her attack the village," **Nanabi said and Naruto glared dangerously. He sighed heavily and looked down.

"_More Uchiha Madara shit huh? That's just great," _Naruto thought before nodding. "Alright then. How is...Guren-san doing?" Naruto asked and Nanabi looked down solemnly. She nodded to Naruto's question and held her head back up.

"**Throughout the whole trip she was quiet. She didn't take to anyone and she ate nothing. Honestly if I didn't feed her myself then she would've fainted, but I heard from Ibiki and Anko. She told them all that she knew about Orochimaru and Akatsuki without even so much as a fight. I think the loss of the young man was hard for her. She just sits in her cell looking at the wall. They got a lot out of Karin and Suigetsu and we have Juugo in a special prison. I used the seal on Sanbi and he harmlessly regressed into the waters below I don't know what he'll do now I told him about Akatsuki so what he does is on him now," **Nanabi said while Naruto nodded. He scratched the back of his head. This was going to be one of the many times that Naruto was going to feel the pressure of the Hokage position.

"Alright. Nice work Nana-chan," Naruto said and Nanabi nodded while she winked. Naruto raised an eyebrow while Nanabi shook her finger. **"I can tell you're busy so I will hop by later for my reward. I expect it," **Nanabi said and Naruto blushed while she closed the door. He shook his head and chuckled while he sat back down.

Naruto looked out of the window one more time and narrowed his eyes. "Great she saw him and he's being controlled. Well isn't this a fuckin' bitch?" Naruto said to himself. He then covered his mouth and looked down to see Yuna still sleeping. She brushed her head to her father's chest and Naruto smiled lovingly. He kissed her cheek and Yuna continued to rest like she always liked. She definitely got that part from her mother.

_**With Guren**_

Darkness, numbness, shadows, Guren could feel these things on her as she looked at the wall. She couldn't stop shivering and she felt like she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, pictures of Yukimaru's dying smile entered her mind. All he wanted was someone like her to look after him, but she couldn't even do that. She opened her hand and it was the only thing, by order of Nanabi to the guards, that Guren was allowed to keep. A simple necklace that Yukimaru handed to her before he passed on the battlefield. Guren clenched it and shifted herself into her legs as she tried to close her eyes.

"_**Don't let him fire that! You don't know what it's going to do!" **_

She stifled a small cry as she remembered that week ago. She had blocked the attacker that had killed Yukimaru. He held no remorse over it. Neither did Kobayashi. Neither of them cared about it at all. Was she the only one who did? Why had she done it? Oh yeah that's right, it was her duty to have all of Orochimaru's wishes fulfilled. Like some damn girl at some damn academy looking at a hot boy. What was she to do now? Her resistance had left her with nothing. She didn't feel like breaking out with her Shoton. She didn't feel like fighting anymore. She just wanted to see Yukimaru again.

"Yukimaru," Guren said. She could hear Suigetsu complained about his confinement, but that was to be expected. Soon Guren heard a tapping noise on her wall and she looked up.

"Guren-san, are you okay?" Karin asked. Guren didn't answer so Karin pressed on. "We have to get out of here. Orochimaru-sama is waiting for us," she said.

Orochimaru...Orochimaru...Orochimaru Orochimaru Orochimaru Orochimaru! Dammit him to hell this was all his fault. It was all Akatsuki's fault for wanting the damn bijuu. It was Sato's fault for even being an asshole. It was Kobayashi's fault for not getting to protect Yukimaru. It was everyone's fault!

Guren snarled as bit her thumb. She quickly watched as blood drew from it as she quickly poured it over a little crystal that she was able to make with her current reserves. It spilled over the crystal turning it a dark red color instead of the usual pink. "Don't worry Yukimaru, I won't let them get away with this. I'll make them pay, even if I have to work for Konoha or any other village I will make them pay!" Guren said as she got up and slammed the wall getting Karin to back away.

"You go if you want as for me, I'm done being a fuckin' puppet. I will not give in to that bastard's demands anymore. Fuck 'em all!" Guren shouted and Karin was taken back by her tone. She slightly backed away from the door while Guren walked around the room.

"Hey!" Guren called out and a chunin came to the door. "What do you want?" He asked and Guren grinned.

"I humbly request an audience with Hokage-sama. I would like to know if there was any possibility of me getting back at the damn bastard who did this to me," Guren said and the chunin scoffed.

"Please, it's not like Hokage-sama would have the time to listen to the whims of a prisoner," the chunin said while Guren growled.

"Now who told you that?" the chunin gasped and so did Guren as Naruto appeared right behind him. "Rokudaime-sama!" he said as Naruto patted his shoulder and passed the man. He walked up to the bars that separated him from Guren. She got a really good look at him and Naruto smiled.

"Honestly if it wasn't for Kimimaro and Tayuya vouching for you then I wouldn't even consider this. Tell me, why should I let you out?" Naruto asked. Guren looked at the ground and contemplated her next words. There was no one that she was going to get past him. The world knew about the Rokudaime and his abilities. It was actually really rare to have not heard about him.

"Because I do not want to bring harm to your village. Looking back on what I've done I would like to correct my mistakes and make some new ones. There is something that I must do for myself. I humbly request this from you," Guren said. Suigetsu all of a sudden was quiet and so was Karin. They both couldn't believe their ears.

Naruto narrowed his eyes while Guren showed him absolute conviction. He then folded his arms and closed his eyes. Multiple thoughts went through his head as he did this. As the Hokage he couldn't just act on feelings and he had to keep the village at heart. Letting around someone who associated with Orochimaru was bad enough, but then again he did let Itachi back and Kimimaro and Tayuya used to work for Orochimaru also until Naruto convinced them both. Would he be turning hypocritical?

"Open her cell," Naruto said and the chunin widened his eyes. Guren did also while Naruto smiled. "Don't think I'm going to give you an easy time. I expect the best out of my shinobi," Naruto said and Guren agreed.

"Understood...Hokage-sama," Guren said as she walked past the jails. "Traitor!" Suigetsu shouted, but Guren ignored it. She didn't care if she was a traitor. She first became a traitor to Yukimaru when she had made those stupid orders. Now was the time to start correcting them. She knew that her life in Konoha wouldn't be easy, but it would be a lot better than ever saying that she was still with Orochimaru. She snorted to Suigetsu's response and walked off with Naruto.

As they exited the house, Naruto smiled and held out his hand. "Welcome to Konoha Guren-san," Naruto said and Guren nodded. "Thank you very much Hokage-sama," she said getting Naruto to nod.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" a jonin shouted as Naruto turned his head fast. Guren raised an eyebrow while the jonin dropped to the ground. It was Kurenai and she was panting heavily. She gasped for air while Naruto held her.

"Kurenai-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Kurenai panted and grabbed Naruto's shoulders. "K-K-Kanari-san. S-She's...in labor," Kurenai said and Naruto gasped.

"What! But it's not nine months yet!" Naruto shouted and Kurenai nodded. She leaned up and didn't have the time to notice Guren looking at them confused as ever.

"Tsunade-sama told us that there were unexpected element to...a bijuu's birth as it hadn't been ever recorded. She's back at the house and seals have been placed by Jiraiya-sama, Kushina-sama and Fu. The Inuzuka are posted around the entire house. No one is getting in without a say from Kushina-sama or Tsunade-sama!" Kurenai panted and Naruto cursed.

"Tenzo, take Guren-chan to Hokage Mansion. I'll be there later," Naruto said and Tenzo who had hopped down to answer his Hokage accepted and escorted Guren away. Suddenly Naruto jumped into the air.

"Another one dattebayo! I'm gonna be a dad again!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Kurenai and Hiraishined home.

_**U.N.I Compound**_

Naruto landed to the ground quickly as he noticed Kyuubi in her room panting heavy. Tsunade, Shizune and Haku were there as they helped Kyuubi though her process. With his Byakugan, Naruto could see the dozens of members standing outside the house in all directions. It wasn't going to be a repeat of last time, not if they had anything to say about it. And just for good measure, Kushina was blocking the doorway. Tayuya and Kimimaro were on the rooftops, Yugao had the Inuzuka stationed around the house, Yugito and Fu were at the front door while Hana and Tsume were a little further out. Kasumi and Yuna were carefully being guarded by Kiba, Akamaru and the Haimaru brothers.

"Kyuubi-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi glared at him. **"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" **she hollered, but Naruto gave her a quick kiss and Kyuubi sighed irritatedly. She then smiled suddenly and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Why wasn't I told about this? I thought you said that she would be due in the regular nine months," Naruto said while Tsunade growled. "I said it was uncertain if she was because she was a bijuu. I told you to be on the ready at all times in care I was wrong. And Kami, was I wrong," Tsunade replied.

"**Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said and Naruto smiled as he grabbed her hand. Shizune and Haku smiled, but Tsunade was less like it. "Enough of that! Now then, I can't believe I'm about to say this or that I'm doing this, but anyway...Kyuubi...PUSH!" Tsunade shouted and Kyuubi shouted as she grabbed Naruto's hand. The blonde quickly did the same as before and channeled his chakra through his boy to keep Kyuubi from turning his hand to jelly. Instantly Kyuubi's chakra flared around her body, but Naruto forced it down with his own. Haku was using her ice affinity to calm Kyuubi down while Shizune and Tsunade worked tediously.

"PUSH!" Shizune called next and Kyuubi growled while Naruto tried to soothe her with encouragements.

Outside, people could feel the high levels of chakra saturating the air. It all reminded them of Kyuubi, but they knew why and they didn't really care. She had done nothing and she long made up for it. Yugao smiled as did Jiraiya, Kakashi, Fu, Yugito, Kiba, Hana, Tsume, Kasumi, Kurenai, Kimimaro, and Tayuya.

Kyuubi snarled as she pulled more chakra out of her body to help her deal with the pressure, but Naruto kept forcing it down. He suppressed it with his own and Kyuubi felt a little irritated, but god was Kasumi right. It really did her like a bitch, even for bijuu.

"PUSH!" Tsunade said and Kyuubi pushed more quickly while she hollered sort of getting Naruto to wince, but he just smiled. He kissed Kyuubi's cheek while Kyuubi turned to him. **"Naruto-kun, thank you," **Kyuubi said unexpectedly. Naruto chuckled and couldn't stop the sudden smile or tears from his face.

"I should be saying that to you," Naruto said while Tsunade alerted to them both. "I see the head. Another push Kyuubi," Tsunade commanded. Kyuubi groaned but pushed again.

Two hours of labor and Kyuubi leaned against the bed. She panted heavily while Haku rubbed her soft skin with a wash cloth. Kyuubi looked over to Naruto and the blonde smiled.

"One more PUSH!" Tsunade shouted. **"RAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **Kyuubi shouted as she used all the strength that she could muster. She fell to the bed and closed her eyes.

Crying filled the room as she gasped. Tsunade smiled and Shizune cut the umbilical cord. "Congratulations Rokudaime-sama, it's a boy," Tsunade said and Naruto smiled as he took the boy in his arm. His crying was made evident and Naruto chuckled. His blonde hair, red eyes. His tiny feet and his tiny hands.

"**AHHHHHHH!" **Kyuubi shouted as Naruto and the others gasped. Shizune and Tsunade knelt down as they opened her up. "Ummm get ready for another one!" she shouted. Naruto gasped while Kyuubi shouted again.

"What? I thought it was only one?" Naruto asked and Tsunade shook her head. "It looks like that wasn't the case," Tsunade said and Naruto handed his newborn son to Haku who quickly wrapped him up.

Two more hours of screaming later, Kyuubi cried from this much pain and leaned back as Tsunade took the next one. More crying was heard as Tsunade wrapped up the next one. "It's another girl Rokudaime-sama," Tsunade said and Naruto cradled the next one. A girl with red hair, red eyes and whisker marks. Looks like Naruto wouldn't be having trouble identifying the twins. He smiled while Kyuubi panted tiredly. She lightly chuckled to herself and sniffed.

"**Can...I see them?" **she asked. Naruto turned to Tsunade and Shizune, both nodded while Naruto picked up his kids and leaned them over to Kyuubi. Both sleeping peacefully. Kyuubi smiled while Naruto chuckled.

"_**Mine. They are really mine. What did I do to deserve such a thing?" **_Kyuubi thought to herself as she couldn't stop the beaming smile on her face. Naruto sat next to her on the bed as he handed one to her. Kyuubi took her daughter as she tried to open her eyes.

"**Hello you. You're my daughter you know? I'm sorry for keeping you a secret from Naruto-kun. Don't worry I promise to be a good mother," **Kyuubi said and Naruto smiled as the two shared a kiss. They parted while Tsunade took a pad.

"Do you have names?" Tsunade asked and Naruto turned to Kyuubi. "You name them," Naruto said and Kyuubi widened her eyes. She looked down at the girl and smiled.

"**Our girl is Momiji. Our son is...Naruto-kun, you name him. I want you to," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. He held his son up in the air and grinned happily.

"Say hello to...Yutara," Naruto said as the boy looked at his father. Naruto smiled and Kyuubi nodded. She nodded to Tsunade and Shizune.

"Alright then, Momiji and Yutara Uzumaki-Namikaze. Now then, Kanari-san, get some rest. The twins must do the same for they are also tired," Shizune said and Kyuubi nodded. She gave Naruto a peck on the cheek and quickly fell asleep. Naruto nodded as he quickly left. He opened the door and closed it. Kushina looked at her son expectingly while Naruto refused to hold in the grin anymore.

"TWINS!" He hollered at the top of his voice.

_**Somewhere else**_

Sanbi's body was being carried away as Sato, Tobi and Deidara started to drag it away. "Well that wasn't so hard hmmm," Deidara said while Tobi pretended to sleep.

"Oi Tobi I told you that Akatsuki are supposed to be quiet and cool, but now you're being weird. And if it's you then that's saying something," Deidara said. He looked down and he noticed Tobi snoring.

"Damn you! **KATSU!" **Deidara shouted, but before they could hit the ground Sato sliced them all in half.

"Hmph damn lucky bodyguard," Deidara said as he folded his arms while the Sanbi was dragged away to be sealed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Done. Ugh how many kids are you going to have? Now I have more crying in here.<strong>_

_**Naruto: Hey you're the one who wrote it. I just sat back and watched it happen.**_

_**KG: Oh I don't get paid enough for this.**_

_**Naruto: I don't get paid at all.**_

_**KG: Oh brother. You what, we're done. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA!**_

_**Yuna: Waaaaaaaaahhh**_

_**Momiji: Wahhhhhhhh**_

_**Yutara: Waahhhhhh**_

_**Naruto: Ahhh you woke them up.**_

_**KG: Son on a ****. Also respect the CREAM! Goodbye!**_


	67. Chapter 67

_**KG: (Yawn) Hmmm what? Oh its you people. Well? What do you want? You want a omake? You want a song to be sang? Is that what you want? Yes? Well...no. You want to know why? It's because of Naruto and Kyuubi.**_

_**Kyuubi: What did we do?**_

_**KG: Oh it's not what you did. It's what your kids are doing to my soda!**_

_**Naruto: What are you talking about?**_

_**KG: Why do my soda cans have bite marks on them?**_

_**Kyuubi: Cause you drink it like an idiot.**_

_**KG: You're lucky you just had those kids and that they are sleeping or I'd totally say things not decent for their ears.**_

_**Kasumi: Not in front of the baby!**_

_**KG: That's what I was talking about.**_

_**Kyuubi: HA! Even pregnant I could still kick your ass!**_

_**KG:...nope not fallin' for it. Later.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word happy would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness. It is far better take things as they come along with patience and equanimity," by Carl Jung.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.N.I Compound, Head Office<strong>_

Naruto and Tsume sighed as they continued to sign some documents. Things that had to be done like clan statements had been going on for a few hours at a time as well as they newest additions to the clan that Naruto would have to have done. He hadn't counted on Momiji and Yutara being born that this early and, in haste, he had Kyuubi and Kasumi agree to place the twins with Yuna for the time being. All had been happy to see that the twins took to Yuna easily and now they were sleeping. "Naruto, are you finished with the Inuzuka request?" Tsume asked with a groan. Naruto took up a sheet of paper and raised an eyebrow.

"The claim or request to expand on the training fields? Yeah I approved that request. In fact...," Naruto paused to stand to his feet which got a surprise from Tsume. She watched Naruto bite his thumb as he slammed the ground allowing for smoke to appear and as it dispelled three human sized foxes appeared in front of him.

"**Greetings Naruto-sama. How may we be of service?" **they asked and Naruto smiled. "I need you guys to clear some land for me out back. We need it for more training fields," Naruto said and they nodded as they jumped out of the window. Naruto watched them go before sitting back down next to Tsume and continuing to sign some statements. They both sighed to each other and Naruto wanted to use his clones to handle this, but that was being a little too frequent. There were things that he did have to look at himself and he didn't want his clones making all the decisions that he wouldn't know about till later so this was good. Besides, it also gave him the opportunity to spend time with his wife. No matter how annoyed they were at the moment.

"Tsume-chan where is the paper for the other Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka? I had heard that someone in the clan has had a child," Naruto said and Tsume nodded. "Ahhh the little pup. That's right. They were born at least a week or two after Yuna. One of the guards and his wife I believe. It's a boy I remember. They named him Jin," Tsume said and Naruto nodded.

"I see then there is the food bill for the dogs as well as the funding for the veterinarians," Naruto said signing one document while Tsume signed the other. "That is correct. The U.N.I's bank is fully operational and all are cooperating with the agreements that we have stated to be given. I think we're almost done," Tsume said and Naruto looked outside the window to see it raining.

"Just great. Not much to do anyway. I sent a clone to hand out the mission at the Mission Room near the Hokage Mansion and Kami if this isn't the best to be doing such things right now," Naruto said and Tsume chuckled.

"Be careful Naruto. She might just hear you," Tsume said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched when he remember Nari. He snickered to himself and scratched his cheek. "Yeah that's true isn't it?" Naruto asked as he massaged his fingers. Tsume groaned and leaned her back against the firm chair she was sitting in and felt her back straighten in comfort.

"So have you figured out what you plan to do for the jonin exams? We have yet to tell Kiba or Haku that we approved them to take the jonin exams. What are we waiting for?" Tsume asked and Naruto smiled as he tapped an ink brush against the table.

"I honestly don't know. There are a lot of things to think about. There is the jonin exams for Kiba, Haku, Neji, and Sasuke. Then there is Kiri having went to the lookout where the Sanbi was and saying its gone. Some think that Konoha pulled a fast one over them and Mei wants me to go over there and verify Nana's report. Also lastly there is Sato and having Nanabi all but confirm that he's with Orochimaru, and by connection, Akatsuki. Which I might add are still after Yugi-chan, Fu-chan, myself and Bee-ossan. There is just too much to be thinking about right now," Naruto said and Tsume sighed.

"Really does sound like a lot of work to be done. Can't say that I look forward to dealing with any of that actually," Tsume said and Naruto placed his head in his hands. He then placed those hands on the table.

"Then there is that Guren woman. Kami knows if I can trust her this readily, but I gave Kimimaro and Tayuya that chance and both are amazing assets to the village. Right now she should be settling into her own apartment. She is on probation for obvious reasons, but then I know that if she's able to at least have some chances against Nanabi then she's got to know something. It's obvious that she's got no need to be a chunin. She might as well be jonin. What do you think?" Naruto asked Tsume shook her head.

"I think that you're insane for trusting someone so readily, but I guess I can't really complain about it. Heck I really wouldn't trust Tayuya nor Kimimaro, but I do," Tsume said while Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, they're both the best that I know. Even if Kimimaro is a little stiff. He really needs to get out more," Naruto said getting Tsume to chuckle.

"I agree, but we'll have to do the same. Let's get this mess finish so you can meet with your supposed fiancée in her village," Tsume said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to let that go are you?" he asked and Tsume smiled.

"What can I say? I'm a stubborn bitch," Tsume said sitting back down to her seat while Naruto did the same and both continued to write out their documents.

A few more hours passed and finally Naruto made his way down the stairs. He groaned to himself as he massaged his fingers. Tsume had decided to stay and fill out some more statements while Naruto tried to see to things around the village. He really didn't feel like going to the Hokage Mansion, but he had his job to do. Then there was Mei and him going there. Then there was the jonin exams and Naruto's personal recommendation of Kiba and Haku. Too much was going on that he really didn't want going on, but there wasn't much that he could do. The same could be said since Temari was still coming to the village and hanging out with Ino and Tenten while having Suna make the preparations for the chunin exams which Konohamaru and his team would be doing. After that there was Naruto going to see Nari, then Akatsuki. Ugh, too much shit for one day.

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba said shocking the blonde as he patted him on the shoulder. Naruto just casually waved back to him and the blonde raised an eyebrow. "Hey Kiba, how long have you been a chunin?" Naruto asked and Kiba looked back confused.

"Umm about two years or so. What's up?" Kiba asked and Naruto smiled. "Well it's my stepson's birthday next week so I just thought I'd remember. I make it my business to know," Naruto said and Kiba nodded with a small grin. He then widened his eyes and looked back.

"Did you just call me...," Naruto's lingering smile was all he got and Kiba gasped as the blonde turned around and walked away. Kiba just looked at Naruto's retreating form and rubbed the underside of his nose while he could hardly stop the grin on his face. "Thank you Tou-san," Kiba said and he went back to whatever his business was.

Naruto stepped out on the patio and he noticed one of the lights to one of the storage rooms on. He sighed as he wondered if someone forgot to turn it off and walked out in the rain. He was ready to open the door, but paused as he heard talking. "So when you write it like this then this will happen. It takes precise brush strokes to make this work. The same thing could be said about barrier fuinjutsu. It's one of the things that Naruto-kun and Kushina-sama taught me," Naruto heard Fu's voice and he was sure that someone nodded to her teachings.

"I see. So that's how it works. Well over the past week Naruto-kun did teach me that chakra absorption techniques are about using your chakra to pull out someone else's. It seems to be the same as a chakra restriction seal that you've drawn. I don't particularly understand the concepts for these, but I think I understand the fundamentals of it all," Naruto heard Yugito's voice also. Seems like the two were teaching each other about what Naruto had been teaching them currently.

It was true, Naruto had taught Yugito that past week and he would continue in the following weeks merely because she had the chakra capacity for it as did Fu and himself. Honestly Naruto couldn't even say that he knew chakra absorption techniques. He had it with a mindset that it was like Genjutsu and quite like the Yamanaka Mind Transfer Technique. Something of dealing with influencing your chakra with someone else's and then taking it and adding it to your reserves. The only issue with that was that if you synchronized your chakra with someone else's then they could very well take your chakra as well. But Yugito was tricky that way. It was one of the reasons that he liked her that way.

"Guess I'll leave them alone then," Naruto said to himself as he walked back into the house. It was a shame that Izumo, Kotetsu, Shikamaru and Asuma had a mission now. Actually Naruto had sort of forgotten what the mission was. Oh wait, yeah delivery for a current dealing. Naruto had them go out and do something like that, but he would have to think about. He had wanted them for helping him in the organization of the next chunin exams, but he would have to think about it later. Right now...

Naruto stepped through the house as he placed his Hokage cloak on. He sighed to himself while Haku came down the stairs. "Are you going to Kiri Naruto-kun?" Haku asked and Naruto nodded. "Yeah, they're uneasy about the whole Sanbi thing so I need to talk with Mei-chan about it. That and there is the need to do something else there that I had Shizune write down for me since Kurenai has a mission with some other jonin that I sent them out on just a few hours ago. How is Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She is now sleeping with Kasumi-san, Ni-san, and Nana-san watching after her. She is really exhausted from her delivery," Haku stated and Naruto nodded. He then sighed, but realized that Kyuubi needed rest for the entire day which is why he didn't try to wake her up for anything that he didn't need to. She must've been running herself ragged.

"I think before I go I'll go see Momiji-chan, Yutara, and Yuna-chan. Thanks for looking after them Haku," Naruto said and Haku blushed while she gave a small smile. "I-It's nothing Naruto-kun. I was just..mmmph," Haku widened her eyes as Naruto quickly sealed her lips with his own. Haku moaned as Naruto slowly rubbed her shoulders. Naruto's tongue and Haku's tongue swirled around together. Haku sighed blissfully, but she was surprised when it ended quicker than she would've liked.

"Sorry I have to go. I'll see you later," Naruto said leaving Haku hot under the collar. Honestly what the hell was she waiting for? What was she so worried about in giving herself to Naruto? What did she want? She wasn't sure. She was sure that she loved Naruto a lot, but why was there hesitance? He wasn't even bringing it up that she wasn't going all the way with him or his concerns on the matter. Was she the only one who was worried? Look at Kasumi. She loved Naruto enough to have his child at this early of an age. She was willing to do all that and the same thing was for Kyuubi. She did the same thing and all three representations of their love for Naruto were sleeping in their cradles with each other. What made this so hard?

So Naruto walked up the stairs and carefully opened the door to Kasumi's room. He noticed Nibi and Nanabi looking over Momiji and Yutara as the two slept soundly together. Kasumi, in the meantime, was slowly cradling Yuna in her arms while Yuna slept with Ryo at her side. **"It's just amazing. The chakra that you can feel from these kids. Half-bijuu half-human," **Nanabi said and Nibi smiled.

"**Momiji-chan is so cute. Just look at her. Both she and Yutara have their mother's hair. That's so amazing," **Nibi said and Nanabi pouted. **"I still aim to collect my personal time with Naruto-kun, but I guess it can always wait. We have more important things to do. Also I hate to say it, but I'm worried about that Guren woman. The Kaguya and his friend said they were going to see her, but I don't know about what," **Nana said and Ni nodded. Kasumi just hummed to her child while Tsukasa smiled.

"**You're a natural Kasumi, but don't you think that it is time?" **Tsukasa asked and Kasumi stopped in her rocking chair. _"Yes I do believe that I am ready. If you really wish for me to do it then I shall," _Kasumi said in her thoughts and Tsukasa nodded. She still shivered and trembled as she remembered that time, but she had to move past it and one of the way to do that was to start teaching Kasumi again.

"**I do believe that you are ready. We will begin the teaching when you have enough time away from your child. I know she's important, but whoever can control me is going to come after you again and I want you to be prepared for it," **Tsukasa said and Kasumi agreed. She looked down at Yuna, who yawned, but continued to keep to her mother's embrace.

"So this is where you are?" The three turned their heads as they noticed Naruto coming through the door. **"Well seeing as how we have nothing to do now then yeah we're in here. Having it rain is boring," **Nibi said getting Nanabi to roll her eyes. Naruto kissed Kasumi over the head and then did the same to Yuna before turning to Kyuubi to see her chest calmly rising and falling signifying her sleep as she laid upon the soft pillow.

Naruto kissed Kyuubi on her cheek and the red-haired demon fox woman sighed and mumbled something incoherent, but no one really paid it any mind at the moment. **"So what are you doing here right now?"** Nanabi asked and Naruto chuckled. "I just wanted to check up on them is all," Naruto said and in truth he really did want to do that. Ever since Iwa's failed attempt, Naruto had been on edge with them. He didn't know what to expect, but he expected that they would indeed try to kidnap Kasumi, but he didn't think that it would happen so soon. He'd obviously underestimated their desire for revenge. Perhaps that was his fault.

"**Are you going to Kiri to send that report?" **Nanabi asked and Naruto nodded with an exhausted sigh of his voice that told them he really didn't feel like it, but he knew that he had to. **"I'm sorry. I was so sure that Sanbi wouldn't surface. I just let Akatsuki get their greedy hands on him. Kami knows where he is now," **Nanabi said tiredly.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know that they might come back for him that easily. It happens. We'll find him and the others and we'll just do what we need to," Naruto said with a pat on her shoulder, but Nanabi didn't seem very convinced of that matter. **"Very well then. I'll see you guys later," **Nanabi said as she walked out the door. Naruto raised an eyebrow to the sudden action, but he suddenly paid it no mind.

"Alright then. If anyone asks where I am then you'll know what to tell them. See you two later," Naruto said as he vanished instantly from the room leaving Kasumi and Nibi alone. Both glanced to each other as the sounds of light snoring could be heard. **"So...anything good happen with you lately?" **Nibi asked awkwardly. Kasumi blinked and rubbed her head.

"Umm other than Yuna-chan then I haven't really had anything exciting to think about," Kasumi said and Nibi nodded. Soon the silence came back and both gulped. Nibi then looked at Kyuubi and scratched her cheek. **"Wanna draw on Kyuubi's face?" **Nibi asked and Kasumi snickered. Kyuubi's ears twitched, but she said nothing and continued to sleep.

"Ni-san that is mean and not right...which ink?" Kasumi asked with a devious grin on her face. Nibi smirked as she rubbed her hands together. All the while Kyuubi grumbled something. She would get them back later cause right now, she was too tired to move.

_**With Kimimaro and Tayuya**_

"Okay Kimimaro, we've been looking for the damn bitch all day and we haven't found her. Can we please just give up this shit now?" Tayuya asked and Kimimaro didn't reply to her question so they just stayed silent.

They had both left once Kyuubi had her delivery and both were in the process of looking for Guren. There was something that they wanted to talk to talk with her about. "Come Tayuya, we're going to the memorial stone," Kimimaro said and Tayuya groaned.

"We're going to the damn rock? Well fine then. Let's just get it over with already," Tayuya said and Kimimaro agreed. So both of the former servants of Orochimaru ran towards the Memorial Stone in search of the blue haired woman.

Eventually the two had hopped across enough trees and, much to Tayuya's surprise, they did find Guren looking out into a large lake. She didn't seem to be doing anything in particular, but they could tell that something was off about her. Kimimaro raised an eyebrow and so did Tayuya. "What is she doing?" Tayuya asked, but once again Kimimaro didn't give her an answer. Both just watched as Guren toyed with the necklace that Yukimaru gave her. She touched its band while tapping at the ground.

Seeing that she was probably fine for the moment, Kimimaro and Tayuya dropped to the ground and slowly began to approach the lone female. "Guren-san, it is a pleasure to meet you once again," Kimimaro said and Guren, without turning around, responded.

"Hokage-sama told me that the both of you vouched for me. Why?" she asked glaring forward and the tow turned to each other, but Kimimaro was the only one who responded. "It's because I know you Guren-san. I was there during the fight. Tayuya and I know what you saw and how you feel,"

"Shut up," Guren muttered so low that Kimimaro couldn't hear her. "I know that you're a good person by heart and that you didn't mean for his life to be in danger...,"

"Shut up," she said again as her hands clenched at the ground beneath her. "So I know you'll be an asset to the village and that you'll be able to find...,"

"SHUT UP!" Guren shouted getting Kimimaro to narrow his eyes. Tayuya raised before shouted. "What the fuck is your damage Guren? Fuckin' shit," Tayuya growled while Guren got to her feet. She gave a huff and turned around, her face less than pleased.

"I will do whatever the fuck the Hokage will ask of me. I will tolerate you people, I will even protect you. Hell, I'll lay down my very life for you people, but I am not some good person. You know how I feel? Fuck you Kimimaro! You have no idea how I feel! Why don't you and Tayuya leave me alone before I get pissed off even more than I already am?!" Guren growled, but Kimimaro matched her glare with his own.

"Do you plan revenge?" Kimimaro asked and Guren turned around. "I'll get it one way or the other. These damn leaves, whether I'm in prison or not, they torment me. Always fuckin' blowing in the wind and never falling to the ground. Just like Yukimaru. He's fuckin' dead! I couldn't even keep one promise to him! I don't need your help. I could've used your help when Yukimaru was dying in my arms" Guren said as she walked off. Tayuya snarled while Kimimaro looked at the ground.

"And that's fuckin' our fault? You're the one who brought him to the damn swamp like a good little bitch for Orochimaru. You were fuckin warned about the damn technique from our captain, but you let it go through. Don't go blaming us for your fuckin shit!" Tayuya said and Guren balled her fists. She brought one of them up to her lips and bit down on it allowing it to draw blood.

"**Chishōton: Kagayaku Haisui( Blood Crystal Release: Glimmering Stealth Drain)," **Guren said as she slammed the ground. Instantly Kimimaro and Tayuya jumped to the side as red crystals shot out of the ground. They turned to Guren and they looked back as they saw the crystal slowly begin to grow limbs just like a strange tree. The crystals blasted from the original and quickly shot for Kimimaro and Tayuya. The redhead rolled to the side while Kimimaro slammed the ground.

"**Sawarabi no Mai( Dance of the Seeding Fern)," **Kimimaro said as countless bones sprang from the ground protecting Kimimaro from the blood-red crystals. The crystals slammed against the bones and Kimimaro watched in surprise as the blood slowly began to cover the bones and the crystals began to keep growing. He turned to Guren and he noticed her chuckle while Tayuya dodged left and right.

She soon found herself pinned against a tree and looked back to see three crystals reach for her. She rolled out-of-the-way as they slammed against the tree. Tayuya panted and she watched as the blood from the crystals seeped into the tree as it was covered and slowly decayed becoming integrated into the blood crystals as the dying leaves on it dropped to the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tayuya asked while Kimimaro stayed away from the crystals. Guren just chuckled and the blood crystals regressed into the ground. They stopped absorbing the bones and came back to the original as it seeped into the ground below.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Yukimaru's blood has become my strength. He is always with me giving power to my crystals. Blood Crystals are truly a fascinating sight to behold. It's a process, but it gets the job done," Guren said and Kimimaro narrowed his eyes.

"It is a very dangerous jutsu. If you're not careful then it will devour not only your enemies, but your allies as well," Kimimaro said and Guren snickered. "The only true ally I ever had, or wanted, was Yukimaru. Others before me are inconsequential, except the protection of Hokage-sama. Now you obviously found me for a reason. What do you want?" Guren asked folding her arms. Tayuya and Kimimaro glanced to each other so Kimimaro nodded.

"We would like to ask you what Orochimaru needed the Sanbi," Kimimaro said and Guren narrowed her eyes. She looked at the ground while Kimimaro and Tayuya adjusted themselves. Tayuya leaned over so she could whisper into Kimimaro's ear. "Oi Kimimaro, the fuck are we doing? She's fuckin' lost it. She's already on probation as it is in the village. Are we going to tell the shithead about this?" Tayuya asked and Kimimaro narrowed his eyes.

"I shall be the one to inform Hokage-sama. He'll be more lenient with her if he hears it from me," Kimimaro said and Tayuya's eyebrow twitched. "The fuck does that mean?" she asked and Kimimaro closed his eyes.

"It means that you don't have any sort of tact in dealing with this kind of situation," Kimimaro responded getting Tayuya to snarl. She then pouted and both started to pay attention just in time as Guren opened her mouth.

"I have no idea what the bastard wanted with the Sanbi. He's fuckin' with Akatsuki now. They want to seal the damn thing. I don't care. All I care about for the moment is dealing with that bastard, Sato. I'll make him pay for what he did," Guren said as she turned around.

"Hold it bitch! You get an attitude with us, attack us, and barely give us any information at all?! That's bullshit! You have to tell us something!" Tayuya said and Guren stopped, the rain washing over her face letting it bring her hair down. Due to the wetness, the band that kept it in its usual shape snapped letting her hair fall. Guren looked at the fallen band and sighed. Too much shit for her today. She just wanted to go to sleep in her new apartment complex. The Anbu had at least, at the gesture of Naruto, gave Guren enough money to pay utilities and groceries for the next four months. That's how long her probation was, of course it could be lowered if she behaved herself so she decided to do that. She didn't need a hidden village mistrusting her than they already did. Guren turned her head and focused on Tayuya and Kimimaro.

"Alright then, I'll tell you what I know about it. I don't know much, but I know that the Bijuu aren't the bastard's goals anymore. No, after he gets the bijuu then he's going to get the thing that...Madara Uchiha told him and the rest of Akatsuki about," Guren said and Tayuya snarled.

"The fucker who attacked Konoha using...oh fuckin' shit! Kimimaro, they're going to come after...," Tayuya stuttered and Kimimaro nodded. "I'm sure Naruto-sama has taken that into consideration, but considering that Kasumi-sama has a child then that leaves her all the more vulnerable. We'll have to post a few Anbu to guard her," Kimimaro said and Tayuya nodded.

"Yeah, but that falls under the orders of the Head Anbu. Do you think that they will agree to it?" Tayuya asked, not using the real name for Kushina since Guren was there and they weren't talking among themselves.

"If the concern is Kasumi-sama then I do believe that they will agree to what we have to say," Kimimaro said to the redhead and Tayuya agreed while the Kaguya turned back to Guren. "We appreciate your...," However Guren was nowhere to be seen as she had already left the area. Kimimaro and Tayuya looked left and right, but they couldn't sense Guren at all. Both knew how dangerous the woman was when they were all working together and they didn't know what she was thinking at the moment. Guren was well-known through the bases for her Shoton techniques, but never had Kimimaro nor Tayuya seen something like blood crystals. It certainly wasn't very nice to whoever it was targeting.

"Hmph still a bitch as always. Well I guess I see why she's like that. To see someone close to you die in a swirl of black leaves. She must hate them to death," Tayuya said and Kimimaro nodded.

"That's what makes her dangerous. She's unpredictable and we don't know where her loyalties lie at the moment. For now we'll keep a close eye on her. However we will have to tell Hokage-sama about this incident. She might not only be a danger to others, but also to herself," Kimimaro stated. Tayuya groaned as she scratched her scalp before shrugging.

"Should we have her go for a session with the scar-faced fuck or his partner at the T&I?" Tayuya asked and Kimimaro sighed. "Unfortunately that also falls under the orders of Hokage-sama and he is busy at the moment. Come Tayuya, we can at least get started with this information and tell Kushina-sama what we have learned," Kimimaro said and the two jonin quickly left the area behind.

_**Kirigakure**_

Mei pouted as she tapped her finger on her desk while she looked at the current amount of paperwork that needed to be done at the moment. She'd been doing it all day and she was more or less a little bored. Not to mention she had heard from Naruto's report of his shinobi that the guards she had seen had been killed. Some of Kiri felt that it was rather...coincidental that Konoha lost the Sanbi and her shinobi ended up dead while they survived against the enemy.

From her brief encounters with her fiancee, Mei actually knew that Naruto would never do such a thing. Of course she had to remember that he was from another village and he had to keep his village's interest at heart, but she also felt that he wouldn't outright lie to her. Mei was actually well-known for her judge of character in people. Naruto was one of those few people that she felt she could place a very good amount of trust in. It was one of the reasons why, despite Chojuro's persistence, she allowed Kanari to take hold of Samehada and the same for Haku to own Kubikiribocho. Naturally Mei did miss Zabuza upon hearing of his death, but Mei understood it. He was naturally going to help her out in the war, but it seemed that he was just a little unfortunate. For someone like Mei, if she was willing to put as much trust and faith in Kiri and Konoha's treaty that she would allow them to keep two swords then she truly trusted Naruto, but a few of her people didn't have that trust so that's why she had asked for Naruto to come.

Mei sighed and placed her head on a table. She truly wondered just what it was she was trying to accomplish by this. Maybe it would all clear up when Naruto came, or something like that she guessed.

Mei suddenly stiffed as she felt two hands rub her shoulders. She sighed as they trailed down her long arms before they came back up and one caressed her cheek. The other went down to her stomach and rubbed it while Mei smiled to the warm touch. She leaned back as they moved to her shoulders and began a slow and hypnotizing massage. Mei gave a slight moan of her voice and they moved down to her sides. Whoever this was, and she did know who it was, they really knew how she liked it very well.

It continued for a little while longer and soon the hands moved to her plump breasts. Mei moaned softly as they rubbed against each other, her Mizukage robes, and the warm hands all at once. She slowly panted allowing her breath to become ragged as she felt a suddenly heat of arousal. "Pinch them," she said to the unknown assailant. She had noticed that the hands stopped moving for a second, but then quickly resumed as they managed to snake their way into her robes to gain the best access to her orbs. Mei groaned as they pinched her aroused nipples, her hot breath making her want more attention and arousal from this treatment. Mei raised her right and brought it back, so it wasn't a surprise that she felt a pair of pants behind her. Her slender hands trailed up the cloth before she noticed the hard-on that her assailant had and licked her lips.

Not being able to take it anymore, Mei abruptly stood up and turned around shocking the person. "Trying to seduce me...Naruto-kun?" Mei asked and indeed Naruto was behind her as the blonde teen Kage smirked. "Don't pretend that you didn't like it Mei-chan," Naruto said and Mei grabbed the folds of his Hokage cloak.

"I did like it and I was waiting for it, but strangely I didn't expect it. You're quite good with your hands you know," Mei said and Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Is that right?" Naruto asked and Mei narrowed her eye.

"That's right and now I'm going to return the favor. After which we'll have our little meeting. Understood?" Mei asked and Naruto smirked. "Understood Mei-chan," Naruto said with a slight bow. Mei chuckled at such behavior and gave Naruto a quick kiss before she slowly dropped to her knees and unzipped Naruto's pants and pulled out his cock.

"Mmm such a perverted Hokage. You already have a child and you're over here. A shame for you," Mei said as she gave it a quick lick. Naruto stiffened, but he couldn't resist the sudden grin on his face.

"You're the one who made me come over here. I don't think I would want to explain to your subordinates about this if they catch us," Naruto said and Mei smiled. "Oh don't worry you're early. At least by two or three days. I didn't expect you to just Hiraishin here so nonchalantly so we're by ourselves for at least the next hour or so. Which means that we don't have much time," she said and Naruto agreed.

"Then you'd better hurry up," Naruto said while Mei raised an eyebrow. "I'll try my best Hokage-kun," she replied as she quickly stroked Naruto's rod with his hands while she lavished it with her tongue. Naruto groaned a sense of pleasure while Mei licked the tip and down the sides with her mouth. She kissed certain places of it while Naruto massaged her hair. His legs got a little weak so Mei decided to he could sit in her chair. Naruto did sit down and Mei continued to orally please her fiancee and took his length into her mouth and bobbed her head fervently through the shaft all the while having her hands give it a handjob at the same time. Naruto groaned as he felt the back of Mei throat while she took him down to the base and played with his balls. Her tongue slathered over it as she massaged one of her breasts. Naruto moaned and looked to see Mei continuing to suck him off.

"Oh god, Mei-chan. You're amazing," Naruto said and Mei smiled at Naruto's words. She responded to the kind words back quickly moving her mouth down to cover his entire cock and Naruto could feel her slightly gag on it before she quickly stopped and panted. She rubbed her mouth free of some liquid as she noticed Naruto's flustered face. "Want me to show you something even more amazing?" Mei asked and Naruto stared at her in confusion while Mei had her dress undone and showed Naruto her breasts as she bundled them together. Naruto gulped at the sight as he really wanted to try to touch those and Mei could see that desire in his eyes, but she would have to put his hopes on hold. She knelt down and quickly rubbed her breasts over Naruto cock and licked the tip while Naruto panted heavily. Mei smiled at the action as Naruto leaned forward and caught her lips into a kiss that Mei gratefully accepted. Both of them enjoyed the other immensely as Naruto suddenly began to buck his hips against Mei's warm orbs and Mei let him have his desire as she leaned back to accommodate him while Naruto thrusted against them. He panted and Mei held her breasts together allowing for Naruto to do as he wished. After all, being in different villages who knows when she would get this again.

"Gonna cum Naruto-kun?" Mei asked and Naruto smirked which was the response that Mei was given as she quickly stopped her tit-job and covered Naruto's cock again allowing for the blonde to thrust against her throat and Mei loved it. She did enjoy the sensual feeling of being together, but she also liked the freaky parts as well. "Oh fuck Mei-chan," Naruto said while Mei bobbed her head more fervently. Naruto groaned heavily while Mei continued to suck him off and she felt Naruto's dick tighten while she closed her mouth. Naruto grunted as he thrusted his hips forward in a final push as he sent his cum into Mei's mouth. She took it all obediently and she repressed the urge to let go as the cum washed down her throat. She gulped it all before Naruto leaned back and panted while Mei flicked some off her mouth and licked those remains off and still Naruto was given a nice sight of her soiled breasts. Mei licked her lips one more time and stood up.

"I've wanted that ever since you owed me during Kiri's chunin exams," she said and Naruto chuckled sheepishly. She then got up and sighed as she grabbed Naruto's head. "Now I want you to do the same for me. We're not going all the way so you'd better lavish me good Naruto-kun or I won't forgive you," Mei said and Naruto smiled.

"I'll do my best for you then Mei-chan," Naruto said as he quickly surprised Mei by picking her up and placing her on her desk. He, somehow, undid her shinobi gear that she wore under her dress and removed her the mesh armor from around her legs allowing for the blonde to see her dark blue panties and quickly slid them off. Mei cooed lovingly in approval of Naruto's actions as the blonde quickly attached himself to her hole as he licked it up and down fervently allowing his tongue to swirl around.

"Mmmm you're good at that," Mei said as she began to slightly spread her legs allowing Naruto some better access. The blonde quickly went to work as he rubbed her clit and licked the inner passages of her pussy lips getting Mei to moan in a lustful tone that she enjoyed to use. She moved her hair out of the way and rested her legs over Naruto's shoulders. Naruto sucked her lips and rubbed his rough tongue over her smooth passage as he felt Mei's walls close and expand to his pleasure. He grinned as her juices slowly seeped out and he lapped them up dutifully. "Oh god Naruto-kun. Yesssss more like that," Mei said as she rubbed her hands through his blonde hair. Naruto didn't relent as he raised one of his hands to play with one of Mei's breasts while the Mizukage laid her head back on her desk in bliss. She moaned and groaned as Naruto's tongue went into the passages of her inner wall trailing along the sides giving her an exquisite pleasure as he swirled his tongue around to pleasure her honey pot.

"Oh fuck, oh gooodddd. Naruto-kun!" Mei said more heatedly as Naruto continued in his ministrations. Mei suddenly arched back and bit her lip to silence her screams as she came over Naruto's face. The blonde covered one of his eyes and licked his lips. A very sweet nectar, it tasted like. The blonde leaned up and he noticed Me huffing as she glanced back to him. "Still wanna have that meeting?" Naruto asked and Mei smiled.

"Not getting away from it that easily," she said and Naruto sighed with a nod as the two quickly tried to straighten their clothes lest someone actually come in and find out what they were doing.

So Naruto opened the window and both felt the cold breeze cool their heated passions for the moment. Mei straightened her hair and Naruto placed his Hokage cloak back on. As soon as they had done that the door opened and as Naruto leaned against the wall and Mei went back to signing some papers.

"Mizukage-sama we're ready to welcome...oh Hokage-sama is here already," Ao said as Naruto gave a wave. Mei smiled with a nod and Ao shook his head. "Honestly back in my day there was never so nonchalant a way for villages leaders to engage each other in such a way. It's just a simple dream now," Ao said as Naruto chuckled, but he then noticed Mei looking at the papers.

"_Never...engaged...a simple dream?" _Mei chuckled darkly as she stood to her feet, walked over to Ao and opened her mouth. "Shut up or I'll kill you," she and Ao grimaced. Naruto sweatdropped at the scene, but he didn't mind it. Mostly because it wasn't him she was using those words on. That would a national incident of course. Although considering what they just did then that would be an incident as well. One for the many record books.

"_W-WHat did I do to deserve this?" _Ao thought to himself. Seriously, why did this only happen to him? Like why? He's really asking someone. Why would this only happen to him?!

With that out of the way, and Chojuro in the room, Naruto sat across from Mei at a private desk as she went over a report which happened to be the original report that Nanabi had written that week ago. It amazed Naruto that Mei could, so suddenly, change her persona of pleasure to one of business so fast, but it wasn't like he was the same.

Her eyes trailed through the entire letter and she placed it on the ground. "So the way I see it, you have the captors in your village at the moment. Have you done anything yet?" Mei asked and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Trust me when I say that it's complicated. One of them can turn into water, the other is a half-psychotic asshole and the only normal one just outright refuses to say anything," Naruto said and Chojuro raised an eyebrow.

"T-Turns into water? Hokage-sama, maybe you have someone who was born from the Hozuki clan back here in Kiri," Chojuro said and Naruto stared at him in confusion, but he replied anyway.

"He did say that his name was Suigetsu Hozuki," Naruto responded and Ao narrowed his eye. "The little brother of Mangetsu Hozuki. His brother was one of, if not the most talented, member of Kiri's Swordsmen of the Mist. Our Nidaime Hokage was a member of the Hozuki clan. A very talented and well-respected man," Ao said and Naruto placed a finger to his chin.

"So what did you get out of them?" Mei asked and Naruto tapped his finger on a desk. "Well we only got a bit out of Juugo while we was sane. It seems that Kimimaro knows him very well. He was able to restrain him enough to tell Anko and Ibiki what we needed to know. Apparently Orochimaru and Akatsuki wanted the Sanbi. It's more than likely that they have it now since you said it was gone and you searched. I guess that means that this plan wasn't the greatest one," Naruto admitted.

"Well at least we can quell the people and their belief that Konoha took it from behind our backs. Hokage-sama I must say that you're brave to come here by yourself with absolutely no guards at all," Ao proclaimed and Naruto leaned back against his chair while looking at the ceiling.

"I'm not the Hokage for nothing I guess. Got make sure it stays that way. So are we cool now?" Naruto asked and Mei nodded. "Yes we're very cool Naruto-kun. However, I'd like a favor from you," Mei said with a mischievous grin on her face. One that Naruto never did like on any of his women and their faces. It was always a deep sign of trouble and a much deeper sign of a damn headache.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked leaning forward to listen to Mei's request.

_**Konohagakure, Anbu Headquarters**_

Kushina read through the last reports before placing the folder down while Cat waited for her call of order. "And that's what Kimimaro believes to be true right?" Kushina asked and Yugao shook her head.

"He came to this conclusion upon speaking with Guren-san. As of right now she is home settling to her new life her, but yes he believes this. Kushina-san if this is a true letter then this more than likely means that...," Yugao didn't need to finish as Kushina had gotten it already. She groaned and massaged her temples.

"If it's not one thing then it's another. Well Kasumi should be fine on her own unless absolutely necessary. She is a strong one after all. We can't just monopolize our forces to cover her because we hardly do that for Yugito and Fu. She has her own life as it is, not to mention my precious little granddaughter. However I do believe that you're right and we can't just leave her while she's on leave as according to Naruto. News has already started to spread of Kanari's birth since this morning. I'll think of something. Tell Kimimaro that we'll come up with a contingency plan. Also what does he mean that he can't find Hokage-sama?' Kushina asked and Yugao scratched her cheek.

"Umm well Ni-san and Kasumi said that they saw Hokage-sama teleport a while ago so he's...probably in Kiri at the moment giving them the report," Yugao said and Kushina sighed heavily. "Doesn't he understand that he can't keep doing these things. If Iwa figured this out then they would have some type of plan against it already. I have no doubt," Kushina said and Yugao agreed.

"Is it what happened to you when you had Naruto-kun?" Yugao asked and Kushina chuckled at the familiarity, but ignored it for the most part and opted for the more serious question. "I do not believe that to be the case, but I could be wrong. We'll just have to wait and see. Now on to another matter, what does Itachi have for his report?" Kushina asked and Yugao looked at the ground.

"He hasn't found anything as of yet and he more or less believes that they've stopped their activities. He wants to use something to draw them out, but it isn't as simple as he believes it to be. He would like to go over these things with Hokage-sama," Yugao said and Kushina chuckled.

"It all comes back to Sochi doesn't it? Well that's fine I suppose. Sochi also has to provide the funding for Fu-san's Fuinjutsu Department which has a few applications already which I'm surprised by. They are working on remodeling the old apartment complex that sochi used to own by himself. It big enough I suppose," Kushina said writing in some documents.

"However Kushina-sama I have heard from Kakashi-san and Sasuke-san that some shinobi hope to create another science division. Sort of like the one that...Orochimaru used to have before it was closed down," Yugao said and Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"I suppose that their desire isn't bad. Orochimaru gave science a bad name, but we benefit from it I suppose. I'll go over it with Hokage-sama and the council. Dismissed," Kushina said and Yugao gave a slight bow then quickly left. Meanwhile Kushina pinched the bridge of her nose and stared out the window at the pouring rain.

"I never liked the rain dattebane," she said before turning back to her work. Too much work and not enough time in the day. Honestly she only ever wondered just how she had managed with her earlier times when Minato was around. A few girls had told Kushina that she should..."get back out there and have fun", but Kushina hated that. She didn't desire such things. All she ever truly needed was Naruto and Minato and the survival of the U.N.I. Anything other than that was pointless. She didn't desire a love life anymore.

_**Snowy Mountains**_

Nari continued to watch over the world in front of her and she sighed sadly. Honestly the only amazing thing to her was the fact that those humans had come here. Of course there was that she kept a close eye on those people, Naruto specifically. She never had an idea why, but she just figured that it was a passing thing. He interested her. He also didn't act like she might have expected him to. He held himself with a lot of courage, care, and determination. Just like her son, the Rikudo Sennin. Nari still never forgave herself for that.

She touched her necklace slightly and she could see it shimmer in the light before she continued in what she was doing, or she would've if the door hadn't been slammed open. Nari widened her eyes and she saw Nura rush through the doors and this got immediate attention from the guards, scholars, and warriors as Tai grabbed his sword in haste and quickly placed himself between Nura and Kami.

Nura dropped to the ground and panted while the people muttered to themselves. **"Nura, what are you doing here?" **Tai asked in surprise. Nura managed to catch his breath and gave a light cough. **"Weren't you going to find Sato and take the Reijin back?" **someone asked and Nura nodded though they could all see the scowl on his face showing that either things didn't go as he had planned or he just couldn't find Sato as he had wanted.

"**I'll tell you in a minute Tai. Right now I must speak directly with Kami-sama," **Nura said as he bypassed Tai, much to everyone's surprise, and walked directly towards the woman, in all her glory, and knelt down before her. "First things first. Nura, I welcome you back," Nari said and Nura bowed.

"**I have returned Kami-sama. I also have reassuring news," **Nura said and Kami raised a delicate eyebrow. Tai did the same while some of the advisors glanced to each other.

"What news do you bring?" she asked and Nura stood up. **"I do not believe that Sato-sama was in control of his actions," **Nura said and Tai walked forward.

"**Nura what are you spouting? He stole the Reijin and he murdered all of his siblings for the Five Swords that are now in the possession of Naruto-san," **Tai said and Nura growled remembering the blonde headache that he had encountered.

"Tai, let us hear what Nura has to say. I value his opinion just as much as everyone else's," Nari said and Tai slowly backed away with a bow. Nura gave a bow of gratitude towards his master before continuing. **"On my travels through the world I had discovered a place. It's name is Amegakure and it holds a mortal who dares to call himself god to others. As far as they know he is a god, but from how I've fought him, he is barely at the apprentice level here. However there is one man, a man with an orange mask. He calls himself Uchiha Madara. Out of his left eye he...pulled out Sato-sama," **Nura said and Nari widened her eyes while muttering was heard from the others.

"**Do you honestly believe that Sato-sama would dare to associate himself with such lowlife individuals? We still haven't accepted the fact that our precious Light is trapped within that...other insect," **someone said while Nari placed her head in her hands and placed her elbow on her chair. Honestly "insects this" "insects that" she was the one who made them. How could they think so little of her work. She made the first human couple and the first life on earth to even be considered a civilization. Could she get like no credit for this? But she got off track with it and decided to pay more attention.

"Go on," she said and Nura nodded. **"I am not sure how it is possible, but Sato catered to the man's will. It was due to the Sharingan that the Uchiha clan developed in their primitive youths. I believe that Sato-sama is being controlled, he was controlled when he killed his brothers and sisters, and he was controlled to take the Reijin, thus it justifies that this isn't his fault is it?" **Nura asked and Kami frowned. Tai narrowed his eyes and patted Nura on the shoulder.

"**Look Nura, we know how much Sato means to you, but it isn't possible for Kami's own son to be controlled by the mortals. Also their deaths were long before this man came around and so was the stealing of the Reijin. Even if he was being controlled, which is unlikely, then it only means that he's been controlled recently and that doesn't justify his crimes. I'm sorry," **Tai said while Nura growled. Everyone stayed silent and Nura got to his feet. He shrugged off Tai's hand and turned back to Kami.

"**Due to my being taken I held captive for those years I do not remember much so I have no idea of those days back then. Tai says that it is unlikely, but he never said that it was impossible. Nothing is impossible in this world that we live in. I believe that it is possible is because while I was underneath the ground I had heard all the explosions outside and I could feel the power of the Light as it ravaged the Land of Fire. I could hear her terrifying roars through the lands and I could feel a power influencing her. It was this same power that was able to influence the bastard child's spawn, the Kyuubi," **Nura explained and multiple people murmured while another came to the front.

"**Kami-sama, I have been in your service for longer than ten millennia. In all my life I have never heard of an outrageous claim such as this. Nura is obviously saying that the Light and the Kyuubi are equal in power as only the Kyuubi would be so easily manipulated to go on a rampage through its own territory. They call it a demon for a reason," **he said and Nari narrowed her eyes while her hands toyed with the necklace around her neck.

"**Kou, that is not what I was saying. Of course the Kyuubi pales to the power of the Light, however as much as I hate to admit it they are based off the same principles. Kyuubi is the product of the Rikudo Sennin's power just as the Light is the product of Kami-sama's power. What I am trying to say is...if one can control the Kyuubi, then they can attempt to control the Light. If they control the Light then they can control Sato-sama. Mortals call it Genjutsu, but we know it by its true name. It is this power that binds him. I intend to go back there and free him," **Nura said while Tai, and the newest person, Kou, stayed in silence. They glanced back to their master.

"**Nura, you have already interfered in mortal affairs for too long with your foolish quest of seeking to end the life of the Rikudo Sennin. You were raised better than that by your father. You care too much for what happens out there. It has been our sacred vow to only observe and intervene if necessary. When we do then we do it discreetly. The only other time that we were needed badly was during the Second Great Light War and you were our best asset for it. Stop this before it brings you to ruin," **one of the advisors said and Nura stood to his feet.

"**We have already stepped in this too much as it is. With the Reijin being stolen from its resting place and Sato-sama being on earth then this is no longer their problem. If they all get destroyed in the process then so be it! They are only insects!" **Nura shouted.

"**SILENCE!" **Kami shouted and everyone instantly silenced themselves. Nura quickly reigned himself in and bowed deeply while Tai and Kou fell to one knee and bowed as well. The advisors held their heads down while the guards around the area felt like they couldn't even breathe.

Everyone was silent and no one dared to try and say anything. All just kept their heads bowed in reverence while Nari leaned back into her chair and calmed herself as well. **"Nura, you have overstepped you boundaries in this matter. I have tolerated it, but I now I forbid you, or anyone else, to refer to humanity as insects. Control yourself," **Kami said and all acknowledged. She sighed and then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"**Sato, controlled or not, is a concern and I feel that it would be in our best interest if...you, Nura, were off him," **Kami said while Nura widened his eyes. Tai and Kou stiffened, but did nothing while Nura looked up at her, his long white hair covering his eyes.

"Tai will be placed on this assignment for the time being. Nura, you will wait here and I will instruct you on when to act," Kami said, her voice returning to normal. No one dared challenge that authority so Nura just grinned and bore it. **"Hai Kami-sama. Forgive my rudeness," **Nura said as he stood to his feet. Tai and Kou did the same while the elders held up their heads. Nura then turned around and walked away leaving only Kami to sigh while Tai looked at him sympathetically.

Nura walked through a hall and suddenly stopped. He balled his fists and gave a light curse before walking off. He didn't have time for this.

Seeing Nura leave, Kami turned to Kou and smiled. "Kou, I have an assignment for you as well," she said and Kou bowed. **"Hai Kami-sama. I am yours to do with as you please," **he said getting Kami to nod.

_**Amegakure**_

Pain surveyed the destroyed area along with Madara and Konan. They had all been looking down at the long drawn slash across the ground that Nura made, but what surprised them was that they couldn't find the man anywhere. He had just disappeared through the week they had searched. No one knew where he was and for Pain, that was unacceptable. The base of Akatsuki was found out and it was like waiting for a village to just up and attack them. It was agonizing. "How is the search Konan?" Nagato asked and Konan looked at the ground.

"It has been unsuccessful. Even Zetsu can't find him and he's our best spy network. We have asked around, but no one knows who the guy is and we're not sure if they even know where he's at," Konan said and Pain folded his arm while Madara opened his mouth.

"So you just let this intruder waltz into the Akatsuki base and not only did you not kill him, but you also let him escape. You're slipping Nagato," Madara said and Nagato narrowed his eyes.

"Konan, go and organize the search for more clues around Amegakure and report back to me within the next eight hours," Pain said. Konan looked between Pain and Madara before she gave a light bow. "Understood Nagato," Konan said as she turned around. This was getting dangerous. Nagato was beginning to exclude Konan from a few meetings that had happened between the two. She wasn't sure if she had been compromised just yet as she would always write on little slips of paper, fold them into little origami birds and send them towards Konoha allowing Naruto to read them, but now she was sure that she was being suspected of betrayal. Konan was the only friend that Nagato truly had left and while she knew that to be true, she also knew that what they were doing was in a complete conflict with what Yahiko had made Akatsuki for. This wasn't what they were. These were Konan's thoughts as she continued to walk away. She opened the door to the outside and quickly closed it. Oh she really wanted to spy on them and see what they were talking about, but her female intuition just told her to keep walking and avoid anything unnecessary. She couldn't afford to slip up already. So she just kept walking to go and do her assigned duties.

As she left, out of the dark one of the Pain paths appeared as it watched her retreating form. It soon faded out and Pain turned to Madara. "She didn't try to listen in as you said she might have. I believe that you are becoming paranoid when our objective is in its final stages," Pain said and Madara narrowed his eyes.

"In this world when you're paranoid then you're usually well within your reasons to be. Maybe I was wrong, but I won't give up the suspicion on her just because she decided not to listen this time. Also I wouldn't call have five out of nine bijuu our final stages. Plus we have one more to take," Madara said looking forward and Pain just glared forward.

"You speak of this mysterious Ryubi that is inside the Hokage's concubine? I have reason to doubt of such a creature," Pain said while Madara turned around. "It matters not if you have a reason to doubt it. I will personally see to that. Things that are manipulated the first time are usually easier the second time around," Madara answered as he turned around.

"Well it will be easier this time than the last I assume. I'm going," Madara said while Pain just looked at a portion of his destroyed village.

_**Konohagakure**_

Shizune pouted as she looked at the empty seat where Naruto was supposed to be. The blonde was by no means a work slacker, but if this wasn't something that Shizune had seen coming the damn it all to hell. In her hands was a stack of papers that she wanted Naruto to sign. It really had touched her nerves that he was gone, but she also remembered that he was a teenage and no teen liked to be in an office all day with nothing to do except sign papers. "And Kurenai was supposed to help me today. I just have the worst luck. I bet it's from Tsunade-sama," Shizune said with a grumble.

However, instantly Shizune gasped as a streak of yellow lightning appeared as Naruto dropped to the ground of his office, his Hokage cloak flapping in the air before it settled down to the ground. Shizune stuttered and Naruto stood to his feet as he turned around.

"Oh Shizune-neechan, you're just in time. What are those? Papers for me to sign? Alright I'll get that done. Just set them over there. Now I want you to get to gather Sasuke, Tenzo, and Neko. I'm going to need those three," Naruto said while Shizune just stared at him incredulously. He just comes in here through his use of his father's technique and just starts being Hokage instantly? He didn't even say a sorry for missing his work? In so many ways he was just like Tsunade that it wasn't even funny.

"Ummm Hai Hokage-sama, but this is actually a good time. I have Kimimaro and Tayuya back here. They came here a few hours ago looking for you. They never told me why, but they said that it has to due with Guren-san," Shizune said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He sighed heavily at the mention of her, but he expected that much so he'd deal with it.

"Alright then. They can come to. I'll wait," Naruto said as Shizune placed the large stack of papers on the desk. Naruto sat down and quickly began looking over documents as he had done before. It irked him, but there wasn't anything that he could do to get around it for the most part.

Some time later, there was a knock on the door and Naruto stared up from about ten to twenty sheets of paper of his work. "Come in," The blonde said and the doorknob twisted and opened the door while Shizune came through the door again. "Kimimaro-san and Tayuya-san, Hokage-sama. I will get Sasuke-san, Tenzo-san, and Neko-san immediately," Shizune said as she quickly closed the door.

"Where the hell have you been? Sheesh Kimimaro was fuckin' worried about you like shit!" Tayuya said and Naruto chuckled while Kimimaro closed his eyes. "I seem to recall that you were pacing the floor yelling at the receptionist on why you couldn't see Hokage-sama immediately. You were rather cautious," Kimimaro said and Tayuya snarled.

"Shut the fuck up Kimimaro. No one was talking to you," Tayuya said and Naruto snickered one more time before he continued. "Sorry I had to do something in Kirigakure. So Shizune told me that you wanted to see me about Guren-san?" Naruto asked and both nodded, but Tayuya was the one who spoke.

"The bitch is fuckin' insane! She outright attacked us like we were fuckin enemies!" Tayuya said and the anbu in the room made a move to go after Guren, but a had from Naruto stopped them. They followed his orders and remained steadfast.

"Tayuya, I said that I would report it to Hokage-sama. Just wait," Kimimaro said while Tayuya pouted and folded her arms. "Hey hey, all opinions are welcome dattebayo. But since you're willing then go Kimimaro," Naruto said and Kimimaro nodded. So he began to talk with Naruto about Guren as well as the encounter that they had just that morning a couple of hours after they had left Kanari and the twins, Momiji and Yutara, under the watch of Ni and Kasumi. As they had done this Naruto had continued his work, but there were stressed points that he would twitch involuntarily at some information.

"So we left her alone and decided to report it to you. I doubt that she realized what she was doing intentionally, but I think that her losing Yukimaru had done something to her. Her kekkai genkai, Shoton, it reminds me of your own kekkai genkai, Shugyoton, Hokage-sama. The gems that you made really did open the trade routes and plenty of merchants have come since that day for trade, but anyway, we believe that you should have Guren-san undergo a session with Inoichi-san for psychological evaluations," Kimimaro said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What is that technique that you said she used?" Naruto asked and Tayuya didn't mind repeating herself. "it was freakin' insane! It...consumed everything!" she said and Naruto raised an eyebrow while Kimimaro sighed.

"What she means is that Guren-san has come up with a way to, using chakra and blood together, create blood crystals. We're also not sure, but it decays what it touches apart from the ground it erupts from. Also it acts...alive in a sense," Kimimaro said and Naruto tapped his fingers on the table.

"I see, well I guess I could say that what you said was a concern. Hmm, well just this once I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. I doubt that's a good idea, but you two vouched for her so she is my responsibility and yours as well. We'll think of something," Naruto said getting Kimimaro and Tayuya to nod and agree.

"However that's not the worst shit that there is to deal with," Tayuya said as Naruto glanced back to her and asked for Tayuya to continue.

"It would seem that Akatsuki's goal is not only the bijuu, but now it's the Ryubi as well. They are going to be coming after Kasumi-san and we're sure that they will try to get to her through young Yuna," Kimimaro said while Naruto clenched his hands in anger. There just couldn't be a break for him with them could there be? The blonde groaned as he tapped the table more fervently.

"Well I know Kasumi-chan said that she would be starting in training with Tsukasa so I'm sure that will be fine, so long as she has some guards I guess," Naruto said.

"Though given how free-spirited she is just like Hokage-sama then it brings concern," Kimimaro said as Tayuya snickered. Naruto pouted and snorted. "Hardy har har Kimimaro. Well I talk it over with Kaa-chan. Dismissed," Naruto said and the two quickly left and via shunshin and just in time too as Shizune knocked on the door.

"Enter," Naruto said and Shizune bowed. "Tenzo-san, Sasuke-san, and Neko-san are here Hokage-sama," Shizune alerted and Naruto nodded while the three came through the door. Tenzo stood before the Hokage and so did Neko as they both saw Naruto try to finish a few more statements in his stack.

The silence in the room was deafening and finally Naruto placed his ink pen down and looked up. Sasuke had grown about an inch or two since Naruto saw him last. The Raijin was stuck to the Uchiha's back as always and Naruto could see Sasuke's semi-cold eyes over his body.

"So Teme, how have you been doing Genma's training?" Naruto asked and Sasuke snarled. "It's been fuckin' hell if you're really asking me. I didn't think that the qualifications to being an Elite Bodyguard to the Hokage would so fuckin' annoying," Sasuke said with a growl and Naruto chuckled.

"Hey someone's got protect me. And who better than Konoha's Number One emo?" Naruto asked. Tenzo silently chuckled underneath his mask while Yugao gave a pleasant smile. In all truth, it was only because of Naruto that she ever stayed in the Anbu. She was sure that without Naruto then she wouldn't be able to cope with some of those sleepless nights. She had a lot to be thankful for from Naruto.

"Well someone has to protect you. Since you probably couldn't do it yourself. Makes me wonder what the Daimyou and old lady were on when they allowed you to take over," Sasuke said with a smirk. Tenzo and Yugao raised their eyebrows at the sudden disrespect and were ready to call Sasuke on it, but they heard laughter. They turned to see their blonde Hokage chuckling as he stood to his feet.

"Sure, let's go with that Teme. Sheesh if I needed someone to protect me then I wonder why I called for you," Naruto said while Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Hn," he snorted and folded his arms. However he couldn't stop the smirk on his face while Naruto patted the Uchiha on the shoulder.

"Well whatever, let's get going," Naruto said as he opened the door. "Hokage-sama, you have no told us where we are going and why you need us," Tenzo exclaimed and Naruto sighed with a short nod.

"We're going to have to go to the fourth level of the prison. Ibiki should be working there now. I'll explain on the way," Naruto said and they followed him out.

Having left the Hokage Mansion, Naruto, followed by Sasuke, Yugao and Tenzo quickly made their way through the streets. Now normally the Anbu never walked through the streets as they seemed to...intimidate people, and it was rather unconventional, but with Naruto leading them then it wasn't that difficult. Kids placed in the streets and people conversed with each other while Naruto guided Sasuke and the Anbu to his destination.

"Hokage-sama I would like to bring up an issue of this morning. Hokage-sama, where were you this morning?" Neko asked and Naruto scratched his cheek. "I had some things to do in Kirigakure that required my attention so I went there," Naruto explained.

"Alone?" Tenzo asked and Naruto nodded while Sasuke shook his head. "Really? Our village leader went to another village by himself. Well if that isn't trusting then I don't know what is," Sasuke said, mostly to himself, but the others heard him and Naruto sighed.

"Look I had a busy timetable to deal with and trying to fit Mei Terumi into it was going to be complicated if I had taken the four to five-day walk/boat ride there. I'll be sure to inform you when I talk about going to another village. I overlooked it," Naruto said getting Yugao to sigh and Tenzo to shake his head. Sasuke just snorted and all continued their walking.

It was about ten minutes later that they arrived at their destination as Sasuke looked up along with Neko and Tenzo. The two anbu narrowed their eyes at the sight while Naruto opened the door. "The prison? What are we doing here?" Sasuke asked as he and the two anbu followed after Naruto.

"Sasuke, what can you tell me about Karin?" Naruto asked and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I hardly remember her to be honest. I had met her during the chunin exams when we were younger, but since we didn't see her in the second round then I guess she didn't make it. She was an annoyance when I had first met her, but it seems that she remembers me well enough," Sasuke said and Naruto turned to him.

"I see. So you and your teammates met her while you had that opportunity. Considering how you were then, I didn't think you were capable of such a thing," Naruto said and Sasuke growled, but he could understand. Looking back on his life he found that he had a lot to make up for. Especially to Kiba and maybe even Sakura if she ever returned.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted a response as Naruto came up to one of the prison guards. "Rokudaime-sama, what are you doing here?" he asked and Naruto walked past him along with his anbu and Sasuke as the man as the chunin followed into step behind them.

"Is Ibiki-oji here?" Naruto asked and the man nodded. "Hai. He is currently by himself in his office," the man said and Naruto nodded as he continued down a flight of stairs. The blonde walked through the halls as he could hear the moans, groans, and cackles of his prisoners. An only about one or two were Iwa shinobi, or ex-shinobi that were there from when Tsunade or Sarutobi were Hokage.

Sasuke paid none of the prisoners a mind as he had been lucky to have gotten off easy since he was still at the genin rank and he'd been on a probationary period only because Naruto had spoken with the council on most of the things that had to happen. He was very much lucky in that regard.

They exited the halls as Naruto passed through a perimeter between the criminals and the officials. The officers saluted to Naruto as he passed them and opened the door to Ibiki's office. Naturally Ibiki's main office had been T&I Department, but he also had one set up in the prison since he was kind of...the warden there. Yeah strange wasn't it?

Ibiki looked up from his work to see Naruto walking towards him. "Hokage-sama, what can I do for you?' Ibiki asked and Naruto smirked as he pointed outside. "We're going to be transferring a prisoner," Naruto said and Ibiki raised an eyebrow. Sasuke, Neko, and Tenzo turned to Naruto while the blonde smiled.

"Which one?" Ibiki asked and Naruto gave a light grin across his face while Ibiki reached for the keys. They all soon left and went down from the first ring and down to the fourth ring. It hadn't taken that long as they all followed him and everyone soon came up to a cell door as Ibiki fished for the right keys.

"How is he?" Naruto asked and Ibiki sighed. "He complains constantly about his need for water, but I assume that you know why," Ibiki said and Naruto nodded that he did as Ibiki opened the door and pushed it open allowing everyone to see the inside of the cell doors. They could see him bunched up in a corner trying to keep out of the light in his room. He looked up at Naruto and then turned to Sasuke before coughing.

"Hey buddy ya got anymore water?" he asked while Naruto narrowed his eyes. Ibiki shook his head as Naruto turned to Ibiki and nodded. The scarred jonin left the cell and in moments returned with some water in a bottle and handed it to him. The young man drank it thankfully and stood to his feet.

"Whooo that felt good. It was just what I needed...to get out of here!" he shouted as he ran forward. Yugao, Tenzo, and Sasuke moved to intercept, but a hand from Naruto told them that he was fine. He lunged for Naruto with a chuckle while the blonde held up two fingers. **"J****ū****ken: Ni Raisho( Gentle Fist: Two Thunder Palms)," **Naruto said as he slammed his two fingers into two of the man's body. He cursed before he dropped to the ground and coughed.

"What? The Jyuuken shouldn't work on me," he said and Naruto smiled. "True, but this Jūken was created by me with Raiton involved. A perfect counter to your ability of water, Suigetsu Hozuki," Naruto said while Suigetsu chuckled.

"Yah, can't get one over on the Hokage. Damn that hurt. So..what do you want to see me about?" Suigetsu asked and Naruto folded his arms. Sasuke, Yugao and Tenzo relaxed while Ibiki narrowed his eyes.

"That's right. Since your little episode is over then I can tell you the news. You're not going to be here anymore," Naruto said and Suigetsu grinned showing them his sharp teeth. "Is that right? You're letting me go after Guren? A little trusting aren't you?" Suigetsu asked while Naruto smiled.

"Hokage-sama, I don't mean to question your intentions, but why are we letting him go? I could see the reasons for Guren-san, but doing it now with him after he just outright attacked you is a disregard to Konoha' safety," Tenzo said, but Naruto barely acknowledged that. Well, he did acknowledge it, but chose not to answer.

"It's not that simple. You're going to be transferred to Kirigakure. You've been on their hit list longer so I see no need to actually not send you there," Naruto said and Suigetsu paled. "What?! NO! Don't send me there! Do you know what they'll do to me if they see me?" he asked as Naruto turned around.

"Not my problem. Ibiki set up containment. Sasuke, Neko, and Tenzo will take the mission of delivering him to Kirigakure. Sasuke you're leading this time so make it work," Naruto said while Sasuke sighed, but nodded and Ibiki bowed then left.

"That's why you summoned us," Tenzo said and Naruto just shrugged as he walked out of the room. "Uhh hey guys. Not to change the subject or anything, but do you think he could come back and... let me move? I'm kinda...paralyzed here," Suigetsu said while Sasuke, Yugao and Tenzo looked down at him and all sighed to themselves. Their mission was to guard this idiot? Who would try to take him?

_**With Kyuubi**_

Kanari opened her eyes and stretched herself awake. She was incredibly tired and even more so than she was that morning. She wasn't sure if she was lucky that it was nearly nighttime when she started to wake up, but she just yawned and straightened herself up. She turned her head as she had heard light snoring and smiled to see Nibi, with her arms folded and one leg over the other, sleeping soundly next to the bed. She chuckled at her fellow bijuu as Nibi really could be relied upon for these things.

Kyuubi then looked to the side of her bed as she noticed Momiji and Yutara still sleeping. Now that she wasn't screaming her head off just like Kasumi had told her that she would be doing she finally got the chance to take a better look at her children. As she had remembered both had red hair and red eyes like their mother, but Yutara's hair was more shaped to look like his father's in that sense. Kyuubi slowly stood to her feet, feeling the occasional weariness that told her she should go back to sleep, but she opted against it.

Kyuubi didn't even have to really walk to her kids. She just had to lean over as she looked at them sleeping together. Kyuubi reached out her hand and touched Momiji's forehead. She could feel the intense chakra swirling around in her daughter. Just like her mother and father. It all seemed to be in perfect balance with her coils. Kyuubi sort of found the irony in this. People would want her dead and gone from their lives along with Naruto's, when he was younger, but they accepted her human form and people were even talking about the ridiculous notion that she had 'gone good' when she helped them against the Ryubi. Some had tried to see her in a better light and while she didn't actually care if they did or not it was thanks to such things that she actually got...this. _**"Momiji, my crimson leaf. You're going to be as much of a chakra powerhouse as your father," **_Kyuubi said in her thoughts and then she quickly kissed Momiji on top of the head then moved over to Yutara.

"_**Yutara, my rising flame. You look just like your father as a baby," **_Kyuubi mentally and kissed Yutara as well. She then noticed Yutara tiny hands grab her finger possessively. Kyuubi smiled, but then turned her head as she heard the door open. She blinked as she saw Kasumi carrying Yuna in her arms, but that wasn't what surprised her. What had surprised her was the fact that Kasumi's face was messy, her hair unkempt, and Kyuubi wasn't sure, but she thought it was slightly burning as well. Kasumi growled and she placed Yuna in her cradle while she sat down on the bed. **"Something happen with you?" **Kyuubi asked and Kasumi looked up at her with a dark glare before she felt back to the bed.

"Oh no Kyuubi-sama. Nothing is wrong with me. I don't care that my hair is burning or the fact that my main source of power is a damn sadist. No everything is perfectly peachy on the road," Kasumi growled out with lots of sarcasm in her voice as she wrapped her tail around her body. "Now I see why Naruto-sama complained about unappreciative beings when he was training," Kasumi said and Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched.

"**It wasn't that bad. Had you been a full-human then I do not believe that you would've survived," **Tsukasa said while Kasumi snarled. _"I'm not talking to you sadist," _Kasumi said while Tsukasa scratched her cheek.

Kasumi groaned as she laid her head down on the bed. Controlling Tsukasa's power was going to be more troubling than she expected. When Kasumi had generally used it then it had been in only short bursts that it was easy to control, but to keep maintaining it all this time then it was rather troubling. Keeping in mind that Kasumi's chakra network was so complex that she could, just barely, keep a Kage Bunshin active then that only left her with Taijutsu. She was a dog first and generally dogs weren't able to cast techniques opposite taijutsu and possible ninjutsu because of their design, but her having Kyuubi's youki then she was capable of that, but not by much it seemed. That's why she had trained, red books, and practiced with Gai and Lee the chances that she could, without going insane, and learn as much taijutsu as she could. She had even, attempted, to open the third gate to her body seeing as she could last longer, but that was more than likely going to be a process in the making.

Kyuubi shook her head as Kasumi instantly went to sleep from her day and Kyuubi rubbed her head. **"Guess this is a bad time to bring up what I wanted to talk about. I guess it will have to wait," **she said to herself. Kyuubi then climbed back into her bed and fell asleep, but this time with Kasumi at her side.

_**Hospital, with Tsunade**_

Tsunade sighed gravely and pinched the bridge of her nose. Haku and Shizune looked down sadly as Tsunade finally gave orders. "Call it Shizune," Tsunade said and Shizune slowly took a notepad. "Hai Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as she quickly turned around and left.

"Haku...go inform the brat," Tsunade said and Haku bowed. "Hai Tsunade-sensei," Haku said as she turned around and opened the door, but then she looked back.

"Will you be alright?" Haku asked and Tsunade just placed her head into her hands. She gave a dry laugh and nodded. "I'll be fine Haku. Just go and complete your duties okay?" Tsunade asked and Haku quickly left with a considerate bow.

The light in front of Tsunade flickered against her face as the blonde wrote in a notepad. She continued writing before she noticed her pad wet from water. Tsunade narrowed her eyes then touched her eyes to see that they were crying. She soon stopped and shook her head. She then stopped writing and moved away from her desk. In front of her were the words 'Deceased'. She hated such a word. She then looked outside and she noticed it was raining. She hated the rain. It had been raining all day.

She had then seen Haku leave the hospital in the rain and she noticed Kakashi giving a hello to her. Tsunade shook her head and turned out her light.

"Yo Haku, trying to get out of this rain too?" Kakashi asked with an eyesmile. Haku just allowed the water to wash on her face while Kakashi opened his eye to see Haku's expression. "Hey what's wrong with you? You're usually still happy when you leave the hospital. Are you okay?" Kakashi asked and Haku nodded.

"Hai Kakashi-san, I'm fine. However there is something you should know," Haku said and Kakashi raised an eyebrow before turning serious. "The thing is that...our...," thunder and lightning flashed and boomed through the sky while Haku spoke. Kakashi widened his eyes and dropped his orange book.

"I must be going," Haku said as she walked off and Kakashi just looked at the ground before he slowly started to walk away.

_**U.N.I Compound**_

Kiba came through the door and growled as he and Akamaru shook the water off their hair. He groaned to himself before he noticed the table set up in the kitchen. He peeked and grinned. "Something smells good!" Kiba said with a feral grin and he noticed Naruto and Tsume cooking.

"Yo Tou-san, Kaa-san what's the occasion?" Kiba asked and Naruto twitched, but he said nothing. Tsume just smirked to herself. She glanced to Naruto and the blonde smirked. "You'll know soon enough Kiba. Go call the family since we're all about ready to eat," Naruto said and Kiba just obeyed and walked off. Meanwhile Kuromaru opened one eye as he had been laying on the floor.

"You're not going to tell him?" he asked and Naruto chuckled. "We'll wait until Haku-chan comes home so that they both can hear it. I can't wait to see the look on their faces. Speaking of such things, aren't you curious about seeing your granddaughter?" Naruto asked and Kuromaru twitched. Tsume snickered and Kuromaru smirked back.

"I did see her. She's just like Kasumi," Kuromaru said and Naruto agreed as he had his clones set the table in front of them.

It didn't take that long for everyone to be seated. Nibi had told Naruto why Kyuubi and the twins couldn't attend and the blonde understood so he allowed them the time. Anko was there waiting and so was Kurenai, who had just gotten back a few minutes ago from her mission. Kushina sat in her table as did Fu, Yugao and Yugito. Yugao's mission was to start tomorrow. Kimimaro and Tayuya sat next to each other. Kasumi sat next to Kushina as the redhead played with her granddaughter getting a laugh from Yuna. Hana sat in-between Tsume and Nanabi while Kiba took a seat next to Naruto. The only empty spaces were for Kyuubi and Haku.

"So what's the occasion? I'm hungry!" Anko said eagerly while Naruto smiled. He kept glancing at Kiba getting the chunin to raise an eyebrow, but he said nothing as he waited, but not patiently. He was eager for some reason and soon everyone heard footsteps. They turned to see Kyuubi walking albeit slowly.

"Kanari-chan, should you be up right now?' Naruto asked and Kyuubi yawned. "**I haven't eaten all day. I'll take a quick bite, hear this announcement and then I'll go back to bed. I should be fine tomorrow or so," **Kyuubi said as she sat down. By this time Momiji and Yutara were awake as they glanced around the room. Naruto held out his arms and Kyuubi placed them in to said arms as Naruto wrapped around them. Momiji looked at her father and she saw Naruto give her a wide smile so, as if by her nature, she returned it with her own babyish one. Naruto then yelped as Yutara had managed to grab the blonde's bangs and give them a light tug.

"Gonna be a handful for you aren't they sochi?" Kushina asked still playing with Yuna and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Hey I handle you just fine so I can handle my kids," Naruto said while Kushina gawked. Everyone laughed when they heard that while Kushina pouted and folded her arms. The entire room was up as everyone waited for Haku.

She didn't disappoint either as everyone was surprised when the door opened and they all noticed Haku standing out in the rain. "Hey Haku-chan, come on we're having a celebration today," Naruto said with a wide grin and Haku blinked. She walked through the door and closed it as she made her way over to everyone.

"Why are you so wet? Don't tell me you went walking out in that downpour," Anko said and Haku walked over to Naruto ignoring the food or the people. "Hokage-sama," Haku said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Haku only used that tone when it was complete business. Naruto handed Momiji and Yutara to Kyuubi while the blonde stood to his feet and patted Haku on the shoulder.

"We'll be right back you guys," Naruto said as he guided Haku away. Everyone seemed confused as they all glanced to each other.

It didn't take long at all for Naruto and Haku to come back and everyone could see the blonde look torn. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Tsume asked and everyone noticed Haku rub her eyes that might have been red.

"Everyone as of this afternoon at 4:00, Hiruzen Sarutobi, our Sandaime, has passed away," Naruto said to them.

_**Uchiha Compound**_

Itachi dropped to his bed and slowly began to take off his clothes. "Another dead-end. I won't be able to find anything if I don't get them to act again," Itachi said to himself as he sat down. He soon heard the door open downstairs and stood to his feet. "Sasuke, is that you?" Itachi asked and he got a response.

"Yeah Itachi. I have a mission tomorrow so I'm going to pack. Am I on my own for dinner again?" Sasuke asked and Itachi gave a gentle smile.

"You're never going to find a wife if you don't know how to cook for yourself little brother," Itachi said and he was sure that he might've heard Sasuke snarl. "I don't need to hear that from you!" he retorted and Itachi chuckled before leaning back on his bed.

However he suddenly felt a chill down his spine at an invading force. He stared icily in front of him as he noticed Madara in front of him. "Getting comfortable aren't you?" he asked and Itachi frowned as he stood to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Tobi grinned behind his mask while his sharingan focused upon Itachi's appearance. The older Uchiha brother didn't make a sudden move as he needed his own answers to this question, but he noticed Tobi look around his room and made no sudden move to stop him.

"You must be happy knowing that your actions did not happen as you expected them to. It seems that Konoha even calls you a savior despite what you did. Tell me how are the nights when you fall asleep? Do you sleep well knowing that you killed your mother and father? Or even the rest of your clan? You seem to be doing rather well for yourself," Tobi said and Itachi closed his eyes.

"What I had wanted will not happen now that I have recognized what I come to see. As a Konoha shinobi I have killed for my village. If they are willing to accept a traitorous person like me then I will not deny them," Itachi said and he heard the sound of footsteps and opened his eyes to see Tobi staring directly at him. He could feel the influence of a genjutsu over him before Itachi's eyes filled with the sharingan as well. Both seemed to be staring at each other as Tobi smirked.

"You think they have accepted you? Don't be ridiculous. You sure they aren't talking behind your back even now. The only reason that you have this life is because of your Hokage. It is not by your efforts that you...,"

"Exactly right. It is by my Hokage that my little brother knows the truth. I didn't like it and I hadn't seen it coming, but now I welcome the intervention that he has done for me," Itachi's eyes intensified as Tobi could feel their redness resonating in front of him. "You're scared of Rokudaime-sama," Itachi said in conclusion and Tobi narrowed his eyes at him while Itachi did the same.

"He is merely the means to an end. I am able to take care of him at my leisure," Tobi said and Itachi wasn't buying it at all. "I have a hard time believing that as I find it unlikely that Konoha would be attacked by chance by the Kyuubi and then the Ryubi later. You did it. We both know it and Rokudaime-sama knows it," Itachi said and Tobi casted a light glare at him.

"All things have their purpose. Just as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki does. He, along with the Nanabi, Nibi, and Hachibi, will be mine. As well as the Ryubi, though I have learned something interesting from Sato. You remember him don't you?" Tobi asked while Itachi didn't move, but his eyes showed him that he did know who he was talking about.

"It seems that there are five special swords and with them I will be able to gain the greatest truth. It's a shame that he doesn't know where they are, but from when I fought with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki then I suppose I can at least claim that he had two...right?" Tobi asked and Itachi just looked at him.

"I would have no idea of knowing," Itachi lied and Tobi knew it was a lie, but both knew that he wasn't going to push it. " However I wonder how faithful you are to Konoha. You are here talking to me and you have yet to inform anyone of my arrival. Not that I would allow you the opportunity to do so. You're not that foolish," Tobi instigated and Itachi, once again, closed his eyes.

"I realize your scared. You have not predicted that Naruto-kun would grow this much in the amount of time that he was left alone. You are also weary of his Shinseinagan, the Divine Light Eye. He is the biggest threat to your plans and you don't know how to proceed," Itachi said and Tobi chuckled.

"Is that right? Well I'll admit that his dojutsu is a great mystery to me. With it I think I could do quite a bit. However you have failed to overlook one thing. Let's just say that I have Orochimaru doing a little side project of mine. I'm sure that the nations will be very interested in its design," Tobi said and all of a sudden he heard cackling as he looked down to see the Raijin at his throat.

"Is that right? Well what design might that be?" Sasuke asked while Tobi turned his head to see the youngest Uchiha along with the oldest looking at him coldly. "So you did call for someone. Impressive that I never saw you do it. The young Uchiha has improved greatly," Tobi said while Sasuke snarled.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked and Itachi answered. "Sasuke this is the one who influenced Fugaku to the Uchiha Rebellion, or so I believe anyway," Itachi said while Sasuke smirked.

"You have a lot of guts to show your face here," Sasuke said and Tobi looked down at the Raijin, still cackling in lightning as it was rumored. An impressive weapon. "You seem to have forgiven your brother for what he's done. Or do you not remember how he cut down your mother and father?" Tobi asked while Sasuke snarled.

"You talk too much," he said and he slashed his sword, but seemed surprised as it passed through Tobi and lodged itself into the wall. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and growled. _"What? I know I hit him," _Sasuke thought and Tobi soon began to warp away.

"You both would be an embarrassment to your clan," Tobi said as he warped away leaving Sasuke and Itachi alone. Sasuke went to grab his sword while Itachi patted his shoulder. "Sasuke, let's go. We're going to have to inform Hokage-sama," Itachi said and Sasuke agreed.

"I agree with you," Sasuke said as he took his sword form the wall it was embedded in and back into its sheath. "Sasuke there is something that I want to show you," Itachi said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Itachi came to the stairs and Sasuke followed him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked and Itachi looked in front of him. "I am about to tell you of...Uchiha Shisui," Itachi said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but slowly nodded as they walked off.

_**Somewhere else**_

Orochimaru and Zetsu traversed the regions of an underground base that had belong to the snake sannin as they came into a large room. "Kabuto, are the preparations ready?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto bowed. "Hai Orochimaru-sama. All procedures are being taken care of at this very moment. How would you like to proceed?" Kabuto asked and Orochimaru held up a small tube while Zetsu raised an eyebrow.

"**What are you doing?" **the black half asked and Orochimaru's long tongue slithered through his lips as he placed the tube back into a tube holder. "I have just started a very fruitful experiment. Tell me Zetsu, what do you think of my experiments?" Orochimaru asked.

"They are kind of weird if you're just asking us," White Zetsu said while Orochimaru snickered. Kabuto adjusted his glasses on his face before offering the same smirk as well.

"Is that so? Well then how about I give you another treat? Follow me, Kabuto you do the same. I'm going to show you both a special surprise," Orochimaru said and Kabuto raised an eyebrow. Zetsu did the same and they both looked to each other. They just saw Orochimaru walk out of the lab and Kabuto hastily followed him. Zetsu did the same and they all walked down through the halls once more. No one knew about this base apart from Orochimaru, Kabuto and Zetsu. This was the place where he had done a few heinous things, but then again this was Orochimaru so anyone could figure that much already.

"Orochimaru-sama, though you did get the Sanbi for Akatsuki, have you heard of Guren-san, Yukimaru-kun, and the others?" Kabuto asked and Orochimaru grinned to himself. Zetsu raised an eyebrow as Orochimaru turned his head. "I have been informed of them. A shame for little Yukimaru. He was a young boy. I had high hopes for him in my plans. In fact, I still do at this moment," Orochimaru said and Kabuto blinked.

"You plan to use the Edo Tensei?" Kabuto asked and Orochimaru smirked. "I do not believe that is possible," he said and Kabuto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"How is that?" White Zetsu asked and Orochimaru elaborated. "young Yukimaru-kun is a mystery. I have tried the Edo Tensei on him three times as I have had managed to collect significant portions of his DNA, but no matter how hard I try nothing seems to happen. He might be a unique boy," Orochimaru said while Kabuto placed a finger to his chin.

"So Yukimaru-kun is somehow resistant to the Edo Tensei. How unusual," Kabuto said while Zetsu seemed just as confused but he didn't voice it. "Also going back to Guren, Kabuto. I shall make use for her in due time. Let her stay with Konoha for a while. As for Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo, well they are replaceable pawns," Orochimaru said and Kabuto just blinked before shrugging it off. Zetsu sighed to himself, or themselves, as they finally came up to a pack of stairs. They walked down them into the dark depths below and suddenly came up to a door.

Orochimaru placed his hand to it and the door slid open as he, Kabuto and Zetsu walked through. When they came through a bead of sweat went down Kabuto's face while Orochimaru smirked. "What is this?" Kabuto asked and Orochimaru placed his hand on a tube.

"This is the benefit of war. A little something that I managed to grab. All too easily I might add, but it worked out very well for me. So what do you think?" Orochimaru asked as Zetsu came up to a large tube. The black half placed its hand to the glass and it watched the thing inside do nothing, but swim in a vat of green liquid.

"What is this?" White Zetsu asked and Orochimaru smirked. "It is the cells of a bloodline that has interested me for quite some time. Ever since Sarutobi-sensei's days," Orochimaru said while Zetsu turned around. Kabuto looked to his master while Orochimaru smiled.

"I have tried placing this into a select number of embryos and this has had even more violent reactions than when I tried to implement the Mokuton," Orochimaru said while Kabuto and Zetsu just stared.

"So what do YOU think about it?" Orochimaru asked to neither Kabuto nor Zetsu as both turned around and they noticed Madara right behind them. The sound of his footsteps echoed through the chamber as he stood next to Orochimaru.

"Madara-sama!" Zetsu said in shock while Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "It seems that you used the advantage that I gave you to good use. So none of the embryos worked did they?" Madara asked and Orochimaru chuckled.

"Unfortunately not. So I take it that you're interested?" Orochimaru asked and Madara's lone eye bore into the tube as he stared at...whatever it was. "That is correct. However I'm curious as to your...other experiment and its applications," Tobi said and Orochimaru snickered.

"That's right, I did show it to you didn't I? I'm surprised you actually let me continue it," Orochimaru said and Tobi turned around. "It was, and is, a great find. We will have a use for it later," Tobi said as he walked out the door.

"Madara-sama, where are you going?" Zetsu asked and Tobi turned his head. "To the lab. A live subject is better than a dead one," Tobi said and Orochimaru chuckled with a nod as he licked his lips again.

"That is true," he returned as they all walked out and Kabuto closed the door to the room leaving it in the dark.

_**Hi no Kuni**_

"ASUMA!" Shikamaru shouted while Hidan laughed. The bearded jonin dropped to the ground and coughed blood while Kotetsu and Izumo gasped. Kakuzu snorted at the sight, but said nothing. "All praise Jashin-sama!" Hidan shouted wielding his triple bladed scythe at his arms.

Asuma fell to Shikamaru's arms while Shikamaru turned around. "Get us out of here," he said as Kotetsu quickly through a smoke bomb and they all vanished out of sight from Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Can we please just go to our objective now? We have a cat to skin!" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed. "Calm down you damn cultist. We'll get to her at some point. However I'm actually interested in someone else," Kakuzu said flipping through his bingo book.

"And who would that fuckin' be?" Hidan asked while Kakuzu smirked at the picture. "A woman in Konoha named Kanari. Kisame spoke very highly of her skill as well as two other women named Ni and Nana," Kakuzu said while Hidan groaned.

"What faggots name themselves after numbers? Well whatever. At least they are where our objective is," Hidan said while Kakuzu agreed. "This woman Kanari has quite a hefty bounty for only showing up in the last two years. I guess I'll just take her head like all the rest," Kakuzu spoke as the two Akatsuki members walked off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Well I guess that's it for now. Nothing left for me to say here. Honestly I guess I'm surprised if I should say the least. Why I don't know, but I guess I enjoyed writing this chapter for some odd reason. Oh well action!<strong>_

_**(Loud crying)**_

_**KG: Yuna crying. Momiji crying. Yutara crying. These three kids I have in my arms, don't ask how, are crying. Wy do you ask that they are crying? They are crying because scientists have not found a way to make cream soda safe for babies. Do you not hear them? They wish to learn the joys of cream soda like everyone else, but there isn't enough time put into such things. We here at the Kitsune Karaoke Bar care about the next generation. We dream of a world were Yuna, Momiji and Yutara can drink cream soda as they wish. You may ask yourself, KG, what can I do to help this cause?**_

_**KG: Please find it in your heart readers. Please send us cream soda so that we may be able to find a breakthrough for Yuna-chan, Momiji-chan, and Yutara-kun. Something must be done or they won't make it in time. Thank you for your kindness.**_

_**Kasumi: YUNA! What are you doing with my baby?!**_

_**Kanari: YUTARA! MOMIJI! KG!**_

_**KG: Oh shit. Please send it to us at the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar located on the moon! We here would like to thank you for reading and would like you all to stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review and for SENDING US CREAM SODA! Well also ask that, not for me or this bar, but for these kids that you all RESPECT THE CREAM!**_

_**Kanari: Damn you KG!**_

_**KG: AHHHHHH!**_

…_**..(Transmission end).**_


	68. Chapter 68

_**KG: Hey people, we're back with this story and well yeah I read the recent manga. It's just all trollin' now. Dammit this is getting' epic! I love it all dammit!**_

_**Kasumi: You are saying that too much. Don't do that in front of my children!**_

_**KG: Why are you still here?!**_

_**Kasumi: Should I be somewhere else?**_

_**KG: Umm yeah you should. Don't you know that we're being relocated?**_

_**Kasumi: To where?**_

_**KG: No where, that's where!**_

_**Kasumi:...?**_

_**Naruto: Hey I just got a call. It's Nura.**_

_**Nura: INSECTS! YOU'RE ALL INSECTS!**_

_**KG:...ignore it. Now then, were was it? Oh yes, this chapter. Well let's get to it then.**_

_**Quote: "**__**If I say, 'I forgive you,' I have implicitly said you have done something wrong to me. But what forgiveness is at its heart is both saying that justice has been violated and not letting that violation count against the offender," by **__**Miroslav Volf.**_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this? I can't tell you what will happen to you since I haven't tested this myself. You will more than likely die if this happens to be a failure," Kabuto said while Tobi glared up at the lone light in front of his eyes, its slight warmth not doing any real comfort to him, but he didn't care about that. He only turned to see Zetsu and a grinning Orochimaru. "A live test subject is better than a dead one. Proceed with it. Zetsu will warn me if either of you try anything stupid," Tobi said while Orochimaru chuckled.<p>

"Don't you trust me? You're the one who said I should get back with Akatsuki anyway," Orochimaru said and Tobi just closed his eyes then opened his mouth. "I do not trust you, but that's what makes me want to keep you around. I'm just keeping you close is all. Now then, Yakushi Kabuto, begin!" Tobi ordered and Kabuto immediately nodded as he quickly turned on the light. Zetsu just watched the entire thing while Kabuto quickly placed on his gloves as a team of medic nin came into the room with him.

"We're going to get started. Administer the sedative," Kabuto said as one lone female walked over to a blinking machine and then taking tube placed it near Tobi's face. She was ready to remove the mask before Zetsu grabbed her hand much to her surprise. **"Keep the mask on!" **Black Zetsu said and the nurse trembled before she gave a nod while Zetsu walked out of the room, but he had White Zetsu clones posted around the entire room in case of anything going wrong with this.

"You seem to be very cautious. Do you have something to hide?" Orochimaru asked, but Zetsu didn't respond as the two white and black partners just watched Kabuto as he began to instruct the surgeons and nurses to his aid.

"Bring experiment number...ten," Kabuto said and the nurses widened their eyes as they looked to Kabuto to make sure that they heard right from him. Kabuto nodded with absolute conviction while one of the surgeons left the room. When they had left Kabuto placed the mouth piece of the tube over Tobi's mask as the gas quickly began to fill his lungs. Tobi felt his will fleeting, his chakra waning, and his eyes heavy. He was soon out cold which got Zetsu to be a little anxious, but he didn't move from his post since he couldn't be in the room himself and risk tampering with the operation.

Soon the surgeon returned with a large tube filled with the green liquid that Orochimaru, Zetsu, Tobi, and Kabuto had been talking about. Well, it was actually filled with two things, but the green part was the most important and to the point. "Phase one, extraction of testing tube. Monitor his heart rate," Kabuto said and one of the nurses nodded while Kabuto quickly took a needle and hastily took out the green liquid. Kabuto calmed his breathing as he placed the needle towards Tobi's neck.

"Entering phase two," he said. He then glanced over to the window and he saw Orochimaru nod while Zetsu steeled his eyes over Kabuto's body. Kabuto sighed then pushed the needle to Tobi's neck.

"Heart rate: normal. Pulse: Average. Everything is going well Kabuto-sama," a nurse said and Kabuto nodded with a wipe of his forehead. _"Now we wait," _Kabuto thought to himself as he quickly walked over to a computer and looked and the beeping screen. He slowly nodded several times over before taking a quick glance to Tobi.

"Adding the next liquid. Beginning phase three," Kabuto said as he took the liquid from another jar and then pushed it into Tobi's neck. He extracted the needle while the nurse checked him over. "Still stable Kabuto-sama," she said and Kabuto nodded. Kami forbid if it wasn't going to be stable. If it wasn't, he and Orochimaru wouldn't have a prayer to rely on.

_**One day later, Konohagakure, Hospital**_

Naruto looked down at Sarutobi's sleeping body along with Tsunade, Haku and Shizune. A few anbu had been stationed within the room and they could only look on at the sight. None said anything, they would grieve for their Sandaime at a later time. Right now they could only look over for their Rokudaime.

"Old age was it?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded. "He barely had the time to live while he was in office. I always told him to watch his smoking habit, but he never listened to me when I was around during that time. Makes me wish I looked after him a little more before I left," Tsunade said while Naruto patted her on the shoulder.

"Does anyone know yet?" Naruto asked and Tsunade sighed sadly, but straightened up for at least the betterment of Naruto. The blonde wasn't crying as she expected him to, but she knew this saddened him greatly. "The news has already begun to spread. It is only a matter of time until the entire village knows about it," Tsunade said and Naruto sighed.

"And what about Konohamaru? Does he know?" Naruto asked and Tsunade shook her head. "He is now out on a mission, but I suspect that he'll be back home any minute now and his parents will tell him what happened. Then there is the matter concerning Asuma when he returns," Tsunade said getting Naruto to nod.

"Look at his face. He died smiling. He seems...happy," Naruto said and Tsunade snorted. "That's all good and well for him, but not for us," Tsunade said causing Naruto to fall back into a chair. He pushed his head into his hands. He could feel the slight headache forming from this. Shizune and Haku just looked at Naruto in sadness while the blonde groaned.

"Shizune-chan, send out a message to shinobi and civilians that Jiji is gone. I'll host the memorial service to him. We'll do it when Konohamaru and Asuma return," Naruto said and Shizune just bowed.

"Hai Hokage-sama," she said as she quickly left. Naruto stood to his feet while Tsunade placed a sheet over Hiruzen's body. She fought back a lone tear that threatened to come down her face and saved it for when she would be by herself. "What are you going to do now?" Tsunade asked and Naruto turned back to her.

"About what?" he asked and Tsunade folded her arms under her bust as she turned her head in Naruto's direction to see him ready to leave. "I mean with the advisors. Sarutobi and myself were your two advisors and with him...gone you're going to need another one," Tsunade said and Naruto just sighed as he shook his head.

"I'll think about it later. I have some more stuff that I need to do," Naruto said as he quickly left. Haku quickly turned back to her master and walked forward. "Tsunade-sensei, what would you like for me to do?" Haku asked and Tsunade quickly stepped forward surprising Haku as she placed her arms on the young woman's shoulders.

"Go home Haku. Today was your day off anyway. Just go home. The rest of the medic nin and myself will finish up with our duties here. Also look after the brat. He might be strong enough to be the Hokage, but he's still sixteen. Death is not an easy concept for everyone," Tsunade said and Haku just bowed a slight thank you and then left the room leaving Tsunade and the anbu alone.

"This is all just going to be one big headache," Tsunade said to herself and she didn't know it, but the Anbu in the room were quivering signifying their own turmoil, but none said anything. They just kept quiet as always.

Meanwhile, Haku followed Naruto out of the hospital as the blonde and brunette made their way home. Naruto didn't feel like teleporting as he just wanted the time to think to himself. "Umm Hokage-sama, how are you feeling?" Haku asked opting for the respectful tone since she wasn't sure that the usual affectionate tone would be proper at the moment.

Naruto took notice of this and it made him slightly happy that she was being considerate of his feelings as well as his authority. "I'm fine Haku-chan. After I make a quick stop at home I will head over to the Hokage Mansion. There are things that need to be done there and I can't put them on hold, but when we do get home I want you to get Kiba. In the things that have happened I had forgotten my news," Naruto said as Haku raised an eyebrow.

"It's no trouble Hokage-sama. You're obviously having a rough day. I will get Kiba-san very soon once we get home," Haku said and Naruto silently thanked her with a nod of his head.

The walk back to the very large compound of the U.N.I wasn't as long a walk as Naruto would've liked to have hoped for as he and Haku opened the door. Once he did he noticed nearly everyone waiting for him and Haku to return. Haku quickly walked off to go and find Kiba while Naruto sat on the couch. He looked over as he noticed Yuna reach out her hands asking for Naruto to pick her up and play with her. Naruto smiled, but he then noticed Kasumi pick Yuna up.

"Yuna-chan, Tou-chan is very tired. He'll spend time with you later," Kasumi said and Yuna quickly began to sob before she tried to reach for Naruto a little more aggressively wanting to spend time with her father. It was impossible for Naruto, Kasumi and the others not to notice this, but they watched as Naruto chuckled softly and quickly took Yuna from Kasumi's arms. "It's alright Kasumi-chan. I always have enough energy to play with my daughter," Naruto said and Kasumi noticed Yuna quickly calm down before she cooed in her father's arms. She quickly started to play with his bangs much to Naruto's amusement and slight irritation.

"So what's going to happen now?" Anko asked. She didn't have any work at the Interrogation Department so she had just opted to stay home for the time being. She also just got through with a C-rank mission just to pass the time. It had done little to actually have her mood lighten and fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on one's view, there were no bandits for her to take her frustrations out on so that just left her annoyed.

Naruto, bouncing Yuna up and down while she giggled, replied. "We're going to be hosting the funeral as soon as the populace gets notified. It seems that Jiji died of old age. I don't deny that to be true. But the thing that really got me was that his died with a smile on his face," Naruto said and everyone looked up. They then heard chuckling as they turned to see Tsume snickering to herself.

"That sounds just like the old man too. No doubt lots of people are going to miss him. He was the longest person to take the Hokage position," Tsume said getting everyone to nod. They then heard footsteps as Naruto turned around to see Kiba and Haku walking down the stairs. Naruto could tell that Kiba hadn't been happy about the news yesterday, but that didn't seem to affect him much. Maybe Naruto needed to have a talk with him or something.

"Haku said you needed me Tou-san?" Kiba asked scratching his cheek while Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He chuckled darkly to himself. It would always take some getting used to, but he would have to put up with it. It made sense on all accounts of paper so there was no reason on why it couldn't be true. However that didn't mean that Naruto had to like it. However out of the corner of Naruto's eye, he noticed Hana scrunch up uncomfortably at Kiba's words, but he left it alone for the moment.

"Yeah Kiba, Tsume-chan and I still didn't give you and Haku the announcement yesterday. I hadn't planned on the news and the dinner was supposed to be a good thing I suppose. The reason I wanted to wait for Haku to come home was to congratulate you both," Naruto said getting Kiba and Haku to raise their eyebrows. Kiba turned to his mother as he saw Tsume just give a light grin, it was light because of the day's events as she couldn't muster up a full-blown one at the moment. This was something everyone did. Ni and Nana just grinned while Kushina, holding her grandson, Yutara, smiled. Kanari just chuckled as Momiji looked around the room. Fu and Yugito smiled slightly as Kiba spoke.

"Congratulate us? What did we do?" Kiba asked and Haku was equally just as confused so Naruto decided not to beat around the bush. "Kiba, Haku. After much discussion of your mission records and your experiences, Tsume-chan and I have personally recommended you two, and Hana-chan, for the jonin exams," Naruto said as Kiba and Haku widened their eyes. Fu and Yugito turned to Hana, who was indeed surprised.

Everyone waited in silence for their reactions and Kiba was the first. "Seriously?! Tou-san and Kaa-chan recommended us for the jonin exams?!" Kiba asked excitedly jumping to his feet. Naruto nodded simply and Kiba grinned. "Alright, that's awesome!" Kiba said sort of forgetting the events, but no one blamed him. He deserved to have his own happiness and good news usually drowned out bad to put people in better moods so Naruto hoped that worked.

"W-What have I done that allows me to be qualified to take a jonin exam? I'm still inexperienced," Haku said and Naruto turned his head. "I read Nana-chan's report. Apparently she thinks that you're coming along very well from what she can see. Add that to the amount of training time that you've put in with the clan and with Baa-chan then I believe that you are capable of this," Naruto said and Haku just smiled while she rubbed her eyes.

"But why am I taking them? I never thought to become a jonin," Hana said defensively before she noticed Tsume take a step forward. "Because I believe that it's time for you to begin to earn new responsibilities Hana. You have been a chunin for six or seven years now. I know you feel better handled of your veterinary duties as a medic-nin, but you need to take more care to your training if you are going to be out in the field. There may come a time where you will be the only one alive and the only thing to keep you alive will be your skills and your pups," Tsume said firmly while Hana looked down to see the Haimaru brothers sleeping on the floor.

Hana wanted to argue that in quite a few different ways, but she knew that she hadn't been training as hard as she could've. She had joined in on the scheduled training sessions that Genra gave to the U.N.I under Naruto and Tsume's instructions as a few U.N.I members had taken to fuinjutsu practice with Fu and were trying to find ways to incorporate that into their ninken combinations. Hana also knew that Tsume and Naruto were looking out for her in terms of her experiences. Hana had a very good record of field missions outside the village, but them only being C's, B's, and the occasional A -rank was leaving her a little waning in her regards.

"Well Tsume-chan, let's not pressure Hana-chan into it. We believe that the experience is necessary for you Hana-chan, but it's like Tsume-chan says. I need you to take up more responsibilities. I know you run the vet, but I could use you in other places. Is that okay?" Naruto asked and Hana glanced to him.

"Hai Naruto-kun," Hana said as she walked off through the halls. Tayuya and Kimimaro glanced to each other before shrugging. "What's her deal?" Tayuya asked rhetorically. No one answered her as Naruto turned around.

"Kasumi-chan, Kanari-chan, I'll take the twins and Yuna-chan today. I could use a little company at the office," Naruto said as Kyuubi looked up. **"Very well. I could use the little break I get. Thank you Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said as Kushina and Kyuubi handed Naruto the three. With the assistance of a clone, Naruto managed to take them all as he smiled.

"I'll inform you guys about the jonin exams later. Right now I have to head off to the Hokage Mansion. Also, Kaa-chan don't you have to be at the Anbu Headquarters?" Naruto asked while Kushina grumbled.

"Yeah yeah I'm going dattebane. Never a moment for me when assigning things to the rest of the Anbu. I'll be going," Kushina said as she shunshined out of the area. Everyone watched her leave and before long Naruto disappeared in the Hiraishin while everyone else went back to what they were doing.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto and his clone dropped to the ground while Yuna, Yutara, and Momiji giggled in excitement. It had actually been Yuna's second time being teleported, but that first time she was too scared and crying to remember it to be fun. It wasn't something that she was going to be blamed for. The clone quickly placed Momiji on the table before it saluted Naruto and then quickly left in a puff of smoke.

Despite the days events, Naruto felt that his children deserved to see him in a better mood. For one he didn't want them crying, disturbing others from their work, and more over he just didn't want to seem sad. Such things wouldn't look right on his kids given how...cheery, for lack of a better term, him and Kasumi were.

"Well you're all with your dad today. Now Tou-chan has a lot of work to do today. Yuna, will you watch your little brother and sister?" Naruto asked not expecting Yuna to actually respond to that. Yuna just giggled as Naruto placed a mat down on the floor and quickly summoned up some toys for the three of them. Yuna immediately began to crawl towards the entertainment items and Naruto gently placed Momiji and Yutara down. Yuna went over to inspect her little brother and sister as they looked at her curiously. Yuna giggled to Momiji while Yutara giggled back. All three of them were chuckling to each other and Naruto smiled while he continued to write some things down. Seeing them happy, it just lightened Naruto's mood of the entire thing about today's events, but Naruto couldn't help a sense of dread as he suddenly heard shouts outside.

"Genin, you can't barge into Hokage-sama's office! You must wait for him to say that you can come in! Stop!" Naruto looked up and narrowed his eyes as did the anbu in the room. Naruto noticed Taka drop to the ground quickly and secure the children by gently pushing them to the side. He then stood in front of them in a guarding position to protect his Hokage's next generation before the door bursted open.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but upon seeing the person then he could understand it now. "B-Boss, it's not true is it? Please tell me it's not true!" Konohamaru said while Naruto felt a heavy ping in his heart at the hurt expression on Konohamaru's face. It was times like this that Naruto felt that he probably didn't like this position. He knew of the responsibilities that came with it of course, but he also knew that it had been his duty to see to the stabilities of all his shinobi. He knew that no one, not even himself, Kyuubi, Nibi, or Nanabi were immune to death. Well Kyuubi, Nibi and Nanabi were possibly immune, but when Naruto thought about things then he still wondered if it was true. But he diverged from the current problem.

He then heard more scuffling as Ebisu, Moegi, Udon, and the secretary, came running into the room. "Konohamaru, what are you doing? Show respect for the Hokage!" Ebisu scolded while Moegi and Udon frowned. Konohamaru growled out his frustrations while the secretary bowed.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama, I tried to stop him, but I couldn't since he surprised me by running through the door," she said and Naruto just nodded slightly. He turned back and he saw Taka still guarding the three children with absolute conviction and devotion intending on taking down any threat that came to them or Naruto and the blonde smiled at such a thing. "It's fine Kotomei-san. You may return to your duties. I'll handle everything else here," Naruto said and the secretary bowed before she closed the door and left with just a sigh of relief.

"Taka, take the children outside the door for me and keep them till this is over will you?" Naruto asked and Taka bowed. "As you wish Hokage-sama," Taka said and with the help of Hebi, picked up the children as both anbu, much to Moegi and Udon's surprise, opened and closed the door. Naruto could still feel their chakra outside the room as they leaned against the wall. He found it slightly interesting that Momiji and Yutara weren't frightened by their presence or that Yuna seemed to be trying to play with Taka's mask which seemed to getting the anbu to smile only slightly, beneath said mask, before he gave her a makeshift mask from his pouch to play with.

Seeing that everything was fine, Naruto turned back to his current problem. "So it seems you heard Konohamaru. Yeah, Jiji is...gone," Naruto while Konohamaru widened his eyes. Ebisu looked down sadly while Moegi and Udon looked at Konohamaru in sympathy. Tears instantly stained his eyes while Konohamaru balled his fists.

"His funeral will be some time next week. I'll inform Asuma, when he returns," Naruto said while Konohamaru sniffled. The blonde then heard another knock on the door and groaned. "Come in," Naruto said and he noticed Kotomei looking at him.

"Hokage-sama, Shikamaru-san, Ino-san, and Chouji-san have returned along with Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san. They...asked that you come to the front gate," Kotomei said and Naruto frowned at her tone. Something told him that he was going to like it.

"I'll be right back," Naruto said as he quickly walked out of the door. "We'll keep them safe Hokage-sama," Taka and Hebi said to Naruto while the blonde nodded knowing that his children would be safe with the anbu.

He quickly left the Hokage Mansion and then walked through the streets. He fell to his strides quickly and he was happy that it stopped raining, but he noticed that the clouds were still very much grey. It wasn't normally something he liked.

Naruto appeared in front of the gates as he noticed Shikamaru looking down sadly. Ino sniffled while Chouji just looked all around lost. Naruto looked down on the ground and the sight made him quiver as he balled his fists at seeing the sight of Asuma with his eyes closed. Izumo and Kotetsu lowered their eyes to the ground before they all presented themselves to Naruto.

"Team...Asuma reporting. Mission successful. We have...lost Asuma-san to Akatsuki," Kotetsu said while everyone felt Naruto's chakra slightly rise. It saturated the air making them all uneasy and they could see that the ground tremble beneath their Hokage's feet before the blonde forced himself to calm down. "Everyone, just go home. Report to the Hokage Mansion tomorrow. I'll take care of Asuma," Naruto said to them getting everyone to gasp.

"That's an order," Naruto said rather meekly which they all noticed. Izumo bowed along with Kotetsu and they walked off into the distance to go home from the long day. Ino and Chouji trudged off also, but Naruto noticed Shikamaru was the only one to stay. He looked down at his hand and Naruto noticed Asuma's lighter in that hand.

"Go home Shikamaru. You've had a long day," Naruto said while Shikamaru just looked at him. He could see Naruto's eyes holding the strength of the Hokage in them as right now the blonde couldn't let the sadness overcome him at the moment. Shikamaru then looked back at Asuma and opened his mouth.

"I couldn't save him. My strategies and my power weren't enough to save him. They killed him Naruto. They killed him and they laughed about it. It's just like the Sasuke Retrieval mission. I couldn't even defeat Tayuya-san without help. Where did I go wrong?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto placed his hand on the Nara's shoulder.

"You didn't go wrong anywhere. You did what you thought was the best actions. Don't blame yourself for that. Look, you're tired. Like I said just worry about telling me what happened tomorrow," Naruto said as he walked past Shikamaru and knelt to take Asuma's body. Shikamaru shivered, but he could tell that as Naruto walked away he was trembling with each footstep. "Naru...Hokage-sama, did...something else happen?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto suddenly stopped. He turned his head slightly and Shikamaru noticed, from the side of his face, that a lone tear fell down.

"Yesterday Hiruzen Sarutobi passed away," Naruto said leaving Shikamaru wide-eyed as he looked down at the ground. Meanwhile Naruto walked away with Asuma's body leaving Shikamaru at the gates.

_**One Week Later**_

People filled the streets as most of them adorned their black clothing. Long time friends, classmates, and partners came together while jonin, chunin, and genin from the forces also came together. They were all walking forward to the top of the Hokage Mansion where Naruto had been for a majority of the time. Over the week he had to deal with getting the funeral for both Asuma and Hiruzen out of the way.

Konohamaru had been truly devastated at losing both close members of his family and Naruto heard from some in the Sarutobi clan that the young genin had spent a majority of his time in his room which Naruto could understand. He knew that Konohamaru would come to him if he ever wanted to talk. That's just how Naruto found it. Konohamaru was still his little pain in the butt brother and he would look after him. He owed it to all those times that Hiruzen looked after him as well.

Shikamaru had been at odds with his father since they learned about Asuma's death. The Nara wouldn't do a simple shougi game with his father as at one point his smacked the entire table and pieces to the wall in frustration. Shikaku had allowed this because he knew how important Asuma was to Shikamaru. Yoshino had tried to bring Shikamaru his food on several occasions, but Shikamaru rarely ate that week.

Ino and Chouji were dealing with it in their own way as Ino decided to spend her time with her flowers and her job to forget the ordeal while Chouji chose to...indulge himself in food like he usually did. Not that anything these things worked so Inoichi and Chouza chose to talk with their children about what happened just like Shikaku tried with Shikamaru. It was going to be a process, but they were sure that their children would be fine, and if they weren't, then they weren't fit to be shinobi like their parents thought they might be.

Naruto had informed the U.N.I of what happened and that seemed to depress the others even more about what happened to the Sarutobi clan. For his main family mostly everyone else was alright. They most of them didn't know Asuma personally, but losing another part of Konoha was still hard. However Naruto noticed this to be true for Kurenai the most. Anko and Yugao took the time to comfort her since Kurenai, at one point, had indeed been interesting in Asuma and she knew that Asuma was the same about her until she made her decision in Naruto. Even so Kurenai and Asuma were very good friends and know that he wouldn't be around really saddened her. Naruto had offered himself to her for a talk if Kurenai wanted him around, but Kurenai always seemed to just smile and say she was fine. Naruto, of course, knew this to be a lie, but Anko and Yugao told him to give Kurenai the space just like they were doing since she wanted to be alone.

Both of the Sarutobis' death had affected more than just a few people. The thing that irked Naruto the most was the fact that Asuma died because of Akatsuki. It always came back down to them. Maybe Naruto had been too lax with what was going on. He knew that he couldn't, or rather wouldn't be able to deal with them all by himself and he was still more than pissed off at Madara Uchiha for what he had done as he had informed Suna, Kiri, Kumo and Iwa, yes even Iwa, about what happened. Kumo took that information to consideration while Suna believed it. Kiri was adamant to hopefully prove it wrong, but Iwa was...disbelieving of the matter. Whether this was from their hatred of Minato, and by connection Naruto, or from them just not believing it, Naruto wasn't sure, but to him none of that truly mattered at the moment. No, not now.

All appeared with Tsunade and Jiraiya by Asuma and Hiruzen's graves. Naruto delayed Yugao, Sasuke and Tenzo's mission to Kiri and he sent Mei a messenger bird on why which she had acknowledged. She could wait a few days if need be.

It was an open casket funeral as pictures adorned both of their graves while Naruto quickly stepped forward. "I wish I could say something...anything comforting to everyone right now. I want to let everyone know that it will be alright, but I can't. Hiruzen Sarutobi was my Jiji. He was reason I got into the Hokage position. Life without him is...unimaginable. He loved this village dearly and each person in it was like an extended part of his family. We all knew the kindness that our Sandaime held for us all. He was the greatest influence in my life as I'm sure he was in everyone else's. He always talked with me about the Will of Fire. How it burns in all of us," Naruto's voice resonated through the crowds of people.

"Asuma Sarutobi, he was once one of my teacher. Well he didn't teach me anything, but he was a teacher so he was Asuma-sensei to me," Naruto said before taking a short pause. "His death, like those of others, was unexpected. I can't even begin to tell you how angry I am at the fact that one of my shinobi lost their lives. I know this is the profession that we all live in and dead is the closest thing to us, but it doesn't make it any better. Asuma-sensei was also a believer in the Will of Fire. It is inside all of us and it's the heart of the village. Many may believe that these two will be forgotten, but we will NEVER forget them for they hold their places with in our hearts and we carry on their dreams and their wishes. Times such as these are when our village must stand tall!...or at least that's what Ero-sennin tells me," Naruto said and he, unknowingly, got a few chuckles out of the crowd of people since he just tried to lighten the mood a little. Jiraiya snarled while Tsunade chuckled slightly, but didn't respond to anything.

Naruto quickly said a few more words to the crowds that he memorized for the people and then he, Tsunade, and Jiraiya watched as people began to place flowers on each of their coffins before they walked back to their homes. It wasn't a very long service, but it was a very quiet one and Naruto knew that Konohamaru, out of everyone, would have the most troubling time adjusting to a life without his grandfather and his uncle. However Naruto saw Moegi and Udon with him and smiled slightly. Good friends were always hard to come by and Naruto was happy that Konohamaru had them. He knew the young Sarutobi would bounce back. He was just like him in his younger days after all.

With the service ending and the Anbu carefully placing Asuma and Sarutobi into the ground for their eternal sleep, Naruto went back to his office as he sat in his chair. He looked over some documents that needed to be signed and quickly began to do them, until he heard a knock on the door. Naruto didn't answer but he looked forward as he noticed the door with Kurenai carrying some papers. "Here is the documents for you Hokage-sama," Kurenai said and Naruto just nodded as Kurenai slowly placed the papers to the table. "Thank you Kurenai," Naruto said and Kurenai looked up in slight surprise of the lack of the -chan suffix as Naruto continued to write some notes.

"Naruto...kun, can we...talk?" Kurenai asked and Naruto twitched. "Can we do it later?" Naruto asked slightly trembling and Kurenai frowned as she closed the door. She couldn't feel the presence of the anbu in the room and just assumed that they had left to their own agenda currently.

"Naruto-kun, please...look at me," Kurenai said and Naruto shifted slightly before Kurenai heard him sigh. She looked down at the papers Naruto was signing and she noted the small water droplets staining the documents. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked up at Kurenai while the Genjutsu Mistress widened her eyes.

"Oh Naruto," Kurenai said as she brought him into a hug that shocked the blonde, but for him it was more than welcome at the moment as Naruto closed his eyes while the tears ran down the sides of his face. Naruto couldn't see it, mostly because his eyes were closed yes, but he could feel Kurenai trembling in his arms.

_**Hideout**_

Tobi opened his eyes as he stared at a dark ceiling with a rotating fan blade and a lone light to offer him comfort. He heard a series of beeps and found his arm strapped to a life support machine as well as two seals on each of his arms. He glanced to them before he turned his head to see Zetsu staring at him. **"You're awake. That's quite a surprise considering what you've been through," **Black Zetsu said while Tobi frowned. He held up his hand and realized that his mask was still on his face. He turned back to Zetsu and both White and Black parts nodded. **"They never removed your mask. We made ****sure of that," **Lack Zetsu notified while Tobi glared at the wall. "I do not feel any different. How long have I been in this bed?" Tobi asked and it was White Zetsu's turn to speak. And speak he did.

"You've been out for at least a week or so. There were times where Kabuto Yakushi actually had to check on you since you showed signs of heart failure and cell degeneration, but you seem to be well enough. Just a few hours ago he came in and found you in stable conditions informing us that the operation was a success," White Zetsu said while Tobi leaned up from the bed. He looked at his body and nothing was out of place. He was just as normal as he had been when he went to sleep for the operation. He didn't know if he could be this trusting of Orochimaru to actually not mess with him in some form of way, but he ignored it for the time being.

"Very well. We'll continue as planned," Tobi said getting Zetsu to nod in agreement with him, but then Tobi noticed Zetsu get to his feet. "Are you able to walk?" White Zetsu asked and Tobi attempted to, but his body felt surprisingly stiff and strained at the moment. It was a struggle just to actually turn his head.

"Not for the moment. I'll move later," Tobi replied and Zetsu just acknowledged it by sitting back down in his chair. Neither said anything and they didn't have to since their attention had been to a knock on the door that had just came causing the door to open revealing Kabuto to them both.

"Ahh Tobi-san, I see you have woken from your sleep. You startled us a lot from how we assumed you wouldn't wake up in the week," Tobi frowned when he heard that while Kabuto just tried to give the best non-threatening smile that he could, though Tobi could sort of feel some of the malice and disappointment in Kabuto's voice which clearly spoke to him and said that he hadn't wanted Tobi to survive the operation.

"Where is Orochimaru?" Tobi asked with a dangerous glare at the snake sannin's right-hand man and Kabuto scratched his cheek. "Orochimaru-sama is currently looking over the results and waiting for the time in which you will awaken. He seems quite interesting in the results of your operation. How are you feeling?" Kabuto asked and Tobi muttered something underneath his breath and mask while turning towards Zetsu.

"Go and retrieve Orochimaru," Tobi ordered and Zetsu, without so much as a word, slid into the ground disappearing and erasing his chakra signature from Tobi and Kabuto leaving the hidden Akatsuki leader and the right-hand of Orochimaru in the same room. The silence was abundant within the room as Kabuto continued to just do some of his work and write on his notepad. Tobi just looked at the ceiling and neither was truly in the mood to talk about anything, or at least Tobi wasn't. He never truly wanted to associate himself with characters such as Orochimaru and Kabuto, but Tobi would be stupid if he said that he wasn't intrigued by Orochimaru's research. Well, maybe intrigues wasn't the right word for it. If he had to say something about it then he would say that it was a type of research that he never particularly understood and sought to correct that part of himself if he could.

The sound, or lack thereof, of pen writing on paper snapped Tobi from his thoughts as he turned to see Kabuto checking his pulse. He would rarely, and he meant RARELY, let anyone touch him without his consent. As it stood, only three people had touched him when he didn't want them to. Minato Namikaze, Sato Saranzo, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Of course that last one was merely a fault on his part since it was an experience that he had gone through before, but due to overconfidence in how similar the fight between him and Naruto was...as compared to him and Minato then he drew the conclusion that Naruto would jump to his earth sword and not the lightning sword that he threw at Tobi's feet and it was that fault that really cost him the control of the Ryubi that he wanted. He was sure that he could try a second attempt, but Tobi also knew that since that time that Kasumi would more than likely be more protected by Naruto, especially when Tobi and the rest of Akatsuki had learned of Iwa's failed attempt at making a kidnapping of the Ryubi, Kasumi and Yuna. If they had been successful then Tobi actually would've had a much easier time in getting Kasumi since Iwa's standards for protecting its own military strength, aka its jinchuuriki, was the worst protection. Granted Konoha's protection of Naruto, when Tobi thought about, wasn't that great either. He was sure he could've swooped in a took Naruto from Konoha's grasp and then that would have simply been the end of that, but things were still not in place for that to happen and so he had to wait for a more opportune time, but even though he severely hated to admit it to anyone but himself, he had found that he did make the mistake of letting Naruto go on for too long. The appearance of his Dojutsu, the Shinseinagan, had sparked a particular interest in Tobi and the thing was, there was no record of ANYONE else, Uzumaki or not, having that bloodline in their bodies until Naruto. Tobi doubted that it was from Minato or even from his family since before Minato his family was mainly a group of civilians with shinobi experience involved. Could it have been given to him from Kyuubi?

"Well everything checks out okay Tobi-san," Kabuto stated as Tobi glared at him. He didn't answer to the statement as he looked at the ceiling, but he then twitched as he suddenly felt something wrong. He noticed Kabuto place his hand to his neck as blue chakra covered the medic-nin's fingers. "It's so easy. The once great Uchiha Madara, killed by Kabuto Yakushi because he let his guard down," Kabuto said as his fingers slowly crept for Tobi's neck. Kabuto gave a small, malicious, cocky grin across his face. Tobi's chakra suddenly flared before he glared at Kabuto and suddenly Kabuto flinched as he backed away from Tobi in surprise. He then began to cough. He felt his life fleeting away as he grabbed his throat and dropped to the ground. He felt himself out of breath while he looked up to see Tobi's sharingan glaring down on him menacingly.

"_W-What is that...thing?" _Kabuto thought to himself as he dropped his notepad to the floor and Kabuto could feel the sting of death over his person before he felt back and hit the door while slumping down. "Don't underestimate me Yakushi Kabuto. Your life is easy to burn out of existence when I wish. Never forget that," Tobi said dangerously as he noticed the door open. He saw Orochimaru and Zetsu come back and the two Akatsuki members looked down to see Kabuto shivering almost uncontrollably

Zetsu narrowed his eyes while Orochimaru frowned. The snake sannin raised an eyebrow, but he chalked it up to Kabuto getting into some mess that he shouldn't have and decided to disconnect those thoughts for another time. "Kabuto, leave us," Orochimaru said and Kabuto quickly tried to straighten himself up as his breathing returned to normal. He slowly nodded and quickly excused himself from the room in a hasty leave and slam of the door.

"Something happen?" Orochimaru asked and Tobi snorted. "Hmph, just teaching others about learning their place," Tobi said while Orochimaru snickered to himself. So that's what it was all about was it? For shame Kabuto, for shame.

"Well then I'll just tell you that Hidan-san and Kakuzu-san are within Konoha territory and their on their way to the Nibi jinchuuriki. Especially since we've had to push a little more aggressively in this matter. Also interestingly enough, it seems that Kakuzu-san has managed to end the life of Asuma Sarutobi in battle. Amazing though, it also happened just two days before Sarutobi-sensei's death," Orochimaru stated getting Zetsu to raise an eyebrow.

"The Sandaime Hokage has passed away? Shame, I wonder how he tastes," White Zetsu said while Black Zetsu grimaced. "However once they are there we can't have Naruto-kun interfering. Do you have any type of ideas?" Orochimaru asked and Tobi narrowed his eyes at the wall in front of him.

"I will take care of the Hokage while that happens. Just be sure that the Nibi jinchuuriki will be ready for extraction," Tobi said through a rough voice that seemingly told Orochimaru and Zetsu everything that they probably needed to know.

"I look forward to seeing what you can do," Orochimaru said with a smile of his face as he turned around and walked out of the room leaving Zetsu and Tobi alone. "Are you sure about this?" Zetsu asked and Tobi nodded.

"**It will be done then," **Zetsu said as he quickly sank into the ground leaving Tobi alone. He sighed to himself before slumping back down to his bed ready to embrace the nightmares that continued to plague him ever since he started this mission.

_**Konohagakure, one day later**_

"And you're sure that's what you heard?" Naruto asked with Kyuubi by his side, or sitting on a couch playing with her children, while Izumo and Kotetsu nodded earnestly. "Hai Hokage-sama, it was brief, but Izumo was abel to hear what they were talking about just as we continued to leave. We have no idea of when they will try to come to Konoha, but we heard that they have a target here in Konoha. Judging from their goals we believe that it is either Fu-san or Yugito-san once again, however it could very well be you as well," Kotetsu said and Naruto frowned while he tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Izumo, what did you hear?" Naruto asked and Izumo straightened up at the mention of his name before he cleared his throat. "I could vaguely hear them, us being so far away, but I was sure that I heard something about a bounty, Kisame-san and Kanari-san," Izumo said and Naruto snarled while Kanari winced. The blonde turned to her and Kyuubi blinked.

"**I assume that this is some type of bingo book about me. It must've during the war we had with Taki. I wasn't exactly going to make it very easy for them to try and get past me. I do remember nearly trying to wipe Kisame-san off the map, but I guess I didn't until a few weeks ago. Which is why I have Same-chan for the moment," **Kyuubi said speaking of her sword. She had kept it in her room and even trained with Samehada against Nibi and Nanabi. The ways bijuu fought then it always left significant amounts of damage. Good thing that the anbu allowed them to use Naruto's training ground, with his permission of course. It was good exercise and training for the three bijuu to get back to their favorite past time, at least without unleashing their forms, and it was heaven for Samehada. Delicious wine-flavored chakra for him to drink as much as he, presumed gender, wanted to eat, or in this sense drink.

"While that is a very good thing to admit and most of Konoha is still amazed at that, if I may be bold Hokage-sama, don't you think you should restrict your activities and increase the guard for Fu-san and Yugito-san? Last time both were almost taken if it hadn't been for Sasuke-san, Itachi-san, and Kanari-san. These are S-rank shinobi, that means that they are capable of fighting the Kage of all villages if they had to," Izumo said while Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Do you think that I would lose?" He asked and Izumo grimaced. "I-I'm just being real Hokage-sama. With the Sanbi of the Yondaime Mizukage sealed then it would only stand to reason that they are capable of taking on Kage level shinobi. They did the same with Gaara-san," Izumo urged on and Naruto sighed. He realized all of this was entirely possible.

"I suppose that is true isn't it?" Naruto said to himself. "Alright, I'll think of something. Dismissed," Naruto said as Izumo and Kotetsu saluted and then walked out of the door while Naruto leaned back against his chair.

"_So what do you think?" _Naruto asked mentally. _**"Well, considering the fact that even if they did take you, Fu-san or Yugito-san to try to seal us into that statue that it wouldn't work since we're free of you, well technically speaking. I suppose just like me, Nanabi and Nibi are still attached to fu and Yugito through their individual seals then if you guys die then we die. We can't have that happen can we?" **_Kyuubi asked in thoughts as well. Both still shared their thoughts through the seal since the anbu were in the room. No need for Naruto to explain this if he didn't have to.

"_So...what? Are you going to try and go out to deal with them yourself? It appears Kakuzu-san is after you for your bounty," _Naruto said while Kyuubi shuffled slightly to lean back into her chair. She watched as Momiji and Yutara crawled along the floor before looking back.

"_**Well I suppose I can't just let them go after them. I could deal with them myself if you prefer," **_Kyuubi answered and Naruto turned to her with a slight glare that told her he did in fact mind that. Kyuubi just looked and him before chuckling to herself before folding her arms. **_"Well it's not like I don't understand how dangerous they are. I underestimated how crafty humans are which is why I was sealed in you in the first place," _**Kyuubi answered while Naruto sighed to himself. He then felt something at his leg and looked down to see Momiji gently pulling on his pants with her hands. Naruto quickly picked her up while Momiji's hand roamed Naruto's face memorizing it as the one who loved her very much and the safety that came with it.

"_I suppose so. But Raiga, Fukune, Syra, Yugisa and Tyrun warned me that since they saw Sato that he's more than likely with them as well. You saying how strong he is then I can only imagine," _Naruto answered while Kyuubi frowned remembering Nanabi's own experiences with Sato during the Sanbi mission.

"_**If I do see him then I promise I'll contact you for help. I don't know what might happen, but I do think it would be better if we had Nibi and Nanabi to help us out. I don't know how a battle like that would turn out to be honest. I'm sorry," **_Kyuubi apologized. Naruto glanced to her before he looked down as he noticed Momiji scrunch up her small body into her father and closed her eyes. He looked over and noticed Yutara crawling between his mother's legs like a cat, or...fox. He then looked down as he saw Momiji sleep. Naruto picked up his Hokage robes and wrapped them over Momiji's form for a blanket.

"_It's alright I guess. I'll just make you see that I'm just as strong as anyone that you'll ever face. Can't have my bijuu doubting my skills since she trained me herself," _Naruto said and Kyuubi stiffened. Doubting his skills? Is that what she was doing? Is that how Naruto pictured it? She wondered what made him think that.

"Do you think that I could beat Sato right now?" Naruto asked _and Kyuubi closed her eyes._

_**"No," **she said and Naruto didn't even widen his eyes to that information. He just took it and nodded. Kyuubi could see that she had dealt him a blow to his pride about his abilities and in response she cupped his cheeks._

_**"Naruto-kun, I'm not saying that you aren't strong. Far from it, but it took all of us bijuu and the Rikudo Sennin himself. You're nowhere near as strong as he was. Even with those five swords I still can't help, but worry. Yutara's been alive a lot longer than you have and he has more than enough experience to back it up. In all truth, he's older than even we are," **Kyuubi said and Naruto gasped._

Kyuubi opened her eyes slightly and looked down at the floor. Now there was one thing that she had felt only two other times. The first was sort of when she met Naruto, the second time was with her hiding her pregnancy and now it was this. Guilt.

Kyuubi could say that she was strong. Fuck, she could say that she was the strongest being on this earth, okay fine second strongest if she counted Sato considering her chakra, but she also took into account Naruto's own chakra. When he was young Naruto already had chakra twice that of his teacher, Kyuubi remembered and it was enough to rival the late Sandaime Hokage, but because of her training process Naruto was a kage-level shinobi, based on his chakra alone. If she factored in her own chakra that he and she were still sharing together then it could be said that Naruto had more chakra than the previous five Hokage of Konoha combined. But such things weren't enough. Kyuubi had been there, Naruto had not. He had not seen the complete destruction that Sato was capable of with the Reijin. He hadn't seen her father fight to nearly his death trying to keep the balance all the while separating the Juubi. Kyuubi knew what she was hiding from Naruto. She was sure that she would have to tell him eventually, but she didn't think she could. How could she? What was stopping her from telling him? That's it. It had to be herself. What was wrong with her?

"**Naruto, I...," **Kyuubi paused as the door knocked. Naruto barely registered Kyuubi's voice before he turned to the door. "Come in," Naruto said and he quickly noticed Shikaku in his field of vision. The clan head of the Naras looked between Naruto and Kanari. He could tell some type of conversation had gone on, but whatever he wanted to comment on was lost as he gave a light smile at Yutara being picked up by Kanari with a small smile. He also gave a light smile when he saw Momiji sleeping in Naruto's lap.

"Am I disturbing your work Hokage-sama?" Shikaku asked chuckling slightly while Naruto raised an eyebrow. He looked down and looked at what Shikaku was staring at before snorting. "Very funny Shikaku-san. What is it?" Naruto asked continuing in the signing of documents before he...felt Shikaku's eyes narrow in front of him.

"Asuma's death has affect Shikamaru as far as I know. He stays in his room mostly and I'm beginning to worry about him," Shikaku said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Never thought my jonin commander would be stumped," Naruto said while Shikaku rubbed the back of his head.

"That's not it Hokage-sama. I just know that he is going to leave the village for revenge. I know his thoughts and he thinks that he can hide it from me, but he can't I know this," Shikaku said and Naruto frowned. Shikamaru was a very dear friend to the blonde and for him to leave was nothing short of unacceptable.

"So you want me to talk with him about it?" Naruto asked and Shikaku sighed. "I don't think that this can be talked about with him. Shikamaru is still young. He has yet to come full force with the way of death and I believe that he will grow with it as he gets older, but right now he is a young man and he can make his own decisions, but I can't stand idly by and just watch this as a parent. I ask that you find some way to help him," Shikaku said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He was ready to try something before he heard a cleared throat.

"**I think I might have an idea that would make us all happy," **Kanari said getting Shikaku and Naruto to glance to each other before looking back to Kyuubi who had a clever grin on her face. Women were...troublesome.

_**Northern Mountains**_

"**Find Nura and bring him to me IMMEDIATELY!" **Nari's voice thundered to the shivering warriors before they all bowed and quickly scattered off. Nari quickly sat back in her seat and placed one leg over the other. It seems that she had been in the right about worrying about Nura. He was obsessed with Sato and Nari couldn't over look this, but she never thought that one of her best authorities would...leave. It pained Nari's heart to actually have to do this as she was always a glass half-full kind of deity. She liked to look at the positives, but this was just a downpour on her day. _"Nura, how could you do this to us? To me?" _Nari thought to herself.

Meanwhile Nura trudged across the frozen tundra of the mountains as he made his way down. He looked back to were the place of paradise was situated before closing his eyes. **"Forgive me Kami-sama. I don't know what you'll do to me as punishment, but I will accept it whole-heartedly _after _I finish my business," **Nura said as the only thing he had taken with him was the clothes he was wearing and his sword, the same sword that had been granted to him by his father. Nura then noticed the white light around him slowly began to disperse. It was no surprise either, what he was doing wasn't ordained by his master so naturally he would be losing his deity qualities, however Nura knew one thing. Even without most of them he could still have trained for the others. He was still a Celestial Dragon Lord. He could still fight with his original power source and would never have to learn to wield chakra like humans had to. He knew what he was risking, but he couldn't stand idly by. He could feel the many signatures scattering over the world to find him and bring him back and Nura winced when he thought about actually facing them all.

As the light around Nura began to disperse, his hair came into view of being black colored. His clothes lost their whitish glow as he continued to walk away. For the first time he shivered from the cold as the ice storm blew fiercely in his way. He shook his head before he came to a small bridge. He noticed it connecting this landscape and another. On that other was the human realm. Once he crossed that, there was no turning back for him, or anyone else.

Nura trudged on through the snowy fields before he quickly turned his head. He took out his sword and noticed two figures appear behind him. The first one clashed their sword with his as Nura felt the ground break apart. He quickly backflipped away and landed at the center of the bridge while the two figures came into view. **"We haven't known you for very long. You are going to become a criminal if you go," **Nura looked up and he could see the one of the figures was female and the other was male. Both wore standard attire to his own except theirs was still glowing bright from their light while Nura's was continuing to fade.

"**You both don't understand. You both also know that you can't beat me by yourself. I have no idea who you both even are," **Nura said while the female and male glanced to each other. **"It's to be expected Nura-san. We've only been in Kami-sama's service for exactly eleven or ten human years. You wouldn't have known us that easily," **the female said while Nura narrowed his eyes.

"**Surrender yourself or we will be forced to end you where you stand," **the male said taking his sword into his hands while Nura felt his white glow fade...permanently, along with it his usual voice. "Even if I've lost some of my abilities you two are still no match for me," Nura said while his two aggressors closed their eyes.

"**Then we will take you before Kami-sama," **she said as she charged at him. Nura quickly assumed his traditional stance while the woman went sailing through the air. Nura backflipped away while her sword stabbed into the ground. The woman glared her eyes at him before her partner came up behind her. Nura and he clashed their swords against each other before the partner felt Nura's strength against his weapon. Nura quickly kicked him back sending him into the air before he noticed the female coming for him. Nura didn't have time for this as he stabbed the bridge with his sword.

"**Eien no Ken: Shinryaku-Sha( Eternal Blade of the Dawn: Ravager)," **Nura shouted as the bridge quickly began to crumble. Both of the partners gasped as the bridge quickly began to break apart. They looked out as they saw Nura run across the collapsing bridge with great agility and made it to the other side while the began to fall into the chasm below. They looked at Nura's glare while Nura watched them disappear.

"I'm sorry," he said as he began to walk away from the destroyed bridge. He didn't get far before he widened his eyes as he still felt their signatures. He turned around and the sight surprised him as he saw both hop across the collapsing stones while said stones continued to fall to the snowy ground where the rest of the bridge was. They jumped and jumped and continued to jump before the male grabbed the female by the arm and flung her forward sending her out of the chasm while she placed her sword away and quickly went through the handsigns that Nura had seen humans use. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **she shouted sending a rushing fire across the snow towards Nura's direction. The now recognized brunette male narrowed his eyes before he brought his sword over head.

"**Eien Hikari: Sanran Gōryū( Eternal Light: Scattering Great Dragons)," **Nura shouted as he quickly slashed his sword forward. The woman widened her eyes as a powerful wave of energy expelled from Nura's sword as it slammed against her fire effectively taking it out before the wave slammed into her body and exploded. Nura glared at the explosion before he noticed the cloud of smoke disperse only to show nothing. He turned his gaze right and notice the woman giving him a solid look while her partner came to his side, their swords at the ready to end Nura's life.

"Admirable, but useless," Nura said still not used to this way of speaking before he blurred through the snow picking it up and swirling it around to cover his body. They looked left and right for him and the woman quickly ducked down to avoid a punch while the man was taken by surprise. He looked as he noticed Nura hover over them both before he sent a punch to Nura's face. Nura anticipated that and blocked it with an open palm while the young-looking woman rolled away. Nura and his opponent quickly exchanged blows against each other as they were both a blur to the other, but their bodies reacted to the heat of their own fight even in the cold.

Punch for punch, kick for kick, neither let up as Nura rolled under his aggressor's side kick. He took his sword and the two clashed away before Nura heard cackling and turned to see the young woman whose name escaped him charging at them both as her sword tore across the ground. Nura quickly kicked the other person away before he took his sword caught her own sword as the lightning blazed through the mountains. They glared in each other's eyes again before Nura heard a shout and he noticed her partner coming for him. Nura cursed before he took his free arm and went into his pouch. He swung just as the young man did and they clashed revealing a short blade that Nura carried within his clothes. He looked between them both as they each stared icily at him. "Impressive, but you two are leagues away from a Celestial Dragon Lord," Nura said before they both jumped back in angst.

"**Cease your fighting at once," **the young man said while Nura raised an eyebrow. "What are your names? I shall remember them always," Nura said while they looked to each other. They contemplated his words before the female closed her eyes.

"**Forgive us Nura-san, but we will not divulge such things to you," **The woman said and Nura closed his eyes with a sigh. He had expected this, but he couldn't blame them. It was protocol of course, but then again, Nura wasn't your regular protocol instructions. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that. However I will not forget your faces. Do not worry I will pay for my actions, but not now. I have things that must be done," Nura said as the two widened their eyes.

"**Capture and immobilize!" **the young man said as he charged with his female companion coming from the side. Nura closed his eyes as he took his sword in his hands. The two quickly neared him as their blades were inches from his body and his life. Nura slowly opened his eyes as his sword quickly began to snarl.

**Kenjutsu no Kami(Divine Sword Technique):...**

The mountain quaked furiously as Nari could feel her temple shake. The advisors widened their eyes and fell to the ground while the warriors, who were searching the mountain gasped as multiple avalanches occurred bringing the snow down due to the incredible earth quake.

"**What was that?" **One of them asked before they looked off in the farthest direction where the bridge was. Some of them gasped before they began to speed away towards the unknown location to fight. Only four people could make something like that. Nari, erm...Kami, Sato, Tai, and...

Four warriors dropped to the ground as they looked around to see the bridge, or lack thereof. They looked down the seemingly bottomless chasm in surprise. **"Where is the bridge?" **One of them asked while the others shook their heads.

"**Hey look over there!" **another of them alerted and they all looked over to see two figures in the snow, the only thing slightly discerning them was their aura which glowed every so often. The scouting team gasped before they slid down the snowy and landed next to the two. **"Oi, get a hold of yourself! Wake up!" **their captain shouted, but all they got were groans as they uncovered the male and female warriors, both beaten and unconscious. The counting team could see their exhaustion before he heard a gasp.

"**T-T-Tai...chou...look at that," **one of them said while the captain turned around. He stared back and widened his eyes. **"Dear...Kami-sama," **He said and they all could see a large slash cutting through, and past, the chasm through the snow and into the mountains where they seemed to be parted for only a split second. Such a perfect cut across the ground with a sword. It was a forbidden technique and one that Kami only permitted the highest order to learn. Such a thing was...amazing. Was this the difference in skill?

"**Get these two back to the temple. Inform Kami-sama at once," **he shouted his orders and the men snapped out of their stupor before they collected their brother and sister in arms then flew off while the captain looked back. **"Nura-senpai," **he said and all he heard was the howl of the wind before he flew off as well.

Meanwhile Nura continued to walk off, his sword strapped to his waist and his person unharmed. Nura looked back one more time before snorting and walking off. He'd surely be back. He didn't know if they would accept him back, but once this was all finished then he would accept a punishment for what he had done. Right now, it wasn't the time for him to lay around. No not now. He'd had too much on his duties to do that.

_**Next Morning**_

Kyuubi looked down at her sleeping children and gave a small smile before she began to put her clothes on. She opted for her regular fiery, red kimono, but underneath that were all the supposed shinobi essentials, even the mesh armor. Though Kyuubi never bothered with such...trivialities she had told him and Kyuubi found that she really didn't have to think about it that way, but she chose to anyway. She just quickly took Naruto's words to note and decided to appease him since she was literally going to fight the ones who wanted to capture her. A bit of a bullshit problem she figured, but she could do nothing about it.

Kyuubi turned her head as she noticed Samehada leaning against the wall. Kyuubi smiled as she picked up the blade and heard it growl and click in its weird animal language. **"Time to go Same-chan. We're ****about to see how an 'immortal' person's chakra tastes," **Kyuubi said as she quickly strapped Samehada to her back. Samehada clicked in acknowledgement while Kyuubi spun on her heel and walked up to the cradle. She bent over and kissed Yutara and Momiji on their heads. **"Kaa-san is going you two. Don't worry, she promises that she won't be gone for too long," **Kyuubi said as she quickly straightened up and walked out of her room. She then proceeded to exit the house and hop across the trees leaving the compound behind.

Meanwhile, at the front gates, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji nodded to each other while Shikamaru turned around. "Let's get going. We're going to avenge Asuma-san," Shikamaru said and they agreed as they quickly walked towards the gates.

"Hmm it's a good thing I found the three of you in time," Team Asuma gasped and turned around to see Kakashi standing behind them with his standard look at usual. Shikamaru sucked his teeth while Ino and Chouji looked sheepishly. "Is this really the way to handle it? Once you pass those gates I'm required by law to capture the three of you and bring you before Hokage-sama for leaving. Do you think that's what Asuma would want?" Kakashi asked and they all sighed sadly as they dropped their bags.

"Don't be selfish. Konohamaru is dealing with the same thing as you three. You're not the only ones affected by Asuma's death," Kakashi said with a stern look that made the others shrink under his gaze. "However we're the only ones who actually plan on doing something about it," Shikamaru said while Kakashi frowned.

"There is a time and place for everything. Who you are going for aren't your standard shinobi. They are all Hokage-sama's level. You three know that even together you can't defeat Naruto. Also you must remember that, unlike Hokage-sama, they won't hesitant to kill you," Kakashi said while Shikamaru and the rest of his team grumbled.

"That's the chance that we'll have to take," Shikamaru said and Kakashi glared at the three of them. **"Then it's a chance that the three of you are going to take under my supervision," **Kakashi and Team Asuma turned around as they noticed Kanari appear right next to the one-eyed jonin. Kakashi was the first to snap out of his stupor before addressing Kanari's statement.

"Kanari-san, what are you taking about when you said 'under your supervision'? I'm trying to convince these three that they shouldn't go," Kakashi said while Kanari folded her arms. **"Mmm...parent's intuition? Nara-san here had better be happy that he has good parents. It's a mission given to me by Hokage-sama that, under my leadership, I take Team Asuma and confront these Akatsuki members," **Kanari said while Ino and Chouji widened their eyes. Shikamaru however narrowed his eyes as he thought back to his father and Naruto, but he couldn't say anything.

"So Naruto's letting us go?" Ino asked in surprise and Kanari nodded. **"That's right so long as I go with you. Also I expect your full coöperation as I'm not like Hatake-san here. Either follow my orders or don't expect me to chew you out. Understood?" **Kanari asked firmly.

"Hai Kanari-sensei," Chouji and Ino said at the same time while Kanari turned to Shikamaru who just looked at the ground. **"And if I feel that you can't handle it then I will have you be support where you more than likely won't engage at all," **Kanari said getting Shikamaru to wince at her cold tone before he looked up.

"Understood Kanari-sensei," Shikamaru said in a meek tone while Kanari nodded. **"Good, now let's get going. It's the crack of dawn and we need to hurry out. Uchiha-san and his own group just left so we'll lag behind them and then we'll break off the trail," **Kanari stated and the three agreed while Kakashi patted her shoulder.

"But I thought you were on maternity leave. You did just have your twins. Will they be fine alone?" Kakashi asked worriedly. Ino and Chouji glanced to each other while Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. **"It's going to be fine. Trust me I have a lot better recovery rate than most women. I can still fight even better than you can Hatake-san. You have nothing to worry about," **Kanari said and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure, but he felt an insult somewhere. Maybe it was the fighting better part. Well whatever.

"Nevertheless, I would like to come with you Kanari-san. Asuma was a very dear friend of mine and I'd like to...have my own feelings sorted out," Kakashi said while Kyuubi turned her head and raised an eyebrow to Kakashi's request. It didn't sound unusual to her and she knew more than most the want to see someone dead at her feet. She then just sighed and shrugged.

"**Do as you wish. I'll just write it in the report that I took you with me. However whatever you have right now is going to be what you're taking understood?" **Kanari asked and Kakashi smiled.

"But of course Kanari-san," he said and the five walked out of the village gates and into the trees where they shot off in a speed run. If Kanari was right about the place where Asuma and Shikamaru had been attacked when she looked at the map of the location then the only route of getting to Konoha would have to be the outskirts where her rampage had burned the land so badly that barely any trees or grass stayed in the field. If she was right then it would take them quite a while to get there, but good thing was that she knew this place by heart and they would have the time to plan out a strategy. After all, out of all of Konoha's citizens, sans Nibi and Nanabi, she was the longest living being there and as such knew more than a couple of strategies for every contingency. She was a fox after all.

_**With Sasuke and his group**_

Sasuke, Yugao, Tenzo and their captive, Suigetsu, continued to walk in the blistering hate of Hi no Kuni's territory continuing to make their way towards Wave. They had just left only a couple of hours ago and it was already high noon with the sun in the sky. No clouds happened this day as all the rain had been a downpour last week. The three Konoha shinobi were coping very well with the heat having been used to these temperatures all their life and they also took in the happiness that this wasn't anything compared to the heat in Suna.

Well at least the three of them were alright so one of them was being a total ass-hat at the moment. "Hey guys, not that I want to take a break of anything, but could someone please give me some water? It's dry as dicks out here," Suigetsu said while Sasuke sighed to himself. Yugao shook her head and so did Tenzo. Since the anbu weren't supposed to be exposed out directly then Yugao didn't have her mask and neither did Tenzo. Naruto gave Tenzo the name 'Yamato' for the mission while Yugao kept her name. Both were in jonin attire and since Tenzo was the one with Mokuton then he was the one to restrain Suigetsu while they walked. Since being told by Naruto that he had been recommended by Itachi to take part in the jonin exams, Sasuke had been learning new techniques to utilize his crow summons with his abilities. He had to admit that the Crow boss, whose name was now known as Tsukai, was still very much an ass to and had that whole...summon pride thing about him, but considering what Tsukai had told Sasuke what his clan had gone through because of the Uchiha then Sasuke couldn't really blame it. He wanted to, but he didn't. That didn't mean that Sasuke liked it. While Sasuke changed most of his outlook on his life he still didn't, and would never, like being talked down to like he was insignificant. It irked the Uchiha to no end.

However that hadn't been what was on Sasuke's mind at the moment. "Yugao-san, give Suigetsu his water," Sasuke said with an annoyed glare while Suigetsu grinned triumphantly. Yugao sighed, but acknowledged Sasuke's order before she took out a water bottle and placed the drink to Suigetsu's mouth.

"I can drink myself you know," Suigetsu said before he noticed Yugao giving him a stern look and he shriveled under the glare before he just accepted the offer and opened his mouth while Yugao poured the water inside. Yeah they weren't stupid enough to let him go and drink it himself. "Ahh that's good. How can you guys stand living here?" Suigetsu whined.

No one responded to his question as they kept walking. Sasuke in particular chose to ignore it in favor of going to his thoughts, or more precisely his conversation with Itachi about one week ago. Itachi had told Sasuke about Uchiha Shisui.

At the time Sasuke didn't see what the big deal was concerning the Uchiha, but he had known that Shisui was his brother's best friend, but what Sasuke hadn't known was about Shisui's sharingan, or the most unique feature gained from it. Itachi called it the **Kotoamatsukai( Distinguished Heavenly Gods). **Itachi had told Sasuke that this was a genjutsu of the highest caliber, even more so than the Tsukuyomi. The genjutsu casted upon a target would bring them into an illusion and they would never know it. It would grant the target false experiences making them under the impression it was of their own free will. Itachi also said that he didn't have a counter for this technique as one would never be sure that they were even manipulated in the first place.

Itachi had taken him down to the secret Uchiha compartment underneath the tatami mats of the main compound. Sasuke had been there before, but being there with Itachi was rather strange as the older Uchiha had told Sasuke that Uchiha Shisui foresaw the coup planned by the Uchiha and he also told Sasuke that his eyes were sought after. Danzo and one and that made Sasuke's blood boil, but he also remembered that Danzo was killed two years ago by Hiruzen's anbu while Homura and Koharu had been killed by Kushina. Why, Sasuke wasn't informed and at the time he hardly gave a damn, but knowing Danzo was dead sort made him happy. Itachi also told Sasuke about his entire plan, which had been wasted since Naruto convinced them both. Itachi had stood before Sasuke and summoned a crow. In this crow's eye socket was the other eye of Uchiha Shisui. Sasuke looked at it while the crow blinked. Itachi had told him that it was a fail safe for anything having to do with them. Sasuke had asked Itachi why he was telling him this while Itachi had looked at Sasuke with one of the fiercest gazes he could ever have in this life. Itachi told Sasuke that something was coming, he didn't know what and he was sure that Sasuke didn't know either, but Itachi told him that when they needed this eye that they would have to use it.

"Sasuke-san," Yugao said causing Sasuke to blink before he turned around. "What is it?" Sasuke asked and Yugao quickly tossed him a scroll.

"Hokage-sama told me to give this to you. Things that you will need to learn for the jonin exams as well as your qualifications for the...," Yugao turned to Suigetsu who had been listening with a grin on his face. Yugao sighed and shook her head. "for your position," Yugao said and Suigetsu pouted and gave a short huff while Sasuke unfurled said scroll and trailed along its lines.

"Alright I appreciate it. Let's just get him to Kiri and then we can continue with our business," Sasuke said getting Yamato and Yugao to nod in agreement as they quickened their pace, but they all had the next three days so it wouldn't really matter if they hurried now would it? But still punctuality and all that were still things to be considered.

_**Forest of Hi no Kuni**_

The sounds of clattering could be heard as a young woman trudged through the forest. She smiled as she heard the birds singing in the air and the wind blowing across her hair. She smiled as she lifted her eyes to the warm sun. On her back was a pack filled with things that she had taken from her previous residency. Her open toed sandals walked through the forest before she took out a bottle of water and drank from it. She sighed blissfully and placed it away. She wore black open-fingered gloves along with a light red sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Her long thighs showed an immense amount of training or running. She also beamed with a smile that exuded her confidence.

Entering a clearing she quickly noticed Konoha from the trail she had been used to using from memory. She smiled before closing her eyes for a second letting the feeling bring her back. She then opened her emerald eyes and walked forward. "Looks like I spent too long. I ended up staying for two more months than I should've. A year and two months I've been gone. Well first things first looks like I'll be back this time. With better changes of course," she said as she continued walking through the trails. She then noticed a shadow over the ground and raised an eyebrow. She looked up and she noticed a large bird in the sky. However the sun blocked her view as she noticed it fly off towards Konoha.

"Hmmm, I wonder what kind of bird that is," she said to herself before shaking her head and continuing in her walking.

_**U.N.I Compound**_

Hana huffed as she quickly dodged a strike from Yugito. She rolled across the ground while Yugito stood situated up top on a tree looking down at her opponent. Ever since yesterday, Hana threw herself more into her training since Naruto and Tsume wanted her to be in the jonin exams. She didn't know why, she was satisfied with being a chunin as it took up her responsibilities for what she had liked, but they insisted then she would do them just as fine.

The Haimaru brother growled at Yugito while Hana stood up. She wiped a bead of sweat from her face before they noticed a timer go off. "Okay stop!" Hana and Yugito turned to see Genra and his dog, Sanmaru, as both walked forward.

"Hana, you could not disable your target in the allowed time, why not?" Genra asked and Hana sighed. "She never liked her uncle. Always the fuckin' stickler when it came to training the youngest Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka. Including Kasumi and Kanari's birth then it was at least ten new arrivals to the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka compound and that didn't even include the pups that Hana had helped to deliver. No doubt Genra would be training them as well.

"I don't know," Hana said rather poorly while Genra sighed. He rubbed his temples before both noticed Yugito swing from her tree branch and into the ground landing just like a cat. "She really scared me with some of her combinations, but I don't think Hana-san has the field experience that she had as a genin," Yugito replied and Genra gave a slow nod.

"That may very well be it. However Hana, you must be more alert. You have made several errors that will make Naruto-sama, Shikaku-san, Genma-san, and the anbu deduct points from your overall score. You must take this seriously," Genra said while Hana looked at the ground. She just gave a slow nod of her head while Genra sighed.

"Well it's not like she has to pass. I'm sure Naruto-kun and Tsume-sama are just wanting to see that her potential isn't wasted if she comes to regret her choices in life later. After all, the level of jonin isn't for everyone," Yugito surmised. Genra could indeed nod to that.

"However she will need to step up her game if I might be bold. Of course I can't really say since she was just using her taijutsu and not any ninjutsu. What do you suggest?" Yugito asked Hana and the first born to Tsume looked up from the ground.

"I admit that I probably could've done a lot better. So I think I'll work over the taijutsu and my stealth. Maybe a ninjutsu here and there. Is that alright?" Hana asked and Genra nodded. "Yes, that fits perfectly with what we plan to help you with," Genra said while Hana looked around.

"I don't see Kiba anywhere. Where is his treatment?" she asked short of breath while Genra folded his arms. "You have no need to worry about him. He is currently under the supervision of Anko-san," Genra said and Hana grimaced. She didn't need to know what her friend was going to do to her little brother, but damn if he wasn't going to be changed when she was finished with him.

Hana snickered slightly at that getting a glare from Genra. "I wouldn't laugh Hana. You know very well how strict I can be and we're going to catch you up in this month for the jonin exams to a point where Tsume won't have reason to worry about her daughter's capabilities," Genra said and Hana sweatdropped while Yugito snickered. Hana glared at her before huffing.

"Don't you have fuinjutsu training or barrier maintenance Yugito-san?" Hana asked while Yugito smiled. "Nope. Today is my day off and since I'll be going out on a mission tomorrow then what better way would you think I would like to spend the day than train with my apparent family?" Yugito asked as Hana and Genra could see the dark, malicious aura around her telling them that she was less than pleased.

"Besides, Fu and Naruto are busy. Fu just managed to find a handful of new workers for the fuinjutsu department and she is currently giving them all a rundown on fuinjutsu before they even think about making applications for it. Naruto-kun's the Hokage so there isn't much I can do at the moment. But I guess I can practice what I've learned while I help you guys train. It's the least I can do," Yugito said with a calming smile that seemed to sate everyone else.

That was...until they all felt a heavy source of power come over the compound. Hana shivered and Genra allowed a bead of sweat to fall from his face. Yugito shuddered as they all turned towards the direction of the source. "What is that?" Hana asked.

"It's coming from...Kasumi-sama! Is she in trouble again?" Genra asked while Sanmaru and the Haimaru brothers growled. "Yugito, Hana, follow me. We're going," Genra said as he quickly ran off with Sanmaru right behind him. Yugito ran off also and so did Hana and the Haimaru brothers.

Dashing through the trees and landed on a lone branch. They all looked out before they noticed what Kasumi was doing and all sighed in relief of what they saw her doing. "I see you have discovered Kasumi-sama. Do not worry. We are looking after her," Kimimaro said and they looked down to see the bone user with Yuna in his arms sleeping soundly while Tayuya and Kasumi continued in their spar, but they noticed Kasumi raging with white flames that covered her body.

"She's training to use the Ryubi. So that's what we felt," Genra said in slight shock while Kimimaro nodded. Hana groaned and Yugito just chuckled while she shook her head.

Kasumi rolled away from Tayuya while the redhead grinned. "Come on doggy girl! Keep up with this!" Tayuya shouted as Kasumi jumped away from three giants that Tayuya summoned with her flute. Kasumi snarled before she quickly channeled Tsukasa's fire into her fist. She gave a feral grin before she dashed off. One of the giants swung its club at her before Kasumi quickly jumped over and continued sailing through the air. Tayuya and the giants looked up as Kasumi came swirling down. "Oh fuckin' shit," Tayuya muttered as she jumped back along with her giants as Kasumi slammed the ground breaking it while the front of it exploded in a wall of white fire that began to burn the grassy field around her. Tayuya landed back in slight shock while Kasumi smiled.

"Hmm it seems that I'll need more practice with this. I didn't cause as much damage as I wanted," Kasumi said in realization which Tayuya paled. **"One step at a time Kasumi-san. However we're going to have to keep this pace," **Tsukasa said and Kasumi agreed. She quickly dropped to all fours which got Tayuya to raise an eyebrow. Soon her hair turned white from the top of her long hair to the very tip of her tail. Her claws grew and so did her canines as her tail began to thrash around. Quickly the fire sprang from her back and quickly manifested two wings while Kasumi smiled.

"I'll come at you seriously now Tayuya-san," Kasumi said with a pleasant smile that hid the intent she was trying to give. "Let's see you try it!" Tayuya said while Kasumi grinned. She quickly jumped back while her hand, once again, blazed in white fire. It turns out that while Kasumi didn't have much in the way of chakra and youki, she still had what Tsukasa only termed it, the Source. With it, provided Tsukasa helped her, Kasumi could do any shinobi things that she wanted though she stuck mostly to taijutsu. She was just learning to use ninjutsu other than that one Kage Bunshin that she could make.

Kasumi quickly shot through the giants as they swung their weapons at her. She slid under one and jumped over the head of another. Kasumi landed on the last one's head before Tayuya noticed the fire on Kasumi's arm vanish and then make itself apparent in her leg. Tayuya gasped while Kasumi twirled towards the ground.

"**Tsūtenkyaku," **Kasumi shouted and bashed her heel against the ground causing it to explode in white fire while Tayuya landed back safely in the trees. She panted and rubbed her cheek while Kasumi gave a small smile.

"Dammit Kasumi, just try and kill me why don't you!" Tayuya hollered while Kasumi quickly took her leg up off the ground and smiled. "Forgive me Tayuya-san. I got carried away," Kasumi said smiling innocently with a face that only she could give while Tayuya snorted.

"'I got carried away' she says. My fuckin ass if she's right," Tayuya grumbled while she dismissed her giants and Kasumi's hair returned to normal. "You're going to be fuckin' insane when you fine tune that," Tayuya said while Kasumi smiled widely and closed her eyes. She gave a dark chuckle while Tayuya inched away.

"Tayuya-san, please no foul language around my baby. Failure to comply with that demand will result in extreme punishment," Kasumi said sweetly. Tayuya quickly took another foot away from Kasumi just based off principle and folded her arms. "Whatever," she said, no whispered. She didn't see what the big deal was.

"But why do you like to use your legs so much? Don't you know how to throw a punch?" Tayuya asked while Kasumi smiled. "Well of course I know how to throw a punch. That Iwa nin who tried to kidnap me could testify it to you if he weren't dead," Kasumi said placing a hand over her mouth and chuckling like she had seem some older landlady do. Tayuya's eyebrow twitched and slowly backed away again.

"I'll just take your word for it then," Tayuya said and Kasumi just nodded. "Besides, my legs are stronger than my arms. Also since I'll be returning to active duty tomorrow then I thought it best to catch up what I lost," Kasumi said while Tayuya just absently nodded her head.

Seeing that everything was fine as Kimimaro and Tayuya had it under control, Hana, Yugito and Genra vanished from the tree that they were on and quickly went back to what they were doing before.

_**With Kyuubi and Team Asuma**_

"Are you sure that this plan will work?" Kakashi asked while Kyuubi began standing to her feet. **"Of course I am. Their presence isn't very hard to find. I am an excellent sensor," **Kanari lied. Well it was more of a half-lie. She was a very good sensor, but the only reason she found them was because one of them wreaked with the scent of blood. It would be impossible for her not to find them with him being that way.

"But if one of them is going after you then there will be a chance that they will see through this. I just want us to improvise if we can," Kakashi said giving his opinion. Kyuubi sighed as she jumped down from a tree branch and on to the dirt roads. **"This will work just fine. This is also to cut the danger ****by as much as we can. **_**Though I detest a lot of you, you're important to Naruto so I'll be damned if you die on my watch**_**. That aside, is everyone capable to handle things?" **Kanari asked and everyone nodded. Shikamaru nodded more firmly than the others and Kyuubi could tell that he had taken her words to heart when she told him that her orders were absolute.

"**Very good. Now then Nara you will be dealing with Hidan. Upon the description that you gave me of him then you are most suited to that. Deal with him quickly and then come back. I mean it, understood?" **Kanari asked and Shikamaru nodded firmly once again.

"**Good, the rest of us will deal with his partner. I can sense extraordinary levels of chakra from him so he will be our focus," **Kanari said to them. Ino and Chouji agreed thought it was rather hesitant while Kakashi just looked forward with a small glare. **"I'll make the signal and when I do you will all arrive. Stay hidden until then," **Kanari said standing to her feet. They watched her walk off with Samehada still attached to her back.

Ino and Chouji watched her leave and Ino allowed bead of sweat to fall. "She's amazing. I wonder if she was ever in the anbu. She's not even afraid of what we're about to face. She must be amazingly skilled," Ino thought while Kakashi gave an eyesmile. "Well, she was a division commander doing the short Konoha-Taki War. She's definitely got the skills to back things up," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. Ino and Chouji just gave slight nods while Shikamaru looked down. He balled his fist before giving a slight sigh.

Meanwhile, Kanari began the plan as her soft footsteps trudged through the exit of the forest and coming into the large wasteland of dying trees that she had remembered during her rampage. It brought back unpleasant memories naturally, but she had pushed them aside. Kanari could feel their presence like it was a loud beacon waiting for her. Samehada clicked excitedly and Kanari couldn't help, but share in that excitement as she suddenly found the two Akatsuki members and gave a slight grin. **_"Looks like I was spot on," _**Kanari thought to herself.

Hidan and Kakuzu had walked for a long time and if the indecent language banter going between them then they might have hidden themselves better, but when you're an S-rank missing-nin then you generally have the confidence and skills to back up the unwanted hiding. "Like I said, I don't care about the fuckin' bitch. When we meet her then we'll just sacrifice her heathen soul to Jashin-sama and with her dead then she won't put up a damn struggle. I'm already agreeing to spare the damn bitch that holds the Nibi so don't ask more from me!" Hidan shouted while Kakuzu rolled his eyes counting through some of the money that he had recently gained from a bounty, which was really the reason why it had taken them over a week to find Konoha at the moment.

"She's worth more alive. If we can take her alive then we'll take her alive if we can't then by all means you can kill to your screwed up god as much as you want. I don't care. Just don't get in my way like you did the last time," Kakuzu said while Hidan growled.

"You're still going on about that faggot heathen...what the fuck was his name?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu sighed indefinitely. "Asuma Sarutobi. He had a high bounty and because of you he got away," Kakuzu said before he quickly blocked Hidan's scythe coming for his face.

"Don't fuckin' make me kill you Kakuzu. I'll sacrifice you too if I have to," Hidan said and Kakuzu just glared at him before the two kept on walking in the hot sun and humidity that Konoha, and Suna, were known for.

Both entered into the wasteland together before Kakuzu noticed a woman with long red hair. He could see Kanari holding out a book as she was walking. Where she got the book from nobody knew, but that didn't really matter. Suddenly Kakuzu stopped and Hidan turned around, since he had walked a few feet before realizing that he was without a partner. "Oi Kakuzu, what the hell are you doing?" Hidan asked while Kakuzu stared at Kanari as she came closer to them.

"That woman," Kakuzu said and Hidan looked forward and he could see Kanari coming also and grinned maniacally while he licked his lips. "Hmm more blood to sacrifice to Jashin-sama. Looks like he's looking out for me," Hidan said as he twirled his scythe around.

"Stop you idiot," Kakuzu said and Hidan was ready to tell his partner off before he noticed Kakuzu take out the bingo book and flip through some pages. "That's her. That's Kanari Uzumaki-Namikaze. Kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato, clan member of the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka clan, and one of the supposed many wives of Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Kakuzu said while Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so that's the bitch you're so adamant about. Ha! She doesn't look so damn tough," Hidan said before he and Kakuzu took a notice of Samehada of Kanari's back. By this time she knew that they were observing her as it was impossible not to notice in the vast wasteland, but she wasn't going to hint it to them.

"Whoa, the bitch actually mightt be tough if she got Samehada from that shark bastard, Kisame. Looks like I'll have some fun after all," Hidan said while Kakuzu gave a light smirk underneath his hood. "Kanari Uzumaki-Namikaze, bounty 90 million ryo if captured alive. Bounty 75 million of captured dead. Wanted in...," Hidan snarled and grew a tick mark.

"Fuck who wants her! She'll be dead anyway!" Hidan said while Kakuzu sighed. They both just kept walking and in little to no time at all they were just feet away from Kanari. "Kanari Uzumaki-Namikaze," Kakuzu called out and Kanari twitched. She lowered her book as her eyes stared at Kakuzu and Hidan. One had a stern look and the other a maniac look. However Kakuzu was surprised to note that Kanari's eyes didn't show surprise that they were in front of her, nor a sight of her being afraid. Kanari closed her book before giving a wide smile.

"**Ara ara, to what do I owe the please of Akatsuki?" **Kanari asked while Hidan stomped at the ground. "To what do you owe the pleasure? You're supposed to be scared of us! Or at least look at us with your heathen hatred!" Hidan shouted while Kanari lifted up her kimono as it covered her mouth while she giggled.

"**Is that so? Well forgive me. Allow me to do that," **Kyuubi said Kakuzu and even Hidan shivered as Kyuubi glared at them both with a solid look, her chakra slightly raging around while Samehada seemed unrestful.

Kakuzu managed to stave off the pressure he felt before glaring back at Kanari. "You're coming with us Kanari-san. You have an extraordinary bounty and I'll be collecting it. Don't attempt to resist," Kakuzu said while Hidan grinned. Kanari tilted her head to the side while placing a finger to her chin in a thinking pose.

"**Oh no that simply won't do. I have two loving children back home and they'd be devastated if their mother wasn't home. I can't allow then, but I certainly can't let you go either. Judging from your traveling then I'd say your going to Konoha. Who are you going after? The Nanabi jinchuuriki? The Nibi jinchuuriki? or...the Kyuubi jinchuuriki? You sure are bold challengers. Hmm what should I do with you? I really don't feel like fighting," **Kanari said to herself. Even Kakashi and Team Asuma were surprised by her banter with two S-rank missing nin while Hidan chuckled.

"Oh don't worry. Those three will be joining you soon enough. As for your bullshit kids. Well they'll just have to be motherless and fatherless," Hidan said to her. And just like that Kyuubi looked down as her hair shadowed her eyes. Her body trembled while a frown marred her face. Kakuzu could feel the threatening chakra exuding from her body while Kanari suddenly gave a small smile. **"I see. So it looks like I'll be starting. Same-chan, we're about to have a hella' fun here," Kyuubi said as she grabbed Samehada's handle.** She quickly took the shark skin and Hidan shivered as he noticed her blood red-slitted eyes. If they weren't so sure that Naruto was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki then they both would've thought this was her right in front of them.

Kanari raised her hand into the air and with a slightly mischievous grin snapped her fingers. **"I will show you two your place," **Kanari said as Kakashi, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru flew out of the forest and quickly landed in front of Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Looks like the rugrats are right to play. It seems we'll also be collecting the bounty of Kakashi Hatake. A very good day indeed," Kakuzu said as he began to unbutton his cloak.

"Jashin-sama, I pray for a successful kill. May the blood I offer to you be pleasing in your sight as I bring death and destruction in your name," Hidan said while he swirled his scythe around. Kanari smirked and clenched her fist.

"_**Never trifle with a mother. Especially one who has more chakra than both of you," **_Kanari said mentally. I'd been a little while since she could cut loose, well not too loose. Couldn't showcase everything. What a sad time for her.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto smiled as he continued to do his paperwork. It had been rather busy, but he couldn't help the worry that had been etched into his face. He currently had one of the Inuzuka looking after Momiji and Yutara. Yuna was playing with Ryo for the time being so he didn't have to worry about that as he had the time to himself. However Naruto couldn't stop the ominous feeling. He looked out the window for a minute before scratching his head. "Am I worrying too much?" Naruto wondered to himself. He shook his head with a slight chuckle on his face. He couldn't help his worry as he felt that maybe he had a reason to be. Technically the plan that Kanari gave him, Naruto had tried to refute on different levels, but let it be known that Kyuubi was stubborn, just like Nanabi told him. She told him why she was the only one who could do the mission and how maternity leave wasn't necessary for her, which she had just found out days ago. Maybe Naruto just needed to be more confident in his teacher's abilities.

Yeah, Naruto didn't have a reason to be worried.

That was...until he heard whistling through the air. His window was open and that was why he had heard it. He turned around again and his ears reacted before his eyes as he heard a shout.

"**KATSU!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: I guess I'm done for the time being. Whew that was kinda fun for me. I guess I hope that it was fun for you as well. Umm I don't really have much else to say since I'm by myself. Thank god. Me and my sis just fully moved out and we unpacked all of our boxes in our apartment. I guess I'm currently finishing college while she's focusing on her second year. You know how it is. Well sorry, but I've got to go. Will give you a omake later. <strong>_

_**KG: Hope you had fun. That's all people. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND US CREAM SODA! Yep, she likes it just as much as I do. So send it to us dammit! Also we'd like it if you would all...RESPECT THE DAMN CREAM! Bye bye.**_


	69. Chapter 69

_**KG: Yeah, it's happening. You might be asking why it is happening, but I'm sorry. I've made my decision on the matter. Yeah you can all try to kill me, but I WILL NOT DIE! So anyway I don't really have much planned to tell you. This is how it should be for at least right now.**_

_**Naruto: They are going to hate you ya know.**_

_**KG: Oh trust me I know and I probably don't blame them, but I will accept all punishments from them. I will not run or hide!**_

_**Naruto: Something you do on a daily basis?**_

_**KG: FUCK YOU!**_

_**Kasumi: Ara ara, I thought I said to shut your mouth with that language in front of my child?**_

_**KG: Ummm...sorry I'm gonna go run and hide!**_

_**Naruto: Bawk bawk bawk!**_

_**KG: Ignoring!**_

_**Quote: "**__**Do not spoil what you have by desiring what you have not; remember that what you now have was **__**once among the things you only hoped for," by Epicurus.**_

* * *

><p>Anbu were on the scene. Jonin had been hopping across the rooftops. Many people could see the fires of the Hokage Mansion as the building slowly began to crumble to the ground. "Put out the fire and find Hokage-sama!" one of the Anbu captains shouted and the others quickly vanished without a word while Kushina dropped down to the ground. "What happened?!" Kushina asked angrily and seeing the head of the Anbu department one of the men, Boar, saluted her.<p>

"Kushina-sama, we are still trying to figure that out. Our reports say that someone has entered into Konoha's territory, but as of yet no one has located Hokage-sama," Boar said and Kushina snarled. "Dammit," Kushina said to herself before she noticed the jonin begin to handle the fires. She was grateful for that, but not grateful for the fact that her son was missing. Lots of these things had been pissed her off lately.

"Akashi-sama," Kushina turned around and she noticed Hawk drop to the ground using her code name for this situation. "Status," Kushina said and Hawk gave a firm nod of his head.

"We haven't sustained much injury, but we're still working to find the cause of the destruction. In any case we're going to be busy. Where is Hokage-sama?" Hawk asked while Kushina closed her eyes. She shook her head and Hawk looked down, but his face didn't betray her emotions. Lucky he was wearing a mask.

Hawk just nodded his head with a small sigh before they heard screaming. Hawk, Akashi, and Boar turned their heads to see one chunin drop to the ground. They seemed confused before the air became saturated in malicious chakra. Slowly, but surely they noticed someone emerge from the fire. Him wearing his Akatsuki cloak as with the rest of his organization, but based on the information Kushina had on all Akatsuki members, he had to have been new, because she didn't have any information on him. His lifeless eyes, his firm stance, and his sword which emitted a somewhat ungodly death feeling. Kushina only watched as the chunin in front of her slowly began to assimilate into his sword letting it glow a dark purple before it settled back into its silver metal color. The jonin and chunin who were working on the Hokage Mansion backed away while he held up his eyes. "Where is the Nibi jinchuuriki?" He asked and everyone widened their eyes.

"Akatsuki!" one of the jonin growled out before Kushina quickly took handle of the situation. "Everyone stay back! Assist in the efforts of the village evacuation! Gather the Hyuuga and find Hokage-sama's signature. I will hold him here," Kushina said seriously and everyone looked at her in surprise as the head of the anbu department quickly took her sword and held it to her side.

"I do not wish to kill you. This is just the will of my master," he said while Kushina stepped forward. "Sorry, but I don't feel like answering you dattebane," Kushina said and the aggressor closed his eyes with a sigh of his head.

"Then I, Sato Saranzo, have no choice but to end your life," he said as he dashed for her and Kushina did the same. They held their swords up and brought them down instantly cracking the ground from a sudden release of pent-up chakra. Kushina could see Sato's sword flare while hers did the same.

"Oi Sato! Where is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki? I don't see him. Leader-sama's going to be made if I blew him up hmmm," Deidara shouted and Kushina looked overhead to see another Akatsuki member flying over the village. _"So that's how they got in. Dammit all to hell!" _Kushina growled in her thoughts before focusing back to what she was doing which was dealing with Sato.

The brunette quickly backed away as the ground erupted from Kushina's chakra chains getting Sato to backflip through the air and land back near the flaming building. Kushina held her sword before she quickly blurred out of sight. Sato raised a slight eyebrow before ducking underneath Kushina's blade. He turned his head and noticed her right behind him. He also noted the smirk on her face as she used the momentum of her swing to bring her foot crashing into his side sending Sato rolling across the ground before he got to his feet and blocked another strike from Kushina.

Twirling his body through the ground to avoid Kushina's strikes, Sato just continued to keep himself composed as the Red Death vigorously attacked him. She swept as his feet, but he easily jumped over it and flipped away with much agility in his footsteps. He dropped down before he noticed Itachi in front of him. Sato brought his sword to defend as Itachi clashed his kunai against Sato's Reijin. The sparks flew from their weapons before Itachi was surprised that his kunai had easily been broken into pieces. He and Sato stared at each other before the elder Uchiha's eyes strained. Sato swung his sword for Itachi's frame and quickly plunged his sword through Itachi's chest. Itachi winced while Sato just frowned before Itachi dispelled into crows. Sato only had one thought.

_"Weak," _he thought before he quickly sliced his arm with the Reijin. Blood slipped through the sword before it pulsed and the shock wave of it quickly took Sato from the genjutsu he was in as he noticed Kushina quickly charging for him. Sato narrowed his eyes before he sped off towards her. **"Ryu-en Senkai( Swirling Dragon Flame)," **Sato muttered as his sword bursted in black flames. Kushina quickly noticed the action before her own sword began to glow with her chakra.

**"Mugen'en-k**ō Sanran( Infinite Light Scattering),"**** Kushina shouted as her sword suddenly pulsed in a blinding light while she and Sato clashed their swords together. Dark flames battled white light as Kushina's face, and therefore emotions, was hidden from Sato's view, but she was indeed glaring hard at him while Sato just cracked a small smile. "You are very good Red Death, but you are still weak," Sato said before the dark flames over took Kushina's white light as she quickly cursed then jumped into the air to avoid the bursts of flames that rammed into the nearby buildings. Kushina watched the scene with surprise. There weren't that many people better than her in kenjutsu. Virtually no one was, Naruto was at least her level while Yugao being a ways under them both. The Swordsmen of the Mist were some of those people and even a few Kumo shinobi would...make her get heated, but for one of her techniques to be overtaken. Who was this guy?

Kushina's danger sensors peaked as she turned to see Sato right behind her. He quickly went to deliver a punch to her face and Kushina was ready to block it before she noticed that Itachi had caught it and quickly tried to knee Sato in the stomach only for it to be blocked by the swordsman's own knee. Itachi and Sato stared at each other once again, but Itachi could feel control of his genjutsu slipping each time they looked before they jumped away. Each landed on the ground while Itachi and Kushina looked at Sato while Sato looked at them.

"Itachi, stand back," Kushina said closing her eyes. Itachi turned to Kushina before he noticed her chakra increase slightly. Itachi then jumped back as purple seals appeared around Kushina's body. They dispelled quickly and the winds shifted before a heavy burst of chakra came from Kushina's body causing her red hair to rise because of it. Somehow her mask stayed on as she grabbed her sword by its hilt and Sato suddenly grimaced as he noticed Kushina stab him with her sword. Itachi stood speechless as Kushina's speed seemed to be more than it was before. She was a true blur.

"I will get serious now," Kushina said while Sato growled slightly. "Very well. I shall indulge you," Sato said and KUshina widened her eyes from behind her mask to notice Sato burst in black flames before she retracted her sword only to see nothing before the flames disappeared.

"Above you!" Itachi warned and Kushina looked up as she noticed Sato coming down fiercely while she nodded and jumped into the air. Both clashed their swords once again while Deidara snarled. "Oi Sato! I asked you a question! Answer me!" Deidara shouted overhead while Itachi and Kushina shifted their gaze to him.

"He was your responsibility," Sato responded while Deidara snorted and folded his arms. He continued to watch the kenjutsu fight between Kushina and Sato through his eye-scope with a grin across his face. He didn't think it was going to be that easy. Hmm Konoha will make anyone Hokage these days.

"**Tetsugiri( Iron Sword Slash)," **Kushina shouted as she stabbed her sword into the ground before, with a flick of the wrist, sending a heavy wave of light blue chakra scattering across the ground towards Sato while the black-haired young-looking man just watched the incoming attack. He held out his sword. He then stabbed it into the ground and Kushina watched as the ground exploded from his sword and its energy blocking her technique as it dispelled into the air. Kushina didn't seem fazed which was something Sato would've applauded her for if he had the life in his eyes to do so.

Seeing the same smirk on Kushina's face alerted Sato's senses as he heard swirling in the air. **"Rasengan," **Sato looked up and noticed a blue sphere in a second Kushina's hand before it slammed against his body and into the ground in a large explosion. Kushina continued to grin before she noticed that the body that should've been there wasn't as it dispelled into a pile of black leaves. _"Interesting," _Kushina said and chakra pulsed once again as she turned her head to notice him coming within range of her. Kushina quickly moved to defend before Sato was forced to jump back out of the way from the large fireball that went sailing into the already burning Hokage Mansion.

Landing on the ground, Sato and Kushina turned their heads to see Itachi along the roof of one of the buildings. "Weasel," Kushina said using Itachi's old name while Itachi strained his eyes over Sato's form. **"Amaterasu!" **Itachi shouted covering Sato's body in black flames. Kushina blinked and soon Itachi took his place at her side. "Have they found sochi yet?" Kushina asked and Itachi frowned.

"Not yet. I came here to aid you. Kakashi, Anko-san, and the others will be here in a few moment," Itachi said while Kushina nodded turning back to Sato before all heard snickering. "Uchiha Itachi. Finally I can kill you for leaving Akatsuki. No one is going to get in my way now! Say goodbye as you realize you were beaten by my art!" Everyone looked up as they noticed a large bird sailing for Itachi and Kushina's location. Sato didn't seem to care either way as the flames of Itachi's attack were slowly absorbed by his sword. Heaven's judgement upon someone like him? Foolish.

Meanwhile, Deidara's attack continued to near them. Itachi and Kushina cursed and were ready to jump back before they gasped as a mixture of sand and iron sand covered them each while the bird exploded against them both shaking the ground and destroying buildings. Deidara cackled madly looking down before that grin was replaced with shock as the two individual sands began to regress from Kushina and Itachi's body before the two found themselves caught by two pure white tails that held them in the air.

"These tails. This is...," Itachi widened his eyes before the others heard a shout. **"Susanoo!" **They heard from inside the burning Hokage Mansion as it exploded in white fire as everyone noticed seven more white tails spring from the ground protecting ever single inhabitant that had been in the Hokage Mansion before it exploded. The civilians gasped while the large white guardian of Naruto quickly roared, its armor forming around it while the Rokudaime Hokage unfolded his arms and opened his eyes showing the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in one eye and his Shinseinagan in the other.

Sato raised an eyebrow while Deidara breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew, I didn't kill him. That means I can still take him to Akatsuki. This might be fun after all," Deidara said to himself before he noticed Naruto's eyes staring coldly at him. The blonde was NOT happy. Not at all. The sight of those eyes boring through his head made Deidara scowl slightly at being treated like he was an inferior person.

Naruto's Susanoo opened up and the blonde allowed the civilians to run off before taking notice of Itachi and Kushina. "Kaa-san," Naruto said while Kushina sighed. "Please don't do that. We have enough to worry about. Especially if our Rokudaime is going to be dying," Kushina said and Naruto shrugged his shoulder as the sand began to form around him.

"Can you take care of things here?" Naruto asked and they both nodded while Naruto weaved his hand sending the sand into the air before he quickly jumped to a building. "Come and get me Hokage-sama!" Deidara shouted flying around on another bird that he made while Naruto's sand quickly appeared in front of him and began to expand into a claw reaching for a grab, but Deidara was too fast and easily dodged it. He looked back at Naruto's eyes never leaving his form.

"Art is...an explosion Hokage-sama!" Deidara shouted at the top of his voice as Naruto noticed clay bombs quickly began to fall from the sky. His Susanoo instantly reacted opening its mouth getting a look of surprise from Deidara. He was even more surprise when a massive flame roared from its maw quickly rushing towards Deidara's location. "Oh fuck that's not cool!" Deidara said taking evasive action and he noticed the Guardian's tails rise into the air as the tips of them coursed in lightning. The shots fires in unison as Deidara was forced to dodge left and right. Naruto watched him continued to fly around as Deidara growled. He was dodging sand, iron sand, fire, AND lightning! How was this fair?!

Naruto quickly followed him and dashed off for Deidara on one of the houses. He jumped on another one and Deidara grinned as he held up a handsign. "That's it. Follow me you blonde bastard!" Deidara said as Naruto continued in his endeavors to catch the Akatsuki member. He landed on another building and Deidara's grin heightened.

"**KATSU!" **He shouted and the building was engulfed in a large explosion while Deidara chuckled. "Aww what's wrong Hokage-ass! Too fast-paced for you?" Deidara asked before he saw Naruto emerge from the house unharmed thanks to his own layer of protection.

"Not fast enough. **Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted spewing a stream of lava over Deidara's head while the blonde Akatsuki member cursed and flew off escaping the lava's wrath while Naruto watched him leave. However he heard more whistling in the air and by this time knew what to expect as he jumped into the air dodging two birds that were on a collision course for each other. He noticed Deidara didn't seem to care before Naruto noticed the birds quickly come together then they flew up missing each other by inches as they went up to Naruto while the blonde narrowed his eyes. _"So he can control them to converge and not just go in a straight line," _Naruto thought before he took a kunai in his hands and threw it at Deidara.

He watched the incoming kunai before blocking it with his own. "Was that supposed to do something?!" he asked with a weird smile on his face before he noticed Naruto disappear in a yellow flash and appear right next to him. Deidara winced as he felt lightning course through his body. "You're getting on my nerves," Naruto stated while Deidara looked back.

"The Hiraishin. You son of a bitch!" Deidara snarled out and he noticed Naruto's Susanoo quickly grab him in its tail while its eyes glared down at him like he was an insect just waiting to be squash. "You're not very tough," Naruto said crushing Deidara not surprised that he was clay that smeared his Susanoo's armor. Naruto looked back and he noticed a spider on his shoulder.

"**KATSU!" **Deidara shouted and the spider exploded against Naruto's form while Deidara chuckled. He nodded his head in agreement with his actions. "Hey blondie-dick!" Deidara looked down and he noticed Naruto give him a small smirk. Deidara snarled while Naruto folded his arms.

"Ya missed!" Naruto said before he dashed off with a weird sound of 'whoop', 'whoop', 'whoop' across the rooftops getting an annoyed look from Deidara before he flew off after Naruto screaming at the blonde for him to take things seriously.

Meanwhile Itachi and Kushina were dealing with Sato as Kushina slightly huffed. Itachi wiped a bead of sweat from his face while Sato stared at them both. "You will fall today if you do not hand over the Nibi and Nanabi jinchuuriki," Sato said while they glanced to each other. Pushing chakra into her legs, Kushina blasted off for Sato holding her sword back while Sato charged at her.

"Above you again!" Itachi warned and Kushina looked up to see another Sato over her head. He came down and Kushina was forced to draw a second sword as she blocked both Satos with her sword, their weight coming against her, but she wasn't the Head Anbu before nothing. She was just as strong as the Sannin and dammit if she was going to lose like this.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Itachi shouted blowing a huge fireball in Kushina's and Sato's direction. Both noticed the incoming fire and Kushina quickly jumped away while the two Satos tried to do the same, but both noticed that they were trapped by chains and couldn't react when the flames passed over them. Kushina gave an accepting nod of her head while Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Is that it?" he asked, but he felt chakra pulse as the flames quickly turned black. Itachi and Kushina watched as the flames were quickly focused into Sato's sword and vanished without a trace.

"Did he just absorb your chakra?" Kushina asked and Itachi frowned. "I know of only two people in the group who were able to do that," Itachi said before he gasped. Kushina did the same as Itachi was staring face to face with Sato as his sword stuck into Itachi's stomach.

"_What happened? I didn't even see him move!" _Itachi thought and he suddenly felt his chakra quickly being drained and what was it? Was his...soul being pulled as well? What was going on here? This was dangerous. Very, very dangerous.

"**Gatsuuga!" **Sato turned his head and jumped away as two drills passed him forcing him to back away from Itachi and what he was doing as the latter fell to the ground in shock and exhaustion. He clutched his wound while Kushina gently held him up. "Are you alright?" she asked and Itachi nodded with a light pant in his voice.

"Don't let his sword touch you. It's like being touched by Death itself," Itachi said while Kushina looked back to see Tsume and Kuromaru right in front of her. "Heh, sorry for being late. Had to find out where the action was. Where is Naruto?" Tsume asked and Kushina breathed a sigh.

"He's dealing with the other Akatsuki member. I sensed Tsunade going to his location. She'll be joining up with him in a few minutes," Kushina said and Tsume nodded turning back to Sato. "You have a lot of nerve coming to our village out in the open. That's a mistake that's going to cost you ya know," Tsume said while Sato glared at her.

"Do not interfere," was all Sato said while Tsume chuckled. Who did this guy thing she was that she wouldn't have her fun in something like this? After all she was the wife of the Rokudaime Hokage.

"Tsume-sama be careful. His sword...something wrong with it," Itachi said and Tsume glanced to the sword before giving a feral grin. "I'll be keeping that in mind," she said getting ready to strike.

"**Wrong you three are going to fall back now!" **The three turned their heads as they noticed Ni and Nana drop to the ground. Sato stared at the two for a few seconds before an overwhelming feeling of hatred with a mixture of joy entered into his body. He unconsciously liked his lips as Nibi and Nanabi dropped to the ground.

Tsume, not liking being ordered around, snarled. "What are you talking about?" Tsume asked while Ni moved to drop in front while Nana came in front of her. _**"Fuck, just when Kyuubi isn't around. Nibi and I will have to get him from the village somehow," **_Nanabi thought to herself while Ni turned around.

"**This isn't someone to be trifled with. Kushina, the evacuation is partly done. We're going to need space and lots of it!" **Ni said and Kushina realized what they both wanted and slowly nodded her head. "Tsume we're going to go. We'll leave it to them for right now. We have to get Itachi to Haku," Kushina said and Tsume turned around to see Itachi cough slightly before snarling.

"Fine. Kuromaru take him. We'll be right behind you," Tsume said and Kuromaru gave a nod before taking the eldest Uchiha and racing off along with Kushina and Tsume, the Head of the Anbu and the second Head of the U.N.I Clan looked back as they left Nibi and Nanabi where they were.

"I remember you from the Sanbi mission. I have nothing against you, or...maybe I do. Seeing the two of you gets me so angry and yet so happy. I wonder why that is. I suppose your deaths will give me the answer," Sato said as he quickly appeared behind Nanabi and sent a kick to her face. Nanabi ducked under it and twisted her body to try to kick Sato in the face, but it didn't work as he easily blocked her. Sato gave a small grin before he noticed Nibi jump over Nanabi's chest. She quickly punched him in the chest getting a cough from him before a burst of her chakra powered Nibi's fist as she sent him flying into a building. **"Never again. I'll NEVER let you do it AGAIN!" **Nibi shouted as she blasted forward charging Sato with Nanabi right behind her. They both noticed the building explode and disintegrate in black, dark, evil chakra as it fell to the ground. Sato couldn't stop his grin as he, Nibi and Nanabi clashed. Nanabi jumped over his sword swipe while Nibi quickly kicked him into the air. Sato had blocked the brunt of the assault before he noticed Nanabi and Nibi right next to him. Nanabi held out her hand and Nibi grabbed it as Nana proceeded to violently spin her through the air. Nibi coated her body in chakra as Nanabi flung her and Sato was graced by the sight of Nibi's body coated in blue fire as she slammed into his sword with her claws. The Reijin pinged and that sound violently assaulted Sato's ears before he grabbed Nibi's kimono and quickly trapped her sending her spiraling into the ground.

"Yes, the two of you are much more powerful than that redhead woman who I was fighting. She wasn't a concern for me, but it was hard to hold back so much," Sato said while Nanabi quickly picked up Nibi. The two-tailed bijuu growled getting her chakra to flare before taking a handsign.

"**Neko Hitoma," **Nibi shouted sending several fireballs towards Sato getting him to quickly dash to the side. He gripped his sword and performed an arc slash towards them sending out a pulse of black chakra. Nanabi pushed Nibi out of the way while she jumped back as well. The chakra tore through the ground as both were horribly surprised at the intent to split them in half.

Sato took a deep breath before he dashed at them both once again. Knowing that she would be fine, Nanabi quickly raced off for him as well. She was able to stop him mid-swung as she grabbed the handle that he was holding on the sword. Both of them glared at each other as their chakra flared indefinitely getting the ground to crack around them. The forsaken son of Kami and the Seven-tailed bijuu pulsed their chakra through the ground while Nibi jumped to her feet and quickly hopped off Nanabi's shoulders. Swirling through the air she dropped her leg in a heel kick as Nanabi and Sato jumped away.

"**Nibi, we have to get out of here. There is too much destruction of Naruto-kun's village here," **Nanabi said while Nibi snarled. **"You think he's just going to let us take him out of here?" **Nibi asked and Nanabi shook her head with a sigh as they noticed Sato coming for them.

"_**We're going to need something drastic here!" **_Nanabi thought to herself. Goddammit Kyuubi where could you possibly be at a time like this?!

_**With Kyuubi and Team Asuma **_

Samehada snickered as Kyuubi and Hidan clashed against each other. It was stressful for Hidan to not have any chakra to power his moves since Samehada would just absorb it all and share it with Kyuubi. Not that she ever needed it. **"You're quite good, but not good enough," **Kyuubi said running up one of the ruined trees while Hidan grew a tick mark. He quickly followed her as they jumped around the place clashing together and kicking at each other to gain the advantage over the other. Samehada clicked in its usual language as Hidan swung left and right against Kyuubi's form while she continued to dodge and evade easily. For someone like her who had been alive for this long then her eyes were more than used to things like this.

Kyuubi looked down as she noticed Kakashi and the rest of Team Asuma dealing with Kakuzu as the missing-nin from the destroyed Taki gave a light grin. "Now you will all die! **Raiton: Gian," **Kakuzu shouted and a thick burst of lightning poured from one of his masked demons letting it tear the ground as it made its way towards them. Ino and Chouji quickly jumped out of the way while Kakashi held out his hand. The lightning slammed against him before Kakashi pushed his chakra to redirect it and sent it and quickly dispelled the burst of lightning with a light huff.

"So he is able to use all the elements from those masks of his. Shikamaru, be on your guard," Kakashi said and Shikamaru gave a nod before their heads turned right as they noticed one of the demons coming for them. Shikamaru jumped away while Kakashi took a kunai and went into the air. He hopped over it while Chouji quickly sent a punch towards Kakuzu, but it was easily blocked getting the Akimichi to gasp until he was kicked hard in the stomach sending him spiraling across the ground. "Chouji!" Ino shouted and Kakuzu finished another handsign before Kakashi came swirling down to the ground as he quickly formed his own.

"**Katon: Zukokku( Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work)," **Kakuzu shouted as his fire-masked demon opened its mouth sending out a large fire surprising the others before they noticed Kanari jumped down to the ground with Samehada and quickly slash downward splitting the fire in half and sending it in opposite directions. Samehada clicked before it tapped her shoulder angrily while Kanari snickered. **"Too hot for you?! Oh stop being so stingy!" **Kyuubi said to Samehada while the sentient sword, but didn't do anything other than that.

"Oi! Don't ignore me you bitch!" Hidan shouted as he came crashing down to the ground, and in an impressive rebound quickly charged for Kyuubi while Kanari jumped into the air revealing Kakashi having finished his handsigns. **"Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu," **Kakashi shouted spewing the flames from his mouth towards Hidan and Kakuzu while they both narrowed their eyes.

One of the demons quickly swooped in a pushed Hidan out of the way while the flames passed them both and into the burning trees of the wasteland. "How about a little notice next time?!" Hidan shouted to Kakuzu while the latter snorted and folded his arms. "I won't be saving you next time. Remember that," he said and Hidan snarled before turning back to Kanari and the others.

"**Maybe you both should pay attention to where others are!" **Kanari said getting the others to look at her before they heard shouting and looked up to see...Kanari coming down in a pool of flame as she slammed into Kakuzu pushing him into the ground getting a surprise look from Hidan. Everyone blinked before they noticed one of Kakuzu's mask deep in Samehada's jaws before the sentient sword crushed it easily. Kanari wiped her cheek and smiled sweetly while Hidan snarled.

"You damn bitch! Hold still!" Hidan shouted charging back at Kanari while Kakashi went out and followed him. "Shikamaru, remember the plan!" Kakashi shouted back and Shikamaru nodded once again as Kanari stopped Hidan's assault. They glared at each other and if it wasn't for the fight then Hidan would've fell in love with the glare that Kyuubi was sending him, but she didn't care. As she said, she was a mother and she was spoken for.

Backflipping through the air, Kanari jumped up before she gasped and noticed her leg was grabbed by a long tentacle arm. **"Don't you ever stay down?!" **Kanari shouted before Kakuzu swung her across the ground dirtying her kimono and then sent her flying into the trees before his fire demon and wind demon stood together. "Burn to ashes. **Katon: Zukokku! Futon: Atsugai," **Kakuzu shouted one after the other and everyone noticed the wind mix with the fire in a blazing firestorm that began to spread over the entire area as they quickly jumped back away from the flames.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki( Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)," **Kakashi shouted sending out a wall of water to protect everyone else while it created a heavy mist over the area. It was then that they all jump back when they noticed Kyuubi emerge and hold out her hands. They watched as chakra, blood, water, and yoki mixed together as she compressed it and drew her hands back.

"**Don't really have a name for this. _That would give me away," _**Kyuubi said keeping the last part to herself before she fired it. Everyone noticed Hidan quickly jump out while the ball entered the mist and exploded upon impact of anything covering the very land in a thunderous explosion while they covered their eyes. _"What power? Who is Kanari-san to have that much chakra? Is that the S-rank technique people spoke of during the war?" _Kakashi wondered to himself.

"Die you heathens!" Hidan shouted and they looked up to see him coming for them as he swung his scythe over head. **"Nara, go now!" **Kyuubi shouted and Shikamaru jumped into the air and clashed with Hidan using a kunai. Hidan snarled at Shikamaru while Shikamaru glared back. He then withdrew his hand showing Hidan's shadow connected to his own before they landed and ran off. Shikamaru hoped that they would be alright. He didn't know how he would face Naruto if he failed once again.

He had his own things to deal with as he led Hidan into the forested areas. He would just have to trust that they didn't need him. Of course with someone like Kanari on their side then dammit if Shikamaru didn't think that they couldn't win.

Meanwhile the others noticed Kakuzu get to his feet as he sneered at them all. Another of his demons was down only leaving his fire and wind ones. Kyuubi gave a smirk as she placed Samehada on her shoulder while Kakashi narrowed his eye. "He's still up. We're going to have to do something to deal with him," Kakashi said while Kanari gave a small smile.

"**I have an idea. You're going to have to be fast with this," **Kanari said while Kakashi nodded his head. "I will kill you all!" Kakuzu shouted and quickly they all noticed tendrils pop out of the ground and converge together into a spear that quickly went for them all. Kyuubi jumped out of the way as did Kakashi while Ino and Chouji stayed back. They watched as the demons merged with Kakuzu and appeared on his shoulders while Kakuzu quickly ran for Kakashi. The jonin reacted fast and backflipped away while Kakuzu rushed after him with a flurry of punches to catch the one-eyed Konoha jonin off guard, but Kakashi blocked them all with his sharingan and then dropped to the ground. Kakuzu felt a surge of chakra and looked up as he noticed Kanari overhead.

"I won't fall for that again," Kakuzu shouted as he sent a fireball into the air. Kyuubi, noting the fire, quickly swung Samehada to gain momentum as she swirled out of the fireball's way and continued on her path. She slammed her foot into Kakuzu's back getting a wince from him before she used him as a platform and parkoured to another of the burnt trees landing safely. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu," **Kakuzu shouted blasting a water dragon in her direction while Kyuubi turned around.

"**Katon: Karyū Enjō( Fire Release: Fire Dragon Incineration )," **Kyuubi shouted spewing a fierce fire that seemed to cover the sky in a light orange glow before it propelled forward and slammed into the water jutsu quickly equalling out from the temperature of the fire. Kyuubi smirked while Kakuzu growled. "I have to admit that you are one of impressive skills Kanari-san. It will be a pleasure to deliver you to...,"

"**Nope. Not really! Nobody is taking me today! I have children to look after. Speaking of, I had better make this quick. I don't want them to wait for their mother. So I'll make quick work of you!" **Kyuubi shouted from her perch and dived down while Kakuzu growled. He then heard cackling as he turned to see Kakashi's right arm blazing in Raiton chakra. He glared up at the man while Kakuzu smirked.

"So that's what you were planning to do. Impressive, but it's nowhere near good enough," Kakuzu said as he took one tendril and slammed it into the ground. Kakashi jumped away losing the chakra in his arm with a curse while Kyuubi swung Samehada, but missed as she caught herself on the ground with a crash. Kakuzu then came spiraling down while Kyuubi took Samehada over her head and Kakazu landed on the sword while Samehada's spikes slammed into the soles of his feet taking his chakra while Kyuubi quickly yanked Samehada away pushing Kakuzu back while the sword's tongue rolled out just like a dog. **"What's that? You like an 'immortal' man's chakra? Interesting. Is it better than mine?" **Kyuubi asked and Samehada clicked saying that nothing was better than the red wine of its master.

"**Oh you flatterer," **Kyuubi said before she dodged from a foot stomp into the ground. Utilizing her flexibility Kyuubi flipped away before she gasped as a tendril wrapped around her arms and legs. It hoisted her into the air while the others look surprised. "Kanari-san!" Kakashi shouted before he was taken as well by the tendrils. Kakashi cursed once again as he tried to get free, but they constricted his body even more while Kakuzu brought Kanari in front of him.

"Well miss S-rank nin. Let's see you survive this!" Kakuzu said as his fire demon mask quickly got in Kanari's face. Kyuubi widened her eyes while Kakashi did the same. "Kanari-sensei!" Ino shouted while Chouji gasped.

"Burn to ashes! **"Katon: Zukokku!" **Kakuzu shouted and Kanari gasped before a fierce fire exploded in front of her and consumed her form racing past her and slamming into one of the tree burning it alive while Kakashi, Ino and Chouji looked on with widened eyes. Kakuzu had a smirk on his face before it turned to one of shock and fear as he felt a pull of his right arm. He noticed Kanari snarling at him with her red-slitted eyes burning from hatred for this bullshit before another hand reached Kakuzu's face. _"What? How is she still alive? No human could survive this!" _Kakuzu said before he noticed Kanari's body cover in red chakra. He gasped before the fire turned white-hot trying to consume her into its inferno. Kanari snarled as she used one of her tails to grab Samehada and hold the sentient sword overhead.

"**You...are...annoying...me!" **Kyuubi shouted before she bursted her chakra and yoki through the air, ground, and trees in a massive explosion from just her power as it slammed against Kakuzu's body and sent him flying while having him let go of Kakashi causing the jonin to fall to the ground. Kakashi turned to Kanari and noticed that she had been perfectly fine. _"What was...that chakra?" _Kakashi thought to himself, but he gasped as Kyuubi swung at him. He dodged the strike and landed on Kanari's Samehada while he gasped.

"**If you do one thing right Hatake then you're going to end this ass's life. Get going!" **Kanari shouted as she flung Kakashi forward while the jonin's arm lit back up in Raiton. He noticed Kakuzu come out of the destroyed trees noting that Kakashi was charging him. " That won't work!" Kakuzu shouted while he held out his hands and his masks twitched, but he heard cackling and turned around to see out of a tree came Kanari, with Samehada tied to her back, while said redhead held out her hand and Kakuzu saw a bright, red sphere form in her hands. Kakuzu widened his eyes as Kakashi and Kanari quickly closed in on him.

"**Raikiri: Kiruha( Lightning Blade: Severing Edge Point)," **Kakashi shouted at the top of his voice.

"**Yōko Rasengan( Demon Fox Spiraling Sphere)," **Kanari shouted and both slammed into Kakuzu's front and back as Kakashi's technique pierced Kakuzu's chest meeting Kyuubi's technique and both clashed as Kakuzu cried out in pain as Ino and Chouji were forced to cover their eyes when an intense flash of light came over the area. Kakashi and Kanari kept up the pace and screaming could still be heard as Kakashi's lightning destroyed the wind mask and Kanari's sphere destroyed the fire mask and they both still had enough power to cut through Kakuzu easily as they landed to the ground opposite of each other. Kanari's arm twitched and Kakashi held his right hand, but they both heard a body flop down and turned to see Kakuzu dead on the ground. They turned to each other and slowly stood to their feet and Kanari only had one thing to say.

"**Not bad Hatake. Not bad at all," **Kanari said while Kakashi widened his visible eye before giving a friendly eye-smile. It was then that everyone heard an explosion off in the forest and Kanari smiled. **_"You had better be settled with that Nara. I know much more about revenge than you," _**Kyuubi thought to herself.

A few minutes later, Kyuubi was proven right as Shikamaru came out of the bushes and glanced to everyone else. He nodded affirming their questions while Kanari sighed and slowly placed Samehada back into her backside. **"Alright then. We've completed our assignment. Let's go back to the village and inform Hokage-sa...," **Kanari paused before she touched her forehead. She closed her eyes and a vision flashed through her head.

"**Satetsu: Sajin Sōgeki( Iron Sand: Sand Blades Twin Strike)," **Naruto shouted as iron sand exploded from the ground and converged around Deidara while the blonde Akatsuki member smirked. "Not good enough hmmm. **KATSU!" **Deidara shouted while Naruto's Susanoo quickly covered his body with its tails stopping the assault.

Kyuubi then, through Naruto's connection to her, heard Tsunade shout. "Naruto, throw me!" Tsunade shouted and Naruto sighed before he held out his hand. Kyuubi watched as Naruto lifted Tsunade into the air with an uproar of sand while the Godaime threw her fist back and tried to sock Deidara getting him to fall off. "Oi that's dangerous you old hag!" Deidara shouted continuing to fly around while Naruto and Tsunade growled. The anbu at their sides were continuing to fire Katon techniques to bring Deidara down while the blonde Akatsuki member just growled at them all for interfering in his conquest.

"Kanari-san, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked shaking Kyuubi from her thoughts. She turned to the others and they all noted the serious expression on her face. **"We're going back to Konoha on the double. Let's go!" **Kyuubi said not giving them the time to give answers as Kakashi picked up the deceased Kakuzu and ran off with a confused Kyuubi.

_**Back in Konoha, with Naruto**_

Naruto and Tsunade lightly huffed while Deidara quickly began to spread his bombs around the area where Naruto was. "Get back!" Naruto shouted and the anbu quickly did so as Naruto's hand lit up in Raiton chakra. **"Chidori Senbon," **Naruto shouted scattering thousands of tiny lightning-induced senbon into the bombs letting them fall harmlessly to the ground while Deidara continued to circle around. He sucked his teeth while Naruto glared at him and then bit his thumb.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and everyone noticed a large puff of smoke that quickly revealed a three-tailed fox with crimson fur. His eyes narrowed with a small grin on his face while Naruto stood atop his head. Obviously the fox was happy to be summoned by his master as his eyes looked up his head. **"How might I be of aid Naruto-sama?" **the fox asked and Naruto slowly dispelled his Susanoo.

"Gian, I'm going to need fire and lots of it," Naruto said and Gian nodded as Naruto slowly took out Yugisa and Raiga. Deidara looked at the scene confused as he was before he noticed the large fox chuckle. **"As hot as you want Naruto-sama," **Gian said as his opened his mouth and quickly let out a stream of fire into the air sending it sailing towards Deidara while Naruto placed Raiga in the fire and Yugisa over his back.

"**Sing Raiga, Yugisa. Kamujin Senritsu( Divine Twin Blade Shiver)," **Naruto shouted and Raiga greatly intensified the flames before the blonde Rokudaime threw Yugisa into the fire. The sword quickly blew a great wind and mixed with the fire bringing its power to a new height as Naruto and Gian gave the anbu and the other shinobi and civilians a wonderful sight of an orange sky. However, Deidara...wasn't amused.

"Oi oi! That's not funny hmm!" Deidara shouted before he jumped off his bird and quickly sailed through the air. He held out his hand and, with a poof, made a faster and tighter bird that sped off while the other was engulfed in the hellish flames of Naruto and Gian's technique. Yugisa quickly fell to the ground with steam rolling off it while Deidara growled.

"Alright Hokage-sama! Try this on for size!" Deidara shouted as he opened his mouth and everyone grimaced when they saw clay spill out in copious amounts before it formed a very large Deidara clone. Naruto and the others gasped before the blonde closed his Mangekyou Sharingan and then switched it with the Byakugan. Naruto's eyes strained before, much to his horror, he noticed what was inside. "Get back!" Naruto shouted and everyone quickly moved away while Naruto and Tsunade stood side by side.

"What's the problem?" Tsunade asked and Naruto turned to her. "Baa-chan, punch the ground. I'm going to need some space," Naruto said and Tsunade blinked in confusion, but she nodded and jumped down before pushing her strength through her fist and broke the ground with one of her best punches making the earth quake. Deidara grinned as he brought his hands together.

"Say goodbye!" Deidara shouted while Naruto held up his hands. **"Satetsu: Kūsa Bōheki( Iron Sand: Air Sand Protective Wall)," **Naruto spoke and Deidara noticed the Sand begin to wrap around Deidara's massive clone just as it began to burst. Naruto felt his heart pump before he closed his eyes. Everyone watched and so did Deidara as Naruto quickly opened one of his eyes.

"**Shinseinagan: Kamigamifushi( Divine Light Eye: Immortality of the Gods)," **Naruto shouted. Something compelled him to do that and he watched in shock and awe as did everyone as white flames quickly exploded over Deidara's clone while Deidara himself was shocked at the turn of events. The clone exploded and Naruto watched as things began to burn, but they didn't get far as they quickly died out from the white flames before the clone was covered by Naruto's iron sand. The flames didn't go past the line that Tsunade made and it was then that she found the purpose to it.

"I see. He really is Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage," Tsunade said to herself with a smile on her face while she stared at Naruto's back. The blonde looked up at Deidara while he looked down and Naruto chuckled. "Now it's your turn. Go!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice and Gian opened his mouth while Deidara cursed his luck as he noticed Yugito and Fu quickly jump out.

"Say goodbye Akatsuki! **"Suiton: Teikoku Suijin no Jutsu( Water Release: Imperial Water Encampment Technique)," **Fu shouted as shot a large spread of water from her mouth while Yugito placed her fingers together.

"**Katon: Neko Endan," **Yugito shouted sending out a massive fireball that quickly closed in over Deidara's form. Deidara snorted before he quickly moved out of the way of both attacks as they went into the sky. "What was that supposed to do?" he asked while Fu held up Yugito via her wings while Yugito smirked.

"Oh distractions purposes," Yugito said and Deidara widened his eyes before looking back as he noticed Fu's water jutsu quickly spread out and reveal a Hiraishin kunai. Instantly Deidara noticed Naruto above him as the blonde came sailing down. **"Rasengan," **Naruto shouted slamming the ball into Deidara's body as the two quickly went into the ground causing a small crater.

The anbu and jonin surrounded the crater and Naruto emerged angry as they noticed a clay clone. Naruto growled before he and the others heard laughing.

"Now then Hokage-sama let me show you one of my best arts. I will leave a permanent mark on your village with my art! BEHOLD **C3**!" Deidara shouted while Naruto and the others looked up and they noticed Deidara hold out his hand. Naruto gasped before he hopped back to Gian and the fox threw him forward while Deidara held out his hand which held a large statue-like figurine. Naruto widened his eyes while Deidara cackled.

"Fall before my art!" Deidara shouted dropping the bomb while Gian flung Naruto threw the air while the blonde found himself right next to Yugito and Fu. Naruto's right eye twitched before he showed the EM Sharingan and he strained his eyes over the bomb in front of him while people watched it expand to a vast size.

"Fall back! FALL BACK!" One of the jonin shouted, but they noticed Naruto's breathing hitch as he turned.

"Yugi-chan, Fu-chan. Give me some help!" Nartuto said as his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan's eyes glared dangerously from his eyes. Yugito and Fu quickly nodded while seals appeared on Fu's hands. She held one out while Yugito quickly performed some handsigns. Deidara widened his eyes and a maniac grin appeared on his face as the bomb was close to bursting before everyone noticed Naruto's Susanoo begin to swirl its tails before nine small magatama came around each individual tail. Naruto took notice of them before he slapped his hands together.

**"Katon: Mugen Ry****ūka no Jutsu( Fire Release: Infinite Dragon Flames Technique),"****** Yugito shouted as she launched a roaring fire from her mouth and into the skies.

"**Fuinjutsu: Gogyōgan( Sealing Art: Five Elemental Sphere)," **Fu shouted as she quickly formed her best technique and...threw it. That's right, because seals were the things powering her jutsu and not just her chakra then she was able to throw it. The only reason she didn't throw it at Sasuke during those chunin exams was...well what do you think would happen if she missed? Bad shit would happen that's what! So, Fu quickly took a hold of her sphere as she slowly felt the immense chakra circulating in her hands. She then grinned like mad and then threw the sphere with all her strength.

**"Yasaka Magatama( Yasaka Beads)," **Naruto shouted as his guardian's tails quickly launched one of its tails and flung the nine magatama surrounding that tail towards Deidara's bomb. The anbu and jonin gasped as the nine swirls, elemental sphere, and katon jutsu met with the bomb before it quickly began to get sucked away into nothingness until a large explosion came lighting the skies, forcing many to cover their eyes from the sight, but Naruto made sure that the explosion affected nothing in the village as Deidara widened his eyes while Naruto had one thought while touching his eye.

"_That was so badass!" _Naruto thought before he safely landed on Gian's head. **"Naruto-sama, are you okay?" **Gian asked while Fu and Yugito landed right next to Naruto. Haku did the same and Naruto turned around.

"How is everyone?" Naruto asked worriedly and Haku quickly gave a salute. "Not too many injured except for the people from the Hokage Mansion. Shizune-san and I are currently helping. Most of the populace have been evacuated," Haku said while Naruto nodded thankfully.

"That's good. Then I'll be able to get started," Naruto said as...for the first time he was able to do this. He...released his gravity seals across his body and his clothes as they dispelled. Everyone suddenly felt the presence of massive chakra from Naruto as Tsunade seemed to just be able to stand to her feet. She panted while Deidara sweated.

"Oi oi. Looks like I really pissed him off. I'd better go hmmm," Deidara nodded to himself before he heard a voice. "And where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked from behind Deidara. The blonde bomber gasped then looked back to see that Naruto wasn't on top of Gian's head anymore. "What the fuck?!" Deidara shouted before Naruto grinned.

"Fu-chan, do it now!" Naruto shouted and Deidara turned around as he noticed Fu do a handsign. **"Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu( Secret Tradition: Hiding in Scale Power Technique)," **Fu shouted as she blew a large quantity of powder from her mouth covering Deidara and Naruto at the same time as their field of vision disappeared.

Suddenly Deidara found that it was very dark. Like, very, very dark. As in he couldn't even see his hand dark. "Where the hell am I?" Deidara wondered before he winced as he was punched in the face. Deidara stepped back before he was kicked in the stomach sending him to the ground. Deidara grunted and wiped his chin while Naruto smirked. Above Naruto's head were two fox ears that twitched back and force while his eyes quickly remain slitted.

"**Yōko Senpō: Rasenrairengan( Demon Fox Sage Art: Spiraling Thunder Serial Spheres)," **Naruto shouted pushing two lightning-based rasengans into Deidara's chest while the blonde gasped and screamed in pain while Gian's mouth hissed out smoke. He coughed slightly before opening his mouth as Naruto and Deidara rolled out and to the ground. Naruto grinned while his ears twitched. Deidara coughed up blood from his mouth before glaring at Naruto.

"I hate to admit it, but you're the first person that I've ever shown my Sage Mode to. I wanted to keep that a secret for a little longer," Naruto said while Deidara snarled. He looked out drearily and noticed that they weren't anywhere near Konoha, but a simple forested area.

"Damn...you," Deidara said with another snarl. He grunted as he crawled along the hard ground, but he didn't get very far before Naruto stood over him. "You're finished," Naruto said while Deidara snickered. He looked back at the blond Rokudaime Hokage while Naruto looked down at him.

"No, I won't lose to those eyes. Those damn eyes that reject my art. I hate the sharingan. I can't stand losing to an Uchiha, but I'll be damned if I lose to a non-Uchiha before I kill Uchiha Itachi or Uchiha Sasuke!" Deidara shouted while Naruto widened his eyes before he noticed Deidara's stomach get bigger. **"KATSU!" **Deidara shouted covering Naruto in a large explosion away from Konoha while Gian placed a paw over his eyes.

"**Naruto-sama!" **Gian shouted before he noticed Naruto leap back into one of the nearby trees. The blond's ears twitched several times while his slitted eyes were looking left and right for any sign of Deidara. Naruto's Sage Mode was a product of taking demonic chakra and using it to extend his abilities. Kyuubi had instructed him in it in her down time, but she would be very surprised when Naruto would say that he mastered it. Kyuubi told him that it was the same as trying to take in natural energy, but for demonic chakra then the blonde didn't have to be still. He could keep moving while taking in all that he needed. Kyuubi had told him that...for as long as she could remember, all types of chakra existed. Not just natural chakra, but unnatural chakra. It wasn't a good thing actually. Virtually, Naruto was taking the life from the grass, trees, everything to make it work. It wasn't one of the purest sage modes that Kyuubi told him about.

Naruto's eyes suddenly darted to the left and he growled as he jumped into the air. With a burst of chakra, he flew forward punching a tree and letting it crash to the ground revealing Deidara in complete shock while he stared into the red eyes of Naruto. Deidara quickly jumped back while Naruto watched him go.

The blond landed on the ground and Deidara smirked as Naruto's foot sank. The blond looked down before the ground under him exploded. "HA! How do you like my land mines?! They are everywhere," Deidara said while Naruto blinked. He looked across the barren ground before smirking as he brought his hand together.

"Then I'll just raise the ground up! **Satetsu: Ry**ūsa Bakury**ū( Iron Sand: Quicksand Waterfall Flow)****," **Naruto shouted and Deidara lost his breath as iron sand quickly plunged from the ground in various explosions before it towered over Deidara's form. "Why don't you just die?!" Deidara shouted as the sand quickly poured over him while Naruto placed his hands over it.

"**Sabaku Tais**ō( Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral)**," **Naruto shouted and crushed the sand bringing it down until he heard another explosion. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he noticed Deidara quickly fly into the sky. Seeing him leave, Naruto sighed as he took out a kunai. "I've had enough of this. I still have to deal with that other guy that I just saw," Naruto saw and threw his kunai forward. It sailed through the air for Deidara's location before Naruto vanished in the Hiraishin. He quickly appeared near Deidara and let out a punch. Deidara smirked as he dodged the punch by an inch before he felt a heavy impact of chakra hit his face and send him flying through the trees and into the ground. Deidara coughed while Naruto landed down.

"Your chakra is running low. You'd do well to stop this right now before I kill you," Naruto said while Deidara snarled. "Fuck you!" He shouted and from his hands came two snakes that wrapped themselves around Naruto's body. The young blond was not amused before he touched Fukune sending a heavy burst of lightning through his body incinerating the snakes easily. Deidara backed away while Naruto stepped forward.

"Damn you. Damn you! Damn you! I don't care anymore Leader-sama! I just want him dead. He will die by my greatest art!" Deidara shouted as he tore off his torso. Naruto stopped and he noticed a mouth in Deidara chest. The young Akatsuki member took out a handful of clay and Naruto watched as the mouth in his chest ate it.

"You will not escape Hokage-sama! Not from this! I will destroy everything with this art. You are deserving of it! Now you have pain! Feel Fear! Have Despair!" Deidara shouted as the color left his body and it all went into a large hole in his chest. It began to crack and break while Naruto widened his eyes.

"Gian get out of here!" Naruto shouted as Gian quickly vanished while Naruto raced off leaving Deidara while the young blond chuckled. **"Art is...an explosion!" **Deidara shouted at the top of his voice as the mask broke sending out a massive explosion that continued to grow in size while Naruto quickly closed his eyes. He could feel the trees being torn by their roots from the explosion as he continued to jump away. He felt a ringing from one of his seals on his house as he was ready to Hiraishin away.

"Naruto!" the blond opened his eyes and looked down at the ground in shock. "Sakura, what are you doing here?!" Naruto asked while Sakura shook her head, but she continued to run from the blast as well before Naruto landed down and grabbed a hold of her. He then vanished from the area while the explosion continued to rage through the forest.

Naruto and Sakura fell to the ground with a cough as the blonde winced when he touched his shoulder. He snarled before he looked in front of him and noticed Sato pick up Raiga and Yugisa. _"What happened to Nibi-chan and Nanabi-chan?" _Naruto thought in worry.

_**Earlier, Konoha, with Nibi and Nanabi**_

Both bijuu growled as they continued to fight against Sato, who still couldn't remember why he was so angry with the two of them yet would like nothing more than to see their deaths. He felt conflicted, but the more they fought the more Reijin was trying to break control of his problem. Good it was frustrating!

Nibi caught Sato's blade, but the impact made her feet crush the ground while Nanabi hopped over her. She kicked Sato in the face bringing him on the rebound as he backflipped away. Nanabi landed, but Nibi was right behind her as the sounds of clashing could be heard from the three. Their forms were a blur to anyone watching as the Reijin slashed at Nibi's kimono. She quickly jumped back while Nanabi formed an overhead heel kick. Sato blocked that before he noticed Nanabi channel her chakra through her body making the ground crack before it exploded from her power. She then hopped back and stood next to Nibi while Sato jumped back to a building. He couldn't stop the grin on his face while Nibi and Nanabi didn't look the least bit winded.

"**Careful Nibi. Remember that we're the only ones who can actually touch the Reijin without having our souls taken. However we can't be careless," **Nanabi said while Nibi nodded. **"He's gotten stronger. If not for the fact that he wasn't controlled then this would be much harder," **Nibi said and Nanabi agreed before they noticed Sato jump towards him letting the shock wave leave a dent on the house he was standing out.

Nibi and Nanabi assumed their stances before they felt another huge power. They turned their heads as they noticed Kyuubi slam her foot into Sato's face. The anger in her eyes was clearly evident before she propelling Sato through the ground and several other buildings before landing on the same ground. **"I'm gone for half the morning and you guys are dealing with him? Shame on you," **Kyuubi said while Nibi and Nanabi snorted.

"**And whose fault is that?!" **Nanabi retorted while Kyuubi shrugged her shoulders innocently. However the three female bijuu turned back as they noticed Sato emerge. His Akatsuki cloak was torn, but he didn't care about that. No, his hands were trembling. His grin turned into a large conniving smirk while his sword blazed in dark chakra producing a black flame. You. You! You're soul will be mine! I don't know why, but I hate you! **I hate you the most!" **Sato shouted as he instantly appeared in front of Kyuubi in a blinding speed. Kyuubi took up Samehada and blocked the Reijin while she felt Samehada click urgently.

"_**You don't like this chakra and you're scared? Hmm I didn't think you could get scared. Oh well I want to wring his neck with my hands anyway," **_Kyuubi thought as she jumped back and quickly placed Samehada on her back. Nibi and Nanabi were about to ask before Kyuubi shot forward. She and Sato banged their fists against each other releasing the pent-up chakra in their bodies as their eyes reflected their hatred for one another before a series of punches and kicks followed after breaking and tearing the ground apart. Soon Nibi and Nanabi followed after them as they continued in their own while Sato was forced to block against all three of them. Sato felt his body rush in excitement as they all continued releasing shock waves through the area while before he jumped into the air.

"**Kenjutsu: Teikoku Gisei( Sword Technique: Imperial Will)," **Sato shouted as he quickly held his sword overhead and then slammed the ground releasing black flames pushing Kyuubi, Nanabi and Nibi back as they landed on the rooftops. Nanabi quickly opened her palm and formed something before closing it and held her hand back.

"**Bijuu Kagedama( Tailed Beast Shadow Bomb)," **Nanabi shouted as she threw the small object forward and watched as it expanded in size while Sato held out his sword. He quickly clashed with it as he felt his sword grind against it. The black flames slowly began to consume Nanabi's technique while Nibi jumped into the air. Slapping her hands together she, discreetly, took out a single tail as the techniques dissipated. Sato gave a smirk before he noticed Nibi's fist as she socked him in the face before she noticed Sato use her momentum against her as he brought his sword to her sides. **Kinjutsu no Reijin: Ningendō( Forbidden Technique of Reijin: Human Path)," **Sato said as his sword stabbed Nibi in her side. The two-tailed demon cat widened her eyes as did Kyuubi and Nanabi before Nibi was slammed into the ground. She watched as Sato grinned as he began to pull her soul out of her body forcefully. Nibi snarled before she quickly using her yoki and grabbed it back.

"Just die. Let me see the life drain for your eyes as I kill you! Forget this village and forget what's-his-name. I just want you three to die by my sword!" Sato said as he and Nibi continued to pull her soul through the sword and back into her body. **"I'm not going to die to you! Stealing Tou-san's techniques is unforgivable!" **Nibi said while Sato just raised an eyebrow

"Tou-san? Please. I've had these techniques since as long as I have had Reijin at my side," Sato said before he heard a yell. He quickly noticed Nanabi coming down before he quickly held out his hand and grabbed her throat before slamming her into the ground.

"**Kinjutsu no Reijin: Gakidō( Forbidden Technique of the Reijin: Preta Path)," **Sato said. He smirked as he channeled his chakra through Nana's body and the seven-tailed bijuu felt her very presence leave the world as her chakra started to be taken away by Sato. He chuckled at their struggling forms before he looked up and was forced to jump back as Kyuubi planted her foot into the ground with a heavy crash.

"**You two always did need to be looked after the most," **Kyuubi said while Nanabi and Nibi coughed. They glared back while Sato smiled. "That's it. Come on! Come on and fight me!" Sato said before he and the others noticed a large explosion in the distance. Sato gave a small smile and turned back.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with you later. I have some fun things to have done," Sato said while Kyuubi frowned. **"Don't think I'll let you leave! You're not going over there!" **Kyuubi growled out before she dashed towards Sato. They quickly clenched their hands together as the crater in the village quickly began to break apart. Sato laughed while Kyuubi's frown deepened before her danger senses heightened as she was swiftly kicked in the stomach. Kyuubi coughed while Sato jumped into the air before he noticed Kyuubi hold out her hands.

"_**He's in the air. This shouldn't affect the village anymore than it should! **_**Bijuudama!" **Kyuubi shouted sending her bomb towards Sato before he looked back and noticed it coming for him. Sato quickly twirled his body and watched it pass him by the skin of his teeth before it raced off. He looked back with an annoyed look while Kyuubi gave him her best determined one.

"You will be dealt with. Later miss," Sato said before he vanished in dark flames. **"Dammit, that's where Naruto-kun is! Ni, Nana, let's go!" **Kyuubi said and they nodded as they dashed off with the anbu right behind him. The only reason that they anbu weren't fighting with them was because Kyuubi requested that they not. While Kyuubi, in the eyes of the village, was just a jonin she was still one of the highest ones and as such could overrule the anbu if the need arose as could Nibi and Nanabi.

_**With Naruto and Sakura**_

"This energy. What do I feel from you? Why do I remember you?" Sato asked feeling Raiga while the sword gasped. Yugisa did the same as they felt Sato's power blast through them. Raiga's eyes lost their warmth while Yugisa's eyes did the same. Both dropped their hands to their sides and their white space suddenly grew black. **"Nice to see you both again," **Raiga and Yugisa turned their heads as they noticed Reijin with her pleasant smile.

"**Reijin. It is...good to see you as well," **Raiga and Yugisa said to her getting Reijin to nod her brunette head. Outside, the black flames consumed Raiga as the sword turned to a dark red handle. The handle for Yugisa changed to a pure dark handle while Sato suddenly felt the flames of his heart ignited. It felt...good, very, very good. He loved this feeling. Why was it that he felt...so empowered? A feeling unlike any he had ever felt before. Much better than when he tore the souls from people. Much better than his killing of the lower species, humans. This...Kami-like feeling. It was without a doubt...ecstasy.

Sato turned his head as he noticed Naruto get to his feet. The blond glared at him while Sato stared back.

"It looks like you took care of my partner. I will have to inform master about this. I bid you...farewell Rokudaime," Sato said as he disappeared with a burst flames. **"Raiga, Yugisa!" **Tyrun shouted while Fukune and Syra held him back.

"**Tyrun, calm down. He's gone! There is nothing we can do for them now!" **Syra said while Tyrun widened his eyes. He sucked his teeth before he punched the white space they shared with his fist. Meanwhile Naruto breathing suddenly felt ragged. He looked down and he noticed a large slash across his torso. _"Fuck, he hit me and I didn't notice it," _Naruto said and his eyes rolled to the back of his head before he dropped to the ground the only sounds that were blurred were the sounds of people shouting 'Naruto, Hokage-sama, Rokudaime-sama, and Naruto-kun!' to him before he faded into unconsciousness.

Kyuubi, Nibi, and Nanabi dropped to the ground as they noticed Naruto along with, much to their surprise, Sakura, or at least who they thought might have been her. The anbu quickly dropped behind them as Kushina quickly pushed through them. "Sochi," Kushina said as she knelt and held Naruto to her lap. She placed a hand on his forehead and trailed her hands down while noticing the slightly deep gash on his side. Kushina sighed before turning around.

"Prep the hospital and call Tsunade Senju, Shizune Kato, and Haku Uzumaki-Namikaze. Also call a council meeting," Kushina said while the anbu nodded and rushed off while Kushina, with the help of Nanabi, took Naruto and rushed off while Nibi grabbed Sakura. Kyuubi turned her head and looked out into the wilderness before snorted. **"You'd better not come back. I was held back for the sake of Naruto-kun's village, though I still find them unworthy of it, he does and I honored his wishes. If I see you then I won't hesitate like I had done," **Kyuubi said before she dashed off leaving the destroyed field alone.

_**Nighttime, Council Room**_

The council assembled from the civilian side to the shinobi side with Tsume representing the U.N.I clan. Even Kushina was there representing the Anbu Department, which she had to adorn a mask for that. Luckily she had her own mask which was different from the others. Hers was just red, with black fox whisker marks on its side. She was called Akashi for a reason. She was the Red Death after all.

Soon the doors opened and everyone noticed Tsunade come through the doors. She glanced to everyone in the room before sitting in Naruto's chair. Since Naruto was down then Tsunade took the reigns for the time being. "I'll make this quick. Naruto is fine," Tsunade said and everyone breathed sighs of relief for their Rokudaime, especially Kushina and Tsume, before Tsunade placed her hand up.

"He'll be in the hospital for about a week or so, but we can thank the Kyuubi for that. No doubt it's healing him as we speak. The gash in his side is slowly closing, but it seems that a large portion of his chakra was stolen from that gash by unknown means. Fu is working with the barrier division on how Akatsuki got in the village in the first place. The village is still in high alert while construction continues," Tsunade said and with the worst of it gone, everyone began to breath and think more levelheadedly.

"Akashi, your report," Tsunade said and Kushina stood to her feet. "The one who infiltrated the village was S-rank missing nin Deidara from Iwa. We have yet to determine his partner, but Kanari has informed us that his name is called Sato Saranzo and he's not to be trifled with. He has no affiliation with any other nation or group until Akatsuki so we can't figure his strength just yet, but I do agree with Kanari's assessment," Kushina spoke while others murmured.

"Kakashi Hatake did come here with the body of Kakuzu from Taki. Shikamaru Nara managed to take care of his partner, Hidan. They were on their way to Konoha. It seems that Akatsuki is getting desperate to acquire the Nibi, Nanabi, and Kyuubi. To outright attack our Rokudaime shows their hubris," Hiashi said with his arms folded.

"Well we have put a dent in their plans and their members. Naruto-sama managed to defeat Deidara from Iwa so that's three members down without excluding Kisame-san," Chouza said getting others to nod.

"And what of the youngest heir to the U.N.I clan?" Shibi asked while Tsume smiled. "Since she is young then Yuna will have to wait to help lead the clan with Kiba. However she is safe. The anbu moved Kasumi and Yuna to a secure location. The same could be said for the twins Momiji and Yutara. They are being watched by Tayuya and Kimimaro," Tsume said while Shibi just nodded and let the issue go.

"That aside we're going to have to increase the difficulty of the jonin exams. We've been too lax during this time that this happened. I already left this office so I can't really make the decision. Once he wakes up then I'll run it by Naruto," Tsunade said and the others agreed with that plan of action.

"What's the damage count?" came a new voice as everyone glanced to the side to see Ibiki glancing down to the civilians. That's right, Ibiki Morino had taken over the position of the next advisor at Naruto's side since the blonde had lost Sarutobi to old age. In truth there wasn't a reason to not have him. Ibiki was one of the brightest minds, Naruto had figured. His input really mattered to Naruto and the blond felt that the Head of Interrogation could benefit the village at his side. Naturally Ibiki was happy to help with it. It's not like he had anything better to do.

Getting back to the issue, one civilian stood to his feet. "Hai, there are 34 killed and 89 injured. This is only the number because the anbu were fast to respond to the threat and evacuate. We also have Hokage-sama to thank for dealing with most of it and protecting the village," one of the civilians said and Ibiki nodded before the man continued.

"The most damage was done to the Market District. It will take a while to bring that up and luckily the academy wasn't destroyed because it wasn't the intended target. However we will now have to work on bringing in money to rebuild the Hokage Mansion," he said while Inoichi placed some papers.

"Did we just get a large quantity of money from the trade routes from Naruto-sama's Shugyoton?" Inoichi asked and everyone blinked. "Hmm we have to move some things around, but that might just cover everything. We could even make some necessary improvements now," Tsunade said while others murmured to each other.

"I know this is off topic, but what about the person that was with Hokage-sama?" Chouza asked and everyone turned to him and Tsunade tapped her finger on the table. "That's right. Sakura Haruno returned to the village today from her one-year revelation. I can't believe she got caught up in that blast. Good thing Naruto protect her from the brunt of the explosion. However she is resting peacefully. A few bruises and scratches, but otherwise she will recover in about a day or two. Funny, I almost didn't recognize her she's so different," Tsunade said mostly to herself.

_**Hospital**_

Kyuubi and Hana shushed Yutara and Momiji as they continued to sleep. They had been crying since they found out that their mother was missing along with their father. "So what happens now?" Hana asked cradling Yutara while Kanari sighed. **"I don't know. I'm having trouble healing it perfectly, but I'll get it done soon. Just give me some time," **Kyuubi said focusing her energy to try and continue healing Naruto as much as she could. She never thought that Sato would drive a gash into Naruto's side and steal most of his chakra in that time. However Kanari couldn't fault that because Naruto had been down and out of luck at that point.

Both heard walking as they turned to see Kasumi holding Yuna, who had gotten bigger slightly, in her arms with Tayuya and Kimimaro right behind her. "Kyuubi-sama, Hana-san, how is Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asked while Kanari sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She really didn't like it. **"He'll be fine Kasumi. Don't worry about it. I won't have him die on us. Besides, he's too stubborn to do so," **Kyuubi said trying to reassure Kasumi and she only managed a small smile from the container of the Ryubi while Yuna continued to sleep in her mother's arms. It would be another half an hour that they would talk or anything would happen.

Those thirty minutes passed so slowly for the three females before they heard the clattering of footsteps. They looked up and noticed Haku coming from around the corner with a chart. The ice user noticed the three and gave a slight smile. "You can see Naruto-kun if you want now, but not too long," Haku said opening the door. Hana stiffened and looked away slightly ashamed. She felt like she didn't desire to do so right now.

Kyuubi noticed that action, but chose to ignore it as she and Kasumi made their way inside and they noticed Naruto with his eyes closed. His blonde hair shined from the light of the ceiling lamp as a machine beeped multiple times. "Never have I seen Naruto-sama like this. I...don't like it," Kasumi said as she brushed a piece of Naruto's hair. Kyuubi nodded to her statement. **"You'll have to put up with it though. They might have come for Fu-san, Yugito-san, and Naruto-kun, but they are going to be coming after you as well," **Kyuubi said trying not to be so familiar with saying that they were after Nibi, Nanabi and herself since a good few anbu were hidden in the room.

"I know. I've been training a few days ago and I'm back in active duty now," Kasumi said while Kyuubi blinked. **"Yeah about that. Originally you were a ninken. You were Naruto's animal companion before we did this. So...what are you now?" **Kyuubi asked and Kasumi twitched. Her black tail flipped left and then right showing her confusion.

"I do not know. Do you think Naruto-sama would test me for the jonin exams?" Kasumi asked and Kanari placed one leg over the other and placed her arms underneath her ample breasts which...had gotten bigger not only from Naruto's use, but also from the twins and their suckling. **"That would be up to him, but I'm sure he'll have no reservations with this," **Kyuubi said and Kasumi nodded with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad that this is taken care of, but on to another issue. Tsukasa has been rather tense since this evening. She won't tell me why. Can you shed any light on that?" Kasumi asked and Kyuubi growled tiredly while she placed her head into her hands. **"Sato took two of Naruto-kun's five swords," **Kyuubi said trying to make it sound as bad as possible and Kasumi's face scrunched up.

"What? W-Well which ones did he take?" Kasumi asked affirming Tsukasa's fears as the white-haired woman paced the grounds of her mindscape in absolute worry while Kyuubi decided to answer Kasumi's question. **"He took the ones Raiga and Yugisa," **Kyuubi said and Kasumi blinked before she looked at the ground and with Kyuubi's hundreds, if not thousands, of years of knowledge in reading people she was able to notice the look in Kasumi's face. Without them, they would never see Kami again, something Kyuubi was secretly happy about but wouldn't dare say. Kyuubi and Kasumi knew that Naruto held a special attachment to Raiga. He was the blonde's first sword, well first sentient sword anyway. To lose him of all people was going to be disheartening.

"**Get them back. We have to get them back. We've got to get them back!" **Tsukasa said with urgency evident in her voice that was taken notice of by Kasumi. _"Tsukasa-san calm down. We'll get Naruto-sama's swords back. What are you so worried about?" _Kasumi asked while Tsukasa continued to pace around with a look of fear etched into her beautiful face. It was very unbecoming of such a woman having such a feature.

"**No Kasumi-san, you don't understand. We HAVE to get those two back. There is a reason why Kami never allowed her children to have all five swords. He's taken two already. Add them to the Reijin then...," **Tsukasa trailed off as fear became etched into her face. It was a type of worry that didn't seem to belong on the face of a beautiful woman such as her. Her feet paced through the floor fo the mindscape before she ultimately fell down to her knees to force herself to meditate. She wanted to see a positive end to all of this, but was there one? She would have to think. Think very, very hard about this. Dammit, this couldn't get any worse.

_**Somewhere else**_

Sato bowed towards Tobi once all the remaining Akatsuki members dispersed out while the masked man narrowed his eyes. "I was unable to retrieve the Nibi jinchuuriki or the Nanabi jinchuuriki Tobi-sama. I express my apologizes that I also," Sato said, his high gone and his will now under Tobi's complete control again, but his eyes just seemed to have the slightest bit of life to them that not even Tobi could take away. He kept his head low to avoid Tobi's gaze while said Akatsuki member just didn't relay any kind of emotion and turned around. "Do not let it bother you. I never expected you to really succeed. If anything you did a lot more than I thought. No doubt Konoha is going to be a mess for a while," Tobi said before he eyed two of Sato's new swords that were strapped to his waist. He looked at them before he decided not to care anymore. Just trivial things he figured.

"So...how is Rokudaime Hokage Naruto?" Tobi asked and Sato bowed. "His flesh brushed my sword and I remember a deep gash to his side. My sword is very potent Tobi-sama. He...will not survive this night," Sato said while Tobi's eye suddenly came to a glare while a dark smile came across his face. "Is that right? Well then that's sufficient news," Tobi said more to himself than to Sato, but the swordsman heard him regardless. He watched as Tobi took off his mask while he glared forward into the darkness of the cave.

"Commence...the plan!" Tobi said while Sato bowed with a slight nod. Seeing all of this, Reijin snarled while Raiga and Yugisa raised their eyebrows. **"Now do you see what I mean?" **Reijin asked as she flipped her hair. Raiga gave a dark glare before he nodded.

"**I do see. We must release Sato-sama at once," **Raiga said and Reijin quickly agreed with him before she purred and laid her head on Raiga's shoulder. So lonely was she that she finally had her beloved at her side. The darkness slowly taking over his heart so that he would come to suit her needs. She took his head and turned him to her while she gave a cute smile.

"**Will you help me?" **she asked and Raiga quickly nodded not seeing the problem. The dark energy swirled around his body as Raiga gave a light smirk. **"On...my...life," **Raiga answered while Reijin gave a dark chuckle.

"**I'll hold you to that then," **she said before both turned to Yugisa who sported a stern look across his face, in contrast to the warm, yet solid looks that he always had. **"That won't be easy you two. Not to mention we still have to get Fukune, Syra, and Tyrun, but they will come in time. So what shall we do about Sato-sama?" **Yugisa asked while Reijin snickered.

"**Oh we'll think of something. After all. We've got all...the...time...in...the...world," **Reijin said with a flirty chuckle of her voice before she pulled away from Raiga and sat on the dark floor of the mindscape shared between the three sentient swords.

_**Back in Konoha, Hospital**_

The lights were out. Night settled through the village. Visiting hours were over. In Naruto's room, Haku stood writing some things down while the young blond continued to sleep. She looked over his body and gave a heavy sigh. _"Naruto-kun, seeing you like this I don't want that. If you had died then I would have never known the love that you shared to the others because I was too hesitant. All because of my selfishness," _Haku thought to herself as she brushed some of his hair out of the way from his face. She looked at his cute whisker marks and gently smiled. _"I'm so sorry. Can I...be a little more selfish?" _Haku asked mentally as she moved over and gently kissed Naruto's lips. She realized that they were very much warm as she felt the sweet taste that they provided. Why was she so scared to give herself to Naruto? She couldn't answer that, but that hesitance seemed to be gone just for now.

Haku pulled back and slipped her soft hands through Naruto's cheek. "I will come back tomorrow and check on you. Good night Naruto-kun," Haku said as she closed the door.

The only ones who were watching the room were the anbu. Boar, being one that volunteered for the mission, had a small look of pride his face. Not for the situation, but for how his Hokage could still look so peaceful despite all the things that happened. He was only like half his age and yet he did things that seemed to make him just like his father and the others. He hoped he would wake up soon. This reminded him too much of how the Sandaime was when he had seen him last, but Boar could say that he enjoyed the quiet as did the rest of the anbu.

However...

Soon the room began to become saturated with chakra. The anbu were alerted instantly as they dropped down to the ground. They looked left and right, but saw no sign of an enemy nin before they heard out of control beeping. They turned back and they noticed Naruto's body twitch. "Hokage-sama!" one of the anbu said while Boar widened her eyes.

"Get a medic!" Boar shouted/ordered and one of the anbu quickly vanished without a word before everyone found it hard to breathe. They dropped to the ground with their legs paralyzed in fear and shock. They looked up as they noticed white flames burst from Naruto's body before a loud roar came. They also saw a wave of black flame quickly appear and then be destroyed by the white flames. Amazingly, Naruto's eyes were still closed as he seemed to be unaware while the machines broke into pieces.

"_Rokudaime-sama, what is happening to you?" _Boar wondered to himself worriedly before he and the other remaining anbu noticed Naruto's eyes open. He leaned up and they stood in shock of the purple, rippled, pattern in his eyes as the flames seemed to dance around the room not harming any of them, but no less hot as flames were. Naruto glared down at the anbu in front of him with a stern look. A look that all the Hokage had possessed. It was a look that not just anyone could pull off. It was a look that made the anbu give absolute respect to.

They watched as Naruto closed his eyes and then fell back to the bed while the flames dispersed. The anbu gulped as a bead of sweat fell down their faces. They didn't know what to make of this before they heard the sounds of rushing footsteps as Shizune bursted through the door and noticed the destroyed machines.

"What happened?!" Shizune asked/demanded to know, but all the anbu were in a state of extreme shock. Boar managed to open his mouth to answer Shizune, but the brunette medic could see he was trembling.

"Hokage-sama has...awoken,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Ahem yeah that's the end of this story. When I started, it was always planned to have a sequel. Sorry if it's abrupt, but I just decided to end our journey here and now. We hope that you have enjoyed this segment and from all of us at the Kitsune's Karaoke Bar we all say this.<strong>_

_**Everyone: Stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND US CREAM SODA! ALL HAIL THE SODA! WE RESPECT IT AS OUR MANTEL! YOU WILL DO THE SAME! RESPECT THE CREAM!**_


	70. Announcement

_**KG: You know what? NO! Forget it! I am not continuing the Ultimate Dojutsu. Everyone I bow my head to the ground in sincere apology for breaking my promise to all of you who were waiting to see it. It was actually set to release this summer if everything worked according to my schedule. If you all wish to blame anyone then blame a user who sought to threaten me to release the story. I can take a lot people and I like to think that I make the type of stories that you, after a long day at work, can come home to and laugh if you so wish to read. I also like to think that everyone was more mature than this. Oh don't worry, I will continue my other stories as follows, but everyone can stop waiting for the Ultimate Dojutsu sequel. It's not happening. Now I will be more than happy to offer anyone and everyone the ability to take over the story. Make your own sequel if you so wish, but I will not be doing. I REFUSE to be threatened to do anything. **_

'_**You love your wife right? Then make this damn sequel before I do something you and I regret!'**_

_**KG: Granted I don't know how you would plan on finding me, but a threat is a threat. I will act accordingly. Everyone I wish you the best of luck if you to make a sequel. Who knows maybe I will calm myself down and think it over. However only with two conditions. This person apologizes and they say their sorry to any of you who read or whatever. Thank you everyone. It made my happy that so many of you were waiting for my sequel. Sorry it's not happening. Have a good rest of your day. Hey, get that sad look off your face. RESPECT THE CREAM!**_


	71. Announcement 2

_**KG: Thank my wife you guys. We all have to thank her so much. As I said, I did think about it. I generally think fast anyway so…I took off work for the day and spent time by myself before addressing the issue with my wife. Spent a lot of time with her too. That joke/threat made me want to be with her a little more than usual. We talked about it through the day. You told me a lot and she agreed. What I did wasn't fair. Sacrificing everyone for the one isn't fair or right. I got scolded! Can you believe it? Me? I got freakin' scolded! We spoke about some other things. Such as my safety for her and her ability in taking care of herself. **_

_**KG: So we compromised. She said that I not neglect those who waited more than patiently for me. Another thing we addressed, it was that I was partly at fault for not telling you all about when I intended to bring it forward. It was to be a surprise, but I guess that failed. We also think I…might have taken it too literally, but understand that these types of jokes I do not take lightly. Especially that I was just recently married. I admit to everyone that I was angry when I wrote that announcement. I make no excuses. That was my fault to which I apologize. I apologize immensely. It's cheesy I know, but I do consider all of you my family, my very dysfunctional and occasionally rude family.**_

_**KG: So we agreed. I can't let a threat keep me from doing what I love doing or harming those who love reading. It's not right or fair. So we compromised and I slept a little over this. I apologize to all of you my hardest and I teach her how to wield a small firearm for protection or drastic measures. I accepted that. Waiting for an apology would be pointless and I can't let that dictate how I do things. Life's too short for that. **_

_**KG: I humbly appreciate your support and I will act according to that support. I…swear it. I will entirely leave the fate of this sequel to you. Very well, I will do it…IF you can all just wait a little longer, until the summer. That is all I ask. Just wait until the summer and I will deliver it if you wish. If you can wait for that long then I will do it. As I said I will act accordingly. If I can act according to a threat then I can act according to support. I'll admit I threw you under the bus along with the other person. I won't do that anymore. I promise. **_

_**KG: Let's all respect the cream! CHEERS! Can you fuckin' believe it? I, me, GOT SCOLDED?!**_


End file.
